Veränderungen
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: „Entwickel dich weiter! Such dir jemand neues!" "Ich will niemanden außer dir!" "Das hast du ja sehr spät bemerkt"
1. Briefe

**_Veränderungen _**

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Viele, aber erst später

**Warnung:** Slash

* * *

„Wir gehen jetzt, Junge", donnerte die Stimme Vernon Dursleys durch das ganze Haus des Ligusterweg 4, bevor mit einem lauten Krachen die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als er auch noch das Starten des Automotors hörte, der ihm nun bestätigte, dass er seine ach so geliebten Verwandten für wenigstens ein paar Stunden los war.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich schon von seiner Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon oder Dudley anhören können, dass sie heute ganz groß Essen gehen würden und er hier bleiben dürfte um sich an den Resten der letzten Abendessen zu ergötzen.

Für ihn war es eigentlich egal, ob er nun mitkam oder nicht.

Er wurde auch ohne einem schicken Restaurant 15.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hatte er allerdings noch keine Geschenke erhalten.

Nicht von den Dursleys, das wäre für ihn nur ein Zeichen der Apokalypse gewesen, wenn die ihm plötzlich etwas schenkten, doch warum hatte er nichts von Ron, Hermione oder Sirius erhalten?

,Wie kann ich so blöd sein?' wunderte er sich plötzlich über sich selbst, als er das erste Mal an diesem Tag aus dem Fenster blickte.

Onkel Vernon hatte ihn als _Belohnung_, dass er an den anderen Ferientagen das Unkraut zupfen durfte, heute das Aufräumen des Kellers _erlaubt_.

Der Keller der Dursleys war eigentlich ein normaler Keller, nur eben fürchterlich verstaubt und ohne einem Fenster.

Da es schon dunkel geworden war, als er den Keller endlich verlassen durfte, hatte er auch überhaupt nicht bemerkt, was für ein Unwetter draußen herrschte.

Welche Eule könnte da auch in der Luft bleiben?

Doch scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, denn als er vom Fenster wegging, hörte er ein leises Pochen, das nur von einem Schnabel sein konnte.

Schnell öffnete er das Fenster um die arme Eule nicht noch länger in dem Unwetter zu lassen.

,Ein Glück, dass die Dursleys weg sind. Onkel Vernon wäre ausgerastet, wenn er das sehen würde' dachte Harry, als mehr Eulen als üblich in sein Zimmer flogen.

Als auch die letzte sicher am Bettrand gelandet war, schloss er das Fenster wieder, da sein oder besser gesagt Dudleys Schreibtisch schon völlig mit Wasser bespritzt war.

Erst jetzt studierte er die Eulen, die entweder einen Brief oder ein Paket bei sich hatten.

Er erkannte sofort Hedwig, seine Schleiereule, Pigwidgeon, die Eule seines besten Freundes Rons und Errol, die Eule der Weasleys.

Doch unter den drei ihm bekannten Eulen befanden sich noch eine völlig erschöpfte braune Eule, eine Rotbraune, eine Weiße und wahrscheinlich die schönste Eule, die er nach Hedwig kannte.

Sie war schwarz, wie die Nacht, aber wenn sie sich bewegte, hatte sie einen leichten olivgrünen Schimmer auf ihren Federkleid.

Harry begann mit Pigwidgeon, da die kleine Eule keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er das Paket geöffnet hätte.

Im Paket befanden sich eine, Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, Vase.

,Warum schickt Ron mir eine Vase?'

Er blickte das Blumenmuster mit dem grellen gelben Hintergrund kurz an, bevor er sich dem dazu gehörigen Brief widmete.

_Lieber Harry, _

_wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe die Muggel lassen dich in Ruhe. _

_Ich habe ja schon Dad gefragt, ob du über die Sommerferien wieder her kommen kannst, aber leider erlaubt das Dumbledore nicht. _

_Er meint, es wäre sicherer, wenn du im Ligusterweg bleibst. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob da wirklich was wahres dran ist, schließlich sind es...nun ja, du kennst deine Verwandten sicher besser als ich. _

_Fred und George überlegen ja schon, ob sie dich wieder retten sollen, aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl Percy hat was rausgefunden und es Mum erzählt._

_Sie beobachtet die beiden immer so komisch. _

_Könnte aber auch an ihren Scherzartikelladen liegen. _

_Die beiden haben nämlich einen Laden in der Winkelgasse übernommen. _

_Woher sie das Geld dafür hatten, hüten die beiden wie ein Staatsgeheimnis, daher kann ich dir das nicht sagen..._

Harry schmunzelte kurz.

Er erinnerte sich.

Er hatte den Zwillingen das Preisgeld des Trimagischen Turniers überlassen.

_Der Besitzer schließt seinen Laden, ich glaub es ist irgendwas mit Krötenzucht, aber erst nächstes Jahr._

_Das heißt sie werden gleich nach ihrem Abschluss einen Laden haben. _

_Noch dazu in der Winkelgasse!_

_Stell dir das mal vor. _

_Wahrscheinlich werden sie dann auch reicher als Dad. _

_Sie sollen ja auch schon ihr eigenes Verließ bei Gringotts eröffnet haben, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob da was dran ist. _

_Ginny hat so was mal erwähnt und die beiden persönlich grinsen auf Fragen meinerseits nur und geben partout keine Antwort. _

_Hast du auch schon davon gehört?_

_Ginny hat es mir verraten...Hermione ist tatsächlich mit Krum in Bulgarien. _

_Hat sie dir was davon verraten, mir jedenfalls nicht...wenn Ginny nicht so eine Tratschtante wäre, hätte ich das wahrscheinlich auch nie erfahren. _

,Aus gutem Grund'

_Fährt einfach mit Krum nach Bulgarien!_

_Die hat sie ja nicht alle._

_Will sie etwas nach Durmstrang wechseln oder was?_

_Nun, aber was soll's, lassen wir das._

_Ich hoffe du wunderst dich nicht zu sehr über dein Geschenk._

_Es ist nicht, dass ich auf einmal einen fürchterlichen Geschmack oder so bekommen habe, aber diese Vase ist echt praktisch._

_Sie funktioniert wie dieses Gerät von den Muggeln, Kückschrank oder so._

_Dachte mir, darin kannst du deine Schokoladen, Kuchen und anderes bewahren, bevor sie von dieser Hitze noch schmelzen._

_Sie ist natürlich magisch vergrößert worden, also keine Sorge, nichts wird zerquetscht._

_Also, Happy Birthday und wir sehen uns in King's Cross._

_Ron_

_P.S. Mit Krum in Bulgarien. Grr!!!!_

Harry betrachtete die Vase nun nochmals und musste erkennen, dass auch wenn sie noch so hässlich war, sie etwas nützliches hatte.

Ausgenommen des heutigen Tages hatte es fast jeden Tag um die 40.

Er stellte die Vase auf seinen Tisch und öffnete nun den Brief, den Hedwig gebracht hatte.

_Lieber Harry,_

,Das ist Sirius'

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, als der die Handschrift seines Patens erkannte.

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut._

_Mir geht es...na ja, wie immer._

_Ich habe Dumbledores Wunsch befolgt und die andere Kämpfer gesucht...scheinbar Voldemorts Leute auch._

_Die Hälfte von ihnen war tot, als ich sie fand._

_Übel, übel._

_Aber lass dich jetzt nicht runterziehen und vergiss das einfach._

_Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm, dass du kein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir bekommst, aber was ich dir schenken will, kommt erst in zwei Wochen heraus._

_Da ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, wie fürchterlich Neugierde sein kann, sag ich's dir gleich, bevor Hedwig mich mit Briefen überhäuft in denen du wissen willst was es ist._

_Du bekommst von mir den „**Neo Feuerblitz**", dachte du könntest deinen alten dann Ron schenken._

_Nun, obwohl eigentlich muss ich mich korrigieren, du bekommst den „Neo Feuerblitz" von mir und Remus._

_Was mich wieder an etwas erinnert._

_Freu dich._

_Moony kommt nach Hogwarts zurück, allerdings nicht als DADA-Lehrer, sondern als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe._

_Ja! Du hast richtig gelesen, unser magisches Geschöpf unterrichtet, wie man ihn pflegt...Ich glaub ich sollte das Thema wechseln._

_Moony schaut schon so böse zu mir herüber._

,Er ist also bei Professor Lupin,' schlussfolgerte Harry.

Doch dann stutzte er.

Wenn Lupin Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtete, wo war dann Hagrid?

Da erinnerte er sich wieder, dass Dumbledore ihn zu den Riesen geschickt hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war er noch nicht zurück gekehrt.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape ebenfalls von seinem Auftrag noch nicht zurück gekehrt war.

_Nun feiere deinen Geburtstag noch schön und halt die Ohren steif._

_Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts, Sirius._

_P.S. Schöne Grüße von Moony. Er freut sich schon dich wieder zu sehen._

Harry stutzte bei dem letzten Absatz.

Sollte das heißen, Sirius kam nach Hogwarts?

Aber wie und vor allen Dingen warum?

Nun, das würde er schon noch in Hogwarts erfahren.

Lieber interessierte ihn nun, was in den anderen Briefen stand.

Er öffnete Errols Paket, in dem sich ein köstlich duftender Kuchen befand.

Außerdem befand sich noch ein Brief in Errols Gewahrsam.

_Harry, ich hoffe es geht dir gut._

_Ginny, Percy, Molly und ich wünschen dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

_Ich weiß, dass es selten vorkommt, dass ich dir schreibe, aber ich habe ein wichtiges Anliegen._

_Ich befürchte George und Fred starten eine Rettungsaktion._

_Egal, was sie sagen und machen, bleib bei den Verwandten, auch wenn du sie nicht so gerne hast._

_Es ist einfach sicherer für dich._

_Okay? Danke!_

_Übrigens, ich denke ich werde einen Fernmäher kaufen._

_Du weißt schon, so was, wie die Muggeln in ihren Wohnzimmer haben._

_Ach, darauf freue ich mich schon._

_Die Salatschüssel habe ich schon am Dach installiert._

_Ich habe Hermione gefragt und die meinte, man brauche eine Schüssel._

_Hoffe du befolgst meinen Rat,_

_Arthur Weasley!_

Harry wunderte sich überhaupt nicht mehr, denn warum sollte es nach einem Kückschrank, nicht auch einen Fernmäher geben, der über eine Salatschüssel funktionierte.

Er sollte bei Gelegenheit Mister Weasley erklären, dass es doch eine etwas andere Schüssel war, die Hermione meinte.

Das nächste Paket, das er öffnete, hatte die braune noch immer erschöpfte Eule gebracht.

Scheinbar stammte es von Hermione, da sich im Paket ein Buch befand.

**Das** Buch schlechthin.

Augenrollend legte er „Hogwarts, A History" beiseite und wandte sich ihrem Brief zu.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, auch von Viktor und dessen Eltern._

_Dachte mir, ich schenke dir mal ein Exemplar, damit du und Ron euch nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit an mich wenden müsst._

_Wie du im ersten Satz schon fest stellen wirst, bin ich nun doch mit Viktor nach Bulgarien gefahren._

_Und dieses Schuljahr, sein letztes sei dazu gesagt, wird er in Hogwarts verbringen._

_Ist das nicht klasse?_

_Ich weiß zwar jetzt schon, dass Ron wieder etwas von Übernahme und Kriegserklärung quasseln wird, aber ich finde es spitze._

_Ich hab mich ja sowieso schon gewundert, warum er immer noch zur Schule geht, er ist vor drei Wochen 19 geworden, da hat er mir erklärt, dass er einige Jahre ausfallen hat lassen um sich auf Quidditch zu konzentrieren, aber jetzt ist sein wichtigster Punkt die Schule zu beenden._

_Unter uns gesagt, das liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem Vater._

_Der meint nämlich, wenn sie schon keine Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen können, soll er wenigstens seine Ausbildung beenden._

_Er kommt übrigens nach Slytherin._

_Seine Eltern haben darauf bestanden._

_Ich möchte ja gar nicht wissen, was Ron **dazu** sagen wird._

_Hast du etwas von Sirius gehört?_

_Du-weißt-schon-wer scheint sich nicht zu zeigen._

_Mister Krum wundert sich ziemlich darüber._

_Er hat zwar anfangs überhaupt nicht glauben können, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist, aber ich denke langsam glaubt er daran._

_Ich habe da noch eine Bitte an dich von Viktor._

_Die Eule, die dieses Paket gebracht hat, gehört Viktor._

_Sein Name ist Vladimir._

_Könntest du ihn nach King's Cross mitbringen?_

_Das wäre echt lieb von dir._

_Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass es für ihn so toll ist, wieder von England zurück nach Bulgarien zu fliegen._

_Schöne Grüße, Hermione und Viktor!_

„Kein Wunder, dass du so erschöpft bist. Von Bulgarien bis hierher ist kein Zuckerschlecken.", stellte Harry fest und streichelte Vladimir.

Er wandte sich nun dem Paket, der weißen Eule zu, in dem sich ein Kuchen und eine Karte mit den wenigen Worten

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Hagrid_

stand.

‚Knapper geht's auch nicht'

Nun öffnete er das Paket der rotbraunen Eule.

Schon vom Inhalt her, wusste er, wer ihm das geschickt hatte.

Von Juxzauberstäben, über Kanariencremeschnitten bis hin zu Stinkbomben befand sich in dem Paket ein ganzer Vorrat von Scherzartikeln.

_Hi, Harry!_

_Happy Birthday und nochmals danke für die tausend Galleonen._

_Wir haben mit denen ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse gekauft._

_Der Besitzer geht nächstes Jahr in Pension und wir bekommen dann seinen Laden._

_Die Kröten schenken wir alle Neville._

_Dann ist es nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn er eine verliert._

_Ach, hatten wir schon erwähnt, dass der Besitzer eine Krötenzucht besitzt._

_Vielleicht legen wir sie auch alle unter Percys Bettzeug._

_An dem müssen wir uns nämlich auch noch rächen._

_Wir wollten dich retten, Har, aber er hat uns an Mum verpetzt und jetzt schleicht sie uns hinterher wie ein Schatten._

_Echt nervig, das kannst du uns glauben._

_Du weißt ja gar nicht, was sie für einen Tumult gemacht hat, als wir einen Tag wegwaren._

_Dabei waren wir nur in der Winkelgasse um unser baldiges Geschäft zu besichtigen und unsere Eule zu kaufen._

_Ist er nicht wunderschön, unser Sanchez Martino Bacardi Coco di Mare._

_Jedenfalls schöner, als Pig und vor allen Dingen ruhiger._

_Außerdem haben wir in der Winkelgasse Oliver getroffen._

_Du wirst nicht glauben, was er heuer machen wird._

_Madame Hooch ist schwanger...er übernimmt jetzt ihren Job._

_Wir dachten, wir spinnen, als wir das gehört haben._

_Kannst du dir Oliver vorstellen, wie er Erstklässlern das Fliegen beibringt._

_Das werden dann wahrscheinlich Mini-Woods, die alle nur den Quidditch Cup gewinnen wollen._

_Harte Zeiten kommen auf uns zu._

_Na ja, genaueres können wir dir dann eh in Hogwarts erzählen._

_Bye, und gib das Pulver, das wie Salz aussieht in das Essen deines Cousin und amüsiere dich._

_Fred & George_

Harry fand das Salzähnliche Pulver sofort.

Es war in einem einfachen Muggel-Salzstreuer gegeben worden.

Flüchtig überlegte er ernsthaft ob er Dudley einen weiteren Sommer mit mindestens einer magischen Veränderung schenken sollte, doch dann stellte er sich Onkel Vernons Wutausbruch vor und schob das Paket lieber weit von sich weg.

Dann endlich fiel sein Blick wieder auf die wunderschöne nachtschwarze Eule, die geduldig mit angesehen hatte, wie er jeden Brief geöffnet hatte, außer ihren.

Vorsichtig um auch nicht nur eine dieser wunderschönen Feder zu berühren, entfernt er den Brief und öffnete ihn gespannt.

_Verschwinde von deinen Verwandten!_

_Die Todesser sind zu deinem Haus unterwegs._

_Voldemort konnte den Familienschutzzauber brechen und hat sie natürlich gleich los geschickt._

_Flieh!_

Entsetzt starrte Harry auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

TBC


	2. Flucht

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner verrückten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling und wir wollen ihr ja auch nichts streitig machen. *g*  
  
Warnung: Das wird eine Slash-Story. Also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer das nicht mag, braucht es ja auch nicht zu lesen.  
  
Pairings: Viele, aber die kommen erst:-)  
  
Kommentar: Tja, das ist der zweite Teil. Hoffe er gefällt euch. Sagt mir einfach wie er euch gefällt(verkrafte alles)  
  
**************************************  
  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie hatte Voldemort es bloß geschafft, den Schutzzauber zu brechen? Harry wuselte unruhig hin und her, während er von den sieben Eulen beobachtet wurde. Pigwidgeon schien das als eine Art Spiel zu sehen und flog nun Harry bei jedem Schritt hinterher. Die schwarze Eule im Gegensatz, schnappte sich nochmals ihren gebrachten Brief, den Harry fallen gelassen hatte und versuchte verzweifelt Harry auf diesen aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Ich habe es gelesen!", seufzte Harry um die kreischende Eule zu beruhigen.  
  
Doch davon ließ sie sich nicht beruhigen. Sie flog zu Harrys Schulsachen, die er wunderlicher Weise in diesem Sommer in seinem Zimmer aufbewahren durfte, und zeigte mit ihrem Schnabel auf diese, bevor sie ihren Kopf zu Harrys Koffer drehte. "Du meinst, ich soll packen?", schlussfolgerte Harry, woraufhin die Eule wie wild mit ihrem Kopf nickte.  
  
"Aber...", Harry versuchte etwas zu erwidern, aber die Eule flog zu seinem Rücken und begann wie wild darauf herum zu picken. "Okay, ich mach ja schon." Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie glaubte er diesem unbekannten Absender. Bloß, wer könnte es sein? Wenn es einer von seinen Freunden gewesen wäre, hätte dieser oder jene es in einem der anderen Briefe erwähnt.  
  
Doch wenn es keiner seiner Freunde gewesen war, wer dann? Während er seine Sachen zusammen packte, überlegte er weiterhin. //Vielleicht hat Peter gemerkt, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat?...Ne, da bekomme ich eher von den Dursleys ein Geburtstagsgeschenk...Professor Snape? Er ist ja jetzt wieder als Dumbledores Spion aktiv...aber wieso hat er dann nicht seinen Namen preisgegeben...// bei diesem Gedankenzug konnte er sich innerlich ohrfeigen //Natürlich wird er nicht seinen Namen hinschreiben. Den Brief könnte ja jemand abfangen, außerdem würde er nie seinen geliebten Hassschüler einen Brief schreiben und das dann auch noch zugeben...da würden mich ja eher die Malfoys adoptieren//  
  
Ein heller Blitz ließ Harry bemerken, dass er schon längst fertig gepackt hatte. Er öffnete das Fenster und sagte: "Hedwig, Vladimir, ihr fliegt mir nach. Ihr anderen..." er zeigte auf die restlichen Eulen "...fliegt zu euren Besitzern zurück." Sofort als er das gesagt hatte, schwangen sich die Eulen in die Luft und flogen aus dem Fenster. Er schloss es wieder, bevor er die Treppe hinunterstieg, Vladimir und Hedwig auf seinen Schultern sitzen habend.  
  
Auf der Straße rief er den fahrenden Ritter. Er wäre zwar lieber mit seinem Feuerblitz geflogen, aber auf diesen konnte er ja schlecht sein Gepäck unterbringen. "Na, sieh mal an. Wenn das nicht unser Neville-Harry ist," begrüßte ihn Stan, als der mehrstöckige Bus vor ihm stehen blieb. "Nur Harry reicht völlig," erwiderte Harry und hievte sein Gepäck hinein, bevor er selbst den alten Bus betrat.  
  
"Nix da. Du hast dich als Neville ausgegeben, jetzt musst du den Namen auch behalten," Stan grinste ihm schelmisch entgegen. "Hör zu, ich will nicht lange diskutieren. Ich muss wirklich schnell weg," unterbrach Harry den pickligen Jungen, bevor dieser noch etwas sagen konnte. "Okay! Wohin? Wieder Winkelgasse, wie beim letzten Mal?", fragte nun Stan völlig ernst. Harry wollte schon bejahen, aber dann viel ihm ein, dass die Todesser sich wohl kaum vor der Winkelgasse fürchteten.  
  
//Wohin dann? Zu Sirius?...Klar, tolle Idee Harry, weil du ja auch weißt, wo Lupin wohnt. Zum Fuchsbau? Nein, das will ich den Weasleys nicht antun?// "Wie viel würde eine Fahrt nach Hogsmeade kosten?", wollte Harry dann wissen. "Boah, Hogsmeade? Zehn Galleonen. Ist nämlich ziemlich weit entfernt," antwortete Stan. Harry zählte sein Geld und überreichte Stan schließlich zehn seiner Galleonen, bevor er sich ein Bett ihm Bus suchen konnte.  
  
"Okay, dann eben Hogsmeade," hörte er noch Stan sagen, da war er schon die Treppe hoch verschwunden. Der fahrende Ritter setzte sich in dem Moment in Bewegung, als Harry ein Bett gefunden hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren gar keine anderen Gäste im Bus, doch störte ihn das überhaupt nicht. Gedankenverloren blickte er aus dem Fenster und sah einige Blitze am Himmel erscheinen. //Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler// dachte sich Harry noch, bevor er ins Land der Träume überglitt.  
  
Er wachte wieder auf, als ihn jemand unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und merkte, dass dieser jemand Stan war.  
  
"Sind da! Hattest Glück, dass uns außer dir keiner runtergeholt hat, sonst hätte es sicher länger gedauert," erklärte Stan, bevor er die Treppe wieder hinunterschritt. Harry hob sein Gepäck und folgte ihm. Als er den Bus verließ, erblickte er den Drei Besen, welcher in der Sonne leicht schimmerte. Hinter sich hörte er, dass der fahrende Ritter wieder weg war, bevor er auf die Uhr blickte, die ihm anzeigte, dass es schon zwei Uhr Nachmittags war.  
  
Er musste also die ganze Nacht und den Vormittag durchgefahren sein. Er wollte sich gerade Richtung Hogwarts aufmachen, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme hörte, die ihn rief. "Hagrid," grüßte er den Halbriesen erfreut, "Schön dich zu sehen!" "Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, aber was machst du eigentlich hier. Solltest du nicht bei deinen Verwandten sein?" Auf dem Weg zum Schloss erzählte Harry ihm von der Warnung des Unbekannten und seiner dazugehörigen Flucht.  
  
"Und du hast keine Ahnung wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte ihn Hagrid, nachdem er geendet hatte. "Nun, ich schätze ja auf Snape," antwortete Harry, "Aber ich kann ihn jetzt dann eh fragen...Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht bei den Riesen sein?" "Ja, das is ne schlimme Geschichte," seufzte Hagrid, "Maxime und ich sind bei ihnen gewesen oder zu mindestens bei dem lebenden Rest." "Lebender Rest?" "Ja, drei oder vier existieren noch, die anderen sind alle tot."  
  
"Aber warum denn?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Kannste es dir nicht denken. Du-weißt-schon-wer war bei ihnen. Versuchte sie zu überreden auf seine Seite zu kommen. Sie haben sich geweigert. Er hat sie getötet, aber die paar konnten noch fliehen. Maxime und ich sind ihnen bei ihrer Flucht begegnet," erzählte Hagrid. "Voldemort hat die Riesen getötet?" Harry bemerkte, dass Hagrid beim Hören des Namens zusammenzuckte, aber trotzdem traurig mit dem Kopf nickte.  
  
"Das tut mir leid," meinte er ehrlich. "Muss es nicht," schniefte Hagrid und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, "Wenigstens haben sie sich ihm nicht angeschlossen." "Kann ich dich mal was anderes fragen?", bat Harry um schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Er konnte schon von weiten den Eingang Hogwarts erkennen. "Klar, schieß los." "Sirius hat mir geschrieben..." "Sirius Black?", unterbrach ihn Hagrid.  
  
"Ach so, du weißt das ja noch gar nicht. Sirius ist..." "....Unschuldig. Ich weiß. Dumbledore hat's mir erzählt," wurde er abermals unterbrochen. "Oh, das ist gut...Na jedenfalls hat er mir geschrieben und darunter hat er auch erwähnt, dass Professor Lupin dieses Jahr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet. Warum das?" "Nun, Dumbledore und ich haben uns beide dazu entschlossen, da ich mich so verstärkter auf den verbotenen Wald konzentrieren kann. Wir wissen ja nicht was Du-weißt-schon-wer vorhat. Das ist nur eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme und Lupin war ja kein schlechter Lehrer," erklärte Hagrid.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie am Eingangsportal angekommen und Harry konnte nicht fassen wie anders Hogwarts in den Ferien wirkte. Es war so ruhig. Gut, wenn er Nachts mit den Tarnumhang seines Vater durch das Schloss schlich war es auch nicht gerade laut, aber am Tag wirkte es einfach anders. Die Sonne erfüllte das große Schloss und außer dem violetten Rauch aus dem Kerker kam ihm alles so vertraut vor.  
  
//Moment mal. Rauch aus dem Kerker// "Hagrid, was...", Harry ließ die Frage in der Luft stehen und zeigte einfach nur auf den Rauch. "Ach so. Das ist Professor Snape. Einige Lehrer bleiben auch über die Ferien hier. Weil sie kein eigenes Zuhause haben oder wie ihn Professor Snapes Fall als Schutz. Hogwarts ist einfach einer der sichersten Orte." "Ja, aber der Rauch?"  
  
Hagrid lächelte wissend und sagte leise: "Verrate ihm nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe, aber er übt immer in den Sommerferien, wenn er einen neuen Trank gefunden hat und den im nächsten Jahr seinen Schülern zeigen will. Selbst Snape schafft einen neuen Trank nicht auf Anhieb und wenn du mich fragst, hat er soeben eine falsche Zutat hineingeworfen." Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Professor Snape vertat sich auch mit Zaubertränken und musste daher extra üben? Wenn er das Ron und Hermione erzählte, würden sie ihm kein Wort glauben.  
  
"Am besten is, ich führ dich zu Professor Dumbledore. Der entscheidet dann, ob du hier bleiben darfst. Zurück schicken wird er dich ja kaum, aber wenn du nicht im Schloss bleiben kannst, wohnst du halt bis zum Schulbeginn in meiner Hütte," meinte Hagrid. Harry nickte, trat auf die erste Stufe und schreckte zurück, als er einen lauten Knall aus Richtung des Kerkers hörte. Er nahm seine Brille ab, putzte sie und setzte sie wieder auf, aber das Bild, was sich ihm nun bot, blieb trotzdem.  
  
Professor Snape, völlig verrußt stapfte fluchend die Treppen herauf. "Alles in Ordnung, Professor?", fragte Hagrid. "In Ordnung? Mir ist gerade mein blöder Kessel in die Luft gegangen, weil der Erfinder dieses Trankes eine Sauklaue hat. Hab Avienwurzel gelesen, dabei soll es Auienwurzel heißen und ehe ich mich versehe...", er stoppte als er Harry und dessen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
"Potter? Was machen sie hier?", fuhr er den Jungen an. "Ich habe ihre Warnung gelesen und ich dachte Hogwarts sei der einzig sichere Ort zur Zeit," antwortete Harry, während er verzweifelt versuchte seine Lacher zu unterdrücken. Doch es war einfach zu witzig, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin in diesem Zustand zu sehen. "Welche Warnung, Potter?", fragte Snape, während er versuchte sich den Ruß abzuwischen. "Na, dass die Todesser zu mir unterwegs sind," antwortete Harry und erzählte nun zum zweiten Mal, was passiert war.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung aber sagte Snape: "Ich habe dir keine Warnung geschrieben. Ich bin nicht mehr bei den Todessern. Voldemort hat herausgefunden, dass ich ein Spion bin...Ein Wunder, dass ich noch vor ihm fliehen konnte." "Ja, aber wenn sie es nicht waren, wer dann?", überlegte Harry. "Keine Ahnung, Potter. Aber sie sollten jetzt wirklich zu Dumbledore gehen," meinte Snape. Harry stieg wieder ein paar Treppen hinauf, als ihn Snape auf einmal umdrehte und ihm ins Ohr zischte: "Ein Wort hiervon und ich lasse dich durchfallen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schritt er die Kerkertreppen wieder hinunter. "Du solltest es vielleicht wirklich besser keinem erzählen. Snape hält solche Versprechen," meinte Hagrid. "Ich muss es niemanden erzählen. So habe ich dieses einmalige Erlebnis für mich allein," grinste Harry und folgte dem Halbriesen. Vor dem ihm schon bekannten steinernen Wasserspeier blieben sie stehen und Hagrid sagte laut: "Sahnetorte".  
  
Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und gab die Wendeltreppe frei, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Vom Inneren des Büros hörte er heftige Schluchzer, die sich sehr verdächtig nach Professor McGonagall anhörten. Leise betraten er und Hagrid das Büro und erblickten McGonagall die verzweifelt in ein Taschentuch weinte.  
  
"Er war doch noch so jung, Albus. Das hatte er nicht verdient," schniefte sie und schnäuzte sich einmal heftig. Selbst Dumbledore hatte verweinte Augen. Harry konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, was passiert sein könnte, dass selbst Dumbledore weinen würde. "Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hagrid besorgt und ging zu den beiden Professoren, die am Schreibtisch saßen. "Hagrid, du musst jetzt stark sein. Es geht um Harry," erklärte Dumbledore und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, "Er ist tot!"  
  
"Professor Trelawney hat sie nicht angesteckt, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt, "Denn soviel ich weiß, bin ich nicht tot und ich denke Hagrid hätte mir gesagt, wenn ich ein Geist wäre." "Harry?" Dumbledore und McGonagall schauten den Jungen völlig verwirrt an, bis sie ihn beide in den Arm nahmen. Während es bei Dumbledore nur ganz kurz war, überschüttete McGonagall ihn fast mit Umarmungen.  
  
"Sie wissen ja gar nicht, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben...Jagen sie uns nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Mister Potter..." schluchzte McGonagall und umarmte ihn nochmals. "Aber, aber Minerva. Sie sehen doch, dass es unserem Harry gut geht," meinte Dumbledore lächelnd und zog Gryffindors Hauslehrerin von dem völlig überraschten Harry weg. "Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Wortlos überreichte Dumbledore ihm die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.  
  
Harry Potter durch Explosion getötet  
Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, der einst Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegte wurde nun  
Opfer eines Angriffs von Unbekannten Tätern. Vermutet wird, dass es  
sich um ehemalige Anhänger von Du-weiß-schon-wen handelt. Nachdem bei  
der letzten Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft das dunkle Mal am Himmel  
erschienen ist, scheint dies nun der nächste Streich zu sein. Muggel  
berichteten, dass kurz nachdem die Familie Dursley, die Pflegefamilie  
Harry Potters von einem Ausflug zurück gekommen war, erschienen  
mehrere verhüllte Gestalten vor dem Haus des Ligusterwegs 4.  
Die Muggel beschrieben, dass die Täter lange Stäbe in den Händen  
gehalten hatten und einen merkwürdig klingenden Spruch gesagt hätten,  
bevor das ganze Haus in die Luft flog. "Es ist völlig klar, dass es  
Todesser waren," meint ein Ministeriumsabgesandter, "so viele Muggel  
können sich nicht irren."  
Die zwanzig Muggel, die diesen Vorfall sahen, wurden natürlich einem  
Gedächtniszauber unterzogen. "Sie halten es für besonders witzig,"  
meint ein anderen Angestellter des Ministeriums und spielt dabei auf  
die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wen an "Glauben, wenn ihr alter Herr  
den Jungen nicht töten konnte, warum sollten sie es nicht tun. Es ist  
ein fürchterlicher Skandal. Eine hinterlistige Falle, vor der es auch  
keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten gibt. Denn wer weiß schon, dass auf einmal  
sein Haus in die Luft fliegen würde." Der Zaubererminister Cornelius  
Fudge sagte zu diesem Vorfall: "Harry Potter war ein guter Junge, aber  
es war immer schon klar, dass sich irgendwann die Todessern rächen  
würden. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie es so machten." Wir  
alle trauern nun, um den Jungen, der einst überlebte und hoffen, dass  
er sich jetzt in einer besseren Welt befindet.  
  
Der Artikel wurde zusätzlich mit zwei Bildern geschmückt. Das eine zeigte einen Harry, wie er gerade mit seinem Feuerblitz bei der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers flog, das zweite, zeigte das völlig zerstörte Haus des Ligusterwegs.  
  
"Warum steht da nichts davon, dass die Todesser wahrscheinlich auf Geleit Lord Voldemorts dort waren?", fragte Harry ohne auch nur ein bisschen Mitleid mit seinen Verwandten zu haben. "Sie weigern sich zu bestätigen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist," erklärte McGonagall, "Aber nun erzählen sie schon warum ihnen nichts passiert ist, Mister Potter?" Und so erzählte Harry zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, von der Warnung und seiner Flucht. "Wer immer dir diese Nachricht zu kommen hat lassen, er hat dir dein Leben gerettet," meinte Dumbledore, "Scheint, als hättest du irgendwo einen Schutzengel."  
  
"Ähm....Professor Dumbledore, kann ich bis zum Schulbeginn hier bleiben?", fragte Harry bittend. "Nun, wir können sie ja kaum zu ihren Verwandten zurück schicken, Mister Potter," antwortete McGonagall bitter, "Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer erfährt, dass sie noch leben, würde er gleich noch ein paar Todessern zu ihnen schicken, damit fällt auch der Fuchsbau aus. Sie werden mir wohl recht geben, dass sie Familie Weasley nicht unnötig in Lebensgefahr begeben werden."  
  
"Deswegen bin ich ja jetzt hier und nicht im Fuchsbau," stimmte Harry zu, "Aber kann ich auch hier bleiben?" Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und meinte: "Natürlich, kannst du. Ich werde die Hauselfen beauftragen, dass sie deine Sachen in den Gryffindor- Turm bringen sollen. Und Professor Lupin schreibe ich einen Brief, dass er deine Schulsachen für das nächste Jahr mitbringen soll, wenn er nächste Woche kommt...Minerva, unser junger Harry braucht wahrscheinlich auch das neue Passwort für den Turm."  
  
"Ach so natürlich...ich bin einfach zu aufgewühlt, das Passwort ist Leonis Ming," sagte sie. "Nun, ich würde sagen, du gehst dann in dein Zimmer und ruhst dich etwas aus, Harry," schlug Dumbledore vor, "Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen gibt es genau wie im Schuljahr auch, allerdings wirst du bei uns am Lehrertisch essen müssen, da die Schülertische erneuert wurden und die neuen noch nicht angekommen sind." Harry nickte, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, bedankte sich und verließ das Büro.  
  
TBC 


	3. Neue Lehrer

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.(Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so)  
  
Pairing: Viele, aber noch nicht in nächster Zeit  
  
Warnung: Das wird eine Slash- Story. Also zwei Männer miteinander. Wer das nicht mag, es gibt ein Zurück- Symbol.  
  
Kommentar: Jaja, ich weiß, es passiert noch nicht viel. Aber es sind ja noch Ferien. Da ist nun mal keiner in Hogwarts. Aber im übernächsten Teil sind die Ferien dann aus. *g*  
  
Kommentar2: Ich weiß natürlich, dass Blaise ein Mädchen ist, aber bei mir ist sie ein Junge. Basta!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Als er den Jungenschlafsaal des Gryffindor- Turmes betrat, sah er schon von weitem, dass die Hauselfen seine Sachen schon hochgebracht hatten. Hedwig und Vladimir waren nicht da. Vermutlich zeigte seine Eule der Bulgarischen die Umgebung des Schlosses. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge zu um das Sonnenlicht auszusperren.  
  
Die Dursleys waren also tot. Kein großer Verlust für die Welt. Doch ein Gedanke plagte ihn immer noch. Wer hatte ihm diese Warnung geschrieben? Es musste jemand aus den Reihen der Todesser seien, denn andernfalls wäre man nie zu solch einer Information gekommen. Und wenn es Snape nicht war, wer dann? Er kannte keinen passablen Todesser. Tja, aber wieso sollte er sich aufregen?  
  
Wenn einer dem dunklen Lord untreu war, hieß das für ihn doch nur etwas Gutes. Die ganze Zaubererwelt glaubte nun also, dass er bei der Explosion gestorben wäre. //Ron// schoss ihm aufeinmal durch den Kopf. Sein bester Freund würde den Artikel bestimmt auch lesen, wenn er ihn noch nicht gelesen hatte. Schnell sprang er auf, öffnete seinen Koffer und holte ein Pergament und eine Feder heraus.  
  
Lieber Ron,  
wahrscheinlich hast du den Artikel im Tagespropheten schon gelesen oder zu mindestens davon gehört. Tja, ich bin nicht tot. Genaueres erzähl ich dir dann in Hogwarts. Viele Grüße, Harry! P.S. Danke für die Vase.  
  
//Tja, jetzt würde ich Hedwig brauchen// seufzte der Junge und entschloss sich in die Eulerei zu gehen, da seine Eule noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit, Hogwarts mal für sich alleine zu haben. Er wusste nicht, wie viele der Lehrer über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, aber begegnet war er noch keinem, wenn man von den Begegnungen bei seiner Ankunft einmal absah. Dumbledore und Hagrid schienen mit den neuangebrachten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen beschäftigt zu sein.  
  
McGonagall musste die Heuler ertragen, die Eltern nach Hogwarts schickten und Dumbledore beschuldigten am Tod Harrys Schuld zu sein. Angeblich hätte er härtere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen am Ligusterweg anbringen sollen. Und Snape? Harry wusste nicht, was für einen Trank Snape entdeckt hatte, aber eines wusste er bestimmt. Neville konnte sich schon sein Grab schaufeln gehen.  
  
Vier oder fünf Mal hatte er schon einen Knall aus dem Kerker gehört und wenn der Meister der Zaubertränke damit Probleme hatte, wie würde es dann dem mehr als unbegabten Neville gehen? Ehe er sich versah, hatte sich die Sonne vom Himmel verabschiedet und war der Nacht gewichen. //Abendessen// fiel ihm ein und wie auf Kommando begann sein Magen zu knurren. So schnell er konnte rannte er zur großen Halle und betrat sie zögerlich.  
  
Am Lehrertisch warteten schon die verbliebenen Lehrer auf ihn. Da waren einmal Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, aber auch Trelawney, Sprout und Madam Pomfrey schienen hier geblieben zu sein. "Ah, Harry, wir haben nur auf dich gewartet," begrüßte ihn Dumbledore und wies auf den leeren Stuhl neben Hagrid. Mit einem etwas komischen Gefühl im Magen, ließ er sich auf dem ihm angebotenen Platz nieder.  
  
Es war wirklich ungewohnt die große Halle aus diesem Blinkwinkel zu sehen. "Sie haben uns ziemlich lange warten lassen, Potter. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor," knurrte Snape. Harry glaubte, dass er sich verhört hatte, aber ein Blick in Snapes Augen ließen jeden Zweifel fallen. "Aber, Professor, das Schuljahr hat noch gar nicht begonnen. Sie können Gryffindor noch keine Punkte abziehen," versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Mir egal, Potter. Wenn ich sage, zwanzig Punkte Abzug, dann meine ich das auch so," Snape schien heute mehr gereizter als sonst zu sein, was vermutlich an seinen missglückten Versuchen mit dem geheimnisvollen Zaubertrank lag. "Aber, aber, Severus. Unser junger Harry hier hat recht. Sie können nicht vor Beginn eines Schuljahres schon Hauspunkte abziehen oder wollen sie den Hauspokal bis zum Schulbeginn verteilen. Ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen, wenn nur ein Schüler hier ist," lächelte Dumbledore.  
  
Snape schien darauf keine Antwort zu haben und stocherte nur lustlos in seinem Essen herum. "Professor Dumbledore? Sie sagten, Professor Lupin würde schon nächste Woche herkommen, aber das Schuljahr beginnt doch erst in einem Monat?!", wechselte Harry das Thema. "Vorbereitungen, Mister Potter," erklärte McGonagall, "Die Lehrer sollen sich wieder an Hogwarts gewöhnen, daher werden auch unsere restlichen Kollegen nächste Woche ankommen. Und die, die ganz neu hier sein werden, sollen Zeit haben sich das Schloss genauer anzusehen, auch wenn die meisten davon schon hier waren."  
  
"Dann stimmt es, dass Oliver Wood Madam Hoochs Posten übernimmt?", wollte Harry wissen. "Ja, das stimmt, aber woher wissen sie davon? Wir haben es schließlich noch nicht offiziell bekannt gegeben?", wunderte sich McGonagall. "Die Weasley- Zwillinge haben Oliver in der Winkelgasse getroffen und es mir erzählt," antwortete Harry bereitwillig. McGonagall nickte verstehend.  
  
"Und wer wird heuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Harry weiter. "Nana, Harry. Das wirst du nächste Woche schon sehen. Lass dich überraschen," lächelte Dumbledore, "Wenn Oliver, Lupin und Schnuffel ankommen, wirst du die anderen auch kennen lernen." "Schnuffel kommt auch?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
Also hatte er Sirius Brief doch nicht missverstanden. "Natürlich kommt Schnuffel auch," antwortete Dumbledore und man konnte sehen, dass Snape nicht besonderst begeistert davon war, "Lupin kann doch nicht seinen Hund allein daheim lassen. Schnuffel soll schon bei seinem Besitzer bleiben." Harry verstand. Sirius würde also in seiner Animagi- Gestalt ins Schloss kommen.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er sich das auch schon denken können. "Aber wehe Potter, sie vernachlässigen ihre schulischen Verpflichtungen wegen dieses räudigen Köters, dann verliert Gryffindor all seine Punkte.......im Schuljahr," fügte Snape noch hinzu, damit keine Missverständnisse passieren konnten.  
  
Die Woche bis zu der Ankunft der Lehrer, verbrachte Harry meist damit irgendeinem Lehrer zur Hand zu gehen. Er wollte nicht als Schmarotzer gelten und so konnte er auch etwas beitragen. Außerdem konnte, dass auch gut für seine ZAGs im nächsten Jahr sein. McGonagall hatte ihm oft genug schon gepredigt, dass diese extrem wichtig seien und er sich hoffentlich anstrengen würde.  
  
Eigentlich war McGonagall schon seit seiner Ankunft irgendwie komisch. Den strengen Blick, den sie das ganze Schuljahr aufgesetzt hatte, war einem fast schon mütterlichen gewichen. Ab und zu, kam es Harry wirklich so vor, als würde sie seine Ersatzmutter spielen wollen. Besonderst schlimm war es, wenn er ihr half die Tiere für ihre Verwandlungen in Käfige zu sperren.  
  
Meist ging es dann immer "Mister Potter, passen sie auf!", "Er hat sie nicht gebissen?", "Soll ich das nicht lieber machen?" und so weiter. Madam Sprout half er beim Setzen neuer Setzlinge und hatte schon nach einem Tag das Gefühl, dass er sich jetzt in Kräuterkunde besser auskannte, als Hermione. Mit Hagrid durchstreifte er meist den verbotenen Wald, wenn er wieder seinen Kontrollgang machte.  
  
Nur Snape und Trelawney ignorierten ihn vollständig. Snape, weil es...nun ja Snape war und Trelawney, da sie völlig enttäuscht, durch das nicht vorzeitige Ableben Harrys war. Madam Sprout hatte ihm im Vertrauen erzählt, dass Trelawney das ganze erste Monat der Schulferien nur seinen Tod gesehen hätte. Und als dann der Artikel im Tagespropheten kam, soll sie angeblich durch ganz Hogwarts gelaufen sein und gerufen haben: "Ich habe es doch gewusst." Natürlich war sie dadurch doppelt enttäuscht, dass ihre Vorhersagung nicht gestimmt hatte, aber sie tröstete sich damit, indem sie jedem der ihr über den Weg kam eine grauenhafte Zukunft prophezeite.  
  
Und schließlich war es soweit. Der Hogwartsexpress würde die neuen Lehrer bringen. Schon voller Vorfreue Sirius wieder zu sehen, wuselte er den ganzen Tag durch Hogwarts und hatte dadurch das höchst bestrittene Vergnügen Peeves zehn Mal zu begegnen. Peeves war der Poltergeist Hogwarts und eine Plage für sich. Jedes Mal hatte er Harry mit irgendetwas beworfen und waren es nur Staubflocken, wenn er nichts anderes in seiner Nähe hatte.  
  
Doch auch der längste Tag konnte nicht ewig dauern. Aufgeregt rutschte Harry auf seinem Sessel neben Hagrid hin und her. Er unterließ es, als Snape ein Wort zu ihm herüber zischte, was sehr nach "Strafarbeit" klang. "Wann kommen sie denn endlich?", wollte Harry wissen, als genau in dem Moment die Türe der großen Halle aufging. Den Anfang machten die für Harry bekannten Lehrer. Professor Flitwick, der winzige Lehrer für Zauberkunst, Professor Sinistra vom Fach Astrologie und Professor Vektor, Hermiones Lehrerin für Arithmatik.  
  
Nachdem diese die Halle betreten hatten, durchquerte Professor Lupin mit einem großen schwarzen Hund die Halle. Er sah immer noch so aus, wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, nur einige graue Strähnen waren dazu gekommen. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich für sein Alter, aber die Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf machten ihm sehr zu schaffen.  
  
"Harry," rief Lupin erfreut, als er Harry entdeckte, "Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass es dir gut geht. Dumbledore schrieb, du hättest eine Warnung bekommen. Das musst du mir nachher in Ruhe erklären." Freundlich lächelnd ließ er sich auf seinem Platz zwischen Sinistra und Snape, der davon nicht sehr angetan war, nieder.  
  
Der schwarze Hund hingegen sprang sofort zu Harry und schleckte ihn erfreut ab, während sein Schwanz wie wild hin und her wedelte. "Ist ja schon gut, Schnuffel, ich lebe ja noch," kicherte Harry und schob Sirius von sich, der sich friedlich vor seinen Beinen niederließ. Die Halle ging abermals auf und herein trat, Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, Bill Weasley, Rons ältester Bruder.  
  
Harry wusste, dass Bill bei Gringotts arbeitete, deswegen wunderte er sich doppelt so sehr ihn hier in Hogwarts zu sehen. "Bist du der neue DADA-Lehrer?", fragte Harry verwundert. "Oh, Gott nein," Bill winkte ab und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, "Ich bin von Dumbledore beauftragt worden, Hagrid zu unterstützen. Man kann sich ja nicht allein um die Sicherheit kümmern und da ich bei Gringotts schon einige Erfahrungen im Bereich der Sicherheiten gemacht habe...Übrigens, du solltest dich bei Mom melden. Selbst als Ron ihr deinen Brief gezeigt hat, konnte sie noch nicht glauben, dass du noch lebst. Redet die ganze Zeit davon, dass es eine Fälschung ist und du, armer Junge schon so früh sterben musstest. Sie und Ginny rennen die ganze Zeit nur noch in schwarz herum, selbst ihre Haare haben die beiden gefärbt."  
  
Harry musste unweigerlich kichern, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es nicht sollte. Misses Weasley machte sich ja nur Sorgen um ihn, aber trotzdem amüsierte ihn die Vorstellung. Er konnte sich ganz genau Ron vorstellen, wie er die ganze Zeit mit seinem Brief Misses Weasley hinterher lief und sie beruhigen wollte.  
  
"Hi, Harry," riss ihn plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. "Hi, Oliver! Schön dich wieder zu sehen," grüßte er seinen ehemaligen Quidditchkapitän. "Professor Wood, heißt das jetzt," grinste Oliver. "Natürlich Professor, sagen sie, was ist aus ihrer Quidditchkarriere geworden?", fragte Harry ebenfalls grinsend. "Nen Klatscher gegen die Schulterblätter bekommen," erklärte Oliver traurig, "Kann zwar noch fliegen und Bälle werfen, aber wenn ich wirklich einen festgeschossenen Quaffel abfangen will, durchzieht mich immer so ein fürchterlicher Schmerz und ich werde ohnmächtig."  
  
"Das tut mir leid," Harrys Grinsen erstarb sofort. Er wusste, wie wichtig Quidditch für Oliver gewesen war. "Kannst ja nichts dafür! Übrigens Glückwunsch zum Sieg beim Trimagischen Turnier," wechselte Oliver das Thema. Was er nicht wusste war, dass es das falsche Thema gewesen war. Das Trimagische Turnier! Harry verband es nicht mit einem großartigen Sieg, sondern Voldemorts Rückkehr und Cedrics Tod.  
  
Noch jede Nacht, sah er wie Cedric der tödliche Fluch traf. Es hatte noch keine Nacht ohne Alpträume gegeben. Da fiel ihm ein, vielleicht konnte ja Madam Pomfrey ihm einen traumloser Schlaf- Trank geben.  
  
Oliver schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass Harry die Erinnerungen an das Turnier schmerzte und versuchte abermals das Thema zu wechseln. "Kennst du schon den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ich habe ihn im Zug kennen gelernt. Scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein," Hagrid war jetzt einen Stuhl weiter gerückt um Oliver einen Platz neben Harry zu geben, "Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie er unterrichtet. Vielleicht setze ich mich auch einmal heimlich zu euch um ihn zu sehen. Meine Gryffindor- Uniform habe ich ja noch."  
  
Erst durch Olivers Worte aufmerksam gemacht, sah Harry einen ihm unbekannten Mann neben Flitwick sitzen. Er hatte lange schwarze, die wenn er sie bewegte leicht dunkelblau schimmerten Haare, eine violettgefärbte Brille und lächelte Harry freundlich entgegen, als er seinen Blick auffing. "Harry Potter, nehme ich an?", sagte der neue Lehrer und kam zu Harrys Platz um sich vorzustellen, "Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Devon Zabini, ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"  
  
"Sehr erfreut," meinte Harry und schüttelte die Hand Zabinis. Irgendwoher kannte er den Namen und auch das Gesicht kam ihm flüchtig bekannt vor. "Kennen wir uns?", fragte er schließlich, da er einfach nicht darauf kam, woher ihm dieser Mann bekannt vorkam. "Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber vielleicht kennen sie meinen Sohn. Blaise Zabini, er kommt jetzt auch in die fünfte Klasse, ist aber in Slytherin," erklärte Professor Zabini und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?", fragte Oliver, "Kennst du den?" "Vielleicht vom Hörensagen," vermutete Harry, "Ich kenne nur die Namen der Slytherins, die mir das Leben schwer machen." Oliver gluckste kurz und wandte sich dann seinem Essen zu.  
  
TBC 


	4. Ihr seid was?

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Viele, wird aber noch nicht verraten. *g*  
  
Warnung: Das wird/ist eine Slash-Story. Wer Probleme damit hat, das Zurück- Symbol existiert immer noch.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry saß mit Remus und Sirius vor dem Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Da er als einziger von allen Anwesenden im Gryffindor- Turm wohnte, hatte Sirius auch wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annehmen können. Remus hatte Harry gleich nach dem Essen zu sich gezogen, um über Harrys Schutzengel zu sprechen. Oliver schien zwar ziemlich enttäuscht zu sein, dass er nicht in den Gryffindor- Turm mit durfte, McGonagall bestand darauf, dass er wie jeder andere Lehrer auch, eine eigene kleine Wohnung in Hogwarts bekam, aber Harry tröstete ihn damit, dass er ihn morgen rein lassen würde.  
  
"Und du hast keine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Sirius nun zum zehnten Mal. "Sirius, wie oft muss ich es noch sagen? Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich es wüsste, wäre ich auch beruhigter," antwortete Harry leicht genervt. "Du-weißt-schon-wer hat also einen untreuen Diener," schlussfolgerte Remus, "Vielleicht Peter. Er steht immerhin noch in Harrys Schuld, da er ihm das Leben gerettet hat." "Ne, Peter können wir ausschließen," entgegnete Sirius, "Der hätte viel zu viel Angst, dass Voldemort es heraus finden könnte. Du weißt, er ist ein Feigling."  
  
Remus nickte zustimmend. "Es muss aber gar kein Todesser sein," überlegte der Werwolf nach einer Weile. "Nein, jedes Kleinkind kommt an solch eine Information," stimmte Sirius sarkastisch zu, "Und wenn es einer von uns gewesen wäre, hätte er sich bei Dumbledore gemeldet." "Lässt du mich eigentlich mal ausreden?", bat Remus, "Es muss kein Todesser sein. Nur jemand, der mit ihnen Kontakt hat. Wie zum Beispiel...ihre Kinder." Das ließ Sirius überlegen.  
  
Auch für Harry klang es irgendwie logisch. "Ihre Kinder?", fragte er trotzdem nach. "Natürlich, mehr als die Hälfte der Slytherins haben Todesser als Eltern und ich wette mit dir, dass die Eltern gerade zu mit Informationen um sich schmeißen," nickte Sirius. "Es klingt zwar logisch, hat aber keinen Sinn. Welcher Slytherin würde mich vorwarnen? Die hassen mich doch alle," meinte Harry dann nach einer Weile.  
  
"Vielleicht tun sie nur so," überlegte Remus, "Peter konnte uns Jahrelang vorspielen, dass er uns mögen würde, also warum soll es nicht auch umgekehrt sein?" "Klar, Draco Malfoy hasst mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er will mein bester Freund sein," erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. "Draco? Sein Vater gehört zu Du-weißt-schon-wen's nahsten Anhänger," sagte Remus, "Also, die Informationen dafür, hat er sicher." Sirius und Harry blickten sich stumm an und Harry konnte in den Augen seines Paten, das Gleiche entdecken, was er dachte,... Remus spann.  
  
"Na ja, Moony, du kannst ja auch morgen noch weiter überlegen," meinte Sirius, bevor er sich wieder in den großen schwarzen Hund verwandelte und zum Ausgang des Gryffindor- Turms tapste. "Ihr geht schon?", fragte Harry enttäuscht, als auch Remus Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. "Ja, die Reise war ziemlich lang und wir sind doch schon müde," erklärte Remus, "Aber keine Sorge. Morgen sehen wir uns eh wieder." Der Werwolf wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann mit Sirius aus dem Turm.  
  
Hatte früher, die Einsamkeit Harry mehr als gefallen, wünschte er sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als wenn einer aus Gryffindor nun hier wäre. Die Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum war jetzt schon fast unerträglich. Nur als Hedwig und Vladimir durch eines der offenen Fenster flogen, wurde die Stille durchbrochen. Die beiden Eulen schienen aus unbekannten Gründen irgendwas gegen die Eulerei zu haben. Sie wollten partout nicht in der Eulerei übernachten, also kamen sie jeden Abend von ihren Rundflügen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Harry zurück.  
  
"Kann gar nicht glauben, dass sein Sohn in Slytherin sein soll," meinte Oliver, als er und Harry Richtung Quidditch- Feld gingen. Nachdem Oliver erfahren hatte, dass es letztes Jahr keine Quidditch- Spiele gegeben und Harry seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr trainiert hatte, hatte er ihn einfach gepackt und zum Quidditch- Training verurteilt. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Gryffindor heuer verliert, weil der Sucher keine Übung mehr hat," hatte er gesagt, bevor er mit Harry den Feuerblitz holen ging.  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er kein Todesser ist. Ich dachte immer, die Eltern der Slytherins sind das alle," sagte Harry. Er und Oliver waren gerade in ein Gespräch über Professor Zabini vertieft, als sie von weitem Lupin und einen schwarzen Hund in Richtung des Sees gehen sahen. "Lupins Hund weicht ihm ja überhaupt nicht von der Seite," stellte Oliver fest, "Ein wirklich treues Exemplar...Dich scheint der Hund aber auch ziemlich zu mögen. So wie er gestern vor dir gelegen ist."  
  
"Ja, Schnuffel ist ganz in Ordnung," stimmte Harry zu. "Hast du eigentlich schon gehört? Es gibt einen neuen Besen. Den "Neo Feuerblitz". Kommt nächste Woche heraus. Ist aber überhaupt nicht billig. Hab ihn in der Winkelgasse gesehen. 1500 Galleonen, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken," erzählte Oliver. Endlich hatten sie das Quidditch- Feld erreicht und Oliver holte den Schnatz heraus. "Okay, dann zeig was du noch kannst," neckte er Harry, bevor sich der kleine goldene Ball in die Luft erhob.  
  
Harry schwang sich auf seinen Besen und nach nicht mal einer Minute hatte er den Ball wieder in der Hand. "Nicht schlecht," staunte Oliver und klatschte kräftig, als Harry wieder am Boden landete, "Wenn du auch so gut in den Spielen bist, hat Gryffindor den Pokal so gut wie sicher." "Solltest du als Lehrer nicht unparteiisch sein?", fragte Harry.  
  
"So wie Snape meinst du?", grinste Oliver. "Wie kommst du darauf? Snape ist doch völlig unparteiisch...Hör mal, macht's dir was aus, wenn ich zu Professor Lupin gehe? Ich müsste noch was mit ihm bereden," erklärte Harry. "Kein Problem. Ich bin dann im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort habe ich ja jetzt," kicherte Oliver, schwang sich auf seinen eigenen Besen und flog zurück in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Harry blickte ihm kurz nach, bevor er mit seinem Feuerblitz geschultert, zum See ging. Schon von weitem konnte er sehen, dass Sirius sich zurück verwandelt hatte.  
  
//Warum so unvorsichtig// wunderte sich Harry. Die meisten Lehrer wussten ja noch nichts davon, dass der treue schwarze Hund, der gesuchte Sirius Black war. Er trat näher zu den Beiden und traute seinen Augen kaum.  
  
Sein Pate lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen und einem genießenden Gesichtsausdruck am Baum, während sich Lupin an seinem Oberkörper anlehnte. Doch das, war nicht das, was ihn so erstaunte. Sirius Hand lag unter Lupins T-Shirt und streichelte zärtlich dessen Bauch, während der Werwolf ihm zärtliche Küsse auf die Wange hauchte.  
  
Harry räusperte sich kurz und schon waren die beiden, wie von etwas gestochen, auseinander gesprungen. "Hi...Harry...wa...was ma...machst du denn hier?", stotterte Lupin. "Ich wollte bei euch sein, aber wenn ich euch störe...," Harry machte schon Anstalten wieder zu gehen, als er von Sirius zurück gezogen wurde. "Du störst uns nicht," versicherte sein Pate. "Also für mich sah es schon so aus," meinte Harry grinsend, woraufhin Lupin knallrot anlief.  
  
"Ach, Moony, langsam solltest du dich daran gewöhnt haben," grinste Sirius, als er den roten Kopf des Werwolfs erblickte, "Und Harry scheint es ja gut zu verkraften." "Also seid ihr wirklich?...Also, ihr beiden seid wirklich zusammen?", fragte Harry. "Ja," antwortete Sirius, "Dich stört es doch nicht, dass wir beide schwul sind, oder?" "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber...seit wann seid ihr beiden zusammen?", fragte Harry weiter. "Weihnachten in der fünften Klasse," mischte sich nun auch Lupin in die Erklärungen ein.  
  
"Wow, so lange schon?", staunte Harry. "Ja, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie enttäuscht ich damals war, als wir alle dachten, dass Tatze auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem stehen würde," erklärte Lupin. "Das selbe gilt für mich. Ich dachte ja auch, dass Moony der Spion und nicht Peter sei. Es war für mich fast unerträglich, Remus nichts vom Geheimnis-Wahrer Tausch zu erzählen," sprach nun auch wieder Sirius.  
  
"Aber wie bitte schön, seid ihr zusammen gekommen? Ich denke ja mal nicht, dass das so in einer Laune entstanden ist alla 'Hey Remus, werden wir ein Paar' oder?", wollte Harry wissen. "Na ja, so ähnlich," gluckste Sirius.  
  
***********************Flashback*************************  
  
"Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, wie wenige in den Ferien hier geblieben sind?", fragte James Potter seine Freunde, nachdem er eine Runde durch die große Halle geworfen hatte. Sirius und Remus taten es ihm gleich und nickten beide. "Wahrscheinlich haben die meisten Schiss, dass wenn sie nicht Heim fahren, sie auch keine Geschenke bekommen?", kicherte Sirius und wandte sich wieder den süßen Köstlichkeiten, die es immer zu Weihnachten gab, zu.  
  
Sie waren die einzigen von Gryffindor, die über die Ferien hier geblieben waren. Selbst Peter war Heim gefahren, genauso wie Lily Evans, was James wieder frustrierend fand. Eigentlich wollte er sie in den Ferien endlich um ein Date fragen, aber das ging natürlich schwer, wenn sie nicht hier war.  
  
Aus Hufflepuff war nur Amos Diggory, ein Siebtklässler, der es liebte, andere Leute auf ihre Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, hier. Aus Ravenclaw nur Devon Zabini, der wie sie in der fünften war und Hui Chang, ein Drittklässler, der schon seit letztem Jahr verzweifelt versuchte den Schnatz vor James zu fangen. Zu ihrem Leid hatte Slytherin ihre Erzfeinde schlechthin hier behalten: Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, ebenfalls beide in der Fünften.  
  
"Wenigstens sind Malfoys Gorillas nicht da," sagte Sirius mit vollen Mund, nachdem er vom Slytherin- Tisch aufgefangen hatte, dass sie bei ihren Familien feierten. "Man spricht nicht mit vollen Mund," ermahnte ihn Remus. "Ach, Rey, benimm dich nicht immer wie seine Mutter," gluckste James und klopfte dem Werwolf freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, "Wenn er ein Schwein sein will, soll er eins sein. Verstehe nur nicht, wieso du dann ein Hund geworden bist?" Sirius grummelte etwas und warf dann James ein Kuchenstück ins Gesicht. Durch das Platsch bei dem Aufprall hatten sich nun auch die Übriggebliebenen zu den dreien umgedreht.  
  
"Hey, Potter! Ist dein Make-up etwa ausgegangen? Du solltest bei dem bleiben, das steht dir viel besser," rief Malfoy zu ihnen. James versuchte verzweifelt den Kuchenrest aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen. Da es sich aber hierbei um Sahnetorte handelte, war es ein ziemlich schwieriges Unterfangen. "Wie ging dieser Spruch zur Kopfreinigung schnell?", fragte James nach einigen sinnlosen Bemühungen, die Sahne zu entfernen. "So einen gibt es? Weshalb verwendet Snape ihn dann nie?", wunderte sich Sirius, "Wir sollten ihn mal darauf aufmerksam machen!"  
  
"Keine blöden Kommentare! Wie geht der Spruch?", fragte James noch einmal. "Sorry, ich kenne den Spruch nicht. Hatten wir den schon im Unterricht oder hast du ihn von deinen Eltern?", erkundigte sich Remus. "Äh?...Nein, ich glaub nicht, dass wir ihn schon durchhatten," seufzte James, "Na gut, wenn es nicht anders geht, ich gehe in unser Bad."  
  
"Bleibst du dann im Turm oder kommst du noch mal runter. Du weißt, wir wollten Du-weißt-schon-was machen," erinnerte ihn Sirius. "Können wir das nicht morgen machen? Die Ferien sind noch lang. Ich wollte heute eigentlich den Aufsatz für McGonagall schreiben, damit ich die Ferien nicht mehr daran denken muss," meinte James. "Aufsatz? Okay, warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Sirius erstaunt, "Ich bin doch mit euch in einer Klasse, oder?" "Ja, Aufsatz! Wir sollen zwei Meter über Animagi schreiben," erklärte James, "Also, etwas völlig schwieriges für uns."  
  
"Und noch mal...warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Sirius noch erstaunter. "Weil du in dieser Stunde friedlich neben uns geschlafen hast," antwortete Remus für James. "Ach in dieser war das?", staunte Sirius, "Sonst noch irgendwo eine Aufgabe?" "Nein, nur in Verwandlungen. Deswegen wollte ich ihn heute machen, damit ich die restlichen Ferien meine Ruhe habe und mich auf Ihr-wisst-schon-was konzentrieren kann," antwortete James bereitwillig.  
  
"Gute Entscheidung, das sollten wir auch so machen, was Moony?", meinte Sirius und stand auf. "Gerne, ich schaue euch dabei zu," lächelte Remus und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
"Musst du ihn etwa nicht machen?", fragte James erstaunt. Remus nickte: "Ich habe ihn schon an dem Nachmittag gemacht, an dem wir ihn aufbekommen haben!" "Typisch, Moony, unser süßer Streber," grinste Sirius, legte seine Hand um Remus Hüfte und ging dem noch völlig verklebten James hinterher.  
  
"Ach wie süß! Gryffindor hat jetzt ein Homopärchen," höhnte hinter ihnen eine Stimme. Als sie einen Blick zurück warfen, erkannten sie Snape und Malfoy, die nun ebenfalls aus der großen Halle gegangen waren. Sirius schaute Malfoy verwirrt an, bis er seine Hand an Remus Hüfte sah.  
  
"Ja, was dagegen?", erwiderte Sirius nun dem blonden Slytherin, "Du und Snape seid für Slytherin zuständig, wir für Gryffindor." "Ich bin nicht schwul," entgegnete Malfoy, das Gesicht rot vor Wut, "Aber ihr beiden scheinbar wirklich....Ekelhaft, so was." Mit diesen Worten, verschwanden die beiden Slytherins in Richtung des Kerkers.  
  
********************Flashback Ende****************************  
  
"Also wart ihr da schon zusammen?", fragte Harry, den in Erinnerungsschwellenden Sirius. "Oh Gott nein," Remus schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, "Vor diesem Tag hätten wir uns das nicht mal vorstellen können." "Aber, Sirius hat dich an der Hüfte gezogen und..." Sirius unterbrach sein Patenkind: "Das ist schon wahr, Harry. Es ist nur so! Das war eher so eine Art Beschützerinstinkt. Schon seit dem ersten Schultag hatte ich immer das Gefühl Moony schützen zu müssen. Als wir dann erfuhren, dass er ein Werwolf ist, wurde es noch schlimmer. James und Peter haben mich wer weiß wie oft deswegen verarscht. Für Außenstehende hat es nämlich wirklich so ausgesehen, als wenn ich was mit Remus hätte."  
  
"Und wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt?", fragte Harry an Lupin gewandt. "Weil es einfach so ungewöhnlich war, dass sich jemand so um mich kümmerte. Meine Eltern hatten, glaube ich, ein bisschen Angst vor mir, daher kannte ich diese Art von Berührungen nicht. Also habe ich sie einfach genossen, bis zu diesem Tag...", Lupin brach ab. "Malfoy hatte ihn ziemlich durcheinander gebracht und ich fürchte, ich mit meiner Antwort auch," erklärte Sirius.  
  
**********************Flashback*******************************  
  
"Wieso zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?", kreischte Remus als sie den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. James ignorierte die beiden einfach und ging ins Badezimmer. "Man, Moony, warum regst du dich so auf? Ich wollte nur Malfoy ein bisschen verarschen. Hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie geschockt er war?", verteidigte sich Sirius.  
  
"Ja, ganz toll gemacht. Malfoy ist Slytherins größte Tratschtante. Wenn die anderen Slytherins wieder kommen, wird er sicher überall herum erzählen, dass wir ein Paar sind. Ganz große klasse," knurrte Remus und Sirius war sich sicher kurz den Werwolf in ihm gesehen zu haben. "Ach, komm schon. Auch wenn, ich nichts gesagt hätte, Malfoy erzählt es doch trotzdem herum." "Und wessen Schuld ist das?", fragte Remus wütend.  
  
"Ach komm wieder runter. Du hast doch sonst nichts gegen meine Berührungen gehabt," meinte Sirius und ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. "Aber, bis jetzt hat uns auch noch keiner als schwules Paar angesehen," zischte Remus und stellte sich mit funkelnden Augen vor Sirius auf. "Wäre das so schlimm?", fragte dieser sanft und begann zärtlich die Arme des Werwolfs auf und ab zu streicheln. "Wie bitte?", rief Remus erstaunt. "Ich habe nachgedacht....Als ich das Malfoy gesagt habe...ich fürchte, ich hätte es wirklich gern," begann Sirius.  
  
Remus Augen wurden immer größer, die Wut war jetzt grenzenlosen Erstaunen gewichen. "Nein, lass mich ausreden," sagte Sirius sofort, als er sah, dass Remus etwas sagen wollte, "Ihr wisst doch, dass ich auch Jungs mag...und ich weiß auch, dass Werwölfe nicht nur auf das weibliche Geschlecht stehen und das brauchst du gar nicht abstreiten, ich hab's in einem Buch gelesen...na jedenfalls, habe ich mir jetzt gedacht. Was wäre, wenn wir wirklich ein Paar wären? Es wäre eigentlich kein Unterschied zu jetzt, außer dass wir uns halt küssen und das andere was noch dazu gehört, machen würden. Und ich verspreche dir, sollte es nicht klappen, wird alles wieder so wie früher...Und deswegen frage ich dich: Wollen wir's als Paar versuchen?"  
  
Remus starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an, bis er ein leises "Okay" fallen ließ. "Perfekt," grinste Sirius und zog den Werwolf zu sich hinunter, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. "Selten so eine romantische Rede gehört," meinte James sarkastisch. Der Sucher des Gryffindor- Teams stand am Treppenansatz und grinste seine beiden Freunde an.  
  
******************Flashback Ende********************************  
  
"Wie? Das war's? So seid ihr zusammen gekommen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Irgendwie hatte er eine ganz romantische Liebesgeschichte erwartet und nun hörte er so was. "Ich weiß, klingt komisch," antwortete Sirius, "Aber so war es wirklich." "Ihr wart dann also von heute auf morgen ein Paar?", fragte Harry nochmals.  
  
"Yepp. War auch ziemlich seltsam in den ersten Monaten...Aber am Valentinstag hat's dann richtig gefunkt und...na ja, man könnte sagen, dass wir erst ab Valentinstag richtig zusammen waren," erzählte Remus. "Ob jetzt Dezember oder Februar. Da ist nur ein Monat dazwischen. Also können wir auch bei Dezember bleiben," meinte Sirius und zog seinen Freund an sich.  
  
"Wow, unglaublich. Ich meine, ich könnte mir nicht auf einmal vorstellen mit Ron ein Paar zu bilden," bemerkte Harry und ließ sich neben dem Liebespaar nieder. "Ja, aber du hast auch kein Interesse an Jungen, oder?", als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr Sirius fort: "Wir schon. Daher war es vorstellbarer."  
  
In den letzten drei Ferienwochen, verbrachte Harry die meiste Zeit mit Oliver und Bill am Quidditch- Feld oder mit Lupin und Sirius am See. Besonderst schlimm war Oliver geworden, als Harry vor zwei Wochen den "Neo Feuerblitz" von Sirius und Lupin bekommen hatte. Er fand wohl, dass er für diesen Besen ein eigenes Training machen müsste.  
  
Harry verstand das zwar überhaupt nicht, da er von Anfang an prima mit dem Besen auskam, widersprach Oliver aber lieber nicht. Dank des "Neo Feuerblitz", der um einiges schneller als sein Vorgänger war, schaffte er es den Schnatz in nicht mal zehn Sekunden zu fangen. Wenn das wirklich so blieb, konnte Draco Malfoy mit seinem Nimbus 2001 einpacken.  
  
"Hey, Harry, der Hogwartsexpress soll angekommen sein," rief Oliver, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Er hatte es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen können, hier zu übernachten. Professor McGonagall hatte schließlich seinen Drängen nachgegeben und ihm erlaubt für den Rest der Ferien in Rons Bett zu übernachten. Harry fragte sich eh schon, was Oliver jetzt tun würde, da die Ferien aus waren.  
  
Er hatte Olivers Wohnung im Schloss gesehen, er wäre sofort dort eingezogen, aber Oliver brauchte scheinbar Leute um sich herum. Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn Oliver jeden Abend mit einem Schlafsack im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafen würde. "Jetzt schon?", fragte Harry verschlafen, rieb sich die Augen und stand auf. Er hatte sich am letzten Tag entschlossen Hermiones Geschenk durchzulesen.  
  
Sie hatte zwar recht, das Buch war interessant, aber den ganzen Tag lesen, konnte ermüdend sein. "Was heißt jetzt schon?", wunderte sich Oliver, "Es wird schon neun. Der Zug hatte Verspätung..Komm schon, wir wollen doch vor den anderen in der großen Halle sein." Harry nickte, legte das Buch auf einen Tisch, rief: "Vladimir, komm mit" und verließ mit Krums Eule auf der Schulter den Gryffindor- Turm.  
  
TBC 


	5. Sicherheitsmaßnahmen

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warnung: Das wird/ist eine Slash-Story. Wer das nicht mag: Links oben gibt es ein Zurück-Symbol.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, weitere folgen....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Als Harry und Oliver die große Halle betraten, waren außer den Lehrern noch keiner anwesend. "Wir sehen uns dann später. Ich werde euch sicher heute Abend noch besuchen," verabschiedete sich Oliver und ließ Harry am Gryffindor- Tisch zurück. War es Harry in den Ferien seltsam vorgekommen am Lehrertisch zu sitzen, war es jetzt ebenfalls so, als er wieder am Schülertisch saß. Außerdem kam es ihm leicht lächerlich vor, als einziger an den riesigen vier Tischen zu sitzen.  
  
Doch Harry musste nicht lange warten, bis sich die Türe öffnete und die restlichen Schüler die große Halle betraten. Harry bemerkte, dass die meisten ihn anblickten, als sei er ein Geist, doch diese ignorierte er einfach. Aus den ganzen Schülern sah er plötzlich einen Wuschel- und einen Rotschopf auf ihn zu laufen.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Gott sei Dank, du lebst noch. Ron hat mir zwar erzählt, du hättest ihm einen Brief geschrieben, aber das hätte er ja auch nur sagen können um mich zu beruhigen," schluchzte Hermione und fiel Harry um den Hals. "Meine Güte, Hermione. Lass den Jungen los, sonst stirbt er doch noch," grinste Ron, bevor er Hermione wegzog und ebenfalls Harry kurz umarmte. "Hey, Har, schön, dass du auch noch unter den Lebenden weilst," sagte Fred, oder war es George?  
  
"Glaub mir, mir gefällt es auch," lächelte Harry, "Ach, übrigens. Was hätte das Salzpulver bewirkt? Ich kann's ja jetzt nicht mehr an Dudley ausprobieren." "Ach, nicht viel. Dein Cousin hätte nur immer wie ein Wolf geheult, wenn eine 50+ alte Frau vorbei gegangen wäre," erklärte der andere der Zwillinge. "Harry, du lebst?", fragte plötzlich eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Ginny.  
  
Die jüngste der Weasley- Familie wirkte nun mit den schwarzen Haaren um einiges älter, als sie wirklich war. Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass sie erst vierzehn war, hätte er sie locker auf sechzehn, siebzehn geschätzt. "Ich habe euch doch hundert Mal gesagt, dass er noch lebt," meinte Ron mit wichtiger Stimme, "Aber mir habt ihr ja nicht geglaubt." "Wir haben dir geglaubt," widersprachen die Zwillinge. "Aber erst nachdem es Bill auch noch bestätigt hat," erinnerte sie Ron.  
  
Endlich hatten sich alle Schüler auf ihre Plätze gesetzt und warteten nur noch auf die Erstklässler. "Sie werden etwas länger brauchen. Draußen tobt ein fürchterlicher Sturm," erzählte Hermione, "Aber erzähl, wie konntest du entkommen?" "Das erzähle ich euch im Turm," antwortete Harry, "Sag mal, Ron. Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Bill heuer herkommen würde?" "Hab's selbst nicht gewusst, bis er nach Hogwarts gefahren ist," verteidigte sich Ron, "Also mach mir keine Vorwürfe. Die kannst du Hermione machen. Wusstest du, dass sie mit Krum geht?"  
  
Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte nun sehr Rons Haaren. "Es ist halt einfach so passiert," versuchte sie zu erklären, doch Harry winkte ab. "Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte Harry und schaute sich am Slytherin- Tisch um. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er Viktor Krum neben Draco Malfoy und einem Jungen, den er nur vom Sehen her kannte geortet. "Entschuldigt mich einen Moment," meinte Harry und schritt nun zum Slytherin- Tisch hinüber.  
  
Er merkte förmlich, wie die ganze Halle ihm nachblickte. Es passierte ja auch nicht alle Tage, dass ein tot geglaubter Gryffindor mit einer Eule auf der Schulter zum Slytherin- Tisch ging, noch dazu wenn dieser Gryffindor Harry Potter war. "Viktor," sprach Harry den ehemaligen Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft an. "Hallo Harry. Dein Freund Ron hat mir schon erzählt, dass du noch lebst! Wie konntest du entkommen?", fragte Viktor gleich. Harry bemerkte sofort, dass nun jeder ihrem Gespräch lauschte. "Ja, Potter," mischte sich Draco Malfoy plötzlich ein, "Erzähl, wie unser aller Held entkommen konnte."  
  
"Klappe, Malfoy," zischte Harry und legte seine Hand auf Krums Schulter. "Geh schon," flüsterte Harry zu der Eule und schon tapste Vladimir ganz artig den Ärmel hinunter und ließ sich auf Krums Schulter nieder. "Hey, Vladimir," grüßte dieser seine Eule erfreut, die sich daraufhin an seiner Wange anschmiegte. "Danke, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast," bedankte sich Krum und schüttelte Harrys Hand. "Kein Problem. Er war ja auch ganz brav," meinte Harry. Krum sah ihn erstaunt an. "Brav? Eigentlich beißt und kratzt Vladimir jeden außer mir," wunderte sich Krum.  
  
"Wirklich? Na ja, wie du gesehen hast, tut er das bei mir nicht," sagte Harry. "Ja, er scheint dich zu mögen," staunte Krum. "Na ja, ich gehe dann wieder," Harry nickte noch mal kurz und ging dann zum Gryffindor- Tisch zurück. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die große Halle öffnete sich nun und die Erstklässler traten herein. "Sag mal, Har, wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", fragte Hermione plötzlich.  
  
Sie kannten das Ritual mit dem sprechenden Hut schon und dies interessierte sie nicht sonderlich. "Hier. War sehr entspannend, als noch keiner da war," antwortete Harry. "In Hogwarts? Dann weißt du ja sicher, wer dieser Lehrer neben Professor Flitwick ist?", fragte Ron. "Ja, das ist Devon Zabini, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste," erklärte Harry. "Zabini?", fragte Hermione überrascht.  
  
"Ja, angeblich hat er einen Sohn, der wie wir in der fünften, aber in Slytherin ist," bestätigte Harry, "Blaise Zabini. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das ist. Er ist mir nie wirklich aufgefallen. Wisst ihr, wer das ist?" Ron schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er genauso wenig Ahnung hatte, wie Harry selbst. "Ihr interessiert euch wirklich für eure Mitschüler," seufzte Hermione, als Marie Wanigton zu einer Ravenclaw gemacht wurde. "Ja, dann zeig ihn uns, wenn du jeden kennst," meinte Ron.  
  
"Okay, seht ihr den Jungen links von Viktor sitzen? Das ist er," sagte Hermione und beobachtete Daniel Dreamwood, wie er gerade zu den Slytherins kam. Harry sah noch mal zum Slytherin- Tisch und besah sich den Jungen nun nochmals. Das war also Blaise. Er kannte das Gesicht, aber nie den Namen dazu. Er ähnelte ziemlich seinen Vater. Der einzige Unterschied waren die Haare.  
  
Das schwarz mit dem blauschimmernden Unterton hatte er zwar auch, aber im Gegensatz zu denen seines Vaters waren Blaises Haare kurz.  
  
Als er so zum Slytherin- Tisch starrte, bemerkte er auch, dass Draco ihm die ganze Zeit so undefinierbare Blicke zuwarf. "Der scheint sauer zu sein, dass du noch lebst," flüsterte Ron Harry zu, als er die Blicke ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, "Sein Papi wird sicher bei dieser netten Explosion dabei gewesen sein." Harry wollte gerade zustimmen, als sich Dumbledore erhob. "Liebe Schüler! Heute beginnt wieder ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ich möchte den Erstklässlern sagen und die anderen daran erinnern, dass der verbotene Wald strengstens verboten ist. Des weiteren dürfen ab diesem Jahr nur mehr die Schüler ab den fünften Klassen nach Hogsmeade, da auch wenn viele andere es gerne leugnen möchten, Voldemort wieder zurück gekehrt ist." Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle, als er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Wie sie vielleicht schon im Tagespropheten gelesen haben, hatten verhüllte Gestalten vermutlich Todesser versucht Harry Potter zu beseitigen. Wenn sie an den Gryffindor- Tisch schauen, sehen sie ihr fabelhaftes Ergebnis." Ein paar Lacher gingen durch die Reihen, bevor Dumbledore weitersprach: "Was der Tagesprophet ihnen allen aber verschwiegen hat, ist dass das keine Racheaktion, sondern ein Anschlag von Voldemort..." Abermaliges Raunen. "...beordnet war. Zum Glück hatte Mister Potter...nun sagen wir er hatte einen Schutzengel...Wenn sie genaueres wissen möchten, wenden sie sich an ihn. Natürlich nur, wenn er es ihnen verraten möchte. Ich habe nämlich kein Recht darauf dieses Detail öffentlich zu machen." Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Halle.  
  
Scheinbar wollte wirklich jeder wissen, wie Harry entkommen war. "Doch nun zu etwas anderem. Aus dem vorher genannten Grund haben wir nun doppelte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Sie haben es nicht gesehen, aber ein Schutzschild umgibt Hogwarts und die dazu gehörigen Länderein. Niemand kann Hogwarts betreten oder verlassen ohne bei seinem Hauslehrer eine plausible Begründung angegeben zu haben. Erlaubt euer Hauslehrer dies, müssen sie sich trotzdem noch bei mir melden um einen Ausgangsschein zu bekommen. Jetzt werden sich sicher die meisten fragen, was das ist. Nun, diejenigen, mit Muggelkontakten oder Verwandtschaften kennen doch diese Kartenautomaten, an denen man nur eine Karte rein steckt und sich dann eine Tür, ein Gitter, was auch immer öffnet. Genau so ein Gerät haben wir nun auch am Geländeeingang von Hogwarts angebracht. Wenn man einen Ausgangsschein bekommen hat, öffnet sich nur von innen für 20 Sekunden eine Tür aus dem Schutzschild. Nach diesen 20 Sekunden ist diese auch wieder verschwunden. Zum Hereinkommen gibt es auch auf der äußerlichen Seite so einen Automaten. Ich sage es ihnen gleich. Sie können ihre Karte niemanden weitergeben. Nur der jenige, der sie bei mir geholt hat, kann das Grundstück betreten und verlassen. Sie können auch niemanden mitnehmen, unter einem Tarnumhang zum Beispiel, der Schild würde diesen drinnen bzw. draußen stehen lassen. Der Schild funktioniert auch bei unseren Geheimgängen, also versucht es auch nicht mit diesen..." bei diesen Worten blickte er zuerst Fred und George und danach Harry, Ron und Hermione an.  
  
"Das sind ziemlich strenge Maßnahmen," meinte Ron flüsternd neben ihm. "Wäre es dir lieber, er würde alle raus gehen lassen, wann immer sie wollen und dafür marschiert dann wahrscheinlich Du-weißt-schon-wer im Schloss herum?", fragte Hermione ernst. Ron schien einzusehen, dass daran etwas dran war und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.  
  
"Für die Sicherheiten an der Schule bin ich und noch zwei andere zuständig," sprach Dumbledore weiter und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung, dass Bill und Hagrid aufstehen sollten, "Hagrid, nehme ich an, kennen sie alle wird heuer nicht mehr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten, dafür werden er und Mister Bill Weasley täglich die Länderein nach Ausfehlen oder Störungen in unserem Sicherheitssystem absuchen..." Klatschen von Seiten der Schüler, bevor sich die beiden wieder setzen durften. "...sie werden sich wahrscheinlich wundern, wer denn dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten wird. Nun, ich freue mich unseren lieben Professor Lupin wieder in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können...."  
  
Als Lupin sich erhob, klatschten und jubelten die Schüler so laut, dass dieser ganz rot im Gesicht wurde, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte. "....Des weiteren muss ich erwähnen, dass Madam Hooch heuer nicht bei uns sein kann, da sie ein Kind erwartet..." Staunende Gesichter blickten Dumbledore entgegen, doch er fuhr ungehindert fort: "...Deswegen wird heuer euer neuer Schiedsrichter und Fluglehrer Oliver Wood sein..." Tosender Beifall, besonderst vom Gryffindor- Tisch erhob sich, als Dumbledore den Namen gesagt hatte. "....und nun zu unserem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ein Schüler wird ihn ja wohl besonders gut kennen, aber dafür die anderen noch überhaupt nicht. Bitte begrüßt Professor Devon Zabini..." Wieder Applaus. Harry bemerkte, dass der ganze Slytherin- Tisch sich zu Blaise gedreht hatte, welcher ganz begeistert seinen leeren Teller studierte.  
  
"....Und ein letztes noch. Vielleicht haben sie es schon bemerkt, Slytherin ganz bestimmt, bei den anderen bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Wir haben heuer einen neuen Schüler aus Durmstrang bei uns. Er wird sein letztes Schuljahr hier bei uns beenden, scheinbar hat es ihm letztes Jahr sehr bei uns gefallen, nicht wahr, Mister Krum?"  
  
Die wenigen, die Viktor Krum noch nicht entdeckt oder erkannt hatten, staunten nun nicht schlecht, als sie den Durmstrang Champion in einer Slytherin- Uniform zwischen Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, diejenigen die seinen Namen kannten, sitzen sahen. "Aber nun, will ich euch nicht mehr warten lassen. Haut rein," und wie auf Kommando erschienen an den Tischen die leckersten Speisen von der Vorspeise bis zum Nachtisch. "Ich finde es eine Frechheit," begann plötzlich Ron neben Harry, "Dass Malfoy Vertrauensschüler geworden ist und ich nicht."  
  
Harry blickte seinen rothaarigen Freund erstaunt an. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass im fünften Jahr die Vertrauensschüler ausgewählt wurden. Da er, kein Abzeichen bekommen hatte, nahm er mal an, dass er kein Vertrauensschüler geworden war. "Malfoy ist Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Harry. "Ach so, du warst ja gar nicht im Zug. Das kannst du ja auch nicht wissen," meinte Ron, "Ja, er und Pansy Parkinson sind es in Slytherin geworden."  
  
"Und bei uns?" "Drei Mal darfst du raten," grinste Ron, "Wen liebt fast jeder Lehrer?" "Hermione!" Harry war nicht wirklich darüber erstaunt. Aber erst jetzt merkte er das Abzeichen, das auf ihrem Umhang befestigt war. "Ja, ich! Schade, dass keiner von euch beiden der Zweite ist," meinte sie und trank einen Schluck ihres Kürbissaftes. "Wer ist denn der Zweite?", wollte Harry wissen. "Seamus," antwortete Dean stolz.  
  
Er hatte gehört über was sie geredet hatten und musste dies nun einfach los werden. "Glückwunsch," meinte Harry zu dem jungen Iren, der ihm zwischen Neville und Dean gegenüber saß. "Danke," bedankte sich Seamus, "Ich hatte mich ja ziemlich gewundert, als ich es erfahren hatte. Ich hätte nämlich meine ganzen Ersparnisse gewettet, dass es Ron oder du wirst. Tja, so kann man sich irren."  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte auch geglaubt, dass es einer von euch werden würde," meinte Dean Thomas, "Na ja, zu mindestens bis zu dem Tag, wo dein Tod in der Zeitung stand. Dann dachte ich nur noch, dass es Ron werden würde." "Mein Tod steht in der Zeitung und das erste was du denkst ist 'Jetzt kann er nicht mehr Vertrauensschüler werden'?", entrüstete sich Harry gespielt. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das so nicht gemeint habe," verteidigte sich Dean grinsend.  
  
"Ein anonymer Brief?", wiederholte Neville, als Harry seine rechtzeitige Flucht im Jungenschlafsaal erzählte. "Da hast du aber echt verdammtes Glück gehabt," meinte Hermione. Das sie auch wissen wollte, wie Harry entkommen konnte, war sie mit in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen. Parvati und Lavender hatten ihr zwar merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen, aber nichts gesagt.  
  
Die beiden hätten sicher etwas gesagt, aber sie waren noch viel zu sehr davon geschockt, dass Hermione mit Viktor Krum zusammen war. Bestätigt hatte dies Viktor, als er Hermione zum Abschied vor der ganzen Schule geküsst hatte. "Das kannst du laut sagen," stimmte Ron zu, "Dumbledore hat recht. Du hast da irgendwo einen Schutzengel...es war aber nicht Sir...na dein... du weißt wen ich meine." "Nein, der war es nicht," antwortete Harry, "Ich habe ihn gefragt." "Und du hast überhaupt keine Idee wer es gewesen sein könnte?", wollte Dean wissen.  
  
"Nein, sonst hätte ich es schon gesagt. Lupin meint allerdings, dass es ein Kind eines Todessers gewesen sein könnte," erzählte Harry. "Klar! Malfoy hat dich gewarnt oder noch besser Crabbe und Goyle, weil die eh wissen, wie man einen Brief schreibt," lachte Ron. "So ungefähr hab ich auch reagiert," meinte Harry grinsend. "Na ja, so schön dein Überleben ist Harry, wir sollten wirklich schlafen gehen. Morgen haben wir immerhin unseren ersten Schultag," mit diesen Worten ging Hermione aus dem Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
TBC 


	6. Ist Schule nicht was feines?

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, mehr folgen noch(schließlich fehlt das Hauptpairing noch)  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Liest das eigentlich jemand?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zu Harrys großer Verwunderung schien Oliver nicht im Gryffindor- Turm übernachtet zu haben. Vielleicht wollte er sich den Stand der Weasley- Zwillinge nicht antun. Die beiden hatten in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes einen kleinen Stand errichtet, an dem sie, wie sie schon angekündigt hatten, jeden Abend ihre Artikeln vorstellen und verkaufen würden. Und sie hatten großes Talent für Verkaufsstrategien.  
  
Einer Viertklässlerin hatten sie schon in den ersten fünf Minuten Kanariencremeschnitten im Wert von 15 Galleonen verkauft. Hermione versuchte zwar ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin gerecht zu werden und sie davon abzuhalten, doch das Ergebnis war, dass sie nun drei Packungen Stinkbomben unter ihrem Bett hatte, mit denen sie überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.  
  
"Meint ihr, sie wenden den Imperius- Fluch an, um ihre Sachen zu verhökern?", überlegte Hermione laut, als sie sich in Richtung Großer Halle befanden. Sie konnte es einfach noch nicht glauben, dass sie im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte drei Packungen Stinkbomben gekauft hatte. "Hermione, der ist verboten. Passt du im Unterricht etwa nicht auf?", fragte Ron mit einer Stimme, die normalerweise Hermione immer verwendete, wenn sie ihnen aus "Hogwarts, A History" zitierte.  
  
"Oh, nein, der Tag ist ruiniert," seufzte Ron plötzlich, als er Draco Malfoy und Anhang alla Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson aus dem Kerker kommen sahen. "Hey Potter! Zitterst du schon vor dem nächsten Attentat? Wollen du, das Schlammblut und das Wiesel schon fliehen?", rief Draco ihnen entgegen. Harry ignorierte den Slytherin einfach und trat in die Große Halle.  
  
"Morgen," wurden sie von Neville Longbottom begrüßt, der als einziger aus ihrem Jahrgang schon in der Halle saß. Sie grüßten zurück und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Harry, wie sich Draco samt Gefolge am Slytherin- Tisch niederließ. Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen aus der fünften ein, Seamus mit erhobener Brust, damit man auch ja sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen sehen konnte. Nach einer Weile ging Professor McGonagall um den Gryffindor- Tisch und verteilte die Stundenpläne.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße," fluchte Ron, als er sich den Stundenplan genauer ansah, "Wir sind dieses Jahr in jedem Fach mit einem anderen Haus zusammen gelegt." "Und was ist so schlimm daran? Das war in den meisten Fächern bis jetzt auch so," meinte Harry. "Oh, nein. Wir haben jetzt gleich Zaubertränke," stöhnte Neville, als er ebenfalls seinen Stundenplan begutachtete. "Das wird lustig," kicherte Harry, an den völlig verrußten Snape denkend.  
  
"Lustig? Hast du irgendwas auf den Kopf oder so bekommen?", fragte Ron verwirrt, "Wenn du jedenfalls so glücklich bist, kannst du jetzt mal unseren Stundenplan durchlesen." Harry, der immer noch nicht verstand, was daran so schlimm sein sollte, nahm seinen Stundenplan in die Hand und las.  
  
Montag  
Zaubertränke [Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Zaubertränke [Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Geschichte der Zauberei [Gryffindor & Ravenclaw]  
Zauberkunst [Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Wahrsagen [Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Wahrsagen [Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe [Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe[Gryffindor & Slytherin}  
  
Dienstag  
Zauberkunst[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
Zauberkunst[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
Verwandlungen[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Verwandlungen[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Kräuterkunde[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
Kräuterkunde[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
  
Abendessen  
  
Astrologie [Gryffindor & Ravenclaw]  
Astrologie[Gryffindor & Ravenclaw]  
Astrologie[Gryffindor & Ravenclaw]  
  
Mittwoch  
Geschichte der Zauberei[Gryffindor & Ravenclaw]  
Zauberkunst[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
  
Donnerstag  
Kräuterkunde[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
Kräuterkunde[Gryffindor & Hufflepuff]  
Verwandlungen[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Verwandlungen[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
  
Freitag  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Zaubertränke[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Zaubertränke{Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
  
Mittagspause  
  
Wahrsagen[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Wahrsagen[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe[Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe{Gryffindor & Slytherin]  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein," seufzte Harry, "Wir haben fast jedes Fach mit den Slytherins." "Und? Denkst du immer noch, dass es lustig wird?", wollte Ron wissen. "Freitags ist am Schlimmsten. Habt ihr gesehen, da haben wir den ganzen Tag mit den Slytherins," mischte sich Seamus ein. "Toll, das ist jetzt mein absoluter Lieblingstag," sagte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
"Wahrsagen mit Malfoy? Na, der wird sich freuen, wenn mir immer der Tod prophezeit wird," meinte Harry, mit einem Blick auf den Slytherin- Tisch. Snape hatte scheinbar auch gerade die Stundenpläne durchgegeben, da die Gesichter der Slytherins genauso begeistert wirkten, wie die der Gryffindors. "Gehen wir lieber, bevor wir bei Zaubertränke zu spät kommen," meinte Hermione. "Aber...," Harry wollte erwidern, dass es doch noch so früh war, aber ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass sie weniger als zehn Minuten bis zum Beginn der ersten Stunde hatten.  
  
Snapes Kerker wirkte wie immer trostlos und abschreckend, als die Gryffindors ihn betraten. Erstaunlicherweise saßen alle Slytherins schon vorbildlich auf ihren Plätzen. Harry fragte sich, wie sie das gemacht hatten, immerhin waren sie noch mitten in ihrem Frühstück gewesen als die Gryffindors die große Halle verlassen hatten. "Bestimmt ein Geheimgang," flüsterte ihm Hermione zu. Sie hatte scheinbar bemerkt, was er dachte. Er notierte sich im Geiste, einmal die Karte der Rumtreiber zu studieren, ob daran was wahres dran sein könnte.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Kerkertür aufsprang und Snape mit wehendem Umgang rasend schnell den Klassenraum betrat. Harry bemerkte, dass die meisten der Gryffindors noch standen und wollte sich schon hinsetzen, als Snape zu seiner Verwunderung "Bleiben sie gleich stehen" rief. Die Gryffindors sahen sich nur verwundert an. War das eine neue Gemeinheit, die sich der Hauslehrer von Slytherin einfallen hat lassen? Die Slytherins durften sitzen und die Gryffindors sollten die ganzen zwei Stunden stehen?  
  
"Sie haben bestimmt schon ihre Stundenpläne gesehen," begann Snape nach einer Weile, "Fünf eurer Fächer haben sie miteinander. Aus dem einfach Grund, weil Professor Dumbledore auf die schwachsinnige Idee kam, dadurch würden sie kameradschaftliche Gefühle entwickeln, die in diesen Zeiten ja ach so wichtig wären..." Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu, in dem man deutlich sehen konnte, dass sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Dumbledore, wer weiß was an den Hals wünschten.  
  
"In etwa so, wie Mister Potter und Mister Weasley habe ich auch reagiert," riss Snape die beiden aus ihren Rachegedanken, "...Im Übrigen 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich denke, sie wissen noch wofür Potter." "Aber da hat das Schuljahr noch nicht mal angefangen," versuchte sich Harry abermals für den selben Grund zu verteidigen. "Jetzt aber schon, oder? Und nochmals zehn Punkte Abzug wegen Widersprechung eines Lehrkörpers," knurrte Snape. Harry schluckte seinen gedachten Kommentar hinunter.  
  
Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Gryffindor schon in der ersten Stunde über 50 Punkte verlor. "Jedenfalls," fuhr Snape fort, "Besagt der neue Lehrplan, dass wir immer Paarweise arbeiten müssen..." Pansy Parkinson war schon höchstbegeistert näher an Draco gerutscht, "und zwar immer zwei aus einem anderen Haus." Als Snape geendet hatte, kam Murren aus beiden Seiten der Klasse. "Dumbledore hat außerdem...", er hielt eine Liste in die Luft, "...schon die Paare eingeordnet."  
  
Wieder Murren aus beiden Seiten. Die Slytherins hatten ja noch hoffen können, dass Snape ihnen einen passablen Partner zu teilte, aber wenn es Dumbledore gemacht hatte... Doch die Hiobsbotschaften von Snape nahmen kein Ende: "Diese Paarungen werden für jedes Fach gelten, dass sie zusammen haben und versuchen sie gar nicht zu schummeln. Jeder Lehrer hat so eine nette Liste....Also ich lese vor..." "Jetzt wird's lustig," flüsterte Ron Harry zu.  
  
"Gregory Goyle und Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabbe und Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson und Hermione Granger, Milicent Bulstrode und Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini und Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter..." die anderen Paarungen bekam Harry gar nicht mehr mit. Er und Malfoy sollten in fünf Fächern, ein Paar bilden? Das konnte ja heiter werden. "Was stehen sie noch herum, gehen sie zu ihren Partnern," befahl Snape, als er fertig gelesen hatte, "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Arbeitsverweigerung."  
  
Nach dieser freundlichen Bitte, die ja keiner jemanden abschlagen konnte, saßen schon nach kurzer Zeit die Paare zusammen. "Wehe, ich bekomme wegen dir eine schlechte Note in den fünf Fächern," zischte Draco Harry zu, als dieser sich neben ihm niederließ. "Ach, keine Sorge. In Zaubertränke wird er dir schon die Note schenken, nach vier Jahren harter Arbeit einschleimen...," erwiderte Harry gelassen. Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch Snape sprach nun wieder: "Mister Potter, können sie mir sagen, was der Unterschied zwischen Avien- und Auienwurzel ist?"  
  
Harry grinste innerlich. Er hatte dies in den Ferien in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen, da es diese beiden Wurzeln waren, die Snape verwechselt hatte. Jetzt hatte er auch schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was das für ein Trank sein sollte. "Auienwurzeln...," begann Harry, "...regen die Blutzirkulation in Körpern jedes Lebewesens an. Selbst wenn dieses schon tot ist, bleibt das Blut weiterhin warm und fließt durch den Körper. Die Avienwurzel hingegen ist ein einfaches Suppengewürz, das man auch bei manchen Salaten verwenden kann...Für mich unvorstellbar, wie man das verwechseln kann."  
  
Den letzten Satz hätte er vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, da sich Snapes Augen bedrohlich verkleinerten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry Hermione wie sie fassungslos in ihrem Buch herumblätterte. Scheinbar hatte sie von diesen Wurzel noch nie etwas gehört. "Sie können aufhören zu suchen, Miss Granger. Diese Wurzel stehen nicht im Buch," rief Snape ihr entgegen, als er sie blättern sah.  
  
Nun wandte sich Snape wieder direkt an Harry. "Nur weil sie in den Ferien dieses bestimme Ereignis gesehen haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie alles wissen. Ich nehme an, sie mussten das erst Mal in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, bevor sie diese Wurzeln kannten." "Verzeihen sie Professor, aber dieser Vorfall in den Ferien tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, wenn sie sich davon angegriffen fühlen," erwiderte Harry ruhig. Die ganze Klasse hörte gespannt zu, jeder wollte nun wissen, was für einen Vorfall die beiden meinten.  
  
Snape schien sich davon tatsächlich beruhigen zu lassen. "Nun, Mister Potter, haben sie sich auch schon einen Reim daraus machen können, welchen Trank ich ihnen heuer zeigen möchte?", fragte Snape nun schon fast freundlich. "Ich nehme an, dass es sich um einen Vita-Trank handelt, da dieser äußerst kompliziert und schwerlesbar sein soll," antwortete Harry bereitwillig. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor," flüsterte Snape. Man sah es ihm an, dass er nicht erfreut darüber war. "Nun, Mister Potter hat recht. Ich habe in den Ferien einen Vita- Trank entdeckt. Weiß jemand, außer Miss Granger und unserem neuen männlichen Granger- Verschnitt was dieser macht?...Ja, Mister Zabini?!"  
  
Blaise räusperte sich und begann dann zu sprechen: "Der Vita-Trank ist der wohl komplizierteste Zaubertrank, der jemals hergestellt wurde. Wie Potter schon richtig gesagt hat, ist er auch schwer leserlich, da der Erfinder des Trankes eine fürchterliche Handschrift hatte. Er ist dafür da, um tote Organismen wiederzubeleben. Flößt man einem toten Menschen zum Beispiel den Trank ein, erwacht er nach 24 Stunden wieder. Allerdings funktioniert dies nur, wenn der Betroffene weniger als 86 Stunden tot ist. Genau weniger als 86 Stunden. Eine Minute nach Ablauf dieser Zeit, bleibt der Körper tot."  
  
"Richtig. 20 Punke für Slytherin," lobte ihn Snape, "Wir werden den Vita- Trank nicht im Unterricht brauen, da er sehr viel Zeit beansprucht. Er muss allein schon zwei Monate ziehen...Ja, Miss Granger?" Hermiones Hand war weit in die Luft gestreckt und sie fragte: "Aber wenn man den Trank noch vor Ablauf der 86 Stunden einflößen muss, wie kann man jemanden wiederbeleben, wenn der Trank zwei Monate braucht?"  
  
Harry erwartete schon, dass Snape sie irgendwie anfahren würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung, antwortete er bereitwillig: "Der Trank hat kein Ablaufdatum. Man kann also immer einen brauen, damit man ihn dann zur rechten Zeit bei sich hat...Dies wird nun unser heuriges Projekt sein....Ich möchte, dass ihr selbstständig sämtliche Informationen über den Vita- Trank findet und ihn dann auch richtig braut. Wir werden ihn dann an toten Ungeziefer testen. Ich möchte sie daraufhin weisen, dass dieser Trank immer als Zusatzfrage bei den ZAGs gefragt wird und manche in dieser Klasse brauchen wirklich jeden Punkt in diesem Fach um nicht durchzufallen." Bei diesen Worten blickte er genau Neville an. "Spätestens Ende Mai soll der Trank fertig sein," sagte Snape noch und holte danach verschiedene Zutaten heraus, "Aber heute brauen wir etwas idiotensicheres. Einen Lachtrank. Sie erinnern sich daran? Wenn nicht verlieren sie sofort Punkte..."  
  
"Das war grauenhaft," stöhnte Neville, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Professor Binns befanden. "Ich muss mit Bulstrode diesen blöden Visa- Trank brauen." "Vita- Trank," korrigierte ihn Hermione, "Du kannst nur hoffen, dass sich Milicent etwas mit Zaubertränken auskennt...Sieh mich an. Pansy hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung davon, wie man einen Lachtrank braut." "Crabbe auch nicht," meinte Dean, "Ich dachte, ich spinne, als ich ihn bat mir das Messer zu reichen und er mir die Gabel in die Hand gedrückt hat." "Tja, wenigstens hat er dir was gegeben," sagte Seamus, "Goyle ist nur wie blöd neben mir gesessen."  
  
"Ihr müsst aber nicht mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten," mischte sich nun Harry ein. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er das schlimmste Los gezogen. Ihm wären Crabbe und Goyle tausend Mal lieber, als dieser blasierte Angeber. "Weiß gar nicht, weswegen du dich beschwerst," meinte Dean verständnislos. "Wie bitte? Was habt ihr gerade eben nicht mitbekommen? Ich muss mit Draco Malfoy zusammen arbeiten," wiederholte Harry. "Eben, ich weiß nicht, was ich dafür geben würde...", auf Harrys immer verständnisloser werdenden Miene, sprach Seamus schnell weiter, "...er ist neben Hermione wohl der Beste in Zaubertränke und er ist Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Selbst, wenn ihr nichts über diesen Trank finden würdet, wird Snape ihm eine gute Note geben und da es ja eine Partnerarbeit war, kann er dich auch nicht schlechter als ihn benoten. Verstehst du jetzt?"  
  
Harry überlegte kurz. Da war etwas Wahres dran. "Und Ron, was sagst du dazu? Du bist so schweigsam," fragte ihn Hermione. Ron hatte sich in keinster Weise über die Slytherins aufgeregt, was so gut, wie nie vorkam. "Was soll ich schon sagen?", wunderte sich Ron, "Dass es mir leid tut mit wem ihr zusammen seid und Snape ein Arschloch ist?" "So etwas in der Art," nickte Hermione.  
  
"Na ja, ich kann mich nicht aufregen. Ich denke nämlich, dass ich den einzigen netten Slytherin erwischt habe," erklärte Ron. "Also ist Zabini sympathisch?", erkundigte sich Seamus, "Das kannst du nutzen. Wenn ihr euch anfreundet, kommst du in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestimmt ohne Probleme durch." "Seamus!", ermahnte ihn Hermione, "Als Vertrauensschüler soll man ein Vorbild der anderen gegenüber sein."  
  
Nach der Stunde bei Binns und Zauberkunst mit den Hufflepuffs, stürzten sie sich quasi auf das Mittagessen. Immerhin wollten sie schon gewappnet für Wahrsagen und den damit zusammen hängenden Slytherins sein. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er mit seinem Traumpartner schlechthin ein Team bilden würde. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Draco etwas in den Kugeln sah und er nicht, ließ seinen Magen verkrampfen. Dieser verdammte Slytherin würde doch auf der Stelle, Trelawney wissen lassen, dass er immer nur etwas erfand.  
  
Mehr Glück hatte er da bei seinen Jahrespartnern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Aus Ravenclaw arbeitete mit ihm Padma Patil, Parvatis Zwillingsschwester und Hufflepuff schien mit den weiblichen Geschlecht fortsetzen zu wollen, denn da bildete er nämlich ein Team mit Hannah Abbot. "Post," sagte plötzlich Ron neben ihn und schon flatterten hunderte Eulen in die große Halle. Wie gebannt blickte er auf diese. "Erwartest du Post?", fragte Hermione, als sie Harrys suchenden Blick entdeckte. "Nein, ich suche eine bestimme Eule. Wenn wirklich ein Schüler mir diese Warnung geschickt hat, finde ich ihn oder sie über diese Eule," erklärte Harry, blickte aber schon nach einer Weile enttäuscht zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
Die Eule war nicht unter denen gewesen.  
  
Diese Bestimmte würde er aus tausenden erkennen.  
  
"Heuer, werden wir uns mit dem Handlesen beschäftigen. Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 143 auf und versucht schon mal etwas in den Händen eurer Partner zu lesen," befahl Professor Trelawney mit rauchiger Stimme. Harry überlegte schon innerlich, ob er nicht einfach hier und jetzt es Hermione nachmachen und Wahrsagen schmeißen sollte. "Ich will deine Hand aber nicht anfassen," riss ihn plötzlich die Stimme seines "Partners" aus seinen Gedanken. "Glaub mir, Malfoy, ich bin auch nicht sonderlich darüber erfreut, aber da müssen wir wohl durch," meinte Harry und streckte ihm seine Hand hin, "Also, los, sag mir meinen Tod voraus."  
  
Draco murrte kurz, schlug dann sein Buch auf und nahm Harrys Hand erstaunlich sanft in seine. Harry durchfuhren kleine Schauer, als Draco mit seiner Fingerspitze seine Handfläche auf und ab fuhr, die er aber darauf schob, dass dieser Slytherin tatsächlich eine Ahnung hatte, von dem was er da tat. "Und Mister Malfoy? Was sehen sie?", Trelawney war nun bei ihnen angekommen und folgte mit ihren Augen jede kleinste Bewegung Dracos. "Die Lebenslinie Potters ist sehr kurz," begann Draco, woraufhin von Trelawney zustimmendes Nicken und von Harry nur kräftiges Augenrollen kam, "Außerdem sieht man hier," Draco berührte eine Stelle in der Mitte der Handfläche, "dass er einen großen Verlust in seiner Kindheit erleben musste und hier...", er zeigte auf eine andere Stelle, "erkennt man den Verlust seiner Familie, doch diese Linie hier zeigt, dass es kein tragischer Verlust für ihn persönlich war und hier, dass trotz seiner Freunde immer Gefahren über ihm lauern werden."  
  
"Vollkommen richtig, Mister Malfoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Nun versuchen sie es, Mister Potter," sagte Trelawney und ging zum nächsten Paar. "Tja, gib deine Hand her, Malfoy," stotterte Harry und nahm die Hand seines Erzrivalen in seine. Er betrachtete die Linien von Dracos Hand mit deren aus dem Lehrbuch, aber er sah nur verwirrende Linien. Sollte er einfach sagen, dass Draco Zugschaffner wurde? "Wird's endlich Potter?", fragte Draco gelangweilt und man sah auch ihm an, dass er jetzt lieber ganz wo anders wäre. "Du hast einen verwirrenden Charakter," sagte Harry einfach und ließ Dracos Hand los. "Das hast du in meiner Hand gelesen?", fragte Draco zweifelnd, während seine Lippen ein Grinsen umspielte, "Du kennst dich überhaupt nicht aus, oder?"  
  
"Na los, geh und sag's Trelawney," stöhnte Harry genervt und lehnte sich zurück. "Ne, keine Lust," meinte Draco, "Aber was anderes. Wann machen wir diesen Vita- Trank? Ich würde schon gerne meinen Einser in Zaubertränke behalten." "Jetzt schon? Aber wir haben bis Ende Mai Zeit," erwiderte Harry erstaunt. "Glaubst du , wir können uns das ganze Jahr nur auf diesen blöden Trank konzentrieren. Es stehen die ZAGs an. Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn wir den noch vor den Probeprüfungen fertig haben," meinte Draco. "Ich sag's ungern, aber du hast recht. Samstags in der Bibliothek? Wir können sowieso nicht nach Hogsmeade," schlug Harry vor. "Drei Uhr und sei pünktlich," bestimmte Draco, "Sonst muss ich dich leider töten und das wäre ja so ein fürchterlicher Verlust für die Welt."  
  
"Ja und wieso sollte ich nicht jeden Monat von irgendwem getötet werden wollen?", fragte Harry sarkastisch, "Eine Explosion ist doch noch zu wenig." Dracos Augen nahmen nun einen undefinierbaren Glanz an. "Ja, ohne die Warnung wärst du tot," stimmte schließlich der Malfoy- Spross zu. "Höchst wahrscheinlich," seufzte Harry und starrte ab da nur noch gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Es schien, als würde erst jetzt der Sinn zum Vorscheinkommen. Er wäre tot, hätte er diese Warnung nicht bekommen. Richtig tot! Mit den Dursleys in einem Haus zu Grunde gegangen.  
  
"Harry, Harry, he, wach auf." Harry öffnete seine Augen und vor ihm stand ein grinsender Ron. "Du musst ja mit Malfoy ganz viel Spaß gehabt haben, wenn du dadurch einschläfst," meinte Ron, "Komm schon, wir wollen Lupin doch nicht warten lassen." Schnell verließen die beiden den stickigen Wahrsageturm und rannten zu Hagrids Hütte. Bis jetzt hatte der Unterricht immer dort statt gefunden und wenn der Platz geändert wurde, hätte man es doch den Schülern gesagt. Harry und Ron sahen schon von weitem, dass sie richtig gelegen hatten.  
  
Neben Hagrids Hütte stand Lupin und neben ihm ein großer schwarzer Hund. "Man, Sirius weicht ihm ja überhaupt nicht von der Seite," scherzte Ron, "Der muss ihn ja wahnsinnig gern haben." "Sie sind ja auch zusammen," meinte Harry, als sie zu den übrigen Gryffindors stießen. Von den Slytherins war natürlich nirgends eine Spur zu sehen, wenn man mal von Blaise Zabini absah, der gelangweilt auf der kleinen Stiege von Hagrids Hütte saß. "Zusammen?", fragte Ron erstaunt, "So wirklich? Woher weißt du das schon wieder? Bist du unsere neue Hermione geworden oder was? Zuerst, das in Zaubertränke und dann das." "Sie haben es mir in den Sommerferien erzählt," erklärte Harry ruhig. "Was erzählt? Das alle Gryffindors hässlich und dumm sind," kicherte eine hohe Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Die restlichen Slytherins waren eingetroffen und der Kommentar war wohl von Pansy gekommen. "Ziemlich dreist so was zu sagen, wo Slytherin doch Crabbe und Goyle hat," erwiderte Hermione ruhig. "Sieh mal an, das Schlammblut kann ja auch noch reden. Dachte schon nach der Stunde bei Snape, dass du stumm geworden bist," höhnte Pansy. Ein lautes Bellen von Seiten Sirius ließ jeden Anwesenden verstummen. "Gut!", meinte Lupin und schon hörte Sirius auf zu Bellen, "Schön, dass ihr alle anwesend seid. Das macht das gleich einfacher."  
  
"Wir können auch gleich wieder gehen," meinte Pansy, "Es ist sowieso eine Zumutung, dass wir einen Werwolf als Lehrer haben." Sirius knurrte darauf so bedrohlich, dass Pansy sich hinter Crabbe und Goyle versteckte. "Schnuffel, beruhig dich. Ich regle das schon," beruhigte Lupin den Hund und streichelte ihm einmal sanft über den Kopf. "Ja, Miss Parkinson! Ich bin ein Werwolf und damit doch bestens für ein Fach wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe geschaffen," erklärte Lupin ruhig, "Ich bin auch ein magisches Geschöpf und ich kann mit Stolz sagen, dass ich stubenrein bin. Das werden wir also auch mit anderen Wesen schaffen."  
  
Einige unterdrückte Lacher kamen sogar aus den Reihen der Slytherins als er dies gesagt hatte und Pansy hatte nun kein Argument mehr oder ihr fiel gerade keines ein. "Ich habe natürlich auch von dieser Partnerzusammensetzung gehört," begann Lupin und ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Sie hatten gehofft, wenigstens hier kein Teamwork machen zu müssen. "Nun, kann mir jemand sagen, was Linyinwin sind?", fragte Lupin in die Runde. "Katzen mit Flügeln, die Gefühle orten können," rutschte Draco heraus. Harry sah, dass er lieber nichts in diesem Fach beigetragen hätte. "Richtig. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin!"  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass dies Sirius nicht besonderst zu gefallen schien, da er immer ungläubige Blicke zu dem Werwolf warf. Lupin ging nun hinter Hagrids Hütte und kam mit einigen Leinen zurück. An den Leinen waren die ungewöhnlichsten Katzen befestigt, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Sie hatten alle Farben von normalen, wie weiß und schwarz, aber Harry sah auch einige pinke oder grüne Exemplare. An ihren Rücken waren Flügel, die wie die eines Engels aussahen und immer schwarz waren, egal welche Farbe die Linyinwins hatten.  
  
"So, jede Gruppe bekommt von mir nun so ein Exemplar. Sie sind noch jung, daher müsst ihr gut auf sie aufpassen. Ich sage es gleich, stirbt ein Linyinwin einer Gruppe, fallen diese beiden bestimmt durch," drohte Lupin, "Linyinwin orten wie gesagt Gefühle. Wenn die Leute um sie herum sich hassen, sind sie depressiv, wenn sich zwei in ihrer Nähe lieben, sind sie die lebenslustigsten und verspieltesten Wesen überhaupt." "Die werden alle depressiv werden, bei den Paarungen," flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr. "Also einer von jeder Gruppe kommt her und lässt sie wählen," erklärte Lupin. "Wählen?", fragte Parvati verwirrt. "Ja, wählen. Jedes Linyinwin sucht sich seinen Besitzer selbst aus," antwortete Lupin. "Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Unterschied bei denen? Kräftemäßig oder so?", fragte plötzlich Blaise Zabini.  
  
Harry wunderte sich ziemlich darüber. Hatte Blaise in den letzten vier Jahren quasi versucht unbemerkt zu bleiben, meldete er sich heuer dafür doppelt so viel. "Gut, dass sie fragen, Mister Zabini," sagte Lupin dankbar, "Die Farben zeigen aus, wie schnell ein Linyinwin ist. Farben, die Katzen normalerweise nicht haben, sind die langsamsten. Normale Katzenfarben sind normaler Standart und die Farben silber und gold sind wohl die schnellsten. Diese können bis zu 190km/h laufen. Wobei dieses silberne hier...," er zeigte auf ein kleines Linyinwin was prompt maunzte, ,...das Schnellste hier ist. Also kommen sie schon vor, Mister Malfoy. Sie haben gewusst, was Linyinwin sind, also werden sie und Mister Potter auch ihres als erstes bekommen."  
  
Draco ging langsam zu den kleinen Wollknäueln und ließ sich vor ihnen nieder. "Und jetzt?", fragte er ungeduldig. Lupin ließ die Leinen los und erklärte: "Jetzt müssen sie warten." Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis endlich ein Linyinwin zu Draco getapst kam. Zu Dracos Erleichterung war es das Silberne. Er hob es vorsichtig hoch und ging mit diesen zu den anderen zurück. Sie stellten schon nach einigen Versuchen fest, dass Draco mit seinen fünf Minuten noch Glück gehabt hatte. Neville wartete über zwanzig Minuten, bis ein pinkes zu ihm hinüber ging. Doch den Vogel in dieser Stunde schoss wohl Crabbe ab. Dieser konnte geschlagene 58 Minuten vor den Kätzchen sitzen, bis ein schwarzes zu ihm kam.  
  
"Also, nehmt in jeder Stunde die Linyinwins mit, damit ich kontrollieren kann, ob es ihnen gut geht," rief Lupin ihnen noch zum Abschied hinterher. "Harry," Harry kehrte zu Lupin zurück, als dieser ihn rief. "Ja, ich weiß, ich kann meinem Linyinwin schon Antidepressiva kaufen," scherzte Harry. "Nein, das meine ich nicht. Sirius will mit dir sprechen. Kannst du heute Abend in unsere Wohnung kommen?", bat Lupin. "Klar, werde kommen," sagte Harry und rannte nun zu Hermione und Ron, die etwas weiter entfernt auf ihn warteten.  
  
TBC 


	7. Er?

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Vielen Dank an Ralna, die mir so eine liebe Review geschrieben hat und ja, ich hatte es vor. *g*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Am Abend verabschiedete sich Harry von Ron, Hermione war sowieso mit Viktor unterwegs, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lupins Wohnung. Zum Glück wusste er schon seit den Ferien wo sich diese befand. Er schritt die Stufen bis in den vierten Stock hinauf und ging dann den linken Korridor entlang. Der Rechte, wusste er, führte zu Olivers Wohnung.  
  
Nach einer Weile blieb er vor einem Gemälde, das den Sternenhimmel und besonders Sirius zeigte, stehen. "Schwarzwälderkirschtorte," sagte Harry und schon kippte das Gemälde zur Seite und offenbarte einen kleinen Durchgang. Er schlüpfte hindurch und befand sich gleich darauf in Lupins gemütlichen Wohnbereich. In Gedanken, korrigierte er sich, dass es ja Lupins und Sirius Wohnbereich war. Nur Harry wusste, dass auch Sirius bei der Einrichtung mitgeholfen hatte.  
  
"Oh, Harry, du bist schon da?", fragte Sirius erstaunt, als er aus einem anderen Raum trat, von dem Harry wusste, dass es das Badezimmer war. Sirius schien ihn überhaupt noch nicht erwartet zu haben, denn seine Haare hingen in langen nassen Strähnen herunter und bedeckt war, er nur durch ein Handtuch, das er sich um die Hüften gewickelt hatte.  
  
"Soll ich später wieder kommen?", bot Harry an, auch wenn er nicht wirklich Lust hatte, irgendwo in Hogwarts die Zeit tot zu schlagen. "Nein, nein, setz dich schon mal, ich komme gleich," Sirius zeigte mit einer einladenden Geste auf die blaue Ledercouch, die vor dem Kamin stand. Er wollte schon ins Schlafzimmer gehen, als aus dem Badezimmer ein nicht weniger mehr bekleideter Lupin, trat.  
  
Dieser hatte Harry noch nicht gesehen und fragte deshalb Sirius: "Führst du neuerdings Selbstgespräche? Soll ich mir Sorgen machen, Tatze?" Harry räusperte sich und sofort schoss Röte in das Gesicht des Werwolfs. "Oh, Harry! Hi!.Du bist schon da?...Offensichtlich...Wir ziehen uns nur schnell was an, ja?", stotterte Lupin und zog Sirius ins Schlafzimmer. Harry wartete etwa fünf Minuten auf der Couch, bis sich endlich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und zwei vollständig bekleidete Männer heraus traten.  
  
"Du entschuldigst doch Moonys Gestotter von vorhin...er ist eben extrem schüchtern, was solche Dinge angeht," grinste Sirius, woraufhin er einen leichten Klaps von Lupin bekam. "Wo ist dein Linyinwin?", fragte Lupin, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Harry seins nicht dabei hatte. "Das hat Malfoy," antwortete Harry, während er zwei weiße Linyinwins sah, die vergnügt durch die kleine Wohnung liefen. So eben rannten sie durch den Türbogen, der zu Lupins Arbeitszimmer führte.  
  
Er besaß zwar auch, wie jeder andere Lehrer, ein Büro, doch er wollte lieber in der Nähe Sirius sein, wenn er Hausaufgaben korrigierte und Tests vorbereitete. "Du weißt, dass es eine Partnerarbeit sein soll?", fragte Lupin leicht anklagend. "Moony, du kannst nicht von dem Jungen erwarten, dass er jetzt nur wegen dieses Katzenviechs nach Slytherin umzieht, damit die Versorgung des ebengenannten Viechs gerecht aufgeteilt ist...", begann Sirius und bevor Lupin etwas einwerfen konnte, fuhr er fort: "Außerdem ist es unfair, wenn er mehr Moralpredigten von seinem Lehrer bekommt, nur weil dieser zufälligerweise eine Beziehung mit seinem Paten hat."  
  
"Schon gut, ich habe gar nichts gesagt," seufzte Lupin ergeben, "Es ist aber ungewöhnlich, dass Malfoy dir eine Arbeit abgenommen hat." "Hat er ja nicht," widersprach Harry, "Wir wechseln uns ab. Immer nach der Schule bekommt der andere das Linyinwin für einen Tag und dann wird wieder gewechselt. Heute ist noch Malfoy dran, aber morgen habe ich das Ding...Weshalb habt ihr überhaupt zwei bei euch?" "Ach die," Lupin winkte ab, "Die sind heute übrig geblieben und wir können sie ja schwer unbeaufsichtigt lassen....Zum Schluss passiert ihnen dann noch was." "Moony hat sich in diese Dinger verknallt," erklärte Sirius grinsend, als er sich zu Harry auf die Couch setzte.  
  
Lupin streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen und schritt schmollend in sein Arbeitszimmer. "Hättest du das wirklich sagen sollen? Er scheint sauer zu sein," meinte Harry. "Ach, was! Wenn er wirklich sauer ist, sieht man den Werwolf durchscheinen...," auf Harrys verwirrten Blick hin , erklärte er: "Man kann das nicht beschreiben, man muss das schon selbst sehen, aber glaub mir. Ich erkenne, wenn er wirklich wütend ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich jetzt hinter eines seiner Bücher verkrochen und liest das heute noch durch." "Also nichts ernstes?", fragte Harry nochmals, "Ich will nicht schuld sein, wenn ihr euch trennt."  
  
"Das werden wir nicht," versicherte Sirius, "Das ist doch kein Grund sich zu trennen. Da merkt man, dass du noch nie eine Beziehung hattest." "Du hast mich nicht deswegen hergerufen?", fragte Harry skeptisch, "Weil du mich verkuppeln willst?" "Nein!", Sirius schüttelte wild den Kopf, "Ich wollte dich nur über deinen ersten Schultag ausquetschen. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon im Schloss bin, sollte man das ausnützen...oder gibt es jemanden mit dem du verkuppelt werden willst?" "Um Himmels Willen, nein," rief Harry geschockt.  
  
"Obwohl es ja eigentlich schon Zeit wird, dass du dir endlich eine Freundin suchst...In deinem Alter hatte ich schon fünf Freundinnen und drei Freunde hinter mir," meinte Sirius. "Du bist nicht wie ich," entgegnete Harry. "Also, es gibt niemanden, den du gerne hast?", fragte Sirius neugierig.  
  
Kurz dachte Harry an Cho, doch die Gefühle, die er für sie empfunden hatte, waren irgendwie in den Sommerferien verschwunden. Genauer gesagt, ab den Moment in dem er die Warnung erhalten hatte. "Könnten wir das Thema wechseln?", bat er deshalb. "Kein Problem! Du arbeitest also mit Malfoy in fünf Fächern zusammen? Ich hoffe für dich, dass er nicht wie sein Vater ist. Moony hatte mal das Glück mit diesem einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Lucius hat sich niemals blicken lassen, Moony übernahm die ganze Arbeit und Malfoy, dieses Schwein hat die gute Note kassiert," erzählte Sirius.  
  
"Wieso hat er nicht dem Lehrer gesagt, dass er allein für den Trank zuständig war?", Harry würde gar keine Sekunde zögern, dieses bei Draco zu tun, auch wenn Snape ihm natürlich kein Wort glauben würde. "Er ist einfach zu nett," sagte Sirius schlicht. "Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Malfoy mir die Aufgabe des Vita-Tranks Brauen überlassen würde...er weiß, dass er dann eine schlechte Note haben würde," meinte Harry. "Bist also genauso begabt in Zaubertränke wie dein Vater, ne?", grinste Sirius, "Nimm's nicht so schwer. Die Zaubertränke, die du in der Schule lernst, brauchst du sowieso nie...obwohl, ich mir den Vita-Trank an deiner Stelle merken würde."  
  
"Wenn wir es schaffen ihn zu brauen," warf Harry ein, "...Übrigens, ich habe Lupins Einfall heute Beachtung geschenkt. Ich habe nach dieser bestimmten Eule Ausschau gehalten." "Und?", fragte Lupin, der wieder aus seinem Arbeitszimmer gekommen war. Hinter ihm, konnte man die beiden Linyinwins erkennen, die noch immer miteinander herum tollten. "Keine Eule, ich fürchte du hast dich vertan!", antwortete Harry. "Siehst du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es Schwachsinn ist!", sagte Sirius an Lupin gewandt.  
  
"Nicht jeder bekommt jeden Tag Post," erklärte Lupin, während er sich neben Sirius niederließ, "Vielleicht kommt sie noch." "Na, dann kann ich ja jeden Tag nach Eulen Ausschau halten. Nach einer Woche könnte ich Eulenforscher werden," meinte Harry. "Warum nicht? Ich wollte es immer werden," sagte Lupin bitter, "Aber die wollten ja keine Werwölfe in ihrer Abteilung."  
  
Man hörte deutlich die Enttäuschung heraus. "Die meisten Menschen sind halt Idioten," versuchte Sirius seinen Freund wieder aufzuheitern, "Die wissen nichts über Werwölfe." Sanft küsste er Lupin, worauf dieser sofort wieder strahlte. "Ich denke, ich sollte euch allein lassen," meinte Harry und stand auf. "Wir haben dich doch nicht abgeschreckt oder?...Nein, das kann es nicht sein, das hast du in den Ferien oft genug gesehen," überlegte Sirius.  
  
"Nein, habt ihr auch nicht. Aber man sieht euch in den Augen an, dass ihr jetzt mehr machen und mich nicht unbedingt als Zuschauer wollt,...außerdem muss ich sowieso noch einen Aufsatz für Binns schreiben," erklärte Harry. "Na, wenn du meinst. Besuch uns aber mal wieder," bat Sirius und umarmte sein Patenkind zum Abschied. "Und versuch mit Malfoy zusammen zu arbeiten. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du wegen so einer Lächerlichkeit schlechtere Noten bekommst," ermahnte ihn Lupin. "Ja, ich versuch's. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er mich wieder daran erinnern, dass ich ohne Warnung eines Anderen tot wäre. Bye," verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ die Wohnung. So bekam er auch nicht mehr mit, wie Lupin verwirrt fragte: "Er hat es ihm gesagt?"  
  
"Hermione ist immer noch nicht zurück," hörte Harry als Begrüßung, als er den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ron saß auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel und blickte ununterbrochen auf die Uhr, während seine Brüder ihre Artikel unter die Gryffindors verkauften. "Sie ist alt genug," erwiderte Harry. "Aber, er ist ein Slytherin," konterte Ron.  
  
"Letztes Jahr hat dir nicht gepasst, dass er aus Durmstrang ist. Jetzt passt dir an ihm nicht, dass er ein Slytherin ist?", fragte Harry überrascht, "Du bist auch mit gar nichts zufrieden." "Durmstrang, Slytherin! Wo ist da der Unterschied? Sind doch alle gleich," schnauzte sein rothaariger Freund. "Weißt du Roni-Maus," kicherten Fred und George, "Wenn wir es nicht besser wüssten, würden wir sagen, dass du eifersüchtig bist?" "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!", schrie Ron und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Von oben konnte man einen lauten Türknall hören.  
  
"Und er ist doch eifersüchtig," grinste Fred. "He, Harry. Wir haben gehört, du musst mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten. Mein Beileid," sagte George und klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter, "Willst du dich da nicht lieber mit einer von unseren Juxfedern rüsten. Wenn er mal nicht hinsieht, tauscht du seine Feder mit dieser und schon erleben wir mal einen Malfoy mit blauen Haaren." "Ihr versucht auch alles um eure Sachen zu verkaufen," meinte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal. "Überleg's dir," riefen die Zwillinge ihm noch hinterher.  
  
"Ron?", fragte er leise, als er sich auf dem Bett seines Freundes niederließ, "Alles in Ordnung?" "Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung!", knurrte dieser und drehte sich von Harry weg. "Wieso sagst du ihr nicht, dass du sie magst?", wollte Harry wissen. "Wen? Hermione? Ich mag sie, aber nur, wie eine normale Freundin. Warum kapiert das niemand?", nun hatte sich Ron wieder ihm zugewandt. "Vielleicht weil du fürchterlich eifersüchtig bist?", fragte Harry grinsend. "Aber ich bin doch nicht auf Krum eifersüchtig!", sagte Ron. "Auf Hermione?", wunderte sich Harry, "Na, das ändert jetzt einiges..." "Was soll was ändern?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Hast du ihm eigentlich schon gesagt, wie du für ihn empfindest?" "Sag mal, wovon redest du eigentlich?", fuhr Ron ihn an, "Ich will nichts von Krum und ich will auch nichts von Hermione! Ich will auch eine Beziehung! Das ist es! Ich bin auf keine Person eifersüchtig, sondern auf das, was sie miteinander haben...Und nun lach schon." "Wieso sollte ich lachen? Fast jeder hat solche Wünsche. Sag's Sirius und der geht dich verkuppeln," , meinte Harry, "Er war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass ich mit niemanden verkuppelt werden will, also würdest du ihm damit einen Gefallen tun."  
  
"Sirius will wen verkuppeln? Dem muss ja wahnsinnig langweilig sein. Hat er sich schon mal überlegt, ob er sich nicht ein Hobby zulegen sollte. Besenstiele sammeln oder so was?", schlug Ron vor. "Ich werde es ihm mal sagen..."  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Angelina Johnson betrat den Schlafsaal. "Harry? Könnte ich dich ganz kurz ausborgen?", fragte sie höflich, "Es geht um das Team." "Ron, du entschuldigst mich doch?", erkundigte er sich, woraufhin Ron nur mit dem Kopf nickte und er Angelina folgte. Diese ging mit ihm nicht, wie erwartet in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern die Stufen höher, bis sie beim Jungenschlafsaal der siebten Klasse angekommen waren.  
  
Innen warteten schon Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet und sogar Fred und George schienen sich von ihrem Stand losgerissen zu haben. Harry ließ sich neben diesen auf einem Bett nieder. Auf dem Bett gegenüber saßen nun die drei Mädchen. "Wieso sind wir hier?", fragte Harry. "Weil ich nicht will, dass jeder mithört und ihr nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal könnt," erklärte Angelina, "Und wie du siehst, ist keiner hier." "Und was gibt es jetzt so wichtiges?", fragte George gelangweilt, "Es ist nicht gut, wenn wir den Stand zu lange alleine lassen."  
  
"Wollt ihr eure Treiberpositionen aufgeben um bei den Quidditch- Spielen eure Sachen verkaufen zu können?", fragte nun Katie. "Natürlich nicht. Das machen wir nur bei Quidditch- Spielen, bei denen Gryffindor nicht spielt," antwortete Fred.  
  
"Dann geht euch das hier auch an," meinte Angelina, "Punkt eins! Wir brauchen einen neuen Kapitän. Punkt Zwei! Ich habe Oliver getroffen und der hat mir eine Standpauke gehalten, dass wir ja früh mit dem Training beginnen sollen, also haben Katie, Alicia und ich beschlossen, dass wir diesen Samstag trainieren. Also um drei am Feld..." "Geht nicht," mischte sich Harry ein. "Genau, Harry hat recht. Samstag wollen wir frei haben. Hört auf den großen Harry Potter," stimmte George zu.  
  
"Nein um das geht es nicht. Aber Samstags treffe ich mich schon um drei mit Malfoy um mit diesem blöden Trank von Snape zu beginnen," verteidigte sich Harry schnell. "Gut, dann verschieben wir das auf Sonntag! Punkt Drei!", fuhr Angelina fort, "Wir brauchen einen Hüter!" "Kann das nicht einfach wieder Oliver machen? Wenn er schon wieder hier ist?", schlug Fred vor.  
  
"Natürlich. Und nächstes Jahr, wenn wir die Schule verlassen, spielen Flitwick, McGonagall und Trelawney für uns," sagte Angelina, "Oliver ist Lehrer! Er darf nicht mehr spielen..." "Außerdem könnte er es gar nicht," warf Harry ein, als Fred irgendetwas erwidern wollte, "Er hat's mit der Schulter. Er könnte keinen Quaffel halten ohne ohnmächtig zu werden." "Gut, dann eben einen Neuen. Wen?", fragte George. "Kurz vor unserem Training machen wir ein Auswahlverfahren mit den Bewerbern," meinte Angelina, "Da können wir dann auch gleich bestimmen, wer der neue Kapitän wird."  
  
"So wie sie sich benimmt, wäre sie perfekt für den Posten," flüsterte Fred Harry zu. "Ich hänge im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Infoblatt auf, damit die anderen auch wissen, dass wir einen Hüter suchen," fuhr Angelina fort, "Seid bitte alle am Sonntag anwesend. Drei Uhr, nicht vergessen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließen die drei Mädchen den Schlafsaal. "Oliver hat viel zu viel Einfluss auf sie," meinte Fred, nachdem die Tür zu gefallen war, "Wir sagten ja, dass schwere Zeiten auf uns zu kommen würden."  
  
Der nächste Vormittag verging ziemlich schnell. Selbst Verwandlungen mit den Slytherins war auszuhalten.  
  
Scheinbar schaffte es auch nur einer in den Reihen der Schlangen eine perfekte Verwandlung durchzuführen.  
  
Dieser war, welch Wunder, Draco Malfoy. Harry wäre fast an die Decke gegangen, als dieser sein Nadelkissen ohne Probleme in einen Igel verwandelt und ihn dann so überlegen angegrinst hatte.  
  
Wenigstens hatte McGonagall angekündigt, dass sie in nächster Zeit noch keine Partnerarbeiten machen mussten, was durch erfreutes Aufjubeln beider Häuser, angenommen wurde. Nun saß Harry zwischen Ron und Hermione beim Mittagessen und musste mit ansehen, wie Hermione versuchte ihr Linyinwin zu füttern, doch dieses saß nur ruhig auf ihrem Schoss und betrachtete das Essen gar nicht. Harry und Ron hatten da schon mehr Glück. Besonders Ron, dass sein Linyinwin in Blaises Obhut war, denn wie Harry beobachten konnte, wollte dieses auch nicht wirklich etwas essen.  
  
Er ließ den Blick zu Draco gleiten, da er doch zu gerne miterleben wollte, wie Draco Malfoy mal etwas nicht schaffte, außer dem Schnatz vor ihm zu fangen. Doch ein kurzer Blick genügte um seine Laune noch weiter hinunterzudrücken.  
  
Das silberne Linyinwin saß vergnügt auf Dracos Schoss und ließ sich von ihm füttern, während dieser es zärtlich hinter den Ohren kraulte. //Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy so zärtlich sein kann. Irgendwie niedlich// dachte sich Harry, bevor er bemerkte, was er da eigentlich tat. Rasch wendete er seinen Blick ab und hoffte, dass niemand gesehen hatte, wie er Draco quasi angestarrt hatte. //Und wie komme ich eigentlich auf niedlich// wunderte sich Harry, //Das ist doch Schwachsinn//  
  
Doch nach noch einem Blick an den Slytherin- Tisch, musste er wirklich zugeben, dass Draco niedlich aussah, wie er so mit dem Linyinwin umging. Scheinbar ließ dieser Slytherin in der Nähe der kleinen Katze seine Maske fallen oder aber er setzte sie auf. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er das Flattern hörte, welches die Post ankündigte.  
  
Sofort suchte er die Eulen ab und sein Herz begann wild zu rasen. "Da ist sie," flüsterte Harry erfreut, als er die schwarze Eule mit dem grünen Schimmer entdeckte. Sie schien sich extra Zeit zu lassen um ihren Brief abzugeben, da sie noch ein paar Extrarunden um die große Halle flog. Harry hätte dies zwar unter anderen Umständen amüsant gefunden, doch nicht heute. Er wollte endlich wissen, wer ihm diese Warnung geschickt hatte.  
  
Endlich schien die Eule landen zu wollen, da sie tiefer hinunter schwebte. Harry ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu klopfen und wäre fast gestoppt, als er sah, bei wem sie angekommen war. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Das musste ein Missverständnis sein.  
  
Die Eule war doch tatsächlich vor Draco Malfoy gelandet und ließ sich nun von ihm mit etwas Brot füttern. "Das kann nicht sein," sagte Harry atemlos und plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Bei der gestrigen Wahrsagestunde hatte Malfoy doch von der Warnung geredet.  
  
Woher hätte er das gewusst, wenn er sie nicht geschrieben hätte? Er hatte es nur seinen Freunden erzählt, die auch noch geschworen hatten, es nicht weiter zu plaudern.  
  
Fassungslos blickte er den blonden Slytherin an, welcher gerade in diesem Moment aufblickte. Einige Zeit lang hielten sie den Blickkontakt aufrecht, bis Dracos Augen plötzlich größer wurden und einen leicht panischen Glanz bekamen. Und in dem Moment wusste Harry, dass Draco wusste, dass er es wusste.  
  
TBC 


	8. Warum?

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, weitere folgen....  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Vielen Dank an lilvroni, jessy, Ralna und kleinerSchatz für ihre Reviews. *freudehab* Und noch ein extra Danke schön an Ralna, die mich auf die Anonymen Reviews aufmerksam gemacht hat! *Knuddel*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Noch immer blickten die beiden Jungen in die Augen des anderen, bis plötzlich der panische Gesichtsausdruck Dracos, sich in ein amüsiertes Grinsen verwandelte und er sich wieder dem Linyinwin zu wandte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte, aber er würde es noch erfahren. Er musste sich sowieso heute nach der Schule mit Draco beim Eingangsportal treffen, das war der perfekte Zeitpunkt um ihn zu fragen.  
  
"Harry, kommst du?", riss ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken, "Wir wollen los." "Klar," Harry stand, noch einen verwirrten Blick zum Slytherin- Tisch werfend, auf und folgte seinen beiden Freunden aus der großen Halle. Sie waren einige Meter gegangen, da hörten sie hinter sich schnelle Schritte, die in ihre Richtung kamen. Harry dachte für einen kurzen Moment, es sei Draco, doch dies wurde durch ein: "Weasley, warte mal kurz" zunichte gemacht.  
  
Die drei drehten sich um und hinter ihnen stand ein leicht nach atemschnappender Blaise Zabini, der sein braunes Linyinwin in den Armen hielt. "Was gibt's?", fragte Ron, zu Harrys Überraschung, freundlich. "Könntest du das Linyinwin für diese Stunden nehmen?", bat Blaise und drückte das kleine beflügelte Kätzchen in Rons Arme. "Ähm, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Wir haben jetzt Kräuterkunde. Wenn wir etwas umsetzen müssen, rennt es zum Schluss noch in irgendeine gefährliche Pflanze hinein," meinte Ron.  
  
"Ja, aber ich habe jetzt Zauberkunst und meine Jahrespartnerin ist da zu meinem großen Pech Padma Patil. Die würde das Ding sofort abfackeln. Unabsichtlich versteht sich," versuchte Blaise zu erklären. "Padma? Die ist doch nicht schlecht in der Schule! Ich bilde mit ihr auch ein Paar," mischte sich Harry ein. "Ja! In Astrologie und Geschichte der Zauberei, nehme ich an. Aber für praktisches ist sie echt zum Vergessen," erklärte Blaise, "Außerdem werden keine gefährlichen Pflanzen drinnen sein."  
  
"Warum nicht?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, "In fast jeden Gewächshaus sind gefährliche Pflanzen und wenn es nur Alraunen sind." "Wie gesagt, in fast jeden. Ihr nehmt bestimmt den gleichen Stoff wie wir durch," antwortete Blaise, "Wir hatten heute schon Kräuterkunde und zwar in Gewächshaus Acht. Das einzige, was da drinnen gefährlich ist, ist ein kleiner Kaktus am Eingang." "Okay, ich nehme es," meinte Ron, "Willst du es nachher zurück oder soll ich es noch länger behalten..." "Ich hole es mir beim Abendessen wieder," sagte Blaise, "Also, bis heute Abend!"  
  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken an Harry und Hermione schritt er einige Schritte weiter, doch plötzlich drehte er sich nochmals um und sagte zu Hermione: "Wenn dir etwas an diesen Linyinwin liegt, Granger, würde ich es nicht Parkinson geben?" "Weshalb nicht?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, "Es ist eine Partnerarbeit!" "Das schon, allerdings hat sie gestern lautstark im Gemeinschaftsraum angekündigt, dass alles egal ob lebendig oder nicht, was von einem Schlammblut angefasst wurde, sie auf der Stelle verbrennen würde. Und glaub mir, Parkinson ist das zuzutrauen....Schönen Tag noch."  
  
Dieses Mal ging er nun entgültig, denn Harry konnte erkennen, wie er den Gang in Richtung Flitwicks Klassenzimmer einschlug. "Merkwürdiger Kerl," meinte Hermione, "Und das soll ein Slytherin sein?" "Er hat dich Schlammblut genannt," warf Neville ein.  
  
Dieser war nun mit Dean und Seamus bei den dreien angekommen. "Nein, hat er nicht," widersprach Ron, "Er hat nur erzählt, was Pansy gesagt hat." "Ronald Weasley verteidigt einen Slytherin! Dass ich das noch erleben darf," grinste Harry.  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon einmal, dass er der einzige sympathische Slytherin ist," meinte Ron, während sie weiter Richtung Gewächshäuser gingen. "Er erinnert mich an mich selbst," sagte plötzlich Hermione. "Hermione, sieh das nicht als Beleidigung an, aber ihr habt keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Überleg doch mal. Du bist eine Muggel- Geborene und er ist reinblütig," entgegnete Seamus. "Er ist wie ich..," fuhr Hermione fort, "...im ersten Schuljahr."  
  
"Im ersten Schuljahr?", Ron blickte sie verwundert an. "Ganz genau," sagte Hermione, "Könnt ihr euch nicht mehr erinnern? Bis zu Halloween hatte ich keinen einzigen Freund und bin immer allein in den Gängen unterwegs gewesen. Mir ist das schon seit vier Jahren aufgefallen, aber ich wollte es nicht erwähnen, da ihr ja eine verständliche Abneigung gegen Slytherins habt." "Was ist dir aufgefallen?", drängte Harry.  
  
Warum musste seine Freundin immer alles so in die Länge ziehen?  
  
"Blaise triffst du immer alleine an. Egal, ob in den Gängen oder im Unterricht. Wenn wir dieses Jahr nicht diese Partnerarbeit hätten, würde er den Vita- Trank bestimmt alleine brauen. Was denkt ihr denn warum er euch nie aufgefallen ist? Er hängt nie mit anderen Slytherins rum...Meistens sehe ich ihn immer in der Bibliothek,...alleine wohl gemerkt. Er ist dort, wenn ich rein gehe und er ist es noch, wenn ich raus gehe. Ich denke, deswegen will er auch das Linyinwin wieder haben. Damit er wenigstens jemanden hat," erklärte Hermione, "Ich verstehe nicht, wie der sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin stecken konnte. Der hat sich wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig vertan!"  
  
"Dann sollte er einfach das Haus wechseln," meinte Dean. "Man kann nicht einfach das Haus wechseln!", sagte Hermione mit ihrer "Hogwarts, A History" Stimme. "Doch kann man," mischte sich Neville ein, "Ich habe mich darüber im zweiten Schuljahr informiert, weil ich einfach fand, dass ich nicht nach Gryffindor passe....Ich tue es immer noch nicht, aber meine Oma hat mir immer wieder eingeredet, dass meine Eltern auch in Gryffindor waren und es sowieso das beste Haus wäre."  
  
"Es ist möglich das Haus zu wechseln?", fragte Hermione erstaunt. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. Noch nie hatten sie Hermione erlebt, wie sie etwas über Hogwarts nicht wusste. "Ja, allerdings gibt es da einige Bedienungen," erklärte Neville, "Zum einen müssen der eigene Hauslehrer und der, in dessen Haus du wechseln willst, einverstanden sein. Und dann gibt es da noch das Problem mit dem sprechenden Hut. Du kannst nur in ein anderes Haus wechseln, wenn der sprechende Hut sich damals zwischen zwei Häuser entscheiden musste, weil du in beide rein gepasst hättest. Dann kannst du in das, was er nicht gewählt hat. Wo anders hin, kann man allerdings auch nicht und bei wem es eindeutig war, der kann auch bis zum Schluss in seinem Haus bleiben."  
  
"Das heißt ich könnte theoretisch nach Ravenclaw wechseln," überlegte Hermione laut. "Du willst uns nicht verlassen, oder?", fragte Ron schon panisch, "Bei wem sollen wir unsere Hausaufgaben abschreiben, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?" "Wirklich reizend," meinte Hermione, "Ich lasse euch sowieso nicht abschreiben,...aber keine Sorge ich würde nie nach Ravenclaw wechseln. Ich mag blau nicht sonderlich."  
  
Vor den Gewächshäusern warteten schon die Hufflepuffs und Madam Sprout auf sie. "Guten Morgen, Fünftklässler," grüßte Madam Sprout sie, als nach fünf Minuten alle anwesend waren, "Heute werden wir in Gewächshaus Acht arbeiten, also folgt mir bitte." "Blaise hatte recht," staunte Ron und drückte sein Linyinwin fester an sich. Gleich am Eingang des Gewächshaus Acht sah Harry den kleinen Kaktus von dem Blaise ebenfalls gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Es sieht hier aus, wie in einem Tropenhaus," meinte plötzlich Hermione neben ihm. Nach einem Blick durch das Haus musste Harry ihr recht geben. Fast auf jeden Meter standen Palmen oder andere exotische Pflanzen, die Harry aber nicht einordnen konnte. Außerdem hatte es zur Überraschung der ganze Klasse hier fast 30° Crad. In der Mitte des Hauses befand sich ein runder Holztisch auf dem sich leere Töpfe befanden. "Stellt euch bitte alle um den Tisch," bat Madam Sprout. Sie fuhr fort, als sich jeder einen kleinen Platz ergattert hatte.  
  
"Das ist Gewächshaus Acht, meine Lieben. Ich weiß, es ist hier drinnen unnatürlich heiß, aber diese Pflanzen brauchen es so. Außerdem werdet ihr im Winter begeistert davon sein...Ich möchte bitte, dass ihr alle zu euren Partner geht, denn für die nächste Aufgabe braucht es zwei Leute....Also los." Harry versuchte in dem Gewühl von Leuten, die alle zu ihren Partnern wollten, sich zu Hannah durchzukämpfen und schaffte dies nach fünf Minuten auch tatsächlich.  
  
"Hi Harry," grüßte diese ihn freundlich. "Hallo," erwiderte er diese Begrüßung. "Gut und nun: Ihr werdet Mandelen stutzen, da sie schon völlig verwuchert sind," erklärte Madam Sprout, "Wer kann mir sagen, was Mandelen sind?" Natürlich schoss sofort Hermiones Hand in die Höhe.  
  
Doch zu ihrer Überraschung, hob auch Ron schüchtern die Hand. "Ja, Mister Weasley," bat Madam Sprout. "Mandelen sind Geschmackstöter. Sie sind sehr wichtig für Zaubertränke, die einen sehr intensiven Geruch oder Geschmack haben und man diesen bekämpfen will. Gibt man in so einen Trank eine Mandelenfrucht wird der Trank geruch- und geschmacklos," antwortete Ron.  
  
"Völlig richtig, Mister Weasley. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor," lobte Madam Sprout, während Hermione ihn nur sprachlos anblickte. "Weswegen will ich jetzt, dass sie zu zweit eine solche Pflanze schneiden?", fragte Madam Sprout weiter, woraufhin Ron mit den Schultern zuckte und Hermione beantwortete: "Mandalen können sich auf ihren Wurzeln fort bewegen. Normalerweise bleiben sie friedlich in der Erde, aber wenn sie geschnitten werden müssen, bekommen sie Angst und wollen reiß aus nehmen."  
  
"Noch mal zehn Punkte für Gryffindor," meinte Madam Sprout, "Nun holt sich jede Zweiergruppe eine Mandale und beginnt...Achtet aber darauf, dass ihr nur die Äste schneidet auf denen keine Knospen, Blüten oder Früchte zu sehen sind."  
  
"Au," jammerte Harry nach dieser Stunde. Die Mandale, die er gehalten, während Hannah sie geschnitten hatte, schien diese Prozedur überhaupt nicht gefallen zu haben, da sie die ganze Stunde mit ihren Wurzeln Harry gekratzt hatte. Nun, konnte er zwei völlig verritze Arme vorweisen. "Vielleicht solltest du in die Krankenstation gehen," schlug Hermione vor. "Ich renne doch nicht wegen ein paar Kratzer in die Krankenstation," sagte Harry.  
  
"Das sind aber nicht nur ein paar Kratzer, Harry. Deine beiden Arme sind drunter und drüber mit Kratzer verziert. Das könnte sich entzünden," versuchte es Hermione nochmals. "Nein, geht nicht. Ich muss mein Linyinwin von Malfoy holen," meinte Harry.  
  
"Das kannst du verschieben, oder wir holen es für dich," bot Hermione an. "Nein," rief Harry, wurde aber sofort wieder leiser: "Ich muss auch noch was mit Malfoy besprechen."  
  
"Na gut," seufzte das Mädchen, "Aber danach, gehst du sofort zu Madam Pomfrey." "Klar, wir sehen uns dann später," verabschiedete sich Harry und ging Richtung Eingangsportal, während Ron und Hermione zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er nur Malfoy in der Eingangshalle stehen sah. Von Pansy, Crabbe oder Goyle war nirgends eine Spur zu sehen. //Zum Glück! Das macht es leichter// Langsam ging er auf den blonden Slytherin zu. Dieser schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und spielte mit dem Linyinwin, indem er mit einem an einer Schnur befestigten Ball hin und her schwankte und das kleine Kätzchen versuchte diesen zu erwischen.  
  
"Malfoy," begann Harry. "Ah, Potter. Na endlich. Ich warte hier schon seit Minuten," giftete Draco, hob das Linyinwin in die Höhe und gab es Harry. "Viel Spaß! Du kannst es mir ja morgen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurück geben," mit diesen Worten, wollte er gehen, doch Harry schnitt ihm einfach den Weg zu den Kerkern ab. "Was denn noch, Potter?", fragte Draco genervt. "Das weißt du ganz genau," erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Du wirst wohl wissen, wie man eine Katze versorgt und wenn nicht, dann frag jemanden. Du kannst mir ja nicht weismachen, dass alle Gryffindors solche Idioten sind, die nicht mal Katzen halten können," meinte Draco und wollte schon an Harry vorbeigehen, doch dieser hielt ihn wieder davon ab. "Potter! Langsam wirst du lästig," seufzte Draco, "Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen."  
  
"Warum hast du mir die Warnung geschrieben?", fragte Harry direkt. "Von was redest du eigentlich?", knurrte Draco, "Ich habe dir keine Warnung geschrieben." "Und warum hat dann deine Eule die Warnung gebracht...und sag nicht, dass das eine andere Eule war, denn diese würde ich immer erkennen," sagte Harry ernst. "Viele kommen an meine Eule. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es einer der Hauselfen gewesen wäre. Es hat uns doch schon einmal einer an dich verraten," Harry wusste, dass Draco auf Dobby anspielte. "Ach!", staunte Harry gespielt, "Und woher weißt du, dass ich eine Warnung bekommen habe?"  
  
"Du kennst doch Patil und Brown. Wenn es was zu verbreiten gibt, verbreiten sie es auch," sagte Draco gelassen. "Jetzt hast du dir selbst ein Tor geschossen," lachte Harry, "Ich habe es den beiden nämlich nicht erzählt....Also Dra...Malf...Draco, warum hast du das getan?" "Hab ich dir erlaubt mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen," fauchte Draco.  
  
"Sag einfach nur, warum du mich gewarnt hast. Dein Papi wäre sicher nicht erfreut darüber und außerdem, ich dachte du hasst mich?", fragte Harry sanft.  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an," zischte Draco, schupste Harry zur Seite und ging die Treppen hinunter. "Es geht mich wohl etwas an. Warum hast du mich gewarnt?," rief Harry ihm hinterher. "Was regst du dich auf? Du lebst doch noch, also beschwere dich nicht," kam die Antwort von weiter unten. Harry seufzte und blickte dann auf das kleine Linyinwin in seinen Armen.  
  
"Aus dem Typen wird man einfach nicht schlau." "Welchen Typen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm, welche sichtlich amüsiert klang. Harry drehte sich um und sah Blaise hinter sich. "Niemanden," winke Harry ab. Blaise hob zwar zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.  
  
"Könntest du Weasley etwas ausrichten?", bat Blaise höflich. "Klar, was?", fragte Harry. "Okay, sag ihm, dass Pusteblume noch blöder klingt als Butterfly," sagte Blaise. "Ähm? Was?" "Dass Pusteblume noch blöder als Butterfly klingt," wiederholte der Slytherin und ging die Treppen hinunter, "Er weiß, was es bedeutet."  
  
//Die haben schon Geheimcodes// wunderte sich Harry. Er wollte schon hoch in den Gryffindor- Turm, doch er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Lupin und sein schwarzer Hund in einen etwas entfernteren Gang einschlugen. //Ich muss es ihnen sagen// dachte sich Harry und lief los. "Professor Lupin," sagte er atemlos, als er bei den beiden angekommen war. "Harry, schön dich zu sehen! Können wir etwas für dich tun?", fragte Lupin und dann fiel sein Blick auf das Linyinwin, "Ah, du hast es schon?"  
  
"Äh...ja, aber das ist unwichtig...Ich weiß jetzt, wer mir die Warnung geschrieben hat," keuchte Harry. Sirius stellte sich sofort neugierig zu Harry, doch Lupin winkte ab: "Ich habe jetzt gerade keine Zeit. Ich soll Zabini bei seiner Stunde mit der siebten Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin helfen. Er behandelt gerade Werwölfe und will ihnen anhand eines lebenden Exemplars den ganzen Verlauf zeigen...Soll heißen, ich erzähle denen meine Lebensgeschichte, natürlich mit ein paar zensierten Stellen. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich mit meinem Hund schlafe." "Wollen sie es nicht wissen?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
"Doch, aber wenn ich es jetzt weiß, würde ich gleich in Grübelein versinken und das kann ich mir bei einer Stunde nicht leisten," erklärte Lupin, woraufhin Sirius ein enttäuschtes Gesicht machte, "Komm einfach nach dem Abendessen mit uns mit...Und Harry, erzähl es vorerst keinem." Harry starrte verdutzt Lupin und Sirius nach, die den Gang einfach weiter schritten. Lupin musste ja eine Geduld haben. Er hätte es sofort wissen wollen.  
  
"Harry, was stehst du hier so einsam herum. Solltest du nicht bei deinen Freunden sein," grüßte ihn Oliver, der gerade durch eine Türe trat, die in die Schulbesenkammer führte. "Gerade auf den Weg dorthin," antwortete Harry, "Willst du mit rauf?" "Klar, nach dieser Stunde brauche ich ein paar Gryffindors um mich herum," seufzte Oliver. "Was war los?", wollte Harry wissen, als sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen. "Doppel Flugstunde! Erste Klasse! Slytherin/Hufflepuff", erklärte Oliver, "Die Slytherins haben nur gemeckert und von den Hufflepuffs hat keiner seinen Besen hoch bekommen...Wo sind bloß die Naturtalente hin verschwunden...Ich meine du bist gleich nach deiner ersten Flugstunde unser Sucher geworden."  
  
"Du kannst niemanden mit irgendwem vergleichen," meinte Harry und blickte Oliver anklagend an. In diesem Moment fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf. "Oliver? Warum trägst du deine alte Gryffindor- Uniform?", fragte er nachdem er den Löwen erblickt hatte. "Ich komme mir ohne sie irgendwie eigenartig vor," antwortete Oliver bereitwillig. "Also eigenartiger wirkt es jetzt für mich," meinte Harry, gerade als sie bei der fetten Dame angekommen waren, "Leonis Ming!" Und schon klappte das Portrait zur Seite.  
  
TBC 


	9. Kein Scherz!

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Wieder vielen Dank an Ralna und alex, die mir eine Review hinterlassen haben.  
Ach, ich brauche so etwas einfach. *g*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Oliver und Harry betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und Harry konnte sehen, dass dieser Ort eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Oliver hatte, auch wenn noch kaum Leute hier waren. Die meisten Klassenstufen hatten nicht das Glück nur zwei Stunden am Nachmittag zu haben und so saß nur die fünfte hier. Harry sah Ron an einem kleinen Tisch mit Seamus Zauberschach spielen.  
  
"Hi, Harry," grüßte ihn Ron, als er sich neben die beiden hinsetzte, "Schon in der Krankenstation gewesen?" "Ich gehe nicht wegen ein paar Kratzer in die Krankenstation," sagte Harry ernst, hoffte aber, dass Hermione dies nicht gehört hatte. Doch zu seinem Glück war diese gerade mit Oliver in eine Diskussion über Lehrerbekleidung verwickelt.  
  
"Ach, bevor ich's vergesse. Ich soll dir von Zabini ausrichten, dass Pusteblume noch blöder klingt als Butterfly," erinnerte sich Harry, "Was immer das heißen soll!" "Aber das ist doch gar nicht wahr," entrüstete sich Ron, "Pusteblume klingt besser. Oder?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll, also kann ich dir da nicht weiterhelfen," meinte Harry. "Ach so, natürlich, das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Blaise und ich haben uns einen Namen für unser Linyinwin überlegt. Er ist für Butterfly und ich für Pusteblume," erklärte Ron.  
  
"Einen Namen? Wir müssen denen auch Namen geben?", fragte Seamus verwirrt, während er Ron einen Springer abnahm. "Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber wir können sie doch nicht das ganze Jahr über Linyinwin oder Katzenvieh nennen," meinte Ron. "Na toll! Goyle wird für einen fürchterlichen Namen sein," seufzte Seamus, "Wieso wird der eigentlich nicht aus der Schule genommen?"  
  
"So lange er nicht für den Namen Sanchez Martino Bacardi Coco di Mare ist," kicherte Ron. "Wer nennt jemanden schon so?", fragte Seamus verwirrt. "Fred und George haben so ihre Eule genannt," antwortete Ron, "Sie hatten eben immer schon einen fürchterlichen Geschmack was Namen angeht." "Das sagt der, der seine Eule Pig nennt," meinte Harry grinsend. "Klappe, Harry," sagte Ron schmollend.  
  
"Ich würde auch eher Butterfly sagen," lenkte Seamus ab, "Pusteblume klingt ja fürchterlich für eine Katze." "Und was sagst du?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt. "Oh, nein! Ich halte mich da schön heraus," meinte Harry und schloss sich lieber Neville und Dean an, die lautstark über die kommende Quidditch- Saison diskutierten. Harry bemerkte, dass Oliver auch gerne mitgeredet hätte, doch Hermione schien mit ihrem Vortrag "Wie ziehe ich mich als Lehrkörper richtig an" in nächster Zeit noch nicht fertig zu werden.  
  
Zwei Stunden später kamen dann auch die anderen Klassenstufen hinzu. Fred und George gingen sofort zu ihrem kleinen Stand und bereiteten alles vor. "Wahnsinn," hörte Harry die beiden ab und zu sagen. "Was ist denn Wahnsinn?", fragte Ron neugierig. Er und Seamus hatten schon vor einigen Minuten aufgehört Zauberschach zu spielen, da es Seamus gewaltig auf die Nerven ging immer zu verlieren.  
  
"Zabinis heutige Stunde," antwortete George, "Er hat Lupin geholt und der hat erzählt, wie es so ist, als Werwolf zu leben." "Und? Was neues hinzu gelernt?", fragte Hermione neugierig. "Oh, ja! Der kann einem wirklich leid tun," sagte Fred, "So wie er die Verwandlungen geschildert hat, scheint das kein Zuckerschlecken zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass er immer so fertig aussieht...ich wäre auch fertig, wenn ich das jeden Monat seit meinem siebten Lebensjahr durchmachen müsste."  
  
"Seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr schon?", staunte Hermione. "Yepp, da ist er gebissen worden," antwortete George, "Ich habe jetzt jedenfalls den größten Respekt vor Werwölfe." Die Zwillinge wandten sich von den dreien ab und begannen arme Gryffindors mit ihren Artikeln voll zu labbern.  
  
"Ich hoffe Zabini lässt Lupin bei uns auch mal erzählen," meinte Hermione, "Würde nichts schaden, wenn die Slytherins danach etwas Respekt vor Lupin hätten." "Das hilft bei denen nichts," warf Ron ein, "Die würden ihn damit nur aufziehen, wenn er ihnen sein Herz ausschüttet...Apropos, da fällt mir etwas anderes ein. Ihr sucht einen neuen Hüter, Har?" Harry, durch diesen abrupten Themenwechsel etwas verwirrt, nickte langsam.  
  
"Meinst du ich habe eine Chance?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. "Du willst dich bewerben?", Harry schien nicht wirklich überrascht. Immerhin wusste er schon, dass sein rothaariger Freund gerne im Quidditch- Team wäre. "Ja, ich dachte mir, dass ich es ja mal probieren kann...also habe ich eine Chance?" Harry hätte fast laut los gelacht, als er den flehenden Hundeblick Rons entdeckte. "Das weiß ich nicht...ich habe dich noch nie spielen gesehen," brachte er schließlich langsam heraus, "Du kannst es ja mal versuchen."  
  
Sie sprachen noch längere Zeit über Quidditch, bis Hermione sie daran erinnerte, dass es nun Abendessen gab. Ron holte noch schnell Pusteblume/Butterfly und die drei gingen los. Harry und Hermione hatten ihre Linyinwins lieber in ihren Schlafsälen gelassen.  
  
Als sie sich an ihren Stammplätzen niederließen, huschte Harrys Blick ruckartig zum Slytherin- Tisch, genauer gesagt zu einem bestimmten Slytherin. Harry hatte den ganzen Nachmittag überlegt, warum Draco ihn gewarnt hatte? Es ergab doch keinen Sinn. "Würdest du morgen mit mir ein bisschen Quidditch üben?", bat ihn plötzlich Ron, "Ich will ja nicht völlig ohne Übung sein." "Klar,...da fällt mir ein, ich muss dir sowieso noch meinen Feuerblitz geben," erinnerte er sich an Sirius Brief.  
  
"Du willst was?", schrie auf einmal der rothaarige Junge neben ihn, "Aber der Sucher braucht den schnellen Besen. Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach deinen Feuerblitz schenken!" Nun hatte sich auf einmal die ganze Halle zu ihnen gewandt. "Doch kann ich," meinte Harry ruhig, "Ich habe im Sommer den "Neo Feuerblitz" bekommen und habe keine Lust meinen Alten wegzuschmeißen."  
  
"Den "Neo Feuerblitz", kreischte nun auch Angelina Johnson, "Harry, wieso hast du uns das noch nicht gesagt! Den "Neo Feuerblitz"....Die anderen Sucher werden keine Chance gegen uns haben." In der ganzen Halle konnte Harry die anderen Häuser besorgt murmeln hören. Er wusste auch wieso. Würde Ron tatsächlich Hüter werden, gäbe es ihm Gryffindor- Team zwei der besten Besen überhaupt.  
  
Harry guckte kurz zum Slytherin- Tisch und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Slytherins schienen in eine heftige Diskussion geraten zu sein, was sie den jetzt tun würden. Harry bemerkte aber, dass Draco ganz ruhig blieb. Er schien sogar leicht gelangweilt über diese Neuigkeit, denn er beteiligte sich an keiner Diskussion und aß einfach nur sein Essen.  
  
//Wie kann man bloß so ruhig sein, wenn der ganze Tisch um einen herum, die Lautstärke eines Konzertpublikums annimmt?// "Okay, einverstanden! Butterfly," wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Er drehte sich zur Seite und erblickte Blaise, der sich soeben das Linyinwin von Ron zurück geholt hatte.  
  
"Schön, dass du dich doch noch von Pusteblume abbringen konntest," lächelte Blaise, schnappte sich ein kleines Hühnerstückchen und verfütterte es an das kleine Kätzchen in seinen Armen. "Ja, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht finde, dass Butterfly zu einer Katze passt," meinte Ron, drehte sich wieder zum Tisch und aß weiter. Harry tat das selbe, doch plötzlich hörte er Blaises leise Stimme die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so offen auf ihn starren, Potter. Das fällt auf und die Leute könnten auf falsche Gedanken kommen!"  
  
Harry verschluckte sich fast, wollte etwas erwidern, doch Blaise hatte sich schon wieder an den Slytherin- Tisch begeben. "Was hat er dir zugeflüstert, Harry?", fragte Hermione besorgt, "Du bist ganz blass geworden." "Nichts... gar nichts," stotterte Harry. "Du kannst mir nichts weiß machen," meinte Hermione, "Es war doch was!"  
  
"Nun...er..," begann Harry, doch zu seinem Glück verließen gerade in dem Moment Lupin und Sirius die große Halle. "Ähm, ich muss los. Ich will noch was mit Schnuffel bereden," verabschiedete sich Harry und lief aus der großen Halle. //Anstarren? Pah, ich starre Malfoy doch nicht an// regte sich Harry innerlich auf, als er Lupin und seinen Hund eingeholt hatte.  
  
Die beiden hatten nur bei der Treppe auf ihn gewartet.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Lupin besorgt. "Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", entgegnete Harry. "Vielleicht weil du total blass geworden bist, nachdem sich Zabini zu dir gebeugt hat," vermutete Lupin grinsend. Harry erwiderte darauf gar nichts, sondern folgte den beiden nur schweigend. In Lupins Wohnung angekommen, verwandelte sich Sirius sofort zurück und fragte: "Also, wer war es?"  
  
"Tatze," mahnte ihn Lupin, "Hast du eigentlich überhaupt keine Geduld." "Nicht jeder ist, wie du," erwiderte Sirius und zog Harry zur Couch, "Also?" "Tja, also," begann Harry, als auch Lupin sich neben Sirius gesetzt hatte, "Es war Malfoy!" "Sehr witzig...Nein, jetzt ernsthaft," bat Sirius nach einem kleinen Lacher. Er schien sichtlich von dieser Vorstellung amüsiert zu sein, während Lupin nur ruhig daneben saß, als hätte er genau das erwartet.  
  
"Nein, es war wirklich Malfoy. Es ist seine Eule gewesen, die mir den Brief gebracht hat...Ich habe sie heute Mittag gesehen...Er hat natürlich versucht es abzustreiten, aber ich weiß, dass er es war. Er wusste immerhin auch von der Warnung, von der eigentlich kaum einer weiß," erzählte Harry. Sirius blickte zwar noch einige Sekunden zweifelnd, fasste sich dann aber wieder. "Lucius Malfoys Sohn? Mmm, was könnte er damit bezweckt haben?", überlegte sein Pate laut. "Vielleicht gar nichts," meinte Lupin, "Vielleicht wollte er ihm einfach nur das Leben retten!"  
  
"Moony, mach dich nicht lächerlich," sagte Sirius ernst, "Ein Malfoy will einem Potter das Leben retten?" "Man muss nicht immer, wie seine Eltern werden," widersprach Lupin, "Ich denke, du weißt das am Besten." Sirius schien auf dieses Argument nicht vorbereitet zu sein und murmelte nur unverständliches Zeugs daher. "Er wird es bestimmt nicht einfach so zugeben," fuhr Lupin fort, "Immerhin könnte das seinen Tod bedeuten..." "Seinen Tod?", fragte Harry schockiert.  
  
"Natürlich. Todesser töten alles und jeden, der sie verrät und wenn es ihre eigenen Kinder sind...Draco ist ein ziemliches Risiko eingegangen, als er dir diese Warnung geschrieben hat. Wenn das sein Vater heraus finden würde...nein, das will ich mir lieber nicht vorstellen," meinte Lupin. "Ja, aber wieso ist er so ein Risiko eingegangen?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Lupin konnte darauf nur mit den Schultern zucken. Sie saßen mehrere Minuten schweigend auf der Couch, bis Sirius schließlich seine Sprache wieder fand: "Das wichtigste ist auf jeden Fall, dass es niemand, aber wirklich niemand außer uns dreien erfährt...nicht einmal Ron oder Hermione. Sollte herauskommen, dass Malfoy Junior dich gewarnt hat, ist er tot. Und wenn er schon so ein Risiko eingegangen ist, um dich zu retten, dann kannst du wenigstens das für ihn tun."  
  
Lupin nickte zustimmend. "Es ist trotzdem ungewöhnlich," meinte Harry, "Er hat mir vier Jahre quasi den Tod gewünscht und nun auf einmal spielt er meinen Lebensretter..." "Das Leben hält halt immer Überraschungen für einen bereit," sagte Lupin. "Na ja," seufzte Harry, "Ich gehe mal wieder...Wir sehen uns dann Freitags." Er winkte noch kurz und verließ die Wohnung. Harry überlegte, ob er nicht noch mal in die große Halle gehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen.  
  
Hermione würde doch nur wieder wissen wollen, was Blaise gesagt hatte. Blaise hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle. Er und Malfoy anstarren? Obwohl...starrte er ihn wirklich schon so offensichtlich an? "Potter," riss ihn auf einmal eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Er kannte diese. Nur einer schaffte es, seinen Namen so abwertend auszusprechen. "Malfoy!"  
  
Harry drehte sich zu dem blonden Slytherin um. "Willst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, warum du mich gewarnt hast?", fragte Harry. "Psst," zischte Draco und hielt dem verdutzten Gryffindor den Mund zu, "Das muss nicht gleich jeder wissen, klar?" Harry musste bei dem kalten Tonfall schlucken, doch trotzdem riss er sich von Draco los.  
  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, flüsterte jedoch dieser bedrohlich: "Erzähl niemanden von wem die Warnung ist, Potter! Nicht mal dem Wiesel und der Schlammblut. Sonst muss ich das nachholen, was ich im Sommer verhindert habe." "Ich hatte auch nicht vor es jemanden zu erzählen," meinte Harry. "Gut," ließ der Slytherin verlauten und stolzierte den Gang hinunter. //Zu mindestens hat er es jetzt zugegeben//  
  
TBC 


	10. Zabinis Unterricht

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...weitere folgen(denn niemand kann sich einer Kupplerin entziehen *fiesgrins*)  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Wenn es etwas gab was Harry nicht leiden konnte, war dies Hermione, wenn man sie nicht los wurde. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie noch wissen wollen, was Blaise ihm gesagt hatte und warum er jeden Tag etwas mit Schnuffel zu bereden hatte. Wäre nicht glücklicherweise Vladimir mit einer Nachricht an Hermione gekommen, woraufhin sie geheimnisvoll gekichert und den Gryffindor- Turm verlassen hatte, hätte Harry wahrscheinlich nie seine Ruhe vor ihr gehabt.  
  
Ron ließ ihn mit Fragen über Blaise Gott sei dank in Ruhe. Irgendwie hatte Harry das komische Gefühl, dass sein rothaariger Freund dies nur tat, um nicht vielleicht etwas schlechtes über Blaise zu hören. Nachdem dann auch Angelina Johnson aufgehört hatte, über den "Neo Feuerblitz" zu schwärmen, hatte Harry endlich schlafen gehen können. Der Mittwochmorgen war aber auch nicht gerade das gewesen, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Hermione hatte ihn gleich wieder beim Frühstück Fragen gestellt, Ron hatte nur geschwiegen, sein Linyinwin ließ sich nicht füttern, woraufhin er natürlich von Draco ein spöttisches Grinsen geerntet hatte. Harry hätte Seamus fast totknuddeln können, als dieser Hermione ablenkte in dem er sie erinnerte, dass sie heute Blaise Vater zum ersten Mal hatten. Tja, und nach einer weiteren Stunde Schlaftanken, sprich Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst, in der Hannah ihm unabsichtlich grüne Haare verpasst hatte, saß er nun endlich neben Ron im Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Sie passen dir aber," Ron versuchte jedes Mal, wenn er zu Harry blickte, nicht gleich los zu lachen, was dessen genervten Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht gerade verbesserte. "Sehr witzig," grummelte Harry und fuhr sich sichtlich genervt durch die grünen Haare, "Ich will ja gar nicht wissen, was die Slytherins darauf sagen werden...Wieso musste McGonagall auch Flitwick aus dem Klassenzimmer holen, wenn der gerade den Gegenfluch sprechen will?"  
  
"Frag doch Hermione, ob sie es dir wieder richtet," schlug Seamus vor, der mit Dean eine Reihe hinter ihnen saß. "Oder geh zu Madam Pomfrey," meinte Dean, nachdem er Hermione nirgends entdeckt hatte. Diese stürmte fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn in das Klassenzimmer und ließ sich neben Neville nieder.  
  
"Wo warst du?", fragte Ron, "Harry braucht nämlich deine Hilfe." Hermione, die bis dahin noch nicht zu den beiden geblickt hatte, brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie Harrys grüne Haare erblickte. "Genug gelacht?", fragte Harry genervt, "Könntest du mir jetzt vielleicht helfen?" "Natürlich," Hermione wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, schritt zu Harry und sprach einen Zauberspruch, durch den Harrys ursprüngliche Haarfarbe zurück kam. "Danke Hermione," bedankte sich Harry nun sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
Immerhin hatte es Hermione geschafft seine Haare zu richten, bevor die Slytherins den Klassenraum erreichten, welche dies in eben diesen Moment machten. "Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?", fragte Hermione. "Du warst doch auch bei Flitwick, oder?", wunderte sich Ron, "Hannah hat einen falschen Spruch gesagt und voilà Harry hatte grüne Haare." "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht auf euch geachtet," gestand das Mädchen, "Justin hat zu kräftig mit seinem Zauberstab gewedelt und der ist ihm dann auch prompt aus dem Fenster geflogen...Habt ihr das etwa nicht bemerkt?"  
  
Harry und Ron schüttelten verwirrt den Kopf und selbst Dean und Seamus schienen dies nicht mitbekommen zu haben. "Na dann regt euch nicht auf, wenn ich Hannahs Fehler nicht gesehen habe," meinte Hermione, "Na ja, jedenfalls sind Justin und ich gleich nach zehn Minuten aus dem Klassenzimmer gegangen um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen, deswegen bin ich auch erst so spät hier aufgetaucht!"  
  
Ein Räuspern ließ Hermione aufschauen und die drei Freunde bekamen einen kleinen Schock. Devon Zabini stand schon seit geraumer Zeit an der Treppe und hatte dem kleinen Gespräch gelauscht. "Verzeihung, Professor," nuschelte Hermione und ging zurück zu Neville. "Schon in Ordnung, Miss Granger," winkte Zabini ab, "Doch ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie schon bei Unterrichtsbeginn auf ihrem Platz sind..." Die Slytherins begannen schon hinterhältig zu grinsen. Scheinbar glaubten sie, dass sie nun einen zweiten Snape in der Schule hatten, immerhin war dieser Professor der Vater eines Slytherins. "...aber ich kann verstehen, wenn sie noch einen Klassenkameraden helfen wollen...Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor für einen perfekten Gegenfluch, Miss Granger!"  
  
Das Grinsen der Slytherins verschwand augenblicklich und sie starrten fassungslos von Hermione zu Professor Zabini zu Blaise und wieder zurück. Zabini war inzwischen die Treppen hinunter gestiegen und hatte sich einfach auf seinen Lehrertisch gesetzt.  
  
"Nun, dann will ich mich mal vorstellen. Ich bin Devon Zabini. Ich würde euch mich ja liebend gerne Devon oder Dad..." bei dem letzten Wort blickte er Blaise an, "...nennen lassen, aber leider steht in den Schulregeln geschrieben, dass jeder Lehrer mit Professor angesprochen werden soll. Für mich eigentlich lächerlich, aber was soll man schon machen. Also bleibe ich für euch Professor Zabini." Er machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann an Blaise gewandt fort: "Außer natürlich daheim. Deine Mutter würde mich schließlich umbringen, wenn ich dich da zwingen würde mich Professor Zabini zu nennen. Sie meint ja sowieso, dass ich einen Kontrolltick hätte...Versteh gar nicht warum."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder von Blaise ab und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen. "Wie ich sehe, ist diese Partnersache auch nicht vor der fünften Klasse verschont geblieben," sprach er weiter, "Also bringt mich jetzt bitte nicht deswegen um, auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass es euch nicht gefallen wird...Aber ich möchte, dass ihr euch mit euren Partnern einen Tisch teilt..." Ein Murren ging durch die Klasse, doch trotzdem stand die Hälfte der Klasse auf und ging zum Tisch ihres Partners.  
  
Ron packte seine Schulsachen zusammen und ging in die dritte Reihe auf der Fensterseite, in der Blaise bis dahin allein gesessen hatte. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie auf einmal Draco neben ihm saß.  
  
"Ganz klasse, Potter. Natürlich musstest du in die erste Reihe gehen! Willst dich wohl beim neuen Lehrer einschleimen," zischte der blonde Slytherin ihm zu. Allerdings so leise, dass Zabini davon nichts mitbekommen hatte. "Gut und um gleich alle Streitigkeiten wegen der Sitzplätze zu legen...An diesen Tischen bleiben sie das ganze Jahr...Mister Goyle, würden sie einen Sitzplan zeichnen," bat Zabini. "Einen was?", Goyle blickte den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer völlig verwirrt an.  
  
"Einen Sitzplan!", wiederholte Zabini, "Sie wissen schon, einen Plan auf dem ich sehe, wer wo sitzt." "Aber das sehen sie doch auch ohne Plan," wunderte sich Goyle. Zabini blickte ihn sprachlos an, sprach dann aber zu Goyles Partner: "Mister Finnigan! Könnten sie den Sitzplan entwerfen?" Seamus nickte und begann schon auf einem Pergament zu kritzeln, wobei er neugierig von Goyle beobachtet wurde.  
  
Harry konnte über so viel Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln und bemerkte so nebenbei, dass Draco wohl die gleichen Gedankengänge, wie er gehabt haben musste, da dieser nur genervt die Augen geschlossen hatte. //Wieso hängt er eigentlich mit solchen Idioten rum?// fragte sich Harry, als Draco seine Augen wieder öffnete und brav nach vorne blickte.  
  
"Nun, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht wie die anderen Klassen, die ich mit der Paarung Slytherin/Gryffindor habe," fuhr Zabini fort, "Sonst wird das, fürchte ich, ein schreckliches Schuljahr!" "So schlimm?", wollte Hermione wissen, worauf sie von Zabini ein amüsiertes Lächeln bekam. "Ja, so schlimm, Miss Granger. Allerdings überrascht mich das nicht sonderlich. Schon zu meiner Schulzeit haben sich Slytherin und Gryffindor nicht gerade blendend verstanden," antwortete Zabini bereitwillig, "Wenn ich mich da an die Streiche erinnere, die James, Sirius, Peter und Remus immer Severus und Lucius gespielt haben...Man, das waren noch Zeiten. Schade, dass sich Severus und Remus inzwischen beruhigt haben. Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass die beiden wieder ihre lächerlichen Streiterein, wie in der Schulzeit fortsetzen würden, aber nein, euer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und euer Zaubertranklehrer sind ja richtig erwachsen geworden. Schade, dass Sirius und James nicht hier sind, denn dann..." Zabini pfiff anerkennend und wandte sich dann Harry zu: "Kannst auf die Streiche deines Vater stolz sein. Die waren einmalig und einfallsreich bis zum geht nicht mehr! Und Sirius! Von dem will ich ja gar nicht anfangen, sonst höre ich überhaupt nicht mehr zu Schwärmen auf."  
  
"Oh ja. Für einen geflohenen Mörder aus Askaban muss man wirklich schwärmen," kicherte Pansy Parkinson, neben Hermione. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin," sagte Zabini ruhig, "Ich verbitte mir in meinem Unterricht Sirius Black als Mörder darzustellen...Bis es nicht wirklich bewiesen ist, dass er es tatsächlich war."  
  
"Sie glauben nicht, dass er es war?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Nicht wirklich, Mister Potter. Die Sache mit Pettigrew...ich denke an der ist was faul, außerdem Sirius ein Todesser? Oder noch besser, er soll James und Lily Potter verraten haben? Pf, dass ich nicht lache. Sirius und James waren viel zu gute Freunde. Selbst wenn Sirius ein Todesser gewesen wäre, was ich aber wie gesagt nicht glaube, hätte er niemals James verraten," erklärte Zabini. Harrys Sympathie für den neuen Lehrer stieg immer mehr. Nicht nur, dass er trotz seines Sohns in Slytherin fair war, nein er glaubte auch an Sirius Unschuld. Zwei Dinge, die für Harry besonders wichtig waren.  
  
"Okay, aber nun zum Unterricht. Schließlich werde ich nicht fürs Vergangenheit erzählen bezahlt...da müsste ich schon Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten und ich denke nicht, dass Binns diesen Job aufgeben würde, wo ihn schon sein eigener Tod nicht davon abgehalten hat," meinte Zabini grinsend, "Was wollt ihr machen?" Die Schüler blickten ihn verwirrt an, bis Hermione schließlich fragte: "Was meinen sie mit was wollen wir machen?" "Genau so, wie es sich angehört hat. Ich halte nicht viel davon Schüler etwas reinzudrücken, das diese überhaupt nicht interessiert. Die siebte Gryffindor/Slytherin zum Beispiel hat sich für Werwölfe entschieden,...dabei konnte mir Rem...ich meine Professor Lupin sehr zu Hilfe kommen....Ja, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione nahm ihre Hand wieder hinunter und fragte: "Könnten wir auch einmal Professor Lupin über das Werwolfdasein reden hören? Fred und George waren davon nämlich fürchterlich begeistert." "Fred und George? Ja, ich erinnere mich. Die Zwillinge, richtig? Ja, die beiden schienen wirklich schwer beeindruckt zu sein. Ich selbst war ziemlich überrascht. Ich dachte immer, dass die Verwandlung ganz einfach geht...so in der Art. Vollmond ist da, Werwolfverwandlung, Vollmond weg, alles wieder normal...da habe ich mich ziemlich geirrt," gestand Zabini, "Aber nun zu ihrer Frage, Miss Granger. Leider geht das in dieser Klasse nicht, da in jeder Stunde wo ich sie hier habe, Rem...Professor Lupin Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hat. Heute mit der vierten Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin und Freitags denke ich, war es siebte Klasse Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. Also tut mir leid. Ihr könnt ihn ja mal in einer seiner Stunden fragen. Ich denke, das würde er schon tun....Irgendwelche anderen Wünsche?"  
  
Eine Weile meldete sich niemand, doch dann hob Pansy die Hand. "Wie wäre es, mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen? Professor Moody hat diese letztes Jahr mit uns behandelt," schlug sie vor. "Hat er sie euch auch gezeigt?", fragte Zabini, woraufhin die ganze Klasse mit den Kopf nickte. "Was soll ich dann damit machen?", fragte Zabini daraufhin verwirrt, "Soll ich euch beibringen sie abzublocken?" "Ja, so etwas in der Art," stimmte Pansy zu.  
  
"Gute Idee, Miss Parkinson. Ich jage euch alle einen Cruciatus- Fluch an den Hals und schaue, wie viele Schmerzen ihr aushaltet...oder noch besser den Avada Kedavra um zu sehen, ob ihn einer überlebt," meinte Zabini und Harry konnte bei der Ernsthaftigkeit mit der das Zabini gesagt hatte, nur schmunzeln. "Nun, das müssen sie nicht gerade tun...," versuchte Pansy zu erklären. "Und was dann? Das ganze Jahr über erzählen, was die Flüche anrichten, damit ich zum Schluss wie Binns werde und immer wieder den gleichen Stoff wiederhole?", fragte Zabini. "Gut, ich bin schon ruhig," knurrte Pansy und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
  
"Hat niemand einen durchführbaren Vorschlag?", fragte Zabini nochmals, "Kommt schon. Es muss doch irgendetwas geben...Irgendwas, das euch nervt oder so?" "Ja, die Geister," sagte plötzlich Draco, "Kann sehr störend sein, wenn man ein Bad nehmen will und die Maulende Myrte kommt aus einem Wasserhahn." "Geister? Soso," schmunzelte Zabini, "Kein Problem!"  
  
Er sprang nun von seinem Tisch und ging im Klassenzimmer auf und ab. "Ihr müsst wissen, dass es normalerweise verboten ist, Geister irgendwo raus zusperren. Es sei denn, es sind Poltergeister, dann kann man sich ans Ministerium wenden und diesen wo anders hin verbannen. Normale Geister aber, haben leider das Recht überall zu sein...Sie können mir glauben, ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf von Geistern bespannt zu werden. Erst gestern bin ich fünf Minuten vom fetten Mönch beim Duschen beobachtet worden, bis ich...Nun dazu komme ich jetzt..."  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Zabini nun wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse hatte. Scheinbar gab es mehrere, die sich von den Geistern bedrängt oder einfach nur genervt fühlten. "...Zum einem gibt es Amulette, die vor Geister schützen. In Hogsmeade wird es solche Amulette sicher geben. Solltet ihr mal hinunter dürfen, schaut bei "Yin und Yang" vorbei. Das ist ein Geschäft für magische Amulette. Die andere Möglichkeit ist eine Art Ritualzauber. Er errichtet für fünf Stunde eine Barriere, die Geister abhält oder aus dem Zimmer wirft, wenn schon ein Geist im Zimmer sein sollte. Längere Wirkungsmethoden gibt es leider noch nicht." Zabini sah wirklich so aus, als würde er dies zu tiefst bedauern.  
  
"Ein Ritualzauber?", fragte Dean. "Ja, sie wissen doch was das ist, oder?" Auf Zabinis Gesicht erschien Unglauben, als er die meisten Schüler den Kopf schütteln sah. "Gibt es niemanden, der weiß, was ein Ritualzauber ist?...Ja, Mister Malfoy?" Harry schaute erstaunt zu seiner Rechten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich Draco gemeldet hatte.  
  
"Ritualzauber sind Zauber bei denen es einer längeren Vorbereitung benötigt," begann Draco, "Es werden Gegenstände, wie Kerzen, Kräuter und anderen solchen Kinderkram in einer bestimmten Stellung, je nach Zauber eine andere, aufgestellt und erst dann kann man den dazugehörigen Zauber aufsagen...Der Vorteil daran ist, dass man keinen Zauberstab benötigt." "Vollkommen richtig, Mister Malfoy. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin," lobte ihn Zabini, "Diese Ritualzauber sind zwar zeitaufwendig, aber ab und an ganz nützlich. Meine Frau müssen sie wissen, ist fürchterlich vergesslich, Gott sei Dank hat Blaise nicht ihr Gedächtnis, sonst würde ich eingehen mit zwei von der Sorte daheim. Jedenfalls verliert sie des öfteren ihren Zauberstab. Und da macht sie immer einen Ritualzauber, der ihr zeigt wo sich ihr Zauberstab befindet. Ich denke ohne diesen Ritualzauber wäre sie schon zu Grunde gegangen."  
  
"So schlimm ist Mom auch nicht," warf Blaise ein. "Na ja, sie hat sich gebessert seitdem du da bist, aber vorher...glaub mir, da war sie eine Katastrophe," erklärte Zabini. "Wenn sie so schlimm war, warum hast du sie dann eigentlich geheiratet?", fragte Blaise wütend. Harry konnte sehen, wie Ron vergeblich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Geht das schon wieder los?", fragte Zabini genervt, "Könnten wir das nicht nach dem Unterricht besprechen. In der Mittagspause in meiner Wohnung?" "Kein Problem, Professor," zischte Blaise und ließ sich wieder nieder, da er vorher in Rage aufgestanden war. "Fünf Punke Abzug für Slytherin wegen ihrer Frechheit Mister Zabini," sagte Zabini schnell.  
  
Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Zabini seinem eigenen Sohn Punkte abziehen würde. Tja, so konnte man sich irren. Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Blaise und sein Vater nicht zum ersten Mal über dieses Thema stritten. Blaise funkelte seinen Vater nur noch einmal wütend an und konnte jetzt mit Pansy im Schmollen konkurrieren.  
  
"Nun, zurück zu dem Zauberritual, das Geister aussperrt," Zabini wollte weitersprechen, doch ein Blick auf seine Uhr ließ ihn aufschrecken, "Was? Zwei Stunden sind gleich um? Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist...Nun, dann muss ich es anders machen...Können sie bis Freitag mit ihrem Partner den Ritualzauber alleine ausfindig machen und das als Aufgabe abgeben oder ist das zu früh?"  
  
"Zu früh," meinte Dean lautstark. "Nun, ich schätze ihre Ehrlichkeit, Mister Thomas. Gut, dann sucht ihn mir bis nächsten Mittwoch und bis Freitag überlegt euch etwas, was ihr machen wollt. Wenn euch nichts einfällt behandeln wir Jachmäen."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment endete die Stunde und die gesamte Klasse machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, bis auf Seamus der ihm noch schnell den Sitzplan gab und dafür fünf Punkte für Gryffindor erhielt. "Blaise, komm gleich mit. Du kannst auch in meiner Wohnung essen. Die Hauselfen werden etwas bringen," rief Zabini seinen Sohn zurück.  
  
"Wow, ich finde Zabini klasse," strahlte Seamus als sie am Gryffindor- Tisch saßen, "Ich hatte ja schon die Befürchtung, dass es ein zweiter Snape werden würde." "Ich nicht," schmatzte Ron, "Blaise ist nicht übel, also konnte sein Vater auch nicht übel sein." "Apropos Blaise. Meint ihr nicht auch, dass die beiden sich öfters wegen seiner Mutter gestritten haben?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, das denke ich auch," stimmte Hermione zu, "Aber man kann auch wirklich nicht sagen, dass er so nett über seine Frau gesprochen hat." "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es das war," meinte Dean, "Es scheint was anderes zu sein und das war nur ein Auslöser." "Das denke ich auch," sagte Harry schnell, "Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit würde man sich nicht aufregen!" "Habt ihr jetzt lange genug über Blaises Familienverhältnisse diskutiert?", fragte Ron sauer, "Ich denke, ihr wärt auch nicht begeistert, wenn man das bei euch tun würde."  
  
"Sorry," murmelte Harry und versuchte wie schon beim Frühstück sein Linyinwin zu füttern, doch dieses weigerte sich einfach strikt dagegen. "Warum willst du nichts essen?", fragte Harry, "Bei Malfoy hast du's doch auch..." Harry stoppte mitten im Satz und ging mit dem Linyinwin zum Slytherin- Tisch, verfolgt von den verwirrten Blicken seiner Freunde. Auch die Slytherins starten ziemlich verwundert, als sich Harry vor Draco aufstellte. "Wie ich mich geehrt fühle. Was kann der große Harry Potter von mir wollen?", fragte Draco mit kindlicher Stimme.  
  
"Hier," seufzte Harry und drückte das Linyinwin in Dracos Arme. Das kleine Kätzchen begann sofort begeistert zu schnurren und schmiegte sich an die Brust des Slytherin. "So ungern ich es zugebe, aber es rührt bei mir kein Essen an," erklärte Harry, "Außerdem wolltest du es schon in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nehmen?" "Jaja, ich hab's vergessen," gab Draco zu, "Und es hat bei dir nichts gegessen?" "Ja, los amüsiere dich darüber. Harry Potter schafft es nicht einmal, dass ne Katze etwas isst," meinte Harry gelangweilt.  
  
"Ja, gleich, gib mir nur eine Sekunde um das Kleine zu füttern. Das muss ja schon am verhungern sein," sagte Draco, streichelte das Linyinwin kurz und gab ihm dann ein kleines Fleischstückchen das, das Kätzchen sofort genüsslich verspeiste. Während er das Kätzchen fütterte, drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um und spottete nun: "Der große Harry Potter schafft es nicht eine Katze zu füttern. Das ist tragisch und so was soll den dunklen Lord besiegen?" Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und ging zum Gryffindor- Tisch zurück. Was war er eigentlich noch bei Draco stehen geblieben und hatte auf seine Spöttereien gewartet?  
  
Er hätte gleich, nachdem er das Linyinwin weiter gereicht hatte, wieder zurück gehen sollen. "Faszinierend," meinte Hermione, als er sich wieder setzte, "Nur bei Malfoy und Blaise scheinen die Linyinwins zu essen. Meines isst noch immer nichts." "Gib es mal Pansy!", schlug Seamus vor, "Vielleicht essen sie nur von Slytherins." "Isst eures etwas?", fragte Hermione an Seamus, Dean und Neville gewandt. Dean und Seamus schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf, aber Neville sprang entsetzt auf. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas wichtiges vergessen habe...Ich habe mein Linyinwin schon seit Montag nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
Entsetzt rannte er aus der großen Halle um schnell danach zu suchen. Parvati und Lavender begannen auf einmal fürchterlich zu kichern und Dean fuhr sie an: "Was ist bitte schön so lustig daran? Das kann ihn eine gute Note in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe kosten." Parvati kicherte: "Kann es nicht! Sein Linyinwin hat Millicent Bulstrode...Aber das scheint er völlig vergessen zu haben." Harry sah zum Slytherin- Tisch und tatsächlich versuchte Millicent verzweifelt das Linyinwin zu füttern, doch auch dieses sträubte sich wahnsinnig dagegen.  
  
"Freitags frage ich einmal Professor Lupin warum sie nichts essen wollen," meinte Hermione und gab es auf ihr Linyinwin füttern zu wollen. "Freitags? Das könnte bis dahin schon verhungert sein!", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll. "Nein, kann es nicht," entgegnete Hermione, "Hast du noch nie in deinem Leben gelesen? Ich habe mir jedenfalls einige Bücher über Linyinwins ausgeborgt und in jedem steht, dass Linyinwin zwar regelmäßig essen, aber sie bis zu einem Monat ohne Nahrung auskommen können."  
  
"Regelmäßig essen? Ja, das sehen wir," meinte Seamus. "Deswegen frage ich ja Lupin," seufzte Hermione. "Was denkt ihr in welchem Haus Zabini früher war?", brachte Dean das Thema zu Zabini zurück. "Ravenclaw," antwortete Harry, "Das weiß ich von Lupin!" "Ravenclaw? Aber wieso ist dann Blaise wirklich in Slytherin?", wunderte sich Dean, "Das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn." "Es muss nicht alles Sinn machen," meinte Harry.  
  
"Gehen wir jetzt Quidditch spielen?", fragte Ron nach dem Mittagessen, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm machten. "Klar, wir holen nur noch unsere Besen und dann geht es los," antwortete Harry, "Kommst du auch, Hermione...Hermione?" Verwirrt blickte sich Harry um, doch das Mädchen war verschwunden.  
  
"Wenn ihr Hermione sucht, die ist zur Bibliothek abgebogen," sagte Oliver amüsiert. "Oh, dann hat sich die Frage ja von selbst beantwortet," seufzte Harry und ging weiter, doch Ron blieb noch unentschlossen vor Oliver stehen. "Kann ich was für dich tun?", fragte Oliver hilfsbereit. "Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich will mich als Hüter für's Gryffindor- Team bewerben...," begann Ron zögernd, "...Harry hat zwar gesagt, er würde mit mir trainieren, aber er ist ja der Sucher und hat damit eigentlich nicht viel mit dem Hüter zu tun, also wollte ich dich fragen, ob du..."  
  
"Ob ich mit dir üben kann?", beendete Oliver die Frage. Ron nickte und Oliver sagte: "Kein Problem. Sei in einer halben Stunde beim Quidditch- Feld." Oliver drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinunter. "Tschuldige, Harry, aber...", stotterte Ron. "Hey, schon klar. Ich denke, ich hätte auch lieber Oliver als mich gehabt," grinste Harry, "Aber überanstrenge ihn nicht. Er hat es mit der Schulter und wir wollen ja nicht, dass er umkippt." "Keine Sorge, ich will ja nur ein paar Tipps von ihm," meinte Ron.  
  
TBC 


	11. Neuigkeiten

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Tja, ich stecke in einer wahnsinnigen Schreibphase...ein Vorbote dafür, dass ich irgendwann eine Schreibblockade haben werde. *g* Und wieder herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna und lilvroni.  
  
Zu den Fragen:  
  
@Ralna: Zeigt sich jetzt.  
  
@lilvroni: Habe ich schon mal beantwortet und wann Harry/Draco Slash vorkommt? Könnte noch etwas dauern! *leidtut* Will es ja nicht so machen, dass sie sich gleich um den Hals fallen. Wäre ja auch unlogisch. Aber es kommt! Versprochen!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mittwochnachmittag und der Donnerstag vergingen für Harry wie im Flug und ehe er sich versah, war Rons neuester "Lieblingstag" angebrochen. Ron hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen fleißig mit Oliver trainiert und wenn Harry Oliver Glauben schenken konnte, war er sogar ein ganz brauchbarer Hüter. An den Feuerblitz hatte sich Ron auch sofort gewöhnt und Harry wünschte sich wirklich, dass sein Freund Hüter werden würde.  
  
Verschlafen machten sich die drei Freunde von der großen Halle auf den Weg zu Zabinis Klassenzimmer. Normalerweise hätte sich Harry auf dieses Fach gefreut, aber heute wollte er einfach nur schlafen. //Nie hat man Binns, wenn man ihn mal braucht// seufzte Harry innerlich und ließ sich neben einem putzmunteren Draco nieder, auf dessen Schoss ihr Linyinwin schlief.  
  
"Potter, du siehst scheiße aus," grüßte ihn Draco. "Dir ebenfalls einen schönen Morgen," gähnte Harry. "Was ist passiert? Hat der große Harry Potter Schlafstörungen? Dann sollte er schon um acht ins Bett gehen. Ich will ja nicht, dass er morgen neben mir döst, während ich nach dem Vita- Trank suche," meinte Draco. "Morgen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, "Ist morgen schon Samstag?" "Potter, du solltest echt mal zu Pomfrey um dein Gehirn abchecken zu lassen," sagte Draco und drehte sich nun zu Zabini, der den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
"Wunderschönen guten Morgen," grüßte dieser die Klasse freundlich. Harry fragte sich, wie man so früh schon so gut aufgelegt sein konnte. Gut, normalerweise war er auch kein Morgenmuffel, doch normalerweise gab es auch keine Hannah Abbott, die ihn unabsichtlich Sporen einer wachhaltenden Pflanze ins Gesicht gepustet hatte. Harry wünschte sich langsam schon, dass sie jedes Fach mit den Slytherins hätten. Draco beleidigte ihn wenigstens nur, kannte sich dafür aber im Unterricht aus.  
  
"Habt ihr euch etwas überlegt, was ihr heute machen wollt?", fragte Zabini.  
  
"Ja! Schlafen," antwortete Harry gähnend. Die ganze Klasse drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm und auch Zabini wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Schließlich fasste er sich wieder. "Müde, Mister Potter?", fragte er amüsiert. "Das wären sie auch, wenn sie Nijansporen geatmet hätten," antwortete Harry.  
  
"Nijansporen? Oh je!", seufzte Zabini, "Ich habe auch mal welche abbekommen. In der vierten Klasse! Ich war am nächsten Tag so müde, dass ich über hundert Punkte für Ravenclaw verloren habe...Okay, hör zu, ich bin ja ein netter Kerl, also...geh zu Madam Pomfrey und lass dir einen Regena- Trank geben. Du bist für diese beiden Stunden entschuldigt." "Einen was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Wer kann ihm sagen, was ein Regena- Trank ist? Der bekommt fünf Punkte für sein Haus," bot Zabini an.  
  
"Ein Regena- Trank lässt einen Menschen eine Stunde schlafen und wenn er danach aufwacht, fühlt er sich komplett regeneriert," antwortete Blaise. "Sehr gut, fünf Punkte an Slytherin," lobte ihn Zabini, "Also Mister Potter. Beeilen sie sich, sonst wachen sie nicht rechtzeitig auf und sie wollen doch nicht bei Sev...Snape fehlen." Harry blickte ihn zwar noch einige Momente verdutzt an, begann dann aber seine Sachen zu packen.  
  
"Typisch, Harry Potter. Wenn er müde ist, darf er sofort zu Pomfrey und verliert nicht wie alle anderen Punkte," zischte Draco ihm zu. "Und Mister Malfoy," Zabini wandte sich nun an Draco, "Da sie Mister Potters Jahrespartner sind, werden sie ihn begleiten. Sie sind ebenfalls entschuldigt." Draco wartete keinen Moment, sondern packte sofort seine Sachen zusammen und zog Harry aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Klasse, Potter! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du noch mal für etwas zu gebrauchen bist," grinste Draco, als sie zum Krankenflügel abbogen. "Tja scheinbar du, sonst hättest du mich nicht gewarnt," meinte Harry lässig. Draco funkelte ihn zornig an, ließ sich davon aber nichts mehr anmerken, als sie die Krankenstation erreicht hatten. "Mister Potter! Ich habe mich ja schon gefragt, wann sie heuer wieder auftauchen würden," begrüßte ihn Madam Pomfrey, "Allerdings hatte ich erst beim ersten Quidditch- Spiel mit ihnen gerechnet...Was kann ich für sie und Mister Malfoy tun?"  
  
"Professor Zabini hat mich hergeschickt, damit sie mir vielleicht einen Regena- Trank geben könnten, da ich gestern in Kräuterkunde Nijansporen eingeatmet habe," beantwortete Harry die Frage. "Einen Regena- Trank? Kein Problem! Such dir ein Bett aus, ich hole ihn gleich," lächelte Madam Pomfrey. "Wow, du darfst dir sogar ein Bett aussuchen," staunte Draco gespielt, "Was wäre ich auch gerne der große Harry Potter, der zwar keine Katze füttern kann, dafür aber ein Bett wählen darf!"  
  
"Kannst du nicht mal deine blöden Sprüche lassen?", fragte Harry genervt und ließ sich gleich aufs erstbeste Bett fallen. "Nein, dann wäre das ja nicht mehr ich," meinte Draco grinsend und setzte sich auf einen Besucherstuhl. Bevor Harry darauf etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte auch schon wieder Madam Pomfrey auf und überreichte ihm ein Glas mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Den müssen sie trinken, dann werden sie sofort einschlafen und exakt 60 Minuten später wieder frischmunter aufwachen," erklärte Madam Pomfrey und verschwand wieder in ihr Büro. "Na, dann Prost," sagte Harry zu sich selbst und trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. "Und wie schmeckt's?", fragte Draco neugierig. "Nach Himbeere," konnte Harry noch sagen, bevor er in die Kissen zurück fiel und eingeschlafen war. Ihm kam es zwar so vor, als hätte Draco noch "Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst" gesagt, doch als er nach einer Stunde wieder aufwachte, hatte er das schon wieder vergessen.  
  
"Na, ausgeschlafen? Dann können wir ja gehen. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dauert zwar noch eine viertel Stunde, aber ich bezweifle, dass Zabini uns sehr vermissen wird," meinte Draco, sofort nachdem Harry die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. "Du bist immer noch hier?", fragte Harry verwirrt und stand auf. "Ich riskiere keinen Punkteabzug, nur weil ich Zabinis lächerliche Bitte nicht einhalte," antwortete Draco, während Harry versuchte seine Haare wieder etwas zu ordnen. Nach drei Minuten gab er dies auf.  
  
"Du solltest mal Gel reingeben," schlug Draco vor, "Vielleicht hilft es etwas!...Auch, wenn ich glaube, dass bei dir sowieso alles verloren ist." "Erklär mir mal, warum du mir das Leben gerettet hast und trotzdem immer noch auf mir rumhackst!", bat Harry, "Denn irgendwie komme ich nicht hinter die Logik." "Das ist Malfoy- Logik, die braucht keiner zu verstehen," meinte Draco und ging mit dem Linyinwin schon mal vor. Harry zögerte nicht weiter, sondern folgte Draco in die Kerker hinunter. Es hatte ja auch seine Vorteile, wenn er früher bei Snape ankam. Dieser konnte ihn dann nicht wegen Zu Spät kommen, Punkte abziehen.  
  
"Trotzdem würde ich mal gerne wissen, weshalb du dein Leben riskiert hast um mir diese Warnung zu schreiben und mir immer noch nicht erzählen willst, warum," nahm Harry das Gespräch wieder auf. "Potter, lass mich damit in Ruhe, oder ich vergesse mich," drohte Draco. "Ich will es doch nur wissen," seufzte Harry. "Wir brauchen noch einen Namen für unser Linyinwin," lenkte Draco ab, als sie vor dem Zaubertrankzimmer angekommen waren und von innen "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" hören konnten.  
  
"Einen Namen?", fragte Harry zweifelnd. "Sicher! Das Katzenvieh von Zabini und Wiesel hat doch auch einen Namen," meinte Draco. "Und was schwirrt dir da im Kopf herum?", wollte Harry wissen. "Weiß nicht! Es muss ein Jungenname sein," antwortete Draco, "Ist nämlich männlich unser Kleiner." Harry musste bei Dracos freundlichen Ton schmunzeln. Der Slytherin konnte also doch nett sein, wenn er wollte.  
  
"Wie wär's mit...Schnatz," schlug Harry vor. Draco antwortete darauf nichts, sondern hob nur das Linyinwin in Gesichtshöhe und sprach mit kindlicher Stimme: "Na, meinst du nicht auch, dass Potter die Quidditch- Sucht hat, du kleines Schnätzchen!" Jetzt wo Harry den Namen ausgesprochen gehört hatte, musste er zugeben, dass es wirklich dämlich klang.  
  
"Ich bin nicht Quidditch süchtig," verteidigte er sich. "Ach nein?...Wer ist eigentlich heuer bei euch Quidditch- Captain,...jetzt wo Wood nicht mehr mit spielen darf?", fragte Draco neugierig. "Entscheiden wir erst...und bei euch? Flint ist ja auch nicht mehr da," gab Harry die Frage zurück. "Rate mal," Draco grinste ihn so siegessicher an, dass sich Harry die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
  
"Na dann, Glückwunsch," meinte Harry. "Danke! Ich hoffe du wirst es auch bei euch," sagte Draco, "Dann haben wir wieder einen Konkurrenzkampf beim Quidditch." "Was redest du da eigentlich? Wir werden bei jeden Spiel einen haben. Wir sind beide Sucher," erinnerte ihn Harry. "Wenn du meinst," Draco grinste weiterhin nur und es schien, als würde er keine ernsthaften Fragen beantworten.  
  
"Sunshine," schlug Harry nach einer Weile Schweigen vor. "Sunshine? Du willst eine Katze Sunshine nennen?", fragte Draco verwirrt. "Moonshine?", schlug Harry jetzt reichlich nervöser vor. "Moonshine? Ja, das wäre perfekt für Lupin," kicherte Draco. "Beleidige nicht Lupin," drohte Harry.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht beleidigt...Er ist in Ordnung. Auch wenn er sich wirklich mal neue Umhänge kaufen sollte," meinte der Slytherin. "Nicht jeder ist so reich wie du," zischte Harry. "Ich weiß, deshalb bin ich auch einmalig," grinste Draco, "Also Moonshine? Ich wäre damit einverstanden." "Du bist mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden?", fragte Harry zweifelnd. Draco nickte nur, bevor er seine Ballschnur heraus holte und sich mit Moonshine beschäftigte.  
  
Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen verlief zu Harrys Überraschung relativ gut. Snape zog Gryffindor nur fünfzig Punkte ab und Trelawney schien überhaupt nicht bei der Sache gewesen zu sein, da diese zwei Stunden nur mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem kleinen Tischchen gesessen hatte. Parvati und Lavender hatten dies natürlich sofort nachgemacht, da sie sich vollkommen sicher waren, dass ihre heißgeliebte Professorin ihre inneren Kräfte sammelte.  
  
Nun erwartete sie Lupin mit seinem Hund bei Hagrids Hütte. "Schönen Nachmittag, meine Lieben!", grüßte er sie freundlich, "Heute dachte ich mir...Miss Granger?" Hermione senkte ihre Hand und fragte: "Professor? Es geht um die Linyinwins! Die Meisten essen bei uns nichts. Ich weiß zwar, dass Linyinwins einen Monat ohne Nahrung auskommen, doch trotzdem ist es merkwürdig. Warum essen sie nur bei ein paar von uns und bei den anderen nicht?"  
  
"Nun, wenn sie mich ausreden hätten lassen, wüssten sie was ich heute vorhabe," meinte Lupin ruhig, "Heute wollte ich alle Fragen um die Linyinwins beantworten, da wir ja Montags nicht mehr dazu gekommen sind." Hermione wurde knallrot, doch Harry wusste, dass Lupin ihr keinen Vorwurf machte. "Gut nun zu ihrer Frage Miss Granger...Bei wem essen die Linyinwins?", fragte Lupin in die Runde, "Diese möchten bitte vortreten." Blaise und Draco waren die einzigen, die sich neben Lupin hinstellten.  
  
"Nur sie beide? Na dann, je zehn Punkte an Slytherin," meinte Lupin und Sirius hörte auf mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und tapste etwas weiter von den Schülern weg. "Schnuffel scheint das nicht zu gefallen," kicherte Ron an Harrys Seite. Harry überlegte einen flüchtigen Moment, was sein müsste, wenn Sirius Lehrer in Hogwarts wäre. Wahrscheinlich gäbe es dann einen Anti- Snape, der Gryffindor vorziehen und Slytherin Punkteabzüge und Strafarbeiten einbringen würde.  
  
"Wissen sie auch, warum die Linyinwins bei ihnen essen?", fragte Lupin nun an die beiden Slytherins gewandt. Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Draco konnte auch nur den Kopf schütteln. "Dann anders, was haben sie mit den Linyinwins gemacht, bei dem sie gemerkt haben, dass alle anderen es nicht taten," fuhr Lupin fort. Draco überlegte angestrengt, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.  
  
"Mister Zabini? Haben sie eine Idee?" "Ähm, ja, aber, das glaub ich nicht," begann Blaise. "Sagen sie's ruhig. Die merkwürdigsten Antworten stimmen meistens," ermutigte ihn Lupin. "Könnte es sein, dass sie essen, wenn man ihnen Geheimnisse anvertraut?", fragte Blaise mehr als er antwortete. "Leider nein, aber trotzdem fünf Punkte an Slytherin, da sie sehr...sehr sehr knapp dran waren," meinte Lupin, "Okay, gehen sie wieder zu den anderen."  
  
Als Draco und Blaise zurück zu den anderen gegangen waren, erklärte Lupin: "Mister Zabini war schon sehr knapp dran. Linyinwins essen nur, wenn sie vertrauen zu jemanden haben. Und dieses Vertrauen bekommt man nur, wenn man ihnen seine Sorgen und Probleme anvertraut." Hermione blickte fassungslos. In keinem ihrer Bücher stand auch nur ein Wort davon. Aber auch Harry wunderte sich, denn das bedeutete, dass Draco irgendwelche Probleme hatte, bei Blaises war es ihm klar gewesen, aber Draco? Er würde seinen Besen essen, wenn das nichts mit der Warnung zu tun hätte.  
  
"Wir sollen Katzen unsere Probleme erzählen?", fragte Pansy fassungslos, "Nur Spinner sprechen mit Katzen!" "Nun, Mister Zabini und Mister Malfoy müssen es getan haben," entgegnete Lupin ruhig, während Pansy rot anlief und entschuldigend zu Draco blickte. "Ich dachte eigentlich, dass alle Linyinwins bei euch essen würden," fuhr Lupin fort, "Immerhin seid ihr in einem Alter, wo man mehr als genug Probleme hat. Und wenn es nur Liebeskummer sein sollte...Sicherlich, ich konnte nicht erwarten, dass ihr mit Tieren redet, auch wenn man das eigentlich tun sollte."  
  
"Sprechen sie mit ihrem Hund?", fragte Pansy kichernd. "Ja, sehr oft sogar," antwortete Lupin. "Und antwortet er auch?", kicherte Pansy. "Ja," sagte Lupin todernst, woraufhin Harry, Ron und Hermione ihre Lacher zurück halten mussten.  
  
Der besagte Hund ging nun durch die Schülermenge hindurch und blickte jeden prüfend an. Bei Harry blieb er stehen und setzte sich artig vor dessen Füße. "Na, Schnuffel, wie geht's?", fragte Harry und streichelte ihn, woraufhin er ein lautes Bellen und einen Schlecker mit der Zunge bekam. "Soll ich heute wieder zu euch kommen?", fragte Harry so leise, dass es keiner von den anderen hören konnte, doch zu Harrys Überraschung schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. "Schnuffel, lenk Harry nicht ab. Ich muss noch etwas mit der ganzen Klasse besprechen," sagte Lupin streng und sofort ging der Hund zu ihm zurück.  
  
"Alle zwei Wochen werde ich einen Gesundheitsscheck mit euren Linyinwins machen," erklärte Lupin, "Außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr mir wöchentlich protokolliert, was die Linyinwins gemacht haben und welchen Gemütszustand, sie in der Nähe von beiden Partnern haben...Da sie in den meisten Fächern sowieso Gruppenarbeiten, wie z.B. den Vita- Trank von Professor Snape haben, werden sie ohnehin öfters miteinander Zeit verbringen müssen." "Reicht es nicht, wenn man aufschreibt, welchen Gemütszustand Linyinwins bei einer Person haben?", fragte Seamus, den es innerlich schon davor graute mit Goyle öfters Zeit zu verbringen.  
  
"Nein! Es benötigt zwei Personen um Linyinwins Gefühle orten zu lassen," erklärte Lupin, "Es wäre auch nicht schlecht, wenn sie ihren Linyinwins Namen geben würden. Schreiben sie diesen dann in ihr erstes Protokoll...Ach ja, wenn ich einmal Katzenvieh lesen sollte, ziehe ich dieser Gruppe Punkte ab...Noch irgendwelche Fragen!...Miss Granger?" "Fred und George haben von ihrem Vortrag bei Professor Zabini erzählt und waren schwer beeindruckt. Da wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie uns vielleicht auch mehr über das Werwolfdasein erzählen könnten," bat Hermione.  
  
"Interessiert euch das tatsächlich?", fragte Lupin überrascht, woraufhin sogar von den Slytherins heftiges Kopfnicken kam. "Nun, dann erzähle ich es euch nächsten Freitag," meinte Lupin, "Für heute und das nächste Mal habe ich ja schon etwas vor..." "Und das wäre?", fragte Dean. "Heute, die Sache mit den Linyinwins. Und für den Montag hat mir Hagrid freundlicherweise ein paar Tiere aus dem verbotenen Wald besorgt," antwortete Lupin. "Hagrid? Bin ja schon gespannt, was für ein Ungeheuer er uns anschleppt," flüsterte Ron.  
  
Die zwei Stunden vergingen reichlich schnell. Lupin erklärte ihnen nur noch ein paar wichtige Dinge, wie niemals die Flügel verkleben, dabei hatte er genau auf die Slytherins gestarrt, oder sie nicht ins Wasser werfen, da Linyinwins nicht schwimmen konnten. Außerdem hatte Lupin noch angedeutet, dass Dumbledore etwas wichtiges sagen wollte und deswegen jeder beim Abendessen sein sollte.  
  
"Was könnte Dumbledore wollen?", überlegte Hermione beim Abendessen. "Vielleicht feuert er Snape! Oder Du-weißt-schon-wer wurde besiegt," vermutete Ron fröhlich und Harry hätte nicht sagen können, was für Ron die erfreulichere Nachricht gewesen wäre. Hermione wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch in dem Moment bat Professor McGonagall um Ruhe. Dumbledore erhob sich und sagte lächelnd: "Ich liebe Quidditch!" Daraufhin schwieg er und die Schüler blickten ihn nur verwundert an.  
  
"Spinnt er jetzt?", flüsterte Ron zu Hermione und Harry, "Das war es, weswegen wir hier sein sollen." Dumbledore schwieg noch einige Zeit und fuhr dann fort: "Ich denke sie alle lieben Quidditch auch. Und ich finde es sehr schade, dass wir nur sechs Spiele jedes Jahr haben...Deswegen haben Oliver und ich beschlossen, dass wir jedes Halbjahr den Quidditch- Cup vergeben werden. So haben wir zwölf Spiele im ganzen Jahr und jeder kann zwei Mal gegen die selben Gegner spielen. Der Quidditch- Cup im ersten Halbjahr wird derjenige sein, den wir jedes Jahr verteilt haben. Für das zweite Halbjahr haben wir eigene Pokale in Auftrag gegeben. Sie werden größer als der alte sein und jeder Spieler des Sieger Teams bekommt so einen...Ich weiß es ist früh, doch das erste Spiel ist Slytherin gegen Gryffindor und das nächsten Sonntag...Das war's. Ich wünsche noch einen guten Appetit."  
  
"Nächsten Sonntag?", staunte Harry, "Das ist wirklich früh." "Also sei brav am Spielfeld," bestimmte Angelina, "Wir müssen jetzt trainieren und nochmals trainieren. Wir bekommen beide Pokale." "Bei so vielen Spielen können wir ganz viele Artikel verkaufen...Das ist klasse," jubelten Fred und George an einem anderen Teil des Tisches. "Zwölf Mal Lampenfieber," seufzte Ron, "Vielleicht sollte ich es mir doch noch überlegen, ob ich Hüter werden will."  
  
"Sechs Mal!", verbesserte ihn Hermione, "Außerdem musst du dich einfach bewerben. Oliver schwärmt quasi von dir." "Ja genau und überleg einmal du würdest auch einen Pokal bekommen, wenn wir im zweiten Halbjahr gewinnen," fügte Harry hinzu, "Stell dir das vor, du und die Zwillinge kommen mit Pokalen heim. Da kann Percy mit seiner Schulsprecherkarriere einpacken." "Gutes Argument," meinte Ron lächelnd, "Ich überleg's mir."  
  
"Oh, Hilfe. Das Wiesel will sich als Hüter bewerben. Na dann werden wir ja gar keine Probleme mehr mit Gryffindor haben," höhnte Draco hinter ihnen. "Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry genervt. "Zum einen, gebe ich dir Moonshine," antwortete Draco und gab ihm das Kätzchen, "Und zum zweiten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns morgen schon um neun in der Bibliothek treffen. Immerhin sollen wir auch das Zauberritual für Zabini suchen."  
  
"Okay," sagte Harry einfach und schon ging Draco an den Slytherin- Tisch zurück. "Oh, man. Du und Malfoy zusammen in der Bibliothek," grinste Hermione, "Versucht sie nicht ganz zu zerstören...ich brauch sie noch." "Du solltest nicht über ihn herziehen," meinte Ron, "Du musst mit Pansy das gleiche machen." Hermione stöhnte verzweifelt und fuhr sich durch ihr buschiges Haar.  
  
"Das hatte ich völlig vergessen," Hermione stand auf und ging zu Pansy hinüber, die sie eiskalt ignorierte, bis Hermione sie daran erinnerte, dass es auch um ihre Note ging. Danach hatte sie Pansys volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Und?", fragte Ron, als sie wieder zurück kam. "Morgen um fünf in der Bibliothek! Das wird lustig," antwortete Hermione. "Gebt es zu. Ihr beneidet mich um Blaise," grinste Ron seine beiden Freunde an.  
  
"Weißt du, wenn du so weiter machst, könnte man meinen, dass du auf ihn stehst," bemerkte Harry, woraufhin Rons Gesichtsfarbe mit der seiner Haare konkurrieren konnte. "Rede keinen Blödsinn, Harry," stotterte Ron, während Hermione und Harry sich wissende Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
TBC 


	12. Bibliotheksbesuch

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Danke an meine Reviewer Angel, jessy und Ralna. Wie ihr seht habe ich noch keine Schreibblockade *selbstverwundertist*, aber dafür lauter Ideen. *g*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Harry...Harry, wach auf!" Die nervige Stimme, die nun schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten versuchte ihn aufzuwecken, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
  
Aber aufstehen wollte er auch noch nicht. Es war Samstag. Zu mindestens an diesem Tag konnte man doch ausschlafen.  
  
"Harry, verdammt wach auf," versuchte es die Stimme wieder. "Gib es auf Ron," mischte sich nun eine zweite Stimme ein, "Ich würde auch lieber schlafen, als mit Malfoy in der Bibliothek abzuhängen."  
  
Malfoy? Bibliothek? Samstag? //Oh, verdammt// In Sekundenschnelle schlug Harry die Augen auf und rannte ins Bad. Ron und Seamus, Harrys persönliche Weckdienste, blickten völlig verstört auf die sich schließende Badezimmertür.  
  
"Was denn jetzt los?", fragte Seamus verwirrt, "Er wird doch nicht so scharf auf Malfoy sein." Ron zuckte nur verständnislos mit den Schultern, bevor er sich weiter umzog. "Und? Heute wieder Training mit Oliver?", wollte Seamus wissen, während er sich wieder in sein Bett legte.  
  
Dean und Neville waren noch nicht aufgewacht, er selbst war nur dadurch aufgewacht, da Ron etwas mit dem Besen üben wollte, dieser ihm aber ausgekommen und genau auf Seamus gedonnert war.  
  
"Ja, in zwanzig Minuten," antwortete Ron bereitwillig. "Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass du mehr übst, als das offizielle Team?", grinste Seamus. "Eben deshalb. Die brauchen nicht mehr trainieren um rein zu kommen, die sind schon drin," seufzte Ron.  
  
Als Seamus darauf etwas sagen wollte, zischte Harry wieder aus dem Bad und zog sich in Rekordtempo um. "Wieso konntet ihr mich nicht früher wecken?", fuhr er die beiden Jungen an, "Ich sollte schon vor über einer Stunde in der Bibliothek sein. Malfoy macht mir die Hölle heiß."  
  
"Es ist Samstag," antwortete Ron ruhig, "Sei froh, dass ich gleich Quidditch- Training habe, sonst wärst du noch später unterwegs." Harry fluchte leise, suchte Moonshine, den er zwischen seiner Decke eingekuschelt fand und rannte mit diesem auf den schnellsten Weg Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
Gerade als er zum Bibliotheksflügel abbiegen wollte, versperrte Blaise seinen Weg. "Weißt du wo Weasley ist?", fragte dieser wie immer höflich. "Gryffindor- Turm. Kannst ihn ja abfangen, wenn er zum Quidditch- Feld geht," antwortete Harry rasch, bevor er sich an dem Slytherin vorbeidrängte und weiter rannte.  
  
"Mist, er ist weg," fluchte Harry, als er in der Bibliothek angekommen war und Draco nirgends entdecken konnte. Er konnte eigentlich gar keinen entdecken. Na ja gut, wer außer Blaise und Hermione würde Samstag Vormittags in einer Bibliothek sitzen?  
  
Moonshine wurde in seinen Armen immer unruhiger, so dass er das kleine Kätzchen auf den Boden absetzen musste. "Was hast du denn?", fragte Harry besorgt. Moonshine sah ihn mit seinen kleinen glasigen Katzenaugen an, bevor er einfach tiefer in die Bibliothek rannte.  
  
"Moonshine, bleib hier," rief Harry verzweifelt und hetzte dem Linyinwin hinterher, das nun in eine dunklere Ecke der Bibliothek lief. Harry kannte diese gar nicht und er würde wetten, dass Hermione auch nicht so oft hier saß. Soeben sah Harry, wie Moonshine zwischen den Regalen durch lief und er natürlich hinten nach.  
  
Doch was er dann sah, ließ ihn wirklich sprachlos werden. In dieser dunklen Ecke, stand ein Tisch und an diesem saß doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy, auf dessen Schoss nun Moonshine saß und sich von ihm streicheln ließ.  
  
"Potter," grüßte ihn der Slytherin kalt, "Hast du eine Uhr oder bist du auch zu blöd um die Zeit zu lesen? Es ist 10:20 Uhr und wir wollten uns um 09:00 Uhr hier treffen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei euch Gryffindors ist, aber..." "Lass gut sein, Malfoy. Ich habe verschlafen," unterbrach ihn Harry, bevor Draco noch Ähnlichkeit mit Snape bekam.  
  
"Sei froh, dass ich nicht gerne durchfalle," meinte Draco und zeigte auf ein paar seiner Notizen, "Das ist alles, was ich über das Zauberritual herausgefunden habe. Ich wollte das gerade zusammen schreiben, aber da du jetzt da bist, kannst du es machen....Ich suche derweil Bücher über den Vita-Trank."  
  
Da ihn doch leichte Schuldgefühle plagten, nickte Harry bloß und las Dracos Notizen durch, während dieser mit Moonshine, der ihm hinterher trippelte in einen anderen Teil der Bibliothek ging. //15 gelbe Kerzen...Kreise aus Thymian...Räucherstäbchen...in quadratischer Form angelegt?//  
  
Harry dankte Gott, dass sie Zauberrituale nicht als Fach hatten. Hermione wäre begeistert, wenn sie immer neue Positionen und Zutaten lernen dürfte. Neville hätte noch ein Fach mehr, in dem er das gleiche Talent wie in Zaubertränke offenbaren könnte.  
  
Ron würde sich freuen, da er dann mehr mit Blaise machen müsste...er musste seinen besten Freund wirklich mal bei Gelegenheit fragen, was zwischen ihm und Blaise lief. Und er persönlich könnte sich wahrscheinlich Neville anschließen. Ja, Gott sei Dank, gab es das nicht als Fach.  
  
//Okay, Harry. Schönste Schrift// ermahnte er sich selbst, als er mit der Zusammenfassung begann, //Er hat dir das Leben gerettet und du lässt ihn über eine Stunde warten...Schönschrift bist du ihm schuldig// Hoch konzentriert um nicht nur einen Fehler zumachen, ließ er seine Feder über Dracos mitgebrachtes Pergament gleiten. Zu seiner Überraschung schrieb er nun wirklich schön.  
  
"Potter, du hast ne Mädchenschrift," hörte er aufeinmal Dracos Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Erschrocken drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und erblickte Draco, der sich hinunter gebeugt hatte, um Harrys Werk zu betrachten. "Soll ich völlig unleserlich schreiben?", fragte Harry gereizt.  
  
"Tja, dann könnte Zabini wenigstens nicht mehr deine Fehler lesen," grinste Draco und ließ sich mit einem Stapel Bücher neben Harry nieder. "Ich habe Fehler?", fragte Harry geschockt und las sich den Aufsatz nochmals durch. Doch er entdeckte keinen einzigen.  
  
Entweder es gab eine neue Rechtschreibung, von der er nichts wusste oder was wahrscheinlicher war, hatte ihn Draco mal wieder aufgezogen. "Sehr witzig," knurrte der Gryffindor, "Wäre ich Ron, hätte ich es nicht durchgelesen, sondern gleich verbrannt und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen."  
  
"Ja, aber du bist nicht das Wiesel," erwiderte Draco, "Sonst würdest du mir auch fürchterlich leid tun." Harry überhörte den letzten Kommentar einfach und zeigte auf die Bücher, die Draco mitgenommen hatte.  
  
"Was sind das für Bücher?", fragte er themenwechselnd. "Oh, Heiltränke und so nen Zeug," antwortete Draco, "Ich denke mal, da müsste der Vita- Trank drinnen stehen." "Nein, tut er nicht," kicherte Harry. Das gefiel ihm.  
  
Endlich wusste er etwas, das der blonde Slytherin nicht wusste.  
  
"Was heißt tut er nicht?", zischte Draco, "Weißt du etwa, wo er drinnen steht?" Harry nickte nur und schrieb fleißig weiter. "Sagst du's auch?", fragte Draco, woraufhin Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Warum nicht?", fragte der Slytherin weiter.  
  
"Weil du nicht das Zauberwort gesagt hast!", grinste Harry. Draco funkelte ihn kurz an und fragte: "Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"Du kannst den Spruch nicht anwenden," meinte Harry gelassen. "Ach? Was macht dich so sicher? Vielleicht habe ich schon seit frühester Kindheit Erfahrung mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen! Wer weiß das schon?" Draco lehnte sich zurück und begann spielerisch mit seinem Zauberstab hin und her zu wedeln.  
  
"Und selbst wenn du es könntest, du würdest es nicht tun," sagte Harry, "Wenn du mich tot sehen wolltest, hättest du deinen Papi einfach machen lassen und mir keine Warnung geschickt!" "Kannst du nicht mal mit dieser blöden Warnung aufhören," bat Draco, "Außerdem, was macht dich so sicher, dass mein Vater dabei war?"  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach," meinte Harry, "Aber den Vita- Trank findest du in keinen dieser Bücher! Du kannst sie gerne alle durchblättern, aber du würdest ihn nicht finden...Aber wenn du lieber mehr Arbeit hast, anstelle ein einfaches Wörtchen zu sagen..." Harry zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und schrieb weiter. "Bitte!", sagte Draco leise.  
  
Es war sogar so leise, dass selbst Harry Probleme hatte dies zu verstehen. Da er aber wusste, dass man nicht mehr von Draco erwarten konnte, seufzte er kurz auf und begann dann zu erzählen: "Im Sommer habe ich Snape bei etwas gesehen,...was ich dir nicht sagen werde. Durch diesen Vorfall wollte ich auf alle Fälle wissen, was denn Avien- und Auienwurzeln seien. Da ich sowieso nichts zu tun hatte, habe ich also ein bisschen in der Bibliothek geschmökert und da habe ich es dann durch Zufall entdeckt. Es ist nur ein kleiner Abschnitt und extrem leicht zu übersehen und..."  
  
"Komm zur Sache, Potter! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit," unterbrach ihn Draco. "Ist ja schon gut, ich komme ja schon zur Sache," erklärte Harry, "Jedenfalls stand dort, wo man den Vita- Trank finden kann. Es gibt nämlich nur ein Buch in dem er steht."  
  
"Und das wäre?", drängte Draco. ""Der Vitatrank von Dr. Sebastian Thunderfield"", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Wie bitte? Soll das heißen, dass die Beschreibung eines Vita- Trankes ein ganzes Buch benötigt?", kreischte Draco, "Das ist doch nicht dein ernst." "Leider schon," sagte Harry, "Glaub mir. Ich habe auch fast einen Schreck bekommen, als ich das gelesen habe...aber Blaise und Snape sagten doch, dass er extrem kompliziert ist."  
  
"Kompliziert? Unter kompliziert verstehe ich etwas anderes. Das ist unmöglich! Kein Trank kann so schwer herzustellen sein," meinte Draco, "Außerdem woher bekommen wir das Buch?" "Keine Ahnung," Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Frag Madam Pince." Draco, noch leicht schockiert, nickte und ging abermals los, während Harry zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung den Aufsatz für Zabini beendete.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm auch wieso. Er saß schon mehr als zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek, Draco musste sich extrem viel Zeit zum Büchersuchen gelassen haben. //Und das alles umsonst// lächelte Harry innerlich, als er den riesigen Bücherstapel auf dessen oberen Ende Moonshine saß, betrachtete.  
  
"Hermione hätte damit ihre Freude, gell?", flüsterte Harry und streichelte das kleine Kätzchen. Moonshine schmiegte sich etwas in die Berührung, auch wenn ihm anzusehen war, dass er lieber Draco gehabt hätte. Harry hatte zwar in der letzten Nacht noch stundenlang mit Moonshine über seine Eltern, sein Leben bei den Dursleys und eigentlich seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt, doch das Linyinwin schien immer noch Draco lieber zu haben. / /Zu mindestens isst es jetzt auch bei mir// dachte Harry, als Draco wieder kam und das Linyinwin sofort zu ihm rannte. Der Slytherin hob es hoch und sagte: "Wir haben ein Problem." "Gibt es das Buch etwa nicht?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er hätte gewettet, dass die Bibliothek von Hogwarts jedes Buch hatte.  
  
"Doch, das Buch gibt es, aber...es steht in der verbotenen Abteilung. Pince hat mir eine gewaltige Standpauke gehalten, dass ich ja nicht einfach ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung haben kann," antwortete Draco. "Wo ist das Problem? Du fragst einfach Snape nach einer Erlaubnis. Dir wird er sie schon geben," schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Stimmt! Ich bin sein Lieblingsschüler," erinnerte sich Draco, "Ich frage ihn gleich beim Mittagessen...Fertig?" Harry brauchte einige Zeit, bis er verstand, was Draco meinte. "Ja, kannst ihn ja mal durchlesen und sagen, was du davon hältst," antwortete Harry und überreichte Draco das Pergament.  
  
Dieser ließ sich wieder neben Harry nieder und begann eifrig zu lesen. Da Harry nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, nahm er eines von Dracos mitgebrachten Büchern und blätterte dieses durch. Doch über den Buchrand hinweg beobachtete er den Slytherin, wie dieser sich gerade eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
//Süß// schoss es Harry sofort durch den Kopf, woraufhin er sich selbst ohrfeigen konnte. Wie kam er dazu, Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy als süß zu bezeichnen? Harry hatte schon seit Dienstag diese komischen Gedankenzüge. In dem Moment als er wusste, wer ihm die Warnung geschrieben hatte, schien sich irgendetwas in seinem Kopf geändert zu haben.  
  
Er sah Draco jetzt aus einem ganz anderen Licht. In seiner schlaflosen Donnerstagnacht war ihm der blonde Slytherin mehrmals durch den Kopf gegangen und seit er wusste, weshalb Moonshine bei Draco gegessen hatte, waren ihm sowieso die unmöglichsten Sachen klar geworden.  
  
Draco konnte es daheim gar nicht so gut gehen, wie er immer tat. Sah man einmal davon ab, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war, schien Lucius Malfoy immer noch nicht sehr sympathisch zu sein. Harry erinnerte sich noch an die eine Begegnung in der Nokturngasse vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr. Malfoy Senior war überhaupt nicht von Dracos Noten angetan gewesen und Harry würde sein ganzes Gold verwetten, dass sich daran auch bestimmt nichts geändert hatte. Niemand schaffte es, Hermione zu schlagen, selbst wenn man ein Malfoy war.  
  
"Ja, der ist gut. Das kann man so lassen," riss ihn plötzlich Dracos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. "Ein Lob aus dem Mund eines Slytherins. Ich fühle mich geehrt," grinste Harry und nahm das Pergament wieder an sich. "Versteh das nicht falsch. Ich hätte es besser geschafft, aber für einen Gryffindor war das Höchstleistung," verteidigte sich Draco schnell.  
  
"Natürlich...kann ich dich mal was fragen?", begann Harry vorsichtig. "Eigentlich wollte ich Mittagessen gehen, bevor Pansy bemerkt, wo ich bin," murrte Draco. "Es geht ganz schnell," versprach Harry. "Na, wenn's sein muss," seufzte Draco und sah ihn gespannt an. "Verstehst du dich eigentlich gut mit deinem Vater?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
"Potter, was ist das für eine blöde Frage?", zischte Draco und wollte gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Beantworte sie einfach," bat Harry. "Wieso zum Teufel willst du das wissen?", fauchte Draco, "Meine Familienverhältnisse gehen dich überhaupt nichts an...und lass mich los. Ich will nicht von einem Gryffindor angefasst werden."  
  
Harry dachte gar nicht daran Draco loszulassen. "Potter!" Die Stimme des Slytherins hörte sich nun wirklich schon mehr als bedrohlich an. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Harry wahrscheinlich bei dieser Stimmlage geflüchtet, aber nicht heute. "Mich geht es sehr wohl etwas an," sagte Harry ruhig, "Immerhin geht es hierbei auch um mich."  
  
"Was hat mein Verhältnis zu meinem Vater mit dir zu tun?", fauchte Draco wütend. "Ganz einfach, weil ich denke, dass du mir nur deswegen die Warnung geschrieben hast. Als Trotz deines Vaters gegenüber. Ist es nicht so?", fragte Harry. "Und wenn es so wäre?", Dracos Stimme war nun wieder völlig ruhig, so als befürchte er, dass andernfalls irgendwer ihr Gespräch hören könnte.  
  
"Solltest du wirklich aufpassen," beantwortete Harry die Frage, "Mit deinem Vater ist nicht gut Kirschen zu essen. Wenn er es heraus findet, tötet er dich sofort." "Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, wie mein Vater ist?", fragte Draco zischend, "Im Februar sind es fünfzehn Jahre, die ich ihn kenne." "Dann versteh ich nicht, wie du so risikofreudig sein kannst," meinte Harry, "Das alles aus Trotz zu tun ist Wahnsinn. Weißt du eigentlich, was die Todesser mit dir anstellen werden, wenn sie heraus finden, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe dir das Leben gerettet," sagte Draco bitter. "Das weiß ich inzwischen auch," seufzte Harry, "Willst du es eigentlich nicht verstehen?"  
  
"Und du hast dich noch kein einziges Mal dafür bedankt," endete Draco, schnappte sich Moonshine und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Bibliothek, bevor Harry auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte.  
  
Es war vielleicht auch gut so, denn der Gryffindor wusste sowieso nicht, was er darauf hätte erwidern sollen. Draco hatte ja recht. Ihm war überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen sich zu bedanken, obwohl er jetzt tot sein könnte, wenn Draco ihn nicht gewarnt hätte.  
  
"Verdammt," fluchte Harry und lief dem blonden Slytherin nach. Doch als er auf den Gang trat, war dieser spurlos verschwunden. //Große Halle// schoss Harry durch den Kopf und ehe er sich versah befand er sich auf den Weg dorthin. "Tag Harry, schon fertig mit den Hausaufgaben?", hörte er von irgendwo Hermiones Stimme, doch er ignorierte sie einfach.  
  
Er wollte jetzt keine neunmalklugen Sprüche hören...er wollte, so ungern er es zugab, nur den blonden Slytherin, der ihm immer das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, finden und sich bei ihm bedanken sowie entschuldigen, dass es so lange gebraucht hatte. Mit einem Schwung öffnete er die großen Tore der Halle. Das Erste was er ihm Blickfeld hatte, war der Slytherin- Tisch.  
  
Er suchte sofort nach dem ihm früher verhassten Blondschopf ab, doch dieser war nicht anwesend. //Na toll, bestimmt ist er im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum...und wie soll ich ihn da bitte rausbekommen?// Die Antwort auf seine Frage betrat gerade die große Halle.  
  
Ron, mit dem Feuerblitz geschultert und Blaise Zabini mit Butterfly in seinen Armen durchschritten gerade das Tor. "Hat er nicht wirklich?", fragte Blaise ungläubig. "Doch und das fünf Mal," antwortete Ron grinsend, woraufhin beide zu Kichern anfingen.  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry," wurde Harry von Ron gegrüßt, als dieser seinen leicht verloren wirkenden Freund in der großen Halle entdeckte, "Und wie war dein Malfoy Vormittag?" "Er scheint noch komplett zu sein," meinte Blaise, woraufhin Ron wieder zu kichern begann.  
  
"Ich brauche dich mal kurz," sagte Harry einfach und zog den verwirrten Blaise wieder aus der großen Halle. "Was willst du von mir?", fragte der Slytherin verwirrt, ließ sich aber widerstandslos mitführen. "Siehst du gleich," meinte Harry und ging Richtung Kerker.  
  
Zum Glück wusste er seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr, wo sich der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Blaise schien auch langsam zu kapieren, wohin Harry wollte, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Es konnte ja auch sein, dass er sich irrte. Doch als Harry vor einer feuchten Steinwand stehen blieb, wusste er, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.  
  
"Sprich das Passwort," befahl Harry. "Spinnst du völlig? Die meucheln mich, wenn ich dich da reinlasse," rief Blaise entsetzt, "Die sind sowieso nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, seit sie wissen, dass Dad nicht wie Snape ist."  
  
"Die waren eh noch nie gut auf dich zu sprechen, sonst würdest du nicht immer allein rumhängen," meinte Harry kühl, "Also, sag das Passwort." "Woher weißt du....?...Ach, auch egal, ich kann das nicht. Sorry. Du weißt nicht, wie die da drinnen sind. Slytherins sind nicht wie ihr Gryffindors, wo alles so harmonisch und lieb von sich geht und alle zweimal täglich Kumbaya singen. Slytherins haben ihren schlechten Ruf nicht umsonst," versuchte Blaise zu erklären.  
  
Harry bemerkte tatsächlich, dass Blaise leicht panisch wurde. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es in Slytherin aussah, wenn sogar ein Slytherin Angst vor den anderen Slytherins hatte. Und wieder einmal war er fürchterlich glücklich, dass der sprechende Hut ihn doch nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte.  
  
"Okay, anderer Vorschlag. Du gehst da rein, ich warte hier," schlug Harry vor. "Und was soll ich da drinnen tun?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. Er wusste sowieso nicht, was Harry eigentlich von ihm wollte. "Such Malfoy und bring ihn raus. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen," bat Harry und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, damit Blaise ungestört das Passwort flüstern konnte. Harry hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, das Blaise etwas gesagt hätte und schon öffnete sich, die in der Wand versteckte Türe. "Malfoy?", fragte Blaise nochmals, woraufhin er von Harry heftiges Nicken bekam und durch die Tür hindurch ging, die sich danach sofort wieder schloss.  
  
Harry fröstelte leicht, als er auf Blaises Rückkehr wartete. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es in den Kerkern von Hogwarts so kalt war.  
  
Er fragte sich ja wirklich, wie Slytherins dies aushielten, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Salazar Slytherin verlangt, dass seine Schüler froren um nicht als Weicheier, vor den anderen Häusern zu wirken. Es dauerte fast eine Viertelstunde bis sich die Türe wieder öffnete und Blaise, zu Harrys Enttäuschung, allein raus trat.  
  
"Ist nicht drinnen," sagte der Slytherin, "Ich habe alles abgesucht. Selbst seine beiden Gorillas wissen nicht, wo er sein könnte." Harry nickte dankbar und rannte zur großen Halle zurück. Vielleicht war er ja inzwischen Mittagessen gegangen. Doch abermals wurde er enttäuscht.  
  
Dafür entdeckte er Ron und Hermione, die ihn mehr als verwundert anblickten. Harry konnte dies aber verstehen. Zuerst ignorierte er Hermione eiskalt, dann zerrte er Blaise Zabini ohne Erklärungen weg und nun stand er schnaufend am Eingang der großen Halle. Durch die Gänge zu rennen, war anstrengender als er dachte.  
  
Als er sah, dass die beiden Anstalten machten zu ihm zu kommen, machte er sofort wieder kehrt. Er wollte nicht mit Fragen durchlöchert werden, er wollte einfach nur das mit Draco klären, wo immer dieser sein mochte.  
  
TBC 


	13. Quidditch

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, ...weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Na ja, in diesem Kapitel passiert nicht wirklich etwas. Ich versuche aber das Nächste besser zu machen.  
  
Und wieder herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, lilvroni und Lorelei Lee.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry endlich den Gryffindor- Turm betrat. In der einen Hand die Karte der Rumtreiber, in der anderen seinen Tarnumhang. Draco hatte er nicht gefunden. Dieser schien wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein.  
  
Als er endlich auf die Idee gekommen war, die Karte der Rumtreiber zu Rate zu ziehen, hatte das Abendessen geendet und Harry sah den kleinen Punkt mit der Aufschrift D. Malfoy in der Nähe von den Punkten P. Parkinson, V. Crabbe und G. Goyle, die leider Gottes im Kerker waren.  
  
Draco war also wieder zurück in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Harry hatte stundenlang vor dem Eingang zu den Slytherin- Räumen gewartet, aber scheinbar waren alle Slytherins drinnen, da weder einer raus noch hinein getreten war. Schlussendlich hatte er aufgegeben, er würde Draco sowieso in einem der fünf gemeinsamen Fächer sehen.  
  
Ein Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ließ ihn innerlich aufstöhnen. Hermione und Ron schliefen in zwei der Stühle. Scheinbar hatten die beiden nur auf ihn gewartet. Er fragte sich wirklich, wie er ihnen das erklären sollte ohne das Geheimnis um seinen Schutzengel zu lüften.  
  
Leise um die beiden nicht zuwecken, schlich er die Treppen in den Jungenschlafsaal hinauf und legte sich erschöpft in sein Bett. Nie wieder würde er den ganzen Tag durch das Schloss rennen, entschloss er sich noch, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.  
  
Als er diese wieder öffnete, war der Schlafsaal von Sonnenstrahlen nur so durchflutet. Sein Magen knurrte wahnsinnig, was ja nicht verwunderlich war, da er seit Freitags nichts mehr gegessen hatte.  
  
Er wollte schon in die große Halle gehen um Frühstücken bzw. zu Mittagessen, doch ein Blick auf seine Uhr ließ ihn das sofort vergessen. //Zehn nach drei. Angelina bringt mich um// schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich beeilte in seine Quidditch- Robe zu kommen.  
  
Um Zeit zu sparen und nicht schon wieder durch das ganze Schloss zu laufen, öffnete er ein Fenster, schwang sich auf seinen "Neo Feuerblitz" und flog zum Quidditch- Feld hinunter. Schon von weitem sah er, dass die Hüterwahl schon gefallen sein musste, da mehrere Personen mit gesenkten Köpfen das Quidditch- Feld verließen und sechs ungeduldig am Feld auf und ab gingen.  
  
Als er drei Rotschöpfe unter diesen sah, jubelte er innerlich. Ron hatte es also geschafft. Er landete genau vor Angelina Johnson, die ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf und dann auf ihre Uhr zeigte.  
  
"Sorry, ich weiß, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich habe verschlafen," entschuldigte sich Harry. "Schon wieder?", fragte Ron amüsiert, "Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass du Nachts gerne durch die Gänge schleichst. Wann bist du eigentlich zurück gekommen?" "Um drei herum," antwortete Harry, "Aber ich hatte meine Gründe."  
  
"Ja, die kennen wir alle," grinste George, "Ne kleine Freundin in Hufflepuff? In Ravenclaw?" "Nein," widersprach Harry, "So ist das nicht. Ich habe Malfoy gesucht." "Und dafür warst du die ganze Nacht unterwegs?", fragte Ron misstrauisch. "Ja...ich kann dir das schwer erklären, aber...ach vergiss es einfach. Du bist Hüter?", wechselte Harry das Thema.  
  
"Yepp," strahlte Ron, "Das Training mit Oliver hat sich ausgezahlt." "Apropos Oliver," unterbrach sie Angelina, "Er wird gleich auftauchen um uns die Mannschaftsaufstellungen der anderen Häuser zu bringen. Wir wollen schließlich sehen, was uns erwartet." "Ist doch praktisch, wenn wir so einen unparteiischen Schiedsrichter haben," kicherte Fred.  
  
"Oliver hilft uns nur noch dabei. Ab dann, wird er unparteiisch sein," erklärte Angelina. "Wer ist eigentlich Mannschafts- Captain?", fragte Harry neugierig. "Ach so...das weißt du noch gar nicht," meinte Katie Bell. "Das kommt davon, wenn du zu spät kommst," sagte Angelina streng, "Doch wehe du vernachlässigst deine Pflichten als Captain auch so, dann bist du den Posten sofort wieder los."  
  
"Moment mal! Ich bin Captain?", fragte Harry überrascht. "Darüber wunderst du dich? Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir einen weiblichen Oliver wollten, daher fiel Angelina schon mal aus und wir anderen hatten keine Lust Captain zu sein...Na ja bis auf Ron wahrscheinlich, aber der ist noch zu kurze Zeit im Team," erklärte Fred.  
  
"Oliver kommt," meinte Alicia Spinnet. Harry drehte sich um und sah Oliver mit vier Zetteln in der Hand auf sie zu rennen. "Hi", grüßte er das ganze Team. Dieses grüßte zurück.  
  
"Ihr habt Ron genommen? Gute Wahl...und wer ist Captain?", fragte Oliver. Harry hob die Hand und schon hatte er einen leeren Zettel in der Hand. "Was soll ich damit?", wunderte sich Harry.  
  
"Aufschreiben! Wer im Team ist und welche Position er hat," antwortete Oliver, "Die anderen Mannschaftskapitäne haben das auch machen müssen." "War das immer schon so?", fragte Fred verwirrt, während Harry schon zu Schreiben begann.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber Dumbledore hatte wieder einen geistreichen Einfall. Er will HogNews gründen...Das soll eine Schulzeitung werden, die monatlich heraus kommen soll," erklärte Oliver, "Und dort werden auch die Quidditch- Spiele beschrieben,...daher die Listen."  
  
"Wir bekommen eine Zeitung?", staunte Angelina, "Wer macht die bitte?" Oliver zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Dumbledore erklärt heute beim Abendessen genaueres." "Hier," sagte Harry und überreichte ihm die fertige Liste.  
  
"Danke...ihr wollt die anderen sicher auch sehen, ja?", Oliver schien voller Vorfreude zu sein, dass er doch noch was für das Gryffindor- Team tun konnte. George antwortete nichts, sondern schnappte sich einfach die anderen drei Zetteln. Das ganze Gryffindor- Team lehnte sich über diese kleinen Zetteln und las:  
  
Hufflepuff  
Hüter: Ernie Macmillan (5.Klasse)  
Sucher: Melissa Walsh (4.Klasse)  
Jäger(Captain): Winifred Baldwin(7.Klasse)  
Jäger: Susan Bones(5.Klasse)  
Jäger: Daniel Roberts(6.Klasse)  
Treiber: Michael Rice(7.Klasse)  
Treiber: Nicholas Tabbot(6.Klasse)  
  
"Was ist denn da passiert?", wunderte sich Katie, "Das ist ja völlig neu zusammen gestellt worden." "In Hufflepuff war man nicht mehr so scharf darauf in das Quidditch- Team zu kommen," antwortete Oliver, "Die Sache mit Cedric hat sie abgeschreckt, auch wenn das nicht beim Quidditch war...Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass wenigstens die sieben spielen werden....Aber in den anderen Häusern sieht es gleich aus. Keiner will mehr so richtig spielen...zuschauen, ja, aber spielen..." Harry las weiter.  
  
Ravenclaw  
Hüter: Michelle Head(7.Klasse)  
Sucher(Captain): Cho Chang(6.Klasse)  
Jäger: Padma Patil(5.Klasse)  
Jäger: Terry Boot(5.Klasse)  
Jäger: Sandra Dashwell(6.Klasse)  
Treiber: Steward Winter(7.Klasse)  
Treiber: John Koontz(7.Klasse)  
  
"Die Hälfte von denen hat doch Quidditch immer verabscheut," meinte Fred, "Steward und John labern uns jedes Mal in Geschichte der Zauberei voll, wie dämlich es doch sein muss, Treiber in einem Team zu sein."  
  
"Die beiden waren auch nicht gerade scharf darauf," sagte Oliver, "Cho hat sie quasi dazu zwingen müssen...aber wirklich ungewöhnlich ist Slytherin. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sich Malfoy dabei gedacht hat." Durch diesen Kommentar wandten sich jetzt alle der Slytherin- Liste zu.  
  
Slytherin  
Hüter(Captain): Draco Malfoy(5.Klasse)  
Sucher: Viktor Krum(7.Klasse)  
Jäger: Blaise Zabini(5.Klasse)  
Jäger: Viola Miller(4.Klasse)  
Jäger: Alyson Chester(4.Klasse)  
Treiber: Graham Pritchard(2.Klasse)  
Treiber: Louis Parker(3.Klasse)  
  
"Krum ist bei denen Sucher," kreischte Alicia, "Das darf er doch nicht. Er spielt in einer Nationalmannschaft. Er hat ein viel höheres Niveau als Harry und alle anderen Sucher." "Leider darf er es schon," seufzte Oliver, "Ich habe alles nachgeprüft. Solange er in Slytherin ist, darf er auch für Slytherin spielen. Sorry. Du musst dich halt fürchterlich anstrengen, Har."  
  
"Das hat er also gemeint," murmelte Harry, "Dass wir keinen Konkurrenzkampf mehr haben...Ich hätte es mir denken können." "Das hätten wir uns alle. Das passt zu Malfoy," mischte sich George ein, "Selbst er ist nicht so dumm und weiß, dass Krum besser ist als er. Dafür hat er wahrscheinlich liebend gerne Platz gemacht."  
  
"Hüter?", stöhnte Ron, "Das heißt, ich muss besser als er sein, sonst macht er sich gleich über mich lustig." "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen...vielleicht spielt er als Hüter fürchterlich," tröstete ihn Fred. "Malfoy ist gar nicht mal so dumm, wie ich dachte," meinte Angelina, "Mit Krum gewinnen sie bestimmt jedes Spiel."  
  
"Nicht so dumm?", wiederholte Oliver überrascht, "Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon angeschaut, aus welchen Klassen seine anderen Teammitglieder kommen....Außer Krum ist keiner in einer höheren Klasse als er." "Stimmt," nickte Katie, "Die werden es schwerer gegen die Älteren haben, aber wahrscheinlich wollte das alte Team nicht ihn als Captain."  
  
"Denke ich nicht," mischte sich Harry ein, "Malfoy weiß, was er tut. Außerdem, jeder ältere in Slytherin würde ohne zu zögern, jeden seiner Befehle ausführen. Daran wird es nicht liegen. Es gibt einen anderen Grund." "Na ja, nächsten Sonntag sehen wir eh, was sie drauf haben," meinte Oliver und sammelte die Listen wieder ein. "Olli hat recht," stimmte Harry zu, "Und als neuer Captain würde ich mal sagen, dass wir jetzt zu trainieren beginnen."  
  
Es wurde schon dunkel, als sich das ganze Gryffindor- Team zurück ins Schloss begab. Gleich nach der Dusche konnten sie schon Abendessen, was Harrys Magen liebend gerne annahm. "Hast du gesehen?", sprach ihn aufeinmal Ron an.  
  
Hermione hatte zum Glück keine Fragen wegen gestern gestellt.  
  
"Was habe ich gesehen?", fragte Harry und schöpfte sich die schon dritte Portion Nudeln auf seinen Teller. "Blaise ist Jäger im Slytherin- Team," sagte Ron, "Ziemlich wunderlich."  
  
"Ich kann nur wiederholen, Malfoy weiß was er tut," meinte Harry und blickte sehnsüchtig zum Slytherin- Tisch, doch Draco war schon wieder nicht anwesend. //Wo steckt der nur?//  
  
"Trotzdem, dass Blaise so etwas freiwillig machen würde. Er mag die Slytherins nicht besonders," erklärte Ron und fütterte Butterfly, "Das hat er mir persönlich gesagt." "Ähm...Ron, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Blaise?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. "Zwischen mir und Blaise?", wiederholte Ron und lief prompt knallrot an, "Nicht so etwas, was du denkst!"  
  
"Und warum bist du dann so rot?", neckte ihn Harry. "Könnten wir das besprechen, wenn wir alleine sind?", bat Ron, da ihm doch viel zu viele Leute in der großen Halle waren. "Klar, aber dann wirklich," grinste Harry, "Denn das will ich wirklich wissen."  
  
"Ich verspreche dir's...." Ron wurde unterbrochen, als sich Dumbledore erhob und zu sprechen begann: "Liebe Schüler. Mir ist eine neue Idee gekommen um unser Schuljahr noch schöner zu machen. Ich möchte HogNews gründen. Unsere Schulzeitung. In dieser werden dann Dinge stehen, wie Quidditch- Spiele Reviews oder Zaubertricks. Suche oder Verkaufe Anzeigen und so etwas...Wer Interesse hat, sich als Autor oder Fotograf zu versuchen, meldet sich bitte bei seinem Hauslehrer. Und mit Glück gibt es Ende September schon die erste Ausgabe."  
  
Dumbledore nickte noch einmal in die Runde und setzte sich dann wieder. "Ich werde morgen sofort mit Professor McGonagall reden," hörte Harry irgendwoher die begeisterte Stimme Colin Creeveys. Harry musste innerlich schmunzeln. Endlich konnte Colin seine Fotosucht vernünftig anwenden.  
  
Er hoffte nur, dass HogNews dann nicht voll mit Bilder von ihm war.  
  
"Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich als Reviewer für die Quidditch- Spiele bewerben," überlegte Lee Jordan. "Würde zu dir passen," stimmte George zu.  
  
"Dumbledore kommt immer auf Ideen," kicherte Seamus, "Das ist schon nicht mehr normal. Frag mich ja wirklich schon, was man als Schulleiter alles machen muss, wenn man so viel Freizeit zum Überlegen hat." "Vielleicht gehört das zu seinen Pflichten," überlegte Dean grinsend.  
  
"Also, jetzt erzähl," drängte Harry. Er und Ron saßen in seinem Bett, was sie durch einen Zauber geschützt hatten, damit niemand etwas davon mitbekam. "Was willst du wissen?", fragte Ron unsicher.  
  
"Ganz einfach, wird es Ron Zabini oder Blaise Weasley heißen?", grinste Harry, woraufhin Ron schon wieder rot wurde. "Das ist nicht so...," begann Ron stotternd, "Ich finde Blaise schon nett, aber..." "Ron, ich weiß, wenn du lügst. Sag die Wahrheit," bat Harry.  
  
"Okay, ich denke, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt," nuschelte Ron. "Wo ist das Problem? Blaise scheint dich ja auch zu mögen," meinte Harry, "Überleg doch mal. Du bist seit vier Jahren der Erste mit dem er wirklich Kontakt hat." "Nun Faktum eins, er ist trotz allem ein Slytherin. Und zweitens, ich denke nicht, dass diese Verliebtheit auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht," seufzte Ron und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen.  
  
"Und dass er ein Junge ist, stört dich nicht?", wunderte sich Harry.  
  
Er hätte gewettet, dass das Rons Problem gewesen wäre. "Wieso sollte mich das stören?...Oh, stimmt ja, du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen," erinnerte sich Ron, "In der Zaubererwelt ist das nichts unnormales, musst du wissen. Immerhin haben wir Fruchtbarkeitstränke und so was."  
  
"Oh,...dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso Lupin und Sirius so geschockt waren, als ich es herausgefunden habe," meinte Harry. "Wie gesagt, du bist bei Muggel aufgewachsen. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, dass du diese stumpfsinnigen Ansichten der Muggel teilst," überlegte Ron.  
  
"Dann ist das ja alles kein Problem," rief Harry plötzlich überschwänglich, "Du gehst zu Blaise und sagst es ihm einfach." "Du hast gut reden. Du bist nicht in einen Slytherin verliebt," seufzte Ron. "Aber du sagst uns doch immer, dass er nicht wie alle anderen Slytherins ist," meinte Harry, "Und ich glaube schon, dass er dich mag."  
  
"Mögen heißt nicht gleich lieben," sagte Ron und öffnete die Bettvorhänge, "Aber vielleicht sag ich's ihm morgen. Ich fang ihn einfach auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ab." "Klasse Einstellung," Harry hielt beide Daumen in die Höhe, "Aber erzähl mir dann, was deine Mutter dazu sagt."  
  
"Die wird gar nichts sagen! Erstens ist es wie schon gesagt bei uns nichts unnormales," erinnerte ihn Ron, "Und zweitens Charlie hat auch was mit einem Mann. Max und er sind schon seit der Schulzeit zusammen. Sie haben sich dann beide dazu entschlossen, Drachen zu studieren, damit sie zusammen bleiben können."  
  
"Davon wusste ich gar nichts," staunte Harry. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich für Charlies Liebesleben interessieren würdest," verteidigte sich Ron.  
  
TBC 


	14. Geständnis

Veränderungen  
  
Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor,...weitere folgen  
  
Warnung: Slash  
  
Kommentar: Vielen vielen Dank an meine Reviewer YvannePalpatine, Angel, Ralna und MaxCat.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er Draco am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück sah. Der blonde Slytherin saß zwischen Viktor Krum und Goyle, als ob überhaupt nichts vorgefallen wäre. Den Blick nicht von Draco nehmend, ließ er sich neben Ron am Gryffindor- Tisch nieder.  
  
Hermione wollte noch irgendwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, weswegen sie das Frühstück ausfallen ließ. Harry würde wetten, dass Hermione wochenlang ohne Essen auskommen würde, wenn sie nur ein paar Bücher um sich herum hätte.  
  
"Blaise ist nicht hier," seufzte Ron leise, als er den leeren Platz neben Viktor sah. Harry konnte auf das enttäuschte Gesicht Rons nur schmunzeln.  
  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein bester Freund sich in einen Slytherin verlieben würde...okay, es war auch nicht vorherzusehen, dass er Draco Malfoy irgendwann das Leben verdankte.  
  
"Er kommt, er kommt," strahlte Ron und blickte zum Eingang der großen Halle, durch den gerade Blaise und sein Vater traten. Als Blaise Rons Blick auffing, lächelte er ihm kurz zu, woraufhin Ron sofort rot wurde.  
  
"Wehe, du sagst es ihm heute nicht," drohte Harry, "Denn wenn du weiterhin so rot wirst, wenn ihn irgendjemand erwähnt, kann ich bald nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob ich mit deinem Gesicht oder deinem Hinterkopf rede." Ron wurde daraufhin noch röter und betrachtete ganz fasziniert seine Tasse.  
  
Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch Blaise nicht ganz abgeneigt seinen besten Freund gegenüber sein musste, da dieser ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.  
  
"Wir sollten gehen," meinte Ron, nachdem er kurz auf die Uhr geblickt hatte. Harry nickte, sah noch einmal in Richtung des Slytherin- Tisches und folgte seinem besten Freund.  
  
Auf den Weg zu Snapes Klassenzimmer, stieß dann auch wieder Hermione zu ihnen. "Na, Bücherwurm? War was interessantes?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Oh ja. Wusstet ihr, dass Hogwarts schon dreimal eine Schulzeitung hatte," erzählte Hermione begeistert, "Die erste gab es noch zu den Zeiten der Gründer. Damals gab es noch keine Quidditch- Spiele, deswegen mussten sich die Gründer etwas anderes einfallen lassen, um die Schüler miteinander zu beschäftigen. Rowena Ravenclaw kam dann auf die Idee mit der Zeitung. Schüler aller Häuser sollten an dieser mitarbeiten. Allerdings waren 60% der freiwilligen Mitarbeiter Slytherins und als Salazar Slytherin die Schule verließ, weigerten sich diese weiterzuarbeiten, woraufhin zu wenige Mitarbeiter waren und die Zeitung aufgelöst wurde. Das zweite Mal gab es sie 1432 aus den selben Gründen. Nur hielt diese nur ein Monat durch, da 90% der Schüler nicht wirklich lesen konnten...Und das dritte und letzte Mal gab es sie zu der Zeit, als deine Eltern auf der Schule waren, Harry!...Die Idee kam damals auch von Dumbledore, aber ein verunglückter Streich von Sirius Black und James Potter ließ die Redaktion in die Luft gehen, woraufhin Dumbledore sie wieder absetzte...Und jetzt bekommen wir wieder eine. Ist das nicht fabelhaft?"  
  
Harry und Ron blickten sich an und wussten nicht wirklich was sie darauf sagen sollten. Hermiones genaue Erklärung war für sie schon ein Schock gewesen. "Findet ihr das nicht toll?", fragte Hermione enttäuscht. "Natürlich, das ist klasse," jubelte Ron plötzlich stichwortartig.  
  
"Euch interessiert das gar nicht!?", seufzte Hermione, "Dabei ist so eine Schulzeitung doch etwas tolles." "Ja, muss klasse sein, wenn mein Vater sie in die Luft gesprengt hat," flüsterte Harry Ron zu, der daraufhin kurz gluckste und dann wieder ganz ernst Hermione ansah.  
  
"Du willst dich doch nicht als Rita Kimmkorn versuchen?", fragte Harry zweifelnd. "Nein, natürlich nicht...," antwortete Hermione, "Aber vielleicht kann ich B.ELFE.R. dort einmal erwähnen."  
  
"Hast du diesen Hauselfenquatsch immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", fragte Ron entsetzt. "Nein und das werde ich auch nicht," sagte Hermione ernst, bevor sie Snapes Kerker betraten. Zu Harrys Verwunderung saßen die Slytherins schon wieder vorbildlich auf ihren Plätzen, obwohl er die Karte der Rumtreiber mehr als einmal überprüft und keinen Geheimgang gefunden hatte.  
  
Ron ließ sich sichtlich nervös neben Blaise nieder, der ihm freundlich zulächelte. Hermione ging mit angewiderten Gesicht zu Pansy, welche nicht minder begeistert schien. Harry atmete einmal tief ein und ging dann zu seinem Platz neben Draco.  
  
"Morgen," grüßte er ihn freundlich um diesen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
"Glückwunsch, Potter," sagte Draco einfach und begann seine Zaubertrankutensilien zu schlichten.  
  
"Wofür?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Mannschafts- Captain von Gryffindor," erinnerte ihn Draco, "Jetzt können wir wieder konkurrieren...ach ja, das Wiesel soll sich schon mal sein Grab schaufeln gehen. Meine Jäger werden ihn nämlich fertig machen."  
  
Harry durch das Quidditch völlig von seinem eigentlichen Gesprächsthema abgebracht, sagte: "Pass lieber auf, dass du nicht von meinen Jägerinnen fertig gemacht wirst." "Uh, da habe ich aber Angst...Johnson, Bell und Spinnet sind vielleicht gut, aber glaub mir Zabini, Alyson und Viola sind besser. Habe sie schließlich persönlich ausgewählt," meinte Draco.  
  
"Genauso wie Krum?", fragte Harry ärgerlich. "Was ist mit Vicki?", fragte Draco unschuldig. "Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu Krum ins Slytherin- Team zu holen...Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass kein Sucher der anderen Teams sein Niveau hat," warf Harry ihm vor.  
  
"Deswegen habe ich ihn ja ins Slytherin- Team geholt," grinste Draco, "Deswegen und weil mein Dad dann nichts mehr dagegen haben konnte, dass ich nicht als Sucher spielen will." "Du wolltest nie als Sucher spielen?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Nein, das ist eigentlich nicht meine Position. Ich bin miserabel als Sucher. Hüter habe ich von klein an gelernt. Jäger schaffe ich auch noch problemlos, aber Sucher...Ne! Das ist nichts für mich. Aber Dad hat ja gleich wieder anfangen müssen von wegen besiege Harry Potter. Haha. Und ehe ich mich versah war ich Sucher...Manchmal kann Dad wirklich...," Draco schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er bemerkte, was er da eigentlich ausplauderte.  
  
"Also doch. Du hast eine miese Beziehung zu deinem Vater," sagte Harry enthusiastisch. Zu Harrys Pech und Dracos Glück betrat in diesem Moment Snape den Klassenraum, wodurch Draco nichts erwidern brauchte.  
  
Nach den beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, wollte Harry Draco nochmals ansprechen, aber dieser war mit Snape in eines der angrenzenden Büros gegangen. //Dann eben in Wahrsagen//  
  
"Harry, ich kann das nicht," jammerte Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Binns befanden. "Was kannst du nicht?", wollte Hermione wissen. "Das geht dich gar nichts an," fuhr sie der rothaarige Junge an, woraufhin sie ein "Na schön, wie du willst" verlauten ließ und mit erhobenen Kopf an den beiden Jungen vorbei ging.  
  
"Du hast sie beleidigt," meinte Harry. "Das ist mein geringstes Problem," seufzte Ron, "Ich überstehe das nicht. Ich kann es Blaise nicht sagen...Weißt du, ich habe nach gedacht. Ich kann ihn gar nicht lieben. Ich kenne ihn gerade mal eine Woche und noch immer weiß ich kaum etwas über ihn....Und das Herzrasen, die Schweißausbrüche und das Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn ich ihn sehe, sind sicher nur eine kleine Krankheit."  
  
"Ja, namens Verliebtheit," grinste Harry. "Das ist nicht witzig...Was ist, wenn er mich auslacht...vergiss nicht, ich muss das ganze Jahr in fünf Fächern mit ihm arbeiten," sagte Ron, "Oder noch schlimmer. Was ist, wenn er die Gefühle erwidert...Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann tun würde...Ich meine, ich habe ja noch nicht mal jemanden geküsst...Na ja, doch Clarissa im Kindergarten, aber die zählt nicht...Ich bin verzweifelt."  
  
"Moment. Du würdest dich bei beiden Möglichkeiten schlecht fühlen?", fragte Harry amüsiert, "Deine Probleme muss man haben." Ron sagte darauf nichts, sondern begann nervös an seinem Umhang herum zu zupfen. Dies behielt er die nächsten zwei Stunden.  
  
Terry Boot und Ernie Macmillan, Rons Jahrespartner aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sprachen ihn zwar nicht darauf an, aber man konnte ihre Verwunderung deutlich sehen. Eigentlich starrten ihn beide mit einem Blick an, der sagte, dass sie ihn am liebsten einliefern würden.  
  
"Zwei Stunden Wahrsagen und dann gestehst du's ihm," sagte Harry zu Ron beim Mittagessen. "Was? Weshalb? Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Ron erschrocken und zupfte gleich etwas fester an seinem Umhang.  
  
Dem Essen würdigte er gar keinen Blick.  
  
Er hätte sowieso nichts runter bekommen.  
  
"Du hast das gesagt. Gestern Abend," erinnerte ihn Harry. "Aber...das habe ich doch nur so dahin geplappert. Das darf man nicht ernst nehmen," sagte Ron rasch.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," Harry nahm nun Mrs. Weasleys Stimmlage an, "Wenn du das nicht machst...schreibe ich deiner Mutter einen Brief, dass du Liebeskummer hast..." "Bist du des Wahnsinnes?", fragte Ron geschockt, "Die würde mir sofort einen Heuler schicken mit der Nachricht, weshalb ich ihr das nicht persönlich gesagt habe und wann sie meine Angebetete bzw. meinen Angebeteten kennen lernt."  
  
"Dann solltest du's ihm sagen,...sonst hast du morgen um diese Zeit einen Heuler in der Hand," drohte Harry und aß weiterhin sein Mittagessen, als ob überhaupt nichts wäre, während Ron neben ihn, seinen Umhang schon Löcher zugeführt hatte.  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler," säuselte Professor Trelawney, als alle ihr Turmzimmer erreicht hatten, "Ich hatte letztens eine spirituelle Eingebung..."  
  
//Schlaf meint sie wohl eher// Harry sah an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck, dass dieser in etwa die gleichen Gedanken hegte.  
  
"...die mir sagte, dass wir das Handlesen sein lassen," fuhr Trelawney fort, "Wir wenden uns nun den Träumen zu." "Was haben Träume mit Wahrsagen zu tun?", fragte Seamus verwundert.  
  
"Nun, ganz einfach Mister Finnigan. In unseren Träumen sehen wir meist Dinge, die kommen werden...sie hatten doch sicher schon einmal ein Déjà Vu Erlebnis. Meist entsteht dies deshalb," erklärte Trelawney.  
  
"Und ich dachte, das passiert, wenn sie die Matrix ändern," sagte Dean Thomas grinsend, woraufhin ihn alle verwundert anblickten. "Ein Muggel- Film," nuschelte Dean, als er sah, dass alle eine Erklärung wollten. Harry wettete allerdings, dass mehr als die Hälfte nicht einmal wusste, was ein Film war.  
  
"Nun gut...worauf ich hinaus wollte...Manche Zauberer, leider haben nicht alle das Talent, können das Traumvorhersagen üben," erklärte Trelawney weiter, "Wir müssen nur unsere spirituelle Seite trainieren...An meinem Pult könnt ihr Energiesteine abholen. Diese werden euch dabei helfen...Danach setzt ihr euch auf den Boden...versucht bitte Abstand zu halten, ihr dürft nicht zu nah aneinander sitzen...und schließt die Augen. Versucht dann eure innere Kraft zu finden...Macht dies auch heute Abend und schaut, ob ihr eine Traumvorhersage schafft. Ihr seid noch unerfahren, deswegen wird sie wahrscheinlich nur für den nächsten Tag sein."  
  
Harry schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, holte sich einen Energiestein und versuchte nicht in den beiden Stunden einzuschlafen. //Und dabei wollte ich mit Malfoy reden//  
  
Am Ende der beiden Stunden läutete Trelawney mit einem kleinen goldenen Glöckchen, woraufhin mehr als die Hälfte der Klasse aus ihrem Schlaf aufwachte. "Ein gemeines Fach," grinste Ron, als sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen, "Sowieso schon so langweilig und dann will sie noch, dass wir die Augen schließen. Wie soll man da bitte schön wach bleiben?"  
  
"Einen Vorteil hat es," meinte Harry, "Bei Traumvorhersagen kann sie nicht meinen Tod sehen, immerhin haben wir die nur im Schlaf." "Trelawney hat so einen an der Waffel, dass die wahrscheinlich jede Nacht bei uns im Schlafsaal sitzen würde um Traumvorhersagen zu überprüfen..., wenigstens gibt es da noch unsere geliebte Professor McGonagall. Die würde das nie zulassen," kicherte Ron.  
  
"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte Harry, als er Blaise einige Stiegen unter ihnen sah. "Oh, scheiße...Ich soll das wirklich machen? Kann ich nicht morgen?", stotterte Ron.  
  
Scheinbar hatten ihm die zwei zusätzlichen Stunden Schlaf von Blaise abgelenkt, dafür kam jetzt alles wieder hoch und er zupfte schon wieder an den noch heilen Stellen des Umhangs.  
  
"Du brauchst es nicht tun...," meinte Harry liebevoll, woraufhin Ron erleichtert aufatmete. "...wenn du morgen einen Heuler von deiner Mutter haben willst," beendete Harry seinen Satz.  
  
"Aber...ich...Wünsch mir Glück", Ron fasste als seinen Mut zusammen und rannte Blaise hinterher, bevor dieser wieder in einer Menschenmaße verschwinden würde.  
  
"Was hat Wiesel denn für ein Problem? Hat er die Tollwut?", fragte auf einmal Draco neben ihm.  
  
Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Slytherin neben ihm ging. Dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, was einen erneuten Gesprächsversuch unmöglich machte, es sei denn, er würde Draco ins Feuer laufen lassen und ihn als Lebensretter vor zwei Todesserkinder outen.  
  
"Zabini kann einen echt leid tun, obwohl bei dem ist eh schon alles verloren" kicherte Crabbe und Goyle ließ sich von diesem anstecken, so dass beide wie dämlich kicherten. Harry kam es so vor, als wolle Draco tatsächlich Blaise verteidigen, doch dieser unterließ es, kicherte aber auch nicht mit.  
  
"Warum hast du ihn gleich in die Hausmannschaft geholt?", wollte Goyle wissen. "Damit ihr beide etwas zum Fragen habt," antwortete Draco ruhig, doch Harry sah das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
  
"Draco- Schatz!", kam plötzlich eine grelle Stimme aus einem Gang und ehe Harry richtig schauen konnte, umarmte Pansy Parkinson Draco, als wäre dieser gerade aus einem Krieg zurück gekehrt.  
  
"Ach, diese Stunde Arithmatik war so langweilig ohne dich," seufzte Pansy, "Warum war ich auch so blöd und habe nicht Wahrsagen gewählt...und zu allem Überfluss muss ich mit dem Schlammblut zusammen arbeiten." Draco versuchte irgendwie Pansy von sich zu schieben, was die Folge hatte, dass sie sich einfach bei ihm unterharkte und mit den vier Jungs weiterging.  
  
Harry bemerkte die verwunderten Blicke die, die Schüler ihm zuwarfen. Zuerst dachte er ja, dass ihm irgendein Fluch getroffen hätte und er jetzt irgendetwas merkwürdiges an sich hatte, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
Er, Harry Potter, goldener Junge von Gryffindor, Sohn von James und Lily Potter ging gerade friedlich durch die Gänge mit Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle an seiner Seite.  
  
Zu Harrys Glück entdeckte er Hermione, beim Eingangstor und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Hermione nickte verstehend und wartete bis die vier Slytherins aus dem Schloss gegangen waren und Harry bei ihr ankam.  
  
"Was war denn das?", fragte sie verwundert, "Und wo ist Ron?" "Der hat noch was zu klären," antwortete Harry. "Das, was er mir nicht sagen will," vermutete Hermione. "Du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen, es..."  
  
"Hey, ich nehme ihm nichts übel," unterbrach ihn das Mädchen, "Manche Dinge sind eben Jungengeheimnisse. Wenn er sich in einen Jungen verliebt hätte, dann könnte er mit einem Mädchen sprechen, aber..." Sie stoppte, als sie Harrys erschrockenen Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott! Ron hat sich in einen Jungen verliebt? Wen? Zabini?", fragte Hermione. Harry konnte gar nicht antworten, da sprach sie schon weiter: "Natürlich, ist es Zabini! Dass er ihn mag wissen wir ja schon. Gesteht er es ihm gerade?" Harry nickte und war sich sicher von Hermione ein "Wie süß" zu hören.  
  
"Eine andere Frage. Wie kannst du schon hier sein, wenn Pansy weiter oben zu uns...äh, ich meine zu Dra...Malfoy gestoßen ist?", wechselte Harry das Thema, während sie zu Hagrids Hütte gingen, "Ihr seid doch beide in Arithmatik, oder?" "Ja, sind wir. Aber es gibt mehrere Wege vom Arithmatikraum," erklärte Hermione, "Ich gehe immer den, der mich am Schnellsten zum Eingang bringt. Pansy rennt immer den Richtung Wahrsageturm."  
  
Lupin winkte ihnen fröhlich zu, als sie schon fast angekommen waren. Harry suchte Ron, aber er konnte weder ihn noch Blaise entdecken. //Ein gutes Zeichen//  
  
Neben Lupin lagen mehrere längliche Kisten deren obere Seite eine Glasbeschichtung hatte, man aber nicht hineinsehen konnte, wenn man nicht daneben stand. "Sind wir vollzählig?", fragte er in die Runde. "Nein. Ron fehlt noch," sagte Dean.  
  
"Zabini auch," stellte Pansy fest und begann dann gleich zu Kichern: "Was die beiden wohl machen?" "Sie kommen gerade auf uns zu," antwortete Lupin.  
  
Zu Harrys und Hermiones Schock, gingen die beiden weit weg von einander. Blaise mit einem zornigen und Ron mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Scheint nicht gut gelaufen zu sein," flüsterte Hermione Harry zu. "Gut, da wir alle vollzählig sind, kann ich ja beginnen," meinte Lupin, als Blaise sich in die Wiese setzte und Ron bei Harry und Hermione angekommen war.  
  
"Ist wohl nicht das gewesen, was du dir erhofft hast?", fragte Hermione mitfühlend. "Später, im Gemeinschaftsraum," bat Ron und wischte sich unauffällig ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Hagrid hat mir drei wunderbare Exemplare besorgt," sagte Lupin und zeigte auf eine der Kisten, "Kommt ruhig her. Und seht sie euch an." Die Schüler gingen nacheinander zu den Kisten und warfen Blicke hinein. Harry sah anfangs überhaupt nichts, doch dann stellte er fest, dass es eine Schlange sein musste, die sich mehrmals eingerollt hatte.  
  
Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie lang diese war. "Das...," erklärte Lupin, "...sind italienische Vulkanbasilisken." "Spinnen sie völlig," kreischte Pansy und auch einige anderen gerieten in Panik, "Sie sind ja noch verrückter als der Halbriese. Haben ihre Werwolfgene ihren Verstand eingenommen? Sie können uns keine Basilisken vorsetzen."  
  
Harry gab es nicht gerne zu, doch Pansy hatte recht. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das zweite Schuljahr, als ein Basilisk die Schule unsicher gemacht hatte. Wie konnte Lupin nur so etwas gefährliches herbringen?  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Hermione, Blaise und Draco die einzigen waren, die nicht in Panik gerieten und schon weg rennen wollten. Irgendwas musste an diesen Basilisken anders sein, als an dem vor drei Jahren. Die Größe war schon eines. Salazars Basilisk hätte nie in eine Kiste gepasst.  
  
"Beruhigen sie sich," rief Lupin und auch Sirius begann wie wild zu bellen, bis alle Schüler verstummt waren. "Gut, wer kann mir erklären, was ein italienischer Vulkanbasilisk ist?", fragte er und genau die drei nicht in Panik geratenen Personen zeigten auf.  
  
"Drei? Gut, dann erklären sie es gemeinsam. Mister Zabini, sie beginnen, wenn ich die Hand hebe redet Mister Malfoy weiter und wenn ich dann die Hand hebe, Miss Granger," sagte Lupin.  
  
"Der italienische Vulkanbasilisk kommt ursprünglich logischerweise aus Italien. 1231 entdeckte man diese Art das erste Mal in der Nähe des Vesuvs, worauf man ihn Vulkanbasilisk nannte..."  
  
Lupin hob zum ersten Mal die Hand und Draco sprach weiter: "...Er ist nicht wie andere Basilisken. Er hat weder einen tödlichen Blick, noch ist sein Gift tödlich. Außerdem unterscheidet er sich auch von den gefährlichen Basilisken in Länge und Breite. Er kann nur drei Meter lang werden..."  
  
Lupin hob wieder die Hand und Hermione setzte fort: " Vulkanbasiliken sind ausgezeichnete Schwimmer, auch wenn sie nicht in Gewässern leben. Man kann sich an ihnen festhalten oder sogar darauf surfen um weite Strecken Wasser zu überqueren. Gustav Mint soll sogar einmal mit einem Vulkanbasilisken von Irland nach Brasilien gekommen sein."  
  
"Perfekt. Zehn Punkte an Slytherin und fünf an Gryffindor," lobte sie Lupin, "Sehen sie, Miss Parkinson. Ich spinne nicht. Sie sind ungefährlich." "Ungefährlich würde ich sie nicht nennen, Professor," unterbrach ihn Draco, "Wir haben einen Ausgewachsenen daheim. Man darf nicht vergessen, dass sein Gift vielleicht nicht tödlich ist, aber sein Biss tut weh und die Wirkung des Giftes ist auch nicht ohne."  
  
"Sie haben einen daheim?", fragte Lupin erstaunt. "Ja, Dad hat ihn sich zugelegt. Weswegen weiß ich auch nicht. Aber sie können mir glauben, die Auswirkungen eines Bisses sind...gefährlich," erzählte Draco. "Wie immer man Gefahr definiert, Mister Malfoy," lächelte Lupin.  
  
"Was ist denn nun mit dem Biss?", fragte Lavender neugierig. "Mister Malfoy," bat Lupin.  
  
"Das Gift, das der Vulkanbasilisk in sich hat ist ein starkes Veritaserum," erklärte Draco sauer, "Ein sehr Starkes. Man redet drauf los, ohne dass man eine Frage gestellt bekommen hat."  
  
"Sie scheinen damit schon nähere Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben!", schmunzelte Lupin. "Sagen wir's so. Dieses Gift war daran schuld, dass ich mit acht vier Monate Hausarrest hatte," sagte Draco. Lupin war nun sichtlich amüsiert und auch Harry konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Nun, lassen sie sich von Mister Malfoy nicht irgendwie abschrecken," sagte Lupin dann nach einer Weile, "Heute gehen wir surfen....Würden sie bitte die Kisten nehmen und zum See tragen."  
  
Für Harry war dies die lustigste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Da das Wetter noch recht warm war, hatte es auch keinen gestört, wenn er ins Wasser gefallen war.  
  
Eines wusste Harry sicher. So einen Vulkanbasilisk würde er sich irgendwann zulegen. Ihm hatte das Surfen auf dieser feuerroten Schlange fast besser gefallen, als mit dem Besen zu fliegen...aber nur fast.  
  
Allerdings hätte er es noch mehr genießen können, wenn er wüsste, was Ron bei seinem Geständnis passiert war. Doch selbst diesen schien das Surfen etwas aufzumuntern.  
  
Harry war mehr als enttäuscht, als sie sich alle klatschnass in Richtung Schloss begeben mussten. Am liebsten hätte er noch bis zum Abend gesurft. Vielleicht sollte er einfach Draco fragen, ob er ihm den Vulkanbasilisk seines Vater borgen könnte.  
  
Apropos Draco...er musste ja noch mit ihm reden, doch dieser schien schon wieder verschwunden zu sein. //Na gut, dann beim Abendessen// Harry war fest entschlossen sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und zu bedanken und wenn er ihn vor aller Augen aus der Halle schleppen musste.  
  
Das erste was die ganze fünfte Stufe tat, als sie wieder im Gryffindor- Turm angekommen waren, war sich zu duschen und umzuziehen. Harry hörte einige Gespräche seiner Mitschüler und es war klar, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem diese Stunde gefallen hatte.  
  
Als er Ron an einem Fensterbrett im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen sah, winkte er Hermione zu sich und die beiden gingen zu ihm. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Ron wandte sich dadurch vom Fenster ab und starrte die beiden lange Zeit mit feuchten Augen an, bis er erzählte: "Ich habe es ihm gesagt...und er...er..." "Erwidert deine Gefühle nicht?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
"....keine Ahnung," schniefte Ron, "Er hat mich angeschrieen und gefragt ob ich einen Knall hätte. Schlimm genug, dass Harry und ich Nachforschungen über seine Stellung bei den Slytherins angestellt haben. Jetzt würde ich auch noch mit so einem schäbigen Trick daherkommen."  
  
"Was für einen schäbigen Trick?", fragte Harry, "Und seit wann haben wir Nachforschungen angestellt?" "Du hast scheinbar ihm gegenüber irgendetwas erwähnt, was ihn zu dieser Vermutung veranlasst hat," sagte Ron. Harry überlegte kurz und sofort fiel ihm der Vorfall am Samstag ein. Da hatte er Blaise daran erinnert, wie er zu den Slytherins stand. "Tut mir leid," flüsterte Harry, "Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
"Ich denke, der schäbige Trick hat ihn mehr gestört," schluchzte Ron. "Welcher Trick?", fragte Harry abermals. "Oho, ich glaub ich weiß es," mischte sich Hermione ein, "Das hat er dir nicht wirklich vorgeworfen, oder?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, was du meinst," schniefte Ron und wischte sich die Tränen weg, "Aber er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich dadurch eine bessere Note in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen will."  
  
"Genau das habe ich vermutet," meinte Hermione. "Wie kommt er darauf?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Überleg doch mal. Wir haben Blaise nie beachtet und dann ist sein Dad Lehrer und Ron in ihn verliebt...Wäre ich er, würde ich auch stutzig werden," erklärte Hermione.  
  
"Aber ich bin wirklich in ihn verliebt," rief Ron und alle anwesenden Gryffindors drehten sich zu dem Trio um. "Wir wissen das!", beteuerte Hermione, "Aber du kannst ihm nicht übel nehmen, dass er so etwas denkt."  
  
"Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mich auch mag," schluchzte Ron, "Wenigstens ein bisschen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mir das tatsächlich vorwerfen würde...Ich würde so etwas nie machen. Nie! Ich spiele nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer. Wenn ich sage, dass ich wen liebe, dann liebe ich diesen auch."  
  
"Ron," rief plötzlich Seamus, "Du hast, glaube ich, Besuch!" Verwundert drehten sich die drei zum Eingang und was sie da erblickten, ließ Ron aufstrahlen.  
  
Mitten im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum stand tatsächlich Blaise Zabini mit Butterfly in einer und einer roten Rose in der anderen Hand.  
  
TBC 


	15. Ron Zabini oder Blaise Weasley?

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron,...weitere folgen

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Ich sollte vielleicht sagen, dass diese Story ziemlich lang werden wird. 

Ich schaffe es nämlich nie, nur etwas kurzes zu Schreiben...Meine Deutschlehrerin regt sich deswegen auch immer auf. 

Also nicht wundern, warum das Hauptpairing nicht endlich zusammen kommt. *g*

Ich habe für das noch viele Kapitel Zeit. 

Und dann wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Lorelei Lee, MaxCat,

Kitty7, cat-68 und angel. 

*Allefestknuddel*

***************************************************************************

„Blaise!," rief Ron erfreut, „Wie bist du hier herein gekommen und was machst du hier?"

Blaise setzte Butterfly auf den Boden, die neugierig zwischen Ron und Blaise hin und her schaute. 

„Nun, deine kleine Schwester hat mich reingelassen," antwortete Blaise, während Ginny beschämt ihren Kopf wegdrehte. 

„Mach das aber nicht bei anderen Slytherins," flüsterte ihr George zu. 

„Und was ich hier mache...Tja eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen und dir noch eine Chance zur Erklärung geben," sagte Blaise herablassend, „Aber da ich jetzt deinen Ausbruch miterlebt habe..."

Ron seufzte lautstark und Harry konnte auch verstehen weswegen. 

Der Ton Blaise konnte ohne Probleme mit Dracos Ton mithalten, wenn er über Hermione redete. 

„...will ich dich einfach nur noch küssen," beendete Blaise liebevoll, schritt zu Ron und küsste den völlig perplexen Jungen. 

Ron brauchte einige Sekunden bis er kapierte, was hier eigentlich passierte, doch dann zog er Blaise näher zu sich und erwiderte den Kuss. 

Die weitaufgerissenen Augen der anderen Gryffindor, verwandelten sich schnell in amüsierte Blicke und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum begann zu jubeln. 

Leicht verlegen löste sich Ron von einem ruhig lächelnden Blaise. 

„Tja, das war überraschend," brachte er schließlich heraus. 

„Das kannst du laut sagen Roni- Maus," schimpfte Fred, „Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Wir sind deine Brüder, so etwas müssen wir wissen. Das ist unser gesetzliches Recht...Außerdem hätten wir eine tolle Weasley- Partnerbox mit all unseren besten Artikeln, in liebevollen Herzchenformat. Nur zehn Galleonen! Willst du?"

„Könnt ihr endlich mal mit euren Artikeln aufhören," bat Ron. 

„Okay, aber wir dürfen Mom erzählen, dass du was mit einem Slytherin hast," grinste Fred und rannte mit George aus dem Gryffindor- Turm. 

„Nette Geschwister," schmunzelte Blaise. 

„Hast du etwa keine?", fragte Ron überrascht. 

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste," grinste Blaise, „Aber es wäre gut möglich...Bei Dads ganzen Weibergeschichten."

„Weibergeschichten? Ich dachte, er sei verheiratet?", wunderte sich Ron. 

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, „Dad war halt noch nie der Treueste."

„Oh...tut mir leid," meinte Ron. 

„Nicht so wichtig...ich denke, wir haben jetzt sowieso etwas anderes zu bereden," vermutete Blaise, „Vor allen Dingen die Frage, ob ich dich meinen Vater als festen Freund vorstellen kann!"

„Kannst du," strahlte Ron und fiel dem Slytherin abermals in die Arme. 

„Schön...ähm, stört es dich, wenn ich wieder gehe, aber ich muss noch so nen blöden Aufsatz in Kräuterkunde fertig schreiben," begann Blaise. 

„Du willst wirklich schon gehen?", fragte Ron enttäuscht.

„Wir sehen uns eh beim Abendessen, Darling," grinste Blaise, gab Ron noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und verließ mit Butterfly den Gryffindor- Turm.

„Gehört das auch zur Partnerarbeit?", fragte Seamus grinsend. 

Harry bemerkte, wie Lavender und Parvati sich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes den Mund fusslig redeten. 

Da die beiden es mitbekommen hatten, würde Harry schätzen, dass in zwei Stunden ganz Hogwarts darüber Bescheid wüsste. 

Die Frage war nur, ob das für Blaises Position in Slytherin so gut wäre. 

Sie mieden ihn ja jetzt schon, was würde erst passieren, wenn sie das erfuhren?

„Oh, mein Gott. Lass das jetzt bitte keinen Traum sein," flüsterte Ron und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare. 

Als er die Hand wieder hinunter nahm, hatte er Blaises rote Rose in der Hand, scheinbar hatte dieser sie in seine Haare gesteckt, als sie sich küssten. 

„Tja, jetzt braucht nur noch Harry eine Freundin oder einen Freund und wir haben alle eine Beziehung," kicherte Hermione. 

Ron benötigte an diesem Abend doppelt so lange, als sonst um sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. 

Harry und selbst Hermione wurden schon völlig unruhig und der Boden würde bald Löcher haben. 

„Ron...hör auf dich schön zu machen," rief Hermione durch die Badezimmertür, „Blaise ist doch schon mit dir zusammen...Ich mache auch nicht jedes Mal so einen Aufstand, nur weil Viktor beim Abendessen sein könnte."

„Ganz genau...außerdem habe ich Hunger," mischte sich nun auch Harry ein. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. 

„Und?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Harry und Hermione überlegten fieberhaft, ob sie Ron tatsächlich darauf hinweisen sollten, dass er fünfzig Minuten im Bad war und gleich wie immer aussah. 

„Sehr schön...gehen wir," meinte Harry und zog seinen rothaarigen Freund am Arm aus dem Schlafsaal. 

Nicht, dass dieser auf die Idee kam noch einmal ins Bad zu huschen. 

„Wer hätte das gedacht," sagte plötzlich Hermione kurz vor der großen Halle, „Ron und ich sind beide mit Slytherins zusammen...Hätte mir das einer vor einem Jahr gesagt, hätte ich ihn einliefern lassen."

„Blöd, dass es keine akzeptablen Slytherins mehr gibt," grinste Ron, „Sonst könnte sich Harry auch noch einen angeln."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal Cho ansprechen," meinte Hermione an Harry gewandt. 

„Sagt bloß, ihr wollt mich jetzt verkuppeln gehen?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

Hermione und Ron nickten fest mit den Köpfen.

„Dann stellt euch hinter Sirius an," grummelte Harry und öffnete die Flügeltür der großen Halle. 

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Ron um, als dieser neben Hermione die Halle betrat. 

//Lavender und Parvati haben das ja fabelhaft geschafft// dachte sich Harry missmutig. 

Er sah, dass der ganze Slytherin- Tisch Ron am liebsten mit ihren Bestecken zerstechen wollte...na ja, der fast ganze. 

Viktor hielt sich aus Slytherin/Gryffindor- Rivalitäten heraus und Draco sah man an, dass er schon kurz davor war ein Machtwort zu sprechen. 

Blaise konnte Harry nirgends entdecken. 

Dies schien auch Ron aufgefallen zu sein, da sich dieser leicht enttäuscht wirkend auf seinem Platz am Gryffindor- Tisch niederließ. 

Harry wollte sich ebenfalls setzen, doch dann fiel sein Blick abermals auf Draco und er entschloss spontan, dass er es vor dem Essen durchziehen würde. 

Erstaunte Blicke folgten ihm, als er zum Slytherin- Tisch ging und vor Draco stehen blieb. 

„Potter! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", grüßte ihn der blonde Slytherin kühl. 

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Ich denke du weißt um was es geht," antwortete Harry in der selben Tonlage. 

„Jaja, nach dem Essen," winkte Draco schnell ab. 

Der ganze Slytherin- Tisch lauschte nämlich ihren Gespräch. 

„Nein...sofort," beharrte Harry, „Sonst verschwindest du wieder spurlos."

„Ach, wegen ihm, wolltest du Sonntags nichts essen gehen," staunte Pansy. 

„Klappe," fuhr Draco sie an und an Harry gewandt sagte er: „Nach dem Abendessen, Potter,...wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

„Nein, jetzt oder ich beginne gleich hier zu reden," drohte Harry, „Und das dann extralaut, damit ja die ganze Halle das mitbekommt."

Draco wurde darauf hin noch weißer, als er sonst schon war, nickte wortlos und folgte Harry aus der Halle. 

„Also, was willst du Potter?", fragte Draco, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, „Geld?...Juwelen?...Hauselfen?..."

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Schwachsinn?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Na wie wohl? Endlich hat der große Harry Potter eine Möglichkeit gefunden mich zu erpressen...Hinterhältig! Ein Wunder, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist," meinte Draco. 

„Ich will dich nicht erpressen," sagte Harry entsetzt, „Das habe ich nicht nötig....ich...ich...wol..lte..."

„Komm zur Sache, Potter. Je länger ich weg bin, desto sicherer essen mir Crabbe und Goyle alles weg," erklärte Draco.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen," sagte Harry leise. 

„Du willst was? Weswegen?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Dafür, dass ich mich nicht bei dir bedankt habe, was ich jetzt übrigens tun werde...Danke! Vielen Dank für die Warnung. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne diese gemacht hätte...okay, eigentlich weiß ich es schon...Ich wäre mit meinen Verwandten in die Luft gesprengt worden," stammelte Harry nervös, „Ich weiß, das ganze kommt ziemlich verspätet und ich kann's verstehen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist. Ich meine, du riskiert da dein Leben und ich bedanke mich nicht mal...Allerdings verstehe ich immer noch nicht, wieso du es gemacht hast. Ich bin dir ehrlich dankbar, aber...ich würde es zu gerne wissen. Sagst du's mir?"

Draco atmete tief ein und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann stoppte er, als er aus den Augenwinkel Blaise zu ihnen kommen sah. 

„Potter? Malfoy? Was macht ihr hier draußen?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Gar nichts," antwortete Draco, bevor er wieder zurück in die Halle ging. 

„Verstehe einer den Typen," seufzte Harry und trat ebenfalls wieder in die Halle, dicht gefolgt von Blaise. 

Blaise ging nicht zum Slytherin- Tisch, sondern direkt auf Ron zu. 

Da dieser aber gerade verzweifelt versuchte ein zähes Stück Fleisch zu schneiden und daher so in seiner Arbeit vertieft war, bekam er das gar nicht mit. 

Erst, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen, reagierte er. 

„Hi," flüsterte er, während er wieder knallrot wurde. 

„Und schmeckt's?", fragte Blaise und spielte locker mit Rons Haaren. 

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich habe es noch nicht geschafft zu schneiden," antwortete Ron grinsend. 

Blaise begann sanfte Küsse auf Rons Wange zu hauchen, während dieser weiterhin sein Fleisch massakrierte. 

Genau das, was nach Harrys Vermutung ganz Slytherin mit Ron machen wollte. 

Scheinbar war es egal, ob man in Slytherin anerkannt war oder nicht,...eine Beziehung mit einem Gryffindor war unakzeptabel. 

Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Blaise heute Abend erdulden musste. 

Na ja, im schlimmsten Fall, übernachtete er einfach bei seinem Vater. 

„Sag mal, übernachtest du heute bei mir?", fragte Ron schüchtern, woraufhin sich Dean an seinem Getränk verschluckte. 

„Du gehst ziemlich schnell ran, was,Weasley?", hauchte Blaise und begann zärtlich an Rons Ohr zu knabbern.

Ron wurde noch roter, als er verstand, was Blaise da von ihm dachte. 

„Nicht so," versuchte er sich rauszureden, „Nur zum Reden...außerdem denke ich nicht, dass es so gut für dich wäre heute in Slytherin zu übernachten."

Bei diesen Worten blickte er zum Slytherin- Tisch, von dem sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wurden. 

„Okay," stimmte Blaise zu, „Ich stehe um halb zehn vor der fetten Dame, aber vergiss nicht mich reinzulassen."

Blaise küsste ihn zum Abschied auf den Mund und machte sich dann Richtung Slytherin- Tisch auf.

Die Slytherins schienen leicht sprachlos zu sein, da sich keiner von ihnen nur ein Wort sagen traute. 

Nun, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Blaise der Sohn eines Lehrers war. 

Slytherin wollte sicher nicht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchfallen, nur weil sie den Sohn des Lehrers in aller Öffentlichkeit fertig machten. 

„Schön, dass du uns auch fragst, wenn du einen Slytherin in unseren Schlafsaal einlädst!", sagte Seamus beleidigt.

Harry konnte das amüsierte Funkeln in den Augen des Iren sehen, aber Ron schien dies tatsächlich ernst zu nehmen. 

„Tut mir leid, daran habe ich nicht gedacht...ich...und...er...ihr müsst...," stotterte er, bis Seamus zu kichern begann und beruhigend erklärte: „Das war doch nur ein Scherz, Ron!"

„Oh...euch macht es also nichts aus?", fragte Ron unsicher. 

„Wieso sollte es uns? So lange du nicht Malfoy einlädst," grinste Dean und aß weiter. 

Punkt halb zehn wuselte Ron unruhig zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes und öffnete das Portrait. 

Blaise saß neben diesem auf dem Boden und spielte mit den Griffen seines Rucksackes. 

„Schon da?", fragte Ron erfreut und zog seinen Freund hoch. 

„In Slytherin war's nicht mehr auszuhalten," erklärte Blaise knapp. 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen," meinte Ron, nahm Blaise Hand und zog ihn in den Gryffindor- Turm. 

Er blieb gar nicht im völlig überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum stehen, sondern führte den Slytherin geradewegs in den Jungenschlafsaal. 

Harry blickte nur kurz auf, als die beiden den Schlafsaal betraten, wandte sich dann aber wieder „Hogwarts, A History" zu. 

Dean, Seamus und Neville ließen sich von dem ungewöhnlichen Besuch auch nicht stören, sondern spielten weiterhin auf Seamus Bett „Snape explodiert". 

„Tja, willkommen in Gryffindor," grinste Ron und führte Blaise zu seinem Bett. 

Dieser blickte sich genau um. 

„Gefällt's dir nicht?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Es ist anders," meinte Blaise, „Ich dachte ja immer, dass die Schlafzimmer der verschiedenen Häuser gleich aufgebaut wären..."

„Wieso, wie ist es in Slytherin?", fragte Dean verwirrt, „Einzelzimmer, oder was?"

„Nein, das nicht gerade, sonst wäre es erträglicher," grinste Blaise, „Nein, wir haben Doppelzimmer. Immer zwei in einem."

„Ach? Mit wem teilst du das Zimmer?", wollte Ron wissen, während er sich auf seinem Bett niederließ. 

„Malfoy," antwortete Blaise knapp und setzte sich neben Ron. 

„Was?"

Nun hatte der Slytherin die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen vier Jungen.   
Diese saßen in sekundenschnelle ebenfalls auf Rons Bett und warteten darauf, dass sie einige amüsante Neuigkeiten über ihren „Lieblings- Slytherin" bekamen. 

„Wie hältst du es bitte mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer aus?", fragte Neville verwirrt, „Ich denke, ich wäre da schon vom Astrologieturm gesprungen."

Blaise lächelte nur amüsiert.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", bat Ron, „Warum bist du Jäger geworden? Sagtest du nicht, dass du so wenig wie möglich mit anderen Slytherins zu tun haben willst?"

„Schon, aber Malfoy hat mich darum gebeten...da konnte ich doch nicht nein sagen," antwortete Blaise und ignorierte die geschockten Gesichter der Gryffindors. 

„Weil Malfoy dich gebeten hat?...Meinst du nicht eher, weil er dich erpresst hat?", fragte Seamus. 

„Nein, weil er mich gebeten hat. Ich saß in der Bibliothek, er kam, erzählte mir, dass sie noch einen Jäger brauchten und fragte mich, ob ich nicht Lust dazu hätte," erzählte Blaise. 

„Verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du nicht nein gesagt hast," meinte Ron, „Nur wegen Malfoy? Warum?"

„Weil ich mich ohne Malfoy schon einige Male umgebracht hätte...das Leben in Slytherin wäre unerträglich für mich, wenn ich mit einem anderen ins Zimmer gekommen wäre," erklärte Blaise und beantwortete auch somit Nevilles vorherige Frage. 

„Das verstehe ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht," meinte Seamus, „Malfoy ist doch ein komplettes Arschloch...wie kann es mit dem erträglich sein."

„Ihr kennt ihn nicht," antwortete Blaise knapp, „Ihr kennt seine Maske...die ihm von klein an aufgesetzt wurde...er ist völlig anders, wenn man mit ihm alleine ist....Ihm geht's scheiße, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen."

„Sein Vater?", vermutete Harry. 

Das Nicken Blaises bestätigte nun all seine Verdachte, die er bei Draco gehabt hatte. 

„Ach, sag nicht, dass es ihn fertig macht, wenn er Hermione und alle anderen Muggel- Geborene Schlammblüter nennt?", fragte Seamus gespielt besorgt. 

„Nein, das nicht gerade...so denkt er tatsächlich," grinste Blaise, „Allerdings kann man ihm das nicht übel nehmen...er ist mit diesem Vorsatz aufgezogen worden...und wenn er was anderes gesagt hat, hat ihn sein Vater verprügelt, bis er wieder für Malfoy Verhältnisse normal war."

Harry dachte fast, dass er sich verhört hätte. 

Draco war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eingeprügelt worden, wie er sich zu benehmen hatte. 

Nicht mal Ron konnte darauf etwas sagen, die fünf Gryffindors machten einfach alle ein betroffenes Gesicht.

„Hey, hey, ihm geht's ja gut," beruhigte sie Blaise, „Ihr braucht kein Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, nur weil ich euch das erzählt habe. Mitleid verabscheut er mehr, als Muggel- Geborene...Aber vielleicht versteht ihr jetzt ein bisschen warum er so ist...Ich meine in ganz Slytherin gibt es sechs Leute, deren Eltern keine Todesser sind."

„Nur sechs?", fragte Harry überrascht.   
Er hätte zu mindestens mit 30% gerechnet, aber das es um Slytherin so schlecht stand, daran hatte er nicht mal eine Sekunde gedacht. 

„Wer sind diese sechs?", wollte Dean wissen. 

„Der Sucher, die drei Jäger und unsere zwei Treiber im Quidditch- Team," antwortete Blaise und beobachtete amüsiert, wie ihn fünf Jungen mit offenen Mündern anblickten. 

„Das Slytherin- Team? Aber, ich dachte Malfoy sei Captain...", begann Neville. 

„Ja, stimmt. Malfoy ist Captain und das erste was er gemacht hat, war sämtliche Todesserkinder aus dem Team zu hauen. Er hatte Glück, dass es genau sechs sind, die keine Todesser als Eltern haben," erklärte Blaise, „Deswegen konnte ich doch nicht nein sagen..."

„Aber was sind dann der ihre Eltern?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Na ja...Krums Eltern sind glaube ich Bauern in Bulgarien oder so irgendwas...für den müsst ihr nur Granger fragen...Millers Mutter ist tot und ihr Vater ist ein Unsäglicher...Chesters Eltern sind beide Auroren...Pritchards Vater ist Ingenieur bei Nimbus, seine Mutter Hausfrau und Parkers Eltern sind tot. Er lebt bei seiner Großmutter...Angeblich sollen sie von Todessern mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch zu Tode gefoltert worden sein. Waren halt so ein paar Spinner, die nicht mitbekommen hatten, dass ihr Meister vier Jahre vorher von einem Kind besiegt wurde," erklärte Blaise, „Tja und was mein Vater macht, wisst ihr ja hoffentlich."

Harry bemerkte, dass Neville bei der Erklärung um Parkers Eltern zusammengezuckt war. 

Er wusste auch wieso. 

Seine Eltern waren ebenfalls mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch angegriffen worden und er musste nun auch bei seiner Großmutter leben. 

Nevilles Eltern waren zwar nicht tot, doch erkannten sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr ihren eigenen Sohn. 

Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn Neville Louis Parker darauf ansprechen würde. 

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", staunte Dean, „Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt gewettet, dass Malfoy nur die Kinder der besten Todesser ins Team holen würde."

„Glaub mir, das haben die anderen Slytherins auch gedacht. Drei Tage lang haben sie Malfoy regelrecht angebettelt, die Aufstellung zu ändern," erinnerte sich Blaise, „Für mich war es eigentlich kein Wunder. Zum einen sind wir die besten Quidditch- Spieler, die Slytherin hat und zum anderen, wieso hätte es Malfoy noch länger mit Todesserkinder aushalten müssen, wenn es auch anders geht."

„Faszinierend, was man so alles über Malfoy erfährt!", meinte Seamus. 

„Blaise? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", bat Harry. 

„Klar," Blaise lehnte sich entspannt auf Rons Polster zurück, „Schieß los."

„Unter vier Augen!", fuhr Harry fort. 

Blaise setzte sich wieder auf und folgte Harry ins Badezimmer, die verwirrten Blicke der anderen im Nacken habend. 

Harry verriegelte die Tür zusätzlich mit einem Zauber, damit sie ungestört blieben. 

„Weißt du Potter, wenn du so weiter machst, denkt Weasley noch, dass ich was mit dir hätte," scherzte Blaise. 

„Nein, wird er nicht...Hör zu, es geht um Malfoy! Da du scheinbar den Jungen hinter der arroganten Maske kennst...wollte ich dich fragen..."

„Ja," unterbrach ihn Blaise. 

„Was, ja?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Du willst doch wissen, ob er auch auf dich steht, oder? Ja, tut er. Allerdings würde er nicht den ersten Schritt wagen. Du musst ihn schon ansprechen, wenn du was von ihm willst," erklärte Blaise. 

Harry dachte in diesem Moment, dass er nun den Verstand verloren hatte. 

Hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Slytherin erzählt, dass Draco Malfoy auf ihn stand?

„Er tut was?", fragte Harry geschockt und begann verwirrt vor Blaise auf und ab zu gehen.

„Oh, das wolltest du gar nicht wissen," vermutete Blaise besorgt. 

Harrys geschockter Gesichtsausdruck war ihm Antwort genug. 

„Oh, scheiße...ich dachte, du...und...willst ihn...und...scheiße...was habe ich da ausgeplaudert...Dad sagt eh immer, ich wäre eine Tratschtante, aber...oh, Scheiße...Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen...zu mindestens nicht, dass ich es ausgeplaudert habe...obwohl...wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein...oh..Schei...", stammelte Blaise und machte es jetzt Harry nach und ging im Bad auf und ab. 

„Wieso dachtest du bitte, dass ich etwas von Malfoy will?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. 

„Weil du ihn immer so angeschaut hast, wie Viktor Hermione oder ich Ron...ich wusste ja nicht, dass du der einzige bist, bei dem ein verliebter Gesichtsausdruck von keiner Verliebtheit herkommt," antwortete Blaise. 

„Ich habe doch keinen verliebten Gesichtsausdruck, wenn ich Malfoy ansehe," widersprach Harry. 

„Doch, hast du...Aber keine Sorge, scheinbar bin ich sowieso der einzige, dem es aufgefallen ist," beruhigte ihn Blaise.

„Ich bin nicht in Malfoy verliebt," knurrte Harry, „Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Interessant. Scheinbar bin ich wirklich der einzige, der es bemerkt hat. Nicht mal du, weißt es," grinste Blaise. 

„Was soll denn das wieder heißen?", fragte Harry. 

„Ach, Potter, hör schon auf...Du kannst vielleicht dir selbst oder irgendeinem anderen vormachen, dass du nicht in Malfoy verliebt bist, aber nicht mir...Ich habe dafür die Gabe...Du kannst mich von mir aus, mit einem Linyinwin vergleichen, aber ich spüre, wenn Liebe in der Luft liegt," erklärte Blaise ruhig, „Aber eines muss man dir lassen...Gratulation, nicht jeder kann seine eigenen Gefühle, so lange vor sich selbst verwehren...und dann diese unbewusste Ablenkung mit Cho...du hast dich echt gut unter Kontrolle."

„Von was zum Teufel redest du da eigentlich?", schrie Harry. 

Seine Geduld war tatsächlich gerissen. 

Es konnte doch nicht einfach sein, dass ein Slytherin ihm weismachen wollte, dass er in Draco Malfoy verliebt sei. 

War heute der erste April oder irgend so was?

„Schon seit Anfang der dritten Klasse hast du diesen Blick bei Malfoy...Mir ist das sofort aufgefallen...Und als dann Malfoy mit seinem „Oh, Harry" angefangen hat, dachte ich ja, dass ihr beide zusammen kommen würdet...Hätte vielleicht die Rivalität Slytherin/Gryffindor aufgehoben...Aber Malfoy hat nichts wegen seinem Vater gesagt und du...hast es vor dir selbst versteckt, wie wir gerade feststellen," sagte Blaise. 

„Was meinst du mit „Oh, Harry"?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ich hatte doch erwähnt, dass ich mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teile...Glaub mir...Malfoy hat sehr interessante Träume," grinste Blaise neckisch, woraufhin Harry rot wurde, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ihm Blaise da eigentlich erzählte. 

„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf: „Tut mir leid. So ist es nun mal."

„Aber, ich bin nicht in Malfoy verliebt," beharrte Harry, „Schließ nicht von ihm auf mich."

„Wenn du meinst," grinste Blaise, öffnete die Tür und wollte schon hinaus gehen, doch dann drehte er sich nochmals um. 

„Es ist nur sehr auffällig, dass man euch in letzter Zeit so oft zusammen sieht," meinte der Slytherin und ging nun entgültig zu Ron zurück. 

Dessen Bett war nun nicht mehr der Treffpunkt der Fünften und so konnten die beiden mehr oder weniger ungestört sein. 

//Spinnt der komplett?// fragte sich Harry. 

Er stand doch nicht auf Malfoy und dieser doch nicht auf ihn. 

Wenn ja, hätte der blonde Slytherin nämlich eine ungewöhnliche Art es zu zeigen.

Sämtliche Freunde schlecht machen, ihn immer beleidigen...ihm eine Warnung schicken, um ihn zu retten...verdammt...das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. 

Harry überlegt lange. 

Etwas logisches hätte es.

Ein perfekter Grund um eine Warnung zu schreiben. 

„Har, da ist eine Eule für dich gekommen," rief plötzlich Seamus aus dem Schlafsaal. 

Als Harry das Bad verließ, wäre ihm fast der Kiefer hinuntergefallen, als er sah, welche Eule auf seinem Bett saß. 

Durch Blaises wissendes Grinsen, konnte er sich gar nicht vertan haben. 

„Von wem ist die?", fragte Ron neugierig, als Harry zu seinem Bett gegangen war. 

Vorsichtig entnahm er der Eule den Brief. 

„Keine Ahnung," log Harry und öffnete diesen. 

Er traute seinen Augen nicht. 

In dem Brief stand nichts. 

„Ist er verrückt geworden?", fragte sich Harry. 

„Ein Aiuto- Brief," vermutete Blaise. 

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen.   
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass dieser hinter ihm stand. 

„Ein was?", Harry sah den Brief nochmals an. 

Es stand immer noch nichts auf ihn. 

„Ein Aiuto! Diese Briefe zeigen dem Besitzer nur ihre Nachricht, wenn der allein ist," erklärte Blaise leise, „Diese Art von Briefen wurden früher verwendet, damit nie ein Todesser bzw. ein Auror, den Inhalt sehen konnte. Wäre ja schlecht für beide Seiten gewesen...Geh mit dem ins Bad oder wo anders hin...Hauptsache du bist allein im Raum...Und bei so etwas soll man nicht denken, dass ihr etwas miteinander habt?"

Den letzten Satz hatte Blaise nur geflüstert, damit es niemand anderer mitbekam. 

„Wir haben, hatten und werden nie etwas miteinander haben," zischte Harry, nahm den Brief und ging ins Bad. 

Blaise hatte recht gehabt. 

Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, erschienen Wörter auf dem weißen Papier. 

                        _Potter, _

_                        ich will gar nicht wissen, was Zabini und das Wiesel gerade machen und du _

_                        wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig. _

_                        Ich habe mich entschlossen es dir zu sagen... Du weißt was. _

_                        Zabini hat mich ja heute unterbrochen. _

_                        Ich sage es dir, allerdings erst nach Gryffindors Niederlage am Sonntag. _

_                        Sei eine viertel Stunde nach dem Spiel am See, an der Stelle von heute._

_                        Komm oder du erfährst es nie._

_                        Eine zweite Chance gebe ich dir nicht. _

_                        Und wehe du sprichst mich in dieser Woche nochmals darauf an, dann kannst                du es vergessen._

Wenn Harry vorher schon verwundert war, wusste er nicht, wie man seinen jetzigen Zustand beschreiben konnte.

Malfoy wollte ihm tatsächlich den Grund erzählen. 

Doch, was würde er machen, wenn der Slytherin ihm seine Gefühle gestehen würde...?

//Quatsch. Malfoy hat keine Gefühle für mich. Blaise will mich nur ärgern. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn der sprechende Hut deswegen nach Slytherin gesteckt...Ja, so wird es sein. Blaise spinnt sich da was zusammen//

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Blaises Worte zu verschwenden, zeriss er den Brief und ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Vielleicht würden Fred und George ihn irgendwie ablenken können. 

TBC


	16. Slytherin?

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron,...weitere folgen

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Maia, angel, Yamica, Ralna, MacCat, Bligeta, Kitty7, Lilvroni und Tina.  *allefestknuddel*  

***************************************************************************

Seamus rüttelte Harry bis dieser seine Augen aufschlug. 

„Was ist denn?", gähnte Harry. 

„Frisörtermin," grinste Seamus und verließ mit Dean und Neville, die nur auf ihn gewartet hatten, den Schlafsaal. 

//Frisörtermin?// wunderte sich Harry, //Ach so,...Hannah...na das wird lustig//

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf die Vorhänge von Rons Bett. 

Sie waren noch immer fest zugezogen. 

Harry wunderte sich ziemlich darüber, normalerweise war Ron doch der jenige, der Harry immer wecken musste.

„He, Ron...steh auf, sonst verpasst du das Frühstück," rief Harry und zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge bei Seite. 

Ron machte ein undefinierbares Fiepsen und kuschelte sich enger an Blaise, der Harry freundlich entgegenlächelte. 

„Morgen, Potter," grüßte er ihn, „Jetzt steht ihr erst auf...Kein Wunder, dass ihr fast zu allem zu spät kommt. Wärt ihr in Slytherin, würdet ihr schon seit einer Stunde wach sein."

Blaise grinste ihn leicht überheblich an. 

„Sorg dafür, dass er aufwacht," bestimmte Harry und ließ Ron und Blaise allein im Schlafsaal zurück. 

Gemütlich schlenderte Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich Fred und George an seine Seite schlugen. 

„Na, gut geschlafen mit einem Slytherin im Schlafsaal?", fragte Fred. 

„Als das Gemurmel von Rons Bett gestoppt hat, schon," antwortete Harry knapp. 

Er war noch immer wegen gestern Abend beleidigt. 

Wie war er überhaupt auf die schwachsinnige Idee gekommen zu den Zwillingen zu gehen? 

Die 20 Galleonen für die Juxzauberstäbe waren wirklich reine Geldverschwendung gewesen. 

Im Geiste hatte er sich eine Notiz gemacht, nie wieder, egal was auch sein möge, zu den beiden zu gehen, wenn ihm langweilig war. 

„Bevor wir's vergessen...Nachdem du schlafen gegangen bist, ist Oliver in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen," begann Fred. 

„Was wollte er?", fragte Harry amüsiert, „Hat er es endlich geschafft McGonagall zu überreden, dass er noch ein Gryffindor ist?"

„Ne, er hat's nach dem zwanzigsten Versuch aufgegeben," antwortete Fred. 

„Er wollte dich sprechen...aber wir haben ja nicht gewusst, ob du noch wach bist...deswegen hat er uns gesagt, dass wir dir was ausrichten sollen," erklärte George, „Oliver hat die Bälle überprüft und war überhaupt nicht begeistert von denen. Seiner Meinung nach ist der Quaffel zu weich, die Klatscher zu verbeult und der Schnatz hat angeblich Risse in den Flügeln. Er geht morgen nach Hogsmeade um neue zu kaufen. Dumbledore hat ihm nämlich in allen Punkten recht gegeben. Er lässt fragen, ob du nicht mitkommen willst?"

„Ich darf doch gar nicht nach Hogsmeade...schon vergessen, was Dumbledore gesagt hat?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Du brauchst nur einen Ausgangsschein," meinte Fred, „Frag McGonagall bei Gelegenheit!"

„Mmm, ich habe sie sowieso in der dritten Stunde," überlegte Harry.

„Ach noch was...Angelina will uns heute alle um sechs am Quidditch- Feld sehen. Richte das auch Ron aus," sagte George. 

Sie betraten die Halle und Harry blickte als erstes an den Slytherin- Tisch. 

Draco saß dort, ganz in eines der Bücher für Kräuterkunde „Heilung oder Gift? Wissen vor dem Ernstfall" von Amelia Grey vertieft. 

Harry erkannte es durch die auffällige pinke Farbe. 

Während er den Zwillingen zum Gryffindor- Tisch folgte, streiften seine Gedanken wieder zu dem blonden Slytherin. 

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Blaise recht hatte. 

Gut, Draco Malfoy war immer schon ein schwer einschätzbarer Charakter gewesen, aber dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen war, wenn Draco tatsächlich in ihn verliebt wäre, konnte doch nicht sein. 

Zu mindestens Hermione hätte als Genie des berühmten Gryffindor- Trios etwas bemerken können. 

Das Andere von Blaise hatte er gänzlich aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen.   
Wenn Draco in ihn verliebt wäre...tja, schön und gut, aber er stand sicher nicht auf diesen Schleimbeutel. 

„Morgen," grüßte ihn Hermione, als er sich endlich gesetzt hatte. 

„Wo ist Ron? Hast du ihn nicht geweckt?", fragte Hermione, als sie den Rothaarigen nirgends entdecken konnte. 

„Das ist Blaises Job...Für irgendwas muss ein fester Freund ja wohl gut sein," meinte Harry. 

„Ah ja...Blaise hat gestern ja bei Ron geschlafen...Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen," sagte Hermione, „Und? War irgendwas interessantes?"

„Ja, eine Charakteranalyse Malfoys," antwortete Dean, „Du glaubst gar nicht, was Blaise alles erzählt hat..."

„Ja, man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass Blaise und wir den selben Draco Malfoy meinen," stimmte Seamus zu. 

„Tja, vielleicht gibt es zwei," kicherte Neville. 

„Ach? Solche Neuigkeiten über Mister-Draco-Ich-bin-ja-ach-so-reinblütig-und-ihr-dürft-nicht-mal-existieren-Malfoy?", fragte Hermione. 

„Das waren keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten," meinte Harry, „Ich habe mir das alles schon vorher gedacht."

„Ach? Hast du? Warum hast du dann nie etwas erwähnt?", fragte Dean beleidigt. 

„Weil es euch nichts angeht...deshalb," antwortete Harry und aß seelenruhig sein Frühstück weiter. 

Schlussendlich verloren auch die anderen das Interesse an Malfoy und redeten über Quidditch bzw. in Hermiones Fall, wie toll HogNews werden würde. 

Irgendwann, Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, öffnete sich abermals die Tür und Ron bei Blaise eingeharkt betrat die Halle. 

Die beiden gaben sich noch einen sanften Kuss, bevor jeder zu seinem Haustisch ging. 

„Ich bin heute wohl am Schönsten in meinem Leben geweckt worden," strahlte Ron, als er sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. 

„Ich fühle mich geehrt," sagte Harry. 

„Nicht von dir...Das war grauenvoll," entgegnete Ron ernst, woraufhin Harry ganz enttäuscht seinen Kopf sank. 

„Aber Blaise...ach...ich will immer so geweckt werden," seufzte Ron. 

„Bitte nichts detailliertes am Frühstückstisch," bat Seamus grinsend. 

„Nicht so, ihr Vollidioten," zischte Ron. 

„Natürlich nicht," sagte Seamus, doch man konnte deutlich hören, dass er das genaue Gegenteil dachte. 

„Wenn sie das nochmals tut, bring ich Hannah um," knurrte Harry, als sie von Flitwick zu McGonagall unterwegs waren. 

Hannah hatte es mal wieder geschafft seinen Haaren eine ungewöhnliche Farbe zu verpassen und dieses Mal schien auch Hermione mit ihrem Wissen am Ende zu sein, da ihre ganzen Gegenflüche partout nichts halfen. 

Harry wollte ja sofort zu Madam Pomfrey, aber Hermiones strenger Blick, hatte ihn doch noch umstimmen können, erst nach Kräuterkunde zu ihr zu gehen. 

„Na ja...sie...ist halt nicht für Zauberkunst geeignet," versuchte ihn Hermione zu beruhigen, „Jeder hat so seine Fächer in denen er schlecht ist...Ich meine...du hast in Wahrsagen noch nie was gesehen."

„Weil man da auch nichts sehen kann," entgegnete Harry, „Aber Zauberkunst ist ja wohl nicht so schwer. Man wedelt mit seinem Zauberstab herum und sagt einen Spruch auf...Und das man Ale nicht Olvy ausspricht dürfte wohl bekannt sein...Grr, es stimmt also doch, dass Hufflepuff das Schlechteste Haus ist."

„Nach deiner heutigen Einstellung kannst du gleich nach Slytherin wechseln," scherzte Hermione, „...Natürlich gibt es da einige Probleme."

„Das einzige Problem wäre Snape...sonst passt alles," knurrte Harry und stapfte weiter. 

Er war wirklich wütend. 

Das sahen auch die anderen Schüler, die sich trotz seiner Haarfarbe keinen dummen Spruch sagen trauten. 

„Du hast die Sache mit dem Hut vergessen," erinnerte ihn Ron.

„Welchen Hut? Denjenigen, der mich schon in meinem ersten Jahr nach Slytherin schicken wollte?", fragte Harry und hielt sich sofort den Mund zu. 

//Oh, Gott. Was habe ich da bloß gesagt?...Vielleicht haben sie's nicht gehört!//

Seine ganze Hoffnung verschwand, als er die geschockten Gesichter seiner Freunde sah.

Leider sah er nicht nur die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde. 

Lavender und Parvati strahlten schon vor Freude, diese Neuigkeit herumzuerzählen. 

So hätten sie über alle des Trios etwas erzählt. 

„Er wollte dich nach Slytherin schicken?", fragte Hermione nach einigen Schrecksekunden. 

„Ähm...das ist doch unwichtig," stotterte Harry, bevor er schnell McGonagalls Klassenzimmer betrat und sich neben Draco niederließ. 

„Was ist so witzig?", fuhr er den blonden Slytherin an, der sich neben ihm halt totlachte. 

„Potter...du hast rosarote Haare," gluckste Draco, der sich fast nicht mehr am Sessel halten konnte.

Selbst Moonshine, in der Mitte des Tisches schien amüsiert zu sein, so wie das kleine Kätzchen ihn betrachtete.

„Ich weiß," knurrte Harry. 

„So schön rosarot...ihr habt doch nach dem Mittagessen Kräuterkunde, nicht? Dann passen die Haare perfekt zum Buch," kicherte Draco und strich ihm durch die Haare.

„So rosarot," wiederholte Draco kichernd, während er ein paar Strähnen Harrys zwirbelte. 

„Mister Malfoy! Würden sie es bitte unterlassen an Mister Potter herumzufummeln," rettete Professor McGonagall den Gryffindor vor einer weiteren Kicherattacke Dracos. 

Harry kam nicht umher zu sehen, wie Draco neben ihm leicht rot im Gesicht wurde, bevor dieser seine Hand zurück zog.

Er hatte gar nicht richtig registriert, was Draco getan hatte und sofort fielen ihm wieder Blaises Worte ein. 

//Das hat nichts damit zu tun// redete er sich in Gedanken ein//Du würdest auch bei rosa Haaren staunen...//

Allerdings war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals Dracos Haare anfassen würde, selbst wenn dieser mit einem Farbmix am Kopf in eine Stunde kommen würde.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, haben sie sich zu ihren Jahrespartnern gesetzt," eröffnete McGonagall die Stunde, „Das ist doch schon ein schöner Fortschritt im Falle Gryffindor/Slytherin. Ich hatte gedacht, man müsse sie dazu zwingen."

Erst jetzt fiel wirklich jeden in dem ganzen Raum auf, dass sie in McGonagalls Unterricht ja noch überhaupt keine Partnerarbeit hatten. 

Die Hälfte der Klasse stand schon auf um sich einen neuen Platz zu suchen, da sprach McGonagall wieder: „Und sie bleiben jetzt auch schön dort..."

Harry ließ sich wieder seufzend neben Draco nieder. 

„...Nun, vielleicht hilft dies etwas gegen die Rivalitäten der beiden Häuser, wenn sie in vier Fächern zusammen sitzen."

„Fünf," korrigierte Hermione, woraufhin Pansy neben ihr nur mit den Augen rollte. 

Ihr schien es wirklich schwer zu fallen auf das keine Beleidigung fallen zu lassen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe so oft sitzen werden," meinte McGonagall. 

„Tja, weil Werwolf und Halbriese wahrscheinlich zivilisierte Dinge, wie Stühle noch nicht kennen," grunzte Crabbe. 

„Zehn Punkte Abzug an Slytherin...," sagte McGonagall streng, „...wegen Beleidigung an zwei Lehrkörpern."

„Der Halbriese ist kein Lehrkörper mehr," kicherte Pansy, woraufhin Slytherin nochmals zehn Punkte verlor. 

„Es ist erschreckend, aber es gibt an diesen Tischen kein Jahrespaar, das sich verträgt...so darf es doch nicht weitergehen...," McGonagall hüstelte kurz, als sie doch noch ein Paar fand. 

Ron und Blaise, in der letzten Reihe sitzend, füßelten, berührten sich zärtlich an den Händen und gaben sich ab und an ein kleines Küsschen. 

„Wir sollen wie die beiden werden?", fragte Dean entsetzt, „Aber ich will nicht mit Crabbe knutschen."

„Denkst du, ich will die Lippen eines Schlammbluts auf meinen haben?", entgegnete Crabbe. 

//Wow...der kann sogar parieren//staunte Harry und selbst die Slytherins schienen leicht davon überrascht zu sein.  

„Mister Crabbe...mäßigen sie ihren Ton," ermahnte ihn McGonagall, „Und nein, so möchte ich es auch nicht haben...sollten sie ihre Streitigkeiten aber bis Halloween nicht im Griff haben, sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Stopp. Sie wollen damit sagen, dass wenn wir bis Halloween nicht alle zusammen Ringelreiha tanzen,...ich das neunmalkluge Schlammblut küssen muss," warf Pansy ein. 

„So sieht es aus," sagte McGonagall gelassen und ignorierte gekonnt die geschockten Blicke der Schüler. 

„Und nun wenden wir uns dem Unterricht zu...Mister Zabini, Mister Weasley...wären sie so freundlich ihre...Aktivitäten auf später zu verschieben," rief McGonagall uns holte somit die beiden Jungen in die Realität zurück. 

Als die Glocke erklang, kamen Hermione, Ron und Blaise zu Harry, der sich für ihre Verhältnisse, viel zu viel Zeit mit dem packen ließ. 

„Harry, beeil dich. Wir haben Hunger," bettelte Ron. 

„Und wir müssen noch mit dir wegen dieser Slytherin- Sache schimpfen," meinte Hermione, „Wieso hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?"

„Was für eine Slytherin- Sache?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Da es Parvati und Lavender gehört haben, wirst du es sicher als neuen Gesprächsstoff beim Mittagessen erfahren," sagte Harry. 

„Der sprechende Hut hätte ihn beinahe nach Slytherin geschickt," übersetzte Ron. 

„Ist nicht wahr?...Tja,...der Hut hat manchmal komische Entscheidungen..," sagte Blaise aufmunternd, „...Sieh mich an. Meine gesamte Familie war seit Jahrhunderten in Ravenclaw. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ich mit Rowena Ravenclaw verwandt wäre...aber was hat dieser verrückte Hut gemacht, steckt mich als ersten Zabini in die Schlangengrube...Das darf man sich nicht so zu Herzen nehmen."

„Danke, lieb von dir," lächelte Harry ehrlich. 

„Er ist perfekt, nicht?", flüsterte Ron ihm zu. 

Als McGonagall nun ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, fiel Harry die Sache mit Oliver ein. 

„Leute, geht schon mal vor...Ich muss noch mit McGonagall reden," erklärte Harry. 

„Willst du sie fragen, ob sie einen Gegenspruch zu Hannahs Zauber hat?", fragte Hermione, während Ron und Blaise schon das Klassenzimmer verließen. 

„Eigentlich nicht, aber das ist eine gute Idee," meinte Harry, bevor er zu McGonagalls Tisch vortrat. 

Hermione winkte noch kurz und verließ den Raum nun ebenfalls. 

„Ähm...Professor McGonagall...ich hätte da eine Bitte," begann Harry zögernd. 

„Ja, ich denke, ich weiß um was es geht...aber zuerst entfernen wir diese grässliche Haarfarbe," meinte McGonagall, schwang einmal ihren Zauberstab und schon waren Harrys Haare wieder schwarz. 

„Danke," strahlte Harry, „Also es ist so, Ol..."

„Oliver will neue Bälle kaufen und möchte sie dabei haben...ich weiß," unterbrach ihn seine Lehrerin.

„Woher?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Macht das schon die Runde?"

„Nein," beruhigte sie ihn, „Bis jetzt ist es noch nichts Öffentliches...Oliv...ich meine Professor Wood hat mich darauf angesprochen."

„Und?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. 

„Hier haben sie meine Erlaubnis," sagte McGonagall und hielt ihm einen Zettel hin. 

„Einfach so...kein Harry, da draußen ist Du-weißt-schon-wer, du darfst nicht aus dem Schutz Hogwarts treten?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Nun zum einen, ist es in Hogsmeade eigentlich sicher...Glauben sie mir, Mister Potter...Du-weißt-schon-wer oder ein Todesser wären sehr auffällig in so einem kleinen Dorf. Zweitens, wissen wir aus verschiedenen Quellen, dass sich Du-weißt-schon-wer in Arabien befindet und zu guter Letzt...das ist nur meine Erlaubnis. Mit dieser müssen sie noch zu Professor Dumbledore. Er wird entscheiden, ob sie gehen dürfen," erklärte McGonagall, „Und nun gehen sie schon Mittagessen. Ihre Freunde warten schon auf sie...auch wenn ich denke, dass Mister Weasley sie nicht besonderst vermissen wird."

Harry lächelte darauf nur, bedankte sich artig und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. 

An der Wand vor dieser, lehnte zu Harrys Überraschung Draco. 

Dieser schien nur auf ihn gewartet zu haben, da er, sobald er Harry sah, auf diesen zuschritt.

„Wo ist die tolle Haarfarbe hin, Potter?", fragte Draco und betrachtete missmutig die dunklen Haarsträhnen. 

„Weg...was machst du hier?", wunderte sich Harry. 

Er musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um Draco nicht nochmals auf die Warnung und den Brief anzusprechen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco seine Drohung wahr machen und ihm dann niemals irgendetwas erzählen würde. 

„Ich hatte völlig vergessen es dir zu sagen...ich war gestern nach Zaubertränke bei Snape um ihn wegen der Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung zu fragen," erzählte Draco. 

„Prima, dann können wir am Wochenende beginnen," strahlte Harry. 

„Eben nicht...Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Er gratuliert dir zwar zu diesem Fund, aber er meinte es sei unfair den anderen Teams gegenüber, da wir in Hogwarts nur ein Exemplar dieses Buches haben und nicht nur ein Team dieses ein Jahr haben kann," fuhr Draco fort. 

„Was? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Leider doch. Aber es kommt noch besser. Snape hat jeden Lehrer verboten uns die Erlaubnis für dieses Buch zu geben...Also versuch's erst gar nicht bei Lupin," sagte der Slytherin. 

„Snape erwartet doch nicht, dass wir uns auch noch dieses Buch zulegen?", wollte Harry wissen.   
Auf Dracos Nicken hin, fuhr er fort: „Und wo bekommen wir so ein Buch. Ich denke nicht, dass man Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung so einfach kaufen kann...Sind ja nicht in der Nokturngasse."

„Nun, ich könnte meinen Dad fragen, ob er uns das Buch besorgt...," schlug Draco vor, „Allerdings ist der zur Zeit im Ausland und ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder kommt. Das könnte in einer Woche sein, aber auch in einem halben Jahr. "

„In Arabien?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Ja, woher weißt du das?", Draco schien tatsächlich überrascht.

„Gut geraten," meinte Harry, „Und deine Mutter?"

„Als ob die unsere Villa verlassen würde," meinte Draco, „Aber es gäbe noch eine Möglichkeit. Allerdings müsste ich da nochmals um eine Erlaubnis fragen..."

„Und welche?", drängte der Gryffindor.

„Du hast mich mit Nokturngasse auf eine Idee gebracht," erklärte Draco. 

„Wir können nicht in die Nokturngasse," warf Harry entsetzt ein. 

„Natürlich können wir da nicht hin," knurrte Draco, „Streng doch mal dein Gehirn an, Potter!"

„Natürlich, wir lassen uns etwas liefern."

Draco konnte zu Harrys stolzen Gesichtsausdruck nur mit den Augen rollen.

„Man kann sich nichts aus der Nokturngasse liefern lassen," wurde Harry aufgeklärt, „Aus der Winkelgasse...ja, das geht. Man kann sich die ganze Gasse heim liefern lassen, aber die Artikel in der Nokturngasse sind zu...pikant, als das es irgendein Ladenbesitzer riskieren würde, die mit der Post zu verschicken."

„Scheinst dich in Punkto Nokturngasse sehr gut auszukennen," meinte Harry. 

„Potter! Willst du Streit?", knurrte Draco. 

„Nein...aber was machen wir dann?", lenkte Harry ab. 

„Es gibt einen Laden in Hogsmeade namens „Greywoods". Das ist eine Bücherei, in der du fast jedes Buch der verbotenen Abteilung bekommst. Allerdings ist es fraglich, ob mir Snape dazu die Erlaubnis gibt," erklärte Draco.

„Kein Problem...Ich habe McGonagalls Erlaubnis und nach Kräuterkunde renne ich zu Dumbledore und lass mir den Ausgangsschein geben," sagte Harry, „Ich soll nämlich morgen...."

„...Wood bei seiner geistreichen Aktion begleiten," vollendete Draco den Satz, „Ich weiß. Er hat alle Quidditch- Kapitäne um Erlaubnis gebeten, ob er dich mitnehmen darf und nicht einen aus den anderen Häusern. Immerhin könntest du die Bälle verzaubern."

„Soll das heißen, du hast es auch erlaubt?", fragte Harry grinsend, und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Draco wieder röter wurde. 

„Ich hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass dich McGonagall gehen lässt," verteidigte sich Draco, „Die alte Schachtel verbietet doch alles..."

„Okay...können wir den Rest morgen vor oder nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bereden...immerhin weiß ich noch gar nicht, ob es mir Dumbledore erlaubt und mit Wood habe ich auch noch keine Zeit ausgemacht," sagte Harry.

„Was gibt es da noch zu bereden? Wenn du nach Hogsmeade darfst, kaufst du dieses blöde Buch und die Sache hat sich...Wenn du nicht darfst,...frage ich Snape nach der Erlaubnis und wenn der nein sagt...müssen wir halt auf meinen Vater warten," meinte Draco. 

„Ja, aber wenn ich darf, wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich wüsste wo „Greywords" ist," erwiderte Harry. 

„Es heißt „Greywoods", Potter. Bist du sogar zu blöd um dir einen Namen zu merken," korrigierte ihn Draco, bevor sich dieser genervt durch die Haare strich, „Aber von mir aus. Morgen erkläre ich dir, wo es liegt."

„Dann entlässt du mich?", fragte Harry scherzend.

„Potter, lass die Scherze," knurrte Draco und trat in die große Halle. 

Moonshine tapste artig neben dem Slytherin her. 

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Linyinwin ebenfalls hier gewesen war. 

Als Harry die große Halle betrat, stellte er fest, dass Parvati und Lavender nicht so gut wie sonst waren. 

Nur die Gryffindors blickten ihn schräg an, alle anderen Tische aßen ruhig weiter. 

Und bei einem konnte sich Harry sicher sein.   
Wenn Slytherin davon erfahren würde, blieben die nicht ruhig an ihrem Tisch. 

„Schau mal, Har. Die Hauselfen machen heute auf Italienisch," sagte Ron, während er an einem Pizzastück herumknabberte. 

„Es ist schrecklich," seufzte Hermione, „Ich habe gehört sie würden heute Abend einen chinesischen Abend veranstalten...was immer das heißen mag."

„Und das ist so schrecklich, weil du nichts Chinesisches magst?", vermutete Harry und nahm sich ein Stück der Hawaiipizza. 

„Nein...ich liebe Chinesisch," sagte Hermione, „Nur, das ist doch viel mehr Aufwand. Ich wette, sie haben den ganzen Sommer internationale Gerichte gelernt."

„Dann hätte sie diese auch gemacht. Schon vergessen? Ich war hier in den Sommerferien und es war nie etwas ausländisches dabei. Außer die Pommes Frites, aber die kann man nicht mitzählen," beruhigte sie Harry. 

„Post," sagte Ron mit vollen Mund. 

Die Eulen flogen in Windeseile in die große Halle. 

Harry erkannte Errol, die Hauseule der Weasleys, der einen roten Umschlag im Schnabel hatte. 

„Ron, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass deine Mutter nicht glücklich darüber ist, dass du eine Beziehung hast," wies er seinen Freund auf die Eule hin, die auf Ron zusteuerte. 

„Oh, scheiße...Fred, George, was habt ihr Mom geschrieben...den genauen Wortlaut bitte," rief Ron zu seinen beiden Brüdern hinüber. 

„Wir haben nur geschrieben, dass du mit einem Slytherin zusammen bist und ihr euch im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum geküsst habt," sagte Fred ruhig.

„Habt ihr auch geschrieben, dass Blaise anders als die anderen Slytherins ist?", fragte Ron weiter, während Errol vor ihm in einer Käsepizza eine Bruchlandung hinlegte. 

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, weshalb?", wollte George wissen, „Das ist doch egal."

„Nein, ist es eben nicht," rief Ron wütend und hob den ebengebrachten Heuler in die Luft.

„Oh, sorry, Roni...Das konnten wir doch nicht vorhersehen," entschuldigte sich Fred. 

„Mach ihn lieber auf," meinte Hermione, als der Umschlag schon zu rauchen begann. 

Ron fingerte etwas an dem Umschlag herum, bis dieser aufging. 

„Ronald Weasley...." hörte man nun die verstärkte Stimme Molly Weasleys. 

„Die kann sich auch keinen neuen Anfang einfallen lassen," murmelte Ron zu Harry. 

„....bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie kannst du dich mit einem Slytherin einlassen? Haben wir dich nicht richtig erzogen? Du weißt, wie diese verlogenen Schlangen sind...die haben sich nämlich seit Generationen nicht verändert. Du hättest was besseres finden können...Denk an Cecile oder Lisa....oder William, wenn es ein Junge sein soll...Aber lass dich doch nicht mit einem Slytherin ein."

Die Stimme stoppte und der Heuler verbrannte. 

Die ganze große Halle begann sofort zu tuscheln. 

„Wer sind Cecile, Lisa und William?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Die Kinder von den Frauen aus Moms Strickclub," erklärte Ron, „Sie versucht schon seit Jahren mich mit einer von denen zu verkuppeln."

Ron blickte entschuldigend zu Blaise, der nur verstehend nickte.

Immerhin hatte er auch den ersten Heuler im zweiten Schuljahr mitbekommen und konnte sich daher denken, wie Mrs. Weasley sein konnte. 

Nach zwei, zu Harrys Erleichterung, friedvolle Stunden Kräuterkunde, war er zu Dumbledore gegangen, bei dem auch gerade Oliver gewesen war. 

So konnte er gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. 

Dumbledore überreichte ihn ohne weiteres den Ausgangsschein, wies ihn aber daraufhin, dass dieser nur morgen verwendet werden könnte und mit Oliver machte er aus, dass sie vor dem Mittagessen hinuntergingen. 

Sie konnten ja auch ihn Hogsmeade essen. 

Harry freute sich schon wie ein kleines Kind auf den Besuch in Hogsmeade. 

Endlich könnte er wieder den Geschmack von Butterbier auf seiner Zunge zergehen lassen. 

„Harry," riss ihn plötzlich Angelina aus seinen Gedanken. 

„He? Was ist?", verwirrt blickte sich Harry um und wurde rot, als er sah, dass sie am Quidditch- Feld standen und nur noch auf seine Anweisungen warteten. 

„Ähm ja," begann Harry zögernd, „Angelina und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir jeden Tag bis Sonntag trainieren. Immer um sechs. Wir haben den Platz reserviert, also dürfte uns keiner stören..."

„Es sei denn, die Slytherins haben mal wieder eine Erlaubnis von Snape," knurrte George und zeigte auf sieben Personen mit Slytherin- Uniform. 

„Malfoy! Was soll das? Wir haben den Platz reserviert," sagte Harry genervt. 

„He, schon ruhig," Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände, „Siehst du an uns Quidditch- Umhänge oder Besen?"

„Äh...eigentlich nicht," gab Harry zu. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Blaise und Ron sich zur Begrüßung küssten. 

„Wenn ihr nicht Quidditch trainieren wollt, was tut ihr dann hier?", fragte George verwirrt. 

„Eigentlich wollte ich euren Captain um etwas bitten," meinte Draco. 

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry besorgt, „Ist etwas mit Moonshine?"  
Als Antwort schlüpfte das kleine Kätzchen zwischen Dracos Beinen hindurch und ließ sein lautestes Miau als Begrüßung für Harry los. 

„Wie du siehst...nein. Außerdem würde ich da nicht, das ganze Quidditch- Team mitnehmen," antwortete Draco grinsend. 

„Was könntest du dann vor mir wollen?", fragte Harry weiter. 

„Es ist unfair," erklärte Draco, „Ihr habt natürlich gleich das Feld buchen müssen...Wo bitte schön, sollen wir dann üben?"

„Holt euch doch von Snape eine Erlaubnis," zischte Katie Bell. 

„Gerne, aber dann seht ihr das Feld bis Sonntag sicher nicht," erwiderte Draco ruhig, „Und es wäre zu schade, wenn unsere ersten Gegner kein Training hätten. Wo bleibt da der Spaß, wenn die außer Übung sind? Deshalb wollte ich das zuerst so regeln...Ich würde dich darum bitten, dass wir uns täglich abwechseln. Heute ihr, morgen wir, übermorgen wieder ihr und so weiter, bis Sonntag. Ihr habt sogar eine Trainingseinheit mehr als wir...Also was sagst du?"

„Einverstanden," meinte Harry. 

Draco nickte kurz und verschwand mit seinen sechs Teammitgliedern, die sich Harry alle völlig anders vorgestellt hatte. 

Sie hatten überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit den Slytherin- Teams der letzten Jahre. 

Weder Muskelprotze, noch Riesen waren in Dracos Team. 

Krum war der größte, aber der war ja auch schon 19. 

„Was ist bloß mit Malfoy los?", wunderte sich Angelina, „Zuerst macht er diese radikale Veränderung im Slytherin- Team und jetzt fragt er uns sogar nach dem Feld, anstatt einfach mit einer von Snapes Bestätigungen zu kommen."

„Keine Ahnung," log Harry. 

TBC


	17. In Hogsmeade

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, ...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Ja, ich weiß, in dem Teil kommt wieder wenig Harry/Draco vor, aber ich wollte einfach noch jemanden vor ihnen verkuppeln gehen. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an MaxCat, Kitty7, cristall, angel, Ralna, Chrissi und Maia für ihre lieben Reviews. *allefestknuddel*

***************************************************************************

Die Sonne war gerade hinter den Bergen verschwunden, als sich das Gryffindor- Team von den Umkleidekabinen zur großen Halle aufmachte.

Gleich als sie die Flügeltür öffneten, wusste Harry, dass nun auch die anderen drei Häuser die tollen Neuigkeiten von Parvati und Lavender gehört haben mussten. 

Jedes Gespräch im Saal verstummte und sie blickten alle Harry an, als sei er ein Alien oder etwas ähnliches. 

Besonders der Slytherin- Tisch wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, bis Pansy Parkinson einfach aufstand und zu Harry schritt. 

„Ist es wahr?", wollte sie wissen. 

„Was denn?", fragte Harry ganz unschuldig. 

„Du weißt was," zischte sie. 

„Ah, das meinst du. Ja, es ist wahr. Malfoy kümmert sich viel besser um Moonshine als ich," antwortete Harry ernst. 

Am Slytherin- Tisch konnte er Draco schmunzeln sehen. 

„Nicht das. Dass du zu dumm für alles bist, wissen wir," knurrte Pansy, „Ich rede davon, dass dich der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schicken wollte."

„Siehst du an mir das Slytherin- Wappen?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Nein,... ich sagte ja auch, ob er es wollte," sagte Pansy. 

„Vielleicht...Da ich aber in Gryffindor bin, können wir dieses Thema sein lassen," meinte Harry, ließ die verdutzte Pansy stehen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron.

Die Halle schwieg noch einige Minuten, bevor absolut jeder im Saal über das selbe Thema zu sprechen begann. 

„Das passt irgendwie...," hörte Harry irgendwo die Stimme Justin Finch-Fletchleys, „...er kann doch Parsel. Das wissen wir doch alle. Kennt ihr einen echten Gryffindor, der Parsel spricht?"

//Na wunderbar...Geht das wieder los//

Das Frühstück am nächsten Tag verlief auch nicht gerade besser. 

Immer noch diskutierten die Häuser über Harrys Slytherin- Verbindungen. 

Zu Harrys größter Überraschung hielten sich die Slytherins aus dieser Sache heraus. 

Hatten sie sich noch gestern lautstark beim Abendessen aufgeregt,  redeten sie heute nicht mal mehr ein Wort darüber. 

Hannah Abbott und Padma Patil steigerten Harrys Laune auch nicht gerade. 

Zwar hatte Hannah heute keine Lust um Frisöse zu spielen, doch ihre ängstlichen Blicke ließen Harry keine Ruhe. 

Bei Padma sah es gleich aus. 

Diese hatte sich an ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch so weit wie möglich von Harry weg gesetzt.

Dass sie fast am Gang saß, störte sie dabei überhaupt nicht. 

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Malfoy nun zu ihm sein würde. 

Frustriert ließ er sich an seinem üblichen Platz in Zabinis Klassenraum nieder. 

Hermione, Ron und sogar Blaise versuchten ihn zwar aufzuheitern, doch es half nicht wirklich. 

Wenigstens sahen es die Gryffindors locker, so dass sie ihn gar nicht darauf angesprochen und statt dessen über normale Themen geredet hatten. 

„Potter," grüßte ihn Draco, als er sich neben ihm niederließ, „Willst du heute wieder schlafen gehen?"

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.   
Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit dem Slytherin. 

„Also, ich habe gehört, du gehst gleich nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogsmeade," sprach Draco weiter, „Nun gut..."Greywoods" liegt genau neben „Yin & Yang". Falls du nicht weißt, wo das ist...Zwei Straßen hinter Zonkos....Und hier."

Draco reichte ihm einen kleinen silbernen Beutel.

„Was ist da drinnen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er den Beutel an sich nahm. 

„Galleonen...Irgendwie musst du das Buch doch auch kaufen," meinte Draco. 

„Ich habe 50 Galleonen mit," sagte Harry und wollte Draco den Beutel zurück geben, als dieser zu lachen begann.

„Was ist jetzt denn schon wieder so lustig?", fragte Harry genervt. 

„50 Galleonen? Du denkst tatsächlich, dass du bei „Greywoods" etwas bekommst, das nur fünfzig Galleonen kostet," kicherte Draco, „Du kennst dich wirklich überhaupt nicht aus...Das billigste Buch, das ich jemals dort gesehen habe, kostete 200 Galleonen."

„Nein," seufzte Harry, „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

„Doch, also nimm das Geld. Da sind 5000 Galleonen drinnen. Sollte das nicht reichen, schicke mir eine Eule. Dann bekommst du noch was," erklärte Draco. 

„Klar...in dem kleinen Beutel sind 5000 Galleonen," sagte Harry ungläubig. 

„Der ist magisch vergrößert, Potter. Kannst du überhaupt denken?", fragte Draco genervt. 

„Und woher hast du so viel Geld?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Potter...ich bin ein Malfoy...Für mich ist das nicht mal ein Trinkgeld," meinte Draco. 

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. 

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie das Vermögen der Malfoys aussah, wenn der Sohn zu 5000 Galleonen Trinkgeld sagte. 

„Guten Morgen," machte Zabini auf sich aufmerksam. 

Er schritt die kleine Treppe hinunter und redete weiter: „Ich hoffe, sie haben die Aufsätze geschrieben. Sie hatten ja auch genug Zeit...Legen sie, sie bitte auf meinen Schreibtisch, während ich die Anwesenheitsliste durchgehe."

„Du hast den Aufsatz doch dabei, oder?", fragte Draco. 

Als Antwort hielt Harry die Pergamentrolle vor seine Nase, bevor er diese auf Zabinis Schreibtisch legte. 

Die Stunden bei Zabini vergingen zu Harrys Erstaunen immer schneller. 

Er war bis jetzt zwar nur bei einer gewesen, aber er hatte von Hermione und Ron gehört, dass es Freitags nicht anders gewesen sei. 

Blaise traute es seinem Vater ja zu, dass dieser seinen Klassenraum mit einem Zeitzauber versehen hatte, damit er nicht wirklich zwei Stunden unterrichten musste. 

Allerdings bezweifelte Harry dies stark. 

„Also, Potter...kauf brav das Buch," meinte Draco bevor er den Klassenraum verließ, „Und schau, dass Wood schöne Bälle besorgt."

„Bring uns was aus dem Honigtopf mit," bat Ron, als sie sich beim Eingangsportal trennten. 

Während der Zeit in der Harry auf Oliver wartete, kamen immer mehr Gryffindors, die ihn um irgendetwas baten.

So kam es, dass es ihm vorkam, als hätte er Gringotts ausgeraubt.

Fred und George hatten ihm eine halbe Meter lange Liste mitgegeben, von Dingen die er kaufen sollte, Neville bat ihn um ein Buch über Eispflanzen(Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was das sein sollte), Dean wollte einfach einige Süßigkeiten, Colin wollte einen magischen Film für seinen Fotoapparat und Ginny bestand auf eine rote Haarschleife(angeblich würde diese so gut zu ihren schwarzen Haaren passen).

„Sorry, für die Verspätung," entschuldigte sich Oliver, nachdem er nach 20 Minuten aufgetaucht war, „Aber ich bin nicht von Sir Nicholas weggekommen."

„Kein Problem...Gehen wir dann?", bat Harry.   
Er wollte nicht riskieren für noch mehr Gryffindors den Boten zu spielen. 

Oliver nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. 

Nach zwei missglückten Versuchen, in denen Harry die Karte falsch rein steckte, öffnete sich wirklich ein kleines Tor, durch das, die beiden traten.

Einige rote Blätter hatten sich von den Bäumen gelöst und schwebten in dem warmen Septemberwind zu ihnen hinüber. 

„Okay, gehen wir gleich die Bälle kaufen, oder brauchst du noch etwas anderes?", fragte Oliver. 

„Ja, eigentlich ziemlich viel...Könnten wir zuerst das andere besorgen und dann die Bälle?", bat Harry. 

Oliver nickte zustimmend. 

Sie benötigten fast zwei Stunden um alle Dinge der Gryffindors zu finden und die Bälle auszusuchen. 

Harry hatte „Greywoods" fast schon aus seinem Gedächtnis verloren, doch im letzten Moment sah er den kleinen Beutel Dracos. 

Oliver wollte sowieso noch zu „Yin & Yang" um sich eines der Geisterabwehrenden Amulette zu besorgen. 

Angeblich soll auch er vom fetten Mönch bespannt worden sein. 

Harry betrachtete diese Straße unbehaglich. 

Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was es war, doch ihm gefiel es hier genauso wenig, wie in der Nokturngasse. 

Trotz der warmen Herbstsonne schien es hier dunkler und kälter zu sein. 

Harry sah als erstes ein riesiges Yin & Yang Symbol auf einem der Häuser hängen. 

„Ich nehme an, das ist „Yin & Yang?", fragte Harry, obwohl er es sich schon denken konnte. 

„Exakt," meinte Oliver und zog ihn in das Geschäft. 

Harry hatte sich den Laden völlig anders vorgestellt, er dachte, dies wäre gleich wie in der Nokturngasse, aber da hatte er sich scheinbar wirklich vertan. 

Das ganze erinnerte ihn leicht an Trelawneys Klassenzimmer, auch wenn er „Yin & Yang" hundertmal lieber jeder Wahrsagestunde vorziehen würde.

Die dicken, in allen möglichen Farben gehaltenen Vorhänge, hüllten die Verkaufsräume in ein dämmriges Licht. 

Räucherstäbchen waren auf jedem Regal angezündet und von der Decke hangen mehrere Traumfänger. 

„Gut, wir können wieder gehen," sagte plötzlich Oliver neben ihm, „Außer du willst noch etwas kaufen?"  

Harry blickte ihn völlig verstört an. 

Er war so in seinen Beobachtungen vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Oliver schon sein Amulett gekauft hatte. 

„Nein, gehen wir," stimmte Harry zu. 

Gleich nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten, blickte Harry auf das Nachbargeschäft. 

Es war ganz in schwarz gehalten und über der Tür auf deren beiden Seiten Säulen standen, stand in silbernen Buchstaben „Greywoods". 

„Du willst da rein?", fragte Oliver geschockt, „Die Bücher kosten fürchterlich viel. Ich denke nicht, dass du soviel Geld dabei hast."

„Ich werde ja sehen, ob es reicht," entgegnete Harry und öffnete die marmorne Eingangstür. 

Im Laden war es so dunkel, dass Harry nicht einmal seine eigene Hand sehen konnte. 

„Vielleicht haben sie zu!", vermutete Oliver. 

Er und Harry schreckten auf, als die mächtige Türe hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Knall zu flog. 

Es brauchte nur drei Sekunden und schon gingen im ganzen Laden Fackeln und Kerzen an. 

„Ich denke, sie haben offen," meinte Harry, bevor er einige Schritte weiterging und sich plötzlich vor dem Maul einer riesigen Schlange befand. 

Er ließ einen kurzen Schrei los, woraufhin Oliver sofort bei ihm stand und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Schlange mitschrie. 

Erst nach einiger Zeit fiel Harry auf, dass sich die Schlange überhaupt nicht bewegt hatte. 

Also schritt er noch etwas näher und seine Panik verschwand, als im Inneren der Schlange ebenfalls Fackeln angingen. 

Das Licht dieser offenbarte auch die wahre Gestalt der Schlange. 

Sie war nur aus Stein und schien eine Treppe zu sein. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten die Stiegen hinaufgehen," sagte Harry, nach einem Blick zu den Stiegen, die in den Körper hineinführten. 

„Ein reizender Laden," meinte Oliver, während er Harry in die Schlange folgte. 

Harry besah sich jeden Zentimeter der ungewöhnlichen Treppe. 

Schönste Verzierungen und Verschnörkelungen zierten ihre Wände. 

Von weitem konnte Harry ein helles Licht sehen. 

Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, traten die Beiden in einen hellbeleuchteten Raum, dessen Regale über und über mit Büchern vollgestopft waren. 

In den hinteren Bereichen konnte Harry noch Bögen zu anderen Räumen sehen. 

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme neben ihnen. 

Harry und Oliver zuckten kurz zusammen. 

Sie hatten sie Verkäuferin überhaupt nicht bemerkt. 

„Ähm ja, ich bräuchte ein Buch," antwortete Harry schüchtern. 

„Nun, sonst wären sie wohl kaum hier," lächelte die Verkäuferin, „Welches darf es denn sein? Ein Buch über Liebestränke? Starke Aphrodisiaka? Wissenstränke?..."

„Nein, danke, ich benötige das Buch „Der Vitatrank von Dr. Sebastian Thunderfield"", unterbrach sie Harry. 

„Ungewöhnlich!", meinte die Verkäuferin, „Normalerweise suchen Hogwartsschüler meine genannten Bücher...Aber nun gut...Junge, ich will ja nicht altklug werden, aber ich denke nicht, dass du dir so ein Buch leisten kannst. Gib deine paar Galleonen lieber im Honigtopf aus."

„Wie viel kostet es?", fragte Harry ernst. 

„5010 Galleonen," antwortete die Verkäuferin bereitwillig, „Aber wie gesagt, ich denke nicht, dass ein Junge, wie sie..."

„Ich nehme es...würden sie es bitte bringen?", bat Harry. 

Die Verkäuferin hob noch zweifelnd ihre Augenbraue, verschwand dann aber in den hinteren Bereichen des Ladens. 

„Meine Güte, Harry. Das kannst du dir nicht leisen," flüsterte ihm Oliver zu. 

„Doch, kann ich. Malfoy hat mir 5000 Galleonen mitgegeben und ich habe auch noch fünfzig. Das geht sich also locker aus," erklärte Harry. 

Die Verkäuferin kam schon nach wenigen Minuten mit einem dicken alten Wälzer wieder. 

Harry zahlte schnell und verließ mit Oliver und dem Buch den Laden. 

Während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Drei Besen machten, blätterte Harry schon etwas in dem Buch, welches bestimmt um die fünf Kilo wog. 

„Das wird schwer...sehr schwer," murmelte er. 

„Was wird schwer?", wollte Oliver wissen. 

„Dieser Trank! Die Bücher haben alle recht. Thunderfield hatte eine fürchterliche Schrift und dann sind da auch noch Zutaten von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe," erklärte Harry.

„Take it easy," sagte Oliver, „Vielleicht kennt sich Malfoy darin aus. Slytherins sind eigentlich gut bei Zaubertränke."

Harry hoffte dies stark. 

Sie betraten die Drei Besen, in dem sie gleich herzlich von Madam Rosmerta empfangen wurden.

„Ach, ist das schön wieder Schüler bei mir zu haben," strahlte die Dame, „Ich beschwere mich ja nicht über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen...Sie sind sogar notwendig. Aber ich vermisse die Unterhaltungen der Schüler."

Nach einer freundlichen Umarmung, ließ sie die beiden Jungen wieder weiter ziehen. 

Harry und Oliver nahmen sich einen Fensterplatz. 

„Was willst du?", fragte Oliver, als er sich zur Bar aufmachte. 

„Ein Butterbier," bat Harry. 

„Und zum Essen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Habe hier noch nie etwas gegessen...bring mir einfach etwas mit," meinte Harry und schon war Oliver verschwunden. 

Fünf Minuten später kehrte er mit Madam Rosmerta, die ein Tablett trug zurück. 

„Also, zwei mal Butterbier," sagte die Frau und stellte die beiden Krüge ab, „Einen Toast und ein Hogwich....Lasst es euch schmecken, Jungs. Das geht auf's Haus."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry amüsiert und betrachtete das sogenannte Hogwich. 

Es sah aus, wie ein riesiges Sandwich.

„Normales Sandwich mit Wurst, Käse, irgendwelche Soßen und Grünzeug," erklärte Oliver und aß seinen Toast. 

„Aber die Größe?!", stotterte Harry. 

„Ja, ungewöhnlich beim ersten Mal," lächelte Oliver, „Es ist magisch fünffach vergrößert worden."

Harry versuchte das Hogwich zu essen, ohne sich von oben bis unten anzukleckern.

Allerdings geling ihm das nur mäßig. 

Während sie aßen, beobachtete Harry immer die Eingangstür, Oliver hingegen das Treiben außerhalb des Fensters. 

Er aß zu seinem Pech mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so hätte er diese gar nicht beobachten können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. 

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, als die Tür abermals aufschwang und doch tatsächlich Marcus Flint, früherer Kapitän des Slytherin- Teams die drei Besen betrat.

//Was macht der denn hier?// wunderte sich Harry.

Marcus schien Harrys Blick bemerkt zu haben, da er aufeinmal genau in Blickkontakt mit dem Gryffindor ging.

Ein erfreutes Funkeln trat in seine Augen und er schritt geradewegs zu ihrem Tisch. 

„Oliver, wir erwarten unerfreulichen Besuch," sagte Harry leise. 

Oliver drehte sich verwirrt zur Seite, an der jetzt Marcus stand.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Oliver überrascht und Harry glaubte sich zu verhören, auch erfreut. 

„Nun, ich wollte sehen, wie du dich bei deinem ersten Spiel als Schiedsrichter machst," antwortete Marcus lächelnd, „Und natürlich, wie sich Draco als Mannschaftskapitän macht."

Oliver rückte noch etwas näher zum Fenster, so dass sich Marcus zu ihm setzen konnte. 

„Aber warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben, dass du kommst?", fragte Oliver beleidigt. 

„Sollte eine Überraschung sein, Olli. Ich liebe nämlich nichts mehr, als das freudige Strahlen in deinen Augen, wenn du dich über etwas wunderst," erklärte Marcus. 

„Ach du...hast du Dumbledore gefragt?", wollte Oliver wissen. 

„Yepp, ich darf bis Montag im Schloss bleiben. Allerdings muss ich meinen Zauberstab bei Bill Weasley abgeben," antwortete Marcus. 

„Das ist schön...du wohnst natürlich bei mir," meinte Oliver strahlend. 

„Was dachtest du denn, wo sonst? Würde mir ja sonst nichts bringen, wenn ich woanders schlafen müsste. Dann hätte ich auch gleich daheim bleiben können," grinste Marcus, beugte sich zu Oliver und küsste diesen lange. 

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht.

Marcus Flint und Oliver Wood?

Langsam zweifelte er wirklich an seinem Verstand. 

Erst Blaises Vermutungen und dann das!

„Olli, ich glaube du solltest Klein-Potter aufklären, bevor noch Mücken in seinen Mund fliegen," flüsterte Marcus, doch Harry hatte es trotzdem gehört. 

Erst jetzt schien Oliver aufzufallen, dass auch Harry anwesend war. 

Der ehemalige Gryffindor- Captain lief rot an und begann nervös Wörter zu stammeln, die Harry nicht mal annähernd erkennen konnte.

„Potter, ich muss dich sowieso etwas fragen. Ist es wahr, dass ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor aus der Fünften zusammen sind?", fragte Marcus. 

Harry nickte nur. 

Er würde wahrscheinlich die nächsten Stunden kein Wort heraus bringen und dass Marcus Flint auch noch ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen wollte, half nicht sehr zu Entfernung seiner Verwunderung bei. 

„Ich nehme mal an, das sind dann du und Draco?", vermutete Marcus. 

„Was? Nein," schrie Harry entsetzt, „Blaise und Ron! Nicht Malfoy und ich! Wie kommt ihr Slytherins immer auf so einen Schwachsinn?"

„War ja nur ne Vermutung...ganz ruhig Kleiner," Marcus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. 

„Oliver? Gehen wir?", bat Harry schnell. 

„Klar...wie kommst du ins Schloss?", fragte Oliver an Marcus gewandt. 

„Bill Weasley holt mich um sieben hier ab," erklärte Marcus. 

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend," verabschiedete sich Oliver, beugte sich zu Marcus und küsste ihn sanft. 

„Ich freue mich schon drauf," rief Marcus ihnen nach, als sie die drei Besen verließen. 

Schweigend gingen Harry und Oliver nebeneinander in Richtung Hogwarts. 

Oliver hatte ein paar Mal seinen Mund für eine Erklärung geöffnet, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht einen einfach Satz zusammen zu bringen. 

Nach Durchschreitung des Schutzschildes, hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus. 

„Du und Flint?", fragte er das Offensichtliche.

„Ja," sagte Oliver leise. 

„Wow...ich meine, das hätte ich nicht erwartet...wie seid ihr...?", Harry schaffte nicht es auszusprechen. 

„In St. Mungo's. Ich lag mit ihm in einem Zimmer, als mich der Klatscher getroffen hatte. Ich lag dort etwa zwei Wochen. Und in der Zeit haben wir uns halt angefreundet..."

„Angefreundet?", unterbrach ihn Harry, „Für mich sieht das nach mehr aus...Und er ist kein Todesser?"

„Lass mich einmal fertig reden," bat Oliver, „Wir haben uns also angefreundet. Immerhin sind wir beide verrückt nach Quidditch. Seine Eltern verachteten ihn, weil er sich geweigert hatte, dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Deswegen lag er auch im Krankenhaus. Sie haben ihn einige Male mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch angegriffen, bevor er auf die Straße flüchten konnte. Dort ist er ohnmächtig geworden, aber zum Glück haben ihn nicht seine Eltern, sondern andere Zauberer entdeckt und ins Krankenhaus gebracht...Er hatte also kein Zuhause mehr und da ich ein viel zu hilfsbereiter Mensch bin, habe ich ihn eingeladen bei mir zu wohnen, bis er etwas gefunden hat. Du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, wie verwirrt er geguckt hat!"

„Klar, das ist etwa so, als würde ich Malfoy zu mir einladen...Wenn ich noch ein Heim hätte," meinte Harry. 

„Doch zu meiner Überraschung hat er zugestimmt. Zwei Monate später, als er entlassen wurde, zog er also bei mir ein. Wie gesagt, hatten wir uns schon im Krankenhaus angefreundet, also kamen wir relativ gut miteinander aus. Natürlich gab es da noch einige Streiterein in guter Gryffindor/Slytherin Manier,...die haben sich auch noch nicht wirklich gelegt. Ab und an, kommt schon noch so ein Spruch wie „Typisch, Gryffindor", aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Jedenfalls, ich weiß nicht mehr wann es war, sind die freundschaftlichen Gefühle plötzlich zu Verliebtheit geworden. Und in einer verregneten Frühlingsnacht haben wir uns in die Augen gesehen und dort konnte ich genau das selbe sehen, was ich für ihn fühlte. Dann war dieser Kuss! Kennst du diese schüchternen ersten Küsse? Ich sag's dir, ich bin dahin geschmolzen und ab da waren wir ein Paar," erzählte Oliver. 

„Und du denkst nicht, dass er nur mit dir spielt?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Nein. Für mich hat er sich sogar die Zähne richten lassen. Davor hat er sich 17 Jahre lang gedrückt," schmunzelte Oliver, „Und du musst doch zugeben, dass er jetzt wirklich attraktiv aussieht."

„Wenn du meinst," grinste Harry. 

Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie leicht er nun diese ganze Beziehung aufnehmen konnte. 

Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass auch Ron mit Blaise zusammen gekommen war. 

„Soll ich schweigen oder kann ich es auch den anderen erzählen?", fragte Harry. 

„Mmm, behalte es noch für dich," bat Oliver, „Ich muss erst mit Marcus reden. Aber wenn wir uns entschließen, es öffentlich zu machen, darfst du es Parvati und Lavender erzählen."

„Weshalb den beiden?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ganz einfach. Wenn die beiden es erfahren, weiß es innerhalb von zwei Stunden die ganze Schule. So erspart man sich lange Erklärungen mit allen," antwortete Oliver und Harry konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. 

Sie hatten einen kleinen Umweg gemacht um mehr Zeit zum Reden zu haben und waren jetzt in die Nähe des Quidditch- Feldes gekommen.

„Das Slytherin- Team?", wunderte sich Oliver, „Ich dachte, ihr habt den Platz für diese Woche reserviert!"

„Ja, aber Malfoy hat uns gestern darum gebeten, dass wir täglich tauschen. Hätte ich nicht zugestimmt, wäre er sicher mit einer Erlaubnis von Snape gekommen und wir hätten überhaupt nicht mehr trainieren können," erklärte Harry. 

„Scheiße...die sind gut," meinte Oliver plötzlich, als er nochmals zum Feld geblickt hatte, „Sehr gut sogar. Ihr müsst wirklich trainieren um sie zu schlagen. Malfoy hat da wirklich ein passables Team zusammengestellt."

„Das schaffen wir schon," sagte Harry zuversichtlich. 

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher," entgegnete Oliver, „Sieh sie dir an. Ich dachte ja, dass das alles Anfänger wären. Aber die scheinen schon öfters Quidditch gespielt zu haben. Und Krum...ich weiß nicht, ob du den tatsächlich schlagen kannst."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ist Krum das einzige Problem um das ich mir Sorgen mache. Alles andere werden wir schon hinbekommen," meinte Harry. 

Er konnte nur mit Mühe Oliver zurück zum Schloss bringen. 

Dieser schien ganz begeistert zu sein, wieder jemanden trainieren zu sehen. 

Als Harry im Gryffindor- Turm ankam, Oliver wollte seine Wohnung für Marcus aufräumen, wurde er sofort von allen umringt, die ihn um etwas gebeten hatten. 

Besonders Fred und George schienen aufzublühen, als sie ihre Sachen bekamen. 

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was die beiden da fabrizieren würden. 

Der Sprühschaum und die blaue Farbe machten ihm am meisten Sorgen. 

Aber auch die Zutaten, von denen Harry wusste, dass sie für einen Haarwuchstrank gedacht waren. 

Hermione und Ron sah er in einer Ecke und kämpfte sich durch den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihnen. 

Hermione schien gerade dabei zu sein, Ron Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben. 

„Das hilft nichts," seufzte Ron und schlug verzweifelt das Zaubertränkebuch zu. 

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach Blaise fragen," schlug Hermione vor, „Bei ihm kapierst du es sicher eher als bei mir."

„Hey, ihr beiden," grüßte sie Harry. 

„He, Har. Schon zurück?", fragte Ron. 

Hermione hingegen schien ganz fasziniert von dem dicken Buch in Harrys Armen zu sein. 

„Was ist das für ein Buch?", wollte sie wissen, „Und vor allen Dingen, seit wann kaufst du Bücher?"

„Schau, es dir selbst an," meinte Harry und überreichte ihr den Wälzer. 

Hermiones Augen wurden ganz groß, als sie den Titel las. 

„Das kann doch nicht sein," flüsterte sie und begann im Buch zu blättern.

„Jetzt hast du sie wieder glücklich gemacht," kicherte Ron. 

„Großer Gott," staunte Hermione und schloss das Buch wieder, „Das kann er doch nicht wirklich von uns verlangen."

„Hat er schon," meinte Harry, „Ich hatte Glück, dass ich im Sommer schon von diesem Buch gelesen habe...sonst hätten wir ihn nie gefunden."

„Ist das, das einzige Buch in dem er beschrieben wird?", fragte Hermione entsetzt. 

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. 

„Es gibt nur ein Exemplar in der verbotenen Abteilung und für dieses bekommen wir von keinem Lehrer die Erlaubnis. Also haben Malfoy und ich beschlossen es uns selbst zu kaufen," erklärte Harry. 

„Was ist an dem Buch denn so besonders?", mischte sich Ron ein. 

Hermione schob es zu ihm. 

Er las kurz den Titel, blätterte es kurz durch und seufzte lautstark. 

„Was ist denn das für ein verdammter Trank? Ein ganzes Buch als Beschreibung, pff. Das ist doch irre," jammerte er. 

„Wie viel hat es gekostet," fragte Hermione. 

„5010 Galleonen. Ich hätte es mir nicht leisten können, aber Malfoy hat das Geld spendiert," antwortete Harry. 

„Malfoy? Ich beneide den Typen! So viel Geld habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen und er spendiert dir das so einfach," grummelte Ron. 

„Ich nehme an, dass du es von „Greywoods" hast," vermutete Hermione.

Harry nickte abermals. 

„Snape kann doch nicht verlangen, dass wir uns so ein teures Buch kaufen," sagte sie nach einer Weile. 

„Ich kann's euch gerne borgen, wenn wir fertig sind," schlug Harry vor. 

„Als ob Malfoy mir etwas geben würde," meinte Hermione bitter. 

„Es geht aber auch um Pansys Note," erinnerte er Hermione. 

„Außerdem...sieh es dir doch mal an...Das dauert wahrscheinlich ein halbes Jahr....Snape und seine zwei Monate, sind ja reiner Schwachsinn. Weiß der nicht mal mehr seinen eigenen Unterrichtsstoff?", beschwerte sich das Mädchen. 

„Ich verteidige Snape ungern, aber er sagte nur, dass der Trank zwei Monate ziehen muss," sagte Ron, „Nicht wie lange, die ganze Zubereitung dauert."

„Dann kopiere ich es einfach...Es gibt einen Zauber mit dem man ein genaues Duplikat erschaffen kann," überlegte Hermione, „Ich muss nur diesen Zauber finden."

Höchst erfreut, da sie wieder etwas in der Bibliothek zu tun hatte, rannte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Ihren Optimismus möchte ich haben...Wenn es so einen Zauber gäbe, wären wir stinkreich," meinte Ron. 

„Vielleicht funktioniert er bei Geld nicht!", sagte Harry. 

„Dann ist er unnütz," seufzte Ron. 

TBC


	18. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver,...weitere folgen

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja, ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel nicht wirklich gut ist. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr, was ich in den übrigen Tagen bis zum Quidditch- Spiel schreiben sollte. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Maia, Ralna, MaxCat und angel. *euchganzliebhab*

***************************************************************************

Die Tage bis zum ersten Quidditch- Spiel des Jahres vergingen immer schneller. 

Hermione wurde von Tag zu Tag frustrierter, da sie diesen Duplikatzauber einfach nirgends mehr entdecken konnte.

Blaise gab Ron tatsächlich Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke, allerdings half das nicht besonders viel, da Ron lieber Blaise anhimmelte, als sich zu konzentrieren. 

Marcus und Oliver hatten es noch nicht öffentlich gemacht, sie wollten damit, bis nach dem Spiel warten. 

Deswegen holte sich Marcus immer seine Speisen direkt aus der Küche, anstatt in der großen Halle zu essen. 

Niemand, außer Harry, Bill und Dumbledore wusste, dass der frühere Slytherin- Captain in Hogwarts gastierte. 

George und Fred hatten ihn einmal gesehen und sofort als schreckliche Halluzination verdrängt. 

Draco war fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er sich die Beschreibung des Vita- Trankes durchgeschaut hatte. 

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass Spiel zu gewinnen um Snapes Laune zu steigern und ihn dann darum zu bitten, dass er den Vita- Trank zurück nahm und ihnen statt dessen etwas einfacheres gab. 

„Harry, Ron, aufstehen," brüllten Fred und George, als sie in den Jungenschlafsaal der Fünften stürmten. 

Seamus, überhaupt nicht erfreut über diese frühe Störung, warf mit seinem Kissen nach ihnen, welchen aber alle beide auswichen. 

„Aufstehen," wiederholten die beiden lautstark. 

George riss Rons Vorhänge zur Seite und Fred widmete sich Harrys. 

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Ron gähnend, „Kann man nicht mal Sonntags ausschlafen?"

„Sonntags?...Das Spiel," in sekundenschnelle war Harry putzmunter. 

„Ganz genau, ihr Schlafmützen...was seid ihr bloß für ein lahmer Haufen," neckte sie Fred, „Es ist schon eins. Das Spiel beginnt in zwei Stunden...Und etwas essen solltet ihr vorher auch."

Gemächlich zogen sich die beiden ihre Quidditch- Roben an. 

„Harry, das schaffe ich nicht," jammerte Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle befanden. 

„Das hast du damals bei Blaise auch gesagt...und  was ist jetzt mit euch? Ihr seid jetzt schon fast ne Woche zusammen," meinte Harry zuversichtlich, „Jeder ist nervös vor seinem ersten Spiel. Ich war es auch. Sei froh, dass du nicht Oliver mit seinen Klatschergeschichten als Captain hast."

„Welche Klatschergeschichten?", fragte Ron entsetzt. 

„Keine," sagte Harry schnell.

„Aber, das ist ja eigentlich nicht mein Problem...Ich bin Hüter bei uns und Blaise Jäger bei den Slytherins," erklärte Ron. 

„Eine fabelhafte Feststellung! Du erwartest dafür jetzt keinen Preis?", scherzte Harry.

„Ich denke, ich werde nur Blaise beobachten und den Quaffel durchziehen lassen," klagte Ron, „Das hat Malfoy bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht. Er wusste, dass ich mich in Blaises Nähe nicht konzentrieren kann."

„Als er das Team aufgestellt hat, warst du noch gar nicht mit ihm zusammen," erinnerte ihn Harry, „Aber es ist sowieso egal. Wenn du kneifst, haben wir gleich verloren, da wir nie auf die Schnelle einen Ersatz herbekommen."

„Doch, ich mache es," sagte Ron mit Enthusiasmus, „Und dann zeige ich Malfoy, dass ich besser als er als Hüter bin."

Harry schmunzelte darüber nur. 

Wenn sein rothaariger Freund irgendwie die Möglichkeit bekam, Malfoy fertig zu machen, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme. 

_„Herzlich willkommen zum ersten Spiel der Saison,"_ hörten sie Lee Jordans Stimme, außerhalb der Kabinen. 

„Jetzt geht's los," sagte Harry, „Ich kann keine tolle Reden halten...also spielt einfach nur gut."

_„Gryffindor vs. Slytherin,"_ brüllte Lee. 

Zu seinen Kommentaren kreischten auch noch die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen. 

„_Wir haben neue Kapitäne und im Falle Slytherins auch ein fast neues Team. Schauen wir mal, ob sie genauso so faul spielen, wie ihre Vorgänger..."_

_„Mister Jordan,"_ hörten sie nun auch McGonagalls Stimme. 

_„...Ach lassen sie mich doch, Professor. Ist schließlich mein letztes Schuljahr...Also wo war ich. Wir sind alle gespannt, ob es in diesem Jahr Fairness im Slytherin- Team gibt."_

_„Mister Jordan!"_

_„Schon gut, schon gut...Und hier kommen die Teams."_

„Also, los," meinte Harry und schwang sich auf seinen Besen. 

Hinter sich bemerkte er, dass es die anderen ihm gleich taten. 

Als sich die Tore öffneten, flogen sie als erstes eine kleine Runde um das Stadion. 

Scheinbar war die ganze Schule anwesend. 

Es gab keinen einzigen freien Sitzplatz. 

Neben Snape konnte er Marcus entdecken, der ihn überlegen anlächelte. 

„Was macht Flint hier," wunderte sich Fred, der knapp neben Harry flog. 

„Erfährt ihr nachher," meinte Harry. 

Er sah von unten sieben grüne Umhänge auf sie zufliegen. 

„Beide Teams sind auf dem Feld. Professor Wood betritt nun ebenfalls das Spielfeld. Wie ihr euch alle sicher erinnert, war er noch vor zwei Jahren Mannschaftskapitän und Hüter des Gryffindor- Teams. Seine beiden Aufgaben wurden nun auf Harry Potter und Ron Weasley übergeben...."

_„Was hat das mit dem Spiel zu tun?", _fragte Professor McGonagall.

_„Hintergrundinformationen. Durch Ron Weasley gibt es nun drei Weasleys bei Gryffindor. Eure Eltern können stolz auf euch sein, Jungs. Apropos Hintergrundinformationen. Wir sehen heute die besten Besen von allen. Ich will ja wirklich wissen, wie Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gegen die beiden Teams ankommen wollen...Immerhin befinden sich nun am ganzen Spielfeld drei „Neo Feuerblitze" und zwei Feuerblitze. _

//Drei? Zwei?// wunderte sich Harry und blickte sich nach den anderen Beseninhaber um.   
Den zweiten Feuerblitz sah er sofort, es war Krums. 

Dieser flog gerade gemütlich über die Tribünen. 

„Wer hat die anderen „Neo Feuerblitze"?", fragte George panisch, „Und wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wusste es doch selbst nicht," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Zabini und Malfoy," machte Angelina Johnson auf die beiden „Neo Feuerblitz" Besitzer aufmerksam. 

„Na toll. Jetzt haben die den besseren Sucher und bessere Besen," seufzte Katie Bell. 

„Damit meine ich natürlich nicht, dass du schlecht oder so bist," fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Harrys beleidigtes Gesicht sah. 

„Wood öffnet die Kiste...Die Klatscher und der Schnatz sind im Spiel. Übrigens sind die ganz neu. Für die Trainingseinheiten werden noch die Alten verwendet..."

„Mister Jordan...konzentrieren sie sich aufs Spiel."

„Welches Spiel? Es hat doch noch nicht begonnen..."

Oliver hob nun den Quaffel aus der Kiste. 

„Okay, versucht ein faires Spiel. Ist schließlich mein erstes als Schiedsrichter. Also macht es mir nicht zu schwer," rief Oliver und warf den Quaffel in die Höhe. 

„Das Spiel hat begonnen," rief Lee begeistert, „Johnson hat ihn  im Visier, aber Zabini schnappt ihn ihr vor der Nase weg. Der Junge ist gut. Übrigens ist Zabini mit dem Hüter der Gryffindors zusammen..."

„Mister Jordan. Das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun..."

„Verzeihung, Professor. Zabini gibt an Miller ab. Miller an Chester. Chester zurück zu Zabini. Verflucht die sind gut. Johnson und Spinnet folgen ihnen, aber sie können den Ball nicht erwischen...Was?...Wow, sensationell. Bell hat sich den Quaffel von Chester gekrallt...aber was?...Parker hat ihr mit den Klatscher einen Schreck versetzt...nun hat Zabini wieder den Quaffel. Vorsicht, Ron. Zabini fliegt geradewegs zu den Stangen...was?...Er gibt an Miller ab, sie schießt und Tor! Verdammt. Zehn zu null für Slytherin. Und das sogar ohne unfaire Tricks."

„Mister Jordan!"

Harry musste jetzt leider zugeben, dass er das Slytherin- Team unterschätzt hatte.

Gryffindors Jägerinnen kamen nicht einmal annähernd an Malfoys Auserwählte heran.

„Johnson hat nun den Quaffel. Pritchard und Parker nehmen sie unter Geschoss, aber Fred und George treiben die Klatscher zu Zabini und Miller, die Johnson verfolgten. Chester versucht von der anderen Seite an den Quaffel zu kommen, aber Bell und Spinnet lenken sie ab. 

Johnson hat nun freie Schussbahn. Sie schießt und...nein, Malfoy hält ihn. Quaffelbesitz wieder in Slytherins Hand. Zabini zischt zwischen den anderen Spieler nur so vorbei. So ungern ich es zugebe, aber der Junge hat Profiambitionen. Können stolz auf ihn sein, Professor Zabini..."

„Mister Jordan, das Spiel!"

„Ach, natürlich. Zabini schießt nun und Tor. Verdammt. Zwanzig zu Null für Slytherin...Bell schnappt sich den Quaffel....Verflucht. Pritchard hat einen Klatscher nach ihr geschlagen. Sie kommt ins Straucheln...und nein. Chester hat den Quaffel wieder an Slytherin gebracht. Sie gibt an Miller ab und...Gott sei Dank. Weasley hat ihn gehalten. Er gibt ihn zurück zu Johnson. Johnson zu...nein...Zabini ist zwischen Johnson und Spinnet geflogen und hat ihn sich geschnappt. Er gibt an Chester ab und...nein Dreißig zu Null für Slytherin....Was sehe ich da. Der Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor bittet um Auszeit."

Harry landete knapp neben Angelina am Spielfeld.

Die anderen fünf Gryffindors landeten nur Sekunden später. 

„Tut mir leid...," entschuldigte sich Ron, „Die sind besser als ihr drei beim Training. Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Blaise anhimmle. Die sind echt gut..."

„Wir nehmen es dir nicht übel," beruhigte ihn Angelina. 

„Ja! Könnten wir gar nicht. Wir haben immerhin gesehen, wie sie spielen," meinte Fred, „Warum sagt uns keiner, dass die so gut sind?"

„Ich hätte sie doch am Mittwoch beobachten sollen," seufzte Harry. 

„Nicht deine Schuld," tröstete ihn George. 

„Ich wette mit euch, dass Flint einen Zauber eingesetzt hat...", vermutete Katie. 

„Nein, er musste seinen Zauberstab abgeben," erklärte Harry. 

„Woher weißt du das schon wieder?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Nach dem Spiel wisst ihr es auch," meinte Harry. 

„Was machen wir jetzt?...Wir kommen nicht mal in die Nähe ihrer Ringe...Und wenn wir kommen...Ich will euch nicht beunruhigen, aber das war mein härtester Wurf und Malfoy hat ihn abgewehrt als wäre es nichts," erzählte Angelina. 

„Er hat mir schon einmal gesagt, dass er als Hüter besser ist, aber...Ach...wir können eh nichts machen...", seufzte Harry, „Geben wir einfach unser Bestes."

„Harry, das ist unser Bestes," gab George zu, „Aber Pritchard und Parker wissen echt, wie man mit einem Klatscher umgeht."

„Das gleiche können wir sagen," sprach Alicia, „Gegen Zabini, Miller und Chester sehen wir alt aus...Dabei sind die doch noch so jung..."

„Jung und begabt. Eine schlechte Kombination," seufzte Fred, „Dass wir einmal in einem Zweit- und Drittklässler unsere Meister finden, ist tragisch, nicht George?"

„Ganz recht, Fred. Vielleicht sollten wir Dennis Creevey als einen Treiber einsetzen!", überlegte George, „Vielleicht haben die dritten Klassen irgendein besonderes Aufpuschmittel."

„Macht euch nicht lächerlich. Ich werde niemals einen Creevey ins Team holen," erwiderte Harry, „Das wäre für mich ein Alptraum."

„Harry...uns bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit," sagte Angelina, „Fang den Schnatz, bevor Slytherin 150 Punkte hat."

„Hallo?", Fred wedelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen, „Du weißt schon, wer bei denen Sucher ist?"

„Fred hat recht," seufzte Harry, „Ich fürchte, wir verlieren."

„Also, ich hatte aufmuntere Reden," meine Oliver.

Dieser trat gerade zu der kleinen Truppe. 

„Aber bei dir waren die Slytherins noch nicht so gut," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Ich habe dich ja gewarnt," meinte Oliver, „Wie auch immer...kann es weiter gehen? Die Zuschauer werden schon unruhig!"

„Ja! Reden bringt uns sowieso nicht weiter," seufzte Harry und stieg wieder auf seinen Besen.

„Die beiden Teams sind wieder in der Luft. Slytherin führt. Leider!"

„Seinen sie unparteiisch, Mister Jordan!"

„Schon gut. Allerdings muss man Slytherin loben. Sie spielen tatsächlich fair..."

„Mister Jordan!"

„Jaja, Professor. Bell im Quaffelbesitz. Sie gibt an Spinnet ab. Spinnet schießt und...nein, Malfoy hält schon wieder. Der Quaffel geht an Chester. Sie spielt an Miller. Ein Klatscher kommt auf sie zu. Gut, gemacht. George...Fred, jedenfalls einer von euch beiden. Der Quaffel geht zu Johnson. Johnson gibt an Bell ab. Bell schießt und...Malfoy hält. Verdammt! Zabini in Ballbesitz...Wow...seht euch das an...."

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht.

Blaise stellte sich tatsächlich auf seinen „Neo Feuerblitz" und surfte durch die Reihen der Gryffindors. 

Über Fred und Georges Klatscher sprang er einfach und landete dann wieder sauber auf seinem Besen. 

„Zabini surft nun durch die Reihen. Oh, Johnson kommt zu ihm. Er schießt zu Miller. Miller zu Chester...Johnson versucht noch immer den Quaffel zu erreichen. Aber oh weh, ein Klatscher von Parker hält sie auf. Chester spielt zurück zu Zabini und...nein, Tor! Vierzig zu Null für Slytherin."

Die Reihen der Slytherins überschlugen sich fast mit Jubelungen. 

„Verdammt, das sieht schlecht für Gryffindor aus..."

„Mister Jordan."

„Sie sind doch auch enttäuscht, Professor! Also sagen sie nichts..."

„Ich bin unparteiisch!"

„Natürlich, Professor! Johnson hat den Quaffel. Sie fliegt Richtung Ringe. Katie und Bell werden von Pritchards und Parkers Klatschern aufgehalten, während die Weasley- Zwillinge dabei nur hilflos zusehen können. Johnson hat noch immer den Quaffel...wird aber dicht gefolgt von Slytherins Jäger und Jägerinnen...Apropos. Alyson, willst du mal mit mir ausgehen?"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Was denn? Die Kleine ist süß. Außerdem kann es doch nicht nur ein Slytherin/Gryffindor Paar geben...auch wenn Zabini und Ron wirklich süß..."

„Mister Jordan!"

„Wussten sie eigentlich, dass es seit über 500 Jahren kein Slytherin/Gryffindor Paar gegeben hat?"

„Das war mir bekannt...und jetzt widmen sie sich wieder dem Spiel."

„Natürlich...Johnson schießt...nein, Malfoy hält ihn schon wieder...Warum hat der Junge eigentlich immer als Sucher gespielt? Slytherin hätte jedes Spiel mit ihm als Hüter gewinnen können...Nicht, dass ich das gerne sehen würde..."

„Mister Jordan!"

„Ja, ja! Chester in Quaffelbesitz. Ui...Freds Klatscher hat ihn ihr weggeschlagen...Nun hat Bell wieder den Quaffel...sie schießt zu Johnson...sie schießt...und...verdammt Malfoy, wie schaffst du das?...Quaffel geht an Zabini. Er surft wieder durch die Reihen, dicht gefolgt von Bell und Spinnet...Oh, Parkers Klatscher hält die beiden auf...er hat freie Schusslinie....er schießt...nanu wo ist der Quaffel?...Oh, gemeine, aber gute Täuschung...Miller hat inzwischen den Quaffel und schießt...Fünfzig zu Null für Slytherin...Johnson wieder in Quaffelbesitz...sie schießt zu Bell...Bell zu...nein, ein Klatscher Pritchards trifft den Quaffel. Er fällt Richtung Boden...wow, im letzten Moment fängt ihn Chester. Die Kleine gefällt mir wirklich...auch wenn sie eine Slytherin ist. Also, Lust auf ein Date, Alyson?..."

„Mister Jordan, das können sie sie auch nach dem Spiel fragen!"

„Wo sie recht haben...haben sie recht Professor. Chester kommt wieder höher...sie schießt zu Zabini...Zabini schießt...Ja...Weasley hat ihn gehalten...Quaffel geht an Bell...Bell wirft zu Spinnet...nein...Zabini hat ihn sich wieder gekrallt. Der Junge ist echt gut...Er schießt und...Tor. Sechzig zu Null für Slytherin...Blaise! Wie kannst du bloß so gemein zu deinem Freund sein?"

„Mister Jordan! So ist das Spiel..."

„Jaja, Professor. Ron, dafür musst du ihm ganz lange Sex verweigern."

Harry wusste, dass es Lee nur als Witz gemeint hatte, doch Ron wurde sofort wieder knallrot und unkonzentriert.

Den Moment nütze Alyson Chester um es Siebzig zu Null stehen zu lassen. 

Den Schnatz konnte er immer noch nicht entdecken und zu seinem Glück Krum auch noch nicht.   
Dieser flog hoch über den Stadion und hielt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau. 

„Malfoy hält ihn schon wieder. Angelina, was ist aus deinen Schüssen geworden..."

„Los, los, Gryffindor! Wir können nicht so untergehen. Null zu irgendwas...so schlecht sind wir nicht. Zeigt es ihnen..."

„Ähm, Professor? Alles klar?"

„Gryffindor!!!...Oh, Mister Jordan?! Widmen sie sich gefälligst wieder dem Spiel."

„Klar! Zabini gibt an Chester ab. Chester an Miller...Miller schießt...Weasley hält..."

„Gut gemacht, Ronald!"

„Äh, Professor! Wollen sie ein Gryffindor- Banner? Dann können sie mit dem wedeln..."

„Das Spiel, Mister Jordan!"  
Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Noch nie in der Geschichte Hogwarts hatte McGonagall öffentlich das Gryffindor- Team angefeuert. 

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was in ihrem Mittagessen gewesen war. 

Wahrscheinlich hatten ihr Fred und George einen neuen Streich gespielt.

„Johnson zu Bell...Bell schießt...nein, Malfoy hält ihn. Quaffel zurück zu Zabini. Er surft zu Pritchard...warum Pritchard...oh, Pritchard wehrt den Klatscher Freds ab...ich habe gar nicht gesehen, dass es Fred auf seinen baldigen Schwager abgesehen hat...Wo ist der Quaffel hin? Zabini hat ihn nicht unsichtbar gemacht, oder?"

„Mister Jordan...sehen sie genauer hin..."

„Oh, sehe schon. Quaffel in Besitz Chesters...Sie schießt zu Miller...diese gibt an Zabini ab und...nein Tor. Achtzig zu Null für Slytherin. Malfoy, was hast du mit deinen Leuten getan? Du hast ihnen nichts ins Essen gemischt, oder?..."

„Mister Jordan!"

„Verzeihung...Johnson in Quaffelbesitz...nein Parker lenkt sie ab...Zabini hat den Quaffel wieder...und Scheiße...Neunzig zu Null für Slytherin."

„Mister Jordan...mäßigen sie ihre Sprache."

„Verzeihung, Professor..."

Harry wurde langsam unruhig. 

Noch nie hatten sie so ein schlechtes Spiel gespielt. 

Er wollte nicht mit Null Punkten untergehen...es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er so ein schlechter Captain war. 

//Nein, das hat nichts damit zu tun...Das Team ist immerhin das Gleiche...Malfoy hat eben nur ein besseres// 

In dem Moment schoss Viola Miller das Hundert zu Null für Slytherin.

Harry konnte sich die Haare ausreißen.   
Wieso hatte er nicht den Slytherins beim Training zugesehen?

Er konnte Snape erfreut grinsen sehen und Marcus, der zwar mehr als erfreut, aber auch überrascht schien. 

Wahrscheinlich konnte sich Marcus Flint gerade ebenfalls die Haare ausreißen. 

Jahrelang war er Mannschaftskapitän und hatte nicht gewusst, dass es solche Talent in Slytherin gab. 

Er sah zu Lee Jordan und einer nagelkauenden McGonagall. 

Diese schien beunruhigter als er selbst zu sein. 

Er wollte noch etwas länger die Zuschauer beobachten, aber so ein goldenes Blitzen störte ihm die Sicht. 

Harry hätte fast vor Freude geschrieen, als er das Blitzen als Schnatz enttarnte. 

Dieser flog langsam zwischen zwei Tribünen. 

Blitzschnell drehte er seinen „Neo Feuerblitz" und flog zu ihm. 

Krum schien den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen zu haben, da er am anderen Feldteil seine Runden flog. 

Harry konnte schon fast die Flügeln des Schnatzes spüren, doch da rasten beide Klatscher in seine Richtung.

Ehe er sich versah, war der Schnatz schon wieder verschwunden. 

„Ui, das war knapp. Potter hätte beinahe den Schnatz erwischt, aber Pritchard und Parker waren schneller und haben sofort die Klatscher zu ihm geschlagen. So ungern ich es zugebe, aber sie sind besser als Gryffindors Zwillinge...Nebenbei...Zabini im Quaffelbesitz...er schießt zu Chester und...Hundertzehn zu Null für Slytherin."

Harry wusste erst durch Lees Kommentar, was eigentlich passiert war. 

Etwas über ihn konnte er Louis Parker und Graham Pritchard erkennen. 

Wie hatte er Graham überhaupt übersehen können?

Dessen grüne Haare, kombiniert mit der Slytherin- Robe stachen doch sofort heraus. 

„Tja, Potter...Du musst schneller sein," grinste Louis und flog mit Graham Richtung Angelina, die sich den Quaffel von Blaise geschnappt hatte. 

„Johnson...schießt...nein, ein Klatscher von Parker wehrt den Quaffel ab. Malfoy musste dieses Mal gar nichts tun. Yeah, Spinnet fängt den Quaffel auf...sie schießt zu Bell und...nein, Malfoy hält. Miller in Quaffelbesitz, sie flitzt an den Zwillingen vorbei. Fred und George wollen einen Klatscher nach ihr schlagen, aber...was ist das...Pritchard wehrt ihn ohne Probleme ab. Miller gibt ab...aber an wen...Zabini und Chester sind doch ganz woanders...nein, ich habe mich geirrt, Zabini schnappt ihn sich...er fliegt...er schießt und...Hundertzwanzig zu Null für Slytherin."

Harry spürte plötzlich einen Blick auf sich ruhen. 

Er hatte auch schon eine Vermutung von wem.   
Er drehte sich Richtung Draco. 

Allerdings sah er statt eines überlegenen Grinsens...einen, Harry konnte es nicht glauben, verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Wie in dieser Woche schon so oft, fielen ihm Blaises Worte ein. 

Harry bekam langsam wirklich Panik. 

Was sollte er tun, wenn der blonde Slytherin ihm tatsächlich eine Liebeserklärung machen würde? 

Langsam war er nicht mehr so neugierig auf Dracos Gründe. 

Von weitem konnte er sehen, dass Viola noch ein Tor schoss. 

„Harry," rief plötzlich Fred panisch. 

Er folgte Freds Blick und sah sofort den Grund. 

Viktor schien den Schnatz entdeckt zu haben, denn er flog ihm blitzschnell hinterher. 

Harry drehte sofort seinen Besen und folgte Viktor. 

Als er zwei Meter hinter Viktor angekommen war, wurde er wieder von zwei Klatscher bedroht. 

Louis und Graham machten ihren Teil wirklich gut. 

Er hatte viel zu viel damit zu tun, den beiden Klatschern auszuweichen, als dass er Viktor weiterverfolgen konnte. 

Fred und George versuchten ihm zwar zu helfen, aber die Slytherin- Treiber waren einfach viel flinker. 

„Krum ist kurz vor dem Schnatz. Er greift nach ihm...Verdammt...wo ist Potter oder zu mindestens ein Klatscher?...Der Schnatz ist nur noch drei Zentimeter von Krums Hand entfernt...Was war das?...Ha, das gibt es doch nicht. Angelina Johnson hat Krum mit dem Quaffel beworfen...Der Schnatz ist wieder verschwunden..."

Harry konnte Olivers Schiedsrichterpfeife hören. 

Sobald die Klatscher von ihm abließen, sah er auch Oliver wie er zu ihnen flog. 

„Angelina! Der Quaffel darf nicht als Klatscher verwendet werden...Ein Strafstoss für Slytherin," rief Oliver. 

Harry konnte sehen, wie schwer ihm dies fiel. 

„Ein Strafstoss! Zabini führt ihn durch...Er schießt und...nein Hundertvierzig zu Null für Slytherin."

Diesen Punkt nahm Harry gerne entgegen.

Wenigstens hatte Angelina Krum davon abgehalten den Schnatz zu fangen. 

Allerdings hieß das nun, dass er jetzt den Schnatz fangen musste, wenn sie gewinnen wollten. 

„Spinnet im Quaffelbesitz...sie wirft zu Johnson. Johnson schießt...und Malfoy hält...Verdammt. Miller hat den Quaffel...sie schießt zu Chester...Chester zu Zabini...Zabini zurück zu Chester...Chester schießt...Hundertfünfzig zu Null für Slytherin."

Harry fluchte innerlich. 

Seine Laune besserte sich allerdings wieder, als er den Schnatz in der Nähe Dracos und Pritchard und Parker bei Angelina sah. 

So schnell er konnte, flog er in diese Richtung. 

//Dann eben nur ein Unentschieden//

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Krum ihm folgte. 

Krum mochte vielleicht mehr Erfahrung haben, aber wenigstens hatte er den besseren Besen. 

„Potter und Krum folgen beide dem Schnatz...Potter liegt in Führung...Oh, was passiert da? Zabini schießt...Hundertsechzig zu Null für Slytherin...Potter hat den Schnatz...er hat tatsächlich Krum besiegt."

„Das Spiel ist beendet," rief Oliver von der Mitte des Spielfeldes, „Slytherin gewinnt, Hundertsechzig zu Hundertfünfzig!"

Harry hätte Blaise in diesem Moment erwürgen können. 

Hätte dieser kein Tor geschossen, wäre es noch ein Unentschieden gewesen. 

//Zu mindestens ist es keine Null- Punkte Niederlage//

Mit diesen Gedanken beruhigte sich Harry wieder, während er seinem Team in die Umkleidekabine folgte. 

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Malfoy hat keinen einzigen Schuss durchgehen lassen," staunte Fred, „Weshalb hat Flint ihn als Sucher spielen lassen...Als Hüter ist er einsame spitze."

„Seien wir doch froh...stell dir vor, wir hätten jedes Jahr so ein Spiel gegen Slytherin gehabt," meinte Angelina. 

„Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, dass wir für das Spiel nächstes Halbjahr besonders gut trainieren müssen," sagte Harry. 

„Und wir dachten tatsächlich, dass Malfoy einen Knall hat, als er das Team verändert hat," seufzte George.

Die Zwillinge schienen es nicht gut zu verkraften, dass Parker und Pritchard besser als sie waren. 

„Zu mindestens, kannst du jetzt sagen, dass du Krum geschlagen hast," lächelte Alicia. 

Das heiterte Harry tatsächlich etwas auf. 

Er hatte gerade einem Profispieler den Schnatz weggeschnappt.

Ihm blieb aber nicht viel Zeit, sich zu freuen.

Er hatte nur eine knappe Viertelstunde um an den See zu gelangen. 

„Weshalb beeilst du dich so?", fragte Ron amüsiert, „Du hast doch keine Verabredung, oder?"

„Nein," log Harry, schnappte sich seinen Besen und rannte Richtung See. 

Draco sah er noch nicht. 

Allerdings hätte es ihn gewundert, wenn der Slytherin sich rechtzeitig von seinem Team trennen konnte. 

Langsam ließ er sich an Lupins Surfstelle nieder. 

Wie gern, würde er wieder auf den Vulkanbasilisken surfen.

Hätte es nicht so viele Fragen zu Lupins Werwolfdasein gegeben, hätten sie es sicher noch tun können. 

„Wirst du melancholisch?", fragte ihn aufeinmal Draco über ihn. 

Der Slytherin saß sichtlich erfreut auf seinem Besen. 

Er landete neben Harry und ließ sich im Gras nieder. 

„Ich wette, du denkst an die Zeit, als Gryffindor noch nicht so fertig gemacht wurde!"

„Da liegst du falsch...Ich dachte an Lupins letzte Stunde," erwiderte Harry. 

„Lupins? Ja, die war schon interessant. Gut, dass ich kein Werwolf bin...Heute ist Vollmond, oder?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Heute? Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht," gab Harry zu, „Außerdem so fertig gemacht, habt ihr uns nicht. Ihr habt nur mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen."

„Potter, gib's zu. Ohne dich, wäre das Team zum Vergessen. Es war Glück, dass du den Schnatz vor Viktor erwischt hast, sieht man davon ab...habt ihr wirklich fürchterlich gespielt," sagte Draco, „Das dürfte sogar dir aufgefallen sein!"

„Woher habt ihr eigentlich die „Neo Feuerblitze"?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Meinen habe ich von Mom. Sie wollte mir was zum Schulbeginn schenken und Zabini hat ihn von seinem Vater bekommen, als Entschuldigung für irgendwas...," antwortete Draco, „Und woher hast du deinen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Harry. 

„Nicht? Dann lass mich raten. Dein Pate, Sirius Black hat ihn dir geschenkt...oder nein, Black und Lupin haben ihn dir geschenkt...Übrigens hast du gesehen, wie Lupin Black zurück halten musste, als Snape eine abfällige Bemerkung über euch gemacht hat. Da stand es glaube ich noch sechzig zu Null. Lupin hatte wirklich Probleme den Hund zu beruhigen. Black scheint Snape nicht gerade zu mögen," sagte Draco. 

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. 

Woher wusste Draco das Alles?

Nur sehr wenige Personen wussten, dass Lupins Hund Sirius Black war. 

„Woher?...Hat Snape?", stotterte Harry. 

„Nein, Snape hat uns nichts gesagt," beruhigte ihn Draco, „Ich weiß es! Die ganze Geschichte von Black, Pettigrew und deinen Eltern. Und natürlich, die Sache mit den Animagi. Ist mir alles bekannt."

„Woher?...Nein...ich weiß es schon...dein Vater," vermutete Harry. 

„Ne, nix mein Vater," grinste Draco, „Pettigrew. Wollte sich bei mir einschleimen, als er bei uns war, also hat er mir die ganze Story erzählt. Als ich dann den Hund bei Lupin entdeckte, wusste ich sofort, wer das war."

„Pettigrew ist bei euch?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. 

Endlich hatte er einen genauen Aufenthaltsort Wurmschwanzes. 

„Nicht mehr," antwortete Draco, „Ist jetzt irgendwo in Südamerika!"

„Also warum?", unterbrach ihn Harry, „Du hast geschrieben, du würdest es mir heute sagen..."

„Ja, wollte ich...und werde ich auch," meinte Draco, „Also..."

TBC


	19. Wahrheit

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling!

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver,...weitere folgen

Warnung: SLASH!!!!!!

Kommentar: Tja, nennt mich gemein, aber ich wollte den letzten Teil nicht zu lange machen, daher habe ich abgebrochen. War keine Absicht! *leidtut*. 

Übrigens werde ich keine Fakten zu Band 5 einbauen, daher nicht wundern, wenn es keine familiären Verbindungen zwischen...na ja ihr wisst schon...gibt.

Wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, LadySolo, Maia, Lorelei Lee, Kurt und MaxCat. *allefestknuddel* Nur für euch beeile ich mich so mit den Teilen. 

***************************************************************************

Der blonde Slytherin strich sich eine gelöste Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber als er ihn nun sah, könnte man meinen Draco Malfoy sei tatsächlich nervös. 

„Tja...also," Draco schien nicht so recht einen Anfang zu finden. 

„Malfoy! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit," drängte Harry. 

„Doch hast du...Ich bezweifle, dass Gryffindor seine Niederlage feiern will," entgegnete Draco grinsend. 

„Ich habe trotzdem nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit...Sirius will mich noch vor dem Abendessen sprechen," erklärte Harry.

Draco nickte verstehend und begann nervös mit seinen Fingern zu tippen. 

Harry seufzte lautstark. 

Wenn der Slytherin neben ihm weiter, das Tempo einer Schnecke hatte, konnte er die Sache mit Sirius vergessen, sollte tatsächlich Vollmond sein. 

Sein Pate blieb nämlich jeden Vollmond bei Lupin, auch wenn dieser den Wolfsbanntrank von Snape erhielt. 

Sicher war sicher. 

„Wie viel weißt du über meine Familie?", fragte ihn plötzlich Draco. 

„Was soll das? Ich will Antworten von dir, nicht umgekehrt," sagte Harry schnippisch. 

„Ich muss aber irgendwo beginnen," seufzte Draco, „Also, antworte..."

„Okay...dein Vater war ein Todesser, na ja eigentlich ist er es immer noch. Nach dem Sturz Voldemorts gehörte er zu denen, die behaupteten, der dunkle Lord habe sie kontrolliert. Natürlich absoluter Blödsinn, da er sofort wieder anwesend war, als Voldemort ihn rief...Außerdem hat er eine fürchterliche Abneigung gegen Muggel- Geborene...Dir hat er diese Auffassung eingeprügelt, bis du zu dem wurdest, der du heute bist. Über deine Mutter weiß ich nichts, außer dass sie nicht gerade freundlich wirkt," antwortete Harry. 

„Das mit den Prügel...das hast du von Zabini," vermutete Draco. 

Harry wollte schon verneinen, aber Draco ließ ihn gar keine Antwort geben. 

„Natürlich, hast du's von Zabini," sagte er laut, „Von wem denn sonst? Er ist der Einzige, dem ich es jemals erzählt habe...Das würde auch erklären, wieso mich Longbottom die ganze Woche so mitleidig angeschaut hat...."

„Nein, Blaise hat nicht...," versuchte Harry zu erwidern.

„Meine Güte, Potter. Ich kenne diesen Kerl. Ich bin seit vier Jahren in einem Zimmer mit ihm. Er ist fürchterlich ruhig...aber wenn er mal jemanden zum Reden gefunden hat, dann übertrumpft er Patil und Brown bei Weitem...Versucht seine stille Zeit, dadurch wieder aufzuholen," unterbrach ihn der Slytherin, „Ist ja nicht so, dass ich Zabini nicht leiden kann. Ganz im Gegenteil, aber...das ist halt eine fürchterliche Macke. Er behält nur die Geheimnisse der Leute für sich, die ihm etwas bedeuten...Bis jetzt war es immer seine Mutter, aber seit der Sache mit dem Wiesel...ist der auch tabu bei ihm geworden."

„Das ist toll. Ron wird sich freuen," meinte Harry.

„Oh, toll. Das Wiesel wird sich freuen...Was bringt uns das? Balzzeit in Wieselhausen?" , spöttelte Draco. 

„Kannst du damit aufhören meine Freunde zu beleidigen?", bat Harry. 

„Nein, kann ich nicht, selbst wenn ich wollte...Jede Veränderung an mir, würden die Slytherins sofort meinem Vater schicken und dann habe ich den Salat," meinte Draco. 

„Du verstehst dich wirklich nicht mit deinem Vater?", fragte Harry mitfühlend. 

Er hatte zwar keinen Vater, aber er stellte sich vor, dass es fürchterlich sein musste, mit seinem Vater auf Kriegsfuß zu sein. 

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht verstehen...Er kann auch ganz nett sein. Ich erinnere mich da, an meinen vierten Geburtstag. Er ist ja kaum zu Hause, musst du wissen. Und eigentlich ist es ihm piepegal, ob ich nun älter werde oder nicht...Aber an diesem Geburtstag, hat er extra frei genommen und ist mit mir den ganzen Tag bei unserem See gewesen...Schon komisch an was man sich manchmal erinnert," lächelte Draco traurig. 

„Euer See?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja! Wir haben einen ziemlich großen Grund musst du wissen. Sogar ein kleines Waldstück grenzt noch an," erklärte Draco, „...Aber ich wollte nicht von Dads Vermögen, wessen alleiniger Erbe ich bin, reden..."

Harry konnte daraufhin nur mit den Augen rollen.   
Der Slytherin neben ihm, schien immer mit seinem Reichtum angeben zu wollen, egal in welcher Lebenslage. 

Wahrscheinlich würde Draco sogar den Tod bestechen wollen.

„...Dad und ich haben einfach andere Auffassungen vom Leben," fuhr Draco fort, „Ich habe noch nie einen Sinn darin gesehen, einen rassistischen Psychopathen die Füße zu küssen. Nicht, dass ich Schlammblüter leiden könnte...ne, nicht nach meiner Erziehung...aber es bringt nichts, alle von denen abzuschlachten. Wo bleibt da die Einzigartigkeit der Reinblütigen..."

„ Malfoy...wenn du schon abfällig über Muggel- Geborene reden musst...dann nenne sie bitte auch Muggel- Geborene," bat Harry.

„Außerdem hat der Typ sowieso einen Knall...ist selbst ein Schla....Muggel- Geborener...," verbesserte sich Draco schnell, als er Harrys wütenden Blick auffing, „...und hasst diese fürchterlich...Selbst ihm dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass sein Vater kein Zauberer war...Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wieso das alle Todesser ignorieren. Aber hey...nicht mein Problem."

„Okay, du magst Voldemort nicht, aber was..."

„Sieh mal...Mein Vater vergöttert ihn," erklärte Draco, „Er würde seine ganze Familie opfern, wenn Voldemort ihn darum bitten würde...und seine Schwiegermutter gratis mit dazu. Da ist es wohl völlig logisch, dass sein Sohn ebenfalls ein Todesser werden soll."

„Bist du...ich meine hast du...," stotterte Harry und versuchte einen Blick auf Dracos linken Unterarm zu erhaschen. 

Der Slytherin bemerkte den Blick, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog als Beweis seinen Ärmel etwas höher. 

Zu Harrys Erleichterung, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, befand sich dort kein dunkles Mal. 

„Es ist zu auffällig, ein dunkles Mal in der Nähe Dumbledores zu tragen...Der alte Sack würde uns nur zusätzlichen Ärger machen," imitierte Draco die Stimme seines Vaters, „Aber wenn du erst mal aus der Schule draußen bist, bekommst du es...Versprochen!"

Draco lachte kurz auf. 

„Er hat auch noch so getan, als sei es etwas großartiges," erklärte er Harry, „Ich könnte Minister für Zauberei werden...stolzer ist er sicher, wenn ich das Mal bekomme."

„Tut mir leid...Aber denk mal positiv. Du hast mit diesem Schuljahr dazu gerechnet, noch drei Jahre hier...Vielleicht ist Voldemort bis dahin besiegt," versuchte Harry den Slytherin aufzumuntern. 

„Das ist auch meine Hoffnung," gab Draco zu, „Was denkst du warum ich dich gewarnt habe?"

„Oh, Gott, nein, du gehörst doch nicht auch zu den 99 Prozent, die glauben, ich würde Voldemort besiegen?", stöhnte Harry verzweifelt, „Nicht du..."

„Doch ich. Wer sollte es sonst? Dumbledore kommt langsam in die Jahre. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, du bist der Einzige, der ihn überlebt hat," erklärte Draco, „Tja...und als ich von meinem Dad von dem Attentat erfuhr, habe ich halt meine einzige Chance zur Freiheit gerettet."  
Draco erhob sich und wischte Grashalme und Erde von seinem Umhang. 

„Tja, nun weißt du's. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss unseren Sieg feiern gehen...Ach und richte Jordan aus, dass es sich Alyson überlegt...Er sollte sich aber nicht zu viel Hoffnung machen. Die Kleine ist begehrt musst du wissen....Bye," Draco hob zum Abschied die Hand und ging Richtung Schloss. 

Harry wusste nicht weshalb, aber sein Herz begann heftigst zu schlagen, während sich in seinen Augen Tränen bilden. 

Er war enttäuscht, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte warum. 

Schnell wischte er sich die verräterischen Tränen weg und rief dem Slytherin nach: „Das kann doch nicht dein einziger Grund gewesen sein...Blaise hat gesagt..."

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als Draco ruckartig umkehrte. 

„Was hat Zabini gesagt?", fuhr er den Gryffindor an, als er nur wenige Zentimeter vor diesem stehen blieb. 

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er in Dracos Augen einen panischen Glanz erkennen konnte. 

„Was gibt's da so blöd zu grinsen, Potter?", zischte Draco, „Sag mir, lieber was diese Tratschtante ausgeplaudert hat."

„Erstens: Ich grinse nicht, sondern schmunzle," meinte Harry gelassen, „Zweitens: Blaise hat es nicht mit Absicht ausgeplaudert. Er hat was missverstanden und...na ja, der Rest ist Geschichte..."

„Was hat er ausgeplaudert?", brüllte Draco. 

Diesem schien wirklich der Geduldsfaden gerissen zu sein. 

„Sagen wir so...das wäre ein besserer Grund jemanden das Leben zu retten. Kommt in den kitschigsten Liebesgeschichten vor, " sagte Harry. 

Er beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Draco blasser und blasser wurde. 

Es war schon reichlich schwer seine Haare von seiner Haut zu unterscheiden. 

„Das hat er nicht...," flüsterte Draco geschockt, „Nicht das!"

„Also hat er recht...," staunte Harry. 

Wieder konnte er es sich nicht erklären, aber er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde glücklicher. 

„Ich bring ihn um," kreischte Draco und begann wütend im Kreis zu gehen, „Damit hat er seine Grenze überschritten. Schlimm genug, dass er meine familiären Verhältnisse ganz Gryffindor..."

„Nur den Jungen der fünften," verbesserte Harry. 

„...dann eben nur denen...verraten hat...nein, natürlich muss er noch einen drauf setzen...Ich hätte es wissen müssen...Keinem Slytherin kann man trauen...Ach warum habe ich kein Einzelzimmer," brüllte Draco weiter. 

Er hatte Glück, dass sich niemand außerhalb des Schlosses befand. 

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm," versuchte Harry den Slytherin zu beruhigen, „Ungewöhnlich ja...aber niemand kann etwas für seine Gefühle. Das kann man sich halt nicht aussuchen. Allerdings hättest du ruhig netter zu mir und meinen Freunde sein können, dann..."

„Dann was? Hätte nicht viel geändert...Aber du hast recht, das wäre wahrscheinlich besser gewesen...dann hätte mich mein Vater nämlich einfach verschwinden lassen und ich müsste mich nicht wegen Zabinis großer Klappe aufregen," schrie Draco. 

Es sah für Harry nicht so aus, als würde sich der Slytherin in nächster Zeit beruhigen. 

Er wollte jetzt lieber nicht in Blaises Haut stecken.

„Okay, Punkt für dich. Dein Vater wäre sicher alles andere als begeistert, aber...glaub mir Malf...Draco, es ist nicht so schlimm," wiederholte Harry. 

„Nein, es ist ganz in Ordnung, wenn sich der Alleinerbe Lucius Malfoys in den goldenen Gryffindor- Jungen verliebt. Ganz in Ordnung ist das. Mom wäre begeistert. Sie würde sicher alle Bekannten einladen und ne Verlobung arrangieren," fuhr ihn nun Draco direkt an. 

In dem Moment, blieb für Harry die Zeit stehen. 

Da hatte doch tatsächlich sein, seit dem ersten Jahr, Erzrivale zugegeben in ihn verliebt zu sein. 

„Was guckst du so bescheuert, Potter? Ich dachte, Zabini hätte es eh schon in ganz Gryffindor herum erzählt. Ist wahrscheinlich, der Lacher auf euren Partys," sagte Draco wütend. 

//Zu mindestens, schreit er nicht mehr//

„Blaise hat es nicht in ganz Gryffindor herumerzählt. Nur ich wusste es..."

„Tja, warum dann das überraschte Gesicht?", unterbrach ihn Draco. 

„Es ist ein Unterschied es von Blaise zu hören oder von dir persönlich," meinte Harry, „Blaise konnte ja noch lügen. Du hast es jetzt bestätigt!"

„Juhu, da freut sich der kleine Gryffindor aber," spottete Draco, „Gehst du jetzt sofort zu deinen Freunden...oder noch besser, du verteilst Flugblätter, damit es ja jeder mitbekommt...obwohl da brauchst du eh nur zu Brown und Patil gehen."

„Ich sage es keinem," versprach Harry, „Das geht nur uns beide etwas an...na ja und Blaise,...immerhin ist er der jenige der deine Träume hautnah miterlebt."

„Das findest du jetzt wohl ganz lustig, nicht, Potter?", zischte Draco, „Kann ich jetzt gehen oder zitierst du mich nochmals zurück. Ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag mit dir zu verbringen...und du wolltest doch noch zu deinem Patenonkel! Beeil dich lieber...am Abend wirst du sonst von Lupin gebissen."

„Deinen Charakter muss man haben," meinte Harry verwirrt, „Ist das auch Malfoy- Logik. Jemanden seine Liebe gestehen und ihn danach weiter zu beleidigen?"

„Ja, ich liebe dich, Potter," Dracos Gesicht war nur noch wenige Millimeter von Harrys entfernt. 

Dem Gryffindor wurde es ganz anders zu Mute, als er in die grauen Augen Dracos blickte. 

„...aber du denkst doch nicht, dass sich jetzt etwas ändern würde?", endete Draco und drehte sich um. 

„Viel Spaß mit Black! Vielleicht kann er dich, wegen eurer jämmerlichen Niederlage aufmuntern!", rief er ihm noch zu, bevor er entgültig aus Harrys Blickwinkel verschwand. 

Harry wusste nicht recht, ob er nun erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte!

Zum einen, hieße das nun, dass es keine Veränderungen gab. 

Harry konnte aber nicht wirklich sagen, ob er das so wollte. 

Wie in Trance ging er zu Lupins Wohnung. 

Er bekam nicht wirklich mit, als ihn die Spieler der anderen Teams fragten, ob Slytherin wirklich so gut war, oder ob Gryffindor nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte. 

Erst als er vor dem Sternenhimmelgemälde stand, kam er langsam wieder aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Schwarzwälderkirschtorte," murmelte er und trat ein. 

Im Wohnbereich sah er sofort Lupin und Sirius, die sich auf der Couch zusammengekuschelt hatten und ganz verträumt in das prasselnde Feuer blickten. 

„Harry...wie ich sehe, hast du meine gestrige Nachricht erhalten," grüßte ihn Sirius erfreut, als er ihn bemerkte. 

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Lupin und umarmte sein Patenkind. 

„Schreckliche Niederlage...nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius traurig, „Liegt natürlich nicht an dir. Ich sage es immer wieder, du spielst, wie dein Vater...obwohl eigentlich spielst du besser als dein Vater. Krone hätte niemals einem Profispieler den Schnatz wegschnappen können. Du solltest wirklich überlegen, ob du nicht Sucher in einer Nationalmannschaft werden willst...Damit meine ich aber auch nicht, dass die anderen schlecht gespielt haben. Slytherin war leider nur besser."

„Wir haben sie unterschätzt," antwortete Harry, „Den Sieg verdienen sie völlig."

„Sag so was nicht!", sagte Sirius aufgebracht, „Das sind Slytherins! Die verdienen rein gar nichts."

„Sirius...so etwas könntest du sagen, wenn sie irgendwelche faulen Tricks eingesetzt hätten, aber sie haben fair gespielt. Wahrscheinlich zum Wunder aller Anwesenden. Ich denke, sie sind zur Zeit eben das beste Team," erklärte Harry. 

„Ja, das weiß ich auch," sagte Sirius kleinlaut, „Aber das muss man ja nicht zugeben...Übrigens richte Ron aus, dass ich mich sehr für ihn freue. Er soll sich das mit Zabini nicht verscherzen...Er scheint ein netter Junge zu sein. Seinen Vater mag ich ja schon fürchterlich...Du musst nämlich wissen, dass Devon Zabini zu den wenigen gehört, die verzweifelt versuchen einen neuen Prozess für mich herauszuschlagen. Und sein Sohn hat auch keine Slytherin- Eigenschaften....Du weißt doch, dass Hunde schlechte Menschen spüren? Also Blaise hat bestanden. Ich habe nichts bemerkt in den letzten Stunden. Aber geh Pansy Parkinson aus dem Weg. Bei dem Mädel muss ich mich jedes Mal beherrschen um nicht zu knurren."

„Als ob ich freiwillig in Pansys Nähe sein wollte," kicherte Harry, doch er verstummte urplötzlich, als er Lupin nun genauer sah. 

Dieser schien völlig erschöpft zu sein. 

Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er atmete schwer. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Jaja," keuchte Lupin, „Heute ist Vollmond, weißt du!"

„Er hat's euch doch am Freitag erzählt," bemerkte Sirius, „Seine Verwandlungen machen ihn schon Stunden vorher fertig..."

„Er sollte lieber gehen," meinte Lupin, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, „Der Werwolf will ihn schon anfallen."

„Aber du bist doch noch gar nicht verwandelt," sagte Harry verwirrt. 

„Das ist dem ziemlich egal," erklärte Lupin. 

Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine knickten ein und er fiel auf die Couch zurück. 

„Warte ne Sekunde," bat Sirius, bevor er zu Lupin trat. 

Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch, bettete dessen Kopf an seine Schulter und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. 

Dort legte er ihn ebenso vorsichtig auf das Bett, küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn und kam dann zu Harry zurück. 

„Ich kann wieder gehen, wenn...", bot Harry an. 

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre nicht schlecht. Snapes Trank verhindert zwar, dass er die Kontrolle verliert, aber vor der Verwandlung...na ja, du siehst eh, wie es ihm geht," sagte Sirius. 

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann morgen," verabschiedete sich Harry. 

Als er das Portrait zur Seite schieben wollte, zog ihn Sirius zurück. 

„Ich hätte jetzt fast vergessen, weswegen ich dich her beordert habe," grinste Sirius beschämt, „Könntest du auf Minni und Mickey aufpassen?"

„Wen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Remus' Linyinwins. Wir denken nämlich nicht, dass es so gut wäre, wenn sie hier bleiben," erklärte Sirius, „Es ist eh nur für heute Abend."

„Klar...aber Minni? Mickey?", lachte Harry. 

„Moonys Idee," verteidigte sich Sirius, „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es blöd klingt."

„Dir ist aber auch nichts besseres eingefallen, du Volldepp," schrie Lupin aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

„Toll...jetzt kommt er in die aggressive Phase," seufze Sirius. 

„Das habe ich gehört," kam es wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

Sirius holte einen kleinen Weidenkorb in dem die beiden Linyinwins friedlich schliefen. 

„Hier...du solltest jetzt echt gehen," erklärte Sirius, während er Harry den Korb gab „Die Phase sollte keiner miterleben."

„Alle außer mir meinst du," brüllte Lupin, „Natürlich, deswegen hast du mich auch ins Schlafzimmer getragen. Um mich loszusein...Pah...als ob ich dich brauchen würde, du Flohfänger."

Sirius lächelte gezwungen und schob Harry aus der Wohnung. 

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade miterlebt hatte. 

Lupin hatte ihnen zwar erzählt, dass er mehrere Phasen vor der entgültigen Verwandlung durchmachen musste, aber wirklich etwas damit anfangen, hatte Harry nicht gekonnt.

Sirius musste ihn ja wirklich lieben, wenn er das jeden Monat durchhielt. 

Von der anderen Seite des Korridors sah er auf einmal eine Person auf ihn zukommen. 

Erst, als sie sich an der Treppe trafen, erkannte er Marcus Flint, der sichtlich erfreut war. 

„Hi, Potter! Schöne Niederlage, was?", kicherte Marcus, „Süße Kätzchen! Hast die wohl von Lupin?!"

„Marcus! Immer wieder schön dich zu sehen. Wo ist Oliver? Du hast ihn nicht umgebracht, oder?", fragte Harry direkt. 

„Ne, der ist in seiner Wohnung. Dumbledore will mich wegen irgendetwas sprechen und er hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich alleine kommen soll," antwortete Marcus. 

„Schön für dich," meinte Harry, nickte zum Abschied und ging die Treppen hinauf. 

Marcus hingegen ging sie hinunter. 

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. 

„Leonis Ming," murmelte Harry. 

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und Harry betrat mit dem Weidenkorb den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle Anwesenden schienen den Sieg Slytherins nicht wirklich verkraftet zu haben. 

Fred und George, versuchten nicht, irgendjemanden ihre Artikel aufzudrängen.

Angelina warf Deans Fußball, er hatte ihn in diesem Jahr mitgenommen, im Sekundentakt an die Wand.

Und auch diejenigen, die nicht im Team spielten, schwiegen nur.     

Als Harry Ron auf einem Sofa fand, setzte er sich zu ihm und stellte den Korb auf den Boden. 

Die beiden Linyinwins maunzten nur, schliefen aber friedlich weiter. 

„Woher hast du die?", fragte Ron amüsiert, „Du willst keine Tierhandlung neben George und Freds Stand aufmachen, oder?"

„Wäre eine nette Beschäftigung," grinste Harry, „Aber nein. Die sind von Lupin. Heute ist Vollmond und daher..."

„Ach zu ihm wolltest du nach dem Quidditch- Spiel?", vermutete Ron. 

Da Harry keine Lust hatte, die Wahrheit zu sagen, nickte er dazu. 

„Ron, sieh mal, wen ich im Gang gefunden habe," rief Hermione und betrat dicht gefolgt von Blaise Zabini den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Die Gryffindors hatten die Beziehung der beiden zwar sofort akzeptiert und für sie war es auch nichts ungewöhnliches mehr einen Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen, doch nach Gryffindors Niederlage, an der Blaise nicht ganz unschuldig war, erstachen sie ihn fast mit ihren Blicken. 

„Blaise!", Ron schien sich nicht von den Blicken der anderen stören zu lassen, da er sofort zu seinem Freund rannte und ihm einen Kuss gab. 

„Klasse gespielt," meinte der Rothaarige und reichte dem Slytherin die Hand. 

Die anderen Teammitglieder, Harry eingeschlossen, blickten leicht verwundert auf diese Szene. 

Früher hätte dies Ron niemals gesagt. 

„Ich würde dir ja gerne die Hand schütteln, aber...," Blaise stoppte und zeigte auf die beiden Linyinwins in seinen Armen. 

Das eine erkannte Harry als Butterfly und das andere war zu Harrys Überraschung Moonshine. 

„Warum hast du Moonshine?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Blaise setzte Butterfly ab und brachte Moonshine zu Harry. 

„Wir haben unsere Linyinwins während des Spiels in der Umkleidekabine gelassen," erklärte Blaise, „Malfoy hat es aber dort vergessen, als er wie ein Wahnsinniger davonrannte. Er hatte es ziemlich eilig. Also habe ich es mitgenommen. Nachdem ich ihn aber nirgends finden kann, gebe ich es dir."

„Nach dem Spiel?", fragte Ron, „Harry ist auch ganz in Eile gewesen....Du hast doch nichts mit Malfoy, oder Har?"

„Ich habe nichts mit Malfoy," brüllte Harry. 

In dem eh schon total ruhigen Gemeinschaftsraum klang dies nun noch lauter. 

„War doch nur ein Scherz Har," beruhigte ihn Ron, „Ich weiß doch, dass du nichts mit Malfoy hast."

Auch die anderen Gryffindors schienen diese Vorstellung für lächerlich zu halten.

Nur Blaise zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. 

Harry musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, was sich Blaise wieder dachte. 

Immerhin kannte er mehr Fakten, als die Gryffindors. 

„Potter? Kann ich dich kurz entführen?", bat der Slytherin. 

„Ähm...klar, Ron passt du auf die Linyinwins auf?", fragte Harry und setzte Moonshine zu Minni und Mickey. 

„Auf Butterfly auch gleich," grinste Blaise und drückte dem völlig überraschten Ron das Linyinwin in die Arme. 

Ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten, verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry direkt. 

„Gleich," meinte Blaise. 

Die beiden gingen die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Schloss hinaus. 

Nur einige Hufflepuffs befanden sich auf den Wiesen Hogwarts. 

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry. 

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Du und Malfoy verschwindet zur selben Zeit...und du schaust aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen," grinste Blaise, „Also was ist passiert?"

„Warum sollte ich es dir sagen und nicht jemand anderen?", fragte Harry. 

„Weil die anderen nicht von einigen Details wissen," sagte Blaise einfach, „Ich verspreche auch, es keinem zu erzählen."

„Okay,...Malfoy hat es zugegeben," seufzte Harry. 

Die beiden ließen sich unter einem Baum nieder, von dem sie eine fabelhafte Aussicht zum See hatten. 

„Hat er?", fragte Blaise erstaunt, „Wow...Respekt. Und was hast du gemacht? Seid ihr euch in die Arme gefallen und..."

„Nein...es war nichts romantisches," meinte Harry und erzählte Blaise von dem Gespräch, allerdings ließ er Details wie Sirius Animagi- Gestalt und der Warnung weg.

„Na ja, wenn du tatsächlich nichts für ihn empfinden solltest, ist das für dich doch perfekt," überlegte Blaise, nachdem Harry geendet hatte, „Überleg mal. Nichts ändert sich, außer natürlich, dass du weißt, dass dein Rivale dich vernaschen will."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ich so enttäuscht bin," seufzte Harry. 

„Nun, du kennst meine Theorie zu deinen Gefühlen," meinte Blaise, „Allerdings will ich dich da in keinerlei Weise beeinflussen....und Malfoy ist wirklich wütend auf mich?"

„Yeah, ziemlich sogar," antwortete Harry, „Ich wollte dich nicht wirklich verraten, aber..."

„Schon klar," Blaise winkte ab, „Ich muss Dad bitten, dass er mir was aus Hogsmeade besorgt. Irgendwie muss ich Malfoy beruhigen...Ich will mir das mit ihm auf keinen Fall verscherzen."

„Sag mal. Sind du und Malfoy eigentlich Freunde?", wollte Harry wissen, „Ich meine, du warst ja nie bei seinem Anhang dabei."

„Das sagt noch lange nichts," erklärte Blaise, „Du musst wissen, dass Nicht- Todesserkinder so gut wie ignoriert in Slytherin werden. Außer heute...Da werden sie bejubelt, aber normalerweise sind sie Luft für die anderen. Dich wird's nicht interessieren, aber Pritchard und Parker hängen immer gemeinsam herum, obwohl sie in unterschiedlichen Klassenstufen sind. Das selbe gilt für Chester und Miller. Übrigens, Chester..."

„...überlegt sich die Sache mit Lee. Ich weiß," unterbrach ihn Harry. 

„...Oh gut. Jedenfalls wird man als Todesserkind schief angeschaut, wenn man mit einem dieser sechs redet. Die glauben ja alle, dass mich Malfoy die ganze Nacht terrorisieren würde. Absoluter Blödsinn," fuhr Blaise fort, „Weißt du vor zwei Jahren hatte ich eine depressive Phase. Ich wollte mich mehr als einmal umbringen, aber Malfoy hat es jedes Mal verhindert...Er ist sogar extra wach geblieben um mich im Auge zu behalten..."

„Klingt gar nicht nach Malfoy," meinte Harry. 

„Ich sagte doch, dass er anders ist, als er sich gibt. Als er die Sache von mir und Weasley erfahren hat, bot er sofort an, mir das Zimmer für eine Nacht zu überlassen," erzählte Blaise. 

„Ja, und Ron bekommst du ganz unauffällig nach Slytherin," kicherte Harry. 

„Er kann sich ja deinen Tarnumhang borgen," meinte Blaise. 

„Woher weißt du von dem Umhang?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Nun, von Weasley...und von meinem Dad. Er hat die Vermutung geäußert, dass du den Tarnumhang deines Vaters haben könntest," antwortete Blaise, „Aber keine Sorge. In Slytherin weiß das sonst niemand...Nebenbei, es gibt schon Abendessen."

Harry blickte verwirrt auf seine Uhr und folgte danach Blaise zur großen Halle. 

„Sag mal...kann ich mit dir reden, wenn wieder etwas passiert?", bat Harry, „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Ron oder Hermione anvertrauen kann."

„Klar. Weasley kann dir ja immer sagen, wo ich bin," lächelte Blaise. 

Harry öffnete das Tor zur großen Halle. 

Das erste, was er sah, war Marcus Flint neben Olivers Platz am Lehrertisch. 

„Was hast du mit Blaise besprochen?", fragte Ron, als sich Harry neben ihm niederließ. 

„Er hat mich was gefragt," antwortete Harry. 

Ron schien zu merken, dass er nicht mehr aus Harry herausbekommen würde und wechselte daher das Thema. 

„Flint ist noch immer hier...kann der Typ nicht verschwinden? Wer braucht den schon?"

„Ich würde mir an deiner Stille überlegen, was ich sage," meinte Harry, „Flint ist für jemanden wichtiger als du denkst."

„Du hast doch nichts mit Flint?", fragte Ron überrascht. 

„Ronald Weasley…," knurrte Harry. 

Er versuchte gerade alles um nicht los zu brüllen. 

„Liebe Schüler," Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und sofort wurde es ruhig in dem Saal, „Ich habe etwas anzukündigen. Als erstes Glückwunsch an das Slytherin- Team zu ihrem heutigen Sieg...nun, wir alle haben den Strafstoss gesehen. Ich muss sagen, das war das erste Mal, dass ich eine Jägerin mit dem Quaffel Treiber spielen gesehen haben. Unglaublicher Einfall, Miss Johnson..."

Angelina schien das nun mehr als peinlich zu sein, da sie sofort beschämt den Kopf wegdrehte. 

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie auch Professor Woods Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als er das als Faul rechnen musste," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Da Professor Wood immer noch zu parteiisch ist, habe ich entschlossen einen zweiten Schiedsrichter dazu zuholen. Sie erinnern sich doch noch an Marcus Flint, früherer Mannschaftskapitän von Slytherin? Er wird als Schiedsrichter bei den Spielen fungieren, in denen Gryffindor spielt...und Wood bei denen von Slytherin. Wenn Slytherin gegen Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff spielt, gibt es dann zwei Schiedsrichter."

Harry sah die geschockten Gesichter seiner Team- Mitglieder. 

Er selbst konnte sich gerade noch zusammen reißen um nicht laut auf zu schreien.

Dumbledore musste von der Beziehung der beiden wissen, sonst hätte er niemals Flint als Schiedsrichter dazu geholt. 

„Und ich habe auch noch was zu sagen," rief Oliver und stand auf. 

Dumbledore nickte verstehend und setzte sich wieder. 

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. 

Oliver wollte es tatsächlich durchziehen?

„Obwohl, ich denke zeigen, wird mehr bringen," lächelte Oliver, setzte sich auf Marcus Schoss und küsste diesen lange. 

Snape und McGonagall schienen kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu sein, Dumbledore lächelte nur und die ganze Halle schnappte nach Luft. 

„Sag nicht, dass du das wusstest?", fragte George, als er Harrys amüsiertes Lächeln sah. 

„Doch, schon seit Hogsmeade," antwortete Harry. 

Oliver löste sich nach schier endloser Zeit von dem zweiten Schiedsrichter und blickte dann mit entschlossener Miene zu den Schülertischen. 

„Irgendwelche Probleme damit?", als sich niemand etwas sagen traute, ließ er sich wieder auf Marcus nieder und begann ihn zu füttern.

„Wie konntest du uns das verschweigen?", fragte Fred, „So etwas müssen wir doch wissen..."

„Dann hättet ihr Oliver fragen sollen," meinte Harry und begann seinen Teller zu füllen. 

„Als ob man mit so etwas gerechnet hätte," konterte George. 

TBC


	20. Slytherin gegen Snape?

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver,....

Warnung: SLASH!!!

Kommentar: Ich sollte wirklich einmal alle vorwarnen, die nicht gerne fürchterlich lange Geschichten lesen. Da ich selbst noch keine Ahnung habe, auf was ich eigentlich hinaus will, könnte sie sehr...sehr sehr lange werden. Na ja, vielleicht übertreibe ich auch, aber so kann wenigstens keiner sagen, ich hätte ihn nicht gewarnt. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kisu, Bell, Ralna, Lilvroni, MaxCat, Kurt, deatheater, Dimfalathiel, pureblood, Alfiriel, cat-68 und Lilith Malfoy. *verwundertist* So viele Reviews hatte ich noch nie. Wirklich Danke! *allefestknuddel*

Zu den Fragen:

@Lilith Malfoy: Klar, kannst du sie übersetzen. Freu mich sogar, dass das jemand tun möchte. *dichknuddel*

@Alfiriel: Hat er schon. *g*

@cat-68: Nun warum Potter und nicht du? Es sollte eigentlich eine Harry/Draco Story und keine Draco/cat-68 Story werden. Frage beantwortet? *g*

***************************************************************************

Die Nacht verging für alle viel zu schnell. 

Fred und George hatten Oliver vollgelabert, bis dieser ihnen die ganze Geschichte mit Marcus erzählte. 

Parvati und Lavender hatten gelauscht, woraufhin die ganze Schule bis zehn Uhr Bescheid wusste.

Ab diesem Moment, sah Harry immer die angeekelten Gesichter der Slytherins , wenn irgendjemand von Marcus sprach. 

Oliver versuchte sich zwar andauernd zu entschuldigen, dass er Parvati und Lavender nicht gesehen hatte, doch Marcus winkte immer mit den Worten „War klar, dass sie mich hassen werden, wenn ich kein Todesser werden will" ab. 

Draco ging Harry so gut es ging aus dem Weg. 

Hermione lud doch tatsächlich Viktor Krum in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum ein. 

Laut Ginny sollen sie bis drei Uhr in der Früh geknutscht haben, bis Viktor schließlich nach Slytherin zurück ging. 

Wie es Ginny geschafft hatte, unbemerkt im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben, war für Harry sowieso ein Rätsel. 

Die jüngste Weasley hatte nämlich einen Zauber eingesetzt, der ihre Haarfarbe alle zehn Minuten änderte. 

Die Drohungen der Zwillinge, dass wenn sie den Zauber nicht bald brechen würde, sie einfach ihrer Mom einen Brief schreiben würden, ignorierte sie einfach. 

Harry selbst lag die ganze Nacht wach, weswegen er auch Ginnys Neuigkeiten als Erster erfuhr. 

Dracos Worte drangen immer und immer wieder in seinen Kopf. 

Warum störte es ihn bloß so, dass der blonde Slytherin keine Änderung wollte. 

Konnte man tatsächlich den Menschen, den man liebte, weiter beleidigen, als sei nichts passiert?

Solche und ähnliche Fragen stellte sich Harry die ganze Nacht. 

Nur ab und an, brachte ein Wolfsgeheul den Gryffindor auf andere Gedanken. 

Und ehe er sich versah, wachten die ersten im Jungenschlafsaal auf und Harry musste erkennen, dass seine Gedanken über Draco bzw. wie es Lupin ging ihn die ganze Nacht wachgehalten hatten. 

„Harry, das soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein, aber du siehst schrecklich aus," meinte Seamus, als er Harry in seinem Bett sitzen und ununterbrochen die drei Linyinwins streicheln sah. 

Durch diese Worte, blickten auch Dean und Neville zu ihm. 

„Sag nicht, dass dich diese Niederlage so fertig gemacht hat, dass du nicht einschlafen konntest," sagte Neville, an dessen Beine sich Forgetfulness schmiegte.

Den Namen hatte Millicent für ihr gemeinsames Linyinwin ausgesucht, nachdem sie zwei Tage lang mit Neville gearbeitet hatte. 

„Ich weiß nicht," seufzte Harry, während er vorsichtig die drei Linyinwins von seinen Beinen herunter nahm, „Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Alles ändert sich so radikal...."

Harry gab seinen Mitschülern keine Möglichkeit Fragen zu stellen, da er sofort ins Badezimmer ging. 

Ein Blick in den Spiegel, ließ ihn fast schreien. 

Seamus hatte ja noch gewaltig untertrieben. 

Schrecklich...er wäre glücklich, wenn er nur schrecklich aussehen würde. 

„Irgendwie hat er sich verändert," meinte Seamus, als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte. 

„Denkt ihr echt, dass das vom Quidditch- Spiel kommt?", fragte Dean. 

„Was könnte es denn sonst sein?", entgegnete Neville, „Ich kann mich sonst an keinen Vorfall erinnern, der Harry fertiggemacht hat..."

„Wer weiß, was er mit Blaise zu bereden hatte. Vielleicht hat sich bei Rons Freund ja doch noch sein Slytherin- Blut gezeigt und deswegen ist Harry jetzt so fertig," überlegte Dean laut.

Seamus nickte zustimmend, doch Neville schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. 

„Blaise ist in Ordnung," sagte er leise, „Er hat sogar angeboten mir in Zaubertränke Nachhilfe zu geben..."

„Warum hast du nicht einfach Hermione gefragt?", wollte Seamus wissen. 

„Na ja...also erstens hat sie Zaubertranknachhilfe aufgegeben, als Ron nichts bei ihr kapiert hat und zweitens: Sie hat keine Zeit," erklärte Neville, „Genau, das waren ihre Worte..."

„Sie will wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit für sich und Vicki haben," kicherte Dean. 

Seamus musste ebenfalls grinsen, während er zu Rons Bett schlich und die Vorhänge bei Seite schob. 

„Aufstehen...wir haben eine traumhafte Stunde Zaubertränke vor uns," rief Seamus. 

Ron murmelte etwas, das sehr nach „Blaise" klang, bevor er seine Beine um ein Kissen schlang. 

„Ron, aufstehen. Dann siehst du Blaise," versuchte es der Ire nochmals. 

Das schien zu helfen, da der Rothaarige seine Augen öffnete und diese verschlafen rieb. 

„Scheinst ja einen schönen Traum gehabt zu haben," grinste Seamus und deutete auf Rons Mitte. 

Dieser wurde sofort rot und rannte bei seiner Flucht ins Badezimmer fast Harry um, der dieses soeben verließ. 

„Was habt ihr mit Ron gemacht?", fragte Harry gähnend. 

„Gar nichts," antwortete Seamus unschuldig. 

Harry blickte ihn zwar zweifelnd an, fragte aber nicht weiter, sondern zog sich schnell an, bevor er allein den Jungenschlafsaal verließ. 

Moonshine, Minni und Mickey ließ er in seinem Bett. 

Die drei rannten sowieso nicht davon, wenn sie ein weiches Bett hatten. 

„Morgen," grüßte ihn zu seinem Schrecken Colin Creevey, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. 

„Morgen Colin," erwiderte Harry. 

Er wollte den Viertklässler einfach ignorieren und den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, aber dieser schloss sich ihm einfach an. 

„Weißt du, Harry, ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen," strahlte Colin, „Ich bin nun offiziell Fotograf von HogNews....Ich habe natürlich ganz viele Bilder bei dem gestrigen Spiel geschossen, aber wir wissen noch nicht, welche wir verwenden."

„Wir?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Wenn er Colin schon nicht los wurde, versuchte er es einfach mal mit einem normalen Gespräch. 

„Ja, Lee und ich. Er schreibt den Bericht dazu, ich habe die Fotos. Der Artikel wird sicher wahnsinnig interessant. Obwohl Hermiones Bericht über die Hauselfen auch nicht gerade langweilig ist. Die Frage ist nur, ob das jemanden interessieren wird...Oh und Parvati und Lavender haben eine eigene Kolumne über die neuesten Gerüchte. Lavender hat sich deswegen auch meine Kamera ausgeborgt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich sie bald zurück bekomme," plapperte Colin fröhlich, „Und Alyson Chester, du weißt schon die Jägerin Slytherins hat sich an eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte gemacht. Die ist total spannend, das kannst du mir glauben. Oh...und Cho Chang hat einen Artikel über Lupins Werwolfdasein geschrieben. Hat er es euch auch erzählt? Wenn nicht, kannst du es ja in der ersten Ausgabe lesen..."

„Ähm...Colin. Wo wird die Zeitung eigentlich geschrieben? Ich nehme mal an, ihr habt so etwas wie eine Redaktion, oder?", fragte Harry. 

„Ja, haben wir auch. Allerdings dürfen nur Mitarbeiter HogNews wissen, wo sich diese befindet. Sorry, Harry," entschuldigte sich Colin. 

„Hey, kein Problem," winkte Harry ab, „Wann gibt es denn die erste Ausgabe?"

„Diesen Freitag," sagte Colin stolz, „Ich hoffe dir werden meine Fotos gefallen...Ich bin nämlich der Einzige Fotograf...Ich wollte nur nicht, den ganzen Tag mit Parvati und Lavender verbringen, sonst würde ich für sie fotografieren."

„Der Einzige?", fragte Harry unsicher. 

Colins Nicken war für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. 

HogNews würde wirklich voller Bilder von ihm sein. 

„Aber meine Bilder sind toll...Ich habe ein fabelhaftes von Alyson und Blaise...Und ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft Angelinas Faul in die Linse zu bekommen. Das ist das einzige Bild, bei dem sich Lee und ich einig sind, dass wir es nehmen," erzählte Colin. 

//Angelina wird sich freuen// dachte sich Harry, bevor er das Tor der großen Halle öffnete. 

„Oh, da ist Ginny," strahlte Colin, „Harry, du entschuldigst mich doch."

Nach einem Nicken Harrys flitze Colin zu der gerade Blauhaarigen Weasley. 

Harry selbst, blickte sofort zum Slytherin- Tisch.

Da saß er!

Der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nacht. 

Draco schien sein Geständnis überhaupt nicht beeinflusst zu haben. 

Er wirkte wie immer, als er mit Viktor diskutierte. 

Lustlos ließ er sich neben Hermione am Gryffindor- Tisch nieder. 

„Harry, was ist los? Du siehst so…anders aus," fragte Hermione. 

Für Harry war es ein Wunder, weshalb man bei seinem heutigen Aussehen nicht sofort schreiend davon rannte. 

„Schlaflose Nacht," erklärte er knapp. 

Hermione fragte nicht weiter, sondern blätterte einfach in ihrem Buch. 

//Krum hat sie echt verändert// staunte Harry. 

Normalerweise hätte sie ihn noch stundenlang mit Fragen durchlöchert. 

„Harry, wenn du willst, kann ich mit ein bisschen Make-up deine Augenringe verdecken," bot auf einmal Lavender an. 

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihm gegenüber saß. 

Von Parvati fiel jede Spur. 

„Danke...aber ich verzichte," meinte Harry. 

Lieber ließ er sich von den Slytherins wegen Augenringe aufziehen, als wegen Make-up. 

„Wie du meinst...übrigens kennst du schon die neuesten Gerüchte?", fragte Lavender. 

Scheinbar war es ihr egal mit wem sie redete, Hauptsache sie konnte mit irgendjemanden sprechen. 

Und wenn Parvati gerade nicht da war, musste eben Harry hinhalten. 

Normalerweise interessierte sich Harry nicht sonderlich für den neuesten Tratsch, aber da ihm ohne eine Unterhaltung wahrscheinlich die Augen zufielen, schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte Lavender gespannt an. 

„Also...angeblich sollen Ginny Weasley und Colin Creevey etwas miteinander haben. Padma hat die beiden knutschend in der Bibliothek entdeckt..," begann Lavender.

Jetzt verstand Harry auch, warum Colin unbedingt zu Ginny wollte. 

„Und Cho Chang hat angeblich etwas mit...jetzt halte dich fest...George Weasley...," fuhr Lavender fort. 

„Ist nicht wahr?", fragte Harry atemlos. 

Er blickte zum Ravenclaw- Tisch, an dem sich Cho gerade mit einer ihrer kichernden Freundinnen unterhielt. 

Danach ließ er seinen Blick zu George wandern, der mit Fred gerade über den Preis von Mehlseifen stritt. 

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was das schon wieder war. 

„Doch...wir haben es aus verschiedenen Quellen," erklärte Lavender, „Aus jedem Haus soll sie jemand gesehen haben..."

„Aber George ist doch jede freie Minute bei ihrem Stand," unterbrach sie Harry.

„Tja...vielleicht ist auch nichts wahres dran," Lavender zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „Was aber wahr ist...denn das habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, ist..."

Sie senkte bedeutungsvoll ihre Stimme. 

„...dass Professor Zabini eine Affäre mit Professor Trelawney hat."

„Was?"

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. 

Er starrte entsetzt auf den Lehrertisch, an dem sich Zabini gerade ein Brötchen beschmierte. 

Trelawney war natürlich nicht anwesend. 

Es kam sehr selten vor, dass diese ihr Turmzimmer verließ.

„Ja, ich habe es auch nicht glauben können....Ich meine Zabini ist ein verheirateter Mann...okay, gut, seit sein Sohn im Gemeinschaftsraum war, wissen wir ja, dass er nicht sehr treu ist," sagte Lavender. 

„Aber, woher weißt du es?", wollte Harry wissen. 

Er bemerkte die verwunderten Blicke der anderen Gryffindors. 

Sie redeten zwar so leise, dass nicht mal Hermione, die neben Harry saß, etwas hören konnte, doch es kam auch nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Harry mit der Hauptzentrale der Gerüchte intensiv redete. 

„Ich wollte Professor Trelawney besuchen...Ich habe nämlich etwas in meinen Träumen gesehen, das dann tatsächlich eingetroffen ist. Das wollte ich ihr mitteilen und bin zu ihrer Wohnung...Und bevor du fragst, ja ich weiß, wo ihre Wohnung liegt...jedenfalls will ich gerade das Passwort sprechen, da öffnet sich das Gemälde und ich höre eine Männerstimme. Ich habe mich also schnell in einem Felsvorsprung versteckt und da sah ich Professor Zabini, wie er die Wohnung verließ...."

„Aber das heißt doch noch lange nichts," warf Harry ein. 

„Nein, das noch nicht. Aber stell dir vor. Professor Trelawney hatte nur einen Morgenmantel an. Und er hat gerade seinen Hosenstahl geschlossen und sein Hemd gerichtet....und er hat sie zum Abschied geküsst und gesagt, dass es wunderbar gewesen wäre und sie es bald wiederholen müssten," berichtete Lavender ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. 

Während Lavender heftigst atmete, überlegte Harry ob er das Blaise mitteilen sollte, bevor er es von irgendjemanden anderen erfuhr oder noch schlimmer, es in HogNews stand. 

//HogNews? Verdammt//

„Lavender, du weißt, dass ihr das nicht in eure Kolumne schreiben dürft?", fragte Harry schnell. 

„Du weißt von unserer Kolumne," staunte das Mädchen, „Aber keine Sorge...Parvati und ich sind nicht so blöd, das offiziell in eine Zeitung zu schreiben. Wenn das Zabini lesen würde, würden wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchfallen oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht wird er gefeuert und wir müssen Snape dann in diesem Fach ertragen...Nein, das verbreiten wir auch nicht..."

„Und was machst du gerade?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Du bist der Erste, der es erfährt, außer Parvati natürlich...Wir wollten es entweder dir oder Ron sagen, da ihr beide am meisten Kontakt mit Blaise habt...Er sollte das wissen," erklärte Lavender, „Aber du wirst es nie als den neuesten Tratsch hören...außer du verbreitest es weiter."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grüßte danach Ron, der sich soeben an ihren Tisch setzte.

Lavender hörte prompt mit der Unterhaltung auf und trank ihre Tasse grünen Tee, nicht ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. 

„Sag mal...warum hast du eigentlich mit Lavender geredet?", fragte ihn Ron, als sie die Treppen in Richtung Kerker hinunterstiegen. 

„Sie hat mich angesprochen," meinte Harry, „Es wäre unhöflich, sie einfach zu ignorieren."

Ron nickte zustimmend, bevor er die Tür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer öffnete. 

Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren nur Draco und Blaise anwesend, die sich höflichst ignorierten. 

Blaise schrieb scheinbar einen Brief und Draco blätterte in dem Vita- Trank Buch herum. 

Ron schlich sich an Blaise heran und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Morgen, Schatz," grüßte ihn der Slytherin, stoppte seinen Brief und zog Ron zu sich herunter. 

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er zu Draco schritt. 

„Morgen," grüßte er ihn freundlich, als er sich neben ihm niederließ. 

Draco blickte nicht auf, sondern murmelte nur etwas, das entweder „Morgen" oder „Borgen" bedeuten konnte. 

Nach und nach trudelten auch die anderen Gryffindors ein, doch von den Slytherins ließ sich keiner blicken. 

Harry konnte sich das nicht erklären, immerhin hatte er Pansy und alle anderen noch beim Frühstück gesehen. 

Mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich die Tür und Snape schritt zu seinem Tisch. 

„Heute werden wir..." er stoppte abrupt, als er nur die zwei Slytherins sah. 

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er verwirrt, „Ich habe sie noch beim Essen gesehen, also kann es nicht daran liegen, dass sie gestern zu lange gefeiert haben..."

„Tja, also, das ist so...," stotterte Draco, schlug das Buch zu und schritt mit einem Umschlag zu Snape. 

Dieser nahm ihn skeptisch entgegen, öffnete ihn und zog den Brief heraus. 

Schnell huschten seine Augen über das Pergament vor sich und bei jedem Satz wurden seine Augen ein kleines bisschen kleiner. 

Als er fertig gelesen hatte, zerriss er ihn und ließ die Schnipsel auf den Boden fallen. 

„Spinnen sie völlig," fuhr Snape den blonden Slytherin an, „Das können sie nicht machen...Ich werde ihnen..."

„Professor! Ich bin doch anwesend...ich habe nur den Brief überbracht....Für den Inhalt kann ich nichts," verteidigte sich Draco. 

Harry würde zu gerne wissen, was in dem Brief stand, wenn Snape seinen Lieblingsschüler anschrie. 

„Sie hätten ein Machtwort sprechen müssen, Mister Malfoy," sagte Snape bedrohlich leise. 

„Na klar...weil sie mehr auf mich hören werden, als auf...Na ja sie wissen schon," sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Gut, sie haben ja recht...," meinte Snape an seiner Stimmlage aber nichts ändernd, „Sie können den anderen ausrichten, dass das üble Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird."

Draco nickte und kehrte dann zu seinem Platz zurück. 

„Nun, da ihre Partner wahrscheinlich in geraumer Zeit nicht in Zaubertränke zurück kehren werden, muss ich die Paarungen in diesem Fach ändern," sagte Snape, sich genervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischend, „Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter, sie bleiben so. Das selbe gilt für Mister Weasley und Mister Zabini."

Snape holte nun die Liste heraus und begann einiges zu streichen und neues hinzu zufügen. 

„Also die neuen Paarungen lauten," sprach Snape laut, „Seamus Finnigan und Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger und Parvati Patil...Setzen sie sich zu ihren neuen Partnern."

Leicht verwirrt folgten die anderen Gryffindors Snapes Befehl. 

Auch Harry konnte es sich nicht recht erklären.   
Warum sollten die Slytherins nicht mehr zu Zaubertränke kommen?

Das war doch ihr Fach!

In dem sie sich alles erlauben konnten und keine Punkte verloren. 

Durch Snapes wütende Reaktion bezweifelte Harry auch stark, dass Snape ihnen einfach freigegeben hatte.

„Ähm, Professor Snape," Hermione hob vorsichtig ihre Hand, „Was ist denn mit den anderen?"

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an, Miss Granger," fauchte Snape, „Und jeder der mich darauf anspricht verliert Punkte. Also, fünf Punke Abzug für Gryffindor." 

„Professor...," nun meldete sich Draco, „Es geht um den Vita- Trank..."

„Ja?", Snape drehte sich fragend zu dem blonden Slytherin. 

„Potter und ich haben jetzt das Buch, aber Sir...das schaffen wir doch niemals. Haben sie eigentlich gesehen, wie kompliziert dieser Trank ist?", fragte Draco. 

„Ich weiß das....Ich habe ihn schon mal vor zehn Jahren probiert und in den Sommerferien ebenfalls," erklärte Snape knurrend, „Er ist kompliziert, aber ich werde ihn nicht zurückziehen...Was halten sie davon? Wenn es einer nicht schaffen sollte, gebe ich dem trotzdem noch eine knappe positive Note, wenn er ihn versucht hat?...Ist doch fair, oder? Und das Team, das ihn schafft, kann sich sicher sein, eine Eins in Zaubertränke und nächstes Jahr einen gewaltigen Vorsprung zu haben. Sind sie damit einverstanden, Mister Malfoy?"

„Ja, einverstanden. Danke, Professor," Draco schien nicht ganz von dieser Antwort begeistert zu sein, aber es war zu mindestens eine Besserung. 

Beim Mittagessen entdeckte Harry die fehlenden Slytherins. 

Diese schienen überhaupt keine Probleme mit ihrem Fehlen in Zaubertränke zu haben. 

Pansy Parkinson redete sogar darüber, wie froh sie war, nie wieder diesen Lehrer zu haben. 

Harry konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, woher die Abneigung der Slytherins gegen Snape herkam. 

„Vielleicht hat er sie vergiftet," scherzte Dean, „Ich beschwere mich jedenfalls nicht. Ein Fach weniger in dem ich mit Crabbe zusammenarbeiten muss."

„Es ist trotzdem merkwürdig," meinte Hermione. 

„Ron, klär uns auf," bat Seamus.  

„Ich habe Blaise gefragt, aber der weiß es selbst nicht...Malfoy redet mit ihm wegen irgendwas nicht mehr," sagte Ron. 

„Lavender, Parvati," Hermione drehte sich nun zu den beiden.

„Sorry, uns ist nichts bekannt," entschuldigte sich Parvati. 

„Sollten wir etwas hören, sagen wir's euch aber sofort," tröstete sie Lavender und schrieb Hermiones Namen auf ein Formular, „Siehst du...du stehst schon auf unserer Liste."

Hermione bedankte sich und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu. 

„Denkst du, dass die Slytherins in jedem Fach fehlen werden?", fragte Dean. 

„Nein...ich habe Hannah gefragt," sagte Hermione, „Die Slytherins waren in Geschichte der Zauberei alle anwesend."

„Dann haben sie tatsächlich nur etwas gegen Snape," staunte Neville, „Wenn wir alle nicht kommen würden, ließe er uns sicher von der Schule werfen."

„Vielleicht tut er es ja auch," meinte Seamus, „Habt ihr nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat. Von wegen Konsequenzen und so..."

„Ach, wäre das schön...Nie wieder Slytherins," schwärmte Dean.

In diesen Moment kamen die Eulen hereingeflogen. 

Harry sah Hedwig auf sich zu schweben. 

„Na du," grüßte er seine Eule, als sie bei ihm gelandet war. 

Hedwig knabberte an einem Brotstücken, während Harry den Brief öffnete. 

                                    _Lieber Harry,_

_                                    Moony geht es heute nicht sonderlich gut. _

_                                    Der Vollmond hat ihn sehr geschwächt._

_Daher wird heute bei euch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ausfallen. _

_                                    Er bittet darum, dass du das den anderen auch ausrichtest._

_                                    Hagrid hätte zwar diese Stunde übernehmen können, aber Bill benötigt_

_                                    ihn für irgendetwas. _

_                                    Außerdem wollten wir dich darum bitten, dass du Minni und Mickey _

_                                    noch eine Weile bei dir behältst. _

_                                    Danke schon mal im Voraus. _

_                                                Und viel Spaß bei euren Freistunden, _

_                                                                        Sirius & Remus_

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe entfällt heute," sagte Harry, nachdem er den Brief weggelegt hatte.

„Wieso? Ist irgendwas mit Lupin?", fragte Hermione besorgt. 

„Gestern war Vollmond," antwortete Harry, was für alle Anwesenden genug Erklärung war. 

„Das gibt es doch nicht," rief Ron, „Fred, George, Ginny, hört euch das an."

Harry sah, dass Hermes, Percys Eule, vor Ron auf und ab ging. 

„Was gibt's?", fragte George. 

„Percy hat mir einen Brief geschrieben," begann Ron. 

„Oh, wenn's weiter nichts ist," meinte Fred und die beiden drehten sich wieder um. 

Ginny hingegen hatte sich neben Ron gesetzt. 

„Es ist interessant," beharrte Ron, „Also, hört zu."

Fred und George gaben sich geschlagen und drehten sich zu ihrem kleinen Bruder um. 

„Percy wird Vater," erklärte Ron. 

„Was?" Die Zwillinge starrten ihn an, als hätte er angekündigt, er sei der neue Voldemort, während Ginny nur zu strahlen begann. 

„Ja, er schreibt, dass Penelope schwanger ist...Er ist völlig aus dem Häuschen," erzählte Ron, „Mom hat auch noch einen Brief hinzugelegt, in dem sie es bestätigt. Außerdem will Percy weniger arbeiten um mehr bei Penelope sein zu können..."

„Was? Percy arbeitet weniger? Geht die Welt unter?", fragte George geschockt. 

„Gib den Brief her," bat Fred und riss Ron quasi beide Briefe aus den Händen. 

„Ui, ich werde Tante," freute sich Ginny. 

„Percy und Penelope?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja, Percy hat sich im Sommer mit ihr verlobt. Ich wollte es dir schreiben, aber dann dachte ich, dass dich Percy nicht interessiert," erklärte Ron. 

„Das gibt's nicht," staunte Fred, als er den Brief durchgelesen hatte, „Percy wird tatsächlich Vater...Das arme Kind."

Ginny und Hermione bedachten ihn mit einem Blick alla McGonagall, den er einfach nur ignorierte. 

„Tja, es gibt eben noch wirkliche Wunder," grinste George, „Sollen wir ihm eine Glückwunschkarte schicken?"

Den Ton mit dem er Glückwunschkarte sagte, ließ Harry nichts gutes ahnen.

Fred stimmte begeistert zu und die Zwillinge verließen gut gelaunt die große Halle. 

„Ich werde Onkel," sagte Ron erfreut, „Kannst du dir das vorstellen?...Ich muss das sofort Bill erzählen."

Ron sprang aufgeregt auf und rannte zum Lehrertisch. 

Harry sah, wie ihn Bill immer ungläubiger ansah, bis er schließlich einen erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck annahm. 

„Er hätte es mir fast nicht geglaubt," sagte Ron, als er wieder am Gryffindor- Tisch ankam, „Erst der Brief hat ihn überzeugt...Er hat nämlich immer gedacht, er sei der erste von uns, der ein Kind bekommen würde. Immerhin ist er auch der Älteste."

„Oh, Arithmatik fängt gleich an," stellte Hermione nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr fest. 

Ehe Harry sich versah, war Hermione aus der großen Halle gestürmt. 

„Wir sollten vielleicht auch besser los," meinte Ron, „Nicht, dass wir bei dieser Schreckschraube Nachsitzen müssen...Da wäre mir sogar Snape lieber."

Das Erste, das Harry auffiel, als sie Trelawneys Turmzimmer betraten, war, dass die Slytherins anwesend waren. 

Das Zweite war, dass sich Parvati und Lavender ganz weit weg von Trelawney setzten.   
Scheinbar hatte die Professorin für Wahrsagen durch ihre Affäre zwei ihrer größten und einzigen Fans verloren. 

Harry selbst konnte Trelawney nicht ansehen ohne an Zabini zu denken. 

Mit angewiderten Gesicht setzte er sich zu Draco an den Tisch. 

„Ich bin auch nicht begeistert dich zu sehen," grüßte ihn der Slytherin kalt. 

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun," verteidigte sich Harry schnell, „Ich habe nur an etwas..."

Er winkte ab. 

„Übrigens. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fällt aus," lenkte Harry ab. 

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Draco skeptisch. 

„Schnuffel!", erklärte Harry. 

„Schnuffel? Ach so, du meinst Black," vermutete Draco. 

„Pst," zischte Harry, „Er heißt Schnuffel."

„Schon klar," grinste Draco. 

Harry gefiel es irgendwie nicht sonderlich, dass Draco über Sirius Bescheid wusste. 

Was, wenn der Slytherin auf einmal Lust bekam, ihn zu verraten? 

Harry könnte dann nichts dagegen tun. 

„Meine lieben Schüler," machte Professor Trelawney auf sich aufmerksam, „Leider müssen wir die Traumwelt verlassen, da keiner eine Traumvorhersage geschafft hat..."

Harry blickte verwirrt auf Lavender, die aber keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu sagen. 

//Oh ja// dachte sich Harry grinsend, //Das hat sich Trelawney wirklich verscherzt.//

„Was grinst du so dämlich, Potter?", zischte Draco. 

„Hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Liebling," Harry musste fast lachen, als er die Röte in Dracos Gesicht entdeckte. 

„Potter, ich warne dich. Erzählst du es herum, dann..."

„Mister Malfoy, könnten sie bitte aufpassen," bat Trelawney. 

Draco murmelte eine Entschuldigung, bevor er artig nach Vorne blickte. 

„Nun...wie ich schon sagte, werden wir uns nun der Gegenwart zuwenden," fuhr Trelawney fort, „Damit können wir sehen, was Leute gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt machen. Ich selbst überprüfe die Kugel immer täglich, ob sich meine Mutter brav im Heim befindet."

Harry sah, welch Wunder, überhaupt nichts in der Kugel. 

Im Gegensatz dazu konnte Draco genau sehen, in welchen Zimmer ihrer Villa, sich seine Mutter befand. 

Lavender und Parvati gaben zur Überraschung der ganzen Klasse zu, nicht mal ein Staubkörnchen zu sehen. 

„Was ist bloß mit Parvati und Lavender los?", wunderte sich Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum befanden. 

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

Es war fast schon Brauch, dass Blaise seine Freizeit bei den Gryffindors verbrachte. 

Hermione hatte zwar vorgeschlagen, dass er das Haus wechseln sollte, aber leider hatte der Hut ihm nie eine zweite Möglichkeit außer Slytherin gelassen. 

„Normalerweise himmeln die Trelawney doch an," erklärte Ron. 

„Tja...ich weiß es...aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich...," stotterte Harry, „Also, es hat etwas mit deinem Vater zu tun, Blaise. Daher musst du entscheiden, ob ich es sagen soll oder nicht."

Die vier waren bei der fetten Dame angekommen und Hermione murmelte das Passwort. 

„Mein Vater?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, nachdem sie sich in eine stille Ecke verzogen hatten. 

„Ja, genau. Was hat sein Vater mit Trelawney zu tun?", mischte sich auch Ron ein. 

Harry konnte eine Veränderung in Blaises Gesicht entdecken. 

„Moment Mal...Mein Vater...Trelawney...Sie ist eine Frau...eine verrückte Frau, aber eine Frau...Oh, mein Gott. Er hat eine Affäre mit ihr," vermutete Blaise. 

Harry konnte nur nicken. 

„Ich weiß es von Lavender. Sie hat die beiden gesehen...Aber keine Sorge...sie und Parvati werden es nicht rum erzählen," meinte Harry. 

„Das ist mir doch völlig egal," schrie Blaise wutentbrannt, „Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen..."

Ron versuchte Blaise zu beruhigen, aber der Slytherin schüttelte seine Hand ab und sprang auf. 

„Ich kann auch nicht ewig dichthalten," brüllte Blaise, „Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, ich sage nichts Mom, wenn er es nicht in meiner Nähe tut...Aber jetzt ist das Spiel vorbei..."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. 

„Ich schreibe meiner Mutter," erklärte Blaise und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Ob das so eine gute Idee ist?", meinte Hermione zweifelnd, „Vielleicht solltest du ihn aufhalten?"

„Besser nicht. Er weiß, was er tut," sagte Ron.

TBC


	21. Erkenntnis

Veränderungen 

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,….

Warnung: SLASH!!!

Kommentar: Tja, dieses Kapitel ist wieder kürzer, dafür ist es jetzt schon fertig. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Cara und Ralna. *festknuddel*

***************************************************************************

Die zwei Freistunden waren langweiliger, als es sich Harry gedacht hätte. 

Blaise tauchte nicht mehr auf, weswegen Ron zu Harrys Überraschung, „Hogwarts, A History" zu lesen begann. 

Erst durch Seamus Erklärung, dass Blaise gleich wie Hermione dieses Buch liebte, verstand er auch wieso. 

Hermione hatte sich wieder in die Bibliothek zurück gezogen um den Duplikatzauber zu finden. 

Neville versuchte Forgetfulness zu dressieren. 

Parvati und Lavender huschten in ganz Hogwarts herum um zu erfahren, was mit den Slytherins los war. 

Dean und Seamus spielten Zauberschach, ab und an einen kritisierenden Kommentar Rons bekommend. 

Und Harry hatte wieder Zeit seinem neuesten Hobby nachzugehen.   
Dem Grübeln. 

Er verstand es nicht recht, aber irgendwie hatte es ihm heute gefallen Draco Liebling zu nennen. 

Er schob es zwar immer darauf, dass er einfach nur Draco ärgern wollte, doch irgendwas in seinem Inneren sträubte sich gegen diese Theorie. 

Irgendwann schaffte das Grübeln nicht mehr gegen Harrys Müdigkeit zu gewinnen und er schlief ein. 

Geweckt wurde er durch Ron, der ihn leicht rüttelte. 

„Was'n los?", nuschelte Harry verschlafen, während er sich streckte um die Verspannungen die durch das Schlafen im Sessel entstanden waren, los zu werden. 

„Nun, es gibt Abendessen...Wenn du nichts willst, solltest du lieber in den Schlafsaal gehen. Fred und George überlegen schon, ob sie dich zu ihrem Versuchskaninchen machen," antwortete Ron und blickte streng zu den Zwillingen, die sich schon vor Vorfreude die Hände rieben. 

„Ne...bin schon wach," gähnte Harry und stand auf. 

Er rieb sich kurz die Augen und bekam fast einen Schock, als er sie wieder öffnete. 

Der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum war über und über mit einem weißen Pulver überzogen. 

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Tja, George und Fred haben eine neue Erfindung gemacht," erklärte Ron, während er Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zog. 

Seamus schloss sich ihnen an, da Neville und Dean gerade damit beschäftigt waren sich das Pulver von den Gewändern zu putzen. 

„Sie nennen es Mehlseife," fuhr Ron vor, „Es sieht aus, wie eine normale Seife, aber wenn sie mit Wasser in Berührung kommt, explodiert sie und verstreut überall Mehl. Ginny hat nicht aufgepasst und unabsichtlich ein Glas Wasser über eine ganze Box Mehlseifen geschüttet....Na ja, und das da drinnen, ist das Ergebnis."

„Ein Wunder, dass du nicht aufgewacht bist," grinste Seamus, „Du musst einen wahnsinnig guten Schlaf haben, wenn dich dieser Knall nicht aufweckt!"

„Knall? Welcher Knall?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na ja, Mehlseifen machen einen Lärm, wenn sie explodieren...Und da es mehrere waren...ich dachte ja schon, dass Hogwarts einstürzen würde, oder so etwas," antwortete Ron, „Seamus hat recht. Deinen Schlaf muss man haben."

„Es gab tatsächlich einen Knall? Ich habe absolut nichts gehört," meinte Harry. 

„Meine Rede," grinste Seamus. 

Sie gingen die Treppen immer tiefer, bis sie aufeinmal aus einem Gang Stimmen hören konnten. 

Die eine erkannten sie sofort als Blaises, woraufhin Ron strahlte.   
Die zweite schien sein Vater zu sein. 

Scheinbar stritten sich die beiden wegen irgendetwas. 

„Sollten wir nicht lieber weiter gehen?", flüsterte Seamus, „Es gehört sich nicht Leute zu belauschen."

Sie stimmten ihm zwar zu, doch ihre Neugier siegte. 

Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Felsvorsprung und horchten dem Streit. 

„Wie kommst du dazu, das Eliza zu schreiben? Ist dir klar, dass du wahrscheinlich schuld sein wirst, wenn wir uns scheiden lassen? Und bei wem willst du dann leben, wenn du uns beide so verabscheust?", fragte Devon Zabini aufgebracht. 

„Mom hat das Recht zu erfahren, was du hinter ihrem Rücken so mit anderen Frauen machst," erwiderte Blaise kühl. 

„Okay...ich wiederhole...sie wird sich wahrscheinlich scheiden lassen," schrie Zabini. 

„Und wenn schon...es ist nicht meine Ehe, die den Bach hinuntergeht," sagte Blaise. 

Harry bewunderte ihn um diese Gelassenheit, die er ausstrahlte, während sein Vater immer wütender wurde. 

„Du schreibst Eliza sofort, dass das nur ein Scherz war, sonst lasse ich dich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchfliegen," drohte Zabini. 

„Nein, würdest du nicht. Es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn dein eigener Sohn in deinem Fach nicht durchkommt. Du weißt das und ich weiß das," entgegnete Blaise. 

„Stimmt, mein Sohn schon...aber ich kann auch deinen kleinen Freund durchfallen lassen. Dann ist es Arthurs Sohn, der die Schule nicht schafft," sagte Zabini drohend. 

Harry hörte Ron geräuschvoll Schlucken. 

„Lass Ron aus dem Spiel. Er hat nichts mit unseren Problemen zu tun!"

Nun schien auch Blaise langsam seine Geduld zu verlieren. 

„Das ist das erste Mal," flüsterte Ron, „Dass er mich Ron und nicht Weasley nennt."

„Wir hätten keine Probleme, wenn du deine Klappe halten könntest," schrie Zabini. 

„Oder, wenn du deinen Schwanz unter Kontrolle hättest," erwiderte Blaise mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. 

„Das ist meine Privatsache, kapiert? Ich kann mit jeden vögeln mit dem ich will", zischte Zabini. 

„Tja, wenn du es auch noch zugibst, verstehe ich nicht, wieso es dich stört, wenn ich es Mom erzähle," sagte Blaise. 

„Okay...wir beide sind wütend. Unterbrechen wir den Streit, bevor wir Dinge sagen, die wir nicht so meinen," schlug Zabini vor, „Außerdem will ich nicht, dass Potter, Finnigan und dein Weasley alles mithören."

Bei diesen Worten, blickte er geradewegs zu dem Felsvorsprung, hinter dem sich die drei versteckt hatten. 

„Ihr könnt rauskommen oder wollt ihr die ganze Nacht dort stehen bleiben," rief Zabini.

Langsam kamen sie aus ihrem Versteck, den Blickkontakt mit Zabini und Blaise vermeidend. 

„Wir wollten nicht lauschen," entschuldigte sich Seamus, „Es tut uns wirklich leid."

„Jaja, schon gut," Zabinis Laune schien sich noch nicht gebessert zu haben, „Verschwindet lieber, bevor ich euch Punkte abziehe."

Seamus nickte und zog Ron und Harry mit sich. 

„Blaise, willst du nicht mitkommen?", fragte Ron, als er sich aus Seamus Griff befreien konnte. 

Blaise würdigte seinem Vater keinen Blick mehr und folgte den dreien. 

„Dicke Luft?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden," knurrte Blaise und man konnte in seinen Augen regelrecht Blitze zucken sehen. 

Ron sprach ihn nicht mehr darauf an, sondern nahm nur Blaises Hand in seine und begann diese tröstend zu streicheln. 

Blaise ließ das widerstandslos mit sich machen. 

Nach einer Weile sah Harry, dass sich Blaises Zorn langsam beruhigte, da er aufeinmal ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. 

Ron bemerkte scheinbar die Veränderung in Blaise und wurde leicht rot, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er für diese zuständig war. 

Harry spürte regelrecht, wie ihnen Zabini mit einem Sicherheitsabstand in die große Halle folgte. 

Als sie diese erreicht hatten, löste sich Blaise sanft von Ron und ging zum Slytherin- Tisch. 

Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. 

Der Geruch der vielen Köstlichkeiten, ließ Harry das Wasser im Mund zergehen. 

Während des Essens, blickte er aus einem undefinierbaren Drang immer wieder zu Draco. 

Ab und zu, blickte der blonde Slytherin in dem Moment auf, als Harry ihn wieder anstarrte.

Wenn dies passierte, blieben sie einige Sekunden im Blickkontakt, in denen Harry immer so ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend bekam. 

Er schob es aber darauf, dass er so einen guten Kuchen probiert hatte und nun sein Magen verrückt spielte. 

Er wendete den Blick von Draco ab, doch er spürte weiterhin den Blick des Slytherins. 

Harry erwiderte den Blick abermals, woraufhin in Dracos Augen ein erfreutes Funkeln auftauchte. 

Es war genauso, wie es George und Fred in ihrem Brief geschrieben hatten.

Harte Zeiten kamen auf ihn zu. 

Wie konnte er es schaffen Draco nicht zu verraten, wenn der Slytherin scheinbar seine Meinung über Änderungen geändert hatte. 

Obwohl, wenn er so zurück dachte, kam es ihm seit Mitte des dritten Schuljahrs immer beim Essen so vor, als würde er beobachtet werden. 

„Harry, wir wollen los. Kommst du?", riss ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken und beendete damit auch den Blickkontakt zu Draco. 

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Ron amüsiert, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

„Wieso?", erwiderte Harry verständnislos. 

„Ganz einfach. Du hast fast zehn Minuten Löcher in die Luft gestarrt," antwortete Ron, „Wer ist es?"

„Wer ist was?", fragte Harry nervös. 

„Harry...stell dich nicht dumm. In wen bist du verknallt, dass du so in Gedanken versinkst," sagte Ron. 

„Ich bin nicht verknallt," kreischte Harry, woraufhin einige Ravenclaw Mädchen, die soeben die große Halle verließen, zu kichern begannen. 

„Ist ja schon gut," beruhigte ihn Ron, „Dann bist du's eben nicht!"

Der Unglaube war deutlich heraus zuhören. 

„Aber ist deine Nicht-Liebe zufälligerweise Cho?", fragte Ron grinsend. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry ernst, „Cho ist Schnee von gestern."

Ron überlegte angestrengt, welches Mädchen, er noch in Harrys Nähe gesehen hatte. 

„Ich glaub's nicht," staunte Ron, „Du und Lavender?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry genervt. 

„Aber wer ist es dann? Sag's! Bitte, bitte," bettelte Ron. 

„Ach, lass ihn doch. Wenn er nichts sagen will. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich nicht verliebt," rettete plötzlich Blaise, Harry aus seiner misslichen Lage. 

„Hi...wozu hast du deinen Rucksack dabei?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Erst jetzt fiel auch Harry der Rucksack in Blaises Händen auf, mit dessen Griffen der Slytherin nervös spielte. 

„Also...das ist so," begann Blaise stotternd, „Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob ich wieder bei dir schlafen kann...weil zwischen Malfoy und mir ist Funkstille. Ich halte dieses Schweigen nicht aus. Das macht mich regelrecht fertig und..."

„Klar, kannst du," unterbrach ihn Ron, „Du weißt doch, dass du immer willkommen bist."

Rons Laune schien mal wieder ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, als er bei Blaise eingeharkt summend durch das Schloss ging. 

Harry formte tonlos die Worte Danke, woraufhin Blaise nur wissend lächelte. 

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sah Harry sofort, dass die Hauselfen aufgeräumt haben mussten. 

Nicht mal ein Stäubchen des Mehles war mehr zu sehen. 

Sehr im Gegensatz zu den Zwillingen, die schon wieder begeistert ihre Waren vorstellten. 

„Blaise," rief Fred erfreut, als er den Slytherin entdeckte. 

Die Zwillingen rannten zu ihnen und zogen den völlig verdutzen Blaise auf einen Sessel. 

Auf den beiden Lehnen ließen sich die Zwillinge nieder. 

„Blaise, unser liebster Schwager," begann Fred, „Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir dich von all unseren Schwäger und Schwägerinnen am liebsten mögen?"

„Also eigentlich bin ich nicht euer Schwager," erwiderte Blaise, „Das würde ich erst werden, wenn ich mit Ron verheiratet wäre."

„Ach...Firlefanz. Wir nennen dich trotzdem unseren Schwager," meinte George, „Und wie gesagt, bist du unser Liebster."

„Ja. Colin ist eine Nervensäge, Max haben wir nie kennen gelernt und Penelope ist arrogant, aber du bist einfach nur lieb," sagte Fred. 

„Was wollt ihr?", seufzte Blaise. 

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir etwas wollen?", fragte Fred schockiert. 

„Weil ihr sonst nicht so schleimen würdet," meinte Blaise gelassen. 

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht...okay, hör zu. Wir brauchen den Zugang nach Slytherin," erklärte George, „Wir haben nämlich ein Spray von unserem Bruder Charlie aus Rumänien bekommen. Er und wir wissen nicht, wofür es gut ist. Allerdings sollen die Auswirkungen gravierend sein...Daher brauchen wir ein paar „freiwillige" Tester um zu sehen, ob wir es in unseren Sachen verwenden können."

„Ich kann euch nicht nach Slytherin mitnehmen," sagte Blaise. 

„Brauchst du auch nicht!", beruhigte ihn Fred, „Wir brauchen nur das Passwort."

„Vergesst es," meinte Blaise und flüchtete mit Harry und Ron in den Jungenschlafsaal. 

„Sag mal, Harry. Weißt du was das von wegen Colin sollte?", fragte Ron. 

„Ja!", kicherte Harry, „Also ist an dem Gerücht doch etwas dran."

„Was für ein Gerücht?", drängte Ron. 

„Na ja, Lavender hat mir davon erzählt. Colin und Ginny sollen ein Paar sein," erzählte Harry. 

„Was? Colin Creevey? Der und meine Schwester?", fragte Ron entsetzt. 

„Genau der," bestätigte Harry. 

„Also, so heißt der Junge...Ich habe sie vor einigen Tagen in der Bibliothek gesehen...knutschend," klärte Blaise seinen Freund auf. 

„Entschuldigt mich...Ich muss die Gehirnfunktionen meiner Schwester überprüfen!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Ron den Schlafsaal und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. 

Blaise schien sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen, sondern schritt geradewegs zu Rons Bett. 

„Malfoy spricht echt nicht mehr mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt, während er die paar Fleischstückchen, die er für die Linyinwins mitgenommen hatte, an eben diese verfütterte. 

Besonders Moonshine schien sich darüber zu freuen, da er sich ganz freudig an Harrys Beinen schmiegte. 

„Kein Wort," gab Blaise zu, „Hat wohl Angst, dass ich noch etwas ausplaudere."

„Apropos, was ist denn jetzt mit den Slytherins und Snape?", fragte Harry interessiert. 

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Blaise, „Mir wird ja nichts gesagt. Malfoy war mein einziger Informant, aber...der schweigt, wie gesagt."

„Und du weißt nicht mal etwas?", fragte Harry nach. 

„Nein. Wenn ich was weiß, sag ich's dir," bot Blaise an, „Und was ist jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Malfoy?"

„Da ist nichts," beteuerte Harry, während er überprüfte, ob ja niemand im Zimmer war. 

„Da ist nichts," äffte ihn Blaise nach, „Deswegen himmeln wir auch die Augen des anderen an und wollen nie den Blickkontakt brechen..."

„Das war nicht so...er hat...und dann erst...ich weiß nicht," stotterte Harry, bis er sich wieder ziemlich rasch fasste. 

„Hast du eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als mich und Malfoy beim Essen zu beobachten?", fragte Harry schroffer, als er wollte. 

„Essen kann man das nicht nennen," erwiderte Blaise, „Beim Essen, nimmt man mit der Gabel einen Bissen und führt ihn zum Mund. Diesen öffnet man dann und gibt das Stückchen hinein. Tja und dann kaut man und schluckt. Ende!...Was ihr gemacht habt, war euch mit offenen Mündern anzustarren, ohne jemals eine Gabel berührt zu haben."

Harry konnte bei Blaises Aufklärung nur mit den Augen rollen. 

Zu seinem Pech fiel ihm partout keine Erklärung dafür ein. 

Zu seinem Glück hingegen, betrat soeben Ron den Schlafsaal.

„Ich habe mit Ginny gesprochen...stell dir vor. Das ist wahr," stöhnte Ron, „Ginny Creevey!? Wie hört sich denn das an?"

„Ron...ruhig," befahl Blaise liebevoll, „Sie ist erst vierzehn. Ich denke nicht, dass sie diesen Typen gleich heiratet."

Ron schien sich davon zu beruhigen lassen und legte sich in sein Bett. 

Blaise machte es ihm nach. 

Dieses Mal verwendeten die beiden einen Zauber, so dass Harry nicht ihr Gemurmel mitbekam. 

Harry hingegen schnappte sich irgendein Buch von seinem Nachttisch und begann es zu lesen. 

Über den Buchrand hinweg konnte er Moonshine und Butterfly miteinander toben sehen. Minni und Mickey hingegen, lagen neben ihm im Bett und würdigten den anderen beiden Linyinwins keinen Blick. 

Er versuchte etwa zehn Minuten die erste Seite zu lesen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. 

Immer wieder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge diese grauen Augen auf, die mal kalt und abwesend wirkten, aber auch freudig strahlen konnten. 

Er war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie die anderen drei in den Schlafsaal kamen. 

Auch, dass es im Zimmer schon längst stockdunkel war und Ron den Lärmschutzzauber brach. 

All das bekam er überhaupt nicht mit. 

Immer wieder sah er diese Augen. 

Er hatte ja schon oft gehört, dass die Augen der Spiegel zur Seele waren, doch noch nie hatte er dafür einen Beweis gefunden. 

Er erinnerte sich noch an Dracos Augen, als er Harry klipp und klar gesagt hatte, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts ändern würde. 

Die Augen sagten allerdings etwas anderes. 

Gestern hatte Harry das noch nicht gesehen, aber jetzt dafür umso deutlicher. 

Sie waren voller Hoffnung gewesen.   
Der Hoffnung, dass ihn Harry nochmals aufhalten würde. 

Harrys Herz begann, wie wild zu schlagen, als er sich vorstellte, wie enttäuscht der Slytherin gewesen sein musste. 

Natürlich würde Draco Malfoy niemals sagen: „Hey, ich liebe dich! Werden wir das neue Traumpaar?"

Warum hatte Harry nicht daran gedacht? 

Und warum störte es ihn bloß so, dass Draco verletzt sein könnte?

Draco?

Seit wann nannte er den blonden Slytherin bewusst Draco? 

Wo war das Malfoy hin?

Er versuchte nochmals, an Malfoy und nicht an Draco zu denken, aber etwas in seinem Inneren sträubte sich dagegen Draco, nur als Malfoy zu sehen. 

Immerhin hatte dieser durch die Warnung bewiesen, dass er nicht nur ein Malfoy war. 

Harry fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. 

„Was ist nur los mit mir?", flüsterte Harry und streichelte eines der Linyinwins. 

Moonshine bemerkte dies und hüpfte zu ihm aufs Bett. 

„Na du...weißt du was mit mir los ist?", fragte Harry leise. 

Harry dachte er spinne nun völlig, als das Kätzchen tatsächlich nickte und auf seinen Bauch sprang. 

Mit seiner rechten Pfote tippte es sanft auf Harry linke Brust. 

„Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Das Kätzchen antwortete ihm natürlich nicht, sondern tippte weiter. 

„Was ist da?...Mein Herz?!", stellte Harry fest und sofort stoppte Moonshine und blickte ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an.

‚In wen bist du verknallt?', fiel ihm Rons Frage ein und ehe er es wieder verneinen konnte tauchte auch noch Blaises Stimme in seinem Kopf auf ‚Deswegen himmeln wir auch die Augen des anderen an'. 

Konnte das sein? 

Er konnte doch nicht...

Als ob Moonshine seine Gedanken lesen konnte, nickte das Kätzchen heftig und begann mit seinen schwarzen Flügeln zu schlagen. 

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal fielen ihm alle Gespräche mit Draco ein, die er in diesem Schuljahr mit ihm gehabt hatte. 

Er sah nochmals, wie der Slytherin liebevoll mit dem Linyinwin umging, wie er ihn anschrie, dass er sich noch nicht mal bedankt hatte...wie er seine Hand in Wahrsagen zärtlich in seine nahm.

Harrys Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen und auch in seinem Bauch begann es wieder zu Kribbeln. 

Und dann sah er wieder die Augen...diese wunderschönen grauen Augen..

„Verdammt," rief Harry lautstark, „Ich bin verliebt!"

TBC


	22. Aussprache

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich gestehen, dass nichts mir, sondern alles J.K. Rowling gehört. 

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,….

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja, danke an meine Reviewer Night und Kisu( den Teil extra für dich geschrieben. Hatte nämlich eigentlich gar keine Lust, aber man kann doch so einen Hilfeschrei nicht ignorieren *g*)!

***************************************************************************

Harrys Herz raste fürchterlich, als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf. 

„Ich bin verliebt," wiederholte er nochmals, seine Stimme nicht senkend. 

„Wo ist ein Dieb?", fragte Neville ängstlich. 

Auch die anderen Vorhänge öffneten sich und Dean murmelte: „Du brauchst einen Sieb?"

„Äh...," Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er seinen Zimmergenossen nun sagen sollte. 

„Lasst ihn doch allein mit seinem Glied," gähnte Seamus und zog seine Vorhänge wieder zu.

Warum musste er auch immer gleich losschreien?

In Rons Bett sah er Blaise wieder so wissend lächelnd. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn Blaise sein Geschrei, als einziger wirklich verstanden hätte. 

„Was los?", nuschelte Ron.   
Dieser war zu Harrys Überraschung nicht durch sein Geschrei, sondern durch die Gespräche der anderen aufgewacht. 

„Warum stiehlt ein Dieb einen Sieb mit seinem Glied?", fragte Ron gähnend. 

„Potter hatte einen Alptraum," log Blaise, „Und den Rest haben sich die anderen ausgedacht."

Ron schien diese Erklärung nur noch schwach zu verarbeiten, da er schon wieder ins Land der Träume abdriftete. 

Auch Dean und Neville zogen ihre Vorhänge zu und nicht mal eine Minute danach, konnte Harry vier gleichmäßige Atemzüge hören. 

Vorsichtig stand er auf und begann in seinem Koffer zu wühlen. 

Immer darauf bedacht, die anderen nicht wieder aufzuwecken. 

„Was wird das, Potter?", fragte Blaise flüsternd. 

Dieser hatte sich hinter Harry gestellt und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Gryffindor verzweifelt in seinem Koffer wühlte. 

„Zieh dich an," befahl Harry leise. 

„Was? Warum?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Du musst mich nach Slytherin schmuggeln...Ich muss unbedingt mit Draco reden," erklärte Harry. 

„Draco? Soso...Malfoy ist also schon weg?", fragte Blaise amüsiert, „Muss ja eine einschlagende Erkenntnis gewesen sein...und ich weiß es gehört sich nicht, aber ich muss es einfach los werden...Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"

„Ja, okay. Du hattest recht...Bringst du mich jetzt runter?", bat Harry. 

„Wieso? Kannst du mit deiner Liebeserklärung nicht bis morgen warten?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Morgen würde mich der Mut verlassen!"

Bei den ganzen Erklärungen, hatte Harry kein einziges Mal aufgesehen, sondern wühlte immer noch in seinem Koffer. 

„Ich kann dich aber nicht nach Slytherin lassen. Das habe ich dir schon einmal erklärt. Die meucheln mich, wenn sie dich sehen," sagte Blaise. 

„Deswegen nehme ich auch den," meinte Harry und zog den Tarnumhang seines Vater heraus. 

Blaise schien darauf kein Argument zu haben, da er sich wortlos wieder umzog. 

Harry tat es ihm gleich. 

Immerhin wollte er nicht mit seinem Schlafanzug zu Draco gehen. 

„Das wird lustig," kicherte Blaise, als sie den Schlafsaal verließen. 

Harry konnte nur nicken, bevor er sich den Tarnumhang überzog. 

„Blaise...wo willst du um diese Zeit noch hin?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen. 

Sie saß mit Ginny an einem der Tische und schien dieser bei einer Hausaufgabe zu helfen. 

„Ich habe was vergessen," log Blaise, „Ich muss noch mal nach Slytherin."

„Ach so...pass aber auf, dass dich kein Lehrer erwischt," mahnte sie ihn.

Blaise nickte nur und ging rasch Richtung Ausgang, als er die Zwillinge schon auf sich zu kommen sah. 

Harry folgte ihm auf jeden Schritt. 

Immer schneller wurden ihre Schritte, als sie die Kerker erreichten. 

Vor der feuchten Steinwand blieb Blaise stehen und murmelte das Passwort wieder so leise, dass es Harry nicht verstehen konnte. 

„Mach aber keinen Lärm," bat Blaise, bevor er durch den geheimen Durchgang ging. 

Harry folgte ihm rasch, bevor sich dieser wieder schloss. 

Ganz Slytherin schien noch wach zu sein, da der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum voll war. 

Harry musste wirklich aufpassen, an niemanden anzustoßen. 

„Sieh mal einer an, wer uns da die Ehre gibt," rief Pansy Parkinson. 

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. 

Hatten sie ihn entdeckt?

Doch dann kapierte er, dass sie Blaise meinte. 

„Was ist los, Zabini? Ich dachte du vergnügst dich mit deinem Gryffindor?", grunzte Crabbe. 

„Hab was vergessen," sagte Blaise knapp und wollte sich zu einem Gang durchschleichen, aber Goyle und ein Sechstklässler, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte, versperrten ihm den Weg. 

„Was vergessen?", gluckste der Sechstklässler, „Was denn?"

„Kondome und Gleitcreme," antwortete Blaise ernst. 

Die Slytherins schienen einen Moment nicht wirklich zu wissen, was sie darauf sagen sollten. 

Diesen Moment wollte Blaise nützen um zu dem Gang zu kommen, aber Crabbe hielt ihn an einem Arm fest. 

„Lass mich los," zischte Blaise. 

„Oder was sonst? Sagst du es deinem Papi?", spöttelte der Sechstklässler. 

Harry wollte schon eingreifen, aber dann hätte er sich zeigen müssen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaise dann mehr Ärger mit den Slytherins gehabt hätte. 

„Lass mich los," knurrte Blaise, während seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. 

„Lass ihn," rief Pansy, „Er ist es nicht wert!"

Crabbe ließ ihn nicht los, sondern wartete bis Goyle zu Blaise trat und diesem einen Schlag in den Magen verpasste, so dass er krümmend auf den Boden niederging. 

Grunzend verließ Dracos Leibgarde den Schauplatz und ließen Blaise einfach allein am Boden liegen. 

Harry ging leise zu Blaise und flüsterte: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Blaise nickte schwach, bevor er sich wieder aufhievte. 

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er Harry an, dass dieser ihm folgen sollte. 

Blaise schritt jetzt in den Gang, den die anderen Slytherins vorher versperrt hatten. 

Nach einer Weile tauchten sieben verschiedene Abzweigungen auf. 

Blaise trat durch die fünfte von links. 

Harry dachte zuerst, dass er es sich einbildete, aber dann stellte er fest, dass es nun wirklich angenehm warm wurde. 

„Wo führst du mich hin?", fragte er den Slytherin leise, als er sich sicher war, dass ihnen niemand folgte. 

„Hast du's nicht gesehen? Malfoy war nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum...also kann er nur in unserem Zimmer sein," antwortete Blaise und blieb an einer Tür mit der silbergrünen Aufschrift _D.Malfoy & B. Zabini _stehen. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung gab es an dieser weder eine Türschnalle noch einen Griff. 

Als hätte Blaise gemerkt, was er dachte, erklärte der Slytherin: „In Slytherin kann man keinem trauen, daher hat jedes Schlafzimmer ein eigenes Passwort.....Schwertklinge!"

Kurz danach tauchte ein Türknopf auf. 

„Praktisch," meinte Harry.

Blaise lächelte nur, bevor er die Tür öffnete und in das Zimmer eintrat.

Es sah fast aus, wie der Jungenschlafsaal Gryffindors, allerdings gab es nur zwei Betten, die in den Slytherin- Farben gehalten waren.

Die Decke war genauso, wie die in der großen Halle, wodurch Harry wusste, dass es heute bewölkt sein musste.

Harry wurde fast etwas neidisch, als er den Kamin im Zimmer entdeckte.

Gryffindor hatte keine eigenen Kamine in den Schlafsäle.

Dort wo in Gryffindor das Fenster lag, gab es hier einige Buchbords, die von Büchern nur so überfüllt waren.

Zu Harrys Überraschung standen sogar einige Pflanzen neben den Betten.

Als er ins linke Bett sah, entdeckte er ihn.

Draco Malfoy, mit einer Hand seinen Kopf stützend und mit der anderen ein Buch lesend. 

„Schon wieder da?", fragte er gelangweilt, während er eine Seite weiter blätterte. 

„Hab was vergessen," antwortete Blaise. 

„Dann nimm es dir," meinte Draco gelassen.

Blaise überlegte fieberhaft, was er denn nehmen sollte und entschied sich dann für ein Buch über Zaubertränke. 

„Für Longbottom," erklärte er, auf Dracos fragende Blicke. 

„Bis morgen," verabschiedete sich Rons Freund und verließ das Zimmer. 

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, blickte Draco nur kurz auf, wandte sich dann doch wieder seinem Buch zu. 

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er den Tarnumhang herunter nahm. 

„Draco..."

Draco schrie auf, als er den Gryffindor entdeckte und bewarf diesen vor Schreck mit seinem Buch, welchen Harry aber geschickt auswich. 

„Potter? Was in Slytherins Namen machst du hier?...Du kannst mich doch nicht so schrecken," kreischte Draco, während er aus dem Bett krabbelte und mit seinen Händen wild fuchtelte. 

Harry konnte nur leicht schmunzeln, als er Draco so vor sich sah. 

Der Slytherin trug einen schwarzen Seidenpyjama, dessen Oberteil leicht verrutscht war und einen herrlichen Blick auf seine Schulter preisgab. 

Außerdem hingen ihm die Haare wirr vom Kopf. 

Im Bett hatte dies Harry nicht gesehen, doch Draco musste sich die Haare gewaschen haben, da noch einige nasse Strähnen dabei waren. 

„Sorry, wollte dich nicht schrecken," entschuldigte sich Harry und versuchte seinen Blick von Draco zu nehmen. 

Doch der Slytherin sah in diesem Outfit irgendwie schutzlos aus und versprühte fast die Worte „Komm und knuddel mich", weswegen es Harry sehr schwer fiel. 

„Wie bist du hier herein....Zabini," schrie Draco, als ihm die Erkenntnis kam, „Auf den kann man sich überhaupt nicht mehr verlassen. Jetzt macht er sogar noch mit Gryffindors eine Slytherin- Führung. Hat's dir gefallen, Potter? Wenn nicht muss ich dich enttäuschen. Wir erstatten niemanden sein Eintrittsgeld zurück...Und jetzt? Soll ich dich denen da draußen zum Fraß vorwerfen? Crabbe und Goyle durften schon lange niemanden mehr richtig verprügeln. Sie langweilen sich schon."

„Ich hab's gesehen," erwiderte Harry knapp. 

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Crabbe und Goyle," Harry zeigte neben Draco, als ob diese dort stehen würden, „Die und ein Sechstklässler haben Blaise attackiert."

„Sechstklässler?...Das kann nur Phillip Travers gewesen sein," überlegte Draco. 

„Ist doch egal, wie er heißt....warum verprügelt ihr euch gegenseitig?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Tja...," Draco setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, „...so sind sie. Außerdem scheinen sie Zabini nicht so fürchterlich verprügelt zu haben. Im dritten Jahr...da haben sie ihn verprügelt. Landete fast jeden zweiten Tag im Krankenflügel, weil er so viele Blessuren und Schwellungen hatte."

Harry rechnete zurück. 

Das musste genau in Blaises depressiver Phase gewesen sein oder aber diese wurde dadurch hervor gerufen. 

„Toll, dass du als Vertrauensschüler so viel hilfst," sagte Harry anklagend.

„Was soll ich denn tun?...Weißt du noch, was ich dir über meinen Vater und die Slytherins erzählt habe?...Vater hat sich fürchterlich aufgeregt, als ich mit Zabini in ein Zimmer gekommen bin...Nicht, dass er was ändern konnte, wie man sehen kann. Snape kann in solchen Dingen sehr stur sein. Aber was ich eigentlich damit sagen will. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er tut, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Zabini auch noch verteidige?"

„Deinen Vater möchte ich nicht haben," meinte Harry ehrlich. 

„So was kann man sich nicht aussuchen," sagte Draco grinsend, „Ich nehme mal, dass du auch lieber einen anderen Vater hättest."

„Nein...weshalb? Was stimmt bei meinem Vater nicht?", fragte Harry erzürnt. 

„Na ja...er hat eine große Macke...er ist tot," antwortete Draco. 

„Lieber einen toten als deinen," entgegnete Harry. 

Draco zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, wodurch das Pyjamaoberteil noch ein Stückchen hinunter rutschte. 

„Was willst du eigentlich hier?", wechselte Draco das Thema. 

„Äh...ähm...ja...also...das ist...so...ich...und...du," stotterte Harry und begann nervös auf und ab zu gehen. 

„Warum setzt du dich nicht erstmals...Auf den Boden, denn in mein Bett lasse ich dich nicht," bot Draco an. 

„Nein! Im Sitzen kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren," sagte Harry schnell, „Also, was ich eigentlich hier will...also...ich...du....Du weißt, was ich meine?"

Dracos verständnislose Miene zeigte ihm, dass er nicht mal annähernd eine Ahnung hatte. 

„Okay, nochmals...ich...und du...lange...Feindschaft...du...plötzlich...kapiert?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. 

„Du versuchst mir gerade zu sagen, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast?", riet Draco, woraufhin Harry die Farbe einer gesunden Tomate annahm. 

„Woher...woher weißt du das?", fragte er leise. 

„Oh, mein Gott. Das ist echt so," staunte Draco, „Ich habe ja eigentlich nur geraten..."

„Dafür aber ziemlich gut," flüsterte Harry, bevor er beschämt den Kopf wegdrehte. 

„Nun...und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Draco kühl, „Soll ich dich nun Crabbe und Goyle überlassen...Es Brown oder Patil erzählen...direkt an den Tagespropheten schreiben...Voldemort informieren, damit ich Köder spielen darf?"

Harry geriet durch die plötzliche Gefühlsschwankung des Slytherins völlig außer Fassung, wodurch er nur einige unverständliche Gurgellaute von sich gab.

„Ich denke, das war es! Oder, Potter? Also kannst du ja wieder gehen", sagte Draco und wies auf die Türe. 

„Aber...ich dachte, dass du mich auch liebst...und da ich die Gefühle erwidere...na ja da dachte ich, dass...," begann Harry verlegen. 

„Wir ein Paar werden?", fragte Draco genervt, woraufhin Harry noch röter wurde und verlegen mit dem Kopf nickte. 

„Oh Gott, Potter," stöhnte Draco und ließ aufs Bett fallen, „Du kannst es einem wirklich schwer machen."

„Warum schwer? Du hast doch damit angefangen," erinnerte ihn Harry, „...Du weißt doch noch. Diese kleine Warnung im Sommer."

„Potter...ich hab's dir doch schon einmal gesagt. Ich liebe dich!...Ja, das gebe ich auch zu, aber es wird sich nichts ändern," erklärte Draco kühl.

„Weshalb? Weil es dein Daddy herausfinden könnte?", fragte Harry spöttelnd. 

„Ganz genau," Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Draco aufeinmal wieder vor ihm stand. 

„Tust du eigentlich immer was dein Vater sagt?", fragte Harry, „Flint hat immerhin auch..."

„Marcus? Ja, das ist schon ein Fall für sich," schmunzelte Draco, „Er und Wood! Hättest du dir das vorstellen können?"

„Lenk nicht ab," bat Harry.

„Aber Marcus...er ist volljährig. Der braucht nicht jeden Sommer zu seinen Eltern zurück gehen...Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist, aber ich würde das nächste Schuljahr nicht mehr überleben...wo nicht mal gesagt ist, dass die Slytherins mich nicht einfach killen würden," erklärte Draco. 

„Die Slytherins würden nichts unter Dumbledores Aufsicht wagen...du wärst dann halt nicht mehr der ungekrönte Prinz,  sondern würdest wie der Rest des Quidditch- Teams nicht beachtet werden...Oh...und wenn es zu schlimm wird, mach es einfach so wie Blaise. Übernachte immer bei uns," schlug Harry vor. 

„Du bist süß," seufzte Draco, während er zärtlich durch Harrys Haare fuhr. 

„Du hast's mit meinen Haaren," kicherte Harry. 

„Ja...sie sind...," Draco kippte ein wenig den Kopf, „...außergewöhnlich. Völlig durcheinander, aber außergewöhnlich. Außergewöhnlich bezaubernd."

Draco schien von seinen eigenen Worten genauso überrascht wie Harry. 

Einige Minuten standen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber. 

„Also...versuchen wir's?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, „Wir können es ja anfangs noch geheim halten, bis wir uns selbst daran gewöhnt haben..."

„Oder bis die Schule beendet ist," warf Draco ein. 

„Oder halt so lange," stimmte Harry zu, „Also...was sagst du?"

„Potter...sag es. Sag meinen vollen Namen und dass du mich liebst," bat Draco. 

„Ich liebe dich Draco Malfoy," sagte Harry. 

„Hast du es gehört? Klingt es nicht absolut dämlich?", fragte Draco, bevor er zur Tür schritt.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Dass es lächerlich wäre...also geh...," Draco öffnete die Tür, „...bevor ich doch noch Crabbe und Goyle auf dich hetze."

Harry war in sekundenschnell bei der Tür und schloss sie wieder. 

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Harry, „Ich habe mir heute Nacht eingestehen müssen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin...soll ich es einfach ignorieren oder was?"

„Ganz genau, Potter. Ich mache das schon seit zwei Jahren, also wird es Gryffindors großer Held wohl auch schaffen," bestätigte Draco kühl.

„Du bist die sturste Person, die ich kenne," meinte Harry, „Vielleicht hast du es nicht kapiert...ich musste mir heute Nach..."

„Potter! Denkst du für mich war es einfach, als mir bewusst wurde, warum ich in deiner Nähe immer so ein Kribbeln verspüre. Denkst du, ich habe laut gejubelt, dass ich jetzt in Harry Potter verliebt bin?", schrie Draco, „Aber...es geht nicht."

Draco ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, da er einfach prompt die Türe öffnete und Harry mit einem kräftigen Stoss hinausbeförderte. 

Als Harry sich wieder fasste, war die Tür zu und der Türknopf verschwunden. 

//Das Passwort...ach...was war das nur...Blaise hat's ja gesagt...genau//

„Schwertfisch," sagte Harry, aber nichts rührte sich. 

„Fischschwert," versuchte er es nochmals. 

//Verdammt//

Frustriert zog er sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor. 

//Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag....Oder übermorgen...wir haben genügend Fächer zusammen//

Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte sich der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum nicht geleert. 

Er wollte sich schon vorbeischleichen, bis er „Snape" fallen hörte. 

//Etwas lauschen, hat noch keinem geschadet//

„Was ist, wenn er zu Dumbledore rennt?", fragte Millicent Bulstrode soeben.

„Snape würde das nie tun...und wenn schon. Es kann uns ja nichts passieren," winkte Pansy ab, „Ich habe nachgeforscht. Es gab schon öfters Fälle von Unterrichtsverweigerung, weil der Lehrer nicht gepasst hat."

„Aber unsere Eltern," warf Malcolm Baddock ein.

„Typisch, Zweitklässler," seufzte Pansy, „Immer um die Eltern besorgt."

„Aber er hat recht," mischte sich ein Junge ein, den Harry noch niemals gesehen hatte. 

„Ross," sagte Pansy genervt, „Snape kann es aber nicht beweisen. Du hast gehört, was Gryffindors Tratschtanten erzählen...Snape hat den Brief zerrissen. Es gibt also keine Beweise."

„Aber wer sagt, dass man den Tratschtanten trauen kann?", fragte Millicent, „Laut den beiden...soll Draco Bulimie haben, weil er so dünn ist."

Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft, was in dieser Menschenmaße aber niemand bemerkte. 

Dieses Gerücht hatte er noch nie gehört, obwohl Lavender ihn doch am Morgen vollgelabert hatte.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass er sich für Dracos Probleme interessierte. 

„Ja...aber Draco hat's doch auch bestätigt...und wenn du willst kannst du ja noch Zabini fragen," lachte Pansy.

„Junior oder Senior?", fragte Crabbe verständnislos, woraufhin von allen Seiten kräftiges Augenrollen kam.

//Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?// fragte sich Harry, //Obwohl er weiß, dass es einen Unterschied gibt! Ein toller Anfang, Junge. Aus dir wird noch was.//

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er sich Crabbe in einem weißen Umhang bei einer weltbewegenden Entdeckung vorstellte. 

„Ich rede doch nicht mit dem," sagte Millicent entsetzt, „Der und sein Gryffindor- Gespiele können mir gestohlen bleiben."

„War ja auch nur ein Scherz," beruhigte sie Pansy, „Ich würde nie von jemanden verlangen, dass er mit diesem Schlammblüterfreund reden muss."

„Apropos Draco," sagte Sarah Harris, die er von Ginnys Beschreibungen erkannte. 

Ginny beschwerte sich immer lautstark, dass Sarah immer ihren Zaubertrank sabotierte.

„Warum geht er trotz des Ganzen in Snapes Unterricht?", fragte Sarah. 

„Draco liebt Zaubertränke," erklärte Pansy, „Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber er tut's. Außerdem würde ihn sein Vater köpfen, wenn er etwas auffälliges machen würde. Deswegen hat Mister Malfoy ihm ja auch nichts gesagt...ich denke, wenn meine Mutter mir das nicht geschrieben hätte, wüssten wir es alle nicht."

„Deine Mutter?", fragte Goyle, „Ich dachte, es war mein Vater?"

„Über vierzig Briefe sind an diesen Abend mit dem selben Inhalt gekommen. Wessen Eltern es nun als erstes geschrieben haben, ist doch völlig egal," fauchte Pansy. 

„Seid ihr immer noch am Diskutieren?", fragte Draco gelangweilt. 

Harry schreckte kurz auf.   
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der blonde Slytherin in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten war. 

„Ja...warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte Pansy besorgt, „Kopfweh geht am Besten durch Schlafen weg."

Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie Pansy versuchte einen Blick auf Dracos Körper zu erhaschen, aber dieser hatte sich vorsichtshalber einen Umhang umgewickelt. 

„Ich weiß...ich geh gleich...ich wollte nur wissen, wie weit ihr schon seid," gähnte Draco. 

„Schon fertig," sagte Pansy freudig, „Ihr seid entlassen. Tut was ihr wollt."

Die anderen Slytherins schienen davon sehr erfreut zu sein, da mehr als die Hälfte gähnte und in den Gang, der zu den Schlafzimmern führte einbog. 

„Also...Draco...geht's dir schon besser?", fragte Pansy mit zuckersüßer Stimme. 

„Ist nicht mehr da," grinste Millicent.

Harry ergriff ein leichtes Gefühl von Schadenfreude, als er Pansys enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. 

Er hatte zwar auch nicht bemerkt, dass Draco wieder weg gegangen war, doch das war ihm völlig egal, solange Pansy seinen Slytherin in Ruhe ließ. 

//Meinen Slytherin?// fragte sich der Gryffindor, als er unbemerkt aus Slytherin schlich. 

//Schön wär's//

Er konnte Dracos Einstellung zwar verstehen, immerhin hätte er gestern noch herumgeschrieen, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass er und Draco zusammen waren. 

Kurz fiel ihm ein, dass er es ja getan hatte.

Als er im vierten Stock ankam, überlegte er es sich anders.   
Er wollte jetzt nicht nach Gryffindor. 

Er brauchte heute Nacht einen anderen Platz zum Schlafen. 

Er wusste genau, wenn er Blaise sah, würde er ihn entführen und nochmals nach Slytherin zwingen und das wollte er Rons Freund auch nicht antun, zumal er wusste, wie hart schlaflose Nächte waren.

Also schritt er geradewegs zu Lupins Wohnung. 

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er das Sirius erklären sollte, aber das ignorierte er einfach. 

„Schwarzwälderkirschtorte," murmelte er vor dem Gemälde und trat ein. 

Aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte er zwei gleichmäßige Atemzüge. 

Da er sie nicht wecken wollte, legte er sich einfach auf die Couch und deckte sich mit dem Tarnumhang zu. 

Das würde ein netter Morgen werden.

TBC


	23. Eine Idee?

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: In dem Teil gibt es wieder weniger Harry/Draco und wahrscheinlich werden auch einige Personen OOC sein.

Vielen Dank an meiner Reviewer Jona, Ralna, Kurt, Aidua C. Aksonaj, Maia3, night, zissy, MaxCat und Bell.

@Ralna: Du hast mich nicht mit der Mail gestört. Ich war um diese Zeit noch lange nicht wach. *g*

@zissy: Wow. Das ist die längste Review, die ich jemals erhalten habe, danke! Und nein, ich hatte sie nirgends vorher stehen. Ich habe damit erst im Juli begonnen. 

***************************************************************************

Remus Lupin wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als die Sonne sanft in sein Gesicht strahlte. 

Seine empfindlichen Werwolfsinne spürten diese sofort und er schlug langsam die Augen auf. 

Einen Seitenblick auf den noch immer schlafenden Sirius werfend, stand er vorsichtig auf, zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und tapste augenreibend durchs Wohnzimmer ins Bad. 

Als die Dusche eingeschaltet wurde, öffnete Harry nur kurz die Augen, bevor er wieder weiter döste. 

So bekam er auch nicht mit, als Lupin wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus kam. 

Was er aber mitbekam, war der Schrei den der Werwolf losließ, als er nur Harrys Kopf auf der Couch liegen sah. 

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen, während Sirius nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet und seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand habend, ebenfalls ins Zimmer rannte. 

„Was ist los? Hat dir wer was getan?", fragte er Lupin besorgt.   
Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur mit einer Hand auf Harry, der soeben den Tarnumhang von seinem Körper nahm. 

„Morgen, Sirius, Professor Lupin," grüßte er die beiden fröhlich. 

„Morgen...Moony, das ist nur Harry," beruhigte Sirius den Werwolf, dessen Gesicht eine ungesunde Blässe angenommen hatte. 

„Nur Harry? Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn du nur einen Kopf auf der Couch liegen siehst," erwiderte Lupin. 

Der Gryffindor war inzwischen aufgestanden und richtete sein Gewand. 

„Ich würde denken, dass er sich mit James Tarnumhang zugedeckt hat," entgegnete Sirius. 

„Verzeihung, Professor...ich wollte dich nicht schrecken," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Schon okay. Mein Herz beruhigt sich auch langsam wieder," sagte Lupin freundlich lächelnd, „Und Harry...wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind, nenne mich Remus."

„Okay, Remus."

Obwohl Harry seinen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer schon seit den Ferien duzte, hörte sich der Vorname noch etwas ungewohnt aus seinem Mund an. 

„Nicht, dass wir dich nicht gerne hier hätten, aber was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„Äh...ich...ich konnte nicht schlafen, da bin ich halt ein bisschen spazieren gegangen...ähm....und auf dem Rückweg war ich dann so müde, dass ich mich gleich auf eure Couch gelegen habe," log Harry. 

„Weißt du, du hast noch etwas von deinem Vater außer die Begabung fürs Quidditch," meinte Sirius.

„Ja? Was denn?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Du kannst genauso schlecht lügen, wie er," erklärte Sirius grinsend. 

„Na ja...es ist nur zur Hälfte wahr," gab Harry zu. 

„Also warum? Hast du in einen der anderen Häuser eine kleine Freundin?", fragte Sirius freudestrahlend. 

„Nein! Das ist es nicht...ich weiß nicht, ob ich es euch tatsächlich erzählen soll," sagte Harry leise. 

„Warum denn nicht? Hey, ich bin dein Pate," meinte Sirius, „Du kannst mir alles erzählen..."

„Vielleicht später," sagte Harry.

„Ähm...Harry," Lupin hielt eine kleine goldene Taschenuhr vor Harrys Nase, „In einer Viertelstunde gibt es Frühstück...Und ich nehme mal an, du willst vorher in den Gryffindor- Turm."

„So früh ist es?", staunte Harry nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. 

Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt noch im Land der Träume befinden und frühestens in einer Stunde aufgeweckt werden.

„Moony ist ein Frühaufsteher," erklärte Sirius grinsend. 

„Okay, dann...," Harry ging in Richtung Ausgang, doch plötzlich drehte er sich nochmals um.

„Wisst ihr, was mit den Slytherins los ist?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Den Slytherins? Was soll mit denen sein?", fragte Lupin verwirrt.

„Ihr wisst es nicht?", staunte Harry und als er von beiden Männern Kopfschütteln bekam fuhr er fort: „Sie wollen nicht mehr in Snapes Unterricht. Gestern waren nur Blaise und Draco in Zaubertränke."

„Ach? Hat das arme Sevilein seine Schüler vergrault," spöttelte Sirius, „Das tut uns aber wahnsinnig leid."

„Tatze, versuch dich zurück zu halten," ermahnte ihn Lupin, „Das ist eine ernste Sache...Ich werde noch vor dem Frühstück mit Severus reden. Wenn ich etwas erfahre, erzähl ich's dir. Versprochen."

Lupin schien es heute wieder fabelhaft zu gehen. 

Harry merkte nicht mal ein Anzeichen von Schwäche. 

Der Gryffindor bedankte sich und verließ die Wohnung.

Auf den Weg in den Gryffindor- Turm begegnete er zum Glück niemanden. 

„Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte ihn die fette Dame tadelnd. 

„Leonis Ming," murmelte Harry und schon kippte das Portrait zur Seite. 

Harry erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen, als er auf einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum Blaise entdeckte. 

„Morgen Potter," grüßte ihn der Slytherin, „Muss ja ein voller Erfolg gewesen sein, wenn du die ganze Nacht wegbleibst."

„Von wegen Erfolg," antwortete Harry, „Er will keine Beziehung, denn es kann ja sein, dass sein Papi etwas davon erfährt. Er hat mich aus eurem Zimmer geschmissen und ich habe euer Passwort für den Türknopf vergessen."

„Schwertklinge," erinnerte ihn der Slytherin. 

„Danke, jetzt hilft es mir auch nicht mehr," grummelte Harry, während er sich in den Jungenschlafsaal begab.

Wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte, war keiner der anderen wach.

Leise schlüpfte er ins Bad, wusch sich und zog sich genauso leise an. 

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es seit fünf Minuten Frühstück gab. 

Blaise saß immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er diesen abermals betrat. 

„Was machst du eigentlich schon auf?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ich sagte doch schon einmal, dass man in Slytherin früher aufsteht," antwortete Blaise, „Na ja, wir wachen auch von allen Häusern am frühesten auf!"

„Hat das einen besonderen Grund?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ja, hat es. Du hast doch die Decke in unserem Zimmer gesehen? Versuch zu schlafen, wenn die Sonne so hell in das Zimmer scheint. Da helfen die Vorhänge auch nichts," erklärte Blaise.

„Wer hätte das gedacht...im Kerker ist es heller, als in einem Turm," kicherte Harry. 

„Das ist nicht so lustig, wie es klingt," grummelte Blaise, „Bei einem Gewitter zum Beispiel. Versuch einzuschlafen, wenn die ganze Nacht das Zimmer, wegen dieser blöden Blitze erhellt wird."

„Ah ja? Kommst du mit in die große Halle oder wartest du auf Ron?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich warte auf ihn," antwortete Blaise, „Und Harry, wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf! Du musst den ersten Schritt tun."

„Habe ich doch schon," seufzte Harry und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber Blaise nieder. 

„Nein, nicht so. Wenn du Malfoy nur darauf ansprichst, wird er nie ja sagen," erklärte Blaise. 

„Und was soll ich dann tun? Ihn an mich ziehen und einfach küssen?", fragte Harry scherzend. 

„Exakt," Zu Harrys Schrecken, schien Blaise dies ernst zu meinen. 

„Wie bitte? Ich soll Draco einfach küssen?", wiederholte Harry. 

„Ja! Glaub mir, wenn sich nur einmal eure Lippen berühren, wird er dich nie wieder missen wollen und dann schmeißt er auch seine Sorgen wegen seines Vaters über Bord," sagte Blaise. 

„Na ja...ein Versuch ist es wert," seufzte Harry, „Kannst du mich dann wieder nach Slytherin schmuggeln?"

„Nein...ich denke, es wäre klüger, wenn ich dir das Passwort sage. Denn ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du öfters hinein willst," meinte Blaise, „Es ist..."

In dem Moment entdeckte er Fred und George und stoppte abrupt. 

„Du hättest es ruhig noch sagen können," grinste Fred, während George schockiert zu Harry blickte. 

„Wie viel habt ihr gehört?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Na ja...so gut wie alles," gestand George. 

„Tja...ähm...Du und Malfoy?", fragte Fred. 

„Nein! Nicht Malfoy und ich," sagte Harry schnell, „Ich in Malfoy und Malfoy in mich, aber kein Malfoy und ich! Wisst ihr, was ich meine?"

„Du und Malfoy seid ineinander verliebt, aber ihr seid kein Paar," schlussfolgerte George, woraufhin Harry wild mit dem Kopf nickte. 

„Tja...scheint so, als schuldest du mir fünfzig Galleonen," sagte George an Fred gewandt. 

„Bekommst du bei Gelegenheit," erwiderte Fred. 

„Aber ich bekomme sie," bestand George. 

„Ja, du bekommst sie," bestätigte Fred. 

„Von was redet ihr?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ach, wir haben in der dritten Klasse so eine Wette abgeschlossen. Ich habe gesagt, du und Malfoy seid ineinander verschossen und Fred hat nun verloren," erklärte George.

„Hast du auch diesen verliebten Ausdruck an Potter nach den Ferien gesehen?", fragte Blaise. 

„Siehst du, Fred! Nicht nur ich habe den damals entdeckt...," freute sich George, „Ja, ich habe ihn auch gesehen. Ich hatte ja gedacht, dass die beiden im dritten Jahr zusammen kommen würden."

„Genauso wie ich," sagte Blaise. 

„Hast du auch die Blicke Malfoys gesehen, die er immer Harry beim Essen zuwirft?", fragte George.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich schlafe mit Malfoy in einem Zimmer und den Rest kann man sich ja denken," grinste Blaise. 

„Interessante Träume?", fragte George schmunzelnd. 

„Das kannst du laut sagen," bestätigte der Slytherin, „Oder noch schlimmer war er bei Hausaufgaben. Eine Aufgabe hat er dreimal schreiben müssen, weil er immer in Gedanken versunken Herzchen gemalt hat."

„Nein? Das gibt's nicht? Harry hat ja nichts in diese Richtung getan," erzählte George, „Er scheint das sehr gut vor sich selbst versteckt zu haben."

„Das sage ich auch immer," sagte Blaise kopfnickend. 

Fred blickte verwirrt auf seinen Zwilling und den Slytherin, bevor er zu den zu einer Statue erstarrten Harry blickte.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Fred besorgt, während er mit seiner Hand vor Harrys Gesicht fuchtelte. 

„Du hast das gewusst," sagte Harry atemlos zu George. 

„Na ja. Wer das nicht erkannt hat, muss blind oder völlig bescheuert sein...Nichts für ungut Fred," fügte George hinzu. 

„Und euch macht das nichts aus?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ne...ich habe ja schon seit langen die Theorie, dass Malfoy nicht so ein Arsch ist, wie er immer tut," erklärte George. 

„Ihr plappert das aber nicht aus, oder?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Heißen wir Brown und Patil? Nein, keine Sorge. Wir behalten das für uns," antwortete Fred. 

„Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich ihn nicht einfach küssen. Zum Schluss ist er dann eingeschnappt," überlegte George. 

„Ja, damit kennt er sich aus," kicherte Fred. 

„Wieso?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„George hat sich in Cho Chang verknallt. Du weißt schon, Ravenclaws Sucherin...," begann Fred.

„Ja, ich weiß, wer Cho ist, aber was hat das mit dieser Situation zu tun?", fragte Harry. 

„Tja...," Fred gluckste kurz, woraufhin George ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf. 

Fred erwiderte ihn kurz und formte mit den Lippen ein stummes „Tut mir leid", bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. 

„Jedenfalls...," fuhr Fred fort, die Proteste seines Bruders ignorierend, „Hat er sie einfach nach einer ihren Stunden abgefangen und sie vor ihren ganzen kichernden Freundinnen geküsst."

„Hast du nicht?", schmunzelte Blaise, „Was hat sie getan? Dir eine Ohrfeige gegeben oder in die Weichteile getreten?"

George schien dies fürchterlich peinlich zu sein, da er rot anlief und sofort aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte. 

„Weder das eine noch das andere," antwortete Fred für seinen Bruder, „Sie hat ihn nur von sich weggeschoben und ihm weiß gemacht, dass sie kein Interesse hat, allerdings sieht sie ihn jetzt immer so an, als würde sie ihn erdolchen wollen, wenn sie ihn sieht...Entschuldigt mich. Ich folge ihm lieber, bevor er was dummes anstellt."

Fred wuschelte nur noch kurz durch Harrys Haare, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum ebenfalls verließ. 

Sowohl aus den Mädchen-, wie aus den Jungenschlafsäle, hörte Harry nun aufgeregtes Geschnatter, rinnendes Wasser und ein paar Morgenmuffel, die lautstark brüllten, dass man sie in Ruhe lassen solle. 

„Ich geh dann mal. Weck sicherheitshalber Ron auf," meinte Harry und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Er war erst einige Meter gegangen, da hörte er hinter sich das Portrait zur Seite schwingen. 

Er dachte zuerst, dass es Blaise war, der es sich doch noch anders überlegt hatte, doch sobald er zurückblickte, wurde dies wieder verworfen. 

„Harry, warte auf uns. Wir kommen mit dir," rief Parvati Patil.   
Sie und Lavender rannten zu Harry und zu seinem Schrecken harkten sie sich links und rechts bei ihm ein. 

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Lavender fröhlich. 

„Ja, sehr gut!"

Das war nicht einmal gelogen. 

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hatte er auf Lupins Couch besser geschlafen, als in den ganzen Jahren im Jungenschlafsaal. 

„Wir haben immer noch nichts über die Slytherins erfahren," erzählte Parvati, „Wir haben wirklich alles probiert um an diese Informationen ran zu kommen, aber...Pf...."

„Wir haben sogar Snape gefragt," fügte Lavender hinzu, „Leider hat er uns keine Antwort gegeben, sondern nur Gryffindor zehn Punkte abgezogen."

„Dann seid ihr eh gut weggekommen," meinte Harry, „Mir hätte er mehr abgezogen!"

Die beiden Mädchen nickten zustimmend. 

„Morgen haben wir wieder Professor Zabini," sagte Lavender themenwechselnd. 

„Und? Wir haben ihn immer Mittwochs. Das ist nicht neues," erwiderte Harry. 

„Ja, aber...dieses Mal schon," meinte Parvati. 

„Wieso? Weil er etwas mit Trelawney hat?", fragte Harry gelangweilt. 

Die beiden Mädchen schienen seinen gelangweilten Tonfall nicht zu bemerken oder sie ignorierten ihn einfach. 

„Das ist doch egal," meinte Lavender, „Er kann mit jeder Frau schlafen mit der er will."

„Aber bei Trelawney seht ihr das anders, oder wie?", fragte Harry amüsiert, „Ihr wisst schon, dass sich jeder gewundert hat, warum ihr nicht mitgearbeitet habt?"

„Ja, das war uns klar," gab Parvati zu, „Aber, das war nicht der Grund. Sie ist eine Hochstaplerin. Sie kann gar nicht in die Zukunft sehen."

„Was ihr nicht sagt!", sagte Harry gespielt überrascht, „Wie seid ihr zu dieser bahnbrechenden Neuigkeit gekommen."

„Padma hat nichts in ihrer Kugel gesehen," erklärte Parvati, „Und da hat sie einfach etwas erfunden. Und was macht Trelawney? Sie stimmt ihr zu und behauptet noch lautstark, sie habe das selbe gesehen...Wir haben das zu dieser Zeit noch nicht geglaubt. Meine Schwester erzählt nämlich viel, wenn der Tag lang ist..."

„....also haben wir das selbe gemacht. Wir haben einfach etwas erfunden und sie bemerkt es gar nicht," endete Lavender. 

Harry musste sich schwer zurück halten um den beiden nicht zu erklären, dass der Rest der Klasse dies schon seit der Dritten wusste.

„Ach übrigens. Cho Chang möchte mit George sprechen. Kannst du es ihm ausrichten?", bat Parvati, „Du bist doch immer bei denen."

„Klar, mach ich," meinte Harry. 

„Aber zurück zu Zabini. Er muss etwas sensationelles planen," erzählte Lavender, „Es scheint sogar nicht der normale Unterrichtstoff zu sein, da er bei Professor Dumbledore fragen musste, ob er dies machen darf."

„Ich bin schon so gespannt, was das sein wird," strahlte Parvati, „Ach, mir gefällt er. Ich kann verstehen, warum Trelawney mit ihm was hat...Wenn ich älter wäre, würde ich auch mein Glück bei ihm versuchen."

„Was hält dich davon ab? Stell dir vor...du und Zabini...du würdest dann, Blaises Stiefmutter sein," fiel Harry ein. 

Bei dem Wort Stiefmutter zuckte kurz Parvatis Augenlied und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das von der Schwärmerei abhalten würde.

„Er sieht schon gut aus," sagte Lavender, „Aber mir gefällt eigentlich sein Unterricht. Das Aussehen ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich finde, er ist der beste Lehrer, den wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jemals hatten...Okay, Lupin kommt auch ziemlich an ihn ran."

Die drei schritten eine Weile, in denen Lavender ihm erklärte, warum sie Lockhart, Quirrel und Moody nicht gemocht hatte. 

Dass ihn das überhaupt nicht interessierte schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. 

Kurz vor der großen Halle, tauchten aus einem Gang Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones auf, woraufhin Lavender und Parvati stehen blieben.

„Morgen! Parvati, Lavender...und Harry. Schönen guten Morgen," grüßte ihn Hannah. 

„Morgen," Harry versuchte weiter zu gehen, aber die beiden Gryffindor- Mädchen hatten sich immer noch bei ihm eingeharkt, so dass dies eine unmögliche Sache wurde. 

„Wisst ihr was? Madam Sprout geht mit uns heute zum See," sagte Hannah, „Sie will Wasserpflanzen durchmachen."

„Ja? Das ist toll! Frische Luft tut meiner Haut gut," meinte Lavender. 

„Habt ihr es eigentlich schon gehört?", fragte Susan, „Zabini hat für eure Klasse einen eigenen Unterricht geplant...Schade, dass wir nicht mit euch zusammen haben."

„Aber es kann auch sein, dass er es für Slytherin tut," überlegte Hannah, „Immerhin ist sein Sohn dort."

„Macht er den Stoff etwa nicht in allen Klassen durch?", fragte Parvati verwirrt. 

„Nein. Bis jetzt wird er es nur in der fünften Slytherin/Gryffindor machen. Das waren seine Worte," antwortete Hannah, „Ach, ich beneide euch."

„Wer weiß," tröstete sie Harry aus einem plötzlich Impuls heraus, „Vielleicht will er diesen ominösen Stoff nicht jeder Klasse zu selben Zeit beibringen und euch zeigt er ihn in ein paar Wochen."

„Das wäre toll," strahlte Hannah, obwohl überhaupt niemand wusste, was Zabini eigentlich unterrichten wollte. 

„Übrigens habt ihr es gehört...Wir sind gerade durch Zufall vorbeigegangen," begann Susan, „Lupin hat Snape wegen den Slytherins ausgequetscht..."

„Und?" Nun hatten sie tatsächlich ein Thema getroffen, was ihn interessierte. 

„Ja, erzähl," drängte Padma Patil, die sich soeben zu der kleinen Gruppe gestellt hatte. 

„Morgen, Schwesterchen," grüßte sie Parvati. 

„Snape hat nichts gesagt," antwortete Hannah enttäuscht, „Er hat nur Lupin angebrüllt, dass ihn das nichts angeht und überhaupt soll er ihn nicht ansprechen. Ich denke Snape hätte ihn sogar verprügelt, aber Lupins Hund ist schneller gewesen und hat einfach Snape ins Bein gebissen..."

Harry musste, wie die Mädchen bei dieser Vorstellung kichern.

Zu seinem Pech kamen gerade Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Dean und Neville um die Ecke gebogen. 

Blaise schien sich große Mühe zugeben, nicht gleich loszulachen, während ihn die anderen nur verwirrt beäugten. 

Er wollte ja gar nicht wissen, wie das für die anderen aussah. 

Er, inmitten von fünf kichernden Mädchen und kicherte auch noch fleißig mit. 

Harry versuchte abermals von Parvati und Lavender loszukommen, aber die beiden gaben ihm nicht mal eine Chance zur Flucht. 

Blaise schien es nun nicht mehr zurückhalten zu können, da er so laut los lachte, dass er sich an Ron festhalten musste, um nicht umzufallen. 

Die fünf Jungs betraten die große Halle und ließen den armen Harry einfach inmitten der Mädchen stehen. 

„Wir sollten Frühstücken gehen," machte Susan nach Minuten, die Harry wie Stunden vorkamen, den rettenden Vorschlag. 

„Gute Idee. Ich will immerhin nichts von Flitwicks Unterricht verpassen," kicherte Hannah.

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie heute wieder mit ihm machte. 

Langsam hatte er ja das dumme Gefühl, dass sie doch gut zaubern konnte und ihm absichtlich diese Haarfarben verpasste. 

Langsam schritten die sechs zum Portal der großen Halle. 

Lavender und Parvati immer noch bei ihm eingeharkt, Susan und Hannah vor ihm und Padma hinter ihm, so dass er schön eingekreist war. 

Als sie die große Halle betraten, richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. 

Harry konnte Blaise sehen, der sich nun an Viktor festhielt, während er noch immer lachte. 

Viktor schien eher über Blaise, als über Harry überrascht zu sein.

Die Blicke, die er Rons Freund zuwarf, waren eindeutig.

Harrys Blick streifte nun den blonden Slytherin. 

Dieser starrte ihn geradewegs an und würden Blicke jemanden töten, gäbe es in Hogwarts nun fünf Mädchenleichen. 

Harry jubelte innerlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, was das bedeutete. 

Draco Malfoy war tatsächlich eifersüchtig. 

Er konnte sich nicht zurück halten.   
Während er langsam zu seinem gewohnten Platz schritt, zwinkerte er dem Slytherin zu, woraufhin sich Draco an seinem Tee verschluckte, Harry aber immer noch nicht aus den Augen ließ. 

Als Harry seinen Platz neben Ron einnahm, gingen Hannah, Susan und Padma zu den Tischen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. 

Lavender und Parvati hauchten Harry ein Abschiedsküsschen auf seine beiden Wangen, bevor sie sich in die Nähe Ginnys setzten. 

„Was war das?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Hast du dir einen Harem zugelegt, oder was?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. 

Abermals streifte sein Blick den Slytherin- Tisch. 

Draco ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen und Harry konnte schwören, dass der Slytherin nicht einmal blinzelte. 

„Du willst uns tatsächlich weismachen, dass du mit fünf Mädchen in die große Halle kommst und nicht weißt wieso?", meinte Seamus.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht," beteuerte Harry, „Parvati und Lavender waren plötzlich da...und haben mich nicht mehr weggelassen."

„Klar! Der große Harry Potter kommt nicht gegen zwei Tratschtanten an," kicherte Dean. 

Als er Harrys drohenden Blick auffing, fügte er noch hinzu: „Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Lass wenigstens ein paar Mädchen für uns übrig."

An diesem Tag hatte Harry das schwache Gefühl, dass irgendjemand einen Zauber eingesetzt hatte um die Zeit zu verlangsamen. 

Noch nie hatten die Unterrichtsstunden so lange gedauert. 

In Zauberkunst verpasste ihm Hannah zwar keine neue Haarfarbe, dafür versuchte sie ihn immer in ein Gespräch über Zabinis geheimnisvollen Stoff zu verwickeln. 

In Verwandlungen versuchte er verzweifelnd nicht gleich über Draco herzufallen, der ihn nur eiskalt ignorierte, obwohl er mit ihm einen Tisch teilte. 

Und Kräuterkunde?

Harry fragte sich wirklich, ob Fred und George in den Mädchenschlafsälen irgendein Gas versprüht hatten. 

Hannah, Susan, Parvati und Lavender ließen ihn nicht mal eine Sekunde alleine. 

Das Endergebnis war, dass Harry samt den vier Mädchen bei einem seiner Fluchtversuche im See landete und Gryffindor sowie Hufflepuff zehn Punkte abgezogen wurden. 

Den Rest des Nachmittags hatte sich Harry im Jungenschlafsaal versteckt, doch als es zum Abendessen ging, waren Parvati und Lavender sogleich wieder neben ihm. 

„Kräuterkunde war heute ja so interessant," meinte Parvati beim Abendessen. 

Zu Harrys Schrecken, hatten sich die beiden neben ihn gesetzt. 

„Den trockenen oder nassen Teil?", fragte Harry gelangweilt. 

„Beides...es war doch schon lustig, wie wir ins Wasser gefallen sind," kicherte Parvati. 

„Und weißt du was...," begann Lavender.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht und ich will es auch nicht wissen," knurrte Harry, „Habt ihr etwa noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht mit euch reden will."

Daraufhin zog Lavender ihn näher zu sich und zischte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Das mag schon sein...doch Malfoy kocht vor Eifersucht. Wir versuchen dir nur zu helfen!"

Harrys Herz stoppte fast in diesen Moment. 

Die beiden größten Tratschtanten wussten Bescheid?

//Ganz klasse! Jetzt können wir zusammen ein Grab haben//

Entsetzt blickte er Lavender an, die wissend lächelte und mit ihren Augen auf Draco zeigte, der seinen Trinkpokal so fest hielt, dass schon leichte Risse auf der Außenseite sichtbar wurden.

Ruckartig stand Harry auf, packte Lavender und Parvati an den Händen und zog die beiden aus der Halle, verfolgt von den verwunderten Blicke der anderen. 

Er suchte ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das er sobald alle drei in ihm waren, magisch verschloss. 

„Okay. Woher wisst ihr das? Wer hat geplaudert? Blaise? Fred? George?", fragte Harry mit unterdrückter Wut. 

Er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem tun würde, wenn er ihm wieder begegnete. 

„Nun...genau genommen waren es alle drei...," sagte Lavender. 

„Und du," fügte Parvati hinzu. 

„Wie meint ihr das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na ja, weißt du, wir waren heute schon früher auf und als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum treten wollen, bist du gerade zurück gekommen. Wir wissen ja, dass es sich nicht gehört, aber wir haben euch belauscht," erklärte Parvati. 

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, also ging er einfach im Klassenraum auf und ab. 

„Aber, falls es dir hilft. Wir wussten es schon vorher," meinte Lavender, „Du hast seit der dritten Klasse nämlich..."

„Fangt ihr nicht auch noch mit diesem dämlichen Blick an," schrie Harry. 

„Oh, du weißt also schon von deinen Blick?", wunderte sich Parvati. 

„Ja, Blaise und George haben mir schon davon erzählt," grummelte der Gryffindor. 

„Wir werden es nicht weiter erzählen," beruhigte ihn Parvati, „Falls du dir deswegen Sorgen machst...Wir wollen dir nur helfen."

„Wie? Indem wir Draco eifersüchtig machen?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Was soll mir das bringen?"

„Er will dich," erklärte Lavender, „Blaise sagt es doch auch. Ein Kuss und er gehört dir, aber...George hat auch recht. Es kann wirklich sein, dass er dann eingeschnappt ist oder dich nur aus Trotz ignorieren würde. Aber wenn du mehrere Verehrerinnen hast, weiß er, dass du nicht ewig auf ihn warten kannst und bumm...Draco Potter oder Harry Malfoy, wie auch immer. Das müsst dann ihr ausmachen."

„Das ist die dämlichste Idee, die ich jemals gehört habe," meinte Harry, „...Ihr denkt, dass das wirklich klappt?"

Lavender und Parvati mussten bei dieser hoffnungsvollen Stimmlage schmunzeln. 

„Vertrau uns. Das funktioniert," schwor Parvati. 

„Aber das fällt doch auf," überlegte Harry, „Wenn ich aufeinmal lauter Verehrerinnen habe!...Wissen es eigentlich Hannah, Susan und Padma?"

„Nein, sie wissen nur, dass du jemanden eifersüchtig machen willst, nicht wen," antwortete Parvati. 

„Und was das andere angeht. Das fällt nicht auf," versicherte Lavender charmant lächelnd, „Du hast dich in den Ferien ziemlich gemausert. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass du Malfoy willst, hätte ich dich das ganze Schuljahr angebaggert."

„Dito," sagte Parvati, „Und die anderen Mädchen finden das auch...Na ja, mit Ausnahme von Pansy, Hermione und überraschenderweise Ginny...Wie kam sie eigentlich von dir zu Colin Creevey? Aber egal. Sogar Millicent Bulstrode findet dich, ich zitiere: „Zum schmusen, knuddeln und einfach nur lieb haben. Auch wenn er endlich sterben sollte". Das waren ihre Worte."

„Ach ehrlich?", fragte Harry schüchtern. 

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass man so von ihm dachte. 

Parvati und Lavender nickten heftigst. 

„Okay...dann versuche ich es eben einmal so," stimmte Harry zu. 

„Nanu, was macht denn Lupins Hund hier?", fragte auf einmal Lavender verwirrt. 

Entsetzt drehte sich Harry um und sah Sirius langsam auf sie zu tapsen.   
//Na großartig. Und wieder einer mehr. Warum schreibe ich nicht gleich an den Tagespropheten?//

Er hatte doch überprüft, ob niemand im Raum war, allerdings hatte er nicht hinter den Lehrertisch geschaut. 

Harry notierte sich im Geiste, das nächste Mal überall nach zu sehen, auch wenn ihn dann alle für verrückt erklärten. 

„Warum bist so blass?", fragte ihn Parvati besorgt. 

„Na ja, der Hund weiß es jetzt," lachte Harry im Galgenhumor. 

„Na und? Dann weiß Lupins Hund eben, dass du auf Draco Malfoy stehst. Was ist denn schon dabei?", wunderte sich Lavender. 

Harry musste hörbar schlucken, als Sirius ihm starr in die Augen blickte. 

„Ich denke...ich geh dann," meinte Harry nervös, löste den Zauber an der Tür und lief hinaus. 

„Hat er eine Hundephobie?", fragten sich Lavender und Parvati, als Sirius ihm schon hinterher hetzte. 

Bei der Treppe hatte er ihn eingeholt. 

Wenn Harry vorher gesagt hätte, dass Hunde anklagend schauen konnten, hätte er diesen für irre gehalten. 

Doch jetzt hatte er den Beweis vor Augen. 

„Sirius...ich habe jetzt gerade keine Zeit, aber später stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung," stotterte Harry. 

Sirius schien das ziemlich egal zu sein, da er mit seinen Zähnen einen Zipfel von Harry Umhang packte und den Gryffindor einfach die Treppen hinaufzog. 

//Das ist ja wieder mal ein wundervoller Tag. Ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen// dachte sich Harry, als sie beim Sternengemälde angekommen waren.

Sirius blickte sich nochmals um, ob ihnen niemand gefolgt war und verwandelte sich dann in einen Menschen zurück. 

„Schwarzwälderkirschtorte," grummelte er. 

Gleich nach dem das Gemälde zur Seite geschwungen war, zog er Harry mit sich in die Wohnung. 

„Setz dich," befahl sein Pate, bevor er in Lupins Arbeitszimmer verschwand. 

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, ließ sich Harry auf der Couch nieder. 

Er überlegte schon, ob er nicht einfach flüchten sollte, solange Sirius weg war, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. 

Er konnte Sirius nicht das ganze Jahr über aus dem Weg gehen, geschweige denn, dass er das überhaupt wollte.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Sirius mit Lupin an seiner Seite zurück. 

Die beiden ließen sich neben Harry nieder, bevor Sirius fragte: „Ist es wahr?"

„Was meinst du?", tat Harry unwissend. 

„Na, diese Sache. Du und Malfoy Junior? Deswegen hat er dich gewarnt," vermutete Sirius. 

„Sirius, Remus, ihr dürft das nicht so streng sehen. Draco ist nicht so, wie..."

„Ruhe," unterbrach ihn Lupin. 

„Harry, du verstehst mich falsch. Du musst dich hier nicht verteidigen, oder sonst was," erklärte Sirius sanft, „Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wie ihr beiden zusammen gekommen seid. Ich nehme mal an, dass du bei Mal...Draco warst, bevor du zu uns gekommen und nicht nur einfach Spazieren gegangen bist."

„Ja, ich war bei Draco," gab Harry zu, „Aber aus einem anderen Grund. Wir sind nicht zusammen!"

Die ermutigenden Blicke von Lupin und Sirius, sorgten dafür, dass er ihnen nun alles erzählte, was seit dem Schulbeginn passiert war. 

Er ließ nichts aus. 

Nicht einmal Blaise Insiderinfos über die Slytherin und deren Eltern. 

Besonders Sirius schien bei dieser Information nicht gerade überrascht zu sein.

Er ließ sogar ein „Ich hab's doch immer gewusst" fallen. 

Als er dann zu dem neuesten Plan kam, mussten beide schmunzeln.

„Eine interessante Idee," meinte Lupin kichernd, „Ich habe mich ja schon gefragt, was das heute morgen sollte...Du hättest dich sehen müssen. Völlig hilflos von fünf Mädchen eingekreist."

„Moony hat gekichert, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen," erklärte Sirius. 

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr," widersprach Lupin, „Ich habe nicht gekichert, wie ein Schulmädchen. Wenn hier einer so gekichert hat dann du."

„Hunde können nicht kichern, Professor," sagte Sirius spöttelnd.

„Und er weiß wirklich, dass ich der Hund bin?", fragte Sirius, wieder an Harry gewandt. 

„Ja, ich war selbst ganz überrascht," sagte Harry, „Und euch macht das nichts aus, dass ich... in Draco..."

„Nein. Es gab eine Zeit, da stand dein Vater auf Lucius und wir haben es trotzdem akzeptiert," antwortete Lupin, „Okay, diese Phase dauerte auch nur eine Woche, bis er Lily unter der Dusche sah, aber in der Zeit haben wir ihn vollkommen unterstützt."

Harry starrte ihn überrascht an. 

Dies gehörte wirklich zu den Dingen, die man nicht von seinen Eltern wissen wollte. 

„Außerdem...," meinte Sirius, „Mein Hundesinn wittert auch nichts Schlechtes an ihm. Ich habe mich deswegen eh schon oft gewundert. Gut, dass ich jetzt endlich die Erklärung dazu habe...Also, komm schnell mit ihm zusammen, das ist lebenswichtig für mich."

„Tatze, übertreib mal nicht," sagte Lupin. 

„Ich übertreibe nicht. Wenn Draco mit Harry zusammen wäre, dann wäre ich so was wie sein Schwiegerpate..."

„Gibt es das überhaupt?", fragte Harry zweifelnd. 

„Ist doch egal. Unterbrecht mich nicht," bat Sirius, „Und für seinen Schwiegerpaten kann man doch aussagen, weil man will seinen Freund ja helfen."

„Aussagen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Er hat recht," meinte Lupin, als auch bei ihm der Groschen gefallen war, „Draco kennt die volle Wahrheit. Er weiß, dass Pettigrew noch lebt. Wenn offiziell bekannt gegeben wird, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist, müssten sie es sogar glauben, wenn es Draco erzählt. Immerhin ist das ein Insider. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob sie so sehr auf Draco hören würden, aber das wäre eine Möglichkeit unseren lieben Tatze hier, frei zu bekommen."

„Aber zuerst muss Lucius Malfoy erwischt werden?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na ja. Wenn er es jetzt sagt, könnte es ein dummer Kinderscherz sein und keine Insiderinfo," erklärte Sirius. 

„Oh mein Gott. Harry sofort zurück in den Gryffindor- Turm," kreischte Lupin, als er auf seine Taschenuhr blickte, „Es ist schon nach Mitternacht..."

„Oh! Okay. Wir sehen uns dann," verabschiedete sich Harry. 

„Und pass auf, dass du keinem Lehrer begegnest," rief ihm Sirius noch hinterher. 

„Und wenn du willst, kannst du morgen Minni und Mickey vorbeibringen," fügte Lupin noch hinzu. 

Im Gryffindor- Turm angekommen, versuchte er unbemerkt an Colin und Ginny vorbeizukommen, die heftigst in einem der Stühle miteinander knutschten. 

Dies gelang ihm zu seiner Überraschung sogar. 

Minni, Mickey, Moonshine und sogar Butterfly lagen in seinem Bett und blickten ihn nur gelangweilt an, als er sich zu ihnen legte und die Augen schloss.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel sein Harem nach Zabinis Stunde morgen, plappern würde. 

Er konnte aber nicht mehr lange überlegen, da er sofort einschlief. 

TBC


	24. Snapes kleine Rache

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,…

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja, ich weiß nicht was ich mir bei diesem Kapitel gedacht habe…aber egal, es ist jetzt geschrieben und da kann man nichts mehr machen. *g*

Und wieder herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer pureblood2, Ralna, MaxCat, Angel344, sora151085, Maia May, Dark Jessy, Tina6, Lapis, cat-68, Rhodorik, ginger ale, Kisu und Bell. *allefestknuddel* So viele Reviews *schwärm*. Ich bin darüber ganz glücklich:-)

***************************************************************************

Harry wachte auf, als zwei sanfte Pfötchen auf seine Wange tippten. 

Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in Moonshines Gesicht. 

Als das Kätzchen bemerkte, dass Harry wach war, maunzte es fröhlich. 

„Na du?...Seit wann magst du mich denn eigentlich?", fragte Harry leise, während er das Linyinwin sanft von sich schob. 

Moonshine drehte sich beleidigt von ihm weg. 

„Ich habe dich jetzt schon ziemlich lange," überlegte Harry, „Meinst du nicht auch, dass dich wieder Draco nehmen sollte?"

Das Kätzchen zuckte mit seinen Ohren, bevor es sich ruckartig umdrehte und mit seinem Köpfchen nickte. 

„Ja...ich will auch zu Draco," seufzte Harry und streichelte das Linyinwin.

Moonshine schnurrte wohlig und schmiegte sich mehr an seine Handfläche. 

Dies schien aber Lupins Linyinwin nicht zu gefallen, da sie sofort bei ihm waren um auch etwas von den Streicheleinheiten abzubekommen. 

Durch deren Schnurren geweckt, streckte auch Butterfly ihr Köpfchen unter der Bettdecke heraus und machte maunzend auf sich aufmerksam. 

„Kümmern sich etwa Blaise und Ron nicht mehr um dich?", fragte Harry verwirrt und streichelte auch dieses. 

Er wollte schon bald aufstehen, aber alle vier Linyinwins setzten sich auf seinen Bauch um dies zu verhindern. 

Immer wenn er eines herunternahm, sprang dieses sofort wieder zurück. 

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, in der er die Linyinwins nur streichelte, bis plötzlich die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite gezogen worden und Seamus ihm einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünschte. 

Mit der Hilfe von Seamus und Dean konnte er sich dann auch von den Katzen befreien. 

„Sag mal, du Katzenfanatiker," begann Seamus, „Willst du dich nicht auch um unsere Linyinwins kümmern?"

„Sind sie noch nicht tot? Ich hatte es angenommen, da ich sie schon seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen habe," meinte Harry. 

„Sehr witzig!", Seamus lachte kurz gespielt auf, „Du bist der geborene Komiker, Harry! Nein, Kollege und Boss geht es gut. Sie schlafen nur sehr viel."

„Kollege? Boss?"

„Ihre Namen," erklärte Dean.

„Sehr einfallsreich," sagte Harry und ging ins Badezimmer. 

Dean und Seamus zuckten kurz mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich ihm anschlossen. 

„Also," Dean richtete gerade seine Haare, während Harry und Seamus sich die Zähne putzten, „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Lavender? Man sieht euch ja ziemlich oft zusammen."

„Da...," Harry spülte sich schnell den Mund aus, „....läuft nichts."

 „Na ja, wenn da nichts zwischen euch läuft, könntest du dann ein Date für mich arrangieren?", bat Dean. 

Harry konnte im Spiegel sehen, wie Seamus mit den Augen rollte. 

„Mit Lavender?", versicherte sich Harry, ob er es nicht missverstanden hatte. 

„Ja! Wenn Parvati auch mitkommt, habe ich nichts dagegen. Ein Dreier wäre mir sehr recht..."

Seamus spuckte vor Schreck den Spiegel an. 

„Ich kann Lavender mal fragen", antwortete Harry, „Aber ich denke, dass du den Dreier sehr schnell vergessen solltest."

„Sehr richtig," stimmte Seamus zu. 

Dean konnte nichts mehr erwidern, da ein lauter Schrei aus dem Schlafzimmer drang, der sich sehr nach Neville anhörte. 

Alle drei stürzten sofort zurück und fragten atemlos: „Was ist passiert?"

„Da...da...," stotterte Neville und zeigte auf Seamus Bett, in dem sich Boss und Kollege befanden. 

„Ähm...Seamus, Dean, sie sind beide männlich, oder?", fragte Harry und musste sich schwer zurückhalten um nicht los zu lachen, als er die beiden Linyinwins in ihrer „Betätigung" sah. 

„Ja, sind sie," antwortete Dean, während Seamus die Vorhänge zuzog mit der Erklärung, dass sie auch nicht besonders scharf darauf wären, beim Sex beobachtet zu werden. 

„Nun...dann gratuliere ich," grinste Harry, „Ihr braucht als einzige keine Angst haben, dass eure Linyinwins Junge bekommen.."

„Das ist gar nicht wahr," erwiderte Dean, „Was ist denn mit Butterfly und Moonshine? Die beiden beschnuppern sich auch immer gegenseitig und wer weiß, was hier abgeht, wenn wir im Unterricht sind?"

„Butterfly ist weiblich," klärte Harry die beiden auf. 

Darauf schien Dean kein Argument zu haben, da er einfach das Thema wechselte. 

„Hat Ron einen Zauber eingesetzt?", fragte er, auf Rons geschlossene Vorhänge zeigend, „Ich wäre bei Nevilles Geschrei aufgewacht."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Hey, aufwachen," rief Seamus, aber nichts rührte sich. 

„Definitiv ein Zauber," sagte Dean in einer Stimmlage, die Hermiones nicht unähnlich war. 

„Aufstehen," rief Seamus abermals und zog die Vorhänge von Rons Bett weg, „Wir habe..."

Seamus stoppte abrupt, als er Blaise und Ron aneinander gekuschelt und deren Pyjamas am untersten Bettrand entdeckte. 

„Oho, scheinbar sind nicht nur unsere Linyinwins sexuell aktiv," Dean pfiff anerkennend, während Harry nur mit offenen Mund auf seinen besten Freund starrte. 

„Ron, Blaise, aufwachen," rief Seamus abermals. 

Sobald die beiden ihre Augen geöffnet hatten, lief Ron rot an, als er die vier überraschten Jungen entdeckte. 

Sehr im Gegensatz zu Blaise, der sich entspannt zurück lehnte und befriedigt grinste. 

„Frühstück," sagte Seamus noch, bevor er mit Neville und Dean den Schlafsaal verließ. 

Als in Harry endlich der Schock nachgelassen hatte, folgte er schnell den dreien. 

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ron tatsächlich so weit gehen würde. 

Noch dazu im Schlafsaal. 

Was hätten die beiden gemacht, wenn der Zauber nicht gewirkt hätte. 

Harry schüttelte kräftig den Kopf und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er dann auch schon seine Ablenkung. 

„Harry...endlich. Du solltest früher schlafen gehen, dann wachst du auch früher auf," begrüßte ihn Lavender. 

„Können wir gehen?", fragte ihn Parvati. 

„Aber natürlich," Er hielt ihnen galant seine Arme hin, „Kommt ihr, Ladies?"

Lavender und Parvati kicherten, bevor sie sich bei ihm einharkten und zu dritt den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. 

Den verwunderten Blick, den er von Hermione erhielt, die soeben in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit. 

Viel mehr versuchte er, ein genießendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen.

Die große Halle passierten sie, wie am Tag davor, von den Blicken der anderen beobachtet. 

Harry sah Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und irgendetwas in seinen imaginären Bart murmelte. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn der blonde Slytherin soeben bis zehn zählen würde. 

Lavender und Parvati blieben, wie beim Abendessen, bei ihm sitzen, wodurch er öfters neidische Blicke von Dean erhielt. 

Seamus hingegen schien von dem Verhalten Deans enttäuscht zu sein. 

Harry hatte sogar einmal kurz das Gefühl, dass er Tränen in den Augen des jungen Iren gesehen hatte.

Mit Parvati und Lavender an seiner Seite, benötigte er viel länger um in Binns Klassenzimmer zu gelangen. 

Dort übergaben ihn die beiden Mädchen feierlich an Padma, die ihn sofort zu ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch zerrte. 

Ihre Versuche etwas über Harrys Flamme herauszufinden, scheiterten da Harry nach den ersten fünf Minuten eingeschlafen war. 

Hannah versuchte in Zauberkunst ebenfalls erfolglos etwas aus Harry herauszubekommen. 

„Wir haben jetzt Zabini," freute sich Parvati, als sie Flitwicks Klassenraum verließen. 

„Ich bin ja schon so gespannt, was er machen will!"

Harry gestand es ihnen nicht, aber auch er war schon ziemlich neugierig. 

Sie betraten Zabinis Klassenzimmer, als eine der letzten. 

Harry musste schmunzeln, als ihm die Mädchen einen Abschiedskuss gaben und Dracos Augen mörderisch zu funkeln begannen. 

Grinsend ließ sich Harry neben dem Slytherin nieder. 

„Morgen, Draco! Ist heute nicht ein wundervoller Tag?", fragte Harry freudestrahlend. 

„Kann man es glauben," spöttelte Draco, „Potter hat tatsächlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn haben will. Ich hätte Patil und Brown mehr Geschmack zugetraut."

„Das musst du gerade sagen," flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin Draco ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und sich dann zu Zabini drehte, der soeben mit Blaise und Ron im Schlepptau den Klassenraum betrat. 

Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Ron nicht mehr in seiner Nähe gewesen war. 

„Guten Morgen...ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, wenn ich euch den Unterrichtsstoff doch nicht aussuchen lasse, aber euch fällt ja nichts ein," begann Zabini, „Deswegen habe ich mir für euch etwas besonderes ausgedacht. Die Idee dazu kam mir, als Mister Finnigan, Mister Potter und Mister Weasley ein Gespräch von mir und meinem Sohn belauschten..."

Harry spürte regelrecht die Blicke der Klasse in seinem Nacken. 

„Nun, warum habe ich sie entdeckt?", fragte Zabini. 

„Weil wir uns mies versteckt haben," riet Seamus. 

Zabini lächelte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, Mister Finnigan. Ihr Versteck war sehr gut. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen..."

„Wir waren zu laut," vermutete Ron. 

„Was haben sie denn hinter dem Mauervorsprung zu dritt getrieben, dass sie Geräusche machen mussten?", fragte Zabini schelmisch, wodurch die ganze Klasse und besonders die Slytherins zu lachen begannen und Ron wieder rot wurde.

„Aber nein, Mister Weasley! Ich habe sie auch nicht gehört," antwortete Zabini, als sich die Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte.

Als keine weiteren Vorschläge kamen, fuhr Zabini fort: „Wissen sie, was eine Aura ist?"

Hermiones Hand schnellte in die Höhe. 

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

Hermione räusperte sich und sprach: „Eine Aura ist das Energiefeld lebendiger Wesen."

„Richtig. Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor!"

Zabini setzte sich auf seinen Tisch und erklärte: „Ich habe ihre Auren gespürt. Daher wusste ich, wo sie sich befanden...Und da kam mir der Gedanke ihnen dies ebenfalls beizubringen. In der heutigen Zeit ist es sehr praktisch, wenn man schon weiß, wo wer ist...Normalerweise gehört Auren orten zur erweiterten Ausbildung eines Auroren, daher musste ich zuerst Professor Dumbledore fragen, ob ich euch das überhaupt beibringen darf...Er war einverstanden."

Die ganze Klasse begann zu jubeln. 

Das war doch mal endlich etwas, das man gebrauchen konnte. 

Nie wieder könnte ihn jemand belauschen, wenn er immer schon die anderen spürte. 

„Allerdings...," fuhr Zabini fort, „...musste ich trotzdem noch eine Erlaubnis eurer Hauslehrer einholen. Professor McGonagall hat es erlaubt. Ich darf es also unseren Gryffindors beibringen."

Nun jubelte nur der Gryffindor- Teil, während die Slytherins skeptisch blickten. 

„Professor Snape, hingegen, erlaubt es nur denjenigen, die an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen," erklärte Zabini, „Das wären dann von Slytherin nur Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy."

„Was? Das können sie doch nicht machen," kreischte Pansy.

„Ich brauche die Erlaubnis eures Hauslehrers sonst kann ich nichts machen," entschuldigte sich Zabini, „Außerdem soll ich den Zaubertrankverweigerern ausrichten, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Zaubertränke blicken lassen sollen..."

„Und was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte Pansy wütend, „Däumchen drehen, während sie die Gryffindors zu kleinen Auroren ausbilden?"

„Sind sie Slytherins Sprecherin?", entgegnete Zabini ruhig. 

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin," zischte Pansy. 

„Nun, gut Miss Parkinson," sagte Zabini, „Ich habe alles mit Dumbledore und ihrem Hauslehrer besprochen...Die Slytherins, mit Ausnahme von Mister Malfoy und Mister Zabini, sind bis auf weiteres von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausgeschlossen. Ich bitte sie also meinen Klassenraum zu verlassen...So viel ich weiß, ist Mister Malfoy auch ein Vertrauensschüler. Er wird ihnen ausrichten, wann sie wieder kommen dürfen."

„Das ist doch ein Scherz," kreischte Pansy. 

„Nein, ist es nicht Miss Parkinson! Und nun packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen," bat Zabini. 

Pansy warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu, packte ihre Sachen und stolzierte mit den anderen Slytherins aus dem Raum.  

„So, das wäre erledigt," meinte Zabini, als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. 

„Auren...Miss Granger hatte völlig recht, sind die Energiefelder Lebewesens. Jedes Tier, sei es noch so winzig klein, hat diese. Allerdings können sogar Geübte, die Auren von Insekten nicht so richtig spüren...Mister Thomas?"

„Wir können dann wirklich Leute spüren? Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Dean.

„Man spürt Wärme," erklärte Zabini, „Und mit ein bisschen Übung kann man verschiedene Empfindung spüren, wodurch sie die verschiedenen Auren auseinander halten können...Allerdings wird das einen Hauptteil unserer Zeit ausmachen, aber es ist immer besser, den Feind zu spüren um rechtzeitig fliehen zu können, als dass man das Wissen um ihn zu besiegen hat, aber nicht die Macht und dann stirbt...Mister Malfoy, sie werden wie schon gesagt, denn Slytherins sagen, wenn wir fertig sind."

„Wann wird das ungefähr sein?", fragte Draco. 

„Mindestens ein halbes Jahr," antwortete Zabini, wodurch fast die ganze Klasse nach Luft schnappte. 

„So lange?", staunte Neville. 

„Das ist nicht lange, Mister Longbottom," erklärte Zabini, „Nach sechs Monaten können sie vielleicht mit höchster Konzentration ganz schwach eine Aura spüren. Auren orten gehört zu den schwersten Fähigkeiten, die ein Zauberer erlernen kann. Es gibt nicht umsonst immer weniger Auroren. Die meisten schaffen diesen Teil der Ausbildung nicht."

„Und du...sie denken wirklich, dass wir es schaffen?", meldete sich Blaise. 

„Du ganz bestimmt," meinte Zabini schmunzelnd, „Immerhin kann ich es."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Ganz einfach. Wenn ein Elternteil vor eurer Geburt Auren orten konnte, habt ihr diese Fähigkeit schon in euch verankert und lernt daher schneller," antwortete Zabini, „Ich kann zu meinem Stolz sagen, dass ich schon seit zwanzig Jahren Auren orten kann. Da hast du nochmals Glück gehabt!"

„Wissen sie, ob noch irgendwelche Eltern Auren orten konnten?", fragte Hermione. 

„Nun, es haben mehrere dieses Glück. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Frank Longbottom Auren spüren konnte, ebenso wie Narcissa Malfoy,..."

Draco schien überrascht zu sein, dass nicht sein Vater diese Fähigkeit hatte, sondern seine Mutter.

„...und Pina Patil."

Auch Parvati schien von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Mutter nichts gewusst zu haben, da er ein „Daher wusste sie sofort, wenn ich spät Abends nach Hause gekommen bin" aus ihrer Richtung hören konnte. 

„Nun, das wichtigste am Anfang ist seine eigene Aura zu fühlen...Dafür habe ich extra Eliza...also meine Frau gebeten, dass sie mir etwas aus meinen privaten Sammlungstücken schickt...", Zabini öffnete einen mitgebrachten Karton und holte eine kleine blaublinkende Kugel heraus. 

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was das ist?"

Zu Harrys Überraschung schien es nicht einmal Hermione zu wissen. 

„Ach, kommt schon, was ist das?"

„Die blaue Kugel, die normalerweise neben Moms Kristallfiguren am Wohnzimmerkasten liegt," antwortete Blaise. 

„Ja, das auch," gab Zabini lächelnd zu, „Aber eigentlich ist das ein Aurastein...."

„Wirklich? Davon habe ich schon gelesen," meinte Hermione, „Die sollen einer Person helfen Auren zu spüren. Man braucht nicht einmal von Auren etwas gewusst zu haben und man schafft es trotzdem auf Anhieb."

„Korrekt," Zabini stellte den Aurastein auf Seamus Tisch. 

„Gewöhnt euch nicht an den Stein. Den habt ihr nur heute, damit ihr wisst, wie sich eine Aura anfühlt...Mister Finnigan, sie werden gleich beginnen," warnte ihn Zabini, „Sie müssen ihn nur in der Hand halten und sich auf das blaue Licht konzentrieren...An die Jungfrauen unter euch, habe ich noch eine kleine Warnung..."

Harry blickte überrascht auf. 

Hatte er das soeben richtig verstanden?

„...wenn sie ihre Aura spüren, wird ihnen schwindlig werden und sie fallen kurzzeitig in Ohnmacht. Aber keine Sorge, diese hält nur zehn Sekunden an....Tja, warum ist das so?"

Während Hermione abermals nur verdattert blicken konnte, antwortete Blaise: „Reine Auren haben eine heftigere Wirkung auf den Körper."

„Richtig...Wann hat man denn keine reine Aura mehr?"

„Wenn man zum Beispiel keine Jungfrau mehr ist, oder jemanden getötet hat...und bei Selbstmord," antwortete Blaise. 

„Zehn Punkte an Slytherin," sagte Zabini, „Das ist vollkommen richtig. Dies sind die drei Faktoren, durch die man keine reine Aura mehr hat...Bei ihnen wird eher das mit der Jungfrau zutreffen, denn wenn sie jemanden getötet haben sind sie ein Arsch und bei Selbstmord sind sie ein Wunder...Dieses reine Aura- Ding beeinflusst aber nicht unsere Fähigkeiten oder so. Man kann auch nicht spüren, ob irgendjemanden eine reine Aura hat oder nicht...Man spürt es nur an sich....Woher wusstest du das eigentlich, Blaise?"

„Na ja, ich habe mal ein Buch darüber gelesen," meinte Blaise beiläufig. 

„Welches denn?"

„Die magische Analyse des Körpers von..."

„Benjamin Monk?...Den Schinken hast du gelesen?", staunte Zabini, „Das Buch ist staubtrocken. Ich habe nur drei Seiten gelesen, dann bin ich schon eingeschlafen...Aber egal. Beginnen wir jetzt. So erfahre ich auch endlich, ob du noch Jungfrau bist oder nicht."

Blaise rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen. 

„Mister Finnigan, nehmen sie den Stein und tun sie das, was ich gesagt habe," bat Zabini, „Versuchen sie ihren Lebenspunkt zu finden...also den Punkt an dem ihre Aura am stärksten ist. Bei jedem Menschen ist dieser unterschiedlich, also verlassen sie sich nicht darauf, dass er beim Herzen liegt, außerdem spüre ich es ja auch." 

Seamus nickte und hob die blaue Kugel auf. 

Er ließ sie einige Sekunden in seinen Händen, bevor er sie wieder auf den Tisch stellte und antwortete: „Mein Lebenspunkt ist an der rechten Handfläche."

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor," meinte Zabini, nahm die Kugel und stellte sie auf Deans Tisch. 

„Jetzt sie, Mister Thomas!"

Sobald Dean die Kugel in seiner Hand hielt, schwankte er leicht, bevor er auf den Boden fiel.

„Tja, da haben wir eine Jungfrau," schmunzelte Zabini. 

„Haben sie trotzdem ihren Lebenspunkt ausfindig machen können?", fragte er, nachdem Dean wieder zu sich kam. 

„Ähm ja, linkes Knie," antwortete Dean recht verspätet. 

„Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor...Miss Granger!"

Er reichte ihr den Aurastein.

Zu Harrys Überraschung fiel sie nicht in Ohnmacht, sondern antwortete ruhig, dass es bei ihr der mittlere Zeh wäre und erhielt dadurch fünf Punkte.

Zabini gab den Stein immer weiter. 

Neville fiel um, genauso ging es Lavender.

Ron und Blaise blieben, wie es sich Harry schon gedacht hatte, stehen, ebenso Parvati. 

Zabini schien mehr als erfreut zu sein, dass Blaise nicht mehr unschuldig war. 

„Mister Potter!"

Harry schluckte fest, bevor er den Stein in die Hand nahm. 

Er spürte wirklich eine Wärme von Innen heraus.

Besonders stark schien es in der Nähe seines Herzen zu sein, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihm schwindlig und schwarz vor Augen. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte ihn Draco mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zwischen Überraschung und Verlangen an.

„Mein Herz," sagte Harry, woraufhin Zabini ihm fünf Punkte gab. 

Ihm war noch immer leicht schwindlig, allerdings wollte er keine Sekunde von Dracos Enthüllung verpassen. 

Zu seiner Enttäuschung blieb der Slytherin ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen, bis er Zabini den Aurastein zurück gab und ebenfalls „Herz" sagte. 

„Richtig. Fünf Punkte an Slytherin..." Zabini legte die Kugel wieder in seinen Karton, setzte sich auf seinen Tisch und fuhr fort: „Hier..." er zeigte auf Harry und Draco, „...haben wir einen Fall von Aurapartner. Sie kennen den Begriff Seelenverwandtschaft. Ein bestimmter Partner für eine Person? Absoluter Schwachsinn, wenn sie mich fragen..."

„Und Aurapartner?", fragte Hermione. 

„Nun Aurapartner haben eine ähnliche Aura, das ist alles," erklärte Zabini, „Sie verstehen sich deswegen nicht besser oder schlechter, noch ist es für sonst irgendwas gut."

Harry war von diesen Worten leicht enttäuscht.   
Was hätte er dafür gegeben, wenn es mehr bedeutet hätte. 

„Einen Vorteil haben Aurapartner aber am Anfang. Da sie eine ähnliche Aura besitzen, können sie den anderen leichter spüren," sagte Zabini. 

Hermione hob ihre Hand, doch bevor Zabini irgendetwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. 

„Herein," bat Zabini. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine wunderschöne Frau betrat den Raum. 

Ihre langen schwarzen Haare bewegten sich bei jedem Schritt, den sie zu Zabini machte. 

Zabini schien sprachlos zu sein. 

Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn er auch mit dieser etwas anfangen wollte. 

„Mom? Was machst du hier?", fragte plötzlich Blaise, woraufhin die ganze Klasse erstaunt auf Mrs. Zabini blickte. 

„Deine Mutter?", staunte Ron. 

„Ich muss etwas mit deinem Vater besprechen," antwortete Mrs. Zabini und wandte sich nun ihrem Mann zu.

„Kann das nicht bis nach dem Unterricht warten?", fragte Zabini, „Nachher ist Mittagspause..."

„Nein, kann es nicht. Ich muss nachher noch ins Ministerium," antwortete Mrs. Zabini kühl.

„Ähm, ja, klar, kein Problem," Zabini blickte nun die Klasse an, „Ihr könnt gehen...wir sehen uns Freitags."

Verwundert packten die Gryffindors und die zwei Slytherins ihre Sachen und wandten sich dem Ausgang zu. 

Harry konnte genau die Unsicherheit in Blaises Augen sehen. 

„Blaise...bleib hier," bat Mrs. Zabini freundlich.

Ron strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, bevor er mit Harry und dem Rest der Klasse Zabinis Klassenzimmer verließ. 

„Was war das?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. 

Ron zuckte nur verständnislos mit den Schultern.

Als Harry aus dem Blickwinkel Draco sehen konnte, bemerkte er, dass etwas an seinen Armen fehlte. 

Als hätten sie es gemerkt, harkten sich Parvati und Lavender sofort bei ihm ein. 

Draco gab sich große Mühe um nicht gleich beide Mädchen anzufallen und wollte einfach an den dreien vorbeistolzieren, doch als er sie überholte, hielt ihn Parvati an seinem Umhang fest. 

„Loslassen, Patil," knurrte er, während Harry nur verständnislos zu Parvati blickte. 

„Nein, erst musst du uns etwas beantworten," erwiderte Parvati, „Was habt ihr auf einmal gegen Snape?"

Die anderen, die vorher in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen waren, näherten sich unauffällig der kleinen Gruppe. 

„Warum sollte ich es dir sagen, Patil?", fragte Draco kühl.

„Weil ich so ein bildhübsches und nettes Mädchen bin?", Parvati klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. 

„...Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?", lachte Draco, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und bog in einen anderen Gang ein. 

Dadurch verloren die anderen Gryffindors ihr Interesse an ihnen. 

„Entschuldigt mich," murmelte Harry, löste sich von den beiden Mädchen und folgte Draco unauffällig. 

Der Slytherin nahm so oft Abzweigungen, dass sich Harry konzentrieren musste, um nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. 

Trotz des vielen Gangwechselns kam Draco schneller in die Nähe der großen Halle, als die Gryffindors. 

Diese konnte Harry noch nicht einmal annähernd sehen.

Allerdings würde es auch erst in einer Stunde Mittagessen geben.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich in den Gryffindor- Turm zurück gezogen und alle anderen Schüler hatten sowieso noch Unterricht, wodurch die Gänge wie ausgestorben wirkten. 

Draco ging nicht zur großen Halle, sondern stieg die Treppen hinunter. 

Seine Schritte klangen merkwürdig laut in der Stille. 

Doch plötzlich stoppten diese. 

//Man braucht doch länger in den Kerker//

Harry schlich sich zum Treppengeländer und spähte um die Ecke. 

Etwa in der Hälfte der Treppe, stand Draco und fixierte einen bestimmten Punkt. 

Harry konnte zuerst nicht sehen, was dort war, doch dann erkannte er einen großen schwarzen Hund, der sich langsam Draco näherte. 

„Kann das wahr sein?", fragte Draco gespielt überrascht, „Sie lassen Lupin tatsächlich mal alleine, Mister Black?"

Sirius blickte in alle Richtungen, bevor er sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandelte. 

„Er ist alt genug," erwiderte Sirius. 

„Sie sollten aufpassen...Das ist Slytherins meist begangene Treppe," sagte Draco. 

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein," meinte Sirius ruhig, doch seine Augen huschten immer wieder die Treppe hinunter. 

„Und? Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte Draco ruhig, „Ich denke nicht, dass ein gesuchter Askaban- Flüchtling für ein Teekränzchen seine Tarnung aufgeben würde..."

„Ich muss mit dir reden...ich darf dich doch duzen?"

„Von mir aus," antwortete der Slytherin. 

„Gut...also, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen! Es geht um Harry", begann Sirius. 

„Meine Güte, was hat Potter jetzt wieder für ein Problem?", stöhnte Draco genervt.

„Dich...," sagte Sirius. 

„Oh! Das tut mir aber leid," meinte Draco und seine Stimme triefte nur so von Sarkasmus. 

„Warum willst du mit ihm keine Beziehung?", fragte Sirius direkt, „Für das Problem mit deinem Vater finden wir schon eine Lösung...du kannst ja zu deinem Paten ziehen. Du hast doch einen Paten? Und wenn, ist er ein Todesser?"

„Ja, ich habe einen Paten und nein, er ist kein Todesser. Mom hat ihn ausgewählt," antwortete Draco. 

„Siehst du, Problem gelöst," strahlte Sirius, „Wer ist es denn?"

Draco murmelte unverständlich den Namen. 

„Könntest du das wiederholen?", bat Sirius. 

„Frank Longbottom," sagte Draco leise. 

Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Ah? Frank Longbottom!…Moment mal, Frank Longbottom?", Sirius wurde zum Ende hin immer lauter. 

„Wieso ist Frank Longbottom dein Pate?", fragte Sirius entsetzt. 

„Das weiß ich doch nicht," antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß, „Wie gesagt, Mom hat ihn ausgewählt."

„Okay, das ist jetzt ein Problem. Frank können wir vergessen," seufzte Sirius. 

„Da wir das geklärt haben, kann ich jetzt gehen?", bat Draco. 

Sirius nickte leicht abwesend. 

Draco verabschiedete sich, bevor er die Treppen weiter hinunter ging. 

Als Harry die Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, kam er ganz um die Ecke und fragte mit verschränkten Armen: „Was sollte das, Sirius?"

„Oh, Harry....Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sich Sirius, während er zu seinem Patenkind schritt. 

„Was sollte das?", wiederholte Harry. 

„Na ja...," Sirius kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Ich dachte, ich könnte ein bisschen vermitteln...Aber mein Plan ist leider nicht durchführbar."

„Ich hab's gehört," meinte Harry. 

„Ähm...Harry, ich will dich sowieso um etwas bitten," begann Sirius, „Es ist nämlich so...also Moony und ich...also...wir haben einen kleinen Streit."

Als er Harrys erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fuhr er schnell fort: „Keine Sorge...wir werden uns nicht trennen oder so,...hoffe ich. Aber ich sollte trotzdem etwas Abstand von ihm haben...daher wollte ich dich bitten, ob ich bei dir im Schlafsaal schlafen kann...Ich verspreche auch, dass ich niemanden beißen oder bespringen werde."

„Natürlich kannst du," antwortete Harry. 

Sirius schreckte kurz auf, als er Schritte aus dem Kerker hörte. 

Sofort verwandelte er sich wieder in den schwarzen Hund. 

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in diesen Moment wurden Pansy und Millicent sichtbar, die sich lautstark über Zabini beschwerend, die Treppe hinauf kamen. 

„Potter!" Ihr Blick ging von Harry auf Sirius, der Zähne fletschend neben dem Gryffindor stand, „Und Lupins Flohfänger ist auch hier...Wieso ist er nicht bei Lupin? Hat er ihn ausgesetzt?"

Millicent kicherte dümmlich, woraufhin Sirius zu knurren begann. 

„Komm, Schnuffel," meinte Harry, bevor er sich von Pansy entfernte. 

Sirius bellte noch einmal die beiden Mädchen an, wodurch Pansy und Millicent kurz aufschrieen und folgte dann Harry artig. 

Dieser blickte auf die Uhr um zu sehen, ob es sich noch auszahlen würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. 

//Halbe Stunde noch//

Sirius schien zu ahnen, was er dachte und half ihm bei seiner Entscheidung, indem er mit dem Kopf Richtung Große Halle zeigte. 

Harry lächelte dankbar, bevor er los ging, Sirius neben sich habend. 

TBC


	25. Mrs Zabini

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ciarra, Ralna, Kate, MaxCat, DB17, sora151085, Maia May, angel344, Alfiriel Fuinil, Rhodorik, Shiruy und baboon. *allefestknuddel*

***************************************************************************

Nach und nach füllte sich auch die große Halle. 

Die Slytherins beschwerten sich immer noch lautstark über Zabini. 

Harry konnte sich ein höhnisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Tja, sein Erster wirst du nicht mehr," flüsterte auf einmal Lavender in sein Ohr. 

Sie ließ sich neben ihn nieder.

„Kann man halt nichts machen," seufzte Harry, „...Wo ist eigentlich Parvati?"

„Ach, die hat noch irgendwas zu erledigen," sagte Lavender beiläufig. 

„Übrigens...würdest du mal mit Dean ausgehen?", fragte Harry, als er Neville und Dean die große Halle betreten sah.

„Ausgehen? Man kann hier nicht mehr ausgehen...außer Hogsmeade gab es hier nie etwas interessantes," meinte Lavender, „Man kann hier höchsten Falls spazieren gehen...und das würde ich gerne mit ihm machen...wenn er selbst den Mut hat, mich zu fragen."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten," sagte Harry dankbar. 

„Übrigens ist dein Schatz gerade angekommen," wies ihn Lavender leise auf das Portal hin, durch das gerade Draco mit seinem Anhang schritt. 

Harry fing Dracos Blick auf, als dieser zu dem Gryffindor blickte.

Dracos Blick blieb aber nicht lange bei Harry, sondern wanderte ruckartig zu Lavender und seine Augen nahmen wieder diesen gefährlichen Glanz an. 

„Oh je. Er wird langsam zu eifersüchtig," seufzte Lavender, „Seine Eifersucht sprüht ja gerade zu heraus. Wenn er so weiter macht, hilft ihm die ganze Geheimnistuerei nichts, da es ganz Hogwarts bemerken wird."

Harry konnte daraufhin nur zustimmend nicken. 

Lavender hatte leider recht. 

Draco benahm sich nicht gerade unauffällig. 

Gerade eben, ließ ihn der Slytherin keine Sekunde aus den Augen. 

Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Schnuffel vor seinen Füßen lag. 

Deswegen hatten ihn schon mehrere Schüler aus allen Häusern verwirrt angeblickt. 

Immerhin kam es nicht oft vor, dass Lupins Hund nicht auch in dessen Nähe war. 

Aber der Werwolf beachtete den Hund keine Sekunde lang. 

Harry wusste zwar warum, aber andere wunderten sich völlig zu recht.

„Hey, Harry...Schnuffel," grüßte ihn Ron, als dieser sich an seiner anderen Seite niederließ und kurz über Sirius Kopf streichelte. 

Harry bemerkte Rons suchenden Blick zum Slytherin- Tisch. 

„Blaise ist noch nicht hier," erklärte er dem Rothaarigen.

„Noch nicht?", fragte Ron enttäuscht, „Ich hatte es so gehofft...was denkst du wollte seine Mutter hier?"

„Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn zur Rede stellen, wegen der Affäre mit Trelawney," überlegte Harry, „Was anderes fällt mir nicht ein."

In diesem Moment flatterten die Posteulen herein. 

Das größte Paket, welches von acht Eulen gehoben wurde, bekamen Fred und George. 

Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was darin war. 

Er sah auch Dracos schwarze Eule, die bei ihrem Besitzer landete und diesem einen Brief überbrachte.

Was hätte der Gryffindor dafür gegeben zu erfahren, was in diesem Brief stand, da Dracos Mundwinkel verräterisch zu zucken begannen. 

Da sie keinen Nachmittagsunterricht hatten, ließen sich Harry und Ron besonders viel Zeit mit ihrem Mittagessen. 

Da Lavender nicht warten wollte, gab sie Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange und verließ schnell die Halle. 

Bei dem Küsschen hatte Harry ein leises Klirren gehört. 

Ein Blick an den Slytherin- Tisch verriet ihm auch, was es gewesen war. 

Draco schien seinen Trinkpokal dieses Mal überstrapaziert zu haben, da dieser nun in vielen kleinen Scherben am Tisch verteilt war. 

Pansy Parkinson überprüfte etwas zu liebevoll für Harrys Geschmack, ob sich der blonde Slytherin nicht irgendwo geschnitten hatte. 

Langsam konnte Harry sich in Draco hineinversetzen. 

Er hatte auch die schwersten Probleme nicht einfach zum Slytherin- Tisch zu rennen und Pansy nieder zu schlagen. 

Sirius schien seine Eifersucht zu merken und legte beruhigend seinen Kopf auf Harrys Knie. 

Aber als Pansy begann Dracos Handfläche zu küssen, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und stürmte aus der Halle, dicht gefolgt von Sirius. 

Ron schluckte noch schnell, bevor er Harry ebenfalls folgte. 

Kurz nach Verlassen der großen Halle, hatte er ihn auch eingeholt. 

Der Rothaarige hatte langsam gelernt, wann er etwas aus Harry heraus bekam und wann nicht, daher ließ er die Fragerei gleich bleiben. 

Als sie schon fast die Treppe erreicht hatten, sahen sie Zabini wütend aus einen Gang in Richtung große Halle stampfen. 

Einige Sekunden später, traten auch Mrs. Zabini und Blaise aus dem Gang. 

Allerdings schienen die beiden eine bessere Laune zu haben.

„Ron...Potter...könntet ihr mal herkommen?", rief Blaise, als er die beiden entdeckte. 

Langsam kehrten sie um und blieben vor den beiden stehen. 

„Also...darf ich vorstellen, meine Mutter Eliza Zabini...Mom, das sind Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter," stellte Blaise die beiden vor. 

„Harry Potter?," staunte Mrs. Zabini, während ihr Blick unauffällig zu Harrys Narbe glitt, „Es ist mir eine große Ehre sie kennen zu lernen, Mister Potter."

„Nennen sie mich Harry," bat Harry. 

„Nur, wenn ihr mich auch Eliza nennt," sagte Mrs. Zabini lächelnd, „Und sie sind Ronald Weasley?...Irgendwoher kenne ich diesen Namen. Arbeiten sie nicht in diesem Masseurstudio?"

„Nein, Mom," seufzte Blaise, „Mit Ronald meine ich Ron..."

„Natürlich," Mrs. Zabini schlug sich mit der Handfläche an die Stirn, „Der Lieferjunge vom Muggel- Pizzadienst."

„Nein," sagte Blaise nun leicht genervt, „Ron Weasley! Mein Freund!"

„Oh," Mrs. Zabini schien endlich ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein, „Natürlich...dein Freund. Wie konnte ich bloß seinen Namen vergessen...es freut mich außerordentlich dich kennen zu lernen, Ron."

Mrs. Zabini umarmte Ron spontan und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Tu ihm nicht weh!"

Ron blickte sie überrascht an, aber Mrs. Zabini tat als ob sie nichts gesagt hätte. 

„Nun denn, ich muss los," meinte Mrs. Zabini, „Ich muss noch...äh...wo muss ich heute noch hin?"

Mrs. Zabini schien tatsächlich angestrengt zu überlegen. 

„Ins Ministerium," erinnerte sie Blaise. 

„Natürlich! Ins Ministerium...ich muss mich bei Arthur Weasley beschweren. Er kann nicht sagen, dass mein verzauberter Hut gemäß §14 Ab.12 des Muggel- Schutzgesetzes nicht passt... Selbst Muggel können Kaninchen aus Hüten ziehen," meinte Mrs. Zabini, „Bist du mit Arthur Weasley verwandt, Donald?"

„Er heißt Ronald," verbesserte sie Blaise, woraufhin Mrs. Zabini eine leichte Rötung im Gesicht bekam. 

„Ähm...ja, er ist mein Vater," antwortete Ron ohne auf Mrs. Zabinis Versprecher einzugehen.

„Dann kannst du ja mal mit ihm reden," bat Mrs. Zabini, „Ich zahle doch nicht 100 Galleonen nur weil Nagetiere in meinem Hut leben."

„Mom," seufzte Blaise, „Die Sache musst du selbst mit Mr. Weasley besprechen...damit hat Ron nichts zu tun." 

„Weshalb sollte ich mit Arthur Weasley reden?", fragte Mrs. Zabini verwirrt. 

„Weil du keine 100 Galleonen für deinen Hut zahlen willst?!", Blaise klang schon sehr genervt. 

„Für meinen Hut?...Ach ja, das...Hätte ich doch fast vergessen," schmunzelte Mrs. Zabini, „Gut, ich sollte los...Mach's gut, Blaise. Meld dich mal wieder."

Mrs. Zabini umarmte ihn lange und musste sich danach sogar einige Tränen aus den Augen streichen.

„Es hat mich wirklich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen, Tom," verabschiedete sich Mrs. Zabini, bevor sie sich dem Ausgang zuwandte. 

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Blaise, als seine Mutter außer Sichtweite war, „Ihr Gedächtnis ist nicht gerade umwerfend..."

„Macht doch nichts," winkte Ron ab. 

„Was hat sie hier gewollt?", erkundigte sich Harry, „Hat sie deinen Vater wegen Trelawney angesprochen?"

„...Trelaweny?...Nein...deswegen war sie nicht hier. Gestern hatte ihre Mutter Geburtstag und Dad hat ihr keine Glückwunschkarte geschrieben...Mom ist da ziemlich penetrant. Sie schreibt seiner Mutter nämlich auch immer eine Karte, wenn sie nicht kommen kann, da sie findet, dass es sich gehört seiner Schwiegermutter zu gratulieren," erklärte Blaise. 

„Das war alles?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Du hast ihr doch geschrieben, dass er eine Affäre hat!"

„Ja...aber," Blaise schien es ein bisschen peinlich zu sein, „Sie hat aus Wut den Brief zerrissen und...na ja, als sie Dad aufsuchen wollte, hatte sie es schon wieder vergessen."

Harry und Ron blickten sich nur verwirrt an, behielten ihre Kommentare aber für sich. 

Harry bemerkte, wie Sirius amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Was macht Lupins Hund bei dir?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, als er den schwarzen Hund entdeckte. 

„Lupin hat mich gebeten auf ihn aufzupassen," log Harry. 

„Kommst du mit uns?", fragte Ron. 

„Äh...nein," antwortete Blaise zögernd, „Ich wollte noch etwas essen..."

Ron war von dieser Antwort enttäuschter als er zugab. 

Blaise küsste ihn zum Abschied und ging dann zur großen Halle um doch noch etwas zu essen. 

„Tja...jetzt bist du jedenfalls schon vorgewarnt," grinste Harry. 

Auf Rons verwirrte Blicke, erklärte er: „Wenn du einmal mit Blaise verheiratet bist, weißt du, dass du immer Mrs. Zabini zum Geburtstag gratulieren musst."

Sirius schüttelte sich immer noch. 

Harry hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Hunde auch lachen konnten. 

„Schnuffel, beruhig dich," sagte Ron, „Normale Hunde lachen nicht..."

„Noch auffälliger können sie nicht sein, Mister Weasley?", erklang plötzlich Snapes eisige Stimme. 

Beide drehten sich langsam um und sahen ihren Zaubertranklehrer mit verschränkten Armen und missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihnen stehen. 

„Professor Snape...ich habe doch gar nichts auffälliges gesagt," verteidigte sich Ron, „Viele reden mit Hunden..."

„Normale Hunde lachen nicht," erinnerte ihn Snape leise, „Normale? Da könnte jeder mit ein bisschen Verstand stutzig werden...in Gryffindor wäre das zwar nicht der Fall, aber trotzdem...wir wollen doch nicht, dass der arme Sirius enttarnt wird..."

Bei dem gespielt besorgten Tonfall begann Sirius sofort zu knurren. 

Harry beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Snape vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück machte. 

Scheinbar hatte er den Biss noch nicht vergessen. 

„Und sie sind weniger auffälliger?", fragte Ron zurück, „Sie sagen sogar seinen Namen."

Harry, Sirius und selbst Snape schienen von Rons Erwiderung erstaunt zu sein. 

Snape brauchte einige Zeit um sich wieder zu fangen.

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es noch nie ein Schüler gewagt hatte, dem Zaubertranklehrer zu widersprechen. 

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," knurrte Snape, „Nur weil sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen sind, können sie sich nicht mehr als vorher erlauben..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Snape zu den Kerkertreppen und schritt diese mit wehenden Umhang hinunter. 

Sirius bellte ihn noch wütend nach, stoppte aber sofort als er Lupin aus der großen Halle treten sah. 

Als Lupin ohne Sirius zu beachten Richtung Eingangsportal ging, begann Sirius herzzerreißend zu winseln. 

Ron schien darüber verwundert zu sein, aber ein Blick in Harrys Augen beantwortete die Frage von selbst. 

Lupin ließ sich auch dadurch nicht erweichen und ignorierte die drei weiterhin. 

Allerdings kam es Harry so vor, als müsste Lupin wirklich mit sich kämpfen um nicht sofort umzukehren. 

Sirius blickte ihn so intensiv nach, dass Harry Probleme hatte, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie weitergingen. 

Erst als sie die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich hatten, folgte ihnen Sirius. 

Als sie den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, fiel ihnen sofort Seamus ins Auge, der gedankenverloren auf dem Fenstersims saß. 

Da fiel Harry auch auf, dass er Seamus gar nicht beim Mittagessen gesehen hatte. 

„Hey, Seamus, willst du gar nicht essen gehen? Wenn du dich beeilst, bekommst du noch was," sagte Ron. 

Seamus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, bevor er weiter aus dem Fenster blickte. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

Seamus antwortete darauf nichts, sondern nickte nur mit dem Kopf. 

Ron hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Brauchst du irgendwas?", fragte Harry weiter, woraufhin Seamus den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Sollen wir dich allein lassen?", erkundigte sich Ron. 

Als sie das Nicken Seamus sahen, gingen sie in den Schlafsaal. 

Seamus hatte Glück, dass heute Mittwoch war, sonst hätte er nie einen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum gehabt. 

„Was ist mit dem los?", fragte Ron, als sich die Schlafsaaltür hinter ihnen schloss. 

Harry zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. 

Sirius schnüffelte durch das ganze Zimmer und dem anhängenden Badezimmer, bevor er sich zurück verwandelte und lauthals lachte. 

„Was ist so witzig?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Eliza...", kicherte Sirius, „...ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich nie ändert."

„Eliza? Oh, du meinst Blaises Mutter...Du kennst sie?", fragte Ron. 

„Ja...sie war in meinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts...Austauschsschülerin von Orogel. Das ist ein Zaubererschule in Kalifornien. Der Hut hat sie nach Ravenclaw geschickt...Tja und so hat sie Devon kennen gelernt. Die beiden wurden ein Paar und sie ist in England geblieben," erklärte Sirius, „Aber ihr Gedächtnis war damals schon nicht weltbewegend. Mich nannte sie immer Cyrus, James immer Jimmy, Peter Pete und Remus nannte sie Rembrandt, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie sie darauf kam. Aber wir kamen ja noch gut weg. Lucius z.B. wurde zu Lazarus und Snape hat sie nur „der Typ da" genannt."

Sirius kicherte nach den Erinnerungen noch mehr. 

„Das hat auch Vorteile. Sie könnte Blaise nie bestrafen, da sie immer alles vergisst, was er angestellt hat," überlegte Ron. 

„Hat aber auch Nachteile...," sagte Sirius, „Devon musste sie nach jedem Date erinnern, dass sie überhaupt ein Date hatten...Es hat Monate gebraucht, bis sie endlich zusammen waren."

„Wegen was habt ihr euch überhaupt gestritten," wechselte Harry das Thema. 

Sirius wusste sofort was er meinte, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. 

„Du weißt nicht, weswegen ihr euch gestritten habt?", staunte Ron, „Erwähne das lieber nie, sonst habt ihr noch einen Streit..."

„Ich weiß es schon," seufzte Sirius, „Aber das will ich euch nicht sagen...das müsst ihr verstehen."

Sie hörten ein Geräusch bei der Tür und schon verwandelte er sich wieder in den Hund. 

Seamus, sich gerade ein paar Tränen wegwischend, trat durch die Tür. 

Er beachtete die beiden gar nicht, sondern legte sich sofort in sein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge. 

Harry war sich aber noch sicher ein paar Schluchzer zu hören.

„Seamus?", fragte Ron vorsichtig, „Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe," rief Seamus. 

Es hätte bestimmt wütend klingen sollen, aber die Schluchzer hatten dies verhindert. 

„Brauchst du wirklich nichts?", erkundigte sich auch Harry. 

„Was habt ihr von „Lasst mich in Ruhe" nicht verstanden?" fragte Seamus stockend. 

Ron blickte noch einmal verwirrt auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge, bevor er in sein eigenes Bett ging. 

„Mittagsschlaf," erklärte er, als er die Vorhänge schloss. 

Sirius schien sich davon anstecken zu lassen, da er zu den Linyinwins in Harrys Bett sprang und die Augen schloss. 

Harry hingegen entschloss sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen um seine Aufgaben in Zauberkunst zu machen. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch immer nicht sehr voll. 

In einer Ecke sah er Dean, der heftigst mit Lavender flirtete und an einen der Tische sah er Blaise, der ein Sandwich essend und Nevilles Bewegungen scharf im Auge behaltend, Neville Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank vor ihnen gab. 

Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch, der am weitesten von ihnen entfernt war. 

„Willst du uns umbringen?", kreischte auf einmal Blaise und hielt Nevilles Hand, in der sich eine blaue Blüte befand fest. 

„Gib niemals Blausettel vor Froschlaich in einen Trank," erklärte Blaise wieder reichlich ruhiger, „Sonst könnte es explodieren."

„Blausettel nie vor Froschlaich," murmelte Neville und schrieb fleißig mit. 

Harry konnte nur staunen. 

Da gab es tatsächlich jemanden, der verrückt genug war, Neville in Zaubertränke Nachhilfe zu geben?

„Schlampe," grummelte plötzlich Parvati neben ihm. 

Er war so in seiner Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte hatte, wie sie sich zu ihm setzte.

Harry blickte überrascht auf und sah soeben Lavender mit Dean den Gemeinschaftraum verlassen. 

„Nun...sie ist im Gegensatz zu dir heute nicht stehen geblieben," erwiderte Harry. 

„Nicht Lavender," korrigierte Parvati, „Ich meine Pansy Parkinson...Die bespringt Malfoy ja fast schon."

„Sag mal, haben du oder Lavender eine Ahnung mit wem Draco...na ja...du weißt schon," stotterte Harry. 

„Sex hatte?", half ihm Parvati, worauf er nur nickte. 

„Na ja. Pansy behauptet fest, dass er nach dem Weihnachtsball mit ihr geschlafen hat," antwortete Parvati. 

Harry drehte es fast den Magen um. 

„Mit der?", rief er geschockt. 

Neville und Blaise drehten sich erstaunt zu ihnen. 

Als Harry nicht weiter sprach, wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrank zu. 

„Mit der?", wiederholte er leise. 

„Tja," Parvati streckte sich, „Ich weiß nicht, ob da was wahres dran ist...Ich glaub es ihr jedenfalls nicht."

Harry ließ sich davon nicht wieder beruhigen. 

Er entschuldigte sich schnell bei Parvati und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Er brauchte jetzt wirklich frische Luft. 

So in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht wohin er rannte, bis es zu spät war und er mit jemanden zusammen stieß. 

„Meine Güte, Potter. Hast du keine Augen im Kopf," knurrte eine Stimme, die Harry liebend gerne hörte, auch wenn sie wütend klang. 

„Sorry, Draco...Ich war in Gedanken," entschuldigte sich Harry, stand auf und bot Draco seine Hand dar, um den Slytherin aufzuhelfen. 

Dieser ignorierte sie aber und stand alleine auf. 

„In Gedanken? Seit wann können Gryffindors denken?", fragte Draco. 

Harry verdrehte darauf nur die Augen. 

„An was hast du gedacht?", erkundigte sich Draco, „Doch nicht etwa, wie du schnellst möglich deine Unschuld verlierst?"

„War ja klar, dass das für dich amüsant ist," erwiderte Harry, „Nicht jeder, kann mit Pansy schlafen.."

„Pansy? Von was redest du?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Na ja...man erzählt sich von so einer Liebesnacht nach dem Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr," antwortete Harry. 

„Pansy?", Draco klang leicht angeekelt, „Wer erzählt so was?"

„Pansy," antwortete Harry. 

„Spinnt die völlig?", knurrte Draco, „Ich würde doch niemals mit der schlafen..."

„Hast du nicht?", fragte Harry und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme hoffnungsvoll klang. 

„Natürlich habe ich nicht," zischte Draco, „Ich habe Geschmack."

„Danke," Harry wurde leicht rot. 

„Dich meine ich nicht," erwiderte Draco schnell. 

Er wollte schon an Harry vorbeigehen, aber der fragte ihn einfach: „Wer war es denn?"

„Wer war was?", fragte Draco. 

„Mit der/dem du geschlafen hast," erklärte Harry. 

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an," knurrte Draco, „Aber wenn es dich sosehr interessiert...Zabini."

TBC


	26. Geheimnisse

Veränderungen 

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja, der Teil entstand heute aus einer Welle von Langeweile...Also nichts tolles erwarten.

Wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Angel344, MaxCat, Ralna, sora151085, Rhodorik,  und Yamica. *allefestknuddel* 

***************************************************************************

Harry war von dieser Antwort so geschockt, dass er gar nicht mehr bemerkte wie Draco verschwand. 

//Zabini?...Blaise?//

Sofort drehte er um und lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Blaise saß immer noch neben Neville. 

„Fünf?!", sagte Neville unsicher. 

„Richtig...geht doch," gratulierte ihm Blaise, „Dann gib die fünf auch hinein."

Neville hob mit einer Pinzette fünf Molchaugen auf und gab sie in den Kessel. 

Es gab einen kleinen Zisch und der Trank wurde blau. 

„Und schon hast du einen Stimmungstrank," endete Blaise.

Neville blickte ganz überrascht in den Kessel, bevor er zu strahlen begann. 

„Ich habe es geschafft...ich habe einen Trank gebraut," er drehte sich zu Harry, „Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft."

„Blaise...kommst du kurz mit?", bat Harry mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. 

Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war eifersüchtig auf diesen Slytherin. 

Wieso durfte der mit Draco schlafen und er nicht?

Blaise nickte, gab Neville noch ein paar Tipps und folgte Harry in den Gang. 

Der Gryffindor zerrte ihn in einen leeren Gang und drückte ihn fest gegen eine Wand. 

„Au...sag mal spinnst du, Potter?", jammerte Blaise. 

„Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du mit Draco geschlafen hast?", knurrte Harry wütend und drückte noch fester zu, so dass sich Blaises Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten, „Du wusstest doch schon seit der dritten Klasse, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin..."

„Von was redest du?", fragte Blaise mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme, „Ich habe niemals mit Malfoy geschlafen..."

„Lüg nicht," zischte Harry und verstärkte seinen Griff bei den Schultern. 

„Ich schwöre, ich habe nie mit ihm geschlafen," beteuerte Blaise, „Ron war mein Erster..."

Langsam ließ Harry den Slytherin los, der sofort seine Schultern und seinen Rücken rieb. 

„Du hast wirklich nie mit Draco geschlafen?", fragte Harry ruhig, jedoch auch ein bisschen bedrohlich. 

„Nein, habe ich nicht," antwortete Blaise, „Ich gebe zu, dass wir uns einmal geküsst haben..."

Als er in Harrys Augen ein gefährliches Funkeln entdeckte, fuhr er rasch fort: „Aber das war in der zweiten Klasse, weil wir beiden wissen wollten, wie sich ein Zungenkuss anfühlt...Also nichts ernstes."

„Aber wieso behauptet er es dann?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Denkst du, ich weiß was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht...vielleicht wollte er dich auch nur los werden und hat einfach den erstbesten Namen gesagt," vermutete Blaise. 

„Und wieso deinen?", Harry hatte immer noch Zweifel. 

„Weil es am wahrscheinlichsten wäre," meinte Blaise, „Überleg doch mal...wir teilen uns ein Zimmer, haben uns mal vertragen...etwas logisches hätte es. Ich denke, wenn er Goyles Namen gesagt hätte, hättest du es ihm nie geglaubt..."

„Als ob irgendwer mit Goyle schlafen würde," sagte Harry. 

„Siehst du?"

„Okay...schon gut, ich habe es verstanden...Tut es sehr weh?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Na ja, es geht...," antwortete Blaise, „Aber ich gehe trotzdem lieber zu Pomfrey. Du hast mich nämlich genau..."

Er zeigte auf einen spitzen Mauervorsprung hinter sich.

„...in diese Spitze gerammt."

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

Blaise nickte nur, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machte. 

„Warte...ich begleite dich," rief Harry ihm nach und ging neben dem Slytherin. 

„Malfoy und ich...das hast du tatsächlich geglaubt?", fragte Blaise nach einer Weile. 

Harry hörte sofort den amüsierten Tonfall heraus. 

„Ähm...ja," gab Harry beschämt zu. 

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich das Ron gesagt hätte?", grinste Blaise. 

„Nun...ihm hättest du es ja sagen können, aber er mir nicht," meinte Harry. 

„Klar...als ob Ron bei dieser Nachricht ruhig geblieben wäre," lachte Blaise. 

„Auch wieder wahr," Harry wollte sich lieber nicht Rons Ausbruch bei so einer Nachricht vorstellen. 

„Weißt du...mit wem Draco?", fragte Harry leise. 

„Nein...absolut keine Ahnung. Ich war heute selbst überrascht, dass er stehen geblieben ist," antwortete Blaise, „Ich dachte, er sei noch Jungfrau."

„Also hat er nie mit Pansy?", wollte Harry wissen. 

Wenn Draco ihn mit Blaise angelogen hatte, konnte er bei Pansy auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt haben. 

„Mit Parkinson...großer Gott, nein," sagte Blaise, „Du traust ihm doch nicht tatsächlich so einen schlechten Geschmack zu."

„Na ja...Pansy behauptet da so was...dass Draco mit ihr nach dem Weihnachtsball letztes Jahr...", nuschelte Harry. 

„Nach dem Weihnachtsball? Sicher nicht. Malfoy ist sofort in unser Zimmer gestürmt," erzählte Blaise, „Pansy hat zwar wie wild an der Tür geklopft, aber er hat sie einfach ignoriert..."

„Mit wem warst du eigentlich am Weihnachtsball?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Alyson Chester," antwortete Blaise, „Ist zwar ein Jahr unter mir...aber gehört zu den wenigen mit denen ich hätte gehen können."

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na ja, als nicht anerkannter Slytherin hast du es ziemlich schwer. Dein eigenes Haus meidet dich, weil du nicht zu ihnen passt und die anderen Häuser meiden einen, weil man ein Slytherin ist," Blaise zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern, „Aber an das gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit..."

Bei der Krankenstation trennten sich die beiden. 

Blaise wurde sofort überschwänglich von Madam Pomfrey begrüßt und Harry wollte noch in die Küche gehen. 

Als er diese betrat, kamen sofort die Hauselfen zu ihm. 

„Harry Potter, Sir," hörte er irgendwoher die erfreute Stimme Dobbys, „Dobby freut sich sie zu sehen, Harry Potter, Sir."

Der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys drängte sich an den anderen Hauselfen vorbei, die ihm alle sofort Platz machten. 

„Ich will mit dir reden," antwortete Harry. 

„Reden? Harry Potter will mit Dobby reden?", der Elf schien wirklich überrascht zu sein. 

„Ja, es ist wichtig," meinte Harry. 

„Dobby redet gerne mit Harry Potter. Über was will er reden?", fragte Dobby erfreut. 

„Ähm...könnten wir draußen reden," bat Harry, als er die ganzen Hauselfen, die sie beobachteten sah. 

„Natürlich, Sir...Dobby folgt ihnen überall, Sir," sagte Dobby. 

Harry wandte sich an eine andere Hauselfe. 

„Könntet ihr etwas zu essen in den Gryffindor- Turm bringen...Da gibt es einen Jungen, der heute noch nichts gegessen hat," bat Harry. 

„Natürlich, Sir," antwortete die Elfe, „An wen sollen wir es bringen?"

„Seamus Finnigan. Er müsste ihm Jungenschlafsaal der Fünften sein," erklärte Harry. 

„Kein Problem, Sir," sagte die Elfe und machte sich schon daran etwas zu kochen. 

Harry bedankte sich und verließ mit Dobby die Küche. 

„Über was wollen sie sprechen, Sir?", fragte der Hauself, als sie das Eingangsportal durchschritten hatten und über die Wiese gingen. 

„Dobby...ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne über die Malfoys sprichst...," begann Harry. 

„Sie waren böse Zauberer Sir. Dobby musste gut aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht töten," Dobby zitterte leicht bei der Erinnerung. 

„Ja, also es ist folgendes...ich habe mich in...," Harry schaute, ob irgendwer in ihrer Nähe war und fuhr dann leise fort: „...Draco Malfoy verliebt."

„Was?", quiekte Dobby überrascht, „Harry Potter liebt Master Draco?"

„Pst," ermahnte ihn Harry, „Das soll niemand erfahren..."

„Schon klar. Dobby wird nichts verraten, Sir. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei Dobby sicher, Harry Potter, Sir," sagte Dobby, „Liebt Master Draco sie auch?"

„Ja, aber...das hilft nichts, wegen seinem Vater," erklärte Harry. 

„Oh, weh. Ja, Master Lucius war fürchterlich," stimmte Dobby zu, „Er hat immer..."

Er schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund und rannte zu einem Baum. 

„Böser Dobby," sagte er, während er immer seinen Kopf gegen den Stamm schlug. 

„Dobby," seufzte Harry und zog den Hauselfen weg, „Du musst dich doch nicht mehr bestrafen...aber eigentlich wollte ich genau das wissen...Ich brauche einige Infos über die Malfoys."

„Harry Potter verspricht, dass er Dobby nicht verrät?", fragte Dobby, „Dann sagt Dobby, Harry Potter alles was er wissen will."

„Versprochen, ich sage nichts weiter," versprach Harry, „Also...wie lange warst du bei den Malfoys?"

„Siebzehn Jahre, Sir," antwortete Dobby. 

„Und wie waren sie?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Na ja...Sir...Master Draco war eigentlich freundlich zu Dobby. Er hat Dobby nie als Sklaven, sondern als Freund behandelt...aber wenn sein Vater oder einer seiner Freunde in der Nähe war, behandelte er Dobby wie das letzte Stück Dreck...aber Dobby wusste natürlich, dass Master Draco nicht wirklich so ist...Master Lucius war der Böse in dieser Familie...", erzählte Dobby, „...als Du-weißt-schon-wer noch nicht von ihnen besiegt wurde, Sir...veranstaltete Master Lucius immer Todessertreffen in seiner Villa. Dobby ging es auf diesen Treffen immer besonders schlecht. Master Draco war damals Gott sei Dank noch zu klein, um etwas mitzubekommen...Aber Master Lucius hat sich nie gebessert, Sir. Er schlug Master Draco immer, wenn dieser freundlich zu Hauselfen oder Muggel- Geborenen war...Wenn Master Lucius sehr schlecht aufgelegt war, verwendete er sogar den Cruciatus- Fluch."

Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Aber Master Lucius beließ es ja nicht dabei," fuhr Dobby fort, „Master Draco war erst sechs, als er von Master Lucius die unverzeihlichen Flüche lernte..."

„Moment! Draco beherrscht die unverzeihlichen Flüche?", unterbrach ihn Harry. 

„Ja, Sir...So ist es...Master Draco war nie besonders stolz darauf, aber er kann sie," antwortete Dobby.

„Unglaublich," hauchte Harry. 

„Aber Master Lucius war auch nicht nett zu Lady Narcissa...Wussten sie, dass Lady Narcissa eine Aurorin war?"

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht," antwortete Harry. 

„Das war sie aber, Sir. Dobby verstand nie, wie sie sich in jemanden, wie Master Lucius verlieben konnte...", erzählte Dobby, „Obwohl eigentlich hatte sie nur die Ausbildung für eine Aurorin...Sie arbeitete nie, als eine. Sie hätte, aber da hat sie Master Lucius kennen gelernt und er wollte, dass sie nicht arbeitete, also blieb sie daheim..."

„Stand sie in Verbindung mit einem Frank Longbottom?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Sie kennen Master Longbottom?", staunte Dobby, „Ja, sie stand mit ihm in Verbindung. Sie machte mit ihm und seiner Frau die Auroren Ausbildung...und sie blieben auch noch nachher in Kontakt...Master Lucius fand dies natürlich nicht so toll. Dobby hatte fürchterliche Angst um Lady Narcissa, als sie statt Master Snape lieber Master Longbottom als Pate für Master Draco wollte...Master Lucius war wirklich wütend darüber...Doch das Schlimmste kommt ja erst. Lady Narcissa verriet nie etwas Master Longbottom, wenn Master Lucius ein Todessertreffen arrangierte...Sie war viel zu verliebt in ihn, als dass sie ihn verraten hätte...Auch wenn das für Master Longbottom und alle anderen Auroren das gefundene Fressen gewesen wäre...Sie schwieg...Doch als Du-weißt-schon-wer fiel, wollte Master Lucius ein Treffen veranstalten um zu überlegen, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Lady Narcissa entschloss sich dann Master Longbottom davon zu berichten..."

Harry und Dobby waren jetzt an einem kleinen Bach, der in den verbotenen Wald führte, angekommen. 

„...leider erfuhr Master Lucius von dem Brief. Bevor dieser Brief Master Longbottom erreichte, befahl Master Lucius, Barty Crouch Junior und ein paar anderen Todesser die Familie Longbottom auszulöschen. Zum Glück war Barty Crouch immer schon ein „verspielter" Mann und folterte sie nur, anstatt sie zu töten. Allerdings half dies auch schon um Master Longbottom und seine Gattin...," Dobby stoppte. 

„Ja, ich weiß, was mit den beiden ist," meinte Harry, „Ihr Sohn ist in meinem Jahrgang."

„Ihr Sohn? Neville? Richtig, Sir?", fragte Dobby, „Master Longbottoms Sohn hatte Glück, Sir. An diesem Tag, war er gerade bei seiner Großmutter, sonst wäre er auch gefoltert worden...Und ein Baby hätte dies bestimmt nicht überlebt."

Harry fragte sich, ob Neville wusste, wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte.

„Und was passierte mit Narcissa Malfoy?", fragte Harry weiter. 

„Oh, weh. Lady Narcissa...Master Lucius verfluchte sie," antwortete Dobby. 

„Er verfluchte sie?", wiederholte Harry. 

„Ja, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, ob Master Draco jemals etwas von dem Fluch erfahren hat...ich denke aber nicht. Master Draco denkt einfach, dass sie nicht gerne ihre Villa verlässt," erklärte Dobby, „Master Lucius hat sie so verflucht, dass sie Angst vor Menschen hat und damit nie ausplaudern könnte, dass er ein Todesser ist..."

„Aber ich habe sie bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gesehen. Sie sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie Angst vor Menschen, eher, als ob sie sich vor Menschen ekeln würde," warf Harry ein. 

„Sie verstehen nicht, Sir," meinte Dobby, „Lady Narcissa hat Angst vor Menschen, Sir. Aber Master Lucius kann sie ja nicht immer in seiner Villa verstecken. Also verwendet er den Imperius- Fluch, wenn sie irgendwohin mit gehen muss...Ganz schlimm ist das."

„Das hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet," sagte Harry geschockt, „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es in Dracos Familie so zugeht."

„Ja...wahrscheinlich weiß es selbst Master Draco nicht...ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn Master Draco kein Todesser werden will...," seufzte Dobby, „Er wird wahrscheinlich wie Lady Narcissa einfach unterworfen..."

Jetzt verstand Harry auch langsam warum Draco so viel Angst vor seinem Vater hatte. 

„Aber sie dürfen das niemanden erzählen, Harry Potter, Sir," verlangte Dobby. 

„Ich habe es dir doch versprochen," sagte Harry. 

„Gut...Dobby muss noch etwas für das Abendessen besorgen. Dobby hat es sehr gefreut, dass Harry Potter ihn besuchen kam," mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Elf und verschwand. 

Auf dem Rückweg in den Gryffindor- Turm dachte Harry über Dobbys Geschichte nach. 

Ob er Draco von dem Fluch, der auf seiner Mutter lag, erzählen sollte?

Lieber nicht!

Zum Schluss benutzte dies Draco dann als noch einen Grund nicht mit Harry zusammen zu kommen. 

„Harry," rief ihn auf einmal Lupin. 

Der Werwolf rannte hinter ihm her und blieb erst stehen, als er bei Harry angekommen war. 

„Remus? Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Harry. 

„Also...ähm...also...könntest du Sirius etwas ausrichten?", bat Lupin. 

„Natürlich!"

„Okay, also...ähm...sag ihm, dass ich zwar noch immer enttäuscht bin, aber dass ich ihm verzeihe," sagte Lupin, „Ich meine, das war in der sechsten Klasse...ich kann ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen...Auch wenn er es mir damals schon hätte sagen können..."

„Okay, ich richte es ihm aus," meinte Harry. 

„Danke...ich muss los. Gleich fängt wieder eine neue Stunde an," verabschiedete sich Lupin und kehrte zu Hagrids Hütte zurück. 

Verwirrt blickte Harry dem Werwolf nach, bevor er weiter in den Gryffindor- Turm ging. 

Unterwegs stieß dann auch noch Blaise zu ihm, der soeben wieder aus der Krankenstation kam. 

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich vermisst," grinste er, „Wollte mich gar nicht mehr weglassen."

„Das kenne ich...Was hast du gesagt, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry. 

„Gar nichts...Sie fragt bei mir gar nicht mehr. Sie glaubt natürlich, dass es wieder die anderen Slytherins waren," antwortete Blaise. 

„Ist es sehr schlimm?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Na ja...es könnten ein paar blaue Flecken kommen, aber die gehen schnell wieder weg. Mein Körper ist so was schon gewöhnt," scherzte Blaise. 

„Du sagst doch nicht etwa Ron davon?", fragte Harry besorgt, „Der wäre wahrscheinlich nicht begeistert, wenn ich seinem Freund etwas antun würde..."

„Wenn ich es ihm sage, müsste ich ihm auch erklären, warum du ausgerastest bist," meinte Blaise, „Und ich denke nicht, dass du das gerne hättest."

Harry nickte zustimmend. 

„Leonis Ming," murmelte er, als sie bei der fetten Dame angelangt waren. 

„Nettes Passwort," schmunzelte Blaise, woraufhin Harry erschrocken den Kopf zur Seite drehte. 

„Du hast es nicht gewusst?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin ein Slytherin," grinste Blaise, „Ich habe immer einen von euch gebraucht um hinein zu kommen...Tja, jetzt erspare ich mir immer sehr viel Zeit."

„Na prima," seufzte Harry, bevor die beiden den Gemeinschaftraum betraten. 

Inzwischen waren auch schon mehrere Schüler anwesend. 

„Todesschwur," flüsterte Blaise. 

„Damit wir quitt sind," erklärte er auf Harrys fragende Blicke. 

Als Neville Blaise entdeckte, winkte er ihn sofort zu sich. 

Harry verstand noch immer nicht, was Blaise mit Todesschwur gemeint hatte. 

Er ging langsam zu dem Schlafsaal. 

Ron schien schon wieder wach zu sein, da er sich nicht mehr im Raum befand. 

Sirius hingegen, döste friedlich, obwohl sich alle vier Linyinwins an seinem Bauch gekuschelt hatten. 

Neben Seamus Bett stand ein Tablett mit Speisen, die der Ire nur zur Hälfte angerührt hatte. 

„Danke," hörte er plötzlich Seamus Stimme. 

„Wofür?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Seamus setzte sich auf und zeigte auf das Tablett. 

„Der Hauself, der es gebracht hat, sagte, dass es von dir wäre," erklärte er. 

„Na ja," Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht etwas essen willst..."

„Danke...war wirklich nett von dir," bedankte sich Seamus. 

„Gern geschehen...Was ist eigentlich passiert?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig. 

„Muggel...Muggel und ihre dämlichen Vorstellungen von richtig und falsch...Versteh mich nicht falsch...ich mag Muggel. Immerhin ist mein Vater auch einer, aber...manchmal wünschte ich, dass alle wie Zauberer wären," sagte Seamus, während sich seine Augen langsam wieder mit Tränen füllten.

„Tut mir leid...ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, was du damit sagen willst," meinte Harry. 

„Schon gut...es ist nicht wichtig," schniefte Seamus und wischte sich die Tränen aus seinen Augen. 

„Für dich scheint es wichtig zu sein," sagte Harry, „Sonst würdest du nicht weinen..."

„Ach vergiss es...okay," bat Seamus und schloss seine Vorhänge. 

Harry blickte verwundert auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge des Iren. 

Er verstand nicht, was mit Seamus los war. 

Dafür kam ihm eine andere Erkenntnis. 

//Das Slytherin- Passwort. Blaise hat mir das Passwort für Slytherin verraten// wunderte sich Harry. 

Er würde dies wahrscheinlich erst in der Nacht nützen. 

Jetzt waren noch viel zu viele Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Er ging zu seinem Bett und weckte Sirius vorsichtig. 

Der Hund gähnte herzhaft, bevor er Harry fragend anblickte. 

Harry schloss seine Vorhänge und setzte einen Zauber ein, damit sie niemand hören konnte. 

„Remus lässt etwas ausrichten," begann er.   
Sofort verwandelte sich Sirius zurück.

„Verzeiht er mir?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. 

„Ja...tut er, allerdings ist er immer noch enttäuscht," berichtete Harry, „Du hättest es ihm schon früher sagen sollen."

„Ja...hätte ich wohl," seufzte Sirius, „Aber ich hatte halt Angst davor."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Harry, „Es muss irgendwas im sechsten Schuljahr gewesen sein, so viel weiß ich..."

„Na ja...du kennst doch die Geschichte mit Snape," begann Sirius, „Moony war danach ziemlich wütend auf mich und hat mich quasi ignoriert. Wir waren zwar noch offiziell zusammen, aber er hat mit mir nur noch das Nötigste gesprochen...In der Zeit...na ja, weil Moony nicht zur Verfügung stand...habe ich mit so einer Ravenclaw geschlafen...wir haben uns genau nach dieser Nacht wieder vertragen und ich habe es einfach nicht über das Herz gebracht ihm davon zu erzählen...und gestern...na ja, da ist mir das rausgerutscht...Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass Moony nicht so begeistert davon war. Werwölfe halten nämlich sehr viel von Treue."

„Aber das liegt doch schon Jahre zurück," wunderte sich Harry. 

„Das ist doch egal. Untreu bleibt untreu," sagte Sirius mit schuldbewusster Stimme. 

„Na ja...er verzeiht dir," meinte Harry aufmunternd. 

„Tja, Glück gehabt," sagte Sirius und wischte sich einen imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn, „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss zu ihm."

Sirius verwandelte sich wieder, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte durch die sich eben öffnende Tür. 

Dean, der diese geöffnet hatte, blickte zwar etwas erstaunt als er Lupins Hund sah, fragte aber nicht weiter, sondern trat ins Zimmer. 

„Harry...ich danke dir," rief Dean glücklich, „Lavender hat mich heute angesprochen...ach..."

„Und?", fragte Harry. 

„Sind zusammen," strahlte Dean, „Wir haben uns sofort prima verstanden..."

In dem Moment flüchtete Seamus aus dem Schlafsaal. 

Harry sah noch ein paar Tränen in den Augen des Iren schimmern. 

Dean blickte ihm nur kurz hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder zu Harry. 

„Ist das nicht toll. Lavender Brown und ich," seufzte Dean, „Sie gehört zu den schönsten Mädchen und jetzt ist sie mein..."

Dean begann zu kichern. 

„Tja, schön für dich...weißt du, was mit Seamus los ist?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Nein," antwortete Dean, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er log.

„Lavender und ich," freute sich Dean und ließ sich glücklich in sein Bett fallen. 

„Lavender und ich," wiederholte er. 

Harry bekam seine verliebten Wiederholungen gar nicht mit, da er verzweifelt überlegte, was Seamus haben könnte. 

TBC


	27. Seamus

Veränderungen 

**__**

Dislaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,…

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja...ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll...Ich finde meine Teile grundlegend nicht so gut, daher sage ich lieber nichts. *g* 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Rhodorik, Alex15, Angel344, MaxCat, baboon, Maia May, Fellfie und Shenendoah. *allefestknuddel*

***************************************************************************

Den restlichen Teil des Nachmittags, tauchte Seamus nicht mehr auf. 

Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was mit dem Iren los war. 

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken, Seamus hätte Liebeskummer.

Aber den Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder. 

Wenn es so wäre, hätte Dean bestimmt etwas unternommen. 

Als er Hermione auf Seamus Verhalten ansprach, schüttelte sie nur ungläubig den Kopf und meinte, dass er doch nicht so blind sein könnte.

„Könntest du mir das auch mal erklären?", bat Harry und beschleunigte seine Schritte um Hermione einzuholen. 

Allerdings hielt ihn Parvati fest, so dass Hermione nur wissend lächelte und danach aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Weißt du was?", wandte er sich dann an Parvati. 

Der andere Teil seines Harems war schon einige Minuten vor ihnen mit Dean in die große Halle gegangen.

„Bist du blind?", rief Parvati entsetzt, „Er hat Liebeskummer..."

„Nein," entgegnete Harry, „Das hat er nicht."

„Ach nein?...Glaub mir, ich kenne mich damit aus. Er hat," beharrte Parvati. 

„Und in wen ist er...verliebt?", fragte Harry, das ganze noch nicht wirklich glaubend. 

Er hielt sich an seiner Theorie, dass Dean dann etwas dagegen unternommen hätte. 

Außer Seamus war in Lavender verliebt!

Harry überlegte, ob das seien konnte. 

Es wäre möglich, immerhin ging er letztes Jahr auch mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball. 

„Das weiß ich doch nicht," antwortete Parvati, „....ich spezialisiere mich jetzt auf die Slytherins...Ich nehme mal an, dass das in deinem Sinne ist?"

„Eigentlich schon," gab Harry leise zu, „Hat aber den Nachteil, dass ich Seamus nicht helfen kann..."

„Frag ihn einfach," schlug Parvati vor, „Wenn du erwähnst, dass du weißt, dass es Liebeskummer ist...ist die schwerste Hürde für ihn schon übersprungen."

Harry entschloss sich diesen Rat anzunehmen. 

Sie durchquerten den Eingang der Halle und sofort glitt Harrys Blick zu dem Slytherin- Tisch. 

Enttäuscht ließ er seinen Kopf hängen, als er Draco nicht entdeckte.

Nicht einmal seine beiden Bodyguards oder Pansy waren anwesend. 

Eigentlich gab es am ganzen Slytherin- Tisch freie Stellen, die normalerweise überfüllt waren.

„Da du dich ja auf Slytherin spezialisiert hast...wo sind die?", flüsterte Harry seiner Begleitung zu. 

„Kriegsrat...sie versuchen jetzt das Ministerium dazu zubringen, dass sie Snape feuern," erzählte Parvati. 

„Aber das geht doch gar nicht," wunderte sich Harry, während er sich zwischen Parvati und Neville an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte. 

Neville schien so stolz über seinen Erfolg mit dem Zaubertrank zu sein, dass er es jeden, der an ihm vorbeikam, erzählte. 

„Doch das geht," erklärte Parvati, „Alle vier Häuser müssen mit dem jeweiligen Lehrer unzufrieden sein, dann kann das Ministerium ihn auffordern zu gehen."

„Ach...und wie soll das gehen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Machen wir Wahlen oder was?"

„Aber nein," Parvati schmunzelte leicht, „Die Vertrauensschüler regeln das. Wenn nur ein Vertrauensschüler dagegen ist, wird die Beschwerde verworfen."

„Als ob irgendjemand dagegen wäre," meinte Harry und ließ langsam seinen Blick an den Lehrertisch gleiten. 

Snapes Augen funkelten richtig vor unterdrückter Wut, als er an den Slytherin- Tisch blickte. 

Harry schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf. 

Was konnte bloß passiert sein, dass die Slytherins Snape unbedingt los werden wollten?

Während dem Essen suchte Harry immer zwei Leute. 

Der eine war Draco, der andere Seamus. 

Keiner von den beiden tauchte noch auf. 

Unter höchster Anstrengung schaffte es Parvati, ihn aus seiner Suche zu reißen und in den Gryffindor- Turm zu ziehen. 

Fred und George versuchten Dean und Lavender ihre Partnerbox unterzujubeln und Neville war so optimistisch, dass er mit Blaise gleich noch einen, viel schwierigeren Trank brauen wollte. 

Harry wunderte sich jedes Mal darüber, wenn er Blaise im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachtete. 

Der Slytherin hatte sich perfekt in Gryffindor eingelebt, nur das Slytherin- Wappen an seiner Brust bewies, dass er kein Gryffindor war. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung fand er Hermione und Ron in einer Ecke, als die beiden gerade über „Hogwarts, A History" diskutierten. 

Die beiden waren so in ihrer Diskussion vertieft, dass sie Harry gar nicht wahrnahmen.

Weil er keine wirkliche Lust hatte, Luft für jemanden zu sein, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging Richtung Schlafsaal. 

Mit leichter Unruhe stellte er fest, dass er heuer öfters im Schlafsaal verschwand.

Und auch der Kontakt mit Ron und Hermione hatte sich drastisch verringert. 

Er verstand zwar, dass sich die beiden lieber in Blaises bzw. Viktors Nähe aufhielten, aber irgendwie vermisste er die Gespräche miteinander. 

Mit Ron teilte er sich ja noch einen Schlafsaal, aber Hermione bekam er wirklich nur noch ganz selten zu sehen. 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein lauter Knall aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum drang. 

„Longbottom...", hörte er Blaises wütende Stimme, „Ich sagte doch, nur sechs Hühnerfedern..."

Kichernd öffnete Harry die Tür des Schlafsaals. 

//Neville ist einmalig//

Das Kichern blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er Seamus mit angewinkelten Beinen und leerem Gesichtsausdruck in dessen Bett sitzen sah. 

„Seamus," sagte er leise, um den Iren auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Doch dieser begann nur vor und zurück zu wippen und herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. 

„Seamus," wiederholte Harry und setzte sich zu ihm ins Bett. 

Beruhigend strich er dem schluchzenden Jungen über den Rücken, bis dieser sich langsam wieder fasste und ihn mit vertränten Augen anblickte. 

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry sanft. 

„Gar nichts," schniefte Seamus. 

„Dann anders...in wen bist du verliebt?", versuchte es Harry nochmals.

Parvatis Vermutung schien richtig zu sein, da der Ire einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck annahm. 

„Das geht dich nichts an," sagte Seamus, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Hör mal...ich will dir doch nur helfen," meinte Harry, „Ich bin auch in jemanden verliebt und..."

Harry stoppte, aber Seamus blickte ihn abwartend an. 

„Und?", fragte der Ire und wischte sich die Tränen mit einem Deckenzipfel weg. 

„Du sagst mir in wen du bist...dann sag ich dir, in wen ich bin," schlug Harry vor. 

Sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte, kam es ihm wieder lächerlich vor. 

Das klang ja, als wären sie im Kindergarten. 

Seamus schien das ähnlich zu sehen, da sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. 

„Okay," seufzte Seamus, „...Dean."

„Was ist mit Dean?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Seamus sah ihn zuerst verwundert an, doch sein Blick wurde bald durchdringend. 

Harry brauchte einige Zeit bis er es verstand, doch dann wurden seine Augen größer und größer. 

„Dean?", staunte er, „Du bist in Dean verliebt?"

Seamus senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf und nickte leicht.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?", erkundigte sich Harry, „Ich meine, das solltest du tun...Alleine schon damit er aufhört von Lavender zu reden...Das muss ja eine Qual für dich sein...Oh, Sorry, das war unpassend...Du musst es ihm sagen."

„Habe ich doch," seufze Seamus. 

„Oh!" 

Harry war ganz aus seinem Konzept gebracht. 

„Harry, kann ich dich was fragen?", bat Seamus. 

Als er Harry nicken sah, begann er stockend: „Also...du bist doch bei Muggel aufgewachsen..."

„Du doch auch," warf Harry ein. 

„Nein! Nur mein Vater ist ein Muggel. Erzogen wurde ich mit den Werten und Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt," erklärte Seamus, „Auch wenn Dad nicht immer darüber erfreut war..."

„Was wolltest du wissen?", brachte Harry das Gespräch wieder auf die richtige Bahn. 

„Ist...also ist...," stotterte Seamus, „Also...ähm...ist es bei den Muggeln wirklich so ungewöhnlich, dass sich zwei Jungen lieben?"

Harry brauchte einige Zeit um die Frage zu verarbeiten und antwortete dann: „Na ja...weißt du, sie sagen, sie würden es akzeptieren...aber die meisten halten es für unnormal."

„Also ist es tatsächlich wahr!", seufzte Seamus. 

„Was ist wahr?", fragte Harry. 

„Na ja...weißt du...bei uns Zauberer ist das nichts unnormales oder ungewöhnliches," erklärte Seamus,  „Im Gegenteil, etwa 60% nehmen sich lieber einen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partner..."

„Das ist mir bekannt," unterbrach ihn Harry, „Ron hat mir das schon erzählt...zu mindestens die Version ohne Prozente."

Seamus nickte verstehend. 

„Tja...weißt du, Dean war die Hälfte der Sommerferien bei mir," erzählte Seamus, „Und er hat da immer so Andeutungen gemacht...mehrmals fragte er mich, ob ich in irgendjemanden verliebt wäre etc. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich mich dann endlich dazu entschlossen ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen...ich dachte ja nicht, dass er von Lavender und nicht mir sprach..."

„Und das lief nicht so gut?", riet Harry. 

„Kannst du laut sagen," antwortete Seamus, während sich in seinen Augen wieder Tränen bildeten, „Zuerst hat er gar nichts gesagt...er sah mich nur geschockt an...Aber dann verwandelte sich der Blick in Ekel..."

„Ekel? Aber bei Ron und Blaise oder Oliver und Flint hat er sich doch auch nicht geekelt," wunderte sich Harry. 

„Ja," Seamus lachte sarkastisch, „Die haben ja auch nichts mit ihm zu tun...Er akzeptiert gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe, so lange er sich nicht mit ihr auseinandersetzen muss..."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein," sagte Harry überrascht, „Woher hat er diese Einstellung?"

„Muggel. Seine Eltern sind doch Muggel. Die halten das für unnormal, eklig, krank, was auch immer und das haben sie ihm weitergegeben," antwortete Seamus kühl. 

„Tut mir ehrlich leid," flüsterte Harry. 

„Braucht es nicht...", Seamus wischte sich die neuhinzugekommenen Tränen weg, „Also...du musst mir auch noch was verraten..."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Warum hatte das Seamus nicht vergessen?  
Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand im Zimmer war, bevor er zu Seamus zurück kehrte. 

„Also erstens...nur sehr wenige wissen davon. Noch nicht einmal Ron habe ich etwas erzählt," begann Harry, „Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn es auch so bleiben würde..."

„Schon klar...ich sag nichts," versprach Seamus. 

„Weißt du...es wissen nur Fred, George, Blaise, Lavender, Parvati..."

„Ich sage nichts," wiederholte Seamus amüsiert. 

„Du wirst es mir ja sowieso nicht glauben," meinte Harry, „Es ist Draco..."

„Malfoy?", fragte Seamus überrascht. 

„Kennst du einen anderen Draco?", entgegnete Harry. 

Jetzt war es an Seamus verwirrt zu blicken. 

„Er liebt mich auch," fuhr Harry fort, „Aber wegen seines Vaters will er nichts mit mir anfangen..."

„Du und Malfoy?", wiederholte Seamus, „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

„Ach nein?", Harry war überrascht, „Normalerweise sagen alle darauf, dass sie es eh schon gewusst hätten,...weil ich ja so einen Blick im dritten Jahr hatte..."

„Ich habe keinen Blick bemerkt," sagte Seamus. 

„Na wenigstens einer," jubelte Harry gespielt. 

„Du und Malfoy?...Wenigstens liebt er dich auch...Dean kann ich ja vergessen," seufzte Seamus und begann abermals zu weinen. 

Harry nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihn beruhigend, bis sich der Körper des Iren entspannte und nur noch gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren. 

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Seamus, deckte ihn zu und schloss dessen Vorhänge. 

Harry selbst setzte sich zu den Linyinwins. 

„Harry?", rief Ron, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. 

„Pst," machte Harry, „Seamus schläft."

„Tschuldige...Lupin und Sirius sind im Gemeinschaftsraum," erklärte Ron flüsternd, „Sie wollen ihre Linyinwins holen..."

„Klar, bin gleich unten."

Ron nickte und verließ den Schlafsaal. 

Harry suchte Lupins Weidenkorb und stellte ihn auf das Bett. 

„So, ihr müsst euch jetzt trennen," flüsterte er leise, bevor er Minni und Mickey aus deren Gruppenkuscheln mit Butterfly und Moonshine hob und in den Weidenkorb setzte. 

Lupins Linyinwins wehrten sich zwar nicht dagegen, aber sie blickten ganz sehnsüchtig zu den anderen beiden zurück. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum bekam Harry als erstes einen Schock. 

Die Wand, in deren Nähe, Neville seinen Zaubertrank braute, war völlig verrußt und auch einige Gryffindors hatten ein bisschen Ruß in ihrem Gesicht. 

Lupin blickte skeptisch zu Neville, als dieser eine weitere Zutat hinzufügen wollte.

Harry wusste nicht, was es war, aber Blaise griff sofort ein. 

Trotz dessen wandte Lupin seinen Blick nicht ab. 

Sirius hingegen beschnüffelte ganz fasziniert den Stand der Zwillinge. 

Am Nachmittag war er viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen um irgendetwas zu begutachten. 

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte George und streichelte Sirius über den Kopf. 

Sirius bellte zustimmend, woraufhin die Zwillinge tatsächlich einem Hund ihre Artikel vorstellten. 

Sirius schien davon ganz begeistert zu sein, da er heftig mit dem Schwanz wedelte und den beiden mit gespitzten Ohren lauschte.

„Remus...," grüßte Harry den Professor. 

Einige blickten ihn zwar verwundert an, aber sie ersparten sich irgendwelche Kommentare. 

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange es her ist, dass ich in einem vollen Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum war?", fragte Lupin verträumt. 

Begeistert blickte er sich um, ohne Nevilles Kessel aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwinden zu lassen. 

„Oh, nein," stöhnte Harry entsetzt, „Nicht noch so ein ehemaliger Gryffindor, der wieder dazu gehören will...Oliver reicht schon..."

Lupin blickte ihn kurz überrascht an, begann dann aber zu lachen. 

„Keine Sorge, Har. So schlimm wird es hoffentlich nicht," gluckste Lupin. 

Die vertraute Art zwischen den beiden, ließ die Gryffindors nun doch neugierig werden.

„Du wolltest sie zurück?", erinnerte Harry den Werwolf. 

Lupin bedankte sich und nahm dem Gryffindor den Weidenkorb ab. 

„Schnuffel...wir können gehen," rief er zu Sirius, doch dieser war gerade sehr von Fred und Georges Juxfedern angetan. 

„Schnuffel," Lupins Stimme klang nun drängend. 

Sirius winselte nur und zeigte immer mit seinem Kopf in die Schachtel mit den Federn. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Lupin an die Zwillinge gewandt. 

„Eine Juxfeder...wenn man mit ihr schreibt, spuckt sie einen mit Tinte an," erklärte Fred. 

„Das gefällt dir, was?", fragte Lupin, dieses Mal an Sirius. 

Sirius wedelte noch kräftiger mit seinem Schwanz.

„Trotz des Vorfalls denkst du tatsächlich, dass ich sie dir kaufe?", fragte Lupin kühl. 

Augenblicklich hörte Sirius Schwanz auf sich zu bewegen und er senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf. 

Lupin blickte ihn kurz an, bevor er seufzte und sich an George wandte. 

„Wie viel kosten sie?", erkundigte er sich. 

„Tja. Zwei Galleonen das Stück," antwortete Fred. 

„Ich nehme eine Schachtel für fünf und dafür bekommt ihr hundert Hauspunkte," schlug Lupin vor. 

„Einen Moment," bat Fred, bevor er George in eine Ecke zerrte. 

Die beiden sprachen so leise, dass Harry nicht verstehen konnte, über was. 

„Okay," sagte Fred, als die beiden fertig waren, „Der Deal läuft."

George packte eine Schachtel in eine Plastiktüte, auf der alle fünf Sekunden „Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze" in allen möglichen Farben und Richtungen auftauchte. 

„Hier," Lupin überreichte ihnen die fünf Galleonen, „Und hundert Punkte an Gryffindor."

„Vielen Dank für ihren Einkauf, Professor," bedankte sich Fred höflich. 

Lupin gab die Tüte in den Weidenkorb, darauf achtend, dass sie nicht die Linyinwins störte und verließ mit einem sichtlich erfreuten Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na, was sagt ihr zu uns?", rief George stolz, „Hundert Punkte...versucht das nachzumachen..."

Angelina und ein paar andere klatschten anerkennend. 

Harry selbst war schon wieder aus dem Raum geflüchtet, als er Blaise unter den Tisch verschwinden und einen roten Dampf aus Nevilles Kessel kommen sah. 

Und wirklich, kurz bevor er die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal öffnete, hörte er wieder einen Knall.

Harry bekam richtig Mitleid mit Blaise. 

Ob er wirklich gewusst hatte, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte?

Die beiden übrigen Linyinwins tapsten sofort zu ihm und schmiegten sich an seine Beine. 

„Na ihr," flüsterte Harry und hob beide auf. 

„Ihr müsst euch auch bald von einander verabschieden," sagte er leise, „Ich bringe dich nämlich heute zu Draco..."

Moonshine schien hin und her gerissen zu sein, zwischen dem Gedanken Butterfly zu verlassen und Draco wiederzusehen. 

Doch dann siegte Draco und das kleine Kätzchen begann begeistert zu miauen. 

Harry wartete bis Dean, Neville, Ron und Blaise schlafen gingen, bevor er sich seinen Tarnumhang überzog und Moonshine in den Arm nahm. 

Leise schlich er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich nur noch Fred und George, die ihren Stand aufräumten und Hermione, die ihre Aufgaben machte, da sie Nachmittags mit Viktor beschäftigt gewesen war, befanden. 

Die drei waren aber so abgelenkt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie sich der Eingang öffnete und wieder schloss. 

Mit schnellen Schritten legte er den Weg in die Kerker zurück. 

Harry hatte viel zu viel Angst, dass Moonshine vielleicht maunzen würde, wenn gerade ein Lehrer, Filch oder Mrs. Norris in der Nähe waren.

Als er bei der feuchten Steinwand ankam, murmelte er leise, das von Blaises verratene Passwort. 

Sofort erschien der Durchgang. 

Zu Harrys Entsetzen war der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum wieder mal voll. 

//Schlafen die nie?//

In einen der Lehnstühle sah er Draco, der gelangweilt neben Pansy Parkinson saß und dem Monolog, denn anders konnte man es nicht nennen, eines Siebtklässlers lauschte. 

„...1232 schafften es die Häuser sogar ihren Schulleiter hinauszuwerfen...und bekamen dafür auch keine Strafe," sprach er gerade, „Und 1921 wurde der Zauberkunstlehrer entlassen, da die Ravenclaw alle auf ihre Seite zogen..."

„Du vergisst eines," mischte sich ein Sechstklässler ein, „Wir sind keine Ravenclaws."

„Gott sei Dank," sagte Millicent Bulstrode laut. 

„Das meine ich nicht," erklärte der Sechstklässler, „Wir sind Slytherins. Sie mögen uns nicht. Denkt ihr wirklich, dass sie uns helfen..."

„Meine Güte, Jason...hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen," seufzte der Siebtklässler, „Alle hassen Snape...Slytherin war das einzige Haus, das ihn geduldet hat...Die anderen werden sich die Finger lecken um seine Kündigung anfordern zu dürfen..."

Von allen Seiten kamen zustimmende Rufe. 

Harry bemerkte, dass Moonshine immer unruhiger wurde, weswegen er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und in den Gang zu den Schlafsälen einbog. 

Bei den Abzweigungen zählte er sicherheitshalber drei mal, bis er sich sicher war, dass er im richtigen Gang suchte. 

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er die Tür mit der Aufschrift _D. Malfoy & B. Zabini  _entdeckte. 

„Schwertklinge," murmelte er. 

Sofort als der Türknopf erschien, trat er so schnell wie möglich in das Zimmer. 

Leise schloss er die Tür, bevor er Moonshine auf den Boden absetzte. 

Da er außer den beiden Betten keine andere Sitzmöglichkeit fand, setzte sich Harry auf das Linke, von dem er wusste, dass es Dracos war. 

Moonshine hopste ebenfalls hinauf. 

Harry machte es sich gemütlicher, indem er sich nun einfach hinlegte. 

Dracos Kopfpolster roch leicht nach Kirsche und Zitrone, in einer perfekten Mischung aus Sauer und Süß. 

Tief zog er den Geruch ein. 

Moonshine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, aber davon ließ er sich nicht beirren. 

Er umarmte den Polster fest und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

Er liebte diesen Geruch...ganz anders wie sein Bett, das aus unerklärlicher Weise nach Pfefferminz roch. 

Er schloss die Augen um es noch intensiver zu riechen und kurz stellte er sich vor, dass der Polster Draco wäre. 

Aber langsam driftete er ab, bis er sich glücklich an den Polster kuschelnd, nicht mehr wach halten konnte und einschlief. 

TBC


	28. Erwachen

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,…

Warnung: Slash!

  
Kommentar: Tja...ich habe mich in eine eigene Sackgasse geschrieben, daher nicht wundern, wenn der nächste Teil wieder etwas auf sich warten lässt. Außerdem sollte ich euch auch noch warnen, dass dieser Teil fürchterlich ist. Mir ist einfach nichts eingefallen und musste mich zwingen um überhaupt etwas zu schreiben...Leider bemerkt man das sofort beim Lesen...Also bitte nicht so streng sein. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Rhodorik, cat-68, DB17, MaxCat, yvymaus, jessy11, Kirilein, Maia May, Nibin, Leaky Cauldron anno1985, baboon, ginger ale und aloha. 

***************************************************************************

Das Erste, das Harry bemerkte, als er wieder aufwachte, war dass er nicht im Gryffindor- Turm liegen konnte, es sei denn irgendjemand war auf die Idee gekommen alles mal in grün- silbern zu probieren.

Zu seiner verwunderten zweiten Entdeckung gehörte, dass er einen Arm um sich geschlungen fühlte, dessen Hand friedlich auf seinem Bauch lag. 

Außerdem spürte er einen warmen  Atem in seinem Nacken. 

Er löste sich vorsichtig von dem Arm, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Erstaunt blickte er geradewegs in Dracos schlafendes Gesicht.

Der Slytherin hatte im Schlaf ein zufriedenes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. 

Allerdings zuckten seine Mundwinkel und seine Hände begannen unruhig im Bett zu tasten. 

Als er Harrys Körper wieder näher an sich gezogen hatte, erschien sofort wieder das zufriedene Lächeln. 

Harry schmunzelte darüber und begann verträumt durch Dracos Haare zu streicheln.

Einen flüchtigen Moment, überlegte er, ob er den Slytherin nicht einfach wach küssen sollte.

Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm ab genommen, als Dracos Augen zu flattern begannen und sich schließlich öffneten.

„Morgen," flüsterte Harry, ohne mit den Streicheleinheiten auf zuhören. 

„Noch immer daaaaahhhaaaa?", Draco gähnte laut, als er sich streckte. 

„Tja, das siehst du doch," antwortete Harry und rückte ein Stückchen näher zu Draco.

„Warum hast du mich eigentlich nicht rausgeworfen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, während er zärtlich über Dracos Schultern streichelte. 

„Weil du einfach so süß ausgesehen hast," antwortete Draco ohne nachzudenken. 

Durch Harrys überraschtes Gesicht, verarbeitete er erst selbst seine eigenen Worte.

Prompt wurde er rot und stotterte verlegen: „Ähm, ich meine...ich konnte doch nicht Gryffindors Goldjungen aufwecken...äh...weißt du, dass du nämlich mit Augenringe fürchterlich aussiehst...u...und das konnte man den anderen Häusern doch nicht antun...sie sollen doch nicht so schnell blind werden...man sieht sowieso mit dem Alter schlechter..."

Draco blickte leicht beleidigt, als Harry zu lachen begann. 

„Was ist so witzig, Potter?", fuhr er ihn an. 

„Du bist einfach zum Schreien...gib doch endlich zu, dass du mich gerne in deiner Nähe hast," gluckste Harry, „...und selbst wenn nicht...Deine Ausreden waren auch mal besser."

„Ich habe dich nicht gerne in meiner Nähe," widersprach Draco schnell, „Und...das ist keine Ausrede, sondern die Wahrheit...Du bist sowieso schon nicht der Schönste und dann auch noch mit Augenringe?...Igitt, schrecklich, das kannst du mir glauben..."

„Ich weiß," seufzte Harry, bevor er sich aus der Decke kämpfte und aufstand. 

„Du weißt gar nichts," meinte Draco. 

„Draco...du bist ein Idiot!"

„Bitte was?", Der Slytherin stellte sich wütend vor Harry, „Ich bin ein Idiot?"

„Ja, bist du," sagte Harry, „Du liebst mich...du gibst es zu...ich liebe dich...ich gebe es zu...und nur wegen deiner idiotischen Sturheit kommen wir nicht zusammen..."

„Geht das schon wieder los?", fragte Draco genervt, „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass es nicht geht...Ignoriere es einfach...Ich schaffe es schließlich auch."

„Nein, tust du nicht," entgegnete der Gryffindor. 

Draco wollte protestieren, aber Harry ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. 

„Ich glaube dir, dass du es früher einfach ignorieren konntest...aber jetzt nicht mehr...sonst würdest du, wie in den letzten Jahren sein...Aber du hast dich schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres verändert...Ein Beispiel...Trelawney! Du wusstest, dass ich nichts in deiner Hand lesen konnte. Aber hast du was gesagt? Nein! Letztes Jahr, hättest du das sogar in Hogsmeade verbreitet..."

„Das ist was anderes," unterbrach Draco, aber Harry fuhr ungehindert fort: „Dann deine versteckten Komplimente, die du immer mit Beleidigungen zu überdecken versuchst...Mein Haar ist außergewöhnlich bezaubernd?...Draco sieh es ein...Du konntest es so lange ignorieren, wie du dachtest, ich würde nichts für dich empfinden...Aber jetzt, wo du weißt, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht..."

„Okay...ja," schrie Draco so plötzlich, dass Harry kurz zusammenzuckte, „Ich will bei dir sein...ich will dich gar nicht mehr loslassen, Potter...Aber, ich kann nicht...Wann kapierst du es endlich...warte noch ein paar Jahre, bis ich volljährig bin und dann heirate ich dich sogar, wenn du willst..."

„Heißt das wir sind jetzt quasi verlobt?", Harrys Grinsen sprengte alle Rekorde.

„Ähm...also...äh," Draco schien leicht aus der Fassung geraten zu sein. 

„Wenn ich warte und wir nach der Schule zusammen gehen und du mich da auch heiratest, wenn ich es will...was ich schon wollen würde...dann heißt das, dass wir verlobt sind," erklärte Harry seinen Gedankenzug.

„Von mir aus," meinte Draco.

„Nein? Ehrlich?", fragte Harry erfreut. 

„Natürlich nicht, Potter," knurrte der Slytherin, woraufhin Harrys Grinsen verschwand.

„Draco...", begann Harry zögerlich.

„Für dich immer noch Malfoy," bestimmte Draco.

„Draco...," fuhr Harry fort und betonte den Namen extra stark, „...könntest du mich küssen?"

„Raus," zischte Draco und zeigte auf die Tür. 

„Dein Vater ist nicht hier," meinte Harry gelassen, „Niemand ist hier...Blaise ist...", er vergewisserte sich kurz mit einem Blick zu Blaises Bett, „bei Ron in Gryffindor. .Keiner ist hier, außer uns..."

„Kann ich nicht," antwortete Draco unsicher. 

„Und warum nicht? Hast du Angst, dass Moonshine irgendetwas ausplaudern würde?", fragte Harry. 

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wenn ich dich nur einmal küsse, werde ich dich nie mehr gehen lassen," flüsterte der Slytherin. 

Harry hätte jede Ausrede erwartet, aber nicht das. 

Sein Mund schien verklebt zu sein, da er nicht mal ein Wort heraus brachte. 

Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen, nur eben aus Gründen des Scharms.

Um die peinliche Stille zu überdecken, blickte Harry auf seine Uhr. 

„Verdammt!"

Draco zuckte bei Harrys plötzlichen Geschrei zusammen. 

„Tja, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht das hören willst," entschuldigte sich Draco, „Tut mir ehrlich leid...aber ich dachte, du wolltest die Wahrheit..."

„Das ist es nicht," kreischte Harry,  „Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

„Lass mich raten...wir haben das Frühstück verpasst?", fragte Draco gelangweilt, bevor er in einer dunkelgrünen Truhe nach Kleidern zu suchen begann. 

„Wohl eher das Mittagsessen," sagte Harry, „Es ist zwei."

„Was?"

Jetzt wurde auch Draco unruhig. 

„Wieso bist du nicht früher aufgewacht?", warf ihm Harry vor. 

„Ich? Wieso ich?", entgegnete Draco. 

„Weil Slytherins immer früh aufstehen!"

„Von wem hast du den Schwachsinn?"

„Blaise!"

„Welch Wunder," Dracos Stimme triefte wieder vor Sarkasmus. 

„Du bist jeden Tag vor mir in der großen Halle," fuhr Harry fort, „Warum musstest du heute verschlafen...Wir hatten McGonagall in den letzten Stunden."

„Na ja...normalerweise wache ich wegen meinen Alpträumen schon um vier auf," sagte Draco schulternzuckend, „...Ich weiß auch nicht...aber heute Nacht hatte ich keinen einzigen...Lag wohl an der netten Gesellschaft!"

Harry spürte regelrecht, wie er rot wurde, als ihm Draco schelmisch zuzwinkerte. 

„Das ist doch schön," meinte Harry, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. 

„Na ja...wenn..." Draco wurde unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. 

Blaise blieb geschockt stehen, als er die beiden im Zimmer entdeckte, doch dann erschien ein Grinsen, während er die Tür wieder schloss. 

„Malfoy? Potter? Was macht ihr denn hier zu zweit?", fragte Blaise schelmisch. 

„Was machst du hier?", zischte Draco, „Solltest du nicht bei deinem Gryffindor sein?"

„Aber...aber...Malfoylein," säuselte Blaise schmunzelnd, „Ron hat nicht immer Zeit für mich...seine Schwester hat ihn für sich beansprucht...wahrscheinlich muss er sie aufklären..."

„Kannst du rausgehen?", knurrte Draco. 

„Malfoy, Malfoy," Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du immer noch wütend auf mich bist...Potter hat nichts weitererzählt...und es ist doch nicht so schlimm, wenn man die Gefühle des anderen kennt...Übrigens, Potter..."

Er blickte Harry geradewegs ab. 

„...Ron sucht dich. Er denkt zwar, dass du bei Lupin, aus welchen Grund auch immer, bist, aber wenn du dich nicht bald in Gryffindor blicken lässt...denkt er wahrscheinlich, dass du von Du-weißt-schon-wen entführt wurdest und informiert Dumbledore..." 

Harry nickte, zog sich seinen Tarnumhang über und verließ den Raum. 

Der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum war nun so gut, wie leer, nur Pansy Parkinson büffelte für Zauberkunst. 

Diese ignorierte er aber gekonnt und ging Richtung Gryffindor- Turm. 

Erst als er im Jungenschlafsaal angekommen war, nahm er den Tarnumhang ab und verstaute ihn wieder in seiner Truhe. 

„Ein Tarnumhang?", fragte Seamus verwirrt. 

Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Ire anwesend war. 

„Woher hast du den?", fragte Seamus weiter. 

„Von meinem Dad," antwortete Harry knapp und schloss die Truhe. 

Er drehte sich zu Seamus um und sah an dem Iren ein kleines Grinsen. 

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht? Und heute Morgen? Und heute Vormittag?", erkundigte sich Seamus, „Scheinst ja schon mächtig Erfolg bei Malfoy zu haben..."

„Nein, habe ich nicht," seufzte Harry, „Er ist einfach stur, sturer, am stursten."

„Tja, wenigstens ist er nur stur...," Seamus Augen nahmen wieder einen verräterischen Glanz an, „...und nicht angeekelt."

Harry dachte, dass Seamus wieder zu weinen beginnen würde, aber der Ire schluckte kräftig und strahlte ihn sofort wieder an. 

„Ach ja...ich habe Professor McGonagall erzählt, dass du dich nicht so gut fühlen würdest...Also, ich empfehle dir, erst Morgen den Gryffindor- Turm zu verlassen. Die Hauselfen bringen mir sowieso immer was zum Abendessen...du kannst mit essen."

„Klar, Lavender, mach ich doch gerne," hörten sie auf einmal Deans Stimme vor der Tür. 

Kurz darauf, betrat dieser auch den Schlafsaal. 

„Ach...Lavender ist einfach klasse," schwärmte er, während er sein Buch für Verwandlungen herauszog. 

„Seamus? Warum hast du letztes Jahr nicht mehr versucht?", fragte Dean neugierig. 

Seamus wollte antworten, aber Dean fiel ihm sofort ins Wort. 

„Ach ich weiß schon," meinte er kühl, „Muss wirklich schlimm sein, wenn du ein Mädel wie Lavender ziehen lässt...Ich hätte es sofort bei ihr probiert...Aber du bist ja nicht normal..."

Er ließ es offen, ob er es im geistigen- oder sexuellen Sinne meinte. 

„Siehst du? Ich wünschte er sei nur stur," knurrte Seamus, nachdem Dean den Saal verlassen hatte. 

„Das wird schon wieder," versuchte ihn Harry zu trösten. 

„Und dann dieses...ich hätte es probiert," machte der Ire Dean nach, „Ja, sicher..." 

Er lachte kurz auf. 

„...deswegen bin ich auch noch Jungfrau, weil ich es ja gleich probiere...Idiot!"

Da fiel Harry wieder ein, dass Seamus bei dem Aurastein nicht umgefallen war. 

„Du bist es nicht mehr?", stellte Harry fest. 

„Ne...nicht wirklich," antwortete Seamus bereitwillig, „Ich habe letztes Jahr Parvati bei einer ihrer Aufgaben geholfen und....na ja, wie es ausging, kannst du dir denken."

„Oh," staunte Harry, „Du und Parvati?"

Seamus nickte zustimmend, auch wenn er nicht sehr stolz darauf zu sein schien.

„Warum konnte ich mich nicht in Parvati verlieben? Nein, ich muss mich ja natürlich, in Mister Ich-bin-ja-so-normal-und-du-bist-eklig verlieben," jammerte Seamus, „Mit Parvati wäre es viel einfacher gewesen."

TBC

***************************************************************************

Könnte mir jemand sagen, was das Maximum bei den ZAGs ist? Scheine es vergessen oder überlesen zu haben. *g*


	29. Kälteeinbruch

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling. 

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,….

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja, ich bin noch nicht ganz aus der Sackgasse, aber zu mindestens am Wenden...Der blöde Spruch musste ja sein *sichselbstohrfeigt*

Ich wollte Dean eigentlich gar nicht als so einen A**** darstellen...allerdings wollte ich auch nur zwei Slash- Paare machen:-) So viel zu meinen Vorsetzen. *sichvorallenDeanfansversteckt*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer baboon, Maia May, MaxCat, Kirilein, Ralna, Lynne, Nibin, YvannePalpatine, cat-68 und yvymaus.

@baboon: Danke! Allerdings bleibe ich doch bei dem Deutschen. Trotzdem danke!

@Maia May: Viel Spaß im Urlaub! 

@MaxCat: Danke für die aufmunterten Worte!

@Ralna & Lynne: Was habt ihr beide bloß mit dem Küssen? *g* Ne, Scherz. Wird schon noch kommen, also brav Kamillentee(auch wenn er fürchterlich schmeckt) trinken und entspannen.

@ YvannePalpatine: Danke! Hast mir sehr geholfen!

***************************************************************************

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug.

Draco taute langsam etwas auf. 

So kam es auch, dass er immer öfter unauffällig über Harrys Oberschenkel streichelte, wenn sie ein Fach zusammen hatten. 

Dies schien besonders Moonshine zu gefallen, da das kleine Linyinwin nur noch verspielt durch den Schlafsaal von Gryffindor bzw. Slytherin lief.

Obwohl Ron seiner Mutter mehrmals geschrieben hatte, dass Blaise in Ordnung war, schickte Mrs. Weasley trotzdem einmal wöchentlich einen Heuler. 

Selbst Ginny fand dies reichlich übertrieben. 

Aber als sie sich bei Mrs. Weasley beschwerte, hatte auch die Jüngste der Weasleys zum ersten Mal einen Heuler am Mittagstisch. 

Ron gewöhnte sich aber inzwischen schon so gut an die schreienden Kuverte, dass er einfach normal weiteraß, als ob nichts sei, wenn der Heuler los ging. 

Ebenso interessierte es ihn überhaupt nicht, was seine Mutter davon hielt, weswegen er und Blaise unzertrennlich geworden waren. 

Es war schon ein Weltwunder, wenn Blaise tatsächlich mal wieder in Slytherin übernachtete. 

Auch Harry bekam das mehr als oft zu spüren.   
Er kam sich immer mehr wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor. 

Hermione sah er nur in Begleitung von Viktor und Ron immer bei Blaise. 

Daraus hatte sich entwickelt, dass er und Seamus Finnigan auf einmal die besten Freunde waren.

Er und der junge Ire hangen fast immer aneinander und quasselten über Draco bzw. Dean. 

Das einzige was Seamus niemals erwähnte, waren seine nächtlichen Ausflüge aus dem Gryffindor- Turm. 

Harry wunderte sich zwar wahnsinnig darüber, aber da er selber nicht besser war, sprach er Seamus nicht darauf an.

Dean ignorierte den Iren gekonnt. 

Es war sogar schon so schlimm mit Lavender und ihm, dass Parvati alleine für ihre Kolumne zuständig wurde. 

Allerdings erhielt sie reichlich Unterstützung von ihrer Schwester und Hannah Abbott.

Besonders viele Gerüchte verbreiteten sich über Seamus. 

Er hatte sich als einziger Vertrauensschüler dagegen gesträubt Snapes Entlassung zu unterschreiben, weswegen die Beschwerde fallen gelassen wurde und die Slytherins ihn als ihr neues Lieblingsopfer erwählt hatten. 

Harry hatte ihn schon mehrmals darauf angesprochen, warum er dies gemacht hatte, aber Seamus verriet nie etwas, ließ aber immer heraus spiegeln, dass Draco etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

Dies hatte allerdings auch Vorteile. 

Auch wenn es für Snape mehr als unüblich war, wurde Seamus sein neuer Lieblingsschüler und er überhäufte den Iren fast mit Hauspunkten. 

Natürlich entstanden so die wildesten und einfach erlogensten Gerüchte.

Manche schlossen es aber auch einfach auf Snapes großartige Laune, die meist vom Slytherin- Team hervor gerufen wurde. 

Zwei weitere Quidditch- Spiele hatten statt gefunden.

Das eine war Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, bei dem Ravenclaw mit 180 zu 60 gewann.

Das zweite Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. 

Für Snape war dies wohl der schönste Tag seines Lebens, denn Slytherin gewann tatsächlich 430 zu 0. 

Angelina und Harry waren sich beide einig, dass das nicht unbedingt ein Grund zur Freude war. 

Sie mussten fürchterlich gut bei den Spielen gegen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sein, sonst könnten sie niemals Slytherins Vorsprung einholen. 

Auch McGonagall schien dies bemerkt zu haben, da sie zum Wunder der ganzen Klasse, ihnen keine Aufgaben gab, sondern Harry und das restliche Team immer daran erinnerte, brav zu trainieren. 

Besonders bei Ron hatte sie immer ihren strengen Blick aufgesetzt. 

Scheinbar befürchtete sie, dass er Insider- Informationen an Blaise weiter erzählte. 

Doch bei den ganzen Quidditch- Sorgen vergaß sie nie, die Klasse an die Probe- ZAGs zu erinnern. 

Dabei blickte sie immer starr zu Neville.

Dieser war sowieso schon seit Wochen anders geworden. 

Er verließ fast nie den Gryffindor- Turm, sondern lernte bis spät in die Nacht. 

Colin hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass sich Neville verliebt hatte und nun seine Angebetene beeindrucken wollte.

Da sich die Tratschtanten Hogwarts aber nicht sehr für Neville interessierten, blieb dieses Gerücht nur Gryffindors vorbehalten. 

Aber auch in den anderen Fächern wurde es immer schwieriger. 

Snape fand Tränke, die selbst Fachgenies wie Hermione oder Draco in die Luft jagten. 

Vom Vita- Trank einmal abgesehen.   
Diesen hatten sie einfach schlichtweg ignoriert. 

Trelawney versuchte der Klasse beizubringen mit den Seelen der Verstorbenen über die Schicksale der Menschen zu sprechen. 

Da sie aber ihre einzigen Fans verloren hatte, erwies sich das als stumpfsinnig. 

Harry musste sich, wie viele andere auch, jedes Mal zurück halten um nicht laut los zu lachen, wenn Trelawney mit zwei Räucherstäbchen in den Händen durch ihr Turmzimmer sprang und dabei irgendetwas summte. 

Lupin hatte, laut Sirius, eine Knuddelphase, weswegen er jedes Mal putzigere Wesen vorführte. 

Von Kaninchen mit Röntgenblick über Ponys, die mit ihrem Schweif Harfenmusik machten, war alles schon dabei gewesen. 

Natürlich freuten sich besonders die Mädchen darüber. 

Selbst Pansy hatte öfters Probleme um nicht laut „Wie niedlich" zu kreischen und die Wesen begeistert zu streicheln.

Flitwick wiederholte den Stoff der letzten Jahren mit der Begründung: „Besser ihr könnt den alten Stoff perfekt, als den neuen und den alten nur halbwegs."

Binns war wie immer gleich einschläfernd. 

Allerdings gab es Gerüchte, dass die Ravenclaws ein Kündigungsschreiben für Binns umher reichen wollten. 

Madam Sprout blieb bei Wasserpflanzen. 

Sie sagte, man solle es ausnützen, solange der See noch nicht zugefroren war. 

Astrologie war das einzige Fach in dem es gleich schwer bzw. gleich leicht blieb. 

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sich die Sterne seit Millionen von Jahren nicht sehr verändert haben," vermutete eines Nachts Terry Boot. 

Doch der schwerste und vor allem anstrengendste Unterricht war Zabinis. 

Harry hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es so viel Energie benötigte Auren zu spüren. 

Seit Zabini sie nicht mehr mit dem Aurastein üben ließ, schaffte es fast niemand seine eigene Aura zu spüren. 

Ausnahme war Blaise, doch selbst dieser spürte es nur schwach und war nach jeder Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste völlig geschafft. 

Sie hatten es nur Zabinis langwierigen Versuchen zu verdanken, dass sie Snape in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke am Freitag nicht zu sehr anstrengte. 

Dies ging eigentlich relativ gut, da Snape sowieso jede erste Stunde damit beschäftigt war, sich Tinte aus den Gewändern und Haaren zu zaubern. 

Schon seit Wochen hatte er immer eine Juxfeder als Schreibutensilien dabei. 

Seinen ständigen Verfluchungen war anzunehmen, dass er dies nicht freiwillig tat. 

Harry wusste, dass es Sirius fürchterlich langweilig geworden war und alles tat um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. 

McGonagalls Drohung mit den ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen hatte sich auch nicht erfüllt. 

So verlief Halloween völlig normal. 

Als Harry die Augen an einem Donnerstag, eine Woche nach Halloween, die Augen aufschlug, dachte er, er würde erfrieren. 

//Was ist denn jetzt los?// 

Er wickelte sich in seine Decke und tapste zum Fenster. 

Erstaunt rieb er sich die Augen, aber das Bild verschwand nicht. 

Die Länderein Hogwarts waren vollkommen mit Schnee überzogen und die weißen Flocken fielen immer noch.   
Selbst um die Fensterrahmen hatten sich Eiszapfen gebildet. 

„Scheiße...es ist kalt. Warum ist es so kalt?," fluchte Seamus, als dieser die Vorhänge von seinem Bett wegzog und ebenfalls in seiner Decke eingewickelt zu Harry trat. 

„Ich denke, die Hauselfen waren nicht für diesen plötzlichen Wintereinbruch gerüstet," antwortete Harry. 

„Winter?", Seamus blickte ihn verwirrt an, bis er selbst aus dem Fenster blickte. 

„Das gibt es doch nicht," staunte der Ire, „Gestern hatte es noch 20° Grad und heute ist alles voller Schnee."

Harry musste bei Seamus verträumten Gesichtsausdruck mit dem der Ire aus dem Fenster blickte, schmunzeln.   
Seamus wirkte wie ein Kind, das sich schon fürchterlich auf die erste Schneeballschlacht freute. 

„Warum ist es so kalt," Neville, ebenfalls mit Decke, gähnte lautstark, bevor auch er aus dem Fenster blickte. 

„Schnee? Jetzt schon?", wunderte sich Neville. 

„Ist doch schön," strahlte Seamus, „Je früher der Schnee, desto länger haben wir ihn..."

„Muss nicht unbedingt sein," meinte Harry. 

„Na, da hatte ich doch Glück, dass ich nicht in Slytherin übernachtet habe, sonst wäre ich schon ein Eiszapfen," scherzte Blaise. 

Dieser kam gerade fertig angezogen aus dem Badezimmer. 

Allerdings sprachen seine um sich geschlungene Arme, dass ihm nicht unbedingt wärmer war. 

„Hast du eigentlich einen eingebauten Wecker?", fragte Seamus verwirrt. 

Egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, Blaise war immer vor ihm wach.

„Na ja, so was ähnliches," antwortete Blaise grinsend, während er zu Rons Bett ging und dessen Vorhänge beiseite schob. 

Vorsichtig um den Rothaarigen nicht zu wecken, kletterte er auf das Bett, so dass er genau über Ron kniete. 

„Aufwachen, Süßer," flüsterte der Slytherin und begann zärtliche Küsse an Wange und Stirn zu verteilen. 

Erst als Ron langsam die Augen aufschlug, küsste er ihn auf den Mund. 

Derweil waren die anderen drei im Badezimmer verschwunden und richteten sich für den Tag. 

Harry hoffte wirklich, dass die Hauselfen bald etwas gegen die Kälte machen würden.

„Jemand muss Dean aufwecken," meinte Neville, als sie fertig das Badezimmer verließen.

„Schön," knurrte Seamus und ging schnell Richtung Ausgang. 

Im Vorbeigehen zog er Deans Vorhänge weg und zischte eine Weckung, die von der Stimmlage einer Todesdrohung glich. 

Bei dem ganzen Vorgang, hatte er nie sein Tempo verlangsamt, geschweige denn, dass er stehen geblieben wäre. 

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür hinter dem Iren zu, als er den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte. 

Wenn jemand noch nicht wach gewesen war, war er es spätestens jetzt. 

Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn man den Knall bis zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gehört hätte. 

„Was ist mit dem los?", nuschelte Dean, als er überriss, was eigentlich passiert war. 

„Drei mal darfst du raten," sagte Harry kühl und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. 

Dean rollte nur mit den Augen, aber die anderen drei blickten den beiden verstört nach. 

„Seamus! Warte doch mal!"

Harry konnte den Iren erst einholen, als sie den Gryffindor- Turm schon verlassen hatten. 

„Ich schaffe das nicht mehr," knurrte Seamus, „Ich kann mit ihm einfach nicht in einem Schlafsaal bleiben..."

„Dir wird ja wohl kaum eine andere Wahl bleiben," erwiderte Harry. 

„Doch...ich könnte nach Ravenclaw wechseln," überlegte Seamus, „Aber ich denke, das ist auch nicht das Wahre."

„Seit wann hasst du Dean eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Harry, während sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen. 

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn hassen würde?", fragte Seamus.

„Na ja...seit etwa zwei Wochen hast du bei ihm nicht mehr diesen verträumten Blick, sondern siehst aus, als wolltest du ihn erstechen," erklärte Harry. 

„Tja...du weißt doch....Hass und Liebe liegen nah aneinander," antwortete Seamus, „Ich konnte gar nichts dagegen tun...es war auf einmal da."

„Mit Lavender verstehst du dich aber immer noch," warf Harry ein. 

„Sie kann ja nichts dafür," meinte Seamus. 

Während sie zur großen Halle gingen, bemerkte Harry, dass es nicht wärmer wurde und er kuschelte sich mehr in seinen Umhang. 

Was hätte er jetzt für seine Decke gegeben. 

Seamus schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er sagte: „Hoffentlich kommen wir in Kräuterkunde wieder in Gewächshaus Acht."

„Das wäre schön," schwärmte Harry, als er sich das tropische Klima in dem Gewächshaus vorstellte. 

Endlich betraten sie die große Halle. 

Fast alle Tische waren noch leer, Harry nahm an, dass die meisten lieber etwas länger in ihren Betten bleiben wollten. 

Nur der Slytherin- Tisch war schon voll besetzt, allerdings wunderte dies Harry nicht sonderlich. 

Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch so schnell wie möglich aus der Kälte der Kerker geflohen. 

Sie setzten sich als die ersten an den Gryffindor- Tisch. 

Harry nahm sofort seine Tasse Tee und wärmte seine Hände an dieser. 

Seamus tat es ihm gleich. 

Nach und nach fühlte sich die große Halle. 

Die meisten Schüler hatten sich eine Mütze aufgesetzt oder einen Schal umgehängt. 

Harry bereute es, dass ihm das nicht eingefallen war. 

Dean und Lavender saßen so dicht aneinander gekuschelt, dass bei ihnen jegliche Wärmehilfsmittel sinnlos wären. 

Ron war zu sehr damit beschäftigt zum Slytherin- Tisch und in Blaises Augen zu schauen, dass er die Kälte völlig vergaß. 

„Liebe Schüler...," Dumbledore erhob sich und sofort wurde es in der Halle still. 

„...ihr habt sicher schon bemerkt, dass sich die Hauselfen noch nicht um das Erwärmen des Schlosses gekümmert haben..."

„Wann tun sie das endlich?", rief irgendein Slytherin dazwischen. 

„Ruhe, Mister Pryce...," knurrte Snape und der Slytherin verschränkte schmollend die Arme und blickte stur geradeaus. 

„Die Hauselfen," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „...werden noch etwas dafür brauchen. Sie müssen sich zuerst um etwas wichtigeres kümmern...ich bitte euch also, noch etwas Geduld zu haben. Spätestens heute Abend wird das Schloss wieder schön warm sein."

Einige Schüler begannen zu murren. 

„Bis zum Abend?", flüsterte Ron, „Bis dahin können wir schon erfroren sein..."

Nur Hermione schien von dieser Neuigkeit erfreut zu sein, obwohl sie im Dauertakt bibberte. 

„Ich finde es toll," sagte sie, nachdem sie einen Schluck ihres Tees genommen hatte, „Endlich stehen die Hauselfen uns nicht sofort zu Diensten. Vielleicht haben meine langwierigen Versuche endlich etwas gebracht..."

„Hermione! Wenn wir wegen dir den ganzen Winter frieren müssen, probieren wir an dir Charlies Spray aus," drohte Fred. 

Zur Verwunderung von ganz Gryffindor hatten die Zwillinge das Spray noch nicht an jemanden getestet.

„Könntet ihr noch kurz aufmerksam sein," bat McGonagall streng.   
Die Schüler senkten peinlich berührt ihren Kopf. 

Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Dumbledore immer noch stand. 

„Zwei Dinge noch. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe entfällt heute..."

Erst da bemerkte Harry, dass weder Lupin noch Sirius anwesend waren. 

„...Gestern Nacht war Vollmond," erklärte Dumbledore auf die verwunderten Blicke der Schüler.

„..Außerdem möchte euch euer Professor Snape noch etwas mitteilen...Severus!", Dumbledore setzte sich wieder, dafür erhob sich Snape. 

„Das was ich zu sagen habe, ist besonders wichtig für alle Klassen, die heute Zaubertränke haben," begann Snape, „Zaubertränke findet heute nicht in den Kerkern statt, sondern im Ersatzraum für solche Fälle...Seien sie zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn am Eingangsportal...Ich hole sie dann ab."

Nach diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und versuchte Sinistra zu ignorieren, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen mit irgendetwas voll labberte. 

„Ersatzraum für solche Fälle?", fragte Fred verwirrt. 

„Ich nehme an, er meint diese Kälte. Ich denke, er selbst will nicht den ganzen Tag im Kerker sein...," erklärte Hermione, „Im Kerker ist es ja sonst schon nicht gerade angenehm und dann noch mit der Kälte...Brr."

Sie zitterte gleich ein bisschen mehr bei dieser Vorstellung. 

„Wir sollten los," meinte Fred nach einer Weile, „Damit wir noch rechtzeitig beim Eingangsportal ankommen..."

„Ihr habt jetzt Zaubertränke?", fragte Hermione. 

Als George nickte, sagte sie: „Erzählt mir, wie das Ersatzzimmer aussieht..."

„Klar, machen wir," versprach Fred und die Zwillinge verließen mit Lee Jordan die große Halle.

„Wir sollten vielleicht auch schon mal los gehen," schlug Hermione vor, „Bis zu den Gewächshäusern dauert es ja eine Weile."

„Geh schon mal vor, Hermione," sagte Ron, während er ein Omelett aß. 

Hermione schüttelte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf und schloss sich Lavender und Dean an, die ihren Vorschlag angenommen hatten. 

Da sich Ron in nächster Zeit noch nicht von seinem Frühstück entfernen wollte, verabschiedete sich Harry und ging mit Seamus mit. 

Als sie einige Schritte aus der großen Halle gemacht hatten, hörten sie aufeinmal hektische Schritte hinter ihnen. 

„Wartet doch auf mich," rief Ron beleidigt und kam atemlos bei ihnen an. 

„Du hast Marmelade an der Nase," sagte Seamus. 

Sofort begann Ron kräftig an seiner Nase zu wischen, bis die Marmelade verschwunden war. 

In dieser Zeit kamen auch schon Hannah und Parvati aus der großen Halle. 

Die beiden blickten erfreut, als sie die drei Jungs sahen und liefen sofort zu ihnen. 

Parvati hatte einen kleinen Hefter in ihrer Hand, den sie Harry entgegen drückte. 

„Könntet ihr drei unterschreiben?", bat Hannah. 

„Ist das schon wieder ein Kündigungsschreiben?", fragte Seamus verwirrt. 

„Aber nein...das Kündigungsschreiben für Binns wird erst heute Abend an die Vertrauensschüler herumgereicht...und dieses Mal unterschreib bitte, Seamus," drohte Parvati.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich würde diese extra Schlafstunden vermissen," überlegte Seamus, doch nach einen Blick in Parvatis wütendes Gesicht, stimmte er zu. 

„Und was ist das nun?", fragte Harry, während sie langsam weiter gingen.

„Eine Unterschriftenaktion," antwortete Hannah. 

„Das sehen wir," meinte Ron, „Aber für was ist sie gut?"

Harry blätterte die Zettel durch. 

Es waren schon über zehn und diese waren sogar beidseitig beschrieben. 

Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, wenn so viele schon unterschrieben hatten.

„Wir haben gestern damit angefangen," sagte Parvati, als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte. 

„Erst gestern?", staunte er. 

„Aber für was ist sie gut?", wiederholte Ron. 

„Für einen Weihnachtsball," erklärte Parvati, „Normalerweise haben wir ja keine Weihnachtsbälle...Letztes Jahr war das ja nur eine Ausnahme, wegen des Trimagischen Turniers...Und da haben wir uns gedacht, wenn wir ganz viele Unterschriften zusammen bringen, können wir Dumbledore überreden heuer ebenfalls einen Ball zu arrangieren."

„Also...unterschreibt ihr?", bat Hannah und drückte Harry eine Feder in die Hand. 

Kurz erinnerte er sich an den letzten Weihnachtsball zurück und überlegte wirklich ob er unterschreiben sollte. 

//Allerdings mit der richtigen Begleitung könnte es interessant werden//

Er bezweifelte aber, dass Draco tatsächlich mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde. 

Trotzdem unterschrieb er. 

„Danke," sagte Parvati, riss ihm den Hefter und die Feder aus der Hand und gab sie an Ron weiter. 

„Ich kann mit Blaise hingehen," murmelte Ron, während er unterschrieb. 

Wieder bedankte sich Parvati und gab es an Seamus weiter. 

Dieser zögerte kurz, unterschrieb aber dann doch. 

„Perfekt," freute sich Parvati, „Wir bekommen bestimmt von jedem eine Unterschrift...sogar einige Slytherins haben unterschrieben..." Sie blätterte einige Seiten zurück, bis sie _Pansy Parkinson_ in verschnörkelter Schrift stehen sah. 

Harry fiel sofort _Draco Malfoy _ins Auge. 

„Pansy hat uns sogar versichert, dass sie die anderen Slytherins auch dazu bekommt, das zu unterschreiben," fuhr Hannah fort, „Wir haben ja erst zwanzig oder so... Ich wette, wir bekommen ganz Slytherin...Pansy scheint ganz wild auf einen Weihnachtsball zu sein...."

„Genauso wie Malfoy," flüsterte Parvati Harry zu. 

Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. 

//Nein// beruhigte er sich selbst //Draco würde nie mit mir auf einen Ball gehen//

„Wir sollten uns beeilen," meinte Seamus, als er kurz auf seine Uhr blickte. 

Schnell packte Parvati den Hefter in ihren Rucksack und die fünf rannten los. 

Madam Sprout ging schon ganz nervös am Treffpunkt auf und ab. 

„Na endlich," seufzte sie, als sie die fünf sah. 

„Entschuldigung, Madam Sprout," sagten sie im Chor. 

„Schon gut," beruhigte sie Madam Sprout. 

„Hättet ihr auf mich gehört," flüsterte ihnen Hermione zu. 

„Heute...," sagte Madam Sprout.

„...gehen wir in Gewächshaus Acht?", fragte Justin Finch-Fletchley kleinlaut. 

„Ja, das wäre schön," stimmte Ernie Macmillan zu. 

Madam Sprout lächelte nur darüber, schüttelte aber den Kopf. 

„Leider muss ich euch enttäuschen...Wir bleiben bei unseren Pflanzen, die im Freien wachsen," sagte Madam Sprout.

„Aber Madam Sprout," mischte sich Hannah ein, „Haben sie heute schon einmal aus dem Fenster gesehen...es liegt mindestens einen Meterhoch Schnee."

„Ich weiß," lächelte Madam Sprout, „Folgt mir bitte."

Verwirrt folgten sie Madam Sprout auf die Länderein. 

Hier froren sie gleich ein bisschen mehr. 

Es war sogar so kalt, dass schon der See zugefroren war. 

„Was soll hier denn wachsen?", fragte Ron zweifelnd. 

„Eispflanzen," antwortete Neville. 

Harry erinnerte sich, dass er Neville ein Buch über diese aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hatte. 

„Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor," sagte auf einmal Madam Sprout. 

„Weswegen?", protestierten einige Hufflepuffs. 

„Weil Mister Longbottom mitgedacht hat," erklärte Madam Sprout und blieb nahe des Sees neben einer Felsspalte stehen. 

„Wir machen heute Eispflanzen durch," sagte sie laut, „Wir haben Glück, dass die Temperaturen so rapide abgesunken sind...ich habe es gemessen. Wir haben –15° Grad..."

„Deswegen ist mir so kalt...und ich habe mich schon gewundert," scherzte Ron und wickelte sich mehr in seinen Umhang.

„Ich habe heute auch schon geschaut, ob sie schon blühen," fuhr Madam Sprout fort, „Wie gesagt hatten wir Glück. Es gibt schon ganz viele...Mister Longbottom, könnten sie der Klasse erklären, was Eispflanzen sind..."

„Kann das nicht jemand anders machen?", bat Neville nervös und sofort schoss Hermiones Hand in die Höhe. 

„Nein, Mister Longbottom...sie müssen ihre Ängste bald überwinden, also erklären sie's," bat Madam Sprout und Hermione ließ ganz enttäuscht ihre Hand sinken. 

„Also....Eispflanzen...," stotterte Neville, „...wachsen nur bei einer Temperatur unter –5° Grad. Sie erblühen durch die Kälte in der Luft oder dem Schnee. Sie werden meist nicht beachtet, weil sie fast durchsichtig sind..."

„Danke, Mister Longbottom. Das reicht! Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor," lobte ihn Madam Sprout. 

Harry konnte sehen, wie Neville zu strahlen begann. 

Er freute sich für ihn, dass er auch einmal Punkte sammeln konnte. 

„Eispflanzen werden gerne übersehen, da sie durchsichtig oder weiß sind," erklärte Madam Sprout, „Eine ungünstige Farbe für den Winter..." Sie ging etwas näher an den See, bückte sich und zeigte auf eine Stelle, „...das ist zum Beispiel „Die böse Witwe". Sie wird so genannt, weil Hexen vor etwa 500 Jahren mit dieser ihre Ehemänner vergifteten..."

„Siehst du was?", fragte Harry an Seamus gewandt. 

„Nicht wirklich," Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. 

Harry beobachtete die anderen. 

Die meisten blickten verwundert und verständnislos ihre Stehnachbarn an. 

Nur Neville und Hermione bückten sich und gingen mit ihren Gesichtern schon so nahe an den Schnee, dass sie ihn fast schon berührten. 

„Wow, ist die schön!", staunte Neville, „Im Buch sah sie nicht so hübsch aus."

„Ja...vor allen Dingen sind die Blütenblätter viel länger, als auf den Bildern," stimmte Hermione zu. 

„Ich erwähnte doch, dass man sie gerne übersieht," erklärte Madam Sprout den Rest der Klasse, „Ihr müsst näher hin."

Neville und Hermione machten Platz, bevor sich Hannah und Harry hinunterbeugten. 

Zuerst sah Harry gar nichts, doch dann erkannte er eine sich vom Schnee abzeichnende Blume. 

Es war sehr schwer zu erkennen, sie sah aus, als würde sie aus Glas bestehen.

Ihre Blütenblätter hatten die Form von Krallen.

„Die Nächsten," sagte Madam Sprout und Harry und Hannah mussten für Dean und Lavender Platz machen. 

Madam Sprout ging mit ihnen noch zu anderen Plätzchen und zeigte ihnen verschiedene Eispflanzen. 

Neben Hagrids Hütte gab es Dutzende „Liebe des Lebens", eine durchsichtige Rose mit weißen Stiel. 

Als Madam Sprout nicht hinguckte, pflückten sich Ron und Harry je eine. 

Doch die schönsten Blumen halfen nichts dagegen, dass ihre Füße langsam einfroren. 

So atmeten alle erleichtert auf, als Madam Sprout die Stunden beendete. 

„So ein Wetter sollte verboten werden," jammerte Ron beim Rückweg ins Schloss. 

„Also wirklich. Du solltest schon etwas mehr aushalten," hörten sie auf einmal Bill Weasleys Stimme. 

„Hey, Bill! Was machst du hier in dieser schönen Kälte?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Überprüfungen," erklärte Bill, „Die Hauselfen strengen sich zwar fürchterlich an, aber sehr viel hilft es noch nicht."

„Was ist mit den Hauselfen?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Na ja...wisst ihr, wir haben diese Barriere mit alten Muggel- Geräten errichtet," erklärte Bill, „Sie leiten das besser. Leider sind diese durch die plötzliche Kälte eingefroren..."

„Soll das heißen, wir haben zur Zeit keine Schutzbarriere?", fragte Ron erschrocken. 

„So sieht es aus," seufzte Bill, „Erzählt es aber nicht weiter...ich will ja nicht schuld sein, wenn alle in Panik ausbrechen...Wir werden es sicher bald wieder in Betrieb haben. Die Hauselfen reinigen die Geräte gerade und wärmen sie ein bisschen auf."

„Und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Na ja, erst da können wir es auf Winterbetrieb umschalten," antwortete Bill, „Ich hätte es schon früher tun sollen, aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass es auf einmal zu schneien beginnen würde..."

„Hat wohl keiner," beruhigte ihn Hermione. 

„Solltet ihr nicht weiter gehen...sonst kommt ihr zu spät," machte sie Bill auf die nächste Stunde aufmerksam. 

„Verdammt und wir haben McGonagall," schrie Seamus. 

„Bye, Bill. War schön dich zu sehen," verabschiedete sich Ron und sie liefen los. 

Als sie das Verwandlungszimmer erreichten, hatte die Stunde zu ihrem Pech schon angefangen. 

Vorsichtig klopften sie an die Tür und als sie ein „Herein" hörten, traten sie ein. 

„Mister Potter, Mister Weasley...setzen sie sich," meinte McGonagall. 

Ron ließ sich neben Blaise nieder, während Harry langsam zu Draco trat. 

Dieser nieste gerade in ein Taschentuch und nickte nur zur Begrüßung. 

„Und Miss Granger...Mister Finnigan," seufzte McGonagall, „Sie sind doch Vertrauensschüler. Sie müssen den anderen ein Vorbild sein. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor...und nun setzen sie sich."

Hermione und Seamus folgten sofort. 

„Da wir nun komplett sind, kann ich ja beginnen," sagte McGonagall und schritt langsam zwischen den Reihen auf und ab. 

Harry nahm an, dass sie dies nur tat um sich etwas aufzuwärmen. 

„Wir haben nun einen Termin für die Probe- ZAGs festgelegt," erzählte sie, „Es wird der siebte Dezember sein...daher sollte ich ihnen mal erklären, wie es bei den Probe- ZAGs vor sich geht."

„Wieso brauchen wir die eigentlich?", fragte Pansy, „Wir haben sowieso die ZAGs im Mai. Da brauchen wir doch keine Probe."

„Miss Parkinson...sie werden feststellen, dass die Probe- ZAGs nicht so unbedeutend sind. Sie sehen dadurch schon im Dezember, wie sie in den Fächern sind," antwortete McGonagall, „Früher als es noch keine Probe- ZAGs gegeben hat, sind die Schüler der Reihe nach durchgeflogen."

Pansy nickte verstehend, lehnte sich zurück und hörte brav zu. 

„Bei normalen ZAGs haben sie sowohl praktisches, wie theoretisches und es dauert auch wesentlich länger," fuhr McGonagall fort, „Bei den Probe- ZAGs haben sie nur die Theorie und pro Fach nur eine Stunde Zeit...ihre Leistung bei den Probe- ZAGs wird nicht in Noten oder in die echten ZAGs miteingerechnet. Trotzdem würde ich sie bitten, dass sie sich bemühen."

Sie schwieg eine Weile, bis ihre Stille von Dracos Niesen unterbrochen wurde. 

„Fühlen sie sich nicht wohl, Mister Malfoy?", McGonagall wandte sich besorgt zu dem blonden Slytherin. 

„Nur ein bisschen verschnupft...hab vergessen ein Feuer über Nacht zu entzünden," antwortete Draco, bevor er wieder nieste. 

„Möchten sie nicht lieber zu Madam Pomfrey?"

„Nein...nein...geht schon," beteuerte Draco, bevor er heftig zu husten begann. 

„Das denke ich nicht," meinte McGonagall, „Gehen sie lieber zu Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie ernsthaft krank werden und wichtigen Stoff verpassen..."

Draco wollte widersprechen, aber McGonagall gab ihm dazu keine Chance, da sie ihn einfach aufzog und zur Tür zeigte. 

„Mister Potter. Sie sind sein Jahrespartner...also werden sie ihn begleiten..."

Harry nickte und folgte Draco, der wieder zu husten begonnen hatte. 

Einige Meter nach dem Verwandlungsraum, stoppte Draco und lehnte sich an die kalte Wand. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Nur ein bisschen schwindelig," gab Draco zu. 

Sanft streichelte Harry über die Wange des Slytherins, bevor er sie erschrocken zurück zog. 

„Draco...du glühst ja," sagte er. 

„Oh...also doch nicht nur eine kleine Verkühlung," lächelte Draco gezwungen, bevor er wieder hustete. 

„Spring rauf," meinte Harry und kniete sich vor Draco. 

„Was?" der Slytherin nieste in sein Taschentuch und beobachtete verwirrt den vor ihm knienden Harry.

„Ich trage dich Huckepack, also spring rauf," erklärte Harry. 

„Das ist nicht nötig," meinte Draco, wollte einen Schritt gehen, aber dann drehte sich alles und er musste sich wieder an der Wand stützen. 

„Ist es doch," sagte Harry, „Also..."

Langsam stieg Draco auf seinen Rücken und Harry stand auf. 

„Na, also geht doch," lächelte Harry, als er mit Draco am Rücken durch die Gänge ging.

Draco antwortete nichts, sondern lehnte sich mehr an den Rücken des Gryffindors.

TBC

* * *


	30. Krank

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling...und das ist auch gut so...Auch wenn ich gerne ihr Geld hätte. *g*

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,…

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Winter! Wäre das nicht schön? Ich krepiere bei dieser Hitze!...Stellt euch das mal vor...Überall Schnee(tödliche Lawinen),  Eis(eisglatte Fahrbahnen) und Kälte(Todesfälle wegen Kälte in Russland)...okay, vielleicht wäre es doch nicht so toll. *ganzfestüberlegt* Aber die Hitze wäre weg...na ja, ich will euch nicht mit meinen lächerlichen Gedanken nerven. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, aloha, Angel344, YvannePalpatine, MaxCat, Rikku, Kirilein, Yamica, Night und Assassin. 

@aloha: Ähm...gute Frage...das sollte ich als Autorin wissen, oder? *sichverlegendenhinterkopfkratzt*...*ganzlangeüberlegt*...Ja, sind sie noch! Aber sie haben eben nicht mehr soviel Zeit für einander. *stolzaufsichwegenderantwortist*

@MaxCat: Alles hat irgendeine Bedeutung:-) *geheimnisvolllächelt*

@Assassin: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es wirklich einen Ball gibt! *g*...Das muss ich mir erst Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. *fürchterlichangestrengtwegenBallüberlegt*

***************************************************************************

Langsam schritt Harry mit Draco auf dem Rücken die langen Gänge entlang.

Ab und an wurde die friedliche Stille zwischen ihnen durch ein Niesen oder Husten von Seiten Dracos gestört.

„Wie konntest du überhaupt in dieser Kälte schlafen?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Ganz einfach, Potter. Man macht die Augen zu und schlummert langsam ein," zischte Draco, bevor er wieder hustete, „Allerdings war es noch nicht so kalt, als ich eingeschlafen bin..."

„Wenn du nicht so fürchterlich stur wärst, hättest du mit mir im Gryffindor- Turm übernachten können!", Harry konnte sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Wie Zabini, oder was?", knurrte der Slytherin und nieste wieder. 

„Ganz genau," stimmte Harry zu, „Der hatte einen schönen warmen Turm und keine Eishölle von Kerker."

Draco lachte kurz auf, aber das Lachen ging langsam in ein Husten über.

„Zabini sagt etwas ganz anderes," sagte Draco, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „Er erzählt, dass es da oben auch nicht gerade wärmer ist."

„Jedenfalls wärmer als im Kerker," erwiderte Harry. 

„So kalt ist es bei uns gar nicht...Ich gebe zu, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas mehr geheizt werden könnte, aber in den Zimmern ist es normalerweise warm...wenn man nicht vergisst, den Kamin anzumachen," erzählte Draco, beim letzten Teil etwas beschämt.

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, in der sich Draco noch näher an Harry drückte. 

„Seit wann redest du eigentlich wieder mit Blaise?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor.

„Ach, schon lange," antwortete Draco beiläufig, „Zu mindestens, wenn man mal mit ihm reden kann...so oft, wie er mit dem Wiesel zusammen hängt."

„Ich weiß," seufzte Harry und bog in einen anderen Gang ein, „Ich sehe Ron auch nie ohne ihn...und Hermione..."

„Ist immer bei Viktor," vermutete Draco. 

Harry nickte schwach. 

„Das muss ja für dich die Hölle sein," meinte Draco amüsiert, „Das berühmte Gryffindor- Trio wurde getrennt...Armes Pottylein."

„Nein, ist es eigentlich nicht," gab Harry zu. 

Ihn überraschte es selbst, wie offen er mit dem Slytherin sprach. 

Nicht mal Seamus hatte er dies anvertraut.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Ihr seid Hogwarts berühmtestes Trio...Potter, die Schlammblut und das Wiesel. Die strahlenden Helden, die uns schon so viele Male gerettet haben," sagte Draco mit gespielt faszinierender Stimme. 

„Ja...ich verstehe es auch nicht. Ich dachte immer, dass es mich stören würde, wenn ich die beiden nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekomme," gestand Harry, „Aber es ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Wir haben jetzt eben alle drei ein anderes Leben...du wirst dieses Problem mit deinen beiden Gorillas niemals haben. Kannst glücklich sein, dass sie so hässlich sind."

„He! Beleidige sie nicht...du hast zwar recht...aber trotzdem beleidige sie nicht," knurrte der Slytherin.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?", erwiderte Harry, „Du beleidigst Ron und Hermione auch immer..."

„Ich habe mich gebessert," warf Draco ein.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Harry ungläubig, als sie in den Gang zum Krankenflügel einbogen. 

„Gerade eben, hast du sie noch Schlammblut und Wiesel genannt," erinnerte er den Slytherin.

„Nun...", Draco hustete wieder, „...ich beleidige sie nicht mehr direkt."

Harry musste zugeben, dass da was Wahres dran war. 

Schon seit längerer Zeit, sprach Draco die beiden nicht mehr so an. 

Diesen Platz hatten Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode eingenommen. 

Blaise hatte mal scherzend gesagt, dass es nun das Jahr der Frauen in Slytherin wäre. 

„Keine Erwiderung?...Tja, dann habe ich wohl recht," grinste Draco, bevor er wieder nieste. 

Harry öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und sofort kam Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen. 

„Mister Potter?....Mister Malfoy?", ungläubig starrte sie zu den Slytherin auf Harrys Rücken.

„Er ist krank," erklärte Harry. 

„Nur eine kleine Verkühlung," sagte Draco. 

„Er niest und hustet andauernd...ihm ist schwindelig und er glüht," fuhr Harry fort. 

„Das sagt er...Er erfindet gerne etwas....ich habe nur eine kleine Verkühlung," unterbrach ihn Draco. 

„Ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut," sagte Harry lautstark, damit Draco nicht wieder etwas entgegnen konnte. 

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, suchen sie sich ein Bett aus," bat Madam Pomfrey, „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Nachdem sie in ihr kleines Büro verschwunden war, ging Harry gleich zum erst besten Bett und ließ den Slytherin darauf nieder. 

„Ich hätte allein gehen können," schmollte Draco, „Ich hätte ein viel schöneres Bett gewählt."

„Bitte," Harry setzte sich auf einen der Besuchersessel und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung zu den anderen Betten.

Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber sofort drehte sich wieder alles und er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. 

„Funktioniert doch nicht so gut, was?", fragte Harry sichtlich amüsiert. 

„Klappe, Potter," zischte der Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey kehrte mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand zurück.

„So dann wollen wir mal sehen," sagte sie freundlich und tippte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Dracos Stirn. 

„Oh weh...38,2° Grad....Das ist nicht nur eine kleine Verkühlung, Mister Malfoy," ihre Stimme klang anklagend, „Sie hätten schon viel früher herkommen müssen...wie konnten sie überhaupt so lange durchhalten..."

„Na ja...Zabini ist sehr hilfsbereit und Terry Boot war viel zu sehr beschäftigt mit Padma zu flirten, als dass er irgendwas bemerkt hätte," antwortete Draco und hustete schon wieder.

„Zabini? Wie geht es Blaise denn? Lassen sie ihn in Ruhe?", erkundigte sich Madam Pomfrey, während sie die Vorhänge um Dracos Bett zuzog und ihm einen Schlafanzug in den Slytherin- Farben übergab. 

„Na ja, sie könnten ihn gar nicht verprügeln, selbst wenn sie es wollten," erzählte Draco, „Er ist ja die meiste Zeit im Gryffindor- Turm."

„Im Gryffindor- Turm?" wunderte sich Madam Pomfrey, „Aber er hat mir doch einmal erzählt, dass er das Haus nicht wechseln kann..."

„Er ist mit Ron zusammen," klärte sie Harry auf. 

„Mit Mister Weasley? Ach, ich sollte wieder mehr im Schloss herum gehen...Hier bekomme ich ja überhaupt nichts mit....Fertig, Mister Malfoy?"

Sie wartete, bis es Draco bejahte, bevor sie die Vorhänge wieder weg zog. 

„Gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte....seid ihr beide auch zusammen?"

„Nein," widersprach Draco schnell und laut, aber Harry wurde nur rot und stotterte unverständliche Worte. 

Madam Pomfrey bemerkte dies und lächelte wissend. 

„Nun, Mister Malfoy...ich werde ihnen einen Fieber senkenden Trank geben," erklärte Madam Pomfrey und schritt zu einem kleinen Kästchen. 

„Kann ich danach wieder gehen?", bat Draco. 

„Auf gar keinen Fall...außer sie übernachten in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor. Aber nach Slytherin lasse ich sie nicht," antwortete Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie mit einem Glas giftgrüner Flüssigkeit zurück kehrte. 

Draco wollte schon etwas protestieren, aber sie fuhr einfach fort: „Es ist sowieso schon so kalt im Schloss, da werde ich einen kranken Patienten doch nicht in den Kerker schicken."

„In Slytherin ist es gar nicht so kalt," warf Draco ein.

„Wie sie meinen...trotzdem bleiben sie mindestens bis morgen Abend hier...dann sehen wir weiter," meinte Madam Pomfrey. 

„Aber..."

„Kein aber...Mister Malfoy. Was haben sie morgen für Fächer?", wollte sie wissen. 

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe," antwortete Harry für ihn. 

„Ah ja?...Nun, ich sollte Professor Snape eine Nachricht zukommen lassen," überlegte sie und begann an einem kleinen Notizblock zu schreiben, „Sonst denkt er noch, dass sie auch zu denen gehören, die nicht mehr in Zaubertränke gehen..."

„Das wäre schrecklich," sagte Draco gespielt besorgt. 

„Nun...Mister Potter," sie überreichte Harry zwei Zettel, „Den einen bringen sie bitte Professor Snape...und den anderen Professor McGonagall."

„Was hat Professor McGonagall damit zu tun," wunderte sich Draco, „Sie ist nicht meine Hauslehrerin und ich habe sie morgen auch gar nicht."

„Das ist auch nicht für sie, Mister Malfoy," sagte Madam Pomfrey. 

„Auf Grund dieser Tatsachen wird Mister Harry Potter für den Unterricht des ganzen morgigen Tages entschuldigt," las Harry einen Zettel vor. 

„Wieso du? Bist du auch krank?", erkundigte sich Draco. 

„Haben ihre Hauslehrer ihnen das nicht erklärt?", fragte Madam Pomfrey verwirrt. 

Als beidseitiges Kopfschütteln kam, erklärte sie: „Das ist eine von Dumbledores neusten Einfällen...sie wissen doch, dass diese Partnerarbeit nur dafür da ist, damit sich die Häuser untereinander besser verstehen..." Nicken von Draco und Harry, „Dazu gehört aber nicht nur der gemeinsame Unterricht...Wenn ein Jahrespartner, wie in diesem Fall, erkrankt und in den Krankenflügel muss, muss der Partner, also sie Mister Potter, ebenfalls in den Fächern, die sie zusammen hätten, im Krankenflügel bleiben. Da sie den ganzen morgigen Tag zusammen haben, sind sie natürlich für den ganzen Tag entschuldigt...Also seien sie morgen pünktlich in der ersten Stunde hier!"

Draco und Harry blickten sie völlig überrascht an. 

„Und nun, bitte ich sie diese Zettel zu Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape zu bringen, Mister Potter," sagte sie, während sie Draco den giftgrünen Trank überreichte, „Und sie Mister Malfoy trinken das..."

„Kann ich nicht noch ein bisschen hier bleiben?", bat Harry.

Draco rollte mit den Augen und Madam Pomfrey lächelte wieder so wissend. 

„Mister Malfoy...trinken sie," befahl Madam Pomfrey, als sie sah, dass Draco den Trank nur beschnupperte. 

„Aber das riecht..."

„Mister Malfoy!"

Madam Pomfreys strenge Stimme, ließ ihn seinen Kommentar hinunter schlucken.

Der Slytherin beäugte den Trank noch misstrauisch, aber als er Madam Pomfreys Blick auffing, trank er ihn in einem Zug hinunter. 

„Gut gemacht...war doch wohl nicht so schwer, oder Mister Malfoy?", Madam Pomfrey lächelte und nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab. 

„Das schmeckt wid..."

Mehr konnte Draco nicht sagen, da er auf einmal die Augen schloss und sich nicht mehr rührte. 

„Ist alles mit ihm in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt und fühlte sofort den Puls des Slytherins. 

„Aber ja...machen sie sich keine Sorgen," beruhigte sie ihn, „Ich habe nur einen kleinen Schlaftrunk dazu gemischt."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und ließ Dracos Arm wieder los. 

„Sehen sie, Mister Potter...es hätte gar keinen Sinn, wenn sie hier bleiben würden," erklärte Madam Pomfrey schmunzelnd, „Er bekommt es sowieso nicht mit..."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, Mister Potter..." Sie schob ihn bestimmt zur Tür, „Bringen sie erst die Zettel zu ihren Hauslehrern und dann können sie wieder kommen..."

Harry nickte und rannte los. 

Er schaffte den Weg in das Verwandlungszimmer schneller, als vorher. 

Vorsichtig klopfte er an, bevor er eintrat. 

„Besonders in Zaubertränke sind die theoretischen ZAGs schwer," erklärte soeben McGonagall. 

Sie stoppte, als sie Harry sah. 

„Mister Potter...wo haben sie denn Mister Malfoy gelassen?", ihre Stimmlage klang, als ob sie befürchtete, dass Harry den Slytherin im See ertränkt hätte.

„In der Krankenstation," antwortete Harry und gab McGonagall einen der Zettel. 

„Sehr geehrter Professor Severus Snape?...Seit wann, bin ich Professor Snape?", fragte McGonagall amüsiert, als sie zu lesen begann. 

„Ups, der Falsche," entschuldigte sich Harry und übergab ihr den richtigen Zettel.

McGonagall las ihn durch und zog ab und an eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 

„Nun gut, Mister Potter...sie haben morgen frei...."

Harry konnte im Augenwinkel sehen, wie Hermione streng zu ihm blickte. 

Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass er Madam Pomfrey so lange angebettelt hatte, bis sie ihm auch eine Entschuldigung schrieb.

„Bringen sie den anderen Zettel zu Professor Snape," sagte McGonagall. 

„Leider weiß ich nicht, wo der Ersatzraum ist," gab Harry kleinlaut zu. 

„Sie wissen in welchen Gang Professor Zabinis Klassenraum liegt..."

Auf Harrys Nicken fuhr sie fort: „Diesen Gang gehen sie bis zum Ende, dann kommen sie zum Ersatzraum. Sie können ihn gar nicht verfehlen. Es ist nämlich eine mächtige Eichentür mit Kesseln als Verzierung."

Harry bedankte sich und ging los.

Zu Snape hatte er es nicht so eilig. 

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Snape auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde. 

//Wahrscheinlich gibt er mir die Schuld, dass Draco krank geworden ist//

Als er bei Zabinis Klassenraum vorbei ging, hörte er die lauten Stimmen von Ernie Macmillan und Zabini. 

Scheinbar stritten sich die beiden über Todesfeen.

Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer, als er sich der Eichentür näherte. 

Er hatte diese noch nie bemerkt, obwohl sie wirklich beeidruckend aussah.

Kessel, Kehlen und einige Utensilien, wie zum Beispiel Hühnerbeine und Wurzeln waren in die Tür geschnitzt worden. 

„Falsch," hörte er Snapes eisige Stimme durch die Tür, „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Harry atmete noch mal tief ein, bevor er an der Tür klopfte. 

Erst als er Snapes unfreundliches „Herein" hörte, betrat er zögerlich den Raum. 

„Potter...sehnen sie sich schon so nach meinem Unterricht, dass sie fremde Klassen stören müssen?", fragte Snape kühl, „Oder sind sie einfach zu dämlich, um sich ihren Stundenplan zu merken..."

„Ähm...nein, Professor," sagte Harry vorsichtig, „Madam Pomfrey bat mich ihnen das zugeben."

Snape riss ihn quasi den Zettel aus der Hand und seine Augen huschten schnell über das Papier. 

In dieser Zeit hatte Harry Zeit sich umzublicken. 

Durch Ginny und Colin in der ersten und dritten Reihe, vermutete er, dass es die vierte Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin war. 

Allerdings waren von den Slytherins nur Viola Miller und Alyson Chester anwesend. 

Er verstand gar nicht, weshalb Snape immer den Raum im Kerker benutzte, wenn dieser so schön aussah. 

Die schräge Rückwand war aus Glas, auf diese die Schneeflocken fielen, schmolzen und wieder hinunter rannen.

Außerdem hatte man eine fabelhafte Aussicht zum See.

Bei diesen hatten wahrscheinlich gerade die siebte Klasse Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Kräuterkunde, da Harry zwei Rotschöpfe neben Madam Sprout erkennen konnte 

Die Sonnenstrahlen erfüllten den Raum mit freundlichen Licht. 

Der Raum im Kerker wirkte immer so kalt und ungemütlich, dafür hatten sie diesen besonders schön eingerichtet. 

Schönste Tische aus Mahagoni mit eigenen Feuerstellen für die Kessel. 

Grünpflanzen in jeder Ecke und selbst von der Decke hingen Pflanzen in den schönsten und buntesten Farben.

Schränke und Vitrinen, die mit Utensilien nur so überfüllt waren. 

„Nun gut, Mister Potter...ich nehme an, sie sind dann auch für morgen befreit," riss ihn auf einmal Snape aus seinen Beobachtungen. 

„Ja, Professor," antwortete Harry ehrlich. 

„Schade...ich wollte sie als Versuchskaninchen für Longbottoms Trank nehmen," Snape schien wirklich enttäuscht zu sein.

„Dafür dürfen sie Creeveys Trank probieren," Snape lächelte fies, „Mister Creevey...sind sie fertig?"

„Nein, Professor," antwortete Colin, „Ich habe doch erst angefangen..."

„Na gut, dann bleiben sie gleich hier, Mister Potter...Hinter Miss Chester und Miss Weasley ist der Tisch unbesetzt..."

„Aber, Professor Snape..."

„Setzen sich," Snapes  Stimme ließ keine Widersprechung zu.

Harry seufzte und ließ sich an dem freien Tisch in der zweiten Reihe nieder. 

Diesen schienen sie für die Utensilien benutzt zu haben, da der ganze Tisch überfüllt war. 

//Na toll! Da bin ich ihm morgen entkommen und kann dafür heute in Zaubertränke sitzen// dachte sich Harry sarkastisch. 

Er schloss die Augen und genoss die wenige Wärme, die ihnen die Sonne schickte. 

Harry vermutete, dass dieser Raum zu einem der wenigen gehörte, die zur Zeit eine etwas erträgliche Temperatur hatten. 

„Hast du schon von Parvatis Plan gehört?", hörte er Ginnys Stimme. 

„Diese Unterschriftenaktion für den Weihnachtsball?", fragte Alyson, „Ich habe sogar schon unterschrieben...."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja...diese eine Hufflepuff...Hannah Abbott, glaube ich...hat mich gestern nach dem Abendessen abgefangen," erklärte die Slytherin, „....Nur drei Ingwerwurzeln!"

Ginny fiepte überrascht und legte die zwei überflüssigen Ingwerwurzeln wieder zurück.

„Mit wem würdest du hingehen, wenn er statt findet?" erkundigte sich Ginny. 

„Keine Ahnung," Alyson warf ihre langen blonden Haare zurück, „Auf jeden Fall mit keinem Slytherin."

„Lee Jordan steht total auf dich," sagte Ginny und begann zu kichern. 

„Miss Weasley! Was gibt es da zu kichern?", zischte Snape. 

„Verzeihung, Professor," entschuldigte sich Ginny leise.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," knurrte Snape und ging zu einem anderen Tisch. 

„Ich weiß," antwortete Alyson, als Snape nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war. 

Harry schmunzelte innerlich. 

Lee hatte bei jedem Quidditch- Spiel immer wieder erwähnt, wie hübsch er Alyson doch finden würde und somit McGonagall in den Wahnsinn getrieben. 

„Würdest du mit ihm hingehen, wenn er dich bitten würde?", fragte Ginny neugierig. 

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Alyson unsicher, „Er ist doch schon in der siebten Klasse."

„Na und? Ich würde sofort mit einem aus der Siebten ausgehen..."

„Du bist doch mit Colin zusammen," unterbrach sie Alyson. 

„...wenn ich nicht mit Colin zusammen wäre," endete Ginny und sofort begannen beide leise zu kichern.

„Miss Weasley! Miss Chester! Stören sie nicht den Unterricht," zischte Snape ihnen vom anderen Teil des Klassenzimmers herüber. 

„Verzeihung, Professor", sagten die beiden Mädchen im Chor und kicherten sofort wieder. 

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Slytherin," knurrte Snape, „Und nun arbeiten sie endlich."

„Wir arbeiten doch schon die ganze Zeit," erklärte Alyson, „Man kann gleichzeitig reden und Tränke brauen..."

Snape knurrte nur etwas unmissverständliches, bevor er brüllte: „Mister Creevey, nur sieben Froschbeine...Wollen sie Potter umbringen?"

Colin zuckte zusammen und legte sofort ein paar der Froschbeine zurück. 

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Colin war also genauso ein Genie in Zaubertränke wie Neville. 

„So ist es schon besser...und Miss Miller?! Die Rattenschwänze sollen klein geschnitten werden, sonst hat unser armer Potter noch etwas zu kauen."

„Verzeihung, Professor," sagte Viola und schnitt die Schwänze kleiner. 

Colin und seine Jahrespartnerin Viola blickten schon entschuldigend zu Harry. 

Harry drehte es innerlich den Magen um.

Den Trank sollte er wirklich probieren? 

„So," sagte Snape vor Ende der Stunde, „Dann probieren wir Creeveys und Millers Trank aus."

Mit ungutem Gefühl füllte Colin einen Becher und überreichte ihn Harry. 

„Viel Glück," flüsterte ihm Viola zu. 

„Soll der Trank braun sein?", fragte Harry unsicher. 

So viel er noch von Alterungstränken wusste, waren die doch orange. 

„Eigentlich nicht," Snape lächelte gefährlich, „Sehen wir mal, ob es trotzdem wirkt und sie nicht vergiftet werden...Trinken sie!"

„Aber der ist vollkommen dickflüssig," versuchte sich Harry rauszureden.

„Ist doch egal, Mister Potter," sagte Snape, „Trinken sie schon."

Harry blickte noch einmal unsicher in den Becher, bevor er sich die Nase zudrückte und den Trank hinunter schluckte. 

Colin und Viola beteten schon und auch Ginny blickte besorgt zu ihm.

„Nun...ich sehe keine Veränderung!", schnarrte Snape, „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und fünf von Slytherin, weil sie nicht einmal einen leichten Trank zusammen bringen, Miss Miller, Mister Creevey!"

In seinen Punkteabzügen vertieft, merkte er nicht, wie Harry ganz grün im Gesicht wurde. 

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Mir ist schlecht," brachte Harry heraus, bevor er schnell zu Colins Kessel sprintete und sich in diesem übergab. 

„Tja, scheint so, als hätten sie ihn vergiftet," sagte Snape an Viola und Colin gewandt. 

Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich jemals so schlecht gefühlt hatte. 

Ihm war heiß, obwohl die Hauselfen immer noch nicht eingeheizt hatten, sein Magen rumorte im Dauertakt. 

Ihm wurde schwindelig, so dass er sich an Colins Tisch abstützen musste.

Sein Blick wurde immer verschwommener und auf einmal war alles schwarz.

*******

„Mister Potter...endlich," Madam Pomfrey atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und griff nach seiner Brille, die am Nachtkästchen lag. 

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber eine plötzliche Schwindelattacke verhinderte dies. 

„Es tut mir so leid," beteuerte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich hätte sie nicht zu Professor Snape schicken sollen..."

„Snape?...Der Trank von Colin!"

Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder.

„Ganz genau der. Die Zutaten, die in diesem Trank waren, durften überhaupt nicht vermischt werden und auch die Menge und die Größe passten nicht," erklärte Madam Pomfrey, während sie ihm einen nassen Waschlappen auf die Stirn legte.

„Miss Weasley und Mister Creevey haben sie hierher gebracht," fuhr sie fort, „...Eine absolute Frechheit. Severus wusste, dass dieser Trank falsch gebraut wurde und er hat sie trotzdem probieren lassen."

„Wann hört der Schwindel auf?", fragte Harry. 

„Das dauert noch eine Weile," antwortete Madam Pomfrey, „Für die Übelkeit und das plötzliche Fieber konnte ich ihnen einen Trank verabreichen, der sofort wirkt...aber der Trank gegen Schwindel benötigt etwas länger..."

„Und wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?", fragte Harry weiter. 

„Da sie sowieso morgen hierher kommen sollten, bleiben sie gleich genauso lange, wie Mister Malfoy hier," Madam Pomfrey lächelte wieder so wissend, als sie den kurzen erfreuten Blick von Harry sah. 

Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas zu Seite und sah Draco im Nachbarbett ein Buch lesen.

Als wieder der Schwindel anfing, drehte er den Kopf sofort wieder gerade.

„Ich lasse dann mal ihren Besuch herein," meinte Madam Pomfrey und ging zur Tür. 

Als sie diese öffnete, betraten sofort Ron, Blaise, Colin, Seamus und zu seiner Überraschung Viola den Raum. 

„Harry, wie geht's dir?", fragte Ron besorgt und ließ sich am Bettrand nieder. 

„Nicht sehr gut," antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Ähm...Mister Potter....äh Harry," stotterte Viola verlegen, „Ich wollte mich für den Trank entschuldigen. Ich bin nicht gerade sehr gut in Zaubertränke!"

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Colin, „Tut mir ebenfalls leid."

„Schon gut, ihr beiden. Macht ja nichts," beruhigte sie Harry. 

„Gib es doch zu Vy," mischte sich Draco ein, „Du wolltest Potter vergiften, damit sie Sonntags gegen Hufflepuff verlieren..."

„Draco? Du bist auch hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte sich Blaise und ließ sich an Dracos Bettrand nieder. 

„Schon ein bisschen besser," antwortete Draco, nachdem er sein Buch auf das Nachtkästchen gelegt hatte. 

„Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass du sofort zu Pomfrey gehen sollst," sagte Blaise. 

„Jaja, beim nächsten Mal höre ich gleich auf dich, Doktor Zabini," winkte Draco ab. 

„Du Armer," wurde Harry von Ron bedauert, „Musst mit Malfoy hier liegen."

„Ja, das muss die Hölle sein," stimmte Seamus zu, doch er zwinkerte einmal, nur für Harry sichtbar.

„Ich werde es wohl überleben müssen," meinte Harry, „Aber könntest du dich um Moonshine kümmern?"

„Klar, wo ist er?", fragte Ron. 

„In Slytherin," gestand Harry. 

„Na toll...und wie soll ich da rein kommen?", wollte Ron wissen. 

„Gar nicht," antwortete Blaise, „Ich hole ihn!"

„Nun, wir müssen dann wieder," sagten Colin und Viola, „Wir haben jetzt Verwandlungen!"

Harry blickte den beiden noch kurz nach, dann wandte er sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen zu. 

„Da entkommt man Snape an einem Tag, schon hat er einen an einen Anderen," gluckste Seamus. 

„Ja, so was ähnliches habe ich mir auch gedacht...aber der Ersatzraum ist wirklich schön," erzählte Harry. 

„Ja, wissen wir schon. Fred und George haben davon geschwärmt und es kommt nicht oft vor, dass die beiden über einen Klassenraum schwärmen," erklärte Ron, „Die Aussicht soll ja umwerfend sein!"

„Und ob...schade, dass wir niemals dort Zaubertränke haben werden," seufzte Harry. 

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher," Seamus lächelte geheimnisvoll, „Angelina Johnson und Ginny wollen eine Unterschriftenaktion starten, damit alle Klassen immer dort Zaubertränke haben werden."

„Noch eine Unterschriftenaktion?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „Wie viele soll es denn noch geben?"

„An dem ganzen sind nur die Slytherins mit ihrem Snape- Hass schuld," meinte Ron, „Wenn die nicht damit angefangen hätten, würde es jetzt nicht so eskalieren."

„Wir können nichts dafür, dass die anderen Häuser immer alles nachmachen müssen," verteidigte Draco sein Haus, „Wenn die keine eigenen Ideen haben, sollten sie am besten gar nichts machen."

„Trotzdem seid ihr schuld," beharrte Ron. 

„Wenn du meinst, Weasley," Draco schien von dieser Diskussion gelangweilt zu sein, da er gähnte, woraufhin er sofort einen Hustenanfall bekam.

„Mister Malfoy," erklang Madam Pomfreys Stimme aus ihrem Büro, „Sie sollen sich schonen."

„Wenn hier so viele Leute sind," rief Draco und hustete daraufhin wieder. 

„Na gut," Madam Pomfrey scheuchte die übriggebliebenen Drei aus der Krankenstation. 

„Tut mir leid, aber meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe!"

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür, bevor Ron noch etwas sagen konnte. 

„Ist es nun besser, Mister Malfoy?", fragte Madam Pomfrey. 

Als Draco nickte, ging sie wieder in ihr Büro.

„War das wirklich nötig?", fragte Harry anklagend, „Sie haben dich doch überhaupt nicht gestört."

„Wir beide wissen das," Draco grinste hinterhältig, „Manche Leute sind einfach zu gutgläubig."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber er ließ es dann doch seien und schloss einfach die Augen. 

„Sag mal, Potter!", sagte plötzlich Draco, woraufhin Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug und sich langsam zu Draco drehte.

„Liebst du mich schon so sehr, dass du sogar einen vergifteten Trank von Creevey trinken würdest, nur um bei mir zu sein?"

Die Augen des Slytherin funkelten amüsiert. 

„Klappe, Malfoy," fauchte Harry und drehte sich schmollend auf die andere Seite.

TBC


	31. Alptraum

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,…

Warnung:  Slash

Kommentar: Tja...das ist der nächste Teil...offensichtlich. Viel Spaß damit!

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Rhodorik, Ralna, Kirilein, Nibin, baboon, MaxCat, Angel344, cat-68, Rikku, ela und Lynne. *allefestknuddel*

@baboon: Das wird auch noch längere Zeit brauchen. *fiesbin*

@MaxCat: Was hast du gegen den Trank? Schmeckt doch sicher sehr gut, so eine braune dickflüssige Brühe aus Froschbeinen und Rattenschwänzen. *g*

@ela: Ja! Harry hat einen Schlafanzug an. Madam Pomfrey hat sich darum gekümmert...Im Übrigen...deine Theorie mit Mrs. Zabini...ich habe mich fast totgelacht, als ich das gelesen habe...Wäre zwar eine nette Idee, aber doch etwas zu merkwürdig, oder?

***************************************************************************

Harry hatte sich, so weit es der Schwindel zuließ, aufgesetzt und beobachtete schon seit Stunden die Geschehnisse außerhalb des Fensters. 

Meist sah er nur weiß, wenn wieder ein Schneefall begann, aber er hatte auch schon einen kleinen Vogel gesehen, der am Fenster vorbei geflogen war. 

Mit einem Seitenblick ins Nachbarbett, konnte er einen schlafenden Draco erkennen. 

Wenige Minuten nachdem Harrys Besuch das Zimmer verlassen hatte, stieg Dracos Temperatur noch ein wenig und Madam Pomfrey musste ihm wieder ihren fiebersenkenden Schlaftrank geben.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon in der Krankenstation lag, aber langsam begann es zu dämmern.

Seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und er wollte es schon Draco gleichmachen, aber ein helles blaues Licht außerhalb des Fensters ließ ihn aufkreischen. 

„Was'n los?", nuschelte Draco und rieb sich die Augen.   
Dessen Schlaftrank schien seine Wirkung verloren zu haben. 

„Mister Potter? Ist alles in Ordnung?", Madam Pomfrey kam sofort aus ihrem Büro und fühlte seinen Puls. 

„Warum schreien sie so?", fragte sie besorgt. 

„Da...da...da...dadada...," Harry zeigte zitternd auf das Fenster. 

„Was denn, Potter?! Hast du noch nie Schnee gesehen? Der beißt nicht," schnarrte Draco und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. 

„Da...da...war ein Licht," stotterte Harry, „Ein helles blaues Licht!"

„Ach so," Madam Pomfrey atmete erleichtert auf, „Das war es nur."

„Wie? Was meinen sie mit, das war es nur? Da war ein blaues Licht," wiederholte Harry panisch. 

„Mister Potter, beruhigen sie sich," sagte Madam Pomfrey, „Das war nur die Schutzbarriere. Sie wurde gerade wieder aktiviert."

„Ach so," Harry atmete erleichtert ein. 

„Die war ausgeschalten?", fragte Draco entsetzt. 

„Nennen wir es lieber...sie ist ausgefallen," lächelte Madam Pomfrey, „Aber keine Sorge, jetzt funktioniert sie wieder astrein...Und das bedeutet, dass es auch bald wieder wärmer werden sollte."

Schon kurze Zeit, nachdem sie wieder in ihr Büro zurück gekehrt war, bemerkte Harry, wie die Temperatur langsam stieg.

„Das ist ja eine tolle Schutzbarriere," sagte auf einmal Draco, „Fällt einfach so aus!"

„Sie war nicht auf den plötzlichen Wintereinbruch gefasst," erklärte Harry, „Aber es ist eh nichts passiert...also reg dich ab."

Draco grummelte nur etwas, bevor er sich wieder sein Buch nahm.

„Was liest du da?", fragte Harry interessiert. 

„Ein Tagebuch," antwortete Draco ohne aufzusehen. 

„Noch nie etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nicht so ein Tagebuch, Potter," zischte Draco, „Das ist eine Kopie von Alexander Conners Aufzeichnungen."

„Von wem?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Harry, du solltest wirklich mehr lesen," vernahm er auf einmal Hermiones Stimme vom Eingang. 

Mit einem Stapel Bücher beladen, ging sie vorsichtig zu Harrys Bett und ließ sich an einem der Besuchersessel nieder. 

„Alexander Conner war einer der ersten Zauberer, die Auren orten konnte," erklärte Hermione, während sie die Bücher auf Harrys Nachtkästchen zu stapeln begann, „Er lebte im 15. Jahrhundert als Sohn einer verarmten Zaubererfamilie in Irland. Sie war sehr einflussreich, aber dann heiratete Alexanders Bruder eine Muggel- Frau und niemand wollte mehr mit ihnen Geschäfte machen."

„Verständlicherweise," sagte Draco, „Die Conners waren Jahrhunderte lang Reinblüter und dann kommt auf einmal dieser Idiot auf die Idee Schlammblüter in die Welt zu setzen. In Irland gab es bis dahin nur reinblütige Zauberer und der verhunzt alles."

„Es gab schon vorher Muggel- Geborene," widersprach Hermione.

„Ja, aber nur in fünf Ländern," knurrte Draco.

„Ich weiß. England, Frankreich, Deutschland, Italien und China," ratterte Hermione hinunter. 

„Ja, aber nicht in Irland," beharrte Draco, „Die Iren waren noch so klug, die Muggel zu meiden, aber Daniel Conner musste ja unbedingt Traditionen brechen..."

„Auch wenn er diese Muggel- Frau nicht geheiratet hätte, wären irgendwann Muggel- Geborene Zauberer nach Irland gekommen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit," zischte Hermione, „Und eines kannst du mir glauben, Malfoy. Ich habe die Statistiken des Ministeriums gesehen. Es gibt mehr Muggel- Geborene, als Reinblüter. Ihr seid in der Minderheit!"

Harry fragte sich, ob es einen der beiden auffiel, dass sie eine ernsthafte Diskussion hatten, ohne den anderen direkt zu beleidigen.

„Leider," knurrte Draco, „Aber so ist man etwas besonderes, wenn man reinblütig ist...Nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Hermione unterbrach ihn: „Selbst Harry ist nicht ganz reinblütig. Seine Mutter war eine Muggel- Geborene..."

Harry beobachtete mit leichter Besorgnis, wie sich Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte.

„...und dein toller Du-weißt.-schon-wer ist ebenfalls kein Reinblütiger," fuhr Hermione fort. 

„Passt ja prima zusammen," meinte Draco, „Der Kampf der zwei Schlammblüter...Siehst du, Granger? Wenn es keine Schlammblüter gebe, hätten wir keine Probleme."

Hermione atmete tief durch, bevor sie Draco einfach ignorierte und sich an Harry wandte. 

„Wie du siehst, habe ich dir ein paar Bücher mitgebracht...damit dir nicht zu langweilig wird," sie wies auf den riesigen Stapel. 

„Hermione, ich bin nur bis morgen hier," schmunzelte Harry.

„Du musst ja nicht alles lesen," verteidigte sich das Mädchen, „Aber da sind ein paar interessante Dinge dabei. In dem hier..." sie zog ein weißes Buch aus dem Stapel, „...sind mehrere Kapitel über Eispflanzen. Du könntest dich etwas weiterbilden. Professor McGonagall hat uns erzählt, dass dieses Thema gerne bei den ZAGs kommt...Oh und in diesem...," sie legte das weiße Buch zurück und zog dafür ein zerfleddertes braunes Buch hervor, „...da stehen ganz interessante Fakten über Zauberrituale drinnen. Wir haben das zwar nicht als Fach, aber etwas Weiterbildung kann nie schaden."

Harry konnte sehen, wie Draco in seine Bettdecke biss um sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen.

„Und hier..." Hermione wollte noch ein Buch rausholen, aber Harry hielt ihre Hand fest. 

„Hermione, ich glaube ich schaffe das allein," meinte Harry. 

Hermione ließ verlegen ihre Hand sinken und wechselte das Thema.

„Stell dir vor...Fred und George haben heute versucht selbst zu kochen..."

„Was? Warum das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Nun, die Hauselfen hatten wegen dieser Barrierensache keine Zeit um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten...also haben sich Fred und George als Köche für Gryffindor zur Verfügung gestellt. Es wäre toll, wenn mehrere ihrem Beispiel folgen würden, dann hätten die Hauselfen nicht mehr so viel zu tun," erzählte Hermione, „Allerdings..." 

Sie stoppte, bevor sie ganz leise weitersprach: „...haben sie dafür kein Talent. Ganz Gryffindor wurde schlecht...aber sie wollen die Zwillinge nicht beleidigen und gehen deswegen nicht in die Krankenstation."

Harry konnte sich das Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

„Das ist nicht lustig," Hermione schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Das schmeckte wirklich grauenvoll..."

„Also bist du doch froh, wenn die Hauselfen wieder kochen?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Na ja...das Essen schmeckt besser," gab Hermione zu, „Apropos..."  
Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. 

„Das Abendessen beginnt gleich und ich wollte mich noch vorher mit Viktor treffen..."

„Grüß ihn von mir," bat Harry. 

„Mach ich. Gute Besserung, Harry...", sie zögerte einen Moment und drehte sich dann zu Draco, „Dir ebenfalls, Malfoy!"  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob Draco oder er erstaunter darüber war. 

Hermione verabschiedete sich nochmals und verließ dann die Krankenstation.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry konnte regelrecht Dracos Gehirn arbeiten hören. 

Als er Harrys Stimme hörte, zuckte sein rechtes Augenlid unnatürlich nervös. 

„Draco? Geht es dir gut?", wiederholte Harry besorgt. 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein Schlammblut bist?" 

Die Frage kam nur sehr leise, aber trotzdem konnte es Harry verstehen. 

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass das bekannt sein sollte," antwortete Harry, „Warum dachtest du denn, dass ich bei meinen Muggel- Verwandten aufwachsen musste...Haben vollkommen reinblütige Zauberer Muggel- Verwandtschaften?"

„Stimmt eigentlich," gab der Slytherin zu, „Habe mich wohl von dem Namen Potter täuschen lassen..."

„Nur weil ich Harry Potter bin, heißt das noch lange nicht,..."

„Nein, du missverstehst da was," unterbrach ihn Draco, „Die Potters waren einmal eine ebenso reinblütige und einflussreiche Zaubererfamilie, wie die Malfoys....Zu mindestens war sie das noch vor zwei Generationen."

„Oh...ach so...", Harry lächelte verlegen, „Und? Stört es dich, dass ich nicht ganz reinblütig bin?"

„Ja!"

Für Harry war diese Antwort, wie ein Stich ins Herz. 

„Was meinst du mit ja?"

Entsetzt setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und blickte zu Draco. 

„Mit ja meine ich, dass es mich stört...Du bist nicht reinblütig. Wie konnte ich mich in ein Schlammblut verlieben?", seufzte Draco, zog seine Beine an und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst," Harrys Stimme nahm einen panischen Unterton an, „Das kannst du nicht so meinen."

„Doch...tut mir leid," Draco blickte kein einziges Mal zu ihm, sondern starrte immer nur gedankenverloren geradeaus. 

„Das darf nicht wahr sein," kreischte der Gryffindor, „Zuerst dein Vater, jetzt das...was wird das? Willst du ein Buch verfassen? Die besten Gründe keine Beziehung mit Harry Potter einzugehen?"

„Potter! Ich wäre sowieso keine Beziehung mit dir eingegangen," entgegnete Draco. 

„Hör jetzt bloß auf," Harry ignorierte sein Schwindelgefühl und stand auf. 

Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck, drehte er Dracos Kopf zu sich. 

„Du benutzt wirklich jeden lächerlichen Grund um nicht mit mir zusammen zu sein?...Was soll das werden?...Ein ganz gemeiner Racheakt, weil ich deine Freundschaft im ersten Jahr abgelehnt habe? Wenn das der Fall sein sollte, gehst du es falsch an. Denn dann müsstest du mit mir zusammen gehen und mir dann das Herz brechen..."

„Das ist es nicht," beteuerte Draco. 

„Nein? Dann erklär es mir...ich verstehe es nicht. So schlimm kann dein Hass gegen Schl....äh Muggel- Geborene nicht sein. Immerhin liebst du mich doch schon," schrie Harry, „Und dein Vater? Wenn du den nochmals erwähnst, erwürge ich dich. Er braucht es ja nicht zu wissen...und selbst wenn er es heraus findet. Dumbledore lässt dich sicher in den Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben. Immerhin geht es um deine Sicherheit. Gut, du wirst deine Macht- Position in Slytherin verlieren, aber ist es das nicht wert?...Ich werde es auch nicht einfach haben! Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was Ron dazu sagen würde? Er und Hermione wären sicher nicht davon begeistert. Sie könnten mir sogar die Freundschaft kündigen...und das würde ich sogar in Kauf nehmen...Weißt du noch, was ich heute Vormittag gesagt habe? Du weißt schon, dass es mir nicht so viel ausmacht die beiden nicht mehr so oft zu sehen...Willst du wissen warum? Ich liebe dich. Für mich wäre es viel schlimmer, wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehen würde. In jedem Fach, das ich mit Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff habe, könnte ich einfach rausrennen um dich zu suchen...Ich...."

Draco unterbrach das Geschrei Harrys, in dem er ihn einfach zu sich hinunter zog und küsste. 

Harrys Wut verflog sofort, als er die warmen Lippen auf den seinen spürte, dafür kam es ihm vor, als wären tausende Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. 

Er brauchte einige Zeit bis er reagierte, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss vorsichtig. 

Sie streiften die Lippen des Anderen zärtlich, als hätten sie Angst ihren Gegenüber zu verletzen. 

Doch der Kuss wurde abrupt beendet, als sie das Öffnen der Tür hörten. 

Harry war es zwar in diesem Moment egal, was sich der Besucher dachte, aber Draco schupste ihn einfach weg, so dass er unsanft am Boden landete. 

Harry wollte aufstehen, aber der Schwindel kam nun doppelt zurück.

„Draco!"

Er musste nicht sehen um zu wissen, wer angekommen war. 

Diese schrille Stimme konnte nur Pansy Parkinson gehören. 

Dieses Mädchen konnte wirklich in den unpassenden Situationen auftauchen. 

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt, während sie Dracos Stirn berührte. 

„Ui, du bist ja noch heiß...ich hoffe das wird bald wieder besser. Ich vermisse dich schon so," säuselte das Mädchen. 

„Keine Sorge, Miss Parkinson," Madam Pomfrey trat zu den Dreien, „Mister Malfoy wird es bald wieder besser gehen."

„Das ist toll," Pansy klatschte begeistert in die Hände. 

Flüchtig erinnerte sie Harry an die Seehunde in Wassershows, die artig auf Befehl und für ein paar Fischchen alles machten.

„Mister Potter, denken sie nicht, dass das Bett gemütlicher ist," Madam Pomfrey lächelte amüsiert und half Harry auf. 

Dieser legte sich ganz ruhig in sein Bett und hoffte, dass der Schwindel bald aufhören würde.

„Nun...Miss Parkinson. Die Hauselfen müssten den beiden bald etwas zu essen bringen. Ich würde sie bitten, dann die Station zu verlassen," sagte Madam Pomfrey, nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass es Harry wieder etwas besser ging. 

„Natürlich, Madam Pomfrey," sagte das Slytherin- Mädchen höflich. 

„Gut, wir wollen unsere jungen Herren doch nicht stören..."

Harry lief knallrot an, als Madam Pomfrey ihm und Draco zuzwinkerte. 

//Sie weiß es//

Nach dieser Erkenntnis konnte er sich selbst ohrfeigen. 

Natürlich musste sie es wissen! 

Ihre Bürotür war doch immer offen und er hatte nicht gerade leise gesprochen.

Um sein rotes Gesicht zu verdecken, zog er die Decke über seinen Kopf, wodurch er nur noch ganz dumpf das Gespräch der beiden Slytherins mitbekam. 

„Du Armer! Musst mit Potter hier liegen," bedauerte Pansy den Blonden. 

„Er stellt sich eh die meiste Zeit tot," sagte Draco kühl, „ Der Zaubertrank hat ihn fertig gemacht...also....keine wirkliche Störung."

„Snape hat ihn tatsächlich probieren lassen," Pansy begann zu kichern, „Ich dachte, das sei nur ein Gerücht...Nicht, dass ich deswegen Snape wieder mögen würde."

„Ne, das ist wahr," sagte Draco amüsiert, „Jetzt ähnelt er sehr einem Frosch...So grün, wie er ist."

Harry versuchte es einfach zu ignorieren, als die beiden zu lachen begannen. 

„Wo sind Vinc und Greg?", fragte Draco.

„Die Hauselfen kochen wieder...du musst wissen, das haben sie heute Mittag nicht. Wir mussten alle hungern. Na ja, bis auf die Gryffindors. Die haben sich selbst was gemacht. Eigentlich kein Wunder...die sind Hausarbeiten von Daheim gewöhnt," erklärte Pansy, „Jedenfalls stürzen sich die beiden gerade auf das Abendessen. Sind ja schon ausgehungert."

Pansy bemerkte nicht, Dracos erleichterten Blick, als ein Hauself mit zwei Tabletts im Raum auftauchte. 

„Och, schade. Ich wäre gerne noch etwas länger geblieben..."

Harry tauchte wieder unter der Decke hervor, als er den Geruch von Essen wahrnahm. 

Allerdings bereute er dies im Nachhinein, weil er so Pansy sehen konnte, die **seinem** Draco ein Abschiedsküsschen auf die Wange gab. 

Harry erstach sie mit seinen Blicken bis sie den Raum verließ. 

„Harry Potter, Sir...geht es ihnen besser? Ich habe gehört ihnen sei sehr schwindelig." 

Erst jetzt entdeckte er Dobby, der die beiden Tabletts zu ihnen brachte.

„Dobby?"

Draco blickte den Elfen verwirrt an. 

„Master Draco, schön sie wieder zu sehen. Dobby wünscht ihnen ebenfalls eine gute Besserung." 

Dobby überbrachte nur das Essen und verschwand dann wieder. 

„Was macht Dobby hier?", wunderte sich Draco. 

„Er arbeitet hier," antwortete Harry, bevor er begeistert zu Essen begann. 

„Aber...aber...ich dachte, er wolle ein freier Elf sein," stotterte Draco. 

„Nun, er wird bezahlt," sagte Harry mit vollen Mund. 

Das Essen verlief schweigend und gleich nach dem sie geendet hatten, verschwanden die Tabletts wieder. 

„Tja...und jetzt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du machst, aber ich schlafe jetzt," Draco gähnte lautstark und drehte sich von Harry weg. 

„Das meine ich nicht...Was machen wir wegen uns?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Nichts," murmelte Draco, „Wieso sollten wir was tun?"

„Wir haben uns geküsst," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Potter, das war kein echter Kuss," erwiderte Draco.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber. Es ändert sich nichts. Ich wollte dich nur zum Schweigen bringen," sagte Draco kaltherzig. 

„Nein, wolltest du nicht. Ich denke, du hast..."

„Potter...ich bin krank und habe Kopfweh...also lass mich schlafen," jammerte Draco. 

„Okay, dann reden wir morgen. Gute Nacht," wünschte ihm Harry. 

„Nacht, Potter," Draco gähnte noch einmal und schloss dann die Augen.

Madam Pomfrey löschte alle Kerzen bis auf eine, wünschte Harry eine gute Nacht und ging dann ebenfalls. 

*********

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, als er ein ängstliches Stöhnen wahrnahm. 

Schnell setzte er sich seine Brille auf und blickte sich im Raum um. 

Seine Augen stoppten schließlich bei Draco, der sich panisch hin und her warf. 

„Nicht...nicht schon wieder...Bitte, Vater...Lass es," kreischte Draco. 

Seine Decke fiel auf den Boden und Harry sah, dass Draco einen imaginären Feind trat. 

„Bitte, Vater...Lass es..."

Schnell stand er auf, bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Schwindel verschwunden war und ging zu Dracos Bett. 

„Nein...tu es nicht...ich bin doch dein Sohn!"

Auf Dracos Stirn glänzten Schweißtropfen und Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es von dem Alptraum oder dem Fieber kam. 

„Tu es nicht..."

„Draco...Draco, wach auf," behutsam rüttelte er den Slytherin und wiederholte immer wieder beruhigend dessen Namen.

Als Draco endlich die Augen aufschlug, glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augen und er blickte Harry mit panischem Ausdruck an. 

„Pst," beruhigte Harry den blonden Slytherin, „Ich bin es nur..."

Vorsichtig nahm er Draco in den Arm, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte. 

„Es war nur ein Traum...nur ein Traum," flüsterte Harry. 

„Verlass mich nicht," schluchzte Draco, während er sich panisch an Harrys Pyjama klammerte.  

„Pst...ich bin ja da..."

Harry streichelte immer wieder über Dracos schweißnasses Haar, doch wirklich beruhigen ließ sich der Slytherin davon nicht.

„Geh nicht weg," Dracos Stimme nahm nun einen flehenden bis fast panischen Ton an. 

„Lass mich nicht allein...Bitte..."

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, hob Dracos Bettdecke auf, legte sich zu dem Slytherin, der sich sofort wieder an ihn klammerte und deckte sie beide zu. 

„Geh nicht, Harry...Lass mich nicht allein...nie wieder..."

Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg aus seinen Augen und tropften auf Harrys Pyjamaoberteil. 

Sanft strich der Gryffindor ihm diese weg, küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn und murmelte: „Nie wieder."

Langsam beruhigte sich Draco wieder und schlief in Harrys Armen ein. 

TBC

***************************************************************************

Ich habe ein paar Fragen an euch, die ein paar Entscheidungen betreffen. Wäre nett, wenn ihr sie beantworten würdet! *bettel* Sonst muss ich eine Münze werfen. *kicher*

Weihnachtsball? Ja oder Nein? Neuen Klassenraum in Zaubertränke? Ja oder Nein? Binns entlassen? Ja oder Nein? 


	32. Eine kleine Verschwörung?

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Also, da bin ich wieder! Habt ihr mich vermisst oder habt ihr schon gehofft, dass ich endlich verschwinde? *g*

Ähm ja, also Draco wird jetzt OOC werden(lässt sich nicht vermeiden), obwohl wenn man nach meiner Geschichte geht, wird er jetzt eigentlich normal, aber für Rowlings Verhältnisse ist er OOC! Ihr wisst was ich meine? Ich hoffe es!

Und vielen Dank für die Beantwortung der Fragen und den Reviews an Rikku, ela, Ralna, Tiandra, Kirlein, bobafett, DB17, MaxCat, Lilith Malfoy, cat-68, Angel344, nin-chan, Arealia, Nibin, Alfiriel Fuinil, Tolotos, deatheater, Rhodorik, Tina6, lesemandy, Dunkle Flamme, baboon, 1234567890, Lapis, Kiki1966d, kleinerSchatz und Bell. *allefestknuddel*

@kleiner Schatz: Könntest du mir sagen, wo du das Bild gesehen hast. *bettel* Würde mich nämlich interessieren, wie es aussieht. 

@Ralna: Gute Besserung!

@DB17: Man kann mir auch alles zutrauen. *g*

***************************************************************************

Geweckt wurde Harry durch ein leises Klingeln und dem Geruch von frischen Brötchen. 

Verschlafen erblickte er Dobby, der zwei Tabletts auf das Nachtkästchen stellte, beide Daumen in die Höhe streckte und gleich darauf verschwand. 

Harry wollte sich aufsetzen, aber ein noch immer schlafender und vor allem an ihn angekuschelter Draco verhinderte dies. 

Glücklich lächelnd strich er ihm ein paar der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 

„Morgen," flüsterte Harry, als er Dracos Augenlider flattern sah. 

Der Slytherin öffnete kurz die Augen, nickte kurz und schloss sie dann wieder. 

Harry wollte ihn nochmals wecken um endlich an sein Frühstück zu kommen, doch da schreckte Draco hoch und blickte ihm fast panisch in die Augen. 

„Was in Slytherins Namen machst du in meinem Bett?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du wolltest, dass ich bei dir bleibe," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Ah ja?," Draco überlegte angestrengt, bis es ihm wieder einfiel. 

„Stimmt. Das sagte ich," Harry bemerkte, dass es dem Slytherin mehr als peinlich war. 

„Soll ich in mein Bett gehen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Innerlich hoffte er auf ein nein und das sich Draco wieder an ihn klammern würde. 

„Wäre besser," flüsterte Draco. 

Harry nickte langsam und stand auf. 

Als er keinen Schwindel spürte, ging er zu einem Fenster und öffnete es. 

Es schneite immer noch und ein kalter Luftzug wehte ihm ins Gesicht. 

„Potter...wegen gestern. Das erzählst du doch keinem," bat Draco. 

„Keine Sorge. Niemand erfährt etwas," beruhigte ihn der Gryffindor, bevor dieser das Fenster wieder schloss. 

„....Danke, dass du mich aufgeweckt hast!"

Draco sprach sehr leise.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich," meinte Harry und drehte sich nun wieder zu ihm. 

„Willst du mir sagen, was du geträumt hast?", bot Harry an, „Vielleicht hilft es etwas."

„Na, was soll ich schon geträumt haben," zischte Draco, „Immer das Gleiche..."

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht, was immer das Gleiche ist," lächelte Harry. 

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und blickte Draco gespannt an.

„Dir ist klar, dass nicht einmal Zabini die genauen Gründe meiner Alpträume kennt?", fragte Draco, „Wieso sollte ich es dir erzählen?"

„Weil wir jetzt zusammen sind?!", schlug Harry vor. 

„Sind wir nicht," widersprach Draco. 

„Aber du sagtest, ich soll dich nie wieder allein lassen," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Potter...ich hatte einen Alptraum und war daher vollkommen aufgewühlt. Ich hätte sogar Trelawney angefleht bei mir zu bleiben, wenn sie mich geweckt hätte," entgegnete der Slytherin. 

„Welch reizender Vergleich!"

Harry war wirklich ein wenig beleidigt. 

„Tut mir leid...so ist nun mal," sagte Draco. 

„Na gut," Harry seufzte kurz auf, „Ich gebe dir einen anderen Grund...Ich erzähle nichts weiter und du musst dich mal jemanden anvertrauen."

Draco zögerte kurz; nickte dann aber. 

„Du weißt ja schon von Zabini, dass ich von meinem Vater geschlagen wurde," begann Draco. 

Der Gryffindor musste sich zurück halten um nicht gleich zuzugeben, dass er mehr wusste. 

„Er hat mich aber nicht immer nur geschlagen. Wenn er eine schlechte Laune hatte, verwendete er den Cruciatus- Fluch," fuhr Draco fort. 

„Du träumst jede Nacht davon, wie dich dein Vater mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch foltert," vermutete Harry, woraufhin Draco heftig mit dem Kopf nickte. 

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn du sieben bist und dein Vater verwendet an dir einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche?", fragte Draco leise, „So was vergisst man nicht. Ich denke, mein Vater könnte schon Jahrelang in Askaban sein und trotzdem hätte ich noch Angst vor ihm."

„Verständlicherweise," meinte Harry, „Ich habe den Cruciatus- Fluch schon selbst gespürt. Kein angenehmes Erlebnis. Wenn ich ihn mit Sieben gespürt hätte, würde ich auch Alpträume haben."

„Ich hatte ja noch Glück," erzählte Draco, „Pansy hat es viel schlimmer. Sie wurde nicht nur mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch und Prügel erzogen...wenn ihr Vater gerade Lust hatte, hat er sie einfach vergewaltigt."

„Pansy?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Ja, man traut es ihr nicht zu," gestand Draco, „Aber sie hatte eine noch schlimmere Kindheit als ich...Nur ist es bei ihr so, dass sie ganz sicher eine Todesserin werden wird. Die Parkinsons sind nicht so einflussreich wie wir Malfoys. Voldemort kennt Vaters Vorzüge. Deshalb würde er ihn nur foltern und nicht gleich töten, wenn ich mich verweigern würde...Die Parkinsons würden gleich tot sein, wenn Pansy nur einmal andeuten würde, dass sie nicht dem dunklen Lord folgen will. Um ihren Vater wäre es ihr zwar egal, aber nicht um ihre Mutter."

„Pansy und du? Versteht ihr euch sehr gut?", fragte Harry und schaffte es nicht, die Eifersucht aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen. 

„Besser als mit dir," antwortete Draco grinsend. 

„Sag das nicht," lächelte Harry, „Wir werden doch schon fast die besten Freunde."

Draco musste bei diesem Einwurf lachen. 

„Klar, Potter! Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung!"

„Das meine ich ernst," sagte Harry, „Immerhin kenne ich schon Sachen von dir, die niemand sonst weiß."

„Auch wieder wahr," seufzte Draco. 

„Allerdings hätte ich lieber mehr als Freundschaft," Harry schritt zu dem Slytherin und beugte sich langsam zu ihm hinunter. 

Draco machte auch keine Anstalten sich irgendwie zu wehren. 

Ganz im Gegenteil; er schloss sogar die Augen. 

Kurz bevor Harry die Lippen des Anderen berührte, hörten sie ein Kratzen an der Tür. 

Harry wollte es ignorieren, doch zu dem Kratzen kam noch ein Bellen, woraufhin Draco leise sagte: „Dein Pate ist da!"

So gern Harry Sirius hatte; warum musste dieser genau jetzt auftauchen. 

Hatte sich ganz Hogwarts gegen ihn verschworen?

Genervt ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. 

Sofort rannte Lupins schwarzer Hund in die Station und begann freudig zu bellen. 

„Guten Morgen, Mister Black," grüßte ihn Draco freundlich. 

Dieser schien fabelhafte Laune zu sein, im Gegensatz zu Harry, der Sirius nur böse ansah. 

„Sirius? Was willst du?", schnauzte Harry den Hund an. 

Sirius blickte ihn kurz erstaunt an, schnüffelte daraufhin kurz an Dracos Bett und sah wieder zu Harry, dieses Mal ein wissendes Funkeln in seinen Augen habend. 

Er wartete, bis Harry die Türe schloss, bevor er sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandelte. 

„Sorry, Harry. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich euch störe," sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. 

„Schon gut," Harry winkte ab, „Was gibt's?"

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Neuigkeit," begann Sirius, „Die Schlechte: Voldemort hat in den USA Verbündete gefunden. Dort gibt es nun etwa tausend Todesser und wir befürchten, dass es mehr werden..."

„Das ist schrecklich," sagte Harry und verstand nicht, weshalb Sirius so eine gute Laune hatte. 

„In New Orleans…," fuhr Sirius fort, „…haben sie ein kleines Nest von ihnen gefunden. Etwa hundert haben sie nach Askaban gebracht."

„War mein Vater dabei?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll. 

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

Harry konnte sehen, dass Draco mehr als enttäuscht darüber war. 

„Aber weißt du wen Voldemort dort positioniert hatte...er war gerade erst aus Südamerika angekommen," Sirius Laune stieg mit jedem Wort. 

„Wen denn nun?", drängte Harry. 

„Peter," antwortete Sirius glücklich, „Peter war dort..."

„Das ist toll," jubelte Harry und fiel seinem Paten in die Arme. 

„Das kannst du laut sagen," meinte Sirius, „Dumbledore hat gestern Nacht diese Nachricht erhalten. Devon ist heute früh sofort ins Ministerium gereist um meinen Fall wieder aufnehmen zu lassen...Nächsten Freitag ist mein Prozess..."

„Was? Aber sie haben doch schon Peter!", regte sich Harry auf. 

„Ja, aber sie können mich nicht einfach so für unschuldig erklären...Ein Prozess muss leider schon sein, aber Devon hat Dumbledore erzählt, dass die meisten wieder an meine Unschuld glauben, als sie Peter lebend sahen," erzählte Sirius, „Ich werde sicher für unschuldig erklärt."

„Na dann, viel Glück, Mister Black," meinte Draco, während er sich seinen Tee von einem der beiden Tabletts holte.

„Nenn mich Sirius," bot Sirius an, „Immerhin gehörst du jetzt fast schon zur Familie."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, verwandelte er sich sofort in einen Hund zurück. 

„Ist hier heute Tag der offenen Tür," knurrte Draco, als Terry Boot mit einem kleinen Hefter in der Hand die Station betrat. 

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden," grüßte er sie freundlich. 

Er blickte nur kurz verwundert zu Sirius und überreichte dann Draco den Hefter und eine Feder.  

„Würdest du bitte unterschreiben?", bat er, „Das ist das Entlassungsschreiben für Binns. Alle anderen Vertrauensschüler haben schon unterschrieben. Na ja, Pansy noch nicht, aber wenn sie deine Unterschrift sieht, wird sie es auch sofort tun."

„Was habt ihr gegen Binns?", erkundigte sich Draco. 

„Jeder schläft in seinem Unterricht ein," erklärte Terry, „Weißt du wie schwer die ZAGs in diesem Fach werden, wenn man keinen guten Lehrer hat. Man muss sich dann alles alleine erlernen."

„Was ist so schlimm daran? Ich dachte Ravenclaws lieben es zu lernen," sagte Draco und gab Terry den Hefter ohne zu Unterschreiben zurück. 

„Aber von einem besseren Geschichtsunterricht würden alle Häuser profitieren," meinte Terry. 

„Wie du meinst. Ich liebe jedenfalls Binns Stunden. Man kann sich da immer so gut entspannen," erwiderte Draco kühl. 

„Soll das heißen, du unterschreibst nicht?", fragte Terry entsetzt. 

„So sieht es aus!"

„Na prima," grummelte Terry und verließ wütend die Station.

„Typisch Ravenclaws...Wollen lieber lernen, als eine zusätzliche Stunde Schlaf zu bekommen," sagte Draco, nachdem die Tür hinter Terry zufiel. 

„Kann ich dich was fragen, Draco?", bat Sirius. 

Harry schreckte kurz auf; er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich sein Pate wieder zurück verwandelt hatte. 

Als Draco nickte, setzte sich Sirius auf Harrys Bett und fragte: „Was ist das eigentlich für eine Sache zwischen Slytherin und Snape? Ich habe schon alles versucht, aber scheinbar wissen das nur Snape, die Slytherins und Dumbledore. Und keiner von denen will was sagen."

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren," stimmte Harry zu und ließ sich neben Sirius nieder. 

„Geht euch doch nichts an," zischte Draco, „Ihr habt nichts damit zu tun...ihr mögt Snape nicht einmal."

„Ich habe einen Verdacht," gestand Sirius, „Aber ich werde ihn nicht verraten. Zum Schluss wird es dann noch schlimmer."

„Ihr Verdacht ist wahrscheinlich richtig," meinte Draco, „Es gibt nicht viele Gründe."

„Du kannst mich auch duzen," sagte Sirius, „Wenn mich Kinder und Jugendliche Siezen, fühle ich mich immer so alt."

„Du bist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste," erwiderte Draco grinsend. 

Sirius murmelte etwas, das sehr nach „Typisch, Slytherin" klang und befühlte mehr als auffällig sein Gesicht nach Falten. 

„Aber wenn ihr alle so scharf auf Snape- Geschichten seid..." Draco gab sich geschlagen, „Ihr wisst es nicht von mir."

„Geht klar," sagten Harry und ein verunsicherter Sirius gleichzeitig. 

„Snape war ein Spion bei den Todessern," erklärte Draco. 

Er starrte die ihm gegenübersitzenden verwundert an, als diese nur gelangweilt „Und weiter?" fragten. 

„Wie und weiter?...Ihr wusstet das schon?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Ähm ja. Schon lange," antwortete Harry, „Also, Sirius sicher länger als ich."

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich schon so alt bin," warf Sirius ein. 

„Ist das alles? Das ist der einzige Grund?", fragte Harry und ignorierte Sirius Einwurf einfach. 

„Ist doch wohl Grund genug...Nach dem Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor haben die meisten Slytherins den Fehler begangen ihren Eltern zu schreiben, wie toll das Spiel doch war und wie stolz Snape nun sei," erzählte Draco, „Tja...so gegen Mitternacht sind dann über vierzig Eulen in den Gemeinschaftsraum geflattert. Und alle Briefe hatten den selben Inhalt...'Severus Snape ist ein Verräter und ein Spion Dumbledores. Sorgt dafür, dass er die Schule verlässt und geht nicht mehr in seinen Unterricht'...na ja, oder so ähnlich. Mein Vater hat nur geschrieben, ich soll nichts auffälliges tun, aber den anderen Slytherins sofort helfen, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, Snape aus dem Schloss zu bekommen."

„Was soll das denn bringen?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ist doch logisch," sagte Sirius, „Sie wollen ihn tot sehen. So lange Snape in Hogwarts ist, beschützt ihn die Barriere."

„Ach so!" Langsam verstand es Harry, „Und ihn feuern zu lassen, wäre die einzige Möglichkeit dafür?"

Draco nickte. 

„Wow, da hatte Snape ja Glück, dass Seamus das Entlassungsschreiben nicht unterschrieben hat...Moment Mal!" Harry erinnerte sich an Seamus Andeutungen, dass Draco etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

„Du warst es," stellte er ruhig fest. 

In Dracos Gesicht erschien ein überlegenes Grinsen. 

„Was war er?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„Seamus! Er deutete immer an, dass Draco etwas mit seiner Entscheidung zu tun hatte," erklärte Harry. 

„Oh...da wird sich dein Vater aber gar nicht freuen. Wieder jemanden gerettet, den Voldemort tot sehen will," Sirius schien das sehr amüsant zu finden. 

„Na ja, ich hab nichts gegen Snape," erklärte Draco, „Ich weiß, er ist nicht gerade der sympathische Typ..." Kräftiges Kopfnicken von Sirius und Harry, „...aber den Tod hat er wohl nicht verdient. Nebenbei gesagt, war er immer sehr nett zu mir...Also habe ich Finnigan abgefangen, als ich ihn mal allein im Gang stehen sah und habe ihm die Situation erklärt."

„Du erzählst einfach einen für dich quasi unbekannten Jungen, was in Slytherin los ist?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Natürlich mit einer netten Todesdrohung, wenn er etwas verraten sollte," fügte Draco hinzu, „Allerdings hat die Drohung kaum etwas geholfen, weil..." Draco stoppte kurz und sah danach Harry fest in die Augen, „...ich ja niemals einen Freund von meinem geliebten Harry Potter töten würde. Außerdem sei ich gar nicht so böse!...Potter, wie viele wissen, das von uns eigentlich?"

Harry schluckte fest, bevor er mit den Fingern mitzählend antwortete: „Na ja, Blaise, Seamus, Fred und George, Remus, Sirius, Lavender, Parvati,...oh und wegen meines Geschreis gestern, weiß es Madam Pomfrey auch."

„Ach? Patil und Brown wissen es auch?", staunte Draco, „Und sie haben nichts weiter erzählt?"

Man konnte ihm seinen Unglauben ansehen, 

„Nein, sie haben mir sogar geholfen," meinte Harry. 

„Geholfen?...Sekunde!", Dracos Augen nahmen ein gefährliches Glitzern an, „Du hast die beiden absichtlich als Harem gehalten um mich eifersüchtig zu machen."

Sirius sah unbeteiligt an die Decke, während Harry entschuldigend nickte. 

„Und ich dachte schon, dass die beiden überhaupt keinen Geschmack haben," grinste Draco, woraufhin von Sirius wieder ein „Typisch, Slytherin!" zu hören war. 

Harry hingegen lächelte nur. 

„Um wieder auf unsere kleine Diskussion zurück zu kommen," sagte Harry, „Sind wir nun ein Paar?"

Sirius rückte unauffällig etwas näher zu Harry, damit er ja nichts verpasste.

„Meinetwegen," Draco sagte dies mit einer fast unbeteiligten Stimme. 

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Harry skeptisch, „Oder ist das wieder wie bei der Verlobung?"

„Welcher Verlobung?", Sirius starrte mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen. 

„Ach nicht so wichtig," Harry winkte ab, „Aber hast du eigentlich nichts anderes zu tun?"

Harry hoffte inständig, dass Sirius seinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und vor allen Dingen annehmen würde. 

„Nein, habe ich nicht," sagte Sirius grinsend, „...Außerdem ist eine Verlobung schon wichtig."

„Sirius! Das ist nicht, wie es klingt...", versuchte Harry zu erklären, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn: „Eine Verlobung? Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas zu schnell ran gehst? Ihr seid noch nicht mal zusammen..."

Draco unterdrückte ein Kichern, während Harry nur mit den Augen rollte. 

„Ich meine ja nur, dass es doch etwas zu früh dafür ist. Sieh Remus und mich an. Ich habe ihm auch noch nie einen Heiratsantrag gemacht..."

„Sirius! Es ist nicht..."

Sirius überhörte Harry einfach und sprach weiter: „Und Remus und ich sind schon seit der fünften Klasse zusammen. Das sind immerhin schon...oh, Gott, ich werde wirklich alt...aber egal. Ihr seid zu jung um euch so fest zulegen."

„Sirius," schrie Harry nun schon, wodurch Sirius aufhörte von Verlobungen zu reden. 

„Wir sind nicht verlobt...das war etwas ganz anderes...aber wir sind nicht verlobt," erklärte Harry lautstark. 

„Sie sind mit Lupin zusammen?...Das erklärt, warum sie ihm nie von der Seite weichen," meinte Draco ablenkend, „Warum heiraten sie ihn nicht? Seit der fünften Klasse ist eine wirklich lange Zeit..."

„Na ja," Sirius lächelte verlegen, „Wir haben mal kurz nach James und Lilys Hochzeit so zum Spaß darüber geredet...und wir konnten uns nie richtig einigen. Ihr wisst schon, ob es nun Sirius Lupin oder Remus Black werden würde...tja, und seitdem haben wir es nie mehr erwähnt...Ich meine, ich würde ja schon gerne wollen. Inzwischen schon so stark, dass ich sogar Sirius Lupin akzeptieren würde, aber ich kann ihn doch nicht fragen. Ich bin ein gesuchter Verbrecher..."

„Nächste Woche vielleicht nicht mehr," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Sirius Gesicht wieder erheiterte. 

„Stimmt...nächste Woche vielleicht nicht mehr," lächelte Sirius glücklich, „Nächste Woche nicht mehr..."

„Guten Morgen," grüßte sie Madam Pomfrey freundlich. 

Diese schritt gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab zu ihnen. 

„Sirius, ich habe schon von den tollen Nachrichten gehört," sie strahlte Sirius regelrecht an, „Ich freue mich ja so für dich."

„Ich freue mich auch," meinte Sirius. 

Ihm war seine gute Laune wirklich anzusehen. 

Wahrscheinlich könnte Snape Schuldirektor werden und ihm würde es nichts ausmachen. 

„So dann wollen wir mal," Madam Pomfrey wandte sich nun Harry zu. 

„Ich nehme an, dass der Trank wirkt und der Schwindel endlich vorbei ist?"

„Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung," antwortete Harry. 

Madam Pomfrey berührte nun mit ihrem Zauberstab Dracos Stirn und murmelte: „Mmm, noch immer 37,8° Grad. Ich verstehe das nicht. Normalerweise müssten sie schon wieder ganz gesund sein...Haben sie sich irgendwie aufgeregt?"

„Er hatte einen Alptraum," platzte Harry heraus. 

„Ah, das erklärt alles," seufzte Madam Pomfrey, „Der Trank verliert durch Aufregung einiges an seiner Wirkung...ich hätte ihnen einen „Traumloser Schlaf- Trank" geben sollen."

Sie holte wieder eine Flüssigkeit, doch dieses Mal war diese blau. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco skeptisch, als er das Glas in der Hand hielt. 

„Der selbe Trank, wie schon gestern...allerdings dieses Mal ohne einem Schlaftrank in ihm," erklärte Madam Pomfrey. 

Draco wirkte nicht sonderlich begeisterst, trank aber ohne zu Murren den ganzen Trank aus. 

Madam Pomfrey lächelte stolz über diese Verbesserung und ging dann in ihr Büro. 

„Seid ihr nun zusammen?", fragte auf einmal Sirius. 

Als er die Blicke der beiden auffing, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände und erklärte: „Ich bin doch nur neugierig...Also seid ihr's nun?...Ihr könnt auch unsere Wohnung benutzen, wenn ihr mal allein sein wollt. Voraussetzung ist natürlich, dass Moony und ich nicht anwesend sind. Aber Remus hat sowieso so viele Stunden, dass das kein Problem sein wird."

„Könntest du gehen?", bat Draco. 

„Ich verstehe schon...ihr wollt das unter euch ausmachen," Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund zurück und trottete beleidigt zur Tür. 

Harry öffnete diese und er verschwand. 

„Tschuldige," murmelte Harry, als er wieder in sein Bett zurück ging, „Ihm ist sehr langweilig. Er sucht wirklich jede Beschäftigung um sich irgendwie abzulenken."

„Ist verständlich," meinte Draco.

„Aber seine Frage war berechtigt," sagte Harry und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu dem Slytherin. 

„Nun...ich...", er wurde unterbrochen, als ein leises Pochen den Raum füllte. 

„Was ist das denn schon wieder?", schrie Harry. 

Jetzt war er sich sicher. 

Ganz Hogwarts hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen. 

„Mister Potter, was schreien sie hier so herum?", Madam Pomfrey kam mit missbilligenden Gesicht zu ihnen zurück, „Mister Malfoy braucht Ruhe...Ach, ich hätte doch einen Schlaftrank mitmischen sollen."

„Aber da war...," begann Harry, als das Pochen wieder los ging. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Madam Pomfrey verwirrt, woraufhin sie nur Schulterzucken von den beiden Jungen erhielt.

Sie blickte sich in der ganzen Station um. 

„Ach so," lächelte sie, als sie die Ursache des Pochens fand. 

Noch immer lächelnd, schritt sie zu einem Fenster und öffnete es. 

Herein flog Dracos schwarze Eule, die freudig neben dem blonden Slytherin landete. 

Madam Pomfrey schloss das Fenster wieder, bevor sie die beiden alleine ließ. 

„Na du...bist ja heute schon ziemlich früh dran," schmunzelte Draco und streichelte sie ein wenig, bevor er sich seiner Post zuwandte. 

Harry erkannte den Tagespropheten und einen Brief. 

„Ach, übrigens. Das ist Harry Potter," Draco zeigte auf ihn, „Potter, das ist Zeus. Ich nehme an, du kennst ihn schon."

„Ja...du warst es, der mich in den Rücken gepickt hat," sagte Harry an die Eule gewandt. 

Zeus flatterte zu ihm hinüber und schmiegte sich entschuldigend an seine Hand. 

„Er ist hübsch," meinte Harry, „Von wem hast du ihn?"

„Zeus? Letztes Jahr von meiner Mutter bekommen," antwortete Draco, „Er ist wirklich außergewöhnlich klug. Er weiß scheinbar immer was in den Briefen steht, die er liefert. So wird er auch immer aktiv, wenn jemand nicht das tut, was der Inhalt vorschreibt. Meine Mutter bat mich einmal ihr einen Becher mit Seewasser zu schicken...ich weiß bis heute nicht, wozu sie das gebraucht hat. Jedenfalls hat Zeus so lange gekreischt, bis ich endlich zum See gegangen bin."

„Deswegen hast du mich gepickt...weil ich nicht sofort auf Dracos Warnung gehört habe," sagte Harry und streichelte die Eule nun. 

„Ach? Hast du nicht?" Draco hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. 

„Würdest du sofort reagieren, wenn du eine anonyme Warnung erhalten würdest...Es hätte ja auch von den Todessern kommen können, die mich aus dem Haus locken wollten," erklärte Harry. 

Draco nickte leicht, bevor er sich dem Tagespropheten zuwandte. 

„Potter, das ist für dich," rief Draco und warf ihm die Zeitung zu. 

„Wir waren früher davon informiert," gluckste der Slytherin, „Wir sollten Reporter werden."

Harry kicherte kurz bei dieser Vorstellung, bevor er sich der Zeitung zuwandte. 

Sein Lächeln hielt an, als er das Titelblatt sah. 

                                    _Peter Pettigrew am Leben; Sirius Black doch unschuldig?_

Unter diesem war ein Bild aus Hogwarts, das Sirius, Remus, Peter und seinen Vater zeigte.

Schnell blätterte Harry bis zu dem dazugehörigen Artikel und las. 

_In New Orleans wurden gestern Abend hundert Todesser gefangen genommen und nach Askaban gebracht. Einer von diesen war zum Erstaunen des Ministeriums Peter Pettigrew. Diesen sollte aber angeblich Sirius Black vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren getötet haben. Devon Zabini(37), früherer Rechtsverteidiger im Ministerium und nun Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, apparierte um 04:00 Uhr ins Ministeriumfür Zauberei  und hatte mit Minister Cornelius Fudge eine lange Diskussion über Black. Eine Stunde später, schaffte er einen neuen und ersten Prozess für Sirius Black heraus zuschlagen. Dieser wird nächsten Freitag um 10:00 Uhr statt finden(wir werden natürlich ausführlich darüber berichten). Mister Zabini versuchte schon seit Jahren Blacks Verfahren wieder zu erheben, doch leider fehlten ihm dazu immer die Beweise. Dieses Problem gibt es zum Glück nicht mehr. Die einzige Frage, die nun gestellt wird: Taucht Sirius Black überhaupt auf? Schon seit zwei Jahren befindet er sich auf der Flucht. Wir erinnern uns; er konnte als bis jetzt einziger  aus Askaban flüchten. Wie er das geschafft hat, ist noch bis heute ein Rätsel. Doch wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Rätsel nächsten Freitag gelöst werden wird; sollte er tatsächlich auftauchen._

Harry legte die Zeitung schmunzelnd bei Seite. 

Um nichts in der Welt würde Sirius dies verpassen.

Draco legte nun auch den eben von ihm gelesenen Brief weg. 

„Von wem war der?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Meiner Mom," antwortete Draco bereitwillig, „Sie hat herausgefunden, dass ich krank bin und wünscht mir nun gute Besserung."

„Wie hat sie das herausfinden können?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Potter, Madam Pomfrey hat ihr geschrieben," sagte Draco, „Sie schreibt immer an die Eltern der Kinder, wenn diese krank sind....Sag bloß, das hat sie noch nie bei dir getan? So oft, wie du in der Krankenstation liegst, müssten deine Eltern schon tausende von..." Er stoppte, als er Harrys traurigen Blick bemerkte. 

„Ups...Sorry, das hatte ich vergessen," entschuldigte sich Draco, nachdem ihm wieder einfiel, dass Harry keine Eltern hatte. 

„Jaja, schon gut," seufzte Harry und ging gedankenverloren zu einem Fenster. 

Er liebte die winterliche Aussicht, die Hogwarts jedes Jahr zu bitten hatte. 

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht...", versuchte es Draco nochmals. 

„Draco, lass es," bat Harry kühl.

„Aber..."

„Nein, versuch es erst gar nicht," Harry drehte sich nun wütend zu ihm, „Ist das bei dir angeboren, dass du mich immer daran erinnern musst, dass meine Eltern tot sind? Gibt dir das einen Kick oder was?"

„Potter! Ich hatte es vergessen," beteuerte Draco. 

„Natürlich! Dir kann es ja egal sein. Du hast ja noch beide Elternteile. Da kann man ja ohne Probleme mal den Tod meiner Eltern vergessen," knurrte Harry, während er laut stampfend zurück zu seinem Bett ging und sich einfach eines von Hermiones Büchern schnappte. 

„Potter, es tut mir leid. Ich..."

„Interessiert mich nicht," zischte Harry und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem nun geöffneten Buch. 

Draco ignorierte den leichten Schwindel und tapste etwas unbeholfen zu Harry hinüber. 

Dieser sah ihn gar nicht kommen und schreckte leicht auf, als auf einmal das Buch aus seinen Händen gerissen wurde und er Dracos Lippen auf seinen hatte. 

Wieder war seine Wut wie weggeblasen.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das der Slytherin immer schaffte, aber sofort zog er ihn etwas näher an sich und genoss das Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend.

„Wow! Sollte sich Malfoy nicht schonen?", vernahmen sie plötzlich Blaises Stimme vom Eingang. 

Harry löste sich widerwillig von Draco und schrie: „Raus...sofort!"

„Schon gut, ich gehe ja schon," kicherte Blaise und ging. 

„Ist hier eine Verschwörung im Gange?", fragte Harry wütend, als sich die Tür schloss. 

„Natürlich! Sie wollen nicht, dass ihr großer toller Harry Potter mit einem Malfoy zusammen ist," sagte Draco grinsend. 

Sein Grinsen verschwand aber wieder, als er Harrys erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Wir sind also zusammen?", Harrys Augen strahlten regelrecht. 

„Also, ich...", Draco blickte an die Decke, in Harrys Augen, zu seinem eigenen Bett und wieder zurück zu Harry. 

„Sind wir zusammen?", Harrys Stimme klang nun wieder enttäuscht. 

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass man so lange für ein „Ja" brauchen konnte. 

Wahrscheinlich überlegte sich Draco gerade, wie er sich da wieder heraus winden konnte. 

„Könnten wir es zuerst heimlich machen?", bat Draco, „Ich schaffe das noch nicht öffentlich."

„Klar...alles was du willst," sagte Harry und fiel dem Slytherin in die Arme. 

„Wir sind zusammen," hauchte Harry glücklich, „Wir sind tatsächlich zusammen!"

Draco streichelte ihm sanft durch die Haare. 

„Freu dich nicht zu früh," meinte Draco. 

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry starrte ihn völlig entsetzt an. 

Draco konnte doch nicht jetzt einen Rückzieher machen. 

Der Slytherin begann zärtlich an Harrys Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, bevor er flüsterte: „Du weißt gar nicht, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast!"

TBC


	33. Gespräche

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Okay, jetzt schocke ich euch(insbesondere diejenigen, die auf ein baldiges Ende hoffen): Ich mache das Schuljahr durch(habe da nämlich einige Ideen) und wir sind erst im November. Also kann man sich ja vorstellen, wie lang die Story wird. Aber ich habe euch vorgewarnt. Ich sagte, dass sie lange werden würde. *mirkeinervorwurfmachendarf*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Rhodorik, Assassin, Angel344, MaxCat, ela, Ivine, Rikku, Nibin, Virginia, Tolotos, Kirilein, Lapis, you-are-mine, 1234567890, Shenen und Arfy.

@Ralna: Hab den Typen auch gesehen und kann dir nur recht geben. *schauder*

@Nibin: Du machst das mit Absicht, gell? *g* Ich bin jetzt nämlich schon total gespannt auf deine Story.

@Virginia: Ja, habe ich:-) Da gab es so einen Kurs an der Fachhochschule. *g*

@Kirilein: Könntest recht haben...*geheimnisvolllächelt* Blick auf den Kommentar. Ich habe noch viel Zeit.... *g*

@Lapis: Das kommt schon noch...

***************************************************************************

Harry musste an diesem Tag feststellen, dass Draco fast so etwas wie eine männliche Hermione sein konnte. 

Er las die von Hermione mitgebrachten Bücher hoch konzentriert und hatte als es dunkel wurde tatsächlich schon die Hälfte durch. 

Harry hätte dies ja amüsant gefunden, wenn Draco ihn nicht so die ganze Zeit ignoriert hätte und ihm nicht so langweilig gewesen wäre. 

„So," Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihnen, als das Abendessen in der großen Halle begann. 

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen," Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Dracos Stirn und lächelte glücklich, „36,4° Grad!"

„Das heißt ich kann gehen?", fragte Draco erfreut, während Harry schon seine Sachen zusammen packte und einem Hauself bat, Hermiones Bücher in den Gryffindor- Turm zu bringen. 

„Ja, das heißt es...aber ich würde sie bitten, dass sie sich noch ein wenig schonen, Mister Malfoy," sagte Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie den Vorhang um Dracos Bett schloss und diesem eine frische Slytherin- Uniform übergab. 

Draco schien genauso schnell aus dem Krankenflügel zu wollen, wie Harry, da er nach nicht mal fünf Minuten angezogen und sich die Haare gerichtet hatte. 

„Wiedersehen, Madam Pomfrey," verabschiedeten sich die beiden und verließen die Station. 

Madam Pomfrey winkte ihnen nur hinterher. 

„Kann ich heute zu dir kommen?", fragte Harry, kurz nachdem sie in den Gang getreten waren. 

„Klar...wenn du mich mit Pansy teilen kannst," antwortete Draco grinsend. 

„Pansy? Was ist mit Pansy?", in Harry bereitete sich eine tosende Eifersucht aus. 

„Na ja, sie hatte mich jetzt fast zwei Tage nicht mehr," sagte Draco beiläufig, „Sie wird mich heute Abend gar nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen...Gott sei Dank ist morgen Samstag."

„Kann ich dann morgen Abend zu dir?", fragte Harry weiter und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sich Pansy wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht bei **seinem** Draco befand. 

„Gerne," Draco schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. 

Als sie in den nächsten Gang einbogen, gerieten sie mitten in eine Schülerschar, die sich alle zum Abendessen drängelten. 

„Und Potter," flüsterte ihm Draco unauffällig zu, „Auf Pansy brauchst du echt nicht eifersüchtig sein..."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

„...ich stehe auf Millicent," endete Draco kichernd, bevor er in der Menschenmasse verschwand. 

//Spinner// dachte sich Harry und schritt hinter einigen schnatternden Ravenclaw Mädchen hinterher. 

In der großen Halle sah er sofort Seamus, der sich wie üblich, weit weg von Dean gesetzt hatte und ließ sich neben diesem nieder. 

Ron und Hermione saßen zwar so einige Sitze von ihm entfernt, aber die beiden hätten ihn sowieso nicht gebraucht. 

„Na, alles wieder ganz?", erkundigte sich der Ire. 

„Besser," Harry zwinkerte ihm zu, woraufhin sich Seamus an seinem Getränk verschluckte und heftigst zu husten begann. 

Während Harry ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken klopfte, bemerkte er, wie Blaise am Slytherin- Tisch zu kichern begann, als sich Draco setzte. 

Den wütenden Blick dem der Blonde ihm zuwarf, nahm Blaise gar nicht richtig wahr. 

„Heißt das?", fragte Seamus erstaunt. 

„Ja...aber nur heimlich, also erzähl es nicht herum!", bat Harry. 

Parvati, die ihm gegenüber saß, begann lautlos mit den Händen zu klatschen. 

„Liebe Schüler...," Dumbledore erhob sich. 

Wie immer, stoppten sofort sämtliche Gespräche an den Haustischen. 

Harry konnte erkennen, dass vor Dumbledore ein riesiger Stapel Papiere lag. 

„...ihr scheint euch sehr einig zu sein, dass wir heuer wieder einen Weihnachtsball haben sollen," sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd und deutete auf den Stapel Papiere. 

„Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass wirklich jeder Schüler bei so einer Aktion unterschrieben hat. Ich denke, das ist Rekord. Miss Patil, da sie für diese Aktion verantwortlich sind, könnten sie doch an das Ministerium in die Abteilung für Rekordversuche schreiben. Ich finde das haben sie sich verdient..."

Parvati senkte beschämt ihren Kopf, als einige zu klatschen begannen. 

„Nun...ich habe mit euren Hauslehrern gesprochen," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Vier von uns fünf sind damit einverstanden und deshalb wird heuer wieder ein Ball statt finden..."

Harry schreckte kurz auf, als jeder im Saal zu applaudieren und pfeifen begann. 

Einige Gryffindors riefen sogar: „Parvati! Parvati! Sie lebe hoch!"

Harry blickte auf den Lehrertisch. 

Zwei der Lehrer schienen über diese Nachricht weniger erfreut zu sein. 

Und obwohl Harry sofort an Snape gedacht hatte, als Dumbledore von einem dagegen seienden Lehrer gesprochen hatte, zweifelte er langsam daran. 

Snape saß, wie immer mit seinem kalten Blick am Tisch; doch genauso ging es McGonagall.   
Diese schüttelte nur missbilligenden ihren Kopf und aß, die Schüler ignorierend, weiter. 

„Ich denke McGonagall war dagegen," sagte auf einmal Seamus, „Snape sieht zwar auch nicht begeistert aus, aber das ist bei ihm ja schon Standart."

„Denke ich auch," meinte Harry. 

„Der Ball wird...", Dumbledores Stimme brachte alle wieder zum Schweigen, „...am Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien statt finden. Wir haben uns dieses Datum ausgesucht, weil so diejenigen, die Heim fahren möchten, einen Ball haben, ohne zu Weihnachten auf ihre Familien verzichten zu müssen. Für Vorschläge für den Ball können sie sich bei Professor Flitwick und Madam Sprout melden. Wir sind für alles offen."

Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie in Parvatis Kopf alles zu arbeiten begann. 

In der Zeit bis zu seinem „Date" mit Draco, wuselte Harry hibbelig im Schlafsaal umher. 

Er konnte auch nur sehr schwer einschlafen und als er aufwachte, ging er wieder nervös auf und ab. 

Er sprach an diesem Tag kaum mit jemanden.   
Das einzige Gespräch, das er hatte, war eher ein Streit und zwar mit Blaise. 

Dieser wollte doch tatsächlich in Slytherin übernachten, aber nach viel Geschreie und Geheule von Harrys Seite, blieb er nun brav in Gryffindor. 

Harry wünschte sich Seamus zu sich, damit dieser ihn irgendwie beruhigen würde, doch der Ire war mal wieder wortlos aus dem Gryffindor- Turm verschwunden. 

So stand Harry auch stundenlang vor dem Spiegel, bis er endlich fand, dass es passte. 

Dass er dadurch das Abendessen verpasste, bemerkte er nicht einmal. 

Als er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand bemerkte, zog er sich seinen Tarnumhang über und schlich sich aus dem Gryffindor- Turm. 

Den Weg nach Slytherin konnte er fast schon im Schlaf, so stand er nicht mal zehn Minuten später vor der Mauer und murmelte das Passwort. 

Zu seiner Überraschung war dieses Mal, der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer. 

Nur Graham Pritchard und Louis Parker, die an einem Tisch Zauberschach spielten und Pansy, die zur Harrys Überraschung ein Bild malte und soeben die Farben zusammen mischte, waren anwesend. 

Dieses Mädchen wurde von Tag zu Tag merkwürdiger. 

Er ging weiter zu den Gängen. 

Bei  Zimmern mit den Aufschriften _M. Bulstrode & P. Parkinson _und _G. Goyle & V. Crabbe _vorbei, bis er an Dracos Zimmer ankam. 

Vor diesem standen aber zu seinem Schock Crabbe und Goyle, die heftigst an der Tür klopften. 

„Draco, willst du nicht mitkommen? Phillip und ein paar andere wollen Finnigan ärgern gehen," rief Crabbe.

Es kam keine Antwort. 

„Das wird sicher lustig," mischte sich Goyle ein. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein missmutig wirkender Draco trat heraus. 

„Also? Kommst du mit?", fragte Crabbe. 

„Nein," sagte Draco kühl. 

„Na dann eben nicht," seufzte Crabbe und die beiden schritten den Gang zurück. 

„Du kannst gleich reinkommen, Potter," sagte Draco leise. 

Erstaunt schritt Harry in das Zimmer, bevor er den Tarnumhang abnahm. 

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte er verwundert.

„Na ja," Draco schloss die Tür, „...ich merke es langsam immer, wenn du in der Nähe bist!...Dann fängt mein Herz immer so zum Rasen an."

Harry wunderte sich zwar, dass Draco so offen redete, aber vielleicht würde der Slytherin jetzt endlich seine ganze Maske ablegen. 

„Ich kenne das," meinte Harry, zog den Slytherin vorsichtig in seine Arme und blickte ihm in die grauen Augen. 

Er verlor sich regelrecht in ihnen. 

Den einzigen normalen Gedanken, den Harry in diesem Moment hatte war, dass diese Augen gar nicht grau waren. 

Es war ein sehr helles blau, das wenn man nicht genau hin sah, die Augen grau wirken ließ. 

„Potter," hauchte Draco. 

„Harry!", flüsterte der Gryffindor.

„Potter," sagte Draco provokant und löste sich aus Harrys Griff. 

Draco ging zu seinem Bett und schob die Vorhänge bei Seite. 

„Hast du Lust?", fragte der Slytherin und zeigte auf das Bett. 

Harry wurde knallrot und stotterte: „Meinst du nicht, dass das noch etwas zu früh ist...nicht, dass ich nicht mir dir wollte...ich habe halt noch nie und..."

Harry fühlte sich leicht beleidigt, als Draco zu kichern begann. 

„Das ist nicht witzig. Ich bin halt noch nicht so erfahren, wie du..."

„Potter!", unterbrach ihn Draco, „Das meinte ich doch gar nicht."

Draco gluckste wieder und zog Harry näher an das Bett. 

Harry wurde noch röter, als er ein Tablett mit Torten, Keksen und dergleichen sah. 

„Was du schon wieder denkst," kicherte Draco, „Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was Madam Pomfrey gesagt hat...ich soll mich schonen, aber ansonsten..."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzte. 

Harry tat es ihm gleich. 

Sein Magen begann sofort zu knurren, als er die Süßspeisen roch. 

„Hunger?", fragte Draco. 

„Ich hatte nichts zum Abendessen," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Ich weiß," erzählte Draco, „Deshalb war ich ja auch in der Küche...War gar nicht leicht, die Dinger vor Crabbe und Goyle zu retten."

„Du hast das nur für mich geholt?", staunte Harry. 

„Na ja...ich will natürlich auch was...Vor allem muss ich unbedingt diese Erdbeerschokotorte probieren," meinte Draco. 

„Du bist der Beste," sagte Harry und hauchte dem Slytherin ein Küsschen auf die Wange. 

„Ich weiß," Draco sagte dies wieder arrogant, aber Harry konnte einen leichten Rotschimmer erkennen. 

Er wandte sich den Süßspeisen zu und begann an einer Schaumrolle zu knabbern. 

„Morgen spielt ihr gegen Hufflepuff?", fragte Draco Smalltalk mäßig, während er sich die Erdbeerschokotorte schnappte. 

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Wieso? Hat doch keinen Sinn! Slytherin holt sich sowieso den Pokal,"  sagte Draco grinsend. 

„Das steht noch nicht fest," erwiderte Harry, „Wir können das noch ändern."

„Nein, könnt ihr nicht," meinte Draco, „Slytherin hat euch gegenüber 440 Punkte Vorsprung. Denkst du tatsächlich, dass ihr das aufholen könnt?...So gut eure Jägerinnen sind; das schaffen sie nicht."

„Wir haben noch zwei Spiele," sagte Harry trotzig, „Wir müssen nur in jedem 23 Tore schießen und wir haben euch eingeholt...Kann ich mal kosten?" 

Er zeigte auf die fast schon fertig gegessene Erdbeerschokotorte. 

„Du vergisst eines," erinnerte ihn Draco, bevor er ein Stückchen Torte auf die Gabel hob und Harry fütterte, „Wir spielen auch noch gegen Hufflepuff."

„Na ja...vielleicht verliert ihr," meinte Harry, woraufhin Draco zu kichern begann. 

„Wir? Verlieren gegen Hufflepuff? Mach dich nicht lächerlich," gluckste Draco, „Ravenclaw ist besser als Hufflepuff und wir haben sie fertig gemacht...Außerdem, denkst du wirklich, dass ich keine Schüsse von Hufflepuffs halten könnte?"

„Ist ja schon gut...," Harry gab sich geschlagen, „Ich weiß ja, dass es schlecht für Gryffindor aussieht...aber es gibt ja noch das nächste Halbjahr!"

„Ich freue mich schon," Draco lehnte sich etwas an Harry, „Ich spiele so gerne gegen Gryffindor!"

„Seit wann?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Seit wir gegen euch gewinnen," antwortete Draco kichernd. 

„Sehr witzig," grummelte Harry. 

„Nicht böse sein," flüsterte Draco und hauchte nun seinerseits einen kleinen Kuss auf Harrys Wange. 

„Sollten wir nicht einen Isolier- Zauber einsetzen?", fragte Harry, als er außerhalb der Tür Geräusche hörte. 

„Ich soll mich schonen," mahnte ihn Draco neckend. 

„Draco! Lass das," bat Harry, „Du weißt, wie ich es meine."

„Jaja...ich kann mich halt nur schwer zurück halten mit einer Jungfrau im Bett," erwiderte Draco, worauf Harry rot anlief und Draco wieder zu kichern begann. 

„Die werden sich aber fragen, warum du hier herum kicherst," versuchte Harry zu erklären. 

„Na ja, ich lese halt ein lustiges Buch," entgegnete Draco. 

„Und die zweite Stimme kommt daher, weil du Stimmen imitieren übst?", fragte Harry. 

„Ganz genau," Draco schaffte dies ernst zu sagen, bevor er wieder kicherte. 

//Schlimmer als alle Mädchen zusammen//

„Draco!", Harrys Stimme klang nun wirklich besorgt, weswegen sich der Slytherin wieder beruhigte.

„Harry, keine Sorge. Wir sind in Slytherin," sagte Draco, „Hat dir das Zabini nie erzählt? Man kann hier keinem trauen..."

„Ja, aber nur weil sie nicht herein können, heißt das noch nicht, dass sie uns nicht hören," meinte Harry. 

„Potter...jedes Zimmer steht unter einer Art Isolier- Zauber," erklärte Draco, „Man hört Innen zwar alles von außen, aber man kann von außen nicht hören, was in den Zimmern vor sich geht."

„Oh!" Harry ließ sich beruhigt in die Kissen gleiten. 

„Ach ja, Potter, bevor ich es vergesse. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Draco. 

„Alles was du willst," meinte Harry. 

„Könntest du Lupin fragen...na ja, ich brauche Werwolfspucke," bat Draco. 

„Für was?", fragte Harry amüsiert, während sich Draco neben ihn legte. 

„Den Vita- Trank," antwortete Draco. 

„Du willst ihn probieren?", staunte Harry. 

„Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich schon damit angefangen," gestand Draco. 

„Ach? Und wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?", klagte der Gryffindor, „Ich hätte dir geholfen."

„Potter...ich liebe dich und deswegen sage ich dir die Wahrheit. Du bist fürchterlich in Zaubertränke," sagte Draco. 

Harry konnte ihm da nur recht geben. 

„Und wie weit bist du?", erkundigte er sich. 

„Nun, Seite 20...Soll heißen, der Trank steht gerade in meiner Truhe," antwortete Draco, „Er muss eine Woche im Dunklen sein und genau nach Ablauf dieser Zeit muss die Werwolfspucke hinzugefügt werden...Ich brauche sie also bis Montag, 19:32 Uhr."

„Klar, ich frage ihn," sagte Harry.

„Danke!"

Draco rückte etwas näher an Harry und begann zärtlich über dessen Wange zu streicheln. 

„Du nimmst es mir doch nicht übel, wenn ich dich nicht wie Zabini gleich meinen Eltern vorstelle, oder?", fragte Draco leise. 

„Ich kenne sie doch schon!", sagte Harry grinsend. 

„Hältst dich wohl auch für einen Komiker...," flüsterte Draco und drehte Harrys Gesicht zu sich. 

„...und das ist so süß," hauchte der Slytherin und berührte vorsichtig die Lippen des anderen. 

Harry begann den Kuss sanft zu erwidern. 

Doch dieses Mal, bettelte Draco zärtlich um Einlass. 

Schüchtern öffnete Harry seine Lippen ein Stückchen und sofort schlängelte eine warme Zunge in seinen Mund um ihr Gegenstück zu suchen. 

Als sie es fand, dachte Harry, dass Blitze in ihm explodieren würden und das Kribbeln in seinem Magen kehrte wieder zurück. 

Er zog Draco näher an sich, welcher sofort die Arme um ihn schlang. 

Harry konnte nicht genug von dem süßen Geschmack des Slytherins bekommen. 

Immer wieder neckten sich ihre Zungen gegenseitig, bis sich irgendwann ein flauschiges Etwas zwischen ihren Beinen hinaufarbeitete. 

Harry ignorierte es einfach und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die weichen Lippen vor ihm. 

Doch als dieses Etwas lautstark zu maunzen begann, konnte man es nicht mehr ignorieren und die beiden stoppten den Kuss. 

„Was soll das, Moonshine? Du wolltest doch auch, dass wir zusammen kommen," nörgelte Harry. 

Das Linyinwin setzte sich auf Dracos Bauch, bevor es Harry mit einem Er-gehört-mir-Blick ansah. 

„Na du! Willst wohl auch einen Kuss," schmunzelte Draco, hob das Kätzchen auf und küsste es sanft auf den Kopf. 

Sofort begann Moonshine zu schnurren und freudig mit den schwarzen Flügeln zu schlagen. 

„Ja, du magst mich," sagte Draco mit kindlicher Stimme, „Und ich mag dich auch."

Das Linyinwin schmiegte sich mehr an Draco, der es streichelte ohne auf den eifersüchtigen Blick Harrys zu achten. 

„Muss es hier sein?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. 

„Eifersüchtig?", kicherte Draco, bevor er ihm das Linyinwin vor sein Gesicht hielt. 

„Eifersüchtig auf ein kleines Kätzchen?", wiederholte Draco. 

„Nein...aber ich will dich küssen und da stört es," klagte Harry, woraufhin Draco wieder kicherte. 

„Potter...du wirst meine Mom mögen...Sie ist wie du," gluckste der Slytherin, „Sie wird auch immer sofort eifersüchtig, wenn ein Tier in meiner Nähe ist...Denkt dann, ich würde von dem mütterliche Liebe bekommen..."

„Na toll, ich erinnere dich also an deine Mutter?!", Schmollend drehte sich Harry auf die andere Seite. 

Draco setzte Moonshine neben sich, bevor er Harry von hinten umarmte. 

„Nein, tust du nicht. Ich wollte dich nur ärgern," gestand Draco, während er sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Nacken hauchte, „Aber ich denke wirklich, dass du sie mögen wirst..."

„Ist sie nett?", fragte Harry. 

„Ja, sehr sogar," antwortete Draco fröhlich, doch dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, „...Zu mindestens wenn sie in unserer Villa ist. Wenn wir ausgehen, wird sie immer so arrogant und kühl. Du hast sie ja bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gesehen...ich schwöre dir, dass sie normalerweise nicht so ist."

Harry überlegte krampfhaft, ob er Draco von Dobbys Erzählungen erzählen sollte. 

Immerhin war es seine Mutter und er hatte ein Recht, dies zu erfahren. 

Anderseits hatte er Dobby versprochen niemanden etwas zu sagen. 

„Draco, sprich mit Dobby," sagte Harry nach langen Überlegungen. 

„Weshalb?", fragte der Slytherin verwirrt. 

Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihm, so dass er wieder in diesen Augen versank. 

„Sag ihm, er soll dir das erzählen, was er mir erzählt hat," fuhr Harry fort. 

„Warum erzählst du's mir dann nicht selbst?", wunderte sich Draco. 

„Ich habe ihm versprochen nichts weiterzuerzählen," antwortete Harry, „Aber glaub mir...Was er dir zu sagen hat, wird dich sicher interessieren!"

Draco küsste ihn kurz, bevor er ein „Okay" verlauten ließ. 

Moonshine zwängte sich wieder zwischen die beiden und ließ sich auch nicht mehr vertreiben. 

Jedes Mal, wenn einer der beiden es hoch heben wollte, schlug es wild mit seinen Flügeln. 

„Na gut! Dann müssen wir das knutschen wohl sein lassen," gab Draco nach Minuten auf. 

Harry schmunzelte, als er den enttäuschten Tonfall vernahm. 

„Dann erzähl mal."

„Was soll ich denn erzählen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na hör mal. Wir kennen uns kaum. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit dir aussieht, aber ich würde gerne etwas über meinen Freund erfahren...und wenn es geht, nicht aus der Presse," sagte Draco. 

„Und was willst du wissen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Alles!"

„Das könnte lange brauchen," meinte Harry. 

„Hast du heute etwa schon was vor?", Draco klang enttäuscht. 

„Nein...okay, ich erzähl dir meine Lebensgeschichte," gluckste Harry, „Dafür will ich aber das selbe von dir hören."

„Kein Problem," Draco stützte sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und hörte gespannt Harrys Erzählungen zu. 

Am besten gefiel Draco die Stelle, in der Harry von dem Vielsafttrank im zweiten Jahr erzählte. 

Der Slytherin konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen war, obwohl er sich doch noch innerlich gewundert hatte, als Ron aka Crabbe ihn bei Percys Namen verbessert hatte. 

Harry war dafür von Dracos Weihnachtsballgeschichte begeistert.

Pansy schien sich nämlich kurz nach dem Ball „Entjungfere mich" schreiend auf Draco gestürzt zu haben, so dass beide umfielen und sogar Goyle umwarfen. 

Doch Pansy ließ sich nicht mal davon abschrecken, dass sie sich noch am Gang befanden, sondern rief weiter: „Sei mein Erster. Bitte! Tu es mit mir". 

Daraufhin war Draco geflüchtet. 

Selbst am Astrologierturm war er gewesen; Harry fand dies am aller besten; bis sich Draco unbemerkt an Pansy vorbei, die im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum wartete, zu den Schlafzimmern schlich. 

Allerdings kam da gerade Millicent heraus und grüßte ihn lautstark, dass Pansy laut „Dracolein, warte doch" kreischend zum ihm eilte. 

Doch Draco war schneller und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. 

Das war für ihn wohl der glücklichste Moment, dass sie Passwörter hatten. 

Pansy gab aber auch dadurch nicht auf und klopfte die ganze Nacht an die Tür, bis sie vor dieser einschlief. 

Harry hatte sich ja schon gedacht, dass Pansy in manchen Dingen stur sein konnte, aber nicht mal das hätte er ihr zugetraut. 

Als Draco endete, blickte Harry kurz an die Decke und wunderte sich, als er zwischen ein paar Schneeflocken einen Sonnenschein entdecken konnte. 

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er Draco und bemerkte dabei, wie müde er eigentlich war. 

„Zwanzig vor drei," antwortete der Slytherin nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, „Haben eben die ganze Nacht und den Vormittag durchgeredet...Bist du auch so müde wie ich?"

„Ja," gestand Harry, „Ich lege mich jetzt hin und...", er schloss schon die Augen, doch dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas wichtiges. 

Panisch sprang er auf und suchte seinen Tarnumhang. 

„Was ist denn?", fragte Draco gähnend, „Komm ins Bett." 

Er klopfte einladend neben sich. 

„Um drei beginnt das Spiel," erwiderte Harry schnell und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. 

So schnell er konnte, lief er in den Gryffindor- Turm, zog sich seine Quidditch- Uniform an, schnappte sich seinen „Neo Feuerblitz" und rannte zum Feld. 

„Harry! Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?", fragte Ron sofort, als er zu den restlichen Teammitgliedern stieß, „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Tja, also...ich war...also...", stotterte Harry, während er fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte. 

Fred und George sahen ihn kurz an, bevor sich ihre Augen weiteten und ein dickes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. 

„Ist doch egal wo er war," sagte George, „Hauptsache ist, dass er jetzt da ist!"

„Er könnte sich trotzdem angewöhnen pünktlich zu sein," grummelte Angelina. 

„Tut mir leeiiid," Harrys Entschuldigung ging in ein Gähnen über. 

„Weißt du, wenn du nicht Kapitän sein willst, musst du es nur sagen," bot Angelina an. 

„Sie ist scharf auf diesen Posten," flüsterte Fred Harry zu. 

„Nein, nein...ich schaffe das schon," beteuerte Harry, „...Wie sieht es aus?"

„Na ja, du siehst ja. Schneefall," antwortete Alicia, „Du wirst es schwer haben den Schnatz zu sehen."

„Aber keine Sorge. Die Sucherin bei denen ist Melissa Walsh," erklärte Ron, „Ginny hat mit ihr Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst. Sie meint, dass das kein Problem für dich sein sollte."

„Allerdings hält dich Ginny auch für Gott," warf Fred ein. 

„Und Colin Creevey attraktiv," kicherte George. 

_„Willkommen beim vierten Spiel in dieser Saison,"_ hörten sie Lee Jordans Stimme, _„Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Leider heißt das, dass unsere wunderschöne und begabte Alyson nicht dabei sein wird."_

_„Mister Jordan,"_ ermahnte ihn McGonagall. 

„Okay...ihr wisst. Wir brauchen 440 Punkte um Slytherin einzuholen," sagte Harry schnell, „Ich versuche den Schnatz erst zu fangen, wenn ihr 300 habt...Schafft ihr das?"

Angelina, Katie und Alicia nickten zuversichtlich. 

„Okay, dann los," meinte Harry und stieg auf seinen Besen. 

_„Und hier haben wir unser liebstes Team...",_ rief Lee, als sie aus der Kabine flogen. 

„Mister Jordan..." „Okay! Okay! Zweitliebstes, weil ihr nicht die bezaubernde Alyson Chester habt." „Mister Jordan! Das Spiel!" „Aber ohne Aly..." „Mister Jordan!" 

„Schon gut. Und hier kommt Hufflepuff mit Baldwin als Kapitän...Ich finde sie sieht aus wie ein Nilpferd."

_„Mister Jordan!"_

_„Jaja...nichts für ungut, Winifred...aber du siehst wirklich so..."_

_„Mister Jordan. Konzentrieren sie sich auf das Spiel oder beim nächsten Mal übernimmt jemand anders ihre Position."_

_„He! Nicht aufregen, Professor! Ich bin ja schon brav..."_

_„Na da bin ich gespannt..."_

_„Professor Flint betritt das Feld...Was?....Haha...das gibt's nicht. Er ist im Schnee eingesunken..."_

Angelina und Katie zögerten einen Moment, bis sie hinunter flogen und Marcus auf einem Platz im Schnee abstellten, der etwas fester war und er nicht einsinken konnte.

Marcus zauberte sich trocken, bevor er die Kiste öffnete.

_„Flint lässt die Klatscher und den Schnatz los..."_

_„Mister Jordan!"_

_„Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?"_

_„Entschuldigen sie. Macht der Gewohnheit!"_

„Okay, ich will ein faires Spiel," rief Marcus und hob den Quaffel aus der Kiste. 

„Hört, hört. Das sagt der Richtige," zischte Fred. 

„Oliver hat doch schon einen guten Einfluss auf ihn," meinte Angelina. 

„Flint wirft den Quaffel und das Spiel beginnt...Johnson schnappt sich den Quaffel..." Harry bekam das Spiel gar nicht richtig mit. Langsam glaubte er, dass Draco dies mit Absicht gemacht hatte. 

Wie sollte er den Schnatz sehen, wenn er schon Probleme hatte, die Augen offen zu halten?

Er gähnte, sah nur noch ein goldenes Glitzern und er spürte etwas in seinem Mund. 

Verwirrt holte er dieses Ding heraus und erkannte dies zu seinem Schrecken als Schnatz. 

„Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Oder besser gesagt, der Schnatz hat sich in ihm vor dem Schneefall versteckt."

Harry sah die verwunderten Gesichter der anderen. 

„Gryffindor gewinnt; 150 zu 0," rief Marcus, nachdem er laut gepfiffen hatte. 

„Das war wohl eines der kürzesten Spiele, die ich jemals gesehen habe," kommentierte Lee, „Aber bevor ich es vergesse. Alyson, hast du Lust mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball zu gehen?"

„Mister Jordan!"

„Das Spiel ist doch schon vorbei, Professor...Also Aly, überleg es dir...Wir sehen uns in der Redaktion!"

„Harry, was sollte das?", schimpfte Angelina, als sie sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor befanden, „Du solltest den Schnatz noch nicht fangen. Wie sollen wir jetzt Slytherins Vorsprung einholen?"

„Ich habe den Schnatz nicht gefangen," verteidigte sich Harry, „Ich habe gegähnt und er ist in meinen Mund geflogen..."

„Erinnert mich irgendwie an dein erstes Spiel," grinste George und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. 

„Nimm es nicht so ernst. Selbst wenn Slytherin den Pokal gewinnt. Wir haben immer noch das zweite Halbjahr," tröstete ihn Ron. 

Sofort als sie den Turm erreichten, stürmte Harry in den Jungenschlafsaal und legte sich nieder. 

//Oh ja// dachte er sich noch, bevor er einschlief, //Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht//

TBC


	34. Sonnenaufgang

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Okay, das ist das längste Kapitel, das ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe. Es ist so lange geworden, weil ich keine Lust hatte zwei Kapitel für einen Tag zu machen. Sonst werden das noch tausende Kapitel. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Rikku7, Watari1, Angel344, Nibin, ela, MaxCat, Madam Whitbrook, Kirilein, Calandra, Mael, Morne, Assassin, Merilflower und marion-moune. *allefestknuddel*

@marion-moune: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es übersetzen würdest:-)

@Ralna: Natürlich komme ich noch darauf zu sprechen *g* Das wäre doch grausam euch so im Dunklen zu lassen...aber das wird noch etwas dauern *fiesbin* Und mit dem Ball hast du auch recht. Der braucht auch noch eine Weile.

@Merilflower: Willst du die Version eines Dudens oder meine? Ich würde es so erklären. Heuer = dieses Jahr. Der Duden sagt: **Heuer**(südd., österr., schweiz. für in diesem Jahr)...Ich hoffe, ich habe dir damit ein bisschen helfen können. 

***************************************************************************

Harry schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn aufseufzen. 

Er hatte noch zwei Stunden bis zum Frühstück. 

Also beschloss er spontan einen kleinen Spaziergang bis zum Essen zu machen. 

Leise wusch er sich und zog sich an.

Ebenfalls lautlos verließ er den Jungenschlafsaal und ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand er Dean und Lavender, die sich in einem Sessel zusammen gekuschelt hatten und scheinbar Abends dort eingeschlafen waren. 

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. 

Zum einen waren die beiden doch schon ein süßes Pärchen, anderseits benahm sich Dean Seamus gegenüber unmöglich. 

Zu mindestens einmal hätte er doch mit dem Iren reden können, anstatt ihn zu ignorieren. 

Obwohl, Harry musste zugeben, dass Seamus auch nicht gerade besser war. 

Sobald er Dean in einem Raum sah, flüchtete er. 

Ausnahme waren natürlich die Klassenräume. 

Seamus war einmal geflohen und hatte dadurch sofort 20 Punkte von McGonagall abgezogen bekommen.

Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftraum.

Er ging nur wenige Schritte, als er eine Person auf sich zukommen sah. 

Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er diese als Seamus. 

Dieser wurde sichtlich nervös, als er Harry sah.

„Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„...ähm...also...äh...ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht," stotterte Seamus und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass das nur an den Haaren herbei gezogen war. 

„Ach? Seit wann bist du vor Blaise auf?", fragte Harry weiter, „Klagst du nicht immer, dass du immer erst nach ihm aufwachst...Blaise schläft noch friedlich."

Das wusste er zwar nicht so genau, denn Rons Vorhänge waren nicht ganz zugezogen gewesen und Blaise hatte er nicht gesehen, aber was machte das schon?!

„Oh...ich hatte einen Alptraum," log Seamus und seine Hände zitterten nervös. 

„Das tut mir leid...willst du mit runter kommen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Nein...ich würde gerne duschen und mich umziehen," antwortete Seamus. 

„Wieso willst du dich nochmals umziehen...Zwei verschiedene Uniformen an einem Vormittag! Hältst du das nicht für ein bisschen übertrieben?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich...äh...ich bin gerannt und schwitze jetzt," sagte Seamus für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu langsam. 

Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, wohin der Ire immer verschwand, dass er sogar die Nacht wegblieb. 

„Es sieht aber nicht so aus, als würdest du schwitzen," meinte Harry. 

Seamus starrte ihn kurz erschrocken an, fasste sich aber sofort wieder. 

„Tu ich aber," beharrte der Ire. 

„Klar," Harry hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. 

„Das meine ich ernst," Seamus lächelte nervös und blickte sehnsüchtig zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Wohin verschwindest du jede Nacht?", fragte Harry nun direkt. 

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, sonst nie zu erfahren, was los war. 

„Ich verschwinde gar nicht..." Seamus stoppte als er Harrys Augenrollen bemerkte, „...okay, okay, vielleicht bin ich ab und zu nicht in Gryffindor! Na und? Du doch auch nicht!"

„Ich habe einen Grund und den kennst du auch," erwiderte Harry, „Was ist deiner?"

„Geht dich nichts an," zischte Seamus, schob sich an Harry vorbei und ging in den Gryffindor- Turm.

„Er kommt jeden Tag erst um diese Zeit hierher," erklang plötzlich die Stimme der fetten Dame. 

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry verwundert, während er sich zu ihr drehte. 

„Ja," bestätigte sie, „Ich habe ihm zwar schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass man so etwas nicht tun sollte, aber er hört nie auf mich."

„Und wissen sie, wohin er geht?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

Zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Tut mir leid, mein Junge. Das weiß ich nicht," sagte sie bedrückt. 

„Wenn sie etwas wissen, würden sie es mir sagen," bat Harry. 

„Aber natürlich," lächelte die Dame. 

Harry bedankte sich, bevor er den Gang weiter entlang ging. 

Als er an einem Fenster vorbei kam, sah er, dass noch nicht einmal die Sonne aufgegangen war, dafür schneite es aber wieder. 

Harry fragte sich langsam, wie viel Schnee überhaupt fallen konnte. 

„So melancholisch, Potter?", vernahm er aufeinmal eine amüsierte Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. 

„Draco!" Erfreut drehte sich Harry um und küsste den Slytherin spontan. 

„Wow...du lernst dazu," sagte Draco, als sich ihre Lippen trennten, „Du wirst immer besser..."

Harry ignorierte diesen Kommentar und fragte neugierig: „Was machst du denn schon wach?"

„Alptraum...mal wieder. Ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich durch die immer so früh aufwache," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Du solltest mal Madam Pomfrey fragen, ob sie dir einen ‚Traumloser Schlaf' Trank gibt," schlug Harry vor, „Bei mir hat es geholfen."

„Du? Alpträume?", fragte Draco zweifelnd, „...Wegen...oh...schon klar. Dieser Hufflepuff. Diggory, richtig?"

„Ja! Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst," grummelte Harry. 

Schon seit Monaten schlief er wieder ruhig und hatte die Geschehnisse beim Trimagischen Turnier verdrängt, aber Draco musste sie ja wieder aufwühlen. 

Harry wusste zwar, dass er es nicht absichtlich getan hatte, aber das half nun mal nichts. 

Draco schien die plötzliche Trauer in Harry ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, da er ihn an der Hand packte und zur nächste Treppe zog. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Komm einfach mit," meinte Draco und wurde immer schneller. 

Harry registrierte nur am Rande, dass sie sich auf den Weg zum Astrologieturm befanden; zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf Dracos Hand in seiner und wieder kehrte das bekannte Kribbeln zurück.

Draco zog ihn immer weiter, guckte ab und an auf seine Uhr und beschleunigte danach seine Schritte. 

Er blieb erst stehen, als sie sich am Astrologierturm befanden und Schneeflocken auf ihren Umhängen und Haaren landeten. 

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Harry verwundert. 

„Ich will dir was zeigen," sagte Draco einfach. 

„Ich kenne den Astrologieturm. Ich bin jeden zweiten Dienstag hier heroben," meinte Harry. 

„Und ich jeden zweiten Donnerstag...was willst du mir damit sagen?", erwiderte Draco. 

„Dass ich ihn kenne," wiederholte Harry. 

„Dummerchen," lächelte Draco, „Ich will dir doch nicht den Turm zeigen."

„Nein...was dann?" Harry blickte sich um, aber außer den Schneebedeckten Boden und Dächern, deren weiße Farbe aus der Dunkelheit stachen, sah er hier überhaupt nichts.

„Ich kenne es durch Pansy," erklärte Draco und blickte wieder auf seine Uhr. 

„Pansy?" 

Da war sie wieder. 

Diese verdammte Eifersucht und er konnte sie nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen. 

„Potter, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass zwischen Pansy und mir nichts läuft," kicherte Draco, „Wir sind nur Freunde...Das hat sogar sie in den letzten Wochen akzeptiert. Warum kannst du's dann nicht?...Oder willst du, dass Pansy und ich ein Paar werden?"

„Nein," beteuerte Harry schnell und schüttelte wild seinen Kopf. 

Dabei tröpfelten die geschmolzenen Schneeflocken aus seinen Haaren. 

„Gut...sonst würde ich dich mit...mal überlegen...oh, ich weiß...mit Longbottom verkuppeln," drohte Draco scherzend. 

„Bloß nicht...aber wenigstens wäre es nicht Colin," murmelte Harry. 

„Creevey? Mist, warum ist mir das nicht eingefallen," fluchte Draco, woraufhin Harry zu lachen begann. 

„Was hat sie dir jetzt eigentlich gezeigt?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Oh...weißt du...Pansy malt...", begann Draco. 

„Ich habe es gesehen," sagte Harry, „Samstags in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Wirklich? Ach so...ich weiß schon, sie will ihr Linyinwin- Portrait fertig bekommen," erinnerte sich Draco. 

Auf Harrys fragende Blicke, erklärte er: „Pansy malt um sich zu beruhigen. Meistens sind es alltägliche Dinge oder Personen...Wir konnten sie zum Glück davon abbringen, magische Farben zu verwenden...So gut, sie auch malen kann, aber wenn sie hunderte Bilder malt und die alle reden, wiehern, miauen oder was auch immer, kann man schon wahnsinnig werden...Einmal da hat sie Millicent gemalt...mit magischen Farben. Crabbe hat das Portrait verbrannt, weil es immer wieder gedroht hat, jemanden zu verprügeln."

Harry gluckste bei dieser Vorstellung. 

„Und anfangs...," fuhr Draco fort, „...war sie nicht gerade talentiert. Sie hat eher Strichmännchen als Menschen gemalt. Also hat sie sich Landschaften zugewandt..."

„Ach so!" Langsam verstand Harry, „Du willst mir die Aussicht zeigen?!"

„Nein," antwortete Draco, „Ich will dir die Aussicht bei Sonnenaufgang zeigen."

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es langsam heller wurde. 

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Länderein Hogwarts im schwachen Licht des Sonnenaufgangs sah. 

Er fand Hogwarts immer schon beeindruckend, aber jetzt fehlten ihm tatsächlich die Worte. 

„Das ist wunderschön", brachte Harry schließlich heraus und konnte die Augen gar nicht von den verändernden Farben des Himmels abwenden. 

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt," flüsterte Draco, umarmte ihn von hinten und hauchte ihm sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken. 

Harry konnte seine Augen erst vom Himmel abwenden, als die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war. 

„Wir sollten rein gehen," schlug Draco vor, „Ich will nicht schon wieder im Krankenflügel landen."

Harry löste sich grummelnd aus Dracos Umarmung, bevor sie wieder das Schloss betraten. 

Sie zauberten sich trocken, als sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen. 

„Solltest du nicht aufpassen," sagte Harry, „Slytherins wachen doch immer früh auf..."

„Slytherin wachen im Durchschnitt genau 54 Minuten vor Frühstücksbeginn auf und gehen fünfzehn Minuten davor aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Und es sind noch,...", Draco blickte kurz auf seine Uhr, „...62 Minuten bis zum Frühstück...Also keine Sorge."

„Ihr seid verrückt, das weißt du doch, oder?", gluckste Harry. 

„Das ist logischer als du denkst. 50 Minuten vor Frühstücksbeginn beginnt die Sonne richtig hell zu strahlen...daher wachen die meisten um diese Zeit auf...und früher verlassen sie Slytherin nicht, weil es Unsinn wäre an einem leeren Tisch zu sitzen", klärte ihn Draco auf. 

„Na ja...vielleicht hat es etwas Logik," gab Harry zu. 

„Übrigens Potter...netter Sieg gestern. Zabini hat mir davon erzählt," sagte Draco themenwechselnd, „Hast du nicht etwas davon geredet, dass du Slytherins Vorsprung einholen willst?"

„Der Schnatz ist einfach in meinen Mund geflogen," verteidigte sich Harry, „Ich wollte ihn noch gar nicht fangen."

„Na ja...54 Sekunden für ein Spiel. Ich denke das ist Rekord," grinste der Slytherin, „Ich würde das in deine Stellenbewerbung schreiben, wenn du mal Profi- Quidditchspieler werden willst. Kommt sicher gut."

„Sehr witzig," knurrte Harry, „Mit dir habe ich übrigens auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

„Was habe ich denn getan? Wenn dir der Sonnenaufgang nicht gefallen hat, hättest du nur was sagen müssen," erklärte Draco unschuldig. 

„Nein, ich rede von gestern. Das war alles deine Schuld. Ich wette, du hast es mit Absicht gemacht," beschuldigte ihn Harry. 

„Ja, klar...Während ich schlief, habe ich dem Schnatz befohlen in deinen Mund zu fliegen," lachte Draco. 

„Das vielleicht nicht...aber du hast mich mit Absicht wach gehalten, damit ich beim Spiel völlig übermüdet bin," jammerte Harry. 

Draco stoppte und ging ganz nahe an den Gryffindor. 

„Beweis es," flüsterte er und küsste Harry kurz, bevor er weiterging, als ob nichts gewesen sei. 

„Du bist unmöglich," meinte Harry. 

„Tja, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, worauf du dich einlässt...Ich bin nicht so nett," sagte Draco beiläufig.

„Trotzdem liebe ich dich," flüsterte Harry.

„Ich dich auch, Potter," Draco zog Harry zu einem Kuss zu sich. 

Harry schmolz regelrecht dahin, als er Dracos Zunge spürte, die seine eigene zärtlich massierte. 

„Übrigens, danke," sagte Draco, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten. 

„Weswegen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na ja...für den Tipp mit Dobby...ich war gestern Abend bei ihm," antwortete Draco. 

Der Slytherin ließ sich einfach auf einer Stufe nieder. 

„Und?" Besorgt setzte sich Harry neben seinen Slytherin. 

„Er gratuliert uns," sagte Draco lächelnd. 

Doch Harry konnte sehen, dass das Lächeln nur aufgesetzt war. 

„...na ja...und er hat's mir erzählt," seufzte Draco, „Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass das mein Vater getan hat. Das erklärt so vieles. Zum Beispiel, warum sich Mom immer im Wäscheschrank versteckt, wenn jemand an der Tür klopft oder ihre kühle Art, wenn wir ausgehen...Bin ich so bescheuert, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen habe?...Ich meine, es sollte doch jeden nachdenklich machen, wenn seine Mutter im Wäscheschrank sitzt."

„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld," Harry streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. 

„Scheiße," fluchte Draco und sprang so überraschend auf, dass Harry nach hinten fiel. 

„Ich kann's einfach nicht fassen, was in meiner Familie abgeht...Vater war ja nie der Netteste, aber ich hätte ihm nicht mal das zugetraut...Das Wiesel würde sich totlachen, wenn er das wüsste."

„Er heißt Ron," verbesserte ihn Harry automatisch, „Und er würde sich nicht lustig machen...Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

„Na hör mal. Vier Jahre lang habe ich seine Familie beleidigt. Der würde sich freuen, wenn er hört, dass seine besser ist," erklärte Draco.

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr," warf Harry ein, aber innerlich stimmte er Draco zu. 

Ron wäre sicher erfreut über so eine Nachricht. 

Er wollte sich gar nicht Rons Ausbruch vorstellen, wenn er ihm von sich und Draco erzählte. 

Draco glaubte anscheinend auch nicht an Harrys Worte, verlor aber kein weiteres Wort darüber. 

„Aber ist ja auch egal," sagte der Slytherin schließlich, „Ich werde einfach eine Möglichkeit suchen um diesen Zauber zu brechen und dann...na ja...das sehe ich ja dann."

„Ich helfe dir," bot Harry an, „Ich habe eh nichts zu tun...Nächstes Quidditch- Spiel ist erst im Januar. Und wenn du schon allein den Vita- Trank braust, kann ich dir doch wenigstens dabei helfen."

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?", fragte Draco schmunzelnd, „Die Probe- ZAGs sind in nicht mal einem Monat. Ich kann das Meiste schon und muss es nur noch wiederholen, aber du..."

„Ich kann es auch," sagte Harry schnell. 

„Was passierte am 12. Oktober 1654 in Schottland?", fragte Draco in einer Stimmlage, die Snapes nicht unähnlich war, wenn dieser Harry etwas fragte. 

„Der Dudelsack wurde erfunden," riet Harry. 

„Falsch. Man entdeckte die Nützlichkeit von Mandelen in Zaubertränke. Vorher sah man sie als Unkraut an," ratterte Draco herunter. 

Harry sah wieder die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Hermione und Draco. 

Draco würde sicher alles abstreiten, wenn er ihm das erzählen würde. 

„Aber das fragt doch keiner," meinte Harry. 

„Denkst du...das war eine der Fragen bei den ZAGs in Kräuterkunde, die Marcus in der Fünften hatte," erzählte Draco, „Die wollen jeden Blödsinn wissen."

„Marcus? Flint?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Kennst du einen anderen," entgegnete Draco, „Ich habe ihn nach unserem Sieg über Ravenclaw getroffen...Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr er sich aufregt, dass er mich nicht als Hüter spielen ließ...Na ja, jedenfalls hat er mir verraten, dass sie meistens die Kleinigkeiten wissen wollen. Das Wichtige kann man ja schon mal irgendwo gehört haben, aber bei den Kleinigkeiten wissen die, ob man wirklich gelernt hat."

„Mist...und ich dachte, dass einmal durchlesen reichen würde," gestand Harry kleinlaut. 

„Ne, so ist es nicht," sagte Draco, „Ich schicke dir eine Bücherliste."

„Weshalb?"

„Na ja, Terry Boot hatte in einem schon recht. Mit Binns Unterricht fängt man nicht viel an. Man muss es sich tatsächlich erlernen. Die Trollaufstände werden so gut, wie nie gefragt," antwortete Draco, „Aber es gibt ein paar ganz interessante Geschichtsbücher."

„Äh...danke," sagte Harry unsicher, was er davon halten sollte. 

„Wir können ja zusammen in der Bibliothek sein...ich durchstöbere die Bücher nach einem Gegenfluch und du lernst," überlegte Draco, „Und wenn einer fragt, was wir zusammen machen...Tja, wir haben genügend Fächer zusammen, in denen wir Aufgaben haben...Im schlimmsten Fall sagen wir, dass ich dir in Zaubertränke Nachhilfe gebe, weil Snape deine Fehler satt hat."

„Könntest du mir vielleicht wirklich Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben?", bat Harry leise. 

„...Oh, man Potter," seufzte Draco, „...was habe ich mir da eingehandelt?...Klar, werde ich es tun. Will ja nicht, dass mein Freund ein Idiot bleibt."

„Deine Komplimente sind immer so bezaubernd," flötete Harry. 

„Ich bin eben ein sehr romantischer Typ," grinste Draco. 

„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt," kicherte Harry, „Oh, bevor ich's vergesse. Ich hab was für dich..." Er wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche bis er die „Liebe des Lebens" fand. 

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, war diese keineswegs eingegangen, sondern blühte wie eh und je. 

„Ich wollte sie dir schon im Krankenflügel geben," sagte Harry, während er Draco die Rose überreichte. 

Dieser blickte einige Momente verwirrt zwischen der Rose und Harry hin und her, bis Harry ein leises „Liebe des Lebens" vernahm. 

„Ja, so heißt sie," bestätigte der Gryffindor. 

„Ähm...wow, ich...," Draco schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. 

„Ich...also...ich muss...noch was erledigen," verabschiedete er sich schnell und rannte den Gang hinunter. 

„Was war das?", fragte Harry sich selbst. 

Zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er sogar eine Antwort.

„Du hast ihm eine ‚Liebe des Lebens' geschenkt," erklärte Blaise, während er aus einem Mauervorsprung trat, „Weißt du, wann man diese Blume schenkt oder wirst du dich völlig blamieren?"

„Was machst du hier?", keuchte Harry überrascht. 

„Oh...ich habe meinem Vater bei der Vorbereitung zu seiner nächsten Stunde geholfen," antwortete Blaise, „Ich wollte gerade zurück nach Slytherin und noch ein paar Minuten dösen,...aber da habe ich euch beide bemerkt..."

„Und hast gelauscht," stellte Harry ruhig fest.

„He, was soll man machen," Blaise hob beschwichtigend seine Hände, „Ab und zu zeigt sich halt mein Slytherin- Blut!"

„Dann war es doch nicht so eine falsche Entscheidung vom Hut," überlegte Harry schmunzelnd. 

„Vermutlich nicht...also hast du eine Ahnung, was diese Blume bedeutet?", wiederholte Blaise. 

„Ja," log Harry um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er eigentlich sehr wenig wusste.   
Warum waren auf einmal alle in seiner Nähe Genies?

Selbst Neville kannte sich mit Blumen aus. 

„Ach?", Blaise hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Das hoffe ich für dich. Ron hat es nämlich nicht gewusst und mir auch so eine geschenkt. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gerührt ich davon war...tja und dann erfahre ich, dass er die Bedeutung gar nicht kennt. Ich musste ihn also aufklären. Du kannst dir ja meine Enttäuschung vorstellen!...Allerdings fand ich es so süß, als er mir sagte, dass er mir auch die Blume geschenkt hätte, wenn er die Bedeutung gekannt hätte...ist er nicht einfach süß?"

„Ähm...wenn du meinst," sagte Harry und fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, Draco die Blume zu geben. 

Er wollte doch keinen Krieg entfachen, sondern nur eine Blume verschenken. 

„...aber enttäuscht ist man anfangs wirklich, wenn man erfährt, dass der Andere die Bedeutung nicht kennt," dies sagte Blaise mit anklagender Stimme. 

„Okay...ich gebe es zu...ich habe keine Ahnung, für was sie steht," gestand Harry. 

„Soll ich's dir erklären?", bot Blaise an. 

Harry zeigte mit der Hand, dass er fort fahren sollte. 

„Okay...die ‚Liebe des Lebens' steht eigentlich genau für das, wie sie heißt," erklärte Blaise, „Wenn man jemanden diese Blume schenkt, verspricht man denjenigen, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben, zu lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod sie scheidet."

„Klingt wie ne Eheschließung," gluckste Harry. 

„Es ist das Versprechen denjenigen zu heiraten, Potter," unterbrach ihn Blaise kühl, „Du hast ihm so gesehen einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!"

„Ich habe was?...Nicht schon wieder," stöhnte Harry genervt auf.

„Schon wieder? Jetzt wird's interessant," meinte Blaise amüsiert, „Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nichts," fuhr ihn Harry an. 

Der Gryffindor begann nervös auf und ab zu gehen. 

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

„Gar nichts...Du willst es doch sowieso...wenn es schon das zweite Mal war," antwortete Blaise, „Es ist ja keine Verlobung, oder so was! Sondern nur das Versprechen ihn irgendwann zu heiraten."

„Das ist ne Verlobung," entgegnete Harry. 

„Nein...eben nicht. Bei einer Verlobung müssen beide einverstanden sein...Dieses Versprechen gilt nur für dich. Malfoy kann hundert andere heiraten," erklärte Blaise, „Du aber nur ihn..."

„Nur ihn?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Na ja...das ist bei dieser Blume so...allerdings überprüft heute niemand mehr, ob man jemanden so eine Blume geschenkt hat," beruhigte ihn Blaise, „Vor zweihundert Jahre sah das noch anders aus...Da haben sie sogar Zauber eingesetzt um zu überprüfen, ob man irgendjemanden eine ‚Liebe des Lebens' geschenkt hat...Aber heute! Keine Sorge, so viel bedeutet sie nicht mehr..."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

„Aber sie gilt trotzdem als der größte Liebesbeweis. Ich würde es ihm vorsichtig erklären, dass du die Bedeutung nicht gekannt hast," meinte Blaise, „Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass euch Sprout die Blumen pflücken ließ ohne euch vorher aufzuklären..."

„Sie hat's uns ja nicht erlaubt," gestand Harry. 

„Also wirklich!", Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Dass ihr so was tut...ich denke ich muss Ron bestrafen," Blaise sagte dies mit so einer erotischen Stimme, dass Harry sofort rot wurde und die wildesten Fantasien in seinem Kopf spuckten. 

„Na ja...wir sehen uns dann später," verabschiedete sich Blaise und folgte Draco. 

Harry hingegen hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. 

Nach Dracos Reaktion kannte dieser scheinbar die Bedeutung. 

Er ging angestrengt nachdenkend durch Hogwarts. 

Einmal traf er auf Peeves, der ihn mit Schneebällen bewerfend, drei Gänge lang hinterher jagte, bis irgendwann der blutige Baron aus einer Wand kam. 

Danach fiepte Peeves erschrocken auf und flüchtete durch die Decke. 

Harry, so in seiner Flucht vertieft gewesen, hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er vor Lupins Wohnung angekommen war, bis sich das Sternenportrait öffnete und Lupin, dicht gefolgt von Sirius die Wohnung verließ. 

„Harry? Wolltest du zu uns?", fragte Lupin überrascht und Sirius begann zur Begrüßung zu Bellen. 

„Eigentlich nicht," gestand Harry, „Ich bin vor Peeves geflohen und hier gelandet."

„Peeves?", Remus musterte ihn kurz, „Ja, das sieht man."

Erst da bemerkte Harry, dass er über und über mit Schnee bedeckt war. 

Er wollte sich schon trocken zaubern, aber Lupin war schneller und übernahm dies für ihn. 

„Danke," meinte Harry und ging in die Hocke um Sirius zu streicheln, der daraufhin ganz begeistert zu hecheln begann. 

„Ich habe gehört, dass du und Malfoy Junior zusammen seid," sagte auf einmal Lupin, „Stimmt das, oder erzählt Sirius mal wieder Blödsinn?"

Harry warf Sirius einen strengen Blick zu, der daraufhin ganz beschämt seinen Schwanz einzog. 

„Nein, das stimmt schon," antwortete Harry, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, „Allerdings nur heimlich...Er will's noch nicht öffentlich machen."

„Na dann, Glückwunsch," gratulierte ihm Lupin, „Das müssen wir bei Gelegenheit feiern."

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Harry unsicher, „Zum Schluss findet es dann Ron heraus."

„Moment Mal. Sirius erzählte mir, dass es halb Gryffindor weiß und Devons Sohn auch, aber deinem besten Freund hast du nichts erzählt?", fragte Lupin anklagend. 

„Ähm...ja," gab Harry kleinlaut zu, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm das erklären soll. Er und Draco sind nicht gerade die besten Freunde."

Lupin schien darauf auch keine Antwort zu haben, sondern wechselte einfach das Thema. 

„Kommst du mit in die große Halle? Frühstück beginnt in zwanzig Minuten," bot Lupin an. 

Harry nickte, bevor er zwischen Lupin und Sirius zur großen Halle ging. 

„Was hast du heute in deiner Stunde vor, Remus?", fragte Harry um die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

„Oh...etwas ganz putziges," sagte Lupin mit kindlicher Stimme, woraufhin Sirius mit den Augen rollte, „Es wird euch ganz bestimmt gefallen!"

„Ist deine Knuddelphase immer noch nicht vorbei?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Woher weißt du von meiner...Sirius," er blickte böse in Richtung des Hundes, der sich nun etwas mehr schützend an Harry drängte. 

„Es ist Winter," erklärte Lupin schließlich, „Da will man halt kuscheln und geknuddelt werden. Das ist nichts Ungesetzliches."

„Habe ich auch nie behauptet," verteidigte sich Harry schnell. 

Sie betraten die große Halle, in der außer den restlichen Lehrern noch niemand anwesend war. 

Lupin schritt geradewegs zum Lehrertisch, aber Sirius blieb bei Harry, der sich am Gryffindor- Tisch niederließ.

Als die ersten Slytherins die Halle betraten, erschien auch schon das Frühstück. 

Harry konnte Pansy sehen, die sich die Umrisse der großen Halle, abmalte. 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorher so angeschnauzt habe," hörte Harry plötzlich Seamus entschuldigende Stimme. 

Sirius, der es sich vor Harrys Füßen bequem gemacht hatte, schaute kurz gelangweilt auf, bevor er den Kopf wieder sinken ließ. 

„Ich weiß ja, dass du es gerne wissen würdest," sprach Seamus, während er sich setzte, „Aber ich kann's halt noch nicht sagen...Aber ich verspreche dir. Noch heuer erfährst du es."

Harry nickte nur und aß weiter. 

Irgendwann sah er Draco und Blaise die Halle betreten. 

Blaise blickte kurz zu Harry und begann zu kichern, wovon sich Draco anstecken ließ. 

Besonders die Slytherins blickten verwirrt zu den beiden. 

Es kam wohl nicht oft vor, dass Draco wie ein kleines Schulmädchen kicherte. 

Ron, der soeben die Halle betrat, warf den beiden einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu.

„Seit wann sind Blaise und Malfoy die besten Freunde?", grummelte Ron, als er sich gegenüber von Harry und Seamus niederließ. 

„Die eigentliche Frage ist: Seit wann sind sie es öffentlich?", verbesserte ihn Harry. 

„...Ich hoffe nur, dass das keinen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hat," murmelte Ron, während Seamus zu kichern begann. 

Nach einem strengen Blick von Harrys Seite, ließ er es bleiben. 

„Schaut euch bloß diesen ganzen Schnee an," grüßte sie Hermione, bevor sie einen Stapel Bücher auf den Tisch hievte. 

„In den Kerkern wird es fürchterlich kalt sein," jammerte das Mädchen, „Und wahrscheinlich haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wieder draußen. Freitags hat es Lupin auch nicht gestört, dass alles verschneit war."

„Haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe draußen?", fragte Harry an Sirius gewandt, der daraufhin zu nicken begann. 

Seamus wunderte sich zwar darüber; es gab die Dinge, die ihm Harry nicht gesagt hatte; aber er verlor kein Wort, sondern frühstückte weiter. 

Neville, sichtlich nervös und in sein Zaubertrankbuch vertieft, setzte sich an den Ravenclaw- Tisch, bis ihn Cho Chang freundlich darauf hinwies, dass er eine Gryffindor- Uniform trug. 

Vor Scham rot im Gesicht, flüchtete er schnell auf den richtigen Tisch, an dem sich Fred und Lee über ihn amüsierten. 

Nur George sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete Cho, wie sie gerade mit ihren kichernden Freundinnen redete.

„Wir sollten gehen. Zaubertränke fängt gleich an," sagte Hermione nach einer Weile, woraufhin Neville ganz bleich im Gesicht wurde. 

„Snape hat ihn Freitags wieder tyrannisiert," erklärte Seamus flüsternd. 

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Draco und Blaise ebenfalls erhoben.

Zu seiner Überraschung folgte ihm Sirius.

Je tiefer sie hinunter in die Kerker gingen, desto kälter wurde es. 

Zwar waren an jedem Meter Fackeln befestigt, aber dies half nur wenn man genau vor diesen stehen blieb.

Als sie Snapes Klassenraum betraten, saßen Blaise und Draco schon auf ihren Plätzen. 

„Wie macht ihr das?", wollte Hermione wissen. 

In jeder ersparten Minute, konnte sie immerhin mehr lernen. 

„Slytherin- Geheimnis," antwortete Blaise grinsend. 

Hermione blickte Ron an, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Als sich Harry neben Draco setzte, begann dieser nervös seine Schreibfeder zu drücken. 

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry besorgt, aber so leise, dass es keiner hören konnte, während sich Sirius wieder vor seinen Beinen niederließ.  

„Jaja, alles klar...Mir geht's gut, Potter," stotterte Draco und tat so als ob er etwas interessantes an einer Wand sah.

Harry hatte keine Zeit um weiterzufragen, da die Tür aufsprang; Neville noch blasser wurde, und Snape herein trat. 

„50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," knurrte er, während er durch die Reihen zu seinem Lehrerpult schritt. 

„Weswegen? Wir haben gar nichts gemacht", protestierten Dean und Ron. 

„Sie nicht," zischte Snape, „Aber... Miss Johnson und Miss Weasley schon."

Er pfefferte einen Stapel Papiere auf Hermiones und Parvatis Tisch. 

Parvati schrie kurz überrascht auf und Hermione inspizierte die Papiere. 

„Wie kommen sie dazu meinen Klassenraum in Frage zu stellen?", fragte Snape bedrohlich leise. 

„Ähm...Professor, wenn ich auch mal etwas dazu sagen darf," meldete sich Hermione vorsichtig. 

„Sprechen sie schon Miss Granger," fauchte Snape. 

„Sie können uns doch nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, das Angelina und Ginny gemacht haben," sagte Hermione. 

Doch dies schien genau, die von Snape erwartete Antwort zu sein, da er zu ihrem Tisch ging, die Papiere durchwühlte, bis er eines herauszog. 

„Ach? Sie stellen ihn nicht in Frage?", spöttelte Snape und las laut einige Unterschriften vor: „Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley,...Neville Longbottom."

Neville wurde noch ein bisschen blasser und sah jetzt reichlich ungesund aus. 

Hermione senkte beschämt ihren Kopf und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung. 

„Ihre Unterschrift habe ich nirgends gefunden, Mister Potter," Snape hatte sich nun zu Harry umgedreht, „Hat ihnen der Ersatzraum nicht gefallen?"

„Schon...", begann er, aber Draco stieß ihn kurz in die Seite, „...überhaupt nicht. Dieser Raum ist viel schöner. Der andere ist viel zu...hell!"

Snape blickte ihn kurz überrascht an, bevor er sich wieder dem Rest der Klasse zuwandte. 

„Ihnen gefällt dieser Raum nicht? Miss Granger, haben sie den anderen schon mal gesehen?"

„Ähm...also..."

„Haben sie ihn schon gesehen oder hat ihnen nur jemand davon erzählt?", sagte Snape drohend. 

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen, Professor," gestand Hermione. 

„Und ihr anderen?", knurrte Snape. 

„Ich schon," meldete sich Blaise, „Mein Vater hat ihn mir einmal gezeigt!"

„Devon? Gut zu wissen...Nun, was halten sie davon, Mister Zabini?", fuhr ihn Snape direkt an. 

„Da ich ebenfalls unterschrieben habe, müssten sie meine Ansichten kennen," sagte Blaise ruhig. 

Neville starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Bewunderung an. 

Furcht, vor Snapes Reaktion und Bewunderung für Blaises ruhige Stimme. 

Snape nickte nur; zog Blaise aber keine Punkte ab. 

Harry hätte dies auch sehr gewundert. 

„Nun...Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass man auf die Wünsche der Schüler eingehen soll...Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich meinen Beitrag dafür schon beim Weihnachtsball geleistet habe...aber nein! Jetzt passen den Schülern auch die Klassenräume nicht mehr," brüllte Snape; Neville zitterte schon. 

Snape wollte weiterschimpfen, aber Sirius war unter Harrys Tisch herausgekrochen und begann laut zu bellen. 

„Was macht dieser Flohfänger hier?", zischte Snape und seine Augen blickten hasserfüllt zu Sirius. 

Langsam verstand Harry Snapes schlechte Laune. 

Es hatte nichts mit einem neuen Klassenraum zu tun.   
Dies war wahrscheinlich nur der Auslöser zum Ausrasten gewesen, aber der eigentlich Grund war mit Sicherheit Sirius baldig bewiesene Unschuld. 

„Er gehört zu mir," sagte Harry, als er sah wie Snape bei Sirius Knurren einige Schritte rückwärts ging. 

„Was sie nicht sagen, Potter!", Snape lachte kalt, „Zu wem sollte er sonst gehören..."

„Schnuffel...komm wieder her," rief Harry und Sirius schritt zu Harry zurück, nicht ohne vorher Snape noch mal anzubellen. 

Hermione und Ron warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, während sich die anderen Schüler nur wunderten, warum Lupins Hund schon wieder bei Harry war. 

„Und? Was ist jetzt mit dem Klassenraum?", fragte Hermione durch Sirius Anwesenheit wieder mutiger. 

„Von Montag bis Mittwoch Vormittags ist Zaubertränke hier," erklärte Snape, immer einen Blick auf Sirius habend, „Ab Mittwoch Nachmittag bis Freitags im anderen Raum..."

Man sah es Snape deutlich an, dass er nicht erfreut über diese Umstellung war. 

Dumbledore hatte sich bestimmt eingemischt. 

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür. 

„Herein," knurrte Snape. 

Zur Verwunderung der Klasse, betrat Pansy vorsichtig den Raum. 

„Ähm...äh, verzeihen sie die Verspätung, Professor," stotterte sie. 

„Natürlich, das kann doch mal vorkommen...Jeder Mensch verspätet sich um zwei Monate," zischte Snape und zeigte zur Tür, „Raus!"

„Aber...Professor...Es tut mir wirklich leid und ich würde wieder gerne an ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen," sagte Pansy. 

„Ach? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte Snape mit amüsiert klingender Stimme, „Haben sie festgestellt, dass es gar nicht so einfach ist für die ZAGs zu lernen, wenn man in keinen Unterricht geht?"

Pansy nickte beschämt. 

„Ich überlege es mir," sagte Snape, „Aber jetzt raus!"

Pansy nickte enttäuscht, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließ. 

„Ts...jetzt kommen sie daher gekrabbelt," grummelte Snape, bevor er einige Zutaten auf den Lehrertisch stellte. 

„Für welchen Trank brauche ich diese Zutaten?", fragte Snape in die Runde. 

Hermione hob die Hand, aber Snapes Blick blieb gerade an Neville hängen. 

„Longbottom! Für welchen Trank?"

Nevilles Herz schien ihm in die Hose zu rutschen. 

Er starrte panisch an den Pult, dann zu Snape und wieder zurück. 

„Wird's bald?", fauchte Snape. 

„Einen Leistungstrank?!" antwortete Neville schüchtern. 

„War das eine Antwort oder eine Frage?", knurrte Snape und beugte sich bedrohlich zu ihm. 

Selbst Dean, der neben ihm saß, rutschte aus Angst etwas weiter weg. 

„Eine Antwort, Professor," stotterte Neville. 

Snape blickte ihn kurz an, bevor er wieder zurück zu seinem Pult ging. 

„Das war richtig. Wir brauen einen Leistungstrank," erklärte Snape. 

Harry konnte sehen, wie Neville erleichtert aufatmete. 

„Der Trank wird ihnen zu sportlichsten Höchstleistungen helfen," fuhr Snape fort, „Wenn sie den Trank richtig gebraut haben, müssten sie selbst einen Sprung mit Salto von meinem Tisch bis zur Tür schaffen...allerdings wirkt der Trank nur fünf Stunden lang."

Er schrieb die Beschreibung des Trankes an eine Tafel. 

„Machen sie schon," brüllte Snape, als er sah, dass niemand seinen Anweisungen folgte. 

Schnell rannten die Schüler zum Lehrerpult und nahmen sich die Zutaten. 

„Longbottom! Auf welche Zutat muss man besonders Acht geben?", fragte Snape, als Neville begann das Wasser in seinem Kessel zu erhitzen.

„Fichtennadeln," antwortete Neville, woraufhin sich die ganze Klasse verwundert zu ihm drehte, „Sie dürfen nur 5mm lang sein, sonst verlieren sie ihre Wirkung."

„...Das ist richtig," sagte Snape verblüfft und schrieb dies nun ebenfalls an die Tafel. 

„Wow, Neville," staunte Dean, „Die Nachhilfe mit Blaise zahlt sich aus."

„Zabini!", rief Snape, „Sie geben Longbottom tatsächlich Nachhilfe?"

„Ja...ist doch nichts verbotenes," antwortete Blaise und schälte eine Feige. 

„Nein...aber sollten sie Longbottom einen Durchblick in Zaubertränke verschaffen...," Snape klang, als würde er dies stark bezweifeln, „...werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie den höchsten ZAG in Zaubertränke bekommen. Denn dass das eine Meisterleistung ist, erkläre ich dann persönlich den Prüfern."

„Danke, Professor," sagte Blaise ohne einmal aufzusehen. 

Harry schnitt die Fichtennadeln genau auf 5mm, während Draco an einer Wurzel herumhackte. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry leise, als er sah, wie Draco ihm immer nervöse Blicke zuwarf. 

Sirius spitzte die Ohren, aber das sah keiner der beiden. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir soviel bedeute," erklärte Draco leise und zeigte auf die „Liebe des Lebens" in seiner Umhangtasche. 

Sirius heulte kurz begeistert auf, wodurch Harry und Draco sofort schwiegen und die Klasse ganz verwundert auf den Hund blickte. 

Snape schenkte ihm gar keine Beachtung.

Als wieder das Gemurmel in der Klasse einsetzte, flüsterte Draco: „Ich meine, ich hatte es gehofft, aber ich hätte es mir nie erträumt...Du weißt doch, wofür diese Blume steht?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

Draco lächelte daraufhin glücklich und arbeitete summend weiter.

„So," schnarrte Snape unheilbringend kurz vor Ende der Stunde.

„Jetzt nehmen sie jeder drei Schlücke des Trankes...nicht weniger, denn sonst wirkt er nicht und nicht mehr, denn sonst vergiften sie sich."

Zu Snapes Missmut hatte es jede Gruppe geschafft, sogar Neville und Dean, was die meisten erstaunte.

Den Weg zu Binns Klassenzimmer legten die meisten ungewöhnlich zurück. 

Parvati und Lavender machten Räder, Neville machte einen Handstand und ging auf den Händen und selbst Ron machte immer rückwärts Saltosprünge. 

Kurz vor Binns Klassenraum, zog ihn aber plötzlich Sirius in ein anderes Zimmer. 

Dort kontrollierte er schnell, ob jemand anwesend war, bevor er sich zurück verwandelte.

„Sirius, was willst du?", fragte Harry schnell, „Geschichte der Zauberei fängt gleich an."

„Ach, komm schon," Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „Als ob man bei Binns irgendwas wichtiges verpasst...schade, dass Draco und diese Parkinson nicht seine Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben haben. Dumbledore hätte nämlich mich als Ersatz genommen."

„Ihr seid euch ja wohl sehr sicher, dass du frei gesprochen wirst," sagte Harry. 

„Natürlich...selbst Snape glaubt daran, auch wenn bei ihm dadurch negative Gefühle hervor gerufen werden," erzählte Sirius, „Snape würde sicher aussagen, dass ich schuldig sei, aber zum Glück darf er Hogwarts nicht verlassen, ohne getötet zu werden."

Dies sagte er mit so einer erfreuten Stimme, dass sich Harry nicht sicher war, was er schöner fand.

„Du hast Draco eine ‚Liebe des Lebens' geschenkt?", wechselte Sirius abrupt das Thema, „Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass es dir so ernst mit ihm ist?"

„Ehrlich gesagt...," sagte Harry leise, als ob er fürchtete, dass Draco etwas mitbekommen könnte, „...habe ich nichts von der Bedeutung gewusst, als ich sie ihm geschenkt habe. Blaise hat mich später aufgeklärt."

Sirius schien von dieser Antwort enttäuscht zu sein. 

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er schon helfen wollte Ringe auszuwählen. 

„Ich sollte trotzdem langsam zu Binns," meinte Harry, „Kommst du mit?"

Sirius nickte und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Hund. 

Binns bemerkte Harrys Verspätung nicht einmal, als dieser in die Klasse schritt. 

Er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt zum tausendsten Mal die Trollaufstände herunter zu sagen. 

Mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler schlief, andere lasen, einige Ravenclaws lernten und Hermione saß wie eh und je interessiert in dieser Stunde. 

Harry fragte sich jedes Mal, wie sie das schaffte. 

„Ui," quietschte Padma, als er sich neben sie setzte, „Das ist ja Schnuffel..."

Freudig streichelte sie Sirius.

„Du darfst auf Schnuffel aufpassen?", fragte sie zwischen den Streicheleinheiten, „Ich habe Lupin mal gefragt, ob ich es darf und da hat er gesagt, dass er Schnuffel niemals einen Fremden überlässt."

„Rem....Lupin ist ein alter Freund meines Vaters," erklärte Harry. 

„Ach so! Das erklärt einiges," meinte Padma.

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry. 

„Na ja, warum du so oft bei Lupin gesehen wirst," Padma wirkte irgendwie erleichtert, „Ich habe Sarah natürlich nicht geglaubt, weil man sie bei solchen Sachen nicht ernst nehmen darf..."

„Was geglaubt?", drängte Harry. 

„Na ja," Padma senkte ihr Stimme, „So eine Slytherin, Sarah Harris, die übrigens auch für die Gerüchte zuständig ist, dass Seamus etwas mit Snape hätte..."

Sirius schüttelte sich amüsiert. 

„...behauptet auch, dass du etwas mit Lupin hättest."

„Was? Spinnt die?", kreischte Harry. 

Einige der Schüler wachten dadurch wieder auf, aber diese dösten sofort wieder ein. 

Nicht einmal Binns schien das Geschrei gestört zu haben.

„Sie erfindet immer irgendwelchen Schwachsinn," erklärte Padma beruhigend, „Parvati und ich halten uns wenigstens an Tatsachen...Niemand glaubt ihr wirklich. Oder denkst du, dass das mit Seamus stimmt?"

„Ne, sicher nicht," sagte Harry. 

„Na also! Das mit Lupin glaubt auch niemand," meinte Padma.

Nachdem sich Harry wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schloss er sich auch der Mehrheit an und schlief ein.

Besonders Sirius schienen die beiden Stunden in Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst zu gefallen. 

Padma hatte ihn die ganze Stunde durchgestreichelt, bevor Hannah das selbe in Zauberkunst tat.

Daher war es nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass Sirius nur noch Schwanz wedelnd in der Gegend herum lief. 

Als sie sich zum Mittagessen in die große Halle begaben, bellte Sirius zum Abschied und sprang dann Lupin an, dessen Gesicht er ununterbrochen ableckte. 

Sobald sich Harry gesetzt hatte, suchten seine Augen automatisch nach Draco; fanden diesen aber nicht. 

Frustriert begann er mit seinem Mittagessen, bis die Posteulen in die Halle flogen. 

Harry schreckte überrascht auf, als Zeus vor ihm landete. 

Vorsichtig nahm er ihm den kleinen Zettel ab, bevor die Eule wieder los flog. 

                                    _Potter,_

_                                    lass das Essen stehen und komm in die Eingangshalle._

_                                    Ich muss was mit dir bereden. _

_                                    D. Malfoy_

//Oh ja! Romantisch wie eh und je// dachte sich Harry amüsiert, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. 

Ohne eine Erklärung verließ er die Halle und folgte Dracos Anweisungen. 

Dieser stand tatsächlich in der Eingangshalle. 

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich will Wahrsagen schmeißen," sagte Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen. 

„Ähm...schön und deswegen hältst du mich vom Mittagessen ab?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Potter, hör zu...ich habe mit Snape geredet," erklärte Draco, „Der hat mir die Schreckensmeldung gebracht, dass man auch in Wahrsagen die ZAGs ablegen muss und vielleicht sollte es dir nicht bekannt sein, aber bei den echten ZAGs rechnen sie alle Ergebnisse in den Fächern zusammen. Ich bekomme dann nur wegen Wahrsagen einen schlechteren ZAG."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn," sagte Harry zuversichtlich, „Du kannst das doch. Erinnere dich an das Handlesen oder wie du wusstest, wo deine Mutter ist."

„Potter, ich habe genauso viel Ahnung, wie du," gestand Draco, „Allerdings weiß ich inzwischen was Trelawney hören will..."

„Und erfindest alles," endete Harry amüsiert. 

Das erinnerte ihn sehr an Ron und sich. 

„Na ja...misch ein bisschen Unglück darunter und sie widerspricht nicht," winkte Draco ab, „Die Prüfer bei den ZAGs sind ein bisschen intelligenter als sie und denen wird es sofort auffallen, wenn man was erfindet...Na ja. Faktum ist, ich will es schmeißen."

„Dann tu's," meinte Harry, „Oder willst du meine Erlaubnis dazu?"

„Also...eigentlich schon," gab der Slytherin zu, „Ich dachte mir ja schon, dass es durch die Partnerarbeiten nicht mehr so einfach zum Schmeißen geht und habe deswegen Snape gefragt. Es sieht so aus: Da Wahrsagen ein Wahlgegenstand ist kann man es abwählen,...allerdings ist dann der Jahrespartner ebenfalls davon ausgeschlossen."

„Ach, jetzt verstehe ich es langsam," meinte Harry. 

„Also...ich will dich ja nicht aus Wahrsagen drängen, wenn du nicht willst und..."

„Schmeiß es," sagte Harry schnell, „Schmeiß es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit."

„Du weißt, dass du dann Wahrsagen vergessen kannst?"

„Schmeiß es," wiederholte Harry, „Ich hasse dieses Fach. Todesvorhersagen kann ich auch in meinem Horoskop lesen."

„Gut...ich gehe dann gleich zu Trelawney. Kommst du mit?", fragte Draco. 

Harry nickte erfreut und gemeinsam machten sie sich zu Trelawneys Turm auf. 

Sie hatten Glück, da soeben die Treppe hinunter gelassen wurde und McGonagall das Turmzimmer verließ. 

„Was machen sie denn schon hier?", fragte diese verwundert, „Wahrsagen beginnt doch erst in zehn Minuten."

„Wir schmeißen es," gestand Harry leise. 

„Gute Entscheidung," McGonagall klopfte ihnen beiden auf den Rücken und machte ihnen den Weg zur Treppe frei. 

„Man kann diese Stunden viel sinnvoller nutzen," murmelte McGonagall, während sie den Gang hinunter ging. 

Harry und Draco blickten sich kurz verwundert an, bevor sie Trelawneys Zimmer betraten. 

Trelawney entzündete gerade Räucherstäbchen und grummelte etwas, dass sehr nach „Blöde Minerva....Kein Verständnis für das innere Auge..." klang. 

„Ähm, Professor Trelawney," machte sich Draco bemerkbar. 

Trelawney schrie überrascht auf und ließ dadurch ein Stäbchen fallen. 

„Tut mir leid...ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken," entschuldigte sich Draco. 

„Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt, Mister Malfoy," widersprach sie, „Ich wusste natürlich, dass sie kommen würden..."

„Wie konntest du das vergessen?", wisperte Harry in sein Ohr, „Sie weiß so etwas doch."

Beide glucksten, bis sie Trelawneys verwirrten Blick entdeckten. 

„Ich weiß schon um was es geht," sagte Trelawney mit ihrer rauchigsten Stimme, „Sie interessieren sich sehr für die Verstorbenen...Ihr wollt Nachhilfe von mir, damit sie mit ihren Eltern sprechen können, oder Mister Potter?"

„Äh, nein. Wir schmeißen Wahrsagen," antwortete Harry.

Trelawney blickte die beiden sprachlos an. 

„Also, wir gehen dann," sagte Draco schließlich, „Ihr Unterricht war sehr interessant."

Gerade als sich die beiden umdrehten, kamen die restlichen Schüler herauf. 

„Hi Ron," grüßte Harry seinen rothaarigen Freund. 

„Bye Ron!"

Er ließ den verdutzen Ron einfach stehen und folgte Draco die Treppen hinunter. 

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry, als sie sich weit von Trelawneys Turmzimmer entfernt hatten. 

„Das bei dem uns Samstags Moonshine gestört hat," schlug Draco vor. 

„Okay," Harry lächelte erfreut. 

So etwas hatte er sich auch erhofft. 

„Aber wohin? In Slytherin würden sie mich nur mit Fragen bewerfen, warum ich nicht in Wahrsagen bin..."

„Das selbe in Gryffindor..."

„Ich würde auch nicht nach Gryffindor gehen," sagte Draco. 

„Ich weiß was," rief Harry erfreut, „Remus Wohnung. Sirius hat sie uns ja angeboten und Remus hat gerade Unterricht."

Draco ließ sich widerstandslos mitführen.

Der Slytherin staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bei dem Portrait ankamen. 

„Lupin ist viel zu sehr von Sirius besessen," sagte Draco als er sich das Portrait näher betrachtete. 

„Kann schon sein," gluckste Harry, „Schwarzwälderkirschtorte."

Das Portrait klappte zur Seite und die beiden betraten die Wohnung. 

„Nett hier," meinte Draco, bevor er Harry zu sich zog und zärtlich küsste. 

Harry erwiderte dies leidenschaftlich. 

Bestimmt drängte Draco ihn zur Couch, auf der sich die beiden niederließen. 

Harry konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Dracos warme Zunge, die sich mit seiner einen kleinen Machtkampf leistete, so dass keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie das Portrait abermals aufklappte. 

Erst durch ein lautes Räuspern lösten sich die beiden von einander und blickten geradewegs in Sirius grinsendes und Lupins verwundertes Gesicht. 

„Remus...Sirius...Hi!", stotterte Harry, während er sich wieder aufsetzte. 

Er fühlte richtig, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. 

„Harry...Draco...was macht ihr hier?", fragte Lupin langsam und ohne den Blick von dem Slytherin zu nehmen, der gerade seinen Umhang wieder in Ordnung brachte.

„Na ja für mich sieht es so aus, als würden sie...", begann Sirius.

„Ich weiß **was** sie machen...ich will wissen warum **hier**?", unterbrach ihn Lupin. 

„Sirius hat es uns doch angeboten," vereidigte sich Draco. 

„So? Hat er?", fragte Lupin und blickte dabei Sirius streng an. 

„Nun...sie sind doch arm," versuchte Sirius zu erklären, „Kannst du dich nicht erinnern, wie es war als wir noch in der Schulzeit waren?"

************************Flashback**********************

„Und wenn jemand herein kommt?", fragte Remus, während ihn Sirius schon zum Bett trug. 

„Nein, es kommt niemand," versicherte Sirius und küsste den Werwolf sanft, „Peter steigt Sybille nach und James treibt es wahrscheinlich gerade irgendwo mit Lily."

„So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen," sagte Remus und küsste seinen Freund leidenschaftlich. 

Vorsichtig ließ ihn Sirius auf seinem Bett nieder, bevor er zärtlich begann an Remus Nacken Küsse zu verteilen. 

„Und wenn jemand anders..." Sirius unterbrach Remus Einwurf indem er einfach seine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. 

Langsam begann er den Werwolf auszuziehen. 

Remus stöhnte unterdrückt, als Sirius kurz seine Erregung streifte. 

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius neckend, bevor er sich küssend von den Lippen, über die Brust herunter arbeitete. 

„Sirius...," jammerte Remus, „Quäl mich nicht so..."

Beruhigend lächelnd, wandte sich Sirius nun den schwarzen Boxerhorts zu. 

Doch gerade als er diese hinunter ziehen wollte, wurden die Vorhänge bei Seite gerissen und Peter wurde sichtbar. 

„Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen...Sybille will nicht mit mir ausgehen...sie behauptet, sie würde keine Zukunft mit mir in ihrer Kristallkugel sehen...Sie sehe einen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren...Die spinnt ja," klagte Peter. 

Er setzte sich zu ihnen aufs Bett. 

„Und dann habe ich gesagt...Sie könne mich mal...und nun verbringe ich den Nachmittag bei euch," sprach Peter weiter. 

„Stör ich euch?", fragte er, als er sah, dass sich Remus gerade wieder anzog. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht...wie kommst du nur darauf?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch. 

„Oh, gut...euch zu stören hätte ich nämlich nicht gewollt," Peter atmete erleichtert auf. 

************************Flashback Ende*************************

Lupin gluckste bei dieser Erinnerung. 

„Du weißt also wieder von was ich rede?", fragte Sirius amüsiert, „Oder willst du noch ein Beispiel?"

************************Flashback******************************

„James," rief Lily Evans über den Gang. 

Sirius, Remus, Peter und James drehten sich um und sahen das Mädchen gerade zu ihnen laufen. 

„James," wiederholte sie, dieses Mal klang ein leichter Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme. 

„Ist was?", fragte James verwirrt. 

„Ist was, fragst du?...So wichtig ist dir also unsere Verabredung?", schrie Lily, „Toll, dann weiß ich wenigstens woran ich bin."

Wutentbrannt ging sie den Gang zurück. 

„Verabredung?", wunderte sich James, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich mit Lily vor über einer Stunde am See treffen wollte. 

„Oh, Shit...Jungs, entschuldigt mich," fluchte James und hetzte ihr hinterher. 

„Er und Eliza wären das perfekte Paar," kicherte Sirius, „Dann würden beide immer ihre Verabredung vergessen...und keiner könnte dem anderen einen Vorwurf machen."

„Lass das bloß nicht Zabini hören," meinte Remus, „Du weißt, er reagiert immer sehr eifersüchtig, wenn es um Eliza geht."

„Jaja," Sirius winkte ab. 

„Eliza?...Oh, Mist. Da fällt mir ein, ich habe noch ein Buch von ihr," erinnerte sich Peter, „Ich glaube ich bringe es ihr schnell, bevor ich es vergesse."

„Die hat das Buch doch selbst vergessen," gluckste Sirius, als Peter in einem anderen Gang verschwunden war. 

„Sirius," sagte Remus streng, „Sie kann nichts für ihr Gedächtnis."

„Jaja...ich frage mich nur, wie das Zabini durchhält. Ich hätte mir längst eine Neue gesucht," überlegte Sirius. 

„Noch nie etwas von Liebe gehört?", grummelte Remus, während er einige Schritte weiterging. 

„Natürlich," hauchte Sirius und zog ihn wieder zu sich. 

Zuerst berührten sich ihre Lippen nur zärtlich, doch der Kuss wurde von Minute leidenschaftlicher. 

„Hier rein," flüsterte Sirius heiser und zog ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. 

Remus setzte sich auf den Lehrertisch, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen trennten. 

Schnell zogen sie sich gegenseitig ihre Umhänge aus. 

Gerade als sie zu den Hemden kamen, hörten sie „Was machen sie denn hier?"

Remus wurde sofort rot im Gesicht, als er diese Stimme erkannte. 

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall," Sirius grinste die Professorin an, während er seinen und Remus Umhang aufhob. 

„Was machen sie hier?", wiederholte McGonagall entsetzt. 

„Also...wir...wissen sie...wir...," stotterte Remus. 

„50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," sagte McGonagall streng, „Ich weiß, dass sie ihren UTZ fabelhaft bestanden haben, aber deswegen können sie sich noch nicht erlauben, auf einem Lehrertisch..."

Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand herum; unfähig es auszusprechen. 

„Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagall," sagte Sirius; konnte sich aber ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

McGonagalls Augen nahmen schon einen gefährlichen Glanz an, weswegen Remus schnell die Hand seines Freundes packte und aus dem Klassenzimmer zog. 

**********************Flashback Ende************************

„Das haben sie nicht," grinste Draco, „Auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch?"

„Na ja...das war eigentlich Flitwicks Schreibtisch," sagte Sirius schamlos, „Aber auf McGonagalls haben wir es wirklich schon mal...Au!"

Ein im Gesicht knallroter Lupin hatte ihn kurz gepickt um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

„Sirius...nicht vor den Kindern...Am besten vor überhaupt keinem," sagte Lupin beschämt.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, was sie noch nicht wissen," verteidigte sich Sirius, „Und außerdem bin ich überhaupt nicht ins Detail gegangen."

„Schon gut," seufzte Lupin und setzte sich genervt neben Harry auf die Couch. 

Dessen Gesichtsfarbe hatte auch schon ein unnatürliches Rot angenommen. 

„Wir wollten gar nicht...," sagte Harry ehrlich, aber durch Dracos schelmisches Grinsen, überhörte Sirius den Einwurf einfach. 

„Aber ihr solltet trotzdem noch etwas warten," meinte Sirius, „Ihr seid erst...seit wann...Freitags zusammen. Wartet besser noch."

„Wir wollten gar nicht," warf Harry erneut ein. 

„Ich glaube es dir," sagte Lupin, „Aber der da...," er zeigte auf Sirius, „...denkt bei jedem Satz an Sex. Das darf man ihm nicht übel nehmen, sondern einfach nur ignorieren."

„Hey, das ist gar nicht wahr," widersprach Sirius, „Ich denke nicht immer nur an Sex. Es sei denn du bist im Raum, denn dann will ich nur..."

„Moment," rief Harry, „Das Gespräch gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Das ist nichts, was man von seinem Paten oder seinem Lehrer wissen will."

„Na gut, Themenwechsel," stimmte Sirius zu und ließ sich seinerseits neben Draco nieder.

„Warum bist du nicht in Wahrsagen?", fragte er einfach. 

„Wir haben es geschmissen," antwortete Harry. 

„Du hättest von Anfang an Arithmatik nehmen sollen," meinte Lupin, „Das ist ein spannendes Fach."

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry, „Hast du keine Stunde?"

„Doch, aber die Schüler sind eingesunken," antwortete Sirius kichernd. 

„Sie sind was?", Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Eingesunken," wiederholte Sirius, „Alle eingesunken."

„Ihr müsst wissen, es waren Erstklässler," erklärte Remus, „Der größte unter ihnen ist 1,20m groß. Und der Schnee ist tatsächlich 4m tief. Die ersten 2,7 m ist er fest, aber auf diesen sind 1,30m, die noch ganz neu sind und man in ihnen einsinkt. Die Schüler sind sofort eingesunken...Das konnte ich doch nicht verantworten, also habe ich ihnen frei gegeben."

„Heißt das, dass bei uns auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe entfällt?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Nein, ihr seid größer. Eure Köpfe werden schon noch draußen sein," antwortete Lupin, „Außerdem kümmert sich gerade Filch darum."

Durch Sirius und Lupins Anwesenheit, begnügten sich Harry und Draco mit Reden, anstatt den vorgehabten Küssen. 

Draco konnte so auch gleich nach der Werwolfspucke fragen, die ihm Lupin auch sofort gab. 

Außerdem versprachen die beiden Männer Draco nach seiner Suche für einen Gegenfluch zu helfen. 

Zu Harrys Verwunderung wusste nicht einmal Lupin, wie man so einen Zauber durchbrach. 

„Oh, es wird Zeit," sagte Lupin, bevor er aufstand, „Meine Stunde fängt gleich an. Kommt ihr?"

Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund und tapste artig zwischen Draco und Harry, die knapp hinter Lupin die Gänge entlang gingen. 

Als sie das Eingangsportal durchquerten, sahen sie das Filch schon fabelhafte Arbeit geleistet hatte. 

Nur noch bis zu den Knien standen sie in Schnee. 

Harry konnte Hagrid sehen, der gerade dabei war, den Schnee von seiner Hütte zu schaufeln. 

„Komm nicht einmal mehr rein," erklärte er Harry, „Dumbledore hat mir zwar ein Zimmer im Schloss angeboten, aber Fang ist doch noch da drinnen."

Von Innen hörten sie ein verzweifeltes Bellen. 

„Hagrid," beruhigte ihn Lupin, „Man kann das doch auch schmelzen."

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Eingangstür, murmelte einen Spruch und der Schnee zerrann. 

„Oh! Danke, Professor," schniefte Hagrid und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. 

„War nur eigennützlich...Du hast sie doch, oder?", fragte Lupin und blickte ihm streng in die Augen. 

„Natürlich, Professor," Hagrid öffnete die Tür, woraufhin Fang sofort aus dem Haus rannte. 

Als er allerdings Sirius sah, fühlte er sich wohl bedroht und flüchtete in Richtung Schloss. 

„Mag keine Hunde, die größer sind als er," erklärte er auf Harrys verwirrten Blick. 

„Hagrid...ich brauche sie jetzt," drängte Lupin, als er schon einige Schüler aus dem Schloss kommen sah. 

Harry erkannte sofort Ron und Blaise, die lachend als erste voran gingen. 

„Klar, Professor," Hagrid betrat seine Hüte und kehrte kurze Zeit mit einer großen Holzkiste zurück, die er neben Lupin auf den Boden stellte. 

„War gar nicht so leicht die Dinger aufzutreiben," erklärte er, „Rosmerta hat sie mir geborgt...also passen sie auf, dass die Schüler ihnen nichts tun."

Dabei blickte er geradewegs zu Draco. 

„Danke Hagrid," bedankte sich Lupin, während Sirius an der Kiste schnüffelte. 

„Sie sollten aber mal was interessanteres machen," meinte Hagrid, „Ich habe im verbotenen Wald ganz schöne Donneradler gesehen..."

„Nein, danke," unterbrach ihn Lupin schnell, „Donneradler sind doch etwas zu gefährlich für eine Schulklasse."

„Wenn's meinen, Professor. Es ist ihr Unterricht," mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Hagrid und versuchte Fang zu finden. 

„Harry," wisperte Ron, als er bei ihnen ankam, „Ist es wahr? Du hast Wahrsagen geschmissen?"

„Eine gute Entscheidung," sagte Hermione, „Du hättest das schon vor zwei Jahren tun sollen."

„Trelawney war völlig durch den Wind...Hat die ganze Zeit nur mit sich selbst geredet," erklärte Blaise grinsend, „Scheinbar hat McGonagall sie aufgeputzt, weil sie McGonagall immer mit Vorhersagungen über ihr Privatleben vollgejammert hat...und dann noch ihr beide, die einfach Wahrsagen schmeißen. Das hat sie nicht gut verkraftet."

 „Einen schönen Nachmittag, meine Lieben," machte Lupin auf sich aufmerksam und nur noch einige Slytherins tuschelten miteinander. 

„Habt ihr eure Linyinwins dabei?...Nein, na gut. Auch egal. Ich muss euch vorwarnen, was die Linyinwins angeht," begann Lupin.

„Na toll, jetzt fressen sie uns wahrscheinlich auf," kreischte ein Slytherin, „Da haben sie uns fabelhafte Haustiere gegeben."

„Sie werden euch nicht auffressen, Mister McDougal," sagte Lupin mit genervter Stimme. 

„Sie kommen in Phase 3, habe ich recht," meldete sich Hermione. 

„Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor...Miss Granger hat recht. Sie kommen nun in Phase 3. Linyinwins machen verschiedene Phasen durch," erklärte Lupin, „Die erste ist, dass sie anfangen Gefühle zu orten. Die zweite, dass sie anfangen Gedanken zu lesen..."

Jetzt verstand Harry endlich, warum es ihm manchmal so vorkam, als ob Moonshine seine Gedanken kannte; es kannte sie tatsächlich. 

„Und Phase 3," fuhr Lupin fort, „Nun, die anderen Phasen konnte man noch ignorieren, aber diese ist offensichtlich...Sie lernen fliegen."

„Sie tun was?", fragte Blaise amüsiert. 

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört, Mister Zabini. Im fünften Lebensmonat lernen Linyinwins fliegen. Die Flügel haben sie nicht zum Spaß," sagte Lupin. 

„So richtig fliegen...wie Vögel?", erkundigte sich Pansy. 

„Ja! Ich möchte euch bitten, dass ihr nun besonders gut auf sie aufpasst. Sie können so viel leichter abhanden kommen," Dabei blickte er Neville und Millicent an. 

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass ihr gemeinsames Linyinwin schon dreimal verloren gegangen war. 

Zweimal fand man es in der Küche und einmal zu Nevilles Schreck in Snapes Büro. 

Harry machte sich keine Sorgen, dass Moonshine verschwinden könnte.   
Dieses Kätzchen war viel zu sehr von Draco besessen. 

„Aber heute, zu etwas anderem," Lupin öffnete die Kiste und hob ein rundes rosarotes völlig beharrtes Wesen heraus. 

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was das ist?", fragte er in die Runde und sofort schoss Hermiones Hand in die Höhe. 

„Miss Granger!"

„Das ist ein Wuzzy!", antwortete Hermione. 

„Genau," Lupin setzte den behaarten Ball; Harry fand keine andere Beschreibung dafür, auf den Schnee. 

Sofort begann das Wesen, wie auf Schlittschuhen durch die Reihen der Schüler zu gleiten. 

„Sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Fußball und Vetter Itt," kicherte Dean.

„Was genau ist ein Wuzzy?", fragte Lupin und nahm Deans Einwurf gar nicht wahr.

„Ein Staubwischer," sagte Seamus, woraufhin Hermione ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf und die Muggel- Geborenen zu kichern begannen. 

„Das stimmt, Mister Finnigan!"

Sofort verstummte das Gekicher. 

„Wuzzys sind lebende Staubwischer. Sie sind ein guter Ersatz für Leute, die sich keinen Hauselfen leisten können," erklärte Lupin, „In Hogwarts werdet ihr allerdings keinen Wuzzy finden...Man setzt sie auf einen staubigen Boden und sie gleiten darüber...ihr seht es ja jetzt," er wies auf das Wuzzy, das noch immer über den Schnee glitt und dadurch schon ein leichte weiße Färbung angenommen hat. 

Lupin gab jeder Zweiergruppe ein Wuzzy und teilte immer zwei Gruppen ein um einen verstaubten Raum zu reinigen. 

Die Slytherins maulten, da sie ja keine Putztruppe seien und Hermione war begeistert, denn so hatten die Hauselfen weniger zu tun. 

Als Draco und Harry ihr Wuzzy am Ende der Stunde zurück brachten, war dessen ursprünglich grüne Farbe einem Grau gewichen. 

Der Schneefall hatte kurz aufgehört, aber er begann sofort wieder, als sie ins Schloss traten. 

„Dieser Schneefall ist doch nicht mehr normal," beschwerte sich Ron, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm befanden. 

Harry wäre ja mit Draco mitgegangen, aber Hermione hatte ihn bestimmt mitgezogen.

„Natürlich. Da steckt ein böser Zauber dahinter," kicherte Blaise, „Wir sollen alle erfrieren."

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich," grummelte Ron. 

„Ach...nicht böse sein," flüsterte Blaise und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. 

Davon ließ sich Ron sofort beruhigen, weswegen Hermione zu kichern begann. 

Sie kicherte eigentlich immer in der Nähe von Ron und Blaise. 

Harry fragte sich einen flüchtigen Moment, ob sie es auch so locker nehmen würde, wenn sie das von ihm und Draco erfahren würde. 

TBC


	35. Streit

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Sorry, dass es nicht schneller ging, aber mir fehlte die Lust. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass der nächste Teil wieder schneller fertig wird, aber ich versuch's. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Choko, Ralna, Nibin, MaxCat, Alfiriel Fuinil, ela, Kirilein, Angel344, Merilflower, juhu, Darkness151, Watari1 und Ratty1.

@MaxCat: Lass dich überraschen.

@Alfiriel Fuinil: Ich dachte mir, dass man sie in den See steckt. *g*

@ela: Ich will auch Info los werden. *dichbeneide* Nur geht das schlecht, wenn man in einem Info- Zweig ist. *g*

@Ratty1: Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für die kleinen Fehler:-)

***************************************************************************

Trotz der hohen Sicherheit, dass Sirius frei gesprochen werden würde, lagen die Nerven der Eingeweihten blank. 

Lupin sah man nur noch Nägelkauend durch die Gänge streifen. 

Snape zog Gryffindor mehr als hundert Punkte in nur einer Stunde ab, weil er strikt und fest behauptete, dass Fred und George unkonzentriert gewesen wären. 

Zabini wiederholte Sätze oder murmelte Wörter, die er bei der Verhandlung sagen wollte, ohne dass es ihm auffiel. 

Und Sirius persönlich rannte nur noch die Treppen auf und ab um sich zu beruhigen; oder um sich abzulenken indem er Mrs. Norris jagte. 

Harry bekam davon aber wenig mit. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er bei Draco in dessen Zimmer oder in Lupins Wohnung.

Ron wurde zwar immer neugieriger, aber Blaise lenkte ihn perfekt ab. 

Allerdings wusste Harry genau, dass er es Ron bald sagen müsste. 

Dies sah Sirius wohl genauso, da er ihn Freitags vor dem Frühstück abfing und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer drängte. 

„Sirius? Was kann ich für dich tun? Soll ich aussagen oder als seelischer Beistand mitkommen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Was?...Nein, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag," begann Sirius, „Wenn ich heute für unschuldig erklärt werde, erzählst du Ron von dir und Draco..."

„Nein!", sagte Harry schnell, „Ron wird mich köpfen...oder Draco...oder uns beide!"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Er ist dein bester Freund," beruhigte ihn Sirius, „Also...Deal?"

Er streckte Harry die Hand entgegen. 

„Was ist das für ein dämlicher Deal?", fragte Harry, „Machen wir es so. Wenn du frei gesprochen wirst, erzähle ich Ron von Draco und mir, wenn du Remus einen Heiratsantrag machst!"

Harry streckte nun seinerseits seine Hand aus. 

„Einverstanden," meinte Sirius und schlug ein. 

„Ich hatte das sowieso vor," er grinste Harry überlegen an, bevor er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und aus dem Zimmer lief. 

Als Harry die große Halle betreten wollte, zogen ihn Hermione, Ron und Blaise gleich wieder mit hinaus. 

„Ich will aber frühstücken," protestierte Harry. 

„Dann hättest du früher kommen sollen," meinte Ron, „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beginnt gleich."

Harry warf einen Blick zurück und sah wie auch die anderen aus der Halle traten. 

„Wie geht es Sirius?", erkundigte sich Hermione, „Ist er sehr nervös?"

„Es geht...Ich denke Remus ist nervöser," antwortete Harry grinsend. 

„Wie kannst du bloß so ruhig bleiben?", fragte Hermione, „Er könnte..."

„Er kann nur frei gesprochen werden," unterbrach sie Harry, „Und wenn sie ihn für schuldig erklären, flieht er einfach wieder."

„Warum interessiert ihr euch so für Sirius Black?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Dein Vater ist sein Verteidiger...," sagte Harry, „...und du hast keine Ahnung?"

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt...außerdem habe ich mich noch nie für Dads Arbeit interessiert...wenn es zu ignorieren ging," erklärte Blaise, während sie Zabinis Klassenraum betraten. 

Kurz nachdem sich Harry auf seinem üblichen Platz gesetzt hatte, ließ sich auch Draco neben ihn nieder. 

„Heute fällt die Entscheidung...darfst du bei deinem Paten leben oder stecken sie dich ins Waisenhaus," kicherte Draco leise. 

„Dumbledore hat schon dafür gesorgt," flüsterte Harry, „Sollte er für schuldig gesprochen werden, geht die Patenschaft auf Remus über...Sirius hat das auch schon unterschrieben."

„Denkt ihr, ich schaffe heute meine Aura zu spüren?", hörte er Dean fragen. 

„Keine Sorge. Du spürst sie auf jeden Fall vor mir," antwortete Neville. 

Die Tür schwang mit einem fürchterlichen Knall auf und Snape stürmte vor zum Lehrerpult. 

„Machen sie die Tür zu," polterte er in die Klasse. 

Schüchtern erhob sich Parvati und schloss die Tür wieder. 

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil es so lange gedauert hat," knurrte Snape. 

„Professor?", meldete sich Dean, „Wo ist Professor Zabini?"

„Im Ministerium für Zauberei," zischte Snape, „Haben sie etwa nicht den Tagespropheten verfolgt?...Er verteidigt Black...Und fünf Abzug wegen blöden Fragen."

Snapes Laune schien heute ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben. 

„Longbottom?", donnerte Snape, „Was macht Zabini gerade bei ihnen?"

„...Au...Aura orten, Professor Snape," antwortete Neville stotternd. 

„Ach? Ihr seid diese Klasse?", Snapes Augen blitzten kurz auf, „Heute macht ihr das nicht."

„Aber...Professor," sagte Hermione, „Professor Zabini sagte, dass wir..."

„Mir ist egal, was Zabini gesagt hat," knurrte Snape, „Ich kann den Stoff nicht weiter führen, weil ich keine Auren orten kann. Ich hatte und werde nämlich nie vorhaben ein Auror zu werden."

Hermione hob vorsichtig ihre Hand. 

„Ja...Miss Granger?", Snapes Stimme klang mehr als genervt. 

„Wenn wir keine Auren orten...was machen wir dann heute?"

„Aufstehen!"

Harry dachte zuerst, dass er sich verhört hätte, aber nachdem sich einige langsam erhoben, tat er es ihnen gleich. 

„Wir gehen jetzt," sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang dabei unheilbringend. 

Niemand traute sich irgendetwas zu sagen, sondern folgte dem Meister der Zaubertränke einfach. 

Dieser schritt aber nicht aus dem Gang, sondern weiter hinein. 

Auf einmal wusste Harry, was Snape vor hatte und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. 

Seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt als Snape in den zweiten Klassenraum für Zaubertränke ging. 

Als Neville die Kesseln sah wurde er sofort bleicher. 

„Setzen," befahl Snape und wies auf die Bänke. 

Zu Harrys Pech wählte Draco gleich einen in der ersten Reihe, weswegen er gleich noch ein bisschen unruhiger wurde. 

„Also...wie sie sehen. Das ist der neue Raum," erklärte Snape mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht. 

„Professor? Wir haben doch jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, oder nicht?", fragte Seamus. 

„Nein, habt ihr nicht, Mister Finnigan," antwortete Snape, „Euer Lehrer ist in London, oder?...Wir nützen aus, dass wir einmal vier Stunden Zaubertränke haben und..."

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ ihn stoppen; Neville war ohnmächtig geworden und von seinem Stuhl gefallen. 

„War für ihn wohl keine tolle Neuigkeit," grinste Draco.

„Mister Thomas! Wecken sie Longbottom wieder auf oder ich muss sie beide schlechter benoten," drohte Snape und sofort kniete sich Dean neben Neville und gab ihm sanfte Ohrfeigen. 

„Komm schon, Neville," wisperte Dean und schlug etwas fester zu. 

Vorsichtig begannen Nevilles Augen zu flattern, bis er sie wieder ganz aufschlug. 

„Willkommen im Reich der Wachen, Mister Longbottom," schnarrte Snape, „Und zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil sie den Unterricht behindert haben."

Noch etwas wackelig setzte sich Neville wieder. 

„Was ich sagen wollte, bevor mich Longbottom mit seiner eindrucksvollen Stuhlnummer unterbrochen hat...", fuhr Snape fort, „...war: Wir brauen ein Veritaserum. In normalen Stunden geht sich das nicht aus, aber heute haben wir genug Zeit..."

Er öffnete einen der Schränke, dessen Inhalt nur aus Büchern bestand. 

„Jede Gruppe nimmt sich jetzt so ein Buch. Das Veritaserum finden sie auf Seite 140," erklärte er. 

„Müssen wir den auch ausprobieren?", fragte Draco. 

Harry konnte sehen, wie er Snape flehend anblickte. 

„Nein," antwortete Snape zum Wunder der ganzen Klasse. 

Harry hingegen konnte seine Antwort verstehen. 

Bei Dracos flehenden Blick wurde wohl sogar jemand wie Snape weich. 

„Es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit um zu testen, ob das Serum richtig gemacht wurde," erklärte Snape.

Da er nicht weitersprach, holte sich jede Gruppe eines der Bücher. 

„Schaffst du das?", fragte Harry leise, als er Dracos besorgten Gesichtsausdruck beim Lesen des Rezeptes sah. 

„Das wird nicht leicht, Potter," seufzte der Slytherin, „Bei dem Serum geht es sehr nach Genauigkeit...Sieh dir das an. ‚Erhitzen sie ¼ Liter Wasser...'. Das verdunstet doch sofort, bis wir die Zutaten hineingeworfen haben...Also müssen wir zuerst die Zutaten vorbereiten. Wo sind die Zutaten eigentlich?"

„Zutaten finden sie in den Schränken," sagte Snape genau in diesen Moment. 

Dean öffnete einen der Schränke und bekam fast einen Schock, als er den völlig überfüllten Schrank erblickte. 

Hermione ging es bei einem anderen Schrank ähnlich. 

„Was denn? Können sie nicht mal Zutaten beschaffen?", spöttelte Snape, während er sich auf seinem Lehrersessel niederließ und genüsslich die Aussicht betrachtete. 

Draco ging mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck zu den Schränken, ließ nur einmal kurz seinen Blick über den Inhalt schweifen, bevor er einige Dinge heraus nahm, sie an ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch brachte und dies mit dem nächsten Schrank wiederholte. 

„Wiege die," befahl Draco und schob einen Haufen Kleeblätter zu Harry, „Es müssen 3 Gramm sein."

Harry konnte nur dankbar sein, dass Draco sein Jahrespartner war.

Mehr als zehn Mal hätte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht, wenn Draco ihn nicht immer verbessert hätte.

„Füllen sie diese Gläser," sagte Snape nach den vier Stunden und gab jeder Gruppe ein Kristallglas. 

Harry sah es schon mal als gutes Zeichen, dass ihr Serum durchsichtig und nicht schlammbraun, wie Nevilles und Deans war.

„Dann wollen wir mal," meinte Snape und holte einige weiße Bänder aus einem Schrank. 

„Wenn sich das Band verfärbt, ist das Serum nutzlos," erklärte er. 

Harry hielt den Atem an, als Snape zu ihrem Tisch trat und das Band in das Glas gleiten ließ. 

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sich dieses nicht verfärbte. 

„Longbottom, Thomas. Ihr Serum brauche ich gar nicht zu testen...Das ist Schlamm, nicht mehr," polterte Snape, „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Blaise und Ron waren die einzigen, die es außer Harry und Draco geschafft hatten. 

Hermione konnte es, selbst als sie schon beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle waren, immer noch nicht fassen, dass sich das Band bei ihrem Serum blau verfärbt hatte.

„Hermione! Nimm es nicht so tragisch," tröstete sie Neville. 

„Ja, genau," stimmte Ron zu, „Jetzt wissen wir endlich, dass du ein normaler Mensch bist."

Hermione sah das scheinbar nicht so einfach, sondern vertiefte sich in ihr Zaubertrankbuch und murmelte etwas von Viktor und Beziehungspause.

Als die Posteulen in die Halle schwebten, blickte Harry gar nicht auf.

Doch als Zeus bei ihm landete, riss er den Brief sofort ab. 

                                    _Na, Potter!_

_                                    Was machst du jetzt in den Freistunden?_

_                                    Ich bin in der Bibliothek und suche nach einem Gegenfluch für Mom. _

_                                    Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du ja kommen. _

_                                    Ich habe übrigens auch einige Bücher entdeckt, die dir bei den _

_                                    Probe- ZAGs helfen könnten. _

_                                    Ich hoffe du kommst,_

_                                                            Draco!_

Harry schmunzelte über den letzten Satz. 

Seit der „Liebe des Lebens" hatte sich Draco ihm gegenüber drastisch verändert. 

Er nannte ihn zwar immer noch Potter, aber ansonsten hielt er sich ziemlich zurück, was Beleidigungen anging. 

„Willst du?", fragte auf einmal Ron und überreichte ihm den Tagespropheten. 

Dankend nahm diesen Harry entgegen. 

                                    _Sirius Blacks Prozess_

Harry vergaß völlig auf das Essen, als er sich in den Artikel vertiefte.

Heute um 10:00 Uhr begann Sirius Blacks Prozess. Zur Überraschung vieler Anwesenden erschien Black sogar. Seinem Zustand zu schließen scheint es ihm in den letzten Jahr nicht so schlecht ergangen zu sein. Leider dürfen keine Reporter bei dem Prozess dabei sein, aber wir können ihnen trotzdem einige Fakten bitten. Black hat zwei Verteidiger. Zum einen Devon Zabini, der noch nie einen Fall verloren hat und zum anderen niemand geringeren als Albus Dumbledore.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Dumbledore und auch einige Lehrer nicht anwesend waren. 

Den Vormittag verbrachten die Richter damit Sirius Black über seine gelungene Flucht aus Askaban auszufragen. Genaueres wissen wir leider nicht und Sprecher des Ministeriums erklärten, dass die Details nicht an die Öffentlichkeit treten werden. Anscheinend scheint dies aber nicht so einfach gewesen zu sein, da mehrere Beamten der verschiedensten Abteilungen in den Saal gerufen wurden. Am Nachmittag hingegen werden nun etliche Leute aussagen. Remus Lupin(37), Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in Hogwarts ist der Wichtigste von ihnen. Allerdings ist es nicht sicher, ob seinen Wort Glauben geschenkt werden kann, da er nichts geringeres als ein Werwolf ist. 

Ab diesen Satz las Harry gar nicht mehr weiter, sondern zerknüllte die Zeitung und stopfte sie in einen Kartoffelauflauf. 

„Du weißt, dass ich sie noch lesen wollte," sagte Ron und betrachtete missmutig den Kartoffel- Zeitungsauflauf. 

„Und ich wollte den noch essen," jammerte Neville. 

„Tut mir leid," seufzte Harry. 

„Ich nehme an, du bist bei Lupin ausgetickt?", riet Ron.

„Du darfst diese Idioten nicht ernst nehmen," sagte Hermione. 

„Ich tu es ja nicht, aber Remus...Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie deprimiert er sein wird, wenn er das liest," meinte Harry. 

„Oh, ich muss los," sagte Hermione, bevor sie aufstand, „Arithmatik fängt gleich an."

„Wahrsagen auch," Ron stöhnte genervt, „Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei deinen Freistunden."

„Und ich dir bei Trelawney," kicherte Harry, während ihm Ron einen Als-ob Blick zuwarf. 

Harry wartete bis sich die Halle langsam leerte, bis er sich zur Bibliothek aufmachte.

Er fand Draco in der dunklen Ecke, in der sich der Slytherin schon einmal befunden hatte. 

„Hi," grüßte ihn Harry vorsichtig. 

Draco legte das eben gelesene Buch bei Seite und strahle den Gryffindor an. 

„He, Potter...schön dich zu sehen," er blickte sich kurz um und zog Harry danach an sich und küsste ihn lange. 

Sofort als sie sich trennten, zog Draco zwei Bücher aus einem Stapel und gab sie Harry. 

„Das linke ist für die Probe- ZAGs...wenn du mir helfen willst, lies das Rechte," erklärte Draco und blätterte in einem Buch weiter. 

„Natürlich helfe ich dir," meinte Harry und begann das Buch zu durchstöbern. 

Er fand die ungewöhnlichsten Flüche von Haarwuchs jedes Mal, wenn man einen Mensch ansah, bis grüne Hautfarben, wenn man Menschen hörte, aber nirgends fanden sie einen Fluch, der jemanden Angst vor Menschen machte. 

„Es ist zum Verzweifeln," seufzte Draco auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, „Da sucht und sucht man, aber findet einfach nichts."

„Wir werden..."

„Sag jetzt nicht: ‚Wir werden schon eine Möglichkeit finden'. Denn dann explodiere ich," unterbrach ihn Draco. 

Harry schwieg daraufhin. 

Als sie bei Hagrids Hütte ankamen, warteten schon die anderen auf sie. 

„Was hast du bei Malfoy gemacht?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Vita- Trank," antwortete Harry knapp. 

Ron glaubte es ihm anscheinend, da er nicht weiter nachfragte. 

„Denkt ihr, dass Lupin schon wieder zurück ist?", fragte Hermione. 

„Ne, sicher nicht," meinte Blaise und zeigte auf Hagrid, der mit einem riesigen schwarzen Vogel unter dem Arm zu ihnen kam. 

„Hallo," grüßte er sie freundlich, „Da Professor Lupin noch nicht zurück ist, werde ich den heutigen Unterricht durchführen..."

„Na, wie toll," Pansy stöhnte genervt auf. 

„Was haben sie vor?", fragte Draco misstrauisch, „Sie wollen uns doch nicht einen Donnervogel vorsetzen..."

Er blickte skeptisch auf den zappelnden Vogel. 

„Nun...ähm, eigentlich ja," Hagrids Stimme nahm nun einen besorgten Tonfall an. 

„Oh...dann wiedersehen," sagte Draco schnell, drehte sich um und kehrte zum Schloss zurück.

Der Rest der Slytherins folgte ihm wie auf Befehl. 

„Also...Hagrid, Sir...das dürfen sie jetzt nicht falsch verstehen," begann Blaise, „Aber Donnervögel? In einer Schulklasse?...Haben sie einen Knall?"

„Blaise," wisperte Ron, „Lass es."

„Aber er hat recht," mischte sich Hermione ein, „Hagrid, du kannst doch keine Donnervögel hierher bringen. Die sind doch lebensgefährlich."

„Die paar Volt werden euch nichts tun," versicherte Hagrid. 

„Die paar Volt?", wiederholte Blaise ungläubig. 

„Hagrid! Wenn Donnervögel nervös oder angespannt werden, haben sie bis zu 1Million Volt," erklärte Hermione, „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er noch nicht..."

„Ich hab's ja verstanden," grummelte Hagrid, „Ich bin ein schlechter Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe,...genau das wollt ihr mir doch sagen."

„Ja," antwortete Blaise, woraufhin Ron ihm kurz in die Seite schlug. 

„So haben wir das nicht gemeint," warf Hermione ein, „Es ist nur..."

„Jaja, ihr habt frei," murmelte Hagrid und ging in den Wald zurück. 

„Jetzt ist er beleidigt," meinte Harry. 

„Ach, der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen," winkte Hermione ab. 

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie im Gryffindor- Turm. 

Hermione schloss sich Nevilles Nachhilfe an. 

Seamus verschwand nach einer Weile wieder und Harry verlor zehn Mal gegen Ron im Zauberschach, da er die ganze Zeit auf eine Nachricht von Sirius wartete. 

Doch selbst als die Sonne unterging, gab es weder eine Nachricht von Sirius, noch von Lupin. 

Frustriert schlürfte er mit Ron und Hermione zum Abendessen in die große Halle. 

„Er wird sich schon melden," versuchte ihn Hermione zu beruhigen. 

„Nicht wenn er direkt nach Askaban gekommen ist," entgegnete Harry. 

„Dann wäre aber Lupin schon da," erwiderte Ron. 

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch an dem Lupin, Dumbledore, Zabini, McGonagall und Flitwick immer noch fehlten.

„Aber warum dauert das bloß so lange?", seufzte Harry.

„Vielleicht haben sie gewonnen und feiern jetzt," schlug Hermione vor. 

„Mit McGonagall?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Na ja..." Hermione lächelte entschuldigend, bevor sie sich ihrem Essen zuwandte. 

Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Gemisch aus Reis und Gemüse herum, seinen Blick immer auf den Eingang der Halle gerichtet. 

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sich die Tür öffnete und Dumbledore, McGonagall und Flitwick die Halle betraten. 

Dicht hinter ihnen ging Zabini in einem dicken Wälzer vertieft. 

„Wo ist Lupin?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. 

Harry wollte am liebsten loskreischen, als er Lupin und Sirius die Halle betreten sah. 

Wie auf Kommando verstummten alle Gespräche an den Haustischen und jeder blickte ängstlich zu Sirius, der ganz ruhig und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht im Eingang stand. 

Harry vermutete, dass er es genoss einmal nicht als Hund hier zu sein. 

Erst als ihn Lupin bestimmt weiter zog, rührte er sich. 

Harry sprang auf und versperrte den beiden den Weg zum Lehrertisch. 

„Und?", fragte er neugierig. 

„Ich bin frei," sagte Sirius, bevor ihm Harry jubelnd in die Arme fiel.

„So richtig frei?", wiederholte Harry.  

„Ja! Und sie haben mir sogar einen Schadensersatz für die dreizehn Jahre in Askaban gegeben," erzählte Sirius, „Devon hat das einfach nur klasse gemacht...," er strahlte Zabini an, der darauf nur seinen Krug hob, „...allerdings..."

Sirius Stimme klang nun leicht bedrückt.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt, „Haben sie dir die Patenschaft entzogen?"

„Was?...Nein, nein...ich bin noch dein Pate. Und jetzt sogar dein rechtmäßiger Erziehungsberichtigter," antwortete Sirius. 

„Klasse...aber wo ist das Problem?", Harry fiel einfach nichts anderes ein. 

„Ganz einfach," begann Lupin, „Mein lieber Tatze hier...," Harry bemerkte Fred und George, die sich an ihren Getränken verschluckten, „...musste erzählen, wie er aus Askaban entkommen konnte."

„Oh...deswegen die Leute aus den verschiedensten Abteilungen," Harry verstand langsam. 

„Ja. Sie haben ihn jetzt als Animagus registriert," erklärte Lupin, „Und das gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht."

„Ich konnte Strafe zahlen," grummelte Sirius, „Mehr als die Hälfte des Schadenersatzes ist weg...Wurmschwanz kann von Glück reden, dass er nach Askaban gekommen ist. Er hätte sich das nicht leisten können."

Die Augen der Zwillinge nahmen bei den letzten Sätzen einen undefinierbaren Glanz an. 

„Sirius...du tust ja so, als wärst du arm," gluckste Lupin, „Ich habe dein Verließ bei Gringotts gesehen, also brauchst du hier gar nicht so herum zu jammern."

„Moony! Hier geht es ums Prinzip," wisperte Sirius. 

Die Zwillinge beobachteten die beiden nur noch mit offenem Mund. 

„Moony? Tatze? Wurmschwanz?", wiederholte Fred ungläubig. 

„Ihr seid...ihr seid...", George schien kurz vor einem Kollaps zu stehen, „Ihr...seid...Moony u...und Tatze...ihr seid..."

„...die Rumtreiber," endete Fred mit einem bewundernden Tonfall. 

„Na ja...früher," gab Lupin zu. 

Das reichte den Zwillingen. 

Sie kreischten auf und schüttelten wie wild die Hände von Sirius und Lupin. 

„Es ist uns eine große Ehre," sagte Fred atemlos. 

„Wir sind ihre größten Fans," meinte George. 

„Ähm...äh...danke," Sirius wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte. 

Lupin hingegen sagte überhaupt nichts, sondern starrte nur verwundert auf die beiden Jungen, die ihre Hände gar nicht mehr los lassen wollten.

„Wurmschwanz ist in Askaban, haben sie gesagt?", erkundigte sich Fred. 

„Und wo ist Krone?", fragte George. 

„Krone war mein Vater," sagte Harry um die Zwillinge von den beiden abzulenken. 

„Was?", kreischte Fred, „Du wusstest davon?"

„Dein Dad war Krone?...Wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt?", klagte George, „Du wusstest doch, dass wir sie bewundern."

„Na ja...ich wollte, dass ihr euch vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich macht," sagte Harry scherzend. 

Erst jetzt bemerkten die Zwillinge die Blicke der anderen, weswegen sie sich schweigend wieder hinsetzten. 

„Wir haben Fans," gluckste Sirius, „Und du..."

„Lass es," bat Lupin, „Ich will endlich was essen."

Lupin ging, von den bewundernden Blicke der Zwillinge verfolgt, an den Lehrertisch.

„Also...du weißt, was du noch zu tun hast," erinnerte Sirius Harry an sein Versprechen. 

„Das selbe gilt für dich," konterte Harry. 

„Ich weiß," sagte Sirius grinsend und zeigte unauffällig auf eine Schatulle, die sich von seinem Umhang abzeichnete. 

„Mist...ich hatte gehofft, dass du einen Rückzieher machst," murmelte Harry. 

„Ne, da hast du Pech gehabt," grinste Sirius, „Also erzähl mir dann, wie es gelaufen ist..."

Er verwandelte sich in den schwarzen Hund, woraufhin alle Schüler aufschraken und tapste schwanzwedelnd zu Lupin. 

„Nun...," sprach Dumbledore, „da sie alle gelauscht haben, erzähle ich ihnen nur die Kurzfassung. Professor Lupins Hund ist Sirius Black. Er hat keine Menschen getötet und wurde heute frei gesprochen."

„Bleibt er im Schloss?", rief ein Slytherin- Siebtklässler. 

„Ja," antwortete Dumbledore. 

Das Essen verlief relativ gut, wenn man davon absah, dass die Schüler erfahren hatten, dass Lupins Hund ein ehemals gesuchter Verbrecher war. 

Harry wurde von Schülern, aus fast allen Häusern belagert, warum er mit Sirius so vertraut umging und die Weasley- Zwillinge schmollten, weil er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte, dass er die Rumtreiber kannte. 

Harry war heilfroh, als er im Jungenschlafsaal verschwand und die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. 

Zum Glück hatten die Gryffindors noch so viel Anstand ihn nicht auch noch dort zu belagern. 

„Glückwunsch zum offiziellen Paten," gratulierte ihm Ron, als er ebenfalls den Schlafsaal betrat. 

„Ich muss dir was sagen," begann Harry, schloss die Tür und kontrollierte ob jemand im Schlafsaal war. 

„Schieß los," Ron ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und blickte gespannt zu Harry. 

„Also...es ist was passiert," sagte Harry ernst, „Und dir wird es nicht gefallen."

„Hat Mom schon wieder einen Heuler geschickt? Oder hat sie dir einen geschickt, damit du mich anbrüllst?", scherzte Ron. 

„Nein, nein, so was ist es nicht...Ich habe einen Freund," gestand Harry. 

„Und? Ich auch," meinte Ron grinsend, „Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Weshalb sollte es mir nicht gefallen?...Es sei denn es ist Blaise..."

„Nein, Blaise ist es nicht," versicherte Harry schmunzelnd. 

„Habe ich auch nicht geglaubt," kicherte Ron, „Aber wer ist es...Oh! Du und Seamus?"

„Was?"

„Natürlich, so oft, wie ihr beiden aneinander hängt," staunte Ron, „Wieso ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?"

„Es ist nicht Seamus," unterbrach ihn Harry. 

„Wer ist es dann?", fragte Ron neugierig. 

„Draco!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob es ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, dass Ron nichts sagte, sondern ihn nur geschockt anblickte.

„Hast du gehört? Es ist Draco," wiederholte Harry, „Draco Malfoy!"

„Bist du völlig bescheuert?", kreischte Ron und sprang auf, „Du und Malfoy...Malfoy und Du...Du und der Junior- Todesser?"

„Er ist kein Todesser..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht," sagte Ron sarkastisch, „Er ist ja zu Muggel- Geborenen so freundlich und sein Vater spendet jedes Jahr dem Muggel- Fanclub eine riesige Summe."

„Draco ist nicht..."

„Sag nicht Draco...Das ist Malfoy...", unterbrach ihn Ron, „Einfach nur Malfoy!"

„Ich nenne ihn Draco, weil wir seit einer Woche heimlich zusammen sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir ist, aber ich denke nicht, dass du Blaise mit Zabini anredest," erklärte Harry. 

„Dann ist das nur eine kurze Phase..."

„Ron! Hör zu. Draco hat mir im Sommer die Warnung geschrieben..."

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Weil er mich liebt."

„Natürlich! Warum denn auch sonst?" Rons Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. 

„Doch er tut es," beharrte Harry, „Und ich liebe ihn auch..."

„Das will ich gar nicht hören," schrie Ron. 

„Aber du musst. Seit Anfang des Schuljahres ist mir das bewusst," erzählte Harry, „Wir sind nur noch nicht zusammen gekommen, weil er noch nicht volljährig und damit seinem Vater ausgeliefert ist. Und letzte Woche in der Krankenstation..."

„Keine Details," bat Ron hysterisch. 

„...sind wir zusammen gekommen," fuhr Harry fort, „Aber wegen seines Vaters halten wir es noch geheim..."

„Du kannst doch nicht...du und Malfoy?"

„Ich und Malfoy!"

„Nein," brüllte Ron, „Nicht du...was ist mit Parkinson? Kann er nicht mir der herum machen? Musst es unbedingt du sein? Und du, warum nimmst du nicht Parvati oder Seamus? Aber doch nicht Malfoy...Er hat uns vier Jahre lang beleidigt."

„Ich weiß!"

„Tust du es wirklich?", fragte Ron wütend, „Ich denke nicht. Du siehst ihn jetzt durch eine rosa Brille. Er bezeichnet Hermione als Schlammblut, er beleidigt meine Familie, er hat versucht Hagrid feuern zu lassen..."

„Ron, er ist..."

„Sag nicht, dass er anders ist, als er sich gibt. Denn das glaube ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich schleimt er sich jetzt nur bei dir ein, damit er dich irgendwann problemlos Du-weißt-schon-wen ausliefern kann."

„Voldemort hat nichts..."

„Sag nicht seinen Namen!"

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sicher nichts damit zu tun. Draco will nämlich kein Todesser werden..."

„Ach? Und was macht dich so sicher?"

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet," wiederholte Harry. 

„Und wenn das alles nur ein abgeharkter Plan ist? Dass der Anschlag nur dafür da war um dich glauben zu lassen, dass Malfoy..."

„Nein!", sagte Harry ruhig, „Du hast ihn noch nie ohne seiner arroganten Maske gesehen. Glaub mir: Er will kein Todesser werden."

„Zwischen wollen und müssen ist ein Unterschied," meinte Ron, „Nehmen wir an, er will tatsächlich nicht. Denkst du, dass sein Vater das durchgehen lässt, so alla ‚Ja, mein Sohn! Du willst also nicht dem dunklen Lord dienen. Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Papi liebt dich doch trotzdem'. Er wird ein Todesser! Ich wette er hat sogar schon das dunkle Mal!"

„Nein, das bekommt er erst, wenn er mit Hogwarts fertig ist," erklärte Harry, „Und bis dahin kann Vol...entschuldige..., Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt sein..."

„Und? Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer tatsächlich besiegt sein soll, was denkst du passiert dann? Denkst du Lucius Malfoy schließt dich als seinen Schwiegersohn sofort in die Arme und begrüßt dich herzlich in der Malfoy Familie?"

„Dann ist er volljährig. Lucius hat dann nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun."

„Reizend! Du bekommst dann also die Malfoys als Schwiegereltern. Das ist doch nett! Sag mal hast du sie nicht mehr alle?", kreischte Ron, „Langsam denke ich, dass er dich irgendwie verhext hat."

„Bei Merlins Barte, er hat mich nicht verhext. Unbewusst liebe ich ihn schon seit der dritten Klasse..."

„Ach? Lass mich raten. Du schwärmst für ihn, seit dem Vorfall mit Seidenschnabel," sagte Ron, noch immer nicht ruhiger. 

„Ich sagte unbewusst," wiederholte Harry genervt, „Ich hatte einen Blick drauf, der schon mehreren aufgefallen ist. Dein Freund hat mich übrigens darauf aufmerksam gemacht..."

„Lass Blaise aus dem Spiel!"

„Aber es ist nun mal so. Ohne Blaise wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen in Draco verliebt zu sein...Sogar Fred und George wissen und akzeptieren es. Warum kannst du's dann nicht?"

„Ach? Meine Brüder wissen es! Wie viele denn noch?"

„Na ja, Blaise, Fred, George, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Sirius, Remus, Madam Pomfrey..."

„Hermione auch?", fragte Ron. 

„Nein," Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, weiß es jeder, außer deinen besten Freunden...Und jetzt erwartest du, dass ich das verstehe?"

„Ja!"

„Das ist Malfoy! Das ist ein Slytherin. Du kannst keinem Slytherin trauen. Die nutzen dich nur aus," sagte Ron. 

„Ron!"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Slytherins sind alles mit einander falsche Schlangen. Du kannst keinem Slytherin vertrauen. Nicht einem. Und es gibt keine Ausnahmen..."

„Ron!"

„Mit Slytherins hat man keine Beziehung. Wenn überhaupt sind sie nur für Sex gut..."

„So? Interessant!"

Ron wirbelte herum, als er die vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte. 

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Warum hatte der Rothaarige auch nicht auf seine Unterbrechungen reagiert. 

Er hatte Blaise schon längst entdeckt. 

„Blaise...Das gilt nicht..."

„Slytherins sind nur für Sex gut?", wiederholte Blaise mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. 

Seine Augen glänzten gefährlich. 

„Das ist nicht..."

„Das ist unsere Beziehung also für dich..."

„Blaise, ich meinte nicht dich," Rons Stimme nahm einen flehenden Tonfall an. 

„Erspare mir das, **Weasley**!", Blaise drehte sich um und stürmte wütend aus dem Saal. 

Erst als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, registrierte Ron was eigentlich passiert war. 

„Das darf nicht wahr sein," flüsterte er geschockt. 

„Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Renn ihm nach."

„Ja, natürlich...", Ron war schon fast draußen, da drehte er sich nochmals um, „Und das mit Malfoy regeln wir noch."

„Wenn du meinst," seufzte Harry. 

//Das läuft ja ganz prima!//

TBC


	36. Karte und Bewunderer

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja...es gibt keinen Heiratsantrag. Nicht enttäuscht sein *euretränenwegwisch* Aber ich dachte mir, dass das Sirius eher tun würde, wenn er mit Remy allein ist. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Trinity81, you-are-mine, Ralna, deatheater, Watari1, Nibin, Calandra, KleeneMalfoy, ela, 1234567890, Kirilein, LynneMalfoy, MaxCat, Darkness151, rouge und maddyfan.

@Ralna: Das mit Voldi ist so ne Sache. Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Vielleicht, aber vielleicht doch nicht? Entscheide ich dann aus dem Bauch heraus.

@rouge: Ja! Quasi 17! Österreich! Noch ehrlich keine Ahnung!

***************************************************************************

Als Ron nach über zwei Stunden immer noch nicht zurück kam, wurde Harry neugierig und riskierte einen Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, dann fand er _R. Weasley _neben _B. Weasley _sehr weit von den Namen _B. Zabini _entfernt. 

//Das war wohl nichts//

Er packte die Karte weg, als er _S. Finnigan _in seine Nähe kommen sah. 

„Harry? Bist du hier?", fragte der Ire, während er die Vorhänge um Harrys Bett bei Seite schob. 

„Na ja, offensichtlich...kann ich was für dich tun?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ich habe gerade Lupin und diesen Black im Gang getroffen," erzählte Seamus, „Ich soll dir sagen, dass wenn du Lust hast, du gerne in ihre Wohnung kommen kannst...Und Sirius Black ist tatsächlich dein Pate?"

„Ja, ist er," seufzte Harry und stand auf. 

„Du gehst hin?", fragte Seamus. 

Harry nickte nur und verließ danach den Schlafsaal. 

Erst als er einige Meter vom Gryffindor- Turm entfernt war, bemerkte er, dass ihm jemand folgte. 

„Was wollt ihr?", Harry drehte sich um und blickte die Weasley- Zwillinge fragend an. 

„Du gehst doch zu...den Rumtreibern," sagte Fred bewundernd. 

„Wir sind gerade auf der Treppe gewesen und haben dein und Seamus Gespräch mitgehört," erklärte George auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Dürfen wir mitkommen?", bat Fred, „Du weißt, dass wir sie bewundern...wir müssen sie so vieles fragen."

„Warum habt ihr das noch nie? Remus kennt ihr doch schon länger," meinte Harry. 

„Aber wir wussten ja nicht, dass er Moony ist," verteidigte sich Fred. 

„Lass uns mitgehen," bettelte George, „Dafür lassen wir dich auch mit unseren Artikeln in Ruhe..."

„Und wir werden dich nie als Versuchskaninchen nehmen," fügte Fred hinzu. 

„Für immer?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Na ja...zu mindestens ein Monat," überlegte Fred grinsend. 

„Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres und ich nehme euch mit," schlug Harry vor. 

„Aber dann...Okay. Einverstanden," grummelte George. 

„Dann kommt schon," seufzte Harry, bevor er weiterging.

„Sag mal...was war eigentlich mit Ron und Blaise los?", erkundigte sich Fred. 

„Das war total merkwürdig. Zuerst ist Blaise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und kurz danach Ron," erzählte George, „Ich sage ja, dass du heute Ron von dir und Du-weiß-schon-wen, aber nicht den anderen Du-weißt-schon-wen, erzählt hast und er ausgetickt ist und dabei irgendetwas beleidigendes über Slytherins gesagt hat und Blaise genau in diesem Moment hinzu gekommen ist."

„Exakt," staunte Harry, „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kenne halt meinen Bruder," grinste George, „...Fred, du schuldest mir fünf Galleonen."

„Ich wette nie wieder mit dir," grummelte Fred. 

Harry schmunzelte darüber nur und führte die beiden bis zum Sternenportrait. 

„Eines noch...bevor wir uns völlig blamieren," unterbrach Fred Harry, als dieser gerade das Passwort sagen wollte. 

„Sind Lupin und Black ein Paar?", fragte George. 

Als Harry nickte, wandte sich George grinsend zu seinem Bruder: „Und wieder schuldest du mir fünf Galleonen."

„Du hast bei Wetten kein Glück, oder?", kicherte Harry. 

„Sag einfach das Passwort," sagte Fred eingeschnappt. 

Harry sagte es so leise, dass es die Zwillinge nicht hörten und darüber leicht enttäuscht waren.

„Wow! Nett hier," staunten die Zwillinge, als sie im Wohnzimmer stehen blieben. 

„Sieh mal einer an," Sirius und Lupin traten gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer, „Wir haben Besuch."

„Wir sollten Eintrittsgeld verlangen," meinte Lupin. 

„Sorry, aber so bin ich ihnen ein Jahr lang entkommen," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Guten Abend...Moony, Tatze...wir dürfen sie doch so nennen," Fred und George lächelten nervös. 

„Ähm...eigentlich wäre mir Pr..."

„Natürlich, könnt ihr," unterbrach Sirius den Werwolf, „Unsere Fans dürfen so etwas immer tun."

„Geht das jetzt immer so?", fragte Lupin skeptisch, „Weil wenn du mich bei jedem Satz unterbrichst, überleg ich mir das mit der Hochzeit noch einmal."

„Nein...ich bin ja ganz lieb," Sirius ging in die Hocke und schmiegte sich an Lupins Beinen, worauf dieser zu kichern begann. 

„Hochzeit?", staunte Fred. 

„Ich gratuliere," sagte George. 

„Danke...Sirius steh auf, das ist peinlich," wisperte Lupin und Sirius stand wieder auf. 

„Ich freue mich so für euch," seufzte Harry und umarmte die beiden kurz. 

„Wann findet die Hochzeit statt?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Wahrscheinlich Mai," antwortete Lupin, „Jedenfalls irgendwann im Frühling."

„Ihr könntet uns auch gleich bei einer wichtigen Entscheidung helfen. Lupin oder Black? Welchen Namen sollen wir behalten?", fragte Sirius. 

„Kann das unsere Note in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beeinflussen?", fragte George besorgt. 

„Nein, keine Sorge," beruhigte ihn Lupin. 

„Warum nehmt ihr keinen Doppelnamen?", schlug Harry vor. 

„Weil ich nicht immer mit Sirius Black- Lupin unterschreiben will," erklärte Sirius. 

„Wer sagt, dass es Sirius Black- Lupin sein muss? Warum kann es nicht Sirius Lupin- Black sein?", entgegnete Lupin. 

„Siehst du zu was das immer führt," sagte Sirius kichernd, „Bei einem Doppelnamen haben wir genauso einen Streit und brauchen dazu noch ewig zum Unterschreiben."

„Ich bin für Black," meinte Fred, „Das klingt besser."

„Aber Lupin klingt netter," erwiderte George, „Ich würde Lupin nehmen."

„Das hilft uns sehr," sagte Lupin sarkastisch. 

„Und? Was sagst du Harry?", fragte Sirius, während er alle Anwesenden zur Couch führte. 

„Na ja...Ihr habt doch noch bis zum Frühling Zeit," redete sich Harry heraus, „Das ist noch viel Zeit zum Überlegen."

„Auch wieder wahr...Kann ich euch irgendetwas anbieten?", erkundigte sich Lupin. 

Die drei Jungen verneinten und Sirius rückte noch etwas näher an Lupin. 

„Woher wisst ihr eigentlich von den Rumtreibern?", fragte Sirius an die Zwillinge gewandt. 

„Von der Karte," antwortete George.

„Wir haben sie Filch abgeknöpft," sagte Fred stolz. 

„Und warum hat sie dann Harry?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„Weil wir sie ihm gegeben haben," erzählte George, „Er tat uns leid, da er nicht nach Hogsmeade durfte und wir kennen sie schon auswendig..."

„Hätten wir geahnt, dass Krone James Potter ist, hätten wir sie ihm natürlich schon viel früher gegeben," fügte Fred hinzu, „Immerhin ist das so etwas wie sein Erbe."

„Ihr habt sie Filch abgenommen?", wunderte sich Sirius. 

„Und niemand hat euch gesagt, wie man sie verwendet?", erkundigte sich Lupin. 

„Nein...ich weiß auch nicht...," antwortete Fred zögerlich, „...es war ziemlich merkwürdig. Als wir zurück im Gryffindor- Turm waren, haben wir sie untersucht und..."

„Auf einmal wussten wir, was zu tun war," endete George. 

„Es hat tatsächlich geklappt?", staunte Lupin. 

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?", Sirius klang beleidigt. 

„Na ja...das war doch nur ein Versuch von dir und James," verteidigte sich Lupin, „Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass es funktioniert."

„Alles was James und ich gemacht haben, hat geklappt," meinte Sirius schmollend. 

„Von was redet ihr eigentlich?", mischte sich George ein. 

„Sirius...erkläre du," bat Lupin.

„James und ich haben einen Zauber an der Karte angewandt," erklärte Sirius, „Derjenige, der würdig ist, die Karte zu benutzen, soll sofort wissen, wie man die Karte verwendet...Eigentlich ziemlich simpel."

„Das ist höhere Zauberei und wir waren damals in der fünften Klasse," meinte Lupin, „Es hätte sehr gut sein können, dass es nicht funktioniert."

„Aber es hat," sagte Sirius stolz, „James wäre begeistert."

„Die Karte! Man, bin ich blöd," Harry schlug sich kurz an die Stirn, „Heute habe ich sie verwendet, aber vorher bin ich natürlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen! Ach bin ich bescheuert!"

„Ähm...ich gratuliere dir zu deiner Selbsterkenntnis," grinste Fred. 

„Seit Wochen zerreise ich mir den Kopf, wohin Seamus immer verschwindet...dabei bräuchte ich doch nur auf die Karte blicken," seufzte Harry. 

„Das tust du nicht," sagte Sirius ernst, „Die Karte ist nicht dafür gedacht um in den Privatsphären der anderen herum zu wühlen...Es sei denn, es sind Slytherins."

„Sie sollten aufpassen, was sie sagen, Tatze," meinte George, „Blaise Zabini und mein Bruder haben sich heute wegen so einer blöden Gryffindor/Slytherin Geschichte getrennt."

„Weshalb?", fragte Lupin verwirrt. 

„Ich habe Ron von mir und Draco erzählt..." Sirius und Lupin schnappten nach Luft und wiesen auf die Zwillinge. 

„Sie wissen es," beruhigte sie Harry, „...jedenfalls hat Ron in dem Moment eine „tolle" Rede über Slytherins gehalten, als Blaise in den Raum kam."

„Das ist nicht gut," meinte Sirius, „Nach dem zu schließen hat es Ron nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen?!"

„Wenn man eine völlig verdrehte Vorstellung von gut hat, dann schon," sagte Harry, „Ich weiß nach dieser Reaktion wirklich nicht, ob ich es Hermione erzählen sollte."

„Hermione ist nicht so wie unser Bruder," mischte sich Fred ein, „Er reagiert immer so. Das müsstest du doch schon kennen...Hermione wird sicher verständnisvoller sein..."

Damit war für sie dieses Thema erledigt. 

Harry fühlte sich fehl am Platz, als die vier über ihre verschiedenen Streiche sprachen, weswegen er sich schon bald von ihnen verabschiedete. 

„Ihr könntet mir das Spray geben...ich probiere es an Snape aus," hörte er noch Sirius Stimme, bevor das Gemälde hinter ihm zufiel. 

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du hier bist," hörte er aufeinmal Dracos Stimme. 

Der blonde Slytherin lehnte an der Wand und schien nur auf ihn gewartet zu haben. 

„Hi!", Harry versicherte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, bevor er zu Draco ging und ihn zur Begrüßung küsste. 

„Du hast es dem Wiesel erzählt," sagte Draco, „Hat wohl nicht so reagiert, wie du es wolltest."

„Diese Reaktion hatte ich mir ehrlich gesagt gedacht...und er heißt Ron," verbesserte ihn Harry.

„Eigentlich heißt er Ronald!", gluckste Draco. 

„Ich werde es auch Hermione erzählen," erklärte Harry weiter, „Ich wollte gerade zu ihr!"

„Muss es das Schlammblut unbedingt wissen?", fragte Draco, „Die erwartet dann wahrscheinlich, dass ich nett zu ihr bin."

„Glaub mir, das erwartet sie sicher nicht," meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

Draco nickte nur kurz. 

Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Draco wegen etwas anderem hier war. 

„Das hat das Wiesel ja prima hinbekommen," sagte Draco plötzlich und bestätigte damit Harrys Verdacht. 

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry. 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sich Zabini gerade die Augen ausheult. Ich wollte ihn ja trösten, aber er hat mich angeschrieen und aus dem Zimmer geschmissen," erzählte Draco. 

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint," verteidigte Harry den Rothaarigen, „Das betraf eigentlich nur alle anderen Slytherins. Blaise kann man ja wirklich nicht einen echten Slytherin nennen."

„Ich weiß. Ich nenne ihn immer scherzend ‚Den verirrten Ravenclaw'," gluckste Draco. 

„Könntest du nicht irgendetwas tun?", bat Harry. 

„Ich hab's schon versucht," seufzte Draco, „Ich habe ihm auch versucht zu erklären, dass das Wiesel damit nicht ihn gemeint hat...aber..."

„Es hilft nichts," riet Harry, worauf Draco mit dem Kopf zu Nicken begann. 

„Und ich gebe dem Wiesel die volle Schuld," fuhr Draco fort, „Wenn er das nicht bald wieder gerade biegt, jage ich ihm einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals...und ich garantiere nicht, dass es nur der Cruciatus sein wird."

„Das hilft sehr dazu bei, dass Ron anfängt dich zu mögen," sagte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Er wird mir irgendwann dafür dankbar sein," meinte Draco, „Wie sehen uns."

Er küsste den Gryffindor flüchtig, bevor er in den nächsten Gang verschwand. 

Harry machte sich indessen auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm. 

Unterwegs sah er Seamus, der sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aufmachte. 

Harry überlegte einen flüchtigen Moment, ob er ihm folgen oder auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nachsehen sollte, aber dann fielen ihm wieder Sirius Worte ein und er musste seinem Paten recht geben. 

Wenn Seamus nicht wollte, dass er es erfuhr, sollte er es respektieren, auch wenn ihn die Neugierde fast umbrachte. 

„Guten Abend!", grüßte ihn die fette Dame, als er zur ihrem Portrait trat. 

„Leon..."

„Warte mal kurz," unterbrach sie ihn, „Ich weiß etwas über den rotblonden Jungen. Du wolltest doch, dass ich dir erzähle, wenn ich etwas erfahre."

„Eigentlich habe ich mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr in seiner Privatsphäre zu stöbern," gestand Harry. 

„Es ist nicht schlimmes...er hat nur einen Freund," sagte sie. 

„Das ist etwas anderes," meinte Harry kurz entschlossen, „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Weil er heute morgen von diesem Jungen hierher begleitet wurde und sie sich zum Abschied lange geküsst hatten," erzählte die fette Dame.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Leider kenne ich nicht seinen Namen...aber von der Robe zu schließen ist er ein Hufflepuff," antwortete sie. 

„Ein Hufflepuff?", wunderte sich Harry, „Aber es gibt keinen Hufflepuff bei dem sich Seamus irgendwie anders verhält. Das wäre mir aufgefallen."

Die fette Dame zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern. 

„Na ja egal. Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank...Leonis Ming."

„Gern geschehen," sagte sie noch, bevor das Portrait bei Seite klappte. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum suchte Harry sofort nach Hermione, die er über ein dickes Buch gebeugt an einem der Tische fand. 

„Hey," machte er auf sich aufmerksam, während er sich neben sie setzte. 

„Hi, Harry!...Soll ich mit Viktor Schluss machen?", fragte sie ihn. 

„Ähm...warum? Hat er irgendwas getan?", erkundigte er sich. 

„Nein...es ist so," frustriert schlug sie das Buch zu, „Ich sinke in allen Fächern ab. McGonagall hat mir sogar schon eine Strafarbeit gegeben, weil ich in letzter Zeit keine Aufgaben abgegeben habe. Mir! Eine Strafarbeit!"

„Aber was hat Viktor damit zu tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Verstehst du's nicht? Ich habe keine Zeit mehr zu lernen, weil ich die ganze Zeit bei ihm bin," erklärte Hermione, „Ich habe sogar die Suche nach dem Duplikat- Zauber aufgegeben. Dabei wäre dieser wirklich wichtig. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich in die Bibliothek will, sehe ich Viktor und wir beide landen knutschend in irgendeinem leeren Klassenraum."

„Mach nicht Schluss," meinte Harry, „Reduziere einfach deine Zeit mit Viktor und sofort bist du wieder Klassenbeste."

„Aber wenn ich bei den Probe- ZAGs schlecht bin, verlasse ich ihn ohne wenn und aber," entschloss Hermione. 

„Könnte ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", bat Harry. 

Hermione blickte sehnsüchtig zu ihren Büchern, aber sie nickte trotzdem, packte ihre Bücher zusammen und folgte Harry in den Jungenschlafsaal. 

Der Saal war leer, bis auf Neville, der auf seinem Bett saß und gedankenverloren an die Wand starrte. 

„Neville? Könntest du ganz kurz rausgehen?", fragte Harry. 

„Kein Problem," Neville stand auf und verließ den Saal. 

Hermione schritt zu Harrys Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder. 

„Also, was gibt es so wichtiges? Dass sich Blaise und Ron gestritten haben, ist mir schon bekannt," sagte sie, „Ich habe die beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rennen sehen."

„Ähm...nein. Es hat nichts mit den beiden zu tun," versicherte Harry, „...Hermione...es ist so. Über die Jahre kann sich vieles verändern und...", Hermione blickte ihn amüsiert an, „...also, es ist so...ich habe seit einer Woche einen Freund. Bis jetzt nur heimlich...und dir wird es nicht gefallen, weil...also er..."

„Es ist Malfoy," endete Hermione. 

„Woher?", Harry blickte sie ganz verwundert an. 

„Na ja...in der dritten Klasse hattest du so einen Blick, jedes Mal, wenn Malfoy irgendwo auftauchte...Ich habe eigentlich nur darauf gewartet, dass ihr beide zueinander findet," erklärte das Mädchen. 

„Und dir macht es nichts aus?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Ich mag ihn nicht," sagte sie einfach, „Und ich werde ihn auch nie mögen. Dafür hat er mich in der Vergangenheit zu oft beleidigt und wegen ihm wäre Seidenschnabel fast gestorben. Das sind Dinge, die ich keinem Verzeihen kann..."

Harry senkte traurig den Kopf. 

„....aber es ist deine Entscheidung mit wem du eine Beziehung hast," fuhr Hermione fort, „Ich respektiere das. Wenn dein Herz Malfoy erwählt hat...tja, dann ist es halt Malfoy."

Harry glaubte sich zu verhören. 

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er ungläubig. 

„Natürlich! Ich werde doch nicht ausflippen, nur weil du dich in jemanden verliebt hast, den ich nicht mag," antwortete Hermione. 

„Danke," jubelte Harry und umarmte sie glücklich. 

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich darüber bin."

„Aber ich mag ihn deswegen nicht," sagte Hermione ernst. 

„Er dich auch nicht," versicherte Harry. 

In dem Moment ging die Schlafsaaltür auf und ein völlig verheulter Ron trat ein.

„Hast du mit Blaise geredet?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ne," schniefte Ron, während er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, „Hat sich in Slytherin verkrochen...Da komme ich ja nicht rein."

„Ich kann dich hinbringen," schlug Harry vor, „Ich war schon in seinem Zimmer."

Hermione blickte ihn überrascht und auch anklagend an. 

„Ja...natürlich warst du dort," zischte Ron, „Da schläft ja auch dein Schatz...Weißt du's schon Hermione?...Harry und Malfoy sind das neue Traumpaar!"

„Er hat es mir soeben erzählt," antwortete Hermione. 

„Und wahrscheinlich findest du das auch in Ordnung? Nicht? Denkst wahrscheinlich, dass Malfoy nicht so ein Arsch ist und dass es sicher sehr gut für die Gryffindor/Slytherin Verbindung ist," knurrte Ron. 

„Ja, es könnte gut für die Verbindung der beiden Häuser sein..."

„Nein, könnte es nicht," unterbrach sie Harry, „Draco und ich halten es geheim bis er volljährig ist..." Auf Hermiones verständnislose Blicke, sagte er nur „Sein Vater" und sie verstand. 

„...aber ich halte ihn für den größten Arsch in dieser Schule," fuhr Hermione an Ron gewandt fort, „Doch falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, sind nicht wir für Harrys Liebesleben verantwortlich."

„...Du magst ihn auch nicht?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll. 

„Dass ich ihn für einen Arsch halte, spricht doch für sich," meinte Hermione. 

Das heiterte Ron ein wenig auf, da sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog. 

„Mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht," sagte er dann zu Harry. 

„Das war mir klar...ich erwarte ja nicht, dass du und Draco auf einmal die besten Freunde werdet, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es akzeptieren  könntest."

„Nein," Ron schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, „Aber ich kann es notgedrungen erdulden."

„Danke...ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade deine Sympathie für Draco steigern wird, aber ich soll dir was von ihm ausrichten," begann Harry. 

Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Ron sich bemühte darauf nichts beleidigendes zu sagen. 

„Und?"

„Er gibt dir die volle Schuld an der Tatsache, dass sich Blaise die Augen ausheult. Und wenn du das nicht bald wieder in Ordnung bringst, jagt er dir einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche an den Hals," erzählte Harry. 

„Blaise weint?", fragte Ron besorgt. 

„Soll ich dich wirklich nicht nach Slytherin schmuggeln?", bot Harry nochmals an, „Wir nehmen den Tarnumhang und..."

„Ich wäre gerne allein, wenn ich mit Blaise rede und du hast nur einen Tarnumhang," unterbrach ihn Ron, „Ich kann dich ja nicht ohne Tarnumhang aus dem Zimmer lassen. Die Slytherins würden sich sofort auf dich stürzen."

„Auch wieder wahr," Harry seufzte kurz auf. 

Ron ließ sich völlig frustriert in sein Bett fallen. 

„Ich geh dann besser," meinte Hermione. 

Als sie den Schlafsaal verließ, hörte er deutlich leise Schluchzer aus Rons Bett. 

„Ron," sagte er sanft und setzte sich zu dem Rothaarigen. 

„Es wird schon..."

Er stoppte, als er Zeus am Fenster sah. 

Er ging zu diesem und öffnete es. 

Harry konnte deutlich Rons verwirrten Blick spüren, als die schwarze Eule ins Zimmer flog und auf Harrys Bett landete. 

„Kenne ich die nicht?", schniefte Ron, „Die war doch schon einmal hier!"

„Das ist Zeus...Dracos Eule," erklärte Harry, woraufhin Rons Augen einen gefährlichen Glanz bekamen. 

„Lies vor," bat der Rothaarige, „Ich will wissen, wie Malfoy zu dir ist."

„Wenn du meinst," sagte Harry, bevor er von Zeus den Brief entfernte. 

                                                _Hi Potter, _

„Ihr seid zusammen und er nennt dich trotzdem Potter," murmelte Ron.

                                    _Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. _

_                                    Zabini ist am Boden zerstört. _

_                                    Ich habe schon alles versucht um ihn wieder aufzuheitern. _

_                                    Ich bin sogar schon kurz davor, Greg und Vinc einen Entenschnabel zu _

_                                    verpassen, damit er etwas aufgeheitert wird._

_                                    Aber ich denke, das ist auch nicht das Wahre._

_                                    Das Wiesel hat's verbockt und das Wiesel soll es auch wieder richten. _

_                                    In zwanzig Minuten stehe ich in der Eingangshalle. _

_                                    Sag dem Wiesel es soll kommen und borge ihm deinen Tarnumhang. _

_                                    Ich bringe ihn nach Slytherin...und keine Sorge. Ihm passiert nichts._

_                                                Träum was schönes, _

_                                                                        Draco!_

„Kann er nicht mit dem Wiesel- Ding aufhören?", bat Ron, „Kannst du da nicht was tun?"

„Sorry," lächelte Harry, „Das ist bei ihm unveränderbar."

„Denkst du es ist ein Trick?", fragte Ron, „Soll ich wirklich gehen?"

Als Antwort überreichte ihm Harry seinen Tarnumhang. 

„Aber versucht euch nicht gegenseitig umzubringen," sagte Harry. 

Ron hielt den Tarnumhang unentschlossen in seinen Händen. 

„Worauf wartest du noch?...Das ist deine Chance mit Blaise zu reden," meinte Harry, „Und wenn es ein Trick sein sollte...verspreche ich dir, dass ich sofort mit ihm Schluss mache."

„Versprochen?"

„Ehrenwort!" Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ron nun hoffte, dass es ein Trick war. 

„Okay, ich gehe...Wünsch mir Glück," Harry konnte deutlich sehen, dass Ron immer noch nicht ganz sicher war, als dieser den Schlafsaal verließ. 

Er ging zu seinem Bett und zog die Karte der Rumtreiber unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. 

Als er Seamus kommen sah, hatte er nicht schnell genug reagiert um sie zu löschen, sondern sie einfach so versteckt. 

Er verfolgte den Punkt _R. Weasley_ den ganzen Weg bis zu dem Punkt _D. Malfoy_, der in der Eingangshalle auf und ab ging. 

Als die beiden Punkte aufeinander trafen, konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass es nicht so schlimm wurde, wie er befürchtete. 

Nachdem die beiden Punkte über zehn Minuten am selben Fleck blieben, wurde Harry immer unruhiger und er überlegte wirklich schon ob er nicht hinunter stürmen sollte. 

Doch als sich die beiden Punkte in Richtung Kerker bewegten, beruhigte er sich wieder ein wenig. 

Er blickte sich noch etwas auf der Karte um und musste schmunzeln, als er die Weasley- Zwillinge immer noch bei Remus und Sirius sah. 

//Das muss für die beiden ja ein Traum sein//

Er blickte an eine andere Seite von Hogwarts und fand ungewollt den Punkt _S. Finnigan_.

Er wollte die Karte wieder löschen, doch nun siegte seine Neugier. 

Harry konnte sich nun ziemlich sicher sein, dass Seamus in Hufflepuff war, da er um den Iren herum lauter Hufflepuff Namen aufscheinen sah. 

Er konzentrierte sich auf den Punkt, der Seamus am nächsten war und schnappte überrascht nach Luft als er _E. Macmillan _las. 

„Kann ich wieder rein kommen?", fragte Neville schüchtern. 

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry und sofort tapste Neville gähnend zu seinem Bett. 

Schon kurz danach hörte Harry leise Schnarchgeräusche. 

„Unheil angerichtet," flüsterte Harry und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Karte. 

Er legte die gelöschte Karte zurück in seinen Koffer, bevor er seine Vorhänge schloss und sich selbst niederlegte. 

TBC


	37. Verlobung

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Tja! Was soll ich zu diesem Teil sagen? Vielleicht, dass er nur ein Lückefüller ist? Ja, das wird's sein. *festmitkopfnickt* 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer ela, 1234567890, baboon, Angel344, Ralna, Kirlein, MaxCat, you-are-mine, Assassin, Kiki1966d, Nibin, Maia May, Markie98, KleeneMalfoy, Arealia, pandabaerchen, aloha999 und Trinity81.

@ela: Ist ein Hufflepuff!

@baboon: Seidenschnabel war Hagrids Hippogreif.

@Kirilein: Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Blaise ist wirklich sehr beliebt *g* Aber seien wir mal ehrlich. Wir brauchen halt noch ein paar akzeptable Slytherins. Wenn ich ihn nicht eingebaut hätte, gäbe es zum Schluss das Pairing Ron/Goyle oder Ron/Crabbe *schauder* 

@Assassin: Nein, hat eigentlich keine besondere Bedeutung. 

@Nibin: Tja, wie mache ich das? Ich setze mich vor den Computer und tippe. Das war's! *g*

@pandabaerchen: Siehe Kommentar2 im dritten Kapitel!

@aloha999: Das Flashback ist nur für dich! Weil du so lieb gefragt hast. *g*

***************************************************************************

Obwohl es Samstags war, wachte Harry schon früh auf.

Er konnte deutlich die Schnarchgeräusche von Neville und Dean hören. 

Seamus und Ron waren noch nicht zurück gekommen. 

Schnell zog er sich um und verließ leise den Jungenschlafsaal. 

Als er die Treppe hinunter ging, kam ihm Seamus entgegen, der gerade die Treppe hinaufstieg. 

„Morgen, Harry," grüßte ihn der Ire fröhlich, „Schon wach? Es ist doch Samstags...Wenn du noch ein paar Minuten wartest, komme ich mit in die große Halle!"

Er nickte nur, bevor er in den noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum trat und es sich dort in einem der Stühle gemütlich machte.

Zehn Minuten später kam auch Seamus in den Raum. 

„Gehen wir?", fragte er. 

„Klar," Harry stand wieder auf und die beiden verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Du bist heute gut aufgelegt?", stellte Harry fest, als Seamus zu Pfeifen begann. 

Der Ire stoppte sofort damit und sein Gesicht nahm eine leichte Rotfärbung an. 

„Ähm...ja...ich bin auch...sehr glücklich!", antwortete Seamus verlegen. 

„Dann ist das mit dir und Ernie also ernst?", fragte Harry. 

Sofort blieb Seamus stehen und sah ihn nur geschockt an. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", Harry wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Iren.

„Woher?...Woher...Woher?", stotterte Seamus. 

„Woher ich das weiß? Ich hab's durch Zufall erfahren," sagte Harry grinsend, „Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso du es noch nicht erzählt hast...Oder ist Ernies Vater ein Todesser und er darf nicht mit jemanden zusammen sein, der in der Nähe von Harry Potter ist?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht," gluckste Seamus, „Wir wollten das als Überraschung beim Weihnachtsball enthüllen...Die Hufflepuffs wissen es zwar, aber es ist sicher lustig Deans Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich mit Ernie Macmillan beim Weihnachtsball auftauche!"

„Er ist doch nicht nur ein Lückenfüller, weil du Dean nicht haben kannst?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Was? Nein, das ist er nicht," versicherte Seamus. 

„Und wie sieht es so in Hufflepuff aus?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Gelb," antwortete Seamus, „Wirklich gelb...der Gemeinschaftsraum geht ja noch. Das ist ein angenehmes gelb, aber in den Badezimmern...So was von grell, das glaubst du nicht..."

Harry kicherte daraufhin. 

„Wie bist du eigentlich zu Ernie gekommen?", erkundigte sich Harry, während sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen. 

„Na ja...Ernie ist ja Rons Jahrespartner," erzählte Seamus, „Und wir hatten doch vor etwa einem Monat die Aufgabe in Kräuterkunde diese Pflanze zu pflücken, die nur in der Nacht blüht...Du weißt was ich meine...", Harry nickte und er fuhr fort: „Da Ron viel zu sehr mit Blaise beschäftigt war und Susan Bones, meine Jahrespartnerin nicht im Dunklen raus wollte, haben wir uns einfach zusammen getan...tja...und so nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf."

Als sie bei dem Gang, der zu Lupin führte, ankamen, trat aufeinmal ein gerade gähnender Draco zu ihnen. 

„He!", Harry küsste ihn erfreut. 

Draco bekam davon kaum etwas mit, sondern gähnte abermals. 

„Müde?", fragte Harry kichernd. 

„Ich kann halt nicht auf einer Couch schlafen. Ich bin Betten gewöhnt," verteidigte sich Draco, bevor er skeptisch zu Seamus blickte. 

„Hi Malfoy!", grüßte ihn der Ire. 

„Weshalb Couch?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Oh...ich habe in Marcus und Woods Wohnung übernachtet," erklärte Draco und ging vor.

„Ach? Dann haben sich Blaise und Ron wieder vertragen?", Harry und Seamus folgten ihm. 

„Keine Ahnung," der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich hab das Wiesel zu ihm gebracht und er hat geschrieen und getobt...also bin ich wieder hinaus gegangen. Drei Stunden später wollte ich endlich schlafen gehen. Ich betrat also das Zimmer und Zabini tobte immer noch...Und bevor ich im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafe, gehe ich tausendmal lieber zu Marcus."

„Ui...Ron kann sich jetzt ja was tolles anhören," meinte Seamus. 

„Selbst schuld," gähnte Draco. 

„Dray, ich...", begann Harry, doch der Slytherin blickte ihn drohend an. 

„Was?", Harry verstand nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. 

„Draco," verbesserte ihn der Slytherin, „Kein Dray, kein Dracolein, Draci oder sonst was. Ich heiße Draco!"

„Bist ein Morgenmuffel, was?", kicherte Seamus. 

„Klappe, Finnigan," zischte Draco, „Ich bin kein Morgenmuffel, wenn ich schlafen konnte."

„Och, Dracolein," Harry imitierte nun Pansys Stimme und knuffte ihm in die Wange, „Nicht böse sein."

„Das reimt sich sogar," gluckste Seamus. 

„Typisch, Gryffindor!", knurrte Draco, bevor er beleidigt in einen anderen Gang abbog. 

„Typisch, Slytherin!", machte ihn Seamus nach, als Draco aus ihrer Sichtweite war. 

Als sie die große Halle betraten waren nur einige Ravenclaws, darunter auch Cho Chang und ihre kichernden Freundinnen, anwesend. 

Zu Harrys Verwunderung saß am Gryffindor- Tisch schon jemand und zwar Ron.   
Dieser schwenkte missmutig seine Teetasse in der Luft. 

„Guten Morgen," grüßte ihn Seamus, während er sich neben ihn setzte. 

Harry ließ sich gegenüber von ihnen nieder. 

„Was soll an diesem Morgen gut sein?", fragte Ron bedrückt und blickte von seiner Teetasse auf. 

Harry schnappte geschockt nach Luft, als er Rons Gesicht sah. 

Beide Augenbereiche waren geschwollen und blau angelaufen. 

„Oh, mein Gott," sagte Harry atemlos, „Hat das Blaise getan?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das links ist von Blaise," erklärte er, „Das rechts von deinem Schatz!"

Seamus schüttelte sich vor Lachen. 

„Versuchst du Andenken aus Slytherin zu sammeln," kicherte der Ire. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass es ein schlechtes Zeichen ist, als ihr zehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle geblieben seid," seufzte Harry. 

„Wir hatten halt eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit," murmelte Ron und blickte hasserfüllt auf Draco, der soeben die Halle betrat. 

„Und mit Blaise? Ist da jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry. 

„Schau auf mein linkes Auge...," sagte Ron wütend, „...sieht das aus, als wäre wieder alles in Ordnung?"

In diesem Moment kicherten die Ravenclaw Mädchen etwas lauter. 

Harry blickte verwundert zu ihnen, bis er den Grund für ihr Verhalten entdeckte. 

Lupin von Sirius eng umschlungen, betrat soeben die große Halle. 

Harry war sich sicher ein „Sind sie nicht niedlich?" von Cho gehört zu haben, als Sirius seinem Werwolf einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. 

„Lupin und Black sind ein Paar?", fragte Seamus verwirrt. 

„Ja und zwar seit der fünften Klasse," antwortete Harry stolz, „Wenn ich Glück habe, schaffe ich das mit Draco auch so lange."

„Morgen, Harry," grüßte ihn Lupin freundlich und begann zu kichern, als Sirius seinen Nacken küsste. 

„Du nützt deine neue Freiheit aus, was?", fragte Harry an Sirius gewandt.

Sirius grinste nur, bevor er Lupins Kopf zu sich drehte und diesen lange küsste. 

Die Ravenclaw- Mädchen kicherten nun noch heftiger und als sich die beiden wieder trennten, hatte Lupins Gesicht eine rötliche Färbung angenommen. 

„Musst du das immer machen?", wisperte der Werwolf beschämt. 

„Ich will halt der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass du zu mir gehörst," sagte Sirius lautstark, wodurch Lupin noch röter wurde und die Mädchen gar nicht mehr zu kichern aufhören wollten. 

„Außerdem darf man doch wohl seinen Verlobten küssen," fuhr Sirius fort. 

Daraufhin verschluckte sich McGonagall an ihrem Kaffe, während Snape nur einen missbilligenden Laut von sich gab und Dumbledore die beiden schmunzelnd betrachtete. 

„Ist ja nett! Der Flohfänger und der Werwolf. Auf diese Hochzeit will ich sicher nicht gehen," zischte Snape. 

„Wir laden dich auch nicht ein," sagte Sirius, nachdem die beiden zum Lehrertisch gegangen waren. 

„Wie ist denn das passiert?", fragte McGonagall verwirrt.

„Na ja...," begann Lupin.

***********************Flashback****************************************

„Wir haben Fans," jubelte Sirius, als er und Remus die gemeinsame Wohnung betraten. 

„Wenn du noch mal ‚Wir haben Fans' sagst, musst du die Nacht draußen verbringen," drohte Remus scherzend. 

„Würdest du nie tun," meinte Sirius und zog seinen Werwolf in eine Umarmung. 

„Dafür...", kurzer Kuss, „...liebst...", wieder Kuss, „...du mich viel zu sehr." Danach küsste er ihn lange. 

„Mag sein," sagte Remus ernst, als sie wegen Luftmangels kurz stoppten, „...aber du hast dreizehn Jahre in Askaban überstanden, also wird dich eine Nacht unter den Sternen schon nicht umbringen."

Auf Sirius entsetztes Gesicht, konnte er nur kichern. 

„Tatze, das war ein Scherz," beruhigte er ihn. 

„Oh...gut...," Sirius atmete erleichtert auf, „...Ich hatte wirklich schon Panik, dass ich draußen schlafen müsste. Du hast ziemlich ernst gewirkt."

„Ach?", lächelte Remus, „Du weißt, dass ich dir das niemals antun würde..."

Er fiel Sirius so spontan um den Hals, dass dieser nach hinten kippte und die beiden auf der Couch landeten. 

„Immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell du ran gehst," grinste Sirius. 

„Das will ich überhört haben," wisperte Remus und küsste ihn. 

„Alles was du willst, Liebling," Sirius drehte sie beide so, dass nun er oben lag. 

„Ich mache wirklich alles, was du willst," wiederholte er verträumt, bevor er Remus sanft küsste. 

Der sanft Kuss, verwandelte sich aber schnell in einen leidenschaftlichen und Sirius brachte schwer „Schlafzimmer" heraus. 

„Nein," Remus schob ihn bestimmt etwas von sich weg. 

„Warum nicht?", jammerte Sirius und setzte seinen besten Dackelblick auf.

„Finnigan," antwortete Remus. 

„Du stehst auf Teenies?", fragte Sirius erstaunt und bekam dafür einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. 

„Ich meine, dass Harry kommen könnte. Finnigan wird es ihm sicher schnell ausrichten," erklärte Remus, „Und egal, wie tolerant er ist. Ich denke, das will er nicht sehen."

„Aber dann lernt er gleich was," meinte Sirius beleidigt, „Er kann's jetzt sicher gebrauchen..."

„Du bist unverbesserlich," seufzte Remus. 

„Außerdem, wenn wir im Schlafzimmer sind, kann er uns nicht gleich sehen und du mit deinen Werwolfsinnen hörst ihn doch sofort," sagte Sirius, „...Also...Schlafzimmer?"

Er streichelte bettelnd über die Arme von Remus. 

„Als ob ich deinen Blick widerstehen könnte," seufzte Remus und stand auf. 

Sirius Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf und er schob den Werwolf zum Schlafzimmer. 

„Nicht so eilig," kicherte Remus und öffnete die Tür. 

Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er die vielen schwebenden Kerzen erblickte, die den Raum in ein sanftes Licht hüllten. 

„Was ist hier los?", wunderte sich der Werwolf. 

„Setz dich," bat Sirius und führte ihn zum Bett. 

Verwirrt folgte er der Bitte und bemerkte erst da, dass das ganze Bett mit Kirschblüten überseht war. 

Remus blickte erstaunt zu seinem Freund. 

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich tatsächlich noch daran erinnerte.

Kurz nach ihrem Abschluss hatte er von Kirschblüten geschwärmt und Sirius erzählt, wie gerne er einmal ein Bett mit ihnen hätte.

Er fragte sich wirklich, woher Sirius zu dieser Jahreszeit Kirschblüten bekommen hatte.

„Moony!", begann Sirius und stellte sich nervös vor den Werwolf. 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das eine Gespräch unlängst nach James und Lilys Hochzeit?", fragte er.

Remus lachte kurz auf. 

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, „So eine lächerliche Diskussion hatten wir noch nie bis dahin und das konnte auch nie übertroffen werden...Vielleicht wäre es nicht so aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wenn du weniger getrunken hättest."

„Klar...als ob du da noch nüchtern warst," entgegnete Sirius grinsend.

„Ich habe aber nicht lautstark gebrüllt, dass Black ja so mächtig und bedeutungsvoll klingen würde und damit einer alten Frau fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst," erwiderte Remus ruhig. 

„Na ja, wie auch immer...Das Wichtigste ist, dass du dich daran erinnerst," unterbrach ihn Sirius schnell. 

Verträumt streichelte er über die Wange des Werwolfes, der ihn nur verwirrt anblickte.

„Moony! Remus! Als ich dich das erste Mal in diesem Zugabteil sah, wusste ich sofort, dass ich dich beschützen wollte...als wir uns dann besser kennen lernten, wusste ich, dass ich dich niemals mehr missen wollte...," erzählte Sirius, „Und...es war im fünften Monat unserer Beziehung...da wusste ich es ganz sicher...Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich diese Zeit in Askaban war. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dich jemals wieder sehe oder ob du mich als Mörder siehst, als jemand, der vielleicht die ganze Zeit nur mit dir gespielt hat...glaub mir, ich war verzweifelt, denn...was mir in diesem fünften Monat bewusst wurde..." er brach ab und kniete sich langsam nieder. 

„Dass ich den Rest meines Lebens nur mit dir verbringen will...", er zog eine kleine schwarze Schatulle aus seiner Umhangtasche, „Und daher frage ich dich...," er klappte die Schatulle auf und diese offenbarte einen weißgoldenen Ring, der einen Wolf und einen Hund eingraviert hatte, „Willst du mich heiraten?"

Remus brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern blickte nur von dem Ring in der Schatulle zu Sirius, der ihn fragend und hoffnungsvoll ansah.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf!", sagte er schließlich leise, „Nur zusammen sein ist da was anderes, aber willst du wirklich mit einem Werwolf verheiratet sein?"

„Deswegen habe ich anfangs beide Namen erwähnt," Sirius lächelte sanft, „Ich liebe dich und ich liebe das, was in dir ist...und ich will so wohl mit Remus, als auch mit Moony für immer zusammen sein."

Remus musste sich schwer zusammen reißen um nicht loszuweinen. 

Doch sosehr er sich zurück hielt, eine Träne rann trotzdem und er fiel Sirius in die Arme. 

„Ist das ein ja?", fragte dieser vorsichtig.

„Natürlich ist das ein ja," hauchte Remus und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

************************Flashback Ende*********************************

„Eine Hochzeit!", Dumbledore klatschte erfreut in die Hände, „Ihr feiert doch in Hogwarts, hoffe ich..."

„Wir wissen noch nicht mal **wann **sie statt findet," sagte Lupin, „Geschweige denn **wo**! Das einzige, was wir wissen ist **wer** heiratet."

„Im Frühling sind unsere Ländereien wunderschön", schwärmte Dumbledore, „Oder jetzt gleich im Winter..."

„Es wird eher Frühling," meinte Lupin.  

„Schade. Wir hätten alles auf dem gefrorenen See machen können.," erzählte Dumbledore enttäuscht, „Und die ganze Schneelandschaft hätte sicher eine romantische Stimmung erzeugt..."

„Und eine kalte," fügte Sirius hinzu. 

„Unsinn," sagte Dumbledore, „Daran habe ich natürlich gedacht. Es gibt einen Trank, der einen von innen heraus erwärmt...Severus hätte ihn sicher als Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch gebraut..." den hasserfüllten Blick Snapes ignorierte er einfach, „...und schon würde keiner mehr frieren...Aber wenn ihr lieber im Frühling wollt..."

Lupins Augen nahmen plötzlich einen verträumten Ausdruck an. 

„Das klingt romantisch! Am See, umgeben von der winterlichen Landschaft," flüsterte er zu Sirius. 

„Dumbledore? Könnten wir das später in ihrem Büro besprechen," bat Sirius. 

„Aber natürlich," strahlte Dumbledore. 

Ron hatte die beiden schweigend beobachtet, aber als sie sich setzten, blickte er wieder trübselig in seine Tasse. 

„Die sind schon seit der fünften zusammen und heiraten jetzt," seufzte er, „Und was habe ich geschafft? Nach zwei Monaten war's vorbei."

„Du bekommst ihn wieder zurück," tröstete ihn Seamus. 

„Und wenn nicht, dann freue dich wenigstens, dass du keine Heuler mehr bekommst," meinte Harry. 

„Danke! Genau so eine Aufmunterung habe ich jetzt gebraucht," sagte Ron sarkastisch. 

„Ich bin nicht gut beim Trösten von Herzensangelegenheiten," entschuldigte sich Harry, „Ich hatte noch nie solche Sorgen."

„Ich schon," erinnerte sie Seamus, „Dean wollte mich auch nicht..."

„Dean?", Ron hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, „Aber ist der nicht mit Lavender zusammen?"

„Meine Rede," sagte Seamus.

„Du? In Dean?", fragte Ron verwirrt, als er Seamus Satz überriss. 

„Ja! Sag nicht, dass du das nicht bemerkt hast," wunderte sich Harry. 

„Ich habe euch wegen Blaise wohl sehr vernachlässigt," flüsterte Ron bedrückt. 

„Das stimmt zwar, aber niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf," meinte Harry leise, „Sieh mich an. Ich war fast die ganze letzte Woche in Slytherin!"

„Seamus?", schniefte Ron, „Da du dich ja schon in so was auskennst. Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Halte dich an Hufflepuffs," antwortete Seamus und Harry musste bei dem ernsten Ton des Iren lachen. 

„An Hufflepuffs?", fragte Ron skeptisch. 

„Ja! Das hilft! Such dir jemand neues", Seamus nickte fest mit dem Kopf. 

„Na ja...Hannah ist schon süß...und Ernie kann sich auch sehen lassen," sagte Ron grinsend. 

„Du lässt die Finger von Ernie," zischte Seamus. 

Ron starrte verwirrt zu dem Iren. 

„Aber du sagtest, dass ich..."

„Nicht Ernie!", unterbrach ihn Seamus, „Du kannst gerne Hannah haben, aber Ernie blickst du nicht mal schief an..."

„Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? Du bist doch nicht mit ihm zusammen, oder?", scherzte Ron, doch als er sah, dass Seamus leicht seinen Kopf senkte, riss er erstaunt die Augen auf. 

„Oh, das erklärt einiges...Keine Sorge. Ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg," beruhigte Ron den Iren. 

Während sie ihr Frühstück aßen, beobachtete Harry den Eingang der großen Halle. 

Er hätte zwar lieber Draco beobachtet, aber unglücklicherweise hatte er sich verkehrt zum Slytherin- Tisch gesetzt. 

„Dein Schatz will dich sprechen," wies Ron auf den blonden Slytherin, der sich soeben vom Slytherin- Tisch erhoben und den ganzen Weg bis zum Tor einen fordernden Blick zu Harry hatte. 

„Entschuldigt mich," verabschiedete sich Harry und ging langsam nach. 

Er sah den Blondschopf gerade um eine Ecke biegen und konnte sich schon denken, wohin dieser ging. 

Durch einen Strom von Hufflepuff- Erstklässler musste er noch langsamer gehen und hatte schließlich den Slytherin verloren. 

Das nahm er aber ganz gelassen hin und ging zur Bibliothek. 

Madam Pince war noch nicht anwesend, dafür sah er einen ihm bekannten Blondschopf hinter einem Regal verschwinden. 

Er ging langsam zu der dunklen Ecke, in der er Draco auf dem Tisch sitzen fand. 

„Und? Haben sich das Wiesel und Zabini vertragen?", fragte dieser gleich. 

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Dann ist das zweite Feilchen also von Zabini," grinste Draco, „Passt dem Wiesel gut."

„Wieso musstest du ihn eigentlich schlagen?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Er hat doch angefangen," verteidigte sich der Slytherin. 

„Aber an dir sehe ich nichts," sagte Harry anklagend. 

„Weil du nicht richtig hinsiehst," meinte Draco und zog sein Hemd etwas hoch und offenbarte einen riesigen blauen Fleck an seinem Bauch. 

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein und berührte vorsichtig die blaue Stelle, wodurch Draco kurz zusammen zuckte. 

„Sorry," wisperte Harry und nahm seine Hand wieder weg.                 

„Du kannst es ja wieder gut machen," flüsterte Draco, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. 

Harry dachte sein Herz würde zerspringen, so schnell schlug es, als sich ihre Zungen berührten.

„Dracolein," hörten sie aufeinmal Pansys Stimme. 

„Oh, verdammt," knurrte Draco, löste sich von Harry und stieß ihn hinter ein Regal.

„Da bist du ja, Draco," rief Pansy als sie ihn in der Ecke entdeckte. 

„Was?", fuhr er sie an. 

„Warum so böse?...Habe ich irgendwas getan?", fragte diese verwirrt.

„Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe haben," antwortete Draco zerknirscht. 

„Tut mir leid...aber es ist was passiert," sagte Pansy, „Zabini prügelt sich gerade mit Vinc..."

„Er tut was?", fragte Draco entsetzt, „Er hat doch keine Chance."

„Zabini ist ziemlich wütend...so habe ich den noch nie erlebt," erzählte Pansy, „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Greg ist schon wegen ihm in der Krankenstation..."

„Ach?", Draco schien das im Gegensatz zu Pansy sehr amüsant zu finden. 

„Das meine ich ernst," beharrte Pansy, „Er hat heute wirklich eine schreckliche Laune...er hat auch Millicent einen Fluch an den Hals gehext. Sie ist ebenfalls in der Krankenstation, weil die ganze Zeit Regenwürmer aus ihren Ohren kriechen..."

Harry musste sich schwer zurück halten um nicht los zu lachen; er wollte ja nicht Pansy auf sich aufmerksam machen.

„Zabini hat das getan? Und das soll ich dir glauben?", gluckste Draco. 

„Komm einfach mit," meinte Pansy und zog ihn aus der Bibliothek, „Dann siehst du's selbst."

Als sie die Bibliothek verließen, konnte Harry nicht anders als laut aufzulachen. 

Noch immer glucksend, kehrte er in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, in dem gerade Seamus mit Ron Zauberschach spielte.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Blaise...er prügelt sich gerade durch Slytherin," kicherte Harry, „Was hast du bitte mit ihm aufgeführt?"

„Das ist nicht dein ernst?", staunte Seamus, „Blaise kam mir immer so ruhig vor."

„Na toll! Jetzt habe ich seinen ganzen Charakter verändert," seufzte Ron. 

„So lange er nicht wie die anderen Slytherins wird," beruhigte ihn Seamus. 

„Ich will ihn wieder," jammerte Ron plötzlich. 

„In einem hat Draco schon recht," sagte Harry nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand anwesend war, „Es ist deine Schuld!"

„Ich könnte sie auch dir und deinem Schatz geben," überlegte Ron schmollend, „Wenn ihr beide nicht...", er konnte es nicht aussprechen, „...dann hätte ich nicht so über Slytherins gesprochen und Blaise wäre noch bei mir."

„Klar! Gib mir die Schuld," knurrte Harry, „Weil du ja so unschuldig bist!"

TBC


	38. Probe ZAGs

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Da ich keine Fakten zum fünften Band einbauen will, ist auch der Ablauf der ZAGs etwas anders...Nur so als kleine Info!

Ach noch was: Es dauert zwar noch eine Weile bis zur Hochzeit, aber wollt ihr lieber Lupin oder Black als Nachnamen?

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Angel344, Maia May, baboon, MaxCat, dragon-girl, Virginia, Mael, Kleene Malfoy, Lilvroni, Kirilein, aloha999, you-are-mine, Calandra, Nibin, Merilflower und Dracos-Honey.

@Kleene Malfoy: Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Es kommt leider kein Streitgespräch...Das machen die beiden Süßen unter sich aus. *g*

@lilvroni: Ich bin eine russisch sprechende Chinesin, die in Australien wohnt...Ne, kleiner Scherz...Ich bin nicht aus Deutschland. Ich komme aus Österreich!

@you-are-mine: Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. *leidtut* Aber ich weiß schon, wie es endet...Das Problem ist nur, dass ich erst dort hinkommen muss...Und ja, im Allgemeinen setze ich mich hin und erst beim Schreiben kommt mir die Idee zum Kapitel. Allerdings gibt es ein paar Szenen, die ich schon im Kopf habe. Eine davon wird die nach dem Weihnachtsball sein und eine im Mai. Wobei ich persönlich finde, dass die Idee im Mai das Beste und traurigste in der Story wird...Aber das sehen wir ja dann:-)

@Merilflower: Das kenne ich. Bei mir spinnt das Internet auch ab und zu...allerdings immer nur ein paar Stunden und nicht gleich ein paar Tage. 

@Dracos-Honey: Nein, für deinen Tod will ich nicht schuld sein...Kommt nicht so gut im Lebenslauf. *g*

***************************************************************************

Harry musste alle Vergleiche von Draco mit Hermione zurück nehmen, nachdem er mit dem Slytherin für die Probe- ZAGs gelernt hatte. 

Draco war tausendmal schlimmer!

Im Gegensatz zu Hermione konnte er ihn auch noch erpressen. 

Den Satz „Wenn du das nicht lernst, küsse ich dich nie wieder" hatte er täglich um die zehn Mal gehört. 

Dafür musste er zugeben, dass er nun wirklich Ahnung in den meisten Fächern hatte. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn er besser als Hermione wäre, die ihre Zeit mit Viktor nicht sehr abgeschwächt hatte.

Ron und Blaise hatten sich nach nur zwei Wochen Trennung, einem sensationellen Quidditch- Spiel und einer dämlichen Aktion Rons wieder vertragen und wurden nur noch turtelnd gesehen. 

Harry musste immer noch schmunzeln, wenn er an die Versöhnung dachte. 

****************************Flashback***************************************

_„Es steht immer noch 610 zu 0 für Slytherin," _klang Lee Jordans Stimme über das gesamte Stadion, _„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hufflepuff das noch aufholen kann. Ich muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass unsere süße Alyson für die meisten dieser Tore verantwortlich war...Ihr wisst sowieso wie schön, talentiert und..."_

_„Mister Jordan!", _unterbrach ihn die genervte Stimme McGonagalls, _„Für ihr verliebtes Geschwafel haben sie später noch genug Zeit. Konzentrieren sie sich auf das Spiel!"_

„Klar, Professor...Ballbesitz in Slytherins Händen. Miller schießt gerade zu Zabini...oh...Baldwin, unser Nilpferd hat sich den Quaffel gekrallt."

_„Mister Jordan! Hören sie auf Winifred zu beleidigen."_

_„Klar, Professor!...Baldwin gibt zu Bones. Die Kleine ist nicht schlecht. Pritchard und Parker nehmen sie unter Geschoss, aber sie weicht den Klatschern ohne Probleme aus...Sie schießt und...Malfoy hält...Der Junge ist als Hüter wirklich eine Wucht. Drei Spiele! Und er hat noch keinen einzigen Quaffel durchgelassen...Tja, Flint, beißt du dir in den Hintern, weil du zu blöd warst, ihn als.....Oh, sehen sie Professor. So eine schöne Wolke!"_

Harry, der mit Hermione, Ron und dem Quidditch- Team von Gryffindor auf einer der neutralen Tribünen stand, konnte deutlich McGonagall sehen, die gerade versuchte Lee das Mikrophon abzunehmen. 

Doch dieser wehrte sich tapfer und nach zehn Entschuldigungen gegenüber Marcus ließ sie ihn wieder weiter machen.

„Das holen wir nie auf," murmelte Angelina Johnson neben ihn.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch," stimmte Alicia Spinnet zu. 

„Wenn Malfoy nicht bald ein paar Schüsse durchlässt, können wir einpacken," sagte Katie Bell. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass er das tun wird," meinte Harry, während er immer einen Blick auf seinen heimlichen Freund warf, der höchst konzentriert vor seinen Ringen umher flog. 

„Wir holen das nicht auf," wiederholte Angelina seufzend, „Wenn wir bloß bei unserem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff mehr Punkte geholt hätten."

Dabei warf sie Harry einen anklagenden Blick zu.

„Ich wollte den Schnatz nicht fangen," entrüstete sich Harry, „Wie oft muss ich mich noch dafür entschuldigen?"

„Ravenclaw ist besser als Hufflepuff," überlegte Fred, „Am besten ist du schmeißt Cho Chang von ihrem Besen, Harry. Dann kannst du dir so viel Zeit mit dem Schnatz lassen wie du willst..." George warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er wieder verträumt zu Cho blickte, die nur einige Reihen vor ihnen stand.

„Und trink viel Kaffee," sagte Katie, „Du wirst bei diesem Spiel kein einziges Mal gähnen."

„He! Ich bin der Mannschafts- Kapitän," erinnerte sie Harry. 

„Dann benimm dich auch wie einer," murmelte Angelina. 

_„Und wieder ein Tor für Slytherin...Alyson, das war spitze!"_

„Ist er nicht einfach süß?", schwärmte Ron und nahm seinen Blick nie von Blaise, der gerade einem Klatscher auswich.

„Verträgt ihr euch immer noch nicht?", fragte Hermione mit einer gelangweilten Stimme. 

„Nein! Ich habe schon hundert Mal versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber...", In Rons Augen bildeten sich Tränen. 

Der Rothaarige weinte fast immer seit der Trennung mit Blaise. 

Für ihn war es besonders schlimm gewesen, als er Blaise mit Pansy Parkinson im Gang flirten sah. 

Draco hatte Harry erzählt, dass Blaise durch seine ‚Verhex ganz Slytherin' Aktion, durch die mehr als die Hälfte von Slytherin für zwei Tage im Krankenflügel landete, endlich von den anderen Slytherin respektiert und von einigen sogar gefürchtet wurde.

„Aber?", drängte Fred. 

„Er weicht mir immer aus," schniefte Ron, „Ich habe einfach keine Chance mit ihm zu reden. Besonders jetzt, wo Crabbe und Goyle auch seine Leibwächter geworden sind."

„Ich kann Draco bitten, dass er die beiden für einen Tag abzieht," flüsterte ihm Harry zu. 

„Hilft nichts," Ron lehnte dankend ab, „Ich brauche einfach einen tollen Anfang damit er mir überhaupt zuhört, aber ich weiß nicht..."

Rons Augen wurden größer, als er einen plötzlichen Geistesblitz hatte. 

„Ich muss was erledigen," mit diesen Worten rannte der Rothaarige von der Tribüne. 

„Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Fred verwirrt. 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Er beobachtete das Spiel weiter, obwohl es offensichtlich war, wer gewinnen würde. 

Draco hatte einfach eine unschlagbare Mannschaft zusammen gestellt.

„Das tut er nicht," hauchte auf einmal Hermione, als Blaise gerade ein weiteres Tor für Slytherin schoss. 

„Wer tut was nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ron," Hermione wies auf die Lehrertribüne, an der sich gerade Ron an Snape vorbei zu Lee und McGonagall wuselte. 

„Durch Tabbots Klatscher verliert Miller den Quaffel. Er geht nun zu Roberts. Roberts zu Bones. Bones zu unserem Nilpferd..." „Mister Jordan!" 

_„Verzeihung...zu Baldwin. Sie schießt und...Malfoy hält. Quaffel geht wieder zu Miller...Miller zu Chester....."_

Lee brach ab und Harry konnte sehen, wie er gerade mit Ron diskutierte. 

McGonagall mischte sich ebenfalls ein und nach einigen Sätzen von Ron wischte sie sich unauffällig einige Tränen weg und überreichte Ron das Mikrophon. 

_„Blaise!", _hallte Rons Stimme über das Stadion und sofort stoppten alle Besen und die Spieler, sowie die Zuschauer blickten verwirrt in Rons Richtung. 

„Lee hat das Mikro abgegeben," staunte Fred, „Der ist mit dem doch schon verheiratet."

_„Blaise! Ich liebe dich," _begann Ron, _„Was ich damals sagte...du weißt doch, dass ich nicht dich damit gemeint habe. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals. Ich hätte nachdenken sollen, bevor ich so etwas über Slytherins gesagt habe. Aber es ist nun mal passiert und ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich kann mich nur vielmals entschuldigen. Bei dir und..." _Er atmete kräftig ein, bevor er fort fuhr: _„An alle Slytherins! Es tut mir leid. Verzeiht mir vielmals, dass ich so ein Idiot bin. Entschuldigung, Slytherin!!"_

Harry und Hermione blickten mit offenen Mündern zur Lehrertribüne. 

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. 

Hatte sich da wirklich Ron Weasley bei Slytherin entschuldigt?

Die Slytherin- Reihen waren nicht minder überrascht. 

Sie starrten ebenfalls verwundert zu dem rothaarigen Gryffindor. 

„Tja...nachdem ich das nun getan habe, kann ich fortfahren. Blaise, ich weiß, dass ich nicht einfach Lee sein Mikro wegnehmen und mich entschuldigen kann und danach erwarte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist! Ich weiß das! Ich habe dich gekränkt und verletzt. Eine einfache Entschuldigung macht es nicht gut. Aber du sollst wissen, dass die letzten beiden Wochen, die schrecklichsten Wochen meines Lebens waren. Warum? Nicht, weil mich Fred und George unbedingt als ihr Versuchskaninchen erwählen mussten oder dass Seamus mir die erste Niederlage in Zauberschach eingebracht hat oder Ginny, die mich quasi in die Bibliothek verbannt hat. Nein! Es war, weil du nicht bei mir warst. Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nie so einsam gefühlt, wie in den letzten zwei Wochen. In jeder Minute habe ich nur an dich gedacht...was übrigens, die Niederlage erklärt Seamus, also sei nicht stolz darauf...du bist in meinen Gedanken und meinen Träumen. 24 Stunden und alle verbringe ich nur mit den Gedanken an dich. Ich liebe dich! Und diese Wochen, in denen ich von dir getrennt war, haben mir das nur wieder bewiesen. Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Dich! Und so wie du bist! Ich liebe Blaise Zabini, den süßesten Jungen dieser Schule und ich liebe Blaise Zabini, den Slytherin..." 

Es vergingen einige Momente in denen sich Blaise und Ron nur anblickten, bis ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins erschien und er langsam zur Lehrertribüne flog. 

Da Ron das Mikro wieder an Lee zurück gegeben hatte, konnte man nicht verstehen, was er sagte, doch man konnte sehen, wie ihn Blaise an sich zog und lange küsste. 

Der Applaus, der sich im Stadion ausbreitete war so laut, dass sich Harry zur Quidditch- Meisterschaft im letzten Jahr zurück versetzt füllte. 

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, sagte Blaise etwas, worauf Ron zu kichern begann und schließlich zur Überraschung aller, zu Blaise auf den Besen stieg und die beiden in die Mitte des Spielfeldes flogen. 

Viola Miller hatte immer noch den Quaffel in ihren Händen und nach einem lauten Pfiff von Oliver, der nur dafür gedacht war um alle Anwesenden an das Spiel zu erinnern, gab sie diesen an Alyson Chester weiter, die ein weiteres Tor für Slytherin schoss. 

_„Tja...es scheint als würde das Spiel weitergehen," _hörten sie wieder Lees Stimme, _„Slytherin hat nun wohl einen Besucher...Ron, du weißt, dass du in Gryffindor bist?..."_

_„Mister Jordan! Lassen sie ihn!"_

_„Natürlich, Professor...Baldwin schießt zu Bones...Parkers Klatscher verwirren sie...Zabini/Weasley hat nun den Quaffel...er schießt zu Miller...Miller zu Chester...Chester zu Zabini und Tor. 640 zu 0 für Slytherin und einem Gryffindor!"_

„Das hat Ron nicht tatsächlich getan?", fragte Hermione, die ihren Blick immer noch nicht von der Lehrertribüne nehmen konnte. 

„Doch hat er," sagte Harry stolz. 

„Und nun begeht er gerade Hochverrat," meinte Fred und beobachtete missmutig Ron und Blaise. 

_„Walsh und Krum haben beide den Schnatz gesichtet," _damit holte Lee nun alle zurück zum Spiel. 

„Pritchard und Parker haben Walsh abgedrängt...Krum kommt näher...und er hat ihn..." 

„Slytherin gewinnt. 790 zu 0", rief Oliver und beendete damit das Spiel. 

**************************Flashback Ende************************************

Oh ja! Das war was gewesen. 

Die ersten Tage nach dem Spiel hatte sich Ron immer blöde Witze von seinen Brüdern anhören müssen, aber diese hatten sich schnell wieder gelegt. 

„Und wie viele Katzenhaare?", hörte er auf einmal Blaises Stimme und wurde so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. 

„Fünf," piepste Neville. 

„Richtig. Mach das nachher auch so und du hast die Probe- ZAGs geschafft," sagte Blaise. 

//Richtig// seufzte Harry //Heute sind die Probe- ZAGs//

„Harry? Kommst du?", fragte Ron, von der Tür des Schlafsaales. 

„Klar," antwortete Harry und sprang vom Fensterbrett, bevor er zu Ron trat. 

Hinter ihnen hörte er immer noch Blaise, der Neville noch einige Dinge über Zaubertränke ausfragte.

„Ihr habt gelernt, oder?", fragte Hermione, als sie in der großen Halle ankamen. 

„Dir ebenfalls einen schönen guten Morgen," antwortete Ron sarkastisch. 

„Ja," seufzte Harry, „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Gut...kann ich von dir abschreiben?", bat Hermione. 

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und blickte verwirrt zu dem Mädchen. 

„Du willst was?", fragte er. 

„Abschreiben...ich denke nicht, dass ich es sonst schaffe und ich will mich nicht von Viktor trennen," sagte Hermione beschämt. 

„Hermione! Die Dinger heißen Probe- ZAGs weil es nur eine Probe ist," erklärte Ron mit einer Stimme, die man normalerweise bei Kleinkindern verwendete, „Erst bei den echten ZAGs musst du dir Sorgen machen."

„Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie das funktioniert! Werden wir alle in ein Klassenzimmer gesperrt oder..."

„Hermione! Du bist Vertrauensschülerin," unterbrach sie Harry, „Du solltest das eigentlich wissen."

„Ich hatte keine Zeit zu den Treffen zu gehen," verteidigte sie sich, „Ich war mit Viktor beschäftigt!"

„Und ich mit Ernie," mischte sich Seamus ein, „Und trotzdem war ich bei den Treffen!"

„Ja, aber nur weil Ernie ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler ist," sagte Hermione trotzig. 

„Ich wäre auch hingegangen, wenn er es nicht wäre," entgegnete Seamus. 

„Wo müssen wir denn jetzt eigentlich hin?", fragte Ron an Seamus gewandt. 

„Nirgends. Wir bleiben in der großen Halle," antwortete Seamus, „Sie finden hier statt. Wir haben für jedes Fach eine Stunde. Der Fragebogen hat 100 Fragen und einen Schummelfindungszauber. Sollte jemand bei jemand anderes abschreiben, leuchtet dessen Bogen hell auf und die Prüfung wird nicht anerkannt."

„Wird wohl nichts mit dem Abschreiben," kicherte Ron und Hermione wurde blass im Gesicht. 

„Noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Nein, alles weitere erklärt Dumbledore, wenn die anderen zu ihren Stunden gehen," antwortete Seamus. 

Harry merkte, wie sich die Halle langsam leerte und das Frühstück verschwand. 

„Willkommen bei den Probe- ZAGs und den Probe- UTZ," sagte Dumbledore, „Ich bitte sie nun alle einen Platz weiter zu rücken um einen Abstand zu ihren Sitzpartnern zu bekommen. Da wir nur drei Jahrgangsstufen sind, geht sich das ohne Probleme aus."

Harry rutschte etwas weiter von Hermione weg und bemerkte erst da, dass Fred links von ihm saß und ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Wir beginnen mit Zaubertränke," fuhr Dumbledore fort, während an den Wänden der Halle ‚Probe-ZAGs, Probe- UTZ; Zaubertränke' in goldenen Buchstaben erschien, „Sie haben dazu genau eine Stunde Zeit. Nach dem folgt Verwandlungen, danach Zauberkunst und danach Wahrsagen. Sollten sie eines dieser Fächer nicht besuchen, verlassen sie bei diesem die Halle. Nach dem Mittagessen bleiben sie dann wieder hier."

Er klatschte einmal in die Hände und vor jedem Schüler erschien ein fünf cm dicker Fragebogen. 

Harry las ‚Fünfte Schulstufe; Probe- ZAGs; Zaubertränke; Harry Potter' in der rechten oberen Ecke. 

Zeitgleich erschienen auch neben den Wandbeschriftungen Uhren auf denen rot **60:00** blinkte.

„Beginnen sie jetzt," Dumbledore klatschte noch mal in die Hände und die Uhr begann langsam rückwärts zu zählen. 

**59:59**, **59:58**...Harry beobachtete das eine Weile, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich seinem Fragebogen zuwenden sollte. 

//1. Auf welche Zutat müssen sie achten, wenn sie einen Leistungstrank brauen?//

Harry lächelte leicht. 

Dies würde er wohl nie vergessen. 

Immerhin war das, die erste richtige Antwort Nevilles gewesen. 

**43:14 **//23. Beschreiben sie die Wirkung von Veritaserum!//

**25:11 **//59. Welcher Zauberer erfand den Vielsafttrank?//

**09:09 **//95. Darf man Rosenblätter zu einem Liebestrank hinzufügen? Wenn ja, wieso? Wenn nein, wieso?//

**02:21** //100. Schreiben sie einen kurzen Lebenslauf zum Erfinder des Vita- Trankes!//

**00:57** Harry legte erschöpft seine Feder zur Seite. 

Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er tatsächlich hundert Fragen in Zaubertränke beantworten und dabei noch ein gutes Gefühl haben konnte.

Er beobachtete, wie sich die letzten Sekunden ihrem Ende zu neigten. 

Als es **00:00** leuchtete, verschwanden plötzlich alle Bögen, wodurch er von Hermione ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen hörte. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie die Fragen zu ausführlich beantwortet hatte und damit nicht bis zur letzten gekommen war. 

„Sie haben nun zehn Minuten Pause," sagte Dumbledore. 

Die Wandbeschriftungen änderten sich in ‚Probe- ZAGs, Probe- UTZ; Verwandlungen'. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es schon vorbei ist," jammerte Hermione, „Ich war erst bei Frage 78."

„Du hast doch keine Romane geschrieben?", fragte Ron skeptisch. 

„Ich dachte, es soll ausführlich sein," gestand Hermione kleinlaut. 

Harry blickte zum Slytherin- Tisch, wo Draco gerade mit Blaise sprach. 

Als hätte der blonde Slytherin den Blick bemerkt, schaute er zu Harry und zwinkerte einmal. 

„Wisst ihr, was ich nicht glauben kann?", sagte auf einmal Neville, „Ich denke, ich habe die Fragen richtig beantwortet. Es war viel leichter, als wenn es Snape fragt."

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen," meinte Harry. 

„Und wie ging es euch?", fragte Ron zu seinen Brüdern. 

„Spitze. Wenn es bei dem echten UTZ auch so läuft, werde ich besser als Percy abschließen," grinste Fred. 

„Ich habe mich viel zu sehr von Cho ablenken lassen," seufzte George und blickte zum Ravenclaw- Tisch, „Ich bin deswegen nur bis Frage 34 gekommen."

„Wenigstens rechnen sie das nirgends dazu," beruhigte ihn Hermione, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich selbst beruhigen wollte.

„Die zehn Minuten sind um," rief Dumbledore und sofort wurde es in der Halle still. 

Er klatschte wieder in die Hände und ein weiterer Fragebogen erschien. 

„Beginnt jetzt!"

Die Uhr zählte wieder von **60:00** hinunter. 

Harry konnte wirklich dankbar sein, dass ihn Draco zum Lernen verdonnert hatte. 

Ohne diesem würde er das wohl kaum überstehen. 

**49:43** //9. Erklären sie anhand eines Beispieles warum man kein Lebewesen mit einem Gegenstand kreuzen sollte?//

**34:21** //49. Welchen Zauber verwenden sie, wenn sie einen Käfer in einen Knopf verwandeln wollen?//

**19:09** //78. Müssen Animagi registriert werden? Wenn ja, warum? Wenn nein, warum?//

**01:12** //100. Nennen sie die ersten vier Länder in denen Animagi entstanden?//

Mit einem schlechteren Gefühl, als bei Zaubertränke, endete er dies.

In den zehn Minuten Pause tat er es Hermione gleich und blickte noch einmal in das Zauberkunstbuch. 

Als sich Dumbledore wieder erhob, legte er es sofort in seinen Rucksack. 

Wieder erschien ein Fragebogen, nachdem Dumbledore geklatscht hatte. 

**54:12** //6. Beschreiben sie die Bewegungen, wenn sie Zauber ausführen!//

**23:01** //65. Nennen sie die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche und welche Auswirkung ihr Verwenden für beide Seiten hat!//

**05:43** //97. Welcher Zauber lässt Gegenstände schweben?//

Als die Fragebögen verschwanden, nahm Harry seinen Rucksack, wünschte Ron viel Glück bei Wahrsagen und verließ mit Hermione die große Halle. 

„Ich werde gar nicht bei den Nachmittagsprüfungen antreten," jammerte Hermione, „Ich schaffe es ja doch nicht."

„Och, das arme Schlammblut wird zu dumm für einfache Fragen?", spöttelte Pansy, die soeben mit Draco die Halle verließ. 

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Wir haben kein Wahrsagen, Potter," erinnerte ihn Draco, „Bist du zu blöd um dir das zu merken?"

„Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte Pansy zu Draco, „Ich muss noch meinen Brief fertig schreiben...Wir sehen uns nachher."

Draco winkte nur, als Zeichen, dass er es verstanden hatte. 

„Jetzt sag schon, wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragte Draco, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war. 

„Ich bin in der Bibliothek," sagte Hermione und ging weiter. 

„Ohne dich, wäre ich wahrscheinlich durchgefallen," antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte Draco schelmisch. 

Harry nahm seine Hand und zog ihn zu Lupins Wohnung. 

Diese stand diesmal leer, doch er vergewisserte sich trotzdem indem er in die anderen Zimmer blickte. 

„Ich bekomme eine Wohnung," sagte Draco fröhlich, „Das hättest du nicht machen müssen. Das ist doch viel zu viel!"

„Idiot," flüsterte Harry liebevoll und küsste ihn.

Die beiden ließen sich auf der Couch nieder. 

Immer noch küssend, streichelten sie zärtlich den Rücken des anderen. 

„Potter, wir müssen reden," meinte Draco und schob Harry etwas von sich weg. 

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Nein...genau das ist das Problem," gestand Draco. 

„Tut mir leid. Das verstehe ich nicht," sagte Harry. 

„Potter...wir sind jetzt seit einem Monat zusammen," begann Draco, „Und du küsst inzwischen wirklich gut und alles...aber ich will nicht immer nur küssen."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Vor so einem Gespräch fürchtete er sich schon seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Beziehung. 

„Draco, ich weiß, was du damit sagen willst...aber...ehrlich gesagt, ich bin noch nicht so weit," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„He! Kein Problem!", versicherte Draco, „Ich wollte nur mal fragen."

„Bist du enttäuscht?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Der Slytherin seufzte kurz auf, bevor er Harry in seine Arme zog und kurz küsste.

„Ne, keine Sorge," flüsterte Draco, „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du ja sagst."

Harry lehnte sich an die Brust des Slytherins und genoss Dracos Hände, die zärtlich über seinen Bauch strichen. 

„Hast du nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Bin ich schon so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Nein, aber da das Wiesel temperamentvoller als du bist, dachte ich, du brauchst dreimal so viel Zeit, wie er," erklärte Draco, „Und das Wiesel ist schon in der zweiten Woche mit Blaise ins Bett gesprungen, also..."

„Müsste ich es in zwei Wochen tun?", schloss Harry. 

„Nach meinen Rechnungen," nickte Draco, „Und wir haben Glück. Da sind die Weihnachtsferien. Ich bleib hier...und du?"

„Wo sollte ich hin? Ron fährt zu Blaise und Hermione nach Hause," antwortete Harry, „...Seit wann nennst du Blaise eigentlich nicht mehr Zabini?"

„Ich darf die Leute so nennen, wie ich will," sagte Draco trotzig. 

„Aber Harry bringst du nicht heraus?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor. 

„Warum sollte ich, Potter?", erwiderte Draco grinsend. 

„Ich gebe es auf," seufzte Harry, „Nenn mich ruhig weiterhin Potter!"

„Werde ich," Dracos Grinsen wurde noch ein Stückchen breiter. 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, in der Harry einfach nur die Streicheleinheiten des Slytherins genoss. 

„Wer war es denn nun?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Auf Dracos verwirrten Blick, sprach er weiter: „Mit dem oder der du geschlafen hast."

„Das habe ich doch schon mal gesagt," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Blaise war es nicht," sagte Harry, „Ich habe ihn gefragt."

„Ich sagte auch nicht Blaise...Ich sagte Zabini," entgegnete Draco, „Wunderst du dich nie, warum ich noch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bin? Das mit Snape war nur eine Ausrede um den Slytherins nicht das Auren orten beizubringen und sie somit zu besseren Todessern auszubilden. Blaise ist sein Sohn; den konnte er nicht rausschmeißen. Tja und ich...Du sagst ja selbst, dass ich attraktiv bin und Zabini kann sich ebenfalls sehen lassen, also war es gar nicht so schlimm."

„Mit Blaises Vater?", schrie Harry entsetzt und sprang auf. 

Als er das hinterhältige Grinsen seines Slytherins entdeckte, beruhigte er sich wieder. 

„Das war nicht witzig," grummelte er. 

„Tut mir leid," kicherte Draco, „Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war es wert."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie du mich erschreckt hast?", klagte Harry.

„Wenn du mir das tatsächlich glaubst, kann ich nichts dafür," gluckste Draco, „Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich beleidigt sein, dass du mir so was zu traust...aber dein Ausdruck macht es wieder gut."

Harry seufzte laut, bevor er sich wieder zu Draco auf die Couch setzte. 

„Und wer war es jetzt wirklich?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. 

„Harry...es tut mir leid, aber ich will es nicht sagen," entschuldigte sich Draco. 

„Kein Problem...willst du was trinken?", wechselte Harry das Thema, „Ich habe in Remus Arbeitszimmer Getränke entdeckt."

„Ich hole sie," sagte Draco und stand auf. 

Harry blickte ihn noch nach, als der Slytherin in Lupins Arbeitszimmer verschwand und kurze Zeit später mit zwei Gläsern Fruchtsaft zurück kam. 

„Bitte!", er gab eines davon Harry, „Stoßen wir an auf...ähm...dass die Probe- ZAGs gut verlaufen."

„Prost," grinste Harry und trank den Saft in einem Zug hinunter. 

Es schmeckte wie Kirschsaft, der mit Mineralwasser verdünnt wurde. 

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig. 

Immerhin hatte er kein Mineralwasser bei seinem Rundgang gesehen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?", fragte aufeinmal Draco.

Ehe er sich versah antwortete Harry bereitwillig: „Weil ich bis jetzt noch nie jemanden gefunden habe, mit dem ich es mir hätte vorstellen können." 

„Und was war mit Cho Chang?"

„Ablenkung?", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Zu mindestens nennt es so Blaise...Ich denke, dass ich sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich attraktiv gefunden habe, aber das war's auch schon."

„Muss dich ja schwer getroffen haben, als sie mit Diggory zum Weihnachtsball ging!", vermutete Draco.

Harry wollte ihn bitten, dass er nicht von Cedric sprach, aber zu seiner Verwunderung sagte er statt dessen: „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon. Vor allen Dingen sollte ich den Ball eröffnen und hatte noch keine Partnerin. Außer Cho konnte ich mir niemanden vorstellen!"

„Und warum hast du es dann nicht bei Patil probiert? Sie ist immerhin hübsch!"

„Weil sie mich Wochen lang mit ihren Blicken umbringen wollte, nachdem ich sie am Ball ignoriert habe!"

„Ich habe es gesehen," grinste Draco, „Ich dachte ja, dass du und das Wiesel ein Paar wäret und euch nur nicht traut gemeinsam zu tanzen...Hast du nie daran gedacht, etwas mit dem Wiesel anzufangen?"

„Nein."

„Und dem Schlammblut?"

„Auch nicht!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Draco verwirrt, „Ich will sie nicht, aber du..."

„Wir sind nur Freunde," antwortete Harry, „Daran würde ich nicht mal denken."

„Liebst du mich?", Draco blickte ihn gespannt an. 

„Ja."

„Sehr?"

„Mehr als mein Leben!"

Als Harry das antwortete, umarmte ihn der Slytherin glücklich und verließ ohne ein Wort zu verlieren die Wohnung. 

//Was war das?// fragte sich Harry. 

Er wollte dem Slytherin folgen, aber dieser war schon in den vielen Gängen Hogwarts verschwunden. 

Also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, in der er Hermione an einem Tisch sitzen sah und verzweifelt durch ihr Arithmatikbuch blätterte. 

„Hi," machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam und setzte sich neben sie. 

„Hi! Und was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?", fragte ihn das Mädchen. 

„Geknutscht und über Sex gesprochen," antwortete Harry, obwohl er etwas anderes sagen wollte. 

//Was ist nur mit mir los?//

„Schön für dich," meinte Hermione und blickte ihn skeptisch an, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er doch ja sagen wollte.

„Ich kann dich verstehen," seufzte Hermione und blätterte weiter in ihrem Buch, „Diese Probe- ZAGs sind schwerer, als ich dachte."

„Das wird es sein," murmelte Harry. 

Die restliche Zeit der Stunde, verbrachte er damit sich noch einige Dinge in Kräuterkunde anzusehen. 

„Gehen wir?", fragte Hermione als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde. 

Harry nickte nur und folgte ihr langsam. 

„Wahrsagen ist scheiße," fluchte Ron, als sie bei ihm ankamen, „Seid froh, dass ihr es nicht habt...Solche dämlichen Fragen sollten verboten werden."

Hermione ignorierte ihn und rannte zu Viktor, als sie diesen sah. 

„Lief nicht so gut?", erkundigte sich Harry und ließ sich neben dem Rothaarigen nieder. 

„Oh doch," antwortete Ron, „Aber es ist trotzdem Schwachsinn...Was hast du so gemacht?"

„Mit Draco geknutscht und über Sex gesprochen und danach ein bisschen für Kräuterkunde gelernt," antwortete Harry. 

„Musst du Malfoy immer erwähnen?", jammerte Ron. 

„Nein!"

„Warum tust du's dann?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Weil ich nicht anders kann," sagte Harry verzweifelt. 

„Ah ja?", Ron hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Das ist auch ein Grund."

„He, seht mal, was ich mir von McGonagall geholt habe," rief Seamus fröhlich und wedelte mit einem Stück Papier. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Neville neugierig. 

„Die Anordnung der Probe- ZAGs," antwortete Seamus und gab den dreien den Zettel. 

                                    _Probe- ZAGs; Probe- UTZ_

_                                                Frühstück_

_                                                Zaubertränke_

_                                                Verwandlungen_

_                                                Zauberkunst_

_                                                Wahrsagen_

_                                                Mittagessen_

_                                                Kräuterkunde_

_                                                Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_                                                Geschichte der Zauberei_

_                                                Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_

_                                                Abendessen_

_                                                Alte Runen_

_                                                Arithmatik_

_                                                Muggelkunde_

_                                                Astrologie( nur wenn man Wahrsagen gewählt hat)_

„Ich hasse Wahrsagen," grummelte Ron, „Wenn das nicht wäre, hätte ich es nach dem Abendessen hinter mir."

„Warum braucht man die Probe- ZAGs in Astrologie nicht ablegen, wenn man kein Wahrsagen hat?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Weil es nur die theoretischen sind und bei der Theorie bezieht es sich sehr auf Wahrsagen," erklärte Seamus. 

„Das darf nicht wahr sein," kreischte Hermione und riss Ron den Zettel aus der Hand. 

„Auch wieder da?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Am Abend sind auch noch Prüfungen?", Hermione ließ sich entsetzt zwischen Ron und Neville nieder. 

„Weißt du, dass dich deine Beziehung sehr verändert hat?", bemerkte Ron, „Früher hättest du dich gefreut, wenn du Prüfungen machen durftest."

Durch den Blick, den ihm Hermione zu warf, schwieg er sofort. 

„Harry, habe ich mich wirklich so sehr verändert?", fragte Hermione. 

//Sag nein, sag nein...//

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Denkst du, dass ich die Prüfungen schaffe?", fragte Hermione weiter. 

//Sag ja, sag ja...//

„Nein," Harry hielt sich schockiert den Mund zu. 

Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich," seufzte Hermione und begann lustlos in ihrem Essen zu stochern. 

Harry hörte das Flügelschlagen der Eulen, aber er blickte nicht auf. 

Er war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken. 

„Mom lädt dich ein," holte ihn Ron zurück und übergab ihm einen Brief. 

„Mich?", verwirrt nahm er den Brief entgegen. 

„Ja," Ron schaufelte sich noch ein paar Nudeln auf seinen Teller, „Wenn du willst, kannst du mit Ginny und Colin mitfahren...Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung. Ich fahr zu Blaise; egal was sie dazu sagt."

„Nein, ich bleibe lieber hier...Colin und Ginny?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja, Colin fährt mit ihr mit," erzählte Ron, „Fred bleibt hier und George wurde von Cho zu Gquiya eingeladen."

„Zu was?", fragten Harry und Hermione gleichzeitig. 

„Gquiya. Das ist eine Sportart...ähnlich wie...ähm, wie heißt das bei den Muggeln?...Ähm...Genau...Ski fahren. Nur bei Gquiya fährst du die Piste hinauf," erklärte Ron, „Ist ziemlich lustig. Es kommt zwar nicht an Quidditch heran, aber für den Winter ist es besser geeignet."

„Man fährt die Piste hinauf?", wiederholte Hermione ungläubig, „Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Hermione...wir sind Zauberer," antwortete Ron. 

Trotz dieser Erklärung schien sich Hermione immer noch nicht vorstellen zu können, wie man bergauf Ski fahren konnte.

„Und Cho hat ihn eingeladen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ja, nachdem er sie zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hat," sagte Ron, „...und bitte sag mir, dass du jetzt eifersüchtig bist!"

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich liebe Draco, nicht Cho," antwortete Harry leise. 

„Genau das wollte ich nicht hören," murmelte Ron. 

Die Probe- ZAGs am Nachmittag schloss Harry mit einem relativ guten Gefühl und wenn Hermione ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, sie über Alte Runen auszufragen, wäre auch das Abendessen in Ordnung gewesen.

Nach einigen Stunden konnte er auch zu seinem Glück wieder das sagen, was er wirklich sagen wollte. 

Schließlich beobachtete er nur noch, wie sich die anderen Gryffindors für die Astrologieprüfung bereit machten, bevor er sich schließlich niederlegte und die Stille im Schlafsaal genoss.

TBC


	39. Sinneswandel

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Okay, da immer wieder die Fragen von Dracos Erster/Erstem auftauchen. Die Antwort bekommt ihr nach dem Weihnachtsball. Ich verspreche es! *g*

Morgen beginnt wieder die Schule *würg* Ich hasse das. Ich hasse die Lehrer(erhängt meine Geolehrerin) und ich hasse meine Mitschüler...Also habe ich ja was, auf das ich mich morgen freuen kann. *g* Also nicht sauer sein, wenn der nächste Teil wieder etwas länger braucht.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Choko, Kisu, Dunkle Flamme, Ralna, Calandra, baboon, DB17, Maia May, Angel344, jessy11, Tarivi, Kiki1966d, Lorelei Lee, Lilvroni, Trinity81, Kirilein, Markie98, ela, Nibin, you-are-mine, Dracos-Honey, lightning, HellOnFire, kleinerSchatz, MaxCat, WiniBlack und Merilflower. *allefestknuddel*

@Kisu: Leider nein. Den muss man leider selbst brauen. *g*

@Lilvroni: Na ja, ich habe schon lange keine Videos mehr gekauft *sichalsDVDkäuferinoutet* *g*. Aber früher kosteten sie zwischen 180 und 200 Schilling, also müssten es jetzt 14 bis 15 Euro sein...Weshalb interessiert dich das eigentlich? *neugierigist*

@Markie98: In 106 Tagen. *g*

@Dracos-Honey: Ich dachte da eher an meinen. Ich denke, wenn da drinnen Mord steht, ist das nicht so gut. *g*

@HellOnFire: Wer weiß! *fiesgrinst* Vielleicht sterben sie beide alla Romeo und Julia(natürlich müssten sie noch klären, wer Julia ist *g*). 

@kleinerSchatz: Nein, habe ich nicht. 

***************************************************************************

Geweckt wurde Harry durch ein leises Stöhnen, das aus dem Bad zu kommen schien. 

Er sah Neville, der sich die Augen reibend, zur Badezimmertür tapste.

„Ich würde da jetzt nicht reingehen," stoppte ihn Seamus, als er gerade die Hand auf die Klinge legte.

„Aber vielleicht ist jemand verletzt," sagte Neville besorgt. 

Harry schmunzelte darüber nur, während er sich langsam anzog. 

„Neville...da ist keiner verletzt, glaub mir," grinste Seamus. 

„Aber warum sollte dann jemand stöhnen?", fragte Neville. 

Harry hörte Dean in seinem Bett kichern und auch er selbst tat sich schwer um nicht los zulachen, bei so viel Naivität. 

„Sieh mal auf Rons Bett," sagte Seamus und zog den vergesslichen Jungen zum Bett des Rothaarigen. 

„Da ist nichts," meinte Neville. 

„Genau...und gestern Abend sind da drinnen Ron und Blaise gelegen," erklärte Seamus langsam.

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Neville ungeduldig.

„Neville, Neville," grinste Seamus, „Jetzt sind sie nicht mehr im Bett und aus dem Badezimmer hören wir es stöhnen...Was sagt uns das?"

„Dass sie verletzt sein könnten! Weshalb sollten sie sonst stöh...OH!", Nevilles Augen weiteten sich und er sah geschockt zur Badezimmertür. 

„Also, ich persönlich würde da jetzt nicht reingehen, aber wenn du etwas lernen willst...," er wies einladend auf die Tür. 

„Nein, ich denke, ich warte lieber," sagte Neville und ließ sich auf Rons Bett nieder. 

Harry blickte auf seine Uhr, bevor er ungeduldig vor der Badezimmertür hin und her lief. 

„Die sollen sich beeilen," grummelte er, „Sonst können wir das Frühstück vergessen."

„Wer klopft an?", fragte Dean. 

„Immer der, der fragt," antwortete Seamus kühl. 

„Sehr witzig...Neville, du wolltest doch schon mal hinein? Willst du nicht klopfen?", bat Dean. 

„Wieso ich? Harry ist sein bester Freund," erwiderte Neville. 

„Ich muss nicht unbedingt etwas essen," meinte Harry und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. 

„Einer von uns muss es aber tun," überlegte Seamus. 

„Tu du's doch. Ich wette so etwas siehst du doch gerne," sagte Dean. 

Es klopfte zögerlich an der Tür, bevor Fred den Schlafsaal betrat. 

„Morgen," grüßte er die vier Jungs, „Ich habe was in meinem Bett vergessen und da habe ich euch gehört. Ihr wisst, dass in zehn Minuten der Unterricht anfängt...Nicht, dass ich jetzt zu einem Streber werde, nur weil ich die Möglichkeit habe, Percy zu übertreffen, aber..."

„Wir würden schon längst unten sein, aber dein Bruder...," Harry stoppte, und führte Fred zur Badezimmertür, vor der man das Stöhnen noch lauter hören konnte. 

„Ron, Ron," Fred schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. 

„Tja, da siehst du unser Problem," sagte Seamus. 

„Wo ist da das Problem?", fragte Fred verwirrt und öffnete die Badezimmertür. 

„Hey, ihr beiden! Beeilt euch. In zehn Minuten fängt der Unterricht an," rief er ins Badezimmer, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss. 

Nicht mal eine Minute später, traten ein grinsender Blaise und ein rotgewordener Ron, beide nur mit Handtüchern bedeckt, aus dem Badezimmer. 

„Seht ihr? So macht man das," grinste Fred, klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und verließ den Schlafsaal. 

„Wenn ihr das, dass nächste Mal machen wollt...schaut vorher auf die Uhr," zischte Harry zu den beiden, während er schnell ins Badezimmer stürmte. 

Er beließ es bei einer Katzenwäsche, ebenso wie die anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal. 

Ron und Blaise ließen sich davon nicht anstecken, sondern zogen sich ganz gemütlich an.

„Wie könnt ihr bloß so ruhig bleiben? Wir kommen zu spät", fragte Neville verwirrt. 

„Was soll ich sagen, Longbottom," das Grinsen in Blaises Gesicht wurde breiter, „Wir fühlen uns halt ganz entspannt."

Daraufhin wurde Ron noch ein bisschen röter, das er aber verdecken versuchte, in dem er sich hinter einem Pullover versteckte. 

„Vier Minuten," rief Harry und hetzte mit Seamus aus dem Schlafsaal. 

Sie verlangsamten ihr Tempo nicht, wodurch die fette Dame sie zu tadeln begann. 

Sie wurde aber unterbrochen, als die anderen ebenfalls aus Gryffindor rannten. 

„Seien wir froh, dass wir jetzt nicht Snape haben," sagte Seamus atemlos, während sie die Treppen und Gänge zu Flitwicks Klassenzimmer liefen. 

„Nur fünf Minuten zu spät," freute sich Harry, als sie bei Flitwick ankamen. 

„Da sind ja unsere Gryffindor- Jungen," grüßte sie der kleine Professor, „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Harry murmelte eine Entschuldigung, bevor er sich neben Hannah niederließ. 

Professor Flitwick zog ihnen keine Punkte ab und verbrachte die ganze Stunde damit, sich Parvatis und Hannahs  Vorschläge für den Weihnachtsball anzuhören. 

Harry hoffte inständig, dass nicht Susan Bones Vorschlag mit dem Thema „Strandparty" angenommen wurde. 

Er wollte sicher nicht, nur mit Badehose in der großen Halle sitzen. 

Allerdings müsste es dann Draco auch tun; und schon gefiel ihm der Vorschlag. 

Aber als sich das Bild von Millicent Bulstrode im Bikini oder Snape in Badehose in seinen Kopf schlich, war er wieder gegen diese Idee. 

„Wenn ich McGonagall richtig verstanden habe...," sagte Seamus, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsraum befanden, „...wird sie uns jetzt die Ergebnisse der Probe- ZAGs geben."

„Jetzt?", fragte Hermione entsetzt, „Warum denn schon heute? Die Probe- ZAGs waren doch erst gestern...wieso hat mir keiner was gesagt. Ich hätte mich physisch und psychisch vorbereitet."

„Wie Blaise und Ron?", fragte Harry grinsend, woraufhin Ron wieder rot anlief. 

„Muss ich mir das jetzt öfters anhören?", erkundigte sich der Rothaarige. 

„Na ja...es passiert nicht viel in Gryffindor," erklärte Seamus, „Wir brauchen etwas, über das wir reden können."

„Ich Glückspilz," grummelte Ron sarkastisch. 

Seine Laune verbesserte sich aber schlagartig, als er sich neben Blaise in McGonagalls Klassenraum setzte. 

Draco war noch nicht anwesend; dieser drängelte sich noch Sekunden vor McGonagall in den Klassenraum, die ihn darauf mit strengem Blick ansah. 

„Was war gestern mit dir los?", fragte Harry leise, während der Slytherin seine Bücher auspackte. 

„Später," war das einzige Wort, das er hörte. 

„Nun, in wenigen Sekunden müsste ich eure Probe- ZAGs Ergebnisse bekommen," begann McGonagall, „Ich möchte sie daran erinnern, dass sie nirgends dazu gerechnet werden. Nicht mal, die Lehrerschaft Hogwarts weiß, wie ihr abgeschnitten habt, da die Probe- ZAGs nicht in unseren Bereich fallen..."

Ihr Lehrertisch leuchtete kurz, bevor lauter Stapeln von Fragebögen erschienen, die mit einem roten Band zusammen gehalten wurden. 

„Ah, da sind sie schon," sagte sie glücklich. 

„Professor!", meldete sich Hermione, „Wird das, wie die echten ZAGs berechnet?"

„Nein," antwortete McGonagall, „Da wir keine Praxis bei den Proben haben, kann man es nicht gleich berechnen. Für jedes Fach bekommt ihr eurer Ergebnis einzeln...Ihr könnt euch ja dann ein ungefähres Bild eures ZAGs machen."

„Der 12. ist der höchste, oder?", fragte Dean. 

„Ganz genau," McGonagall wandte sich den Stapeln von Fragebögen zu, „Bevor ich sie euch zurück gebe, möchte ich ihnen noch mitteilen, dass sie diese Probe- ZAGs noch mal durchschauen sollten. So wissen sie, was sie falsch gemacht haben."

Sie nahm drei Stapel und gab diese an Hermione, Harry und Goyle, bevor sie die nächsten austeilte. 

Harry löste vorsichtig das rote Band und sah mit roter Schrift das Ergebnis auf der ersten Seite stehen. 

//Verwandlungen, 11.ZAG; Zauberkunst, 11.ZAG; Zaubertränke; 12.ZAG?// Verwundert blickte Harry auf den Zaubertrankbogen, aber die 12 verschwand nicht. 

„Snape wird sich wahnsinnig aufregen," flüsterte Draco ihm leise zu, als er Harrys Ergebnis in Zaubertränke sah.

Harry schmunzelte darüber und las weiter. 

//Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, 11.ZAG; Kräuterkunde, 10.ZAG; Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, 11.ZAG; Geschichte der Zauberei, 11.ZAG//

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich den 11.ZAG bekommen würde," überlegte Harry, „Nicht schlecht, muss ich sagen...Was würdest du bekommen?"

„Nun, da alle meine Ergebnisse 12.ZAG sind...", Draco lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. 

„Gratuliere," flüsterte Harry, bevor ihn ein lautes Poltern zurück blicken ließ. 

„Mister Longbottom," kreischte McGonagall und lief zu dem ohnmächtig gewordenen Jungen. 

„Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?", fragte McGonagall an Millicent gewandt. 

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht," verteidigte sich die Slytherin, „Er ist umgekippt nachdem er auf den Fragebogen geblickt hat."

McGonagall blickte kurz auf den Fragebogen, bevor ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. 

„Nun, Mister Longbottom," sagte sie, als Neville wieder zu sich kam, „Ich gratuliere ihnen zu ihrem Ergebnis in Zaubertränke."

„12.ZAG?" staunte Neville, „12.ZAG...12.ZAG in Zaubertränke?"

„Sie scheinen endlich einen Durchblick in Zaubertränke bekommen zu haben. Severus wird sich freuen," schmunzelte McGonagall. 

Neville blickte immer noch fassungslos auf sein Zaubertrank- Ergebnis. 

Während es Neville beim Mittagessen immer noch nicht glauben konnte, jammerte Hermione immer nur über ihr schlechtes Ergebnis. 

Das höchste war bei ihr der 5.ZAG und das in Arithmatik. 

Allerdings weigerte sie sich mit Viktor Schluss zu machen und wiederholte immer, dass es nur eine Probe gewesen war. 

Dass ihr dabei keiner zuhörte, bemerkte sie gar nicht.

„Miss Granger? Miss Patil", Harry und Ron blickten ganz verwundert, als McGonagall zum Gryffindor- Tisch trat. 

„Würden sie mir bitte folgen?", bat sie und verließ die Halle. 

Parvati und Hermione folgten ihr verunsichert. 

„12.ZAG in Zaubertränke?! Ich kann's nicht fassen," meinte Neville.

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass kein Snape in der Nähe war," grinste Harry.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," zischte eben dieser Professor. 

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen. 

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Snape an ihnen vorbei gekommen war. 

„Kräuterkunde," sagte Neville fröhlich, als er auf seine Uhr blickte, „Wir müssen los."

Die Gryffindors erhoben sich gleichzeitig mit den Hufflepuffs und gingen gemeinsam Richtung Gewächshäuser. 

Kurz vor dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit Madam Sprout klang ein lautes „Potter" über den Gang. 

Die ganze Truppe blieb stehen, als Draco schwer atmend bei Harry ankam. 

„Potter, ich muss dir was sagen," begann er nach Luftschnappend. 

„Ich habe jetzt Kräuterkunde...," meinte Harry. 

„Ich habe dir gestern Veritaserum in dein Getränk gemischt," gestand Draco. 

„Du hast was?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Ja...aber kein sehr starkes," verteidigte sich der Slytherin. 

„Das würde erklären, warum ich nie lügen konnte," überlegte Harry. 

Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs entfernten sich langsam vom Ort des Geschehen.

„Ich musste es ganz genau wissen," erklärte Draco, „Ich musste wissen, ob deine Gefühle für mich nur ein Scherz, oder so etwas sind...Ich weiß, ich sollte dir mehr vertrauen...aber hey...ich bin ein Slytherin."

„Und weiter?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich habe meiner Mutter von uns geschrieben," antwortete Draco, worauf Harry dachte, dass er sich verhört hatte. 

„Natürlich war es ein Aiuto. Ich will ja nicht, dass es Dad sofort erfährt...obwohl das jetzt ziemlich egal ist..."

„Was meinst du damit?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Sie hat mir gerade zurück geschrieben," Draco nahm vorsichtig Harrys Hände in seine, „Und daher: Scheiß auf meinen Vater!...Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?", fragte Draco lautstark. 

Harry blickte den Slytherin sprachlos an. 

Hatte er das soeben richtig verstanden?

„Ich würde gerne," stotterte Harry, „Aber dein Vater...Bist du dir sicher, dass du das riskieren willst?"

„Ja! Wenn es meinen Vater nicht passt, dann hat er Pech gehabt," antwortete Draco selbstsicher. 

„Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du hast Kräuterkunde," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Okay,...wir treffen uns nach Unterrichtsschluss in Remus Wohnung," bestimmte Harry, „Und dann erzählst du mir, woher dieser Wandel kommt?"

„Kein Problem...Bis nachher," der Slytherin kontrollierte, ob sie jemand sehen konnte, bevor er ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange hauchte. 

Glücklich lächelnd ging Harry zu den Gewächshäusern, wo nur noch Ernie Macmillan stand. 

„Na endlich," sagte Ernie, als Harry bei ihm ankam, „Wo sind Hermione und Parvati?"

„Keine Ahnung," Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Na toll," grummelte der Hufflepuff, „Jetzt kann ich auch noch auf die beiden warten...Ach ja, wir sind in Gewächshaus Neun."

Harry bedankte sich und ging zu dem genannten Gewächshaus. 

Er hoffte inständig, dass es dort warm war. 

Als er die Glastür öffnete, kam ihm sofort eine warme Brise entgegen. 

Er sah die anderen, die sich um einen kleinen Teich inmitten des Hauses versammelt hatten. 

„Ah, Mister Potter," grüßte ihn Madam Sprout, „Schön, dass sie auch noch zu uns stoßen."

„Verzeihung," entschuldigte sich Harry, „Ich bin aufgehalten worden."

„Ich weiß," beruhigte ihn Madam Sprout, „Stellen sie sich bitte zu den anderen."

Harry drängte sich zwischen Hannah und Ron. 

In dem kleinen Teich konnte er bunte Fische erkennen, die alle eine Art Alge um ihre Flossen hatten. 

„Was müssen wir tun?", wisperte Harry zu Ron. 

„Gar nichts," antwortete der Rothaarige, „Wir müssen nur die Algen auf diesen Fischen beobachten und danach eine Zusammenfassung dieser Stunde schreiben...Absolut sinnlos, wenn du mich fragst. Die Algen haben sich noch kein Stückchen verändert."

Schon kurze Zeit später, musste Harry seinem besten Freund recht geben. 

Was brachte es wirklich zwei Stunden lang, Fische in einem Teich zu beobachten?

Als sich die Glastür öffnete, drehte er sich um und sah Ernie, Parvati und Hermione das Gewächshaus betreten. 

Ernie steuerte zielsicher zu Seamus, der ihm leise erklärte, was sie machen sollten. 

Harry konnte seine Augen aber nicht von den beiden Mädchen nehmen. 

Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert und er kam nicht darauf, was es sein könnte. 

Hermione war ziemlich blass und schien kurz vor einen Weinkrampf zu stehen. 

„Ich glaube es nicht," flüsterte Ron, „McGonagall hat ihr den Posten als Vertrauensschülerin weggenommen."

Jetzt konnte Harry auch die Veränderung sehen. 

Hermione trug kein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen; dieses prangte nun auf Parvatis Umhang. 

Hannah rückte etwas weiter nach links, so dass sich Hermione neben Harry stellen konnte. 

„Wir müssen Tarminpflanzen beobachten?", erkundigte sich Hermione. 

„Was für Pflanzen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Hermione wies auf die Algen an den Fischen. 

„Ja, und danach eine Zusammenfassung schreiben," antwortete Hannah für ihn. 

Hermione bedankte sich, bevor sie einen kleinen Notizblock heraus holte. 

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Ron wissen, „Ist Parvati nun tatsächlich Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor?"

„Ja," schniefte Hermione, „McGonagall meint, dass ich meine Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin vernachlässige und dass sie fürchterlich enttäuscht von mir ist...Und da sich Parvati in letzter Zeit sehr für schulische Angelegenheiten einsetzt, hat sie nun einfach sie zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht."

„Darf sie das überhaupt?", fragte Harry. 

„Wenn sie in den ersten sechs Monaten feststellt, dass die Entscheidung falsch war, dann schon," erklärte Hermione enttäuscht. 

Harry versuchte sie aufzuheitern, aber nach ein paar Minuten gab er es auf und beobachtete gedankenverloren die Fische. 

Er schreckte kurz auf, als sich die Algen an den Flossen, zu kleinen Blüten bildeten. 

Am Ende der Stunde, schwammen nun Fische mit kleinen Rosen im Teich umher. 

Harry wartete gar nicht auf seine Freunde, sondern rannte sofort zu Lupins Wohnung. 

Vor dem Sternenportrait wartete schon Draco auf ihn. 

„Schwarzwälderkirschtorte," murmelte Harry und die beiden betraten Lupins Wohnung. 

„Also, woher diese Veränderung?", fragte Harry sofort, als sie sich auf der Couch niederließen. 

„Zuerst einen Kuss," verlangte Draco und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. 

Harry schmunzelte leicht, während er sich langsam zu dem Slytherin vorbeugte.

Das bekannte Kribbeln in der Magengegend kehrte zurück, als sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Erst als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, trennten sie sich wieder. 

Harry kuschelte sich an Dracos Seite, während dieser kleine Kreise auf dem Rücken des Gryffindors nachfuhr. 

„Es ist wegen dem Brief von meiner Mom," erklärte Draco schließlich, „Sie ist total begeistert von uns..."

„Und weil deine Mutter mich als Schwiegersohn akzeptiert, denkst du dass sich dein Vater davon anstecken lässt?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Ich darf dich doch daran erinnern, was uns Dobby erzählt hat."

„Das hat auch nichts damit zu tun," sagte Draco ruhig, „Was in ihren Brief stand, das hat mich nachdenklich gemacht."

„Und was war das?", erkundigte sich Harry neugierig. 

„Dass es so selten ist, dass man wirklich jemanden findet, mit dem man sich ein gemeinsames Leben vorstellen kann und ich diese Chance nicht nur wegen meines Vaters wegwerfen soll," erzählte Draco, „Denn wenn ich schon etwas für jemanden aufgebe, dann nur für jemanden, der es auch verdient hätte...So was hat sie ungefähr geschrieben."

„Ich mag deine Mutter," sagte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

„Sag das erst nachdem du sie zu Weihnachten kennen gelernt hast," meinte Draco. 

„Zu Weihnachten? Kommt sie etwa her?", fragte Harry verwundert, „Aber hat sie nicht Angst vor Menschen..."

„Sie bringt mir meine Weihnachtsgeschenke. Sie vertraut bei so etwas nicht auf Eulenpost. Sie denkt immer, dass das irgendwer abfangen würde und ich dann nichts bekomme und auf sie sauer bin," erklärte Draco, „Und was das mit der Menschenangst angeht. In den Ferien ist doch kaum einer in Hogwarts..."

„Wow, dann lerne ich mal deine Mutter kennen," freute sich Harry, „Du versprichst, dass sie mich nicht gleich umbringt?"

Den letzten Satz hatte er mit hörbarer Skepsis ausgesprochen. 

„Ich verspreche es dir," gluckste Draco, „Also willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?"

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry erfreut. 

„Gut," grinste Draco, „Wann ich dich abhole, wird dir Zeus bringen."

TBC


	40. Weihnachtsball I

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Erste Woche(eigentlich nur drei Tage und die waren nur dafür da, um mich aus dem Bett zu werfen) Schule überstanden. *glücklichgrinst* Und weil ich jetzt happy bin, bekommt ihr den nächsten Teil. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Choko, Viviane, Kirilein, Lorelei Lee, you-are-mine, Ralna, Angel344, Darkness151, Markie98, Maia May, MaxCat, Nibin, Dracos-Honey, db17, Lapis, Virginia, HellOnFire und Amidala85.

@Viviane: Das weiß ich noch nicht. Muss das selbst noch überlegen.

@Choko: Wenn du in meiner Klasse wärest, würdest du verstehen warum ich keinen mag. Die sind eine Pest. Das haben sie diese Woche wieder so eindrucksvoll bewiesen...Aber zu deiner Frage. Es gibt schon ein paar, die ich leiden kann, aber die sind in der Minderheit.

@Lorelei Lee: Die Liste stoppt auch noch nicht. *g* Da kommt noch viel mehr.

@Ralna: Gut beobachtet, Sherlock. *g* Ja, es ist tatsächlich kürzer. Normalerweise sind es mindestens neun Seiten, dieses Mal waren es nur sieben. Aber das wird wahrscheinlich auch so bleiben. Dieses Kapitel hat auch nur sieben. 

@Darkness151: Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht. Mir ist das aber erst aufgefallen, als das Kapitel schon online stand.

@Nibin: Was trauriges am Ball? Weißt du schon mehr als ich? *g*

@Dracos-Honey: Die Frage kam schon öfters, aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht...Schlimm oder? Tja und kommen tue ich aus der Baustelle03. *g*

@Amidala85: Du bist die Zweite, die mich das gefragt hat...Tragisch, wenn niemand meine verwendeten Wörter kennt. *g* Schau in Kapitel 34 auf meinen Kommentar für Merilflower. Da habe ich's erklärt. 

***************************************************************************

Trotz der Vorfreude mit Draco zu dem Weihnachtsball zu gehen, war Harry gestresster als sonst. 

Nachdem irgendwie die Probe- ZAGs Ergebnisse in Zaubertränke zu Snape durchgesickert waren, tyrannisierte er Neville und Harry mehr denn je. 

Harry machte es zwar nicht mehr so viel aus, da er durch die Nachhilfe bei Draco langsam ein Gespür für den praktischen Teil entwickelte, aber Neville war jedes Mal den Tränen nahe. 

Blaises Nachhilfe hatte zwar bewirkt, dass er sich in der Theorie auskannte und sogar drei leichte Tränke brauen konnte, aber da Snape nur noch Praxis und nicht diese drei Tränke verlangte, half das nicht sonderlich. 

Dazu kam noch das Motto des Weihnachtsballes. 

Immer zwei Mädchen aus einem Haus, hatten sich eines Nachmittags in einen leeren Klassenraum gesetzt und darüber diskutiert. 

Susans Motto „Strandparty" war einstimmig abgelehnt worden, genau so wie Alyson Chesters Idee mit einem Kostümball. 

Nach fünf Stunden hatte Pansy Parkinson die Nase voll gehabt und einfach wütend eingeworfen, warum man nicht gleich wie Muggel angezogen kommen sollte. 

Sie hatte dies zwar wirklich nicht ernst gemeint, aber die anderen waren von dieser Idee so begeistert gewesen, dass nun Smoking bzw. Abendkleid Pflicht war. 

Die Slytherins hielten, wie man sich denken konnte, nicht sonderlich viel von der Idee, aber da sie als einziges Haus dagegen waren, mussten jetzt auch sie daran glauben. 

Allerdings gab es Gerüchte, dass kaum Slytherins kommen würden und statt dessen eine eigene Feier in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum machten, an der man noch wie „Richtige Zauberer" angezogen sein konnte.

Es gab noch eine, von Hannah erstellte, zweite Bedingung.

Sie schwärmte für Gegensätze, daher sollte von jedem Paar einer etwas weißes und der andere etwas schwarzes tragen.

Harry hatte sofort schwarz gewählt, bevor Draco auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, worauf der Slytherin etwa eine Stunde geschmollt hatte und immer wiederholte, dass zu ihm kein weiß passe, aber Harry hatte sich davon nicht erweichen lassen.

Ein Problem hatten die Mädchen aber bei den ganzen Vorbereitungen vergessen: Kein Schüler aus einer Zaubererfamilie besaß einen Smoking oder ein Abendkleid. 

So hatte sich Madam Rosmerta, da sie wieder einmal Schüler sehen wollte, bereit erklärt diese zu besorgen und nützte nun ein leeres Klassenzimmer für den Verkauf. 

Als Harry seinen Smoking besorgte, hatte er sich zuerst gewundert warum der eigentlich kleine Klassenraum genauso groß geworden war, wie ein richtiges Geschäft, aber dann viel ihm wieder ein, dass sie ja zaubern konnten. 

Selbst Umkleidekabinen hatte Madam Rosmerta aufgestellt. 

Als Harry durch die Kleiderständer ging, war er wirklich dankbar, dass er kein Mädchen war. 

Er hätte sich wahrscheinlich nie für ein Kleid entscheiden können. 

Ärmellos, mit Spagettiträger, mit Glitzer, mit Rüschen, einem Muster, tiefen Ausschnitt, kein Ausschnitt, Rücken frei, lang, kurz...nein, Harry war sehr dankbar, dass er ein Junge war. 

Wenigstens waren die Farben schon vorgegeben, sonst hätten die Mädchen noch länger in diesem Raum verbracht. 

Allein Hermione hatte über sechs Stunden gebraucht um sich zu entscheiden. 

Harry hatte sich einfach von Rosmerta einen Smoking auswählen lassen, so dass er nicht mal zehn Minuten in dem Klassenraum/Geschäft verbrachte.

Zeus brachte Harry am Vorabend des Balles die Botschaft, dass Draco mit Blaise mitgehen und die beiden um Acht Uhr vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame warten würden. 

Harry richtete gerade seine Masche, während er immer wieder einen skeptischen Blick auf die von Hermione geborgte Dose Seidenglatts Haargel vor ihm warf. 

Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er damit versuchen sollte sein Haar zu bändigen oder es einfach sein ließ. 

„Man, Harry. Schmier dir endlich dieses blöde Zeug in die Haare," sagte Ron, der vor dem Spiegel neben Harry stand, „Und hör auf an deiner Masche zu spielen. Die passt schon seit einer Stunde..."

„Soll ich wirklich?", fragte Harry nervös und nahm die Dose in die Hand. 

„Ja," antwortete Ron genervt, „Seit über einer Stunde stehst du schon hier und wenn du das jetzt nicht verwendest, war das eine Stunde deines Lebens, die du mit Maschenrichten verschwendet hast..."

Dean kicherte leise. 

„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Weihnachtsball?", erkundigte sich Neville.

„Wenn ich's dir sage, glaubst du es mir ja doch nicht," grinste Harry, bevor er zögerlich das Gel in seine Haare schmierte. 

„Und wenn du es ihm glaubst, fällst du in Ohnmacht," fügte Ron hinzu. 

Neville und Dean warfen sich verständnislose Blicke zu, während Seamus nur leise kicherte. 

„Und mit wem gehst du?", wollte Ron von Neville wissen, „Jetzt da meine Schwester vergeben ist..."

Neville lief rot an und begann zu Stottern. 

Doch den Namen „Parvati" hörten alle vier heraus. 

„Nichts gegen dich Neville...Aber wie hast **du** Parvati bekommen?", fragte Dean ungläubig.

„...Ich habe gar nichts gemacht," gestand Neville, „Sie hat mich vor einer Woche im Gemeinschaftsraum gefragt..."

Dean pfiff anerkennend, bevor er sich wieder seinem Spiegel zuwandte.

Harry begutachtete seine Haare, die nun alle perfekt lagen, als hätte man sie noch schnell umgetauscht.

„Und?", fragte er Ron. 

Der Rothaarige blickte kurz zu ihm und antwortete: „Nicht schlecht...auch wenn du dir nicht so eine Mühe für Du-weißt-schon machen müsstest."

„Harry geht mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zum Weihnachtsball?", fragte Neville verwirrt. 

„Wie hast du den dunklen Lord dazu bekommen?", kicherte Seamus. 

„Sehr witzig," grummelte Harry, „...und nein, Neville. Ich gehe nicht mit Vol...", Ron warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu, „...Verzeihung...Du-weißt-schon-wem zum Weihnachtsball."

„Hatte ich auch nicht gedacht," murmelte Neville, „Aber es hat so geklungen."

„Aber seine Begleitung ist genauso schlimm," meinte Ron.

Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, worauf er schweigend seine Masche richtete. 

„Ich sehe fürchterlich aus," jammerte der Rothaarige nach einer Weile, „Weiß passt mir nicht."

„Denkst du mir?", fragte Neville. 

„Du musst weiß tragen...Parvati hat **dich** gefragt, also darf sie sich auch die Farbe aussuchen," entgegnete Ron. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr gegen weiß habt," sagte Seamus, „Mir passt es jedenfalls..."

„Ja, dir vielleicht," sagten Ron und Neville gleichzeitig. 

„Ron, es ist kurz vor acht," drängte Harry und wuselte schon aufgeregt zur Tür. 

„Du trödelst eine Stunde und jetzt soll ich mich beeilen?", klagte Ron.

„Es ist schon kurz vor acht?", fragte Seamus entsetzt, „Verdammt, ich muss los..."

Der Ire rannte in Windeseile aus dem Badezimmer. 

„Bin schon fertig," versicherte Ron und folgte Harry. 

„Ihr zieht das tatsächlich durch?", fragte ihn der Rothaarige, während sie die Treppen hinunter stiegen.

„Ja...ich bin schon auf Snapes Gesicht gespannt," sagte Harry in freudiger Erwartung. 

„Snape ist wohl euer geringstes Problem," meinte Ron. 

„Hey, Harry," Fred und George holten die beiden ein, „Gehst du mit Malfoy hin oder hast du jemand anderen gefragt..."

„Ich gehe mit Draco," antwortete Harry. 

„Na dann viel Spaß," wünschten ihm die Zwillinge. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum schritt Fred zu Angelina Johnson, die in einem weißen Abendkleid vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging. 

Fred hatte wieder Angelina eingeladen und die Tratschtanten Hogwarts munkelnden schon von einer festen Beziehung.

Harry und Ron verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, dicht gefolgt von Angelina und den Zwillingen. 

Blaise und Draco standen an einer Wand gelehnt und Blaise versicherte Draco gerade, dass er nicht lächerlich in einem weißen Smoking aussah, während von Draco immer abfällige Kommentare über Muggel und ihre Bekleidung kamen.

Harry hingegen musste Blaise zustimmen. 

Draco sah einfach umwerfend in einem Smoking aus und das Weiß verlieh ihm einen unschuldigen Eindruck. 

„Ich hasse weiß...das bereust du noch, Potter," knurrte Draco zur Begrüßung. 

„Klar...bestrafe mich ruhig," grinste Harry und küsste seinen Slytherin kurz, was von Angelina einen entsetzten Aufschrei herbei rief. 

„Ach, hör auf hier rumzuquieken, Johnson," zischte Draco. 

Angelina wollte etwas erwidern, aber Fred zog sie schnell weiter. 

„Du könntest ruhig etwas netter sein," meinte Harry, „Wenn dich die Slytherins anfangen fertig zu machen, musst du in Gryffindor übernachten und es kommt nicht so gut, wenn dich jeder umbringen will."

„Ich hasse einfach nur weiß," verteidigte sich Draco.

„Das ist es gar nicht," flüsterte Blaise zu Harry, „Er ist nur schrecklich nervös. Deshalb liegen seine Nerven blank."

Harry nickte verstehend, während er Ron und Draco beobachtete, die sich mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen versuchten. 

Blaise rollte nur mit den Augen, bevor er Rons Hand nahm und ihn etwas von dem blonden Slytherin wegzog. 

„Also, Potter...gehen wir's an," meinte Draco und bot ihm seinen Arm an. 

Harry harkte sich bei ihm ein und die vier schritten los.

Kurz vor der großen Halle, stießen Ernie und Seamus zu ihnen. 

„Malfoy?", fragte Ernie ungläubig und sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen, der sich etwas näher an Draco kuschelte. 

„Wow...ein Hufflepuff kann denken," staunte Draco.

„Draco," ermahnte ihn Harry, wodurch zu Harrys eigener Verwunderung der Slytherin schwieg. 

Ernie blickte immer noch ab und an ungläubig zu Harry, aber Seamus lenkte ihn dann immer ab. 

Vor der großen Halle wartete schon halb Hogwarts darauf, dass die Tore endlich geöffnet wurden. 

Harry sah Hermione, die in ihrem weißen Kleid zu Krum wuselte.

„Tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen," wisperte Draco um sich selbst zu beruhigen. 

Als sie näher zu den anderen Schüler gingen, blickten alle entsetzt auf Harry und Draco, andere rieben sich ungläubig die Augen und wieder andere begannen sofort zu tuscheln. 

Harry entdeckte Pansy, die sich soeben mit Morag McDougal zu ihnen drängte, dicht gefolgt von Goyle und Millicent Bulstrode. 

Crabbe war zu seiner Erleichterung nirgends zu sehen. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser keine Begleitung bekommen und wollte deswegen nicht zum Ball. 

„Also, tatsächlich Potter," sagte Pansy, während sie Harry musterte. 

„Und wir dachten, du scherzt, als du uns das erzählt hast," fügte Morag hinzu.

„Und ihr wolltet nicht zum Ball kommen," erwiderte Draco, „So viel ich weiß, habt ihr euch noch heute morgen aufgeregt, dass man Muggel- Kleidung tragen muss."

„Ja, aber Snape lässt uns wieder in Zaubertränke, wenn wir mindestens zwei Stunden bleiben," erklärte Millicent. 

„Schön für euch," sagte Draco kühl. 

Das Tor zur großen Halle öffnete sich und Draco ließ die Slytherins einfach stehen. 

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Halle betraten. 

Ihm kam die Halle viel größer als sonst vor; ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie Dumbledore magisch vergrößert hätte. 

Die Haustische waren schon wie beim letzten Weihnachtsball kleinen runden Tischen gewichen, die in der linken Seite der Halle standen. 

Dort wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, befand sich nun eine kleine Bühne. 

Die Halle wurde von verschiedenfarbenen strahlenden Eiskristallen beleuchtet, die neben Mistelzweigen über ihren Köpfen schwebten. 

Die Wände glitzerten, ebenso wie der Boden.

Harry sah an einem der Tische Sirius und Lupin sitzen, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelten. 

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch mit Ron und Blaise. 

„Müssen wir beim Wiesel sitzen?", beschwerte sich Draco leise. 

„Willst du lieber bei Pansy und den anderen sitzen?", erwiderte Harry. 

„Schon gut. Ich gebe mich geschlagen," seufzte der Slytherin. 

Ron schien von dieser Sitzordnung genauso wenig begeistert wie Draco zu sein, da er immer wieder hoffnungsvoll auf einen anderen Tisch blickte.

„Ist hier noch frei?", erkundigte sich Parvati und wies auf die zwei leeren Stühle an ihrem Tisch. 

„Klar, setzt euch ruhig," meinte Harry. 

Parvati winkte Neville zu sich und dieser ließ sich sichtlich nervös neben dem Mädchen nieder. 

„Oh, Hilfe...ich muss den Tisch mit lauter Gryffindors teilen," klagte Draco, wodurch ihn Neville erst entdeckte. 

„Malfoy?", fragte er ungläubig und starrte Draco entsetzt an. 

„Was heißt hier mit lauter Gryffindors?", fragte Blaise, „Sehe ich aus wie ein Gryffindor?"

„Nein...eher wie ein Ravenclaw," kicherte Draco. 

„Hallo? Könnte mich jemand aufklären?", bat Neville. 

„Ein Ravenclaw? Wie kommst du darauf?", erwiderte Blaise. 

„Ravenclaws sieht man immer mit Büchern," erklärte Draco, „Und du rennst Tag ein Tag aus mit Büchern herum..."

„Das musst du gerade sagen!", entgegnete Blaise, „Wer wollte denn extra ein Bücherbord in unserem Zimmer, damit er ja seine Bücher nah bei sich hat?"

„Du," sagte Draco. 

„Ah ja...das war ja tatsächlich ich," murmelte Blaise beschämt. 

„Hallo? Ignoriert ihr mich?", fragte Neville. 

„Außerdem haben Ravenclaw nicht immer Bücher dabei...oder siehst du hier ein einziges Buch?", meinte Blaise. 

Draco drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und suchte den Saal nach Ravenclaws ab. 

„Ja, sehe ich," antwortete er grinsend, „Lisa Turpin hat eines dabei."

Verwirrt blickte Blaise zum Nachbarstisch, an dem einige Ravenclaws und Justin Finch-Fletchley, der scheinbar Padmas Verabredung für heute war, saßen. 

Er entdeckte Lisa Turpin, die tatsächlich ein Buch vor sich liegen hatte und gerade heftigst mit einem Ravenclaw- Siebtklässler über dessen Inhalt diskutierte. 

„Die spinnt," murmelte Blaise. 

„Hallo?", schrie Neville, wodurch die umliegenden Tische verwundert zu ihnen blickten.

Diese, die Draco noch nicht gesehen hatten, rissen erstaunt die Augen auf und begannen zu tuscheln.

„Hallo!?", grüßte ihn Harry verwirrt. 

„Könntet ihr mir nun endlich sagen, was Malfoy hier macht?", bat Neville. 

„Ich bin Potters Date," antwortete Draco einfach. 

„Du bist was?", fragte Neville entsetzt.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du würdest es mir nie glauben," gluckste Harry. 

„Er ist dein Date?", wiederholte Neville ungläubig.

„Und sogar mein fester Freund," grinste Harry und küsste Draco leidenschaftlich. 

Ron blickte sofort in eine andere Richtung und Neville kämpfte mit sich um nicht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. 

Als sich Harry wieder von Draco löste, grinste er noch ein bisschen mehr.

Erst als fast alle Tische gefüllt waren, tauchte Dumbledore in Begleitung von McGonagall in der Halle auf. 

Während sich McGonagall zu Sirius und Remus an den Tisch setzte, ging Dumbledore geradewegs zur Bühne. 

„Willkommen," grüßte er die Schüler, „Ich hoffe euch gefällt unser kleiner Weihnachtsball."

„Bis auf das Weiß," murmelte Draco und Harry kicherte kurz. 

„Ich darf euch mitteilen, dass ich die _Fliegenden Besen_ für heute Abend bekommen habe," fuhr Dumbledore fort, worauf die Schüler begeistert zu klatschen begannen. 

„Die fliegenden Besen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Eine Musikgruppe. Die gibt es erst seit August, aber sie hatten jetzt schon fünf Nummer Eins Hits," erklärte Draco. 

„Die fliegenden Besen," wiederholte Harry abwertend, „Was ist das für ein Name?"

„Aber sie spielen klasse," meinte Draco. 

„Nun, wir haben heuer ein kleines Problem zum letzten Jahr," sprach Dumbledore weiter, „Wir haben niemanden, der den Ball eröffnet...also habe ich mich entschlossen, dass das einfach unsere Lehrer machen."

Harry konnte Snape und McGonagall sehen, die entsetzt zu Dumbledore blickten. 

„Und nun begrüße ich die _Fliegenden Besen_," rief Dumbledore laut und räumte die Bühne für vier junge Männer und eine Frau, die alle Umhänge an hatten, die alle paar Sekunden ihre Farbe änderten. 

Sie begannen mit einem langsamen Lied und Dumbledore zerrte McGonagall hinter sich auf die Tanzfläche. 

Harry musste sich schwer zusammen reißen um nicht los zu lachen, als er McGonagalls schreckverzerrtes Gesicht sah. 

„Jetzt kommt schon," rief Dumbledore zu den übrigen Lehrern. 

Es sah auch wirklich merkwürdig aus, wenn nur ein Paar tanzte. 

Sirius stand grinsend auf, schnappte sich Lupins Hand und zog den Werwolf zur Tanzfläche, ohne auf dessen ständiges „Ich kann aber nicht tanzen" zu achten. 

Schon bald tanzten auch noch Zabini mit Madam Sprout, die wie ein kleines Schulmädchen kicherte; Sinistra und Flitwick, was besonders witzig aussah, da Sinistra mindestens drei Köpfe größer war; und Trelawney mit Snape, der verzweifelt versuchte, so wenig wie möglich von der Wahrsagelehrerin zu berühren. 

„Sieht aus, als hätte sich Dad ein neues Opfer gesucht," grummelte Blaise und bedachte seinen Vater mit wütenden Blicken. 

„Wenigstens ist es nicht mehr Trelawney," kicherte Ron. 

Nach und nach, füllte sich die Tanzfläche mit Schülern, wodurch McGonagall sofort wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz ging und Dumbledore Professor Vektor zu sich holte. 

„Gehen wir auch?", fragte Blaise nach einer Weile. 

„Ich kann nicht tanzen," gestand Ron.

„Als ob das Snape könnte," erwiderte Blaise, bevor er aufstand, „Komm schon..."

Ron seufzte geschlagen und folgte seinem Slytherin zur Tanzfläche. 

„Und wann essen wir?", fragte Neville verwirrt. 

„Wann immer wir wollen," erklärte Parvati, „Deswegen sind die Tische auch vom übrigen Raum getrennt..." erst jetzt bemerkte Harry den glitzernden schneebedeckten Zaun, der die Tische umschloss. 

//War der früher auch schon da?//

Man kam nur durch einen silbernen Torbogen zur Tanzfläche, unter dem ein glänzender Mistelzweig hang und an dessen Seite kleine Teelichter mit goldenen Glöckchen, auf und ab flogen.

„Funktioniert das wie letztes Jahr?", erkundigte sich Draco. 

„Ja, die Speisekarten müssten jeden Moment auftauchen," antwortete Parvati und genau in diesem Moment erschienen sechs silberne Karten an jedem Tisch. 

„Zuerst essen oder tanzen?", fragte Draco. 

„Zuerst essen und gar nicht tanzen," antwortete Harry. 

„Potter...wir werden tanzen," befahl Draco, „Ich riskiere hier mein Leben und dafür kann man wohl einen Tanz erwarten."

„Aber ich kann nicht tanzen!", verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Du bist damit der Dritte, den ich das heute sagen höre," sagte Draco, „Und Lupin und das Wiesel schlagen sich doch gut."

„Aber ich kann es tatsächlich nicht," meinte Harry, „Frag Parvati!"

„Da muss ich ihm recht geben. Er kann nicht tanzen," sagte Parvati und bestellte ihr Essen, was sofort am Tisch erschien. 

Neville schien das Tanzen noch lange heraus zögern zu wollen, da er auf das Essen bestanden hatte. 

„Was heißt, ich kann nicht tanzen?", fragte Harry entrüstet. 

„Du kannst halt ni...," begann Parvati. 

„Ich kann tanzen," sagte Harry lautstark, „Und das beweise ich dir nach dem Essen...Wir werden bis zum Umfallen tanzen."

Draco formte ein tonloses Danke und Parvati nickte nur lächelnd. 

Der Slytherin bestellte nun ebenfalls etwas zu essen. 

Harry wollte es ihm gleich tun, aber in diesem Moment tauchte Pansy Parkinson an ihrem Tisch auf. 

„Pansy? Was willst du?", fragte Draco schroff, „Ich tanze nicht mit dir."

„Ich will auch nichts von dir," antwortete Pansy, „Potter, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

„Mich?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Wie viele Potter kennst du noch?", entgegnete Pansy. 

Harry blickte hilfesuchend zu Draco. 

„Geh ruhig," flüsterte der Slytherin, „Sie wird dir schon nichts tun."

Harry folgte Pansy in Richtung Tanzfläche. 

Er konnte Snape sehen, der sich verzweifelt von Trelawney losreißen versuchte, aber diese ließ ihn nicht mal einen Schritt von ihr weggehen, was dazu führte, dass Sirius in Lupins Nacken kicherte. 

Harry dachte schon, dass Pansy mit ihm tanzen wollte, aber die Slytherin schritt an der Tanzfläche vorbei und zum Ausgang der großen Halle.

TBC


	41. Weihnachtsball II

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Was habe ich mir bloß bei diesem Kapitel gedacht? Da habe ich die Idee schon seit Wochen und dann...ach vergessen wir das...Lest und reviewt brav. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, DB17, Nibin, Maia May, Angel344, lilvroni, candle in the wind, yvymaus, Calandra, Virginia, Dracos-Honey, Lapis, MaxCat, you-are-mine, Jibril und Miss Evil. 

@Nibin: Ich fürchte du hast da was missverstanden *endlichdraufgekommenist* Das Traurige passiert erst im Mai. Sorry!

@candle in the wind: Ich war ihn auch schon. *g* Und hat er dir gefallen?

@Draco-Honey: Gut, dass du noch erwähnt hast, dass es eine Drohung ist. Ich wäre da nie drauf gekommen. *g*

@MaxCat: Was hast du gegen Tanzen?

***************************************************************************

Das Tor der großen Halle fiel leise hinter ihnen zu und Harry fröstelte leicht, bei dem Blick den ihm Pansy zuwarf. 

Was wenn Draco falsch lag und sie ihn doch angriff? 

Die Gänge waren leer! 

Die gesamte Schülerschaft befand sich in der großen Halle. 

Aber Pansy würde wohl nicht so dumm sein, ihm in Hogwarts etwas zu tun. 

Dumbledore hätte sie, bevor sie überhaupt wüsste, was geschehen war. 

„Also, Potter...", Harry blickte überrascht zu der Slytherin. 

Diese hatte doch tatsächlich freundlich geklungen oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

„Potter," wiederholte sie, „Ich will dir nur sagen, dass wir nicht zwischen euch stehen."

Harry glaubte in einem schlechten Film zu sein. 

„Du scherzt," meinte er. 

„Nein, keineswegs," versicherte die Slytherin, „Ihr könnt euch darauf verlassen, dass zu mindestens die fünfte Klasse von Slytherin nichts an Lucius Malfoy weiterleitet. Für die anderen Stufen kann ich leider nicht garantieren, aber ich denke, die wollen sich auch nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle anlegen."

„Okay!? Dir ist klar, dass ich eure Beweggründe überhaupt nicht verstehe?", fragte Harry. 

„Das ist mir klar," sagte Pansy, „Hör zu...die meisten von uns wollen nicht...du-weißt-schon werden, aber die Entscheidung liegt nicht an uns. Unsere Eltern haben uns schon dem dunklen Lord versprochen, als wir noch Babys waren...Aber wie gesagt. Keiner von uns will es wirklich. Nur, was soll man tun, wenn einem die eigenen Eltern in den Rücken fallen und dich nie fragen..."

„Tut mir leid," sagte Harry leise. 

„Danke!", Pansys Stimme nahm einen traurigen Ton an. 

„Aber ihr wisst, dass das Dracos Tod bedeutet, wenn Lucius irgendwie davon erfährt?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ja, deshalb sagen wir's ihm nicht," meinte Pansy, „Als Kind eines Todesser hast du ein trostloses Leben. Deine Eltern sehen dich nur als Werkzeug für Du-weißt-schon-wen und die meisten Leute machen einen großen Bogen um dich. Du siehst ja wie alle Slytherin hassen."

„Das liegt aber nicht daran, dass eure Eltern Todesser sind," verbesserte sie Harry, „Ihr benehmt euch nur fürchterlich...Wenn ihr jeden beleidigt, der kein reinblütiger Zauberer ist, dürft ihr euch nicht wundern, wenn man euch meidet."

„Wir sind nun mal so erzogen worden," verteidigte sich Pansy, „Das kann man nicht so einfach wieder ablegen."

„Versucht trotzdem etwas netter zu sein," bat Harry. 

„Ich werde es den anderen ausrichten," meinte Pansy. 

„Und was ist jetzt mit Draco?", erinnerte sie Harry.

„Draco ist einer meiner...unserer besten Freunde. Er hat ein wenig Glück verdient," erklärte Pansy, „Und wenn es mit dir ist,...dann müssen wir das halt akzeptieren."

„Wow...das hätte ich nicht von euch erwartet," gestand Harry.

Pansy lächelte amüsiert. 

„Lass mich raten. Du hast gedacht, dass wir dir einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals hexen?", fragte sie. 

„Ehrlich gesagt ja," gab Harry zu. 

Pansy kicherte daraufhin ein wenig. 

„Es ist fürchterlich, welche Auffassung ihr Gryffindors von uns habt," meinte Pansy. 

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Du musst dich nicht immer entschuldigen...ich hätte das in deiner Lage auch gedacht," sagte die Slytherin. 

„War das alles?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

Sein Blick wanderte schon hoffnungsvoll zur großen Halle. 

„Eines noch," sagte Pansy und ihre Stimme wurde drohend, „Wenn du Draco irgendwie verletzen solltest...Sei es nun seelisch oder körperlich...stehst du auf unserer Abschussliste und deine Vermutung mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen wird sich bewahrheiten."

Harry musste bei ihrem drohenden Blick schlucken, doch er nickte, als Zeichen, dass er es verstanden hatte. 

Sie betraten die große Halle erneut und Harry konnte sehen, dass sich Snape endlich von Trelawney losgerissen hatte. 

Diese saß nun neben Snape an einem Tisch und nörgelte ununterbrochen. 

Harry fragte sich, ob die Wahrsagelehrerin wusste, zu was Snape im Stande war. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn Snape sie ganz zufällig vergiften würde. 

Pansy und er durchschritten den weißen Torbogen, der Tanzfläche und Tische voneinander trennte. 

Während Pansy zu Morag McDougal an ihren Tisch zurück kehrte, ging Harry schnurstracks zu Draco. 

Dieser lächelte ihm glücklich zu und küsste Harry spontan, als sich der Gryffindor niederließ. 

„Ich habe dich vermisst," flüsterte Draco und küsste Harry gleich noch mal. 

„Hast du?", fragte Harry glücklich. 

„Ja...es war fürchterlich mit Longbottom und Patil an einem Tisch zu sitzen," sagte Draco leise. 

„Du bist noch immer so romantisch," meinte Harry sarkastisch. 

 „Ich habe dir was zu trinken bestellt," sagte Draco und wies auf einen Trinkpokal mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. 

„Ist da irgendwas drinnen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Veritaserum war er sehr skeptisch gegenüber Getränke von Draco geworden.

„Keine Sorge. Das ist kein Veritaserum," versicherte Draco.

„Wehe wenn doch," drohte Harry, bevor er endlich sein Essen bestellte.

Draco hatte seines schon fast beendet. 

„Was wollte Pansy eigentlich von dir?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin. 

Harry erzählte ihm leise von seinem Gespräch mit Pansy, so dass Neville und Parvati nicht mithören konnten. 

„Sie werden endlich vernünftig," staunte Draco, als Harry endete. 

Sein Blick wanderte zu Pansy, die soeben mit Morag zur Tanzfläche schritt. 

„Da haben wir noch mal Glück gehabt," meinte Harry. 

„Sei dir nicht so sicher. Es gibt auch welche, die den dunklen Lord tatsächlich verehren," erklärte Draco, „Und wir haben noch nicht festgestellt, wer diese sind..."

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch," bat Harry und küsste den Slytherin wieder. 

Parvati kicherte und Neville schien das alles noch nicht richtig wahr zu nehmen.

„Mister Malfoy," Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die schneidende Stimme Snapes hörte. 

Er löste sich langsam von Draco und sah Snape, der mit gekreuzten Armen neben ihren Tisch stand. 

„Mister Malfoy," wiederholte Snape, „Erklären sie mir, warum sie Potter küssen..."

„Verzeihung, Sir. Aber ich denke nicht, dass man dafür eine Erlaubnis benötigt," erwiderte Draco. 

Harry wären für diese Antwort bestimmt über hundert Hauspunkte abgezogen worden.

„Mich wundert es nur ein wenig," gestand Snape, „Also dürfte ich aufgeklärt werden."

„Na nach was sieht es aus," Sirius tauchte hinter dem Zaubertrankprofessor auf, „Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht gerade der Intelligenteste bist, aber dass du das nicht kapierst ist tragisch."

Snapes Augen verengten sich drohend, doch er ging wortlos zu seinem Tisch zurück, an dem sofort Trelawney wieder zu nörgeln begann. 

„So beschränkt kann auch nur Snape sein," sagte Sirius, während er sich auf Rons leeren Sessel setzte. 

„Wo ist Remus?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Sirius zeigte zu einem Tisch, an dem sich Lupin gerade mit McGonagall unterhielt. 

„Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten," begann Sirius, „Ich hatte für das immer deinen Vater reserviert, aber...tja, jedenfalls möchte ich, dass du nun seinen Platz einnimmst."

„Bei was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Würdest du mein Trauzeuge sein?", bat Sirius. 

„Ich bin minderjährig," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Na und?...Ach so, genau, bei den Muggeln muss man ja volljährig sein," fiel Sirius ein, „Bei uns darfst du schon ab vierzehn Trauzeuge sein."

„Na wenn es geht, dann bin ich es gerne," antwortete Harry.

Sirius strahlte ihn dankbar an. 

„Wann findet die Hochzeit eigentlich statt?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Ich sage es euch morgen, wenn die Meisten heim gefahren sind," sagte Sirius. 

„Sie wollen wohl nicht, dass die ganze Schule bei der Hochzeit dabei ist oder Mister Black?", vermutete Parvati. 

„Schlaues Mädchen," grinste Sirius, bevor er Ron und Blaise auf sie zukommen sah „Oh, ich muss gehen. Da braucht jemand seinen Platz."

Sirius lächelte noch einmal in die Runde, bevor er zu Lupin zurück ging. 

„Das war eine Katastrophe," jammerte Ron, als er sich niederließ; Blaise kicherte nur ununterbrochen. 

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Neville. 

„Er hat Bulstrode angerempelt und Goyle wäre deswegen fast ausgeflippt," gluckste Blaise, „Wir sind gerade geflüchtet."

„Man rempelt auch nicht Millicent an," meinte Draco, „Das ist glatter Selbstmord."

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht tanzen," überlegte Neville, „Ich bin ungeschickter als Ron."

„Oh nein. Wir tanzen," verlangte Parvati. 

„Keine Sorge, Longbottom. Wenn du jemanden anrempelst ist das nicht so schlimm," versicherte Draco, „Wir wissen, wie ungeschickt du bist."

Das heiterte Neville nicht gerade sehr auf und er begann nervös an seinem Glas zu nippen. 

„Komm schon, Neville. So schlimm wird es nicht," meinte Parvati und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche. 

Nevilles ängstliches Zittern ignorierte sie einfach. 

„Du hast fertig gegessen," bemerkte auf einmal Draco. 

„Und?", fragte Harry. 

„Tanzen," erinnerte Draco den Gryffindor. 

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er aufstand und mit Draco zur Tanzfläche schritt. 

Die _fliegenden Besen _spielten wieder ein langsames Lied. 

Draco legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und zog ihn etwas näher an sich. 

Während Harry seine Arme um Dracos Schultern legte, versank er in den hellblauen Augen des Slytherins. 

„Brauchst du eine Einladung?", flüsterte Draco. 

„Wie bitte?", Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an. 

„Du siehst aus, als wolltest du mich küssen," erklärte Draco. 

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen?", fragte Harry scherzend, bevor er sich vorlehnte und seine Lippen die des Slytherins berührten. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Pansy und Morag sehen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Amüsiertheit und Drohung anblickten. 

„Lügner!"

Harry und Draco lösten sich verwundert von einander und suchten den Grund für die Störung.

Den hatten sie bald gefunden, denn Oliver und Marcus tanzten neben ihnen und der ehemalige Slytherin wiederholte andauernd „Lügner" und kicherte darauf immer. 

„Ich bin kein Lügner," entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Oh, doch," grinste Marcus, „Du hast mir in Hogsmeade lautstark erklärt, dass zwischen dir und Draco nichts läuft."

„Damals war auch noch nichts," meinte Harry. 

„Ehrlich?", fragte Marcus und klang dabei enttäuscht. 

„Ehrlich," antwortete Draco für den Gryffindor und küsste diesen wieder. 

Oliver und Marcus schmunzelten und entfernten sich etwas von ihnen. 

„Darf ich abklatschen?", fragte auf einmal Pansy neben ihnen. 

„Ich sagte doch, ich tanze nicht mit dir," knurrte Draco. 

„Ich will auch nicht mit dir tanzen," versicherte die Slytherin, „Aber ich werde mir doch nicht die Chance entgehen lassen mit dem großen Harry Potter tanzen zu können."

„Mit mir?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Dich gibt es nicht doppelt, oder?", erkundigte sich Pansy, „Weil du immer wieder nachfragen musst, ob man mit Harry Potter dich meint."

Draco kicherte ein wenig. 

„Gut, du kannst ihn haben," meinte er schließlich, worauf ihn Harry geschockt anblickte. 

„Sie kann was?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Aber bring ihn mir wieder heil zurück," bestimmte Draco, bevor er sich von Harry löste und mit Morag McDougal weitertanzte. 

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sich schon Pansy an ihn hängte. 

„Nicht so mürrisch schauen, Potter," kicherte das Mädchen.

Harry spürte regelrecht die vielen verwirrten Blicke in seinem Rücken. 

Nicht nur, dass er mit Draco Malfoy zum Ball gekommen war; nein, jetzt tanzte er auch noch mit Pansy Parkinson.

„Millicent will auch noch mit dir tanzen," sagte auf einmal Pansy. 

„Noch irgendwer?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Na ja, Goyle wollte auch..." auf Harrys entsetztes Gesicht fuhr sie schnell fort: „...Aber das haben wir ihn wieder ausreden können."

„Ich bin dran," murrte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. 

„Noch nicht, Milli," erwiderte Pansy. 

Millicent bildete mit einer Hand eine Faust, worauf Pansy sofort Platz machte. 

„Eine einfache Frage hätte gereicht," murmelte Pansy, während sie zu Goyle ging. 

„Potter," sagte Millicent, nachdem endlich zu Harrys Gehirn die Information durchsickerte, dass er nun mit Millicent Bulstrode tanzte. 

In ihrem weißen Abendkleid erinnerte sie Harry stark an einen Heißluftballon.

„Pansy hat es dir zwar schon mal gesagt, aber besser du erfährst es auch von mir," sprach sie weiter, „Solltest du Draco irgendwie verletzen, werden dich Crabbe, Greg und meine Wenigkeit verprügeln, bis du keinen einzigen deiner Knochen spüren kannst. Danach wird Morag an dir einen Cruciatus- Fluch verwenden, bis du fast ohnmächtig wirst und dann erledigt dich Pansy mit einem Avada Kedavra...Verstanden?"

Harry nickte fest. 

Wie hätte man das auch nicht verstehen können? 

„Das selbe gilt für das Wiesel, wenn es mich noch mal anrempeln sollte," fügte Millicent hinzu. 

Harry versuchte verzweifelt zu ignorieren mit wem er tanzte und so beobachtete er die anderen Anwesenden. 

Er sah Dumbledore, dem Professor Vektor davon gelaufen war und der jetzt mit einer verwirrten Hermione tanzte, während Viktor nahe des Zaunes stand und Dumbledore mit eifersüchtigen Blicken bedachte. 

Parvati und Neville, der dem Mädchen immer unabsichtlich auf die Füße trat; Padma und Justin, wobei sich Justin nicht besser als Neville anstellte; Alyson und Lee, der vollkommen glücklich wirkte; George und Cho, die beide mehr standen als tanzten; Fred und Angelina, die kräftig mit den _fliegenden Besen _mitsangen; Hannah und Terry; Bill Weasley und Katie Bell, die immer nur kicherte; Lavender und Dean, der immer wieder ungläubige Blicke zu Seamus und Ernie warf und dann blieb sein Blick an Morag und Draco hängen. 

Der blonde Slytherin kicherte dauernd und blickte dabei zu Harry und Millicent. 

„Gefällt dir deine Partnerin etwa nicht?", wisperte Draco, als er etwas näher zu ihnen kam. 

„Willst du ihn wieder zurück?", fragte Millicent an Draco gewandt und klang dabei enttäuscht. 

„Bekommst dafür auch Morag," meinte Draco und zog seinen Gryffindor aus den Fängen der Slytherin. 

„Können wir uns setzen," bat Harry. 

„Musst wohl erst diesen Schock verarbeiten, was?", grinste Draco und folgte Harry von der Tanzfläche. 

„Was war das?", fragten Blaise und Ron gleichzeitig, als sie sich wieder an ihrem Tisch niederließen. 

„Ich wollte auch ein paar andere Slytherins ausprobieren...was denkt ihr denn, was das war? Die haben mich dazu gezwungen," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Sei froh, dass es nicht Crabbe oder Goyle waren," meinte Blaise. 

„Oder Snape," warf Draco ein, wodurch alle das Gesicht verzogen. 

„Und darauf brauche ich jetzt Schokolade," sagte Harry. 

„Millicent ist doch kein Dementor," gluckste Draco. 

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Blaise grinsend. 

„Nein, eigentlich nicht," gestand Draco ebenfalls grinsend. 

Derweil hatte Harry eine Schokoladentorte bestellt und aß genießerisch ein Stückchen. 

„Bekomme ich auch einen Bissen?", fragte Draco leise.

„Nein...niemals Schokotorte mit weißen Anzug," antwortete Harry und aß weiter. 

„Ich hasse weiß," grummelte Draco. 

„Das war ein Scherz," gluckste Harry und fütterte seinen Slytherin, der ihn darauf dankbar küsste. 

„Gehen wir tanzen," sagte Ron schnell, als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. 

Blaise kicherte nur und folgte dem Rothaarigen. 

Draco löste sich von Harry und sagte grinsend: „Hat doch prima geklappt! Wir haben den Tisch wieder für uns allein...Das Wiesel ist ja so berechenbar."

„Normalerweise würde ich jetzt beleidigt sein, aber ich muss sowieso etwas mit dir besprechen," meinte Harry. 

Draco deutete an, dass er weitersprechen sollte. 

„Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist?", fragte Harry.

„Samstag," antwortete Draco. 

„Ja, das auch," gestand Harry, „Außerdem sind wir heute seit sechs Wochen zusammen."

„Oh! Du willst sechswöchiges Jubiläum feiern?", riet Draco, „Ich habe dir aber kein Geschenk besorgt."

„Nein, will ich auch nicht...Es sind genau zwei Wochen vergangen, seit du mir deine Theorie mit der dreifachen Zeit von Ron erzählt hast..."

Dracos Augen nahmen einen hoffnungsvollen Glanz an. 

„Heißt das?", fragte er gespannt. 

„Ich bin tatsächlich bereit dazu," sagte Harry.

„Heute?", wiederholte Draco. 

„Wenn du willst," meinte Harry, „Ich zwinge dich zu nichts."

„Natürlich will ich," antwortete Draco. 

„Okay,...dann tun wir's heute," sagte Harry und klang dabei nervös. 

„Jetzt?", fragte der Slytherin. 

„Der Weihnachtsball ist erst seit einer Stunde," erwiderte Harry. 

„Eben deswegen. Die meisten Slytherins werden hier sein. Nach deren Ergebnisse in den Zaubertrank Probe- ZAGs wird sich keiner von denen die Chance nehmen lassen wieder zurück in Zaubertränke zu kommen," erklärte Draco, „Also bräuchten wir nicht mal einen Tarnumhang um dich nach Slytherin zu bringen und morgen früh sind sowieso alle weg."

Harry überlegte eine Weile, bis er zögerlich nickte. 

Dracos Augen begannen zu strahlen und er nahm Harrys Hand. 

Unauffällig verließen sie die große Halle, wobei sich Harry sicher war, einmal ein neckisches „Viel Spaß" von Sirius gehört zu haben. 

Während sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter gingen, wurde Harry bei jedem Schritt nervöser. 

Es war nicht so, dass er Angst hatte; im Gegenteil, er freute sich sogar darauf. 

Aber der Slytherin war erfahrener als er. 

Was wenn er etwas falsch machte und Draco darauf nicht mehr wollte und gleich die ganze Beziehung beendete?

Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm immer, dass das Blödsinn sei. 

Draco würde nicht einen öffentlichen Auftritt in der großen Halle machen und ihn kurz danach in den Wind schießen.

Aber was wenn doch?

Langsam fragte er sich wirklich, ob er das Richtige tat.

„Todesschwur," hörte er Draco neben sich flüstern. 

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon angekommen waren. 

Sie durchschritten den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. 

In den Gängen erinnerte er sich stark an das trimagische Turnier; in etwa so hatte er sich bei den Drachen gefühlt. 

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass sie schon in Blaises und Dracos Zimmer angekommen waren. 

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst," meinte Draco und schritt langsam zu seinem Bett, „Jetzt ist deine letzte Chance um Umzudrehen."

Harry atmete tief ein. 

//Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht kneifen//

„Ich will," sagte Harry leise. 

Draco lächelte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Harry schmolz unter dem Kuss und stöhnte leise. 

Ehe er sich versah landeten sie auf Dracos Bett. 

Der Slytherin stoppte den Kuss und hauchte statt dessen sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Wange. 

Als der Gryffindor ein nörgelndes Geräusch machte, lächelte er kurz, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Mund küsste. 

„Ich beiße nicht," versicherte Draco, als er Harry langsam entkleidete und der Gryffindor zu zittern begann. 

„Ich habe halt noch nie," meinte Harry und stöhnte kurz auf, als der Slytherin zärtlich an seiner Brustwarze knabberte. 

Küssend arbeitete sich Draco zu Harrys Gesicht. 

Er knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Ohr und flüsterte: „Ich doch auch noch nie."

„Was?", fragte Harry lautstark, „Aber warum bist du dann bei Zabinis Stein stehen geblieben?"

„Nicht jetzt," bat Draco und küsste ihn wieder, „Das ruiniert nur die Stimmung."

Entschlossen schob Harry den Slytherin von sich. 

„Ich will es aber jetzt wissen," sagte Harry und blickte ihn gespannt an. 

TBC


	42. Ferienbeginn

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Marcus/Oliver, Colin/Ginny, Dean/Lavender, Ernie/Seamus,...

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Ich weiß, ich habe euch jetzt lange warten lassen...aber ich hatte viel zu viel zu tun. 3000km abfahren, versuchen in Geo nicht einzuschlafen, mich nicht in Mathe aufzuhängen und solche Sachen. *g*  Ich versuche aber mich mit dem nächsten Teil zu beeilen. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Viviane, Kiki1966d, Ralna, Kirilein, Lorelei Lee, Tarivi, yvymaus, Amidala85, Nibin, Choko, Maia May, baboon, KleeneMalfoy, candle in the wind, Angel344, Calandra, Mael, aloha999, MaxCat, DB17, Lady Arrogance, spookynicole, Dracos-Honey, HellOnFire, Feary, kleinerSchatz und robbin. 

@Choko: Keine Sorge! Die Linyinwins leben noch...Sie tauchen auch wieder auf. *versprichtes*

@Kiki1966d: Doch, das ist mein ernst! *fiesbin*

@Ralna: Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch nie eine Story gelesen, in der Milli eine Junge war *verwundertüberdiesefrageist*  

@Maia May: Wer weiß!?

@candle in the wind: Auch nur wegen Orlando gegangen? *g*

@Dracos-Honey: Versuch's mal! *g*

@HellOnFire: 1. Quasi 17. 2. Ich schreibe immer darauf los. 3. Ja, ich weiß schon wie's endet. Ich habe die Schlussszene schon im Kopf, aber ich muss erst mal dort hinkommen.

@Feary: Da das Ende noch weit entfernt ist, sag ich das noch nicht, *fiesbin*

@kleinerSchatz: Ich habe tatsächlich keine Mail bekommen. Habe selbst keine Ahnung, warum das so ist. Bei allen anderen funktioniert es nämlich...Aber die Bilder sind süß. Was ist das eigentlich?

***************************************************************************

„Potter," versuchte es Draco nochmals, „Das ruiniert die Stimmung."

Er versuchte Harry zu küssen, aber dieser setzte sich einfach auf. 

„Nein," meinte Harry, „Entweder du sagst es oder wir vergessen das Ganze..."

„Wenn ich es dir sage, vergessen wir es auch," erwiderte Draco. 

Harry zog sich wieder an und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. 

„Potter," Dracos Stimme klang flehend. 

„Sag es einfach nur," drängte der Gryffindor. 

„Es gibt doch sowieso nur drei Möglichkeiten," sagte Draco leise und blickte dabei beschämt auf die Bettdecke. 

„Du sagst du hattest noch nie Sex..." Draco nickte heftigst, als Harry zu überlegen begann, „....und du kannst dich nicht umgebracht haben, sonst würdest du nicht mehr leben...Also bleibt nur noch..." Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. 

„Potter, es ist nicht so wie es klingt," beteuerte Draco. 

Harry bewegte sich langsam rückwärts, bis er schließlich an der Zimmertür anstieß. 

„Du hast...du hast," seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet. 

„Potter, es ist nicht..."

„Du hast jemanden getötet," Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, aber Draco verstand jedes einzelne Wort. 

//Streite es ab...Streite es ab. Sag, dass das alles nur ein Scherz ist...//

„Ja," Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus, als er die Antwort des Slytherins erhielt. 

„Du hast jemanden getötet," wiederholte Harry. 

„Ja, aber..."

„Was heißt hier aber? Du hast jemanden getötet! Wahrscheinlich einen Muggel, oder?", vermutete Harry. 

„Ja, aber..."

„Lass dieses blöde aber," zischte Harry, „Du kannst so viel abern wie du willst. Du hast jemanden getötet..."

„Potter, könntest du mich mal erklären lassen," bat Draco. 

„Du hast jemanden getötet," Harrys Stimme wechselte nun von geschockt zu wütend. 

„Potter, ich..."

„Du hast jemanden getötet. Ich kann's nicht fassen. Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Potter..."

„Ach, lass es. Ich will's gar nicht wissen...Du hast einen Muggel getötet...Und ich dachte du bist nicht wie dein Vater..."

„Potter...hör mir mal zu..."

„Lass es," knurrte Harry, „Ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Draco sprang panisch auf, als Harry die Tür öffnete. 

„Geh nicht," bat er. 

„Du hast jemanden getötet," sagte Harry einfach und verließ das Zimmer.

„Potter...das ist ein Missverständnis...Potter, bitte bleib stehen...Harry!"

Harry hörte die leisen Schluchzern aus Dracos Zimmer, aber er kehrte nicht um. 

Seine Füße trugen ihn wie automatisch in Richtung Gryffindor.

Er nahm seine Umwelt gar nicht mehr richtig wahr. 

Er konnte es nicht fassen!

Sein Draco hatte jemanden getötet?!

Er spürte wie ihm Tränen aus den Augen traten, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. 

Sollten doch die anderen denken, was sie wollten. 

Sie waren ihm sowieso egal. 

Sein Blick wurde verschwommener; er sah nur noch die Umrisse der verschiedensten Dinge, bis er schließlich in ein verschwommenes schwarzes Etwas hinein lief.  

„Potter..." er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Snapes Stimme wahrnahm. 

„Verzeihung, Sir," Harry versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, aber Snape packte ihn einfach an einem Arm.

„Potter! Können sie nicht aufpassen, wohin sie gehen?", zischte Snape, „Wenn sie nichts mehr sehen, wenn sie heulen und sie unbedingt heulen müssen, dann tun sie das in Gryffindor. Dort können sie so viele Leute anrempeln wie sie wollen, aber nicht mich. Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor."

Harry nickte nur, bevor er sich von Snape losriss. 

„Wo ist Mister Malfoy?", hielt ihn Snape ein weiteres Mal auf, „Sie haben ihn doch nicht umgebracht?"

Bei dem letzten Wort, begann Harry zu schluchzen und rannte so schnell wie möglich vor Snape davon. 

Die fette Dame blickte ihn besorgt an, ließ ihn aber ohne weiteres in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Dieser war zu seinem Glück leer; er hätte nicht gewusst, was er gesagt hätte, wenn jemand anwesend gewesen wäre.

Der Jungenschlafsaal war ebenfalls leer, dafür war es fürchterlich kalt. 

Harry schlang seine Arme um sich und blickte murrend auf das geöffnete Fenster. 

Welcher Idiot hatte das Fenster im Winter offen gelassen?

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als er Zeus auf seinem Bett sitzen sah. 

„Du kannst sogar Fenster öffnen?", staunte Harry. 

Zeus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was rede ich da eigentlich...als ob Eulen Fenster öffnen," murmelte Harry, während er das Fenster schloss. 

Als er sich seinen Pyjama anzog, bemerkte er, dass Zeus unruhig auf seinem Bett hin und her lief. 

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einem Kuvert hängen, das etwas neben der Eule am Bett lag. 

„Wenn das von Draco ist, kannst du es gleich wieder mitnehmen," meinte Harry kühl. 

Die Eule fiepte missmutig, aber sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, sondern blickte immer nur auf das Kuvert. 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ron und Blaise betraten engumschlungen den Schlafsaal. 

„Harry?", fragte Ron verwirrt; und Harry könnte schwören auch enttäuscht. 

„Was machst du hier?", erkundigte sich Blaise, „Wir dachten du und Malfoy würdet jetzt gerade fest..."

„Blaise dachte das," warf Ron ein, „Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen." 

„Wir hatten eine Art Streit," erklärte Harry. 

„Trennt ihr euch?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht," gestand Harry, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Hey Zeus," Blaise grüßte die Eule freundlich und streichelte sie, worauf sich Zeus begeistert an den Slytherin schmiegte. 

„Du hast einen Brief bekommen," wies Blaise auf das Kuvert. 

„Ich weiß," meinte Harry, „Aber ich werde ihn nicht öffnen."

„Wie du meinst!" Blaise streichelte Zeus weiter, während Ron begann seine Sache zusammen zu suchen. 

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Wir haben vergessen unsere Koffer zu packen," erklärte Ron, „Und wir haben gerade von Lupin erfahren, dass der Zug schon um sieben los fährt. Wir würden das nie in der Früh schaffen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich irgendwann in der Nacht nach Slytherin schleichen und meine Sachen holen," fügte Blaise hinzu, „Immerhin dachte ich ja, dass du und Draco..."

„Sag es nicht," unterbrach ihn Ron panisch. 

„Aber da du hier bist, kann ich ja jetzt gehen," meinte Blaise, küsste Ron kurz und verließ den Schlafsaal. 

Zeus fiepte wieder und blickte dem Slytherin enttäuscht hinterher. 

„Willst du den Brief eigentlich nicht lesen?", fragte Ron. 

„Nein! Auf seine blöden Ausreden kann ich verzichten," sagte Harry kühl.

„Soll ich nicht doch lieber hier bleiben?", bot Ron an, „Oder vielleicht kannst du mit zu Blaise..."

„Nein, ich bleibe hier," Harry winkte dankbar ab, „Will euch bei euren gemeinsamen Urlaub doch nicht stören."

„Gemeinsamer Urlaub?", Rons Stimme klang amüsiert, „Wir fahren zu ihm nach Hause. Dort werden wir kaum Ruhe haben..."

Auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, erklärte er: „Professor Zabini wird ebenfalls dort sein, genauso wie Blaises Mutter und seine Kusine Agnes."

„Tante und Onkel auch?", fragte Harry grinsend. 

„Die sind tot," sagte Ron und seine Stimme wurde leiser, „Sie wurden von Todessern getötet, deswegen wohnt Agnes auch bei ihnen."

„Oh, das habe ich nicht gewusst," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

Ron winkte ab. 

„Übrigens, ich bin Sirius Trauzeuge," erzählte Harry. 

„Das ist schön für dich. Das heißt du siehst alles aus erster Reihe," grinste Ron. 

Während Ron seine Sachen zusammen suchte; allein für ein Comic brauchte er zwanzig Minute bis er es unter Nevilles Bett fand; schwenkte Harry das Kuvert in der Luft. 

Zum einen wollte er es öffnen, aber ihm fiel keine Möglichkeit ein, wie das Draco erklären konnte. 

Zeus rührte sich nicht mehr von der Stelle, sondern beobachtete Harry interessiert. 

„Hi, Süßer," grüßte Ron Blaise, als dieser schwer atmend in den Schlafsaal kam, „Wo ist dein Koffer?"

„Ich habe ihn Dad mitgegeben," erklärte Blaise und an Harry gewandt sagte er: „Öffne den Brief!"

„Nein," Harry stellte nun auf stur. 

„Ich habe mit Draco gesprochen," versuchte es Blaise noch einmal, „Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass du ihn nicht aussprechen gelassen hast."

„Weißt du eigentlich, was er getan hat?", fragte Harry. 

„Ja! Er hat's mir schon in der Zweiten erzählt...Ich hatte es nur irgendwie vergessen," gestand Blaise. 

„Irgendwie vergessen?! Wie kann man so etwas vergessen?", entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Wie kann man sich nicht die Erklärung anhören?", entgegnete Blaise. 

„Du weißt, was er getan hat," sagte Harry laut. 

„Und weißt du warum?", erwiderte Blaise, „Glaub mir! Die Erklärung wird dich interessieren."

Harry sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern blickte nur zweifelnd zu dem Kuvert. 

„Öffne es," bat Blaise. 

„Um was geht es eigentlich?", mischte sich Ron ein. 

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und öffnete langsam den Brief. 

Als hätte er es nicht schon gewusst, stand nichts darauf. 

„Entschuldigt mich," murmelte Harry und ging ins Badezimmer. 

Sofort erschienen grüne verschnörkelte Buchstaben. 

                        _Da du mir nicht zuhören willst, muss ich es so machen. _

_                        Ich hoffe nur, dass du diesen Brief überhaupt öffnest und ihn nicht gleich _

_                        verbrennst._

_                        Ja, ich habe jemanden getötet! Das streite ich auch nicht ab, aber du solltest_

_                        den Zusammenhang verstehen. _

_                        Es war als ich neun war; ich hatte gerade die unverzeihlichen Flüche_

_                        perfektioniert, doch ich wollte sie nicht anwenden._

_                        Eines Tages brachte mein Vater einen Muggel mit nach Hause. _

_                        Anfangs wusste ich nicht, was er von diesem will; immerhin hatte er mir immer _

_                        eingeredet, dass Muggel schlechter als wir waren und sie es nicht wert seien in _

_                        unserer Gegenwart auch nur zu atmen. _

_                        Doch schließlich steckte er diesen Muggel, es war ein Junge von nicht mal _

_                        vierzehn Jahren, in einen unserer Kellerräume (ich würde sie als Verließe _

_                        beschreiben, aber Dad bevorzugt den Namen Keller) und brachte mich _

_                        ebenfalls dorthin. Er wollte, dass ich diesen Muggel töte, um den Avada _

_                        Kedavra auszuprobieren._

_                        Ich weigerte mich. _

_                        Also verwendete er an mir einfach den Imperius- Fluch und unter diesem _

_                        Einfluss tötete ich den Muggel. _

_                        Ich schwöre dir, ich habe es wirklich nicht absichtlich getan. _

_                        Scheinbar ist es bei der Aura egal, ob du freiwillig jemanden getötet hast oder_

_                        nicht. Ich war selbst überrascht, als ich nicht ohnmächtig wurde._

_                        Bitte, du musst mir glauben. Ich tat es nicht freiwillig._

_                                                In Hoffnung, dass du mir glaubst,_

_                                                                                                Draco!_

Harry legte den Brief nachdenklich zur Seite. 

Er würde es Lucius Malfoy sofort zutrauen, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn unter einem Imperius- Fluch stellen würde, immerhin schreckte er auch nicht zurück dies bei seiner Frau zu tun. 

Allerdings konnte es auch sein, dass Draco dies nur als Ausrede benutzte. 

„Ach was, ich glaub ihm," murmelte Harry entschlossen und ging in den Schlafsaal zurück. 

„Und?", fragte Blaise neugierig. 

Ron hatte inzwischen seinen Koffer fertig gepackt und lag schon in den Decken seines Bettes eingekuschelt. 

„Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden," erklärte Harry. 

Er war sich sicher von Ron ein genuscheltes „Schade" gehört zu haben. 

„Ich habe ihn gelesen," sagte Harry zu Zeus gewandt. 

Die Eule hörte auf zu fiepen und blickte kurz zum Fenster. 

Sofort als Harry dieses geöffnet hatte, flog Zeus aus dem Zimmer. 

„Schließ das Fenster wieder," bat Blaise und kuschelte sich zu Ron, „Es ist eiskalt."

Harry schloss es wieder schmunzelnd und schreckte auf, als er eine große Schlange am Hogwarts- Gelände sah.   
Er kannte sie. 

Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. 

„Nagini," hauchte er entsetzt. 

„Was ist los?", fragte Blaise. 

„Komm her," bat Harry. 

Murrend stand Blaise wieder auf und tapste langsam zu ihm. 

„Siehst du das auch?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Was? Dass es Nacht ist?", scherzte Blaise. 

„Die Schlange," sagte Harry und blickte abermals aus dem Fenster, aber er konnte weit und breit keine Schlange sehen. 

„Ich sehe keine Schlange," antwortete Blaise. 

„Aber sie war doch vorher da," sagte Harry zweifelnd. 

„Du hast heute viel durchgemacht," meinte Blaise, „Vielleicht hast du sie dir nur eingebildet!"

„Möglich," überlegte Harry. 

Konnte es sein, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte?

Natürlich musste er es sich eingebildet haben; Hogwarts hatte einen Schutzschild. 

Wie hätte Voldemorts Schlange durch diesen kommen sollen?

Harry entschied sich schließlich, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte und ging in sein Bett. 

******

Als er wieder erwachte, schien die Sonne schon hell durch den Schlafsaal. 

Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, bemerkte er, dass niemand außer ihm im Schlafsaal war.

Sie waren also alle schon auf dem Weg nach Hause. 

Er wunderte sich einen Moment, da Seamus doch in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser bestimmt bei Ernie in Hufflepuff schlief.

Während er die Wendeltreppen hinunter ging, fiel ihm abermals der Vorfall mit Nagini ein. 

Er hatte in der Nacht darüber nachgedacht. 

Es könnte doch sein, dass der Schutzschild bei Tieren keine Wirkung hatte. 

Er entschloss sich, Dumbledore beim Frühstück, nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, korrigierte er es in Mittagessen einfach danach zu fragen. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben, als er durch diesen ging. 

Ebenso war es in den Gängen. 

Er betrat die große Halle und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Draco, der ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah. 

In der Halle befanden sich wie immer zwölf wunderschön dekorierte Weihnachtsbäume und die Haustische waren einem einzigen Runden gewichen. 

„Nun, ich denke wir sind jetzt vollständig," sagte Dumbledore, als sich Harry zwischen Fred und Draco setzte. 

„Potter musste uns natürlich wieder warten lassen," grummelte Snape. 

Seine schlechte Laune wurde noch gefördert, da er neben Sirius sitzen musste. 

Sirius hingegen bekam das gar nicht mit, sondern hatte nur Augen für seinen Werwolf. 

Snape grummelte noch mehr, als Sirius und Lupin sich gegenseitig zu füttern begannen. 

„Süß," kicherte Parvati, von einem anderen Teil des Tisches. 

Harry blickte über den Tisch um zu sehen, wer hier geblieben war. 

Von den Lehrern waren nur Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore und Flitwick anwesend, während es von den Schülern Draco, Fred, Parvati, Seamus, Ernie, einen Ravenclaw- Zweitklässler, den Harry nicht kannte und natürlich er selbst waren. 

„Morgen," grüßte ihn Draco leise, „Hast du meinen Brief gelesen?"

Harry nickte kurz. 

„Und?", Dracos Stimme klang so verloren, dass Harry ihn als Antwort einfach nur küsste. 

„Doppel- Süß," kicherte Parvati, während Snape kurz davor war, sein Hühnchen zu massakrieren. 

„Du verzeihst mir," vermutete Draco erfreut, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten. 

„Ja," wisperte Harry und küsste ihn gleich nochmals. 

„Es gibt Leute, die auch etwas essen möchten," grummelte Snape. 

„Außer dir tut es eh jeder," meinte Sirius. 

Lupin nickte zustimmend. 

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," knurrte Snape, worauf sich Harry sofort von seinem Slytherin löste. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn Snape nicht ihm, sondern Sirius die Punkte abziehen wollte. 

„Nun, wir sind dieses Jahr nicht sehr viele," sprach auf einmal Dumbledore, „Aber ich hoffe, es wird trotzdem eine angenehme Zeit werden."

„Professor?", fragte Harry leise, „Wirkt der Schutzschild auch bei Tieren?"

„Nein, leider nicht," antwortete Dumbledore und Harrys Herz rutschte in seine Hose, „Tiere dürfen sich überall bewegen...Warum fragst du eigentlich, Harry?"

„Ich denke, es wäre klüger, wenn ich es ihnen unter vier Augen sage," meinte Harry. 

„Gut, dann komm nachher in mein Büro," schlug Dumbledore vor. 

Harry konnte Sirius sehen, der ihn mit besorgten Blicken musterte.

Sie beeilten sich mit dem Mittagessen und obwohl Harry Draco zu gerne bei sich gehabt hätte, bat er ihn vor Dumbledores Büro zu warten. 

„Also, Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der alte Zauberer, während er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch setzte. 

„Sehen sie, Sir. Ich denke, ich habe gestern Voldemorts Schlange Nagini auf dem Hogwarts- Gelände gesehen," erzählte Harry, „Ich kann es mir zwar auch nur eingebildet haben, aber..."

Dumbledores Miene verfinsterte sich kurz. 

„Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet, oder Sir?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht," gestand Dumbledore, „Ich habe schon vermutet, dass Tom eine Möglichkeit findet den Schutzschild zu durchbrechen...Aber darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen."

„Die Schlange kann aber nicht den Schutzschild deaktivieren?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Nein, keine Sorge. Das schafft sie nicht, aber..."

„Aber was?", drängte Harry, als Dumbledore nicht weiter sprechen wollte. 

„Er wird uns damit ausspionieren," endete Dumbledore. 

„Na und? Sie werden doch nicht öffentlich sagen, wie sie ihn vernichten wollen?", scherzte Harry. 

„Ich mache mir auch keine Sorgen um mich," erklärte Dumbledore, „Sondern eher um sie und Mister Malfoy."

„Was hat Draco damit zu tu...", Harry sprach nicht weiter. 

Er wusste es. 

Nagini würde es Voldemort erzählen und dieser leitete es bestimmt an Lucius Malfoy weiter. 

„Kann man Draco nicht irgendwie von ihm wegbringen?", fragte Harry verzweifelt, „Seine Mutter könnte den Erziehungsberechtigen ändern lassen und..."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Harry," antwortete Dumbledore, „In der Zaubererwelt kann man nur auf seinen Paten die Vormundschaft schreiben lassen. Und diesen kann nur der Erziehungsberechtigte erwählen. Narcissa Malfoy ist es leider nicht. Nur Lucius ist der Erziehungsberechtigte...Und ich bezweifle sehr, dass er freiwillig seinen Sohn hergibt."  
Harry schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. 

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Jetzt schwiegen die Slytherins, aber eine blöde Schlange würde alles verraten. 

„Soll ich es Draco erzählen?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein," überlegte Dumbledore, „Lucius wird ihm sicher eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

TBC

***************************************************************************

Kleine Frage zum Schluss: Soll ich Lemon einbauen?...Allerdings verspreche ich da nicht, dass es gut wird. 


	43. Besuch im Vogelnest

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash!

Kommentar:  Okay! Warum passiert in diesem Kapitel nichts? Das ist die Preisfrage! *g* Ne, alles erklärt sich schon noch. Ich folge einem festen Plan(um die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen *lachthysterisch*), nachdem mir endlich eine Idee für die Weihnachtsferien gekommen ist...Die dauern noch länger; so als Info nebenbei.

Nachdem mich so ein „toller" Virus befallen hat(Kopfweh, Halsweh, Schnupfen, ab und an Schwindel und leicht erhöhte Temperatur), hatte ich Zeit um an dem Kapitel weiterzuschreiben. Wenn's nicht gut ist, schiebe ich alles auf meinen momentanen Gesundheitszustand. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Tiandra, Viviane, Tarivi, Angel344, Lilvroni, jessy, baboon, candle in the wind, Nibin, Calandra, Shenendoah, Valentina, Maia May, mitleser, Darkness151, Kirilein, Lady Arrogance, you-are-mine, Ananka, Ralna, Watari1, hermy24, Lapis-chan, aloha999, spookynicole und netrunnerin14. 

@Angel344: Ich brauche halt irgendein immerkicherndes Mädchen *g*

@jessy: Ja, ich bin fies. *sichalsfiesoutet* 

@Lilvroni: Wer sagt, dass ich Draco was tue?...Aber vielleicht tu ich es doch. *fiesistundaufeinenkommentarhöherzeigt*

@Shenendoah: Doch, das hast du gesagt! *g*

@Kirilein: Wen willst du für Snape? Trelawney oder Flitwick? *beidieservorstellunglacht*

@Lady Arrogance: Ich verspreche von Natur aus nichts, da ich eh nie was halte...na ja fast nie.

@Dracos-Honey: Immer brav Reviews schreiben:-)

@aloha999: Du brauchst dich überhaupt nicht zu verstecken (ich finde dich sowieso überall *g*). Nein, ich gebe dir vollkommen recht...aber was soll zwischen den beiden passieren? Irgendeinen Wunsch?

***************************************************************************

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wirklich auf Dumbledore hören sollte. 

Er bezweifelte sehr, dass Draco so begeistert wäre, einen Heuler von seinem Vater zu bekommen; wenn es nur ein Heuler war. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn Lucius Malfoy persönlich hierher kam. 

Er müsste dann zwar seinen Zauberstab bei Bill abgeben, aber Harry traute ihm zu, dass er einen Ersatzstab für solche Fälle dabei hatte. 

„Du siehst besorgt aus," stellte Draco fest, als er bei diesem ankam. 

„Ach, es ist nichts," log Harry und entschloss sich in diesem Moment nichts zu sagen. 

Sollte Draco wenigstens jetzt noch eine sorgenfreie Zeit haben. 

„Wirklich?...Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du nicht einfach normal weiter machen kannst, nachdem ich es dir gestanden habe...dafür bist du halt viel zu sehr Gryffindor," sagte Draco. 

„Das ist es nicht," versicherte Harry, „Ich denke, ich kann das ziemlich gut ignorieren. Immerhin war es ja nicht deine Schuld. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du zwar die unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrscht, sie aber nicht abblocken kannst."

„Damals konnte ich es nicht," erklärte Draco, „Jetzt kann ich jeden Imperius- Fluch abwerfen."

Harry atmete innerlich auf; wenigstens so konnte ihn Lucius nicht mehr bekommen. 

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco noch einmal. 

„Ja," als Beweis küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich, bis sie von einem Gekicher unterbrochen wurden. 

Missmutig blickten sie zu Parvati, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand ununterbrochen kicherte. 

„Ich schwöre dir, Patil. Wenn du nicht bald damit aufhörst, verhex ich dich," drohte Draco. 

„Tut mir leid," grinste Parvati, „Ihr seid eben einfach zu süß."

„Ach, warum ist sie nicht mit Longbottom mitgefahren," seufzte Draco an Harry gewandt. 

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Ich bin nicht mit Neville mitgefahren, weil wir nicht zusammen sind," sagte Parvati, bevor sie an ihnen vorbei in Dumbledores Büro stolzierte.

„Wem will sie das erzählen?", fragte Draco grinsend, „Man hat doch deutlich die Funken zwischen ihr und Longbottom gesehen."

„Wirklich?", Harry war überrascht. 

Er hatte nur Parvatis schmerzverzogenes Gesicht bei den Tänzen gesehen. 

„Bist du blind oder blöd?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Pass lieber auf was du sagst. Du stehst eh schon auf meiner Liste," drohte Harry scherzend.

Draco küsste ihn kurz und zog ihn mit sich. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Wir müssen noch was nachholen," meinte Draco, „Und alle Slytherins sind weg."

„Jetzt?...Nein," der Gryffindor blieb ruckartig stehen. 

„Wieso nicht?", quengelte Draco, „Ich will aber."

Harry musste bei dem kindlichen Tonfall schmunzeln. 

„Lach mich nicht aus," grummelte Draco. 

„Tu ich doch gar nicht," versicherte Harry, „Ich will nur jetzt nicht mir dir schlafen."

„Wann dann?", fragte Draco. 

„Ich sage es dir schon noch rechtzeitig," grinste Harry. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass das eine schlechte Idee war, es abzubrechen," seufzte Draco, „Aber nein. Der Herr wollte es ja unbedingt wissen und musste damit die Stimmung ruinieren."

„Hättest du's mir nachher erzählt?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Nein, ich hätte dich schon irgendwie abgelenkt," meinte Draco und Harry ließ ein „Siehst du" verlauten. 

„Übrigens...," wechselte der Slytherin schnell das Thema, „Weasley, Finnigan und Macmillan wollen eine Schneeballschlacht machen...Dachte so ein kindisches Spiel interessiert dich vielleicht."

„Eine Schneeballschlacht?", Harrys Augen begannen vor Vorfreude zu strahlen.

„Als hätte ich es nicht gewusst," kicherte Draco. 

„Eine Schneeballschlacht?", Parvati, die soeben wieder aus dem Büro trat, schien nicht minder begeistert zu sein, als Harry. 

„Typisch Gryffindor," murmelte Draco. 

„Typisch Slytherin," sagten Parvati und Harry im Chor, „Müssen bei allem maulen."

Draco verzog kurz beleidigt das Gesicht, bevor er sich von Parvati und Harry mitschleifen ließ. 

Er verlor immer mehr an Widerstand, als sie sich dem Eingangsportal näherten.

„Das geht sich ja perfekt aus. Drei gegen drei," rief Fred, als sie bei ihm, Ernie und Seamus ankamen, die vor Hagrids Hütte warteten. 

„Ich will nicht mitspielen," warf Draco ein. 

„Papperlapapp," sagte Fred, „Du musst mitspielen. Das ist das Pech, wenn du mit einem Gryffindor zusammen bist."

Draco stimmte zögernd zu. 

„Geht doch," grinste Fred, „Warum nicht gleich so?"

Als er Dracos wütenden Blick auffing, ging er lieber einige Schritte von dem Slytherin weg. 

„Also, wir werden unsere Pärchen trennen," erklärte Fred, „Das heißt: Harry, Seamus und Parvati gegen Ernie, Malfoy und mich."

„Aber ich will...," begann Seamus, aber Fred schob ihn einfach zu Harry hinüber. 

„Und warum müssen wir Parvati haben?", fragte Harry, und blickte dabei entschuldigend zu dem Mädchen. 

„Weil ich einmal andere Häuser ausprobieren will," antwortete Fred, „Oder wie oft siehst du einen Gryffindor, einen Hufflepuff und einen Slytherin gemeinsam in einem Team..."

„Wenn du weiter so blöde Sprüche loslässt, dann niemals," drohte Draco, „Denn dann werde ich dich eigenhändig in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Hey Harry! Halt deinen Slytherin zurück," meinte Fred grinsend, „Der ist bissig. Ich denke du solltest ihm einen Maulkorb verpassen."

Ehe sich Fred versah, traf ihn ein Schneeball von Draco geradewegs im Nacken. 

„Guter Schuss," sagte er zu dem Slytherin, „Aber das war das falsche Team."

„Wir Slytherins sind falsche Schlangen," meinte Draco, „Wir sind immer Verräter, wenn es uns gerade passt."

„Ach, mach euch nicht schlechter, als ihr schon seid," grinste Fred und schlug Draco kurz freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. 

„Habt ihr euch endlich geeinigt?", fragte Ernie gelangweilt. 

Dieser hatte sich schon auf Hagrids kleiner Stiege niedergelassen.

„Süß," kicherte Parvati auf einmal. 

„Wir haben gar nichts gemacht," sagten Harry und Draco. 

„Nicht ihr...Black und Lupin," sie zeigte auf Lupin und Sirius, die Händchenhaltend am See entlang gingen. 

„Mädchen," murmelte Seamus und verdrehte dabei die Augen. 

Durch das bekam er von Parvati einen Schneeball in den Nacken verpasst. 

„Ebenfalls guter Schuss, aber falsches Team," meinte Fred, „Habt ihr mir eigentlich zugehört?"

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Ernie verwirrt. 

„Na das kann ja was werden," seufzte Fred und hielt sich theatralisch kurz die Schläfe, „Warum bin ich nicht heim gefahren?"

„Eine Gruppenversammlung im Freien?", fragte auf einmal Sirius. 

Dieser war nun mit Lupin zu ihnen getreten. 

„Eine Schneeballschlacht," antwortete Harry. 

Sirius blickte kurz auf die Sechs, von denen sich keiner auch nur ansatzweise bewegte und wandte sich schließlich an Lupin: „Faszinierend! In unserer Jugend war eine Schneeballschlacht etwas anderes."

„Vor allen Dingen hat man sich mehr bewegt," fügte Lupin hinzu. 

„Und man war voller Schnee," meinte Sirius. 

„Wenn man nicht ausweichen konnte, wie ein gewisser Animagus," kicherte Lupin.  

„Nicht jeder kann sich hinter einem Baum verstecken und warten bis das Spiel zu Ende ist," erwiderte Sirius. 

„Das habe ich nie getan," entrüstete sich Lupin, „Ich kann halt nur besser als du ausweichen."

„Denkst du?", fragte Sirius. 

„Ja, das denke ich," sagte Lupin. 

„Dann beweist es," mischte sich Fred ein, „Moony, sie kommen in mein Team. Tatze, sie gehen zu Harry."

„Und wer verliert liegt heute unten," wisperte Sirius zu Lupin, der daraufhin rot anlief. 

„Okay, los," rief Fred und hatte einen weiteren Schneeball von Draco in seinem Nacken.

„Falsches Team," knurrte Fred und Draco grinste ihn nur an, bevor der Slytherin vor einem Schneeball aus Seamus Hand auswich. 

Jeder von den acht war schon nach fünf Minuten völlig mit Schnee bedeckt, aber das ignorierten sie einfach. 

„Wohl doch nicht so gut, was Remy?", kicherte Sirius und hatte sofort einen Schneeball Lupins in seinem Gesicht. 

Harry kicherte kurz, bevor ihn selbst ein Schneeball von Lupin traf.

Als er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht wischte, traf ihn ein weiterer, dieses Mal von Draco. 

„Sorry, Potter," rief der Slytherin, „Du musst halt besser sein."

Harry versuchte dadurch so verbissen Draco zu erwischen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er von Ernie und Fred bombardiert wurde. 

Erst als ihn Parvati auf die beiden hinwies, wich er aus.

Zwanzig Minuten später, lagen alle erschöpft im Schnee.

Sie kümmerten sich gar nicht darum, ob sie nass wurden; das waren sie eh schon. 

„Sind tatsächlich nicht mehr die Jüngsten," stöhnte Sirius, als er zu Lupin robbte. 

„Habe ich dir doch immer wieder gesagt," sagte Draco grinsend. 

„Slytherins," murmelte Sirius und ließ seinen Kopf auf Lupins Bauch nieder. 

„Ein definitives Unentschieden," rief Hagrid. 

Dieser hatte sich alles aus einem Sicherheitsabstand angesehen. 

„Nur ein Unentschieden?", Fred klang enttäuscht, „Das nächste Mal bleibe ich doch besser bei Gryffindors."

Draco und Ernie warfen ihm wütende Blicke zu, die er einfach ignorierte.

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor," entrüstete sich Lupin. 

„Nicht mehr," meinte Fred, worauf Sirius zu kichern begann. 

„Ja, Liebling. Du bist jetzt ein Slytherin," gluckste Sirius. 

„Und du ein Ravenclaw," erwiderte Lupin. 

„Von mir aus..." Sirius Augen wurden größer, als er einen Geistesblitz hatte. 

Schnell stand er auf und half auch Lupin wieder auf die Beine.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte dieser verwirrt, als er von Sirius Richtung Schloss gezogen wurde. 

„Siehst du dann schon," antwortete Sirius geheimnisvoll lächelnd.

„Die beiden werden ein absolutes Traumehepaar," kicherte Parvati. 

„Irgendwie ist es kalt," sagte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Na ja...es gibt da sehr nette Möglichkeiten um das zu ändern," flüsterte Draco und rutschte etwas näher zu ihm. 

„Ich sagte doch schon nein," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Ich dachte auch nicht an das," sagte Draco schnell, „Ich wollte eigentlich vorschlagen, dass wir ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler gehen und..."

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen," warf Seamus ein, „Das haben schon Ernie und ich vor."

„Ach? Aber ich habe es zuerst gesagt," entgegnete Draco. 

„Aber wir sind beide Vertrauensschüler," sagte Ernie, während er aufstand und sich den Schnee von seinem Umhang zauberte. 

„Ich bin ein Slytherin," meinte Draco. 

„Dray..." auf Dracos wütenden Gesichtsausdruck verbesserte er sofort: „...Draco. Lass ihnen das Bad."

„Aber ich bin..." Harry stoppte seinen Protest in dem er ihn einfach küsste. 

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, waren Ernie und Seamus schon längst im Schloss verschwunden.

„Alles deine Schuld," grummelte Draco zu Harry. 

„Dann gehen wir einfach in das Bad von Gryffindor oder Slytherin," schlug Harry vor. 

„Aber da gibt es nur Duschen," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Wie du meinst...ich gehe jedenfalls in den Gryffindor- Turm. Kommst du mit?", fragte Harry. 

Draco spürte die sechs fragenden Augen auf ihn, bis er zögerlich nickte. 

„Draco Malfoy in der Löwenhöhle...Dass ich das noch erleben darf," grinste Fred. 

Nach einem Blick Dracos, ging er wieder etwas entfernt von ihm.

„Du solltest ihm ein Schild an den Rücken befestigen ‚Vorsicht bissiger Slytherin. Ansprechen auf eigene Gefahr'", schlug Fred Harry vor. 

„Wage es nicht, Potter," zischte Draco warnend.

„Und tu es bald," flüsterte Fred zu Harry, der daraufhin kurz kicherte. 

„Leonis Ming," sagte Parvati, als sie bei der fetten Dame ankamen. 

Diese beäugte Draco zwar kritisch, musste aber trotzdem den Durchgang freigeben. 

Harry hörte sie noch klagen: „Der zweite Slytherin in Gryffindor...Was ist bloß aus den alten Trennungen geschehen?", bevor hinter ihm der Durchgang zufiel. 

„Und wie findest du unseren Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Harry, als er Dracos kritischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Sehr rot," sagte der Slytherin. 

„Tolle Antwort," murmelte Harry. 

„Kommt ihr nachher mit?", fragte Fred, kurz bevor er zur Wendeltreppe ging. 

„Wohin?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ich weiß schon seit längeren das Passwort und den Standort von Ravenclaw. Jetzt in den Ferien will ich mir das Vogelnest einmal anschauen," erklärte Fred. 

„Bin sofort dabei," sagte Draco.

„Und was ist mit diesem Zweiklässler?", fragte Parvati. 

„Der muss eine Strafarbeit für Snape schreiben und sitzt daher bis zum Abend in der Bibliothek," antwortete Fred grinsend.  

„Okay, meinetwegen ich komme auch mit," entschloss sich Harry, alleine schon aus dem Grund dann wieder in Dracos Nähe zu sein. 

„Aber zuerst duschen," darauf bestand Parvati, „So kann man sich ja nicht sehen lassen."

„Als ob ich so gehen würde," erwiderte Draco. 

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns in einer viertel Stunde wieder hier im Gemeinschaftsraum," bestimmte Fred. 

Harry nickte und führte Draco in den Schlafsaal der Fünften. 

„Wie kann man es bloß mit so vielen Leuten in einem Saal aushalten?", fragte sich Draco, „Ich würde eingehen mit mehr als zwei Personen in einem Zimmer. Man hat da doch überhaupt keine Privatsphäre."

„Man gewöhnt sich daran," meinte Harry. 

Er öffnete die Tür zu dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. 

Harry zog sich langsam aus, ohne zu Bemerken, dass der Slytherin ihn genauestens beobachtete. 

Erst als er die Boxershorts hinunter ziehen wollte, sah er die interessierten Blicke Dracos. 

„Nicht aufhören," beschwerte sich der Slytherin, „Jetzt wird's doch erst interessant."

Harry lief sofort rot an. 

„Könntest du bitte rausgehen?", bat er stotternd. 

„Gestern wolltest du noch mit mir schlafen und jetzt traust du dich nicht mal..."

„Bitte!" Harrys Stimme klang so flehendlich, dass sich der Slytherin erbarmte. 

„Aber beeil dich! Ich muss auch noch duschen," rief Draco durch die geschlossene Tür. 

Harry zog schnell den Rest aus und stieg in die Dusche. 

Er wollte Draco nicht warten lassen und so duschte er gleich mit kaltem Wasser. 

Erst als er bibbernd aus der Dusche stieg, bereute er seine Idee. 

„Hast du etwa kalt geduscht?", grinste Draco, als er Harry in seinem Handtuch eingewickelt bibbern sah. 

„Kein Kommentar," zischte Harry. 

„Du bist verrückt," meinte der Slytherin, küsste ihn und verschwand dann selbst ins Badezimmer. 

Während sich Harry anzog, tauchte kurz ein Hauself auf und überreichte ihm für Draco eine frische Slytherin- Uniform. 

Er vermutete, dass der Slytherin das vorher bestellt hatte. 

Harry versuchte verzweifelt seinen Blick abzuwenden, als Draco nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen den Schlafsaal betrat. 

„Dir gefällt wohl, was du siehst?", fragte dieser grinsend, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte. 

Harry lief rot an und drehte einige Entschuldigungen stotternd seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung. 

„Nicht so schüchtern!", sagte Draco, „Wenn du willst, versetzen wir Patil und Weasley und fi..."

„Zieh dich an," unterbrach ihn Harry schnell und überreichte ihm die Uniform. 

„Faszinierend! Kaum ist man in Gryffindor, sind die Hauselfen doppelt so schnell," staunte Draco. 

„Woher das wohl kommt?", fragte Harry gespielt ahnungslos. 

Draco sagte darauf nichts, sondern löste nur sein Handtuch. 

Harry wurde noch röter und betrachtete stur die Bettdecke. 

Er konnte regelrecht Dracos amüsiertes Grinsen sehen, als sich dieser anzog. 

„Du kannst wieder hinsehen. Ich bin fertig," sagte der Slytherin kurze Zeit später. 

Harry sagte darauf nichts, sondern ging einfach Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich erinnere dich, dass du gestern noch mit mir schlafen wolltest," sagte Draco auf der Wendeltreppe. 

„Gestern war gestern und heute ist heute," meinte Harry. 

„Eine wahnsinnig interessante Entdeckung," grinste Draco, „Bist du von allein darauf gekommen?"

„Idiot," murmelte Harry. 

„Nicht ich habe diesen intelligenten Spruch gesagt," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Jaja! Wie heißt es doch so schön? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich," kicherte Parvati, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. 

„Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht schon früher zusammen gekommen sind," fügte Fred hinzu. 

„Und es heißt ja auch Gegensätze ziehen sich an," überlegte Parvati. 

„Es heißt auch: Patils fliegen aus Fenstern, wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören," zischte Draco.

„Wollen wir gehen?", wechselte Harry schnell das Thema. 

„Kommt mit," sagte Fred und führte sie aus Gryffindor. 

Harry sah, dass Parvati einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Draco hielt. 

Er kicherte kurz, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den Weg. 

Wenn Fred den Weg falsch ging, mussten sie zu mindestens wieder zurück finden.

Sie blieben vor einer Marmorstatue stehen, die einen jungen Zauberer in einem Buch vertieft darstellte. 

„Typisch, Ravenclaws. Darauf hätte ich auch kommen können," sagte Draco, „Ich hätte einfach nur irgendwas mit einem Buch suchen müssen."

„Hey! Meine Schwester ist in Ravenclaw," entrüstete sich Parvati. 

„Und du warst noch nie im Vogelnest?", wunderte sich Draco, „Was ist denn das für eine Schwester, die nicht mal mit dir eine Führung macht."

„Sie war auch noch nie in Gryffindor," sagte Parvati. 

„Was seid ihr bloß für Geschwister?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Distelwurz," sagte Fred laut und unterbrach sie so. 

Die Statue rückte zur Seite und gab den Durchgang frei.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als die den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw erreichten. 

Prunkvolle Luster hangen von den steinernen Wänden, statt mehreren Sesseln hatten sie eine lange blaue Couch und in den Ecken standen Tische, die mit Büchern nur so überfüllt waren. 

Harry kam sich ein wenig, wie in einer Bibliothek vor. 

„Nett hier," meinte Draco, „So rustikal."

„So kann man es auch nennen," grinste Fred. 

Draco ging zu den Tischen und besah sich die Buchtiteln genauer. 

„'Rita Bayers: Alte chinesische Künste', ‚Korallen! Die exotische Zaubertrank- Zutat'...Ich sag's ja. Blaise hätte hier seine Freude. Die selben Bücher hat er auch," murmelte Draco. 

„Lass ihn doch," sagte Harry, „Einige dieser Bücher hat Hermione auch...Das hier zum Beispiel ‚Erkenne die Welt der Geister' von Jaqueline Denver."

„Granger und Blaise wären auch so ein Traumpaar," überlegte Draco. 

„Sag das lieber nicht Ron...," gluckste Fred. 

„Ich muss sagen...ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin," murmelte Parvati, „Hier kommt es mir so..."

„...ungemütlich vor," endete Harry. 

„Ganz genau," Parvati ließ sich auf der blauen Couch nieder. 

„Ich muss sagen. Ich bin auch enttäuscht," seufzte Fred, „Ich hatte mir mehr erhofft...Malfoy? Lässt du mich nach Slytherin?"

„Nein," kam die prompte Antwort von eben diesen. 

Fred ließ enttäuscht seine Schultern hängen. 

„Vielleicht lässt dich Ernie nach Hufflepuff," versuchte Harry ihn zu trösten. 

„Ich will aber nicht nach Hufflepuff," grummelte Fred, „Ich will nach Slytherin!"

Harry zog Draco in eine Ecke des Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraumes und küsste ihn bittend. 

„Tu es für mich," bat Harry leise, „Wenn Fred nicht nach Slytherin darf, wird er Jahrelang mich dafür verantwortlich machen."

„Aber..."

„Bitte!", Harry setzte seinen flehendlichsten Blick auf.

„Meinetwegen," seufzte Draco, „Ich lass ihn nach Slytherin."

Fred jubelte laut, schnappte sich Parvati, die gerade in die Schlafsäle wollte und tanzte mit ihr durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Was macht ihr hier?"

Ruckartig stoppten Fred und Parvati und blickten entsetzt auf den Ravenclaw- Zweiklässler, der hier geblieben war. 

Dieser stand, mit Büchern beladen, am Eingang des Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraumes und sah verwirrt zu Fred und Parvati und danach zu Harry und Draco, die immer noch in dieser Ecke standen. 

„Was macht ihr hier?", wiederholte der Ravenclaw. 

„...wir sehen uns um," antwortete Fred zögerlich. 

„Raus! Das ist weder Gryffindor...noch Slytherin...und wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, erzähle ich es einem Professor," drohte der Zweitklässler. 

Harry musste zugeben, dass er für seine Größe ziemlich mutig war. 

„Stewart Ackerly, richtig?", fragte Parvati.

Der Zweitklässer nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Stewart...du darfst das nicht so engstirnig sehen...Wir zeigen dir auch Gryffindor und Slytherin als Gegenleistung, wenn du es keinem Lehrer sagst..."

Draco schien sich sehr zu bemühen um nicht gleich laut „Nein" zu brüllen. 

„Mich interessiert das aber nicht," sagte Stewart kühl, „Und jetzt raus..."

Er zeigte mit seiner Hand in Richtung Ausgang. 

„Nicht, dass ich so gerne hier war," murmelte Draco, als er bei dem Ravenclaw vorbeiging. 

Harry und Fred folgten ihm, aber Parvati versuchte Stewart noch umzustimmen, doch nachdem er ihr einen eiskalten Blick geschenkt hatte, rannte sie den drei Jungen hinterher.

„Dann komm mal mit nach Slytherin," sagte Draco an Fred gewandt, „Dann habe ich's hinter mir."

Fred klatschte erfreut in seine Hände und bog mit Draco Richtung Kerker ab. 

„Wirst du nicht eifersüchtig?", kicherte Parvati. 

„Weswegen? Slytherin habe ich schon gesehen und Draco würde nie etwas mit einem Weasley anfangen," antwortete Harry grinsend. 

„Was wolltest du eigentlich von Dumbledore?", wechselte Parvati das Thema. 

„Ach...ich bin nur ein bisschen paranoid...das ist alles," log Harry, „Und selber?"

„Ich wollte mehr Früchte bei den Speisen...jetzt gibt es Zitronenbonbons am Frühstückstisch," erzählte Parvati. 

„Du hättest direkt zu den Hauselfen gehen sollen," gluckste Harry.

„Ja, das hätte ich wohl," seufzte Parvati, während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betraten. 

TBC


	44. Suche im Wald

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash!

Kommentar: Sorry, Sorry...ich hatte keine Zeit. Ich stehe voll im Stress...ich versuche aber den nächsten Teil zu schreiben, bevor ich zwangsgenötigt werde, auf so eine „tolle" Klassenreise zu fahren. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kirilein, Nibin, Angel344, Ralna, Netrunnerin14, Lady Arrogance, yvymaus, Lorelei Lee, Mael, Candle in the wind, Maia May, Calandra, hermy24, Dracos-Honey, HellOnFire, DracosGirlfriend, mbi13, Fionella, maddyfan, aloha999, Robbyn und brisana- brownie. 

@Kirilein: Sorry! Das geht nicht:-)

@Calandra: Das wird jetzt beantwortet.

@hermy24: Ne, ne. Stört mich nicht.

@maddyfan: Das fragt mich fast jeder. *g* Aber ich habe nicht mal eine ungefähre Ahnung. 

***************************************************************************

Weder Fred noch Draco kamen an diesem Nachmittag noch mal in den Gryffindor- Turm zurück. 

Erst als sie zum Abendessen die Treppen hinunter gingen, kamen die beiden zu ihnen. 

„Ich hasse Slytherins," grummelte Fred, als Begrüßung, während Draco nur amüsiert grinste. 

„Wusstet ihr, dass sie Doppelzimmer haben?", fragte Fred an Parvati und Harry gewandt.

„Das war mir bekannt," antwortete Harry. 

„Doppelzimmer!", wiederholte Fred, „Und wir müssen mit so vielen in einem Schlafsaal schlafen..."

„Dafür habt ihr es in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum wärmer," warf Draco ein. 

„Wenn ich ein Doppelzimmer hätte, würde ich nicht mal im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen," meinte Fred. 

„Dann wechsle nach Slytherin," schlug Parvati vor und bekam dafür einen wütenden Blick von Fred und Draco zugeworfen. 

„Ich will nicht nach Slytherin..."

„Ich will nicht, dass er nach Slytherin kommt..."

„Das sind alles; nicht aufregen, Malfoy; verdorbene Schlangen..."

„Er ist ein Gryffindor...."

„Ich würde gar nicht dort rein passen...."

„Er würde nicht zu uns passen...."

„Die würden mich sicher immer verhexen..."

„Wir würden ihn foltern..."

„Ist ja gut," unterbrach Parvati die beiden, „Ich habe es verstanden."

Die vier betraten die große Halle in der nur Dumbledore und Flitwick anwesend waren. 

„Setzt euch...," quiekte Flitwick vergnügt, „...es gibt Apfel im Schlafrock, oh...und Palatschinken mit verschiedensten Füllungen und...und..."

„Zusammen gefasst. Es gibt nur süße Speisen," sagte Fred und der kleine Professor nickte heftigst mit dem Kopf. 

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Ernie und Seamus kamen nach einigen Minuten mit knallroten Köpfen in die Halle, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall. 

„Minerva...ich dachte sie wollten die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause verbringen," wunderte sich Flitwick. 

„Ich habe es mir noch mal anders überlegt," erklärte McGonagall. 

„Ihr Bruder wollte sie besuchen?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert. 

„Ich habe keinen Bruder," antwortete McGonagall kühl und zeigte mit ihrem Blick, dass er dieses Thema schnell vergessen sollte. 

„Und Mister Finnigan, Mister Macmillan," sie wandte sich nun zu den beiden Jungen, die sich neben Fred an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, „Über ihre Strafarbeit reden wir noch...Kommen sie nach dem Essen mit in mein Büro."

Ernie und Seamus nickten leicht, versuchten aber so wenig wie möglich zu McGonagall zu sehen. 

„Was habt ihr getan?", flüsterte Fred zu den beiden. 

„....das ist doch unwichtig," murmelte Seamus beschämt und wurde noch etwas roter. 

Draco zog wissend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wodurch Seamus einer reifen Tomate ähnelte.

Als Harry einen Schluck seines Kürbissaftes trank, öffneten sich die Tore der Halle abermals und Sirius und Lupin betraten die Halle. 

Harry verschluckte sich fast, als er die Kleidung der beiden sah. 

Auch Draco und die anderen stoppten ihr Essen und blickten verwirrt und amüsiert auf Sirius, der in einer Ravenclaw- Uniform vor ihnen stand und Lupin, der eine Slytherin- Uniform trug. 

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Draco. 

„Du sagtest doch, wir sind keine Gryffindors mehr, also kam Siri auf diese Idee," antwortete Lupin und ließ sich neben Flitwick nieder. 

Harry konnte nur amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. 

So eine Idee konnte auch nur von Sirius kommen.

Dieser schien sichtlich erfreut über seinen Einfall. 

„Ihr trägt das doch nicht immer?", erkundigte sich McGonagall, „Wir haben es gerade geschafft, dass Oliver seine Gryffindor- Uniform aufgibt."

„Nein, nein...keine Sorge," beruhigte sie Sirius, „Wir haben das nur heute an...und vielleicht zum nächsten Halloween."

„Ein Werwolf in einer Slytherin- Uniform?! Erinnert mich daran, dass ich Halloween wo anders bin," zischte Snape, der gerade die große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Stewart Ackerly betrat. 

„Kannst du das nicht gleich so im ganzen Jahr machen?", fragte Sirius sofort. 

Snape schenkte ihm nur seinen kältesten Blick.

„Potter, Weasley, Patil und Malfoy," sagte Snape schließlich, „Nach dem Essen in mein Büro..."

Harry sah deutlich, wie Stewart siegessicher lächelte.

Dieser verdammte Zweiklässler war doch nicht etwa zu Snape gelaufen?

Konnte er nicht wie jeder vernünftige Ravenclaw einfach zu Flitwick gehen?

Fred sah das ziemlich ähnlich, da er den Namen des Jungen auf einen Notizblock setzte, von dem alle Gryffindors wussten, dass es der Opferblock der Weasley- Zwillinge war. 

Wer auf diesen stand, konnte sich sicher sein, das nächste Opfer ihrer Streiche zu werden. 

Harry versuchte das Abendessen so lange, wie möglich heraus zu zögern, aber irgendwann funktionierte dies auch nicht mehr und die vier schritten langsam hinter Snape in dessen Büro. 

„Mister Ackerly war vorhin bei mir...," begann Snape unheilbringend, „...und hat mir etwas interessantes berichtet...Was haben sie im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw getan."

„Ich wollte ihn ihnen zeigen," sagte plötzlich Parvati. 

„Und was gibt ihnen das Recht dazu, Miss Patil? Sie sind eine Gryffindor," erinnerte sie Snape. 

„Nein...ich bin eine Ravenclaw," log Parvati, „Ich bin Padma. Parvati und ich haben über die Weihnachtsferien die Rollen getauscht um zu Sehen, ob unsere Eltern erkennen, ob ich ich bin..."

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für diese unverschämte Lüge," knurrte Snape. 

„Ein Versuch war's wert," murmelte Parvati. 

„Und nochmals fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und zehn von Slytherin, weil sie sich unerlaubten Zutritt nach Ravenclaw verschafft haben," fuhr Snape fort, „Sie werden alle eine Strafarbeit bekommen."

„Professor, wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte," meldete sich Fred, „Ich habe die drei dazu angestiftet..."

„Schön für sie...aber wenn sie so dumm waren, ihnen zu folgen, müssen sie auch die Folgen ertragen," sagte Snape, „Zu mindestens von ihnen Mister Malfoy hätte ich mehr Intelligenz erwartet um nicht einem der größten Unruhestifter zu folgen...ich denke ihre Beziehung zu Potter drückt auf ihren IQ."

Harry wollte sich schon verteidigen, aber Draco strich ihm kurz beruhigend über den Rücken und zeigte deutlich, dass er Snape nicht noch mehr reizen sollte. 

„Ihre Strafarbeit wird gleich heute Nacht statt finden," erklärte Snape, „Sie werden in den verbotenen Wald gehen und Lupins Linyinwins suchen...Er vermutet, dass sie sich irgendwo dort drinnen verirrt haben."

Harry schluckte fest. 

Lupin hatte ihnen erklärt, dass Linyinwins, wenn sie fliegen lernten, einen kurzen Ausflug machten. 

Zwei Tage später waren tatsächlich alle verschwunden gewesen. 

Dies war nun schon ein Monat her und keiner hatte sich erklären können, warum sie nicht zurück kamen. 

„Wir sollen in den verbotenen Wald?", fragte Parvati entsetzt. 

„Haben sie damit ein Problem, Miss Patil?", fuhr sie Snape an. 

„Ja, habe ich. Wir dürfen dort nicht hinein," sagte sie mit fester Stimme. 

„Halten sie sich einfach an Potter. Der ist darin schon Experte," schnarrte Snape, „Und jetzt gehen sie. Filch erwartet sie am Eingangsportal."

Snapes Stimme zeigte deutlich, dass er keine Widerrede duldete. 

„Ich will nicht in den Wald," jammerte Parvati, als sie die Treppen hinauf gingen. 

„Keiner von uns will dort rein," meinte Draco. 

Harry nickte zustimmend. 

Es war zwar nicht so, dass er wirklich davor Angst hatte in den Wald zu gehen; ihn beunruhigte nur die Tatsache, dass sich Voldemorts Schlange noch auf Hogwarts Gelände befand. 

„Linyinwins waren doch diese Katzenviecher, die ihr immer dabei hattet, oder?", erkundigte sich Fred. 

„Ganz genau," antwortete Parvati. 

„Ich hoffe wir finden sie," meinte Draco, „Ich mache mir schon Sorgen um Moonshine."

Harry verdrehte daraufhin die Augen. 

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn hasst," grinste Draco, „Du musst es nicht immer zeigen..."

„Ich hasse ihn nicht," verteidigte sich Harry, „Er stört nur immer."

„Und du bist doch auf eine Katze eifersüchtig," gluckste Draco. 

„Bin ich nicht," sagte Harry.

„Bist du doch!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Wie Kleinkinder," kicherte Parvati.

„Sind wir nicht," sagten die beiden im Chor. 

„Ruhe," knurrte Filch, als sie bei diesem ankamen, „Seid ihr alle?"

„Ähm...ja, ich denke," antwortete Parvati zögerlich. 

„Gut! Ihr werdet mit Black und Lupin in den Wald...", er betonte das Wort extralaut, „gehen und diese Katzenverschnitte suchen...Da ihr Ferien habt, könnt ihr ruhig die Nacht durchmachen."

„Mit Lupin und Black?", fragte Parvati und ihre Stimme klang erleichtert. 

Auch Harry fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. 

Mit den beiden würde es sicherer sein. 

„Ah...Professor Lupin," grüßte Filch diesen, „Das sind die Unruhestifter..."

„Danke, Argus. Sie können gehen. Ich kümmere mich um alles weitere," sagte Lupin und Filch ging etwas bedrückt von dannen. 

Er hatte sicher die ängstlichen Gesichter bei Betreten des Waldes sehen wollen. 

„Unruhestifter?", wiederholte Sirius, als Filch außer Hörweite war, „Ihr wart doch nur in einem fremden Gemeinschaftsraum..."

„Ganz genau...Können sie die Strafe nicht ausfallen lassen, Moony?", fragte Fred hoffnungsvoll. 

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Lupin, „Aber wenn ich euch heute nicht mitnehme...wird sich Snape etwas anderes einfallen lassen...Zum Schluss will er dann, dass ihr für ihn Kräuter sammeln geht und dann wären wir nicht bei euch."

„Warum muss das eigentlich in der Nacht sein?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Linyinwins sind Katzen," erklärte Lupin, „Und Katzen jagen Nachts..."

„Das ergibt Sinn," meinte Draco. 

„Also gehen wir," sagte Sirius und schlang einen Arm um Lupin um mit diesen zum Rande des Waldes zu gehen. 

„Und ich hatte gehofft nie wieder dort hinein zu müssen," hörte Harry seinen Slytherin murmeln. 

Harry strich probeweise über Dracos Handfläche und zu seiner großen Freude, hielt Draco seine Hand mit leichtem Druck fest. 

Die Bäume wurden immer dichter, je weiter sie in den dunklen Wald hinein gingen. 

Parvati drängte sich schutzsuchend zu Fred, der ohne George nicht so begeistert von dem Wald zu sein schien. 

Harry könnte sogar schwören, dass er Angst hatte. 

„Okay, hier trennen wir uns," sagte Lupin auf einer kleinen Lichtung, „Harry, Draco, ihr geht mit Sirius...Fred, Parvati, ihr kommt mit mir."

Er überreichte Sirius eine Namensliste. 

„Das sind alle Linyinwins, die ihr finden sollt," erklärte Lupin den Schülern, „Eine Beschreibung ist ebenfalls neben den Namen. Wenn ihr eines gefunden habt...," er übergab Draco einige Leinen und Harry eine schwarze Feder, „...streicht den Namen durch. Dann wird er auf meiner Liste...," er hob seine kurz hoch, „...ebenfalls durchgestrichen...Noch Fragen? Dann wendet euch an Sirius."

Sirius küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie sich trennten. 

Sie fanden den Lumos Zauber sinnlos, da der Mond sowieso fast alles beleuchtete. 

„Ist nicht Vollmond?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er den Mond ansah, „Warum verwandelt sich Remus nicht?"

„Vollmond ist erst in zwei Tagen," verbesserte ihn Sirius, „Es sieht nur so aus."

„Du solltest dir einen Mondkalender zulegen," schlug Draco vor, „Wenn du nicht mal...Was war das?"

„Schritte," murmelte Sirius und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, „Etwas kommt hierher!"

Wieder knackte etwas im Gebüsch. 

Was es auch war, es kam näher. 

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco den Druck in seiner Hand erhöhte. 

Als schließlich ein schwarzes etwas, aus einem Busch auf Draco sprang, schrie der Slytherin panisch und löste sich von Harry, der nur geschockt daneben stand.

„Macht es weg, macht es weg," kreischte Draco. 

„Warte Mal," sagte Sirius, „Lumos!"

Er leuchtete zu Draco und nun konnten sie auch sehen, was das für ein Wesen war, das sich an Dracos Schultern festkrallte. 

„Moonshine," rief der Slytherin erfreut und nahm das Kätzchen in seine Arme, „Du hast mich erschreckt...mach das nie wieder. Hörst du, du kleine Miezekatze?"

Moonshine miaute kurz und begann dann in Dracos Armen zu Schnurren. 

„Gut...Nummer Eins haben wir," murmelte Sirius und strich den Namen Moonshine durch. 

Harry konnte sehen, dass die Namen Boss und Butterfly ebenfalls schon durchgestrichen waren. 

„Gehen wir weiter," bestimmte Sirius. 

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon im Wald gingen, aber ihm kam es wie Stunden vor. 

Inzwischen hatten sie auch noch Kollege und Lavenders Antoinette gefunden, die Harry an der Leine führte. 

Auf der Liste stand nur noch ein nicht durchgestrichener Name; Lupin und sein Team hatten fabelhafte Arbeit geleistet. 

Aber Beauty, Parvatis und Morags Linyinwin fand keine der beiden Gruppen. 

Harry fragte sich wirklich, ob sich Beauty überhaupt im Wald befand. 

Wahrscheinlich suchten sie noch stundenlang und in Wirklichkeit war das Linyinwin schon längst in Gryffindor und döste vor dem Kamin. 

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Draco gähnend. 

Moonshine war schon längst in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. 

„Kurz nach Eins," antwortete Sirius knapp und ging dann zu einer Stelle, wo er einen Schatten vermutet hatte. 

„Das ist lächerlich," sagte Draco, „Ich wette dieses Ding ist schon längst wieder in Hogwarts."

„Denke ich auch," meinte Harry, „Aber sieh es positiv..."

„Ich habe nur zehn Punkte verloren?"

„Nein...wir sind zusammen," flüsterte Harry und küsste Draco kurz. 

„Interessant!"

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er diese Stimme hörte. 

Sirius war es nicht. 

Dessen Stimme kannte er. 

Er suchte mit seinen Augen die Umgebung ab, aber er sah niemanden. 

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

„Wirklich interessant!"

Dieses Mal hatte er die Stimme deutlicher gehört. 

Er bildete sich das nicht ein! 

Was war das?

TBC


	45. Biss

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Lemon! 

Kommentar: So, da bin ich wieder. Ich habe es noch geschafft. Ich bin vor der Klassenfahrt fertig geworden. *sichselbstlobt* Also, ab Sonntag bin ich für zwei Wochen weg( mit meiner ach so „tollen" Klasse. Das Ziel ist ja super, aber die Reisegruppe *schauder*)...also erwartet kein Update in dieser Zeit.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer kleinerSchatz, heavenfly, Tarivi, Ralna, baboon, Maia May, Calandra, netrunnerin14, yvymaus, mbi13, Kirilein, Leaky Cauldron anno1985, Angel344, Chibi-Shi, hermy24, Virginia, Nibin, Merilflower, Mi Su, Lady Rowena, Lady Arrogance, maddyfan, brisana-brownie, Dracos- Honey, Choko, MaxCat, susi und you-are-mine. *allefestknuddel*

@baboon: Morde? Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. *g*

@Maia May: Ich schlage ein. Um was wetten wir? 

@Calandra: Ähm...ja, Palatschinken...warte mal, wie heißen die bei euch...ja, genau, ich glaub es waren Pfannkuchen. 

@Nibin: Frankreich/England(je eine Woche)

@Mi Su: Ich weiß. Die ersten Teile sind wirklich nicht gerade umwerfend...eher einschläfernd. Trotzdem lieb von dir, dass du dich da durch gekämpft hast.

@Lady Rowena: *ganzrotwerd* Übertreib doch nicht gleich so *gleichnochröterwird*

@Dracos- Honey: Jaja, die Hochzeit...lies das Kapitel und überlege *fiesist*

@Choko: *applaudiert* Glückwunsch! **Nur** zwei Jahre *g* Das mit Weihnachten mag sein. Aber es passt bei mir noch nicht. Stell dir einfach vor, dieses Jahr hat sich alles verschoben. Schaltjahr oder so was:-)

**************************************************************************

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco besorgt, als er die schreckgeweiteten Augen des Gryffindors sah. 

Harry blickte ihn kurz an und fragte dann leise: „Hast du das etwa nicht gehört?"

Dracos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck schließend, hatte er es nicht. 

Wurde er langsam paranoid?

Ihm kam es auch so vor, als würde sich ein langes Etwas am Boden schleichend von ihnen wegbewegen. 

„Du solltest mal in Therapie gehen," schlug Draco auf einmal vor, „Du hast schon viel zu viel  für dein Alter gesehen..."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt," widersprach Harry.

„Das habe ich ja nicht gesagt," entgegnete Draco. 

„Ich habe Beauty gefunden," Sirius kehrte zu ihnen zurück. 

In seiner Hand hielt er Parvatis Linyinwin, das sich zu Harrys Schrecken nicht bewegte und einen großen Biss in seinem Hals hatte. 

Bei näheren Betrachten sah er auch, dass der ganze Körper des kleinen Kätzchen mit eingetrocknetem Blut übersähen war. 

„Ist es tot?", fragte Draco leise. 

Sirius nickte leicht. 

„Streicht den Namen durch, dann können wir zurück gehen," befahl Sirius. 

Harry bemerkte, dass der Blick seines Paten auf der Stelle ruhte, an der er vorher dieses lange Etwas gesehen hatte. 

„Wir sollten wirklich gehen," murmelte Sirius, „Und seid leise!"

Antoinette und Kollege folgten ihnen mit hängenden Köpfen, als sie schweigend durch den Wald gingen. 

Bei jedem gehörten Geräusch, zuckte Harry zusammen und suchte mit seinen Blicken die Umgebung ab. 

Sirius war genauso besorgt, wie Harry, da er nur mit gezücktem Zauberstab weiter ging. 

Nur Draco verstand nicht ganz die Aufregung der beiden. 

Harry konnte ihn ja verstehen. 

Wenn man diese Stimme nicht gehört hatte, war man nicht besorgt. 

Dass ein Kätzchen im verbotenen Wald getötet wurde, war auch nicht gerade ungewöhnlich. 

Aber warum war Sirius dann so angespannt?

Hatte er diese Stimme ebenfalls gehört?

„Sirius," flüsterte Harry, „Hast du auch eine Stimme gehört?"

„Wann?", fragte sein Pate. 

„Vorher! Als wir stehen geblieben sind," sagte Harry. 

„Nein...aber ich bin auch kein Parselmund," antwortete Sirius. 

„Von was redet ihr eigentlich?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Dumbledore hat Remus und mir von deiner Entdeckung berichtet," fuhr Sirius fort, ohne auf Dracos Frage einzugehen. 

„Du denkst es war Nagini?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ich denke nicht...ich weiß es," meinte Sirius, „Hast du die Schlange etwa nicht gesehen?"

Natürlich!

Das lange Etwas war eine Schlange. 

Kein Wunder, dass es Harry so bekannt vorgekommen war. 

„Voldemorts Nagini?", fragte Draco entsetzt, „Das Ding ist hier?...Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen," gestand Harry kleinlaut. 

„Damit hast du jetzt aber den Gegeneffekt bewirkt," knurrte Draco und seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter. 

„Regelt das im Schloss," zischte Sirius, „Wir müssen leise sein..."

„Wieso?...Nagini hat uns sowieso schon gehört," sagte Draco und senkte seine Stimme kein bisschen. 

„Na ja...weil...weil....weil ich es so sage," erklärte Sirius.  

Da Draco nun sowieso schmollte, wurde Sirius Wunsch ohne weiteres befolgt. 

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Grenze des Waldes erreichten und er Hogwarts im sanften Schein der aufgehenden Sonne erstrahlen sah.

Vor Hagrids Hütte wartete schon die andere Gruppe auf sie. 

„Beauty," kreischte Parvati entsetzt, als sie das tote Linyinwin in Sirius Armen sah. 

„Geht schlafen," bestimmte Lupin sofort, „Sirius und ich kümmern uns schon darum."

„Aber...aber...," schniefte Parvati, doch Lupin drückte ihr die Leinen der anderen Linyinwins in die Hände und zeigte ernst in Richtung Schloss. 

„Ihr auch," sagte er, als er sah, dass sich Harry und Draco nicht bewegten. 

Die beiden nickten nur kurz und folgten dann Fred, der gerade versuchte Parvati zu trösten, aber diese ununterbrochen weiter weinte. 

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Nagini in Hogwarts ist?", fragte plötzlich Draco. 

„Weil ich dich wie gesagt nicht aufregen wollte...ich wollte einfach, dass du noch eine Weile eine sorgenfreie Zeit hast," antwortete Harry. 

„Die werde ich aber nicht mehr lange haben," murmelte Draco besorgt. 

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen könnte. 

Wie lange würde Nagini brauchen um es Voldemort mitzuteilen und was würde Lucius sagen, wenn er es erführe?

„Schlaf schön," flüsterte Draco und ging die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter. 

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon bei der Treppe angekommen waren. 

„Fred, warte mal," rief Harry den Rothaarigen zurück, der einige Meter vor ihm mit Parvati ging. 

„Was gibt's?", fragte dieser verwirrt. 

„Könntest du Antoinette und Kollege mit nach Gryffindor nehmen...ich habe noch was zu erledigen," bat Harry und drückte Fred die beiden Leinen in die Hand. 

„Du lässt mich mit Parvati allein?", Fred senkte seine Stimme, „Ich weiß aber nicht, wie man ein Mädchen tröstet..."

„Ich doch auch nicht," sagte Harry mit amüsierter Stimme, „Deshalb habe ich mir auch einen Freund und keine Freundin zugelegt..."

Ohne auf Freds Reaktion zu warten, kehrte er um und lief die steinernen Treppen hinunter. 

Kurz vor dem Eingang zu Slytherin, traf Harry auf zwei Personen, die er heute wirklich nicht mehr sehen wollte. 

„Soso, Potter," schnarrte Snape unheilbringend, „Schon wieder zurück?"

„Wie war es denn im Wald?", fügte Filch hinzu. 

„Dunkel," antwortete Harry und versuchte an den beiden Männern vorbeizugehen, aber Snape hielt ihn an seinem Mantel fest. 

„Wohin so eilig, Potter? Wollen sie nach Ravenclaw auch in Slytherin einbrechen?", fragte Snape. 

„Ich breche nicht ein...ich besuche," verbesserte Harry und musste besorgt ansehen, wie sich Snapes Augen bedrohlich verengten. 

„Wer gibt ihnen die Erlaubnis nach Slytherin zu gehen?", fragte Snape weiter. 

„Draco und Blaise," antwortete Harry, „Und das sind doch Slytherins, oder?"

Snape war einen Moment so verdutzt, dass er Harry losließ. 

Diesen Moment nützte der Gryffindor um von den beiden Männern wegzukommen. 

So schnell er konnte, lief er zu Slytherins Eingang, murmelte das Passwort und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sich der Zugang vor Snape schloss. 

Leider hatte er vergessen, dass Snape als Hauslehrer von Slytherin das Passwort kannte und war natürlich umso überraschter, als Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte. 

„Ich will nicht, dass sie hier sind, Potter," zischte Snape, „Sie verschmutzen den heiligen Boden Salazars Slytherin..."  
Harry rollte innerlich mit den Augen.   
Das war selbst für Snapes Verhältnisse übertrieben.

Hatte Snape zu viel von den Dämpfen seiner Tränke abbekommen?

Ein kleines Mauzen nahm die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden ein. 

Moonshine saß auf einem der Stühle und betrachtete die Szene amüsiert. 

„Moonshine? Komm her, ich will schlafen...Potter? Professor Snape?", fragte Draco verwirrt, als er die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum sah. 

Moonshine streckte seine Flügel aus und flog langsam zu Draco, der es sofort in seine Arme schloss. 

„Wie konnten sie Potter erlauben nach Slytherin zu kommen, Mister Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Snape. 

„Ich darf nach Slytherin mitnehmen, wen ich will," sagte Draco ruhig. 

„Nun denn...wenn sie meinen," Snape schenkte Harry noch einen warnenden Blick, bevor er Slytherin verließ.

„Und was machst du eigentlich hier, Potter?", Draco wandte sich nun an Harry. 

„Ich wollte bei dir schlafen," gestand Harry, „Ist das ein Problem?"

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete Draco, „Außer natürlich, du willst hier noch eine Party feiern...denn ich bin todmüde und will schlafen."

„Das will ich nicht," versicherte Harry schmunzelnd. 

„Dann komm mit...," meinte Draco gähnend und führte Harry zu seinem Zimmer. 

„Bei mir oder in Blaises Bett?", fragte Draco, als er sah, dass Harry unschlüssig an der Tür stehen blieb. 

„Bei dir," nuschelte Harry und auf Dracos Gesicht erschien ein anzügliches Grinsen, das Harry aber nicht sah, da er gerade seine Hose auszog. 

Nur noch mit Boxershorts und einem T-Shirt bekleidet, legte er sich neben den blonden Slytherin in dessen Bett. 

Moonshine betrachtete die Szene kritisch und als Harry näher zu Draco rückte, sprang das Linyinwin einfach in das Bett und legte sich zwischen die beiden. 

Harry ersparte sich daraufhin jeden Kommentar; Draco würde doch sowieso nur wieder sagen, dass er auf eine Katze eifersüchtig wäre. 

„Er wird es erfahren," flüsterte auf einmal Draco, „Mein Vater wird es erfahren...ich sagte zwar, dass ich auf seine Meinung keinen Wert lege, aber..."

„Aber?", fragte Harry nach, nachdem Draco nicht mehr weiter sprach.

Moonshine blickte kurz beide Jungen an und tapste langsam das Bett hinunter, bis es durch das Zimmer lief und sich in Blaises Bett zusammen rollte. 

„Ich habe Angst," gestand Draco leise. 

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie auf einmal Draco an ihn gekuschelt lag und ihm sanft in die Augen blickte. 

In dem Moment als er in die Augen des Slytherins blickte, war sämtliche Arroganz aus diesen verschwunden. 

Er sah nur Verletzbarkeit und einen Hauch Verlangen. 

„Es passiert nichts," versuchte ihn Harry zu beruhigen. 

„Und wenn doch? Er könnte schon morgen hier sein," murmelte Draco, „Und dann..."

„Er kann dir hier nichts tun," versicherte Harry, „Jeder, der nach Hogwarts will, muss seinen Zauberstab abgeben, sonst lässt Bill ihn nicht rein."

„Er würde andere Möglichkeiten finden," meinte Draco, „Du weißt nicht, was er alles kann, wenn er will..."

„Ich kann's mir vorstellen," sagte Harry. 

„Ich liebe dich," hauchte Draco leise, während er eine Haarsträhne aus Harry Gesicht strich.

„Sag es nicht so," bat Harry, „Das hat so etwas entgültiges an sich..."

Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, da Draco seine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss.

Er spürte, wie Draco sanft um Einlass bettelte und gewehrte ihm diesen sofort.

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es nun leidenschaftlich oder sanft war; es war beides und doch war es keines...es war einfach Draco!

Er protestierte nicht, als die Hände des Slytherins langsam unter sein Hemd fuhren. 

Jede Berührung Dracos war wie ein Stromstoß und das bekannte Kribbeln kehrte sofort in seinen Magen zurück.

„Darf ich?"

Er verstand die leise Frage des Slytherins nur sehr langsam.

Ihm war klar, was Draco wollte, aber wollte er es auch?

Dieser zog ihm nun vorsichtig das T-Shirt über den Kopf. 

„Darf ich?", wiederholte er die Frage, während er sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Oberkörper hauchte. 

Als Antwort entfernte Harry einfach das schwarze Pyjama- Oberteil Dracos und zog den Slytherin an sich um ihn zu küssen. 

Harry konnte gar nicht genug von dem süßen Geschmack Dracos bekommen.

Immer wieder ließ er ihre Zungen miteinander spielen. 

Nur am Rande nahm er Dracos Hände wahr, die pausenlos seinen Körper streichelten.

Er murrte leise, als sich Dracos Lippen von seinen entfernten und sich küssend hinunter arbeiteten, aber als Dracos Hände wie unabsichtlich über seine Erregung strichen, ließ er sich einfach zurück fallen und genoss die Berührungen des Slytherins. 

Die Verletzbarkeit war vollkommen aus dessen Augen verschwunden, dafür überwog nun das Verlangen. 

Als er Dracos Hände an seinen Boxershorts spürte, wandte er beschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite. 

So konnte er auch nicht den amüsierten Blick Dracos sehen, den dieser bekam, als er Harrys Boxershorts entfernte und der Gryffindor sofort rot im Gesicht wurde. 

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen," flüsterte Draco beruhigend in sein Ohr, während seine Hände weiter über Harrys Körper fuhren, „Du bist perfekt!"

Daraufhin wurde Harry gleich noch etwas röter, worauf Draco kurz kicherte. 

„Nicht so schüchtern, Baby," gluckste der Slytherin und zog nun seinerseits den Rest seines Pyjamas aus. 

Nur zögerlich bewegte Harry seinen Kopf zu Draco. 

Wenn er schon perfekt sein sollte, fragte er sich wirklich, was dann Draco war. 

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er schon jemals etwas so wunderschönes, wie seinen Slytherin gesehen hatte. 

Dieser brachte Harry sanft dazu seine Beine etwas zu öffnen, damit er sich besser dazwischen  legen konnte. 

Harry stöhnte leise auf, als sich ihre beiden Erektionen berührten und zog Draco näher an sich.  

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und Harry seufzte glücklich auf.

„Noch kannst du es abbrechen," wisperte Draco zwischen den Küssen. 

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Harry keck und bewegte seine Hand langsam zu Dracos Erregung, der aufstöhnte, als er die Hand auf sich spürte. 

„Sag, wenn's weh tut," flüsterte Draco, bevor er sanft an Harrys Ohr knabberte. 

Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte sich Harry, was der Slytherin meinte, doch als sich dieser aufsetzte und eine kleine Tube aus seinem Nachtkästchen holte, schüttelte er nur innerlich seinen Kopf über seine Naivität. 

„Du?", fragte Harry, als Draco die Tube öffnete. 

„Natürlich...du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?" 

Draco schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, da er das Gel auf seinen Fingern verteilte. 

„Du willst wohl immer dominieren?", stellte Harry amüsiert fest. 

„Ja!" Draco küsste ihn sanft, bevor er langsam mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Öffnung strich. 

Den ziehenden Schmerz, der durch den ersten Finger in ihm entstand, bemerkte Harry gar nicht mehr, nachdem ihn Draco beruhigend küsste. 

Dem ersten folgte ein zweiter und diesem ein dritter und der Schmerz nahm etwas zu. 

Doch durch Dracos Küsse vergaß er auch diesen. 

Harry dachte Sterne zu sehen, als Draco in ihm etwas berührte und er nur noch stöhnen konnte. 

„Bereit?"

Die Frage Dracos hörte er gedämpft; langsam nickte er und die Finger verschwanden. 

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Draco und küsste ihn sanft. 

Er spürte wie Draco langsam in ihn eindrang, während zur gleichen Zeit der Kuss leidenschaftlich wurde. 

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.   
Es tat doch mehr weh, als er es sich gedacht hatte, da halfen Dracos Bemühungen ihn mit dem Kuss abzulenken auch nichts.

„Alles okay?", Draco bewegte sich nicht mehr, nachdem er ganz in ihm eingedrungen war.

Harry nickte fest, aber Draco küsste ihn kurz und flüsterte liebevoll „Lügner", bevor er ihn beruhigend streichelte. 

„Du musst nicht immer den alles bezwingenden Helden spielen," meinte Draco. 

„Tu ich doch gar nicht," versicherte Harry, aber seine schmerzerfüllten Blicke sprachen dagegen. 

„Sag einfach, wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast," bat Draco und Harry war überrascht wie mitfühlend seine Stimme klang. 

„Geht wieder," murmelte Harry nach einer Weile. 

Draco lächelte, küsste ihn kurz und begann dann sich zu bewegen. 

Jeden Stoss begegnete Harry bereitwillig. 

Nachdem der Schmerz, der Lust gewichen war, wollte er Draco nur noch tiefer in sich spüren.

„Fester," stöhnte er und sein Wunsch wurde sofort erhört. 

Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, als Draco begann sein Glied im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren.

Lange würde er nicht mehr können, das wusste er.

Aber auch Draco konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten.

Gleichzeitig kamen beide zum Höhepunkt und schrieen den Namen des anderen heraus.

Als Draco schließlich aus ihm hinausglitt, fühlte Harry eine innerliche Leere, wie er es noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. 

Sofort kuschelte er sich an Draco um etwas von diesem angenehmen Gefühl zurück zu bekommen. 

„Ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu sehr weh getan,...Harry?", flüsterte der Slytherin besorgt, während er mit seinen Fingern sanfte Kreise auf Harrys Rücken entlang fuhr. 

„Du nennst mich Harry," wisperte Harry glücklich, bevor er langsam in den langersehnten Schlaf wegdriftete. 

„Gewöhn dich nicht daran," sagte Draco leise und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. 

*****

Geweckt wurden beide durch ein regelmäßiges Klopfen an der Zimmertür und dem Maunzen Moonshines, der auf das Klopfen an der Tür hinweisen wollte. 

„Was denn jetzt los?", murmelte Harry verschlafen und kuschelte sich enger an Draco. 

„Morgen," flüsterte Draco liebevoll, „Wie geht's dir heute?"

Sofort schoss Schamesröte in Harrys Gesicht, als er verstand, was Draco meinte. 

„....ähm...ich...es...Es klopft an der Tür," wechselte Harry schnell das Thema. 

Draco küsste ihn kurz, bevor er begann sich anzuziehen. 

Das Klopfen an der Tür verschwand nicht.

Noch während er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss, öffnete Draco die Tür und Snape stürmte in das Zimmer. 

Harry zog sofort die Bettdecke etwas höher. 

Dass Snape ihn nackt sieht, hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 

„Potter," sagte Snape mit einem Tonfall, den Harry nicht zuordnen konnte. 

Bildete er sich das nur ein oder wirkte Snape wirklich besorgt?

„Potter," wiederholte Snape, „Ziehen sie sich an...Es ist etwas passiert."

„Was ist denn los, Professor?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Das sollte ihm jemand anderes erklären," meinte Snape, „Ziehen sie sich an...ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie."

Mit diesen Worten schritt er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. 

Noch immer verwirrt, befolgte Harry die Anweisungen seines Zaubertranklehrers. 

„Endlich...," knurrte Snape, als er mit Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, „...sie lassen mich wohl gerne warten. Ist das ihr neues Hobby, Potter?"

„Verzeihung," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Na ja...wie auch immer...kommen sie mit," seufzte Snape und ging vor den beiden Jungen aus den Slytherin- Kerker. 

„Was ist denn nun los?", erkundigte sich Harry, als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen. 

„Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!", erklärte Snape, „Ich sollte mich eigentlich darüber freuen, aber ich kann nicht..."

Snape brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er diese Gedanken schleunigst verdrängen wollte. 

Harrys Unruhe wuchs, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich auf direkten Weg in die Krankenstation machten. 

Vor dieser standen McGonagall und Flitwick, die beide in ihre Taschentücher schnieften und Tränen aus den Augen traten. 

Harry hatte McGonagall noch nie so gesehen. 

Während sie bei den beiden vorbeigingen, schnappte er einige Wortfetzen auf. 

„...und dabei war gerade alles perfekt..." „...die Hochzeit!"  „...jung..." „...diese verfluchte Schlange..."

//Schlange?//

„Mister Malfoy...warten sie lieber draußen," bat Snape, „Das ist eine familiäre Sache..."

Draco nickte und gesellte sich neben Flitwick und McGonagall, die ihn misstrauisch beäugte. 

„Gehen sie ruhig hinein...er braucht jetzt einen vertrauten Menschen," sagte Snape und öffnete die Tür. 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco und die Professoren ging Harry an Snape vorbei in die Krankenstation. 

Dieser schloss die Türe wieder, als Harry innen angekommen war. 

Madam Pomfrey rannte in ihrem Büro, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, auf und ab. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, was passiert sein könnte. 

Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als er Lupin in einem Bett liegen sah. 

Der Werwolf hatte die Augen geschlossen und warf sich schwer atmend im Bett umher.

Schweiß stand an seiner Stirn und es war offensichtlich, dass er Schmerzen hatte; sein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht sprach dafür.

Lupins Hand haltend, saß Sirius auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. 

Harry hatte sich Sirius immer als starken, unerschrockenen Charakter vorgestellt, aber nun war dieser das genaue Gegenteil davon. 

Tränen standen in seinen Augen und er streichelte die Hand Lupins schon fast panisch. 

„Stirb nicht...stirb nicht," hörte Harry Sirius unentwegt schluchzen. 

„Stirb nicht...verlass mich nicht...Bitte...Remus...ich liebe dich doch...stirb nicht..."

Der Körper seines Paten begann zu beben, als dieser in einen Weinkrampf fiel. 

„Sirius," flüsterte Harry vorsichtig. 

„Harry?...Du hast davon gehört?", Sirius blickte ihn mit tränenüberströmten Augen an. 

„Snape hat mich geholt...was ist passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„...dieses Miststück...es hat...," Sirius brach wegen eines erneuten Weinkrampfes ab. 

„Professor Lupin und Sirius waren gestern im Wald," erklärte Madam Pomfrey. 

Diese war mit einem kühlen Tuch zu ihnen getreten, das sie Lupin auf die Stirn legte. 

„Kannst du nicht mehr machen?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt. 

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich auf die Testergebnisse warten muss," sagte Madam Pomfrey bedrückt, „Ich kann ihm nicht irgendetwas geben. Das könnte viel schlimmere Folgen haben."

„Aber er...er stirbt," schluchzte Sirius.

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch," bat Madam Pomfrey und an Harry gewandt sagte sie: „Mister Potter. Folgen sie mir bitte in mein Büro. Dort erkläre ich ihnen alles."

Harry blickte noch einmal zu Sirius, aber dieser bemerkte ihn schon nicht mehr, sondern sprach andauernd zu Lupin, weswegen er Madam Pomfrey in ihr Büro folgte.

„Setzen sie sich," bat sie und zeigte auf einen bequemen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. 

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. 

„Sie haben doch gestern Abend die Schlange von Du-weißt-schon-wen entdeckt," erzählte sie, „Professor Lupin und Sirius sind nochmals in den Wald gegangen. Sie wollten die Schlange finden und töten, bevor sie zu Du-weißt-schon-wen kriecht...Sie haben sie auch gefunden, aber..." Madam Pomfrey schluchzte kurz, bevor sie weiter erzählte: „Dann hat diese verfluchte Schlange Professor Lupin gebissen und ist im Wald verschwunden."

Sie brach ab und schnäuzte sich in ein Taschentuch. 

„War sie giftig?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. 

„...leider ja...," schniefte Madam Pomfrey, „Und das schlimmste ist, dass ich diese Art von Gift nicht kenne...Nagini scheint eine neue Spezies von Schlange zu sein..."

„Aber er wird wieder gesund? Oder?"

Jetzt verstand er endlich, warum alle so in Panik waren. 

Er selbst hatte die größten Probleme um nicht gleich loszuweinen. 

„Das kann ich leider nicht garantieren," seufzte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich wollte Sirius nicht aufregen, aber die Chancen, dass Professor Lupin unbeschadet davon kommt sind 1 zu 10000."

TBC


	46. Bangen

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! 

Kommentar: Hey! Da bin ich wieder! Frisch aus Rouen bzw. London. Es ist erstaunlich, wie lange man in einem Bus fahren kann, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden(auch wenn ich kurz davor war, den Giftzwerg zu erwürgen, der vor mir saß). Und dann komme ich heim und was ist?...Schnee!!!!! Gut, ich wollte Winter, als es warm war *sichsoflüchtigerinnert* aber jetzt will ich wieder Sommer haben *schluchzt* Wenigstens ist der Schnee in meiner Stadt wieder nach einem Tag verschwunden gewesen. Aber in der Umgebung liegt noch immer was....Und das im Oktober(!). Und nachdem ich endlich wieder in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen konnte(unser Zimmer in London hatte nur ein(!) Bett und das war kleiner als mein eigenes) bekommt ihr den nächsten Teil. Er ist leider nicht so geworden, wie ich wollte, aber was soll's? Die 24 Stunden Busfahren machen mir noch zu schaffen. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Tolotos, Tarivi, Yamica, katriena, Dunkle Flamme, Lady Arrogance, baboon, Kirilein, Maruchina, Choko, Calandra, Yolinare, aloha, Nibin, Ebi Potter, Angel344, Ralna, lilvroni, Dracos-Honey, jessy11, Amidala85, netrunnerin14, yvymaus, Lorelei Lee, LadyRowena, cat-68, Aidua C. Aksonaj, TheSnitch, Chibi-Shi, Leaky Cauldron anno1985 und hermy24. *allefestknuddel*

@baboon: Nein, das sage ich nicht. *fiesist*

@aloha: Wer weiß?

@Ralna: Auch in London gewesen?

@lilvroni: Nein, ich bin tot zurück gekommen und jetzt gehe ich gleich wieder in meinen Sarg. *g*

@Dracos-Honey: 1. Siehe oben; 2. Vielleicht gibt es gar keine Hochzeit, dann brauche ich mir auch nichts für Draco einfallen lassen *fiesist*; 3. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht:-)

@jessy11: Keine Ahnung! Wieso? Hoffst du schon, dass sie endlich endet. Dann muss ich enttäuschen. Es werden schon noch einige werden.

@Amidala85: Auch so auf Rowling wegen dieses Todes sauer?...Das kenne ich!

@cat-68: Ja, ich erinnere mich noch flüchtig, dass es mal so etwas gab. *g*

@Aidua C. Aksonaj: Klar, sag mir wie und ich mache es.

@Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Ja, sie hat schwarze Haare. Ich habe ihr die schon ganz am Anfang verpasst. 

***************************************************************************

//1 zu 10000//

Harrys Herz setzte fast aus, als er Madam Pomfreys Befürchtung hörte. 

„Kann man gar nichts machen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Er wollte sich lieber nicht Sirius vorstellen, wenn dieser Lupin verlieren würde. 

„Das ist nicht so leicht," erklärte Madam Pomfrey, „Professor Snape lässt gerade von den Hauselfen seine Aufzeichnungen über Nagini suchen. Wenn wir wissen, welche Art von Gift sie hat..."

„Fawkes," fiel Harry plötzlich ein, „Fawkes! Dumbledores Phönix! Bei mir hat er damals auch geholfen, als mich Slytherins Basilisk gebissen hat."

Madam Pomfrey antwortete nicht, sondern senkte nur bedrückt ihren Kopf.

„Hören sie nicht? Fawkes wird ihm helfen," wiederholte Harry panisch. 

„Wird er nicht," seufzte Madam Pomfrey, während sie zum Fenster zeigte, „Wir haben es schon probiert."

Erst da, sah Harry den goldenen Phönix, der friedlich auf einer Stange neben dem Fenster döste. 

Fawkes konnte ihm nicht helfen?

„Aber Phönixtränen heilen alles," behauptete Harry. 

„Mister Potter," Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang nun gereizt, „Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir das schon versucht haben. Es hat nicht funktioniert...und wenn sie nun meinen, dass es an Fawkes liegen würde...Bitte! Suchen sie einen anderen Phönix, wenn es sie glücklich macht..."

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen den beiden.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte und Madam Pomfrey war offensichtlich beleidigt, dass er nicht auf ihr Urteilsvermögen vertraute. 

„Poppy...komm schnell," Sirius Stimme hallte durch die Krankenstation, „Komm schnell. Remy, er.."

Harry folgte Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro. 

Das Tuch auf Lupins Stirn dampfte und er stöhnte schmerzgequälter als je zuvor. 

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt. 

Sirius beobachtete jede Bewegung Pomfreys genau, als diese Lupin nochmals untersuchte. 

„Potter, gehen sie," bat Madam Pomfrey. 

Harry wollte protestieren, aber Madam Pomfrey fuhr fort: „Einer von der Sorte reicht mir hier..."

Dabei wies sie auf Sirius, der nun wieder panisch Lupins Hand drückte. 

„Na dann...wenn du mich brauchst, Siri, ruf mich einfach," verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ mit hängenden Schultern die Krankenstation. 

Draco hatte sich zwischen Flitwick und McGonagall auf den kalten Steinboden gesetzt, die ihn gerade aufklärten, was passiert war. 

Snape konnte er nirgends entdecken. 

Vermutlich hatte dieser sich wieder in seinen Kerker verzogen, damit man nicht auf die Idee kam, er würde sich um Lupin sorgen.

„Wie geht es...," begann Draco, aber Harry ging ohne einen weiteren Blick an dem Slytherin vorbei.

Er wollte jetzt einfach allein sein um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. 

Draco schien das zu verstehen, da er ihm nicht folgte oder aufhielt. 

Harrys Schritte hallten in den leeren Gängen wider, während er mit bedrücktem Kopf Richtung Astronomie- Turm ging. 

Die Aussicht würde ihn vielleicht ablenken. 

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren musste. 

Nicht gerade jetzt, wo für ihn alles so perfekt war. 

Er hätte es wissen müssen: Es war zu perfekt!

Kaum etwas in seinem Leben hatte jemals keine negativen Folgen gehabt.

Er erfuhr, dass er ein Zauberer war; jeder erwartete viel zu viel von ihm.

Er bekam einen Paten; dieser musste sofort wieder in der selben Nacht fliehen.   
Er gewann das trimagische Turnier; er half Voldemort unfreiwillig wieder an seine Macht zu gelangen. 

Und nun das! 

Warum hatte er das nicht vorhergesehen?

Für ihn waren sowohl Sirius wie auch Lupin so etwas wie seine Eltern. 

Er wollte keinen von beiden verlieren!

Denn eines war für ihn klar: Verlor er einen, verlor er den anderen auch. 

Sirius würde nie mehr so sein wie vorher.

Er würde verschlossen werden, nur noch weinen und am liebsten allein sein. 

Zu mindestens würde es ihm so gehen, wenn Draco auf einmal starb und Sirius hang schon über zwanzig Jahre an Lupin. 

Als er in den nächsten Gang abbog, begegnete er Peeves, der begeistert vor sich hinsang.

„Lupin, Lupin, du liegst bald unter der Erde; tja Blackilein, wird wohl nichts mehr mit der Ehe."

Dabei kicherte er ununterbrochen. 

„Oh...wenn das nicht Potter ist," Peeves hatte ihn nun bemerkt und schwebte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihm, „Heulst du schon?...Verlierst du schon wieder jemanden?", dies sagte er mit so einer zuckersüßen Stimme, dass es Harry den Magen umdrehte, „Das muss für dich ja fürchterlich sein! Erst deine Eltern, dann dieser Hufflepuff, jetzt Lupin...wer weiß...vielleicht bringst du den Tod." 

Bei dem letzten Satz blickte er Harry geradewegs in die Augen. 

Dieser musste plötzlich schlucken. 

Was wenn Peeves recht hatte?

Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hörte er einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch und Peeves wurde in den Boden gedrückt, bis nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war. 

Harry drehte sich um und sah Snape in einer Ecke stehen. 

In einer Hand hielt er einen dampfenden Kessel, in der anderen seinen Zauberstab.

„Hören sie nicht auf  Peeves," sagte Snape, bevor Harry seinen Mund öffnen konnte, „Das stimmt nicht....Sie bringen nicht den Tod!...Das tut niemand, hören sie Potter?...Es hätte jedem passieren können...aber es waren nun mal sie, den Voldemort töten wollte...es war Pech, nichts weiter...und nun...," er drückte Harry ohne Vorwarnung den Kessel in die Hände, „....bringen sie den Wolfbanntrank zur Krankenstation, wenn sie morgen keinem aggressiven Werwolf begegnen möchten."

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an, aber Snape sagte nichts mehr und ging in Richtung Kerker davon. 

//Der kann sogar nett sein// wunderte sich Harry, bevor er Snapes Anweisung nachging. 

Er konnte auch noch später über alles nachdenken. 

Draco fehlte, als er abermals zur Krankenstation ging. 

„Er ist vorhin gegangen," erklärte ihm McGonagall.

„Hat aber nicht gesagt, wohin er will," fügte Flitwick hinzu. 

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, huschte sofort Madam Pomfrey zu ihm. 

„Hatte ich sie nicht gebeten draußen zu bleiben?", fragte sie ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. 

„Er soll hier bleiben," schniefte Sirius, der noch immer panisch Lupins Hand drückte. 

„Wenn er will," fügte er noch hinzu. 

„Na gut, wenn es sein muss," seufzte Madam Pomfrey. 

„Was ist das für ein Trank?"

Erst als sich Harry neben Sirius setzte, fiel ihr Blick auf den dampfenden Kessel.

„Professor Snape bat mich ihnen diesen zu bringen," antwortete Harry. 

„Gegengift?", fragte Madam Pomfrey hoffnungsvoll und auch in Sirius Augen entstand ein hoffender Ausdruck. 

„Wolfbanntrank," sagte Harry. 

Sofort senkte Sirius enttäuscht seinen Kopf.

„Der ist auch wichtig, Sirius," murmelte Madam Pomfrey, während sich ihr Zauberstab in eine Spritze verwandelte und sie diese mit dem Trank füllte. 

„Werwölfe sind viel aggressiver, wenn sie spüren, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmt," erklärte sie Harry, „Normale Gifte haben auf verwandelte Werwölfe keine Wirkung, aber sie wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt...ich weiß, aber nicht, ob das auch bei diesem Gift der Fall sein wird, aber sicher ist sicher."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie die Spritze an einer Ader an und stach hinein. 

Langsam verschwand der ganze Trank in Lupins Körper, doch dieser bekam das gar nicht mit, sondern stöhnte nur wieder schmerzvoll auf. 

Madam Pomfrey wechselte noch mal das Tuch auf Lupins Stirn und verschwand in ihr Büro mit der Bitte sie sofort zu rufen, wenn etwas sei. 

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, in der er nur schweigend neben Sirius saß, der ab und an Liebesschwüre zu Lupin murmelte.

Erst als sich Harrys Magen geräuschvoll meldete, blickte Sirius ihn direkt an. 

„Du solltest etwas essen," wisperte dieser, „Ich will nicht, dass du verhungerst...ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren."

„Ich sterbe schon nicht...," versicherte Harry, „Und Remus wird es auch schaffen!"

„Meinst du?", schniefte Sirius und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Ganz sicher!" Harry hoffte, dass er zuversichtlicher gelungen hatte, als er sich fühlte.

„Ich hoffe es," murmelte Sirius, bevor er einen liebevollen Kuss auf Lupins Hand hauchte. 

„Weißt du...ich erinnere mich plötzlich an so vieles," begann Sirius, „Erlebnisse, die ich zwar nicht vergessen hatte, aber mich nur noch flüchtig erinnern konnte...weißt du, was ich meine?"

Harry nickte und Sirius fuhr fort: „Jetzt auf einmal, erinnere ich mich an alles. Dialoge, Gesichtszüge, Gefühle...alles."

„Erzählst du mir etwas davon," Harry hoffte, dass er damit Sirius etwas ablenken konnte. 

„Nur wenn du etwas isst," sagte Sirius und versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihm gründlich versagte. 

„Ich lasse dich nicht allein," meinte Harry und genau in diesem Moment tauchte Dobby mit einem Tablett voller Essen in der Krankenstation auf. 

„Perfektes Timing," murmelte Sirius. 

„Dobby bringt ihnen Essen, Harry Potter, Sir...Master Draco bat Dobby ihnen Essen zu bringen, nachdem Harry Potter nicht zum Frühstück und Mittagessen erschienen ist," erklärte der Elf auf Harrys verständnislose Miene. 

Harry bedankte sich und Dobby verschwand. 

„Für einen Slytherin ist er eigentlich ganz okay," sagte auf einmal Sirius, als Harry zu Essen begann und Sirius ihm den Teller mit den Nachspeisen stibitze. 

„Wie weit seid ihr eigentlich schon?", fragte Sirius direkt und Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk. 

„Bitte was?", fragte er entsetzt. 

„Na, du und Draco! Habt ihr schon miteinander geschlafen?", Sirius hatte scheinbar wieder sein Lieblingsthema gefunden. 

„Heute früh," murmelte Harry beschämt und bemerkte regelrecht, wie er rot anlief. 

„Das ist doch schön," meinte Sirius, „Ich kann mich noch an mein erstes Mal erinnern...es war mit so einer komischen Hufflepuff aus der Siebten...ich war damals in der vierten...an ihren Vornamen kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich denke sie hieß im Nachnamen Tones, Johns, Bones oder so ähnlich."

„Muss ja unvergesslich gewesen sein," schmunzelte Harry. 

„Ich bereue es," sagte Sirius schlicht, „Du weißt nicht, wie ich mir wünschen würde, dass ich mit Remus zum ersten Mal geschlafen hätte...aber nein, er war nicht mal mein erster Mann...das war Stephen Johnson, ein Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor...nicht mal ein Monat nach Tones/Johns/Bones...Komisch, an das erinnere ich mich genau...vor allen Dingen, dass ich noch Tage danach nicht richtig sitzen konnte."

Er bedachte Harry mit einem besorgten Blick. 

„Mir geht's gut," versicherte Harry, „Draco war zärtlich."

„Sonst hätte ich ihn auch erwürgt," meinte Sirius ernst. 

Lupins schmerzvolles Stöhnen wurde etwas leiser, aber seine Hand klammerte sich fest an Sirius'. 

„Aber das erste Mal mit Moony," erzählte Sirius, „Ich hatte bis zu ihm schon mit vielen Leuten Sex, aber...die waren alle unwichtig...Sie sind keinen zweiten Gedanken wert...Erst mit ihm war es real...ich erinnere mich noch wirklich an alles...seine scheuen Blicke, seine Beschämtheit...seine Augen, die sowohl Angst als auch Zuversicht ausstrahlten, als ich in ihn eindrang......ich war sein Erster und Einziger," schloss Sirius und Harry hörte deutlich etwas Stolz aus dessen Stimme. 

Wie um das zu bestätigen, murmelte Lupin ein liebevolles „Siri", bevor er wieder schmerzvoll stöhnte.

„Aber ich wollte dir doch etwas anderes erzählen," erinnerte sich Sirius. 

*****************************Flashback**************************************

„Ein Mistelzweig," johlte Peter Pettigrew und begann kurz danach zu kichern. 

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, du verträgst keinen Alkohol," sagte Remus mit amüsierter Stimme, „Du kicherst schon seit Stunden..."

„Aber er hat recht," schmunzelte Lily, während sie frischgebackene Kekse auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. 

„Da ist ein Mistelzweig," stimmte James, seiner Frau und Peter zu. 

„Küssen," johlte Peter abermals, bevor er von seinem Stuhl hinunterfiel und sich dort vor Lachen kringelte. 

Minerva McGonagall half dem angetrunkenen jungen Mann wieder auf seinen Stuhl, von wo er weiter kicherte. 

„Er verträgt wirklich keinen Alkohol," sagte Remus und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er auch schon leicht schwankte. 

„Du willst dich wohl vor dem Kuss drücken!", vermutete Sirius und zog eine beleidigte Schnute. 

„Aber niemals," lächelte Remus und küsste Sirius sanft, wobei Peter wieder zu kichern begann und Lily schmunzelte, während sie über ihren noch flachen Bauch streichelte.

„Ich finde es eine ganz reizende Idee von euch eine Weihnachtsfeier zu machen," sagte Minerva zu James und Lily, um von den beiden küssenden Männern abzulenken. 

„Es war James Idee," gestand Lily, „Er wollte wieder alle sehen...er hat ja auch recht, wir sehen uns kaum noch."

„Leider," murmelte Dumbledore, „Und das wird, fürchte ich, noch lange so bleiben..."

„Es sei denn ein Wunder geschieht und ER wird vernichtet," meinte Frank Longbottom. 

Seine Frau Alice nickte zustimmend. 

„Wisst ihr was ich machen will, wenn alles vorbei ist," sagte James. 

Alle, bis auf Peter, der eiligst zur Toilette wollte, blickten ihn fragend an. 

„Gar nichts," fuhr er fort, „Ich will ganz normal leben...Meinem Sohn oder meiner Tochter beim Aufwachsen zusehen, Salat anpflanzen, mich mit Leuten unterhalten können, ohne einen Todesser dahinter zu sehen..."

„Das kannst du," versprach Sirius, „Irgendwann wird das alles vorbei sein."

„Und wenn ich es nicht überlebe?", fragte James.

„Dann hoffen wir, dass Sirius unser Kind nicht verzieht," sagte Lily sorgenfrei. 

Sie wusste innerlich, dass sie es schaffen würden. 

„Genau, dann hofft ihr, dass ich euer Kind nicht verziehe...Moment Mal...ich?", Sirius blickte verwirrt zu Lily und dann zu ihrem Mann. 

„Na ja, du bist doch sein Pate," meinte Lily. 

„Ich bin sein was?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„James?!", aus Lilys Stimme war leichter Vorwurf zu hören, „Hast du vergessen, Sirius mitzuteilen, dass wir ihn als Paten wollen?"

„Schon möglich," gestand James und wurde etwas rot. 

„Ihr wollt mich als Paten?", erkundigte sich Sirius nochmals.

„Natürlich, wen denn auch sonst?", fragte Lily verwirrt. 

Sirius grinste breit und hob Lily in die Luft um mit ihr einmal im Zimmer auf und ab zu tanzen. 

Das selbe wiederholte er mit James, was sich schließlich zu einem Tango entwickelte, bei dem sich alle ein Lachen verkneifen mussten. 

„Ihr seid einfach...unmöglich," murmelte Minerva, nachdem sich Sirius von seinem Tanzpartner trennte. 

Er wollte zu Remus gehen, aber dieser war nicht mehr im Zimmer zu finden.

„Er ist in die Küche gegangen," sagte Alice leise. 

Sirius bedankte sich und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

In dieser fand er Remus auch nicht, aber dafür war die Verandatüre offen. 

Er ging in die weiße Winterlandschaft und sah Remus im Schnee sitzen. 

Dieser hatte seinen Blick in den Sternenhimmel gewandt. 

Sirius beobachtete seinen Werwolf noch ein paar Minuten. 

Er sah Remus viel zu selten in letzter Zeit. 

Sie wohnten zwar zusammen, aber Remus verschwand immer öfters inmitten der Nacht. 

Sirius sprach ihn nicht darauf an; Remus würde schon seine Gründe haben, es ihm nicht zu erzählen.

Erst als er auf einmal Tränen in den Augen des Werwolfs blitzen sah, schritt er zu ihm und ließ sich langsam neben diesen nieder. 

„Hey...Süßer...alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und küsste die Tränen aus Remus Gesicht.

„Wen denn auch sonst!", wisperte Remus, „Wen denn auch sonst!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius verwirrt und zog Remus etwas zu sich, so dass dieser seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legen konnte. 

„Lily! Wen denn auch sonst! Ich stand nicht mal zur Wahl," flüsterte Remus, „Ich hatte zu mindestens gehofft, dass wir beide Paten werden würden...ich wusste ja, dass sie keinen Werwolf für ihr Kind wollen, aber..."

Wieder traten Tränen aus seinen Augen, die Sirius abermals wegküsste. 

„Das hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun," murmelte Sirius. 

„Ach?", Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Und was ist es dann? Ich hätte gehofft, sie nehmen uns beide."

„Warum denn?", fragte Sirius amüsiert, „Wir trennen uns doch sowieso nie...da kann man auch nur einen von uns zum Paten machen. Der andere ist automatisch mit dabei."

Remus lächelte leicht. 

„Wir trennen uns nie?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. 

„Nie," versprach Sirius, „Nur der Tod wird uns scheiden."

************************Flashback Ende**************************************

„Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, wie richtig ich damit lag," seufzte Sirius. 

„Er stirbt schon nicht," sagte Harry zuversichtlich, „Snape und Madam Pomfrey werden ein Gegenmittel finden."

Sirius nickte nur; Harry wusste nicht, ob seine Reden überhaupt eine Wirkung in Sirius erzielten. 

„Wohin verschwand er denn so oft?", fragte er stattdessen. 

„Wenn er in der Nacht verschwand?", auf Sirius Gesicht stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln, „Er ging zu den anonymen Werwölfen."

„Den was?", gluckste Harry. 

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden," sagte Sirius, „Die hatten vier Mal in der Woche ein Treffen in der Nacht...und deswegen dachte ich Idiot, er wäre der Spion."

„Du hast von den Treffen nichts gewusst?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ne, das hat er mir erst vor kurzem erzählt," antwortete Sirius. 

„Den anonymen Werwölfen," wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Glaube es ruhig! So etwas gibt es tatsächlich," sagte Sirius. 

Harry schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. 

„Weißt du...Moony hat das Versprechen sehr ernst genommen," erzählte Sirius weiter. 

*************************Flashback******************************************

„Du bist zwölf Jahre verschwunden gewesen," Remus ging wütend in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab, „Zwölf Jahre! Und jetzt denkst du tatsächlich, wir könnten einfach dort weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben..."

„Du tust so, als wäre ich in Urlaub gefahren ohne dir etwas zu sagen...Remy, ich war in Askaban," sagte Sirius und strich sich genervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

Warum musste Remus damit anfangen?

Konnten sie nicht einfach wieder ein Paar sein?

Seit er Remus das letzte Mal in der heulenden Hütte gesehen hatte, wollte er schon zu ihm. 

Aber erst jetzt durch Dumbledores Wunsch alle alten Kämpfer zu benachrichtigen kam er dazu, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Dumbledore oder Harry zu haben.

Er hatte ihn eigens als letzten ausgewählt, damit er danach noch viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte, aber Remus sah das wohl alles nicht so wie er. 

„Zwölf Jahre!", wiederholte Remus, „Auch wenn es Askaban war, es waren zwölf Jahre! Das ist eine lange Zeit."

„Hast du inzwischen einen anderen?", fragte Sirius direkt, „Oder eine andere?"

„Nein," antwortete Remus. 

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?...Du liebst mich doch noch, oder?", Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein bisschen Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mitschwang. 

„Natürlich, tue ich das," sagte Remus, „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Wo ist dann das Problem?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„Du hast mich verlassen," schluchzte Remus und Tränen erschienen in seinen Augen, „Du hattest versprochen, dass wir uns nie trennen würden...und dann warst du weg."

„Ich war in Askaban," beteuerte Sirius, „Ich hätte dich sonst nie verlassen."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie das für mich war?", schniefte Remus, „Am Abend schlafe ich noch in deinen Armen ein und am nächsten Morgen warst du unauffindbar...."

„Ich sagte dir doch, ich hatte in der Nacht ein merkwürdiges Gefühl," sagte Sirius. 

„....und dann kommt auf einmal Dumbledore zu mir. Ich denke mir ‚Scheiße, irgendwas ist passiert' und dann erzählt er mir von Lily und James...und, dass du in Askaban sitzt und zwar für immer...."

„Pssch, Remy, es ist ja alles gut," Sirius nahm den schluchzenden Werwolf in seine Arme, „Ich bin ja jetzt da...ich gehe nie wieder...Egal, was passiert."

„Ich kann nicht nochmals so einen Schock ertragen," schluchzte Remus, „Und jetzt ist auch noch Voldemort wieder da...was, wenn sich alles wiederholt?"

„Wird es nicht," versprach Sirius, „Aber bitte weise mich nicht zurück...Remy, du weißt nicht, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dich wieder in meinen Armen zu haben..."

„Und wenn einer von uns stirbt?", fragte Remus und seine Tränen versiegten langsam. 

„Dann hatten wir wenigstens noch eine schöne Zeit miteinander," meinte Sirius. 

**************************Flashback Ende************************************

„Ja, es war eine schöne Zeit," sagte Sirius mehr zu sich, als zu Harry. 

„Sirius, wenn du nicht bald damit aufhörst muss ich dich schlagen," drohte Harry, „Er wird durchkommen und ihr werdet heiraten und...irgendwann wird einer von euch sterben. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Ihr werdet noch viele schöne Jahre miteinander erleben."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Zuversicht," murmelte Sirius. 

„Black, hör auf zu flennen...er wird schon wieder," Snape trat mit Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore zu ihnen. 

„Ich weiß nun wieder, was das Gift bewirkt," erklärte Snape stolz, „Es zersetzt langsam die Organe. Es fängt in der Bauchregion an und wandert dann hinunter und hinauf. Eine von Voldemorts ‚tollen' Ideen. Ein langsamer schmerzvoller Tod! Ihm wurde das Avada Kedavra zu langweilig."

Sirius Augen füllten sich daraufhin wieder mit Tränen. 

„Das war der falsche Ansatz, Severus," seufzte Madam Pomfrey. 

„Ich werde schon ein Gegengift entwickeln," versuchte Snape Sirius zu beruhigen, „Dein Verlobter kommt durch...und dann heiratet ihr...und...was weiß ich, was man so macht, wenn man verheiratet ist."

Er brach ab, als ihn Sirius mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck anblickte. 

Auch Harry sah verwirrt zu seinem Zaubertrankprofessor. 

Seit wann konnte dieser wirklich nett sein?

„Ich gehe dann mal nach einem Gegengift suchen," sagte Snape und flüchtete schnell aus der Krankenstation, als er bemerkte, dass ihn jeder schief anguckte. 

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Ich denke, ich weiß es," Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll, während er zu Lupin blickte und dann ebenfalls aus der Krankenstation ging. 

„Hey! Sagen sie's mir," rief Sirius ihm hinterher. 

„Überlege einfach," kam Dumbledores Antwort. 

TBC


	47. Ring und Ei

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! 

Kommentar: Also...diesem Kapitel fehlt auch wieder was...auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was genau...Aber irgendwas passt nicht....na ja...lest es einfach und bildet eure eigene Meinung darüber. Interessant finde ich auch, dass fast jeder das selbe zu Snapes Änderung gedacht hat. Wie kommt ihr bloß darauf?

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer baboon, Markie98, Chibi-Shi, Tolotos, LadyRowena, Lorelei Lee, jessy11, Choko, Ralna, jacky, Kirilein, maddyfan, netrunnerin14, Amidala85, Angel344, Alex15, you-are-mine, Maia May, hermy24, Dracos-Honey, Brisana-Brownie und Meldis.

@Lorelei Lee: Du denkst echt, dass Remus zu den anonymen Werwölfen gegangen sein könnte? Ehrlich?

@Choko: Eigentlich schon so...nur anders...Keine Ahnung, wie ich das erklären soll! Übrigens: Elben-Heiler???? Zukunft reisen?????

@maddyfan: Denkst du?

@Amidala85: Das ist genau das, was ich immer sage. *kräftigmitkopfnickt* Ich hatte ja schon bevor ich das Buch gelesen habe, davon gehört, dass Sirius sterben soll. Und ich dachte immer, er würde sich für Harry opfern(wie Lily damals), damit Voldemort ihn nicht mehr berühren kann oder so was ähnliches. War auch von dem Tod total enttäuscht. 

@Maia May: Die Fahrt ging eigentlich...im betrunkenen Zustand sind alle sehr erträglich. Nur am nächsten Tag, wenn jeder einen Kater hatte und keiner mehr den anderen sehen wollte, wurde es hart...Die meisten haben in dieser Woche geschwänzt. Mich würde es ja nicht wundern, wenn sie es nur getan haben, damit sie uns nicht mehr sehen müssen. Ich würde die am liebsten auch ein bis zwei Wochen nicht mehr sehen.

@hermy24: Ja...ich bin ein Allroundtalent. *g*

@Dracos-Honey: Ja, war das erste Mal in London(wenn man vom Flughafen absieht). Ich fand's beeidruckend, auch wenn ich von allem mehr erwartet habe. Beim Big Ben dachte ich ‚Der verarscht uns. Das ist nicht Big Ben. Der ist zu klein', als uns unser Reiseführer(der übrigens fast blind war, also könnte es tatsächlich nicht Big Ben gewesen sein) den Big Ben gezeigt hat. Und beim Buckingham Palace dachte ich mir nur ‚Das ist alles?' Irgendwie habe ich mir alles größer vorgestellt. Aber die Gurke/Ei(was auch immer das nun ist *soaufMiriamschaut*) finde ich herzig.

@Brisana-Brownie: Du weißt auch nicht, was du willst, oder? *g* Zuerst soll Remus nicht sterben und dann sollen sie bei seiner Beerdigung(!) die Feindschaft begraben?

***************************************************************************

Snape tauchte den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr auf und als es dunkel wurde, erfuhren sie, dass er noch nichts gefunden hatte, aber weiter suchen würde. 

Sirius hatte es aufgegeben, an Lupins Bett zu sitzen; nun ging er in der Krankenstation hin und her, während Harry bei Lupin blieb.

„Warum braucht er so lange?", jammerte Sirius nach einer Weile, „Und so was nennt sich Tränkemeister!"

„Ein Gegenmittel für ein unbekanntes Gift zu finden ist nicht leicht, Sirius," versuchte Madam Pomfrey zu erklären, „Manche benötigen dafür Jahre......natürlich, wird Severus schneller sein," fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Sirius sie schon panisch anblickte. 

„Siri," hörte Harry Lupin murmeln, bevor sich dieser umdrehte und krampfhaft seinen Bauch hielt. 

„Aber was ist, wenn ein wichtiges Organ zersetzt wird, bevor der Giftmischer ein Gegenmittel gefunden hat?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt. 

„Nun...dann....also...ich....muss kurz etwas überprüfen," wich ihm Madam Pomfrey aus und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Sirius seufzte lautstark, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und Lupins Hand in seine nahm. 

„Es ist spät," sagte er plötzlich zu Harry, „Geh schlafen. Ich will nicht, dass du vor Müdigkeit umkippst..."

„Aber kann ich dich wirklich alleine lassen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. 

„Ich bin nicht allein," wisperte Sirius lächelnd und streichelte dabei beruhigend Lupins Hand. 

„Na dann...Gute Nacht," Harry umarmte ihn kurz und nach einem letzten besorgten Blick auf Lupin verließ er die Krankenstation. 

Er überlegte ob er nun nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für Gryffindor. 

Auf seinen Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm begegnete er niemanden. 

Er hätte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht ertragen, wenn er nochmals Peeves begegnet wäre. 

„Harry? Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte ihn Parvati, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. 

Sie und Fred spielten gerade miteinander eine Partie Zauberschach, während Seamus in einem Buch las.

„Nun...ich war..."

„...in der Krankenstation," endete Seamus für ihn. 

„Ernie und ich sind Malfoy begegnet," erklärte er auf Harrys verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Er hat's euch erzählt?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Dann ist es wahr?...Scheiße," sagte Seamus, „Warum erwischt es Lupin? Warum nicht Snape?"

„Erwischt? Professor Lupin ist tot?", fragte Parvati entsetzt. 

„Seamus, erkläre du es ihnen," bat ihn Harry, „Ich muss mich niederlegen..."

„Gute Nacht," wünschten ihm die drei, als er zum Jungenschlafsaal der Fünften ging. 

Von der Treppe aus konnte er noch hören, wie Seamus von Lupin erzählte und Parvati haltlos zu schluchzen begann. 

„Er kommt durch," sagte er zu sich selbst, bevor er sich hinlegte. 

******  
  


Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, da der ganze Schlafsaal mit einem Geruch von frischen Plätzchen erfüllt wurde. 

„Frohe Weihnachten," rief Seamus, als er bemerkte, dass Harry seine Augen öffnete. 

„Weihnachten?", murmelte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja! Weihnachten! Sag nicht, das hast du vergessen," Seamus Stimme klang amüsiert. 

„Das ist jetzt?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Nein, im Juni," grinste Seamus, „Dann hatte Colin wohl recht mit dem Geschenk für dich..."

„Colin?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Der hat mir was geschenkt? Was denn?"

„Sieh einfach nach...ich muss los. Ernie erwartet mich!" 

Und schon war Seamus aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden. 

Harry griff nach seiner Brille und erst als er diese aufgesetzt hatte, sah er den riesigen Geschenkberg, der vor seinem Bett aufgebaut worden war. 

Er griff nach dem erstbesten Packet und öffnete zuerst das beiliegende Kuvert. 

                                    _Hi Harry!_

_                                    Ich dachte, dass dir das gefallen würde. _

_                                    Fröhliche Weihnachten und guten Rutsch, _

_                                                                        Colin & Ginny_

Gespannt öffnete er das Packet und heraus kam ein Kalender für das folgende Jahr. 

Doch es war nicht irgendein Kalender. 

Für jedes Monat hatte Colin eines seiner eigenen Bilder verwendet. 

Januar waren es Ron und Hermione, die ihm freundlich von der winterlichen Landschaft zuwinkten. 

Er blätterte den Kalender durch und musste zugeben, dass Colins Bilder gar nicht schlecht waren, solange sie nicht ihn darstellten. 

Bei Mai musste er kurz schlucken, denn dieser zeigte Lupin und Sirius, die lachend neben dem See saßen. 

Doch sein absoluter Favorit war Dezember. 

Das Bild zeigte ihn und Draco am Weihnachtsball, als sie miteinander tanzten. 

Er legte den Kalender auf sein Bett und nahm die nächsten drei Geschenke, die von Hermione, Ron und Dobby kamen. 

Hermione schenkte ihm das Buch ‚Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! Die Gründe der Rivalität', von Dobby bekam er ein Sockenpaar, von dem der eine rot und den Gryffindorlöwen auf sich hatte und der andere grün und die Slytherinschlange zeigte und Rons Geschenk war ein Korb mit Süßigkeiten und ein Zettel, mit dem Versprechen sich mit Draco Malfoy zu vertragen. 

Mrs. Weasley hatte scheinbar noch nichts von seiner Beziehung zu Draco erfahren, da sie ihm den üblichen Weasley- Pullover(schwarz mit dem Hogwartswappen) schickte. 

Ein silber-rotes Geschenk erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit als nächstes. 

Eine ‚Liebe des Lebens' war an dem Geschenk befestigt und Harry konnte sich schon vorstellen, von wem dieses Geschenk war. 

Langsam löste er die Schleifen und heraus kam eine Box.

Verwirrt untersuchte er diese und fand auf ihrem Deckel einen Zettel angeklebt, dessen Nachricht lautete:

                                    _Frohe Weihnachten, Süßer!_

_                                    Wenn du die Box öffnen willst, tu es nur ganz kurz. _

_                                    Es braucht Wärme!_

_                                    Genaueres erkläre ich dir, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, _

_                                                            Draco!_

_                                    P.S. Heute wirst du aber essen gehen. Ich erwarte dich in der _

_                                    Großen Halle._

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Deckel und sofort strömte ihm heiße Luft entgegen und seine Brille lief an. 

Er wartete kurz, bis er wieder etwas sehen konnte und blickte dann in die Box. 

Sie war mit rotem Samt ausgelegt und in ihr lag ein...Ei?!

Es war das ungewöhnlichste Ei, das Harry jemals gesehen hatte. 

Es hatte etwa die Größe eines Baseballs und war aus purem Gold. 

//Warum schenkt er mir ein Ei?//

Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Dracos Nachricht und schloss die Box sofort wieder. 

Als er sich durch die Geschenke der anderen( ein Zauberschachbrett von Seamus, eine Kiste Scherzartikel von Fred und George, Das Buch ‚Sie wollen Auren orten?' von Blaise und dessen Mutter und Parvati fand wohl seine Haare am Weihnachtsball schön, da sie ihm eine Großpackung Seidenglatts Haargel schenkte) gearbeitet hatte, lag nur noch ein winziges schwarzes Päckchen und ein blaues vor seinem Bett. 

Er wickelte das Blaue aus und heraus kam ein sehr dickes Fotoalbum. 

Es war ein ähnliches, wie er in seinem ersten Jahr von Hagrid bekommen hatte, doch für diese Bilder hatten seine Eltern wohl kaum posiert, da die Foto-Ichs sehr natürlich wirkten. 

‚Wie es wirklich war' stand auf der ersten Seite. 

Er blätterte durch und bemerkte erst da, dass es nicht nur seine Eltern waren, die auf den Bildern gezeigt wurde. 

Es gab ein Bild in dem Sirius Foto-Selbst Lupins Foto-Selbst ein Buch entriss und mit diesem durch den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum lief, bis er in Peters Foto-Selbst rannte und dieser geradewegs in den Schoss eines Muskelprotzes fiel, der daraufhin nur bedrohlich mit seinen Knöcheln knackte. 

Ein anderes zeigte wie sich Lupin und Lily am Seerand unterhielten und dabei immer auf einige Wasserpflanzen deuteten. 

Das selbe Bild gab es nochmals, nur dieses Mal tauchte James Foto-Selbst auf und erschrak die beiden so, dass alle beide im See landeten.

Sirius Foto-Selbst kam sofort zu ihnen gerannt und „rettete" seinen Werwolf aus dem See. 

Dass er ihn dabei mehrmals wieder ins Wasser fallen ließ, bemerkte er gar nicht und strahlte nass aber glücklich in die Kamera, da er Lupin „gerettet" hätte. 

Dieser sah das etwas anders, da er Sirius wieder ins Wasser warf. 

Etwa in der Mitte des Albums gab es ein Bild von einem kleinen blauen Haus, vor dem seine Eltern standen. 

Lily zeigte ganz begeistert auf Rosen im Garten und James Foto-Selbst präsentierte ganz stolz den Kaufvertrag, der ihm durch eine Windbrise aus der Hand flog.

Er versuchte ihn wieder einzufangen, was ihm auch gelang, doch dadurch war er auf Lilys Rosen getreten, die ihn daraufhin nur böse ansah.

Am witzigsten fand er ein Bild von sich, Sirius und Lupin. 

Die beiden Männer hatten sich Plüschhasenohren aufgesetzt und tanzten vor einer Wiege, in dem Harrys Baby-Foto-Ich lag und ganz begeistert strahlte. 

Doch immer wenn Sirius oder Lupin zu tanzen aufhörten oder die Ohren ablegten, begann sein Foto-Ich zu schreien und weinen und die beiden mussten wieder weiter machen. 

Am Ende des Albums war ein Bild von einem Steinhaus, das von Berge, Wälder und einigen Bächen umgeben war.

Neben dem Haus gab es einen kleinen Stall aus dem gerade Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif trat.

Unter dem Bild stand in goldener verschnörkelter Schrift:

                                    _Dein neues Zuhause...wenn du willst._

_                                    Frohe Weihnachten, _

_                                                Sirius & Remus_

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht!

Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass er nun bei Sirius leben durfte, aber es hatte immer diese kleine Angst im Hinterkopf gegeben, dass es vielleicht doch noch eine fürchterliche Tante gab, zu der er in den Sommerferien fahren musste. 

Er betrachtete das Haus ausführlicher. 

Die Steine mit denen es gebaut wurde, hatten nicht alle die selbe Farbe.   
Einige waren grau, andere weiß, wieder andere braun oder schwarz.

Dort würde er also wohnen. 

Er, Sirius und...

Er schluckte fest.   
Lupin hatte er durch seine Geschenke völlig vergessen!

Er wollte schon wieder in die Krankenstation gehen, aber da fiel sein Blick auf das winzige Päckchen. 

Schnell öffnete er dieses und heraus kam eine Schatulle, in der ein kleiner silberner Ring lag.

Beigefügt war ein kleiner Zettel: ‚Zurück zum Besitzer'

Absender gab es keinen und Harry erinnerte sich ein wenig daran, als er den Tarnumhang oder seinen Feuerblitz bekommen hatte. 

Er steckte sich den Ring an einen Finger und erschrak sogleich fürchterlich. 

Sein Körper war perlweiß und durchsichtig geworden. 

Rasch nahm er den Ring wieder ab und sein Körper nahm wieder seine natürliche Farbe an. 

//Was war das?//

Den Ring legte er wieder in die kleine Schatulle, bevor er diese in seine Umhangtasche steckte. 

Vielleicht würde Sirius wissen, was das war.

Schnell zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. 

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter," grüßte ihn Madam Pomfrey freundlich, als er eintrat. 

„Morgen...wie geht es Remus?", fragte er direkt. 

Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich sofort. 

„Keine Besserung?", vermutete Harry. 

„Nein...Professor Snape hat leider noch kein Gegengift entwickeln können," antwortete Madam Pomfrey, „Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass er die ganze Nacht ohne Pausen durchgearbeitet hat."

„Ich frag mich weshalb," sprach auf einmal Sirius. 

Harry erschrak regelrecht, als er ihn sah. 

Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, das ganz blass war. 

„Hast du eigentlich geschlafen?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Wie könnte ich?...Remy liegt im Sterben," antwortete Sirius traurig, „Was ist, wenn er stirbt, während ich schlafe..."

„Dann ist er tot," antwortete eine kühle Stimme vom Eingang. 

„Severus," mahnte Madam Pomfrey den Zaubertrankprofessor. 

„Aber wenn er stirbt, dann ist er tot," meinte Snape. 

„Verschwinde wenn du nichts nützliches zu sagen hast," knurrte Sirius, „Ich will nicht sehen, wie du dich an Remus Leid aufgeilst."

Harry sah, wie sich Snapes Augen kurz bedrohlich verengten, bevor er einfach zu Lupins Bett trat. 

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Sirius bedrohlich.

„Ich werde Lupin nicht sterben lassen, nur weil du so stur bist," sagte Snape und holte eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Manteltasche. 

„Hey Lupin....machen sie die Augen auf," Snape klatschte vorsichtig auf Lupins Wange.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe," knurrte Sirius.

„Siri," murmelte Lupin schlaftrunken.

„Nicht Sirius....Severus...hören sie...sehen sie diese Phiole?"

Lupin nickte schwach, bevor er sein Gesicht in Schmerzen verzog. 

„Sie müssen das trinken," befahl Snape, „Das wird ihnen helfen..."

„Das Gegengift," hauchte Madam Pomfrey und in ihren Augen erschienen Tränen. 

Mit Mühe schaffte es Snape, dass Lupin die grünliche Flüssigkeit trank und sich anschließend erschöpft aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Die Krämpfe hörten sofort auf, aber Lupin war noch immer unnatürlich heiß. 

„Also hören sie mir zu," erklärte Snape, „Sie müssen sich noch schonen. Poppy wird ihnen schon etwas gegen das Fieber geben. Aber ich muss sie vorwarnen. Das Gift war zu lange in ihrem Körper. Sie könnten jederzeit umkippen. Also nehmen sie einmal wöchentlich das Gegenmittel. Kommen sie, wenn es ihnen besser geht in mein Büro und holen es ab."

Snape strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und erst jetzt konnte Harry sehen, dass Snape die selben, wenn nicht tiefere Augenringe als Sirius hatte. 

„Und gute Besserung," sagte Snape noch, bevor er aufstand und aus der Krankenstation ging. 

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte sich Sirius, während Madam Pomfrey mit einem fiebersenkenden Trank zu Lupin eilte. 

„Bitte sehr, Professor," sie überreichte Lupin den Trank, den er langsam austrank. 

„He! Wie geht es dir Liebling?", fragte Sirius und streichelte seinem Werwolf einmal liebevoll über den Kopf. 

„Schon besser...ich habe nur noch Kopfweh," antwortete Lupin wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Das wird auch noch länger so bleiben," meinte Madam Pomfrey, „Gewöhn dich schon mal daran..."

„Harry? Du bist auch hier?", Lupin hatte jetzt Harry entdeckt, „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Warum nicht? Ihr seid immerhin fast schon meine Eltern," sagte Harry. 

„Da du Sirius als Vater siehst, muss ich wohl die Mutter sein," murmelte Lupin.

„Ja..." Harry sah Lupins entsetztes und Sirius amüsiertes Gesicht und verbesserte sich schnell: „Ich meine, ihr seid beide so etwas wie meine Väter..."

Lupin lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. 

„...nebenbei gesagt, wisst ihr was das ist?", wechselte Harry schnell das Thema und holte den silbernen Ring hervor. 

„Ich glaube es nicht," kreischte Sirius und auch Lupin fuhr sofort wieder hoch. 

„Das gibt es nicht," murmelte Lupin. 

Sirius steckte sich den Ring an und auch er wurde perlweiß und durchsichtig. 

„Das kann doch nicht sein," staunte Lupin.

„Muss wohl," meinte Sirius und gab Harry den Ring zurück, „Von wo hast du den?"

„War heute bei meinen Geschenken dabei...wieso?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Das ist...James Geisterring," erklärte Lupin. 

„Was ist er?", fragte Harry.

„James Geisterring! Du siehst ja, wenn man ihn ansteckt, wird man selbst zu einem Geist," antwortete Lupin. 

„Der kombiniert mit dem Tarnumhang und jede Tür Hogwarts steht einem offen," sagte Sirius. 

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Na ja, als Geist kannst du auch durch Wände gehen," meinte Sirius. 

„Und er gehörte meinem Vater?", fragte Harry. 

„Ja, er hat ihn zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen," erzählte Lupin, „Du musst wissen der Ring ist schon seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Potters und immer wenn der Erstgeborene siebzehn wird, erhält er ihn."

„Aber ich bin noch nicht siebzehn," warf Harry ein. 

„Und er lag schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei einem Potter," entgegnete Sirius.

Auf Harrys verständnislose Miene erklärte Lupin: „James hatte ihn ein Monat lang...er hat ihn immer verwendet um..." Er brach ab und wirkte irgendwie verlegen. 

„Sag's ruhig, Moony," grinste Sirius, „Harry ist alt genug."

„Nun...er hat sich mit dem Ring und dem Tarnumhang Zugriff zu...den Mädchenbadezimmern verschafft," sprach Lupin weiter.

„Und einmal ist er mit dem nach Slytherin gekommen," erzählte Sirius, „Doch er hatte den Tarnumhang nicht richtig angezogen...Snape hat ihn gesehen und ihm den Ring entrissen..."

„Dass James so einen Ring besaß war bekannt," erklärte Lupin. 

„Er lag etwa eine Woche in der Krankenstation, da ihn die Slytherins verprügelt hatten, als er sich den Ring wieder holen wollte," fügte Sirius hinzu, „Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war er dann in den Händen Snapes...und wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Ich dachte er hätte ihn weggeschmissen."

„Aber...das würde doch bedeuten, dass Snape mir den Ring geschenkt hätte," sagte Harry ungläubig. 

„...Stimmt...was ist bloß mit dem los?", fragte sich Sirius abermals. 

Lupin räusperte sich verlegen. 

„Sag nicht, du hast was damit zu tun?", fragte ihn Sirius direkt. 

„Schon möglich," murmelte Lupin. 

„Und was hast du mit dem Giftmischer angestellt?", wollte Sirius wissen. 

„Nun..."

***************************Flashback*************************************

Remus klopfte zaghaft an Snapes Bürotür.

„Herein," erklang die schneidende Stimme des Zaubertrankprofessors. 

„Guten Abend Severus," begrüßte ihn Remus freundlich, als er das Büro betrat. 

„Sie sind hier! Was soll an diesem Abend gut sein?", fuhr ihn Snape an, ohne von seinem Buch, das er gerade las aufzusehen. 

„Ich bin hier wegen des Trankes," begann Remus vorsichtig. 

„Der Wolfsbanntrank braucht noch eine Weile," erinnerte ihn Snape und zeigte auf einen Kessel, der neben seinem Schreibtisch brodelte. 

„Ähm...nicht diesen...den für die Hochzeit..." Jetzt blickte Snape ihn das erste Mal direkt an.

„...ich wollte fragen, ob du ihn nun braust...denn wenn nicht, muss sie doch noch im Frühling statt finden...Sirius und ich wollen heute noch die Einladungen verschicken..."

„Ach? Ich habe eine Wahl?", fragte Snape erstaunt, „Ich dachte, sie werden Dumbledore anflehen, damit er mich dazu zwingt."

„Niemand zwingt dich," rief Remus entsetzt, „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe also die Wahl ihnen und Black einen Gefallen zu tun, damit sie ihre Winterhochzeit haben oder...nichts zu tun," stellte Snape fest und tat so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. 

„Ich denke...nein, ich tu es nicht," antwortete er schließlich und las in seinem Buch weiter. 

Remus stöhnte kurz frustriert auf und wechselte dann das Thema: „Wie lange braucht der Wolfsbanntrank noch?"

„Zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten," antwortete Snape. 

„Gut, dann warte ich gleich," Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beachtete gar nicht, dass ihn Snape mit seinen Blicken erstechen wollte. 

„Weißt du, ich denke die Linyinwins könnten im verbotenen Wald sein," versuchte Remus Smalltalk zu betreiben, „Ich werde wahrscheinlich heute mit Sirius hineingehen und sie suchen."

„Höchst interessant," murmelte Snape. 

„Ich weiß nicht...sie werden sich wohl nur verirrt haben," meinte Remus. 

„Nicht sie...das Buch," knurrte Snape und blätterte um. 

„Oh...um was geht es?", fragte Remus.

„Um die Wirkung von verkohlten Tannenzapfen in einem Wachstumstrank ohne Morchel," antwortete Snape. 

„Wie...spannend," murmelte Remus.

„Was wollen sie eigentlich noch hier?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile, während er das Buch niederlegte. 

„Ich warte auf den Wolfsbanntrank," antwortete Remus. 

„Das können sie auch draußen," meinte Snape, „Und außerdem wirken sie wie jemand, der etwas unbedingt los werden will."

„Harry ist nicht James," sagte Remus einfach. 

„Eine fabelhafte Feststellung...wie sind sie darauf gekommen? Waren es die Augen oder gar der Name?", fragte Snape. 

„Behandle ihn dann nicht wie James," meinte Remus, „Du machst ihm jede Zaubertrankstunde zu seiner persönlichen Hölle..."

„Und wer sind sie geworden?...Seine Mutter?", fragte Snape abwertend, „Sie sind ja nicht mal sein Pate...und was meine Unterrichtsmethoden angeht, die gehören nicht in ihren Bereich."

„Hör mal, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du Gryffindor hasst und ich weiß auch, dass ich...wir nicht ganz unschuldig dabei sind," sagte Remus.

„Ach halten sie die Klappe," knurrte Snape. 

„Es tut mir leid," murmelte Remus. 

„Halten sie nur die Klappe und ich bin zufrieden...noch besser wäre es natürlich, wenn sie aus meinem Büro verschwinden würden," fügte Snape hinzu.

„Nein...ich meine es tut mir leid, dass wir dir in der Schulzeit das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben," entschuldigte sich Remus, „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Und wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich es auch tun...Aber bestrafe Harry doch nicht für etwas, das James getan hat...er kannte ihn nicht mal und wird ihn nie kennen lernen, aber James Fehler soll er ausbaden oder was?"

„Er ist eine jüngere Kopie James," meinte Snape, „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er mich so stark an ihn erinnert."

„James hat dir das Leben gerettet," warf Remus ein.

„Er hatte nur Angst," entgegnete Snape. 

„Wie oft muss man dir eigentlich noch erklären, dass nur Sirius für diesen Streich verantwortlich war...Weder James noch ich wussten davon," Remus war etwas lauter geworden. 

Er hasste diese alten Vorwürfe. 

„Und warum hat dein Verlobter das getan?", fragte Snape und betonte das Wort Verlobter besonderst. 

„Ich weiß es nicht," knurrte Remus, „Und es ist auch ziemlich egal...Harry kann jedenfalls nichts dafür."

„Ich...."

„Er kennt James nicht," wiederholte Remus, „Er wird ihn auch nie kennen lernen und er ist überhaupt nicht wie James. Nicht mal annähernd...Kapierst du das eigentlich?...Verflucht noch mal, sieh ihn endlich als Harry und nicht als Kopie James!"

„Der Trank ist fertig," sagte Snape ruhig und übereichte Remus einen dampfenden Becher.

Während der Werwolf schweigend an seinem Trank nippte und ab und zu sein Gesicht verzog, beobachtete er den Tränkemeister. 

Dieser schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein und wurde erst daraus gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte. 

„Ja?", knurrte Snape und ein Ravenclaw betrat das Büro. 

Remus kannte seinen Namen nicht.

Er musste also in der Ersten oder der Zweiten sein oder er hatte schon seit vier Monaten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe geschwänzt. 

Aber dies glaubte er nun wirklich nicht.

„Ah, Mister Ackerly," der Ravenclaw zuckte bei Snapes Stimme zusammen. 

„Ich bin hier wegen meiner Strafarbeit," begann Stewart.

„Wegen was denn auch sonst," zischte Snape, „Und sie sind noch dazu..." er warf einen kurzen Blick auf eine große Standuhr, „...eine Minute zu spät. Sie werden zu ihrer eigentlichen Strafarbeit noch eine bekommen."

„Aber Professor laut meiner Uhr habe ich noch fünf Minuten Zeit," verteidigte sich Stewart. 

„Er hat recht. Deine Uhr geht um vier Minuten vor," sagte Remus nach einem Blick auf seine eigene Uhr. 

Snape warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an den Ravenclaw wandte: „Gut dann eben nur die einfache Strafarbeit. Sie werden mir einen Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Kesselarten schreiben. Und zwar fünf Rollen Pergament..."

„Fünf?", keuchte Stewart. 

„Sie haben recht...das geht nicht...fünfzehn und ich möchte es übermorgen in meinen Händen halten," sagte Snape, „Und nun verschwinden sie, Mister Ackerly."

Der Ravenclaw hetzte sofort aus dem Büro um nicht noch mehr Pergamentrollen schreiben zu müssen. 

„Er schafft nie fünfzehn Rollen bis übermorgen," sagte Remus als die Tür hinter dem Jungen zufiel. 

„Ackerly ist ein Ravenclaw...der ist doch ganz glücklich über so viel Arbeit," meinte Snape. 

„Glücklich?" Remus fragte sich wirklich, wie Snape glücklich definierte.

„Wollen sie nun ihren Vortrag fortsetzen oder lassen sie mich endlich mein Buch weiter lesen?", fragte Snape kühl. 

„Ich gehe ja schon," seufzte Remus, „Aber denke wirklich einmal darüber nach. Harry kann nichts für James."

Snape nickte nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu. 

„Und...Severus...es tut mir wirklich leid," sagte Remus, während er die Tür öffnete, „Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen...Ich wünschte, ich hätte Sirius und James einmal zurück gehalten..."

Als er schon fast aus dem Büro heraußen war, hörte er Snapes Stimme. 

„Ich braue ihnen den Trank, Lupin...Also verschicken sie ihre Einladungen!"

Remus Augen strahlten auf und er drehte sich wieder um. 

„Danke...du bist natürlich auch eingeladen, wenn du kommen willst...danke, danke," bedankte sich Remus und hatte dabei ein Lächeln im Gesicht. 

„Gehen sie schon," murmelte Snape und Remus verließ nun entgültig das Büro.

**************************Flashback Ende**********************************

„...du würdest es mir doch nicht glauben," sagte Lupin und erhielt dadurch enttäuschte Blicke von Sirius und Harrys Seite. 

„Ach, komm schon, Süßer...erzähl es dem lieben Sirilein," bettelte Sirius mit kindlicher Stimme. 

„Nein, das liebe Sirilein erfährt es nicht," sagte Remus mit der selben kindlichen Stimme. 

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich dich vermisst habe," wisperte Sirius und umarmte seinen Werwolf spontan. 

Als sich die beiden küssten, ließ sie Harry allein und ging aus der Krankenstation. 

Seine Schritte trieben ihn sofort in Richtung große Halle aus der er fröhliches Stimmengewirr hörte. 

„Ah...Harry...wir haben die guten Neuigkeiten gehört," begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, „Geht es Professor Lupin nun besser?"

„Er hat nur noch Kopfschmerzen," antwortete Harry und ließ sich neben Draco nieder. 

Dieser zog ihn sofort in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft. 

„Frohe Weihnachten," flüsterte der Slytherin, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten. 

„Dir ebenfalls," wisperte Harry und küsste ihn nun seinerseits. 

„Beherrschen sie sich beim Essen," bat McGonagall. 

„Minerva...sie sind ja fast schon wie Severus," schmunzelte Dumbledore, „Freuen sie sich nicht für die beiden?"

Harry wartete schon auf einen Einwurf Snapes, aber dieser fiel aus. 

Erst da bemerkte er, dass Snape nicht anwesend war. 

Er holte wohl gerade seinen gestrigen Schlaf nach. 

„Natürlich freue ich mich, aber..."

„Dann seien sie nicht so spießig," wurde sie von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Übrigens...danke für dein Geschenk. Ich kann das wirklich gebrauchen" sagte auf einmal Draco neben ihn. 

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt," meinte Harry, „...Apropos Geschenk...Was ist das denn nun für ein Ei?"

„Ein Phönix-Ei! Ich dachte, vielleicht kannst du einen Phönix gebrauchen," antwortete Draco, „Du weißt schon...Voldemort und so. Ein Vogel mit Heilkräften kann da nie schaden."

„Ein Phönix...Ei??? Aber ich dachte...Phönixe verbrennen und erstehen dann wieder auf...nicht, dass sie aus Eiern kommen," stotterte Harry. 

„Potter...was dachtest du denn woher die Phönixe als erstes kommen...aus einem Muggel- Griller?", fragte Draco amüsiert. 

„Du hast ein Phönix-Ei bekommen, Harry?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, „Du musst auf das gut aufpassen. Phönix-Eier sind sehr selten. Wenn man Glück hat, gibt es eines in hundert Jahren."

„Das muss ja fürchterlich teuer gewesen sein," staunte Flitwick, „Wie viel Geld haben sie dafür ausgegeben, Mister Malfoy?"

„So etwas erzählt man nicht," meinte McGonagall.

Harry tat es Draco nach, als er sah, dass sich der Slytherin mit seinem Frühstück beeilte. 

Sie wurden gleichzeitig fertig und verließen schleunigst die Halle, als sich Dumbledore und McGonagall über Nichtigkeiten zu streiten begannen. 

„Es müsste in ein bis zwei Monaten schlüpfen," sagte Draco, als sie in die Eingangshalle traten, „Beobachte am besten die Box. Wenn sie aufleuchtet und piepst ist es soweit."

„Du hast mir echt einen Phönix geschenkt?", staunte Harry. 

„Willst du ihn nicht haben?...Ich nehme ihn sofort," meinte Draco. 

„Das habe ich damit nicht gesagt," verteidigte sich Harry schnell, „Nur mein Geschenk kommt mir im Gegensatz zu einem Phönix...schäbig vor."

„Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du," meinte Draco und küsste Harry kurz. 

Durch den Klang von Stöckelschuhen wurden die beiden auf eine Frau aufmerksam, die langsam zu ihnen trat. 

In ihren Händen trug sie ein großes Packet und ihre langen blonden Haare hatte sie mit einer diamantenbesetzten Schleife zusammen gebunden. 

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als sie näher kam und er sie erkennen konnte. 

Vor ihnen stand niemand anderes als Narcissa Malfoy.

TBC

 


	48. Schwiegermutter und Hochzeitseinladungen

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! 

Kommentar: Ja, ich weiß ich habe euch warten lassen. Aber ich hatte absolut keine Zeit um irgendwas zu schreiben. *leidtut* Nun, da der 5. Band nun endlich in Deutsch draußen ist(auch wenn ich ihn erst zum Geburtstag am Freitag bekomme) habe ich doch vor zu mindestens ein Detail aus dem 5. einzubauen. Genauer gesagt habe ich es schon, aber noch nicht offiziell. Es ist versteckt *g* Wer findet das Osterei?...Ups, falsche Jahreszeit! 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer LynneMalfoy, Choko, netrunnerin14, Dracos-Honey, Angel344, Lady Rowena, Chibi-Shi, sqr011566, Kirilein, Ralna, Lorelei Lee, Queran, Boromir, Brisana-Brownie und Meldis.

@Lynne Malfoy: Passt der HD- Anteil?

@Dracos-Honey: 1. Waren wir im selben China Town? Meines hatte nämlich keine Vorführungen und Leute waren auch nur in ihren Restaurants und nicht auf der Straße. 2. In London? Eine Woche! Besser gesagt fünf Tage. 3. Nur in Innenstadt, obwohl wir einmal raus geschleppt wurden. 4. Noch mal? Aber sofort(nur nicht in das selbe Hotel *schauder*). 5. Freunden? Na ja...es war ne Klassenreise...aber ob man die als Freunde bezeichnen kann?

@Lady Rowena: Harrys Geschenk an Draco? Soll ich ehrlich sein? Mir ist nichts eingefallen, also könnt ihr selbst rätseln *g*

@Chibi-Shi: Ja...Harry als Dumbledore Kopie...natürlich...jederzeit *g*

@Queran: Wie viele? *schockiertist* Ist nicht dein ernst? Das wusste ich nicht mal!

@Boromir: Ist zwar lieb von dir, aber...ich verzichte...

@Brisana-Brownie: Dir gefällt Hedwig auch nicht? Was willst du für einen Namen? Bin da nämlich noch für alles offen...und ich hoffe dir fällt was ein, sonst nenne ich das Viech noch Goldregen oder so ähnlich *sichfürihrenschlechtenNamensgeschmackentschuldigt* 

@Meldis: 1. Ne, Draco hat keinen eigenen(zeigt sich jetzt) und 2. So kann man es auffassen.

***************************************************************************

Harry musste fest schlucken, als er den strengen Blick von Mrs. Malfoy sah. 

Doch sobald sie Draco entdeckt hatte, änderte sich dieser in einen fürsorglichen und sie umarmte den Slytherin kurz. 

„Mom! Schön, dass du da bist...ich hatte dich schon gestern erwartet," sagte Draco mit deutlicher Anklage in der Stimme. 

„Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, aber ich musste etwas für deinen Vater erledigen...er kommt morgen aus Arabien zurück und..." Mrs. Malfoy wollte weiterreden, aber Draco stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung. 

„Na ja, nicht so wichtig..." Sie wandte sich nun Harry zu, „Mister Potter, nehme ich an?"

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Harry zögerlich. 

„Es freut mich außerordentlich sie kennen zu lernen...Narcissa Malfoy," sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. 

„Es freut mich ebenfalls," sagte Harry und schüttelte kurz ihre Hand. 

„Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört," erzählte Mrs. Malfoy weiter, „Draco, Severus und Lucius haben oft über sie geredet,...allerdings..."

Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Harry nicht wirklich definieren konnte. 

„Allerdings?", fragte Harry weiter. 

„Ich habe erst seit kurzem positives über sie gehört....Lucius redet von Natur aus schlecht über andere, aber Severus Geschichten..."

„Das liegt aber daran, dass mich Professor Snape hasst," warf Harry ein. 

„Und Draco hat mir auch so einiges erzählt," fuhr Mrs. Malfoy fort, obwohl sie kurz bei Harrys Einwurf gezögert hatte.

„Mom...die Situation ist jetzt anders," sagte Draco schnell. 

„Ja! Wie sich alles über die Jahre verändern kann...nach seinem ersten Schuljahr wollte Draco sie auf den Mond hexen," Den letzten Satz sagte sie flüsternd und nur an Harry gewandt.

„Ich ihn auch," versicherte Harry, bereute dies aber nachdem er Narcissa Malfoys entsetztes Gesicht sah. 

„...aber dafür gab es Gründe. Ich wäre mehrmals wegen ihm aus der Schule geflogen," fügte Harry schnell hinzu. 

„Aber du bist es nicht," verbesserte Draco sofort. 

„Ich sagte auch: Ich wäre," sagte Harry. 

„Du hast meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen...was hätte ich tun sollen?", fragte Draco. 

„Na ja...vielleicht mir nicht das Leben zur Hölle machen," bot Harry an. 

„So schlimm war das doch gar nicht," meinte Draco. 

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, bemerkte er Mrs. Malfoys amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ihr solltet euch mal sehen," sagte sie schließlich, „Bei euch passt der Spruch ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich' perfekt."

„Das hat auch mal Patil gesagt," murmelte Draco, „Und ich hätte sie dafür erwürgen können."

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Deine Geschenke habe ich in dein Zimmer bringen lassen," sagte Mrs. Malfoy an Draco gewandt, „Wusstest du, dass Dobby hier arbeitet...Ich bin ihm vorher begegnet."

„Ja, das war mir bekannt," antwortete Draco. 

„Er hat eine gute Wahl getroffen. Für einen Hauself gibt es wohl keinen besseren Platz als Hogwarts, aber ab und zu vermisse ich ihn schon," Sie seufzte kurz, bevor ihr das Geschenk ins Auge fiel, das sie immer noch in ihren Händen hielt. 

„Das ist für sie, Mister Potter. Frohe Weihnachten," wünschte sie Harry und übergab ihm das Packet. 

„Das...das wäre...nicht nötig gewesen, Mrs. Malfoy," stotterte Harry und bewegte das Geschenk unsicher in seinen Händen. 

„Das ist keine große Sache," winkte Mrs. Malfoy ab, „Da mir Draco geschrieben hat, dass er für sie ein Phönix-Ei aus Hongkong besorgt hat, dachte ich mir, das könnten sie gebrauchen."

„Aus Hongkong?", staunte Harry, „Wie viel Geld gibst du bitte schön für mich aus?"

„So viel ich will," antwortete Draco grinsend. 

„Aber...aber...du kannst mir doch nicht so etwas teures kaufen," erwiderte Harry. 

„Potter, so viel war es nicht...ich habe ein bisschen gehandelt," erklärte Draco. 

„Ja, das Handeln. Das hast du von deinem Vater," schmunzelte Mrs. Malfoy, „Einmal hat er es geschafft, dass er ein Vulkanbasilisken-Ei für zehn Galleonen bekommen hat, obwohl dies über 2000 Galleonen kostet."

„So gut bin ich auch nicht," sagte Draco und war sichtlich verlegen geworden.

„Ah, Professor McGonagall," grüßte Mrs. Malfoy auf einmal die Professorin. 

Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass diese ebenfalls aus der großen Halle gekommen war. 

„Mrs. Malfoy! Welch seltene Überraschung," sagte McGonagall und schüttelte kurz Mrs. Malfoys Hand.

„Sie hätten doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich einmal kurz mit ihnen über meinen Sohn unterhalte?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Natürlich nicht. Folgen sie mir in mein Büro. Da lässt es sich besser reden," dabei blickte McGonagall unauffällig zu Harry und Draco. 

„Einen Moment bitte," bat Mrs. Malfoy und wandte sich dann an Draco: „Ich werde bis morgen früh im Schloss bleiben. Professor Dumbledore habe ich davon schon gestern Abend in Kenntnis gesetzt und er hat mir sofort ein Zimmer angeboten...wenn du mich sehen willst, frage Dobby. Er weiß wo ich bin."

Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn, nickte dann Harry zu und verschwand mit McGonagall in den nächstgelegenen Gang. 

„Sie ist nett," meinte Harry. 

„Aber...der Fluch! Sie müsste normalerweise bei McGonagall eine Panikattacke bekommen," murmelte Draco, „Es sei denn..."

Harry hatte kein Zeit zu fragen, was denn sei, denn Draco rannte in schnellen Schritten zur Bibliothek. 

Der Gryffindor seufzte kurz und folgte ihm dann langsam um das Packet nicht zu beschädigen, sollte etwas wertvolles in ihm sein.

Madam Pince beachtete ihn gar nicht, als er in die Bibliothek trat; sie war viel zu sehr in ihre _Hexenwoche _vertieft.

„Was suchst du denn?", fragte Harry, als er bei Draco ankam, der die Bücherregale auf und ab ging, einmal ein Buch heraus zog und dieses dann wieder frustriert stöhnend zurück stellte. 

„Ich muss etwas nachprüfen," antwortete Draco einfach. 

„Und was?" Harry stellte das Packet auf einen Tisch, während er sich selbst hinsetzte, „Wir haben doch schon alles durchgesehen. Du weißt, dass der Fluch nicht drinnen steht."

„Doch, tut er," sagte Draco, „Ich habe ihn schon ganz am Anfang entdeckt...aber es steht nur die Beschreibung dort und nicht wie man ihn brechen kann, also war er sinnlos. Aber jetzt würde ich ihn....Ha, da ist es..." 

Glücklich lächelnd zog der Slytherin ein braunes Buch heraus und ließ es neben dem Packet auf den Tisch fallen. 

‚_Phobie- Flüche_' las Harry auf der Titelseite, bevor Draco das Buch öffnete und durchblätterte. 

An einer Seite blieb Draco hängen und las sich die Seite kurz durch, bevor er ein „Ich wusste es" verlauten ließ. 

„Was wusstest du?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Der Fluch...er ist gebrochen," antwortete Draco glücklich. 

„Und wie? Du hast doch keinen Gegenfluch gefunden, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Nein...aber hier steht, dass der Fluch nach 14 Jahren seine Wirkung verliert," erklärte Draco, „Entweder Dad weiß davon nichts oder er erneuert ihn morgen."

„Dann könnte sie jetzt gegen ihn aussagen," überlegte Harry. 

„Das würde sie nie tun," meinte Draco. 

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Sie liebt meinen Vater zu sehr," antwortete Draco, „Sie würde nie gegen ihn aussagen."

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst oder?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „Nach allem was er ihr antut?"

„Liebe macht blind!", sagte Draco, „Außerdem was hat er schon großes getan? Er hat sie mit einem Fluch belegt, na und? Ansonsten behandelt er sie wie eine Königin."

Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. 

„Du kannst es mir ruhig glauben," lächelte Draco, als er Harrys ungläubige Miene bemerkte.

„Aber über was will sie mit McGonagall reden? Sie ist doch deine Hauslehrerin," wechselte Draco das Thema. 

„Vielleicht deswegen. Sie will wahrscheinlich eine distanziertere Meinung hören...dein Vater und Snape sind doch befreundet..."

„Waren," verbesserte Draco schnell, „Seitdem Snape als Spion enttarnt wurde, kann mein Vater den Namen Severus Snape nicht einmal mehr hören, ohne irgendwen danach mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch zu belegen."

„Apropos Cruciatus...ich wollte dich sowieso um etwas bitten," begann Harry, „Ich habe lange nachgedacht und..."

„Nein," sagte Draco rasch. 

„Was nein? Du weißt doch gar nicht um was ich dich bitten will," beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Doch weiß ich...du willst die Unverzeihlichen lernen, weil du denkst, dass du so mehr Chancen gegen Voldemort hättest," erklärte Draco. 

Harrys Augen weiteten sich kurz. 

War er schon so leicht durchschaubar oder kannte ihn der Slytherin nur zu gut?

„Und ich werde sie dir nicht beibringen," fuhr Draco fort, „Du hast nicht mehr Chancen, wenn du sie beherrscht. Im Gegenteil, es wird dich fertig machen sie zu können. Du fürchtest die ganze Zeit, dass du sie ungewollt anwendest...Du spürst es. Du spürst, dass da eine dunkle Macht in dir ist."

„Dir geht es so?", vermutete Harry.

„Ich werde sie dir nicht beibringen," sagte Draco einfach, ohne auf Harrys Frage einzugehen. 

Harry nickte ergeben. 

So viel wusste er inzwischen von seinem Slytherin. 

Wenn dieser nein sagte, hieß es auch nein. 

Um von dem Thema abzulenken, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschenk von Mrs. Malfoy. 

Er entdeckte ein goldenes Kuvert, das an der Außenseite befestigt und die Anschrift _Nur an Mister Harry Potter _hatte. 

„Scheint so als wolle sie nicht, dass ich den Inhalt kenne," Draco klang amüsiert, „Während du dann diesen netten Brief liest, suche ich mir ein paar Bücher für meinen Aufsatz zusammen."

„Aufsatz? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Weil wir nicht zusammen Kräuterkunde haben," antwortete Draco grinsend und verschwand zwischen den vielen Bücherregalen. 

Harry drehte das Kuvert und sah ein grünes M an dessen beiden Spitzen sich eine blutrote Fledermaus festhielt. 

Er vermutete, dass dies wohl das Wappen der Malfoys war.

Im unteren Bereich des M entdeckte er ein kleines schwarzes B, doch mit diesem konnte er nicht sonderlich viel anfangen.

Langsam öffnete er das Kuvert und entfaltete den Brief. 

                        _Mister Potter,_

_                        wenn sie diesen Brief lesen, dann sind wir uns schon begegnet und Draco_

_                        war in der Nähe, so dass ich ihnen nicht alles sagen konnte, was ich wollte. _

_                        Ich bin mir sicher, sie sind ein netter junger Mann, doch müssen sie verstehen,_

_                        dass ich mir doch leichte Sorgen um meinen Sohn mache._

_                        Immerhin ist er mein Einziger und so wie die Dinge stehen, wird dies auch so _

_                        bleiben. _

_                        Ich kannte ihren Vater, wenn auch nur flüchtig. _

_                        Ich weiß, wie sehr er Lily liebte und wenn sie Draco nur halb so lieben, bin ich _

_                        beruhigt. _

_                        Aber sollten sie nur mit ihm spielen um es ihm für die Gemeinheiten der_

_                        vergangenen Jahre heimzuzahlen, hören sie lieber damit auf, bevor einer von _

_                        ihnen verletzt wird._

_                        Ich weiß, dass Draco nicht immer einfach ist, aber er verdient es nicht benutzt _

_                        zu werden._

_                        Und daher bitte ich sie ihm nicht weh zu tun._

_                        Er hat in seinem Leben schon genügend Enttäuschungen hinter sich gehabt._

_                        Sein Vater ist nur ein Beispiel davon._

_                        Draco schrieb mir, dass sie es wüssten und hoffe auch, dass sie damit nicht_

_                        an die Öffentlichkeit gehen._

_                        Und auch wenn es nach dem diesem Brief nicht danach klingt, wünsche _

_                        ich Draco und ihnen alles Gute und passen sie auf ihn auf._

_                                                                        Hochachtungsvoll,_

_                                                                                                Narcissa Malfoy_

_                        P.S. Dieser Brief wird sich selbst zerstören, wenn sie ihn fertig gelesen haben._

Nachdem Harry den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, löste sich dieser langsam auf, bis nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war.

„Als ob ich ihn ausnützen würde," murmelte Harry, bevor er das Packet auspackte. 

Es war ein Karton, vollgefühlt mit Büchern wie ‚_Phönix-Aufzucht_' von Wilhelm von Phönixen, ‚_Erste Hilfe mit dem Phönix_' von MVK( den magischen Vogelkundlern), ‚_Phönixe im In-und Ausland_', ebenfalls von MVK oder ‚_Nahrung für Phönixe im ersten Lebensjahr' _von Amulius T. Lupin.

//Ob der mit Remus verwandt ist?// fragte sich Harry, während er das Buch zu den anderen in den Karton zurück legte.

„Wow...denkt die, du wärst Granger, oder was?", staunte Draco, als er zurück zu ihrem Tisch kam und einen Blick auf den Kartoninhalt warf.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ist sie meine Mutter oder deine?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Wieso? Willst du sie haben?", erkundigte sich Draco. 

„Ne," sagte Harry, „Ich bekomme sie sowieso als Schwiegermutter!"

Draco sagte darauf zuerst nichts, sondern schüttelte nur mit verständnisloser Miene den Kopf, bevor er fragte: „Du bist sehr erpicht aufs Heiraten oder wie? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber ich bin noch nicht mal 15. Also erschreck mich nicht immer mit deinen Hochzeitsstorys...Die Pseudoverlobung hat mir gereicht."

„Du weißt was ich meine...und...das heißt du bist erst 14?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

Sirius und Remus hatten wohl mit ihrer Hochzeit einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. 

„Sag das nicht so abwertend," bat Draco grinsend, „Dann fühle ich mich so...klein, jung, wie immer man es sehen möchte.."

„Aber dann müsstest du im ersten Jahr..."

„10 Jahre alt gewesen sein," endete Draco für ihn, „Ganz recht. Oder zu mindestens das halbe erste Jahr."

„Aber ich dachte immer man wird erst mit 11 in Hogwarts aufgenommen," wunderte sich Harry.

„Nicht wenn man einen Vater hat, der unbedingt wollte, dass ich mit Vinc und Greg in einen Jahrgang komme und somit einen gewaltigen Radau in Dumbledores Büro machte," erklärte Draco. 

„Du bist jünger als ich," stellte Harry fest. 

„Und? Freut dich das so sehr?", fragte Draco verwirrt, als er Harrys Grinsen entdeckte. 

„Ich bin älter als du," sagte Harry überlegen.

„Und bekommst vor mir Falten," sagte Draco mit der selben Stimmlage wie Harry.

 „Ich bekomme gar keine...ich bin vorher tot," scherzte Harry. 

„Wahrscheinlich," sagte Draco ernst. 

„Das war ein Scherz," meinte Harry entsetzt. 

„Meines doch auch!"

Allerdings hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Draco es sehr wohl ernst gemeint hatte. 

Doch hatte er keine Zeit Draco darauf anzusprechen, da auf einmal zwei Eulen an Madam Pince, die nur etwas von Zugluft murmelte, vorbeiflogen und zwei Umschläge auf den Tisch fallen ließen.

Sie machten noch eine kurze Runde durch die Bibliothek, bevor sie ebenfalls landeten. 

Erst jetzt erkannte Harry sie als Hedwig und Zeus, die anfingen sich gegenseitig das Gefieder zu reinigen. 

„Scheint so als hätten sich da ebenfalls zwei gefunden," schmunzelte Draco und nahm den von Zeus gebrachten Brief. 

Nur ein flüchtiger Blick auf Dracos Umschlag, zeigte Harry, dass sie von den selben Absendern kommen mussten. 

                                    _An_ _Mister Harry Potter_

_                                    Tisch in Bibliothek_

_                                    Hogwarts _

_                                    Hogsmeade_

Und bei Draco hieß es in der selben blau verschnörkelten Schrift

                                    _An Mister Draco Malfoy_

_                                    Tisch in Bibliothek _

_                                    Hogwarts_

_                                    Hogsmeade_

„Wer könnte die geschickt haben?", fragte sich Harry. 

„Wer wohl?", grinste Draco, nachdem er seinen Brief durchgelesen hatte, „Lies es...sie haben einen Termin. Jetzt gibt es für sie kein Zurück mehr."

Verwirrt folgte er dem Befehl des Slytherins und öffnete das Kuvert. 

Heraus kam ein Billet, das einen schwarzen Hund und einen grauen Wolf dicht aneinander gekuschelt zeigte. 

Er öffnete es und las schmunzelnd.

_Mister Remus J. Lupin und Mister Sirius Black_

_                        laden sie hiermit herzlichst zu ihrer Hochzeit am 31. Dezember um_

_                        14:00 Uhr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ein._

_                        Wir möchten sie bitten um 13:30 Uhr ihr Billet zu berühren um direkt nach _

_                        Hogsmeade zu kommen. _

_                        Mister Bill Weasley wird sie dann zum Schloss geleiten._

_                        Wir hoffen auf Rückmeldung, _

_Sirius Black & Remus Lupin_

„Sie haben aus den Billets Portschlüssel gemacht," sagte Draco im anerkennenden Tonfall.

„Aber wir sind doch schon in Hogwarts," wunderte sich Harry. 

„Das wird eine Standardeinladung sein," erklärte Draco, „Sie werden es nicht für jeden umgeschrieben haben und die meisten sind nun mal nicht hier."

„31. Dezember? Das ist schon bald...Oh, da ist bei mir noch ein Zettel beigefügt..."

                        _Hi Harry, _

_                        da ich einmal annehme, dass du dich nicht so mit den magischen Zeremonien _

_                        auskennst und du ja mein Trauzeuge bist, möchte ich dich bitten irgendwann _

_                        noch vor der Hochzeit zu uns zu kommen, damit wir dir alles erklären können._

_                                                            Gruß, _

_                                                                        Sirius!_

„Hochzeiten sind bei Zauberern anders als bei Muggel?", staunte Harry. 

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, wie es bei den Muggeln abläuft?"

„Gutes Argument," murmelte Harry, „Ich sollte vielleicht zu den beiden gehen..."

„Das kann bis heute Abend warten," meinte Draco und küsste ihn spontan. 

TBC


	49. Verweigerung der fetten Dame

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! 

Kommentar: Die Ausrede: „Ich hatte keine Zeit!" ist nicht mehr sehr originell oder? Aber es stimmt wirklich. Wir hatten ne Wiederholung in Mathe, weil nie jemand geistig im Unterricht anwesend war/ist. Und in Französisch haben wir die beste Schularbeit aller Zeiten geschrieben *g* Zwei Positive und sonst alles Fleck! Das ist doch Rekord! Wenigstens wird sie jetzt wiederholt. Und ich hatte meine zweite L17 Überprüfung(nur noch 1000 Kilometer *yuhu*). 

Aber ich denke dieses Kapitel wäre so oder so nicht gut geworden, ob ich mich jetzt beeilt hätte oder nicht.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Nibin, Mael, baboon, kerzle, Kirilein, netrunnerin14, Armond, Ralna, sgr011566, maddyfan, Maia May, jacky, Nevathiel, idril.tinuviel, Anderegwen, Dracos-Honey, Dimfalathiel und Meldis.

@netrunnerin14: Na ja, die Länge! Ich weiß! Ich will einfach nie mehr schreiben...und die Cliffhanger sind unabsichtlich(wer soll das glauben? *g*)

@Armond: Zehn Punkte für dich!

@Maia May: Arm in Gips? Was ist denn da passiert? *besorgtist* Hoffentlich wird das bald wieder besser! Und die Wünsche: Das ist unmöglich! Ich habe da nämlich schon etwas vor. *fiesist*

@ idril.tinuviel: Ich trenne sowieso ein paar. Dann sind's wieder weniger.

@Dracos-Honey: 1. Ich habe nichts gegen sie. Ich kann sie nur nicht leiden *g*. 2. Das war kein Hotel. Das war ne Bruchbude sondergleichen.

***************************************************************************

Erst als es Abend wurde, konnte Harry den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, ohne dass Draco seinen flehendesten Blick aufsetzte und nach mehr verlangte. 

Der Slytherin hatte ihn nämlich einfach gepackt und in die Kerker gezogen um dort weiter zu machen, bei dem sie vor zwei Nächten aufgehört hatten. 

Doch nachdem Mrs. Malfoy ihren Sohn über Dobby eine Nachricht bringen ließ, zog sich dieser an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. 

Da Draco sagte, dass er nicht auf ihn warten brauche, befand er sich nun auf den Weg in die Krankenstation.

Unterwegs begegnete er Fred Weasley, der sich mit einer Kiste Mehlseifen und deutlicher Vorfreude in den Augen in Richtung Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum aufmachte. 

Stewart Ackerly würde sie wohl nie wieder bei Snape verpetzen, wenn Fred mit ihm fertig war. 

Vor der Krankenstation sah er wie Madam Pomfrey die Krankenstation verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

Sie war gerade dabei die Tür zuzusperren, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel. 

„Mister Potter...welch seltene Überraschung," sagte sie mit amüsierter Stimme. 

„Sind Remus und Sirius in ihre Wohnung zurück gegangen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein...sie sind noch drinnen..." 

„Gut," Harry drängte sich an der Hexe vorbei und öffnete die Tür. 

„Aber...heute Abend ist..."

Harry verstand nicht mehr was heute Abend war, da die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. 

„Sirius, ich habe deinen Brief erhalten...," begann Harry, während er zu Lupins Bett ging. 

Als er bei diesem ankam, wusste er auch, was Madam Pomfrey sagen wollte. 

Statt Lupin lag Sirius in dem Bett und auf seinen Beinen ruhte der Kopf eines riesigen grauen Wolfs. 

Der Wolf begann zu knurren, aber Sirius streichelte ihm einmal über den Kopf und schon hörte der Wolf zu knurren auf und schmiegte sich an Sirius Hand. 

„Tut mir leid," stotterte Harry, „Ich habe vollkommen vergessen, dass heute Vollmond ist...ich kann ein anderes Mal kommen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Sirius lächelte kurz und winkte ihn zu sich. 

„Komm her...ich stelle dir Moony vor," sagte Sirius leise. 

Harry spürte regelrecht die ihm folgenden Blicke des Wolfes.

„Er ist aber...er wird doch nicht..."

„Keine Sorge," unterbrach ihn sein Pate, „Er hat den Wolfsbanntrank regelmäßig getrunken. Er ist zahm, er wird dich nicht beißen."

Trotz Sirius Aussage, behielt er doch ein ungutes Gefühl, als er näher zu den beiden schritt. 

Der Wolf nahm seinen Blick partout nicht von Harry. 

„Du darfst keine Angst zeigen," erklärte Sirius als er Harrys beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, „Das mögen Werwölfe überhaupt nicht."

„Das ist nicht so einfach, wenn man jeden Moment befürchtet, dass man selbst ein Werwolf werden könnte," meinte Harry. 

„Lächerlich...Moony beißt dich nicht," wiederholte Sirius, „Streck deinen Arm aus!"

„Warum?", fragte Harry. 

„Tu es einfach," bat Sirius. 

Langsam streckte Harry seinen Arm aus und zeitgleich hob der Wolf abermals seinen Kopf. 

„Zeig keine Angst," erinnerte ihn Sirius. 

Der Wolf schnupperte an Harrys Hand und sofort erschien eine Art Erkenntnis in dessen Augen und er schleckte kurz über Harrys Hand, bevor er sich wieder niederließ. 

„Siehst du! War ja nicht schlimm. Und jetzt kennt dich auch Moony," sagte Sirius fröhlich. 

„Und was habe ich davon?", fragte Harry verwirrt und streichelte dem Wolf vorsichtig über den Kopf, was sich dieser gerne gefallen ließ. 

„Es ist immer gut, wenn man sich mit magischen Wesen versteht," meinte Sirius, „Denk an Seidenschnabel!"

„Wer kümmert sich eigentlich um den?", erkundigte sich Harry, „Ich habe ihn auf dem Bild von Remus Haus gesehen! Aber dort ist doch jetzt niemand."

„Denkst du?!", lächelte Sirius, „Moonys Mutter wohnt dort ebenfalls."

„Seine Mutter?"

„Ja," Sirius schien den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck Harrys sehr amüsant zu finden, „Sie ist 62 und noch ziemlich fit. Sie kümmert sich um Seidenschnabel und den Garten...du wirst sie sowieso bei der Hochzeit kennen lernen. Du musst wissen, dass sich Remus immer schuldig gefühlt hat, weil sie allein leben musste. Also hat er sie irgendwann zu sich geholt..."

Er stoppte kurz, bevor er hinzu fügte: „Aber jetzt muss sie erst das ganze Jahr allein bleiben...also hat's eh nichts gebracht."

Als ob er widersprechen wollte, knurrte der Wolf kurz.

„Du weißt, dass ich recht habe," neckte Sirius ihn. 

„Aber von der Hochzeit ist sie total begeistert," sprach Sirius wieder zu Harry. 

„Apropos Hochzeit," wechselte Harry das Thema, „Ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen."

„Kannst du bis morgen warten...Remus will auch dabei sein," bat Sirius. 

„Klar! Kein Problem," meinte Harry. 

„Komm morgen einfach in unsere Wohnung! Draco kann gerne mitkommen wenn er will," sagte Sirius.

„In eure Wohnung? Remus darf die Krankenstation verlassen?", wunderte sich Harry, „Mich behält Madam Pomfrey immer extra lange hier."

„Das hat sie auch bei Remy versucht," gluckste Sirius, „Aber er konnte sie noch überreden ihn schon gehen zu lassen. Morgen früh wird er entlassen."

„Das ist schön für ihn," meinte Harry. 

„Ach noch was...," fiel Sirius plötzlich ein, „Ich habe von Flitwick gehört, dass Cis im Schloss ist. Ist da was Wahres dran?"

„Cis?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja, Cis...Nar**cis**sa Malfoy," erklärte Sirius. 

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Harry. 

„So kann man es nennen," antwortete Sirius, „Also ist sie im Schloss?"

Harry nickte und Sirius begann zu grinsen. 

„Woher kennst du Dracos Mutter?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Es ist schon spät," lenkte Sirius ab, „Du solltest schlafen gehen."

„Es ist erst halb neun," erwiderte Harry nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. 

„Eben! Schon viel zu spät," Sirius sprang auf, wodurch der Wolf seinen Polster verlor und zu winseln begann. 

„Bin ja gleich wieder da," flüsterte Sirius und küsste ihn sanft hinter ein Ohr. 

Davon ließ sich der Wolf wieder beruhigen und stützte seinen Kopf nun auf seinen Vorderpfoten. 

„Sirius...was..."

Harry konnte seine Frage nicht mehr fertig stellen, denn Sirius hatte ihn schon aus der Krankenstation geschoben und die Tür geschlossen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte nur auf das gewartet, da sie sofort zu ihm stürmte und die Tür mit einem Zauber schloss. 

Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und musterte ihn genau.

„Keine Bisswunden," murmelte sie erleichtert, nachdem sie seinen Ärmel etwas hinauf geschoben hatte. 

„Könnten sie nochmals aufsperren," bat Harry, „Ich muss..."

„Oh nein," unterbrach ihn Madam Pomfrey sofort, „Ich lasse sie nicht nochmals zu einem Werwolf. Sie können von Glück reden, dass sie nicht gebissen wurden."

„Remus beißt mich nicht," sagte Harry und wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er innen noch etwas anderes gedacht hatte, „Er hat den Wolfsbanntrank von Professor Snape getrunken."

„Der Wolfsbanntrank ist nur dafür da, damit man nicht die Kontrolle verliert und sich bewusst nicht in der Nähe von Menschen aufhält," erklärte Madam Pomfrey streng, „Er war nie dazu gedacht Werwölfe zu Schosshündchen zu machen, wie es Sirius offensichtlich versucht. Er und Hagrid sollten sich mal zusammen tun. Niemand weiß, ob Werwölfe auch mit Wolfsbanntrank jemanden beißen würden. Faktum ist: Sie sollten während Vollmond sicherheitshalber nicht zu viele Menschen um sich haben."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Harry stehen und ging in einem Gang davon. 

Harry seufzte kurz, bevor er sich ebenfalls dazu entschloss in den Gryffindor- Turm zurück zu gehen. 

Während des Weges fragte er sich immer noch, woher Sirius Mrs. Malfoy kannte.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame gelangweilt, als er vor ihr stand. 

„Leonis Ming," murmelte Harry, doch das Portrait rührte sich nicht. 

„Ich sagte Leonis Ming," wiederholte Harry nun etwas lauter. 

„Ich habe dich gehört," meinte die fette Dame. 

„Warum öffnen sie dann nicht?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. 

„Du hast das Passwort nicht gesagt," antwortete sie. 

„Ich sagte doch: Leonis Ming," Harry wurde etwas lauter.

„Das ist aber nicht das Passwort," sagte sie ruhig. 

„Was? Heißt das sie haben das Passwort geändert?", fragte Harry.

Die fette Dame nickte nur. 

„Aber woher soll ich das nun wissen?", fragte Harry wütend. 

„Erkundige dich bei jemand anderem," schlug sie vor, „Ohne Passwort lasse ich dich nicht rein."

„Aber sie wissen, dass ich ein Gryffindor bin. Sie kennen mich doch schon so lange," versuchte Harry sie umzustimmen. 

„Ohne Passwort, kein Zutritt," sagte sie darauf nur. 

„Aber warum haben sie das Passwort geändert," klagte Harry. 

Sie antwortete nicht. 

Harry fluchte innerlich und setzte sich neben dem Portrait auf den kalten Steinboden. 

Dann musste er eben warten, bis einer von den drei hier gebliebenen Gryffindors kam und ihm das neue Passwort nannte. 

Aber was wäre, wenn alle schon im Gemeinschaftsraum säßen und nicht mehr heraus kämen. 

Nach Slytherin wollte er nicht, wenn Draco nicht ebenfalls dort war.

„Harry!", rief plötzlich Fred seinen Namen, „Was sitzt du hier draußen? Passwort vergessen? Das passiert doch sonst nur Neville."

In seinem Gesicht sah Harry ein breites Grinsen, das Fred sofort verging, als er ebenfalls „Leonis Ming" sagte und die fette Dame ihn nicht reinlassen wollte. 

„Was soll das bedeuten? Passwort geändert?", schrie der Weasley- Zwilling, „Vor zwanzig Minuten war es noch Leonis Ming."

„Wie gesagt: Vor zwanzig Minuten," erklärte die fette Dame. 

„Aber sie kennen mich doch. Ich bin Fred Weasley. Sie wissen schon: Fred und George Weasley! Die Unruhestifter von Gryffindor. Sie kennen mich doch, also lassen sie mich rein."

„Ich kenne sie sehr wohl, Mister Weasley," die fette Dame wirkte als ob sie das lieber nicht tun würde, „Aber ohne Passwort gibt es keinen Zutritt."

„Aber wir tragen Gryffindor- Uniformen! Wir sind keine verkleideten Slytherins, die den Turm ausspionieren wollen," sagte Fred. 

„Ohne Passwort...."

„...kein Zutritt. Jaja," murmelte Fred gelangweilt. 

„Gib es auf," meinte Harry, „Wir warten einfach auf Seamus oder Parvati. Die beiden sind Vertrauensschüler, die werden das Passwort schon kennen."

„Bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig," seufzte Fred ergeben und ließ sich neben Harry am Boden nieder. 

„Ich hoffe nur, dass die beiden noch nicht drinnen sind," sagte Harry. 

„Ne, sind sie nicht. Parvati ist in der Bibliothek und diskutiert mit Pince über die neueste Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche _und Seamus knutscht mit Ernie in der Eingangshalle herum," erklärte Fred, „Ich habe sie vorher gesehen, als ich nach Ravenclaw gegangen bin..."

„Und?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Ich wünschte ich wäre dabei, wie Ackerly den anderen Ravenclaws erklärt, warum all ihre Seifen Mehl versprühen," antwortete Fred grinsend, „Ich dachte mir, wenn ich ihn persönlich angreife kommt das nicht so gut. Aber wenn alle Ravenclaws ihn für die Mehlseifen verantwortlich machen..." 

Fred rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. 

„Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du das echt gemacht hast," meinte Harry, „Was ist, wenn der wieder zu Snape rennt?"

„Dann verfüttere ich ihn an den Riesenkraken," sagte Fred. 

Das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit um. 

Seamus und Parvati waren gemeinsam zurück gekommen.

„Aber ich finde euch trotzdem süß," kicherte sie soeben. 

Seamus hatte die beiden anderen Gryffindors nicht bemerkt und sagte laut und deutlich: „Leonis Ming!"

Doch auch bei ihm rührte sich die fette Dame keinen Millimeter. 

„Hey, was haben sie?", fragte Parvati sofort, „Er hat das Passwort gesagt. Lassen sie uns rein."

„Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt," sagte die fette Dame in einer nun monotonen Stimme. 

„Aber er hat ihnen das Passwort gesagt," entrüstete sich Parvati, „Oder wollen sie es auch noch von mir hören? Leonis Ming! Leonis Ming! Leonis Ming!"

Fred musste bei Parvatis verzweifelten Versuche lachen, wodurch die beiden Vertrauensschüler erstmals die beiden entdeckten. 

„Gib es auf, Parvati," meinte Harry, „Sie hat das Passwort spontan geändert!"

„Geändert? Und wie heißt das Neue?", fragte sie verwirrt. 

„Wir wissen es nicht," antwortete Harry, „Wir hatten gehofft ihr wüsstest es."

„Nein, uns ist nichts dergleichen gesagt worden...ihr wisst es wirklich nicht?", wiederholte Parvati ihre Frage. 

„Doch wir wissen es und deswegen sitzen wir hier auf dem kalten Boden anstatt in einem gemütlichen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Uns macht das total viel Spaß," sagte Fred sarkastisch.

„Lassen sie uns durch," bat Parvati die fette Dame. 

„Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt," sagte die fette Dame. 

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin," meinte Parvati.

„Das ist schön für sie," murmelte die fette Dame gelangweilt. 

„Sie können das Passwort nicht ändern, ohne es einem Vertrauensschüler zu sagen," erklärte Parvati. 

„Sie wissen gar nicht, was ich alles kann, Miss Vertrauensschülerin," entgegnete die fette Dame. 

„Ich gehe zu Professor McGonagall," drohte Parvati. 

„Gehen sie, wenn es ihnen Freude bereitet," meinte die fette Dame. 

Parvati atmete tief durch, bevor sie den Gang hinunter marschierte. 

„Warum wollen sie uns nicht rein lassen?", fragte Seamus neugierig. 

„Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt," wiederholte die fette Dame bissig, „So ist das System oder haben sie es nicht verstanden."

„Ist ja schon gut. Sie müssen nicht laut werden," meinte Seamus und setzte sich neben Fred und Harry. 

Zehn Minuten später kehrte Parvati mit einer erregten Professor McGonagall an ihrer Seite zurück. 

„Warum lassen sie diese Kinder nicht in ihren Turm?", fragte McGonagall wütend. 

„Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt," wiederholte die fette Dame. 

„Und woher sollen sie das Passwort kennen, wenn sie es keinem sagen. Sollen sie Gedanken lesen?", beschwerte sich McGonagall. 

„Das ist nicht mein Problem," meinte die fette Dame. 

„In den Schulregeln steht klar und deutlich, dass sie den Vertrauensschüler die neuen Passwörter sagen müssen," sagte McGonagall. 

„Regeln können ignoriert werden," erwiderte die fette Dame, „Die Schüler tun das auch."

„Was haben die Schüler damit zu tun?", fragte McGonagall, aber sie erhielt keine Antwort. 

„Lassen sie sie rein," befahl McGonagall. 

„Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt," wiederholte das Portrait. 

„Ich bin Gryffindors Hauslehrerin," entrüstete sich McGonagall, „Wenn ich sage öffnen, dann öffnen sie auch."

Doch die fette Dame stellte sich taub und drehte McGonagall einfach ihren Rücken zu. 

„Ich gehe zu Professor Dumbledore," drohte McGonagall. 

„Jaja, rennen sie nur. Das tun doch alle. Immer zu einem Höheren gehen, weil ich ja so viel Angst vor denen habe," meinte die fette Dame sarkastisch, „Ich bin noch eine echte Gryffindor. Ich habe Mut!"

„Was meinen sie damit?", erkundigte sich McGonagall. 

„Wollten sie nicht zu Dumbledore gehen?", fragte die fette Dame ohne auf McGonagalls Frage einzugehen. 

„Potter, Weasley, Finnigan und Patil, gehen sie in die Bibliothek und warten sie dort. Ich werde das schon regeln," befahl McGonagall. 

Mühsam erhob sich Harry wieder und folgte den anderen drei hinunter in die Bibliothek. 

Madam Pince las nun den _Tagespropheten_ und winkte nur freundlich, als sie Parvati erblickte. 

„Was hat sie bloß?", fragte sich Seamus, während sie sich an einen Tisch setzten. 

„Die wird einfach zu alt für den Job," meinte Fred, „Die hängt dort doch schon seit 1654."

„Aber warum so plötzlich," wunderte sich Parvati. 

„Wahnsinn kann immer auftreten," sagte Fred. 

„Und wo sollen wir jetzt eigentlich schlafen?", erkundigte sich Parvati, „Hier?...Ich meine Harry kann noch zu Malfoy nach Slytherin und Seamus nach Hufflepuff. Aber was machen Fred und ich?"

„Wir müssen doch nicht schlafen gehen," meinte Fred, „Wir machen durch."

„Die ganzen restlichen Ferien?", fragte Parvati skeptisch, „Im Gegensatz zu dir will ich nicht mit Augenringe bei der Hochzeit auftauchen."

„Willst du auf einem Tisch schlafen?", erwiderte Fred.

„Besser als gar nicht," entgegnete Parvati. 

„Dumbledore wird das schon regeln," versuchte Harry die beiden zu beruhigen.

„Und was soll er machen, wenn nicht einmal McGonagall die fette Dame dazu überredet?", fragte Seamus. 

„Na ja, im schlimmsten Fall wechseln sie das Portrait," antwortete Harry. 

„Oh Gott. Bitte nicht wieder Sir Cadogan," seufzte Fred, „Einmal hat der mir gereicht."

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel der fetten Dame, bevor sich Seamus entschloss in einem Buch zu lesen, worauf die anderen seinem Beispielt folgten und ebenfalls Bücher suchen gingen. 

Harry vertiefte sich in ein Buch über Werwölfe, während er ab und zu einen Blick auf die große Standuhr warf, die Madam Pince als Weihnachtsgeschenk für die Schüler in die Bibliothek gestellt hatte. 

Erst als die Uhr zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht zeigte, betrat Professor McGonagall die Bibliothek. 

„Kommen sie alle zu diesem Tisch," sagte sie und setzte sich zu Harry an den Tisch. 

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis Fred Parvati aufgeweckt hatte, die in einer Ecke der Bibliothek eingeschlafen war.

Gähnend setzte sie sich zu ihnen und fragte verschlafen: „Was ist los? Können wir nach Gryffindor?"

„Ja," antwortete McGonagall und Parvati seufzte erleichtert. 

„Sie haben die fette Dame also umstimmen können?", erkundigte sich Seamus. 

„Nein," beantwortete McGonagall seine Frage, „Wir mussten das Portrait ändern lassen...Das neue Passwort lautet _Löwenmut_."

„Wie passend," murmelte Fred. 

„Was war denn nun mit der fette Dame los?", fragte Harry. 

„Nun...sie müssen wissen, dass die fette Dame zu ihren Lebzeiten eine Gryffindor war. Sie sieht sich immer noch als eine, auch wenn sie inzwischen nur noch als Portrait existiert," erklärte McGonagall, „Sie behauptet nun aber strikt und fest, dass nur Gryffindors nach Gryffindor dürfen..."

„Aber es sind doch auch nur Gryffindors dort," warf Seamus ein. 

„Und was ist mit Mister Macmillan oder Mister Zabini. Ich nehme an, dass Mister Malfoy ebenfalls schon im Turm war," erwiderte McGonagall. 

„Wann war Ernie im Turm?", fragte Parvati verwirrt. 

Seamus lief rot an und murmelte unverständliche Wörter in seinen imaginären Bart. 

„Ist das ihr ernst, Professor?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Nur weil wir Slytherins nach Gryffindor gebracht haben..."

„Und Hufflepuffs," erinnerte ihn Fred.

„...und Hufflepuffs gebracht haben, will sie uns nicht mehr rein lassen?"

„So sieht es aus," antwortete McGonagall. 

„Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn," meinte Harry, „Sollte sie sich nicht freuen, dass sich die beiden meist verfeindeten Häuser vertragen?"

„Sie sollte...aber sie sieht es als Hochverrat gegenüber Gryffindor," erklärte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd, „Ich persönlich finde die neuesten Entwicklungen großartig...das habe ich auch Mrs. Malfoy erzählt."

„Was haben sie ihr denn noch so alles erzählt?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Keine Sorge, Mister Potter," auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln, „Ich habe nur Gutes über sie erzählt. Ich konnte Mrs. Malfoy doch nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass sie der größte Unruhestifter sind, wie es ihr Professor Snape des öfteren beschrieb."

„Danke," murmelte Harry. 

„Kein Problem," winkte die Professorin ab, „Aber geht jetzt schlafen. Professor Snape würde auch schon hunderte Hauspunkte abziehen, wenn er euch in einem Gang erwischen würde."

Parvatis Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. 

Auf das schien sie nur gewartet zu haben. 

„Und wundern sie sich nicht über unser neues Portrait," rief McGonagall den vieren nach. 

„Wieso sollten wir uns darüber wundern?", fragte sich Fred, „So lange es nicht Sir Cadogan ist."

„Sie könnte auch ein Portrait von Snape hinhängen," gähnte Parvati, „So lange ich schlafen darf."

„Du hast einfach kein Durchhaltevermögen," gluckste Fred und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter. 

„Nicht jeder kann wie du sein," erwiderte Parvati, aber sie klang dabei nicht beleidigt, sondern lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Als sie in den Gang kamen, in dem normalerweise die fette Dame gehangen hatte, sahen sie schon von weiten, dass es nicht Sir Cadogan war, worauf alle erleichtert aufatmeten.

In einem silbernen Rahmen hang ein Portrait eines jungen Zauberers mit einem schwarzen Umhang, auf dem das Hogwarts Embleme angenäht worden war.

In seinen fast golden wirkenden Augen erschien ein freudiges Funkeln, als er die sich vier nähernden Gryffindors erblickte. 

Als ob er einen guten Eindruck erwecken wollte, fing der junge Zauberer an seine roten Haare glatt zu streichen. 

„Guten Abend meine lieben Schüler," grüßte er die vier und zwinkerte Parvati zu, die daraufhin rot wurde und ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Der Zauberer war unbeschreiblich hübsch und mit seinem Lächeln sah er sowieso wie ein Engel aus. 

„Guten Abend," kicherte Parvati und wurde gleich noch röter. 

„Wer von ihnen ist Harry Potter?", fragte das Portrait.  

„Ich," sagte Harry. 

„Sie sind also der Grund, warum die fette Dame den Job nicht mehr wollte," stellte das Portrait fest, „Sie soll es ja als Hochverrat gegenüber Gryffindor sehen, dabei würde sich Godric Gryffindor freuen, wenn sich sein Haus mit dem von Salazar verträgt."

Er stützte sich auf einem Schwert ab, das er bis dahin neben sich stehen gehabt hatte und blickte Harry geradewegs an. 

„Pass gut auf, Harry...ich darf dich doch duzen?", fragte das Portrait unsicher.

„Äh...natürlich," antwortete Harry und fragte sich, warum die fette Dame dies nie einem Schüler angeboten hatte, obwohl sie schon seit Jahrhunderten den Eingang nach Gryffindor bewachte.

„Gut, also Harry. Slytherins sind sehr schnell beleidigt," sagte der Zauberer, „Du musst dich gut um ihn kümmern....Ja, ich weiß, dass es ein Junge ist...," sagte er auf Harrys verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, „....Slytherins brauchen viel Aufmerksamkeit, sonst fangen sie an einem das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, nur damit man sie beachtet...Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Harry wollte ihm zustimmen, aber da fiel sein Blick auf das Schwert des Zauberers und seine Stimme versagte ihm. 

Er kannte dieses Schwert. 

Er hatte es schon einmal gesehen und zwar als er es vor drei Jahren aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte. 

Aber das würde doch bedeuten, dies war...

„Sie sind Godric Gryffindor!", rief er überrascht. 

Parvati, Fred und Seamus sahen ihn nur verwirrt an, doch das Portrait begann zu kichern. 

„Tja, da wurde ich wohl erwischt," gluckste der Zauberer, „Was hat mich verraten?"

„Ihr Schwert," antwortete Harry, „Ich war es, der es aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen hat."

„Soso, du warst also dieser Junge," das Portrait musterte ihn nun genauer. 

„Sie sind wirklich...ich meine...sie sind wirklich Godric Gryffindor," stotterte Seamus. 

„Der bin ich," antwortete das Portrait, „Wie er leibt und gemalt wurde."

Er lachte kurz über seinen eigenen Witz, bevor er erklärte: „Ich wollte mein Haus erst dann selbst bewachen, wenn es sich mit Salazars versteht und dies ist nun geschehen, also hat mich Albus Dumbledore von meinem alten Platz hier hergebracht."

„Aber ich habe sie noch nie im Schloss gesehen," sagte Parvati, „Und sie wären mir aufgefallen."

„Ich war ja auch nicht im Schloss," antwortete Godric lächelnd.

„Na ja...wie auch immer," murmelte Fred, „Löwenmut!"

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel davon," lächelte Godric und das Portrait klappte zur Seite.

Erleichtert doch noch in den Turm gekommen zu sein, ließen sich die drei Jungen in die Sessel sinken, während Parvati ihnen eine Gute Nacht wünschte und in die Mädchenschlafsäle verschwand. 

„Das Portrait von Godric Gryffindor als Wächter, _Löwenmut _als Passwort...Unauffälliger ging es wohl nicht," gluckste Fred.

Seamus stimmte ihm lachend zu.

Als das Portrait abermals aufklappte, blickten sie zum Eingang mit der Erwartung McGonagall zu sehen, die überprüfen wollte, ob sie wirklich in den Turm gegangen waren. 

Um so größer war die Überraschung als sie Draco erblickten. 

„Hey," grüßte ihn Harry erfreut und küsste ihn kurz. 

„Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?", fragte er verwirrt. 

„Durch den Eingang," antwortete Draco. 

„Aber woher kennst du das neue Passwort?", wollte Fred wissen. 

„Kenne ich nicht," sagte Draco ehrlich, „Aber euer neuer Wächter hat mich trotzdem rein gelassen, als ich ihm sagte, ich sei mit einem Gryffindor zusammen."

„Und nur wegen dem hat er dich rein gelassen?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Nein...er wollte einen Beweis haben," grinste Draco, „Und da habe ich ihm einfach deinen Knutschfleck gezeigt."

Fred pfiff anerkennend, während Harry die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Das sollte er nicht tun," murmelte Seamus besorgt, „Jemanden ohne Passwort hinein zu lassen."

„Er sagte, das sei eine Ausnahme und beim nächsten Mal kann ich draußen stehen bleiben, wenn ich das Passwort nicht kenne," beruhigte ihn Draco. 

„Außerdem kann er tun was er will," meinte Fred, „Ist immerhin sein Haus."

„Sein Haus?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Ja...das ist Godric Gryffindor," erklärte Harry. 

„Nicht wahr?", staunte Draco, „Man hat ihn aus seiner Grabkammer geholt?"

„Das ist nur ein Portrait," sagte Fred, „Das war nie tot und hatte auch keine Grabkammer."

„Sein Portrait hang in seiner Grabkammer," erklärte Draco, „Habt ihr nie ein Buch über die Gründer gelesen?"

Harry musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, denn Draco wirkte genau wie Hermione, als sie ihm und Ron immer wieder vorgehalten hatte, dass sie zuwenig lasen.

Auch Seamus schien das bemerkt zu haben, da er dezent hinter seiner Hand kicherte. 

„Wolltest du eigentlich was bestimmtes oder vermisst du mich nur?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Ich will einmal bei dir schlafen," sagte der blonde Slytherin, „Es ist unfair, dass du immer bei mir schläfst und nicht umgekehrt."

„Du sagtest doch, du willst nicht nach Gryffindor," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Ich habe schon viel gesagt," meinte Draco, „Ich sagte auch, ich will keine Beziehung mit dir."

„Und das hast du so konsequent eingehalten," lobte ihn Fred, „Du hast wirklich Durchhaltevermögen."

„Gute Nacht, Weasley," sagte Draco und in seiner Stimme klang etwas befehlendes. 

„Nacht," meinte Fred und ging zu den Jungenschlafsälen. 

Kurz danach folgte ihm auch Seamus und die beiden waren allein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Übrigens warum ist die Krankenstation zugesperrt. Ich muss mit Sirius und Lupin sprechen," sagte Draco plötzlich.

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond," erklärte Harry, „Was willst du von ihnen?"

„Mir ist eingefallen, was für eine Dummheit die beiden begangen haben," antwortete Draco, „Portschlüssel zu verschicken! Was für ein Schwachsinn! Was ist, wenn die Todesser die abfangen, dann ist aufeinmal Voldemorts ganze Truppe in Hogsmeade."

„Aber sie können nicht durch die Barriere," meinte Harry.

„Na ja, ich spreche sie trotzdem mal darauf an, dann kann ich Sirius auch gleich die besten Wünsche von meiner Mutter übergeben," überlegte Draco, „Die ist völlig aus dem Häuschen, dass er doch noch heiratet. Sie dachte er bleibt ewig ledig."

„Woher kennen sich deine Mutter und Sirius?", fragte Harry. 

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er fragte amüsiert: „Das weißt du nicht?"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, begann der Slytherin zu kichern. 

„Er weiß es nicht," gluckste er, „Du interessierst dich wohl nicht sehr für deinen Paten."

„Könntest du mich dann bitte aufklären," bat Harry. 

„Nein," antwortete Draco und ging in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal, „So ist es lustiger."

„Das ist unfair," nörgelte Harry und rannte ihm hinterher.

TBC


	50. Familie

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Mini-Spoiler für OotP!

Kommentar: Na ja, der Teil war auch nicht gerade schneller fertig als die anderen, dafür ist er ein bisschen länger und hat absolut keine Handlung. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer LadyRowena, baboon, kerzle, hermy24, maddyfan, Maia May, Dracos-Honey, Lynne Malfoy, Shenendoah, Ralna, sgr011566, Kirilein, LiaTonks, Nibin, Lorelei Lee, brisana-brownie, netrunnerin14 und Ayida.

@Maia May: Tja…soll ich es dir verraten? Soll ich? Soll ich? *wieeinkleineskindaufundabhüpft*

@Dracos-Honey: 1. Was soll was? 2. Bingo 2½. Nur ein bisschen  3. Nur das!

@Shenendoah: Blumenmädchen? In so schönen rosa Kleidchen?

@sgr011566: Ein fette Dame Fan? So etwas gibt es auch? Ne Scherz, mir gefiel nur Godric besser, daher hängt er jetzt...Meine Klasse ist doch nicht schrecklich. Ts, das wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Die sind ein Horror. Na ja nicht alle, aber der Großteil! 

@Kirilein: Vielleicht baue ich ihn noch ein! Nicht als Wächter von Slytherin, aber vielleicht in der Eingangshalle oder so. 

@LiaTonks: Das hast **du** gesagt nicht ich. *g*

@Ayida: *ganzrotwerd*  *sprachlosist* 

**************************************************************************

Trotz aller Mühe erfuhr Harry nicht, woher Sirius Mrs. Malfoy kannte. 

Doch das war eher nebensächlich, da er sich am nächsten Morgen mit etwas ganz anderem herumzuschlagen hatte. 

Es passierte als er und Draco zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen wollten und Godric Gryffindor die beiden grüßte. 

Sofort drehte sich Draco um und begann mit dem Portrait über einige Dinge zu reden, die er in Büchern über die Gründer gelesen hatte. 

Bei manchen Stellen lachte Godric laut auf, während er bei anderen beschämt den Kopf wegdrehte oder glasige Augen bekam. 

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte es Harry aufgegeben und sich wie am Vorabend neben dem Portrait auf den Boden gesetzt. 

„Und die Sache mit dem Mord?"

„Welcher Mord?", fragte Godric verwirrt. 

„Na ja, es gibt doch das Gerücht, dass du von Salazar getötet wurdest," sagte Draco. 

„Ausgemachter Blödsinn," erwiderte das Portrait, „Salazar hatte zwar ein paar Macken, aber er hat doch niemanden getötet."

„Und die Kammer des Schreckens?", fragte Draco, „Was hatte er denn dann mit der vor? Ich denke nicht, dass er darin nur zum Spaß einen Basilisken aufgehoben hat, damit dieser irgendwann friedlich neben den Schülern umher schlängeln kann."

„Die Kammer ist nur eine Legende," meinte Godric, „Ein Ammenmärchen von Salazar. Wir haben die Schule mehrmals abgesucht. Es gibt sie nicht."

„Ach? Und warum ist sie dann schon zweimal geöffnet worden?", fragte Draco sarkastisch, „Bestimmt haben wir uns das nur eingebildet, nicht? Die maulende Myrte ist nicht von einem Basilisken umgebracht worden. Nein! Sie hat sich selbst im Klo ertränkt. Und Harry? Nein, der hat auch nicht in seinem zweiten Jahr gegen den Basilisken gekämpft! Das hat er sich bestimmt auch nur eingebildet."

Harry bemerkte den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck des Portraits. 

Godric hatte es wohl wirklich nicht gewusst. 

„Es gibt sie tatsächlich?", fragte dieser leise, „Und jemand wurde getötet?"

„Aber sie war kein großer Verlust für die Welt," meinte Draco, „Es ist nur schade, dass sie jetzt ein Geist ist und deswegen nicht mehr sterben kann...Ich würde sie gleich nochmals töten, wenn es ginge."

Dies schien Godric etwas aufzuheitern, da er plötzlich zu kichern begann. 

„Du gehörst wirklich in sein Haus," gluckste das Portrait, „Er hat auch immer jeden den Tod an den Hals gewünscht, aber niemals hätte er jemanden getötet."

„Er? Salazar Slytherin?", fragte Harry, „Ihr habt gerade von der Kammer des Schreckens gesprochen."

Für einen flüchtigen Moment verdüsterte sich Godrics Miene, bevor er mit schuldbewusster Stimme antwortete: „Ich wusste nicht, dass er die Kammer tatsächlich bauen ließ. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen, aber..."

„So kann man sich irren," meinte Harry. 

„Er musste auch ein Kind gehabt haben," überlegte Godric, „Denn die Legende besagt doch: „Nur der wahre Erbe kann die Kammer öffnen." Ich wusste nicht mal davon. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass er ein Kind bekommen würde, wo er doch..."

Godric brach ab und wirkte auf einmal sehr nachdenklich. 

„Wo er doch? Was denn nun?", drängte Draco. 

„Ihr solltet frühstücken gehen," lenkte Godric ab, „Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages!

„Aber, ich will doch nur wissen..."

„Gehen wir Draco. Ich habe Hunger," bat Harry und als Beweis knurrte sein Magen laut.

Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Draco mit sich kämpfte. 

Zum einen wollte der blonde Slytherin noch wissen, was denn nun mit Slytherin war, zum anderen wollte er nicht die Bitte des hungrigen Gryffindors ignorieren. 

„Bis später, Godric," verabschiedete sich Harry und nahm somit Draco die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihn einfach mit sich zog. 

//Ich hätte das schon viel früher machen sollen//

„Er kann doch nicht einfach so abbrechen," grummelte Draco, „Ich will das doch wissen."

„Ja," Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, „Jetzt siehst du auch einmal, wie es so ist, wenn man etwas wissen will und niemand sagt es dir."

„Du willst doch nicht damit auf etwas anspielen, oder?", fragte Draco amüsiert. 

„Ich? Aber doch niemals," Harrys Grinsen wurde noch etwas größer. 

Als sie die große Halle betraten, entdeckte Harry sofort Mrs. Malfoy, die neben Snape saß, der nicht so mürrisch wie sonst wirkte. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung unterhielt sie sich mit Fred, der ihr gegenüber saß. 

„Einer von ihren Brüdern erwartet doch ein Kind," sagte sie soeben. 

„Ähm...ja Percy. Auch wenn ich das immer noch als verfrühten Aprilscherz ansehe," antwortete Fred. 

„Oh, das ist es ganz sicher nicht," gluckste Mrs. Malfoy, „Ich habe ihn und Miss Clearwater erst vor kurzen in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Ihr Bauch sprach deutlich dagegen."

„Vielleicht hat sie einfach nur zu viel gegessen," meinte Fred und erhielt dadurch von Bill einen strafenden Blick. 

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass Percy ein Kind bekommt?", fragte er streng, „Ich tu es doch auch...so unrealistisch es auch sein mag."

Mrs. Malfoy kicherte noch etwas lauter. 

„Ach, ihr seid reizend," sagte sie nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, „Ich verstehe gar nicht warum Lucius etwas gegen eure Familie hat."

„Weil sie Weasleys sind," meinte Draco und ließ sich neben seiner Mutter nieder. 

Harry wünschte allen einen guten Morgen, bevor er es Draco gleichtat. 

„Guten Morgen Draco, Mister Potter," wurden sie von Mrs. Malfoy begrüßt, bevor sich diese Draco zuwandte: „Sag nicht, dass du diesen lächerlichen Streit zwischen Malfoys und Weasleys weiterführst...Zu mindestens von dir hätte ich gehofft, dass du dieses Bauernmädchen ignorierst."

„Es ist nun mal eine familiäre Tradition," entgegnete Draco. 

„Als ob du so viel von familiären Traditionen halten würdest," erwiderte Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Was für ein Bauernmädchen?", fragten Fred und Bill verwirrt. 

„Wie bitte? Das wisst ihr nicht? Ihr wisst nicht, wie dieser Hass zwischen Malfoys und Weasleys entstanden ist?", Mrs. Malfoy schien davon sehr überrascht und blickte die beiden nur ungläubig an. 

„Nein, wissen wir nicht. So lange ich denken kann, hat sich Dad immer über Malfoys beschwert und irgendwann habe ich dann ihren Ehemann persönlich kennen gelernt und..." Bill brach ab, als er Mrs. Malfoys beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, „Na ja jedenfalls hieß es immer Malfoys sind böse."

„Aber den wahren Grund kennt ihr nicht?", wiederholte Mrs. Malfoy. 

Fred und Bill schüttelten beide ihre Köpfe. 

„Würdet ihr ihn gerne wissen?", fragte sie. 

„Nein, wollen sie nicht," mischte sich Draco ein. 

„Doch eigentlich würde es mich interessieren," antwortete Fred und blickte dabei Draco fest in die Augen. 

Dessen Augen verengten sich kurz zu Schlitzen, bevor er missmutig in seiner Tasse rührte. 

„Das alles begann vor etwa 300 Jahren. Edward Malfoy und William Weasley gehörten beide zu den reinblütigen Adeligen, wie man sie so schön nannte..."

„Adelig?", fragte Fred erstaunt. 

„Ja, adelig," fuhr Mrs. Malfoy fort, „Ihre Familien konkurrierten zwar miteinander, aber dies geschah auf einer freundschaftlichen Basis. Doch eines Tages passierte etwas, das bei den Malfoys unvergesslich blieb. Edward und William verliebten sich beide in das selbe Mädchen. Ein junges Bauernmädchen aus Wales. Margaret Manson! Eine entfernte Verwandte der McGonagalls. William brachte ihr Blumen und sang Lieder für sie, während Edward jedes Mal mit seinem Geld protzte, wenn er ihr begegnete....eine Eigenschaft, die sich manche Malfoys immer noch nicht abgewöhnen konnten."

Dabei blickte sie direkt zu Draco, der so tat als höre er überhaupt nicht zu.

„Es ist daher wohl kein Wunder, dass sich Margaret für William entschied und diesen schließlich heiratete und von ihm zwei Kinder bekam," erzählte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Moment Mal...Professor McGonagall, dann sind wir doch auch verwandt," überlegte Fred.

„Es scheint so," murmelte McGonagall. 

„Tante Minerva, sagst du mir welche Fragen bei den UTZ kommen, " strahlte Fred.

„Wollen sie einen Punkteabzug riskieren?", fragte McGonagall. 

„Verzeihung, Professor McGonagall. Das war doch nur ein Scherz," beruhigte Fred die Professorin. 

„Das hoffe ich doch für sie, Mister Weasley," sagte McGonagall streng. 

„Fahren sie fort, Narcissa," bat Dumbledore. 

Harry fiel auf, dass der ganze Tisch, abgesehen von Draco, den Erzählungen von Mrs. Malfoy lauschte.

„Zum nächsten Teil muss man wissen, dass Malfoys sehr besitzergreifend sind, wenn sie sich verlieben und ihren Partner nicht mehr hergeben wollen," erklärte Mrs. Malfoy, „Das ist einer der Gründe, warum es kaum Scheidungen bei ihnen gibt."

„Sie sprechen immer so als ob sie nicht zu den Malfoys gehören," meinte Parvati. 

„Tu ich doch auch nicht. Ich bin keine Geborene, ich habe mich nur in die Familie eingeheiratet," antwortete Mrs. Malfoy. 

Parvati verarbeitete die Information und bat dann fort zu fahren. 

„Edward hat es nicht verkraftet, dass sich Margaret für William entschied," erzählte Mrs. Malfoy weiter, „Er wollte sie haben. Er vergötterte sie regelrecht und wollte diesen Engel, wie er sie nannte nie wieder gehen lassen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte sie William nur geheiratet, weil sie zu den Adeligen gehören, aber dies nicht so offen zeigen wollte. Ohne Geld, so vermutete er, würde sie William sofort verlassen und zu dem nächsten mit Geld gehen. Was in diesem Fall er selbst gewesen wäre. Also schnappte er William jeden potenziellen Kunden vor der Nase weg und brachte diesen somit in den Ruin. Da Williams Familie nun kein Geld mehr besaß, verstieß man sie aus der Vereinigung der reinblütigen Adeligen. Doch Margaret blieb bei William. Edward sah dies als persönliche Beleidigung. Er heiratete zwar und bekam einen Sohn von seiner Frau, aber er vererbte seinen Sohn den Glauben, dass Weasleys eine Beleidigung für die Zaubererwelt seien. Und William? Dieser vergaß nie, dass Edward für den Ruin seiner Familie verantwortlich war und gab dies seinen Söhnen weiter...Und selbst jetzt. 300 Jahre später ist diese Fehde immer noch vorhanden."

„Oh! Armer Malfoy! Haben wir euch die Freundin ausgespannt?", fragte Fred mit gespielt besorgter Stimme. 

„Also Harry, wenn du vorhast Malfoy für jemand anderen zu verlassen, spar schon mal für ein Notfallverlies," scherzte Seamus.

„Werde ich mir merken," grinste Harry. 

„Vergiss es gleich wieder...Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her," murmelte Draco leise, so dass es nur Harry verstehen konnte.

„Dito," flüsterte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Das Tor der großen Halle öffnete sich und Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius und Lupin die Halle betraten. 

„Geht es ihnen besser, Lupin?", fragte Snape und versuchte seine Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. 

Jeder hörte den besorgten Unterton heraus. 

„Ja um einiges. Vielen Dank, Severus," lächelte Lupin, während er sich neben Harry setzte. 

„Sirius, wie schön dich wiederzusehen," grüßte ihn Mrs. Malfoy und umarmte Harrys Paten. 

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Cis," erwiderte Sirius und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. 

„Wie lange ist es her?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy, „Es müssen etliche Jahre vergangen sein, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

„Ja, ich denke es war bei deiner Hochzeit," überlegte Sirius. 

„Stimmt, das könnte sein. Ich weiß noch, dass du die ganze Zeit mit Bellatrix gestritten hast und Lucius schlagen wolltest," erinnerte sich Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Er hatte es verdient," murmelte Sirius beschämt. 

„Lucius war der Bräutigam. Da durfte er doch das letzte Stück Hochzeitskuchen haben," meinte Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Jaja, Cis. Das sind doch alte Geschichten. Wie geht's dir so?", fragte Sirius ausweichend. 

„Gut, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Du siehst ja ich habe einen Sohn und...so wie es aussieht einen Schwiegersohn auch noch," lächelte Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Nicht noch so eine," grummelte Draco, „Ich bin doch erst 14."

„Aber ich denke doch, dass sich bei dir einiges getan hat," sagte Mrs. Malfoy und blickte dabei auf Lupin. 

„Ähm ja...wir sind wieder zusammen," antwortete Sirius. 

„Und ich habe gehört ihr heiratet?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Ja! Ich habe dir eine Einladung geschickt," erzählte Sirius, „Allerdings nur dir. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel. Aber ich will nicht auch Lucius auf meiner Hochzeit haben, wenn ich schon den Giftmischer ertragen muss."

„Immer noch der Gleiche," kicherte Mrs. Malfoy, „Askaban hat dich kein bisschen verändert."

„Wieso? Hast du das etwa geglaubt?", fragte Sirius. 

„Aber nein. Dich kann nicht mal der Tod ändern," meinte Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Hast du eigentlich in letzter Zeit etwas von Andromeda gehört? Ich habe ihr ein paar Briefe geschrieben, aber sie hat nie geantwortet," wechselte Sirius das Thema. 

„Dir auch nicht? Ich dachte schon, sie nimmt es mir übel, dass ich Lucius geheiratet habe, da sie mir nicht mehr zurück schreibt," staunte Mrs. Malfoy, „Das Letzte, das ich von ihr gehört habe war, dass sie sich in Canberra ein Haus kaufen wollte. Und das war vor fünfzehn Jahren."

„Komisch! Sie hat doch immer so gerne Briefe geschrieben," wunderte sich Sirius. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Cis. Wenn Andy unfindbar ist, dann ist sie das eben," meinte Sirius. 

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen," sagte Mrs. Malfoy, „Sie hat schon immer viel zu unüberlegte Dinge getan."

„Ach...kennst du schon Harry! Er ist mein Patenkind," stellte Sirius Harry vor. 

„Ich kenne ihn schon," sagte Mrs. Malfoy und die beiden wandten sich zu Harry um, „Er ist mein Fast- Schwiegersohn."

Harry blickte von Sirius zu Mrs. Malfoy, die ihn beide mit einer Art Stolz betrachteten. 

Und während sie ihn beobachteten, tat er es bei ihnen und ihm fiel etwas auf, das er bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Mrs. Malfoy hatte die selben graublauen Augen wie Draco und zu seiner Überraschung hatte diese Sirius ebenfalls. 

„Seid ihr Geschwister?", fragte er geradeaus.

„Wer? Cis und ich?", fragte Sirius und lachte auf, als Harry mit dem Kopf nickte. 

„Wir sind keine Geschwister," antwortete Mrs. Malfoy. 

„Oh, ich dachte mir, dass ihr vielleicht miteinander verwandt seid. Ihr habt die selben Augen," murmelte Harry. 

„Wir sind doch verwandt. Sie ist meine Cousine," erklärte Sirius. 

„Cousine? Aber das heißt, dass du und Draco ebenfalls miteinander verwandt seid," staunte Harry. 

„Yepp, dein Schatz ist mein Cousin 2.Grades," sagte Sirius. 

„Hast du das gewusst?", fragte Harry an Draco gewandt. 

Dieser strich sich gerade Butter auf sein Hörnchen und antwortete mit unbeeindruckter Stimme: „Natürlich! Das ist doch nichts geheimes."

„Und wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?", fragte Harry. 

„Harry! Reg dich nicht auf. Wir mussten 300 Jahre warten, bis wir unsere verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse mit McGon...ich meine Professor McGonagall festgestellt haben," sagte Fred. 

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel," flüsterte Lupin Harry ins Ohr, „Sirius erzählt nicht gerne von seiner Familie."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry leise. 

„Wenn du seine Eltern kennen gelernt hättest, wüsstest du warum," antwortete Lupin. 

„Mein Verlobter und mein Patenkind haben Geheimnisse vor mir," nörgelte Sirius, da er die beiden nicht verstehen konnte. 

„Und mein Verlobter ist zu kindisch," entgegnete Lupin. 

„Och...," Sirius tat beleidigt, „Aber dir gefällt es doch."

Dabei setzte er sich neben den Werwolf und begann zärtlich dessen Nacken zu küssen. 

„Black, beherrschen sie sich," knurrte Snape, „Ich möchte noch etwas essen."

„Dann tu's doch," meinte Sirius und küsste Lupin nun leidenschaftlich.

„Black, ich ziehe ihnen Punkte ab," zischte Snape. 

„Uhu...da habe ich jetzt aber Angst," zitterte Sirius gespielt, „Der große böse Zaubertranklehrer will mir Punkte abziehen...Dabei vergisst er aber, dass ich kein Schüler bin."

„Auch wenn du dich manchmal wie einer benimmst," murmelte Lupin, worauf er von Sirius einen beleidigten Blick einfing. 

„Ich kann ihnen trotzdem Punkte abziehen," sagte Snape. 

„Beweis es," forderte Sirius. 

„Potter!"

Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape ihn ansprechen würde und so zuckte er kurz zusammen, als er die wütende Stimme seinen Namen aussprechen hörte. 

„Potter! Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Mottenflügel und Mottenbeine in einem Nachtsehtrank?", fragte Snape. 

„Ähm...es gibt keinen," riet Harry und wusste schon, dass es falsch war, als er Draco etwas von „Und dafür habe ich ihm Nachhilfe gegeben" murmeln hörte. 

„Falsch!", schnarrte Snape, „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Dabei blickte er geradewegs Sirius und nicht Harry an.

„Was war denn falsch?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Die Tatsache, dass man weder Mottenflügel, noch Mottenbeine verwendet. Man nimmt Mottenblut," erklärte Draco. 

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin," sagte Snape und aus seiner Stimme hörte man deutlichen Stolz. 

„Sag doch auch was," bat Sirius leise zu Lupin, „Du kannst doch auch Punkte abziehen."

„Ich werde dich nicht bei diesen kindischen Streiterein unterstützen," sagte Lupin, trank schnell seinen Kaffe aus und verschwand aus der großen Halle. 

„Oh...ist dir dein Verlobter davon gelaufen?", fragte Snape mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „Das ist doch jetzt nicht meine Schuld, oder? Das könnte ich mir nämlich niemals verzeihen."

Der Sarkasmus sprühte förmlich heraus. 

„Severus, benimm dich nicht wie ein Teenager. Ihr seid inzwischen erwachsen. Begrabt endlich diesen lächerlichen Streit. Das kann man sich doch nicht mehr anhören," sagte Mrs. Malfoy und zur Überraschung aller murmelte Snape eine Entschuldigung und verließ dann schweigend die große Halle. 

„Also wirklich," seufzte Mrs. Malfoy, „Etwas hättet ihr euch ruhig verändern können."

„Aber er hat angefangen," verteidigte sich Sirius.

„So viel ich weiß, haben du und James mit diesem lächerlichen Streit im ersten Jahr begonnen," erinnerte ihn Mrs. Malfoy.

„Harry, willst du jetzt nicht mitkommen, dann erkläre ich dir alles," wechselte Sirius rasch das Thema. 

„Ähm...okay. Kommst du mit?", fragte Harry an Draco gewandt. 

„Nein, ich werde noch die restliche Zeit mit Mom verbringen, bevor sie wieder geht," antwortete Draco. 

„Nun dann. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Malfoy. Es hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen," verabschiedete sich Harry von Dracos Mutter. 

„Es war mir ebenfalls eine Ehre, Mister Potter...und Siri, beherrsch dich ein wenig," Sie versuchte streng zu wirken, aber dies gelang ihr nicht wirklich. 

„Ich hoffe du kommst, Cis," sagte Sirius, „Und wenn du was von Andy hören solltest..."

„...melde ich mich bei dir," endete Mrs. Malfoy, „Werde ich machen."

Sirius umarmte sie nochmals kurz, bevor er mit Harry die große Halle verließ. 

„Du bist mit Draco verwandt und kamst nie auf die Idee mir das mitzuteilen?", beschwerte sich Harry nun direkt, als das Tor hinter ihnen zufiel. 

„Ich rede nicht gerne über meine Verwandtschaft," antwortete Sirius, „Du redest doch auch nicht gerne über die Dursleys."

„Die sind auch tot...Draco ist noch putzmunter," entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Hör mal...außer Andy hasse ich jeden aus meiner Familie," erklärte Sirius, „Selbst Cis habe ich früher wie die Pest gehasst. Ich kann mich noch genau an meine Mutter erinnern..."

***************************Flashback****************************************

Kaum als Sirius das Haus seiner Eltern betreten hatte, hörte er schon wie sein kleiner Bruder Regulus an ihm vorbei in Richtung Esszimmer rannte. 

Sein Vater beachtete ihn nicht weiter und hätte fast die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen, wenn Sirius nicht noch rechtzeitig ins Haus gesprungen wäre. 

Mit der Hoffnung sich unbemerkt in sein Zimmer schleichen zu können , begann Sirius seinen Koffer die Treppe hinauf zu tragen. 

Doch kaum hatte er das erste Geschoss erreicht, hörte er schon die schrille Stimme seiner Mutter. 

„Sirius Black, komm sofort herunter!"

Sirius stöhnte kurz auf. 

Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?

Er hätte doch Remus Einladung zu ihm nach Hause mitzukommen annehmen sollen, aber er wollte den Lupins nicht noch weitere Umstände machen, wo er doch wusste, wie sparsam sie mit ihrem Geld sein mussten. 

„Sirius!"

Beim zweiten Ruf, stellte er seinen Koffer vor seiner Zimmertür ab und trottete lustlos die Treppe hinunter. 

„Das wurde auch Zeit," begrüßte ihn Mrs. Black kühl, als er das Esszimmer betrat. 

„Dir ebenfalls einen wunderschönen guten Tag, Mutter! Hast du das Jahr schön verbracht?", fragte Sirius versucht höflich zu klingen. 

„Nun, ich vermisste meinen ältesten Sohn zu Weihnachten," erwiderte sie kühl, „Aber das ist ja nichts ungewöhnliches."

„Ich wollte in Hogwarts bleiben," antwortete Sirius, „Meine Freunde sind auch dort geblieben und..."

„Ja deine Freunde. Darüber möchte ich mit dir reden," sagte Mrs. Black, „Setz dich."

Sirius Blick lag direkt auf dem von Regulus, während er sich setzte. 

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sein Bruder etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

Er fragte sich nur, was dieser jetzt wieder erzählt hatte. 

„Regulus hat mir soeben etwas unglaubliches berichtet," begann Mrs. Black und Sirius gratulierte sich innerlich.

„Anscheinend hast du dich endlich gebunden," sagte Mrs. Black und versuchte ihre Stimme kontrolliert zu halten. 

Sirius hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl, wohin diese Unterhaltung zusteuerte. 

„Aber das es ausgerechnet ein Junge sein muss und dann auch noch Remus Lupin," Mrs. Blacks Stimme wurde nun hörbar wütender, „Ich hätte einen Jungen akzeptiert...die ganze Familie hätte das, wenn dieser Junge reinblütig gewesen wäre. Sirius, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass die Lupins wertlose Schlammblütler sind."

„Nur Remus' Großvater war ein Muggel- Geborener ," warf Sirius ein. 

„Siehst du? Damit wurde die Reinblütigkeit aus den Lupins verbannt," zischte Mrs. Malfoy, „Und du hast das genau gewusst! Wie kannst du unsere Familie so blamieren? Zuerst kommst du nicht nach Slytherin und nun das..."

„War doch klar, dass so etwas passieren würde," mischte sich Mr. Black ein, „In Gryffindor gibt es eben viel zu viele Schlammblut- Freunde! Und Potter ist auch nicht gerade der beste Einfluss."

„Er hätte zu mindestens noch Potter nehmen können," meinte Mrs. Black, „Dieser ist wenigstens reinblütig. Aber warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Lupin sein?"

„Man kann sich nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt," verteidigte sich Sirius. 

„Deine Cousine Narcissa geht mit Lucius Malfoy aus," fuhr Mrs. Black fort, ohne Sirius Einwurf wahrzunehmen, „Hast du das gehört? Einem Malfoy! Etwas reinblütigeres kann man gar nicht mehr finden."

„Das ist doch schön für Cis," sagte Sirius sarkastisch. 

„Oh ja, das ist es sehr wohl," erklärte Mrs. Black, „Sie werden einen wunderbaren Stammhalter für unsere Familie zeugen."

„Sie werden einen kleinen Drachen bekommen," murmelte Sirius, „Black und Malfoy! Die Kombination kann nichts gutes bringen."

Zu seinem Glück hatte seine Mutter nichts von dem mitbekommen und redete weiter: „Reichtum, Ansehen, Einfluss, reines Blut. Kann man das von deinem Lupin auch behaupten?"

„Nein, aber man kann zu mindestens sagen, dass er nett ist," sagte Sirius. 

„Nett? Nett?", Mrs. Blacks Auge zuckte verdächtig, „Was hilft uns nett, wenn unsere Familie an Ansehen verliert, nur weil du unbedingt mit diesem Schlammblut ausgehen musst."

„Nenne ihn nicht Schlammblut," drohte Sirius. 

„Oder was? Was willst du tun?", fragte Mr. Black amüsiert, „Bewirfst du uns mit Stinkbomben oder was du sonst mit dem Potter- Jungen in Hogwarts machst."

„Du wirst diese Beziehung beenden oder wir streichen dich aus unserem Testament," drohte Mrs. Black. 

„Okay, macht das," sagte Sirius, „Irgendwann bin ich hier sowieso weg und ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen. Ich brauche euer stinkendes Geld nicht."

************************Flashback Ende**************************************

„Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit erinnert, dass Narcissa mit einem Malfoy geht und ich **nur** mit Remus," erklärte Sirius, „Mit der Zeit habe ich angefangen Cis dafür zu hassen, aber das verging als ich einmal nach unserem Schulabschluss mit Remus in der Winkelgasse war."

************************Flashback*******************************************

„Das kannst du ihm nicht zum Geburtstag kaufen," beharrte Remus. 

Er und Sirius standen vor dem Schaufenster eines kleinen Geschäftes in der Winkelgasse. 

„Warum nicht? James würde es bestimmt gefallen," erwiderte Sirius. 

„Das ist für Frauen," erklärte Remus. 

„Ach? Ehrlich?" Sirius blickte skeptisch zu dem Stück in der Auslage. 

„Ja...da steht: Das besondere Etwas für ihre Geliebte," las Remus von einem Schild. 

„Okay, okay," Sirius gab auf, „Vielleicht ist das doch nichts für James."

„Warum nicht gleich so? Du weißt doch, dass ich immer recht habe?", fragte Remus neckisch. 

„Und gut, dass dir das nicht zu Kopf steigt," meinte Sirius und zog seinen Werwolf in eine Umarmung. 

„Was hältst du von einem leckeren Eis?", wisperte er in Remus' Ohr, „Und danach eine kleine Kissenschlacht daheim?"

„Hört sich gut an," flüsterte Remus. 

„Sirius," erklang plötzlich eine ihm bekannte weibliche Stimme. 

„Scheiße," fluchte Sirius leise, bevor er sich zu seiner Cousine umdrehte. 

„Cis, welch Überraschung dich in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Solltest du nicht lieber in der Nockturngasse sein, jetzt wo du zu den dunklen Zauberern gehörst?", fragte er sie direkt. 

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest," antwortete Narcissa verwirrt. 

„Von dem da," sagte Sirius und zeigte auf ihren diamantbesetzten Verlobungsring. 

„Du weißt also davon?", erkundigte sie sich. 

„Wie könnte man nicht? Es stand doch in sämtlichen Zeitungen! _Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Black geben hiermit ihre Verlobung bekannt. _Sie hätten gleich einen Luc-Cis-Propheten herausgeben sollen," sagte Sirius, „War wirklich schon nervend."

„Remus, du auch hier?", Narcissa hatte erst jetzt den Werwolf entdeckt und musste so nichts auf Sirius Erzählung erwidern.

„Guten Tag, Narcissa!", grüßte Remus sie freundlich, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Verlobung! Wann soll die Hochzeit denn statt finden?"

„Wahrscheinlich im Frühling," antwortete Narcissa, „Du weißt schon, wenn alles blüht. Ich will, dass sie perfekt ist."

„Dann hättest du dir einen anderen Verlobten suchen müssen," meinte Sirius. 

„Lucius ist perfekt," erwiderte Narcissa. 

„Oh ja. So perfekt! Geld und gutes Ansehen. Deine und meine Mutter müssen ja total begeistert davon sein. Erinnern sie dich immer daran einen guten Stammhalter zu zeugen?", fragte Sirius. 

„Bei Merlin und wie sie das tun," antwortete Narcissa und versuchte Sirius aggressive Art zu ignorieren, „Die ganze Zeit geht es ‚Ein Junge wäre perfekt' und ‚Nennt ihn doch Orion' oder ‚Warum bist du immer noch nicht schwanger?' Manchmal können sie schon ziemlich nerven. Ich hätte es dir gleich tun und von Zuhause abreißen sollen."

„Du? Das Fräulein Perfect?", fragte Sirius skeptisch. 

„Du hast noch immer nicht mitbekommen, dass ich die Einstellung unserer Familie hasse? Leider hat Lucius die selbe Auffassung von Muggel- Geborenen wie unsere Eltern. Aber man kann sich halt nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt," seufzte Narcissa, „Aber vielleicht schaffe ich es ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen!"

„Lucius Malfoy als Muggel- Freund? Dafür brauchst du aber ziemlich viel Zeit," überlegte Remus, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Leben dafür ausreicht."

„Du hast gar nichts gegen Muggel- Geborene?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. 

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Narcissa, „Ich hatte nur nie den Mut etwas gegen meine Eltern zu sagen, aber da ich sie nicht mehr brauche, kann ich sagen was ich will."

„Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht," meinte Sirius. 

„Das habe ich bemerkt," erwiderte Narcissa, „Deine Begrüßung war nicht gerade herzlich."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich dachte du willst mir einen Vortrag halten über..." Sirius blickte unauffällig zu Remus, der davon aber nichts mitbekam. 

„Oh, nein. Das würde ich nicht tun. Ich finde es großartig," versicherte Narcissa. 

„Malfoy auf neun Uhr," sagte Remus plötzlich, als er einen vertrauten Blondschopf in der Menschenmasse auftauchen sah. 

„Ich schicke euch eine Einladung zur Hochzeit," sagte Narcissa schnell, „Vielleicht könnt ihr kommen!"

„Ich würde sehr gerne," meinte Remus. 

„Okay dann macht's gut ihr Zwei," Sie umarmte Sirius noch kurz und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ihr passt perfekt zueinander. Verdirb es dir bloß nicht mit ihm. Er verdient es auf Händen getragen zu werden."

Sie winkte den beiden noch einmal zu, bevor sie schließlich in der Menschenmasse verschwand und erst bei Lucius Malfoy stehen blieb. 

„Was hat sie zu dir gesagt?", fragte Remus, „Du siehst so verwirrt aus."

„Sie hat nur die Wahrheit gesagt," antwortete Sirius lächelnd. 

************************Flashback Ende**************************************

„Sie wirkte überhaupt nicht arrogant oder sonst etwas," erklärte Sirius, „Der ganze Reichtum hatte sie überhaupt nicht verändert und auch heute wirkt sie noch wie früher. Seit diesem Treffen in der Winkelgasse standen wir wieder so halbwegs in Kontakt. Ein paar Briefe hier und da, ein paar Treffen. Aber nachdem es Voldemort auf dich abgesehen hatte, stoppte ich den Kontakt auf Anraten von Dumbledore. Er hatte nicht genug Vertrauen zu ihr, dass sie nicht doch etwas an Lucius verraten würde."

„Trotzdem hättest du mir sagen können, dass du mit Draco verwandt bist," klagte Harry. 

„Was hätte das geändert?", fragte Sirius.

„Vieles...ich hätte zum Beispiel...oder ich hätte...aber bestimmt," überlegte Harry. 

„Gib es auf. Dir fällt nichts ein," meinte Sirius. 

„Jaja, du hast ja recht," Harry gab sich geschlagen. 

„So dann hoffen wir mal, dass Moony in der Wohnung ist, sonst müssen wir das wieder verschieben," murmelte Sirius, als sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen. 

„Ihm ging es heute ziemlich gut, dafür dass gestern Vollmond war," sagte Harry. 

„Ja, er war selbst überrascht. Er vermutet, dass es von dem Gegenmittel kommt," erklärte Sirius. 

„Von Snapes Gegenmittel?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na ja, so viele hat er nicht geschluckt, oder?", gluckste Sirius, „Aber ja, ganz genau dieses meine ich. Laut ihm hat es seine Abwehrkräfte gestärkt. Ich finde das großartig, allerdings frage ich mich, ob das Snape geplant hatte."

„Snape scheint sowieso besser auf Remus zu sprechen zu sein," überlegte Harry, „Ich würde doch zu gerne wissen, wie er das geschafft hat."

„Ich auch," seufzte Sirius, „Aber Moony will nichts verraten."

Sie kamen bei dem Sternenportrait an und Sirius murmelte das Passwort. 

Harry kam es vor, als wäre er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Wohnung gewesen, als er diese betrat und statt wie früher nur das wichtigste, wie Möbel zu sehen, erkannte er Bilder, eine alte goldene Standuhr und einige andere Dinge, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. 

„Wir haben es ein bisschen verändert," erklärte Sirius, als ob er seine Gedanken lesen könnte. 

Zu Sirius großer Freude befand sich Lupin in der Wohnung. 

Dieser hockte vor einem Bücherregal und betrachtete sorgfältig die Titel. 

„Sirius, warum haben wir _Magie und Erotik _bei unseren Büchern stehen?", fragte Lupin missmutig.

„Ich könnte es dir jetzt vor Harry erklären oder später und du musst nicht wieder rot werden," antwortete Sirius grinsend. 

Lupin drehte seinen Kopf und entdeckte erst da Harry neben Sirius stehen. 

„Hi...ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt," stotterte Lupin und versuchte unauffällig das Buch _Magie und Erotik _hinter andere Bücher zu schieben. 

„Du brauchst es nicht zu verstecken," meinte Sirius, „Wir könnten es ihm borgen."

„Sirius," mahnte ihn Lupin. 

„Was denn? Er hat doch schon..."

„Sirius," unterbrach ihn nun auch Harry.

„Du hast ihn prüde gemacht," sagte Sirius zu Lupin, während er sich auf der Couch nieder ließ. 

„Tja, scheinbar hat wenigstens einer von uns einen guten Einfluss auf ihn," meinte Lupin und setzte sich neben Sirius. 

Harry war so sehr mit einer silbernen Sanduhr beschäftigt, dass er die wartenden Blicke der beiden Männer gar nicht wahrnahm. 

„Ich finde es schön, dass du dich so für meinen _Träumer _interessierst, aber bist du nicht hier wegen der Trauzeugensache," unterbrach Lupin ihn nach einer Weile. 

„Deinen was?", fragte Harry verwirrt und betrachtete die Sanduhr genauer. 

„Mein _Träumer_! Wenn man schläft und den Sand rinnen lässt, hat man in dieser Zeit die wunderschönsten Träume," erklärte Lupin. 

„So ein Ding wäre perfekt für Draco," murmelte Harry und an Lupin gewandt fragte er: „Woher bekommt man so einen _Träumer_?"

„Quasi überall...in der Winkelgasse findest du es bei _Ulenas Magische Accessoires _oder in Hogsmeade bei _Ying & Yang_!", gab Lupin bereitwillig zur Auskunft. 

„Willst du dir etwa einen kaufen?", fragte Sirius besorgt, „Hast du Alpträume?"

„Nein, er wäre nicht für mich," antwortete Harry. 

„Für Draco," riet Lupin und Harry nickte. 

„Dass der Junge Alpträume hat ist kein Wunder," meinte Sirius. 

„Ich finde es ist eine fabelhafte Geschenksidee," sagte Lupin, „Ich habe meinen selbst geschenkt bekommen."

„Von wem?", fragte Sirius sofort und Harry musste schmunzeln, als er den eifersüchtigen Unterton heraushörte. 

„Lily," antwortete Lupin, „Sie meinte ich brauche keine Albträume, wenn ich mit einem lebendigen Alptraum liiert bin."

„Haha," lachte Sirius falsch, „Das ist ja so witzig."

„Das hat sie wirklich gesagt," verteidigte sich Lupin.

„Ja, klingt ganz nach ihr," meinte Sirius. 

„Du bist doch nicht sauer, oder?", fragte Lupin besorgt. 

„Auf dich doch nie," flüsterte Sirius, bevor er seinen Werwolf zu sich zog und sanft küsste. 

Harry überlegte schon, ob er lieber gehen sollte, doch als er aufstehen wollte, lösten sich die beiden Männer von einander. 

„Du musst den Ring manifestieren," sagte Sirius auf einmal. 

„Ich muss was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Als Trauzeuge musst du den Ring manifestieren," erklärte Sirius, „In unserer Welt sind Eheringe anfangs immer silber...in unserem Fall Weißgold," fügte er nach einen Blick auf Lupin hinzu, „...und erst wenn der Trauzeuge den Ring manifestiert wird er golden."

„Und wie mache ich das?", wollte Harry wissen. 

Irgendwie hatte er plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. 

Was wäre wenn er es nicht hinbekäme und das vor allen geladenen Gästen? 

„Es ist nicht so, wie es klingt," antwortete Lupin, „Der Trauzeuge lässt seine Magie in den Ring geleiten, wodurch die Ringe verbunden werden...ungefähr klar?"

„Nicht wirklich," gestand Harry, „Ich verliere meine Magie? Und die Ringe werden verbunden? Und der zweite Trauzeuge?"

„Du verlierst deine Magie nicht. Du bemerkst gar nicht, das etwas fehlt. Du bist dadurch auch nicht schwächer, falls du das denkst," beruhigte ihn Sirius, „Sonst hätte ich dich niemals darum gebeten."

„Sieh mal...in der Zaubererwelt verbinden sich die Ringe, wie durch ein unsichtbares Band. So weißt du immer, ob es deinem Ehepartner gut geht oder nicht. Durch die Verbindung der Ringe weiß man es," versuchte Lupin zu erklären, „Die Trauzeugen lassen durch ihre Magie das Band erstehen und bei dem Kuss, den es doch auch in der Muggelwelt gibt, verbinden sich dann die beiden Hälften des Bandes...Jetzt klar?"

„Ja, ich denke ich habe es jetzt...nur...wie mache ich das Band?", fragte Harry. 

„Es ist ganz einfach," sagte Sirius, „Ich dachte bei James und Lilys Hochzeit auch, dass es fürchterlich kompliziert ist, aber die Ringe machen das wie von selbst. Du musst nur, wenn es der Hohepriester sagt, den Ring in deine Hand schließen und fest drücken. Der Rest geht von alleine."

„Klingt simpel," meinte Harry. 

„Ist es auch," versicherte Sirius. 

Harry beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. 

Er würde doch noch einen Ring halten können!

„Ich gehe dann wieder," überlegte Harry. 

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Sirius enttäuscht. 

„Ja...ich muss noch was erledigen," meinte Harry und hoffte innerlich, dass er sie noch erreichen würde. 

Er wollte unbedingt noch mit Mrs. Malfoy sprechen und ihr versichern, dass er nicht mit Draco spielte. 

„Okay...aber wenn du was brauchst, zögere nicht zu uns zu kommen," sagte Sirius.

„Klar...Bye," Harry wandte sich zum Gehen, doch vor dem Portrait drehte er sich nochmals um und fragte: „Könnte ich doch euer Buch haben?"

„Welches?", fragte Lupin verwirrt, während Sirius wissend zu grinsen begann.

„_Magie und Erotik_," antwortete Harry unschuldig. 

„Kein Problem," meinte Sirius und ging zum Bücherregal um das Buch heraus zu holen. 

„Sirius," ermahnte ihn Lupin, „Er ist..."

„...sexuell aktiv," unterbrach ihn Sirius, „Und alt genug dafür."

„Das mag sein, aber trotzdem," versuchte es Lupin abermals, „Hast du es dir schon mal durchgeschaut. Das ist nichts für einen Anfänger."

Verwirrt schlug Sirius die erste Seite auf und bekam große Augen. 

„Remy hat recht," sagte er plötzlich und stellte das Buch zurück, „Dafür bist du doch noch zu unerfahren."

„Wenn ihr meint...Tschüß," verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ nun entgültig die Wohnung. 

Er wusste nicht wo sich Mrs. Malfoys Räumlichkeiten befanden, aber sie würde doch sowieso nicht mehr lange hier bleiben, also entschloss er sich am Eingangsportal auf sie zu warten. 

Gerade als er das Portal von weiten sehen konnte, öffnete sich dieses und eine Person verließ das Schloss. 

//Mist...ich habe sie verpasst// fluchte Harry innerlich. 

Er wollte ihr nach laufen, doch in diesem Moment stürmte Snape aus dem Kerker und der Frau hinterher. 

Harry fragte sich, was dieser von Mrs. Malfoy wollte.

Er wusste, er sollte sie nicht ausspionieren, aber seine Neugier war stärker. 

Vorsichtig folgte er den beiden nach draußen und versteckte sich hinter einem schneebedeckten Busch, von dem er die beiden sehen und hören konnte. 

„Severus! Was willst du? Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy soeben, „Du weißt, dass sich Nagini hier befindet."

„Ich will nicht, dass du zu ihm zurück gehst," antwortete Snape.

„Du weißt, dass ich es muss. Lucius würde Verdacht schöpfen," sagte Mrs. Malfoy, „Und du weißt wer es dann ausbaden müsste. Ich will nicht, dass Draco etwas passiert. Er ist doch mein einziges Kind."

„Aber du musst auch auf dich aufpassen," entgegnete Snape, „Er kann dich genauso foltern."

„Ich bin es gewöhnt," winkte Mrs. Malfoy ab. 

„Sag das nicht," bat Snape und Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. 

Der sonst immer kühle Zaubertrankprofessor klang unglaublich besorgt. 

„Du weißt doch, dass es stimmt," lächelte Mrs. Malfoy traurig. 

„Aber ich will nicht, dass er dich noch mehr verletzt," flüsterte Snape, „Ich mache mir doch auch Sorgen um Draco, aber er ist das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts...und du..."

„Ich komme zurecht," versicherte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren," gestand Snape leise. 

„Ich weiß Severus...aber es muss sein," sagte Mrs. Malfoy. 

Und dann geschah etwas bei dem Harry seinen Augen nicht traute. 

Snape beugte sich etwas vor und berührte zärtlich die Lippen Mrs. Malfoys. 

Aber diese stieß ihn keineswegs weg, wie er es vermutet hätte, sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. 

„Ich liebe dich," hauchte Mrs. Malfoy als sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennten. 

„Narcissa, du weißt ich..."

„Pst," Mrs. Malfoy unterbrach ihn indem sie mit ihren Zeigefinger sanft seine Lippen berührte.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie leise, drehte sich dann um und schritt Richtung Ausgang. 

Snape hingegen sah ihr noch schmachtend hinterher, bevor er ins Schloss zurück ging. 

Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er soeben beobachtet hatte. 

Er hätte doch besser bei Sirius und Lupin bleiben sollen. 

TBC


	51. Hochzeit I

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Viktor, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Mini-Spoiler für OotP!

Kommentar: War doch mal wieder schneller *ganzstolzaufsichist* Wie ich auf die Ideen in diesem Teil kam, ist mir immer noch schleierhaft und sollte es jemand wissen, soll er sich sofort bei Kasse Drei melden. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Angel344, sgr011566, Kirilein, Maia May, Lynne Malfoy, Queen of Nightfever, Ratty, Ralna, Lorelei Lee, moonshine88, Dracos-Honey, netrunnerin14 und maddyfan. 

@Maia May: Tja, ich kann sie dir nicht erfüllen, weil ich leider etwas anderes vorhabe. *fiesist* 

@Queen of Nightfever: Du musst den ganzen Dialog lesen. Fred und Bill beziehen sich da auf etwas, das Narcissa schon vorher gesagt hat.

@Ratty: Hatte ich schon mal, aber mir fehlen die Ideen.

@Ralna: Ganz ruhig ein und aus atmen...Keinen Koller bekommen...es wird alles wieder gut.

@Lorelei Lee: Findest du das wirklich? *rotwerd*

@Dracos-Honey: Ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung(das ist wirklich schlimm, gell?) und jetzt sind mir wieder ein paar Ideen gekommen...Also könnte es sehr sehr sehr sehr lange werden.

***************************************************************************

Harry hatte geschwiegen!

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hatte er es nicht Draco erzählt. 

Aber es zu ignorieren schaffte er auch nicht!

Jedes Mal wenn er Snape in den Gängen Hogwarts sah, der ihm wieder Punkte abzog oder einfach nur böse ansah, tauchte das Bild von einer Snape küssenden Narcissa Malfoy vor seinen inneren Augen auf. 

Sobald dies geschah versuchte er sich abzulenken indem er die halbe Bibliothek durchlas oder zu Dracos großer Freude mit ihm schlafen wollte. 

Und immer wenn er in der Nacht auf das unschuldig wirkende Gesichtes des Slytherins sah, überlegte er, ob Draco wirklich nicht wusste, was zwischen seiner Mutter und Snape lief. 

Hatte er nicht behauptet, sie würde seinen Vater nur nicht verraten, weil sie ihn zu sehr liebte?

Doch wenn das nicht stimmte, was war es dann?

Hatte sie einfach nur Angst vor Lucius Malfoy?

Harry würde es nicht wundern, denn seit er die beiden belauscht hatte, wusste er schließlich, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Frau doch folterte, egal was Draco zu glauben schien. 

Aber bald verdrängte er diese Gedanken ein für allemal. 

Er wurde zu sehr von der Hochzeit abgelenkt. 

Die Hauselfen übertrafen sich selbst, als sie das Schloss dekorierten. 

Jeden Tag wirkte das Schloss heller und weiße Lilien schwebten in den Gängen und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. 

Vier Tage bis zur Hochzeit...drei Tage bis zur Hochzeit...zwei Tage bis zur Hochzeit...und ehe er sich versah, stand nur noch eine Nacht zwischen der Hochzeit.

Harry hatte sich einmal erkundigt, wann denn Polterabend sei und hatte dadurch von allen Seiten verwirrte Blicke bekommen; wie ihm Seamus später erklärte, gab es in der Welt der Zauberer keine Polterabende. 

Nach einem Blick auf Sirius und Lupin beim Abendessen stellte Harry fest, dass dies wahrscheinlich auch besser war, da beiden die Nervosität ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

Sie stocherten beide nur in ihrem Essen herum und bekamen keinen Bissen hinunter. 

Harry war sich auch ziemlich sicher, Lupin schon sein viertes Glas Wein trinken zu sehen. 

„Morgen ist der große Tag," sagte aufeinmal Dumbledore, „Severus, ich hoffe doch, dass der Trank fertig ist?"

„So gut wie," antwortete Snape, „Er muss nur noch abkühlen."

„Großartig," Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände.

„Und? Nervös ihr beiden?", fragte Professor Flitwick. 

„Ich? Nervös?", Sirius lachte falsch und verschüttete sein Getränk, bei dessen Geruch Harry auch auf Wein schätzte und sich so nebenbei wunderte, seit wann es Alkohol beim Abendessen gab. 

„Du bist aber nicht nervös oder Remus?", fragte McGonagall, „Werwölfe binden sich doch für ein Leben lang. Dir war doch ab dem ersten Moment eurer Beziehung klar, dass du dich nicht mehr von ihm trennen wirst."

„Nein, Minerva. Da muss ich dich korrigieren," sagte Lupin, „Die Ein-Partner-fürs-Leben-Sache existiert nicht."

„Natürlich existiert sie," beharrte McGonagall, „Das weiß doch jeder..."

Die anwesenden Lehrer nickten alle. 

„Aber es ist nicht wahr," meinte Lupin.

„Es steht doch in jedem Buch über Werwölfe," warf Flitwick ein und Harry gab ihm im Stillen recht. 

Er hatte dies auch gelesen, als sie auf das neue Portrait gewartet hatten. 

„Er wird es wohl besser wissen," sagte Sirius und schlug mit seiner Faust einmal auf den Tisch, „Er **ist** ein Werwolf!"

„Dieses Gerücht wurde in den 30ern von einem Werwolf in die Welt gesetzt," erklärte Lupin, „Da Menschen uns Werwölfe verachten, wollte er etwas erfinden, das uns in einem positiveren Licht wirken lässt. Und eine lebenslange Bindung ist nun mal so was...aber du kannst mir glauben, Minerva. Wegen dem bleibe ich nicht bei Siri."

„Dann bist du gar nicht wegen deines Werwolfdaseins an Sirius gebunden? Und du heiratest ihn trotzdem?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

„Ich denke, ich sollte beleidigt sein," meinte Sirius. 

„Das ist nichts gegen dich persönlich, Sirius," versicherte McGonagall, „Es ist nur, ihr beiden seid so unterschiedlich. Remus ist der stille Schüchterne und du bist...du! Einfach Sirius Black!"

„Remy ist nicht so schüchtern, wie alle glauben. Im Bett kommt immer der Wolf in ihm durch," erwiderte Sirius verschmitzt grinsend und Lupin verschluckte sich sofort an seinem Getränk und die Röte stieg in sein Gesicht. 

„Sie sollten aufhören ihren Verlobten in peinliche Situationen zu bringen," gluckste Parvati, „Sonst überlegt er es sich mit der Hochzeit noch einmal."

„Das würde er nicht tun," meinte Sirius, doch kurz danach fragte er besorgt: „Das würdest du doch nicht tun, oder Remy?"

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Lupin und zog Sirius zu sich, „Dafür ist der Sex einfach zu gut."

Jetzt war es an Sirius, durch den verführerischen Blick Lupins, rot zu werden. 

„Gehen wir schlafen?", hauchte ihm Lupin ins Ohr und knabberte an Sirius Ohrläppchen. 

„Wir gehen schlafen," verkündete Sirius laut, während er aufstand und Lupin mit sich zog. 

„Morgen ist ein großer Tag und...wir müssen ausgeschlafen sein," endete er und verließ mit seinem Werwolf die große Halle. 

„Fünf Galleonen, dass die beiden noch lange nicht schlafen werden," sagte Draco plötzlich. 

„Mister Malfoy," ermahnte ihn McGonagall sofort. 

„Ich gehe mit," meinte Dumbledore. 

„Albus," kreischte McGonagall entsetzt. 

„Was? Ich brauche Geld; ich bin zur Zeit knapp bei Kasse," verteidigte sich Dumbledore.

„Ich setze dagegen," sagte Fred. 

„Damit verlierst du, Weasley," grinste Draco. 

„Ne...die beiden sind so nervös. Die bekommen heute nichts mehr hin," erklärte Fred seinen Gedankenzug. 

„Mister Weasley...wir sind hier beim Abendessen," beschwerte sich McGonagall, „Soll ich ihnen Punkte abziehen?"

„Das werden sie nicht tun, Minerva," sagte Snape, „Das werde ich erledigen...Weasley. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„Das war doch nur eine leere Drohung," sagte McGonagall entsetzt, „Du darfst nicht alles so ernst nehmen, Severus."

„Ich weiß, dass es eine leere Drohung war," erwiderte Snape, „Aber ich habe es trotzdem getan."

„Severus..."

„Ich gehe schlafen," flüsterte Harry seinem Slytherin ins Ohr. 

„Okay, träum was schönes," wisperte Draco und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Ich hatte gehofft du kommst mit," sagte Harry in einer, wie er hoffte, verführerisch klingenden Stimme. 

„Solltest du nicht morgen ausgeschlafen sein?", fragte Draco amüsiert. 

„Du hast recht...Gute Nacht," Harry küsste ihn verlangend und stoppte den Kuss so abrupt, dass ihm Draco verwirrt nachblickte, als er die Halle verließ. 

Morgen war es also tatsächlich so weit!

Die beiden besten Freunde seines Vaters würden heiraten. 

Er fragte sich, was sein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er noch am Leben wäre. 

Aus den Erzählungen Sirius und Lupins hatte er nie herausgehört, dass sein Vater irgendein Problem mit der Beziehung seiner beiden Freunde gehabt hatte. 

„Schönen Abend, Harry," grüßte ihn Godric, „Morgen findet eine Hochzeit statt?"

„Woher wissen sie das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Erstens: Ich dachte wir seien per Du und zweitens: Dreh dich mal um," bat Godric. 

Verwirrt folgte Harry der Bitte Godrics und sah sofort die schwebenden weißen Lilien und ein paar Geister, die begeistert über die morgige Hochzeit sprachen. 

„Wie hätte ich es nicht mitbekommen können?", fragte Godric amüsiert, „Das ist **das** Thema unter den Bildern...nicht, dass so viele mit mir reden würden...Ich wünschte, ich hätte hier etwas Gesellschaft!"

„Ähm...Mister Gryffindor...Godric," verbesserte Harry schnell, als er sah wie das Portrait ihn korrigieren wollte, „Dürfte ich sie mal etwas Privates fragen?"

„Privater als Freds Frage, wie viele Gespielinnen ich gehabt hätte?", wollte Godric wissen. 

„Waren sie mit Slytherin zusammen?", fragte Harry geradeaus. 

„Ja, wirklich viel privater als Freds Frage," meinte Godric anerkennend.

„Waren sie es nun?", drängte Harry. 

Ihm war dieser Gedanke schon oft gekommen und in den letzten Tagen hatte er in der Bibliothek ein Buch über die Gründer gefunden, indem es ein Bild von Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor gab, die sich verliebt anlächelten. 

„Kurz," gab Godric zu. 

„Wow, warum wird das dann nirgends erwähnt?", erkundigte sich Harry

„Weil wir es nicht öffentlich gemacht haben," erklärte Godric, „Außerdem hielt es nur zwei Monate lang...Wir waren einfach zu verschieden und Rowena hatte einen wirklich scharfen Körper."

„Du hast ihn betrogen," vermutete Harry. 

„Ein bisschen," gestand Godric schuldbewusst.

„Du hast mir selbst gesagt, man darf Slytherins nicht ignorieren, denn sonst machen sie einem das Leben zur Hölle...Könnte es nicht sein, dass er gerade deswegen die Kammer des Schreckens bauen ließ?", fragte Harry. 

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt," meinte Godric, „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nur wegen dem war...du weißt gar nicht, was ich für Schuldgefühle habe. Nur wegen mir ist dieses Mädchen tot."

„Wie oft muss man ihnen eigentlich noch sagen, dass es um Myrte nicht schade ist. Sie sollten dafür einen Pokal erhalten..."

Harry lächelte innerlich.   
Er hatte gewusst, dass ihm Draco folgen würde, wenn er ihn küsste. 

Blaises Theorie mit den Küssen stimmte tatsächlich. 

Wenn er ihn nur einmal küsste, tat Draco alles was er wollte.

„Du bist mir doch gefolgt?", fragte er ahnungslos tuend. 

„Du kannst mir nicht die Vorspeise zeigen und mir dann das Hauptgericht verweigern," erwiderte Draco. 

„Genau Harry, das tut man nicht," gab ihm Godric Recht. 

„Löwenmut," sagte Harry und Godric gab grummelnd den Zugang frei. 

„Ich mag euren Gemeinschaftsraum," meinte Draco und setzte sich auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel. 

„Er ist wärmer als eurer," neckte ihn Harry. 

„Dafür müssen wir nicht mit dem ganzen Jahrgang in einem Schlafsaal schlafen," erwiderte Draco.

„Kannst du das glauben? Gryffindor und Slytherin waren zusammen und das hat keiner gewusst," sagte Harry plötzlich. 

„Keiner hat's gewusst?", fragte Draco spöttisch, „Jeder mit ein bisschen Intelligenz hätte das bemerkt...Hast du nie die Berichte gelesen, die die Gründer über einander geschrieben haben?"

„Du solltest mich inzwischen besser kennen," antwortete Harry leicht beleidigt. 

„Dann lies sie...Du musst dir nur Slytherins Beschreibung über Gryffindor durchlesen. _Seine roten Haare, die wie viele kleine rote Rubine glitzern und wenn er lächelt schmilzt jeder Schnee. Seine Begabung in der Zauberei wird nur durch seine Intelligenz überboten. _Für mich war das so offensichtlich! Und es gibt ein Bild in _Hogwarts! __A History! _indem sich die beiden mit ihren Blicken ausziehen," erklärte Draco.

„Das kann nicht sein!", überlegte Harry, „Hermione hat dieses Buch an die tausend Mal gelesen und hat das nie bemerkt."

„Granger mag intelligent sein, aber von Liebe hat sie keine Ahnung," meinte Draco.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Über Hermiones Liebesleben wollte er eigentlich nicht philosophieren. 

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?", fragte ihn Draco. 

„Nein...ich geh schlafen. Morgen ist Hochzeit und...na ja, es wird sicher anstrengend," murmelte Harry und verließ mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht!" den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Knall ins Schloss, als er den Jungenschlafsaal betrat. 

Er bemerkte Moonshine, der sich in Rons Bett fest an Butterfly gekuschelt hatte. 

Gemächlich zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und krabbelte in sein Bett, nachdem er Kollege und Boss auf Deans Bett verfrachtet hatte. 

Diese Katzen liebten sein Bett und er wusste nicht weshalb. 

Er hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gedacht, da spürte er schon wieder ein Gewicht auf seinem Körper. 

„Boss, Kollege, runter," murmelte Harry. 

„Ich dachte ich wäre dein Freund und nicht dein Kollege," hörte er Dracos Stimme und schlug erstaunt die Augen auf. 

„Boss würde ich allerdings auch akzeptieren," sagte der Slytherin, der es sich auf Harrys Körper gemütlich gemacht hatte und nun die Brust des Gryffindors als Polster benutzte. 

„Ich dachte du wärst..."

Harry konnte gar nicht weitersprechen, da nun wirklich Boss und Kollege in sein Bett hüpften. 

„...na ja, die beiden halt," endete Harry. 

„Mit denen habe ich Ähnlichkeit?", fragte Draco beleidigt und hob Boss auf um ihn näher zu studieren. 

Das Kätzchen begann zu maunzen und sofort reagierte Kollege und tippte ununterbrochen auf Dracos Oberschenkel, während er dabei versucht bedrohlich fauchte. 

„Ich tue ihm doch nichts," lächelte Draco und setzte Boss wieder am Bett ab. 

Kollege tapste zu dem anderen Linyinwin und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Süß," lächelte Draco. 

„Hallo Parvati," neckte ihn Harry. 

„Hey, so schlimm wie Patil bin ich noch nicht," verteidigte sich Draco und zupfte spielerisch an Harrys Hose. 

„Wie heißen sie nun eigentlich?", fragte Draco plötzlich. 

„Boss und Kollege," antwortete Harry und versuchte die Linyinwins abermals vom Bett zu bekommen. 

Da aber Draco immer noch an seiner Hose zupfte, rutschte diese ein Stückchen hinunter, als er beide Linyinwins auf den Boden setzte. 

„Geht in Seamus Bett oder Deans oder Nevilles...husch, husch," befahl Harry und schloss die Vorhänge. 

„Nicht die beiden," verbesserte Draco, „Sirius und Lupin! Welchen Nachnamen behalten sie?"

„Gute Frage," meinte Harry, „Das weiß ich gar nicht. Ich habe sie nicht mehr gefragt."

„Ich sage es immer wieder. Du interessierst dich nicht sonderlich für deinen Paten," murmelte Draco amüsiert, während er unauffällig eine Hand in Harrys Hose gleiten ließ. 

„Ich hatte anderes zu tun," verteidigte sich Harry, „Ich bin Sirius Trauzeuge. Ich musste die letzte Woche damit verbringen Klamotten an und aus zuziehen und ich habe..."

Harry stoppte ruckartig, als er Dracos Hand an seinem Glied spürte. 

„Du hast was?", fragte Draco unschuldig und begann es sanft zu massieren. 

„Ich habe...ich habe...," Harry versuchte einen deutlichen Satz heraus zubekommen, aber Dracos geschickte Hand lenkte ihn immer wieder ab.

Er spürte wie es langsam in seiner Hose enger wurde. 

„Draco..."

„Pst...entspann dich," hauchte Draco, während er Harry die Hose nun ganz entfernte.

„Harry," hörte er aufeinmal Seamus Stimme, „Im Gemeinschaftsraum lag ein Brief für dich."

„Danke Seamus," versuchte Harry normal zu sagen, aber genau diesen Moment nützte Draco um vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über die Spitze seines Gliedes zu fahren. 

„Er hat keinen Absender," sagte Seamus weiter, „Aber dein Name steht deutlich oben..."

„Dann wird er wohl für mich seiiii," Harry stöhnte leise auf, als Draco ihn nun ganz in seinen Mund aufnahm. 

Seamus hatte wohl das leise Stöhnen gehört, da er schnell sagte: „Ich leg ihn auf dein Nachtkästchen..."

„Ist guuuut," stöhnte Harry und krallte sich in die rote Bettdecke. 

„Ich übernachte bei Ernie," verabschiedete sich Seamus, kurz bevor Harry die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. 

„Draco...,"

Er sah nur noch den blonden Schopf zwischen seinen Beinen, bevor er sich laut stöhnend in Dracos Mund ergoss. 

Erst als er sich vollkommen beruhigt hatte, gab ihn Draco wieder frei und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, so dass er sich selbst schmecken konnte. 

„Siehst du!? Deswegen ist ein Doppelzimmer besser," grinste Draco und küsste ihn gleich nochmals, während er sich neben Harry legte. 

„Jaja," murmelte Harry, bevor er sich schläfrig an seinen Slytherin kuschelte. 

Dass Draco sanft über seinen Kopf streichelte, bekam er kaum noch mit, da er nach nicht mal fünf Minuten eingeschlafen war. 

****************

Geweckt wurde Harry als er etwas Warmes auf seinen Lippen spürte. 

Als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er, dass es Draco war, der ihn zärtlich wach küsste. 

„Morgen mein Schatz," grüßte ihn der Slytherin, „Ich hoffe du bist ausgeschlafen...Heute ist Hochzeit!"

„Hast du nicht gesagt, du seiest erst vierzehn und willst noch nicht heiraten?", fragte Harry verschlafen. 

„Nicht **unsere** Hochzeit, du Idiot," sagte Draco. 

„Wessen dann?", fragte Harry gähnend. 

„Deinem Paten und Lupin?!", half ihm Draco auf die Sprünge. 

„Genau, die beiden." 

Mit einem Schlag war Harry hellwach.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Harry, während er sich aus dem Bett kämpfte. 

„Kurz vor zwölf," antwortete Draco und Harry bemerkte erst da, dass der Slytherin schon voll angezogen war, „Wie schaffst du es bloß so lange zu schlafen? Und das obwohl du gestern schon um neun ins Bett gegangen bist!"

„Ich hatte nen merkwürdigen Traum," erklärte Harry und ging ins Badezimmer. 

„Einen Traum?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Ja, ich war in Grönland und habe geflucht, da ich wo anders hin wollte," erzählte Harry durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür. 

„Master Draco," Dobby erschien plötzlich mit einem blauen Gewand im Schlafsaal. 

„Dobby," grüßte ihn Draco. 

„Dobby bringt für Harry Potter Gewänder," erklärte der Elf und verschwand wieder. 

„Hey Potter," rief Draco, schnappte sich das Gewand und trat ins Badezimmer. 

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry, während er sich die Haare einshampoonierte. 

„Nichts, ich sehe dir nur gerne beim Duschen zu," grinste Draco und ließ seine Augen über Harrys Körper gleiten. 

„Raus du Spanner oder ich verhex dich," drohte Harry scherzhaft. 

„Dobby hat dir dein Gewand gebracht," sagte Draco zur Erklärung. 

„Mein Gewand?"

„Für die Hochzeit, Dummerchen," antwortete Draco. 

„Soll ich etwa nicht meinen Festtagsumhang anziehen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Festtagsumhang? Potter, du bist der Trauzeuge," erklärte Draco, „Trauzeugen haben immer blaue Umhänge an."

„Bei den Muggeln ist es egal, was man als Trauzeuge trägt," murmelte Harry, bevor er sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren wusch. 

„Wir sind aber nicht bei den Muggeln," sagte Draco und wirkte, als würde ihn diese Vorstellung fürchterlich ekeln. 

„Ich war noch nie bei einer Zaubererhochzeit," meinte Harry. 

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal," sagte Draco und zwinkerte einmal. 

„Raus, ich muss mich fertig machen," befahl Harry und zeigte auf die Tür. 

„Oh wie schwer ist doch mein Herz...mein Schatz verbannt mich aus seinem Blickfeld...das Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr," sprach Draco in dramatischer Stimme, während er sich ans Herz greifend aus dem Badezimmer ging. 

//Spinner//

Harry trocknete sich schnell ab und zog die von Dobby gebrachten Klamotten an. 

Alles war blau: die Hose, das Hemd, ja selbst die Boxershorts!

Als er schließlich den blauen Umhang anzog, erkannte er im Spiegel, dass auf der linken Seite des Umhanges zwei silberne ineinanderverschlungene Ringe angenäht waren, die alle zehn Sekunden einmal golden wurden. 

Mit einem Zauber trocknete er seine Haare und gab sich etwas von Parvatis Weihnachtsgeschenk in diese um sie doch noch ein wenig zu bändigen. 

„Wow! Du siehst fantastisch aus," staunte Draco, als Harry wieder aus dem Bad trat. 

„Findest du?", fragte er schüchtern und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde. 

„Zieh dich sofort wieder aus, ich will dich hier und jetzt," sagte Draco befehlend. 

„Ich denke, das heißt ja," schmunzelte Harry und sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, den Seamus gestern Abend auf sein Nachtkästchen gelegt hatte. 

„Kein Absender," murmelte Harry, während er das Kuvert öffnete und den Brief entfaltete. 

                                    _Morgen ist es soweit, ich werde kommen!_

_                                    Morgen werden wir unser kleines Duell beenden._

_                                    Bereite dich schon vor zu sterben, Harry Potter!_

„Oh Scheiße, die Portschlüssel," fluchte Harry und stürmte aus dem Saal, einen verwirrten Draco hinterlassend. 

So schnell er konnte rannte er aus dem Turm in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. 

Nur einer hätte ihm diese Nachricht schreiben können!

Nur einer wollte ihn so gerne tot sehen!

Nur mit einem hatte er noch ein Duell zu beenden!

Nur Lord Voldemort konnte als Absender in Frage kommen!

Draco hatte ihn schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass die Portschlüssel auch Todesser in die Hände fallen konnten. 

Er hatte darauf zwar erwidert, dass es doch die Barriere gab, doch wer wusste schon, ob diese Voldemorts ganze Truppe aufhielt. 

„Sahnetorte," rief er schon von weiten, als er den steinernen Wasserspeier auftauchen sah. 

„Sahnetorte," wiederholte er, als er vor diesem zu Stehen kam. 

Doch der Wasserspeier rührte sich keinen Millimeter. 

„Potter, was suchen sie denn hier?"

Zum ersten Mal war Harry wirklich glücklich die Stimme des gehassten Zaubertranklehrers zu hören. 

„Professor Snape...ich muss...muss...zu Dumbledore. Es ist wichtig," sagte Harry nach Luft schnappend. 

„Der Schuldirektor hat keine Zeit für ihre Problemchen. Er kümmert sich gerade um Blacks Problemchen," antwortete Snape. 

„Aber es ist wichtig...Voldemort...er wird..."

„Genug," unterbrach ihn Snape, „Gehen sie wieder in ihren Turm oder zum Flohfänger, aber verschwenden sie nicht die kostbare Zeit von Professor Dumbledore."

„Sagen sie mir das Passwort," bat Harry und versuchte seine Stimme kontrolliert zu halten. 

„Das ist leider nicht möglich, Potter," auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein kleines hinterhältiges Grinsen. 

„Sagen sie mir das Passwort oder ich erzähle jeden von ihrer kleinen Liaison mit Mrs. Malfoy," drohte Harry. 

Er hatte es nicht sagen wollen, doch ihm war es rausgerutscht. 

Snape schaffte es immer ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Harry hätte sein ganzes Vermögen verwettet, dass Snape ihn anschreien würde, doch statt dessen wurde dieser noch blasser und starrte ihn mit entsetzten Blick an. 

„Professor Snape, es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht..."

„_Kakaobohne_!", sagte Snape leicht abwesend und der Wasserspeier bewegte sich.

Harry hätte sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen gemacht, dass Snape nichts weiteres sagte, sondern nur langsam den Gang wie ein Pinguin entlang watschelte, aber nun hatte er wirklich andere Probleme. 

Er stürmte die Treppe hinauf und ohne Anklopfen betrat er Dumbledores Büro.

Harry hatte Dumbledore schon mit den unmöglichsten Dingen gesehen, aber sein heutiges Festgewand übertraf alles. 

Sein ganzer Umhang war mit Rüschen versehen und in seinem langen Bart hangen Schleifchen. 

„Harry! Wie ich sehe hast du dein Trauzeugen-Gewand schon erhalten," begrüßte ihn der Mann, „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Schweigend überreichte ihm Harry den Brief. 

Dieser sprach eindeutig für sich. 

Verwirrt beobachtete er, wie in Dumbledores Augen ein erfreutes Funkeln auftauchte und sich dessen Lippen in ein kleines Lächeln wandelten. 

„Als ob wir es nicht gewusst hätten," sagte dieser mit kindlicher Freude. 

„Ähm...Professor! Sie wissen, was das bedeutet? Voldemort wird mit Hilfe der Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts kommen," sagte Harry aufgeregt. 

„Nein," Dumbledore lächelte noch mehr, „Denkst du tatsächlich, ich hätte Sirius und Remus erlaubt Portschlüssel zu verschicken ohne Sicherheiten daran angebracht zu haben?"

„Sicherheiten, Professor?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja, wir haben einen kleinen Sicherheitszauber eingebaut," erklärte Dumbledore, „Nur an den die Einladung adressiert war, kann sie als Portschlüssel benutzen. Alle anderen landen in einem kleinen Dorf in der Mitte von Grönland."

„Sind sie sich sicher?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Natürlich bin ich das. Sirius und Remus gehören zu den begabtesten Zauberern die ich kenne...und nebenbei gesagt, habe ich es auch noch überprüft," antwortete Dumbledore augenzwinkernd. 

Harry atmete erleichtert auf; er hatte sich wohl wieder umsonst Sorgen gemacht.

Er verabschiedete sich rasch von Dumbledore und ging zu Lupins Wohnung.

Als er diese betrat, maunzten Minni und Mickey zur Begrüßung, doch er sah weder Sirius noch Lupin. 

Er wollte gerade im Badezimmer nachsehen, als er überraschte Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte. 

Zwei davon gehörten Sirius und Lupin, doch die Dritte konnte er nicht zuordnen, obwohl sie ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. 

Er öffnete die Schlafzimmertür ein Stückchen und spähte hinein. 

Doch er sah nur Sirius und Remus, beide in schneeweißen Gewänder vor einem großen silbernen Spiegel stehen. 

//Hab ich mir die dritte Stimme nur eingebildet?//

„Aber wie...warum? Ich verstehe es ehrlich gesagt nicht," stammelte gerade Lupin und Harry konnte Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen. 

Genauso erging es Sirius und Harry würde schwören, dass es Freudetränen waren. 

„Ich wollte einfach meinen beiden besten Freunden alles Gute wünschen," sagte die dritte Stimme, weswegen sich Harry sicher war, dass er sie sich nicht eingebildet hatte. 

„Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass du hier bist, James," meinte Sirius. 

Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus. 

Hatte er das soeben richtig verstanden?

Er öffnete die Tür noch ein Stückchen, bevor seine Augen sich vor Unglauben weiteten. 

Er hatte es richtig verstanden!

Im silbernen Spiegel sah er die durchsichtige Gestalt seines Vaters. 

„Ich kann aber nicht lange bleiben. Ich muss bald zurück," erklärte James. 

„Ich hole Harry," sagte Lupin aufgeregt, „Er wird sicher..."

„Nein," unterbrach ihn James scharf. 

„Aber willst du ihn nicht sehen?", fragte Lupin fassungslos. 

James schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Er ist ein wirklich wunderbarer Junge geworden," sagte nun Sirius, „Du wärest stolz auf ihn."

„Ich weiß," seufzte James, „Aber ich will ihn nicht sehen."

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?", schrie Lupin. 

„Eigentlich bin ich tot," murmelte James und in Sirius Gesicht erschien ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Aber du bist jetzt hier und Harry würde sich freuen dich zu sehen. Er kennt dich doch kaum," versuchte Lupin James umzustimmen, „James, er hat dich noch nie persönlich gesehen und mit dir geredet hat er auch noch nicht. Er kennt nur den James aus Erzählungen und Fotos, aber nicht den Wahren...Es wäre für ihn das Größte dich einmal zu sehen, einmal mit dir reden zu können."

„Und dann?", unterbrach ihn James scharf.

„Wie und dann?", fragte Lupin verwirrt. 

„Er redet fünf Minuten mit mir und sieht mich dann nie wieder," erklärte James, „So ist es besser. Es wäre für ihn nur deprimierend..."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht," sagte Lupin, klang aber nicht mehr so überzeugt.

„Remus...wie du schon sagtest, er kennt mich nicht," versuchte James zu erklären, „Er sieht Sirius als seinen Vater..."

„Das ist nicht wahr," warf Sirius ein. 

„Siri, tu nicht so, als wäre dir das noch nicht aufgefallen," bat James, „Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du? Du bist für ihn sein Pate und sein Vater in einem...und Remy ist so was wie seine Mutter..."

„Hey," entrüstete sich Lupin. 

„Sorry, Moony," gluckste James und fuhr dann fort: „Ich bin nur irgendeine Person in seiner Erinnerung. Für ihn ist es leichter, wenn es so bleibt."

„Du hast vermutlich recht," seufzte Lupin resigniert 

„Aber warum bist du dann hier, wenn nicht um Harry zu sehen?", fragte Sirius. 

„Sagte ich doch schon...Ich will euch beiden alles Glück der Welt wünschen," sagte James, „Ihr seid wirklich füreinander geschaffen. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum du dich an andere ranschmeißt, Siri, wo ich doch wusste, dass du zu Remus gehörst."

Lupin wurde wieder rot im Gesicht. 

„Und es wurde auch endlich mal Zeit, dass ihr der Welt offiziell zeigt, dass ihr für immer zusammen bleibt," endete James anklagend, „Hättet ihr euch das nicht vor fünfzehn Jahren überlegen können, ihr Idioten?! Da war ich noch am Leben und hätte dabei sein können."

James hatte dies wohl nur als Scherz gemeint, aber Sirius und Lupin wurden sofort still und blickten bedrückt auf den Boden. 

„Hey, das habe ich nicht ernst gemeint," sagte James schnell, „Kommt schon ihr beiden Turteltäubchen! Strahlt wieder! Heute ist euer Hochzeitstag!"

„Es ist nur...du weißt nicht, was ich mir für Schuldgefühle mache," Sirius sprach fürchterlich leise, „Hätte ich nicht Peter vorgeschlagen, wären du und Lily noch..."

„Sirius Black!", unterbrach ihn James sofort, „Das ist lächerlich! Hör endlich damit auf. Du musst wirklich keine Schuldgefühle haben. Ich hätte genauso gut sagen können: ‚Nein Sirius! Bleib mein Geheimniswahrer. Ich vertraue Remus, er ist kein Spion.' Ich will ehrlich sein, ich dachte auch, dass Moony der Spion ist..."

„Weil ich ein Werwolf bin?", vermutete Lupin leise. 

Als James nickte, erkannte Harry, dass Lupin mit sich kämpfte um nicht sofort los zu heulen.

„Das geht nicht gegen dich persönlich," versuchte James ihn zu beruhigen, „Nur sieh einmal meine Lage. Wen würdest du für einen Spion halten? Deinen besten Freund, einen dummen aber herzensguten Feigling oder einen stillen Werwolf, den man nicht richtig einschätzen kann?"

„Schon klar," winkte Lupin ab, „Ich verstehe was du sagen willst."

„Ich habe euch den Tag verdorben, oder?", fragte James besorgt. 

„Nein, dass du hier bist, ist unser bestes Hochzeitsgeschenk," versicherte Lupin. 

„Und viel praktischer als diese selbstrührenden Löffel, von denen wir etwa hundert bekommen haben," sagte Sirius grinsend. 

James wirkte plötzlich als ob er nur noch halb zuhörte und nickte dann mit seinem Kopf. 

„Jungs, ich muss gehen," erklärte er, „Es ist Zeit."

„Harry hat deinen Ring von Severus zurück erhalten," sagte Lupin plötzlich, als ob er noch Zeit schinden wollte. 

„Severus?", fragte James skeptisch und hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Ja, Remy und der Giftmischer sind die besten Freunde geworden," erklärte Sirius spöttisch. 

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr," entrüstete sich Lupin, „Ich habe nur diesen lächerlichen Streit beendet."

„Du warst immer der Merkwürdigste von uns," grinste James. 

Lupin tat beleidigt, aber ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Mundwinkel.

„Also ihr beiden! Macht es gut und kümmert euch um Harry," verabschiedete sich James. 

„Grüß Lily von uns," baten Sirius und Lupin. 

„Werde ich machen," versprach James und seine Gestalt verschwand langsam. 

Als Harry bemerkte, dass Sirius und Lupin aus dem Schlafzimmer gehen wollten, flüchtete er schnell aus der Wohnung und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Sternenportrait. 

Er wischte sich schnell die Tränen, die ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte geflossen waren, aus dem Gesicht, atmete einmal tief ein und betrat dann die Wohnung erneut. 

„Harry," grüßte ihn Lupin, der versuchte so zu klingen, als ob so eben nichts geschehen war. 

„Hi...warum habt ihr mir nie gesagt, dass man als Trauzeuge eigene Klamotten tragen muss?", fragte Harry.

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du," antwortete Sirius. 

„Ich weiß nichts über eine Zaubererhochzeit," meinte Harry. 

„Überhaupt nichts?", fragte Sirius schockiert, „Ich hatte angenommen, dass du wenigstens etwas weißt."

„Nein, tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen," beruhigte ihn Lupin, „Dann erklären wir dir noch schnell alles..."

*********

Zwanzig Minuten vor zwei verließ Harry die Wohnung um zum eingefrorenen See zu gehen. 

Schon als er sich der Eingangshalle näherte, hoffte er, dass Snapes Trank wirklich half.

Durch die vielen Hauselfen, die noch die letzten Sachen zum See trugen, öffnete sich das Eingangsportal ständig und ließ die eisige Luft von außen hinein. 

Er zog den Umhang näher an sich und verfluchte dieses viel zu dünne Teil. 

„Sie sind Trauzeuge, Potter?", schnarrte Filch. 

Dieser stand mit einem schwarzen Kessel in der Eingangshalle und begutachtete ihn misstrauisch. 

„Haben sie ein Problem damit?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich hätte niemals so einen Grünschnabel wie dich zum Trauzeugen gemacht," meinte Filch. 

„Sie würden auch niemals heiraten," erwiderte Harry. 

„Ich bin verheiratet," sagte Filch lautstark, „Ich habe eine wundervolle Frau und zwei Kinder."

„Ach ehrlich?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Nein, aber es könnte sehr wohl sein," meinte Filch und übergab ihm einen Becher blauer Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel. 

„Den müssen sie trinken. Das ist Severus Trank," erklärte der Hausmeister. 

Während Harry den blauen Trank, der stark nach Gummibärchen schmeckte, in einem Zug hinunter trank, betete er, dass Filch ihn nicht gerade vergiftete. 

Gerade als er Filch den Becher zurück gab, wurde ihm fürchterlich kalt. 

Ihm kam es vor, als würde Eiswasser von seinen Füßen bis zu seinem Hals wandern. 

„Was haben sie mir gegeben?", fragte Harry erschrocken. 

„Das was ich jeden gegeben habe," antwortete Filch und gab den nächsten Becher an Professor Flitwick, der in seinem grünen Festtagsumhang und vor Freude summend in die Halle gekommen war. 

Und plötzlich verschwand die Kälte aus Harrys Körper und ihm kam es vor, als würde er vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. 

Er wartete noch auf Professor Flitwick, bevor er mit diesem zum See hinüber ging. 

Schon von weiten konnte er, wie es ihm vorkam, hunderte Menschen auf weißen Stühlen am See sitzen sehen. 

Und je näher sie der Menschenmasse kamen, desto klarer erkannte er alles. 

In der Mitte des Sees war ein weißer Bogen aus Lilien, weißen Rosen und zu Harrys Überraschung Kirschblüten errichtet worden, unter dem ein Zauberer in schwarzen Umhang stand. 

Doch wirklich merkwürdig war sein Umhang. 

Auf diesen waren Zeichen angebracht, die Harry sehr stark an asiatische Schriftzeichen erinnerten. 

In einer der Reihen sah er Ron und Blaise neben Professor Zabini, dessen Frau und einem jungen Mädchen sitzen, in einer anderen sah er Hermione neben Parvati. 

In wieder einer anderen erkannte er die gesamte Weasley Familie, einschließlich Penelope Clearwater, an der Harry wirklich schon einen Babybauch erkennen konnte.

Molly Weasley lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, während Percy nur stolz auf Penelopes Bauch zeigte. 

Er fühlte sich recht unwohl; jeder Blick haftete auf ihn, während er zu dem Bogen trat. 

Kurz vor diesem blieb er stehen und schritt genau einen Schritt nach rechts, genauso wie es ihm Lupin und Sirius in der letzten Stunde erklärt hatten. 

Er versuchte sich nicht umzudrehen, obwohl er noch deutlich die Blicke der Anwesenden spürte. 

Erst als er entsetztes und verwirrtes Gemurmel hinter sich wahrnahm, drehte er sich um und musste selbst einen entsetzten Aufschrei verhindern. 

Professor Snape schritt geradewegs auf ihn zu, doch das war nicht das Sonderbare. 

Sein Zaubertrankprofessor trug doch tatsächlich den selben Umhang wie er, was nur eines bedeuten konnte. 

„Sie sind Remus' Trauzeuge?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als Snape vor dem Bogen einen Schritt nach links machte. 

„Denken sie, ich stehe hier nur zum Spaß?", entgegnete Snape, doch seine Stimme klang nicht so aggressiv wie sonst. 

Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn dies von seinem kleinen Ausrutscher vor Dumbledores Büro kam. 

Als er sich abermals umdrehte, sah er wie sich zwei weiß bekleidete Personen dem See näherten und als der See kurz golden aufleuchtete, wusste er, dass es nun los ging. 

TBC


	52. Hochzeit II

Veränderungen 

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Mini-Spoiler für OotP!

Kommentar: Ich bin schon wieder fertig? *übersichselbstwundert* Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich dieses Wochenende bei meiner Oma verbringe und dort nichts anderes zu tun habe(ist wirklich wahr, die lebt am Berg). Und vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Morgen frei ist und ich mir keine Gedanken über Aufgaben bis Montag machen muss, weil Montag keine Schule ist. Ach, ich liebe Feiertage! 

Nun was dieses Kapitel angeht. Ich hatte so tolle Reden im Kopf, aber während des Schreibens habe ich sie alle vergessen *leidtut* Deswegen sagt der Priester jetzt so nen Schwachsinn. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Regensang, Ich war's nicht, Yamica, sgr011566, db17, Ralna, Maia May, Kirilein, Bibi, moonshine88 und Glacy. 

@Yamica: *taschentuchgibt* 

@sgr011566: Der Spiegel hatte damit gar nichts zu tun. Der stand schon immer im Schlafzimmer. James hätte auch in einem Fenster erscheinen können, aber das wäre doch etwas merkwürdig gewesen. 

@db17: Was für ein Typ um Mitternacht?????

@Ralna: Harry und Draco heiraten lassen? Sie sind doch erst 14/15! 

@Maia May: So schlimm war's doch nicht! *Beruhigungstablettengibt*

@Bibi: Ich auch...aber Harry halt nicht. *g*

@moonshine88: Alles _süß _finden! Erinnert mich leicht an meine Parvati! *g*

***************************************************************************

Die anderen bemerkten das kurze goldene Flackern ebenfalls und das gesamte Gemurmel verschwand auf der Stelle. 

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zurück um einen besseren Blick auf das Brautpaar zu erhaschen; mit Ausnahme von Snape, der nur mit den Augen rollte und „Auf was habe ich mich nur eingelassen!" murmelte. 

Am ganzen zugefrorenen See erschienen rote Rosenblüten und als sich Sirius und Remus den Anwesenden näherten, begann auf einmal eine Harfe zu spielen. 

Die Melodie erinnerte Harry ein wenig an den Hochzeitsmarsch der Muggel, auch wenn es nicht dieser war. 

Sirius atmete nochmals tief ein, bevor er Remus' Hand ergriff, diesen einmal zulächelte und danach mit dem Werwolf an seiner Seite durch den Mittelgang schritt. 

Eine ältere Frau von den Gästen begann zu Weinen und dabei Remus zuzuwinken.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry seinen Patenonkel leise, als dieser bei ihm ankam. 

„Klar...alles in Ordnung," stammelte Sirius und drückte die Hand Remus etwas fester. 

„Ich begrüße sie herzlichst zu diesem freudigen Ereignis," begrüßte sie der Zauberer im schwarzen Umhang. 

„Das ist der Hohepriester," erklärte ihm Sirius flüsternd. 

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt um Remus Lupin und Sirius Black im Bund der Ehe zu vereinen," sprach der Hohepriester und die alte Frau schluchzte noch etwas lauter. 

„Es mag wohl Schicksal sein, dass ein Sohn des Mondes und ein nach dem hellsten Stern Benannter zu einander gefunden haben," sprach der Hohepriester weiter, „Die zwei Kinder der Sterne, nun vereint unter dem Himmel. Wir sehen die Sterne zwar nicht, aber sie sind da und sie werden immer über euch wachen und beschützen!"

Der Hohepriester erinnerte Harry in seltsamer Weise an Professor Trelawney. 

„Redet der noch länger," murmelte Sirius und Remus' Gesicht zierte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. 

„Du hast den Antrag gestellt, also musst du auch dadurch," gluckste Remus.

„Die Magie, die wir in uns tragen, gibt euch die Kraft..."

„Wir hätten durchbrennen sollen," flüsterte Sirius. 

„Ich hatte es vorgeschlagen, aber du wolltest eine Hochzeit mit allen drum und dran," meinte Remus. 

„...und Merlin! Sie alle vereinen sich um euch..."

„Kann der nicht bald zur Sache kommen?", fragte sich Sirius. 

„Dass du immer so ungeduldig sein musst," kicherte Remus. 

„Ich will dich endlich, als meinen Ehemann in die Arme nehmen können," erwiderte Sirius.

„...und deswegen frage ich...Willst du Sirius Black Remus Lupin zu deinem rechtsmäßigen Ehemann nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, dass nicht mal der Tod euch scheiden mag?", fragte der Hohepriester. 

„Ich will," antwortete Sirius mit einer, wie es Harry überraschte, ruhigen und festen Stimme. 

„Und willst du Remus Lupin Sirius Black zu deinem rechtsmäßigen Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, dass nicht mal der Tod euch scheiden mag?", fragte der Hohepriester weiter. 

„Ich will," sagte Remus ebenfalls. 

„Nun bitte ich die beiden Trauzeugen Harry Potter und Severus Snape...," erst jetzt bemerkte Harry eine Feder hinter dem Hohepriester, die alles genau mitschrieb, „...das Band zu manifestieren."

Dumbledore stand von seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe auf und übergab Harry einen einfachen weißgoldenen Ring, während McGonagall das Selbe bei Snape tat.

Harry umschloss den Ring mit seiner Hand und hörte aufmerksam der Stimme des Hohepriester zu. 

„Schließt nun die Augen und sprecht mir nach," bat dieser, „Ich bitte euch Mächte der Unsterblichkeit..."

„Ich bitte euch Mächte der Unsterblichkeit," sprachen Snape und Harry gleichzeitig. 

„...erschafft das ewige Band zwischen Sirius Black und Remus Lupin..."

„Erschafft das ewige Band zwischen Sirius Black und Remus Lupin," sprachen sie wieder. 

„Ich bitte euch, tut es jetzt," endete der Hohepriester und Harry und Snape sprachen ihm abermals nach. 

Harry spürte, wie der Ring in seiner Hand immer wärmer wurde, bis er schon fast brennheiß war, bevor er auf einen Schlag abkühlte. 

Als er den Hohepriester nicken sah, öffnete er seine Hand und staunte nicht schlecht als er den nun gelbgoldenen Ring erkannte. 

„Hier," murmelte er stolz und überreichte ihn Sirius. 

„Siehst du? Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht sonderlich schwer," flüsterte ihm Sirius zu.

„Macht schon weiter," zischte Snape, den Sirius gekonnt ignorierte. 

Harry bemerkte, dass Mrs. Weasley ebenfalls zu Weinen begonnen hatte.

„Remus Lupin, du weißt ich liebe dich mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst," begann Sirius, während er Remus den Ring an den Finger steckte, „Du bist mein Licht in der Dunkelheit! Meine Sonne im Regen. Mein ein und alles! Ich werde dich nicht mehr hergeben und all diese Leute seien Zeugen, dass ich dich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt mache."

„Hast du doch schon," wisperte Remus und Sirius begann zu strahlen. 

„Mister Lupin," bat der Hohepriester leise.

„Ah ja...Sirius Black! Du bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben," sagte Remus und steckte nun seinerseits einen Ring an Sirius Finger, „Du warst es immer und wirst es immer bleiben. Wir haben schon soviel miteinander erlebt. Sowohl gute, als auch schlechte Zeiten und haben alles überstanden. Jede Minute, die ich von dir getrennt bin, ist für mich wie eine unerträgliche Ewigkeit und deswegen...werde ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen."

Mrs. Weasley schluchzte kräftig auf und auch andere hatten sich Taschentücher genommen und versuchten unauffällig ihre Tränen zu entfernen. 

„Mit der mir gegeben Kraft der Magie vereine ich euch nun in den Bund der Ehe," schloss der Hohepriester. 

„Ihr dürft euch nun küssen," sagte er in einem Tempo, als ob er es vergessen hätte. 

„Der beste Teil der ganzen Sache," grinste Sirius und zog den Werwolf in seine Arme. 

Langsam und zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen, bevor aus beiden Ringen ein dünnes goldenes Band schoss und dieses so lange um die beiden schlängelte, bis es ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatte. 

Kaum berührten sich die beiden Bänder, explodierten am Himmel Funken und das Band verschwand. 

Mrs. Weasley und die alte Frau weinten von allen Anwesenden am Stärksten. 

„Ich gratuliere euch beiden," beglückwünschte Harry die beiden.

„Ich kann's nicht fassen! Moony, wir beide sind verheiratet," sagte Sirius in einer Tonlage, als ob er es wirklich nicht glauben konnte. 

„Könnte ich noch eine Unterschrift von dem Brautpaar und den Trauzeugen haben," bat der Hohepriester, „Sie wissen schon für die Akten...dann können sie auch feiern gehen."

Harry bemerkte, dass Filch und der fast kopflose Nick die Gäste ins Schloss führten. 

Mit einer Unterschrift hatte der Hohepriester ziemlich untertrieben. 

Harry musste über zehn mal unterschreiben, bevor er mit Remus und Sirius zum Schloss zurück ging; Snape hatte sich so schnell wie möglich verdrückt. 

„Warum hast du eigentlich den Giftmischer als Trauzeugen genommen?", fragte auf einmal Sirius und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch er nichts davon gewusst hatte. 

„Das war eine Art Friedensangebot," erklärte Remus. 

„Du und der Giftmischer werdet wirklich noch die besten Freunde," meinte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. 

„Ich bin nur nicht so kindisch, dass ich diesen lächerlichen Streit in alle Ewigkeit fortsetzen will," entgegnete Remus. 

„Dieser Streit hat Tradition," sagte Sirius. 

„Wo? Hier draußen oder nur da drinnen?", fragte Remus und tippte dabei auf Sirius Kopf. 

„Harry, hilf mir," bettelte Sirius, doch Harry war schon in weiser Voraussicht in ein Gespräch mit dem Hohepriester vertieft. 

„Ich weiß, dass bei den Muggeln die Hochzeitszeremonie länger dauert," erklärte der Priester soeben, „Aber bei uns geht es nicht so sehr um die Zeremonie, als um das Fest im Nachhinein. Diese sind das wirklich interessante. Ich habe mal eines erlebt, das über drei Tage dauerte."

„Und was bedeuten ihre Zeichen auf dem Umhang?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Die?", der Hohepriester zeigte auf seinen Umhang, „Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht. Sie kommen noch aus der Zeit der ersten Zauberer. Es ist ein fester Bestandteil jedes Hohepriesterumhangs, aber ich denke nicht, dass das noch irgendjemand übersetzen kann."

Sie betraten das Schloss, das jetzt an jeder Ecke eine farbige Fackel hängen hatte. 

Der Hohepriester zog Harry gleich mit in die große Halle, die festlich geschmückt war, bevor Sirius und Remus die Halle betraten und sofort von allen mit Glückwünschen überrumpelt wurden. 

„Harry," rief Mrs. Weasley erfreut, „Ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Lass dich ansehen..."

Sie musterte ihn kurz und sagte dann: „Du kannst dich wirklich sehen lassen. Die Mädchen müssen dir doch reihenweise zu Füßen liegen!"

„Ja, bloß dass er schon vergeben ist," mischte sich Ron ein. 

Dieser war soeben mit Blaise zu ihnen gekommen. 

„Ich habe dir doch was versprochen," sagte Ron, als er Harrys ungläubige Miene sah. 

„Ron!", grüßte ihn Mrs. Weasley kühl, „Und du musst wohl...," sie sah sich Blaise genau an, „...Rons Slytherin- Freund sein."

„Ich bin Blaise Zabini," stellte sich Blaise vor. 

„Wie auch immer," murmelte Mrs. Weasley. 

Harry konnte sehen, dass sich Ron verzweifelt beherrschen versuchte um sie nicht sofort anzuschreien. 

Zum Glück rettete aber Mr. Weasley die Situation, indem er Ron umarmte und sich Blaise höflichst vorstellte. 

„Arthur...das ist ein Slytherin," zischte ihm Mrs. Weasley zu. 

„Aber Schatz, ich kenne seinen Vater," beruhigte Mr. Weasley seine Frau, „Er arbeitete früher im Ministerium...da ist er ja."

Er zeigte auf Professor Zabini, der sich gerade mit seiner Frau unterhielt, aber immer unauffällig zu Mrs. Malfoy blickte, die in einer Ecke mit Snape sprach.

„Devon Zabini ist dein Vater?", fragte Mrs. Weasley erstaunt und wirkte nun freundlicher. 

Blaise nickte und sie schüttelte sofort seine Hand. 

„Es tut mir leid, Blaise, dass ich dich nicht sofort akzeptiert habe, aber wenn du unseren Sohn glücklich machst," Sie schluckte kurz und warf dann ebenfalls einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Ron, der diesen nur verwirrt erwiderte. 

„Da fällt mir etwas ein! Ron, du sagtest Harry sei schon vergeben?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und auch Mr. Weasley wurde hellhörig. 

„Ja, das ist er," antwortete Ron. 

„Ich gratuliere dir, Harry," sagte Mrs. Weasley, „Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Es ist eher der Glückliche," verbesserte Harry sie vorsichtig. 

„Und wer ist es?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und störte sich nicht daran, dass es ein Junge war. 

„Hey Baby, du warst großartig," Draco hatte sich unbemerkt angeschlichen und umarmte nun Harry von hinten, „Ich dachte schon, du würdest es nicht hinbekommen."

„Ich musste doch nur Wörter nachsagen," wunderte sich Harry. 

„Du weißt doch was ich von Gryffindors im Allgemeinen halte," sagte Draco, „Für euch ist das doch schon eine großartige Leistung."

„Und da haben wir Harrys große Liebe," sagte Ron lautstark. 

Harry bemerkte mit leichter Unruhe, wie sich Mrs. Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte.

„Du bist doch Lucius Malfoys Sohn?", stellte Mr. Weasley fest und wirkte genauso erfreut wie seine Frau. 

Harry wusste, dass Mr. Weasley sehr tolerant war, doch er wusste genauso gut, dass dieser nicht gerade gut auf Malfoys zu sprechen war. 

„Und sie sind das Wiesel- Männchen," meinte Draco. 

Das war wohl genau das, was sich Mr. und Mrs. Weasley von Draco gedacht hatten, da sie beide nur „Typisch" murmelten und Harry mit ungläubigen Blicken ansahen.

„Ähm Draco, würdest du mir was zum Trinken bringen," bat Harry. 

„Bin ich ein Hauself oder was?", fragte der Slytherin entsetzt.

„Bitte! Meine Kehle ist fürchterlich trocken," versuchte es Harry nochmals. 

„Ich komme mit dir," meinte Blaise, als Draco grummelnd nickte. 

Erst als die beiden Slytherins außer Sichtweite waren, fragte ihn Mr. Weasley entsetzt: „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren? Einen Slytherin? Und dann auch noch Lucius Malfoys Sohn?"

„Ist das eine Wette zwischen euch?", mischte sich Mrs. Weasley ein, „Wer bekommt die meisten Slytherins?"

„Mom, reg dich ab," unterbrach auf einmal Bill seine Mutter, „Du hättest Harry und Malfoy beim Weihnachtsball sehen sollen. Die sind glücklich miteinander..."

„Aber das ist Lucius Malfoys Sohn!", beharrte Mrs. Weasley, „Ich verstehe ja noch, dass man sich in Devons Sohn verlieben kann, aber doch nicht in einen Malfoy!"

„Ah Mrs. Malfoy, schön sie wieder zu sehen," grüßte Harry die blonde Frau, die soeben auf den Weg zu Sirius bei ihnen vorbeikam. 

„Harry! Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sie sich. 

„Großartig," antwortete Harry. 

„Guten Tag, Narcissa," grüßte Mrs. Weasley sie kühl. 

„Guten Tag, Molly! Du warnst Harry doch nicht gerade vor meinem Sohn oder?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy mit drohender Stimme. 

„Ich denke nur nicht, dass ihr Sohn für Harry der Richtige ist," meinte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Molly! Wenn ich höre sollte, dass sich die beiden nur wegen dir trennen, sorge ich dafür, dass Arthur gefeuert wird und das ihr alles verliert, was ihr besitzt,...was ja nicht sonderlich viel ist."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. 

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, erinnerte sie ihn an die Mrs. Malfoy die er zum ersten Mal bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte. 

Doch er vermutete, dass sie nur so überreagierte, wenn es um Draco ging, immerhin hatte er auch schon von ihr einen Drohbrief erhalten. 

„Ich muss Sirius beglückwünschen," sagte Mrs. Malfoy verabschiedend und stolzierte nun wirklich zu Sirius. 

„Sie ist nicht immer so," versicherte Harry Mrs. Weasley. 

„Harry," hörte er auf einmal Hermiones erfreute Stimme und ehe er sich versah umarmte ihn das Mädchen. 

„Ich war so erfreut, als ich auch eine Einladung bekommen habe," sagte sie, „Ich hatte schon Angst ich würde sie verpassen, wenn ich heim fahren würde."

„Mom, Dad, kommt mit. Ich stelle euch ein paar Leute vor," sagte Bill und zog seine Eltern von den drei Gryffindors weg. 

„Ist das nicht wunderbar, dass Sirius und Lupin geheiratet haben?", fragte sie aufgeregt, „Ich habe soviel über Zaubererhochzeiten gelesen..."

„Sie hat mit Krum Schluss gemacht und hat sich deswegen wieder in ihre Bücher verschanzt," flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr.

„Wusstet ihr, dass jeder in der Zaubererwelt ab siebzehn heiraten darf...Harry, wenn du wolltest könntest du sogar Hedwig heiraten," erklärte sie, „Man kann sogar seine Geschwister heiraten...und das wird auch toleriert. Ich finde es toll, dass die Zaubererwelt so tolerant ist."

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz, Hermione," widersprach auf einmal Remus, „Man kann zwar vom Gesetz her seine Geschwister heiraten, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass dich jeder schief ansehen wird."

„Professor Lupin! Ich freue mich so für sie und Sirius," sagte sie. 

„Danke, aber es heißt Black," meinte Remus.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. 

„Es heißt jetzt Professor Black," erklärte Remus.

„Oh, na in diesem Fall gratuliere ich ihnen gleich noch mal Professor Lu...Black," verbesserte Hermione schnell. 

„Ich kann mich auch noch nicht so richtig daran gewöhnen," lächelte Remus, „Remus J. Black. Klingt doch total ungewohnt."

„Ich finde es passt zu ihnen," meinte Ron. 

„Danke...Harry könnte ich dich kurz ausborgen," bat Remus, „Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Harry nickte und folgte dann Remus durch die Menschenmasse. 

Vorbei an Professor Zabini und dessen Frau („Das ist so schön. Ich hoffe wir haben auch bald eine so schöne Hochzeit!"... „Wir haben schon geheiratet!"... „Ach wirklich und wer sind sie?"... „Dein Mann!"... „So viele Leute sind zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen?"... „Das ist nicht **unsere** Hochzeit!"... „Aber sie sagten doch wir haben geheiratet!") direkt auf die ältere Frau zu, die Harry schon bei der Zeremonie gesehen hatte. 

„Mutter, das ist Harry. Du weißt schon der Sohn von James und Lily...Harry, das ist meine Mutter Rea Silvia Lupin," stellte Remus die beiden aneinander vor.

„Es freut mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Lupin," sagte Harry und schüttelte ihr die Hand. 

„Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du noch ein kleines Baby," meinte Mrs. Lupin. 

„Inzwischen sind vierzehn Jahre vergangen," erinnerte Remus seine Mutter. 

„Das bedeutet du bist fünfzehn," sagte Mrs. Lupin zu Harry, „Du lieber Merlin! Wie die Zeit vergeht...Und was hältst du von der Hochzeit meines Sohnes?"

„Ich finde es großartig, Mrs. Lupin," antwortete Harry. 

„Ach, nenn mich Oma," bat Mrs. Lupin, „Ich habe sonst niemanden, den ich als meinen Enkel ansehen könnte."

Sie schluchzte laut auf und schniefte in ihr Taschentuch. 

„Ähm...Harry...ich denke Sirius will was von dir," log Remus und Harry war ihm dafür auch dankbar. 

Mit seinen Blicken suchte er die Halle ab und fand Sirius im Gespräch mit einer ihm unbekannten Frau und Mrs. Malfoy. 

Er wollte zu ihm gehen, doch Draco versperrte ihm den Weg. 

„Sag mal Potter, sollte das witzig sein?", fragte dieser geradeaus und drückte ihm ein Glas mit rötlicher Flüssigkeit in die Hand, „Zuerst schickst du mich weg um dir was zuTrinken zu besorgen und dann bist du auf einmal verschwunden."

„Du hast heute irgendwie eine schlechte Laune oder?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Na ja, was soll ich sagen. Das Wiesel jammert mich seit Beginn der Hochzeit voll, wie schade er es findet, dass du und er sich so wenig sehen und so weiter," antwortete Draco, „Da würde jeder seine gute Laune verlieren."

„Er versucht sich mit dir anzufreunden," erklärte Harry. 

„Er will was?", fragte der Slytherin entsetzt, „Das soll er sofort wieder vergessen. Ich will nicht mit einem Wiesel befreundet sein."

„Draco, er versucht es nur wegen mir, kannst du das nicht auch für mich tun?", bat Harry. 

„Nein," Draco schrie die Antwort fast heraus. 

„Dann eben nicht," seufzte Harry und ließ seinen Slytherin einfach stehen, der sich sofort in einer Gruppe Zauberer versteckte, als er Ron auf sich zu kommen sah. 

„Harry, komm her, ich stell dir wen vor," rief ihn Sirius zu sich. 

„Er sieht James wirklich ähnlich," meinte die Frau, die neben ihm stand. 

„Harry, das ist meine Cousine Andromeda Tonks, aber wir nennen sie Andy; sie ist Cis' Schwester," erklärte er. 

„Du bist mit meinem Neffen zusammen, oder?", wurde er von Andromeda gefragt.

„Warum weiß das schon jeder?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Das ist dein neues Markenzeichen," antwortete Sirius scherzend, „Du bist jetzt nicht mehr der Junge der lebt, sondern der Junge der mit Draco Malfoy zusammen ist."

„Ich kenne Draco gar nicht," seufzte Andromeda, „Ich bin kurz nach Cis' Hochzeit nach Australien gezogen."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du ihn kennen lernst," meinte Mrs. Malfoy, suchte die Halle ab und als sie Draco gefunden hatte, zog sie ihre Schwester mit sich.

„Und du hast Rea schon kennen gelernt?", fragte Sirius und zeigte auf Mrs. Lupin, die noch immer lautstark schluchzte. 

„Ähm ja...ist sie immer so?", erkundigte sich Harry mit der schlimmen Erwartung die Sommerferien mit einer immer heulenden Frau zu verbringen. 

„Nein, keine Sorge. Normalerweise ist sie sehr humorvoll und sympathisch, aber Hochzeiten verträgt sie nicht so. Sie wird dann immer so fürchterlich sentimental und weint wegen alles und jedem," erklärte Sirius, „Wir haben uns wirklich überlegt, ob wir sie überhaut einladen sollen, aber Remus wollte sie dabei haben, wenn sein Bruder schon nicht kommen konnte."

„Remus hat einen Bruder?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Ja, Romulus, ein netter Kerl, aber er kann mich nicht leiden, weil er mal mit meiner Cousine Bella zusammen war und diese ihm das Herz gebrochen hat, als sie erfuhr, dass sein Großvater aus einer Muggel- Familie kommt," antwortete Sirius, „Seitdem hält er nicht so viel von Blacks."

„Wie viele Cousinen hast du eigentlich?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Nur die drei. Andy, Cis und Bella, wobei mir Andy von allen am liebsten ist...aber sag das nicht Draco," sagte er in verschwörerischer Stimmlage. 

„Sirius...ich muss dich was fragen," begann Harry leise. 

„Klar, Kleiner. Du kannst mich alles fragen," meinte Sirius lächelnd. 

„Macht...macht....macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich Dad nenne?", fragte Harry schüchtern. 

In Sirius Gesicht erschien das glücklichste Lächeln, das Harry jemals bei ihm gesehen hatte. 

„Du willst mich Dad nennen?", Sirius schien es nicht zu glauben und wirkte ganz verlegen, aber seine Augen strahlten begeistert. 

Doch als ob er eine plötzliche Eingebung gehabt hätte, verdüsterte sich sein Blick. 

„Lieber nicht," antwortete er zu Harrys Enttäuschung, „Das kommt mir dann so vor, als würde ich James Platz einnehmen wollen und das will ich nicht. James war ein guter Kerl und ich will ihm nicht seinen Sohn wegnehmen. **Er** ist dein Vater und nicht ich."

„Aber James...," Harry nannte ihn absichtlich bei seinem Vornamen, „...ist nur eine Person in meiner Erinnerung...," er verwendete genau die Worte, die James heute gebraucht hatte, „...und du bist real. Du bist das, was für mich am nähersten an die Bezeichnung Dad herankommt."

Sirius schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen, denn er knabberte nervös auf seine Unterlippe und wirkte leicht abwesend.

„Kann ich darüber nachdenken?", fragte er schließlich. 

„Natürlich, wenn du willst," antwortete Harry, nicht sicher warum Sirius darüber nachdenken musste.

Er hätte sofort ja gesagt!

„Sirius!", rief auf einmal eine Frau und winkte ihn begeistert zu sich. 

„Oh...das ist Clarissa Wood; Olivers Mutter," erklärte er auf Harrys verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, „Ich habe sie auf der Uni kennen gelernt. Wir waren beide im selben Seminar: _Mythen und Mysterien!_  Ich war das nur, weil der Name gut klang, aber das Seminar war langweiliger als Binns Geschichtestunden...und wir haben beide den selben Motorradkurs besucht."

„Motorradkurs?", fragte Harry verwirrt und beobachtete, wie sich Mrs. Wood zu ihnen drängte. 

„Ja, man muss so einen gehen, wenn man ein fliegendes Motorrad registrieren will," erklärte Sirius, „Gott, wie ich mein Baby vermisse. Ich sollte mal Hagrid fragen, wo er es hingegeben hat."

„Sirius, ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! Du siehst großartig aus! Askaban hat dir überhaupt nicht geschadet," grüßte ihn Mrs. Wood, „Und du musst Harry Potter sein!" Ihr Blick wanderte zu seiner Narbe, „Oliver hat schon viel von dir erzählt."

„Potter, Professor Snape will irgendwas von dir," sagte auf einmal Blaise.

„Snape?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja, er erwartet dich in seinem Büro," erklärte Blaise.

„Was will er denn von mir?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Das weiß ich nicht! Er hat nur gesagt, dass du unverzüglich in sein Büro kommen sollst," antwortete Blaise. 

„Wenn der Giftmischer dich terrorisieren will, erzählst du es sofort mir und ich prügle ihn grün und blau," rief Sirius Harry nach, als dieser die große Halle verließ. 

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was Snape von ihm wollte. 

Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts getan!

Harry klopfte zögerlich an Snapes Bürotür und öffnete diese erst, als er Snapes „Kommen sie schon rein, Potter" hörte. 

„Setzen sie sich," befahl Snape und zeigte auf einen der schwarzen Stühle. 

Mit unguten Gefühl in seinen Magen, ließ sich Harry auf den Stuhl nieder und wartete gespannt auf das, was jetzt kommen würde.

Snape kontrollierte kurz den Gang, ob ihm jemand gefolgt war, bevor er die Tür schloss und sich vor Harry aufstellte. 

„Woher wissen sie es?", fragte er geradeaus. 

„Was weiß ich?", Harry verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. 

„Das von mir und Narcissa," half ihm Snape. 

„Oh, das," Jetzt verstand Harry einiges, „Ich habe sie gesehen."

„Sie schleichen mir nach," zischte Snape. 

„Eigentlich Mrs. Malfoy, weil ich ihr noch etwas sagen wollte und da kamen dann sie," antwortete Harry. 

„Haben sie es jemanden erzählt?", fragte Snape auf einmal besorgt, „Black? Dem Werwolf? Draco?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Sie haben es nicht mal Mister Malfoy erzählt?", fragte Snape erstaunt. 

„Nein, das geht niemanden etwas an," sagte Harry, „Sollten sie aber weiterhin meine Eltern oder mich beleidigen, kann ich nicht mehr dafür garantieren, dass es mir nicht doch rausrutschen könnte."

„Ich habe nie ihre Mutter beleidigt, Potter. Nur ihren Vater," verteidigte sich Snape. 

„Ich meine Remus und Sirius," sagte Harry und wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er bei Eltern gar nicht an Lily und James Potter gedacht hatte. 

„Ach so, die beiden," murmelte Snape. 

Snape vertiefte sich in seine Gedanken und schritt im ganzen Büro auf und ab. 

„Das kann ich nicht," grummelte Snape, „Ich hasse Black!"

„Dann vertragen sie sich mit ihm. Mit Remus verstehen sie sich doch auch schon," meinte Harry gelassen. 

Langsam gefiel ihm das Ganze. 

Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er einmal Snape unter Kontrolle haben würde. 

„Okay, Potter...das funktioniert nie," knurrte Snape, „Was wollen sie, dafür dass sie die Klappe halten."

Harry überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. 

Etwas das ihm Draco verweigert hatte. 

„Bringen sie mir die unverzeihlichen Flüche bei," sagte er entschlossen.

TBC

***************************************************************************

Nur zur Erklärung: Ich verwende jetzt Lupins Vornamen, da er ja nicht mehr Lupin heißt und das daher komisch wirken würde. 


	53. Hochzeit III

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Mini-Spoiler für OotP!

Kommentar: Ja, der Teil ist wieder kleiner und beinhaltet kaum H/D, aber dafür gibt's ihn jetzt schon und nicht erst in einer Woche...Monat...Jahr. *g* Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass der nächste wieder schneller kommt, da ich irgendwie die ganze nächste Woche ausgebucht bin( Mathe und Französisch- SA, Aufräumen bei der blöden Weihnachtsfeier unserer Schule, die Herr der Ringe Triple Feature gehen und dgl.), aber vielleicht schaffe ich es noch am Wochenende. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer hermy24, Angel344, db17, aloha999, Chibi-Shi, Ralna, LadyRowena, katriena, Lorelei Lee, Nevathiel, Maia May, maddyfan, Kirilein, knusprig(Black Viper), moonshine88, kerzle, Arinja, netrunnerin14, Esmeralda, Katharina und tinkita. 

@Chibi-Shi: 1. Ähm...ja, damit bist du die Zweite, die das fragt und ich kann wieder nur entsetzt antworten: „Die sind erst 14/15!" 2. Lass deiner Fantasie freien Lauf *g*.

@Ralna: Es würde schon gehen, so mit 17. Aber sie werden bei mir keine 17. *leidtut*

@katriena: Ja. Nymphadora hieß Nymphadora (logisch, oder?) Aber ich meine damit ihre Mutter und die hieß Andromeda. 

@Lorelei Lee: Wie kommst du denn darauf? *neugierigist*

@Dracos-Honey: Rons Weihnachtsgeschenk an Harry!

@Maia May: Moment...*kurzaufKalenderschaut*…es war _Maria Empfängnis. _Und das mit dem Umziehen würde ich dir abraten. Wir haben weniger frei als ihr!

@Kirilein: Na, was hättest du getan? Bei dem Namen _Remus _öffnen sich so viele Möglichkeiten. Nur das mit Mars Lupin lasse ich, glaube ich weg. Klingt nicht wirklich passend. 

@Arinja: Das willst du doch nicht wirklich? Das Ende braucht noch eine Weile und wenn du's jetzt schon weißt ist die Spannung futsch. *g* 

@Esmeralda: Gut...dann gehen wir mal erklären. *Lehreroutfitanzieht* OOC heißt _Out of Character _und Lemon steht für graphische Sexszene/n in einer Story.

@Katharina: Ja, sie könnten gut enden, aber sie müssen ja nicht *fiesgrinst*

***************************************************************************

„Ich soll was?"

Noch nie hatte Harry erlebt, dass Snape ihn nicht anschnauzte sondern ihn nur mit großen ungläubigen Augen ansah. 

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden," sagte Harry gleichgültig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. 

„Potter, sie wissen, dass sie der Gebrauch dieser Flüche nach Askaban bringen kann...nicht, dass es mich so stören würde," murmelte Snape noch leise dazu, aber Harry hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden. 

„Passen sie auf was sie sagen, Snape," drohte Harry und verzichtete auf die Bezeichnung Professor, „Ich könnte sonst etwas ausplaudern. Ich brauche es nur einmal Parvati erzählen und es steht in der nächsten HogNews!"

„Hätten sie dann wenigstens die Freundlichkeit mir zu erklären, warum sie die unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen wollen, Potter?", fragte Snape mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. 

„Voldemort will mich tot sehen," sagte Harry einfach. 

„Das ist nichts neues," meinte Snape gleichgültig. 

„Aber ich denke, dass er es jetzt ernst meint. Zuerst der Anschlag auf mich in den Sommerferien, dann Nagini die am Schulgelände umherkriecht und dann..."

„Und dann?", drängte Snape. 

„Ich habe gestern einen Brief von Voldemort erhalten," erklärte Harry, „Er wollte herkommen. Genauer gesagt, wollte er die Portschlüssel der Einladungen verwenden."

„Das haben Black und Lu...Black toll hinbekommen," schnarrte Snape, „Warum haben sie nicht gleich Voldemort offiziell eingeladen. Der hätte sich sicher gefreut und hätte gleich mit Professor Dumbledore getanzt."

Harry sah seinen Zaubertrankprofessor ungläubig an. 

Hatte dieser tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Witz gemacht?

„Voldemort will sie also _wieder einmal..._," er betonte die beiden Wörter besonderst stark und leicht gelangweilt, „...töten. Das erklärt für mich noch nicht, warum sie die Unverzeihlichen lernen wollen. Sie sind ihm auch so jedes Mal entkommen."

„Und jedes Mal war es Glück," gestand Harry, „Einfach nur Glück!"

„Haben sie also auch endlich eingesehen, dass sie nur ein dummer Glückspilz und nicht der Held der Zaubererwelt sind?", fragte Snape und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem seiner bösartigen Grinsen. 

„Und deswegen...," fuhr Harry fort, ohne auf Snapes Kommentar einzugehen, „...kann ich es mir nicht leisten, nichts zu tun. Ich denke nicht, dass ich bei meinem nächsten Duell mit meinen Firlefanzzauber irgendetwas gegen die Unverzeihlichen ausrichten könnte."

„Und frei nach dem Motto: _Feuer bekämpft man mit Feuer _rechnen sie sich Siegeschancen aus?", fragte Snape amüsiert, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so naiv sind, Potter!"

„Ich weiß, dass das Können der Unverzeihlichen nicht gleichzeitig meinen Sieg bedeutet," sagte Harry rasch, „Ich habe nur damit bessere Chancen als mit meinen Zaubersprüchen."

„Und wie kommen sie darauf, dass **ich** ihnen das beibringen kann?", erkundigte sich Snape. 

„Sie waren ein Todesser. Sie können mir nicht einreden, dass sie dabei nicht die Unverzeihlichen gebrauchten," antwortete Harry ernst. 

Snape knurrte unmerklich und betrachtete zur Ablenkung eines seiner mit Zutaten gefüllten Gläser. 

Harry begann nervös mit seinem Bein zu wippen; ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, was er da eigentlich tat. 

Er erpresste einen Lehrer!

Hermione wäre schon ohnmächtig geworden und selbst die besten Heiler in St. Mungo's hätten sie nicht mehr wach bekommen. 

Erpressung eines Lehrers gehörte bestimmt zu den Dingen, durch die man aus Hogwarts hinaus geworfen wurde. 

„Ab der zweiten Schulwoche hätte ich wieder Zeit," sagte Snape plötzlich, „Kommen sie immer Freitag Abends in meine Privatgemächer."

Harry wusste nicht über was er sich mehr wundern sollte. 

Dass Snape zustimmte oder dass er ihn in seine privaten Gemächer einlud. 

„In ihre Privatgemächer?", fragte er deswegen erstaunt. 

„Natürlich! Jeder Lehrer Hogwarts kann sich Zutritt zu den Klassenräumen schaffen," erklärte Snape, „In die Privatgemächer der Lehrer kommen nur diejenigen, die das Passwort dafür kennen...und ich habe meines nie jemanden anvertraut."

Harry wunderte das überhaupt nicht!

„Wir können natürlich einen Klassenraum benutzen, aber ich für meinen Teil möchte nicht, dass jemand merkt, was ich ihnen beibringe," fuhr Snape fort.

Harry erwiderte gar nicht mehr. 

So ungern er es zugab, aber Snape hatte recht mit dem was er sagte. 

Er wollte sicher nicht Dumbledore erklären, warum er gerade die Unverzeihlichen lernte!

„Ab der zweiten Schulwoche?", fragte Harry nach, „Können wir nicht schon früher damit anfangen?"

„Ich habe jetzt anderes zu tun," knurrte Snape und seine Stimme duldete keine Widerrede.

„Und..."

„Potter, ich habe schon zugestimmt. Löchern sie mich jetzt nicht mit kindischen Fragespielen," zischte Snape, während er begann eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit in ein anderes Glas umzufüllen. 

„Aber ich weiß doch nicht wo ihre Privatgemächer sind," sagte Harry. 

„Dann erkundigen sie sich," meinte Snape, „Sie sind mit Slytherins Vertrauensschüler zusammen."

„Und wie bitte soll ich Draco erklären, warum ich in ihre Privatgemächer will?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. 

„Sagen sie, sie brauchen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke," knurrte Snape und versuchte ihn nicht weiter zu beachten. 

„Das würde nur etwas bringen, wenn Draco mir nicht schon Nachhilfe geben würde," meinte Harry. 

Snape atmete hörbar tief ein, bevor er fragte: „Wissen sie wo Professor McGonagalls Gemächer liegen?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

Jedes Mal wenn er etwas von ihr gewollt hatte, hatte sie sich in ihrem Büro befunden. 

„Dann fragen sie Finnigan oder Patil," befahl Snape, „Im Gang gegenüber von ihr, finden sie ein Bild von einem Kessel und einer grünen Schlange. Dort warten sie einfach auf mich!"

„Sie wohnen nicht im Kerker?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Haben sie damit ein Problem, Potter?", knurrte Snape. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht," beteuerte Harry. 

„Dann gehen sie endlich," zischte Snape, „Da oben ist die Hochzeitsfeier des Flohfängers."

Innerlich atmete Harry auf und flüchtete so schnell er konnte aus dem Büro Snapes. 

Je näher er der großen Halle kam, desto lauter hörte er fröhliches Stimmengewirr und romantische Musik. 

Sobald er die Halle betreten hatte, wurde er von Blaise über Snapes Wollen ausgefragt, doch er antwortete dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin nur, dass es etwas mit seiner Note in Zaubertränke zu tun hatte. 

Auf Blaises Frage, warum er so etwas ausgerechnet in den Ferien und das dazu bei einer Hochzeit besprechen wollte, zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern und meinte, dass Snape schon immer recht merkwürdig gewesen sei. 

Der Gryffindor sah Blaises skeptischen Blick und wusste, dass der Slytherin ihm kein Wort glaubte. 

Das, so hatte Harry schon früher herausgefunden, war einer der großen Nachteile mit Slytherins. 

Sie waren beiweiten nicht so gutgläubig wie die anderen Häuser und durchschauten deshalb Lügen wesentlich schneller. 

„Nun...wie auch immer," Blaise hatte aber scheinbar keine Lust auf eine Diskussion, „Draco ist ein wenig sauer auf dich. Du gehst ihm angeblich immer öfters aus dem Weg."

„Bitte was?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „Das tue ich doch gar nicht."

„Du lässt ihn immer öfters einfach so stehen und verschwindest dann spurlos," erzählte Blaise.

„Wann habe ich das getan?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Heute Vormittag," antwortete Blaise, „Oder zu mindestens hat er das so gesagt."

Langsam verstand Harry warum Draco heute so schlecht gelaunt war; es hatte rein gar nichts mit Rons Freundschaftsversuchen zu tun: Der blonde Slytherin war schlicht und einfach beleidigt.

„Er reagiert aber ziemlich schnell über," fügte Blaise noch hinzu, „In ein paar Stunden...höchstenfalls zwei Tagen hat er sich beruhigt."

Als Blaises Augen ein erfreutes Glitzern bekamen, wusste Harry sofort, dass sich Ron auf den Weg zu ihnen befand. 

Manchmal beneidete er seinen besten Freund darum. 

An Draco hatte er noch nie eine erfreute Regung gesehen, wenn er den blonden Slytherin ansprach. 

„Du solltest Malfoy ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten," sagte Ron, als er bei ihnen ankam, „Der sitzt alleine an einem Tisch in der Ecke und knurrt jeden an, der nur in seine Nähe kommt."

Harrys Augen suchten die Tische ab und entdeckten Draco, der verzweifelt versuchte, die tanzenden Pärchen und fröhlichen Gespräche der Anwesenden zu ignorieren. 

„Und Harry," sagte Ron ebenfalls, „Ich kann mein Weihnachtsversprechen wahrscheinlich nicht halten. Ich habe echt versucht mich mit Malfoy zu vertragen, aber er ist einfach..."

Ron überlegte sich ein passendes Schimpfwort, doch als er eines gefunden hatte, fiel ihm wohl ein, dass er gerade über Harrys Liebe sprach und schluckte es einfach hinunter. 

„Schon gut...ich habe nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ihr euch verstehen würdet," seufzte Harry. 

„Ich hab's wirklich versucht," rechtfertigte sich Ron, „Das ist jetzt allein seine Schuld."

„Er ist kompliziert," meinte Blaise, „Und je besser man ihn kennt, desto komplizierter wird er. Ich hätte dir das vielleicht vor Beginn eurer Beziehung erzählen sollen."

„Das hätte nicht viel geändert," murmelte Harry und ließ die beiden allein um nach seinem Slytherin zu schauen. 

Er ging am Rand der Halle entlang um nicht mitten durch die Tanzfläche gehen zu müssen und wurde nach nicht mal der Hälfte von Parvati abgefangen, die mit glasigen Augen in Richtung Tanzfläche sah. 

„Schau dir die beiden an," sagte sie und seufzte hörbar, „Ich habe noch nie ein Pärchen gesehen, das so für einander geschaffen ist."

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte Sirius und Remus, die engumschlungen miteinander tanzten und sich leise Liebesschwüre ins Ohr flüsterten. 

Harry hatte keinen der beiden jemals so glücklich gesehen; ihre Augen strahlten regelrecht und Remus konnte einfach nicht das Lächeln aus seinen Gesicht verbannen. 

„Schade, dass sie niemals Kinder bekommen können," meinte Harry. 

Er konnte sich keine besseren Eltern für ein Kind vorstellen. 

„Stimmt," gab ihm Parvati recht, „Zu blöd, dass Professor Lupin..."

„Black," verbesserte Harry sie automatisch. 

„Dass Professor Black ein Werwolf ist," sagte sie leise.

„Ich dachte eher daran, dass sie beide Männer sind," meinte Harry grinsend. 

„Aber das hat doch damit nichts zu tun," sagte Parvati überrascht. 

„Ähm...du kennst den Fortpflanzungsverlauf?", fragte Harry das Mädchen, „Du weißt schon, da ist ein Männlein und ein Weiblein und wenn die beiden..."

„Du bist wirklich bei Muggel aufgewachsen," meinte Parvati amüsiert. 

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Muggel- Männer können keine Kinder bekommen," erklärte sie, „Aber bei Zauberern funktioniert es."

„Was?", rief Harry schockiert und senkte sofort seine Stimme, als er zwei ältere Damen zu ihnen hinüber sehen sah, „Bei Zauberern geht es?"

„Natürlich...Fruchtbarkeitstrank," erklärte Parvati, „Mit dem Trank funktioniert alles. Unfruchtbare Frauen können wieder Kinder bekommen, Männern können es...meine Güte, wenn es vom Gesetz her nicht verboten wäre, könnte man sogar einen Hut schwängern."

„Einen Hut?", Harry zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber vor 200 Jahren hat es das tatsächlich gegeben. Allerdings kam das Baby nie zur Welt, weil es schließlich größer als der Hut wurde und diesen damit zerstörte," erzählte Parvati, „Logischerweise starb es darauf und seitdem wurden solche verqueren Dinge gesetzlich verboten und es droht sogar Askaban dafür."

„Aber das man als Mann ein Kind bekommen kann," Harry konnte es noch nicht so richtig fassen.

Obwohl wenn er so zurück dachte, hatte Ron einmal etwas von Fruchtbarkeitstränken erwähnt.

„Du kennst doch Terry Boot, oder? Der Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw?", erkundigte sich Parvati und als Harry nickte fuhr sie fort: „Er zum Beispiel hat zwei leibliche Väter."

„Und warum können dann Remus und Sirius kein Kind bekommen?", fragte Harry und überlegte sich gerade, wie es mit so einem kleinen Baby in den Sommerferien wäre. 

Er würde dann doch so etwas wie der große Bruder sein!

„Professor Lu...Black…"

Harry bemerkte, dass die meisten noch Probleme hatten sich an den anderen Namen zu gewöhnen. 

„Professor Black ist ein Werwolf," erklärte Parvati, „Es gibt so ein wirklich dämliches, bescheuertes und gemeines Gesetz, das Werwölfen verbietet Kinder zu bekommen."

„Als ob man das verbieten könnte," gluckste Harry. 

„Das ist nicht witzig," fuhr ihn Parvati scharf an, „Sobald man gebissen wird und das zu deinen Akten gefügt wird, stehen am nächsten Tag zwei Leute des Ministeriums vor deiner Haustür. Und zwar von der _Abteilung für_ _magische Fortpflanzung _und verwenden an dir einen Zauber, der dich für immer zeugungsunfähig macht."

„Das machen die nicht tatsächlich?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

Ihm wurde das Ministerium immer unsympathischer.

„Leider doch," seufzte Parvati, „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe nichts gegen Werwölfe und das nicht erst seit Professor Lu...Black. Ich habe einen guten Freund, der ein Werwolf ist, aber ich würde wahrscheinlich nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit einem Werwolf eingehen. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich mit ihm keine Kinder bekommen könnte...und ich will mindestens Drei. Zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen."

Vor Harrys Augen entstand gerade das merkwürdige Bild von Parvati in Form alla Molly Weasley, die vor einem Herd stand und noch nebenbei versuchte ihre drei Kinder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

Beunruhigenderweise ähnelten in seiner Vorstellung alle Kinder Fred Weasley. 

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die merkwürdigen Gedanken zu vertreiben. 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Parvati besorgt. 

„Ja, alles okay," antwortete Harry, „Aber ich müsste..."

Er ließ den Satz offen und zeigte nur auf Draco, der gerade Professor Flitwick von seinem Tisch verjagte. 

„Malfoys Note in Zauberkunst retten," vermutete Parvati scherzend. 

„Ganz genau," schmunzelte Harry und ging nun direkt zu seinem Slytherin. 

Dieser hatte nun seine Arme verschränkt und schaute böse auf die Anwesenden. 

„Hi Draco," sagte Harry fröhlich und ließ sich neben dem Blonden am Tisch nieder. 

„Potter, auch mal wieder da?", fragte Draco gelangweilt. 

„Ach, sei nicht eingeschnappt," bat Harry leise und hauche einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange. 

Doch der Slytherin drehte sich einfach weg und blickte stur auf die Wand. 

Harry rollte mit den Augen, bevor er es anders probierte. 

Und da nur zwei Slytherins anwesend waren, konnte es wohl nicht so schlimm werden.

„Gehen wir tanzen?", fragte Harry deshalb. 

Harry musste schlucken, als sich Draco zu ihm drehte und ihn mit seinen Augen aufzuspießen versuchte. 

„Tanzen? Du willst tanzen? Du verschwindest zwar immer und ich kann blöd im Raum stehen bleiben, aber du erwartest, dass wir tanzen?", fragte Draco kühl. 

„Ähm...ja," sagte Harry leise. 

„Okay," Draco schnappte sich die Hand des verdutzten Gryffindors und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. 

TBC


	54. Hochzeit IV

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Cho/George,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Mini-Spoiler für OotP!

Kommentar: Ja, ich weiß, es hat wieder länger gedauert, aber ich war in der ganzen Woche ausgebucht. Durch die Triple Feature _Herr der Ringe_ am Dienstag(12 Stunden im Kino(!) Tut das nie!) war ich am Mittwoch so fertig, dass ich den ganzen Tag verschlafen habe. Und was habe ich für ein Glück gehabt, dass man mich nicht in die Schule gezwungen hat. Meine Mutter hatte wohl Mitleid mit mir oder sie hat mich einfach nicht wachbekommen *g* . Donnerstag war ich den ganzen Nachmittag bei einer Freundin im Krankenhaus. Freitags hatte ich Fahrschule! Und gestern so einen Erste Hilfe Kurs! 

Außerdem hatte ich mit diesem Kapitel meine größten Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe einfach nicht weiterschreiben können. Habe meine Ideen vergessen! Aber was soll's. Es ist zwar nicht so geworden, wie ich wollte, aber Hauptsache die Hochzeit ist mal zu Ende. 

Und da ich ab Morgen Weihnachtsferien habe, denke ich, dass das nächste Kapitel wieder schneller kommt; sollte ich keine Schreibblockade bekommen. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna, Lorelei Lee, Nevathiel, baboon, moonshine88, Angel344, Kirilein, Bibilein, Maia May, TheSnitch, Dracos- Honey, LadyRowena, Merilflower, TalynSlytherin, netrunnerin14, Queen of Nightfever und Alagar-Loth. 

@Bibilein: Klar _Nachbarin!  _Mach ich doch glatt. Also, bei _Lemon _schau ein Kapitel zurück bei meinem Kommentar für Esmeralda und _OotP _heißt ganz einfach Order of the Phoenix.

@Maia May: Das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint!!! Ich meine ja nur, dass ich nur das fünfte Schuljahr durchschreibe und wenn sie nicht zwei Mal sitzen bleiben, dürften sie da keine siebzehn werden! Obwohl vielleicht habe ich es auch anders gemeint *fiesbin*

@TheSnitch: Da gibt's genug. Man muss einfach nur ein bisschen stöbern. Dann findet man alles.

@Dracos-Honey: Cis war nicht auf der Hochzeit??? Scheinst was überlesen zu haben, denn sie war dort!

@LadyRowena: Aus Dracos Sicht? Großer Gott, dann werde ich doch nie fertig *g*

@Queen of Nightfever: Also 1. Messer wieder in die Schublade legen. 2. Daraus wird glaube ich nichts. Drei Kapitel? Ne, das schaffe ich sicher nicht, aber ich probiere es mal.

@Alagar-Loth: Ja, mag sein. Könnte ich mir auch vorstellen, wenn er James gekannt hätte. Aber er war gerade mal ein Jahr als Lily und James umgebracht worden sind. Folglich hatte er nie so etwas wie einen Vater und kann Sirius ohne Probleme als Vater ansehen...Klingt das irgendwie logisch? Ne, oder?

***************************************************************************

Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüften, bevor sie sich langsam im Takt der Musik bewegten. 

Sie redeten drei Lieder lang kein Wort miteinander, sondern ließen nur die Musik auf sich wirken, bis Harry ein leises „Du bist seltsam" entwich. 

„Bitte?", fragte Draco verwundert, „Ich? Wer verschwindet immer ohne eine Erklärung!"

„Aber du bist derjenige, der auf mich sauer ist und trotzdem mit mir tanzt," meinte Harry. 

„Ich kann dir halt nichts abschlagen," murmelte Draco und schmiegte sich noch näher an Harry. 

Dieser war von diesem plötzlichen Geständnis so überrascht, dass er sofort regungslos stehen blieb. 

„Tanzen...nicht stehen," nörgelte Draco und versuchte den Gryffindor wieder in Bewegung zu bringen. 

Als Harry ihn nur mit strahlenden Augen ansah, seufzte er kurz und sagte: „Ich kann mich auch gerne wieder hinsetzen. Du wolltest tanzen!"

Da sich Harry immer noch nicht rührte, drehte er sich schon um, doch in diesem Moment zog ihn Harry wieder zurück und murmelte: „Nicht weggehen!"

„Dann beweg dich," flüsterte Draco und küsste ihn sanft.

Als er sich wieder von Harry lösen wollte, zog dieser ihn enger an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. 

Sie stoppten als sie aus dem Augenwinkel Sirius sahen, der sich auf den Lehrertisch gestellt hatte und nun auf die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wartete. 

„Liebe Freunde, Verwandte, Bekannte, Kollegen und lästige Giftmischer...," begann Sirius und erst jetzt erkannte Harry, dass Snape ebenfalls wieder in die Halle gekommen war und nun mit Mrs. Malfoy und Professor McGonagall an einem Tisch saß.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihr heute alle gekommen seid," sprach Sirius weiter, „Die meisten von euch kenne ich nun schon ziemlich lange und ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, was es für mich bedeutet alle hier zu haben. Und dass ihr gekommen seid, obwohl sich einige von euch nicht leiden können."

Dabei blickte er geradewegs zu Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Malfoy.

„Geht doch heute nicht um uns, sondern um dich und Remus," rief ein dicklicher Zauberer. 

„Danke, dass du mich erinnerst, Will. Hätte ich sonst ganz vergessen," meinte Sirius ernst und ein paar Anwesende begannen zu lachen. 

„Wisst ihr, als ich das erste Mal Remy getroffen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass wir beide mal vor dem Traualter stehen würden...,"

*****************************Flashback**************************************

Schon seit Minuten fuhr der Hogwarts- Express und Sirius Black hatte immer noch kein freies Abteil gefunden. 

Doch das war ihm völlig egal, selbst wenn er die ganze Fahrt stehen müsste, würde er sich nicht beklagen. 

Mit jeder Stunde, die er länger in diesem Zug fuhr, entfernte er sich weiter von seiner Familie. 

Er würde diese erst in den Sommerferien wieder sehen müssen. 

„Siri, grins hier nicht blöd in der Gegend herum, sondern geh weiter," maulte sein bester Freund James Potter hinter ihm. 

Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte James keine Lust die ganze Fahrt zu stehen. 

„Warum? Ist doch sowieso alles voll!", erwiderte Sirius.

„Da vorne ist noch ein Abteil," sagte James und zeigte mit seinem Finger darauf, „Und ich werde nicht hier stehen bleiben, wenn es frei sein sollte."  

Sirius glaubte zwar nicht wirklich daran, aber es war besser als James nörgeln zu hören und so hob er seinen Koffer abermals und ging zu dem Abteil. 

„Ist besetzt," sagte er nach dem er einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte. 

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," stöhnte James und ließ sich auf seinen Koffer nieder, „Das war das Letzte."

„Ist aber so," meinte Sirius und zuckte unberührt mit seinen Schultern, „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, sieh es dir selbst an."

James drängte sich an Sirius vorbei und sah nun selbst in das Abteil. 

„Aber da sind doch nur zwei drinnen," sagte er überrascht. 

„Sage ich ja. Ist voll," meinte Sirius. 

„Da sind aber noch Sitze frei," knurrte James, „Sind wir jetzt durch den ganzen Zug getigert, weil du nach einem ganz freien Abteil gesucht hast?"

„Du sagtest doch, dass wir..."

James schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, bevor er die Abteiltür öffnete. 

Sofort blickten ihn zwei erstaunte Augenpaare an. 

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er. 

„Natürlich, setzt euch," antwortete ein rothaariges Mädchen, während der Junge so aussah, als ob er am liebsten flüchten wollte. 

In sekundenschnelle hatten James und Sirius ihre Koffer verstaut und sich auf die freien Sitzplätze niedergelassen. 

„Wo war ich?", fragte das Mädchen, „Ah, genau...und dann dachte ich mir, dass ich es mal lesen muss und das habe ich dann getan. Die Geschichte der Zauberer ist so interessant..."

Der Junge nickte nur schüchtern. 

Irgendwie hatte Sirius das Gefühl, dass der Junge nicht so gern mit fremdem Menschen sprach und ergriff nun Eigeninitiative.

„Auch Erstklässler?", fragte er deswegen. 

„Ich habe natürlich alle Bücher durchgelesen...wie bitte?", Das Mädchen hatte nun wohl bemerkt, dass sie mit dieser Frage gemeint war. 

„Seid ihr auch Erstklässler?", wiederholte Sirius. 

Das Mädchen nickte. 

„Ich bin Sirius Black und das ist James Potter," stellte Sirius sich und James vor. 

„Ich bin Lily Evans und...das ist...äh...tut mir leid, ich habe deinen Namen vergessen," entschuldigte sich das Mädchen. 

„Sie meint deinen," flüsterte Sirius dem Jungen zu, als dieser sich nicht rührte. 

„Oh...ähm Remus...Remus Lupin," murmelte der Junge.

„Hi Remus, schön dich kennen zu lernen," meinte Sirius und schüttelte die Hand des Jungen. 

James quittierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.   
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Sirius höflich zu fremden Leuten war und James wusste das. 

„Und was denkt ihr, in welches Haus ihr kommt?", fragte Lily, „Ich habe mich erkundigt und hoffe, dass ich nach Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor komme. Man sagt Dumbledore persönlich sei in Gryffindor gewesen und in Ravenclaw soll man sich sehr für Bücher interessieren. Das habe ich alles aus _Hogwarts, A History!"_

„Du liest gerne, was?", fragte James amüsiert. 

Er hatte noch nie verstanden, wie manche Leute stundenlang vor einem Buch sitzen konnten. 

„Ich bilde mich gerne," antwortete Lily.

„Oh weh, eine kleine Streberin," seufzte James. 

„Streberin?", Lilys Augenlid zuckte gefährlich. 

Doch ihre Wut verschwand sofort, als eine Frau mit einem Wagen voller Süßigkeiten die Abteilstür öffnete. 

„Möchtet ihr etwas?", fragte diese höflich. 

„Oh ja," strahlte Lily und stürmte sofort hinaus, „Ich habe soviel über Zaubernaschsachen gehört...wissen sie, es gibt das Buch..."

James schloss ruckartig die Tür und Lilys Stimme erlosch. 

„Wo immer ich hinkomme, sie soll woanders sein," sagte er grinsend. 

„Das hätte ich nicht gesagt," meinte Sirius, „Jetzt werdet ihr sicher im selben Haus sein."

„Nicht unbedingt," sagte James und erklärte auf Sirius verwunderte Miene: „Sie ist bestimmt eine Muggel- Geborene, so wie sie von Zauberei schwärmt..."

„Willst du etwa nach Slytherin kommen, damit sie dir nicht folgen kann?", fragte Sirius amüsiert. 

„Warum nicht? Außer dass dort lauter Schwarzmagier und Idioten sind, ist es vielleicht ganz nett," scherzte James. 

„Dann werden wir uns wohl leider trennen müssen," sagte Sirius mit dramatischer Stimme, „Denn ich werde alles daran setzen nicht nach Slytherin kommen zu müssen."

„Und wo willst du hin, Remus?", fragte James den Jungen. 

„Ist egal," murmelte Remus und verschwieg, dass er glücklich war, überhaupt nach Hogwarts zu dürfen.

*************************Flashback Ende*************************************

Sirius lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an seine erste Begegnung mit Remus. 

Nie hätte er erwartet, dass dieser schüchterne Junge aus dem Hogwarts- Express sein Ehemann werden würde. 

„Er hat den Faden verloren," kicherte Zabini von einer Seite des Raumes, nachdem Sirius über fünf Minuten nichts gesagt hatte. 

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen, Devon" grummelte Sirius. 

„Warum hast du nicht mehr bezahlt?", beschwerte sich Mrs. Zabini, „Ich will nicht auf den billigen Plätzen stehen!"

„Wir mussten gar nichts bezahlen," erwiderte Zabini, „Das war ein Scherz."

„Aber man muss für jede Comedy- Show bezahlen," erklärte Mrs. Zabini. 

„Das ist eine Hochzeit," erinnerte Zabini seine Frau. 

„Wir haben geheiratet?", fragte Mrs. Zabini erstaunt und Zabini konnte nur genervt mit dem Kopf schütteln. 

„Siri, komm da runter," bat Remus, „Dann können wir endlich die Hochzeitstorte anschneiden."

Sirius Augen begann bei dem Wort _Torte _begeistert zu strahlen und in Windeseile war er vom Lehrertisch gesprungen. 

Erst jetzt entdeckte Harry ein paar Hauselfen, die mit einer fünfzehnstöckigen Torte in die Halle tapsten. 

„Dürfte ich sie bitten von den Tischen aufzustehen," rief Dumbledore und als er sicher war, dass niemand mehr saß, klatschte er in die Hände und mehrere aneinandergereihte Tische erschienen in der Halle, während die runden Tische verschwanden. 

Die Elfen trugen die Torte bis zum obersten Ende der Tischreihen und stellten diese darauf ab. 

Harry bemerkte, dass an diesen Tischen eine Sitzordnung vorgeschrieben war, da an jedem Platz ein kleines Namensschildchen stand. 

„Nehmen sie nun bitte Platz," bat Dumbledore, „Dann können wir mit dem Festessen beginnen."

Harry suchte eine Weile nach seinem Namen und fand diesen dann neben Sirius und zu seiner großen Freude war Dracos Platz genau neben seinen. 

„Ich wollte dich bei mir haben," erklärte Sirius grinsend, „Und ich konnte dich doch nicht von deinem Schatz trennen."

Harry nickte nur und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. 

„Und wie sollen wir die Torte jetzt anschneiden?", fragte Remus leicht verzweifelt und begutachtete die riesige Torte. 

„Wir setzen uns hin und lassen das die Hauselfen machen," meinte Sirius. 

„Das werdet ihr nicht," sagte Dumbledore, der neben Remus saß, „Dass das Brautpaar die Torte anschneidet ist Tradition."

„Und wie sollen wir da rauf kommen?", fragte Remus. 

Dumbledore zog schmunzelnd seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Wingardium Leviosa!" und zeigte dabei auf die beiden Männer. 

„Moment mal, das können sie nicht...", protestierte Sirius, doch da war es schon zu spät. 

Er und Remus schwebten schon nahe der Decke. 

„Ich habe doch Höhenangst," wisperte Remus und versuchte nicht hinunter zu schauen. 

Inzwischen hatten die meisten Anwesenden die beiden entdeckt und begannen zu lachen. 

„Sie sind vor Freude abgehoben," johlte Hagrid. 

„Wir haben kein Messer," rief Sirius hinunter und Sekunden später ließ Dumbledore ein Messer hinaufschweben. 

„Willst du oder soll ich?", fragte Sirius, doch seine Frage war überflüssig, da sich Remus die Augen zuhielt und leise Stoßgebete gen Himmel sandte. 

Sobald Sirius den ersten Schnitt in die Torte gemacht hatte, ließ Dumbledore die beiden hinunter und die Hauselfen erledigten den Rest. 

„Wir müssen bald mal was gegen deine Höhenangst unternehmen," meinte Sirius, während er Remus fütterte, „Langsam kannst du sie dir wirklich abgewöhnen. Du hast sie schon viel zu lange..."

******************************Flashback ************************************

„Schönen Nachmittag meine lieben Schüler," grüßte Madam Highstorm die Erstklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin. 

„Heute ist ein wunderbarer Tag für eure erste Flugstunde..."

Sirius bemerkte, wie sich Remus neben ihn leicht versteifte. 

Er hatte schon in Astronomie bemerkt, dass Remus Höhenangst hatte, als dieser kurz vom Astronomieturm geblickt hatte und gleich darauf in Ohnmacht gefallen war. 

„Stellt euch neben eure Besen und sagt _Hoch_," befahl Madam Highstorm. 

„Hoch," sprachen alle ihre Professorin nach. 

Die Besen von Sirius und James sprangen sofort in ihre Hände und zu Sirius Verwunderung der von Remus ebenfalls. 

Lily und Peter hatten dabei schon mehr Probleme. 

Lilys Besen bewegte sich nicht mal und der von Peter hüpfte nur von links nach rechts und traf dabei fast Lucius Malfoy, der ihn nur warnend ansah. 

„Gut, besteigt eure Besen," sagte Madam Highstorm, „Und dann stoßt euch leicht ab und kommt sofort wieder herunter."

Sirius und James grinsten sich gegenseitig an, stießen sich ab und flogen so hoch sie nur konnten. 

Sie achteten gar nicht auf Madam Highstorms Rufe, sondern flogen zur Einstimmung gleich eine Runde um Hogwarts. 

„Ach, ich habe es vermisst," seufzte James, „Blöd, dass Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen mitnehmen durften."

„Was denn? Du hast dich tatsächlich daran gehalten?", fragte Sirius erstaunt und dachte dabei an seinen eigenen Silberpfeil, den er gut versteckt im Schlafsaal verwahrte.

„Natürlich nicht," entrüstete sich James, „Wer bin ich denn, dass ich mich daran halte."

Sirius schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf und flog gemächlich weiter. 

Als sie wieder beim Flugplatz ankamen, sahen sie, dass schon mehrere höher in der Luft waren. 

Lucius Malfoy flog über dem Platz, als ob er ihm gehören würde. 

Severus Snape, den Sirius noch unsympathischer als Malfoy fand, stürzte immer in die Tiefe und zog seinen Besen kurz vor der Wiese wieder hinauf. 

Lily beobachtete ihn mit offenen Mund und traute sich selbst nicht höher als fünf Meter in der Luft zu sein. 

Peter hingegen kämpfte immer noch damit seinen Besen in die Höhe zu bekommen und von Remus fehlte jede Spur. 

„Hey, wo ist Remus?", sprach James Sirius Gedanken aus. 

„Lupin? Der ist da," kicherte Patricia Parkinson und zeigte auf Remus, der dreißig Meter über dem Boden schwebte und sich panisch an seinem Besenstiel festhielt. 

Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er wieder hinunter kommen sollte, denn bei jedem seiner Versuche flog er gleich ein Stückchen höher. 

Sirius schmunzelte innerlich; nur Remus konnte panisch und niedlich zugleich aussehen.

Er flog zu ihm und fragte überflüssigerweise: „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, ich komme ganz prima zurecht," antwortete Remus sarkastisch und atmete tief ein, da er das erste Mal hinunter gesehen hatte. 

„Ziemlich hoch," meinte Sirius beiläufig. 

„Ich werde sterben," flüsterte Remus panisch. 

„Es ist noch nie jemand bei seiner ersten Flugstunde gestorben," erwiderte Sirius amüsiert. 

„Aber...ich werde...," Remus atmete schwerer, „....gleich in Ohnmacht fallen..."

Sirius bemerkte, dass Remus keinen Scherz machte, denn erstens hatte er Remus noch nie einen Scherz machen gehört und zweitens sah dieser wirklich schon leicht fertig aus. 

„Halt dich fest und versuch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben," sagte Sirius und packte Remus Besenstiel.

„Was machst du?", fragte Remus panisch. 

„Ich hole dich runter, bevor du hinunter stürzt," meinte Sirius und steuerte Remus' Besen sicher auf den Grund. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass es Peter endlich geschafft hatte und nun einen halben Meter über den Boden umherflog und dabei aussah, als würde er jede Minute hinunter stürzen.

„Siehst du? Wir sind unten!", sagte Sirius ganz stolz, „War doch nicht so schlimm..."

Er konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden, da Remus nun tatsächlich in Ohnmacht gefallen war und Madam Highstorm sofort versuchte ihn wieder aufzuwecken und ganz nebenbei James und Sirius zu Strafarbeiten verdonnerte. 

*************************Flashback Ende*************************************

„So was kann man sich nicht abgewöhnen," entgegnete Remus. 

„Dann werde ich in unseren Flitterwochen jeden Tag mit dir auf eine Palme klettern, bis du davon befreit bist," sagte Sirius enthusiastisch.

„Wir haben keine Flitterwochen," widersprach Remus verwirrt. 

„Doch haben wir," sagte Sirius und sein Gesicht zierte ein wissendes Lächeln. 

„Nein, haben wir nicht," meinte Remus, „Außer du....nein...das hast du nicht getan..." Remus Augen begannen sofort zu strahlen. 

„Doch...eine Woche All Inclusive im besten Zaubererhotel auf Maui," erzählte Sirius strahlend, „Ich wäre noch länger dort geblieben, aber ich weiß doch, dass du viel zu verantwortungsbewusst bist, als dass du eine Woche deinen eigenen Unterricht versäumen würdest."

„Sirius, das kann ich nicht annehmen," meinte Remus. 

„Ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk an dich und außerdem habe ich auch was davon," erwiderte Sirius grinsend. 

„Du bist ein Schatz," Remus umarmte ihn kurz und hauchte ihm danach einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Für dich doch immer," flüsterte Sirius. 

Es war die längste Feier bei der Harry je gewesen war; selbst als sich Sirius und Remus um zwei Uhr morgens verabschiedeten um ihren Portschlüssel nach Maui zu erreichen, hörte die Feier noch lange nicht auf. 

Erst beim ersten Sonnenstrahl gingen die ersten Gäste und die große Halle leerte sich von Minute zu Minute. 

„Was für eine schöne Feier," hörte Harry irgendwoher McGonagalls Stimme und er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich leicht angeheitert anhörte.

„Und? Lust auf eine kleine Kissenschlacht?", flüsterte ihm Draco verführerisch ins Ohr. 

„So gerne ich es täte," entschuldigte sich Harry, „Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich muss ins Bett!"

Das war nicht einmal gelogen!

Während der Feier war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie müde er eigentlich schon war.

„Dann träum was schönes," wisperte Draco und küsste ihn kurz, bevor er sich in Richtung Slytherin- Kerker aufmachte. 

Als Harry schon einige Treppen hinauf gestiegen war, hörte er wie ihm jemand mit eiligen Schritten folgte. 

„Harry, warte kurz," rief ihm Hermione zu. 

Harry wartete bis das Mädchen bei ihm angekommen war, bevor er mit ihr an seiner Seite weiter ging. 

„Du bleibst hier?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja, es zahlt sich nicht mehr aus für eine Woche heimzufahren," antwortete Hermione, „Außerdem habe ich daheim keine Bibliothek und die werde ich nützen, wenn keine Ravenclaws hier sind. Ich muss meine guten Noten zurück bekommen."

Harry schmunzelte leicht; Hermione war wohl wieder ganz die Alte. 

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt, als sie bei Godrics Portrait ankamen. 

„Godric Gryffindor," stellte sich das Portrait vor, „Und wie heißen sie junge Lady?"

„Das ist Hermione Granger," stellte Harry das Mädchen vor. 

„Godric? Godric Gryffindor? Der Godric Gryffindor?", fragte diese erstaunt. 

„_Löwenmut_," murmelte Harry und das Portrait klappte zur Seite. 

„Wieso Godric Gryffindor?", wunderte sich Hermione, „Was ist mit der fetten Dame geschehen?"

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte," meinte Harry und betrat mit Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum, „Und ich bin heute viel zu müde, also erzähl ich es dir Morgen."

TBC


	55. Vater und Sohn

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Mini-Spoiler für OotP!

Kommentar: Für den Teil habe ich mich extra beeilt, damit er rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten fertig ist(Seht es als Weihnachtsgeschenk!). Also in dem Sinne: _Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!_

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer hermy24, Kirilein, LadyRowena, netrunnerin14, Ralna, Maia May und maddyfan!

@hermy24: Der Dritte allein wäre ja noch gegangen, aber ich habe mich von einer Freundin zu allen dreien überreden lassen. Was bedeutet, dass ich von vier Uhr Nachmittags bis vier Uhr früh im Kino gesessen bin. War zwar ein Erlebnis, aber das mache ich nie mehr.

@Ralna: Ich weiß was du meinst. Bei mir hat ff.net strikt und fest behauptet, ich hätte noch keine Story veröffentlicht bei der ich noch ein Kapitel einfügen könnte. Konnte einen Tag warten bis es wieder ging.

@Maia May: Ich könnte doch einen von beiden in ein ewiges Koma schicken! Wäre dir das lieber? *g* Und nein, wir haben eigentlich nicht seit Montag Ferien. Eigentlich erst ab dem 24., aber meine Schule hatte einfach Montag und Dienstag für die schulautonomen freien Tage verwendet. Die meisten anderen Schulen haben das alle schon im Herbst gehabt. Wir nicht *heul* aber dafür haben wir jetzt früher frei *yuhu*

***************************************************************************

Die restlichen Tage der Weihnachtsferien vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit Draco in Remus' leerer Wohnung oder bei Hermione in der Bibliothek. 

Es war nicht so, dass er wirklich etwas lernen wollte, wie er es ihr erzählt hatte. 

Er dachte eher daran, wie seine Extrastunden mit Snape werden würden. 

Ob dieser ihn genauso behandelte wie in Zaubertränke?

Und was würde Draco dazu sagen, wenn er es herausfände?

Langsam zweifelte er daran, ob dies wirklich so eine gute Idee von ihm gewesen war.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn das Mädchen besorgt. 

Verwirrt blickte Harry von seinem Buch auf und fluchte innerlich, da er wohl sehr abwesend gewirkt hatte. 

„Ja, mir geht's gut! Ich habe nur an etwas gedacht," antwortete er schnell. 

„An Etwas?", Hermione hob skeptisch ihre Augenbraue, „Oder eher an jemanden?"

„Ich habe nicht an Draco gedacht," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Hey, ich hab dir doch nichts vorgeworfen," Sie hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände, „Du kannst an ihn denken so viel du willst. Bist immerhin mit ihm zusammen."

„Aber ich habe wirklich nicht an ihn gedacht," sagte Harry, „Zu mindestens nicht nur an ihn."

„Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Fred und Parvati?", wechselte Hermione auf einmal das Thema. 

„Bitte? Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na ja, ich habe die beiden in den letzten Tagen beobachtet," erklärte Hermione, „Sie sind immer zusammen; machen nichts ohne den Anderen. Fred denkt nicht einmal daran etwas Neues für ihren Laden zu erfinden."

„Aber das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten," Harry lachte auf, „Der einzige Grund warum sie immer zusammen sind, ist doch nur, weil sonst keine Gryffindors hier sind. Du bist immer in der Bibliothek, Seamus ist die meiste Zeit bei Ernie und ich verbringe wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit in Slytherin als Snape...Und die Sache mit Fred und dem Laden! Hast du jemals einen der Zwillinge etwas ohne den Anderen machen gesehen? Er wartet doch nur darauf, dass George wieder kommt und dann...," er machte eine Pause und sprach mit dramatischer Stimme weiter: „...müssen wir fliehen vor den schrecklichen Gefahren der Weasleys."

„Das denke ich nicht," sagte Hermione mit ernster Stimmer, „George wird keine große Lust haben irgendwas zu erfinden. Ginny hat es mir bei Sirius und Remus' Hochzeit erzählt."

„Was denn?" wollte Harry wissen. 

„Cho hat schon am zweiten Tag ihres Gquiyas Ausflug mit ihm Schluss gemacht und er ist ganz deprimiert Heim gefahren," erzählte Hermione, „Ginny sagte, dass er kaum etwas isst und sie ihn noch nie so erlebt hat."

„Nun, das werden wir ja heute Abend sehen," meinte Harry und dachte daran, wie schon am Abend das ganze Schloss wieder mit Schüler und Lehrer gefüllt wäre. 

Er vermisste jetzt schon die Ruhe, die er in den Ferien gehabt hatte. 

„Ja! Heute Abend," grummelte Hermione und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, schien sie davon nicht sehr begeistert zu sein. 

Da sie scheinbar keine Lust mehr hatte mit ihm zu reden, da sie sich wieder hinter einem Buch verkroch, verabschiedete er sich um die restliche Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen.

Sie hatten gerade noch sechs Stunden bis die anderen Slytherins wieder kamen. 

So etwas mussten sie doch ausnützen, denn so ungern er es zugab, langsam aber sicher gefiel ihm der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er könnte Stunden nur inmitten des Raumes sitzen und ihn betrachten. 

Harry ging gerade Richtung Treppe, als er hinter sich schnelle Schritte hörte. 

„Harry, warte bitte," hörte er Bill Weasleys aufgeregte Stimme. 

Bill stoppte erst, als er genau vor Harry stand. 

„Kann ich was für dich tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass Bill mit ihm sprach, wenn nicht Ron in seiner Nähe war. 

„Es tut mir so leid," begann Bill außer Atem, „Es tut mir wirklich leid...Es ist nur Dumbledore lässt jeden nach Hogwarts, wenn er bei mir seinen Zauberstab abgibt. Ich konnte doch nicht nein sagen. Es tut mir so leid...ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte tun sollen."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Harry beunruhigt. 

Er hatte so eine Ahnung worauf Bill hinaus wollte und die gefiel ihm gar nicht. 

„Er wollte hinein... er hat mir gestern einen Brief geschrieben. Also habe ich ihn heute in den _Drei Besen _getroffen, seinen Zauberstab an mich genommen und ihn ins Schloss gebracht, aber...jetzt denke ich, dass es ein großer Fehler war..."

„Wen hast du ins Schloss gebracht?", fragte Harry panisch. 

„Lucius Malfoy," antwortete Bill leise. 

Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus; genau das hatte er befürchtet, aber es wirklich von Bill zu hören. 

„Es tut mir leid," hörte er Bills Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. 

Lucius Malfoy war also im Schloss oder besser gesagt er war bei Draco und dieser war...

„Ich muss nach Slytherin," murmelte Harry leicht abwesend und stürmte im nächsten Moment zur Treppe. 

Er beachtete Bills Rufe gar nicht mehr, sondern rannte nur so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten in Richtung Slytherin.   
Dabei sah er auch nicht Mrs. Norris und stolperte über diese und fiel mit einem lauten Knall gegen eine Rüstung. 

„Mrs. Norris," stöhnte Harry schmerzerfühlt, „Warum kannst du nicht woanders spionieren?"

Die Augen der Katze funkelten ihn an, als ob sie sagen wollten: „Für mich war es auch nicht schöner". 

„Mrs. Norris," Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein, „Machst du mir einen Gefallen?"

Die Katze sah ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln. 

„Bitte, es ist wichtig. Lucius Malfoy ist hier," sagte er rasch, „Hol irgendwen. Dumbledore, Snape, von mir aus auch Filch. Irgendwer der Zugriff nach Slytherin hat. Es ist wichtig!"

Mrs. Norris würdigte ihm nur einen herablassenden Blick, bevor sie gemächlich in den Schatten der Kerker verschwand. 

„Dämliche Katze," fluchte Harry, während er sich wieder aufrappelte. 

Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Mrs. Norris würde nie den Befehl eines Schülers annehmen!

Das war doch nur reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. 

Harry vertrieb diese Gedanken und lief weiter. 

Er wusste zwar nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte, aber er konnte doch auch nicht einfach rumstehen, wenn Lucius Malfoy bei Draco war. 

Zum Glück hatte dieser keinen Zauberstab, obwohl auch sonst hätte er nicht viel unter den Augen Dumbledores machen können. 

„_Einhornblut_," rief er das neue Passwort, als er schon von weiten den Zugang nach Slytherin sah. 

Als er beim Eingang ankam, hatte sich dieser schon geöffnet und er stürmte hinein. 

Hinter ihm schloss sich der Eingang wieder und er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl gefangen zu sein. 

Der ganze Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum kam ihm nun wesentlich kälter vor. 

Er trat näher und sah Lucius Malfoy beim Kamin stehen, während Draco in einem Sessel saß und wie Espenlaub zitterte. 

Harry hatte seinen Slytherin noch nie so gesehen. 

In den blaugrauen Augen konnte er nackte Angst sehen. 

„Ah, Mister Potter! Der Held der Stunde," hörte er Mr. Malfoys Stimme. 

Dieser hatte ihn nun entdeckt und auch Draco blickte flehend zu Harry.

Draco bewegte seine Lippen und auch wenn Harry kein Wort verstand, wusste er was Draco sagte: „Lauf weg!"

„Mr. Malfoy, wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wann war das letzte Mal?...Ach ja, Ende letzten Schuljahres am Friedhof! Wissen sie noch? Sie fanden es sehr amüsant mir beim Gefoltert werden zuzusehen," Harry hatte keine Ahnung, woher auf einmal sein Mut kam, doch im nächsten Moment bereute er schon, dass er das gesagt hatte. 

„Sehr reizend, Mister Potter," Mr. Malfoys Gesicht zierte ein bedrohliches Lächeln, „Wir haben gerade über sie gesprochen."

„Nur Gutes hoffe ich," sagte Harry mit einem Anflug Galgenhumor. 

„Aber sicher doch. Wie könnte man auch etwas schlechtes über unseren tollen Harry Potter verbreiten," lächelte Mr. Malfoy, „Sie sind inzwischen doch schon so toll, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Slytherin ihrem Charme erliegen kann."

Mr. Malfoy blickte Draco an, der sich daraufhin tiefer in den Sessel drückte. 

„Das ist die Brille. Sie lässt einen weiser wirken," meinte Harry, während er sein eigenes Herz laut und schnell schlagen hörte.

Was redete er da eigentlich? 

Wollte er unbedingt sterben?

„Lassen sie die blöden Witze," zischte Mr. Malfoy, „Ich sprach gerade mit meinem Sohn über einen gewissen Vorfall in den Sommerferien. Ich nehme an, sie wissen was ich meine?!"

Harry musste fest schlucken. 

Natürlich wusste er wovon Mr. Malfoy sprach: Dracos Warnung!

„Natürlich wissen sie es," sprach Mr. Malfoy weiter ohne eine Antwort von Harry abzuwarten, „Es muss für sie ja ein Traum sein, dass sie nur wegen meines Sohnes noch leben. Habe ich recht, Mister Potter?"

Harry wusste nicht wirklich, ob er darauf antworten sollte oder ob dies nur eine rhetorische Frage war.

Doch das wurde überflüssig, da er hinter sich das Öffnen des Durchganges hören konnte. 

Er riskierte einen Blick um zu sehen, wer gekommen war und wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, als er Professor Snape und Mrs. Norris, die um Snapes Beine schlich, sah. 

„Severus," grüßte ihn Mr. Malfoy kühl, „Dass du dich tatsächlich hierher traust, du dreckiger Spion."

„Ich wüsste nicht weswegen ich Angst haben sollte," erwiderte Snape ebenso kühl, „Soviel ich weiß, bin ich derjenige mit einem Zauberstab!"

Mr. Malfoy knurrte kurz und Harry hätte schwören können, so etwas wie „Dämlicher Weasley" herausgehört zu haben. 

„Verschwinde," zischte Snape, „Du hast kein Recht hier zu sein!"

„Doch das habe ich," widersprach Mr. Malfoy, „Ich wollte meinem Sohn persönlich die guten Neuigkeiten erzählen."

„Gute Neuigkeiten?", fragte Snape skeptisch. 

„Ja, er wird ab nächsten Monat nach Durmstrang wechseln," erklärte Mr. Malfoy, „Hier wird er nur zu weich."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! 

Das durfte nicht sein!

„Das wird er nicht," knurrte Snape. 

„Und wer soll etwas dagegen tun?", fragte Mr. Malfoy amüsiert, „Du? Du bist nur Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Severus. Und Dumbledore? Der ist nur der Schuldirektor! Es fällt auch nicht in seinen Bereich die Entscheidungen eines Erziehungsberechtigten in Frage zu stellen...Draco wird nach Durmstrang kommen und weder du, noch Dumbledore oder unser strahlender Held Potter können etwas dagegen tun."

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn geradewegs auf Lucius Malfoy. 

„Verschwinde oder ich...," Snape ließ den Satz offen, aber seine Augen sprühten regelrecht vor Mordlust.

„Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Ich habe keinen Grund mehr hier zubleiben," meinte Mr. Malfoy, warf Draco noch einen abwertenden Blick zu und machte sich in Richtung Ausgang auf. 

Als er bei Snape vorbeikam, flüsterte er diesem leise etwas ins Ohr, bevor er entgültig den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. 

Snape wirkte noch blasser als sonst und Harry konnte auch verstehen warum. 

Trotz Mr. Malfoys Flüstern hatte er es sehr gut verstanden: „Lass die Finger von Narcissa! Sie gehört mir!"

Snape sah noch einmal kurz zu Harry, als ob er ihm die Schuld dafür gab und verließ danach den Raum. 

Erst die leisen Schluchzer Dracos holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. 

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," wisperte der Slytherin, „Das ist doch alles nur ein Alptraum."

Harry kniete sich vor ihm nieder und zog Draco in seine Arme. 

Dieser erwiderte diese Umarmung vorsichtig, bevor er sich an Harrys Brust lehnte und seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. 

Harry hatte ihn noch nie weinen gesehen. 

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er gar nicht geglaubt, dass das Draco überhaupt noch konnte. 

„Es wird alles wieder gut," flüsterte Harry beruhigend, während er Draco über den Rücken streichelte. 

„Ach? Und wie?", Draco schluchzte so herzzerreißend, dass ihn Harry noch fester an sich drückte und nie mehr los lassen wollte. 

Langsam hörte Draco auf zu zittern und weinte nur noch stumm gegen Harrys Brust. 

„An das hatte ich nicht gedacht," schniefte der Slytherin, „Ich dachte, dass ich bis zu den Ferien sicher bin. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er mich aus Hogwarts holt...Ich will nicht nach Durmstrang, Harry. Ich will einfach nicht!"

Harry löste sich etwas von Draco und hob mit seiner Hand leicht den Kopf des Slytherins, der ihn nur mit verlorenen Augen anblickte. 

„Wir werden schon irgendeine Möglichkeit finden," sagte Harry entschlossen, „Und wenn ich dich eigenhändig in Gryffindor festbinden muss."

Dracos Gesicht zierte ein Anflug eines  Lächelns. 

„Wir werden es verhindern," versicherte Harry, bevor er dem Slytherin die Tränen wegküsste. 

Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen hinunter, bis er an Dracos Lippen angekommen war und diese zärtlich küsste. 

Draco ging sofort darauf ein und die beiden versanken in einem sanften und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Sie hätten sich noch ewig weiterküssen können, doch Moonshine hatte wohl andere Pläne, da das kleine Kätzchen einfach auf Harrys Kopf flog und von dort aus auf Dracos Schultern tapste. 

„Immer im falschen Moment," grummelte Harry und bedachte das Kätzchen mit wütenden Blicken.

„Ich denke, er hat Hunger," überlegte Draco, während er Harry etwas von sich schob. 

„Die können ein Monat ohne Nahrung auskommen," erwiderte Harry und wollte Draco wieder an sich ziehen, doch dieser war schon aufgestanden und nahm Moonshine in seine Arme. 

„Du hast tatsächlich im Unterricht aufgepasst," staunte der Slytherin. 

„Ja und nun komm wieder her," nörgelte Harry. 

„Ich geh nur schnell in die Küche und hol was für Moonshine," sagte Draco, „Du kannst ja mitkommen."

Harry seufzte ergeben und folgte dem blonden Slytherin aus Slytherin. 

Gerade als sie die Treppen hinaufgehen wollten, sah Harry Mrs. Norris, die ihn mit ihren Augen fixierte und auf etwas zu warten schien. 

„Geh schon mal vor," bat Harry, „Ich muss noch was erledigen."

„Ich bleibe nicht ewig in der Küche," schmunzelte Draco.

„Wo bist du dann?", fragte Harry. 

„Gryffindor," antwortete Draco zur großen Freude Harrys. 

„Okay, dann bis nachher im Gryffindor- Turm," sagte Harry und küsste seinen Slytherin kurz, bevor Moonshine wieder zu Maunzen begann und sich Draco auf den Weg in die Küche machte. 

Harry drehte sich zu Mrs. Norris, die noch immer auf etwas zu Warten schien. 

„Also...du hast tatsächlich Snape geholt," sagte Harry zu der Katze, „Dann muss ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken."

Er ging in die Hocke um ihr kurz über den Kopf zu streicheln. 

Zu seiner Verwunderung fühlte sich ihr Fell ganz flauschig und weich an, nicht strohig wie er es vermutet hätte. 

„Vielen Dank," flüsterte er und Mrs. Norris schnurrte kurz, bevor sie in den Gängen verschwand. 

Harry wollte schon Draco folgen, aber da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. 

Er musste unbedingt mit Snape reden. 

Nicht, dass dieser nun wirklich dachte, er hätte ihn an Lucius Malfoy verraten. 

Bei Snape sollte man besser alle Missverständnisse sofort aus dem Weg räumen. 

Ohne Anzuklopfen betrat er Snapes Büro und erntete dafür einen überraschten Blick seines Zaubertrankprofessors. 

Es kam wohl nicht oft vor, dass jemand keinen Respekt vor ihm zeigte. 

„Mister Potter, was wollen sie hier? Sollten sie nicht bei Mister Malfoy sein? Ihn trösten? Seinen Zustand ausnützen und verführen?", fragte Snape wütend,  „Ich wette er hat sie noch nie ran gelassen. Sie sollten auch mal den aktiven Part übernehmen. Los, gehen sie und nützen sie die Situation aus."

„Also hören sie mal. Das geht sie wirklich nichts an," sagte Harry lautstark. 

Auch wenn Snape recht hatte, musste er es ihm nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

Doch erst da bemerkte Harry, dass Snape leicht wankte und sein Blick fiel auf eine Flasche, die am Schreibtisch des Professors stand. 

Das in silberner Schrift verfasste Wort _Davayka _zierte die schwarze Flasche und nach dem Glas daneben zu schließen war der Inhalt der Flasche violett. 

Draco hatte ihm mal etwas von _Davayka _erzählt. 

Es war eine Art Zaubertrank, bei dem ein Schluck den Effekt eines Glases Rotweins glich. 

Und da die Flasche halbleer war, wunderte sich Harry überhaupt nicht, warum Snape sich an seinen Schränken anhalten musste um nicht umzufallen. 

„Sie sind betrunken?!", stellte Harry fest. 

„Warum nicht? Ist nicht verboten," meinte Snape und schaffte es mit Mühe sich in seinen Stuhl zu setzen, „Man darf doch wohl mal betrunken sein. Besonders wenn der Mann der Frau, die man schon seit Jahren vergöttert, auf einmal heraus findet, dass man..."

„Professor, deswegen wollte ich mit ihnen reden," sagte Harry rasch, „Sie müssen mir glauben. Ich habe Mr. Malfoy überhaupt nichts erzählt."

„Das weiß ich doch, Potter," murmelte Snape, „Denn wenn sie es gesagt hätten, hätten sie nichts mehr mit dem sie mich erpressen könnten um ihnen die unverzeihlichen Flüche beizubringen...da fällt mir ein. Sie haben ja jetzt nichts mehr..." Snape kicherte kurz, worauf Harry verwundert eine Augenbraue hob. 

_Davayka _vertrug Snape scheinbar überhaupt nicht. 

„Professor? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", fragte er hilfsbereit. 

„Sie haben nichts mehr um mich zu erpressen," sagte Snape mit fester Stimme, als ob es ihm erst jetzt eingefallen wäre, „Ich brauche ihnen die Unverzeihlichen nicht mehr lernen...Wissen sie was? Ich könnte sie jetzt auch aus Hogwarts schmeißen lassen. Immerhin haben sie einen Lehrer, sogar den Hauslehrer von Slytherin erpresst..."

„Professor, ich...," begann Harry, aber Snape unterbrach ihn: „Ich könnte sie rausschmeißen. Ich wette dann würden auch die zwei Blacks verschwinden. Dann wäre ich euch alle los. Die ganze verfluchte Gryffindorbrut..."

Harry fragte sich, ob Snape überhaupt noch wusste, dass es mehr als drei Gryffindors in Hogwarts gab. 

„Ich könnte sie rausschmeißen," wiederholte Snape, „Der Schuldirektor könnte nichts dagegen tun. Denn man wird rausgeschmissen, wenn man einen Lehrer erpresst. Ach darauf habe ich seit Jahren gewartet. Ein Potter wird aus Hogwarts geworfen..." Snape stoppte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Allerdings..."

TBC


	56. Schach

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Marcus/Oliver, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Es geht wieder schneller! Aber auch nur weil ich wieder bei meiner Oma am Berg bin und irgendeine Ablenkung von meinen kleinen Cousins und deren Liebe zu DJ Ötzi brauche(so jung und schon so einen schlechten Musikgeschmack...was ist bloß mit den Kindern geschehen?) und ich das Anzünden des Weihnachtsbaum als etwas übertrieben finde. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Brisana-brownie, Ayida, Merilflower, moonshine88, LadyRowena, Maia May und Ralna.

@Brisana-brownie: Was soll mit dem sein? Es schlüpft halt noch nicht *g* Aber keine Sorge, ich habe es nicht vergessen. P.S. Hast du einen Namensvorschlag?

@LadyRowena: Übertreib doch nicht so *ganzrotwerd* 

@Ralna: So gemein war es ja auch nicht. Es geht ja schon weiter!

***************************************************************************

Snape brach abermals ab und blickte Harry mit leicht verschleierten Blick an. 

„Allerdings...," fuhr der Professor fort, „...bringt es niemanden etwas, wenn ich sie rausschmeiße. Voldemort könnte sie viel leichter bekommen und wie könnten sie sich dann verteidigen? Überhaupt nicht! Dann wären sie weg und zwar für immer! Und Dumbledore könnte sich einen neuen Helden suchen gehen...aber wen könnte er nehmen? Longbottom? Weasley? Oder vielleicht Granger? Nein, ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass Voldemort ihre Aufgabe ist."

„Also werfen sie mich nicht raus?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. 

„Wenn ich ihnen die Unverzeihlichen beibringe könnten sie Voldemort besiegen," überlegte Snape, während er sein Glas _Davayka _betrachtete, als sei es sein größter Schatz, „Und wenn Voldemort tot wäre, würden sie sicher Lucius verhaften und Narcissa könnte sich von ihm scheiden lassen und mit mir den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen...Auf der anderen Seite hingegen würde ein Gryffindor aus Hogwarts fliegen! Und nicht irgendein Gryffindor! Nein, James Potters Sohn würde packen müssen...James Potters Sohn würde rausgeschmissen werden..."

Snape trank einen Schluck seines _Davayka_, während es offensichtlich war, dass er sehr stark nachdachte. 

„Aber der Werwolf hat auch recht," sagte Snape plötzlich, „Sie kannten James gar nicht...und ich denke Narcissa wäre auch nicht so begeistert, wenn ich ihren Schwiegersohn rauswerfen lasse..."

In Harry keimte ein Fünkchen Hoffnung auf!

Es hatte also doch etwas Gutes, wenn Snape in Mrs. Malfoy verliebt war.

„Potter, ich mache es anders...ich werfe sie nicht raus," entschloss sich Snape und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

„Und ich werde ihnen trotzdem die Unverzeihlichen lernen," fügte Snape hinzu, „Und zwar ab Morgen!"

„Ab Morgen schon?", fragte Harry erstaunt, „Aber sie sagten doch, sie hätten erst in der zweiten Schulwoche wieder Zeit." 

„Ja, ich muss meine Utensilien sortieren und zwischen den beiden Zaubertrankräumen aufteilen," erklärte Snape bereitwillig, „Wahrscheinlich hat keiner von ihnen gedacht, was das für mich für Extraarbeit wird, wenn es zwei Räume gibt, nicht wahr?"

„Was fragen sie mich? Ich habe doch nicht unterschrieben," entgegnete Harry. 

„Aber jetzt habe ich ja Jemanden, der mir dabei helfen wird," sagte Snape mit einem Grinsen, das nichts gutes versprach. 

„Sie meinen mich?!", vermutete Harry. 

„Sie sind ja doch nicht so dumm, wie sie aussehen," grinste Snape, „Exakt, sie werden mir helfen. Soviel ich weiß haben sie Wahrsagen abgewählt. Dann werden sie diese Stunden nützen, ebenso jede Freistunde und am besten in der Mittagspause auch noch."

„Kann man das nicht nach der Schule machen? Oder am Wochenende?", bat Harry, „Die Freistunden verbringe ich immer mit Draco."

„Soll ich sie lieber rausschmeißen lassen?", fragte Snape ernst. 

„Nein, nein. Ich helfe ihnen schon," grummelte Harry. 

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig," meinte Snape, „Ich erwarte sie am Anfang jeder Freistunde in meinem Büro. Und morgen kommen sie nach dem Abendessen in meine Gemächer. Sie wissen doch inzwischen, wo sie liegen?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

Er hatte sich schon längst von Seamus zeigen lassen, wo McGonagalls Gemächer lagen und hatte auch gleich Snapes Kesselportrait gefunden. 

Seamus hatte sich zwar sehr gewundert, was Harry von McGonagall wollte, aber Harry hatte nur ausweichend gesagt, es sei nur für Notfälle. 

„Gut, dann gehen sie jetzt. Ich habe noch etwas zu tun!" Bei diesen Worten schüttete er sich _Davayka _in sein leeres Glas. 

Als Harry das Büro verließ, hatte er dieses schon geleert und füllte es abermals nach.

//Ja! Er hat etwas ganz wichtiges zu tun// schmunzelte Harry innerlich. 

Er entschloss sich direkt zum Gryffindor- Turm zu gehen, da er doch ziemlich viel Zeit in Snapes Büro verbracht hatte.

Godrics Augen begannen sofort zu Strahlen, als er Harry erblickte. 

„Hallo Harry!", grüßte das Portrait ihn freundlich. 

„Hi Godric! Ist Draco schon drinnen?", fragte er. 

„Ja, aber ihn scheint etwas zu bedrücken," meinte Godric, „Er erinnert mich leicht an Salazar, als er mich und Row...nicht so wichtig. Aber ein süßes Kätzchen hat er bei sich...ganz anders als diese merkwürdige Katze, die hier immer herumschleicht."

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa Mrs. Norris?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ich weiß nicht wie sie heißt, aber sie gehört dem Hausmeister," sagte Godric, „Eine sehr merkwürdige Katze, wenn du mich fragst. Schleicht hier jede Nacht herum und versucht jedes Mal in den Turm zu kommen, wenn ein Schüler das Passwort sagt...Aber da hat sie Pech gehabt. Ich lasse doch nicht einfach irgendwelche Katzen rein."

„Ja, das ist Mrs. Norris," bestätigte Harry.

„Auf jeden Fall ist sie merkwürdig," meinte Godric. 

„_Löwenmut_," sagte Harry und Godrics Portrait kippte zur Seite. 

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, traute er erst einmal seinen Augen nicht. 

Parvati half Fred bei der Wiedereröffnung des Weasley- Standes und Draco spielte gerade eine Partie Zaubererschach gegen Seamus, während Moonshine ganz begeistert sein Essen mit Butterfly teilte. 

„Bin ich hier richtig?", wunderte er sich, als Parvati soeben mit einem Zauber ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift _Sonderangebote nach Weihnachten! Nur drei Tage lang! _an der Wand neben dem Stand befestigte. 

„Keine Ahnung," Fred zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wo wolltest du hin?"

„Schachmatt," hörte Harry Dracos Stimme und ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen Seamus. 

„Das kann doch nicht sein...drei Spiele und alle hast du gewonnen," jammerte Seamus.

„Du solltest mal gegen Ron spielen," schlug Fred vor. 

„Wieso? Ist das Wiesel gut?", fragte Draco. 

„Gut? Er ist fantastisch! Er hat erst einmal gegen mich verloren und das war nur weil er immer an Blaise gedacht hatte," erzählte Seamus, „Und Harry hat noch nie gegen ihn gewonnen."

„Klingt interessant...vielleicht fordere ich das Wiesel heute Abend heraus," überlegte Draco. 

„Aber sei nicht böse, wenn er gewinnt," bat Harry und umarmte seinen Slytherin von hinten, „Ron ist sehr gut."

„Heute wäre mir das ziemlich egal," sagte Draco ernst, „Schlimmer als das andere kann es gar nicht mehr werden."

„Was für ein anderes?", wollte Seamus wissen. 

„Ach, vergiss es. Ist nichts für Gryffindor'sche Ohren," zischte Draco und Harry wunderte sich darüber, wie gut Draco seine wahren Gefühle verstecken konnte. 

Kein Wunder, dass er in all den Jahren nie bemerkt hatte, was der Slytherin für ihn empfand. 

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Fred Parvati etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und diese darauf zu kichern begann und begeistert mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf," beruhigte ihn Seamus, „Noch eine Partie?"

Es wurde mehr als eine Partie; sie spielten bis es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde und in allen Spiel setzte Draco den Iren Schachmatt. 

„Du musst wirklich gegen Ron spielen," sagte Seamus ganz aufgeregt, als sie sich zur großen Halle aufmachten. 

„Schon gut...ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich frage das Wiesel," seufzte Draco und folgte dem Iren. 

Harry bemerkte, wie Fred und Parvati beide zu Kichern begannen und er betete innerlich, dass Fred jetzt nicht auch wie die ganzen Mädchen wurde und ununterbrochen kicherte. 

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Rücken Dracos und er musste sich schwer zurückhalten um nicht selbst laut loszulachen. 

Auf Dracos schwarzen Umhang stand in silbernen Lettern _Vorsicht bissiger Slytherin! Ansprechen auf eigene Gefahr!_.

Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Fred tatsächlich tun würde, obwohl es der Weasley- Zwilling schon bei der Schneeballschlacht erwähnt hatte. 

„Netter Spruch," flüsterte er Fred zu, „Aber pass auf, dass er dir nicht Crabbe und Goyle auf den Hals hetzt. Er kennt das Passwort für Gryffindor. Sie könnten dich im Schlaf erdrosseln."

„Vor denen habe ich keine Angst," erwiderte Fred leise, „Die würden wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht im Schlafsaal stehen und sich wundern, warum es mich zweimal gibt, anstatt mir etwas zu tun."

Harry und Parvati glucksten kurz bei der Vorstellung, doch als sich Draco verwirrt zu ihnen umdrehte, verstummten sie sofort wieder und setzten ihren unschuldigsten Blick auf. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr gemacht habt, aber ich finde es heraus," sagte der Slytherin einfach und wandte sich dann wieder Seamus zu, der ihm gerade erzählte, dass es eben doch Vorteile gab, wenn einer der beiden Elternteile ein Muggel war. 

Sie betraten die große Halle und Harry stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Snape als einziger Lehrer, wenn man von Remus absah, nicht anwesend war. 

„Wo ist Snape?", wunderte sich Fred. 

„Muss wahrscheinlich seinen Rausch ausschlafen," murmelte Harry, erklärte aber nichts weiteres, weswegen ihn Fred nur verwirrt anblickte.

„Lupi...Black ist auch noch nicht da," sagte Parvati enttäuscht, „Ich wollte doch mit ihm über Beauty reden."

Sie setzten sich an den leeren Gryffindor- Tisch, während Draco zum Slytherin- Tisch ging, nicht ohne Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. 

„Wieso über Beauty?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Na ja, er sagte doch, dass alle bei denen das Linyinwin stirbt, automatisch durchfliegen," erklärte Parvati.

„Sterben! Nicht umgebracht werden," verbesserte Harry. 

„Ich will auch so ein Katzenviech haben," seufzte Fred, „Denkt ihr Lup...Black schenkt mir eines von seinen Übriggebliebenen?"

„Was willst du denn mit denen?", fragte Parvati verwirrt. 

„Sie sind niedlich," sagte Fred, „Genau wie du."

Parvatis Gesicht zierte darauf ein leichter Rotschimmer, aber gleichzeitig auch ein erfreutes Lächeln. 

„Da hat's aber wen erwischt," neckte Seamus die beiden, worauf auch Fred leicht rot im Gesicht wurde und Parvatis die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. 

„Das ist gar nicht wahr," stammelte Parvati, „Ich habe ihm nur ein paar Tipps gegeben, wie er Angelina rumkriegen kann."

„Ganz genau," stimmte Fred enthusiastisch zu, „Angelina! Ich stehe auf Angelina!"

„Natürlich und ich bin mit Draco zusammen, weil ich hoffe so näher bei Crabbe zu sein," sagte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Hey Malfoy," rief Fred sofort zum Slytherin- Tisch, „Du musst dich vor Crabbe in Acht nehmen. Der nimmt dir sonst Harry weg."

„Crabbe ist kein Problem," rief Draco zurück, „Goyle steht auf ihn."

„Tja, Harry! Du hast dir den falschen Gorilla ausgesucht," meinte Fred.

Harry tat so als würde er überhaupt nicht zuhören und setzte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf, als er McGonagalls missmutigen Blick auffing.

Die Tore der Halle öffneten sich und Hermione in heftigsten Streit mit Stewart Ackerly betrat die Halle. 

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage...das stimmt nicht," sagte Stewart soeben. 

„Ich gehe in die Fünfte und du erst in die Zweite und ich sage das stimmt," widersprach Hermione. 

„Nein..."

„Doch..."

„Nein..."

„Auf so eine lächerliche Diskussion lasse ich mich nicht ein," entschloss sich Hermione mit ernster Miene und ließ den Ravenclaw einfach stehen, als sie sich gegenüber von Harry niederließ. 

„Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen um was es geht," sagte Hermione, bevor einer von ihnen nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. 

Die Tore öffneten sich abermals und eine ganze Schülerschar stürmte in die Halle. 

Ron drängte sich bei Cho Chang und ihren kichernden Freundinnen vorbei und setzte sich sofort neben Hermione. 

„Ich bin wieder da," sprach er das Offensichtliche aus, „Habt ihr mich vermisst?"

„Unglaublich," sagte Hermione mit gelangweilter Stimme. 

Harry beobachtete Blaise und Pansy Parkinson, die sich an beiden Seiten Dracos niederließen und gleichzeitig zu Sprechen begannen. 

Sie konnten sich wohl nicht darauf einigen, wer zuerst mit Draco sprechen durfte, denn schon bald entfachte ein lautstarker Streit zwischen den beiden, bis Draco mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug und sich zwischen Morag McDougal und Millicent Bulstrode setzte.

Darauf stritten Pansy und Blaise gleich noch mal, offensichtlich darum, wer Draco nun verscheucht hatte. 

Als Viktor Krum die Halle betrat, drehte sich Hermione sofort auf die andere Seite und würdigte ihm keinen Blick. 

Er blickte nur kurz mit schuldbewusster Miene zu ihr, bevor er sich auf den nun leeren Platz zwischen Blaise und Pansy niederließ. 

Der Lärmspiegel der Halle stieg in Sekundenschnelle an; jeder der sich noch nicht im Zug begegnet war, erzählte nun den anderen, wie seine Weihnachtsferien gewesen waren. 

„Hallo," wurden sie von George gegrüßt, der sich mit trauriger Miene neben seinen Zwillingsbruder setzte. 

„Hi! Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Fred direkt, „Du trauerst doch nicht immer noch Cho nach."

„Wer hat dir davon erzählt?", fragte George erschrocken und Ginny, die sich gerade neben ihn setzen wollte, wählte nun lieber einen Platz etwas weiter unten bei Dean und Lavender. 

„Du kennst doch unsere Familie," meinte Fred abwinkend, „Da gibt es einfach keine Geheimnisse."

George seufzte nur und blickte betrübt auf seinen leeren Teller. 

„Ach komm schon, ich weiß, was dich aufmuntern wird," sagte Fred, „Ich habe unseren Stand für heute Abend vorbereitet."

„Vergiss den blöden Stand," fuhr George ihn an, „Mich interessiert der dämliche Stand nicht. Es gibt wichtigeres im Leben als _Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze_."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und setzte sich weit entfernt von Fred neben Lee Jordan, der ganz begeistert davon schwärmte, dass ihn Alyson Chester besucht hatte und nach seinem Grinsen zu schließen, konnte man sich auch vorstellen, dass da mehr als ein paar Küsse stattfanden.

„Meine Güte, ich hoffe der bleibt nicht so," murmelte Fred kopfschüttelnd. 

„Der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen," versicherte Parvati. 

„Und wenn nicht? Steigst du ein?", fragte Fred. 

„Bei _Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze_?", staunte Parvati, „Solltest du da nicht eher Ron oder Ginny fragen."

„Papperlapapp," meinte Fred, „Dann nennen wir es halt _Weasley & Patil Scherze für Jedermann_."

„Wenn du bei euren alten Namen bleibst, mache ich mit," sagte Parvati schmunzelnd. 

„Wirklich? Deal?", Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. 

„Deal," meinte Parvati und schlug ein. 

„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Nein hast du nicht," gluckste Seamus, „Fred steht auf Angelina!"

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?", fragte Ron an Harry gewandt. 

„Ist ein Insider," erklärte Harry ebenfalls glucksend. 

„Und da kommt dein Traummann," kicherte Seamus, als Crabbe und Goyle die Halle betraten. 

Hermione und Ron blickten sich nur verständnislos an; fragten aber gar nicht weiter, aus Angst noch weitere merkwürdige Antworten zu bekommen. 

„Liebe Schüler," Dumbledore war nun aufgestanden und in der Halle kehrte sofort Ruhe ein. 

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle wieder so zahlreich zurück gekommen seid. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet wunderschöne Ferien..." George rümpfte dabei die Nase „...und könnt euch nun auf das restliche Schuljahr konzentrieren. Bevor wir mit unserem Essen beginnen, habe ich noch einige Ankündigungen zu machen. Professor McGonagall bat mich euch zu erinnern, dass nun die ZAGs und UTZs anstehen und ihr euch nicht auf euren Erfolgen bei den Probe- ZAGs ausruhen sollt..." Dabei blickte er zu Neville und Fred „...und diejenigen, die nicht so gut abgeschnitten haben, sollen sich daran erinnern und nun umso fleißiger lernen..." Dabei sah er zu Hermione und danach zu George, der ihn gar nicht beachtete, sondern weiterhin die leeren Teller betrachtete „...Mister Filch bat mich um etwas ganz anderes, als wir es von ihm gewöhnt sind. Er möchte euch nicht an die Schulregel erinnern..." Filch wedelte mit seiner Hand und Dumbledore verbesserte: „Er will euch nicht **nur** an die Schulregeln erinnern. Seine Katze Mrs. Norris meidet ihn seit Wochen und er vermutet einen Zauber dahinter..." Dumbledore lächelte darüber nur und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht Filchs Meinung teilte, „...und er bittet den Aussprecher dieses Zaubers, dass er ihn aufhebt. Nun das war es eigentlich schon. Haut rein." Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit den leckersten Speisen und Getränken. 

„Genau das brauche ich jetzt," sagte Ron begeistert und schlang sofort drei verschiedene Sachen hinunter. 

„Was ist mir dir los?", fragte Fred amüsiert, „Hast du bei den Zabinis nichts zum Essen bekommen?"

„Doch," schmatzte Ron, „Und Blaise kocht wirklich lecker, aber die Zugfahrt war so lang und ich hatte kein Geld und Blaise ist eingeschlafen."

„Blaise?", fragte Hermione erstaunt, „Blaise kocht?"

„Ja," Ron schluckte hinunter und erklärte: „Eliza ist keine schlechte Köchin oder so. Sie vergisst nur immer mitten im Kochen das Rezept und gibt etwas ganz anderes hinzu. In ihren Schokoladenplätzchen waren Lachsstückchen drinnen und ihr Eierpunsch schmeckte sehr nach Artischocken."

„Gib's zu! Du warst nur bei Blaise, damit du dich bei Professor Zabini einschmeicheln konntest," witzelte Seamus. 

„Ja, genau das war mein Plan. Und ich konnte ihn auch so toll durchführen, weil Devon ja immer daheim war," sagte Ron sarkastisch. 

„Devon?", Hermione zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Er war nie daheim?", staunte Parvati. 

„Kaum," antwortete Ron. 

„Er betrügt seine Frau sogar in den Ferien," Parvati schüttelte enttäuscht ihren Kopf, „So hätte ich ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt."

„Eliza merkt gar nicht, dass er nicht da ist," meinte Ron, „Außer Blaise fällt es sowieso keinem auf. Agnes, Blaises Cousine hat nämlich das selbe Gedächtnis wie Eliza, obwohl sie mit Devon und nicht mit Eliza verwandt ist."

„Devon?" wiederholte Hermione ungläubig. 

„Ja, Devon," sagte Ron lautstark, „Er hat mir das Per du angeboten, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind."

„Und du kommst sicher in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durch," meinte Fred. 

Den Rest des Abendessen verbrachte Ron damit seinen Bruder vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch Fred hörte ihm nur mit halben Ohr zu und sprach stattdessen mit Parvati über den Stand und das Geschäft in der Winkelgasse.

„Wiesel," Draco fing die Gruppe Gryffindors ab, als diese gerade aus der großen Halle traten.

Das Gekicher aller, die ihn von hinten sahen, ignorierte Draco einfach und ging direkt auf Ron zu, der ihn nur mit großen Augen verwundert anblickte. 

„Willst du was von mir?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Sonst nenne ich keinen Wiesel," erwiderte Draco kühl. 

„Und was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Ron und blickte dabei zu Harry, der ihn nur geheimnisvoll zulächelte. 

„Ich fordere dich zu einer Partie Zaubererschach heraus," sagte Draco, „Finnigan und Potter behaupten du seiest Gryffindor- Champion."

„**Du** forderst **mich** heraus?", wiederholte Ron. 

„Sag ja, sag ja," bettelte Seamus, „Ich will wissen, wer von euch besser ist. Malfoy hat heute Nachmittag jede Partie gegen mich gewonnen."

„Ja, ich habe schon von Blaise gehört, dass du nicht schlecht sein sollst," sagte Ron an Draco gewandt, „Slytherin- Champion, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe."

„Ist das ein Ja?", fragte Draco. 

„Natürlich ist das ein Ja. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, einmal gegen jemanden zu spielen der Niveau hat," Dabei blickte Ron entschuldigend zu Seamus und Harry, die nicht so richtig wussten, ob sie nun beleidigt sein sollten oder ob er es als Scherz gemeint hatte.

„Hermyninny," wurden sie abermals aufgehalten, als Viktor Krum zu Hermione lief und sich vor sie kniete, „Bitte verzeih mir...ich mach es auch nicht wieder..."

„Vergiss es! Ich habe wegen dir meine schulischen Leistungen vernachlässigt und was machst du?" Sie wollte einfach an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er hielt sie an einem Arm fest. 

„Ich weiß, es war falsch. Aber ich bin nun mal schwach geworden. Sie war so hübsch," beteuerte Viktor und Harry hatte nun endlich eine Ahnung, warum Hermione sich von ihm getrennt hatte. 

„Sie war hübsch?" Hermiones Augenlid zuckte unkontrolliert und einige Schaulustige aus allen Häusern hatten sich schon um sie versammelt, „Sie war hübsch? Du betrügst mich mit so einer dämlichen Hexe und alles was du dazu zu sagen hast ist: Sie war hübsch?!"

„Dann verzeihst du mir nicht?", fragte Viktor enttäuscht. 

Hermione rollte nur mit den Augen und würdigte ihm keinen weiteren Blick, sondern ließ ihn einfach mitten im Gang stehen. 

Harry war sich sicher von einigen Hufflepuff- Mädchen ein „Recht hat sie" und „Typisch Männer" gehört zu haben, bevor er ihr mit den anderen Gryffindors folgte. 

Keiner der Gryffindors wollte in den Turm gehen. 

Alle standen vor Godrics Portrait und hörten gerade von ihm, was mit der fetten Dame passiert war. 

„Hi Harry," rief Godric ganz begeistert, „Schau dir das an! Ich bin beliebt!"

„Großartig für dich! _Löwenmut_," murmelte Harry und zur Enttäuschung aller, besonders der Mädchen, kippte das Portrait zur Seite. 

Doch auf die Idee, dass sie nur kurz warten mussten um Godric wieder zu sehen kam scheinbar keiner, denn alle gingen murrend und Harry verwünschend in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Sofort als Seamus diesen betrat, suchte er das Zauberschachbrett heraus und stellte es auf einen der Tische. 

„Los, los," der Ire scheuchte Ron und Draco zu dem Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl daneben. 

„Na gut, Wiesel. Dann beginnen wir," meinte Draco. 

Die Meisten interessieren sich nicht für Schach und gingen daher schlafen, oder in Georges Fall deprimiert aus dem Fenster schauen. 

Doch diejenigen, die es interessierte hatten sich in einem kleinen Kreis um die beiden Spieler gestellt. 

Harry lehnte mit seinem Kopf an Dracos Schulter und versuchte den Verlauf des Spieles zu folgen. 

Aber irgendwie verstand er nicht die Spielweise der beiden. 

Anstatt sich gegenseitig die Figuren wegzunehmen, versuchten sie so wenig wie möglich an die Figuren des Anderen zu kommen. 

Als das Spiel nach fast einer Stunde immer noch nicht zu Ende war, entschlossen sich die meisten doch schlafen zu gehen und morgen nach dem Endergebnis zu fragen. 

Nur noch Seamus fieberte aufgeregt mit, auch wenn Harry nicht wusste auf wessen Seite der Ire eigentlich stand. 

Harry schaffte es kaum noch seine Augen offen zu halten. 

Er bemerkte gerade noch, wie Draco dem Rothaarigen einen Turm abnahm, da nickte er kurz ein. 

„Du solltest schlafen gehen," meinte Draco, der den Zustand seines Gryffindors bemerkt hatte. 

„Kommst du auch?", fragte Harry bittend. 

„Warte oben auf mich! Ich komme nach," versprach Draco, „Sobald ich das Wiesel erledigt habe."

Harry küsste ihn kurz, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann in den Jungenschlafsaal. 

Deans Vorhänge waren nicht richtig zugezogen und so konnte man Lavender sehen, die sich dicht an Dean anschmiegte.

Bevor sich Harry in sein eigenes Bett legte, hob er noch Boss und Kollege heraus, die ihn beleidigt ansahen und sich in einer Ecke verkrochen um auf den günstigsten Moment zu warten um wieder in Harrys Bett zu hüpfen.

Er versuchte wach zu bleiben, aber so sehr er es auch versuchte; als Draco zu ihm ins Bett stieg, war er schon längst eingeschlafen.

TBC


	57. Strafarbeit

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Hi! Da bin ich wieder! Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Ich hatte eine Schreibblockade und danach musste ich für die theoretische Führerscheinprüfung lernen. Die hatte ich nämlich gestern und das Lernen hat sich erstmals wirklich ausgezahlt. Ich habe bestanden *jubel* Wenn ich nächsten Freitag die praktische Prüfung  auch noch schaffe, dann kann ich endlich **allein **durch die Gegend fahren. Und ich werde sie sicher schaffen...ich meine immerhin bin ich 3000km abgefahren, da muss man das doch schaffen...aber vielleicht fliege ich trotzdem durch...na ja ist ja auch egal. 

Ich schaue, dass ich mit dem nächsten Teil etwas schneller fertig bin. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Angel334, LadyRowena, Maia May, hermy24, Queen of Nightfever, Kirilein, moonshine88, Nevathiel, Ich war's nicht, brisana-brownie, Mafia, baboon, Bligeta, netrunnerin14, Alagar-Loth, cat-68, Herminethbest, Ralna, pirat, Lorelei Lee, Takuto-kun, Lady Arrogance, blub und Alenia.

@Alenia: Das war mein voller ernst. *fiesbin*

@blub: Ruhig durchatmen...hab ja schon weiter geschrieben.

@Lady Arrogance: Ich weiß was du meinst...ich verliere schon selbst den Überblick *g* Aber ich habe das blöde Problem, dass ich sobald mir was einfällt sofort einbauen will, sonst werde ich ganz wahnsinnig und denke „Warum habe ich das nicht geschrieben?" Außerdem soll immer das gleiche passieren?

@Takuto-kun: Du könntest schon, aber was hast du davon? Dann kann ich doch überhaupt nicht mehr weiterschreiben.

@cat-68: Die Idee ist zwar gut, aber etwas umständlich umzusetzen. Ich meine Sirius und Remus haben ihre Geschichte immer wen erzählt. Wen soll es Snape erzählen? Harry? Ich glaube da würde er sich eher selbst vergiften...aber vielleicht lass ich es mal Narcissa machen. Das könnte aber noch dauern.

@netrunnerin14: Naja, irgendein Linyinwin muss Harry doch mögen. Wenn Moonshine schon Draco vorzieht.

@Mafia: Kommt schon noch...zwar nicht direkt, aber es kommt noch.

@brisana-brownie: Halte mich für verrückt, aber Arizona hat's mir irgendwie angetan. Danke für die Vorschläge.

@Kirilein: Da hat mich jemand durchschaut. *g*...Voldie reinlassen? Nun technisch gesehen, müsste es wirklich gehen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab abgibt, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er Bill einen Brief schreibt weil er nach Hogwarts will.

@LadyRowena: Aber aber *kopfschüttel* Was du schon wieder denkst *g*

***************************************************************************

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch laute Geräusche im Schlafsaal. 

Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und bemerkte dabei, dass Draco gar nicht in seinem Bett lag. 

„Harry, aufstehen," rief Ron und riss im gleichen Moment die Vorhänge bei Seite. 

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich ist er schon früher aufgewacht und frühstücken gegangen."

„Aber er hat doch hier übernachtet, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Zu Mindestens hat er sich nach unserer Schachpartie in dein Bett gelegt," sagte Ron grinsend. 

„Könnt ihr aufhören zu reden," bat Neville panisch, während er seine Schulbücher zusammen suchte, „Wir kommen zu spät und wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke."

„Wir kommen zu spät?", fragte Harry entsetzt und zog sich so schnell er konnte um.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen habe," murmelte Ron. 

Die drei Jungen rannten in Windeseile aus dem Gryffindor- Turm; Godric wünschte Harry noch einen schönen Tag, und stürmten in die Kerker hinunter. 

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht schon früher geweckt?", beschwerte sich Harry, als er gerade über Mrs. Norris sprang um nicht wieder in einer Rüstung zu landen. 

„Ich war doch selbst noch nicht wach," verteidigte sich Ron. 

„Ich habe die Zeit übersehen," entschuldigte sich Neville schon leicht außer Atem. 

Sie erreichten den Raum für Zaubertränke genau zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde. 

„Ich wette er wird jeden von uns zehn Punkte abziehen," sagte Ron, während er anklopfte und danach den Raum betrat. 

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", schnarrte Snape, als er die drei erblickte, „Potter, Weasley und Longbottom. Unsere Spezialisten!"

Harry bemerkte, dass außer Crabbe alle Slytherins anwesend waren, doch aus Angst wieder aus Zaubertränke geworfen zu werden, taten sie unbeteiligt. 

„Wir haben...", begann Harry, doch Snape unterbrach ihn: „Setzen sie sich schon, Potter! Ihre Ausreden sind mir ziemlich egal."

Verwirrt folgte Harry dem Befehl seines Professor und ließ sich neben Draco nieder, der ihm leise einen guten Morgen wünschte. 

„Habe ich ihnen erlaubt sich zu setzen," fuhr Snape die beiden anderen Gryffindors an. 

Ron und Neville standen seufzend wieder von ihren Plätzen auf. 

„Mal sehen...sie beide sind zehn Minuten zu spät," sagte Snape, „Ich würde sagen zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch....und sie können sich Mister Potter anschließen. Seien sie in der Mittagspause in meinem Büro."

Ron und Neville blickten sich verwirrt an und erst durch Snapes „Setzen sie sich endlich" bewegten sie sich wieder und ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder. 

Neville war es anzusehen, dass er nicht so begeistert darüber war wieder bei Millicent Bulstrode sitzen zu müssen. 

„Ach...und zehn Punkte Abzug für sie Mister Potter," sagte Snape beiläufig, als er zu seinem Tisch ging, „Seien sie gefälligst pünktlich!"

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen!

Er hätte doch schon fast geglaubt, dass ihn Snape dieses Mal in Ruhe lassen würde. 

„Wie ich vorher schon sagte, werden wir nun mit den Heiltränken beginnen," sagte Snape mit seiner kältesten Stimmlage, „Ich mache dies nur, weil Madam Pomfrey auf die merkwürdige Idee gekommen ist, dass ihr euch in Zeiten Voldemorts..." Der Großteil der Klasse zuckte zusammen,  „...selbst helfen sollt. Ich finde es lächerlich, denn mehr als die Hälfte wird sich eher vergiften als sich heilen." Dabei blickte er geradewegs zu Neville, „Und da es nicht der vorgesehene Unterrichtsstoff ist, steht davon auch nichts in ihren Büchern."

Hermione packte ganz enttäuscht ihr Zaubertrankbuch ein. 

„Wir beginnen mit etwas einfachen. Nämlich mit einem fiebersenkenden Trank," fuhr Snape fort und schrieb die Zutaten und Beschreibung mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tafel. 

„Ach ja, es ist eine Einzelarbeit," fügte Snape noch hinzu, bevor er sich auf seinen Sessel setzte und mit missmutigen Blick beobachtete, wie sich jeder Schüler die Zutaten holte. 

Harry war gerade dabei seine Böswurzeln zu zerkleinern, als sein Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel inmitten des Tisches fiel. 

_Snape hat mit Dumbledore über diese Durmstrang- Sache gesprochen_

_                        und jetzt will mich dieser alte Verrückte sprechen. Kommst du mit?_

Harry versicherte sich, dass Snape nicht zu ihnen blickte, bevor er seine Antwort schrieb.

                        _Wann?_

Er warf seine zerkleinerten Wurzeln in die bläuliche Flüssigkeit seines Kessels und der Trank wurde gelb. 

Bis jetzt passte schon mal alles. 

Er wog noch schnell die Apfelschallen ab, bevor er Dracos neueste Antwort las.

                        _In Wahrsagen!_

Die 20g Apfelschalen fügte er seinem Trank hinzu und rührte sieben Mal nach links, bevor er die magischen Kieselsteine hinzu gab und dann acht mal nach rechts rührte. 

                        _Kann nicht! Muss was für Snape erledigen! Geht es auch später?  
  
_

„Was musst du denn für Snape erledigen?", fragte Draco flüsternd, als Snape gerade bei Neville stand und diesen anbrüllte. 

„Strafarbeit," sagte Harry schnell, „Aber nach dem Unterricht hätte ich Zeit."

„Okay...ich denke nicht, dass sich der alte Narr aufregen wird, wenn ich später hinkomme," murmelte Draco und wandte sich dann seinem eigenen Trank zu. 

Zu Snapes Bedauern hatte bis auf Neville jeder den Trank ordnungsgemäß fertig gestellt. 

„Mister Zabini! Wollten sie ihm nicht Nachhilfe geben," fuhr Snape den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin an. 

„Was erwarten sie?", erwiderte Blaise ruhig, „Ich kann auch keine Wunder vollbringen."

„Da sehen sie's, Longbottom. Selbst er hält sie für unfähig," zischte Snape und Neville wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu blicken. 

„Sie können gehen," verkündete Snape zur Freude der ganzen Klasse. 

„Nimm es nicht so tragisch," versuchte Hermione Neville zu trösten, „In der Theorie bist du doch schon sehr gut, da werden wir wohl noch dein praktisches Können hervorbringen."

„Wenn er eines hat," kicherte Pansy und ging mit erhobenem Haupt und den anderen Slytherins an den Gryffindors vorbei. 

„Ach hör nicht auf die," sagte Hermione entschlossen, „Ich werde Blaise unterstützen und mit der Hilfe von uns beiden wirst du es schon schaffen."

„Ihre Zuversicht muss man haben," murmelte Harry und Ron, der es gehört hatte, begann leise zu Glucksen. 

„Hi Champion," grüßte Seamus den Rothaarigen. 

„Nenn mich doch nicht so," bat Ron und wurde leicht rot. 

„Aber warum denn nicht? Du bist Hogwarts Schachchampion und das sollen ruhig alle wissen," entgegnete Seamus. 

„Ja und dann hetzt Malfoy seine beiden Gorillas auf mich," sagte Ron, „Du weißt doch, dass er ein schlechter Verlierer ist."

„Moment Mal," unterbrach Harry die beiden, „Soll das heißen, dass du Draco im Schach besiegt hast?"

„Ja hat er," antwortete Seamus stolz, während Ron noch röter wurde, „Du hättest Malfoys Gesicht sehen müssen, als ihn Ron Schachmatt gesetzt hat...Das sah er nicht so gern."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen," schmunzelte Harry und bereute innerlich, dass er nicht doch wach geblieben war. 

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins war sicherlich einmalig. 

„Was müssen wir eigentlich für Snape machen?", fragte plötzlich Neville. 

„Seine Zutaten auf die beiden Zaubertrankräume aufteilen," antwortete Harry. 

Neville atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf; er hatte wohl schon an etwas schlimmeres gedacht. 

„Warum musst du das eigentlich machen?", wollte Ron wissen. 

„Mal sehen...," Harry tat so, als ob er angestrengt nachdenken musste, „...vielleicht weil er mich hasst..."

„Er kann dich aber nicht einfach zu so etwas verdonnern," meinte Hermione, „Zumal der Tatsache, dass du gar nicht unterschrieben hast...Ich würde mich bei Professor Dumbledore beschweren..."

„Lieber nicht, Hermione," sagte Harry rasch, „Ich will nicht noch mehr Ärger mit Snape bekommen."

Hermione versuchte zwar ihn umzustimmen, aber bei Beginn von Binns Unterricht schwieg sie sofort. 

Die zwei Stunden bis zur Mittagspause vergingen viel zu schnell und ehe sich Harry versah, befand er sich mit Ron und Neville auf den Weg in Snapes Büro. 

Die Tür stand offen, aber von Snape war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. 

„Und jetzt?", fragte Neville und wurde wieder sichtbar nervös. 

„Wir warten," schlug Harry vor, bevor er sich auf einen von Snapes Sessel setzte. 

„Wir müssen immer pünktlich kommen, aber er darf uns einfach warten lassen," murrte Ron, „Elender..."

„Überlegen sie sich lieber ob sie diesen Satz wirklich beenden wollen, Mister Weasley," Snape war nun mit einem Karton in den Händen zu ihnen gekommen. 

Ron erbleichte und versuchte Snape nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Sie werden jetzt diese Flaschen...," Snape wies auf drei vollbeladene Regale, „...in diese Kartons..." er zeigte in eine Ecke seines Büros, in der mehrere Kartons standen, „...geben und sie in den zweiten Zaubertrankraum tragen...Wenn sie damit fertig sind, kommen sie in den Klassenraum. Dort stehen die restlichen Sachen...Ach und zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Bedanken sie sich bei Mister Weasley!"

Snape würdigte ihnen keinen Blick mehr, sondern verließ sofort sein Büro. 

„Elender Sklaventreiber," nörgelte Ron, während sie die Flaschen so verstauten, dass sie nicht umfallen konnten, „Warum machen das nicht die Hauselfen?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schloss seinen Karton, denn im Gegensatz zu Ron und Neville, die entweder nörgelten oder ängstlich die Flaschen beäugten, hatte er seinen Karton schon gefüllt. 

So lange Neville und Ron bei ihm waren, fand Harry die Arbeit noch erträglich, denn immerhin konnten sie es sich untereinander aufteilen, aber als Wahrsagen begann, wurden die beiden von Snape entlassen und er musste allein die ganzen Kartons mit Flaschen, Kräutern und dergleichen tragen. 

„Ziehen sie nicht so ein Gesicht Potter und tragen sie das hinauf," zischte Snape als er Harry einen schon gefüllten Karton in die Hand drückte. 

Harry vermutete, dass Snapes jetzige Klasse den Karton füllen musste. 

„Jaja," murmelte Harry nur und verließ den Klassenraum, sich den Blicken der Schüler im Rücken bewusst.  

Zum Glück hatten die meisten Schüler wieder Unterricht und so waren die Gänge wie ausgestorben. 

Er stieg die Treppen immer höher, bis er plötzlich mit jemanden zustammen stieß. 

Nur seine Geschicklichkeit verhinderte, dass Snapes Flaschen zerbrachen. 

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen," schnauzte ihn eine sehr bekannte Stimme an. 

Er stellte den Karton auf den Boden und erkannte Marcus Flint, hinter dem einige Hauselfen nachwuselten und ebenfalls Kartons in den Händen hatten. 

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Harry verwirrt und betrachtete die Kartons genauer. 

Bei einem erkannte er deutlich ein Hemd, das aus dem Karton stand. 

„Nach was sieht es aus?", gab Marcus zurück, „Ich ziehe um."

„Weshalb?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Weshalb? Willst du es wirklich wissen?", knurrte Marcus. 

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt," erwiderte Harry, „Weiß Oliver von deinem Umzug?"

„Wood? Wie könnte er es nicht wissen?", zischte Marcus. 

Bei _Wood _wurde Harry hellhörig!

Was war aus _Olli _geworden?

„Immerhin hat er mich persönlich rausgeworfen," endete Marcus wütend. 

„Ihr habt euch getrennt," schlussfolgerte Harry leicht geschockt. 

Trotz der alten Rivalitäten der beiden ehemaligen Quidditch- Kapitäne wirkte ihre Beziehung doch sehr harmonisch, wenn man sie gemeinsam in den Gängen sah, wie sie sich liebevoll küssten, wenn sie glaubten, dass sie niemand beobachtete. 

„Großartige Erkenntnis," lobte ihn Marcus sarkastisch. 

„Aber warum?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Weil wir etwas heraus gefunden haben, was Weasley und du ebenfalls bald heraus finden werdet," sagte Marcus. 

„Und das wäre?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Slytherins und Gryffindors können keine Beziehung miteinander führen," antwortete Marcus plötzlich ganz bedrückt, „Auf die Dauer artet das in eine Katastrophe aus."

„Das muss doch nicht bei jedem so sein," meinte Harry. 

„Kennst du eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden Häusern, die länger als ein Jahr gedauert hat?", fragte ihn Marcus, „Nein?...Wundert mich nicht, denn so etwas gibt es nicht. Slytherins und Gryffindors passen einfach nicht zusammen. Es ist nur ein schöner Traum, aber die Realität sieht eben etwas anders aus."

Er klopfte Harry einmal auf die Schulter und sagte: „Genieß die Zeit die dir noch mit Draco bleibt."

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, waren Marcus und die Hauselfen schon in den nächsten Gang verschwunden. 

Verwirrt blickte er dem ehemaligen Slytherin hinterher. 

Er konnte nicht glauben, was ihn Marcus Flint soeben gesagt hatte. 

Aber wenn er so überlegte, kannte er wirklich kein Paar zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, das sich nicht nach einer gewissen Zeit trennte, wenn sie überhaupt zusammen kamen. 

„Na ja, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel," murmelte Harry zuversichtlich, während er den Karton wieder aufhob und seinen Weg fortsetzte. 

Er stellte den Karton bei den Restlichen ab und begab sich wieder in den Kerker. 

Innerlich bereute er Wahrsagen abgewählt zu haben. 

Trelawneys ewige Todesvorhersagen konnten zwar sehr nervend sein, aber das wäre ihm hundert Mal lieber als für Snape Kartons zu schleppen. 

Mit Freude stellte er fest, dass Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in zehn Minuten anfing und Snape ihn nicht länger festhalten konnte.

Schon Meter vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke stürmte ihm Snapes vorige Klasse entgegen, die nur noch schnell von dem Zaubertrankprofessor wegwollte. 

Als er den Raum betrat, war dieser bis auf Snape leer. 

„Nehmen sie gleich den nächsten Karton," sagte Snape als er Harry wahrnahm, „Und danach können sie mir beim Sortieren helfen."

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beginnt gleich," erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme. 

„Und sie wollen den Werwolf natürlich nicht warten lassen," sagte Snape mit spöttischem Unterton. 

„Sie brauchen mich doch nicht mehr," meinte Harry. 

„Eigentlich schon...ach gehen sie schon," grummelte Snape. 

„Vielen Dank," bedankte sich Harry und wollte schon aus dem Klassenraum gehen, als ihm Snape noch nachrief: „Nach dem Abendessen! Vergessen sie es nicht!"

Harry nickte nur und verließ dann entgültig den Raum. 

Er hastete die Treppen hinauf und aus dem Schloss. 

Es hatte wieder zu Schneien begonnen und die weißen Flocken landeten unentwegt auf seinem Umhang und Haaren. 

Schon von Weiten erkannte er Remus, der seine Arme um Sirius geschlungen hatte und ihn sanft küsste. 

Harry musste zugeben, dass Remus der kleine Trip nach Hawaii gut getan hatte. 

Er wirkte nicht mehr so kränklich, denn sein Gesicht war von einer leichten Bräune übersäht. 

Sirius hingegen hatte einen deutlich sichtbaren Sonnenbrand; sein ganzes Gesicht war rot wie Rons als dieser Blaise gerade kennen gelernt hatte. 

Harry freute sich wirklich für die beiden, da das glückliche Strahlen immer noch nicht aus ihren Augen gewichen war. 

Da hatten sich eben wirklich Zwei gefunden. 

„Wie war die Flitterwoche?", fragte Harry gut gelaunt, als er zu ihnen stieß. 

Remus löste sich von Sirius und lächelte Harry fröhlich entgegen. 

„Sie war traumhaft," antwortete der Werwolf. 

„Ein bisschen zu viel Sonne," fügte Sirius hinzu. 

„Ich habe dir doch hundert Mal gesagt, dass du im Schatten liegen oder dich wenigstens eincremen sollst," sagte Remus. 

Harry schmunzelte kurz, als er Sirius gespielt beleidigte Miene sah. 

„Wie auch immer," winkte Remus ab, „Wie hast du deine restlichen Ferien verbracht?"

Harry erzählte ihnen von dem Besuch Lucius Malfoy und beider Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen. 

„Aber das kann er doch nicht tun," sagte Sirius, „Ich meine, Draco muss doch auch ein Mitspracherecht haben, oder? Man kann doch nicht einfach sein Kind mitten im Schuljahr in eine andere Schule schicken...Vor allem eine die so weit entfernt ist...Das kann er doch nicht machen."

„Leider doch," verbesserte ihn Remus, „Draco hat in dieser Sache wirklich kein Mitspracherecht. Wenn ihn sein Erziehungsberichtigter von der Schule nehmen will, hat er keine Chance etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

„Aber Dumbledore hat doch irgendwas vor," warf Harry ein, „Sonst hätte er Draco nicht zu sich bestellt."

„Vielleicht will er ihm auch nur sein Beileid aussprechen," überlegte Remus. 

„Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch," bat ihn Sirius. 

„Ich bin nicht pessimistisch," verteidigte sich Remus, „Ich bin realistisch!"

„Na ja, wenigstens passiert nicht noch was Schlimmes," versuchte Harry zu scherzen, doch seine gute Laune verschwand sofort, als er einen Blick zwischen Remus und Sirius auffing, der nichts Gutes versprach. 

„Harry, ich wollte dir heute sowieso etwas sagen," begann Sirius, „Aber das verschieben wir wohl lieber auf später..." Dabei ruhte sein Blick auf die Schülerschar die soeben vom Schloss zu ihnen kam. 

„Komm nach dem Abendessen in unsere Wohnung!" Danach verwandelte er sich in den großen schwarzen Hund und hetzte zum Schloss zurück. 

Parvati und Lavender blickten ihm enttäuscht hinterher. 

Die beiden hatten wohl gehofft, dass zwischen Sirius und Remus irgendetwas passieren würde, bei dem sie „Wie süß" kreischen konnten. 

Plötzlich bemerkte Harry was Sirius soeben gesagt hatte. 

„Remus, ich kann heute Abend..."

„Erzähl das nach dem Abendessen," bat Remus, da inzwischen alle Schüler eingetroffen waren. 

„Hatten sie eine schöne Hochzeitsreise, Professor Black?", fragte Parvati und alle drehten sich überrascht zu ihr, bevor sie verwirrt zu Remus blickten. 

„Sie war wunderschön," berichtete Remus, „Und ich habe euch sogar etwas mitgebracht..."

„Eine Sekunde," rief Pansy, „Was für eine Hochzeitsreise? Und warum Professor Black?"

„Ich habe Sirius Black in den Weihnachtsferien geheiratet und wir waren bis gestern Abend auf Maui," erklärte Remus, „Und ich möchte euch bitten, mich nun mit Black anzusprechen."

„Sie haben Black geheiratet?", wiederholte Pansy ungläubig. 

„Ja," antwortete Remus glücklich und zeigte als Beweis seinen goldenen Ehering. 

„Ich gratuliere," sagte Pansy langsam. 

„Vielen Dank," strahlte Remus und wandte sich dann wieder der Klasse zu. 

„Wie gesagt habe ich euch etwas mitgebracht, aber dafür müssen wir ins Schloss gehen, da dieses Wesen keine Kälte verträgt," erklärte Remus und schritt Richtung Schloss, während die Schüler unschlüssig bei Hagrids Hüte stehen blieben, bis ihm endlich einige folgten. 

Remus führte sie in einen leeren Klassenraum ganz in der Nähe der großen Halle. 

„Setzt euch bitte," bat Remus und zeigte auf die Tischreihen, während er sich selbst hinter den Lehrertisch stellte. 

„Und wie war deine Strafarbeit?", fragte ihn Draco leise, als er sich neben Harry setzte. 

„Wie immer," antwortete Harry, „Anstrengend und langweilig."

„Ich dachte immer, sie seien Anstrengend und unnütz," meinte Draco grinsend. 

„Pst," machte Hermione hinter ihnen. 

Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass Remus nur noch auf sie beide wartete um zu beginnen. 

„Verzeihung," nuschelte Harry. 

Remus nickte ihm nur zu, bevor er sich einem zugedeckten Käfig zuwandte. 

„Weiß jemand von ihnen was ein Kokos ist?", fragte Remus in die Runde. 

„Meinen sie eine Kokosnuss?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. 

„Nein," lächelte Remus. 

„Dann weiß ich es nicht," seufzte Hermione und Harry hörte deutlich die Enttäuschung heraus. 

„Ein Kokos ist ein in tropischen Gebieten besiedeltes Wesen," erklärte Remus, „Normalerweise sollte man diese Art von Wesen nicht mit zu uns nehmen, aber ein Kokos wollte sich nicht mehr von meinem Gatten trennen. Es ist nicht mehr von ihm herunter gegangen...Und schließlich haben sich die Kokoszüchter entschlossen uns diesen Kokos mitzugeben."

„Aber kann dieser Kokos überhaupt bei uns überleben?", fragte Hermione besorgt. 

„Nun...eigentlich schon. Wenn es nicht zu kalt wird," antwortete Remus, „Deswegen zeige ich ihn euch auch hier und nicht draußen."

Dabei zog er den Vorhang von dem Käfig und Harry musste leicht lachen, als er das Wesen sah. 

Auch einige andere hatten wahrlich Probleme nicht über das Wesen zu lachen. 

Parvati und Lavender brachten schließlich ein gemeinsames „Wie süß" heraus. 

Das Wesen sah aus wie eine Kokosnuss mit kleinen grünen Armen und Beinen, einer Stupsnase, einem kleinen Mund mit winzigen spitzen Zähnen und zwei blauen Augen, die neugierig die Klasse betrachteten.

„Das ist Louis," stellte Remus den kleinen Kokos vor. 

„Und was können die?", fragte Blaise.

Remus öffnete den Käfig und sofort krabbelte der kleine Kokos über seine Arme auf seine Schulter. 

„Kokos fressen Ungeziefer," erklärte Remus, „Sie sind sehr beliebt bei Feldarbeit und dergleichen, da sie nur das Ungeziefer beseitigen und die Felder dabei nicht beschädigen...In freier Wildbahn findet man sie selten, da man sie nicht erkennen kann."

„Weil sie wie eine Kokosnuss aussehen," vermutete Draco. 

„Fünf Punkte an Slytherin," sagte Remus, „Das ist korrekt. Sie verstecken sich auf Kokospalmen und versucht einmal einen Kokos von einer Kokosnuss zu unterscheiden, wenn er seine Beine einzieht."

„Die können ihre Beine einziehen?", fragte Hermione. 

„Also läuft das so wie bei Schildkröten," schlussfolgerte Seamus. 

„Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor," lobte ihn Remus. 

„Kann ich ihn mal halten?", fragte Harry, da er schon seit längerem bemerkte, wie ihn das Kokos beobachtete.

„Natürlich," antwortete Remus lächelnd, „Du musst dich doch an ihn gewöhnen, wenn ihr beide in den Sommerferien bei uns wohnt."

Einige wussten immer noch nicht, dass Sirius Harrys Patenonkel war und diese fanden diese Neuigkeit dementsprechend verwirrend. 

„Louis, geh mal zu Harry," bat Remus und stellte sich genau vor dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. 

Das Kokos krabbelte über seine Arme auf den Tisch und von dort krabbelte es an Harrys Brust zu dessen Hals und schlang seine dünnen Arme um ihn. 

„Er hat dich gern," erklärte Remus stolz, „Kokos umarmen nicht jeden X-Beliebigen."

„Professor Black," Parvati zeigte auf und ihr Blick war nun wieder besorgt.

„Miss Patil! Haben sie eine Frage?", erkundigte sich Remus. 

„Ja, aber es hat nichts mit Kokos zu tun," sagte Parvati, „Es geht eher um Beauty!"

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Remus verwirrt. 

„Nun sie ist tot," erinnerte Parvati den Werwolf und Morag McDougal, Parvatis Jahrespartner blickte sie sofort entsetzt an. 

„Das weiß ich, Miss Patil. Worauf wollen sie hinaus?", fragte Remus. 

„Bekommen McDougal und ich nun eine schlechtere Note oder fallen wir gleich durch?", wollte Parvati wissen. 

„Miss Patil," seufzte Remus, „Denken sie wirklich, ich würde sie durchfallen lassen, weil ihr Linyinwin ermordet wurde."

„Sie haben doch gesagt...," murmelte Parvati. 

„Ich habe noch zwei Linyinwins übrig," meinte Remus, „Sie können eines von den beiden haben..."

„Sie wollen die beiden trennen?", fragte Parvati entsetzt. 

„Warum trennen? Fred Weasley wollte auch eines und so werden beide Linyinwins in Gryffindor sein und sich bestimmt öfters treffen..." Harry bemerkte, wie in Remus Augen ein wissendes Funkeln lag, das Parvati sofort rot werden ließ. 

Louis schmiegte sich nun zärtlich an Harrys Wange, was für Harry anfangs ein merkwürdiges Gefühl war, da das Kokos nicht nur wie eine Kokosnuss aussah, sondern sich auch so anfühlte. 

Den Rest der beiden Stunden verbrachte Remus damit zu erzählen, wie Louis eines Tages auf Sirius sprang, als dieser mit Remus auf eine Palme klettern wollte und wie sie zuerst versucht hatten das kleine Kokos wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen, aber diese hatten es wohl verstoßen und es sah nun Sirius als seinen Ersatzvater. 

Harry schmunzelte innerlich; Sirius musste wohl für jeden den Ersatzvater spielen. 

Als Remus die Stunde schloss, verschwand er so schnell mit Louis, dass Harry keine Chance hatte ihm zu sagen, dass er nach dem Abendessen keine Zeit hatte. 

„Gehen wir nun?", fragte ihn Draco ungeduldig. 

„Wohin?" Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an. 

„Zu Dumbledore," erinnerte ihn der blonde Slytherin. 

Harry packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen und folgte dem Slytherin aus dem Klassenraum. 

„Wusstest du, dass sich Oliver und Flint getrennt haben?", fragte Harry neugierig, während sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen. 

„Sie haben sich getrennt?", wunderte sich Draco, „Aber die beiden schienen doch vollkommen glücklich miteinander zu sein."

„Das hatte ich eigentlich auch gedacht," meinte Harry und verschwieg Marcus' Theorie zu Slytherin/Gryffindor Beziehungen. 

„Warum erzählst du mir das eigentlich?", fragte Draco skeptisch, „Willst du dich etwa von mir trennen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich," grummelte Harry. 

„Es kann doch sein, dass du keine Fernbeziehung führen willst, wenn ich nach Durmstrang komme," erklärte Draco. 

„Du kommst nicht nach Durmstrang," versicherte Harry, „Dumbledore wird es schon verhindern."

„Ich hoffe es," murmelte Draco, als sie bei dem steinernen Wasserspeier ankamen. 

TBC

***************************************************************************

Danke an Calandra, die mich über das Geschlecht des Namen _Morag_ aufgeklärt hat. Kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass das ein Mädchenname ist. Ich hätte gewettet, es sei ein Jungenname. Aber dann habe ich ein bisschen im Internet gestöbert und tatsächlich _Morag_ ist ein Mädchenname. Nicht so wie bei Blaise, wo es für beide Geschlechter gilt. Aber da ich Morag schon als Jungen abgestempelt habe, wird sie/er jetzt auch männlich bleiben. Es gibt schließlich auch ein paar Jungen die ihm Zweitnamen Maria heißen, also wird das bei ihr/ihm einfach auch so ähnlich sein. Hoffe das stört euch nicht...obwohl _Morag _eh keine große Rolle bekommen wird.


	58. Sirius schlechte Nachrichten

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Ja, es hat wieder länger gedauert *sichschämt* Aber es war schneller als beim letzten Mal fertig...Ob ich mit dem nächsten Teil wieder schneller fertig bin, ist fraglich da ich, wenn ich am Freitag diesen netten Führerschein erhalte, nur noch durch die Gegend fahren werde, solange mein Vater weg ist und ich seinen Wagen habe (Ja! Ich habe tatsächlich bestanden *jubel*)

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kirilein, EngelKatja, LadyRowena, Maia May, tinkita, Ralna, Markie98, Bibilein, moonshine88, hermy24, Ayida, blub, Dracos-Honey, baboon, Lorelei Lee, le, Takuto-kun, Dracie, netrunnerin14 und Draco_Fan.

@Kirilein: *lacht* Der Brief hat schon was *nochmehrlacht* Wäre doch mal was anderes. Ich denke so etwas ist noch in keiner Fanfic vorgekommen.

@Markie98: Dass es sich ziehen würde, war doch von Anfang an klar, bei der Länge die ich vorhabe...Ich meine: Wir sind erst im Jänner! Da kommen noch einige Monate.

@le: Ist noch friedlich in seinem Ei!

@Takuto-kun: Ich befürchte das wird auch passieren, wenn ich ihn nicht nach Durmstrang schicke, außer ich soll einfach jetzt abbrechen und jeder denkt sich das Ende. Das könnte ich eigentlich auch machen, aber wäre doch ein bisschen fies oder?

***************************************************************************

Draco sprach laut und deutlich das Passwort und schon gab der Wasserspeier den Weg frei.

Vor Dumbledores Bürotür zögerte Draco kurz, bevor er anklopfte. 

„Kommen sie rein, Mister Malfoy," hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme durch die Tür. 

Harry betrat das Büro nach Draco und dem Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen zu schließen, war dieser über die Begleitung des Slytherins überhaupt nicht überrascht. 

„Wollten sie nicht schon vor vier Stunden hier sein?", fragte Dumbledore nicht wirklich streng. 

„Als ob sie das stören würde," gab Draco zurück. 

„Bitte...setzen sie sich doch," bat Dumbledore und wies auf die beiden Sesseln vor seinem Schreibtisch. 

Harry begrüßte zuerst Fawkes, bevor er sich neben Draco setzte. 

„Nun, Mister Malfoy. Professor Snape hat mir die Pläne ihres Vaters mitgeteilt," begann Dumbledore, „Was halten sie persönlich davon?"

„Ich will nicht nach Durmstrang," antwortete Draco ernst, „Ich habe ihr einiges an dem ich sehr hänge..."

Dumbledore lächelte wissend in Richtung Harry, worauf der Gryffindor leicht rot wurde. 

„Soll das heißen, wenn sie nicht an diesen Dingen hängen würden, wären sie über den Wechsel glücklich?", fragte Dumbledore weiter. 

Draco zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort, bis er ein leises „Ja" heraus brachte. 

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. 

Draco wollte also nur wegen ihm hier bleiben?

„Zu mindestens früher," fügte Draco hinzu. 

„Früher? Wie genau meinen sie das?", fragte Dumbledore nach. 

„Bevor Voldemorts Rückkehr," antwortete Draco, „Jetzt wäre es reiner Selbstmord nach Durmstrang zu wechseln. Soviel ich weiß, darf man in Durmstrang jeder Zeit heim fahren, wenn man keine Lust mehr auf Schule hat und dann nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück kommen..."

„Das ist korrekt," bestätigte Dumbledore. 

„Mein Vater würde dies ausnützen und mich immer Heim holen um mich zu einem passablen Todesser auszubilden," erklärte Draco, „Und ich denke der Schuldirektor wird nicht bemerken, wenn ich mit einem dunklen Mal herum laufe."

„Ihre Gründe sind sehr gut nachvollziehbar," sagte Dumbledore. 

„Können sie den Wechsel nicht irgendwie verhindern," flehte Harry. 

„Wenn mich Mister Malfoy darum bittet, werde ich mein Bestmöglichstes versuchen," antwortete Dumbledore. 

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Draco sollte Dumbledore um etwas bitten?

Das war so unwahrscheinlich, wie wenn Snape mit rosa Kleidchen in seinem Unterricht erscheinen würde. 

Draco schwieg und Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in seinem Gehirn zu arbeiten begann. 

Erst nachdem der Slytherin lange Zeit in Harrys Augen geblickt hatte, sagte er zu Dumbledore: „Würden sie mir bitte helfen?"

„Warum nicht gleich so?", lächelte Dumbledore und holte ein weißes Pergament aus einem Kästchen. 

„Und was haben sie vor?", erkundigte sich Draco, „Ich denke nicht, dass sie meinen Vater umstimmen können."

„Ihr Vater legt viel wert auf Ansehen," antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich nehme an, dass es für ihn unverzeihlich wäre, wenn sein Sohn die Schule nicht beenden würde."

„Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?", fragte Draco skeptisch. 

„Wir haben in Europa nur drei Zaubererschulen! Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbatons," erklärte Dumbledore, „Ich denke, dass ihr Vater eine europäische Schule vorzieht. Habe ich recht?"

„Ähm...ja, er hasst Asiaten, er hasst Amerikaner, er hasst Afrikaner..."

„Und ich nehme an er hasst Australier," unterbrach ihn Dumbledore amüsiert.    

Draco nickte nur. 

„Also wird er sie sicher in eine europäische Schule schicken wollen," vermutete Dumbledore, „Und wie gesagt haben wir davon nur drei."

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus?", fragte ihn Draco verwirrt. 

„Nun...er wird sie sicher in Hogwarts lassen, wenn sie in Durmstrang bzw. Beauxbatons nicht aufgenommen werden," antwortete Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Aber ich bin doch schon aufgenommen," warf Draco ein. 

„Ich werde Madam Maxime schreiben und sie bitten, sie nicht nach Beauxbatons zu lassen," sagte Dumbledore ohne auf Dracos Einwurf zu hören, „Und das selbe mache ich bei..."

„Bei Karkaroff?", fragte Draco, „Das schaffen sie nicht. Er ist mit meinem Vater befreundet."

„Igor ist nicht mehr Schuldirektor von Durmstrang," erklärte Dumbledore, „Er ist seit letztem Sommer spurlos verschwunden...Professor Dracul ist nun der Direktor und wie es der Zufall will, bin ich sehr eng mit Dracul befreundet...ich werde ihm die Situation erklären und dann wird ihr Vater leider erfahren, dass sie keinen freien Platz mehr haben. Dann wird er es in Beauxbatons versuchen und dort ist dann das Selbe..."

„Und das soll wirken?", fragte Draco skeptisch. 

„Das wollen wir doch hoffen," meinte Dumbledore und begann mit schönster Schrift auf dem Pergament zu schreiben. 

Als er den Brief beendete, steckte er ihn in einen Umschlag, der mit dem Hogwarts- Siegel verziert war und gab ihn Fawkes. 

„Beeil dich mein Guter," sagte er zu dem Phönix, „Es ist dringend."

Harry kam es so vor, als hätte der Phönix genickt, bevor er aus dem Fenster in Dumbledores Büro flog. 

„Und nun zu dir Harry," sagte Dumbledore ernst und drehte sich um. 

Harry schluckte fest. 

Hatte Dumbledore etwas von den Unverzeihlichen mitbekommen?

„Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass es wichtig war und ich nicht Severus aus dir bekannten Gründen schicken konnte...," erklärte Dumbledore. 

„Von was reden sie?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Du weißt es noch gar nicht?", staunte Dumbledore und Harry wunderte sich, dass Dumbledore einmal nicht genau wusste, was in Hogwarts vor sich ging. 

„Nun, das habe ich nicht erwartet," gestand Dumbledore, „Ich dachte, du würdest es schon wissen...aber was soll's? Wenn du es erfährst, erinnere dich an meine Worte."

Harry wollte schon fragen, was er meinte, als Draco sich von Dumbledore verabschiedete und das Büro verließ. 

Schnell verabschiedete er sich ebenfalls und folgte seinem Slytherin. 

„Warum bist du gegangen?", fragte Harry, als er Draco eingeholt hatte. 

„Ich halte diesen alten Kauz nur bis zu einer gewissen Zeit aus," antwortete Draco, als sei es das Natürlichste dieser Welt. 

„Aber er hilft dir," meinte Harry. 

„Ob das helfen wird ist noch fraglich," erwiderte Draco, „Zum Schluss schickt mich Vater doch noch in eine amerikanische Schule und dann bin ich noch weiter von di....England entfernt."

„Und von Voldemort," entgegnete Harry. 

„Er hat auch schon Verbündete in den USA," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Du bist wie Remus," meinte Harry, „Du siehst alles viel zu pessimistisch."

„Realistisch," verbesserte Draco. 

„Ja...ganz genau wie Remus," schmunzelte Harry. 

Einige Zeit hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher und so gingen sie schweigend durch die Gänge, bis Harrys Magen die Stille durchbrach. 

„Hunger?", fragte Draco amüsiert. 

„Ich hatte nichts zum Frühstück und zum Mittagessen auch nichts," verteidigte sich Harry. 

Draco blickte kurz auf seine Uhr und meinte: „Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Wir könnten schon mal runter gehen, wenn du wil..."

Er hatte den Satz noch gar nicht beendet, als Harry schon los rannte. 

Die große Halle war zur Überraschung beider schon halbvoll, obwohl das Abendessen noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. 

„Bleibst du bei mir?", bat Harry schüchtern. 

„Am Gryffindor- Tisch?", fragte Draco hörbar unbegeistert. 

„Ich setze mich auch an den Slytherin- Tisch," meinte Harry. 

„Das will ich sehen," sagte Draco herausfordernd. 

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern ging geradewegs auf den Slytherin- Tisch zu, an dem er sich neben einer sehr verwirrten Millicent Bulstrode setzte. 

„Potter?", staunte sie, „Hast du die Tische verwechselt?"

„Er isst heute einmal bei uns," erklärte Draco und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite Harrys nieder. 

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, wer geschockter über seinen neuen Sitzplatz war. 

Die Gryffindors oder die Slytherins?

Die Ravenclaws kicherten nur und die Hufflepuff versuchten es einfach zu ignorieren. 

Er hörte deutlich Parvatis Stimme am Gryffindor- Tisch, die wieder mal „Wie süß" kreischte. 

„Hast du das Haus gewechselt?", fragte ihn Blaise, der sich mit Pansy und Morag ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry sofort. 

„Hätte doch sein können," Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Technisch gesehen ist es doch möglich."

„Technisch ja!", erwiderte Harry, „Aber du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass mich Snape zu euch wechseln lassen würde."

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass dich McGonagall hergeben würde," grinste Blaise. 

„Du hättest von Anfang an nach Slytherin kommen sollen," meinte Pansy plötzlich, nachdem das Essen am Tisch erschien. 

„Dann wären du und Draco bestimmt schon seit Jahren zusammen oder zu mindestens die besten Freunde," stimmte Millicent zu. 

„Und unsere Farben passen besser zu deinen Augen," fügte Pansy hinzu. 

„Das ist wahr," bestätigte Millicent, „Grün passt nicht zu rot und gold, aber grün zu silber und grün schon."

„Probiere mal eine von Dracos Roben," schlug Pansy vor, „Dann sehen wir ja, wie es dir passen würde."

„Mund auf," sagte Draco und Harry tat es ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. 

Ehe er sich versah hatte er schon eine Gabel mit einem Stückchen Fleisch im Mund. 

Während er kaute, blickte er verwirrt zu Draco, der ihm verschiedene Speisen auf den Teller häufte. 

„Schmeckt's?", fragte Draco, als Harry das Fleisch geschluckt hatte. 

„Anders als am Gryffindor- Tisch," antwortete Harry ehrlich. 

„Natürlich," sagte Pansy enthusiastisch, „Ravenclaws haben es lieber sauer, Hufflepuffs lieber salzig, Gryffindors süß und Slytherins scharf. Die Hauselfen würzen schon seit Jahrzehnten an jedem Tisch anders."

„Aber ich finde das schmeckt besser," meinte Harry. 

„Du gehörst eben nach Slytherin," wiederholte Millicent. 

„Ich würde Godric das Herz brechen, wenn ich das Haus wechsle," scherzte Harry. 

„Godric Gryffindor?...Ach ja stimmt, den habt ihr ja jetzt vor eurem Eingang," sagte Pansy. 

Auf Harrys geschocktes Gesicht erklärte sie: „Draco und Blaise haben uns nichts verraten. Deine Hauskameraden geben damit schon den ganzen Tag an."

„Stellt euch mal vor, wir bekämen Salazar Slytherin als Wächter," überlegte Morag McDougal. 

„Ich fände das toll," meinte Millicent, „Das wäre auf jeden Fall besser, als diese kahle Wand. Was sagst du, Potter?"

„Ähm...also...ein Portrait wäre schon schöner als die Wand," murmelte Harry.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös?", fragte Pansy amüsiert.

„Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass wir dir nichts tun, solange du Draco nicht das Herz brichst," flüsterte Millicent, damit Draco davon nichts mitbekam. 

„Außerdem hast du deinen Bodyguard neben dir," erinnerte ihn Morag.

Draco lächelte nur darüber und aß schweigend weiter. 

„Was hat bloß Black?", wunderte sich auf einmal Pansy, „Der sieht schon den ganzen Tag so besorgt aus!"

„Remus oder Sirius?", fragte Harry. 

„Sirius Black," antwortete Pansy und nach einem Blick auf den Lehrertisch musste Harry dem Slytherin- Mädchen zustimmen. 

Sirius wirkte sehr nachdenklich und seine Augen sprühten regelrecht vor Besorgnis und dies lag nicht daran, dass Harry am Slytherin- Tisch saß. 

Er entschloss sich zuerst zu Sirius und Remus zu gehen, denn er würde bestimmt länger bei Snape sein, wenn dieser heute mit dem Unterricht begann. 

Und Snape konnte ihm auch keine Punkte für _Zu spät kommen_ abziehen, da er ja offiziell keine Unterrichtsstunde mit ihm hatte. 

„Warum nennst du Professor Lu...Black eigentlich beim Vornamen?", fragte ihn Morag. 

„Sirius und Remus waren die besten Freunde meines Vaters," erklärte Harry. 

„Das ist unfair," meinte Millicent, „Er wird dich doch sicher bevorzugen."

„Nein wird er nicht," erwiderte Harry, „So einer ist Remus nicht und außerdem...selbst wenn er mich bevorzugen würde, dürftet ihr euch nicht aufregen. Ich sage nur _Snape_."

Die Slytherins grinsten leicht und Millicent verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar. 

„Apropos Black...er kommt hierher," sagte erstmals Goyle.

Harry beobachtete Sirius, wie er tatsächlich zu ihnen ging.

„Es ist eine Ausnahme," sagte Harry sofort, als er bei ihm ankam, „Morgen sitze ich wieder am Gryffindor- Tisch."

Sirius blickte ihn kurz verwirrt an, bis schließlich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien. 

„Harry, das ist mir doch egal," sagte er amüsiert, „Du kannst überall sitzen...Nur nicht auf Snapes Schoss. Das würde mich wirklich stören."

Die Slytherins grinsten leicht, als sie sich dieses Bild vorstellten.

„Der war gut," meinte Millicent, „Sie wären auch ein prima Slytherin gewesen."

Ruckartig verschwand das Lächeln aus Sirius Gesicht. 

„Kannst du mitkommen?", fragte Sirius an Harry gewandt, während er versuchte die Slytherins zu ignorieren. 

„Aber Remus ist doch noch gar nicht fertig," meinte Harry, nach einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch, an dem sich Remus soeben mit Sprout unterhielt. 

„Ich würde dir das gerne unter vier Augen sagen," erklärte Sirius und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Halle. 

„Wir sehen uns morgen," verabschiedete sich Harry schnell und stürmte aus der Halle. 

Schon nach wenigen Metern hatte er Sirius eingeholt, der immer noch mit schnellen Schritten zu Remus' Wohnung schritt. 

„Warum willst du es mit mir unter vier Augen besprechen?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Weil Remus jedes Mal zu Heulen beginnt, wenn er es hört," antwortete Sirius. 

Harry verwirrte diese Antwort mehr, als sie ihm erklärte. 

„Schokoladenstern," sagte Sirius als sie bei dem Sternenportrait ankamen. 

„Neues Passwort?", wunderte sich Harry und folgte seinem Patenonkel. 

„Es wurde mal Zeit," erklärte Sirius grinsend, „...Außerdem hat Fred das alte Passwort herausgefunden und Remy will nicht immer einen verrückten Fan hier haben."

Harry bemerkte wie Louis, das kleine Kokos sofort über Sirius Beine auf dessen Schultern krabbelte. 

„Harry, setz dich," bat Sirius ernst und ließ sich selbst auf der Couch nieder. 

„Ich muss für einige Zeit Hogwarts verlassen," begann Sirius, „Dumbledore braucht eine Art Spitzel und ich habe zugestimmt."

„Und weiter?", fragte Harry nicht verstehend warum dies so schlimm war. 

Dumbledore hatte viele Leute als Spitzel. 

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen um was es geht, aber die Chancen, dass ich zurückkehre sind...50 zu 50," erklärte Sirius und Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus, „Es ist eine Selbstmordmission und Dumbledore hat daran keine Zweifel offen gelassen."

„Und warum du?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Dumbledore kann nur drei Leute frei geben und diese sind Remus, der Giftmischer und ich,," antwortete Sirius, „Alle anderen haben schon irgendeine Mission, die sie ausführen müssen. Und der Giftmischer steht auf Voldemorts schwarzer Liste. Sobald er Hogwarts verlässt, sind ihm Spitzeln auf den Fersen und nach nicht mal zehn Metern ist er tot...Auch wenn ich ihn nicht mag, kann man ihm das nicht antun. Vor allem würde es nichts bringen. Die Mission wäre gescheitert, bevor sie richtig begonnen hätte...Und Remy? Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Remus auf so eine Mission gehen lasse. Würdest du Draco schicken, wenn du wüsstest, dass die Chancen, dass er überlebt nur 50 zu 50 sind?"

Harry schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf.

„Also habe ich mich gemeldet," schloss Sirius. 

„Wann gehst du?", fragte Harry schwach und unterdrückte seine Tränen. 

„Übermorgen in aller Früh," antwortete Sirius. 

„Übermorgen schon?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Ich weiß!", seufzte Sirius, „Remus und ich sind auch nicht so begeistert darüber...besonderst Remus!"

„Das ist doch auch vollkommen verständlich," fuhr ihn Harry an, „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass das eine Selbstmordmission ist und da erwartest du, dass Remus begeistert ist?"

„Harry, beruhig dich," bat Sirius. 

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Mein Pate hat mir soeben erzählt, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werde," kreischte Harry.

„Das ist doch noch gar nicht sicher," versuchte ihn Sirius zu beruhigen, „Vielleicht komme ich wieder."

„Das _Vielleicht _gefällt mir in diesem Satz nicht," schluchzte Harry und rannte aus der Wohnung. 

Die Rufe Sirius' ignorierte er einfach; er konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. 

Allein wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es das letzte Mal sein konnte, brachte ihn dazu schneller zu laufen. 

Er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben!

Sirius durfte nicht sterben; nicht jetzt, wo der Animagus endlich eine Glückssträhne zu haben schien. 

Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und so prallte er zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit jemanden zusammen. 

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er die besorgte Stimme Remus', der ihm sofort auf die Beine half.

„Sirius," schniefte Harry. 

„Er hat es dir gesagt," vermutete Remus. 

„Wie kannst du das zulassen?", schluchzte Harry, „Er wird sterben."

„Denkst du ich weiß das nicht?", sagte Remus aufbrausend, „Denkst du nicht, dass ich schon versucht habe ihn umzustimmen? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich ihn freiwillig hergebe...Sirius ist nun mal stur und wenn er etwas machen will, dann tut er es auch."

„Aber auf dich hört er doch," versuchte es Harry abermals. 

„Nicht wenn es um so etwas geht," antwortete Remus.

„Er darf nicht gehen," schniefte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren."

„Er wird gehen," sagte Remus überraschenderweise sehr beherrscht, „Wir haben vor über zehn Jahren Dumbledore versprochen ihm in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort zur Seite zu stehen...und Sirius bricht keine Versprechen. Ich wäre selbst gegangen, aber er war schneller und hat mir die Mission vor der Nase weggeschnappt."

„Und wenn er nicht zurück kommt?", fragte Harry. 

„Davon wollen wir nicht ausgehen," meinte Remus, „...Hör mal, ich gebe morgen Abend eine Abschiedsparty für Sirius. Vielleicht wollen du und Draco ebenfalls kommen. Hermione und Ron sind natürlich auch eingeladen."

„Ich komme ganz bestimmt," versicherte Harry. 

„Um Sechs in unserer Wohnung," sagte Remus verabschiedend, bevor er im nächsten Gang verschwand. 

Harry verschwand zuerst in die naheliegendeste Jungentoilette um sich die verräterischen Tränen aus den Augen zu waschen, bevor er sich zu Snapes Privatgemächern aufmachte. 

Doch erst als er vor dem Portrait mit dem Kessel und der grünen Schlange stehen blieb, merkte er einen großen Fehler in Snapes Plan. 

Sie hatten weder eine genaue Zeit ausgemacht, noch wusste Harry das Passwort. 

„Schon wieder," hörte Harry auf einmal eine zischende Stimme, „Wann lernen die Schüler endlich, dass sie nicht zu Severus dürfen?"

Harry zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte. 

„Er hat mich aber persönlich hierher bestellt," erwiderte Harry und die Schlange blickte ihn überrascht an. 

„Du verstehst mich?", fragte diese verwirrt. 

„Ich bin ein Parselmund," antwortete Harry. 

„Ich bin noch nie einem Parselmund begegnet," sagte die Schlange und betrachtete Harry fasziniert. 

„Lässt du mich jetzt hinein?", bat Harry. 

„Tut mir leid, Parselmund. Aber das liegt nicht in meiner Entscheidung...ich bin hier nur als Zierde," erklärte die Schlange, „Aber Severus müsste jeden Moment zurück kommen."

„Er ist also noch beim Abendessen," vermutete Harry. 

„Potter? Was zischen sie hier herum?", fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm. 

„Nicht mehr," antwortete die Schlange auf Harrys Frage, bevor sie sich hinter dem Kessel zusammenrollte. 

„Ich habe...habe nur...."

„Nur die Schlange um Peinlichkeiten meinerseits angebettelt," unterbrach ihn Snape, „Damit sie diese in der ganzen Schule verbreiten und mich lächerlich machen können?"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht," entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," sagte Snape mit hörbarer Freude in der Stimme.

„Der Tag konnte ja nur besser werden," murmelte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Narzisse," flüsterte Snape neben ihm und das Portrait klappte zur Seite. 

„Ich werde das Passwort noch heute Abend ändern, also brauchen sie es gar nicht weiter erzählen," meinte Snape und betrat dicht gefolgt von Harry seine Gemächer.

Als sich das Portrait hinter ihnen wieder schloss, verschwand das einzige Licht und sie standen in absoluter Dunkelheit. 

„Ähm...Professor?", fragte Harry schüchtern, „Haben sie hier auch etwas Lichtähnliches wie eine Kerze oder so was?"

„Warum denn, Potter? Haben sie Angst im Dunklen?", schnarrte Snape, bevor er einmal in die Hände klatschte und im ganzen Raum kleine rote Lichter angingen und den Raum in eine gemütliche Atmosphäre tauchten.  

Harry wünschte sich diesen Raum einmal bei Tageslicht zu sehen, denn die kleinen Kerzen erhellten nur spärlich und außer ein paar Umrissen konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. 

Was er aber deutlich sah, war eine Wendeltreppe inmitten des Raumes, die hinunter führte und einige Abzweigungen, die zu anderen Zimmern führten. 

„Das ist viel größer als bei Remus," staunte Harry. 

„Natürlich," sagte Snape, „Ich bin auch ein Hauslehrer."

„Haben sie ein Haustier?", fragte Harry überrascht, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. 

„Sie können Fragen stellen," murmelte Snape, „Folgen sie mir."

Snape stieg die Wendeltreppe hinunter und schien Harry nicht noch mal auffordern zu wollen ihm zu folgen. 

Harry versuchte trotz des schwachen Lichts mehr zu erkennen, aber als er zwei gelbe Augen in einer Ecke aufleuchten sah, folgte er sofort Snape. 

„Was haben sie da oben?", fragte Harry, als er die Treppe hinunter gegangen war und nun in einem spärlich eingerichteten nur mit Fackeln beleuchteten Raum stand. 

Er erkannte einige Kessel, die in eine Ecke gerückt waren, während in der Mitte ein Tisch mit einem zugedeckten Glaskäfig stand.

„Angst?", fragte Snape spöttisch. 

„Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was mich hier erwartet," erwiderte Harry.

„Sie brauchen nicht alles zu wissen," meinte Snape und zog das Tuch von dem Glaskäfig. 

Harry erkannte eine schwarze handgroße Spinne, die gelangweilt im Kasten auf und ab ging. 

„Dann sollten wir mal anfangen," schlug Snape vor.

TBC


	59. Lernstunden mit Snape

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP!

Kommentar: Ich weiß es hat wieder lange gedauert. Aber mir fehlte die Inspiration. *wirklichleidtut* Das Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich nur zum Teil...Ich finde nämlich, dass Draco und Harry viel zu schnell aufbrausend werden, aber nach vier Jahren Streit kann man so etwas auch nicht sofort ablegen, gelle? Außerdem fehlt mir die Lust, die ganze Szene noch mal zu schreiben. Also habt Mitleid!

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Lorelei Lee, moonshine88, Lilith35, LadyRowena, Takuto-kun, Maia May, kerzle, Kirilein, Ralna, der sucher, Queen of Nightfever, blub, Brisana-Brownie, Bibilein, netrunnerin14, Sly und sgr011566.

@sgr011566: Ne...ich habe keinen Unfall gebaut(zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung *g*) und ich habe auch keinen meiner Mitschüler überfahren(die sind immer schon im Bus gewesen, als ich losgestartet bin *g*)

@Bibilein: TBC heißt To be continued

@Brisana-Brownie: Wer hat was von Voldie ausschalten gesagt?...Der Phönix( bei dessen Namen ich wirklich zu Arizona tendiere) taucht noch früh genug auf und hat dann sogar eine bedeutendere Rolle als Harry...Ne Scherz! Aber er wird nicht unwichtig sein.

***************************************************************************

„O...okay," antwortete Harry zögerlich. 

Er war sich doch noch vor wenigen Minuten sicher gewesen, doch nun zweifelte er daran, ob das Lernen der Unverzeihlichen eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen war. 

Remus und Sirius verabscheuten die drei Flüche und Draco hatte ihn auch schon mehrmals davor gewarnt. 

„Haben sie es sich anders überlegt, Potter?", fragte Snape grinsend. 

Harry zögerte mit seiner Antwort, doch dann gewann seine Sturheit.

Was half ihm wenn er die Zustimmung seiner Freunde hatte und dafür im Kampf gegen Voldemort starb?

„Nein, ich will sie lernen," sagte er mit fester Stimme. 

„Schade," murmelte Snape.

„Ich soll an der Spinne üben?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Das ist keine echte Spinne," schnarrte Snape, „Das war mal meine Kaffeetasse! Denken sie wirklich ich würde sie an einem echten Lebewesen üben lassen?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben!

Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass Snape ein Tierfreund war.

„Ich soll also an dieser Kaffee-Spinne üben?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage. 

„Nein, sie sollen an mir üben. Ich schätze es sehr, wenn mich meine Schüler foltern und töten," sagte Snape sarkastisch und fuhr Harry kurz darauf an: „Natürlich sollen sie an dieser Spinne üben! Müssen sie da noch nachfragen?"

„Schon gut," beruhigte Harry den Professor, „Was soll ich machen?"

Snape öffnete den Glaskäfig und holte die Spinne heraus. 

Harry hatte wohl zu lange in seinen von Spinnenbesetzten Wandschrank gelebt um sich von so etwas beeindrucken zu lassen, denn er spürte deutlich die überraschten Blicke Snapes als er nicht aufkreischte, wie es Ron immer tat.

„Sie kennen die Zauberformeln?", fragte Snape.

Harry nickte sofort; nie würde er den Unterricht des falschen Moodys vergessen.

„Dann versuchen sie einen," befahl Snape. 

„Gut," meinte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab. 

Er richtete ihn auf die Spinne und sagte laut und deutlich: „Avada Kedavra!"

Er probierte es noch drei Mal, aber jedes Mal geschah das Selbe. 

Nur ein paar grüne Funken sprühten aus seinem Zauberstab, aber außer diesem passierte überhaupt nichts.

„Das war wohl nichts," seufzte Harry enttäuscht.

„So können sie das gleich vergessen. Egal wie oft sie es versuchen werden, sie werden den Todesfluch nicht schaffen." sagte Snape.

„Wieso? Weil ich unfähig bin?", fragte Harry.

„Das auch," meinte Snape, „Aber entweder man kann alle drei oder keinen!"

„Wie meinen sie das?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Man kann sie nur der Reihe nach lernen. Niemand fängt mit dem Avada Kedavra an. Man lernt den Imperius, danach Cruciatus und erst dann den Avada Kedavra," erklärte Snape, „Das soll heißen, dass wir mit dem Imperius beginnen...Aber wagen sie es nicht diesen Fluch in meinem Unterricht zu verwenden...und auch nicht an Mister Malfoy um...nun sie können es sich doch denken."

„Draco könnte ihn abwerfen," sagte Harry automatisch. 

„Das Wichtigste bei den Unverzeihlichen ist, dass man es will," erklärte Snape, „Man muss jemanden Unterwerfen wollen, man muss jemanden foltern wollen und man muss jemanden töten wollen. Können sie mir folgen?"

„Wenn ich also mitten in einem Duell Mitleid mit meinem Gegner bekomme, kann ich den Avada Kedavra vergessen," vermutete Harry. 

„Warum passen sie nicht auch in Zaubertränke so gut auf?", fragte Snape.

„Tu ich doch," rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Nun, ich habe auch nie erwartet, dass sie die Schönheit der Tränke erkennen," erwiderte Snape, „Ihr Vater war genauso. Er konnte es, aber dafür interessiert hat er sich nie...Im Gegensatz zum Werwolf, der es interessant fand, aber nie eine gute Note erhalten hat. Mir ist heute noch ein Rätsel, wie er in Zaubertränke seine UTZs bestanden hat."

„Ich nehme an sie haben mit Auszeichnung bestanden," murmelte Harry. 

„Das können sie laut sagen," sagte Snape stolz, „Ich habe sofort einen Platz in der Colchicum Autumnale, eine der besten Zaubereruniversitäten der Welt erhalten."

„Schön für sie," meinte Harry und wunderte sich etwas über Snapes plötzliche Offenheit.

Der Zaubertrankprofessor hatte wohl nicht oft jemanden zum Reden, wenn man mal von dem mysteriösen Wesen in den oberen Bereichen absah oder er wollte nur mit seiner tollen Ausbildung protzen. 

„Dann versuchen wir es noch mal," schlug Snape vor, „Und denken sie daran: Sie müssen die Spinne unterwerfen wollen."

//Ich will sie unterwerfen...ich will sie unterwerfen// wiederholte Harry gedanklich, bevor er auf die Spinne zeigte und mit entschlossener Stimme „Imperio" sagte.

Wie schon beim Avada Kedavra passierte außer ein paar Funken nichts.

„Sie können nicht erwarten, dass sie es beim ersten Mal schaffen," sagte Snape, als er Harrys enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, „Ich habe über ein Jahr gebraucht bis ich sie konnte!"

„Alle drei?", fragte Harry nach. 

„Natürlich alle drei," zischte Snape, „Den Imperius konnte ich nach einer Nacht üben. Den Cruciatus nach einer Woche, aber für den Todesfluch habe ich wirklich lange gebraucht."

„Ist der so schwer?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Das nicht, aber ich musste an einer Arbeit schreiben und hatte keine Zeit zum Üben," erklärte Snape, „Aber **sie** werden wahrscheinlich ewig daran üben. Voldemort wird schon längst tot sein, wenn sie erst mal den Imperius können."

Durch Snapes spöttische Blicke, bemühte er sich gleich doppelt so viel, doch trotz Anstrengung schaffte er es einfach nicht die Spinne zu unterwerfen. 

Sie krabbelte nur gemütlich auf dem Tisch herum und schien sich sogar über Harrys Nichtkönnen zu amüsieren.

„Potter, es ist nach Mitternacht," sagte Snape nach Stunden, „Heute schaffen sie nichts mehr. Gehen sie schlafen."

„Aber...aber...sie konnten es nach einer Nacht," klagte Harry.

„Ich war damals auch neunzehn," erwiderte Snape, „Geben sie's für heute auf. Wir probieren es morgen weiter..."

„Morgen geht es nicht," unterbrach ihn Harry sofort, „Remus gibt eine Party für Sirius."

Sofort verdüsterte sich Harrys Blick als er sich an Sirius Worte erinnerte.

„Stimmt ja, Black verlässt uns ja übermorgen," erinnerte sich Snape, „Welch Tragödie!"

Seine Stimme sprühte nur vor Sarkasmus, was Harry schon leicht an seine Grenze brachte. 

Er war kurz davor Snape ordentlich seine Meinung zu sagen, aber da ihn Snape wahrscheinlich sofort eine Strafarbeit oder noch schlimmer ihm nicht mehr die Unverzeihlichen beibringen würde, ließ er es lieber bleiben.

„Kommen sie," Snape wartete auf der Treppe und erst als Harry Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, stieg er diese hinauf.

„Dürfte ich sie etwas fragen?", erkundigte sich Harry zögerlich. 

„Ich kann es ja kaum verhindern," schnarrte Snape.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn man die Unverzeihlichen beherrscht?", fragte Harry. 

„Das kann ihnen doch noch egal sein," meinte Snape, „Soweit sind sie noch lange nicht."

„Es interessiert mich aber...spürt man wirklich eine dunkle Macht in sich, bei der man Angst bekommt, dass sie aus einem heraus brechen könnte?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das haben sie von Mister Malfoy?!", vermutete Snape. 

Harry wollte schon widersprechen, aber Snape fuhr sofort fort: „Sie müssen ihn nicht schützen. Ich weiß, dass Mister Malfoy die Unverzeihlichen beherrscht. Ich musste Lucius bei den Lernstunden helfen...Mich wundert es sowieso warum sie die Unverzeihlichen von mir und nicht von Mister Malfoy lernen wollen."

„Draco war von der Idee nicht sehr begeistert," gestand Harry. 

„Weiß er überhaupt von den Lernstunden?", fragte Snape. 

„Nun eigentlich...nicht," antwortete Harry beschämt. 

Snape schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf, bevor er das Portrait öffnete. 

„Gehen sie endlich, bevor ich ihnen Punkte abziehe, weil sie um diese Zeit noch nicht in ihrem Turm sind," drohte Snape.

Während Harry zum Portrait ging, sah er abermals dieses gelbe Paar Augen, das seinen Blick nicht von Harry nahm. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry. 

„Wily," antwortete Snape, „Und nun gehen sie endlich."

Bevor Harry fragen konnte, was denn ein _Wily _sei, wurde er schon von Snape aus dessen Gemächern geworfen und das Portrait schloss sich hinter ihm.

„Du warst ja ziemlich lange da drinnen, Parselmund," sagte die Schlange, „Was läuft denn da zwischen dir und Severus?"

„**Das** auf jeden Fall nicht," antwortete Harry lautstark und verließ schleunigst diesen Gang, bevor Snape seine Drohung doch noch wahr machte und ihm Punkte abzog.

So leise er konnte, schlich er durch die verlassenen Gänge der Schule. 

Es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn man einen Tarnumhang dabei hatte oder nicht. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, wie es die Weasley- Zwillinge immer geschafft hatten ohne erwischt zu werden.

Übermorgen würde er zu mindestens die _Karte der Rumtreiber _mitnehmen.

Harry ging gerade erst drei Schritte, da tauchte Mrs. Norris vor ihm auf und maunzte lautstark. 

//Ganz toll// dachte er sich sarkastisch.

„Na meine Süße hast du einen Schüler entdeckt," hörte er Filchs Stimme und kurz darauf sah er das Licht einer Laterne in einem anderen Gang aufleuchten. 

Mrs. Norris maunzte abermals und rannte dann zu Filch. 

Zu Harrys Verwunderung führte sie den Hausmeister in den ihm gegenüber liegenden Gang. 

„Ich werde diesen Unruhestifter schon erwischen," rief Filch und verschwand dann mit Mrs. Norris in dem anderen Gang und gab Harry somit eine Chance um schnellst möglich zum Gryffindor- Turm zu gelangen.

Nur nebenbei wunderte er sich, warum Mrs. Norris den Hausmeister in die Irre geführt hatte.

„Guten Abend, Harry," grüßte ihn Godric, „Warum bist du um diese Zeit noch unterwegs?"

Godrics Stimme klang leicht anklagend.

„_Löwenmut_," sagte Harry nur und das Portrait klappte zur Seite.

Er beachtete nicht einmal Boss und Kollege, die schon wieder in seinem Bett lagen, sondern schloss einfach die Augen und schlief ein.

****

Der nächste Tag zog an Harry nur so vorbei. 

Ehe er sich versah war es schon kurz vor Sechs und er hatte Hermione und Ron noch nichts von der Abschiedsfeier erzählt. 

Er hatte ihnen zwar von Sirius Mission erzählt(Hermione war in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte erst nach einer Stunde aufgehört), aber die Feier hatte er immer wieder vergessen. 

„Die Mingos- Pflanze ist beheimatet in Indien und Arabien," murmelte Hermione und schrieb fleißig an ihrer Hausaufgabe in Kräuterkunde, während Ron mehr als auffällig bei ihr abschreiben versuchte.

Die drei Gryffindors saßen in der Bibliothek und versuchten mehr oder weniger ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. 

Doch wie sie schon erfahren mussten, waren alle Bücher über Mingos- Pflanzen ausgeborgt und so mussten sie mit ihren Notizen aus dem Unterricht auskommen. 

„Arabien? War es nicht irgendein Land in Südamerika?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Nein, es war Arabien," beharrte Hermione. 

„Granger, du musst dich viel mehr anstrengen, wenn du deinen Nummer Eins Platz zurück willst," sagte Draco amüsiert, „Oder zu mindestens auf Potter hören."

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Draco mit Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle am Nebentisch saß und ebenfalls seine Aufgaben machte. 

„Es ist in Arabien," sagte Hermione entschlossen.

„Potter...hör lieber auf mich," meinte Draco, „Das zweite Land ist Chile!"

„Harry! Auf wen hörst du eher? Auf mich oder auf Blondie?", fragte Hermione.

„Mit Blondie ist er aber zusammen," sagte Draco, „Und ich denke er vertraut mir."

„Nein, tu ich nicht," meinte Harry und Hermione begann zu Strahlen.

„Da ihr beide falsch liegt," endete Harry, „Da zweite Land ist Ecuador."

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht wahr," protestierten Draco und Hermione.

„Das kann länger dauern," murmelte Pansy, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ mit Crabbe und Goyle die Bibliothek. 

„Arabien..."

„Chile..."

„Arabien..."

„Chile..."

„Neuseeland," mischte sich Ron scherzend ein. 

„Das ist doch absoluter Blödsinn, Wiesel," fuhr Draco den Rothaarigen an. 

„Das liegt nicht in Südamerika," sagte Hermione. 

„Arabien auch nicht," meinte Draco. 

„Es ist trotzdem Arabien," beharrte Hermione. 

„Chile," knurrte Draco. 

„Arabien..."

„Chile..."

„Remus gibt für Sirius eine Abschiedsparty! Wollt ihr mitkommen? Sie fängt in zehn Minuten an," sagte Harry lautstark. 

„Klar, bin dabei...Ich hole nur schnell Blaise," meinte Ron und stürmte schon aus der Bibliothek.

„Natürlich, ich komme gerne mit," sagte Hermione. 

„Und du musst mit," befahl Harry seinem Slytherin, „Sonst stehe ich ohne Date da."

„Hallo!", machte Hermione auf sich aufmerksam, „Ich bin auch ohne Date."

„Da du Arabien für ein südamerikanisches Land hältst, wundert mich das gar nicht," meinte Draco.

„Ich halte Arabien nicht für ein südamerikanisches Land," widersprach Hermione. 

„Wie auch immer," sagte Harry gutgelaunt, „Gehen wir! Dann könnt ihr weiterhin so eine fröhliche Stimmung erzeugen."

Die Drei begegneten Blaise und Ron direkt vor Remus' Wohnung. 

„Ich hoffe nur es gibt auch etwas zu Essen," seufzte Blaise, „Ich verhungere schon fast."

„Natürlich gibt es etwas zu Essen," erklang Remus freundliche Stimme. 

Der Werwolf hatte gerade McGonagall und Flitwick in seine Wohnung gelassen und dabei die fünf Schüler entdeckt. 

„Ich wollte ihnen natürlich nicht vorwerfen, dass sie ihre Gäste verhungern lassen, Professor Black," entschuldigte sich Blaise schnell. 

Remus lächelte leicht und sagte: „Kommt schon rein. Ihr wollt doch nicht die Letzten sein!"

Die fünf Schüler folgten seiner Bitte sofort und betraten die mit Lampions geschmückte Wohnung. 

„Das Büffet ist in meinem Arbeitszimmer," sagte Remus noch, bevor er zurück zu Sirius ging, der sich gerade mit Professor Sinistra über das Sternenportrait am Eingang unterhielt. 

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir die einzigen Schüler sind?",  wurde Harry von Draco gefragt, als sie sich bei der Schlange zum Büffet anstellten. 

Blaise hibbelte unruhig vor ihnen auf und ab und schien sich nur noch auf die Speisen stürzen zu wollen. 

„Na ja...Remus kann doch nicht öffentlich bekannt machen, dass Sirius auf eine Mission Dumbledores geschickt wird," erwiderte Harry ungerührt. 

„Außerdem sind wir nicht die einzigen Schüler," sagte Hermione und wies auf Fred und Parvati, die soeben ihre Teller mit kleinen Törtchen füllten. 

„Aber Klatschtante und Unruhestifter dürfen es wissen?", wollte Draco von Harry wissen.

„Na ja...nun...vielleicht hat Remus auch etwas anderes erzählt," überlegte Harry, „Er kann doch auch gesagt haben, dass Sirius nur in Urlaub fährt."

„Nachdem er gerade erst aus Hawaii zurück gekommen ist?", fragte Draco skeptisch. 

„Außerdem würde das keiner glauben," mischte sich Hermione ein, „Jeder in Hogwarts hat doch bemerkt wie sehr Sirius an Professor Lu...Black hängt. Er würde nie alleine auf Urlaub fahren."

„War doch nur ein Vorschlag," murmelte Harry. 

„Essen...Essen...Es kommt immer näher," trällerte Blaise als sie schon bei dem Tisch mit den Tellern ankamen.

„Du kommst auch keine Stunde ohne Essen aus," stellte Professor Zabini amüsiert fest. 

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich dieser hinter ihnen befand. 

„Und du kommst keinen Tag ohne Sex aus," meinte Blaise und sah dabei zu Professor Vektor, die Zabini schüchtern zuwinkte. 

„Ist das so schlimm?", fragte Zabini.

„Wenn du verheiratet bist schon," antwortete Blaise kühl. 

Zabini rollte nur mit den Augen, bevor er zu Vektor zurück ging. 

Er schien lieber mit dem Essen noch eine Weile warten zu wollen, als mit seinem Sohn über sein Sexleben zu diskutieren. 

„Einfach unglaublich," knurrte Blaise, „Kann er sich nicht einmal beherrschen?"

Ron umarmte ihn zärtlich von hinten und flüsterte ihm dabei beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, wodurch Blaise sofort wieder in seine Trällerstimmung fiel. 

„Essen...Essen..."

Harry schmunzelte innerlich darüber; Ron hatte Blaise perfekt unter Kontrolle. 

„Hey...können sie sich nicht mal beeilen," rief Draco ungeduldig zu den Vorderen.

Was würde er dafür geben, dass er Draco auch so unter Kontrolle hätte.

Professor McGonagall drehte sich missmutig zu Draco um und sagte mit beherrschter Stimme: „Mister Malfoy! Zügeln sie sich ein wenig oder ich muss Slytherin Punkte abziehen."

„Das ist eine Party, da kann man sagen was man will," entgegnete Draco kühl.

Darauf drehte sich McGonagall schweigend um, aber Harry war sich sicher ein _Ungeheuerlich_ gehört zu haben. 

„Hältst du es für klug, wenn du alle Lehrer anbrüllst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, „Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht so gut für deine schulische Laufbahn."

„Die alte Schachtel ist doch nicht für die ZAGs verantwortlich," antwortete Draco leise.

„Das Essen ist da," jubelte Blaise und legte sich begeistert ein paar Hühnerflügel auf den Teller. 

„Er ist nicht immer so," versicherte Ron lächelnd. 

Harry ging mit seinen gefüllten Teller auf die Suche nach Sirius, dass er dabei Draco mit Hermione allein stehen ließ(Blaise und Ron hatten sich eine gemütliche Ecke gesucht) bemerkte er gar nicht mehr. 

Genauso wenig bekam er den enttäuschten Blick des blonden Slytherin mit. 

„Siri," begann Harry zögerlich, als er bei Sirius, Remus und Sinistra angekommen war, „Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen...unter vier Augen?"

„Gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer," schlug Sirius vor. 

Während Sirius die Schlafzimmertür schloss, setzte sich Harry auf das große Bett. 

„Netter Spiegel," sagte er, als er den silbernen Spiegel entdeckte in dem sein Vater in den Ferien erschienen war. 

„Ja...," Sirius lächelte nervös, „Romulus hat ihn Remy zur Hochzeit geschenkt..."

„Sirius, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich gestern so..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen," unterbrach ihn Sirius sofort, „Ich hätte genauso reagiert."

„Es ist nur...es ist jetzt alles perfekt...vielleicht zu perfekt und ich kann den Gedanken, dass du nicht mehr zurück kommen könntest einfach nicht ertragen," erklärte Harry. 

„Rea würde die Erziehungsberichtigung bekommen," sagte Sirius, „Dann könntest du trotzdem bei Remus wohnen...wir haben leider erfahren, dass Werwölfe nicht einmal Kinder adoptieren dürfen."

„Um das geht es mir doch gar nicht," erwiderte Harry lautstark, „Und das weißt du auch."

„Ich weiß...ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du es weißt," antwortete Sirius, „Damit man dir nicht irgendetwas einredet und dich in ein Waisenhaus steckt!"

„Siri...ich will nicht, dass du stirbst," schniefte Harry.

Er schämte sich fast ein wenig dafür, dass er in letzter Zeit immer so schnell zu Weinen begann.

„Glaub mir...ich will's auch nicht," versicherte Sirius grinsend. 

„Sei doch bitte einmal ernst," bat Harry.

„Das kann ich nicht," sagte Sirius, „Denn dann bemerke ich, dass ich wahrscheinlich sterben werde...und das ist nicht gerade eine glückliche Vorstellung."

„Dann geh nicht," flehte Harry. 

„Ich kann nicht...ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben und daran werde ich mich halten," sagte Sirius. 

„Auch wenn es deinen Tod bedeutet?", fragte Harry traurig. 

„Auch wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet," bestätigte Sirius.

„Du bist ein sturer Esel," grummelte der Gryffindor. 

„Sturer Hund, wenn ich bitten darf," erwiderte Sirius grinsend. 

„Na los...du sturer Hund. Geh zu Remus und verschwende deine verbleibende Zeit nicht mit mir," befahl Harry und verließ gleich darauf das Schlafzimmer. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, wie Sirius leise zu Remus schlich und diesen mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ins Schlafzimmer zog.

Harry lächelte sanft, bevor er sich auf der Couch neben Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout niederließ. 

„Ich mag die Einrichtung," sagte Sprout soeben. 

„Mir gefallen die Accessoires," meinte Flitwick, „Hast du den _Träumer _gesehen?"

Harry lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und genoss einfach die Stimmung, die in der Wohnung herrschte. 

Trotz Sirius bevorstehender Mission waren alle ausgelassen und entspannt.

Die Gespräche der Anwesenden wurden zu Hintergrundgeräuschen und schon bald konnte er die verschiedenen Stimmen nicht mehr von einander trennen. 

„Wenn du dich von mir trennen willst, dann sag es doch einfach. Aber ich habe es satt, dass du mich immer stehen lässt!"

Diese Stimme riss ihn sofort aus seiner entspannten Lage und er schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. 

Draco hatte sich vor ihm mit überkreuzten Armen aufgestellt und wartete nur noch auf eine ehrliche Antwort. 

„...Oh Gott, Draco! Es tut mir leid. Dich habe ich total vergessen," versuchte sich Harry zu entschuldigen. 

„Was mich wieder zurück zu der Frage bringt, ob du dich nicht von mir trennen willst," Draco versuchte beherrscht zu klingen, aber er schaffte es nicht zu verhindern, dass seine Stimme zittert. 

Sprout und Flitwick hörten mit ihrer Unterhaltung auf und blickten unauffällig zu den beiden Schülern. 

„Kann es sein, dass **du** dich von **mir** trennen willst?", fragte Harry sauer, „Denn Tag ein Tag aus geht es nur noch: Trennst du dich von mir? Trennst du dich vor mir?" Er machte Dracos Stimme erstaunlich gut nach, was er deutlich an Dracos wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte.  

„Du gibst mir ja auch allen Grund an das zu glauben," rechtfertigte sich Draco. 

„Ich gebe dir allen Grund?...Wo lebst du bitte, Draco?", rief Harry aufgebracht, „Du bildest dir das ein."

„Ich bilde mir das ein?", Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „So viel ich weiß, werde ich nächstes Monat nach Durmstrang geschickt und außer ein paar aufmunternden Worte hast du nicht gerade viel getan."

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Zu deinem Vater gehen und ihn anflehen, dass er dich nicht nach Durmstrang schickt?"

„Eine nette Idee, aber mir würde es schon reichen, wenn du öfters bei mir bist," sagte Draco, „Ich will zu mindestens mein letztes Monat mit jemanden verbringen, den ich...liebe."

Zum Ende hin war der Slytherin immer leiser geworden, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ihnen inzwischen sämtliche Anwesenden zuhörten.

„Ich wollte dich nicht ignorieren," rechtfertigte sich Harry, „Aber es gibt auch noch andere Menschen in meinem Leben."

„Ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass du jede Sekunde auf mir hängst," widersprach Draco. 

„Weißt du was? Deine Stimmungsschwankungen sind manchmal wirklich unerträglich," knurrte Harry, „Stehst du so auf Streit, dass du immer wieder einen anzetteln musst?"

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen...Du machst immer sofort mit," erwiderte Draco.

„So etwas bringt Spannung in eine Beziehung," witzelte Professor Flitwick.

„Ach halten sie die Klappe," schrieen Harry und Draco im Chor, was den kleinen Professor so erschreckte, dass er sofort von der Couch hinunter fiel. 

„Weißt du was? Ich gehe jetzt," schlug Draco vor. 

„Eben wie eine Schlange...wenn etwas passiert, kriechst du sofort in deinen Bau," sagte Harry. 

„Aber dann wie eine gerissene Schlange," meinte Draco, „Ich gehe lieber, bevor wir Dinge sagen, die wir nicht so meinen."

„Gute Idee," murmelte Harry und wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie schnell es Draco schaffte ihn auf 180 zu bringen. 

„Und Potter...," Draco stoppte noch einmal vor dem Portrait, „...vielleicht hat Marcus doch recht."

Nach diesen Worten verließ er die Wohnung und erst als das Portrait sich wieder schloss, bemerkte Harry erst, was Draco gesagt hatte. 

_Marcus_!

Er würde seine sämtlichen Galleonen verwetten, dass er damit Marcus Flint gemeint hatte. 

Das wiederum würde bedeuten, er habe mit Flint gesprochen und dieser hatte Draco seine Theorie über Gryffindor/Slytherin Beziehungen verraten. 

Kein Wunder, dass Draco so angespannt war. 

Nicht nur dass sein Vater ihn nach Durmstrang schicken wollte, nun erfuhr er auch noch, dass seine Beziehung zu Harry zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Harry nahm sich fest vor Marcus Flint zur Rede zu stellen, bevor dieser noch anderen Paaren diesen Floh ins Ohr setzte. 

„Der Junge hat viel zu viel Temperament," seufzte Blaise und starrte Draco hinterher. 

„Wohl wahr...wohl wahr...," murmelte Flitwick, während er sich wieder auf die Couch setzte. 

TBC


	60. Abschied von Sirius

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange! 

Kommentar: Wir sind bei Kapitel **60**! Und noch immer ist kein Ende in Sicht! *seufz* Aber mir kann ja keiner Vorwürfe machen. Ich habe jeden gewarnt, dass es sehr lang wird.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Takuto-kun, Merilflower, blub, LadyRowena, TheSnitch, Lorelei Lee, koryu, moonshine88, Maia May, Dracos-Honey, Mellin, Ralna, tinkita, Queen of Nightfever, Kirilein und schmuddelwetter.

***************************************************************************

Trotz seines Streites mit Draco verließ Harry die Feier nicht. 

Er sah nicht ein, warum er den letzten Abend mit seinem Paten frühzeitig beenden musste, nur weil Draco mal wieder schlechte Laune hatte. 

Fast schon aus Trotz setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch und begann mit jedem, der bei ihm vorbeikam ein Gespräch. 

„Wissen sie! Ich hatte auch mal einen Freund, der sehr schnell seine Laune änderte," redete Madam Sprout in Erinnerungen schwelgend, „Wir waren auch verheiratet! Aber nach drei Jahren Ehe habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Immer hat er damit angefangen, dass ich mich von ihm scheiden lassen will und so weiter...Also habe ich mich schlussendlich von ihm scheiden lassen."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Harry und bereute innerlich Madam Sprout angesprochen zu haben. 

„Sie müssen unbedingt alle Zwistigkeiten aus der Welt schaffen," sagte Sprout, „Sie dürfen dabei nicht nur an ihre Beziehung denken, sondern auch an alle anderen Slytherins. Seit sie und Mister Malfoy zusammen sind, fangen die Slytherins weniger Streit an und beleidigen nicht gleich jeden Muggel- Geborenen, der ihnen über den Weg läuft. Wissen sie eigentlich wie mein Haus fertig gemacht wurde? Nein, nein, sie und Mister Malfoy müssen zusammen bleiben und wenn es nur für das Wohl der Schule ist."

„Könnte ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen, Mister Potter?", rettete Professor McGonagall den Gryffindor vor dem Gespräch mit seiner Kräuterkundelehrerin. 

„Ich bin schon weg," meinte Madam Sprout und wuselte schon zu Dumbledore, der gerade die Socken von Ron bewunderte.

„Professor," bat Harry, „Halten sie mir bitte keinen Vortrag über die verbesserten Gryffindor/Slytherin Verhältnisse und dass ich mich wieder mit Draco vertragen muss...Ich werde mich ja wieder mit ihm vertragen. Morgen rede ich mit ihm."

„Das wollte ich gar nicht," versicherte McGonagall und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. 

„Ich wollte mit ihnen über die ZAGs sprechen," erklärte McGonagall. 

„Die sind doch erst im Mai," meinte Harry. 

„Das weiß ich doch," sagte McGonagall, „Ich habe nur von Professor Dumbledore von dem Schulwechsel Mister Malfoys erfahren..."

„Das ist noch nicht sicher," entgegnete Harry, „Es wird sicher alles wieder in Ordnung kommen und Draco bleibt hier."

„Und wenn nicht?...Ihre Testergebnisse bei den Probe- ZAGs waren überraschend gut," sagte McGonagall. 

„Haben sie das etwa bezweifelt?", fragte Harry etwas beleidigt. 

„Sagen wir es so. Ich halte sie für einen brillanten Zauberer, aber bei der Theorie hatte ich wirklich meine Zweifel, ob sie es schaffen," erklärte McGonagall, „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass wegen Liebeskummer ihre Leistungen zurück gehen...Und das selbe gilt bei Sirius. Ihr Pate wird schon wieder zurück kommen. Verschlechtern sie sich nicht aus Sorge um ihn."

„Hat man für solche Gespräche nicht die Sprechstunden eingerichtet, Minerva?", fragte Sirius amüsiert, der mit Remus im Arm aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen war. 

„Meine Schüler fürchten sich immer vor meinen Sprechstunden," sagte McGonagall, „Ich wollte das ohne Angst besprechen."

„Ihre Sprechstunden sind gefürchteter als Snapes," erklärte Sirius leise, nachdem McGonagall aus ihrer Hörweite verschwunden war. 

„Das liegt aber nur daran, dass Severus sofort Strafarbeiten verteilt, anstatt Schüler in seine Sprechstunden zu bitten," sagte Remus. 

„Remy...falls ich sterben sollte, mach mir einen Gefallen," bat Sirius ernst, „Fang nichts mit dem Giftmischer an."

Remus gab ihm dafür einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. 

„Nicht weil ich den Giftmischer nicht mag...aber stell dir mal vor, dass Harry mit dem in einem Haus wohnen müsste," fügte Sirius hinzu und bekam dafür gleich noch einen Klaps. 

„Ich werde schon nichts mit Severus anfangen...ich habe es auf Hagrid abgesehen," meinte Remus. 

„Aber lass dich nicht von ihm zerquetschen," sagte Sirius, „Versuch immer oben zu liegen."

„Du bist ein Idiot," murmelte Remus. 

„Ich weiß," grinste Sirius und küsste ihn sanft, „Aber du stehst auf Idioten." 

„Dann könnte er tatsächlich was mit Snape anfangen," witzelte Harry. 

„Harry!", ermahnte ihn Remus gespielt geschockt, „Du ähnelst immer mehr Sirius...Manchmal frage ich mich ja, ob du...," er blickte Sirius genau an, „...nicht irgendetwas mit Lily hattest."

„Remy, red nicht so einen Blödsinn," meinte Sirius amüsiert, „Harry ist eine jüngere Kopie James, das sieht man doch."

„Trotzdem...er nimmt viel zu viele deiner Charaktereigenschaften an," sagte Remus. 

„Ich kenne James nicht," mischte sich Harry ein, „Wie könnte ich da seine annehmen?"

Wie auf Kommando schauten Remus und Sirius bedrückt auf den Boden. 

„Ich wünschte du hättest ihn kennen gelernt," murmelte Remus, „Er war ein wirklich lieber Mensch."

„Und er hat dich vergöttert," erinnerte sich Sirius, „James war so stolz auf dich. Als er dich das erste Mal in den Arm genommen hat, wirkte es fast so, als wollte er dich nie wieder hergeben."

„Hat er auch nicht," warf Remus ein, „Lily und die Ärzte mussten drei Tage warten bis er ihn endlich hergeben wollte."

„Von wollen konnte keine Rede sein," widersprach Sirius, „Lily hat ihn erpresst. Entweder sie darf Harry auch einmal halten oder sie lässt sich von ihm scheiden."

„Ja!", Remus lächelte sanft, „Die Beiden waren schon etwas besonderes."

„Ein bisschen verrückt aber wer ist das nicht?", grinste Sirius. 

„Hast du jetzt eigentlich über meine Frage nachgedacht?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ja und ich muss dir sagen, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht heiraten," antwortete Sirius gespielt bedrückt, „Aber ich bin schon mit jemanden sehr glücklich verheiratet."

„Sirius," zischte Harry, „Sei einmal ernst."

„Er hat darüber nachgedacht," antwortete Remus für seinen Mann, „Und da er es niemals zugeben würde, muss ich für ihn sprechen. Er würde sich riesig freuen, wenn du ihn Dad nennen würdest."

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich James den Rang ablaufen will oder so etwas," sagte Sirius sofort.

„Schon klar...Dad," beruhigte ihn Harry. 

„Klingt sehr merkwürdig," meinte Sirius. 

„Hört sich auch merkwürdig an," versicherte McGonagall, „Wenn Sirius seinen Vater spielt, können wir uns auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen."

„Minerva," lachte Dumbledore, „Sirius ist nicht so ein schlechter Kerl für den du ihn hältst."

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht mag," flüsterte Sirius zu Harry. 

„Und darüber wunderst du dich, nach all den Streichen, die du ihr in der Schulzeit gespielt hast?", fragte Remus amüsiert. 

Die Feier endete um Mitternacht, da Remus und Sirius doch noch ein wenig Zeit für sich haben wollten und alle anderen am nächsten Tag unterrichten mussten. 

„Pass auf dich auf und komm gesund wieder," bat Harry, während er Sirius zum Abschied umarmte. 

„Und du passt auf, dass Remy nichts mit dem Giftmischer anfängt," flüsterte Sirius so leise, damit ihn Remus nicht hören könnte. 

„Ich werde es verhindern," versicherte Harry. 

„Ihr redet über mich," vermutete Remus. 

„Nein Liebling. Du bist viel zu paranoid," beruhigte ihn Sirius. 

„Also dann...schreib mir ab und zu," bat Harry, umarmte Sirius nochmals und verließ dann mit Hermione die Wohnung, da Blaise und Ron schon vor Stunden kichernd verschwunden waren. 

Der Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm hatte für Harry noch nie so lange gewirkt; bei jeden Schritt wollte er umkehren und Sirius in seiner Wohnung festbinden, damit er ja nicht auf diese Mission Dumbledores gehen konnte. 

„Guten Abend Harry," grüßte ihn Godric fröhlich, „Hast du schon das Neueste gehört?"

„Ich gehe schon mal vor. _Löwenmut_," sagte Hermione und das Portrait klappte zur Seite. 

Nachdem Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war, schloss Godric den Durchgang wieder und erzählte fröhlich: „Ich habe endlich die Chance mich bei Salazar zu entschuldigen."

„Wieso? Hängt man sein Portrait jetzt wirklich vor den Durchgang Slytherins?", erkundigte sich Harry und stellte sich in Gedanken eine Unterschriftenaktion der Slytherins angeführt von Millicent Bulstrode vor. 

„Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte Godric verwirrt. 

„Vergiss es," winkte Harry ab, „Das ist eine längere Geschichte...aber du wolltest was sagen."

Godric spielte mit dem Griff seines Schwertes und hob es stolz in die Luft. 

„Ich, Godric Gryffindor, werde mich bei Salazar Slytherin entschuldigen," sagte er begeistert. 

„Und wie?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. 

„Man hat die letzten Portraits von Salazar, Rowena und Helga gefunden," erzählte Godric, „Und Albus will sie in diesen Gang hängen..." Er zeigte auf den vom Portrait wegführenden Gang.

„Und das ist toll?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Natürlich, ich kann mich bei ihm entschuldigen," wiederholte Godric. 

„Also...Du hast Salazar mit Rowena Ravenclaw betrogen und nun muss er in die Ewigkeit in einem Gang mit ihr hängen und du denkst er würde es dir irgendwann verzeihen oder vielleicht sogar verdrängen," vermutete Harry. 

„Mmm," machte Godric, „Bei mir klang es besser."

„_Löwenmut_," sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd und Godric gab den Weg frei. 

Harry fand in dieser Nacht lange keinen Schlaf. 

Die Geschehnisse des Tages schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. 

Der Abschied von Sirius und der Streit mit Draco. 

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schlief er endlich ein.

****

Das Schlimmste des nächsten Morgens war für Harry überraschenderweise nicht das Aufstehen, sondern als er in die große Halle ging und Remus allein am Lehrertisch sitzen sah. 

Von Sirius war weit und breit keine Spur!

„Wo ist denn Black?", wunderte sich Neville, „Normalerweise lässt er Professor Lu...Black keine Sekunde aus den Augen!"

„Er musste die Schule verlassen, da er kein Lehrer ist und damit kein Recht hat hier zu wohnen," erklärte Parvati. 

Harry blickte sie verstört an, aber sie zeigte nur auf Dumbledore und er verstand. 

Das war also die Ausrede, die Dumbledore für das Verschwinden Sirius' benutzte und das er wahrscheinlich den Vertrauensschüler jedes Hauses erzählt hatte.

„Bei Merlin, haben wir ein Glück, dass wir jetzt Binns haben," sagte Ron gähnend, „Ich brauche unbedingt noch eine Stunde Schlaf!"

„Wo warst du überhaupt die ganze Nacht?", fragte ihn Seamus, „Ich war als Erster wach und dich habe ich nirgends gesehen."

„Blaise scheint auch an Schlafmangel zu leiden," sagte Hermione und betrachtete dabei Blaise, der nur mit Müh und Not seine Augen offen halten konnte. 

„Was habt ihr denn die ganze Nacht getrieben?", fragte Seamus verschmitzt lächelnd. 

„Dies und das," murmelte Ron und senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. 

„Wir sehen uns in Geschichte der Zauberei," sagte Harry schnell, als er Marcus Flint die Halle verlassen sah.

Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und rannte dem ehemaligen Slytherin- Kapitän nach. 

„Flint...warte mal eine Sekunde," rief Harry, als er Marcus aus dem Schloss gehen sah. 

„**Professor **Flint, wenn ich bitten darf," verbesserte ihn Marcus, „Ich könnte dir dafür Punkte abziehen."

„Dann tu's doch," sagte Harry unbekümmert, „Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Geht es um dich und Draco?", fragte Marcus gelangweilt. 

„Woher..."

„Woher ich das weiß," unterbrach ihn Marcus, „Normalerweise himmelt ihr euch gegenseitig beim Frühstück an, aber heute hattet ihr nicht mal Blickkontakt miteinander...Ich nehme an, dass Draco meinen Rat befolgt und mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, bevor ihr euch sowieso trennen werdet."

„Er hat **nicht** mit mir Schluss gemacht," sagte Harry sofort, „Wir hatten nur wegen deiner blöden Theorie einen Streit. Draco ist sowieso schon so angespannt, da helfen deine blöden Sprüche auch nicht gerade."

„Blöde Sprüche? Ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt," verteidigte sich Marcus. 

„Könntest du es lassen!", bat Harry, „Sonst trennen sich Ron und Blaise auch noch wegen dir."

„Ich habe Blaise schon davon erzählt," sagte Marcus ungerührt, „Aber er meinte, das wäre **die **Herausforderung in der ganzen Beziehung und mich einfach ignoriert."

„Wenigstens nimmt es einer nicht ernst," seufzte Harry erleichtert. 

„Er wird es noch früh genug erleben," meinte Marcus schulternzuckend, „Und ich werde mich nicht beherrschen, was das _Ich habe es ja gewusst _angeht. Ich werde es ganz laut in die große Halle schreien."

„Harry...," hörte er Ron rufen, „Geschichte der Zauberei beginnt gleich."

„Ich denke du musst gehen Potter," sagte Marcus, „Du willst doch nicht eine tolle Stunde mit Binns verpassen."

Er grinste Harry noch einmal spöttisch an und verschwand dann aus dem Schloss. 

Harry konnte im Schnee deutlich die Abdrücke eines Hundes sehen und folgte lieber Rons Ruf, bevor er wieder einmal zu weinen begann. 

Padma grüßte ihn freundlich, als er sich neben sie setzte und versuchte nicht durch Binns Stimme einzuschlafen. 

„Schau mal," flüsterte auf einmal Padma, „Mrs. Norris ist hier."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er Filchs Katze, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß und Harry mit starren Blick ansah. 

„Miss Granger will uns nun die wichtigsten Daten der Vampire nennen," sagte Binns soeben, „Miss Granger!"

Hermione suchte ihre Notizen zusammen und stellte sich dann vor Binns Schreibtisch und begann zu erzählen: „1621 entdeckte man den ersten Vampir in Transsilvanien. 1625 wurden sie vom europäischen Zauberkonzil als neue Wesensart anerkannt. Erst 1741 bemerkte man, dass Vampire sich vom Blut der Menschen ernähren und damit für die größten Massaker dieser Zeit zuständig waren. 1756 fand man dann endlich heraus, wie man diese Wesen vernichten konnte, wobei es erst 1786 einem Muggel gelang den ersten Vampir zu vernichten. 1888 wurden sie in sämtlichen Zaubererministerien als _Sehr gefährlich_ eingestuft, was den Auroren erlaubte jeden Vampir zu vernichten, auch wenn dieser nichts getan hatte. Dies wurde 1905 wieder rückgängig gemacht, als ein Vampir die Tochter des damaligen Zaubererministers rettete. Seit 1956 gibt es mit den Vampiren einen schriftlichen Vertrag, in dem festgelegt wurde, dass Vampire nicht mehr das Blut von Zauberern trinken und sich nur noch auf Muggel festlegen. Das ist einer der Gründe warum 6% der Bewohner in Zaubererstädten Vampire sind. Zauberer und Vampire akzeptieren einander, auch wenn die meisten Zauberer Vorurteile gegenüber Vampire haben. Diese sind begründet, da es viele Vampire gibt, die sich nicht an die Bestimmungen von 1956 halten."

„Danke, Miss Granger," unterbrach sie Binns, „Ich möchte nun wieder zu wichtigeren Dingen zurück kehren..."

Hermione nickte nur und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren Platz. 

„Der Aufstand der..." Binns hatte es mit drei Wörtern geschafft, die ganze Klasse wieder in den üblichen Döszustand zu bringen.   

Selbst Mrs. Norris hatte Mühe ihre Augen offen zu halten, doch trotzdem schaffte sie es die ganze Stunde Harry zu beobachten. 

„Mrs. Norris wird mir von Tag zu Tag unheimlicher," sagte Harry, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Flitwicks Klassenzimmer befanden.

„Ich denke du hast Verfolgungswahn," meinte Ron und an Hermione gewandt fragte er: „Was sollte das eigentlich in Geschichte der Zauberei? Willst du die neue Lehrerin in diesem Fach werden?"

„Nein, aber Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, dass das eine Möglichkeit wäre meine Noten zu verbessern," erklärte Hermione, „Und das muss ich doch nützen."

„Und warum Vampire?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Ich bin durch Mrs. Norris darauf gekommen," antwortete Hermione. 

„Wieso? Ist sie dir im Schlaf erschienen?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Nein," sagte Hermione, „Ihre Reißzähne erinnern mich an die eines Vampirs."

„Katzen haben spitze Reißzähne," meinte Ron. 

„Aber nicht so spitz wie von Mrs. Norris," widersprach Hermione, „Krummbein hat nicht solche spitzen."

„Wahrscheinlich hat Filch ihre Zähne nachschleifen lassen, damit sie unheimlicher aussieht," überlegte Harry.

„Oder sie ist in Wirklichkeit ein verfluchter Vampir," lachte Ron und Harry konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen. 

Nur Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob sie angestrengt überlegen würde. 

Flitwicks Unterricht verlief ohne besondere Vorfälle, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Flitwick Harry betrachtete, als ob er erwarten würde, dass dieser ihn wieder anbrüllen würde. 

Harry hatte sich noch keine Gedanken über seinen Streit mit Draco gemacht, bis er diesen in Zabinis Klassenzimmer sitzen sah. 

„Morgen," grüßte er den Slytherin vorsichtig. 

„Ich habe dich mit Marcus reden gesehen," sagte Draco kühl, „Was wolltest du von ihm?"

„Ich habe ihn nur gebeten mit seiner blöden Theorie aufzuhören, bevor sich sämtliche Paare seinetwegen trennen," erklärte Harry. 

„Wir haben uns nicht getrennt," entgegnete Draco, „Es sei denn du willst..."

„Halt einfach die Klappe und küss mich," befahl ihn Harry unterbrechend. 

„Wie bitte?" Draco hob verwirrt seine beiden Augenbrauen. 

„Das ist eine Bitte," fügte Harry hinzu. 

„Klar, Potter," Draco sah ihn an, als ob er an Harrys Verstand zweifeln würde. 

„Du hast einmal gesagt, du könntest keine Bitte von mir abschlagen," erinnerte ihn Harry. 

„Das ist unfair," murmelte Draco leise, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Harry sanft küsste.

„Ach, wie schön. Unser Traumpaar hat sich wieder vertragen," strahlte Zabini, der die beiden schon seit Minuten von seinem Tisch aus beobachtet hatte. 

„Dann können wir ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen," sagte Zabini erfreut, „Wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle wohlbehalten aus den Ferien zurück gekommen...Haben sie ihr kleines Problem gelöst, Mister Longbottom?"

Neville wurde rot wie eine Tomate, während Blaise und Ron leise kicherten. 

„Was für ein Problem?", fragte ihn Draco flüsternd. 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Professor Zabini meinte und wenn er von den Gesichtern der anderen ausging, wussten diese auch nichts. 

„Haben sie es gelöst?", fragte Zabini abermals, „Oder soll ich besser sagen: Beseitigt?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht," antwortete Neville leise. 

„Junge, was hab ich dir gesagt. Es gibt Einrichtungen für so etwas," seufzte Zabini. 

„Oma hat mich stundenlang ignoriert als ich sie gefragt habe," sagte Neville. 

„Dann hätten sie ein Lexikon nehmen sollen," meinte Zabini, „Nun gut, aber lassen wir das mal...Wir machen weiter. Ich will nämlich, dass sie **alle** ihre Aura orten können, bevor dieses Monat vergangen ist. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, werde ich es abbrechen und mit dem üblichen Stoff weitermachen. Irgendwelche Fragen?...Ja, Mister Malfoy?"

„Ich soll sie von den Slytherins fragen, ob sie wieder in ihren Unterricht dürfen, jetzt wo sie wieder in Snapes Unterricht sind," sagte Draco. 

„Nein," antwortete Zabini einfach, „Gut...war's das? Dann konzentriert euch. Ihr wisst ja wie es gehen sollte."

Er stellte im ganzen Klassenraum kleine Kristalle für die Konzentration auf, bevor er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch setzte und in der neusten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten las. 

Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich auf seine Aura zu konzentrieren, aber immer wieder fielen ihm die Hundespuren im Schnee ein und er überlegte sich, ob Sirius schon an seinem Zielort angekommen war. 

„Mister Potter, konzentrieren sie sich," ermahnte ihn Zabini, „Ich kann mir zwar schon denken, was ihnen solche Kopfzerbrechen macht, aber versuchen sie trotzdem sich zu konzentrieren."

„Wie..."

„Man kann so etwas durch Auren spüren," erklärte Zabini.

Harry atmete innerlich auf, dass Snape keine Auren orten konnte, sonst würde Gryffindor nur noch Punkte verlieren.

Er schloss abermals seine Augen und verdrängte alle Gedanken an Sirius, doch trotzdem spürte er nichts. 

Ihm war nur unnatürlich heiß, also zog er seinen Umhang aus, aber auch dies half nichts gegen die Hitze. 

„Gratuliere Mister Potter. Es geht doch," lobte ihn auf einmal Zabini und die Hitze verschwand plötzlich. 

„Blaise! Du hast Konkurrenz bekommen. Es hat noch jemand geschafft seine Aura zu orten. Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor."

„Ich habe meine Aura gespürt?", fragte Harry überrascht und er konnte von Draco ein herablassendes Schnauben hören. 

„Das haben sie nicht bemerkt?", fragte Zabini amüsiert, „Ihnen ist doch heiß geworden, oder? Sie müssen sich auf diese Hitze konzentrieren. Das ist sie! Großartig, einfach nur großartig. Versuchen sie einmal die Auren ihrer Mitschüler zu orten."

Den Erfolg mit seiner eigenen Aura konnte er nicht mehr wiederholen; er spürte nichts. 

Allerdings fand er es schon großartig, dass er seine eigene Aura spüren konnte. 

„Potter...," Draco hielt ihn zurück, als er das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte. 

„Wir gehen schon mal vor," sagte Hermione und verließ als eine der Letzten das Klassenzimmer. 

„...es tut mir leid," nuschelte Draco so undeutlich, dass Harry Probleme hatte ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. 

„Ich stehe nur in letzter Zeit ziemlich neben mir," erklärte Draco.

„Kann ich verstehen," meinte Harry. 

„Ich weiß ja, dass meine Launen manchmal sehr..."

„...unerträglich sein können?", fragte Harry. 

„...unerträglich sein können," bestätigte Draco zögernd.

„Machen wir einen Deal! Ich nehme deine Launen schweigend hin und du nennst mich endlich _Harry_," schlug Harry vor. 

„Nein," antwortete Draco und küsste ihn kurz, „Potter gefällt mir besser. Harry klingt so gewöhnlich."

„Draco," flehte Harry, „Wir sind seit über zwei Monaten zusammen. Da nennt man sich nicht mehr beim Nachnamen."

„Doch," grinste Draco, „Ich habe mich zu sehr an Potter gewöhnt."

„Wie du willst, _Malfoy_," sagte Harry. 

„Das hältst du nicht lange durch," meinte Draco, während sie sich schon auf den Weg zur großen Halle befanden. 

„Och, ich kann sehr stur sein," erwiderte Harry, „Das habe ich von meinem Dad gelernt?"

„Ähm...Potter...dein Vater ist..."

„...tot,  ich weiß," unterbrach ihn Harry, „Mit Dad meine ich Sirius. Er hat nichts mehr dagegen."

„Und Remus nennst du Mami?", fragte Draco amüsiert. 

„Warum denkt das jeder...wer ist denn der Mann bei Dumbledore?", wunderte sich Harry.

Dumbledore stand außerhalb der großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, der nicht älter als 20 zu sein schien. 

Seine rabenschwarzen Haare ließen seine blasse Haut noch blässer wirken. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte der Mann die beiden Schüler entdeckt und drehte sich mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit um, dass sogar Dumbledore kurz aufschreckte. 

„Ah Mister Malfoy," grüßte Dumbledore den Slytherin, „Ich wollte sie schon rufen lassen."

„Was wollen sie denn von mir?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten für sie," sagte der Mann mit ausländischem Akzent und Harry schreckte auf, als er die unnatürlich langen Reißzähne des Mannes sah.

„Harry, Mister Malfoy. Das ist Professor Dracul," stellte Dumbledore den Mann vor. 

TBC

***************************************************************************

P.S. Wer sich über Zabinis Frage gegenüber Neville wundert, muss einfach einmal bei der Side-Story zu _Veränderungen _vorbeischauen:-)


	61. Werwolf und Vampir

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange! 

Kommentar: Ferien! Ferien! *jubel* Hab schon gedacht, dass dieses Halbjahr überhaupt nicht mehr aufhört. Ferien! Man merkt, dass ich darüber glücklich bin? *g* Und weil ich so happy bin, bekommt ihr gleich ein neues Kapitel. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer blub, Robin-no-ouji, Ralna Malfoy, Takuto-kun, tinkita, Kirilein, LadyRowena, Nevathiel, Merilflower, baboon, Nici, moonshine88, AliaAurea und maddyfan.

***************************************************************************

„Professor Dracul? Der neue Direktor von Durmstrang?", staunte Harry. 

„Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen," sagte Draco und schüttelte die Hand Draculs. 

„Mir natürlich auch," sagte Harry schnell und schüttelte ebenfalls Draculs Hand, doch er zuckte zusammen, als er die eiskalte Hand spürte. 

„Tut mir leid! Meine Körpertemperatur ist etwas anders als eure," entschuldigte sich Dracul, da er Harrys Zucken mitbekommen hatte. 

„Gehen wir in mein Büro," schlug Dumbledore vor, „Da lässt es sich besser reden!"

Er und Dracul gingen ohne auf eine Antwort Harry oder Dracos zu warten voraus. 

Draco zögerte kein Sekunde und folgte den beiden. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Vampire Schuldirektoren werden dürfen," flüsterte Draco zu Harry. 

„Das ist ein Vampir?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Sie sind sehr scharfsinnig, Mister Malfoy," sagte Dracul ohne sich Umzudrehen, „Sie würden perfekt nach Durmstrang passen."

„Soll ich das als Kompliment sehen?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Nun, ich halte die Hälfte meiner Schüler für unwürdig, also war das schon ein Kompliment," antwortete Dracul. 

„Ivan," Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf, „Du hältst doch jeden für unwürdig, der kein Vampir ist."

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht," erwiderte Dracul, „Es gibt auch viele Zauberer, die ich sehr schätze..."

„Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt," sagte Dumbledore. 

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du dazu gehören würdest, Albus," entgegnete Dracul kühl. 

Dumbledore schien sich davon nicht beleidigen zu lassen, da er immer noch sein übliches Schmunzeln auf den Lippen hatte. 

Er summte sogar ein Kinderlied bis sie in seinem Büro angekommen waren. 

Fawkes saß wieder auf seinen üblichen Platz und zwitscherte einmal als er Harry sah. 

„Mister Malfoy," begann Dracul, während er sich auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch setzte und die Gemälde der ehemaligen Schuldirektoren betrachtete, „Ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten für sie. Als ich Albus' Brief erhalten habe, hat sie ihr Vater schon längst angemeldet und ich kann nicht einfach wieder meine Meinung ändern. Das würde wohl auch ihren Vater merkwürdig vorkommen."

In Harry zerbrach innerlich etwas und auch Dracos Augen nahmen einen verräterischen Glanz an. 

„Doch ich verstehe ihre pikante Lage und habe mir nun etwas anderes gedacht," fuhr Dracul fort, „Ich muss sie ihn Durmstrang aufnehmen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie nicht wieder hinauswerfen kann. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie es ein Monat bei uns versuchen und wenn es ihnen tatsächlich nicht gefallen sollte, werde ich schon einen Grund erfinden um sie hinauswerfen zu lassen."

Man sah es Draco deutlich an, dass er nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Idee war. 

„Durmstrangs Schulregeln sind viel strenger als die von Hogwarts," fügte Dracul hinzu, „Es wäre also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie rausfliegen. Viele Schüler die von Hogwarts oder Beauxbatons zu uns wechseln, schaffen es kein Monat ohne einen Verstoß. Ein Beispiel, wenn sie in Hogwarts nach der Ausgangssperre in den Gängen umherschleichen bekommen sie nur eine Strafarbeit und ein paar Verlustpunkte für ihr Haus. In Durmstrang schmeißen wir sie raus."

„Ziemlich streng," murmelte Harry. 

„In Durmstrang erziehen wir Verantwortungs- und Pflichtgefühl," sagte Dracul. 

„Was halten sie von diesem Vorschlag, Mister Malfoy?", fragte nun Dumbledore den Slytherin. 

„Das würde doch nichts ändern. Ich müsste trotzdem Po...Hogwarts verlassen und mein Vater könnte mich jederzeit Heim rufen lassen," antwortete Draco.

„Oh nein! Man bekommt erst die Erlaubnis zum Heim fahren, wenn man mindestens fünf Monate in Durmstrang ist," widersprach Dracul, „Alle anderen müssen schön auf die Ferien warten. Ihr Vater weiß das auch."

„Ein Monat?", fragte Draco nach. 

„Weniger klingt doch ungläubig," meinte Dracul, „Sie sind nicht so ein Unruhestifter. Zu mindestens behaupten dies Albus, Severus und Narcissa."

„Sie kennen Professor Snape und meine Mutter?", erkundigte sich Draco überrascht. 

„Flüchtig," wich Dracul aus. 

„Ein Monat ist nicht viel," überlegte Draco laut.

„Dann sind sie einverstanden?", wollte Dracul wissen. 

„Mir bleibt ja wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig," antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Fabelhaft," sagte Dracul, „Dann sehen wir uns am 1. Februar in Durmstrang."

„Ja, großartig," murmelte Draco unbegeistert, schüttelte Dracul zum Abschied die Hand und verließ dann mit Harry das Büro.

Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er über diese Wendung denken oder sagen sollte und Draco schien keine große Lust zu haben über dies zu reden, also schwiegen sie den ganzen Weg bis in die große Halle. 

Draco ging ohne Abschiedsworte zum Slytherin- Tisch an dem ihn Blaise und Pansy besorgt musterten. 

Harry achtete nicht wirklich neben wen er sich setzte und war deshalb um so überraschter als ihn Angelina Johnson ansprach. 

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihm gegenüber Angelina, Katie und Alicia saßen. 

„Bald haben wir unser Spiel gegen Ravenclaw," sagte sie soeben, „Das letzte Spiel in der Saison. Das alles entscheidende Spiel."

„Wir haben doch sowieso keine Chance den Pokal zu gewinnen," murmelte Harry, „Slytherin führt mit zu vielen Punkten."

„Ein toller Kapitän bist du," meinte Katie, „Ein bisschen mehr Zuversicht, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Angelina!? Ich will nicht mehr Kapitän sein," entschied sich Harry, „Ich habe einfach schon zu viel um die Ohren. Kannst du das nicht machen?"

Fred verschluckte sich vor Schreck an seinem Getränk und blickte Harry entsetzt an. 

Er hatte wohl die Vorstellung von einem weiblichen Oliver und Trainingsstunden bei jedem Wetter. 

„Willst du wirklich nicht mehr?", versicherte sich Angelina, „Oder ist das nur eine plötzliche Laune?"

„Nein, ich bin kein guter Kapitän," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe kaum Trainingseinheiten angeordnet und meine Taktik ist grauenhaft. Es ist dein letztes Jahr. Mach tu es. Ich habe ja noch zwei Jahre vor mir."

„Na gut," rief Angelina erfreut, „Wenn das so ist...Fred, George, am Samstag um zehn Uhr am Quidditch- Feld. Wir müssen trainieren."

George hörte kaum hin und Fred sah nun seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. 

„Das selbe gilt für euch," fügte Angelina an Harry, Katie und Alicia hinzu, „Wir werden Slytherin den Pokal vor der Nase wegschnappen."

Harry nickte nur; er wusste dass sie es nicht mehr schaffen könnten. 

Nicht mit einem Sucher, der wichtigere Dinge im Kopf hatte und einem Treiber, dessen Herz von der Sucherin Ravenclaws gebrochen worden war. 

Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Mittagessen herum und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass die Posteulen in der Halle aufgetaucht waren. 

„Harry, du hast Post," wies ihn Alicia auf einen schwarzen Raben hin, der einen Brief in seinem Schnabel hatte und diesen direkt auf Harrys Kartoffelpüree legte. 

Sobald Harry den Brief in der Hand hielt, erhob sich der Rabe wieder. 

Verwirrt öffnete Harry den Brief. 

Er kannte niemanden, der einen Raben besaß und der ihm auch schreiben würde. 

Zuerst dachte er an Sirius, doch dieser verwendete niemals Raben. 

                                    _Heute in meinen Gemächern!_

_                                    Wir müssen weiter trainieren!_

Harry brauchte nur kurz zu überlegen, dann war ihm klar, wer ihm den Brief geschrieben hatte. 

Er wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt als er beobachtete wie sich der Rabe auf Snapes Schultern setzte. 

Zum Glück schien das außer ihm keiner zu bemerken und so musste er auch keine lästigen Fragen beantworten. 

Er blieb in der großen Halle, bis außer ihm und Remus niemand mehr in ihr war. 

„Harry," sprach ihn Remus an, „Willst du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken?"

Harry wollte schon verneinen, aber dann sah er den bittenden Blick Remus' und konnte nicht anders als zuzustimmen. 

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius' Mission für den Werwolf viel schlimmer als für ihn selbst war.

Es war eben doch etwas anderes zwischen einem Paten und der großen Liebe. 

Also folgte er Remus in seine Wohnung, die ohne Sirius leer wirkte. 

„Apfel-Zimt?", fragte Remus und goss sich und Harry ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten eine Tasse ein. 

„Hast du keinen Unterricht?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ich habe Hagrid gebeten meine Stunden zu übernehmen," antwortete Remus, „Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung um zu unterrichten."

„Und McGonagall hat dir noch keinen Vortrag gehalten?", versuchte Harry einen Witz zu machen. 

„Ich vermisse ihn," seufzte Remus, „Es ist noch nicht mal ein Tag vergangen und schon wünschte ich ihn wieder bei mir."

„Mir geht's ähnlich," gestand Harry. 

„Also los...erzähl mir was," bat Remus, „Irgendetwas! Irgendwas das mich ablenkt!"

„Draco muss doch nach Durmstrang," erzählte Harry, „Aber wahrscheinlich nur für ein Monat...oh und dieser Direktor, Professor Dracul. Stell dir vor, das ist ein Vampir!"

„Ein Vampir?", Harry beobachtete wie Remus seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen schloss und er mehr knurrte als redete. 

„Ja," bestätigte Harry, „Ein merkwürdiger, aber trotzdem ein Vampir!"

„Ich hasse Vampire," knurrte Remus. 

„Na ja, sie sind nicht die üblichen Gesprächspartner, aber wenn sie einen nicht beißen sind sie sicher ganz sympathisch," meinte Harry. 

„Du verstehst nicht," sagte Remus, „Es existiert eine natürliche Abneigung zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen."

„Warum denn das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Keine Ahnung," gab Remus zu, „Aber es ist nun mal so. Jedes Mal wenn ein Werwolf auf einen Vampir trifft, gibt es einen Kampf oder zu mindestens einen  Streit. Wir stoßen uns gegenseitig ab."

„Und es gibt da keinen Grund?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Keinen mir bekannten," antwortete Remus, „Es ist schon seit Jahrhunderten so und bis jetzt hat noch keiner etwas dagegen unternommen."

„Dann wird es doch mal Zeit," sagte Harry, „Geh in Dumbledores Büro und sprich einmal mit Dracul. Vielleicht habt ihr irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit."

„Ja, dass wir von der Zaubererwelt verachtet werden," murmelte Remus. 

„Das ist doch schon mal was," meinte Harry zuversichtlich. 

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit einem Vampir reden," sagte Remus, „So tief gesunken bin ich noch nicht."

„Werwölfe mögen wirklich keine Vampire," schmunzelte Harry über den sonst so freundlichen Lehrer. 

Dass Remus so schlecht über jemanden redete, kam so gut wie nie vor. 

Selbst mit Snape hatte er sich vertragen können. 

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit," meinte Remus. 

„Warum hat Sirius damals Snape erzählt wie er die peitschende Weide ruhig stellen kann?", wechselte Harry schnell das Thema und konnte sich innerlich ohrfeigen.

Das war wohl kein Thema über das Remus gerne redete! 

„Das weiß ich gar nicht so wirklich. Zu mindestens nicht ganz," antwortete Remus überraschenderweise ruhig. 

„Nicht ganz?", fragte Harry nach. 

„Ja, ich muss einmal Severus fragen. Erst dann ergibt es vielleicht einen Sinn," erklärte Remus. 

„Und dann erzählst du es mir?", bat Harry. 

„Sobald ich Severus gefragt habe," bestätigte Remus. 

„Was klopft hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Hast du einen Specht?", fragte Harry. 

„Nicht hier," antwortete Remus und hörte nun auch das Klopfen. 

„Bei Merlin," rief Remus, „Jemand ist vor dem Portrait."

Schnell sauste er zu dem Portrait und öffnete es. 

Herein trat Dumbledore dicht gefolgt von Dracul. 

„Remus, ich wollte schauen wie es dir geht," erklärte Dumbledore, „Und ich wollte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Dracul schnupperte einmal in die Luft und knurrte dann: „Werwolf!"

„Vampir!", erwiderte Remus mit der selben knurrenden Stimmlage. 

„Schön, dann hätten wir das geklärt," schmunzelte Dumbledore, „Hallo Harry! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich trinke Tee," antwortete Harry und trank einen Schluck.

„Oh...," freute sich Dumbledore, „Apfel-Zimt! Könnte ich auch eine Tasse haben?"

„Aber natürlich," sagte Remus und füllte Dumbledore eine Tasse. 

„Möchtest du auch eine Ivan?", fragte Dumbledore den Vampir. 

„Ich habe aber nichts mit Blutgeschmack," erwiderte Remus kühl und ließ Dracul keine Sekunde aus den Augen. 

„Egal! Ich nehme auch Apfel-Zimt," meinte Dracul und ging mit gewissen Abstand an Remus vorbei. 

Harry kam es fast so vor, als würden sich zwei Raubtiere umkreisen und nur auf den Moment des Angriffs warten. 

„Was führt dich zu mir, Albus?", fragte Remus.

„Ich wollte dir nur Ivan vorstellen," sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. 

„Albus," zischte Dracul, „Du bist ein alter Narr."

„Bitte?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt. 

„Du kannst nicht jeden miteinander anfreunden und schon gar nicht einen Vampir und einen Werwolf," sagte Dracul, „Schlimm genug, dass ein Werwolf Lehrer ist."

„Das Selbe könnte ich von einem Vampir behaupten," entgegnete Remus. 

„Ich bin Direktor," verbesserte Dracul, „Etwas das sie niemals werden können."

„Und wie sind sie zu ihrem Posten gekommen?", fragte Remus, „Haben sie jeden der etwas dagegen hatte das Blut ausgesaugt?"

„Ich denke ich muss gehen," meinte Harry schnell. 

„Du kannst ruhig bleiben," sagte Remus und in seinem Tonfall lag etwas bittendes. 

„Nein, ich muss **wirklich **gehen," sagte Harry mit mehr Druck in seiner Stimme. 

„Sehen sie? Selbst ihre Schüler wollen nicht lange bei ihnen bleiben," lachte Dracul kalt. 

„Wenigstens kommen meine Schüler zu mir...ich wette sie haben noch nie einen Schüler zu Gesicht bekommen," hörte Harry noch Remus' Erwiderung, bevor er aus der Wohnung flüchtete. 

//Ja// dachte er sich //Werwölfe und Vampire sollten nie im selben Raum sein...Aber wenigstens lenkt das Remus von Sirius ab//

Gedankenversunken ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, indem Hermione und Blaise gerade versuchten Nevilles praktisches Können in Zaubertränke zu wecken. 

„Willst du uns umbringen?", kreischte Hermione soeben und schlug Neville die Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit aus der Hand. 

„Niemals mehr als sechs Tropfen Drachenblut," erklärte Blaise. 

„Außer in Heiltränken," fügte Hermione hinzu. 

„Aber dort sind wir noch nicht," meinte Blaise, „Also bedeutet das für dich: Niemals mehr als sechs Tropfen Drachenblut!"

„Und schon gar nicht in einem Trank in dem man sie nicht benötigt," erklärte Hermione. 

„Da gebe ich ihr vollkommen recht," sagte Blaise, „Wir brauchen Fledermausblut."

Er gab Neville eine Phiole mit ebenfalls roter Flüssigkeit. 

„Aber wie unterscheidet man die?", fragte Neville, „Jedes Blut sieht doch gleich aus."

„Na ja...ähm...es ist meistens beschriftet," antwortete Hermione zögernd.

„Außerdem glänzt Drachenblut im Licht silber," erklärte Blaise, „Bei allen anderen Blutsorten kann man es wirklich nur durch die Beschriftung heraus finden...Ausnahme ist Einhornblut."

„Aber jeder Trank in dem man Einhornblut verwendet ist illegal," warf Hermione sofort ein. 

„Neville wird das nie kapieren," sagte Ron, als sich Harry ihm gegenüber setzte, „Nicht wenn sich Hermione und Blaise immer gegenseitig hinein reden."

„Viele Köche verderben den Brei," murmelte Harry. 

„Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Eine Muggel- Weisheit," winkte Harry ab. 

„Und? Hast du dich wieder mit Malfoy vertragen?", erkundigte sich Ron. 

Harry nickte, aber Ron schien zu merken, dass ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag, da er fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Ach...es ist nur," begann Harry zögernd, „Draco und ich streiten uns ziemlich viel. Ich weiß nicht wirklich ob das normal ist."

„Bei anderen nicht," meinte Ron, „Aber bei dir und Malfoy schon. Das wäret nicht ihr, wenn ihr euch nicht streiten würdet."

„Danke," bedankte sich Harry sarkastisch. 

„Das soll keine Beleidigung sein," sagte Ron schnell, „Ich denke nur, dass das eure Art ist etwas mehr Spannung in eure Beziehung zu bringen. Ihr macht das unbewusst absichtlich."

„Unbewusst absichtlich?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Du weißt was ich meine," erwiderte Ron.

„Vielleicht hast du recht," seufzte Harry, „Es wäre wirklich langweilig, wenn wir uns nicht mehr streiten würden..."

„Ganz genau," stimmte Ron zu, „Stell dir mal vor du würdest mit Malfoy händchenhaltend durch die Schule hüpfen und dabei Liebeslieder singen..." Er schüttelte sich bei dieser Vorstellung, „...Nein, danke! Da sollt ihr euch lieber streiten."

Harry konnte sich ein schwaches Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. 

„Was hältst du von einer Partie Zaubererschach?", fragte ihn Ron und zeigte auf das Brett, das Seamus vor Minuten aufgebaut und er dann einfach den Turm verlassen hatte. 

Harry nickte nur und versuchte sich nicht zu lächerlich zu machen, aber nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten hatte ihn Ron besiegt. 

„Könntest du mal Malfoy fragen ob er wieder gegen mich spielen will?", bat Ron bei Beginn des zweiten Spieles. 

„Er hat auch gegen dich verloren," meinte Harry. 

„Ja, aber nur knapp," entgegnete Ron, „Und ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß bei einem Schachspiel wie mit Malfoy!"

„Soll ich eifersüchtig werden?", witzelte Harry, worauf ihm Ron nur die Zunge zeigte. 

„Runter!", brüllte auf einmal Blaise, doch da war es schon zu spät. 

Nevilles Kessel explodierte und eine grünliche Flüssigkeit spritzte Meterhoch in Richtung Decke, während sich ein bläulicher Rauch im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verbreitete und man nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. 

„Ist wer verletzt?", hörte er Blaises Stimme durch den Rauch. 

„Was ist passiert?", rief Harry. 

„Longbottom hat das Feuer zu heiß werden lassen," kam Blaises Antwort. 

„Es tut mir leid," hustete Neville.

„Schon gut," seufzte Blaise, „...Granger, warum hast du das nicht verhindert?"

„Ich?", hallte Hermiones Stimme durch den Raum, „Du hättest genauso gut darauf achten können."

„Wir hatten aber ausgemacht, dass du aufs Feuer achtest und ich auf die Zutaten," erwiderte Blaise, „Wenn du nicht immer bei meiner Arbeit hineingeredet hättest, hättest du das blöde Feuer bemerkt."

„Dann ist es also meine Schuld?", fragte Hermione, „Wenn ich nicht auf deine _Arbeit _geachtet hätte, wäre dieser Kessel schon früher explodiert." 

„Wie lange hält dieser Rauch?", mischte sich Parvatis Stimme ein.

„Meine Haare werden von so etwas immer spröde," klagte Lavender. 

„Ist es normal, wenn Schokoladen-Plätzchen nach Lachs schmecken?", fragte auf einmal Dean. 

„Das ist sicher eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes," antwortete Hermione. 

„Nein," korrigierte Blaise, „Das sind die Plätzchen meiner Mutter. Guten Appetit, Thomas!"

„Deine Mutter hat einen seltsamen Geschmack," meinte Dean, „Aber wenn es ihr schmeckt..."

„Wie lange hält dieser Rauch?", wiederholte Parvati ihre Frage. 

„Drei bis vier Stunden," antwortete Blaise, „Also setzt euch hin und genießt die Zeit hier."

„Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber hinaus," sagte Lavender. 

„Ich folge dir," meinte Parvati, „Wenn du mir sagst wo der Ausgang ist."

Darauf erwiderte Lavender nichts und man konnte sie genervt stöhnen und sich hinsetzen hören. 

„Wow, was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte auf einmal Seamus.

„Seamus," rief Lavender erfreut, „Du bist doch beim Ausgang...wo bist du?"

„Beim Ausgang!?", antwortete der Ire und Harry konnte regelrecht sein Grinsen sehen. 

„Wo genau?", fragte Lavender genervt. 

„Au," jammerte Hermione, „Mein Fuß!"

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Seamus. 

„Er ist auf Grangers Fuß," vermutete Blaise.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns einfach hinsetzen und warten," schlug Neville mit piepsiger Stimme vor, „Dann verletzt sich niemand...."

Harry kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor, als er über drei Stunde im mit Rauch gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum saß und einfach nur darauf wartete, dass dieser Rauch verschwand. 

Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Gryffindor- Klassen im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht und versuchten einen Sitzplatz zu finden, bei dem sie sich auf niemanden hinauf setzen mussten. 

Nur Fred schien dieser Rauch zu gefallen, denn man hörte immer wieder seine Stimme die durch den Raum rief: „Rauchbilligpreise! Wer zum Stand findet, bekommt alles um 50% billiger..."

„Ich nehme vier Juxfedern," sagte auf einmal Lee Jordan. 

„Hey du hast her gefunden," jubelte Fred, „Wenn du mir noch sagst, wo die Federn sind, bekommst du sie gratis."

„Ich sehe nicht einmal dich," erwiderte Lee. 

„Ich mich auch nicht," scherzte Fred. 

„Longbottom...ab sofort werden wir in einem leeren Klassenraum üben," überlegte Blaise, „Bist du damit einverstanden, Granger?"

„Kennst du einen?", fragte Hermione. 

„Im Kerker sind genügend," versicherte Blaise. 

„Ich will nicht in den Kerker," jammerte Neville, „Was ist, wenn uns Snape entdeckt und er mich wieder fertig macht?"

„Du gehst in diesen blöden Kerker oder ich muss dich vom Astrologieturm werfen," drohte Lavender. 

„Hey," rief Ginny erfreut, „Der Rauch verschwindet."

Harry atmete innerlich auf, als er langsam die Gestalten der anderen wahrnahm und musste gleich darauf lachen, als er erkannte, dass jeder leuchtend violette Haare hatte. 

„Ron," kicherte er, „Du hast violette Haare!"

„Du auch," erwiderte Ron glucksend. 

„Ähm ja... das kommt vom Rauch," erklärte Blaise, „Wir wollten einen einfachen Haarfärbetrank brauen, aber keine Sorge...Ich bring euch heute das Gegenmittel."

„Es braucht drei Tage um den Gegentrank zu brauen," warf Hermione ein. 

„Ich frage einfach Pansy," sagte Blaise abwinkend, „Die hat sicher noch ein paar Flaschen davon."

„Parkinson färbt ihre Haare?", fragte Lavender erstaunt. 

„Ja, in Wirklichkeit ist sie rothaarig," antwortete Blaise grinsend. 

„Nein?", fragte Lavender ungläubig, „Parkinson ist rothaarig?"

„Aber du weißt das nicht von mir," sagte Blaise. 

„Blaise!", ermahnte ihn Ron und sofort schwieg der Slytherin. 

„Er hat mich darum gebeten ihn aufzuhalten, wenn er zu tratschen beginnt," erklärte Ron auf Harrys erstaunten Blick. 

„Gehen wir essen?", bat Blaise, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte, da alle zum Abendessen wollten. 

Godric lachte herzhaft über die violetten Haare der Gryffindors, doch bis zur großen Halle begegneten sie niemanden mehr.

Erst in der großen Halle wurden sie sich ihrer violetten Haare richtig bewusst, als sie zuerst alle mit offenen Mund anstarrten und schließlich laut loslachten. 

„Wer ist denn der Mann neben Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Hermione neugierig. 

Harry warf nur einen Blick auf den Genannten und antwortete: „Professor Dracul! Direktor von Durmstrang."

„Seine Haut ist merkwürdig," murmelte Hermione, „Und wieso isst er nichts?"

„Er trinkt dafür Rotwein," meinte Ron und zeigte auf das mit roter Flüssigkeit gefüllten Kristallglas in Draculs Hand. 

„Das ist doch kein Rotwei....oh mein Gott. Ein Vampir," schreckte Hermione auf, „Man hört zwar von Durmstrang immer das Schlechteste, aber dass sie einen Vampir als Schuldirektor nehmen."

„Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt," sagte Harry, „Er ist eigentlich sympathisch. Ein bisschen kühl, aber ansonsten..."

„Für Professor Black muss das schrecklich sein," überlegte Hermione, „Werwölfe und Vampire vertragen sich doch nicht."

„Das habe ich gesehen," bestätigte Harry. 

„Warum hast du das nicht in Geschichte der Zaubererei erwähnt?", fragte Ron das Mädchen verwirrt, „Du erzählst doch auch sonst immer jede Kleinigkeit."

„Binns hat mich nicht lassen," jammerte Hermione, „Ich hatte noch so viele Daten, aber er hat mich einfach unterbrochen."

„Weißt du warum sich Vampire und Werwölfe nicht vertragen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Nein," Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, „In keinem Buch wird der Grund erwähnt, aber 1967 wurde ein Gesetz erlassen, das die Zusammenarbeit von Vampir und Werwolf verbietet."

„Dann können die sich ja nie anfreunden," warf Ron ein. 

„Das gilt nicht für private Zwecke," widersprach Hermione, „Das heißt nur, dass beide Wesen nicht in der selben Abteilung arbeiten dürfen...Und ich muss dem Gesetz recht geben. Es gab mehr negative Aspekte als Positive...und darunter gab es auch Morde und Massaker."

„Deswegen ist Professor Black nicht hier," vermutete Ron. 

Genau im selben Moment öffneten sich die Türen der großen Halle und eine Horde Hufflepuff- Erstklässler gefolgt von Remus stürmten in die Halle. 

Die Gryffindors beobachteten verwirrt, wie sich Remus statt an den Lehrertisch neben Harry an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte.

„Ähm...Remus...du bist Lehrer...und...dort ist der Lehrertisch," machte Harry den Werwolf aufmerksam. 

„Das weiß ich! Aber ich werde sicher nicht mit diesen besserwisserischen Vampir an einem Tisch sitzen," knurrte Remus, „So was von unverschämt. Da kennt ja sogar Sirius mehr Benimmregeln und **das** will schon was heißen."

„Remus...," versuchte Harry den Werwolf zu beruhigen, doch Remus fuhr sofort fort: „Nur weil er um 138 Jahre älter ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er unbedingt klüger sein muss...Wie konnte Albus bloß einen Vampir nach Hogwarts lassen?"

„Dumbledore und Dracul sind befreundet," antwortete Harry. 

„Pah...als ob Vampire so etwas wie Freundschaft kennen würden," erwiderte Remus und begann seinen Teller mit Speisen zu füllen. 

Harry bemerkte amüsiert, dass die Gryffindors weniger über die Lehrer herzogen und dafür schwärmten wie großartig Remus' Unterricht sei. 

„Schleimer," murmelte Ron und Remus lächelte wieder ein wenig. 

„Ich hätte noch etwas Tee," sagte Remus auf einmal, „Möchtest du vielleicht..."

„Tut mir leid," unterbrach ihn Harry sofort. 

„Ich verstehe schon," seufzte Remus, „Mir tut es leid. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du immer Zeit hast...Die Wohnung ist nur so leer ohne Sirius."

„Können sie Schach spielen?", fragte Ron den Werwolf plötzlich.

Scheinbar hatte Remus in Ron Mitleid erweckt. 

Remus nickte und Ron schlug begeistert vor: „Was halten sie von einem Spiel im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Gerne," antwortete Remus und Harry konnte deutlich das erfreute Funkeln in Remus' Augen sehen. 

Während sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrten, verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden und ging zu Snapes Gemächern.

Weder Ron noch Hermione wunderten sich darüber; sie vermuteten wohl, dass er zu Draco ging. 

„Du schon wieder," sagte die Schlange erstaunt, als Harry bei Snapes Portrait angekommen war. 

„Ist Snape schon hier?", fragte Harry die Schlange. 

„Ich denke nicht," antwortete die Schlange. 

„Hat er das Passwort schon geändert?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Probier es doch einfach aus," schlug die Schlange vor. 

„Narzisse," sagte Harry und zu seiner Überraschung klappte das Portrait zur Seite. 

Doch sobald er die Wohnung betreten hatte und das geschlossene Portrait alles in Dunkelheit hüllte, bereute er schon seine Entscheidung in die leere Wohnung gegangen zu sein. 

Was würde Snape sagen, wenn er ihn hier erwischen würde?

Doch sobald er sich umdrehte um die Gemächer wieder zu verlassen, sprang ihn etwas von hinten an und er stürzte durch das plötzliche Gewicht auf den kalten Marmorboden. 

TBC


	62. Wily

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange! Lemon!

Kommentar: Ging das nicht schnell? Bin ganz stolz auf mich. So etwas passiert, wenn man absolut nichts zu tun hat. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass der nächste Teil wieder so schnell fertig ist.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer AliaAurea, baboon, Angel344, sonja, LadyRowena, Ralna Malfoy, Nevathiel, blub, Takuto-kun, mrsgaladriel, LiaTonks und tinkita.  

@tinkita: Genug Harry/Draco Aktion für einen Teil?

@LiaTonks: _Neverending Fanfiction!_ So hätte ich sie wirklich nennen können *g*

@Ralna Malfoy: Na ja, Ferien ist zu viel gesagt. Es ist grad mal eine Woche, aber immerhin besser als nichts. Genauer gesagt sind _Semester- bzw. Energie_ferien. 

***************************************************************************

Er wollte dieses Wesen, das ohne Zweifel Snapes geheimes Haustier war, abwerfen doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es vielleicht gefährlich war und ihn biss, wenn er sich bewegte, also blieb er bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen. 

Harrys Atemgeräusche und die des Wesens durchbrachen als einzige Geräusche die Stille und so ungern er es zugab, wünschte sich Harry wirklich Professor Snape hierher. 

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sich nach endloser Zeit das Portrait öffnete und sich helle Fackeln im Raum entzündeten.

„Potter," schnarrte Snape und betrachtete den vor ihm am Boden liegenden Jungen, „Wie ich sehe haben sie schon Bekanntschaft mit Wily gemacht."

„Professor...ich wollte nicht einbrechen oder so," beteuerte Harry, „Sie haben doch gesagt, sie würden das Passwort ändern. Ich dachte doch nicht, dass das Portrait tatsächlich zur Seite klappt."

„Und deswegen sind sie einfach in meine privaten Gemächer eingedrungen?", fragte Snape bedrohlich. 

„Ich tue es nie wieder," versprach Harry, „Aber könnten sie dieses Ding von mir nehmen."

„So einfach funktioniert das nicht, Potter," sagte Snape, „Immerhin haben sie sich unerlaubten Zutritt verschafft."

„Dann ziehen sie mir halt ein paar Punkte ab," schlug Harry vor. 

In diesem Moment hätte Gryffindor alle Punkte verlieren können, doch solange dieses Ding von ihm hinunterging, wäre es ihm egal. 

„Ich kann ihnen keine Punkte abziehen, denn zum Schluss findet jemand heraus, dass sie in meinen Gemächern waren," erklärte Snape, „Und das würde nur unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen! Oder würden sie das Professor McGonagall oder gar Dumbledore erklären wollen?"

„Holen sie das Ding von mir runter," bat Harry. 

„Sagen sie mir einen Grund warum," erwiderte Snape und Harry konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sich dieser auf eine schwarze Ledergarnitur setzte und gelangweilt auf Harry hinab blickte. 

„Es ist sowieso nicht mein bester Tag," klagte Harry, „Ich bin nicht mehr Kapitän von Gryffindor, Draco muss nach Durmstrang, Remus heult immer und wenn er das gerade mal nicht tut, streitet er mit Dracul."

„Was haben sie da gesagt?", erkundigte sich Snape. 

„Remus streitet sich mit Dracul," wiederholte Harry. 

„Nicht das," verbesserte Snape, „Das mit Mister Malfoy!"

„Ach so! Dracul, Durmstrangs Direktor war hier und hat uns das mitgeteilt," erzählte Harry. 

„Wie hat es Mister Malfoy aufgenommen?", wollte Snape wissen und zu Harrys Erstaunen hatte seine Stimme einen besorgten Tonfall angenommen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht," gestand Harry, „Er hat danach nicht mehr mit mir geredet."

„Wily," seufzte Snape, „Komm her, Kleiner!"

Das Gewicht verschwand langsam von Harrys Rücken und er konnte das Wesen deutlich über den Fußboden tapsen hören. 

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und klopfte zuerst seinen Umhang sauber, bevor er sich zu Snape umdrehte, der noch immer auf der schwarzen Garnitur saß und einen kleinen Fuchs auf seinem Schoss liegen hatte. 

„Das ist Wily?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

Nach dem Gewicht zu schließen hatte er sich einen Elefanten oder so etwas ähnliches vorgestellt und nun war es nur ein kleiner Fuchs, der gerade einmal die Größe Moonshines hatte. 

Vermutlich hatten durch den Schreck seine Sinne einen Streich mit ihm gespielt. 

„Sehen sie noch jemanden?", fragte Snape und hob den kleinen Fuchs auf und setzte ihn neben sich. 

„Passen sie auf, dass er nicht wieder davon läuft," befahl Snape und verschwand dann in einen der angrenzenden Räume. 

Der Fuchs ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, als sich dieser zögerlich auf die Garnitur setzte und sein Blick auf ein Foto am Kamin fiel. 

Es zeigte Narcissa Malfoy, die einen lachenden Draco in ihren Armen hielt und hinter ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiges altes Anwesen mit Zierpflanzen, einem Springbrunnen und einem Haus in der Größe eines Schlosses. 

„Das Bild wurde vor zehn Jahren in Malfoy Manor aufgenommen," sagte Snape als er sah auf was Harry schaute. 

Der Zaubertrankprofessor setzte sich wieder und nun sah Harry was er geholt hatte. 

In seiner Hand hielt Snape eine Pipette, die mit milchiger Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und hielt sie dem kleinen Fuchs hin. 

„Komm schon Wily," flüsterte Snape, „Du musst was essen."

Der Fuchs tapste artig auf Snapes Beine und begann an der Pipette zu nuckeln. 

„Ich habe ihn vor drei Wochen im verbotenen Wald entdeckt," erklärte Snape, „Seine Eltern lagen tot neben ihm. Kein schöner Anblick! Die beiden waren völlig zerfetzt und der Kleine war auch verletzt..."

„Wer würde so etwas tun?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Nicht wer! Was," verbesserte Snape, „Ich nehme an, es war Nagini. Sie musste sich ja von irgendetwas ernähren."

Sie schwiegen wieder und die Stille wurde nur von Wilys Schmatzgeräuschen unterbrochen. 

„Was ist eigentlich mit ihren Haaren los, Potter? Sind sie in eine von Parkinsons Malfarben gefallen?", fragte Snape amüsiert über Harrys neue Haarfarbe. 

„Ein fehlgeratener Zaubertrank," antwortete Harry unüberlegt und konnte sich im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen. 

Man erzählte doch nicht seinem Zaubertrankprofessor, dass ein Zaubertrank fehlgeschlagen war, vor allen Dingen, wenn dieser Professor die Angewohnheit hatte einem Hunderte von Hauspunkten abzuziehen. 

„Ein Haarfärbetrank, der zu sehr erhitzt wurde," überlegte Snape mit fachmännischer Miene. 

Er würde es nie zugeben, aber Harry bewunderte Snapes Wissen. 

Dieser hatte nicht einmal eine Minute gebraucht um zu wissen, **welcher** Trank **wie** ruiniert worden war. 

„Sie haben diesen Trank nicht gebraut," überlegte Snape weiter, „Mister Malfoy würde nicht so etwas lächerlich einfaches nehmen, wenn er ihnen Nachhilfe gebe. Dafür hält er aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu viel von ihnen...Weasley kann es auch nicht gewesen sein. Der würde niemals freiwillig einen Trank anrühren..." Er schwieg kurz und dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung, „Longbottom! Natürlich! Wer könnte sonst so einen einfachen Trank in die Luft jagen?"

Er nahm Harrys Schweigen als Zustimmung und der Gryffindor konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Snape schon eine Gemeinheit für Neville ausdachte. 

„Können wir dann weitermachen?", fragte Harry. 

„Ihr Freund musste heute erfahren, dass er doch nach Durmstrang muss und statt dass sie ihn trösten, wollen sie den Abend mit ihrem verhassten Professor verbringen, der ihnen die Unverzeihlichen lernt?", fragte Snape, „Da bin ja sogar ich romantischer."

„Sie haben mir doch eine Nachricht geschrie...," begann Harry, aber Snape unterbrach ihn sofort: „Da wusste ich aber noch nichts von Mister Malfoys tatsächlichem Schulwechsel."

„Sie wollen die Stunde ausfallen lassen?", erkundigte sich Harry ungläubig. 

„Ich werde sie bis nächsten Monat ausfallen lassen," zischte Snape, „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Mister Malfoy wegen ihren Egoismus noch mehr leiden muss."

„Aber..."

„Soll ich ihnen Punkte abziehen?", fragte Snape. 

„Ich bin schon weg," versicherte Harry und stürmte aus Snapes Gemächern. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er unter Wily in Snapes Gemächern gelegen hatte, doch ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass schon längst Ausgangssperre war. 

Zuerst wollte er zum Gryffindor- Turm gehen, aber dann fielen ihm wieder Snapes Worte ein und so sehr er Snape hasste, hatte dieser in diesem Punkt recht. 

Vorsichtig schlich er die Gänge in Richtung Kerker entlang und gerade als er die letzte Treppe erreicht hatte, sah er etwas, das ihn fast laut aufkreischen ließ. 

In der Eingangshalle standen Remus und Professor Dracul, doch statt der üblichen Streiterein, küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. 

Den Moment nützte er um an den beiden vorbei zukommen, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihn Dracul gesehen hatte. 

//Remus und Dracul....Remus und Dracul....Aber was ist mit Sirius?//

Harrys Gedanken und Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. 

Sirius war gerade einmal einen Tag weg und schon küsste Remus einen wildfremden Mann, den er gerade mal ein paar Stunden kannte und der außerdem ein Vampir war, die sich eigentlich nicht sehr gut mit Werwölfen vertrugen. 

Vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum schüttelte er all diese Gedanken ab; er wollte sich nur auf Draco konzentrieren. 

„Einhornblut," sprach er das Passwort und in der Mauer erschien der geheime Durchgang. 

Er hatte nur vergessen, dass nicht mehr Ferien waren und er nicht seinen Tarnumhang trug, denn sobald er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, richteten sich mehrere Augenpaare auf ihn. 

„Potter," schnarrte ein Slytherin- Siebtklässler, „Hast du dich im Haus vertan? Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, dass wir wichtigtuerische Gryffindors akzeptieren."

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Harry und ignorierte den Siebtklässler. 

„Das kann dir doch egal sein," meinte ein Sechstklässler, „Er ist viel besser ohne dich dran."

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer," antwortete Pansy hilfsbereit.

Harry bedankte sich und machte sich dann zu Dracos und Blaises Zimmer auf. 

„Schwertklinge," murmelte er, doch kein Türknopf erschien. 

//Verdammt, die haben das Passwort geändert//

Da er nicht wieder zurück gehen wollte, klopfte er einfach an. 

Er musste nicht lange warten, da öffnete ihn Blaise nur mit blauen Boxershorts bekleidet die Tür. 

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ihn Blaise leise. 

„Ich will mit Draco reden," antwortete Harry. 

„Der schläft," antwortete Blaise, „Die Nachricht mit dem Schulwechsel hat ihn ziemlich geschafft...wo warst du eigentlich? Du hättest ihn trösten sollen."

„Jetzt bin ich ja da," verteidigte sich Harry und drängte sich an Blaise vorbei in das Zimmer. 

„Wie du meinst, aber wenn du ihn jetzt aufweckst, gebe ich keine Garantie dafür, dass er dir nicht einen der Unverzeihlichen an den Hals hext," gähnte Blaise und ging zu seinem eigenen Bett. 

Als er Harry den Rücken zuwandte, konnte dieser nur erstaunt die Luft einziehen. 

Knapp über den Rand der Boxershorts hatte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin in schwarz-roten Lettern _Ron _hinauftätowieren lassen. 

„Nett oder?", fragte Blaise, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, „Ron hat auch so eines."

„Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Entstand aus einer Shoppings- Laune heraus," antwortete Blaise und krabbelte in sein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge. 

Harry zögerte keine weitere Sekunde; er öffnete die Vorhänge zu Dracos Bett und sah seinen Slytherin, auf dessen Rücken Moonshine schlief. 

Draco hatte sich ein Kissen an sich gedrückt und schmiegte sich liebevoll an dieses. 

„Harry," murmelte Draco im Schlaf und drückte das Kissen noch näher an sich. 

Moonshine maunzte lautstark als Harry das Kätzchen von Draco hob und es auf den Boden setzte. 

„Moonshine," nuschelte Draco verschlafen, „Maunz nicht so viel."

„Tut mir leid," flüsterte Harry, „Ich habe ihn zum maunzen gebracht."

Draco öffnete erstaunt seine Augen und drehte sich zu Harry um. 

„Was machst du denn hier?", wunderte sich Draco.

„Ich wollte bei dir sein," gestand Harry und schlang seine Arme um den Slytherin und zog ihn näher an sich. 

„Da kommst du aber sehr spät drauf," murmelte Draco verschlafen und schmiegte sich an Harrys Brust.

„Besser spät als nie," erwiderte Harry und verschwieg, dass ihn Snape quasi dazu gezwungen hatte. 

„Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht," begann Draco plötzlich, „Vielleicht ist dieser Schulwechsel wirklich nicht das Schlechteste...vielleicht tut mir so ein Tapetenwechsel mal ganz gut...und es ist ja auch nur für ein Monat!"

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt," fügte Harry hinzu. 

„Bitte?", Draco blickte ihn verständnislos an. 

„Wenn es dir gefällt, bleibst du doch in Durmstrang," vermutete Harry. 

„Ich werde deinen letzten Satz ignorieren um unseren üblichen Streit zu vermeiden," meinte Draco. 

„Aber Dracul hat doch gesagt..."

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich in Durmstrang bleibe, wenn es mir gefällt," unterbrach ihn Draco.

„Du kommst also zurück?", versicherte sich Harry. 

„Ich komme zurück," bestätigte Draco. 

„Dann ist ja gut," murmelte Harry und beugte sich vor um Draco sanft zu küssen. 

Der Kuss erinnerte Harry an einen ihrer Ersten: Süß und unschuldig. 

Doch Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn er bei diesem Kuss geblieben wäre. 

Sanft bettelte der Slytherin um Einlass, den ihn Harry sofort gewehrte. 

Ihre Zungen massierten sich gegenseitig, während Draco begann Harrys Hose zu öffnen und sie ihm ungeduldig hinunterzog. 

Er unterbrach den Kuss kurz um Harrys Umhang und Hemd ebenfalls zu entfernen. 

„Weißt du, was dir passen würde," murmelte Draco zwischen ein paar Küssen. 

„Was?", fragte Harry und begann nun seinerseits Draco zu entkleiden. 

„Ein Piercing," antwortete Draco, „Genau da..." Er tippte leicht auf Harrys Brustwarze. 

„Du weißt ich tue vieles für dich, aber das kannst du vergessen," sagte Harry, während er seine Hand in die Pyjama-Hose Dracos gleiten ließ. 

„Wa...war doch nur ein Vorschlag," meinte Draco und stöhnte auf, als ihn Harry berührte. 

Harry grinste innerlich, als er sah wie sich der Slytherin unter seinen Berührungen wandte. 

Er wusste inzwischen genau, was Draco gefiel und konnte diesen ohne Probleme in den Wahnsinn treiben. 

„Ein sehr dummer," erwiderte Harry, bevor er langsam begann Dracos Oberkörper mit Küssen zu übersähen. 

„Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag," meinte Draco. 

„Mmm," machte Harry, „Dann sollten wir das lieber ändern."

Er wanderte mit seinen Küssen tiefer, bis er am Rand von Dracos Pyjama-Hose angekommen war. 

„Und wie wollen sie das ändern, Mister Potter?", fragte ihn Draco unschuldig. 

Harry schmunzelte nur und entfernte dann die störende Hose Dracos. 

„Ihr Tag kann nicht **so** schlecht sein, Mister Malfoy, denn wie könnte man sonst **das** erklären," witzelte Harry, während er seine Hand über Dracos Erregung gleiten ließ. 

„Er wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser," antwortete Draco stöhnend.

„Wird er das?", fragte Harry, bevor er einen Kuss auf Dracos Glied hauchte. 

„Oh ja...das wird er," seufzte Draco und stöhnte laut auf, als Harry begann ihn mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen und schließlich ganz in den Mund zu nehmen.

Draco verkrampfte sich mit seinen Händen auf der Bettdecke und hob sich Harry entgegen, doch dieser drückte ihn einfach wieder hinunter und entfernte sich langsam von Dracos Glied. 

„Potter, das ist unfair," klagte Draco, als Harry die Innenseite seiner Schenkel küsste. 

„Ist es das?", fragte Harry unschuldig und küsste den Bauch des Slytherins, der sich schnell auf und ab bewegte. 

„Du kannst doch nicht mitten drinnen aufhören," jammerte Draco, „Das ist Slytherin- Niveau, Potter."

„Nenn mich _Harry_ und ich kehre vielleicht zu Gryffindor- Niveau zurück," sagte Harry ungerührt. 

„Das ist Erpressung," meinte Draco. 

„Ach?", Harry ließ wie zufällig seine Hand über Dracos Erregung streichen, „Ist es das?"

„Nun gut...wie du willst," knurrte Draco und setzte sich so schnell auf, dass Harry überrascht nach hinten flog und diesen Moment nützte der Slytherin um sich auf Harry zu setzen. 

„**Das **ist unfair," nörgelte Harry. 

„Slytherin!", grinste Draco und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich. 

Draco entfernte noch Harrys Boxershorts, bevor er seine Hände an Harrys Körper hinuntergleiten ließ, flüchtig über Harrys Erregung streifte und dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in Harry eindrang. 

Harry stöhnte laut auf als Draco noch einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten Finger folgen ließ. 

„Gefällt ihnen das, Mister Potter?", fragte Draco unschuldig. 

„Mister Potter wird Mister Malfoy gleich verhexen, wenn er nicht weiter macht," drohte Harry scherzend. 

„Wo ist bloß mein unschuldiger Gryffindor hin?", fragte Draco gespielt betrübt, während er langsam und vorsichtig in Harry eindrang. 

Er gewährte Harry nur einen kurzen Moment um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing sich zu bewegen. 

Harry drückte sich der Stöße Dracos entgegen und schon bald näherte er sich seinem Orgasmus. 

„Draco...ich kann nicht mehr...," stöhnte Harry und kam im selben Moment. 

Draco folgte ihm nur wenige Sekunden mit Harrys Vornamen stöhnend und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf dem Gryffindor nieder. 

„Warum nennst du mich eigentlich nur beim Sex _Harry_?", fragte Harry müde, „Wenn du dich schon so an Potter gewöhnt hättest, müsstest du das doch schon automatisch sagen."

„Vielleicht will ich dich ja nur ärgern," murmelte Draco, schmiegte sich an Harry und schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. 

Harry schmunzelte innerlich, zog die Decke über sie beide und schlief ebenfalls ein.

********

Harry wachte auf, als die Vorhänge um Dracos Bett aufgezogen wurden und die grelle Morgensonne direkt in sein Gesicht blendete. 

Innerlich die magische Decke verfluchend öffnete er langsam die Augen und sah einen putzmunteren Blaise vor sich. 

„Aufstehen, ihr Turteltäubchen," rief dieser fröhlich. 

„Blaise! Musst du schon so früh am Morgen gut aufgelegt sein?", fragte Draco verschlafen und streckte sich ausgiebig. 

„Draco! Musst du schon so früh am Morgen schlecht aufgelegt sein?", machte Blaise den blonden Slytherin nach. 

Darauf musste er einem Kissen ausweichen, das Draco nach ihm geworfen hatte. 

„Steht einfach auf," sagte Blaise und warf das Kissen zurück. 

„Sind ja schon wach," meinte Draco. 

„Gut...oh...und das nächste Mal: _Schweigezauber_," sagte Blaise grinsend, zwinkerte ihnen schelmisch zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. 

Harry fühlte regelrecht wie sein Kopf die Farbe einer Tomate annahm und nach einem Seitenblick auf Draco erkannte er, dass es den Slytherin auch nicht kalt ließ. 

Eine deutliche Röte überzog das sonst so blasse Gesicht Dracos. 

„Wir sollten frühstücken gehen," schlug Harry vor um das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Ja, großartige Idee," stimmte Draco zu, krabbelte aus dem Bett und suchte in seinem Koffer nach einer frischen Uniform. 

„Brauchst du auch eine?", fragte Draco. 

„Nein, ich habe...," Harry blickte sich suchend um, aber er fand seine gestrigen Sachen nicht mehr.

„Auf den Boden gelegt?", erkundigte sich Draco und suchte schon eine zweite Uniform. 

„Ja...oh verdammt, die Hauselfen," grummelte Harry. 

Er war schon so lange in Hogwarts; er konnte nicht verstehen, wie er das vergessen konnte. 

Die Hauselfen sammelten alle Kleidungsstücke die am Boden lagen auf und brachten sie Abends frischgewaschen in den Koffer des jeweiligen Schüler. 

Man konnte zwar ihren Fleiß loben, aber jetzt störte er ein wenig. 

„Du kannst die haben," meinte Draco und überreichte ihm eine Slytherin- Uniform, „Ist zwar Slytherin, aber Pansy und Millicent wollen dich doch sowieso einmal in so einer sehen."

Harry zögerte eine Weile, bis er einsah, dass eine Slytherin- Uniform wohl besser war als nackt durch Hogwarts zu gehen. 

„Steht dir gut," sagte Draco, nachdem sich Harry angezogen hatte.

„Findest du?", fragte Harry neugierig; er stand vor dem Spiegel und musste zugeben, dass diese Uniform wirklich besser zu ihm passte. 

Millicent und Pansy hatten beide recht. 

„Ja, finde ich...und nun komm endlich. Ich will Blaise erwischen bevor er der ganzen Schule von gestern Abend erzählt," sagte Draco und verließ das Zimmer. 

„Hey, warte auf mich," rief Harry und rannte Draco nach. 

Dieser wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn und unterhielt sich gerade mit Pansy und Millicent. 

„Wow, Potter! Ich wusste es doch. Sie steht dir großartig," staunte Pansy.

„Aber diese violetten Haare kann man vergessen," meinte Millicent. 

Harry blickte sie verwundert an, doch dann fiel ihm wieder Nevilles misslungener Trank ein. 

„Du warst gestern Abend nicht in Gryffindor," vermutete Pansy. 

„Na ja, wenn er hier aufgewacht ist, wird er wohl kaum in Gryffindor gewesen sein," warf Draco ein. 

„Ich meine bevor er zu dir gekommen ist. Er ist ja erst um Mitternacht oder so gekommen," erklärte Pansy. 

„Es kann dir ja egal sein, wo er war," sagte Draco. 

„Ist es ja auch," versicherte Pansy, „Aber wenn er in Gryffindor gewesen wäre, hätte er das Gegenmittel bekommen."

„Du hast doch nicht tatsächlich Blaise das Gegenmittel gegeben?", fragte sie Millicent erstaunt. 

„Er hat seinen Dackelblick aufgesetzt," verteidigte sich Pansy, „Du weißt, dass ich diesem Blick nicht widerstehen kann....na ja, wie auch immer. Wie ich Potter gestern Abend gesehen habe, bin ich sofort etwas suchen gegangen. Hier!"

Sie überreichte Harry ein kleines Fläschchen mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit. 

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Das Gegenmittel," antwortete Pansy, „Die letzte Flasche, die ich noch habe. Also verschwende es ja nicht."

Harry öffnete das Fläschchen und schnupperte daran, doch schon im nächsten Moment stellte es ihm die Nackenhaare auf. 

Die Flüssigkeit roch wie der Nagellackentferner seiner Tante Petunia. 

„Du musst es trinken," erklärte Pansy. 

„Äh...ich warte lieber noch ein bisschen...," sagte Harry zögerlich. 

„Ich weiß es stinkt fürchterlich, aber...," versuchte Pansy zu erklären, doch Draco unterbrach das Mädchen einfach: „Potter, sie hat es nicht vergiftet. Ich habe es schon begutachtet. Also trink es, denn die violetten Haare passen dir wirklich nicht."

Harry hielt sich die Nase zu und trank das Gegenmittel in einem Zug aus. 

Es begann leicht auf seiner Kopfhaut zu kribbeln, doch dies verschwand schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder. 

„Perfekt," murmelte Draco und zwirbelte Harrys wieder schwarze Haare in seinen Fingern. 

„Können wir dann los?", fragte Pansy ungeduldig. 

Draco ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und zog Harry mit sich aus dem Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Was hast du jetzt?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Kräuterkunde," antwortete Harry und verzog leicht sein Gesicht als er an Madam Sprout dachte. 

Er hoffte nur, dass sie ihm nicht auf den Rücken klopfte und ihm gratulierte, dass er sich wieder mit Draco vertragen hatte und damit das Gleichgewicht Hogwarts wieder hergestellt hatte. 

„Ich hasse Kräuterkunde," murmelte Millicent. 

„Du hasst doch alles, was nichts mit Wahrsagen zu tun hat," schmunzelte Pansy. 

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil du es nicht kannst," erwiderte Millicent. 

„Ich könnte es auch, wenn ich nicht Arithmatik statt Wahrsagen gewählt hätte," widersprach Pansy. 

„Das hätte nichts geholfen," meinte Millicent, „Trelawney ist eine Hochstaplerin! Ich wette sie hatte noch keine einzige Vision."

„Ich habe mal eine miterlebt," mischte sich Harry ein, „Aber sie konnte sich danach an nichts erinnern und seit dem hat sie nichts mehr prophezeit, was nicht mit meinem Tod zu tun hat."

„**Eine** Vision?", fragte Millicent, „Pah...eine Vision haben auch Muggel. Die nennen es dann Eingebung."

„Eingebungen sind Visionen?", fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Eine von hundert," antwortete Millicent. 

„Millicents gesamte Familie besteht aus Sehern," erklärte Draco leise, „Und Millicent hat dieses Talent auch geerbt...Ab und zu hat sie wirklich beeidruckende Visionen. Sie hat zum Beispiel die Fragen der Probe- ZAGs gesehen...das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie nichts gelernt hat und das deshalb sinnlos war."

„Und sie hat uns die Fragen nicht verraten," klagte Pansy. 

„Mein inneres Auge ist nicht für eure guten Noten zuständig," meinte Millicent und Harry konnte sehen, wie Pansy mit den Augen rollte. 

Sie betraten die große Halle und Harry erkannte, dass sämtliche violetten Haare der Gryffindors ihrer natürlichen Farbe gewichen waren. 

„Wir sehen uns in Verwandlungen," verabschiedete sich Draco und wollte schon zum Slytherin- Tisch gehen, aber er drehte sich mitten im Gehen um und küsste Harry lange und leidenschaftlich. 

Harry konnte deutlich die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich spüren, doch trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass dieser Kuss endete. 

Aber Draco hatte wohl andere Gedanken, da er sich von ihm löste und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zum Slytherin- Tisch ging.

Harry setzte sich zwischen Hermione und Ron an den Gryffindor- Tisch und tat so als ob überhaupt nichts gewesen sei. 

„Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, wo du die ganze Nacht warst?", fragte Ron grinsend, doch sein Grinsen erstarrte als er Harrys Uniform sah. 

„Hast du das Haus gewechselt?", fragte er entsetzt. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry, „Die Hauselfen haben meine Sachen weggeräumt."

„Du wirst nicht wieder mit Belfer anfangen," sagte Ron schnell, als er sah, dass Hermione dazu etwas sagen wollte. 

„1. Heißt es nicht Belfer und 2. wollte ich etwas ganz anderes sagen," erwiderte Hermione. 

„Und das hat nichts mit Hauselfen zu tun?", fragte Ron unsicher. 

„Möglicherweise...ein wenig," gestand Hermione. 

„Schau nur! Professor Black sitzt wieder am Lehrertisch," wechselte Ron schnell das Thema. 

Harry blickte zu Remus, der sich gerade angeregt mit Professor Zabini unterhielt und er spürte regelrecht wie die Wut in ihm hochkam. 

Er hatte nicht vergessen, was er gestern Nacht in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte. 

Er verstand nicht, wie Remus das Sirius antun konnte. 

Sirius war weder tot, noch spurlos verschwunden und dabei hatte er Remus immer für treu gehalten. 

Wer weiß schon, was noch so alles in Remus' Wohnung passiert war, wenn Dumbledore diese verlassen hatte. 

„Ron!", ermahnte ihn Hermione, „Hast du gestern Abend etwa nicht zugehört? Da spielst du die ganze Zeit mit jemandem Schach und dann das...er hat doch erzählt, dass Professor Dracul gestern Nacht nach Durmstrang zurück gekehrt ist."

„Das hättest du sehen sollen, Harry," mischte sich auf einmal Seamus ein, „Ron hat verloren."

„Du hast verloren?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Professor Black ist hervorragend," grummelte Ron, „Fünf Spiele und ich hatte nicht einmal die geringste Chance."

„Oh...dann bist du ja gar nicht mehr Gryffindor- Champion," sagte Harry mit gespielt tröstender Stimme. 

„Professor Black ist kein Gryffindor mehr," beharrte Ron, „Also bin ich noch Gryffindor- Champion."

„Wenn du meinst," schmunzelte Harry. 

TBC


	63. Die Qual der Wahl

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Okay! Der nächste Teil ist da! Ich weiß, dass Harry zum Schluss überreagiert, aber meine Nerven sind mir irgendwie beim Schreiben durchgegangen, also ignoriert seine Laune einfach. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna Malfoy, baboon, Takuto-kun, blub, LadyRowena, mrsgaladriel, Merilflower, ghostbat, AliaAurea, Todesser, tinkita, Kirilein, Nevathiel, Alenia, darling, Amunet, Ainaredien und Lari *allefestknuddel*

@Amunet: *rotwerd* Nicht übertreiben *gleichnochröterwird*

@darling: Klar, mache ich. Kein Problem!

@Alenia: Auf was? Auf was? Das würde mich wirklich interessieren. *g* Sag, sag...

@Kirilein: Du willst diese Portraits wirklich haben, was? *g* Aber ich werde dich noch ein wenig zappeln lassen *fiesbin*

@Todesser: Eine Prügelei???

***************************************************************************

Kräuterkunde war für Harry unerträglich; Madam Sprout lobte ihn für seine Versöhnung mit Draco und erzählte ihm dann wie sehr sie ihren Ex-Mann vermisse, während die anderen Schüler Samen sähen mussten. 

Er hätte lieber den ganzen Tag Zaubertränke gehabt, als Sprouts Gejammer anzuhören. 

Doch zum Glück verging jede Stunde einmal und er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich zu McGonagalls Unterricht aufmachten. 

„Ich hoffe McGonagall sagt ja," murmelte Ron. 

„Zu was soll sie ja sagen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ich brauche eine Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade," antwortete Ron. 

„Ronald Weasley!", sagte Hermione streng, „Nur weil dein Süßigkeiten- Vorrat aus ist, musst du deswegen nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Das ist es doch gar nicht...Blaise hat am Samstag Geburtstag," erklärte Ron, „Ich muss noch ein Geschenk besorgen...ich habe mir dafür extra bei Fred Geld ausgeborgt."

„Bei Fred?", fragte Hermione skeptisch, „Hältst du das für so eine gute Idee?"

„Im schlimmsten Fall muss ich bei seinem Stand mitarbeiten," sagte Ron schulterzuckend. 

„Warum solltest du das tun?", fragte ihn plötzlich Blaise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken. 

„Ach nur so," log Ron, „Familie muss zusammen halten und so."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa deinen Bruder um Geld angeschnorrt um mir ein Geburtstaggeschenk zu kaufen, oder?", fragte Blaise ernst, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mir nichts besorgen musst."

McGonagalls Klassenzimmer war zu ihrer Verwunderung zugesperrt, weswegen auch die restlichen Schüler am Boden davor saßen und sich mit Spielen ablenkten oder noch schnell ihre Hausaufgaben verglichen. 

„Longbottom! Du hast ja noch immer violette Haare," höhnte Pansy, „Kannst du nicht einmal ein Gegenmittel trinken."

„Mir gefallen sie so besser," murmelte Neville und zu Harry sagte er leise: „Ich hoffe nur, ich bekomme deswegen keinen Heuler von Oma!"

„Ui...Longbottom hat Angst vor einem Heuler," kicherte Pansy. 

„Sorg dafür, dass sie aufhört," zischte Harry in Richtung Draco. 

„Sorry, Potter! Ich bin nicht ihr Aufpasser," sagte Draco und sprach dann wieder mit Morag McDougal: „Wenn du aber sieben Gramm von den...."

„Du bist Vertrauensschüler," unterbrach ihn Harry. 

„Pansy auch," meinte Draco, „Und wenn sich Longbottom nicht einmal mehr gegen ein Mädchen wehren kann, sollte er sich sowieso überlegen, ob er nicht nach Hufflepuff wechseln sollte."

„Könntest du nicht ein klein wenig netter zu meinen Freunden sein?", bat Harry. 

„Weil wir zusammen sind?", vermutete Draco. 

„Ganz genau," stimmte Harry zu. 

„Ich bin mit **dir** zusammen, nicht mit denen," meinte Draco kühl, „Ich lasse doch schon die meisten Gryffindors in Ruhe."

„Wen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Na ja...Granger...das Wiesel...Wiesels Bruder...Finnigan...die Tratschtante...," zählte Draco auf. 

„Großartig!", sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Das sind fünf von über hundert."

„Mit dir sind es sogar sechs," warf Draco stolz ein. 

Da sich die Tür des Klassenraums öffnete, musste sich Harry keine Erwiderung einfallen lassen, sondern ging einfach nur hinter Draco in den Raum. 

„Bevor wir mit dem heutigen Unterricht beginnen, möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie nun vor einer wichtigen Wahl stehen," begann McGonagall, „Ende nächster Woche müssen sie ihre UTZ-Fächer bekannt geben." Sie überreichte jeden Schüler eine Liste, die mit allen Fächern Hogwarts beschriftet war und angekreuzt werden konnte. 

„Es bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie die Fächer, die sie wählen zwangsläufig besuchen werden," erklärte McGonagall, „Die jeweiligen Lehrer werden dies durch ihre ZAGs Ergebnisse entscheiden...Vier Fächer sind Pflicht, doch ich würde ihnen raten ein bis zwei weitere Fächer zu wählen. Zur Sicherheit, falls sie in diesen vier Fächern die ZAGs Voraussetzungen nicht erreichen. Denn wenn sie ein Fach zu wenig haben, teilen wir ihnen eines zu und das gefällt den meisten unserer Schüler nicht."

„Deswegen bekommt Snape überhaupt Schüler in seinen UTZ- Kurs," hörte Harry Ron flüstern. 

„Zu viele würde ich ihnen auch nicht raten, da ihre gewählten Fächer Pflicht sind und sollten sie dann in jedem dieser Fächer die ZAGs Voraussetzungen haben...nun, dann werden es für sie zwei sehr stressige Jahre," fuhr McGonagall fort und blickte bei dem letzten Satz besonders zu Hermione, die schon kurz davor stand alles anzukreuzen. 

„Haben sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?", erkundigte sich McGonagall. 

„Ja, wie ist das mit den UTZ- Kursen?", fragte Seamus, „Werden da alle Häuser in einen Kurs gesteckt oder bleibt die Einteilung wie in diesem Jahr und Gryffindor kommt mit Slytherin zusammen?"

„Im Allgemeinen haben alle vier Häuser eine Klasse," antwortete McGonagall, „Doch wenn es zu viele Schüler gibt, teilen wir sie...meistens müssen wir das in Kräuterkunde tun."

„Ähm...Professor...ich lese gerade _Heilkunst_, aber so ein Fach gibt es in Hogwarts gar nicht," sagte Blaise. 

„Das ist nur zur Hälfte korrekt," erklärte McGonagall, „Die Heilkunst- Kurse finden jeden zweiten Samstag in einem Hörsaal in St. Mungo's statt. Ein Portschlüssel bringt unsere Schüler dorthin und wieder zurück...Das Fach ist für jeden zu empfehlen, der gerne Heiler oder dergleichen werden möchte."

„Und in welchen Fächern braucht man die ZAGs für _Heilkunst_?", fragte Blaise weiter. 

„Sie scheinen sich sehr für dieses Fach zu interessieren," stellte McGonagall fest. 

„Ich habe mir schon öfters überlegt Heiler zu werden," gestand Blaise.

„Sie haben ein Ziel. Sehr lobenswert. Die meisten in ihrem Alter wissen noch nichts mit sich anzufangen," lobte ihn McGonagall, „Doch auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen. Für _Heilkunst_ brauchen sie die ZAGs in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst."

„Klingt nicht schwer," überlegte Blaise grinsend, „Das schaffe ich mit links."

„Überschätzen sie sich nicht Mister Zabini," meinte McGonagall. 

„Was ist _Studie magischer Wesen_?", fragte Pansy. 

„Eine Art Mischung zwischen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte der Zauberei," antwortete McGonagall, „Es ist ein Versuchsfach, das wir aus Beauxbatons übernommen haben. Nächstes Jahr haben wir es zum ersten Mal."

„Logischerweise braucht man in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte der Zauberei die ZAGs," schlussfolgerte Pansy. 

„Großartige Schlussfolgerung, Pansy. Du bist ein Genie," grinste Draco und streckte beide Daumen begeistert in die Höhe. 

„Sehr witzig, Dray," zischte Pansy und drehte beleidigt ihren Kopf zur Wand. 

„Dra**co**," knurrte Draco.

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, wenn sie die Güte hätten ihre Zwistigkeiten nach dem Unterricht zu klären," ermahnte sie McGonagall. 

„Professor?", fragte Neville schüchtern, „Muss man auch in den Fächern die ZAGs ablegen, die man nicht wählt?"

„Natürlich," antwortete McGonagall ernst, „Was haben sie denn gedacht?"

„Schade," murmelte Neville fast unhörbar.

„Noch Fragen? Nein?....Dann wenden wir uns wieder dem Unterricht zu," sagte McGonagall und überreichte jeden Schüler ein Glas, das sie in einen Teller verwandeln mussten. 

Harry wunderte es überhaupt nicht, dass es die Meisten schafften. 

Hermione hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass es wesentlich einfacher war, Gegenstände in Gegenstände als in Lebewesen zu verwandeln. 

„Sie hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben," strahlte Ron, als er sich gegenüber von Ron und Hermione an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte. 

Der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte seine Freunde schon voraus geschickt um mit McGonagall in Ruhe über Hogsmeade reden zu können. 

„Hat sie das tatsächlich?", fragte Hermione skeptisch. 

„Ja," jubelte Ron, „Nach dem Mittagessen gehe ich zu Dumbledore. Ich hoffe nur, er erlaubt es mir auch."

„Dumbledore ist romantisch veranlagt," meinte Harry, „Wenn du ihm sagst, dass du für deinen Freund ein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen willst, lässt er dich sofort gehen."

„Das denke ich auch...jetzt habe ich nur noch das Problem, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich ihm schenken könnte," sagte Ron. 

„Was hast du ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt?", fragte Hermione. 

„...Ähm...," Ron wurde merklich röter im Gesicht, „...also...eigentlich haben wir uns nichts geschenkt...es war mehr eine plötzliche Idee beim Shopping...und...ähm...wir haben es beide."

„Was denn?", fragte Hermione neugierig, doch Harry wusste schon um was es ging. 

„Du musst es mir unbedingt zeigen," meinte Harry bittend. 

„Du weißt was?", fragte Ron entsetzt. 

„Ich habe das von Blaise gesehen," antwortete Harry. 

„Wann?", fragte Ron und klang hörbar eifersüchtig. 

„Gestern...als ich zu Draco gegangen bin. Blaise hat mir die Tür geöffnet," beruhigte Harry den Rothaarigen, der sichtlich erleichtert über diese Antwort wurde.

„Themenwechsel," sagte Hermione, „Was werdet ihr für Kurse wählen?"

„Zaubertränke auf jeden Fall nicht," meinte Ron grinsend, „Ich kann's kaum erwarten von Snape weg zu kommen."

„Ich weiß noch nicht," gestand Harry. 

„Du kannst doch Professor Black um Rat fragen," überlegte Hermione, „Er würde sich sicher über deinen Besuch freuen."

„Nein," antwortete Harry sofort. 

Er hatte keine Lust mit Remus zu reden, nachdem er diesen und Dracul gesehen hatte. 

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. 

„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden," antwortete Harry einfach, „Und frag nicht warum! Ich würde es dir doch nicht sagen."

„Wie du willst," murmelte Hermione, „Deine Entscheidung...aber er könnte dir sicher helfen."

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete sich Ron um zu Dumbledore zu gehen, während Harry und Hermione zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück kehrten. 

Doch wie sie entsetzt fest stellen mussten, war Godric aus seinem Portrait verschwunden. 

„Wo ist er hin?", wunderte sich Hermione. 

„Er versucht Salazar zu erwischen," antwortete eine weibliche Stimme und eine andere Stimme fügte hinzu: „Wie zu seinen Lebzeiten. Als ob er ihn jetzt erwischen würde."

Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte drei Portraits gegenüber dem Gryffindor- Eingang, von denen zwei leer waren und in einem zwei Frauen an einem weißen Tisch vor dem Hogwarts- See saßen und von denen eine ein Buch las. 

Harry musterte die beiden Frauen. 

Beide Frauen trugen schwarze Kleider und darüber einen Umhang an dem das Hogwarts- Embleme angenäht war. 

Diejenige mit dem Buch blätterte gelangweilt durch dieses, während ihre langen silberblonden Haare andauernd in ihr Gesicht fielen und sie Harry mit ihren meerblauen Augen unbemerkt musterte. 

Die andere hüpfte so begeistert von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass sich ihre blonden lockigen Haare aus dem Knoten lösten und sie nur kurz ihre braunen Augen über Harry und Hermione gleiten ließ. 

„Du musst Harry Potter sein," sagte sie. 

„Das stimmt und sie sind...Helga Hufflepuff," vermutete Harry. 

„Ach wie unhöflich von mir. Wo bleiben bloß meine Manieren?...Ja, ich bin Helga und das ist Rowena...Godric hat uns viel von dir erzählt, bevor Albus Salazars Portrait aufgehängt hat," erzählte Helga, „Salzar hat Godric gesehen und ist abgehauen und Godric ist ihm natürlich nach."

„Völlig nutzlos," meinte Rowena und blätterte eine Seite ihres Buches weiter, „Salazar war immer schon schneller als Godric. Er wird ihn nie erwischen."

„Die ewige Pessimistin," murmelte Helga. 

„Könnte einer von euch den Eingang öffnen," bat Hermione. 

„Leider nein, Kindchen," entschuldigte sich Helga, „Ihr müsst wohl auf Godric warten."

„Und das kann dauern," meinte Rowena, „Er war noch nie sehr zuverlässig."

„Und mit der muss ich jetzt Ewig in diesem Gang hängen," flüsterte Helga, „Sie kann immer nur meckern, meckern und meckern."

„Das habe ich gehört," beschwerte sich Rowena. 

„Und sie meckert wieder," murmelte Helga und Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

Helga Hufflepuff war ihm auf den ersten Blick sympathisch, hingegen er Rowena Ravenclaw sehr arrogant fand und das hatte er eigentlich erst bei Slytherin erwartet.

„Colin," rief Hermione erfreut, als Godrics Portrait zur Seite klappte und Colin Creevey aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trat. 

Harry verabschiedete sich schnell von Helga und betrat dann mit Hermione den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Wir sollten alle zehn Minuten nachschauen, ob jemand hinein will," schlug Hermione vor, „So lange Godric weg ist..."

„Gute Idee," stimmte Harry zu. 

Da Godric auch nach Stunden nicht zurück kam, blieben die Gryffindors bei Hermiones Idee und alle zehn Minuten schaute jemand nach, ob wieder einer hinein wollte.

„Dumbledore hat ja gesagt," jubelte Ron, als er von Lavender hinein gelassen wurde. 

„Du darfst nach Hogsmeade?", staunte Harry.

„Ja," strahlte Ron, „Samstag Vormittag begleitet mich Bill zur Barriere."

Bevor er sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel setzen konnte, packte ihn Harry am Arm und hob Rons Robe ein wenig in die Höhe und zeigte so den Namen _Blaise_, der in schwarz-grünen Lettern knapp über den Rand seiner Hose hinauftätowiert worden war. 

„Steht dir gut," meinte Harry und Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Ron," kreischte Hermione, „Deine Mutter wird dich töten, wenn sie das sieht. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Meine Mutter wird es aber nicht sehen," widersprach Ron, „Und wenn sie es sieht, kann sie sowieso nichts machen."

 „Also mir gefällt es," sagte Harry.

„Du gehst auch mit Malfoy," entgegnete Hermione.

„Sollen wir auch Slytherins reinlassen?", fragte auf einmal eine Erstklässlerin. 

„Ach, geh einfach aus dem Weg," meinte Blaise und drängte sich an der Kleinen vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Hallo Blaise," grüßte ihn Dennis Creevey freundlich und wurde dabei merklich röter im Gesicht. 

„Da scheint noch jemand auf Blaise zu stehen," gluckste Harry. 

„Ja, vielleicht rennt bald ganz Gryffindor mit _Blaise_ am Körper tätowiert herum," murmelte Hermione. 

„Hi Blaise," grüßte Ron seinen Slytherin und küsste diesen zur Begrüßung. 

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du zu Dumbledore gegangen bist," sagte Blaise, „Du besorgst mir doch nicht wirklich ein Geschenk?"

„Aber nein," log Ron. 

„Gut," seufzte Blaise, „Du brauchst mir nämlich wirklich nichts zu kaufen."

„Apropos Geburtstag...ich muss dich was fragen," begann Harry zögernd. 

„Und **du** brauchst mir schon gar kein Geschenk kaufen," sagte Blaise sofort. 

„Nein, nein, das wollte ich nicht," versicherte Harry, „Es geht um Draco."

„**Der **muss mir ein Geschenk besorgen," meinte Blaise, „Richte ihm das aus und sag ihm gleich ich will nicht wieder ein Buch über Hogwarts. Ich habe von diesen Dingern schon über hundert..."

„Nein...es ist etwas anderes," unterbrach ihn Harry, „Ich weiß, dass Draco irgendwann im Februar Geburtstag hat, aber ich weiß nicht wann. Könntest du mir da helfen?"

„Du weißt nicht einmal, wann dein Freund Geburtstag hat?", fragte Blaise amüsiert, „Ihr redet wohl kaum miteinander...und wenn ihr es tut, dann die merkwürdigsten Sachen in den falschesten Situationen."

Blaise bemerkte Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte hinzu: „Oder wollten sie nicht Mister Malfoy verhexen, Mister Potter?"

Harry wurde schlagartig rot wie Rons Haare und hoffte, dass weder Ron noch Hermione diese Anspielung verstanden. 

„Aber wenn du unbedingt willst...14. Februar," antwortete Blaise auf Harrys Frage. 

„Das ist Valentinstag," widersprach Harry. 

„Was du nicht sagst! Und weil Valentinstag ist, ist es unmöglich, dass an diesem Tag jemand Geburtstag haben könnte?", fragte Blaise sarkastisch.

„Nein, aber...bist du dir sicher?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Narcissa Malfoy nennt ihn in ihren Briefen immer mein Valentinsschatz," antwortete Blaise, „Woher denkst du kommt das?"

„Valentinsschatz," gluckste Ron, „Das ist noch schlimmer als die Ausdrücke die meine Mom bei mir verwendet."

„Du willst Heiler werden?", wechselte Hermione das Thema. 

„Ich habe es mir überlegt," antwortete Blaise. 

„Eine gute Wahl...ich überlege mir das auch schon länger," sagte Hermione. 

„Seit wann?", fragte Ron ungläubig. 

„Seit Harry immer in der Krankenstation landet," antwortete Hermione ernst. 

„Hört mal," bat Harry, „Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Könnt ihr eure Zukunftspläne später austauschen?"

Helga grüßte Harry freundlich als sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen und bei ihrem Portrait vorbei kamen; Rowena hingegen würdigte ihnen keinen Blick. 

Kurz vor der großen Halle tauchte Remus in Begleitung von Professor Zabini aus einem Gang auf. 

„Wenn ich es dir sage, Devon...", gluckste Remus, „Es ist wirklich wahr."

„Natürlich und ich bin mit Severus verheiratet," grinste Zabini. 

„Wie hast du es nur geschafft dies jahrelang zu verschweigen?", witzelte Remus. 

„Ganz einfach, er macht es wie bei Mom und schläft mit jeden, der ihm über den Weg läuft," antwortete Blaise ernst. 

„Blaise," zischte Zabini. 

„Ja?", fragte der Slytherin unschuldig.

Zabini packte seinen Sohn am Arm und zerrte ihn in das nächstliegendeste Klassenzimmer, bevor er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich schloss. 

„Geht das schon wieder los," seufzte Ron, „Inzwischen müsste sich Blaise doch an seinen Vater gewöhnt haben."

„Guten Abend, Harry," grüßte Remus den Gryffindor freundlich, „Ich habe gehört, ihr müsst euch für eure UTZ- Fächer entscheiden. Soll ich dir dabei behilflich sein?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry kühl. 

Remus schien den abweisenden Tonfall nicht gehört zu haben, denn er fuhr fröhlich fort: „Dein Vater und Sirius haben sich auch von mir Rat geholt. Besonders Sirius..."

„Wage es nicht von Sirius zu sprechen, nachdem du ihm **das** angetan hast," schrie Harry. 

„Was habe ich getan?", fragte Remus verwirrt. 

„Das weißt du ganz genau," zischte Harry und drängte sich an dem verdutzten Remus vorbei in die große Halle. 

Mit unterdrückter Wut im Magen stampfte er zum Gryffindor- Tisch und ließ sich gegenüber von Fred und Parvati nieder. 

„Harry," begann Hermione zögerlich, als sie sich neben ihn setzte, „Was hat dir Professor Black getan?"

„Nicht mir," knurrte Harry, „Er hat Sirius etwas angetan."

„Ach komm schon, Kumpel," Ron klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, „Als ob Lup...Black irgendetwas Sirius antun könnte."

„Fein, dann glaubt es mir halt nicht...ich lasse das Abendessen aus. Wir sehen uns morgen," verabschiedete sich Harry und verließ ohne einen Happen zu essen die Halle. 

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sein Hunger war von einer Minute auf die andere verschwunden. 

Remus, der immer noch vor der großen Halle stand, sprach ihn zwar an, aber Harry ignorierte den Werwolf einfach und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Gryffindor. 

Doch kurz vor Godrics Portrait, tauchte auf einmal Remus aus einem Seitengang auf. 

„Wie?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Rumtreiber," sagte Remus einfach, „Ich kenne hier jede Abkürzung..."

„Schön für dich," meinte Harry und ging an ihm vorbei. 

„Harry...ich habe keine Ahnung, was du denkst, was ich Sirius angetan habe, aber..."

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen," bat Harry, „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist, **Werwolf**!"

Harry wusste, dass er mit diesem einen Wort, Remus mehr verletzte als wenn er den Cruciatus- Fluch an ihn verwendet hätte, aber dies war ihm in diesem Moment egal. 

Er kannte Sirius einfach besser als Remus und wenn diese beiden Probleme hatten, würde er immer auf Sirius Seite stehen. 

Und nur weil Sirius zur Zeit nicht im Schloss war, änderte sich seine Meinung darüber nicht im Geringsten. 

Als Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, ließ Harry den mit den Tränen kämpfenden Remus im Gang stehen und eilte in den Jungenschlafsaal. 

Er ließ sich in sein Bett fallen und achtete nicht einmal auf Boss und Kollege, die auf seinem Kopfpolster schliefen.

TBC


	64. Aufklärung

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Kann man es glauben? Kann man es glauben? Ich habe doch tatsächlich wieder ein neues Kapitel geschrieben! Erinnert mich leicht an die Anfänge der Geschichte. *g*

Nun, ich verstricke mich langsam in irgendetwas und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das gut ist oder nicht. Ich habe nämlich endlich eine Ahnung auf was ich eigentlich hinaus will( hat ja auch lange genug gedauert) und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher bald kennt sich niemand mehr aus. Selbst ich habe schon leichte Probleme um mich an alle Sachen in der Story zu erinnern. Sehr tragisch! Na ja, ich befürchte H/D Aktion bleibt da ziemlich auf der Strecke, aber ich versuche die beiden wieder mehr einzubauen. Immerhin wird Draco einige Kapitel lang, weg sein. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kirilein, Alenia, Angel344, Ralna Malfoy, Todesser, Takuto-kun, Nevathiel, tinkita, Amunet

@Amunet: Sirius der Remus' Gestalt annimmt? Wieso sollte er das tun? *verwirrtist* Sirius ist doch nicht einmal mehr in Hogwarts.

@tinkita: Siehe Kommentar.

@Todesser: Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich eine _Prügelei _einbauen könnte und irgendwie passt das nicht mehr zu ihnen. Trotzdem Danke für den Vorschlag.

@Ralna Malfoy: Na ja, Harry ist auch fast noch ein Kind, da darf er wohl kindisch reagieren, oder? *g*

@Alenia: Ja, definitiv. *g* Deiner Fantasie waren wirklich keine Grenzen gesetzt!

***************************************************************************

Harry erwachte mit einem Gefühl zwischen Befriedigung und Schuldgefühlen. 

Zum einen hatte er Remus wirklich treffen wollen um die Sache mit Sirius ein wenig zu rächen, aber dass er Remus' kleines Vollmondnachtproblem hineingezogen hatte, tat ihm doch leid. 

Remus war einer der freundlichsten Menschen, die Harry kannte und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme seiner Schüler inklusive Harry selbst. 

Es bereute es wirklich, doch für eine Entschuldigung war er noch zu wütend auf den Werwolf. 

Wie Harry beim Frühstück fest stellen musste, war Remus nicht anwesend. 

Dieser verschanzte sich wahrscheinlich wieder in seiner Wohnung und Harry fragte sich, ob er heute überhaupt unterrichten würde. 

„Morgen Harry," grüßte ihn Parvati freundlich. 

„Morgen," nuschelte Harry und stocherte weiterhin lustlos in seinem Omelett herum. 

„Wenn du noch mehr isst, platzt du gleich," sagte Parvati sarkastisch. 

„Ich habe keinen wirklichen Hunger," seufzte Harry. 

„Geht es um Professor Black?", fragte Parvati, „Ist ihm irgendetwas passiert? Bist du besorgt, weil er nicht zum Frühstück gekommen ist?"

„Nein," versicherte Harry kopfschüttelnd. 

„Vai, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich soeben von Hannah erfahren habe," machte Lavender auf sich aufmerksam und ignorierte Harry völlig. 

„Geht es um sie und Terry?", fragte Parvati gelangweilt, „Das weiß ich doch schon längst!"

„Nein," antwortete Lavender, „Sie sagt, dass sie gehört hat, wie Parkinson ein paar Slytherins zu Aktportraits überredet hat und angeblich soll sie das schon länger tun. Ich kann mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie es im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum zu geht. Sexorgien und..."

„Das ist lächerlich," unterbrach Harry das Mädchen. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht auch dabei mitmachst und mich jetzt anlügst?", fragte Lavender grinsend. 

„Ven, tu mir den Gefallen und schweig," bat Parvati. 

„Seit du mit Fred Weasley zusammen bist, erkenne ich dich überhaupt nicht wieder," stellte Lavender fest und ging dann beleidigt zu Dean Thomas an einen anderen Teil des Tisches. 

„Ich bin **nicht** mit Fred zusammen," knurrte Parvati, „Wieso denkt das jeder?"

„Es sieht so aus," gestand Harry. 

„Du denkst das also auch?", wollte Parvati wissen. 

//Das ist eine Fangfrage, Harry! Nicht darauf eingehen//

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

//Wie blöd kann man sein?//

„Ich verstehe es nicht!", seufzte Parvati, „Das ist doch wie bei Hermione und Ron. Wir sind nur Freunde, aber bei denen hat nie einer daran gedacht, dass sie ein Paar wären."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Ron schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres mit Blaise zusammen ist," vermutete Harry. 

„Wow, seit Anfang des Schuljahres...hast du mal darüber nachgedacht? Das sind inzwischen schon fast fünf Monate," staunte Parvati. 

„Draco und ich können sie nicht mehr einholen," scherzte Harry. 

„Flint hat so eine blöde Theorie verstreut," begann Parvati zögerlich, „Aber vielleicht sollte ich es dir nicht erzählen..."

„Ich kenne sie schon," unterbrach sie Harry. 

„Wirklich?", fragte Parvati ungläubig. 

„Ich war wohl einer der ersten, die sie von Flint erfahren hat," erklärte Harry, „Aber ich halte sie für Schwachsinn."

„Gut," Parvati atmete erleichtert auf, „Er sagt das sowieso nur, weil sich Oliver von ihm getrennt hat...Vor zwei Monaten hat er nämlich noch strikt und fest behauptet, dass es keine besseren Paarungen geben könnte, als Slytherin und Gryffindor."

Harry gluckste ein wenig; das sah Marcus Flint wirklich ähnlich.

„Wir sollten los," meinte Parvati, „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beginnt gleich."

Harry nickte zustimmend und verließ mit dem Mädchen die große Halle um sich zu Zabinis Klassenraum zu begeben. 

„Wo sind eigentlich Hermione und Ron?", fragte Parvati plötzlich. 

„Hermione ist in der Bibliothek! Sie hat scheinbar irgendein Buch über Auren gefunden," antwortete Harry, „Und Ron wollte noch zu Blaise."

„Blaise war gar nicht in der großen Halle," erinnerte sich Parvati. 

„Steht da jemand auf unseren Blaisy? Ich dachte du wärest mit dem Wiesel-Zwilling glücklich verlobt," lachte Pansy Parkinson, die sich mit Millicent und Goyle gerade auf den Weg in die große Halle machte. 

„Ich bin **nicht** mit Fred zusammen," schrie Parvati so laut, dass sich sämtliche Schüler zu ihr umdrehten. 

Harry konnte es verstehen. 

Er war auch immer ausgetickt, wenn jemand behauptet hatte, dass er etwas mit Draco hatte.

Pansys Kommentar war nun wohl der berühmte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. 

„Parvati, wir sollten gehen," murmelte Harry dem Mädchen ins Ohr. 

„Potter!", sagte auf einmal Pansy, „An dir muss doch irgendetwas dran sein, sonst würde dich Draco nicht so verehren..."

Harry glaubte sich zu erhören!

Seit wann verehrte Draco ihn?

„Was hältst du davon für mich Modell zu stehen?", fragte Pansy. 

„Ähm...," Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort, aber Goyles und Millicents angriffslustige Blicke brachten ihn dazu zuzustimmen. 

„Dann ist das abgemacht," meinte Pansy, „Sei Samstags um fünf Uhr in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum...du kennst ja das Passwort."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die drei Slytherins in der großen Halle. 

„Ähm...Harry...du weißt, dass Parkinson nur noch Aktportraits malt?", fragte Parvati leise. 

„Sie tut was?", schrie Harry entsetzt. 

„Und du hast gerade zugestimmt ihr Modell zustehen," kicherte Parvati. 

„Das ist nicht lustig," sagte Harry mit knallrotem Gesicht. 

„Tut mir leid," gluckste Parvati, „Ich weiß es ist nicht lustig, aber ich stelle mir dich gerade splitterfasernackt im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum vor, umringt von sämtlichen schaulustigen Slytherins, während dich Pansy malt."

„Eine höchstamüsante Vorstellung, Miss Patil," machte auf einmal Zabini auf sich aufmerksam, „Aber vielleicht sollten wir nun zu meinem Klassenraum gehen."

„Natürlich, Professor," sagte Parvati sofort, schnappte sich Harrys Hand und rannte mit ihm die Treppen hinauf um noch vor Zabini in dessen Klassenraum zu sein. 

Wie Harry feststellte fehlte nur noch Blaise als sie den Raum betraten. 

„Weshalb mussten wir laufen?", fragte er Parvati außer Atem, „Zabini..."

„...darf den Verbindungsraum der Lehrer benutzen...," endete Parvati für ihn, „...und kann damit in Sekundenschnelle in seinem Büro auftauchen."

Sie hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da trat Zabini aus seinem Büro direkt in den Klassenraum. 

„Miss Patil, Mister Potter, setzen sie sich," bat er und die beiden folgten sofort seinen Anweisungen. 

Draco lächelte amüsiert, als sich Harry endlich neben ihn nieder ließ. 

„Die Kristalle sind aufgestellt, also begin...wo ist me.. Mister Zabini?", fragte er an Ron gewandt. 

„Er fühlt sich nicht wohl, Professor," antwortete Ron leise. 

„Er fühlt sich nicht wohl?", Zabini hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Oder möchte er mich nur nicht sehen?"

„Er fühlt sich nicht wohl, Sir," beharrte Ron. 

„Sie würden für ihn durch die Hölle gehen," stellte Zabini anerkennend fest, „Sagen sie ihm, dass ich es nicht ernst gemeint habe und das es mir leid tut."

Durch Zabinis Ansprache in der letzten Stunden bemühte sich die ganze Klasse doppelt so sehr um ihre Auren zu spüren und tatsächlich schafften es Parvati, Ron und zur Überraschung aller Neville, der zwar jedes Mal umfiel, wenn er seine Aura spürte, aber sie immerhin spürte. 

Harry spürte regelrecht Dracos Frustration neben sich; er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich der blonde Slytherin fühlte. 

Wenn Neville jemanden übertraf, war es längst das Zeichen der Apokalypse oder zu mindestens dachte es sich so Draco. 

„Schreibt mir bis nächstes Mal eine Rolle Pergament über Todesfeen," bat Zabini am Ende der Stunde und erhielt dadurch verwirrte Blicke von Seiten der Klasse. 

„Eure ZAGs stehen bevor," erklärte der Professor, „Und Auren spüren, ist kein Fachgebiet für die fünfte Klasse. Eure Praktischen werden sich zwar von denen der anderen unterscheiden, aber die Theoretischen sind gleich...Es würde auch nichts schaden, wenn ihr eurer Buch durcharbeitet."

„Das Ganze?", fragte Dean entsetzt. 

„Mister Thomas, sie haben bis Mai Zeit," erwiderte Zabini nur, bevor er den Klassenraum verließ. 

„Harry," sprach ihn Parvati an, „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, was der Verbindungsraum ist...Er befindet sich hinter der Statue Merlins neben der großen Halle, aber man kann nur mit einem Passwort hinein, das nur die Lehrer wissen. Im Raum gibt es verschiedene Türen, die direkt zu den Büros der einzelnen Lehrer führen und die Büro sind bekanntermaßen..."

„...an die Klassenräume angrenzend," beendete Harry ihre Rede. 

„Ganz genau! Also verlasse dich nie darauf, dass du pünktlich kommst, wenn du den Lehrer noch in der großen Halle sitzen siehst," sagte Parvati noch und verließ den Raum.

Ein Verbindungsraum für Lehrer?

Harry stöhnte innerlich; warum durften nicht auch die Schüler diesen Raum benützen...Moment!

Er überlegte und erinnerte sich dann an die vielen Male, bei denen er sich gewundert hatte, warum die Slytherins immer so schnell in Snapes Kerker waren, selbst wenn diese noch genüsslich gefrühstückt hatten, wenn die Gryffindors die Halle verließen. 

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: 

„Snape hat euch das Passwort zum Verbindungsraum gegeben," sagte Harry zu Draco. 

„Hat lange genug gedauert bis du das heraus gefunden hast," grinste Draco. 

„Das ist wirklich unfair," grummelte Harry. 

„Hole dir doch das Passwort von Remus," schlug Draco schulternzuckend vor. 

„Ich rede nicht mit ihm," zischte Harry. 

„Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?", fragte Draco, während sie den Gang zum anderen Zaubertrankklassenraum entlang gingen. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry. 

„Mmm," machte Draco, „Du sprichst nicht mehr mit deiner Ersatzmutter ohne Grund?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Du bist ein miserabler Lügner," schmunzelte Draco und stellte sich zu den anderen Slytherins, die vor Snapes zweiten Klassenraum warteten. 

Harrys Blick fiel auf Pansy und er sprach sie sofort an: „Ist es wahr, dass du Aktportraits malst?"

„Schon seit Wochen," antwortete Pansy vergnügt, „Aber ich hatte noch nie jemanden als Modell außer Vinc und Greg."

„Ich will mich aber nicht vor dir ausziehen...und schon gar nicht vor ganz Slytherin," sagte Harry. 

„1. Abgemacht ist abgemacht, also wirst du für mich Modell stehen. 2. Draco und ich werden die anderen Slytherins schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum werfen und im schlimmsten Fall machen wir es halt in meinem Zimmer oder dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich nackt vor allen Slytherins hinsetzen?", fragte Pansy amüsiert. 

„Ähm...nun...," Harry hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, da ihn Draco verwirrt anblickte und fragte: „Du stehst für Pansy Modell? Nackt?"

„Ähm...ich...," stotterte Harry, doch Pansy unterbrach ihn sofort: „Ich habe ihn ein bisschen ausgetrickst..." Dabei zeigte sie mit ihren Augen auf Millicent und Goyle „...aber du kannst gerne zusehen, wenn du willst."

In Dracos Gesicht erschien ein dreckiges Grinsen, bevor er sich wieder Goyle und Morag zuwandte. 

//Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?// fragte sich Harry innerlich, während er zu Ron ging, der sich an eine Wand angelehnt hatte und immer wieder sehnsüchtig in den Gang blickte. 

„Wartest du auf wen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Auf Blaise," antwortete Ron leise. 

„Ich dachte, er fühle sich nicht gut," sagte Harry. 

„Nein, ihm geht es prima," seufzte Ron, „Er will nur nicht seinen Vater sehen."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Blaise hat ja gestern Abend Devon vor Lu...Black..."

„Nenn ihn Remus," bat Harry, „Deine eigenen Korrekturen gehen mir schon auf die Nerven."

„...Remus blamiert und Devon hat ihn danach ziemlich angeschrieen," erzählte Ron, „Und dann hat Devon die Grenze überschritten. Er sagte, dass sich Blaise in Acht nehmen sollte, sonst erginge es ihm wie Tricca."

„Wer oder was ist Tricca?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Unwichtig," meinte Ron ausweichend, „Sagen wir nur soviel, dass sie sich nicht gerade fabelhaft mit Devon versteht."

„Snape kommt," machte Seamus die beiden auf den Zaubertrankprofessor aufmerksam, der mit schnellen Schritten und wehenden Umhang den Gang entlang schritt. 

Snape öffnete den Klassenraum und die Schüler drängten sich so schnell sie konnten in den Raum um einen Sitzplatz zu erwischen, bevor Snape Punkte abziehen konnte. 

„Wir werden heute mit den Heiltränken fortfahren," begann Snape bedrohlich leise. 

Harry wusste innerlich, dass Snape den Vorschlag Pomfreys verabscheute. 

Heiltränke waren wohl nicht spektakulär genug für Snape. 

„Longbottom!", Snape baute sich bedrohlich vor Nevilles und Millicents Tisch auf. 

„Warum darf man niemals mehr als drei Piniennadeln in einen Schmerzen lindernden Trank geben?"

„Weil...weil....," stotterte Neville hilflos. 

„Ja, Mister Longbottom?  Sie müssen lauter sprechen, denn die Wesen ihrer Fantasiewelt mögen sie hören, ich tue es nicht," schnarrte Snape. 

„Man darf es schon," antwortete Nevilles fest, „Man darf nur nicht mehr als drei Piniennadeln kombiniert mit Morpheus-Kraut verwenden, da man sonst den Patienten in einen ewigen Schlaf versetzt."

„Korrekt," sagte Snape nach einer Weile, in der er Neville angeschaut hatte, als ob dieser ein verkleideter Voldemort wäre. 

„Und fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor weil es so lange gedauert hat," sagte Snape noch und wandte sich dann an Millicent: „Was ist Morpheus-Kraut, Miss Bulstrode?"

„Ein sehr wirksames Schlafmittel," antwortete Millicent und erhielt dafür zehn Punkte für Slytherin. 

„Wir brauen heute einen _Traumlosen Schlaftrank_," erklärte Snape und schrieb mit seinem Zauberstab die Zutaten an die Tafel, „Die Zutaten finden sie in den Kästen."

Gerade als Draco und Harry die Zutaten für ihren Trank holten, öffnete sich der Klassenraum und Blaise wuselte mit einer flüchtigen Entschuldigung an Snape zu Ron. 

Snape tat natürlich so, als ob Blaise schon von Beginn der Stunde im Raum gesessen hätte und kam nicht einmal auf die Idee ihn zu ermahnen oder Punkte abzuziehen. 

„Gib mir mal das Morpheus-Kraut," bat Draco, während er ihren Trank umrührte. 

„Welches ist das?", fragte Harry leise, da er zwei Kräuter vor sich hatte. 

Eines das aussah als würde es nur aus Nebel bestehen und eines das pechschwarz war. 

„Das da," Draco zeigte auf das Nebelkraut, welches ihn Harry sofort gab. 

Draco rührte das Morpheus-Kraut in ihren Trank, bevor er diesen leicht köcheln ließ und dabei begann das schwarze Kraut klein zu schneiden. 

„Wie heißt das eigentlich?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf das schwarze Kraut. 

„Ähm...ich glaub nicht, dass es einen Namen hat," antwortete Draco zögerlich. 

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann gib es doch zu," meinte Harry. 

„Das ist es nicht! Ich weiß, wozu es gut ist," erklärte Draco, „Es verhindert, die Traumentwicklung im Schlaf. Es lässt einen völlig abschalten...aber ich denke wirklich nicht, dass es einen Namen hat."

„Zehn Punkte an Slytherin," sagte Snape stolz, der heimlich das Gespräch der beiden Jungen belauscht hatte, „Und Mister Malfoy! Das Kraut nennt sich _Traumloser Schlaftrank- Kraut_. Es ist kein origineller Name und daher wissen ihn die meisten nicht."

„Danke, Professor," bedankte sich Draco und warf das _Traumloser Schlaftrank- Kraut _in den Trank. 

„Und fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen ihrer Unwissenheit Potter," sagte Snape mit Genugtuung in der Stimme, bevor er sich Nevilles und Millicents Trank zuwandte. 

„Longbottom," zischte Snape, „Warum haben sie das _Traumloser Schlaftrank- Kraut _vor dem Morpheus-Kraut hineingegeben. Können sie nicht lesen? Ich habe es doch deutlich an die Tafel geschrieben."

„Ich...ich wusste nicht...welc...welches Kraut was ist," stotterte Neville. 

„Soll das die Entschuldigung sein?", fragte Snape wütend. 

„Ähm...ich..."

„Ich wusste nicht welches Kraut wie hieß und habe mich deswegen auf meinen nicht vorhanden Instinkt verlassen," machte Snape Neville mit einer viel zu hohen Stimme nach. 

„Ich..."

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," sagte Snape mit seiner normalen Stimme, „Und Nachsitzen. Melden sie sich nach dem Abendessen bei Filch...am besten gleich eine Woche lang."

„Eine Woche Nachsitzen weil er zwei Kräuter verwechselt hat?", fragte Hermione bestürzt, „Das können sie doch nicht tun."

„Nein wie herzzerreißend. Sie wollen ihre große Liebe retten," schnarrte Snape und die Slytherin- Mädchen begannen sofort zu kichern, „Damit sie nicht so traurig sind, dürfen sie ihm bei seinem Nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisen, Miss Granger...Und es ist nicht nur wegen des Krautes. Wer es schafft einen einfachen Haarfärbetrank in die Luft zu jagen, sollte sowieso das ganze Jahr nachsitzen."

Neville, Hermione und Blaise starrten ihren Professor entsetzt an. 

Die Frage _Woher weiß er das_ stand regelrecht in ihren Augen und Harry versuchte nicht zu starke Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln. 

Er sollte wirklich besonders vorsichtig sein, wenn er Snape etwas erzählte. 

Am besten er schwieg in ihren Lernstunden, das würde viele Probleme beseitigen. 

Snapes Insiderwissen wurde das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins am Gryffindor- Tisch. 

„Ich wette es war Parkinson," sagte Dean, „Blaise hat doch bei ihr das Gegenmittel geholt."

„Vielleicht war es auch Blaise persönlich," überlegte Lavender. 

„Blaise würde so etwas nie tun," widersprachen Ron und Dennis Creevey gleichzeitig, worauf Ron nur einen verwirrten Blick zu Colins Bruder warf.

„Snape hat bestimmt einen Spion in unseren Reihen," vermutete Parvati, „Wen zieht er deutlich weniger Punkte ab?"

„Neville und Harry sicher nicht," gluckste Seamus und Harry war dem Iren dankbar, dass er ihn somit aus der Schusslinie gebracht hatte. 

„Aber dir," sagte Dean an Seamus gewandt, „Und du hast dich als einziger Vertrauensschüler geweigert Snapes Entlassungspapiere zu unterschreiben..."

„Genau Seamus, gib es doch zu," drängte Lavender. 

„Das ist doch lächerlich," verteidigte sich Seamus, aber wie Harry schon in den letzten Jahren lernen musste, glaubten die Gryffindors sehr schnell jeden Blödsinn. 

„Seamus, wenn du schon für Snape arbeitest, dann lass wenigstens Neville da raus," sagte eine Gryffindor- Sechstklässlerin, deren Namen Harry nicht kannte. 

„Ihr seid bescheuert," meinte Seamus und wechselte dann zu Ernie an den Hufflepuff- Tisch um sich die Anschuldigungen der Gryffindors nicht mehr anhören zu müssen. 

„Und jetzt flieht er natürlich," sagte Lavender. 

„Er flieht weil er sich diese lächerlichen Anschuldigungen nicht mehr anhören will," mischte sich Harry ein, „Seamus ist kein Spion Snapes. Snape hat keine Spione. Für was auch? Dem ist es doch ziemlich egal, was wir in unserer Freizeit treiben, so lange er uns im Unterricht Punkte abziehen darf."

„Und woher wusste er das mit dem Haarfärbetrank?", fragte ihn Dean. 

„Seid ihr wirklich bescheuert oder tut ihr nur so?", fragte Hermione, „Snape ist einer der besten Tränkemeister, so ungern ich es zugebe. Denkt ihr nicht, dass er mit einem Blick gewusst hat, was passiert ist, als wir alle mit violetten Haaren in die große Halle gekommen sind."

„Aber...aber woher wusste er, dass ich das war?", fragte Neville schüchtern. 

„Du bist der einzige der Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bekommt und somit Nachmittags einen Trank brauen würde," antwortete Hermione, „Für mich war es sehr logisch, dass er es gewusst hat."

Harry hätte Hermione küssen können; ihre Theorie klang sogar realistischer als die Wahrheit. 

Denn wer würde schon glauben, dass Harry das Snape in einer ihrer privaten Lernstunden für die Unverzeihlichen erzählt hätte?

Er würde es selbst nicht glauben, wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre. 

Harry verbrachte mit Draco die beiden Freistunden, in denen sie am Seeufer entlang spazieren gingen und nach langen Drängen Dracos hatte er diesen auch von Remus und Dracul erzählt. 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es Remus war?", fragte Draco zum x-ten Mal. 

„Er war es," schwor Harry. 

„Aber er würde niemals Sirius betrügen," sagte Draco, „Vielleicht war es nur ein Abschiedskuss."

„Ein Abschiedskuss?", fragte Harry skeptisch und zog den Slytherin zu sich. 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich kaum, da drängte sich Harrys Zunge schon in Dracos Mund und leistete sich dort einen kleinen Machtkampf mit Dracos. 

Erst als die beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, löste sich Harry wieder von seinem Slytherin. 

„Wirkt das wie ein Abschiedskuss?", fragte Harry. 

„Nein," antwortete Draco atemlos, „Eher wie ein Ich-will-dich-hier-und-jetzt-Kuss!"

„Siehst du?", meinte Harry, „Das war kein Abschiedskuss, außerdem warum sollte Remus Dracul einen Abschiedskuss geben...Du hast nicht erlebt, wie sich Remus und Dracul gestritten haben. Die beiden haben sich verabscheut."

„Werwolf/Vampir Zwistigkeiten," vermutete Draco, worauf Harry nur nicken konnte. 

„Trotzdem muss es dafür eine logische Erklärung geben," sagte Draco, „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Remus wirklich Sirius betrügen würde...Hast du nie gesehen, wie er in der Gegenwart Sirius' gestrahlt hat?"

„Doch schon," murmelte Harry, „Aber immerhin hat ihn Sirius verlassen."

„Er ist auf eine Mission Dumbledores gegangen," verbesserte Draco. 

„Wo ist da der Unterschied?", fragte Harry. 

„Da ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, Schätzchen," sagte Draco und Harry fiel auf, dass Draco zum ersten Mal einen Kosenamen für ihn verwendet hatte, „Wenn ich nach Durmstrang komme, sagst du dann auch ich hätte dich verlassen und bespringst den nächst Besten?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Es **muss** ein Missverständnis sein," beharrte Draco. 

„Es wäre schön wenn es so wäre," meinte Harry, „Allerdings wenn es nicht so wäre, stecke ich ziemlich in der Klemme, nachdem was ich Remus an den Kopf geworfen habe."

„Das war sowieso der größte Mist den du jemals gebaut hast," sagte Draco lautstark, „Wie konntest du ihn mit seinem Werwolfdasein beleidigen? Das hat ihn sicher sehr getroffen! Und dabei ist er so ein netter Mensch...Mein Vater hat einmal einen Werwolf mit nach Hause gebracht und ich kann dir sagen, der hat sich aufgeführt. Der glaubte, dass die Welt ihm etwas schulde, weil er von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde...Remus hingegen schämt sich regelrecht dafür."

„Ich weiß, ich sollte mich entschuldigen," seufzte Harry. 

„Oh ja, das solltest du," stimmte Draco zu. 

„Aber nicht bevor ich mir sicher bin, dass er Sirius nicht betrogen hat," sagte Harry und bekam dafür eine Kopfnuss von Draco verpasst. 

„Du entschuldigst dich auch, wenn er ihn betrogen hätte," befahl Draco, „Die Sache ging nämlich wirklich unter den Zauberstab."

„Unter den Zauberstab? Bedeutet das ungefähr das was bei den Muggeln der Ausdruck _unter der Gürtellinie_ ist?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Woher soll **ich** wissen, was Muggel sagen?", erwiderte Draco, „Nebenbei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beginnt."

Der blonde Slytherin zeigte auf die vielen Gryffindor- und Slytherinuniformen, die soeben aus dem Schloss in Richtung Hagrids Hütte marschierten. 

Harry schluckte laut, bevor er Draco zur Hütte folgte. 

Er hoffte nur, dass Remus ihn jetzt nicht genauso wie Snape behandelte oder dass Hagrid den Unterricht führte. 

Seine erste Hoffnung scheiterte als er Remus inmitten der Schüler sah. 

Der Werwolf wirkte bedrückt und sichtbare Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht. 

„Was ist denn mit ihnen Professor Black?", erkundigte sich Parvati freundlich, da Remus aussah als würde er jede Minute losheulen. 

„Ach nichts," winkte Remus ab, „Vollmond ist in ein paar Tagen. Das ist alles."

„Vollmond ist erst in zwei Wochen," korrigierte Millicent. 

„Oh!" Remus wirkte noch bedrückter, da seine Ausrede nicht funktioniert hatte, doch er begann einfach mit dem Unterricht. 

„Ich habe etwas über die ZAGs heraus gefunden," sagte Remus und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf, als er Harry erblickte. 

„Es gibt 250 Fragen zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe," erklärte Remus, „Normalerweise gibt es 500 Fragen in jedem Fach, aber in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe muss man statt den restlichen 250 Fragen einen Bericht über eure Spezialtiere schreiben...In euren Fall wären das die Linyinwins, aber ihr könnt auch andere Wesen nehmen. Ihr solltet nur genügend Fakten wissen, damit ihr 500 Wörter schafft. Das ist das Minimum in diesem Bericht."

„Und wie sieht die Praktische aus?", fragte Pansy. 

„Na ja, darüber hat mir Professor McGonagall nichts gesagt," antwortete Remus und kratzte sich weiterhin den Hinterkopf, „Aber zu meiner Zeit wurden uns Wesen auf Bildern, Portraits und in Real gezeigt und wir mussten ihnen sagen, wie sie hießen und was sie für Eigenschaften haben. Und bei den Spezialtieren, bei uns waren es Wuzzys, sollten wir zeigen, dass wir mit ihnen umgehen konnten."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. 

Moonshine würde nie auf ihn hören, sondern würde die ganze Zeit zu Draco wollen. 

Vielleicht sollte er einfach sein Bett ins Freie stellen und sich Kollege und Boss von Dean und Seamus ausborgen. 

„Professor? Sind sie wirklich in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Parvati besorgt, als Remus kurz zu Harry blickte und dann viel zu schnell in eine andere Richtung sah. 

„Nein, ich habe private Probleme," gestand Remus. 

„Weil ihr Mann Hogwarts verlassen musste?", vermutete Lavender, „Ist er wirklich von Dumbledore hinaus geworfen worden oder hat er sie verlassen?"

„Nein...er hat mich nicht verlassen," antwortete Remus langsam, „Ich werde ihn schon bald wieder sehen."

„Sie sollten zu Madam Pomfrey gehen," schlug Lavender vor, „Vielleicht hat sie etwas, dass sie von ihm ablenkt?"

„Ven," sagte Parvati grinsend, „Man kann sich gegen Liebeskummer keine Tabletten verschreiben lassen."

„Das weiß ich doch," erwiderte Lavender, „Aber man kann sich was stimmungshebendes verschreiben lassen."

„Er ist nicht depressiv, er hat nur Liebeskummer," entgegnete Parvati. 

„Wisst ihr was?", mischte sich Remus ein, „Ich bin heute nicht in der Lage zu unterrichten...Ihr habt frei."

Die Slytherins jubelten lautstark und gingen dann zum Schloss zurück. 

Die Gryffindors musterten Remus noch einmal besorgt, bevor sie ebenfalls zum Schloss zurück gingen. 

„Harry," rief ihn Remus zurück, „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry und ging stur geradeaus. 

„Mister Potter, kommen sie sofort zurück oder ich muss ihnen Punkte abziehen und sie nachsitzen lassen," drohte Remus mit einer Stimmlage, die Snapes nicht unähnlich war. 

Frustriert stöhnend kehrte Harry zu Remus zurück. 

„Was wollen sie, Professor?", fragte Harry genervt. 

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was du auf einmal gegen mich hast," antwortete Remus. 

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau," zischte Harry. 

„Nein, ich weiß es eben nicht," widersprach Remus, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich Sirius angeblich getan habe, weil du mir ja nichts sagst."

„Du betrügst ihn," sagte Harry einfach. 

„Wer verzapft denn diesen Unsinn?", wollte Remus wissen, „Ich würde doch nie Sirius betrügen!"

„Ich habe dich persönlich gesehen, als du einen anderen Mann geküsst hast," erzählte Harry. 

„Was habe ich?", fragte Remus amüsiert. 

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen," bat Harry ernst, „Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du Dracul geküsst hast."

„Wann habe ich?...Oh," In Remus Augen tauchte auf einmal Erkenntnis auf und er senkte beschämt seinen Kopf.

„Du gibst es also zu?", fragte Harry wütend, „Nette Show, die du da mit Dracul abgezogen hast. Zuerst streiten und dann ins Bett? Ich habe nämlich wirklich geglaubt, dass du ihn verabscheuen würdest."

„Das tue ich auch," unterbrach ihn Remus, „Ich kann diesen verdammten Vampir nicht leiden und jetzt hetzt er sogar dich gegen mich auf. Wenn ich den das nächste Mal sehe, werde ich ihm einen Pflock ins Herz rammen...und ihm den Kopf abhacken."

„Was?", Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. 

Obwohl Remus diesen Kerl hasste, küsste er ihn?

„Wie viel hast du gesehen?", fragte ihn Remus, „Du musst schon inmitten des Kusses aufgetaucht sein, richtig? Denn wenn du den Anfang oder das Ende mitbekommen hättest, würdest du nicht denken, dass ich Sirius betrüge."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Harry wieder ruhiger. 

„Es war nicht so, wie du denkst," begann Remus.

*************************************Flashback******************************

Remus Black, früher Lupin konnte viele Menschen ertragen, die er nicht leiden konnte. 

Er gehörte immerhin zu den wenigen, die sich mehr oder weniger mit Severus Snape anfreunden konnten, wobei ihn Sirius dafür immer noch für verrückt hielt, doch dieser vermaledeite Vampir aus Durmstrang ging ihm mehr als auf die Nerven und er musste sich jedes Mal beherrschen um diesen nicht zu pfählen oder der Sonne auszusetzen. 

Ein kleiner Zauber mit Sonnenlicht und _Puff_ wäre das Übel weg. 

Aber nein, er durfte ihn ja nicht töten, wegen dieser dämlichen Vereinbarung zwischen Zauberer und Vampiren und soviel er wusste schloss diese leider Werwölfe nicht aus. 

So verbrachte er nun seinen in dieser Woche zugeteilten Rundgang durch Hogwarts damit Ivan Dracul den Tod an den Hals zu wünschen, bis ihm einfiel, dass dieser ja schon tot war. 

„Bescheuerte Vampire," murmelte Remus, „Nicht einmal richtig sterben konnten die. Nein, sie müssen unsterblich werden."

Remus setzte seinen Rundgang fort und kam schließlich zur Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle führte. 

Mrs. Norris huschte bei seinen Beinen vorbei und er erschrak sich genauso, wie er es immer in seiner Schulzeit getan hatte, wenn er mit James, Sirius und Peter durch die Schule gestreift war und Mrs. Norris bei ihnen vorbei kam. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, wann dieses Katzenvieh endlich starb. 

Selbst zu Schulzeiten seines Vaters hatte es diese Katze schon gegeben, obwohl Filch damals noch gar nicht Hausmeister gewesen war. 

Das Vieh musste inzwischen schon über 50 Jahre alt sein. 

Das war doch nicht normal für eine gewöhnliche Katze!

„Na sieh mal einer an," hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in der Eingangshalle. 

Leise schlich Remus zum Ende der Treppe und beobachtete wie sich Dracul zu Mrs. Norris hinunterbeugte und sie zärtlich streichelte, während er sagte: „Dich gibt es also auch noch, Lauren."

Mrs. Norris maunzte zustimmend. 

„Wie lange ist es her?...", Dracul brach ab und sein Blick fiel auf Remus' Versteck, „Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Werwolf..." Mrs. Norris maunzte abermals und verschwand dann in den dunklen Gängen Hogwarts. 

„Ach, lass die Versteckspiele, Werwolf," rief Dracul, „Ich bin ein Vampir! Ich habe dich schon bemerkt, als du deinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe gesetzt hast."

Zögerlich verließ Remus sein Versteck und ging mit erhobenem Haupt zu Dracul. 

„Noch immer nicht weg, Vampir?", fragte Remus knurrend, „Wollen sie dich nicht mehr in Durmstrang."

„Ich warte nur noch auf meine Kutsche," antwortete Dracul. 

„Kann der große böse Vampir nicht einmal mehr zu Fuß nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte Remus sarkastisch. 

„Pass auf was du sagst, Werwolf," knurrte Dracul und offenbarte seine spitzen Reißzähne. 

„Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?", fragte Remus gelangweilt. 

„Du nimmst deinen Mund ziemlich voll," meinte Dracul. 

„Sollte ich Angst haben?", fragte Remus amüsiert, „Vor einem Vampir?"

„Vollmond ist erst in zwei Wochen," erwiderte Dracul, „Jetzt bist du genauso schwach wie jeder andere Sterbliche..."

„Soso, du weißt es also...kein Wunder, du siehst doch nur die Nacht," entgegnete Remus schulternzuckend. 

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig," sagte Dracul. 

„Auf was? Auf deine tollen Reißzähne? Ich nehme an, bei Walnüssen sind sie sehr nützlich...ach stimmt ja. Du isst ja nichts," meinte Remus. 

„Vampire waren immer besser dran als Werwölfe," erklärte Dracul.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Remus verwirrt. 

„Wir werden beide von den Zauberern verachtet," antwortete Dracul, „Aber wer hat wohl das schlechtere Los gezogen? Ich lebe ewig und bleibe immer jung....Und du...wie alt bist du 36, 37 und hast schon graue Haare...eure Verwandlungen zerren an euren Kräften. Weißt du wie alt der älteste Werwolf wurde, von dem ich gehört habe?....45! Also bleiben dir nicht einmal mehr zehn Jahre. Also, wen geht es wohl schlechter?"

„Du lügst," sagte Remus, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte. 

Er hatte gewusst, dass Werwölfe eine kürzere Lebenserwartung als normale Menschen hatten, aber doch nicht so viel kürzer. 

„Ich habe die Ewigkeit vor mir," lachte Dracul bösartig, „Die Ewigkeit um zu sehen, zu lernen und zu lieben. Und du bleibst deine restlichen Jahre einsam und allein."

„Ich habe doch schon jemanden," widersprach Remus. 

„Natürlich! Der kleine Junge von heute. Potter, nicht? Er mag dich zwar, aber das ist keine Liebe," meinte Dracul. 

„Ich meine aber Liebe," sagte Remus und zeigte seinen goldenen Ehering. 

„Du bist verheiratet?", fragte Dracul entsetzt und betrachtete sich den Ring genauer.

„Ich hieß früher Lupin," erklärte Remus, „Aber ich habe den Namen meines Gelieben angenommen!"

Dracul starrte immer noch entsetzt auf den Ring, bevor er zu sich selbst murmelte: „Ohne Zweifel! Das ist ein Trauring. Es fließt das magische Bündnis hindurch."

„Wer ist nun arm?", fragte Remus ernst, „Ich mag vielleicht nur noch ein paar Jahre haben, aber die verbringe ich mit jemanden den ich liebe und der mich liebt. Und du? Du kannst die Ewigkeit **allein** verbringen."

Remus konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Dracul näher an ihn getreten war und ihn küsste. 

Remus schreckte sich so, dass sich sein Mund ein Stückchen öffnete und diesen Moment nützte Dracul um seine Zunge in Remus Mund gleiten zu lassen. 

Der Werwolf wollte ihn von sich drücken, aber leider hatte Dracul in einem recht gehabt. 

Es war noch nicht Vollmond und er war wesentlich schwächer als Dracul. 

Dieser packte einfach seine Arme und hielt sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammen, dass es fast so wirkte, als würde Remus den Vampir umarmen. 

Dracul brach den Kuss nicht ab, aber Remus versuchte sich immer noch zu wehren. 

Gerade als er einfach in Draculs Zunge beißen wollte, zog sich dieser zurück. 

„Verspotte mich nie wieder, Wölfchen," drohte Dracul, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Schloss marschierte und einen völlig verwirrten, aber wütenden Remus in der Halle stehen ließ. 

****************************Flashback Ende**********************************

„Und so war es," schloss Remus. 

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry, doch das war für ihn nur noch eine rhetorische Frage, denn er glaubte es Remus ohne einer weiteren Bestätigung. 

„Harry! Ich würde Sirius niemals betrügen!", versicherte Remus, „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich ihn liebe...Ich könnte es nicht einmal, wenn er tot wäre. Ich konnte es doch auch nicht als er in Askaban war. Das waren immerhin zwölf Jahre und ich habe nicht einmal anderen Leuten nachgeschaut."

„Tut mir leid," murmelte Harry. 

„Die Situation war aber auch wirklich zum Missverstehen," winkte Remus ab. 

„Nein, nicht das," verbesserte Harry, „Ich meine das, was ich gestern Abend zu dir gesagt habe...Ich wollte nicht deine Gefühle verletzen oder doch in dem Moment schon, aber ich habe...das war zuviel. Ich hätte nicht..."

„Das ist schon wahr. Es war schon ziemlich unter dem Zauberstab," meinte Remus, „Aber das sehe ich eher als Beweis, dass Sirius wirklich zu sehr auf dich abfärbt...Er fängt auch immer mit _Werwolf_ an, wenn wir uns streiten...nicht, dass das so oft vorkommen würde."

„Was bedeutet dieses _unter dem Zauberstab_ eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Harry, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht gerade zu ihrem Gesprächsthema passte. 

„Bei den Muggeln gibt es den Ausdruck _unter der Gürtellinie_," sagte Remus, „Es bedeutet das selbe."

„Dachte ich es mir doch," murmelte Harry. 

Remus lächelte leicht darüber und Harry fragte ihn schüchtern: „Also ist zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Remus antwortete darauf nichts, sondern zog Harry einfach in eine väterliche Umarmung. 

„Natürlich, Kleiner," flüsterte er, „Du bist für mich fast so etwas wie ein Sohn...Ich könnte dir nie lange böse sein."

„Ich würde dich ja _Dad_ nennen, aber das tue ich schon bei Sirius und..."

„Du musst mich nicht _Dad _nennen," unterbrach ihn Remus, „Ist überhaupt nicht nötig. Remus reicht völlig...Willst du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken, dann könnten wir uns auch über deine UTZ- Fächer unterhalten."

„Das wäre super," antwortete Harry und dachte an die Liste in seinem Rucksack, von der er noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er nehmen sollte.

„Dann los...ich habe eine neue Geschmacksrichtung. _Karamell-Vanille_! Ich habe sie noch nicht gekostet, aber ich hoffe sie schmeckt gut," sagte Remus, während er mit Harry in Richtung Schloss ging. 

„Hättest du mir wirklich Punkte abgezogen und mich nachsitzen lassen, wenn ich nicht zurück gekommen wäre?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. 

„Ach wo," lächelte Remus, „Wieso? Hat es so geklungen?"

„Du...," knurrte Harry.

„Ich?", fragte Remus unschuldig. 

„Auf dich färbt Sirius auch ab," meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd. 

Sie begannen beide zu lachen und betraten dann das Schloss. 

TBC 

***************************************************************************

Eine kleine Frage: Weiß irgendwer wie _Nott_ im Vornamen heißt? Ich habe schon mehrere Namen in den FFs gelesen, aber gibt es auch einen richtigen oder hat Rowling das nie erwähnt und ich kann jetzt Namen erfinden gehen?


	65. Sirius' Brief

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: So, das nächste Kapitel ist da. Allerdings ist es überhaupt nicht so geworden wie ich wollte...aber was soll's?

Ach und Danke an alle die mir mit Notts Namen geholfen haben. *festknuddel*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Takuto-kun, Natsu, Bombay-chan, Angel344, baboon, Alenia, hermy24, Ralna Malfoy, Queen of Nightfever, Fionella, Kirilein, Amunet, tinkita, Nevathiel, jacky666, Alagar, Bibilein, Merilflower, Lorelei Lee, blub, Kasseopeia, sgr011566 und suffer. 

***************************************************************************

Remus goss sich und Harry eine Tasse Tee ein, bevor er sich der Liste zuwandte, die ihm Harry gegeben hatte. 

„Ja, die Qual der Wahl," schmunzelte Remus, „Für mich war die Entscheidung auch nicht einfach. Immerhin bestimmt diese dein weiteres Leben."

„Was waren deine UTZ- Fächer?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Arithmatik, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Zauberei, Astrologie, Kräuterkunde und Alte Runen," antwortete Remus. 

„Das sind neun Fächer," staunte Harry, „War das nicht stressig?"

„Oh doch," sagte Remus, „Aber es war es wert...Peter war so dumm und hat Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen und Kräuterkunde genommen. Seine letzten zwei Jahre waren zwar einfach, aber glaub mir, er hat nie einen Job erhalten. Kein Wunder, dass er zu Voldemort übergelaufen ist. Was hätte er auch sonst tun können?"

„Mein Hauptproblem ist, dass ich nicht einmal ungefähr weiß, was ich werden will," seufzte Harry. 

„Keine Vorstellung?", fragte Remus besorgt. 

„Na ja...Auror vielleicht," überlegte Harry, „Aber..."

„Nein, nein, kein aber," unterbrach ihn Remus, „Das ist gut! Passt zu dir! Sirius würde zwar versuchen es dir auszureden, aber ich finde es passt zu dir...James wollte auch Auror werden."

„Was hatte James eigentlich für einen Beruf?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Gar keinen," antwortete Remus, „Er hatte zu viel Stress mit Dumbledore und dem Orden, als dass er noch Zeit gehabt hätte einen Beruf auszuführen...James war der einzige im Orden, den Dumbledore jemals dafür bezahlt hat. Allerdings war er auch der Einzige, dem Dumbledore jedes Mal Aufträge aufhalste."

„Also, sollte ich einmal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nehmen," meinte Harry und als Remus nickte, kreuzte er es an. 

„Und Zauberkunst! Das ist auch wichtig. Du musst ja viele Zaubersprüche kennen," sagte Remus und Harry kreuzte dies ebenfalls an. 

„Und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte Harry, „Ich werde gerne von dir und Hagrid unterrichtet!"

„Lass es sein," meinte Remus, „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist ein Fach für Leute, die kein Ziel haben...es ist völlig sinnlos, außer du willst Tierpfleger werden."

„Du behauptest, dass dein eigenes Fach sinnlos ist"?, fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Es ist sinnlos!", beharrte Remus.

„Na gut, dann lassen wir es eben," murmelte Harry, „Was ist mit Verwandlungen?"

„Sehr wichtig," antwortete Remus, „Ich würde dir raten auch noch Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Heilkunst und Geschichte der Zauberei zu nehmen."

„Zaubertränke?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „Geschichte der Zauberei? Das ist doch unwichtig...und Heilkunst, ich will doch kein Heiler werden."

„Zaubertränke...," erklärte Remus mit fester Stimme, „...ist ein Pflichtfach, wenn du Auror werden willst. Oder willst du dich bei deinem ersten Auftrag vergiften lassen, weil du dich nicht ausgekannt hast. Kräuterkunde verbinde ich mit Zaubertränke, da man wissen sollte, was man hinein wirft. Heilkunst ist auch sehr wichtig. Was machst du wenn deine Partner oder du bei einer Mission verletzt werdet? Und Geschichte der Zauberei?! Tja, ein bisschen Allgemeinbildung hat noch niemanden geschadet."

„Okay, Snape und alles andere akzeptiere ich," sagte Harry, „Aber Geschichte der Zauberei? Weißt du eigentlich wie langweilig Binns Stunden sind? Er erzählt immer und immer wieder von den Koboldaufständen!"

„Ich weiß, ich hatte ihn auch," gluckste Remus, „Aber zu mindestens würdest du das Buch erhalten und daraus kann man viel lernen...Außerdem vielleicht wirft Albus Binns endlich raus. Die Hauslehrer bitten ihn darum schon seit Jahren."

„Ne, denke ich nicht," widersprach Harry, „Er lässt schließlich auch Trelawney unterrichten."

Remus gluckste kurz und meinte: „Sybille ist ein Original!"

„Ach so nennt man das in deiner Generation?", fragte Harry amüsiert, „Ich würde sie als Idiotin, Betrügerin und Stümperin benennen."

„Sie ist immer noch eine Lehrerin," sagte Remus, „Ich müsste dir dafür eigentlich Punkte abziehen."

„Du tust es aber nicht?", fragte Harry. 

„Inzwischen müsstest du mich doch besser kennen," lächelte Remus. 

„Na gut, dann meinetwegen auch noch Geschichte der Zauberei," seufzte Harry und kreuzte es an. 

„Und wenn es zu viel für dich wird, helfe ich dir gerne," bot Remus an. 

„Danke," bedankte sich Harry und trank seinen inzwischen kaltgewordenen Tee in einem Zug aus. 

„Nächste Woche ist das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor, oder?", wechselte Remus das Thema, „Ich habe gehört, du hättest den Kapitän- Posten an Miss Johnson weitergegeben."

„Das ist wahr," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe einfach zu viel um die Ohren. Draco, Sirius, Sn..." Er unterbrach sich sofort, als er bemerkte, was er soeben Remus erzählen wollte. 

„Snapes Unterricht," vermutete Remus zu seinem Glück falsch, „Ich weiß, dass er nicht einfach ist, aber mit Dracos Nachhilfe müsstest du es eigentlich schaffen."

„Ähm ja. Ich muss mich in Zaubertränke einfach mehr anstrengen," log Harry, „Und da passt Kapitän einfach nicht in meinen Zeitplan."

„Miss Johnson wird sicher ein hervorragender Kapitän sein," sagte Remus. 

Harry und Remus redeten noch bis weit nach dem Abendessen über Quidditch und andere Kleinigkeiten, sie ließen sich sogar von den Hauselfen ein Essen bringen, bis Harry sich an das Quidditch- Training erinnerte und sich langsam auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm machte. 

Zu seiner Freude war Godric wieder in seinem Portrait, aber dieser begrüßte ihn nicht wie sonst freundlich, sondern brachte nur ein trauriges _Hi_ heraus. 

„Du hast ihn nicht erwischt?", vermutete Harry. 

Godric schüttelte nur schweigend seinen Kopf. 

„Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können," meinte Rowena. 

„Sie ist schließlich so klug," sagte Helga sarkastisch. 

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Rowena. 

„Doch nicht so klug," murmelte Helga. 

„Kannst du...kannst du dich mal bei den Slytherins umhören, ob sie es jemanden jemals verzeihen würden, wenn man sie betrügt?", bat Godric schüchtern, „Und frag gleich, wie man sich entschuldigen müsste."

„Werde ich machen," versprach Harry, „_Löwenmut_."

Doch das Portrait bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. 

„Du brauchst das Passwort, Kleiner," gluckste Rowena. 

„_Gebrochenes Herz_," sagte auf einmal Ginny neben ihm und das Portrait öffnete sich. 

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich noch in der Bibliothek war," kicherte das Mädchen, „Sonst hättest du die ganze Nacht hier draußen stehen können."

„Da...," begann Harry, doch sobald er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, blieb ihm sein Danke im Hals stecken.

„Das kannst du nicht machen," brüllte soeben Ron, „Ich muss für Blaise ein Geburtstagsgeschenk in Hogsmeade besorgen. Ich habe keine Zeit für das morgige Quidditch- Training."

„Dann hättest du es besser planen müssen," erwiderte Angelina ruhig, „Ich habe das Training vor deiner Hogsmeade- Erlaubnis angeordnet."

„Trotzdem hat er **Geburtstag**," schrie Ron. 

„Und wie lange wusstest du das schon?", fragte Angelina nun ein wenig sauer, „Du hättest schon vor Wochen dieses blöde Geschenk besorgen können. Warum ausgerechnet morgen?"

„Weil ich früher kein Geld dafür hatte," antwortete Ron. 

„Da muss ich ihm recht geben," mischte sich Fred ein. 

„Dich hat keiner gefragt," zischte Angelina, „Sorge du nur dafür, dass George nicht vor lauter Liebeskummer das Training sausen lässt. Sollte ich nämlich bemerken, dass er sich keine Mühe gibt, werfe ich ihn aus dem Team. Richte ihm das aus." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Ron: „Das selbe gilt für dich, wenn du morgen nicht beim Training erscheinst."

„Angelina," sagte Harry zögernd, „Blaise hat morgen Geburtstag. Wenn dein Freund morgen Geburtstag hätte, würdest du doch auch bei ihm sein wollen."

„Das kann er ja auch," antwortete Angelina streng, „Nach dem Training."

„Findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst?", fragte Harry. 

„Übertreiben? Wir haben nur noch dieses Wochenende zum Trainieren," erklärte Angelina, „Ravenclaw hat nämlich für die ganze Woche das Feld gebucht, weil sich unser alte Kapitän ja nicht darum gekümmert hat."

Nach dieser Anschuldigung ließ sie Harry einfach stehen und verließ mit Alicia Spinnet den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Da hast du uns aber was großartiges eingebrockt," sagte Fred anklagend zu Harry. 

„Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf als das blöde Feld," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Ich meine, dass du uns Angelina als Kapitän aufgehalst hast," verbesserte Fred. 

„Wisst ihr was das heißt?", fragte Ron verzweifelt, „Ich muss schon bei  Sonnenaufgang aufstehen um noch vor dem Training nach Hogsmeade zu kommen."

„Sei froh, dass du danach nicht Aktmodell für Pansy spielen darfst," meinte Harry. 

„Das ist nur so eine Sache zwischen dir und den Slytherins, oder?", erkundigte sich Ron amüsiert. 

„Also gibt es doch wilde Sexorgien in den Kerkern?", fragte Lavender begeistert. 

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry sarkastisch, „Und Ron, Blaise, Draco und ich haben immer einen Vierer in Snapes Büro."

„Das sieht man," freute sich Lavender, als Rons Gesicht die Farbe seiner Haare bekam. 

„Ron," zischte Harry, „Das war sarkastisch gemeint."

„Aber das selbe hat mir mal Blaise vorgeschlagen," flüsterte Ron, „Gut, er war stockbetrunken, aber...immerhin."

„Ron," gluckste Lee Jordan, „Ich war dabei. Blaise wusste nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen Namen. Nie und nimmer hat er das ernst gemeint, außer er heißt tatsächlich Rosemary!"

„Das bezweifle ich," grinste Ron. 

„Will ich wissen um was es geht?", erkundigte sich Harry, als er mit Ron in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal ging. 

„Terrys Party," antwortete Ron einfach. 

„Terry? Terry Boot?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Kennst du noch einen Terry?", entgegnete Ron. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry ehrlich. 

„Dann war ich bei dem Terry, den du kennst," meinte Ron. 

Harry entschloss sich nicht weiter zu fragen und öffnete das Fenster als von Nevilles Schreibtisch ein beißender Gestank kam. 

„Schau dir das an," gluckste Ron, „Neville hat einen Zaubertrank in einer Kaffeetasse gebraut...oder zu mindestens versucht."

Er verzog sein Gesicht als er kurz an der Tasse schnupperte. 

„Ich würde nicht neben ihr stehen," überlegte Harry, „Zum Schluss fliegt sie noch in die Luft."

Harry war gerade dabei seinen Pyjama anzuziehen, als eine Elster durch das offene Fenster flog, einen Brief auf Harrys Bett fallen ließ und sofort wieder in die Nacht hinaus flog. 

„Wer nimmt Elstern für Briefe?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Jeder weiß doch, dass sie immer irgendetwas stehlen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und öffnete den Brief. 

„Ich würde sagen Draco," antwortete Harry, als er nichts auf dem Papier lesen konnte. 

„Ein Aiuto?", vermutete Ron, „Ich muss sowieso noch ins Bad."

Sobald der Rothaarige den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, erschienen grüne Buchstaben auf dem Papier. 

Allerdings war es nicht wie er vermutet hatte Dracos Schrift, sondern Sirius'. 

                                    _Hi Harry,_

_                                    ich hoffe es geht dir gut und Snape hat dich in den drei Tagen nicht_

_                                    zu sehr niedergemacht. _

_                                    Und wenn ist es auch egal, ich habe dir schließlich versprochen ihn zu_

_                                    verprügeln, wenn ich wieder komme._

_                                    Du passt doch schön auf, dass Remy nichts mit ihm anfängt, oder?_

_                                    Hör zu, ich werde immer abwechselnd dir und Remus Briefe schreiben, _

_                                    also richte ihm den Inhalt dieses Briefes aus. Das Selbe soll er bei dir _

_                                    tun, wenn ich ihm einen Brief schreibe. _

_                                    Und erinnere ihn nochmals daran, dass ihr beiden mir keine Briefe _

_                                    schreiben dürft, da ich sonst wahrscheinlich entdeckt werde._

_                                    Aber nun zu anderen Dingen: Ich bin an meinem Zielort angekommen_

_                                    und ich will wieder weg. So etwas von ungemütlich. Erinnert mich _

_                                    leicht an meine Zeit in Askaban. Dumbledore hätte doch den _

_                                    Giftmischer schicken sollen. Ich habe sogar schon Lucius Malfoy_

_                                    getroffen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie unsympathisch dieser Mann ist._

_Draco tut mir wirklich leid, dagegen war sogar meine Mutter ein Traum . _

_Oh und bei einem Pokerspiel mit McNair habe ich über 500_

_                                    Galleonen verloren(das sagst du Remy nicht. Du weißt ja von Ron wie _

_                                    sich...sagen wir...nicht so vom Glück begünstigte Leute bei _

_                                    Geldrauswurf aufregen). Aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass _

_er geschummelt hat. Malfoy  stand nämlich hinter mir. Ich wette er hat ihm Handzeichen oder so etwas gegeben. Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, wie gerissen Slytherins sein können._

_                                    Ah, da fällt mir ein, ich habe eine Phönixpfeife in einem Geschäft _

_                                    entdeckt. Mit dieser kann man seinen Phönix aus über 10000 Kilometer_

_                                    rufen. Wenn ich das nächste Mal bei diesem Geschäft vorbeikomme, _

_                                    kaufe ich sie dir. Ist dein Phönix eigentlich schon geschlüpft? Wenn _

_                                    nicht ist es doch auch egal. Dann hast du sie immerhin schon._

_                                    Oh...Crabbe und Goyle rufen mich gerade, ich muss gehen. _

_                                    Ich melde mich wieder!_

_                                    Schöne Grüße auch an Ron und Hermione. _

_                                    Bye, Sirius. _

_                                    P.S. Nicht vergessen! Snape und Remy immer trennen!!! _

Harry las sich den Brief nochmals durch und verstand immer weniger, was Sirius' Mission eigentlich war. 

Warum spielte dieser mit Todesser Poker?

Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach als einer von ihnen ausgeben. 

Voldemort wusste doch, dass Sirius auf Dumbledores Seite stand. 

Für ihn war es ein Rätsel; er musste unbedingt einmal mit Remus darüber sprechen. 

Durch Sirius' Brief wurde er aber an etwas anderes erinnert und öffnete die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens und öffnete kurz die darin liegende Box. 

Das Ei lag immer noch friedlich auf dem roten Samt. 

//Das kann noch dauern//

„Und was wollte das Frettchen?", erkundigte sich Ron, als er wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte. 

„Er war nicht von Draco," antwortete Harry, „Sirius hat ihn mir geschrieben."

„Und?", fragte Ron neugierig. 

„Ich habe kein Wort verstanden," gestand Harry. 

„Solche aufklärenden Briefe hat man doch gern," witzelte Ron, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte und die Vorhänge schloss. 

Harry blieb noch eine Weile wach und grübelte über Sirius' Mission, bis ihn kurz nach Mitternacht die Müdigkeit überrollte. 

***********

Da er keinen hatte, der ihn rechtzeitig zum Training aufweckte, verschlief er natürlich und stürmte ohne Frühstück sofort zum Quidditch- Feld. 

Wie er allerdings feststellen musste, war er nicht der einzige, der zu spät kam, denn nur Angelina, Alicia und George warteten am Feld. 

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry, „Ich habe verschlafen."

„Wie immer," murmelte Angelina wütend. 

„Er ist doch da," verteidigte Alicia ihren Sucher. 

„Im Gegensatz zu der anderen Hälfte," murrte Angelina. 

„Sie werden schon noch kommen," versuchte Alicia ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. 

„Ich habe sie gewarnt," knurrte Angelina, „Ich werfe sie alle aus dem Team."

„Großartig," meinte Harry sarkastisch, „Und wie sollen wir dann nächsten Samstag spielen? Mit nur zwei Jäger, einem Treiber und einem Sucher?"

Angelinas linkes Augenlid zuckte gefährlich, doch sie erwiderte nichts, sondern entfernte sich einfach einige Meter von den Anwesenden. 

„Tut mir leid...tut mir leid," rief Fred atemlos, als er nach fünf Minuten bei ihnen ankam, „Ich habe die Zeit übersehen. Ich musste noch was mit Parvati bereden."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung," zischte Angelina, „Du kannst doch nicht wegen deiner Verliebtheit das Training vergessen."

„Ich bin nicht in Parvati verliebt," widersprach Fred. 

„Wem machst du was vor," murmelte George fast unhörbar. 

Sie warteten wieder ein paar Minuten, bis Ron zu ihnen kam. 

„Ich habe ein großartiges Geschenk gefunden," strahlte er.

„Und deswegen bist du zu spät?", knurrte Angelina. 

„Nein, ich bin zu spät, weil ich es zuerst in den Schlafsaal bringen wollte," erwiderte Ron. 

„Fehlt nur noch Katie," sagte Alicia. 

„Wieso? Da ist sie ja," murmelte George und zeigte auf Katie, die neben dem Quidditch- Feld mit Bill Weasley spazieren ging. 

„Katie," brüllte Angelina wütend, „Komm sofort hierher."

Harry hatte nach stundenlangen Training das Gefühl, dass trotz seiner Unfähigkeit als Kapitän das Gryffindor- Team bei ihm viel motivierter gewesen war. 

Angelina verzauberte Deans Fußball so, dass er immer wieder versuchte an Ron vorbei zu kommen, während sie mit den anderen zwei Jägerinnen und dem Quaffel übte. 

Fred und George hatten beide einen Klatscher und mussten damit Ziele treffen, die Angelina am Abend davor auf die Tribünen gezaubert hatte. 

Und Harry erinnerte sein Training ein wenig an seine erste Trainingsstunde mit Oliver. 

Angelina verzauberte genau 132 Golfbälle, die alle mit rasender Geschwindigkeit davon flogen und die er bis zum Ende des Trainings eingefangen haben musste. 

„Das war schrecklich," nörgelte Fred nach Ende des Trainings, „Meine Arme tun mir schrecklich weh."

„Auf mich hatte es ein irrer Fußball abgesehen," beschwerte sich Ron. 

„Und was soll ich sagen?", fragte Harry sauer, „Wisst ihr eigentlich wie hart so ein Golfball ist? Ich habe über hundert Mal einen auf den Kopf bekommen."

„Harry, du hättest nicht abtreten sollen," meinte sogar Alicia, „Angelina ist ein bisschen verrückt was Quidditch angeht. Sie will unbedingt ein besseres Team als Oliver haben."

„Und wenn du schon abtreten musstest, hättest du genauso gut einen von uns zum Kapitän ernennen können," sagte Katie, die es Angelina immer noch übel nahm, dass diese sie bei ihrem romantischen Winterspaziergang mit Bill gestört hatte. 

 „Zehn vor fünf," sagte Ron nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, „Das heißt: Blaise und ich werden wohl nur den Abend zusammen verbringen."

„Aber den wohl richtig," Fred grinste ihn schelmisch an. 

„Zehn vor fünf?", fragte Harry erschrocken, „Schon so spät?"

„Na ja, spät ist relativ," gluckste Ron, „Wieso? Hast du noch was vor?"

„Parkinson," sagte Harry nur noch und stürmte schon in Richtung Kerker. 

„Er hat Parkinson?", fragte Alicia verwirrt. 

Harry fragte sich nur nebenbei warum er eigentlich zu Pansy ging. 

Wahrscheinlich war es nur sein Gryffindor- Stolz, der ihn dazu veranlasste sein Wort zu halten. 

„_Einhornblut_," sprach er und der geheime Durchgang öffnete sich. 

„Du kommst spät," beschwerte sich Pansy sobald er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. 

Zu seiner Überraschung war dieser bis auf Pansy und Draco tatsächlich leer. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, wie sie das geschafft hatten. 

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sämtlichen Schülern Strafarbeiten verpasst hatten. 

„Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt komme," erwiderte Harry kühl. 

„Ich bin überrascht," gestand Pansy, „Ich dachte du würdest kneifen."

„Ihn hat wahrscheinlich nur sein Gryffindor- Stolz hergeführt," überlegte Draco grinsend. 

„Okay, zieh dich aus. Wir haben nur zwei Stunden Zeit bis die anderen wiederkommen," befahl Pansy. 

„Ganz?", fragte Harry und schluckte einmal hörbar. 

„Nein," Pansy schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Deine Krawatte kannst du anlassen."

„Oh Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon...**Meine** **Krawatte**!", entrüstete sich Harry, „Das ist doch so gut wie nichts."

„Könntest du mal anfangen," bat Pansy, während sie schon begann ihre Farben zu mischen. 

Harry entkleidete sich zögerlich, doch trotz des berühmten Gryffindor- Mutes stoppte er bei den Boxershorts.

„Die auch noch," befahl Pansy. 

„Sei nicht so streng mit ihm," bat Draco, „Es ist doch sein erstes Mal."

„Ist er immer so schüchtern?", fragte Pansy genervt. 

„Ja," antwortete Draco grinsend. 

„Und wie bekommst du ihn dann ins Bett?", wollte Pansy wissen.

„Ich bin noch hier," machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam. 

„Wir haben dich nicht vergessen," versicherte Draco. 

„Ich baue den Rest auf," seufzte Pansy, „Und du versuchst ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich doch noch auszieht."

„Potter," begann Draco, „Aktportraits haben keinen Sinn, wenn sich das Modell nicht ausziehen will."

„Ich wollte auch nicht Modell stehen," zischte Harry. 

„Und warum hast du dann zugestimmt?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Weil mich Millicent und Goyle bedroht haben," antwortete Harry leise. 

„Das ist die Art wie Slytherins verhandeln," sagte Draco gelassen, „Und du hast diesen Handel verloren, also zieh dich aus."

„Warum bist du eigentlich so scharf auf dieses Bild?", fragte Harry, „Freut es dich, wenn sich ganz Slytherin über mich lustig macht?"

„Ganz Slytherin? Ich denke du hast da was missverstanden," verbesserte Draco, „Das Bild ist für mich."

„Für dich?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Ja, als Andenken an dich wenn ich in Durmstrang bin," erklärte Draco, „Pansy hat sich das als Abschiedsgeschenk für mich überlegt..." Er senkte seine Stimme und fuhr leise fort: „Sie weiß ja nicht, dass ich nur für ein Monat bleibe."

„Aber trotzdem will ich mich nicht vor ihr ausziehen," meinte Harry. 

„Sie ist sehr professionell," versicherte Draco, „Sie wird schon nichts weitererzählen, außerdem musst du dich wirklich nicht schämen."

„Aber..."

„Setz dich mal," bat Draco und führte Harry zu einem hölzernen Hocker, den sie vor den Kamin gestellt hatten. 

„Warum?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Nur damit du dich daran gewöhnst," antwortete Draco. 

Als Harry Anstalten machte sich zu setzen, packte Draco die Boxershorts und zog sie zur Hälfte hinunter. 

Danach drückte er Harry auf den Hocker und entfernte sie nun ganz. 

„Geht doch," grinste Draco. 

„Das ist unfair," murmelte Harry und versuchte seine Blöße zu verdecken. 

„Großartig," jubelte Pansy, „Draco! Soll ich magische Farben oder Gewöhnliche verwenden?"

„Normale," bat Draco, „Sonst bedeckt sich das Portrait die ganze Zeit."

„Okay," sagte Pansy und gab einen Teil der Farben wieder zurück in eine schwarze Truhe.

Draco küsste Harry kurz, bevor er sich in einem anderen Teil des Gemeinschaftsraumes setzte und in Ruhe ein Buch mit dem Titel _Bluttränke oder wie das Lebenselixier in Zaubertränke Wunder vollbringen kann _zu lesen begann. 

„Also Potter," Pansy baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf oder zu mindestens kam es ihm so vor, denn er fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er außer seiner Krawatte nichts trug. 

„So geht das nicht," meinte Pansy und betrachtete Harrys gekreuzte Beine missmutig, „Beine spreizen, Potter. Wir wollen was sehen."

Da Harry sich nicht rührte, übernahm sie selbst die Initiative und stellte Harrys Beine nach ihrem Wunsch hin.

„Wow," Pansy pfiff anerkennend, als sie Harrys Männlichkeit betrachtete, „Nicht übel, Potter. Wirklich nicht übel."

Harry wurde wieder rot im Gesicht, aber dieses Mal nicht wegen seiner Nacktheit, sondern wegen des ungewöhnlichen Komplimentes. 

„Stütze deinen Kopf auf deinem rechten Arm ab...und stell diesen auf dein Bein," orderte Pansy, „Und lächle ein wenig lasziv...Oh ja, das ist perfekt...Draco, du wirst wahnsinnig oft im Bad sein."

Mit der Zeit entspannte sich Harry ein wenig und verließ sich ganz auf Pansys sogenannte _Professionalität_. 

Doch als sich der geheime Durchgang öffnete und ein Slytherin den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, verspannte er sich wieder. 

Für ihn war es noch schlimmer, da er den Slytherin, wenn auch nicht seinen Namen kannte. 

Immerhin hatte er fast jedes Fach mit der fünften Klasse Slytherin. 

„Ganz ruhig, Potter. Das ist nur Theo," murmelte Pansy und malte  höchstkonzentriert weiter. 

„Und was macht er hier? Zwei Stunden sind noch nicht um," beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Potter das ist Theodore Nott, Theo das ist Potter," stellte Draco die beiden überflüssigerweise vor. 

Theodore nickte nur und ging dann zu den Schlafräumen.

„Großartig! Beim Abendessen weiß es die ganze Schule," seufzte Harry. 

„Theo wird nichts weiter erzählen," versicherte Draco. 

„Warum? Weil du ihn darum bitten wirst?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Nein, weil er nicht spricht," antwortete Draco, „Kein Wort, außer bei Zaubersprüchen im Unterricht."

„Sehr witzig," Harry lachte falsch, „Und jetzt ernsthaft."

„Das ist sein ernst," sagte Pansy, „Theo spricht wirklich nicht...Keine Ahnung warum, aber er tut es nicht."

„Ihr seid alle merkwürdig," murmelte Harry. 

„Sagt derjenige, der nackt in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt, weil er sich nicht _nein_ sagen traute," gluckste Pansy.

TBC

  


	66. Wahre Geschichte

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Ich hasse Winter. Schnee, Schnee, überall liegt Schnee und es hört nicht zu schneien auf *heul* Dabei habe ich mich so auf den Frühling gefreut. Es hatte sogar schon 20° Grad, aber einen Tag später hatte es wieder Minusgrade und es hat zu schneien begonnen. *doppeltheul* Na ja, irgendwann geht der Schnee ja auch weg...oder zu mindestens hoffe ich das mal. Also, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Angel344, mrsgaladriel, Kirilein, snuggles, anettemargarete, Lorelei Lee, DarkStrike, Liesel, tinkita, DarkVelvet, baboon, suffer, Charara, ciriana, Todesser, Ralna Malfoy, Takuto-kun, Nevathiel, Alexhell, ghostbat, Akuma no Amy, Merilflower, hermy24 und Carys. 

@Carys: Ne, ich habe jetzt im fünften Buch nachgeschaut. Der heißt tatsächlich Theodore. 

@hermy24: Stimmt, da hat jemand einen Fehler entdeckt *g* Mir ist das auch aufgefallen, aber da war es schon zu spät. 

@ciriana: Also, ich kann es nicht:-) Ich kann nämlich nicht zeichnen. 

@Charara: Ich weiß nicht. Draco ist doch ein wenig anders als in den Büchern und Snape hätte wohl auch nie zugestimmt Harry die Unverzeihlichen zu lehren, wenn es nach Rowling ginge. Also finde ich eigentlich, dass das OOC schon zu recht da steht.

@baboon: Vielleicht! Lass dich überraschen!

@DarkVelvet: Wohl kaum. Meine zeichnerische Begabung beschränkt sich auf Strichmännchen und selbst die schauen nicht aus wie Strichmännchen. *g*

@Liesel: Zu Anfang war das Rating noch nicht auf R und erst nach dieser Frage habe ich es höher gemacht. 

@Lorelei Lee: Da passt jemand genau auf. *g* Klärt sich jetzt. Einfach lesen. 

@anettemargarete: Das ist so eine Sache. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schreib so viel mir einfällt und das kann ich jetzt noch nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es auf genau 100. *g*

***************************************************************************

Kurz vor Ende der zwei Stunden durfte sich Harry wieder anziehen, da ihm Pansy erklärte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr bräuchte. 

Draco legte sein inzwischen fertig gelesenes Buch zu Seite und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Gryffindors. 

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er den lüsternen Blick Dracos bemerkte. 

„Ich denke nur es wäre Zeitverschwendung, wenn du dich fertig anziehen würdest," meinte Draco, „Ich werde dich sowieso sofort in mein Bett zerren."

Harry schmunzelte innerlich und sammelte nur seine Kleider ein, anstatt sie anzuziehen. 

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege," sagte Harry lasziv lächelnd.

„Lasst euch von mir nicht stören," murmelte Pansy, bevor sie mit dem Portrait und ihrer Farbtruhe in Richtung der Schlafzimmer ging. 

„Gehen wir oder soll ich mich doch anziehen?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Warum nicht gleich hier?", entgegnete Draco. 

„Weil dieser Raum...," Harry blickte kurz auf seine Uhr, „...in zehn Minuten von Slytherins überfüllt sein wird."

„Gutes Argument," gab ihm Draco recht und führte Harry zu seinem Schlafzimmer. 

„_Seeschlange_," murmelte Draco und der Türknopf erschien. 

„Du und Blaise habt eine Vorliebe für Wasserwesen," stellte Harry amüsiert fest, während sie das Zimmer betraten. 

„Und du hast eine Vorliebe für unnötiges Gequatsche," erwiderte Draco und zog Harry an der Krawatte an sich.

„Du redest auch nicht gerade wen...," Draco unterbrach den Gryffindor einfach indem er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und in Richtung Bett drängte. 

Da Harry sowieso kaum etwas an hatte, entfernte Draco diesen Rest bevor sie beide auf der weichen Matratze landeten. 

Harrys Hände wanderten unter Dracos Hemd und streichelten dessen Bauch zärtlich, bevor sie das Hemd ganz entfernten. 

Er zog Draco an sich und übersäte diesen mit federleichten Küsse, bis er an einer Stelle besonderen Gefallen fand und an dieser so lange saugte, bis er Draco mit einem roten Fleck am Hals freigab. 

„Mein," schnurrte Harry und küsste ihn nun auf den Mund. 

Harrys Zunge schlängelte sich in Dracos Mund und forderte dessen zu einem kleinen Machtkampf heraus. 

Während sich ihre Zungen gegenseitig massierten, wanderten Harrys Hände zu Dracos Schritt und bemerkte überrascht, dass dieser sehr erregt war. 

Er brach den Kuss ab und fragte amüsiert: „Die paar Küsse haben so eine Wirkung auf dich?"

„Du bist fast zwei Stunden nackt vor mir gesessen," erklärte Draco grinsend, „Was erwartest du da?"

Harry öffnete langsam Dracos Hose und zog diese samt der Boxershorts hinunter. 

„Glaubst du an das Schicksal?", fragte Draco plötzlich, als Harry seine Hände über die Innenschenkel des Slytherins gleiten ließ. 

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", wollte Harry wissen, während seine Hände zu Dracos Bauch glitten. 

„Ich weiß nicht...Mom hat da was in einem Brief erwähnt," murmelte Draco. 

„Hat sie?", fragte Harry interessiert. 

„Ich erzähle es dir später," entschloss sich Draco und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, während er sich so hinlegte, dass der Gryffindor unter ihm lag und er einen Finger in diesen gleiten ließ. 

„Kann...kann...ic...," begann Harry schüchtern und lief sofort rot an.   

„Bitte?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Kaninchen," sagte Harry rasch; er schaffte es einfach diese eine Frage zu stellen und das obwohl er schon in lebensgefährlicheren Situation gewesen war. 

„Kaninchen?", wunderte sich Draco. 

„Ähm...ein Kosename," log Harry, „Mein Kaninchen."

Draco zog seinen Finger wieder zurück und sagte ernst: „Ich nenne dich _Harry, _aber nenn mich niemals Kaninchen. Okay?"

„Ähm okay," antwortete Harry erfreut. 

//Das hätte mir auch früher einfallen können!//

Der Finger kehrte zurück und Harry ließ sich sofort entspannt zurück fallen, als Draco diese bestimmte Stelle in ihm berührte, die ihn Sterne sehen ließ. 

Als Draco seinen Finger zurück zog und nun zwei verwenden wollte, schüttelte Harry schnell den Kopf und murmelte leise: „Richtig!"

Draco lächelte darüber nur erfreut und ließ sich ganz in Harry gleiten, der sich daraufhin kurz verspannte.   
Es war doch etwas anderes, wenn man mit nur einem statt drei Fingern vorbereitet wurde. 

Doch er gewöhnte sich schnell daran und genoss die langsamen Bewegungen Dracos, die bald schneller wurden. 

Draco küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während seine Hand Harrys Glied im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen massierte. 

„Dray," stöhnte Harry und kam kurz gefolgt von Draco. 

Der Slytherin zog sich aus ihm zurück und kuschelte sich an Harry. 

„Weil es ein Orgasmus war, verzeihe ich dir das _Dray_," murmelte Draco müde. 

„Sehr großzügig von dir," gluckste Harry. 

Draco erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, da er schon eingeschlafen war. 

Harry löste sich vorsichtig von seinem Slytherin um diesen nicht zu wecken und zog sich an. 

Im Gegensatz zu Draco fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht müde. 

Ganz im Gegenteil; er hätte Bäume ausreißen können. 

Der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum war überfüllt als er diesen betrat.

Zu seinem Glück bemerkten ihn die Slytherins nicht oder sie ignorierten ihn einfach.

„Komm schon, Theo," drängte Morag McDougal soeben, „Erzähl schon, was du gesehen hast."

//Jetzt zeigt sich wohl, ob er wirklich schweigt// dachte sich Harry in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung antwortete Theodore wirklich nichts, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Theo," klagte Millicent, „Du kannst sonst schweigen so viel du willst, aber jetzt sag uns schon wie gut oder schlecht bestückt Potter ist."

Theodore zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und versuchte auf seinen Kräuterkundeaufsatz hinzuweisen. 

„Du kannst den auch später machen," meinte Morag, nachdem er Theodores Gesten  verstanden hatte.

„Wir wollen Details," sagte nun auch Goyle, aber Theodore wandte sich einfach seinem Aufsatz zu und ignorierte die restlichen Slytherins. 

Harry schmunzelte innerlich über die Neugier der Slytherins und schlich sich unbemerkt hinaus. 

Auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm bemerkte er wie die meisten Mädchen zu kichern begannen als sie ihn sahen und er konnte auch schwören, dass einige von ihnen _Wie s_ gekreischt hatten. 

„Hi Har...," Godric brach seinen Satz ab und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. 

„Du scheinst ja bester Laune zu sein," stellte Harry fest, „Hast du dich mit Slytherin vertragen?"

„Nein," Godric schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht jeder hat so viel Glück wie du."

„_Gebrochenes Herz_," sagte Harry und wunderte sich als das Portrait zur Seite klappte über die merkwürdige Reaktion Godrics. 

„Harry," grüßte ihn Hermione freundlich um gleich darauf verwirrt zu fragen: „Was ist mit dir passiert? Heißen Sex mit Malfoy gehabt?"

Harry zögerte nun keine Sekunde, sondern stürmte sofort ins Badezimmer und als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, verstand er endlich, warum ihn alle so merkwürdig beobachtet hatten. 

Seine Haare standen wilder als sonst, seine Roben waren nicht ganz zugeknöpft, seine Lippen waren von den Küssen noch leicht geschwollen und Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. 

„Also, was war los?", fragte Hermione, während Harry versuchte seine Haare und Klamotten zu richten.

„Wieso fragst du nochmals?", fragte Harry amüsiert, „Du hattest es doch schon erraten."

Hermione wurde daraufhin rot im Gesicht und wechselte schnell das Thema: „Das Training lief nicht so besonders, oder? Fred, Katie und Ron überlegen schon, ob sie Angelina vergiften sollten."

„Oh nein," widersprach Harry, „Das Training lief gut, aber Angelinas Motivation lässt zu wünschen übrig."

„Na ja," Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir haben sowieso keine Chance auf den Pokal."

„Endlich habe ich mal eine Gryffindor gefunden, die mir recht gibt," seufzte Harry. 

„George wird sich nicht konzentrieren können, wenn er Cho sieht..."

„Ganz genau," stimmte Harry zu. 

„Und du hast wahrlich andere Sorgen als den Schnatz zu fangen..."

„Das sage ich auch immer..."

„Und Fred wird Parvati beobachten," fuhr Hermione fort. 

„Die beiden sind nicht zusammen," verbesserte Harry, während sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. 

„Fragt sich noch wie lange," meinte Hermione. 

„Musst du nicht nachsitzen?", wunderte sich Harry, als er sich an Snapes letzte Stunde erinnerte. 

„Noch nicht," antwortete Hermione, „Es ist immer erst nach dem Abendessen...Eine Woche Nachsitzen weil ich Neville verteidigt habe. Das tue ich nie wieder."

„Zu mindestens hast du es versucht," meinte Harry. 

„Ja und ganz Slytherin denkt jetzt, dass ich etwas mit Neville hätte," grummelte Hermione. 

„Gar nicht wahr," widersprach Harry. 

„Ach?", Hermione hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und überreichte Harry ein Flugblatt, „Das habe ich von Lavender. Parkinson hat die in der ganzen Schule verteilt."

Harry betrachtete das Blatt, das Hermione und Neville kichernd bei den Quidditch- Tribünen zeigte und darunter stand in bunten Lettern _Das Schlammblut und der Idiot! Mögen sie viele Schlammioten zeugen! _

„Das nimmt doch niemand ernst," versuchte Harry das Mädchen zu beruhigen. 

„Harry, Hermione," grüßte Ron die beiden und setzte sich gegenüber von den beiden auf einen Sessel. 

„Wieso hast du mir eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass du mit Neville zusammen bist?", fragte Ron das Mädchen anklagend. 

Hermione rollte nur mit den Augen und blickte zu Harry als ob sie _Siehst du _sagen wollte. 

„Und wolltest du nicht bei Blaise sein?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ja, eigentlich schon," gestand Ron, „Aber ich finde ihn nicht. Er ist nicht in der Bibliothek, er ist nicht am Astronomieturm, er ist nicht bei seinem geheimen Plätzchen und in Slytherin ist er auch nicht...Ich habe nämlich McDougal getroffen und der hat geschworen, dass Parkinson und Malfoy alle Slytherins zu einem Spaziergang geschickt haben."

Hermione sah zwar skeptisch zu Harry, doch sie hatte so viel Taktgefühlt nicht nach zu fragen. 

„Hast du ihn schon bei seinem Vater gesucht?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Warum sollte er an seinem Geburtstag bei seinem Vater sein?...Okay, streicht das. Ich schaue mal bei Devon vorbei," entschloss sich Ron und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. 

„Und? Was hast du heute noch vor?", fragte Hermione. 

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich Remus besuchen," überlegte Harry, „Ich habe nämlich von Pansy erfahren, dass er heute noch bei keinem Essen war."

„Du sprichst wieder mit Professor Black?", wunderte sich Hermione, „Und seit wann sind du und Parkinson befreundet?"

„Ja und sind wir nicht," antwortete Harry auf beide Fragen. 

„Ihr geht aber sehr harmonisch miteinander um," erwiderte Hermione. 

„Draco muss sich mit meinen Freunden vertragen, also ist es doch nur fair, wenn ich mich mit seinen vertrage," sagte Harry.

„So viel man sich mit Parkinson vertragen kann," meinte Hermione, „Aber wenn du zu Professor Black gehst, komme ich mit. Vielleicht hilft er mir bei der Fächerauswahl."

„Mir hat er geholfen," sagte Harry stolz, „Leider sind da jetzt Fächer dabei, die ich nie wieder sehen wollte."

„Zaubertränke?", vermutete Hermione amüsiert. 

„Unter anderem," sagte Harry. 

„Also gehen wir?", fragte Hermione und stand von ihrem Sessel auf. 

Die beiden verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry drehte sich nochmals zu Godric um. 

„Pansy würde wollen, dass man über sie ein Lied komponiert," erzählte er und Godric sah ihn dankbar an. 

„Ich werde es versuchen," entschloss sich Godric, „Danke für die Info."

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Hermione und die beiden gingen weiter. 

„Um was ging es gerade?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. 

„Liebeskummer," antwortete Harry einfach. 

„Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass Bilder auch Liebeskummer haben können," wunderte sich Hermione. 

Harry klärte sie über Godric und Salzar auf, obwohl Hermione so wirkte, als würde sie ihm kein Wort glauben. 

„_Schokoladenstern_," sagte Harry als sie bei dem Sternenportrait ankamen und dieses klappte sofort zur Seite. 

„Remus?", rief Harry in die Wohnung, doch es kam lange keine Antwort, bis Remus im Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam. 

„Harry, Miss Granger," grüßte er die beiden freundlich, „Ich habe heute gar keinen Besuch erwartet."

„Das sieht man," gluckste Harry. 

„Kann ich euch etwas anbitten? Tee?" Remus wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern zauberte drei volle Tassen auf den Tisch. 

„Ich habe gestern Abend einen Brief von Sirius erhalten," erzählte Harry nachdem sich Hermione bei Remus über ihre Fächer erkundigt hatte und danach zu ihrer Strafarbeit zu Snape verschwunden war. 

„So? Was schreibt er?", fragte Remus interessiert, während er noch einen Schluck seines Tees nahm. 

Harry fasste den Inhalt des Briefes zusammen und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso er sich bei Todessern aufhalten kann! Was ist das für ein Auftrag?"

„Ich kann's dir leider nicht sagen," entschuldigte sich Remus, „Das ist eine Sache von der nur Albus, Sirius, Severus und ich wissen und dabei soll es auch bleiben."

„Jedenfalls ist es gefährlich," vermutete Harry. 

„Das haben wir beide gewusst," seufzte Remus, „Und er auch...Er wird schon wieder zurück kommen."

„Das denke ich auch," sagte Harry zuversichtlich, „Er hat Askaban überstanden, da wird er wohl so eine klitzekleine Mission ebenfalls bewältigen."

„Übrigens hatte ich gestern Abend eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit Severus," wechselte Remus das Thema. 

„Über was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Sirius' Streich in der Sechsten," erinnerte ihn Remus, „Ich wollte doch mit ihm darüber sprechen."

„Und?", drängte Harry. 

„Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn," sagte Remus, „Hör zu..."

*******************************Flashback************************************

Severus Snape hatte es mit Mühe geschafft aus der Bibliothek zu flüchten, bevor Potter diese betreten hatte um seinen inzwischen tausendsten Flirtversuch bei Lily Evans zu machen. 

Dieser Junge kapierte selbst nach sechs Jahr einfach nicht, dass dieses Schlammblut nichts von ihm wollte. 

„_Avada Kedavra,_" sprach er das Passwort zu Slytherin und der geheime Durchgang öffnete sich. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf ein paar Erstklässler leer, die gerade versuchten ihre Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke fertig zu stellen. 

Er brauchte nur bei einem flüchtig auf das Pergament zu blicken und entdeckte gleich zwanzig Fehler. 

Wäre er Zaubertrankprofessor würden diese Erstklässler sofort durchfallen. 

Er wollte nur schnell ein gutes Buch aus seinem Zimmer holen und sich mit diesem an einem stillen Plätzchen beim See niederlassen.   
Er hoffte nur, dass Potter noch lange bei Evans bleiben würde und Black sich gerade mit Lupin vergnügte, damit er untergestört blieb. 

„_Machtgier_," sagte er das Passwort zu seinem und Lucius' Zimmer und sofort erschien der Türknopf. 

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den durch die magische Decke mit Sonnenlicht überfluteten Raum. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Gestalt bei Lucius am Bett sitzen und er vermutete, dass es Narcissa Black war, mit der Lucius seit einem Jahr ausging. 

Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er von Blacks Cousine halten sollte, aber Lucius vergötterte sie. 

„Luc, Cis, lasst euch nicht stören," sagte Snape ohne genauer hinzusehen und begann in seiner Truhe nach einem Buch zu suchen.

„Cis ist nicht hier," erwiderte Lucius, „Sie ist mit ihrer Schwester und ihrem kleinen Cousin in Hogsmeade."

„Aber wer...," Severus beendete seine Frage nicht, sondern blickte einfach auf Lucius' Bett auf dem niemand geringerer als Peter Pettigrew, der vierte Rumtreiber saß und gerade ein paar Notizblätter unter dem Kopfkissen versteckte. 

„Ich soll ihm Nachhilfe geben," erklärte Lucius ohne gefragt zu werden, „McGonagall hat mich dazu verdonnert." 

„Und in was?", fragte Severus verwirrt. 

So viel er wusste war Lucius nur in Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen hervorragend, doch in den anderen Fächern wäre er schon zigtausend Mal durchgefallen, wenn Severus ihm nicht knapp vor den Tests beim Lernen geholfen hätte. 

„Kräuterkunde," antwortete Lucius. 

„Deine ZAGs in Kräuterkunde waren gerade mal mittelmäßig," widersprach Severus amüsiert, „McGonagall will wohl, dass er durchfällt."

„So wird's wohl sein," gluckste Lucius. 

Severus fand endlich sein gesuchtes Buch _Krötenschleim, das Wunderwerk in Zaubertränke_ und klemmte es unter seinen Arm. 

„Wir sehen uns dann später," verabschiedete sich Severus. 

Pettigrew beobachtete ihn noch mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, doch er beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging in Richtung See. 

*****************************Flashback Ende*********************************

„Heute denkt Severus, dass diese sogenannte Nachhilfe in Wirklichkeit eine Art Minitodessertreffen war...natürlich hat er nicht das Wort Minitodesser verwendet," fügte Remus schnell hinzu. 

„Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, was das mit Sirius zu tun hat," warf Harry ein. 

„Das kommt schon noch," versicherte Remus. 

********************************Flashback***********************************

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Sirius und fütterte seinen Werwolf mit einer Erdbeere. 

„Dein Gesülze geht mir schon auf die Nerven," sagte James, „Und ich denke Remus auch."

„Nein," widersprach Remus und hauchte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Man kann das ja gar nicht mehr mit ansehen," jammerte James. 

„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig weil du das nicht mit Evans machen kannst," entgegnete Sirius und küsste Remus zärtlich. 

„Aber wir sind in der Halle und die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft beobachtet euch und sabbert dabei ihre Teller voll," sagte James, „Ihr wollt doch nicht schuld sein, wenn wir nur noch Magersüchtige an der Schule haben...Nicht wahr, Wurmschwanz?"

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Peter erschrocken, „Ich habe nicht zugehört."

„Unwichtig," winkte James ab, „Aber hör das nächste Mal zu. Ich brauche hier Verstärkung."

Dabei zeigte er auf Sirius und Remus, die sich gegenseitig ihre Lippen mit einer Himbeercreme beschmierten und diese danach vom anderen wegküssten. 

„Wenn sie knutschen wollen...Ich habe damit kein Problem," Peter zuckte nur ungerührt mit seinen Schultern. 

„Wir sollten gehen," sagte Remus plötzlich, „Wir haben morgen einen Test bei McGonagall und dafür sollten wir ausgeruht sein."

„Von wegen ausgeruht," widersprach James, „Wir wissen doch alle was passiert, wenn du und Sirius im Schlafsaal landet."

Remus wurde rot wie eine Tomate und mit einem genuschelten „Was du wieder denkst" ging er aus der Halle. 

Die anderen drei Rumtreiber folgten ihm sofort. 

„Ich werde Evans um ein Date bitten," überlegte James. 

„Zum wie vielen Mal?", fragte Sirius amüsiert. 

„Ich werde sie in den Ferien besuchen und dann muss sie mich doch einfach mögen," sagte James festentschlossen. 

„Du kennst ihre Adresse?", staunte Sirius. 

„Noch nicht," antwortete James, „Aber ihre Eltern sind Muggel, also wird sie wohl im _Feleton-Buch _stehen."

„Telefon," verbesserte Remus automatisch. 

„Mist," fluchte James, „Dabei habe ich extra Muggelkunde als UTZ- Fach gewählt."

„Das hilft nicht viel, wenn man nie hingeht," tadelte ihn Remus, „Ich wette du kennst nicht einmal den Professor."

„Natürlich kenne ich ihn," entrüstete sich James, „Ich hatte ihn schließlich schon drei Jahre."

„So viel ich von Frank und Peter weiß, gibt es in diesem Jahr aber einen neuen Lehrer," entgegnete Remus. 

„Das ist nicht wahr," rief James geschockt, „Oder Wurmschwanz?"

„Moony hat recht," antwortete Peter leise, „Ich habe es dir doch hundert Mal gesagt, dass Professor Marien immer nach dir fragt und du dich einmal in Muggelkunde blicken lassen solltest, aber nein. Du hörst ja nicht auf mich."

„Du klingst schon fast wie Moony," scherzte James. 

„Leider hat er nicht seine Noten," witzelte Sirius, „Nicht wahr, Wurmschwanz?"

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen," bat Peter. 

„Wir gehen schon mal voraus," sagte James und zog Remus mit sich, „Vielleicht kann mir Moony verraten wie ich an Evans herankomme."

„Was gibt's Peter?", erkundigte sich Sirius, als die beiden außer Hörweite waren. 

„Du solltest auf Remus aufpassen," sagte Peter. 

„Weshalb? Geht es ihm nicht gut? Ist er krank? Ist er depressiv? Will er aus dem Fenster springen? Ist es meine Schuld?", fragte Sirius besorgt. 

„Nein, nicht so etwas," Peter schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Ich...nun...ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Snape belauscht...und...nun...ich...nun...ich denke er will ihn vergewaltigen."

„Was?", knurrte Sirius, „Malfoy kann sich das sofort abschreiben. Dem werde ich was erzählen. Dabei ist er doch mit Narcissa zusammen. Soll er doch die vergewaltigen, aber meinen Moony lässt er gefälligst in Ruhe."

„Nicht Malfoy," verbesserte Peter, „Snape! Er will sich an dir wegen der vielen Streiche rächen und er meint, dass für dich die schlimmste Strafe wäre, wenn Remus etwas passieren würde."

„Und da hat er auch recht," sagte Sirius wütend, „Aber das ist doch noch kein Grund...Er kann doch nicht...Nein, das kann nicht sein. Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja," versicherte Peter, „Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört."

„Aber das ist selbst für Snapes Verhältnisse zu viel," meinte Sirius, „Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

„Glaube es oder glaube es nicht, aber ich weiß was ich gehört habe," sagte Peter, „Er will es übermorgen tun."

„Übermorgen ist Vollmond," widersprach Sirius. 

„Genau deswegen," erklärte Peter, „Er hat Remus schon seit längerem beobachtet. Er weiß, dass er zu dieser Zeit immer von uns getrennt ist."

„Soso, er will also meinen Remy vergewaltigen," zischte Sirius, „Da wird er aber eine mächtige Überraschung erleben."

****************************Flashback Ende**********************************

„Und genau am Tag des Vollmondes hat Severus nach mir gefragt und Sirius fühlte sich in Peters Worten bestätigt und hat ihm die Sache mit der peitschenden Weide erzählt, damit er sein blaues Wunder erlebt, wenn er mich vergewaltigen wollte," endete Remus, „Inzwischen ist mir natürlich klar, dass das alles Peters Plan war. Er wollte wohl Severus loswerden, falls dieser etwas von ihren geheimen Notizen gesehen hatte und ihn verraten wollte."

„Weiß Sirius davon?", fragte Harry. 

„Noch nicht," antwortete Remus glucksend, „Deswegen versucht er immer Severus und mich auseinander zu bringen. Er denkt immer noch, dass mich Severus jeden Moment vergewaltigen könnte."

„Das erklärt einiges," murmelte Harry. 

Remus gähnte herzhaft und sagte danach: „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würdest. Du kannst auch hier schlafen, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich bin hundemüde."

„Nein, ich gehe schon," meinte Harry, „Schlaf schön und träum was schönes."

Harry war fast aus der Wohnung, als er noch grinsend hinzufügte: „Bevorzugt von Sirius" und schließlich die Wohnung ganz verließ. 

TBC 


	67. Gekreische

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Ja, ich weiß. Es ist zu kurz. Aber mir fehlten weitere Ideen für dieses Kapitel und bevor ich euch wochenlang darauf warten lasse, bekommt ihr es eben kurz. Dafür dreht es sich **fast** nur um Harry und Draco, da ich die beiden ja ziemlich vernachlässigt habe. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna Malfoy, Lorelei Lee, Kirilein, Nevathiel, anettemargarete, DarkStrike, Maia May, Takuto-kun, crazy sunny, snuggles, DarkVelvet, hapooh, hermy24, Amunet, tinkita, Berendis, maddyfan, Merilflower und Mariemaia Malfoy. *allefestknuddelundnichtmehrloslässt* 

@Mariemaia Malfoy: Klar, schnapp sie dir. 

@maddyfan: Wieso? Wartest du schon auf ein Ende?...Wir haben erst Jänner. *g*

@DarkVelvet: Wenn du willst...Ich bin gespannt.

@snuggles: Oh doch. Theo bekommt eine gar nicht mal so unwichtige Rolle. Deswegen musste ich auch unbedingt wissen, wie er im Vornamen heißt.

@crazy sunny: Nein, nicht ganz. Es gibt **einen** Satz in dem man erfährt, dass Hermione die Wohnung schon früher verlässt. 

@DarkStrike: Zu 1.) Schau einen Kommentar höher und zu 2.) Deine Freundin hat recht. Er ist auch älter und war definitiv nicht mit den Rumtreibern in einem Jahrgang, aber das erfährt man erst im 5. Buch und da ich die Geschichte begonnen hatte, bevor ich es fertig hatte, wusste ich davon noch nichts. Und da ich schon im vierten Kapitel Lucius mit ihnen in einen Jahrgang gesteckt habe, konnte ich das wohl kaum mitten in der Geschichte ändern. 

@anettemargarete: Kindergarten? Und du kannst schon lesen? *g*

@Nevathiel: Das ist schade, dabei wollte ich doch einen Peter Fan-Club gründen *kichertwieblödbeidieservorstellung*

@Lorelei Lee: Vielleicht, aber wenn dann lasse ich ihn noch etwas schmoren. 

***************************************************************************

Da Harry durch das Gespräch mit Remus nicht zum Abendessen gekommen war und der Werwolf ihm zwar literweise Tee aber kein Essen angeboten hatte, entschloss sich Harry zu einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche. 

Dobby begrüßte ihn sofort herzlichst und brachte Harry verschiedenste Speisen, die er auf einem kleinen Tisch stellte und vor Stolz rot anlief, als der Gryffindor seine Kochkünste lobte. 

Harry hatte sich gerade zu den Spaghettis durchgegessen, da bemerkte er wie sich die Küchentür öffnete und ein ihm sehr bekannter Blondschopf die Küche betrat. 

„Master Draco," grüßte Dobby den Slytherin fröhlich, „Wollen Master Draco etwas essen oder will Master Draco zu Harry Potter?"

„Beides," antwortete Draco als er Harry entdeckte. 

„Was soll Dobby für Master Draco kochen?", fragte der Hauself. 

„Nichts, ich werde bei Po...Harry mitessen. Allein bekommt er das alles sowieso nicht hinunter," sagte Draco und Harry war überrascht, dass Draco ihn nun wirklich beim Vornamen nannte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte der Slytherin nur panische Angst vor _Kaninchen_.

Dracos böses Slytherin- Image würde bröckeln, wenn er öffentlich mit _Kaninchen _angesprochen werden würde. 

Dobby nickte verstehend, bevor er sich den anderen Hauselfen anschloss, die gerade dabei waren das Geschirr abzuwaschen. 

„Hi," wurde Harry von Draco leise gegrüßt, während sich dieser neben Harry an dem kleinen Tisch niederließ. 

„Ich weiß, ich weiß," seufzte Harry ergeben, „Was fällt mir bloß ein dich wieder einmal allein zu lassen ohne etwas zu sagen. Böser Harry, ich weiß. Also erspare mir deine beleidigte Miene...Ich habe dich wenigstens nicht inmitten eines Saales vor lauter Menschen stehen gelassen."

„Sollte das soeben witzig sein?", fragte ihn Draco kühl, „Wenn ich eines mehr hasse als allein gelassen zu werden, dann ist es wenn man sich über mich lächerlich macht."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...," begann Harry, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Außerdem wollte ich dir gar keine Vorwürfe machen. Du warst nicht müde, also weshalb hättest du bei mir bleiben sollen? Ich wäre auch gegangen."

Harry atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. 

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Ich habe dich nicht gesucht," antwortete Draco ehrlich und aß eines von Harrys Fleischbällchen. 

„Du hast mich gar nicht gesucht?", Harry war von dieser Antwort ein wenig enttäuscht, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. 

„Ich wollte nur etwas essen," bestätigte Draco, „Aber es passt mit gut, dass du hier bist. Ich muss heute nämlich bei dir schlafen."

„Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber warum **musst** du bei mir schlafen?", erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt.

„Blaise hat heute Geburtstag," antwortete Draco mit einer Stimmlage, die so wirkte als ob diese Antwort alles erklären würde. 

„Und?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Er und das Wiesel wollen ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine," erklärte Draco grinsend, „Du hättest Wiesels Gesicht sehen sollen, als sie bemerkt haben, dass ich auch noch im Zimmer war...Überflüssig zu sagen, dass mich Blaise sofort hinaus geworfen hat."

Blaise musste keine Sekunde damit gezögert haben, da Dracos Haare nicht ordentlich saßen, sondern eher an Harrys erinnerten. 

„Dabei wären wir dann quitt gewesen," fügte Draco hinzu. 

Harry vermutete, dass er von der Nacht sprach in der sie den Schweigezauber vergessen hatten. 

„Gehen wir spazieren," schlug Draco plötzlich vor. 

„Und das Essen?", fragte Harry. 

„Das sind nur noch zwei Toasts," sagte Draco, „Die können wir auch unterwegs essen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und wickelte seinen Toast in eine Serviette, bevor er Draco aus der Küche folgte. 

Der Slytherin ignorierte scheinbar die Jahreszeit, da er einfach in die kalte Nachtluft ging. 

„Es hat Minusgrade," machte ihn Harry auf die Temperatur aufmerksam, als sie durch den Schnee in Richtung See stapften. 

„Ich liebe diese Jahreszeit," sagte Draco verträumt, „Alles wirkt so friedlich und unschuldig. Es lässt mich alles Böse vergessen."

„Aber es ist kalt," fügte Harry hinzu. 

„Besonders mag ich diese kalte Luft," sprach Draco weiter und ignorierte Harrys Einwurf, „Sie entfernt all meine Sorgen."

„Weil sie einem die Gehirnzellen einfriert," meinte Harry. 

„Du musst nicht hier sein, wenn du nicht willst," sagte Draco kühl. 

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich will bei **dir** sein, aber nicht in dieser Kälte," erklärte Harry. 

„Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen," murmelte Draco, „Moms Brief war...merkwürdig."

„Merkwürdig?", wiederholte Harry. 

„Hör zu...ich brauche einen Spaziergang um den See. Wieso gehst du nicht zu Hagrid und ich hole dich hinterher von dort ab," schlug Draco vor, „Und dann erkläre ich es dir."

„Aber erfrier mir nicht," bat Harry scherzend und begab sich zu Hagrids Hütte. 

Er hatte den Halbriesen schon lange nicht mehr besucht und war sogar sehr froh über Dracos Vorschlag. 

Er wäre wahrscheinlich das ganze Jahr über nicht zu Hagrid gegangen. 

Bei all den Veränderungen in seinem Leben, sei es nun Draco, Sirius oder Snape, hatte er ihn total vergessen, obwohl Hagrid der erste Mensch in seinem Leben war, der eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte. 

Harry klopfte zaghaft an die Tür und sofort hörte er Fangs Bellen. 

„Wer ist da?", kam Hagrids Stimme von innen. 

„Ich bin es," antwortete Harry und sofort öffnete sich die Tür der Hütte. 

„Harry," rief Hagrid erfreut und umarmte den Gryffindor kurz, „Komm rein, komm rein. Dich habe ich auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry betrat die Hütte und wurde von Fang begrüßt indem ihn der Saurüde zu Boden warf und ihm das ganze Gesicht abschleckte. 

„Welch seltener Besuch," sagte Hagrid und stellte einen Kessel Tee auf, „Ich habe schon gedacht, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr kommst."

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Hey," Hagrid hob beschwichtigend seine Arme, „Ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Hast mit Malfoy Junior sicher schon genug um die Ohren. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe ja noch Fang und manchmal besucht mich Professor Black...Ein sehr lieber Mensch. Sirius wusste genau warum er ihn haben wollte."

„Ich hätte dich trotzdem nicht vernachlässigen sollen," sagte Harry. 

„Kein Problem," versicherte Hagrid, „Hermione kommt auch ab und zu vorbei."

Harry fragte sich ob Hagrid ihn nun wirklich beruhigen wollte oder ob er alle Leute aufzählte die zu ihm kamen um Harry zu zeigen, dass all diese schon zu ihm gekommen waren, egal wie viel sie um die Ohren hatten. 

„Pass nur auf dich auf," bat Hagrid, „Ich traue deinem _Freund_..." er betonte das Wort abfällig, „....nicht. Malfoys haben ihren schlechten Ruf nicht von irgendwo."

„Hagrid," seufzte Harry, „Wenn du mir eine Moralpredigt vorhalten willst, kommst du damit doch ein wenig zu spät."

„Ich bitte dich nur vorsichtig zu sein," verbesserte Hagrid, „Ich weiß, dass es jetzt ein bisschen zu spät ist um dir diese Beziehung auszureden."

„Ich bin glücklich," sagte Harry einfach. 

„Und das ist das wichtigste," versicherte Hagrid, „Aber..."

„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Harry, „Kein aber."

„Es ist doch sehr amüsant, dass ausgerechnet du und Ron, die Erzfeinde aller Slytherins, bei zwei von denen landet," gluckste Hagrid. 

„Wobei dir Blaise tausendmal lieber als Draco ist," vermutete Harry. 

„Ich mag den Jungen nun mal nicht," verteidigte sich Hagrid, „Schnäbelchen wäre seinetwegen geköpft worden."

„Draco hat viel Mist gebaut," stimmte Harry zu, „Aber er kann auch anders sein."

„Was wahrscheinlich nur du zu sehen bekommst," sagte Hagrid, „Aber wenn er dich irgendwie schlecht behandeln sollte, musst du es mir sofort sagen und ich verfüttere ihn an den Riesenkraken."

„Dann musst du dich aber hinter Sirius anstellen," grinste Harry. 

„Apropos! Geht es ihm gut? Ich versuche bei Professor Black das Thema Sirius zu vermeiden, damit er nicht zu niedergeschlagen wird," sagte Hagrid. 

„Er ist inzwischen angekommen...wo immer das sein mag," erzählte Harry. 

„Ich weiß das auch nicht," gestand Hagrid, „Dumbledore hüllt sich in Schweigen um Sirius' Mission."

„Remus ebenfalls," sagte Harry, „Und Snape kann man darüber wohl kaum fragen."

„Es sei denn man ist suizidgefährdet und will den nächsten Tag sowieso nicht mehr erleben," scherzte Hagrid. 

Gerade als der Teekessel zu Pfeifen begann und Hagrid eine Tasse einschenken wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. 

„Pot...Harry, können wir gehen?", hörte Harry die Stimme seines Slytherins. 

„Geh ruhig," meinte Hagrid, „Wir können auch ein anderes Mal weiter reden."

„Das werden wir," versprach Harry und öffnete die Tür. 

Draco wartete schon ungeduldig vor der Hütte und versuchte verzweifelt seine Haare vor den Schneeflocken zu schützen. 

Harry hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass es zu schneien begonnen hatte. 

Bis sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, waren Harrys Haare von den Flocken durchnässt, während Draco einfach seinen Umhang über seinen Kopf gestülpt hatte.

Harry war unendlich erleichtert als sie das warme Schloss betraten und freute sich schon richtig auf sein kuscheliges Bett, das noch verlockender wurde, da Draco bei ihm schlief. 

„Wunderschön...so seidiges Haar...du verwendest keinen Fön, doch trotzdem ist es wunderbar," hörten sie Godric singen, als sie in die Nähe des Gryffindor- Turms kamen. 

Draco schenkte Harry einen ungläubigen Blick, als sie Godric erreichten, der vor sich hinträllerte und als musikalische Unterstützung Sir Cadogan geholt hatte, der begeistert die Schwerter von sich und Godric zusammenschlug . 

„Ich liebe dich und ich bitte dich. Komm zurück und liebe mich. Du wolltest die Ewigkeit, aber ich war dafür noch nicht bereit. Doch ich bin es nun und würde für dich stehlen ein Huhn. Ich liebe dich sosehr also bitte komm hierher."

Godric sang so grauenhaft schlecht, dass Harry bereute ihm die Sache mit den Liedern erzählt zu haben. 

Helga und Rowena schienen das so wie er zu finden, denn die eine war aus ihrem Portrait verschwunden und die andere hatte sich unter einem riesigen Bücherhaufen vergraben.

„_Gebrochenes Herz_," sagte Harry rasch und atmete erleichtert auf als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und Godrics Gekreische verstummte. 

„Das muss ich Millicent zeigen," überlegte Draco grinsend, „Danach kommt sie nie wieder auf die Idee ein Portrait vor Slytherins Eingang zu hängen."

„Er ist nicht immer so," versicherte Harry. 

„Singt Godric etwa immer noch?", fragte ihn Ginny entsetzt. 

Als Harry nickte, hörte er irgendwoher Seamus, der „Dann werde ich wohl Ernie versetzen, aber da bekommen mich keine zehn Pferde hinaus" sagte. 

„Gehen wir hinauf?", bat Draco leise, „Ich will nicht so lange in einem mit Gryffindors überfüllten Raum sein."

Harry wünschte Ginny eine Gute Nacht, bevor er mit Draco in den Jungenschlafsaal ging.

Neville lag gedankenversunken in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht einmal als Harry ihn grüßte. 

„Neville," rief Harry und der vergessliche Junge schreckte hoch. 

„Oh...Hi Harry, ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt," stotterte er peinlich berührt, bevor sein Blick an Draco haften blieb, der es sich soeben in Harrys Bett gemütlich machte. 

„Er schläft heute hier," erklärte Harry das Offensichtliche. 

„Ähm...Harry?", fragte Neville schüchtern, „Denkst du...denkst du, dass ich eine Chance bei Hermione hätte?"

Harry wollte gerade antworten als Draco lauthals zu lachen begann. 

„Longbottom, der war gut," gluckste er, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, „Ich habe noch nie so einen guten Witz gehört."

„Das ist mein Ernst," sagte Neville schüchtern. 

Draco lachte daraufhin noch lauter und Harry konnte Wortfetzen wie _Pansy _und _Unbedingt erzählen_ heraus hören. 

„Und was denkst du?", fragte Neville an Harry gewandt. 

„Na ja, also...Hermione ist...nun...sie," redete Harry um den heißen Brei. 

„Lass doch das Gestotter, Harry," sagte Draco, „Longbottom! Denk ganz kurz nach. Mit wem war sie bis vor einem Monat noch zusammen?"

„Krum," antwortete Neville leise. 

„Und jetzt willst du mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen, dass sie nach einem Typen wie Viktor etwas mit **dir** anfangen würde?", fragte Draco ungläubig, „Vergiss das lieber sofort wieder. Geh mit Pansy aus. Die braucht sowieso einen Freund, bevor sie noch Morag bespringt."

„Pansy?", Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Da hätte er ja noch bei Hermione mehr Chancen."

„Du denkst also auch nicht, dass ich zu ihr passen würde," schniefte Neville. 

„Ähm...nein...also...äh...Manche Frauen nehmen nach so Typen wie Viktor jemanden wie dich...also...das heißt nicht, dass du so eine schlechte Partie wärst...," Verächtliches Schnauben von Draco, „...aber...Hermione will sich wieder mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren...Ich bezweifle ob sie überhaupt einen Freund will...und...ähm..."

„Harry," nörgelte Draco, „Lass den Spinner und komm her. Wenn er sich vor Granger lächerlich machen will, ist das nicht dein Problem."

„Geh nur," seufzte Neville.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er Neville nicht helfen konnte, aber da er Dracos Ungeduld kannte, zog er sich schnell um und krabbelte zu Draco ins Bett, bevor er die Vorhänge schloss und einen Schweigezauber über das Bett legte. 

„Also?", fragte Harry, „Was hat deine Mutter nun geschrieben?"

„Ich soll nicht böse auf sie sein, denn sie hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, die für sie und mich sehr viel ändern wird," erzählte Draco, „Aber sie glaubt, dass sie nun ihr Schicksal gefunden hat. Und dann hat sie wiederholt, dass ich nicht böse auf sie sein soll."

„Was für eine Entscheidung?", wollte Harry wissen, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, dass es etwas mit Snape zu tun hatte. 

„Ich weiß nicht...," murmelte Draco, „Aber ich denke, dass irgendetwas passiert sein muss. Ich weiß nur nicht ob es gut oder schlecht ist."

„Schlechter kann es doch gar nicht mehr werden," meinte Harry und auf Dracos verwirrten Blick fuhr er fort: „Ich meine dein Vater schlägt dich, er verzaubert deine Mutter und wer weiß was er noch so alles tut. Also, kann es nur besser werden, egal was für eine Wahl deine Mutter getroffen hat."

„Mmm," machte Draco, „Vielleicht hast du recht."

Er kuschelte sich an Harry, der nach kurzem Zögern seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte legte. 

„Ich werde dich vermissen," murmelte Draco müde.

„Ich schreibe dir," versprach Harry, „Jeden Tag!"

„Das ist nicht das Selbe," flüsterte Draco und schloss seine Augen genießerisch, als Harry begann durch seine Haare zu streicheln. 

„Wir haben ja noch zwei Wochen," meinte Harry. 

„Zwei Wochen...die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell," seufzte Draco und schmiegte sich noch näher an Harry. 

„Ich...ähm...ich wollte dich mal etwas fragen oder...eher um etwas bitten," begann Harry zögernd.

„Darf...darf...also...würde...es dir etwas ausmachen...wenn...also...wenn...ich...also...," stotterte Harry, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht Draco darum zu bitten. 

Er wusste auch nicht wirklich, wie er diese Frage formulieren konnte. 

Dabei hieß es doch immer, dass Gryffindors mutig wären. 

Er atmete tief ein und fragte schließlich wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Darf ich einmal oben liegen?"

Er wartete auf Dracos spöttischen Kommentar, doch zu seiner Überraschung fiel dieser aus. 

Allerdings kam überhaupt kein Geräusch von Draco, was ihn doch etwas stutzig machte. 

Doch nach einem Blick auf Draco verstand er auch, warum dieser nicht geantwortet hatte. 

Der Slytherin war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. 

TBC


	68. Durmstrangs Brief

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Da ich am freien Freitag die Entdeckung machen musste, dass ich definitiv ein Serien- Junkie bin, wollte ich ein Wochenende lang von allen technischen Dingen die Finger lassen, aber dann gab es wieder eine Serie, dessen Folge ich nicht verpassen konnte/wollte/durfte und mein Vorsatz war weg. Deswegen bekommt ihr auch jetzt den nächsten Teil *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer TheSnitch, Brisana-Brownie, Kirilein, Lorelei Lee, Queen of Nightfever, Snuggles2, crazy sunny, Mellin, Takuto-kun, Berendis, Amunet, anettemargarete, Blue, Nevathiel, Akuma no Amy, Merilflower, Ralna Malfoy, mrs.galadriel und tinkita *allefestknuddel*. 

@tinkita: Vielleicht lasse ich ihn nie oben liegen *fiesbin*

@Blue: Keine Ahnung! So viele mir einfallen.

@Mellin: siehe eins oben

***************************************************************************

„Harry Potter, steh gefälligst auf," riss eine Stimme den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aus dem Schlaf. 

Draco murmelte etwas beleidigendes, während er sich dichter an Harry kuschelte. 

„Harry Potter," kreischte die Stimme abermals und Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf, da ihn diese Stimme an seine Tante Petunia erinnerte. 

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass es diese nicht sein konnte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. 

Vor ihm stand eine wütende Angelina Johnson mit seinem _Neo- Feuerblitz_ in der Hand und wirkte als ob sie ihn gleich damit erschlagen wollte. 

„Angelina," murmelte Harry verschlafen, „Was willst du denn hier?"

„Wir warten schon über eine Stunde auf dich," zischte Angelina, „Es ist kein Grund das Training sausen zu lassen nur um dich mit deinem Slytherin zu amüsieren."

„Wir hatten doch schon gestern Training," meinte Harry. 

„Heute ist der letzte Tag an dem wir das Feld nützen können," sagte Angelina, „Das habe ich doch gestern nach dem Training im Gemeinschaftsraum verkündet."

„Ich war in Slytherin," verteidigte sich Harry, „Ich habe das nicht mitbekommen."

„Ich kann das bezeugen," murmelte Draco, bevor er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und friedlich weiterschlief. 

„Na gut," sagte Angelina streng, „Dann verzeihe ich dir das noch mal, aber dafür ziehst du dich jetzt an und kommst zum Training."

„Ja Tante Petunia," antwortete Harry monoton, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Angelina einbrachte, die den Kopf schüttelte und dann den Schlafsaal verließ. 

Harry schmiegte sich an Dracos Rücken und hauchte diesen einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken. 

„Ich muss zum Training," flüsterte er und küsste ihn noch einmal. 

„Ich habe es gehört," nuschelte Draco, „Viel Spaß!"

Harry schmunzelte leicht als Draco danach wieder einschlief, bevor er sich schnell umzog und aus dem Schlafsaal hetzte. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wusste er auch warum.   
Es war noch nicht einmal fünf Uhr und die Sonne war auch noch nicht aufgegangen. 

//Ich hätte doch Kapitän bleiben sollen// fluchte Harry innerlich, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. 

„Wir waren für einander geschaffen, doch ich machte mich zum Affen. Ich weiß ich bin für dich nichts wert, aber wenn du willst kaufe ich dir einen Herd. Ich werde für immer bei dir bleiben, selbst wenn ich dich sehe Kröter reiben," sang Godric noch immer enthusiastisch und genauso schlecht. 

Sir Cadogan hatte wohl nicht soviel Durchhaltevermögen, da dieser an sein Pony gelehnt neben dem singenden Godric schlief.  

Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte um schnellstmöglich von dem Gekreische Godrics wegzukommen.

Als er zum Quidditch- Feld kam sah er als erstes Fred Weasley, der auf seinem Besen in zehn Meter Höhe eingeschlafen war und danach Ron, der merkwürdig verkrampft auf seinem Besen saß. 

Harry fragte sich wirklich wie Angelina den Rothaarigen gefunden hatte, wo dieser doch in Slytherin übernachtet hatte. 

„Harry, dein Besen," sagte Angelina und drückte ihm seinen _Neo- Feuerblitz_ in die Hand, „Und nun fang an."

Sie öffnete die Kiste und ließ den goldenen Schnatz in die Luft fliegen, während sie selbst zu Katie und Alicia zurück flog, die sich gegenseitig den Quaffel zuwarfen. 

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.   
Er flog einige Runden um richtig wach zu werden, bevor er zu Ron flog, der wiedereinmal Deans verzauberten Fußball halten sollte. 

Doch da Ron kaum ein Auge offen halten konnte, stand es inzwischen schon 200 zu 0 für den Ball. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass Ron versuchte so wenig wie möglich auf den Besen zu sitzen. 

„Ja...es ist nur...," Ron atmete tief ein und erklärte mit rotem Gesicht: „Die Nacht mit Blaise war gestern ein wenig zu wild."

Harry wurde ebenfalls rot, als er verstand warum sein Freund nicht richtig auf den Besen sitzen konnte. 

Aber zu mindestens wusste er nun, dass auch Ron in seiner Beziehung der passive Part war. 

Wahrscheinlich war das irgend so eine Macke der Slytherins, dass sie immer die Kontrolle behalten mussten.

„Wenigstens geht es Blaise heute genauso," sagte Ron mit leichter Genugtuung in der Stimme und Harry wurde hellhörig. 

„Du meinst...du meinst. Du darfst Blaise auch?", fragte Harry neugierig. 

„Natürlich," antwortete Ron mit einer Tonlage, die deutlich zeigte, dass er nicht verstand was Harry daran so ungewöhnlich fand, „Sag nicht, dass dich das Frettchen noch nie ran gelassen hat."

Harry senkte nur beschämt den Kopf und Ron zog erstaunt die Luft ein. 

„Er hat dich echt noch nie oben liegen lassen?", fragte der Rothaarige verwirrt, „Wie lange schläft ihr denn schon miteinander?"

„Ungefähr seit Weihnachten," antwortete Harry. 

„Mmm," machte Ron, „Ich würde mal mit ihm reden. Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Ich würde ja mit ihm reden, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll," gestand Harry, „Soll ich einfach in sein Zimmer stürmen und _Ich will oben liegen_ schreien?"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron ernst, „Slytherins sind da ein bisschen umständlich. Man muss sie schon direkt darauf ansprechen."

„Hast du das etwa so bei Blaise gemacht?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ja," antwortete Ron ehrlich, „Ich habe einfach mit ihm darüber gesprochen und schon war ich der Aktive."

„Klar," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Draco Malfoy ist wahrscheinlich genauso leicht zu überzeugen wie Blaise Zabini. Nichts für ungut Ron, aber Blaise ist doch kein normaler Slytherin."

„Möglicherweise nicht," überlegte Ron, „Aber man wird ja wohl mit ihm reden können."

Harry fragte sich innerlich wie sein Gespräch mit Ron so eine Wendung nehmen konnte. 

„Außerdem bist du der Held der Zaubererwelt," sagte Ron grinsend, „Da kann es doch nicht sein, dass du immer der passive Part bleiben sollst. Stell dir mal vor, wenn das Rita Kimmkorn erfährt. Du wärest dein Heldenimage in Sekunden los."

„Vielleicht bringt es mir ja was und Voldemort sucht sich dann jemand anderen," sagte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Du wirst viel zu sehr vom Slytherin'schen Sarkasmus angesteckt," meinte Ron. 

„Harry, der Schnatz fängt sich nicht von alleine," brüllte Angelina zu ihnen, „Und Ron! Der Fußball schlägt dich schon vernichtend."

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht zurück treten sollen," stöhnte Harry und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball. 

Angelina entließ sie nur für das Frühstück und das Mittagessen, den Rest des Tages mussten sie am Quidditch- Feld verbringen und durch Angelinas Übermut entfiel für das Team schließlich auch das Abendessen.

„Angie, es ist schon dunkel," jammerte Katie Bell, „Wir üben doch schon den ganzen Tag. Können wir nicht aufhören?"

„Aber heute ist unser einziger Tag um zu trainieren," erwiderte Angelina. 

„Also mir reicht's," sagte Harry entschlossen, „Ich gehe."

Er landete auf dem Rasen des Feldes und ging mit seinem Besen geschultert zum Schloss zurück. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie es ihm Ron und die Zwillinge gleich taten. 

Als er das Schloss betrat fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Mrs. Norris, die ihn mit ihren durchdringenden Augen den ganzen Weg bis zur Treppe beobachtete. 

Selbst als er schon einige Gänge und Stufen gegangen war, spürte er noch immer den Blick der Katze. 

Was war nur mit ihr los? 

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bewies auch, dass es noch nicht nach der Ausgangssperre war und somit hatte Mrs. Norris keinen Grund ihn zu folgen. 

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und durchquerte Gänge, die er normalerweise nie benutzte. 

Schließlich fand er sich vor Remus' Sternenportrait wieder und er murmelte schnell das Passwort, bevor er hineinschlüpfte. 

Von weiten hatte er Mrs. Norris auf ihn zukommen gesehen und er atmete erleichtert auf, als sich das Portrait schloss. 

„Guten Abend, Harry," grüßte ihn Remus freundlich, „Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Harry und setzte sich zögerlich auf die Couch. 

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte wahnsinnige Panik vor Mrs. Norris bekommen. 

Sein Herz schlug immer noch so laut, dass er es hören konnte. 

„Du siehst verstört aus," stellte Remus fest, als er ihm eine Tasse Himbeertee überreichte. 

„Mrs. Norris," antwortete Harry einfach. 

„Ach ja. Diese verdammte Katze. Mir wird auch immer ganz merkwürdig zu Mute, wenn ich ihr begegne. Ich mag dieses Vieh nicht, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts gegen Katzen habe," sagte Remus. 

„Es hört sich merkwürdig an, aber ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst," erzählte Harry. 

„Vor Mrs. Norris?", fragte Remus, bevor er einen Schluck seines Tees trank. 

„Klingt lächerlich, nicht wahr?", lachte Harry falsch. 

„Manchmal kann sie unheimlich sein," Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, „Peter hat sich einmal angemacht, weil sie ihn nur angeschaut hatte."

„Danke, dass du mich mit Peter vergleichst," bedankte sich Harry sarkastisch. 

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint," verteidigte sich Remus sofort. 

„Ich will da nicht raus," sagte Harry leise. 

„Möchtest du hier schlafen?", fragte Remus hilfsbereit. 

„Wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände macht," sagte Harry. 

„Ach wo," Remus setzte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer um nach nicht einmal einer Minute mit einer Decke und einem Polster zurück zu kommen. 

„Oder möchtest du das Bett haben?", fragte er, während er die Couch herrichtete. 

„Nein, nein," sagte Harry rasch, „Die Couch ist mir ganz recht."

„Soll ich dir einen von Sirius' Pyjamas borgen," bot Remus an. 

„Das wäre toll," antwortete Harry und kurz danach hatte er einen dunkelroten Satinpyjama in seiner Hand. 

„Ich kann doch dein Bad benutzen?", fragte Harry. 

„Das war eine überflüssige Frage," meinte Remus. 

Harry lächelte leicht und verschwand in das angrenzende Badezimmer. 

Er duschte schnell um den Schweiß des Trainings los zu werden, bevor er in Sirius viel zu großen Pyjama schlüpfte. 

„Da wächst du noch rein," gluckste Remus als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam. 

„Remus? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", begann Harry schüchtern. 

„Natürlich! Du kannst mich doch alles fragen," sagte Remus sofort. 

„Es ist etwas privates," fuhr Harry fort, „Und für dich ist es vielleicht ein wenig peinlich! Sirius würde sich sicherlich darüber lustig machen."

„Es geht um Sex," vermutete Remus.

Harry lief rot an und nickte rasch. 

„Was willst du wissen?", fragte Remus. 

„Ist...ist es...ist es für dich...na ja...unangenehm, dass Sirius immer oben liegt?", brachte Harry stotternd hinaus. 

Remus antwortete darauf erst mal nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. 

„Ich meine...es ist...ist...ja wohl klar...wer bei euch der aktive Part ist," fügte Harry hinzu. 

Remus antwortete wieder nichts, sondern blickte nur beschämt in eine andere Richtung. 

„Du bist doch der passive Part, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als in Remus Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln erschien. 

Remus lächelte daraufhin mehr und kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. 

„Du bist der **aktive **Part?", fragte Harry entsetzt, als er Remus merkwürdiges Verhalten verstand. 

„Nun...äh...ja," antwortete Remus.

„Aber...aber...das...," stotterte Harry, „Das....sieht...gar...g....nicht so aus."

„Na ja, Sirius sagt immer, dass im Bett bei mir der Wolf durchkommt und ich fürchte er hat recht," sagte Remus und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, „Weißt du am Anfang war er der Aktive, weil er mehr Erfahrung hatte und ich eben die Jungfrau von Nebenan war, aber Werwölfe lassen sich nicht lange benutzen. Irgendwann holen wir uns die Kontrolle. Bei mir war das nach zwei Monaten und seit dem habe ich Sirius nie wieder oben liegen lassen."

„Das ist...," stotterte Harry. 

„Ich weiß, es ist gemein," sagte Remus rasch, „Aber ich kann nichts dafür. Das sind meine Werwolfinstinkte...aber wie kommst du eigentlich auf so ein Thema?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich Draco bitten könnte, dass ich auch einmal oben liegen darf," antwortete Harry leise. 

„Frag ihn," schlug Remus vor. 

„Das war nicht die Art Hilfe, die ich mir erhofft habe," sagte Harry ehrlich. 

„Harry," seufzte Remus, „Du musst ihn einfach fragen. Anders geht es nicht. Ich meine du kannst dir auch einfach nehmen was du willst, aber ich denke damit würdest du ihm nur einen Schock fürs Leben verpassen."

„Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu seiner Abreise," überlegte Harry und gähnte danach herzhaft. 

„Müde?", fragte Remus amüsiert, „Es ist doch erst kurz nach neun."

„Ich hatte den ganzen Tag Training," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Na dann schlaf schön," sagte Remus, „Ich werde noch ein paar Aufsätze kontrollieren."

„Gute Nacht," murmelte Harry, während er sich in die Decke kuschelte. 

„Gute Nacht, Harry und träum was schönes," sagte Remus und losch das Licht im Wohnzimmer. 

Dafür ging das Licht in seinem Arbeitszimmer an und ein leichter Lichtschein fiel in das Wohnzimmer. 

Doch Harry störte es nicht. 

Ganz im Gegenteil, irgendwie kam ihm das richtig vor. 

Eben wie bei einer normalen Familie. 

Mit diesen Gedanken schloss er seine Augen und schlief sofort ein. 

**********

„Harry, wenn du frühstücken willst, solltest du dich beeilen," rief Remus durch die Badezimmertür und Harry öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und bekam erst mal einen Schreck als ihm zwei braune Augen entgegen sahen. 

„Louis," stöhnte er. 

Er hatte das kleine Kokos schon völlig vergessen. 

Scheinbar hatte sich Louis in der Nacht zu ihm geschlichen und bei ihm geschlafen. 

„Du riechst nach Sirius," erklärte Remus schmunzelnd und mit einer Zahnbürste im Mund, „Das gefällt ihm."

„Ich rieche nach Sirius?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Der Pyjama," sagte Remus und verschwand dann wieder ins Badezimmer. 

„Du vermisst Sirius wohl auch," murmelte Harry als sich das Kokos an seine Brust kuschelte und seine dürren Arme um ihn schlang. 

Es nickte leicht und drängte sich näher an Harry. 

„Du solltest aufpassen, sonst lässt es dich nie mehr los," gluckste Remus.

Harry hob das Kokos hoch und setzte es neben sich, bevor er eine auf dem Tisch liegende Gryffindor- Uniform anzog. 

„Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten dir eine zu bringen," erklärte Remus, der gerade seinen Umhang überzog. 

„Nett von dir," murmelte Harry, während er ins Badezimmer ging und versuchte seine Haare zu ordnen. 

„Zitrone," sagte auf einmal Remus. 

„Zitrone?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  

„Zitrone," wiederholte Remus, „Das war James' Geheimrezept, wenn er einmal glatte Haare haben wollte. Er hat sich einfach beim Haare waschen Zitronensaft in die Haare gepresst und als sie trocken wurden, waren sie glatt."

„Das probiere ich einmal aus," entschloss sich Harry und ließ seine Haare einfach so wie sie waren. 

Remus fütterte noch Kokos mit ein paar Ananasstücken, bevor sie sich zur großen Halle aufmachten. 

„Sieh mal einer an," schnarrte Marcus Flint, den sie auf der Hälfte ihres Weges trafen, „Potter hat Draco fallen gelassen und amüsiert sich jetzt mit einem Lehrer?! Sind deine Noten so schlecht, dass du dich selbst verkaufen musst? Hast du es so jedes Jahr durch Zaubertränke geschafft?"

„Ach halt die Klappe Flint," zischte Harry. 

„_Professor _Flint," sagte Marcus grinsend, „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„Arschloch," murmelte Harry, als Marcus aus ihrer Hörweite war. 

„Mach dir nichts daraus," beruhigte ihn Remus, „Ich werde einfach der nächsten Gryffindor- Klasse, die ich habe fünf Punkte für gute Aufmerksamkeit geben."

„Das musst du nicht," meinte Harry. 

„Für Pünktlichkeit?", fragte Remus. 

Harry schmunzelte nur über den Werwolf und die beiden gingen weiter. 

Als sie zur großen Halle kamen, mussten sie sich unter die Schülerscharen mischen, die sich alle in die Halle drängten. 

Harry sah Draco, der sich soeben mit Blaise über etwas amüsierte. 

Nach viel Gedränge und Geschupse setzte sich Harry erleichtert an den Gryffindor- Tisch und achtete nicht einmal auf seine Sitznachbarn. 

Ihm gegenüber saß nun Colin Creevey, der ihn sofort von seiner Idee, eine Fotoreportage Harrys zu machen, erzählte. 

„Ich werde dich nicht fotografieren lassen, wenn ich mit Draco schlafe," entrüstete sich gerade Harry, als sich Hermione neben ihn setzte. 

„Das ist ein Gedränge," sagte sie und überreichte ihm seinen Rucksack. 

„Seamus sagte, dass du nicht in Gryffindor übernachtet hast," erklärte Hermione auf Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht, „Dann habe ich mich halt entschlossen deine Sachen mitzunehmen."

Harry bedankte sich, bevor er wieder von Colin angesprochen wurde. 

„Und wenn ihr nur kuschelt?", fragte Colin. 

„Nein," sagte Harry laut. 

„Und wenn **ich** mit Malfoy rede?", fragte Colin weiter. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry genervt. 

„Ich kann euch dafür bezahlen," überlegte Colin. 

„Ich sagte _nein_. Kennst du den Sinn dieses Wortes," zischte Harry. 

„Schon aber..."

„Kein aber," unterbrach ihn Harry, „Nein bedeutet nein und das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Ich frage trotzdem Malfoy," entschloss sich Colin. 

„Tu das," sagte Harry, „Wenn du gerne als Krakenfutter enden willst. Draco hat weniger Geduld als ich."

Das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen kündigte die morgendliche Post an. 

Hunderte Eulen und andere Wesen flogen in die Halle und überbrachten ihren Besitzer Pakete und Briefe. 

Harry sah wie eine Fledermaus mit einem blutroten Umschlag bei Draco landete. 

Der Slytherin drehte den Brief um den Absender zu lesen, bevor er zögerlich den Umschlag öffnete und den darin liegenden Brief las. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz als er den Brief durchlas und als er geendet hatte schlug er frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch. 

Als er bemerkte, dass ihn Harry beobachtete stand er auf und ging zum Gryffindor- Tisch hinüber.

„Lies das," sagte er und überreichte Harry den Brief. 

Verwirrt nahm ihn Harry entgegen und las:

                                    _Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy,_

_                                    es ist uns eine Freude ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie in Durmstrang Schule_

_                                    für höhere Magie und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden._

_                                    Wir erwarten ihre Ankunft am 1. Februar. _

_                                    Ein Portschlüssel wird sie von King's Cross zu uns bringen und unser_

_                                    Schulsprecherpaar wird sie in Empfang nehmen._

_                                    Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_                                                                        Circe Vlad(Stellvertretende Schuldirektorin)_

Darunter folgte eine Liste von Schulsachen und ein paar wichtige Regeln Durmstrangs.

„Was regst du dich so auf?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Das hast du doch schon früher gewusst."

„Aber jetzt ist es höchstoffiziell," entgegnete Draco, „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr...außerdem lies einmal das."

Er überreichte Harry einen zweiten Brief. 

                                    _Zu unseren Bedauern müssen wir ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir einige_

_                                    ihrer Fächer als Sonderkurse anbieten und daher nicht zu unseren_

_Pflichtfächern gehören. _

_Fächer die sie nun besuchen werden sind:_

_                        Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_

_                        Lehre der dunklen Künste_

_                        Verwandlungen/ Animagus- Lehre_

_                        Arithmantik_

_                        Zauberkunst_

_                        Zaubertränke_

                                                            _Geschichte der weißen und dunklen Zauberei_

_                                                            Visionenerkennung_

_                                    Ich hoffe, dass es für sie nicht zu schwer wird in ihren neuen Fächern _

_                                    den Stoff aufzuholen.     _

_                                                Ivan Dracul(Schuldirektor)_

„Arithmantik!", kreischte Draco, „Ich kann das gar nicht und jetzt muss ich mit dem anfangen. Die haben das schon fast drei Jahre und ich soll das nachholen können?!"

„Ich könnte es dir erklären," bot Hermione an, „Arithmantik ist nicht so schwer."

„Das wäre großartig, Granger," bedankte sich Draco. 

„Heute nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in der Bibliothek?", fragte Hermione. 

„Ich werde dort sein," versprach Draco. 

„Was ist _Animagus- Lehre_?", wollte Harry wissen, als er die Fächer noch einmal durchlas. 

„Davon habe ich gehört," sagte Hermione begeistert, „Durmstrang lehrt in Verwandlungen auch wie man sich in einen Animagus verwandelt."

„Ich dachte es gäbe nur sehr wenige," warf Harry ein.

„In England," verbesserte Hermione, „Auf der Welt gibt es bestimmt mehr und Durmstrang hat einen Animagi- Anteil von über 40%."

„Du wirst also ein Animagus," sagte Harry lautstark und klopfte Draco begeistert auf den Rücken. 

„Und wenn ich das nicht schaffe?", fragte Draco. 

„Dann ist das auch nicht schlimm," erklärte Hermione, „Man muss zwar das Fach besuchen, da es zu Verwandlungen gehört, aber man muss es nicht können. Die meisten sehen dieses Fach sowieso als Sonderfreistunde an."

„Aber wenn du es schaffst...," flüsterte Harry, „...dann werde irgendetwas niedliches, das man andauernd knuddeln kann."

„Bin ich verrückt?", fragte Draco ernst, „Dann würden die Mädchen nur noch _Wie s_ kreischen."

„Und wo ist da der Unterschied zu jetzt?", witzelte Harry und zog seinen Slytherin an sich um ihn zu küssen. 

Der Kuss war nur kurz, aber trotzdem hörte man Parvati, die „Wie süß" sagte. 

„Siehst du?" fragte Harry grinsend und küsste ihn gleich nochmals. 

TBC


	69. Von Löwen und Schlangen

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Der nächste Teil ist da. Yuhu. Ich habe an dem tagelang gesessen, weil ich einfach keine Lust hatte zu schreiben. Die ersten drei Zeilen brauchten fünf Tage und den Rest habe ich heute Vormittag erledigt *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna Malfoy, Takuto-kun, liliana & phoenixia, Queen of Nightfever, Kirilein, DarkStrike, Snuggles2, mrsgaladriel, Lorelei Lee, sgr011566, tinkita, Merilflower, Thiuri, Bele, sweetkitty04, Berendis, hermy24 und Morgenstern. *allefestknuddel*

@Morgenstern: Ja, das stimmt schon. Am Anfang hat es wirklich spärlich ausgesehen. Bin selbst überrascht, wie sich das geändert hat.

@Kirilein: Das mit dem Frettchen schwirrt auch in meinem Kopf herum. *g*

***************************************************************************

Die Woche bis zum Spiel gegen Ravenclaw verging wie im Flug. 

Da Gryffindor das Feld nicht mehr benutzen durfte, zwang Angelina sie in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte zu üben. 

Harry hatte zwar gehofft, dass Sonntag wirklich der letzte Trainingstag gewesen wäre, aber Angelina hatte einen Alptraum über den Sieg Ravenclaws und dem damit verbundenen Quidditch- Pokal für Slytherin gehabt und wollte dies nun unter allen Umständen verhindern. 

Für Harry war das nicht so schlimm, denn Draco verbrachte sowieso die ganze freie Zeit in der Bibliothek mit Hermione um den Stoff in Arithmantik nachzuholen. 

Ihn wunderte es nur, dass sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht hatten, aber Draco schien sich zurückzuhalten. 

Anders als bei Colin Creevey, der von Hagrid aus dem eiskalten See gerettet werden musste, bevor ihn der Riesenkrake für sein Mittagessen hielt. 

Der Schuldige wurde zwar nie gefunden, aber Harry konnte sich genau vorstellen, wer Colin in den See befördert hatte. 

„Wir werden siegen," sagte Angelina enthusiastisch beim Frühstück. 

„Jaja, was immer du sagst," murmelte George leise. 

„Wir werden siegen," wiederholte Angelina, „Sprecht mir nach: Wir werden siegen."

„Wir werden siegen," sprach ihr das Gryffindor- Team gelangweilt nach. 

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung," lobte sie Angelina, „Also los. Gehen wir uns umziehen."

Als sie die große Halle verließen um sich ihre Quidditch- Roben anzuziehen, bemerkte Harry, dass das Ravenclaw- Team das selbe tat.

Angelina verzichtete zu seiner Verwunderung sogar auf eine Rede und schritt zum verschneiten Feld. 

„_Willkommen beim letzten Spiel in diesem Halbjahr,"_ hörten sie Lee Jordans Stimme, „_Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Wir sind gespannt ob die beiden Teams den wahnsinnigen Vorsprung Slytherins aufholen können oder ob die Schlangen den ersten Pokal erhalten."_

„Los geht's," rief Angelina und bestieg ihren Besen. 

„_Da ist das Gryffindor- Team. Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, Weasley³ und Potter,_" kündigte sie Lee an, „_Und da kommt das Ravenclaw- Team. __Chang, Head, Patil, Boot, Dashwell, Winter und Koontz…Professor Flint betritt das Spielfeld. Er lässt den Quaffel los und das Spiel beginnt."_

Harry kümmerte sich nicht um den Verlauf des Spieles, er war mehr damit beschäftigt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. 

Schon bald bemerkte er, dass ihm Cho folgte. 

Sie hatte wohl ihre Taktik des dritten Jahres noch nicht geändert und wartete darauf, dass Harry den Schnatz sah. 

„_Bell schießt und...Tor. 30 zu 20 für Gryffindor!"_

Harry flog gemütlich einige Runden um das Spielfeld ohne den Schnatz zu entdecken, doch dafür beobachtete er Draco und Hermione, die auf einer Tribüne ihre Arithmantik Nachhilfe weiterführten und nur ab und zu auf das Spiel achteten. 

Dagegen hatte sich Blaise in Gryffindor- Farben angezogen und feuerte das Gryffindor- Team oder wohl eher Ron an. 

Er sah außerdem neben den Professoren auf der Lehrertribüne die Portraits von Helga und Rowena, die beide begeistert dem Spiel folgten. 

Godric war nicht anwesend, aber wahrscheinlich musste er sich neue wunderbare Texte für Salazar ausdenken. 

Wenn Harry Salazar wäre, hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich längst einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehext. 

_„50 zu 30 für Ravenclaw! Was ist bloß mit dem Gryffindor- Team los?", _fragte Lee, „_Ob das an dem Kapitän- Wechsel liegt? Angelina, das geht nicht gegen dich persönlich, aber vielleicht hätte doch Potter Kapitän bleiben sollen."_

_„Mister Jordan," _ermahnte ihn Professor McGonagall. 

„_Sie sehen das doch genauso Professor," _erwiderte Lee, „_Ich weiß genau wie sie immer von Potter schwärmen."_

_„Mister Jordan," _Professor McGonagalls Stimme klang nun wirklich streng. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry wie sich Cho von ihm entfernte und stellte geschockt fest, dass diese den Schnatz gesichtet hatte und nur noch wenige Meter von diesem entfernt war. 

Harry riss seinen _Neo- Feuerblitz_ in die andere Richtung und folgte ihr. 

„Vergiss es, Harry. Den bekommst du nicht," rief sie, als er sie eingeholt hatte. 

„Du wirst es wohl kaum ändern können," meinte Harry und überholte sie. 

Der Schnatz kam immer näher und er konnte ihn schon fast fühlen, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Narbe auftauchte. 

Ihm kam es vor als würde sein Kopf unter Flammen stehen und er drückte panisch auf die Narbe um den Schmerz zu lindern, doch es war sinnlos. 

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann seine Narbe jemals so geschmerzt hatte. 

Der Schmerz verschlimmerte sich sekündlich und nach einer Schmerzattacke, die sich anfühlte als ob er ein Schwert in seine Stirn bekommen hätte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fühlte nichts mehr.

**********

„Was könnten wir noch probieren?", hörte er Madam Pomfreys Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. 

„Was hältst du von Ammoniak?", hörte er auch Snapes Stimme und langsam kamen die Stimmen näher. 

„Severus," ermahnte ihn Madam Pomfrey, „Das kann den Geruchssinn schädigen."

„Zu mindestens wäre er wach," meinte Snape. 

„Er wäre auch wach, wenn wir ihn in den kalten See werfen," erwiderte Remus' Stimme, „Aber das tun wir auch nicht."

„Ist aber eine Überlegung wert," sagte Snape. 

„Ruhig ihr beiden," zischte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich denke er wacht auf."

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und griff instinktiv auf das Nachtkästchen nach seiner Brille. 

Jemand hielt sie ihm entgegen und dankbar setzte er sie auf. 

„Sie sind ja ohne Brille blind wie ein Maulwurf," schnarrte Snape. 

Harry befand sich scheinbar in der Krankenstation und um sein Bett standen Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Remus und Snape. 

Er bemerkte ein Gewicht bei seinen Beinen und sah einen schlafenden Draco, der seine Beine als Kopfpolster verwendete und Moonshine, der sich an Dracos Kopf angelehnt hatte. 

„Er wollte nicht von deiner Seite weichen," erklärte Dumbledore schmunzelnd, „Wir mussten ihn zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden zwingen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Weißt du das etwa nicht mehr?", wunderte sich Remus. 

„Das Spiel," fiel Harry ein, „Haben wir gewonnen?"

„Typisch Gryffindor," schnarrte Snape, „Denken immer nur an Quidditch."

„Haben wir nun gewonnen?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage. 

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie genau auf den Schnatz gefallen sind und somit verhindert haben, dass Miss Chang den Schnatz erhält. Ja, sie haben dieses Spiel gewonnen," antwortete Snape, „Aber der Quidditch- Pokal steht in Slytherin- Terrain."

„Ich bin auf den Schnatz gefallen?", fragte Harry nach. 

„Bei einer Höhe von 30m," sagte Pomfrey, „Seien sie froh, dass sie sich nur ein paar Knochen gebrochen haben. Sie hätten tot sein können."

„Meine Narbe," erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich, „Sie hat geschmerzt."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet," seufzte Dumbledore, „Hast du etwas gesehen oder gespürt?"

„Voldemort..." Madam Pomfrey zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, „...ist wütend. Sehr wütend. Irgendetwas hat ihn aufgeregt."

Dumbledore, Remus und Snape warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandten. 

„Weißt du auch warum er wütend ist?", fragte Dumbledore. 

„Nein," Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry konnte schwören, dass Dumbledore deswegen erleichtert war, aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an. 

„Severus, Remus! Wir müssen etwas besprechen," sagte Dumbledore ernst. 

„Aber doch nicht hier," warf Remus entsetzt ein. 

„Natürlich nicht. Wir gehen in mein Büro," erklärte Dumbledore. 

„Warum können sie das nicht vor mir besprechen?", fragte Harry. 

„Weil sie nicht alles wissen müssen," zischte Snape und verließ kurz nach Dumbledore die Krankenstation. 

„Du sagst mir auch nicht worum es geht oder?", fragte Harry den Werwolf. 

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Du erfährst es noch früh genug...Erhole dich jetzt lieber."

Er strich Harry liebevoll durch die Haare, bevor er Dumbledore und Snape folgte. 

„Trinken sie das, Mister Potter," befahl Madam Pomfrey und überreichte ihm eine Phiole mit giftgrüner Flüssigkeit. 

Zögerlich trank er den Trank in einem Zug und bereute es danach sofort. 

Sein ganzer Hals begann zu brennen und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. 

„Doch nicht alles auf einmal," kreischte Madam Pomfrey und gab ihm sofort eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit zu trinken und die Schmerzen hörten auf.

„Was'n los?", murmelte Draco verschlafen und richtete sich gähnend auf. 

„Hi," grüßte ihn Harry. 

„Du bist wach?", Draco fiel ihm freudig um den Hals und auch Moonshine tapste zu Harrys Kopf und begann zärtlich sich an seiner Wange zu schmiegen. 

„Ich lasse sie wohl besser allein," murmelte Madam Pomfrey und verschwand in ihr Büro. 

„Du weißt gar nicht was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe," plapperte Draco los, „Mein Herz ist stehen geblieben als du von deinem Besen gefallen bist. Das waren bestimmt mehr als 20m. Und Chang unternimmt nicht einmal einen Versuch um deinen Sturz zu bremsen. Sitzt nur blöd auf ihren Besen und heult dem Schnatz nach. Aber keine Sorge. Pansy und Millicent werden sich um sie kümmern...Und dann bemerkt Marcus deinen Sturz und dass du offensichtlich ohnmächtig bist. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass er es bemerkt hat. Er hat deinen Sturz mit einem Zauber ein wenig gebremst, aber das hat die Knochenbrüche auch nicht verhindern können. Aber zu mindestens warst du am leben. Und dann wachst du einfach nicht auf. Snape hat uns in der Montagsstunde einen _Erweckungs- Trank _brauen lassen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert. Remus war vor Sorge unkonzentriert und hat nicht bemerkt wie seine _Dukies _auf Blaise und Morag losgegangen sind. Die beiden mussten zwei Tage in der Krankenstation bleiben. Das Wiesel war krank vor Sorge und konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden um wen er sich mehr sorgen sollte. Er ist wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn zwischen deinem und Blaises Bett hin und her gerannt."

„Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?", unterbrach Harry den Redefluss seines Slytherins. 

„Fast eine Woche," antwortete Draco, „Heute ist Freitag."

„Vormittag oder Abends?", fragte Harry und kam sich dabei ein wenig blöd vor so eine Frage zu stellen.

„Vormittags," antwortete Draco, „Ich muss in 30 Minuten gehen. Dann fängt nämlich Zabinis Unterricht an und Snape hat mir eine fünfstündige Moralpredigt gehalten, dass ich doch nicht meine schulischen Pflichten wegen einem Gryffindor vernachlässigen kann...Aber ich komme dann wieder."

„Warst du in jeder freien Minute hier?", fragte Harry gerührt. 

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Draco zögerlich, „Aber manchmal war auch Granger hier und sie hat mir mit Arithmantik geholfen. Ich bin jetzt sogar in Vektors Klasse als Gast. Dumbledore hat es erlaubt, weil ich ja sowieso kein Wahrsagen mehr habe und vielleicht gehe ich wirklich Arithmantik wenn ich zurück komme. Granger meint, ich müsste sogar die ZAGs in Arithmantik schaffen."

„Du bist einfach süß," murmelte Harry und zog den Slytherin für einem sanften Kuss zu sich.

„Aber wenigstens bist du aufgewacht," redete Draco fröhlich weiter, „Ich dachte schon du wachst nicht mehr auf, bevor ich nach Durmstrang gehe."

„Das dauert doch noch eine Woche," meinte Harry. 

„Zwei Tage," verbesserte Draco, „Sonntag Abend geht mein Zug."

„Oh," seufzte Harry, „Ich dachte es seien mehr."

„Du warst tagelang ohnmächtig," erinnerte ihn Draco. 

„Mister Malfoy," rief Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro, „Der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten."

„Ich komme wieder," versicherte Draco, küsste Harry auf die Stirn und verschwand aus der Krankenstation. 

Moonshine hatte er bei Harry gelassen und das Kätzchen schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben. 

Innerlich verbesserte Harry das Kätzchen auf Kater, da Moonshine schon die Größe einer ausgewachsenen Katze hatte. 

„So Mister Potter," Madam Pomfrey kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück, „Normalerweise würde ich sie noch über das Wochenende zur Beobachtung hier behalten."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. 

Dabei hatte er sich so auf ein schönes letztes Wochenende mit Draco gefreut. 

„Aber da ich auch einmal jung war und sie wohl lieber bei Mister Malfoy bleiben würden, dürfen sie gehen," fuhr Madam Pomfrey fort. 

„Ich darf gehen?", fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Aber sie werden in den nächsten drei Tagen immer in der Früh zu mir kommen, damit ich mich versichern kann, dass es ihnen wirklich gut geht," antwortete Madam Pomfrey. 

„Das heißt, dass ich in den Unterricht kann?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Oh nein. Sie brauchen Ruhe und nicht Severus' Schikanen," sagte Pomfrey mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, „Sie dürfen gehen, aber sie müssen mir versprechen, dass sie direkt zum Gryffindor- Turm gehen und sich dort heute einmal richtig ausruhen werden."

„Werde ich machen," versprach Harry und zog sich schnell um. 

Er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären, doch er fühlte sich prächtig. 

Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass er tagelang geschlafen hatte. 

„Komm Moonshine," sagte er und der Kater tapste artig neben ihn. 

„Und vergessen sie nicht. Morgen Vormittag," rief ihm Madam Pomfrey hinterher. 

„Sie hat mich tatsächlich gehen lassen," staunte Harry, doch mehr wunderte ihn, dass Moonshine ihm so artig folgte. 

„Hat Draco mit dir gesprochen?", fragte Harry skeptisch und der Kater nickte leicht. 

„Das habe ich mir gedacht," murmelte Harry, „Du musst dich jetzt wohl bei mir einschleimen, weil Draco dich nicht nach Durmstrang mitnehmen darf."

Moonshine drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg, doch er blieb weiterhin an Harrys Fersen. 

Harry begegnete Filch, der ihn nur mit seinem Wischmopp bedrohte, aber ansonsten nichts sagte. 

Allerdings folgte ihm sofort Mrs. Norris, aber Moonshine richtete seine Flügel auf und fauchte so lange bis Filchs Katze aufgab und zu ihrem Besitzer zurück kehrte. 

„Diese Katze ist einfach merkwürdig," meinte Harry. 

Moonshine schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Sie ist doch merkwürdig," sagte Harry und Moonshine nickte. 

„Und sie ist eine Katze," sagte Harry, doch Moonshine schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. 

„Ach...sie ist keine Katze?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Moonshine nickte. 

„Natürlich, sie ist ein Krokodil," schnarrte Harry und ignorierte Moonshines Kopfschütteln. 

Er hörte schon von weiten Godrics schreckliche Gesangskünste, doch zu seiner Überraschung stoppten diese plötzlich. 

Er guckte neugierig in den zu Godric führenden Gang und entdeckte neben Godric eine zweite Person und diese war definitiv nicht Sir Cadogan. 

Es war ein hübscher junger Mann, der ungefähr in Godrics Alter war und auch den selben schwarzen Umhang mit dem Hogwarts- Embleme anhatte. 

Seine kurzen silberblonden Haare lagen glatt und geschmeidig an seinem Kopf, während er mit einem silbernen Zauberstab in seiner Hand spielte. 

„Hi," hauchte Godric aufgeregt. 

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", sagte der Mann kühl, „Also rede und sing danach nie wieder. Das klingt schrecklicher als _Little King's_ erste Beute. Und das war eine Todesfee."

„Ich...ähm...ich muss wirklich mit dir reden," begann Godric zögerlich. 

„Das hatten wir schon," meinte der Mann, den Harry als Salazar Slytherin identifizierte. 

„Es ist nur...so toll, dass du da bist," meinte Godric glücklich, „Dass wir uns nach einem Jahrtausend wieder sehen."

„Wo ist denn Rowena?", fragte Salazar, nachdem er auf Rowenas Portrait geblickt hatte. 

„Das weiß ich nicht," antwortete Godric. 

„Du willst mir weismachen, dass du einmal in tausend Jahren nicht weißt, wo Rowena ist?", fragte Salazar, „Du solltest mich besser kennen, Godric."

„Sie und Helga begleiten Sir Cadogan zu seinem Portrait," antwortete Godric leise. 

„Na also! Du musst mich nicht anlügen," sagte Salazar, „Obwohl du das ja gerne tust. Wie war das noch einmal mit dem Buch, das du unbedingt Rowena zurück geben musstest?"

„Du bist auch kein Unschuldslamm," erwiderte Godric, „Ich sage nur _Kammer des Schreckens_!"

„Das ist eine Legende," winkte Salazar ab, „Ich habe von ihr gehört, aber es stimmt nicht. Da will mir jemand was in die Schuhe schieben und du glaubst das natürlich. Du warst immer schon viel zu naiv."

„Eine Legende? Kennst du die Maulende Myrte im Mädchenklo?", wollte Godric wissen. 

„Nein," gab Salazar zu. 

„Ich auch nicht," gestand Godric, „Aber ich habe von ihr gehört. Sie wurde vor über 50 Jahren von deinem Basilisken getötet und vor drei Jahren wurde die Kammer wieder geöffnet."

„Ups. Da hat mich wohl jemand erwischt," grinste Salazar, „Und was willst du jetzt tun? Das Mädel ist schon tot. Du kannst höchstenfalls verhindern, dass die Kammer ein drittes Mal geöffnet wird."

„Das wäre ziemlich egal, denn ein Schüler meines Hauses hat mit meinem Schwert dein Schlangenvieh erledigt," erzählte Godric. 

„_Little King_ ist tot?", fragte Salazar geschockt. 

„Ja," antwortete Godric, „Ich kann dir den Jungen sogar vorstellen. Harry Potter, ein ganz netter Kerl."

„Und deswegen hast du mich hergerufen?", fragte Salazar gelangweilt, „Um mir Vorwürfe zu machen?"

„Ähm...nein...äh...ich," stotterte Godric. 

Harry seufzte innerlich. 

Er wollte die beiden jetzt nicht stören, aber Madam Pomfrey würde ihn wohl das ganze Wochenende in der Krankenstation behalten, wenn er nicht bald in den Turm kam. 

„Komm Moonshine. Wir riskieren es," murmelte Harry und ging in Richtung Portrait. 

„Harry," grüßte ihn Godric, dankbar für die Ablenkung. 

Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sich bei Salazar entschuldigen könnte. 

„Harry?" Salazar hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und jetzt konnte Harry sehen, dass Salazar die selben smaragdgrünen Augen wie er selbst hatte. 

Ihm kam Salazar wie eine Mischung zwischen ihm und Draco vor.

Seine Augen und Dracos Haare!

„Das ist der Junge, der _Little King_ getötet hat?", fragte Salazar. 

„Wenn _Little King_ der Name ihres Basilisken ist dann ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Harry ist mit einem Slytherin zusammen," sagte Godric stolz, „Und die beiden sind eines der schönsten Paare Hogwarts."

„Schön für sie," meinte Salazar kühl. 

„Es ist also möglich, dass ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor zusammen sein können," fuhr Godric fort. 

„Es sei denn, der Gryffindor vergnügt sich gerne mit Ravenclaws," knurrte Salazar. 

„Ich tu das nicht," versicherte Harry schnell. 

„Das hoffe ich für dich," meinte Salazar. 

„Harry hat mein Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen," erzählte Godric smalltalkmäßig. 

„Als ob mich das interessieren würde," zischte Salazar.

„Hey, er versucht doch nur sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten," sagte Harry. 

„Was redet ihr da?", fragte Godric verwirrt, „Ich verstehe euch nicht. Hört auf Parsel zu reden!"

„Wir haben Parsel gesprochen?", staunte Harry. 

„Du **kannst** Parsel?", wunderte sich Salazar. 

„Hört endlich auf Parsel zu reden," flehte Godric. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor Parsel sprechen kann," sagte Salazar auf einmal freundlich. 

„Ich wäre auch fast in Slytherin gelandet," gestand Harry. 

„Aber man hat dir vorher nur schlechtes über mein Haus erzählt und du wolltest lieber wo anders hin," vermutete Salazar. 

Harry nickte beschämt. 

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm," beruhigte ihn Salazar, „Bist ja trotzdem an einen Slytherin geraten. Kümmere dich gut um ihn."

„Leider verlässt er Hogwarts für ein Monat," sagte Harry. 

„Wo geht er hin?", erkundigte sich Salazar. 

„Nach Durmstrang," antwortete Harry. 

„Nicht freiwillig, oder?", fragte Salazar, „Welcher Slytherin würde schon freiwillig nach Durmstrang wechseln? Dort ist es viel zu kalt."

„Könntet ihr bitte mit dem Parsel aufhören," jammerte Godric. 

„Ach halt die Klappe," zischte Salazar. 

„Das habe ich verstanden," freute sich Godric.

„_Gebrochenes Herz_," sagte Harry und Godric gab den Durchgang frei.

Als sich das Portrait hinter ihm schloss, konnte er Godric nur alles Glück der Welt wünschen. 

Salazar Slytherin wirkte nicht wie jemand, der einen Betrug so leicht verzeihen konnte. 

TBC


	70. Narcissas Geheimnis

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Osterferien!!! Frei! Frei! Frei! *jubel* Frei! *nochmehrjubel* Gott, wie habe ich die Ferien vermisst. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna Malfoy, mrsgaladriel, Snuggles2, Takuto-kun, Baerchen23, tinkita, koryu, Nevathiel, Mellin, Blue, Bele, Kirilein, Yumiko-chan, DarkVelvet, Sunnylein, you-are-mine und sweetkitty04. *allefestknuddel*

@Kirilein: Du hast was gegen blond, oder? *g* Es war eigentlich keine Absicht, dass Salazar blonde Haare verpasst bekommt. Ich habe einfach etwas anderes für diese Entscheidung verwendet. Kleiner Tipp: Vergleiche die Augen- und Haarfarben der Gründer mit den Farben ihrer jeweiligen Häuser und du weißt warum er blond wurde. 

@Blue: Ne, das ist schon entschieden. Er geht. Aber er kommt ja wieder *Bluetröst* Zu mindestens bis jetzt. Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung noch. *fiesbin*

@koryu: Nein, das war eigentlich nur, damit nicht alle, wenn ich Salazar smaragdgrüne Augen verpasse, von verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnissen mit Harry denken. Hat also nichts zu bedeuten.

***************************************************************************

Harry saß am Fensterbrett und beobachtete schon seit Stunden das Treiben auf dem Hogwarts- Gelände. 

Er hatte auch seine eigene Klasse beobachtet, die über eine Stunde in eine Holzkiste geguckt hatte, während Remus daneben saß und im _Tagespropheten _las_. _

Zur Zeit hing sein Blick am verbotenen Wald, der wie ein schwarzer Schatten neben dem anderen Teil Hogwarts wirkte. 

Gerade als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den anderen gehen wollte, tauchte ein Rabe mit einem Brief im Schnabel vor dem Fenster auf und wartete nur darauf, dass Harry dieses öffnete. 

„Dich kenne ich doch," murmelte Harry als er dem Raben den Brief abnahm. 

                                    _In mein Büro_

//Noch kürzer hätte er es nicht schreiben können?// dachte sich Harry sarkastisch, während er den Raben aus dem Saal ließ und sich danach zu Snape aufmachte. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, was dieser von ihm wollte. 

Er hoffte nur, dass Snape ihn nun nicht wirklich in den See werfen wollte. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, als er an ihr vorbeikam. 

„Spazieren," antwortete Harry knapp. 

„Malfoy sucht dich," sagte Hermione, „Er war in der Krankenstation, aber dort hat er dich nicht gefunden..."

„Gut! Wenn du ihn sehen solltest..."

„Ich verlasse den Turm erst zum Abendessen," warf Hermione ein. 

„**Wenn** du ihn sehen solltest...," begann Harry erneut, „...richte ihm aus, dass ich morgen zu ihm komme."

„Heute nicht mehr?", wunderte sich Hermione, „Ist spazieren gehen für dich wichtiger als dein Freund?!" 

„Und den **ganzen** Tag mit ihm verbringen werde," fügte Harry hinzu. 

„Isst du heute nichts mehr?", fragte Hermione. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Madam Pomfrey hat mir jede Stunde einen Hauself mit Speisen geschickt. Ich bekomme heute nichts mehr runter."

„Wie du meinst," murmelte Hermione und unterstrich eine Stelle in ihrem Buch. 

„Übrigens...," rief sie, als er fast schon Gryffindor verlassen hatte, „....Schön, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist."

Harry nickte nur und verließ dann Gryffindor. 

„Das mit Rowena ist ewig her und ich bereue es aus tiefsten Herzen, also hör auf darauf rumzunörgeln," sagte soeben Godric. 

„Wenn du aufhörst es zu erwähnen," erwiderte Salazar. 

„Ich? Sie? Ich soll sie erwähnen?", entrüstete sich Godric. 

„Das mit Rowena tut mir so leid...Ich hätte das mit Rowena nie machen sollen...Das mit Rowena hat mir nichts bedeutet," machte Salazar Godric nach, „Und das geht jetzt schon seit heute morgen. Wenn ich nochmals den Namen Rowena höre, werde ich schreien."

„Aber das mit Rowena..."

Harry wechselte zur selben Zeit den Gang, als Salazar zu schreien begann. 

Die Beziehung von Godric und Salazar erinnerte ihn sehr an seine eigene mit Draco. 

Sie konnten sich auch stundenlang streiten und innerlich wussten sie beide, dass Salazar nachgeben und das Ganze in einer Sexorgie enden würde. 

Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht genau in diesem Moment zurück kam. 

Auf seinen Weg zu Snapes Büro, begegnete ihn zu seinem Glück niemand. 

Sie würden ihn noch früh genug über den Vorfall beim Quidditch- Spiel löchern. 

Er betrat Snapes Büro, nachdem er geklopft hatte und ihn dieser mit seiner üblichen schneidenden Stimme hereingebeten hatte. 

„Mister Potter," grüßte Snape ihn, „Schließen sie die Tür und legen sie einen Schweigezauber darüber."

„Einen Schweigezauber?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. 

„Ja!", bestätigte Snape, „Sie wissen doch, wie so etwas geht."

„Natürlich weiß ich das," sagte Harry, bevor er seinen Zauberstab nahm und die Tür mit einem Schweigezauber belegte. 

„Mister Potter, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden," begann Snape, „Voldemort ist wütend und ich bezweifle, dass er sich schnell wieder beruhigt. In unserem eigenen Interesse sollten wir mit den Unverzeihlichen weitermachen."

„Ja," stimmte Harry zu, „Ab Sonntag Abend wäre ich wieder frei."

„Ich meinte damit unverzüglich," verbesserte Snape. 

„Heute?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Sie haben doch sowieso nichts mehr vor," erwiderte Snape, „Von Mister Malfoy können sie sich noch morgen verabschieden...Morgen werde ich ihnen frei geben."

„Wie großzügig," murmelte Harry sarkastisch. 

Snape ignorierte Harrys Gemurmel und begann einige Pergamentrollen zusammen zu rollen. 

„Warum haben sie mich dann nicht gleich in ihre Wohnung gebeten?", fragte Harry, „Jetzt muss ich den ganzen Weg wieder hinauf gehen."

„Sie waren fast eine Woche im Koma! Da schadet ihnen ein bisschen Sport nicht," meinte Snape. 

„Aber..."

„Und ich werde sie nicht mehr alleine in meine Wohnung lassen," fügte Snape hinzu und murmelte leise: „Wily hält sich seit dem für einen Wachhund."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. 

Er wusste, dass Snape ihm die Sache mit dem Fast- Einbruch übel nahm. 

„Hier," sagte Snape und drückte Harry einen Stapel Pergamentrollen in die Hand. 

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Harry verwirrt als er an einer den Namen _Neville Longbottom_ lesen konnte. 

„Das sind die Aufgaben ihrer Klassenkameraden. Ich werde sie mir durchsehen, während sie sich weiterhin vor der Spinne lächerlich machen. Und was sie damit tun sollen? Jetzt denken sie mal scharf nach. Nach was sieht es aus?", fragte Snape sarkastisch. 

„Ich soll sie tragen," vermutete Harry. 

„Sie sind ein Blitzmerker, Potter," schnarrte Snape und ging voraus. 

Durch die vielen Pergamentrollen war Harrys Gesicht völlig bedeckt und ihn hätte auch niemand erkannt, wenn ihnen jemand begegnet wäre. 

„Hallo Parselmund," wurde Harry von der Bildschlange gegrüßt, „Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Narzisse," murmelte Snape und das Portrait klappte zur Seite. 

Harry fragte sich wirklich, wann dieser endlich sein Passwort ändern würde. 

Snape stoppte nicht, sondern führte ihn geradewegs die Wendeltreppe hinunter. 

Der Raum hatte sich nicht geändert. 

Zur Seite gerückte Kesseln, ein Tisch mit Glaskäfig und die Fackeln, die nur spärlich Licht schenkten. 

„So kann man ja nichts lesen," beschwerte sich Snape und klatschte einmal in die Hände und die Fackeln wurden so hell, dass Harry fast die Augen schließen musste. 

„Wily," stöhnte Snape, als er den kleinen Fuchs inmitten des Raumes sah.

„Hier unten hast du nichts verloren," sagte Snape, während er sich zu Wily hinunterbeugte und ihn zärtlich hinter den Ohren kraulte. 

Wily genoss einige Zeit diese Streicheleinheiten, bevor er sich Harry zuwandte und diesen ausführlichst beschnupperte. 

„Wily, das ist nur Potter," meinte Snape, „Den brauchst du nicht beschnüffeln. Der ist unwichtig."

Wily schnüffelte trotzdem noch ein wenig, bevor er daran die Lust verlor und die Wendeltreppe hinauf rannte. 

„Er ist süß," sagte Harry. 

Snape verdrehte auf diesen Satz Harrys die Augen und befreite danach die Spinne aus dem Glaskäfig. 

„Fangen sie an," befahl Snape, „Ich werde derweil Longbottom fertig machen."

Während Snape begann die Aufgaben zu kontrollieren, durchfuhr Harry plötzlich ein Gedanke. 

„Verzeihen sie Professor, aber wenn sie nur dasitzen und Aufgaben korrigieren, dann bräuchte ich sie doch gar nicht um die Unverzeihlichen zu üben. Das könnte ich auch in meinem Schlafsaal tun," überlegte Harry. 

„Das Schloss ist seit diesem Jahr mit einem Unverzeihlichen- Finder ausgestattet. Sobald sie einen Unverzeihlichen nur aussprechen, der nicht mal funktionieren muss, wird bei Albus und in der Auroren- Abteilung des Ministerium ein Alarm ausgelöst und sie landen schneller in Askaban als sie denken können," erklärte Snape, „Es sei denn sie wollen nur bei Vollmond üben, denn dann ist dieser _Finder_ außer Betrieb. Aber dann würden sie nur einmal im Monat üben können."

„Und weshalb geht hier kein Alarm los?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Das ist mein Geheimnis," antwortete Snape einfach und wandte sich dann wieder den Aufgaben zu. 

„Zabini ist ein Nachhilfe- Talent," murmelte Snape anerkennend und legte Nevilles Aufgabe zur Seite und nahm sich eine andere Pergamentrolle. 

Harry versuchte sich nur auf die Spinne vor ihm zu konzentrieren; stellte sich fest vor, wie er sie unterwerfen würde und sagte deutlich: „Imperio!"

Doch es kamen nur seine ihm schon bekannten Funken.

„Potter, strengen sie sich an," sagte Snape gelangweilt und auch ein wenig abwesend. 

Er achtete eigentlich kaum auf Harry, sondern strich gerade in Rons Aufsatz sämtliche Sätze durch und eine deutliche Genugtuung erschien in seinem Gesicht. 

„Imperio, Imperio, Imperio," rief Harry und wedelte wild mit seinem Stab. 

„Potter, sie benehmen sich wie ein Erstklässler," meinte Snape, „Obwohl sogar die inzwischen schon von Flitwick gelernt haben, wie man den Zauberstab schwingen soll."

„Ich werde das nie schaffen," jammerte Harry, „Wahrscheinlich bin ich zu jung oder zu blöd."

„Wohl eher das Zweite," sagte Snape. 

„Warum geben sie mir eigentlich Unterricht, wenn sie genau wissen, dass ich es nicht schaffe?", fragte Harry ernst und drehte sich zu Snape um. 

Dieser atmete tief ein, bevor er seinen Federkiel zur Seite legte und resigniert antwortete: „Potter, sie sind weder blöd noch unbegabt. Ich denke sie haben zu viel um die Ohren um sich auf das Wesentliche in diesem Zauber zu konzentrieren. Blacks Mission, Mister Malfoys Abschied..."

„Aber wenn ich dafür wirklich zu jung bin?", fragte Harry. 

„Der Patronus- Zauber," erinnerte ihn Snape, „Normalerweise schafft man diesen erst mit 19/20 und jetzt wiederholen sie, dass sie für einen einfachen Imperius zu jung sind."

„Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes," meinte Harry. 

„Da irren sie sich," korrigierte Snape, „Der Patronus ist schwerer zu erlernen als der Imperius."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Natürlich!", antwortete Snape, „Jemanden zu unterwerfen ist wesentlich einfacher als eine glückliche Erinnerung zu finden und sich genau auf diese zu konzentrieren."

Harry wunderte sich innerlich darüber, dass Snape ihm Mut gemacht hatte, aber er sprach ihn nicht darauf an. 

Snape würde schon seine Gründe haben. 

Harry wandte sich wieder zu der Spinne und sagte: „Imperio!"

Doch es funktionierte wieder nicht. 

Er versuchte es noch die nächsten Stunden, bis ihn plötzlich ein Geräusch von den oberen Räumen ablenkte. 

Selbst Snape schien es zu hören, da er von Hermiones Aufgabe wegsah und verwirrt zur Wendeltreppe blickte. 

Das Geräusch wurde lauter und plötzlich stürmte Wily die Treppe hinunter.

In seinem Maul hatte er eine kleine Eule, die sich verzweifelt zu befreien versuchte. 

„Wily! Aus," schrie Snape und befreite die kleine Eule aus dem Maul des Fuchses. 

Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und blickte immer zu Wily, der sie mit hungrigen Augen ansah. 

Sie wollte auch nicht den mitgebrachten Brief hergeben; sie krallte sich an diesen als wäre das ihr einziger Rettungsring in einem riesigen Meer. 

„Wily," versuchte Harry ihn zu rufen, „Komm mal her."

Zu seiner Überraschung tapste der Fuchs wirklich zu ihm, worauf ihn Harry in die Arme nahm und zu streicheln begann. 

Die Eule schien sich dadurch wieder zu beruhigen und gab den Brief frei. 

So schnell sie konnte, flatterte sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf und Wily blickte ihr enttäuscht hinterher. 

Snape schenkte Harry und seinem Fuchs nur einen verwunderten Blick, bevor er den Brief öffnete. 

Harry streichelte Wily weiterhin, während er Snape beobachtete, der bei jedem gelesenen Satz bleicher wurde. 

„Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt, als sich Snape geschockt auf seinem Stuhl niederließ und mit seinen Gedanken wo anders zu sein schien. 

„Das geht sie nichts an," zischte Snape.

„Narcissa," vermutete Harry. 

„Ich sagte, das geht sie nichts an," wiederholte Snape. 

„Draco hat von ihr einen merkwürdigen Brief erhalten in dem sie ihm geschrieben hat, dass sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hat und er ihr nicht böse sein soll," erzählte Harry.

„Eine Entscheidung getroffen? Oh ja. Das kann man sagen," Snape lachte falsch. 

„Möchten sie darüber reden?", fragte Harry und konnte sich innerlich ohrfeigen. 

Er sprach hier immerhin mit Severus Snape, dem Professor den er am meisten hasste und von dem er auch am meisten gehasst wurde. 

„Würden sie es Mister Malfoy weitererzählen?", fragte Snape. 

„Nein! Ich werde es für mich behalten," versprach Harry. 

Snape murmelte etwas undeutliches und senkte dann seinen Blick. 

„Verzeihung, Professor. Ich habe sie nicht ganz verstanden," gestand Harry. 

„Sie ist schwanger," sagte Snape dieses Mal klar und deutlich. 

„Von ihnen?", fragte Harry geschockt.   
Das war das Letzte mit dem er gerechnet hatte, gleich nach einer Bitte um Ballettstunden.

„Ja," antwortete Snape und wirkte irgendwie verzweifelt, „Wenn es von Lucius wäre, gäbe es wohl kaum Probleme."

„Draco bekommt einen Bruder oder eine Schwester?", fragte Harry begeistert, „Vielleicht tut es ihm mal ganz gut nicht alles für sich zu haben."

„Das Kind ist von **mir**," wiederholte Snape, „Lucius wird es kaum akzeptieren...Sie ist abgehauen."

„Abgehauen?", fragte Harry. 

„Aus Malfoy Manor! Sie wollte mir nicht schreiben wo sie jetzt ist aus Angst, dass der Brief abgefangen wird," erklärte Snape. 

„Aber wenn sie nicht mehr in Malfoy Manor ist, muss Draco die Ferien allein mit seinem Vater verbringen," überlegte Harry besorgt, „Sie denken doch nicht, dass er das überleben wird."

„Lucius wird ihn nicht umbringen," versicherte Snape, „Dazu kenne ich ihn zu lange. Es wäre gegen die Familien- Ehre der Malfoys, wenn er seinen eigenen Sohn töten würde. Ganz zu schweigen vom Ministerium. Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Mister Malfoy überlebt das."

„Mit Fluchverletzungen und blauen Flecken?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Hören sie mal, Potter. Sollten sie Mister Malfoy irgendetwas davon erzählen, werde ich ihnen einmal zeigen wie ein richtiger _Avada Kedavra _funktioniert," drohte Snape, „Und nun gehen sie. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht."

Harry gab die Spinne in den Glaskäfig zurück, die mit ihren Beinchen gegen die Wand klopfte als wollte sie sich von Harry verabschieden. 

Er wünschte Snape eine gute Nacht und verließ danach dessen Wohnung. 

Den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm fragte er sich wie Draco die Nachricht von Snape, seiner Mutter und dem Kind aufnehmen und vor allem wann er es erfahren würde.

Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Snape seine Drohung wahrmachen würde, daher musste Draco darauf warten bis ihm seine Mutter die Wahrheit schrieb. 

„Harry," grüßte ihn auf einmal ein Mädchen und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. 

Als das Mädchen aus dem Schatten trat, erkannte er dieses als Cho Chang. 

„Was machst du um diese Zeit noch draußen? Solltest du nicht in Ravenclaw sein?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin!" Cho zeigte auf ihr silbernes Abzeichen, „Ich darf noch unterwegs sein. Was ist mit dir? Wenn dich Snape oder Filch erwischen, wirst du Strafarbeiten bekommen."

„Ähm...ich...ich war bei Remus," log Harry. 

„Professor Black? Er ist dein Patenonkel oder?" erkundigte sich Cho. 

„Äh nein. Sirius ist mein Patenonkel. Remus ist nur ein...," Er überlegte kurz. 

„Ein Stiefpatenonkel?", fragte Cho amüsiert. 

„Gibt es so was überhaupt?", wollte Harry wissen. 

Cho zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Hör mal," wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema, „Das mit dem Spiel am Samstag tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich auffangen sollen, aber es ging so schnell. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, dass das nur ein Trick von dir ist. Du hast immerhin schon verrücktere Stunts bei Spielen gemacht und als ich bemerkt habe, dass es ernst ist, war es schon zu spät."

„Ist doch kein Problem," beruhigte Harry das Mädchen. 

„Aber so musste ich mich nicht ganz lächerlich machen," witzelte Cho, „Denn dass du den Schnatz gefangen hättest, ist doch klar."

„So bin ich auf ihn hinauf gefallen," grinste Harry. 

„Wenigstens hast du ihn nicht wieder verschluckt," kicherte Cho. 

„Aber die Schluck- Taktik ist sehr wirkungsvoll," sagte Harry und versuchte dabei ernst zu wirken. 

Cho lächelte kurz und fragte dann: „Das zwischen dir und Malfoy...ähm...ist das was ernstes?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „Ziemlich ernst..."

„Mmm," machte Cho, „Und bleibt ihr zusammen?"

„Ja, wieso?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Na ja..." Sie lächelte verlegen, „Also trennt ihr euch nicht, wenn er nach Durmstrang geht? Ihr versucht eine Fernbeziehung?"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Das weiß doch inzwischen die ganze Schule," antwortete Cho schulternzuckend, „Parkinson, Zabini und noch so ein paar Slytherins wollten eine Überraschungsabschiedsparty für Malfoy geben, aber irgendwer hat geplaudert. Jetzt ist es eine offizielle Abschiedsparty."

„Wann?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Morgen Abend," sagte Cho, „Es ist quasi jeder eingeladen, der reinblütig ist und der nicht vor hat den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum in die Luft zu sprengen...Ich überlege auch schon, ob ich hin gehen soll."

„Du magst Draco nicht," erinnerte Harry das Mädchen. 

„Es geht hier nicht um mögen! Es geht um eine Party," erklärte Cho, „Seit man Hogsmeade gesperrt hat, ist es hier so langweilig...Gehst du hin?"

„Muss ich wohl, immerhin geht es um **meinen** Freund," antwortete Harry. 

„Was machst du wenn er in Durmstrang jemand anderen findet?", fragte Cho, „Dann wärest du wieder frei!"

„1. Er findet keinen anderen," begann Harry, aber Cho unterbrach ihn: „Das weißt du nicht. Vielleicht findet er jemanden, der besser zu ihm passt. Du kennst doch Slytherins! Sie verraten einen schnell, wenn es für sie von Vorteil ist."

„2. Kann dir das doch egal sein, oder?", fuhr Harry fort. 

„Ähm...weißt du...ich mag dich," gestand sie ihm leise und wurde dabei rot wie eine Tomate. 

„Und was war dann das mit George?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Er ist ein Freund von dir," antwortete Cho. 

„Und Cedric?", fragte Harry. 

Chos Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in Sekunden von rot zu weiß. 

„Ich...ich..." Tränen entstanden in ihren Augen, „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und murmelte: „Gute Nacht Harry. Wenn du es dir anders überlegen solltest: Du weißt ja inzwischen wo der Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraum liegt."

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 

Harry blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, bis er endlich zum Gryffindor- Turm ging. 

Das Portrait Godrics hang etwas schief an der Wand und Godric lag mit Umhängen zugedeckt friedlich schlafend an Salazars Brust gekuschelt. 

Hingegen war Salazar putzmunter und betrachtete Harry kritisch. 

„Du erzählst niemanden, was du gesehen hast oder ich verbreite das Gerücht du seiest mein wahrer Erbe," drohte er. 

„Voldemort ist dein Erbe," erwiderte Harry wenig beeindruckt. 

„Du kannst ja auch mit Voldemort verwandt sein," meinte Salazar. 

„Kann ich nicht," widersprach Harry. 

„Wir beide wissen das, aber der Rest der Schule nicht." In Salazars Gesicht erschien ein hinterhältiges Grinsen und nun wusste Harry auch, woher alle Slytherins dieses Grinsen hatten. 

„Und wenn die Schüler noch wie zu meiner Zeit sind...," fuhr Salazar fort, „...werden sie alles glauben, solange sie nicht selbst beschuldigt werden."

„Nicht drohen, Zar," nuschelte Godric verschlafen. 

„_Gebrochenes Herz,_" sagte Harry. 

„Nicht mehr," murmelte Godric und gab den Durchgang frei. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung befand sich noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum und dieser vertiefte sich gerade in _Die Grundlagen der Zauberkunst_. 

„Neville, was machst du noch auf?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ich muss meine Noten verbessern," erklärte Neville. 

„Weshalb?", fragte Harry. 

„Damit mich Hermione mag," antwortete Neville, „Und vielleicht geht sie dann auch mit mir aus....Und Zaubertränke darf ich nur in den Kerkerräumen üben, deswegen lerne ich Zauberkunst."

„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, denkst du, dass dich Hermione mögen wird, wenn du in allen Fächern gut bist," wiederholte Harry. 

„Ja! Sie wird mich sicher wahrnehmen, wenn ich bei den ZAGs besser als sie bin," meinte Neville. 

„Ja und zwar um dich danach zu köpfen, weil sie nicht die Beste war," sagte Harry. 

„Mach dich nur darüber lustig," murmelte Neville beleidigt. 

„Neville," seufzte Harry, „Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?"

„Gute Nacht, Harry," sagte Neville kühl und für ihn schien dieses Gespräch damit sein Ende erreicht zu haben. 

Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er sich entschloss den Jungen allein zu lassen. 

Wenn er glaubte, dass ein bisschen lernen etwas bringen sollte, würde er sich nicht einmischen. 

Leise betrat er den Schlafsaal um keinen der anderen Jungen zu wecken. 

Bis auf Nevilles Bett waren bei allen die Vorhänge zugezogen. 

Er zog sich schnell um und öffnete die Vorhänge seines Bettes und erstarrte als er in diesem seinen blonden Slytherin fand. 

„Draco?", flüsterte Harry, „Was machst du hier?"

Doch der Slytherin schlief schon so tief, dass er nichts mehr hörte. 

Verwirrt krabbelte Harry zu ihm ins Bett und Draco kuschelte sich instinktiv an ihn. 

„Ein sehr merkwürdiger Tag," murmelte Harry, bevor er selbst die Augen schloss und einschlief. 

TBC


	71. Der letzte Tag

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Tja, das ist der nächste Teil. Mir persönlich gefällt er überhaupt nicht, aber ich hatte nicht die Lust alles nochmals zu schreiben. Dafür verspreche ich, dass der nächste Teil besser und wieder spannender wird. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Takuto-kun, Ralna Malfoy, sweetkitty04, Nevathiel, brisana-brownie, Sailam, anettemargarete, Morgenstern, Blue, DirtyHarry, mrsgaladriel, Sunnylein, Kirilein, hermy24, Queen of Nightfever, Mausi-chan, Yumiko-chan, tinkita, ghostbat, Merilflower, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bele, Mieronna und Mellin. *allefestknuddel*

@Bellatrix Lestrange: Fière gefällt mir wirklich. Danke für den Tipp. Ich denke, dass ich den Phönix tatsächlich so nennen werde. 

@Mieronna: Na ja, wieso soll es bei Gemälden nicht gehen? Die können doch nicht den ganzen Tag in die Luft schauen, die brauchen doch auch Abwechslung. *g*

@tinkita: Eigentlich wollte ich sie mit Harry verkuppeln...Ne, kleiner Scherz...oder habe ich das doch ernst gemeint? *fiesbin*

@anettemargarete: Nur die Briefe, da die Geschichte nicht in Dracos Sicht geschrieben ist. 

@brisana- brownie: Ich tendiere jetzt zu Fière. Den Tipp habe ich durch eine E-Mail bekommen und irgendwie bin ich von diesem Namen begeistert. 

***************************************************************************

Der nächste Tag kam für Harry viel zu schnell. 

Jemand hatte die Vorhänge um sein Bett geöffnet und so strahlten die Sonnenstrahlen direkt in sein Gesicht. 

Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in ein Paar grau- blauer Augen. 

„Morgen Draco," nuschelte Harry und versuchte nochmals einzuschlafen. 

„Wo warst du gestern?", fragte ihn Draco und somit konnte Harry das Einschlafen vergessen. 

„Spazieren," antwortete Harry. 

„Ich hätte mitgehen können," meinte Draco. 

„Du bist doch nicht sauer, oder?", fragte Harry unsicher. 

„Nein," sagte Draco und setzte sich langsam auf, „Aber ich habe gehofft, dass du die letzten Tage mit mir verbringst."

„Tue ich auch," versicherte Harry, „Heute gehöre ich dir."

„Dann gehen wir frühstücken," befahl Draco grinsend und begann sich anzuziehen. 

Harry tat es ihm gleich und kurze Zeit später verließen sie den Schlafsaal. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte Harry Neville erkennen, der auf seinem Buch _Die Grundlagen der Zauberkunst_ eingeschlafen war. 

„Morgen Harry! Morgen Draco," grüßte Godric die beiden freundlich, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. 

Salazar saß an Godric angelehnt und murmelte nur etwas unverständliches. 

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Salazar," grüßte Harry den Blonden. 

„Habe ich dir erlaubt mich zu duzen?", fragte Salazar kühl. 

„Wenn du noch kühler wärest, könnte man dich zur Eisverwahrung verwenden," meinte Godric lächelnd. 

„Sie sind Salazar Slytherin?", fragte Draco begeistert, „Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Ich habe mich ihnen gestern gar nicht vorstellen können, weil mich das Wiesel- Mädchen sofort hinein gelassen hat."

„Und warum sollte ich mich für dich interessieren?", fragte Salazar und erst dann fiel sein Blick auf Dracos Wappen. 

„Du bist in Slytherin?", fragte Salazar sofort freundlich. 

„Ja! Draco Malfoy," wiederholte Draco seinen Namen. 

„Malfoy? Soso," murmelte Salazar, „Ich kannte einen Malfoy. Er ging mit mir in eine Schule und als wir Hogwarts gründeten, schickte er seinen kleinen Bruder zu uns."

„Das kann schon sein," meinte Draco, „Jeder Malfoy war bis jetzt in Hogwarts."

„Ein merkwürdiges Kind," fuhr Salazar fort, „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so begeistert von Zaubertränke war."     

„Oh ja," gluckste Harry, „Der ist bestimmt mit dir verwandt, Draco."

„Ist das der Slytherin mit dem du zusammen bist?", fragte Salazar an Harry gewandt.

„Ja," antwortete Harry stolz. 

„Pass auf Ravenclaws auf," flüsterte Salazar zu Draco, der daraufhin nickte. 

„Können wir frühstücken gehen?", bat Harry. 

„Es war mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen, Mister Slytherin," sagte Draco. 

„Nenn mich Zar," bot Salazar an. 

„Okay. Auf wiedersehen, Zar," verabschiedete sich Draco und ging mit Harry weiter. 

„Ein sehr netter Mann," sagte Draco, als sie sich kurz vor der großen Halle befanden, „Ich verstehe gar nicht woher sein schlechter Ruf kommt."

„_Little King_," schlug Harry vor. 

„Kenne ich nicht," meinte Draco, „Aber bevor dieser Lügen über Zar verbreitet, sollte er ihn erstmals kennen lernen."

„_Little King_ ist...," Harry winkte ab, „Ach vergiss es."

„Du sitzt doch bei mir oder?", fragte Draco als sie die große Halle betraten und Harry schon zum Gryffindor- Tisch gehen wollte. 

Er drehte sich wieder um und folgte Draco zum Slytherin- Tisch, an dem er sich zwischen Draco und Morag McDougal setzte. 

Ihm gegenüber saß Theodore Nott, der ihn mit starrem Blick beobachtete. 

„Du kommst doch zur Abschiedsparty von Draco?", wurde Harry von Morag gefragt. 

„Ähm..."

„Ach so!", Morag schlug sich an die Stirn, „Du weißt doch noch gar nichts davon. Du warst ja ohnmächtig."

„Ich habe aber schon davon gehört," sagte Harry. 

„Es beginnt schon um sechs. Abendessen gibt es im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum und es wird wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht durchgehen," erklärte Morag, „Eingeladen ist jeder der reinblütig ist und uns keinen Streich spielen will."

Draco räusperte sich und Morag fügte hinzu: „Granger ist eine Ausnahme. Die darf auch kommen."

„Hermione darf auch kommen?", staunte Harry und sah Draco verwirrt an. 

„Na ja...sie ist...," stammelte Draco verlegen, „Sie ist...Sie war sehr hilfsbereit. Ohne sie hätte ich den Stoff in Arithmantik nie nachgeholt. Das ist meine Art _Danke_ zu sagen."

„Von euch Gryffindors haben sich inzwischen schon einige gemeldet," fuhr Morag fort, „Weasley, weil ihn Blaise eingeladen hat. Die Weasley- Zwillinge, wobei George wahrscheinlich nur wegen dem Alkohol kommt. Patil, Jordan und Bell."

„Dann fühlst du dich nicht so allein," sagte Pansy. 

„Im schlimmsten Fall kann er sich ja mit Theo unterhalten," witzelte Millicent, „Dann braucht er keine Angst vor blöden Sprüchen zu haben."

Sie kicherte ein wenig darüber bis Theodore seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. 

„Schon gut, Theo!" Sie hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände, „War doch nur ein Scherz."

Theodore schenkte ihr noch einen bösen Blick, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. 

„Er war immer schon merkwürdig," wisperte Morag. 

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein warnender Blick von Theodore reichte um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

„Übrigens ist das Bild fertig," sagte Pansy stolz, „Willst du es sehen, bevor es Draco bekommt?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry schnell. 

„Wie du willst," murmelte Pansy und aß schweigend weiter. 

„Bill Weasley erwartet uns in zehn Minuten am Eingangsportal," sagte auf einmal Draco. 

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Letzter Ausflug nach Hogsmeade! Sondererlaubnis von Dumbledore! Du darfst auch mit," erklärte Draco. 

„Er durfte eine Person auswählen und er hat dich gewählt," grummelte Pansy, „Dabei brauche ich unbedingt etwas aus _Helenas Kosmetik_."

„Was denn? Vielleicht kann ich es dir mitnehmen," bot Harry an. 

„Nein," rief Draco entsetzt, „Kannst du nicht."

Er packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn schleunigst aus der großen Halle. 

Er stoppte nicht bis sie am Eingangsportal angekommen waren. 

„Was sollte das gerade?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Du hast angeboten etwas für Pansy mitzunehmen," erklärte Draco panisch, „Du darfst niemals Pansy so etwas anbieten. Sie würde dir eine zehn Meterlange Liste für jedes Geschäft in die Hand drücken und dir dann nie das Geld zurückgeben, weil du ihr ja den _falschen Lippenstift _oder _die goldenen Ohrringe statt den Silbernen _besorgt hast. Ich kenne sie seit über zehn Jahren. Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass du ihr niemals so etwas anbieten darfst."

„Okay! Ich habe es verstanden! Niemals höflich zu Pansy sein," sagte Harry. 

„Nein," verbesserte Draco, „Nur niemals für sie einkaufen gehen."

„Ihr seid schon da?", fragte Bill überrascht, als er mit Katie Bell das Schloss betrat. 

„Offensichtlich ja," antwortete Draco sarkastisch. 

„Du musst gehen?", fragte Katie traurig. 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da," versprach Bill und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, bevor sie lächelnd zur großen Halle lief. 

„Sie ist minderjährig," murmelte Draco.

„Bitte?", fragte Bill.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt," versicherte Draco. 

Bill betrachtete ihn zwar skeptisch, doch er sprach ihn nicht darauf an, sondern bat die beiden nur ihm zu folgen. 

Das Wetter hatte sich über die Woche nicht sonderlich gebessert. 

Es schneite immer noch stark und Harry kuschelte sich fest in seinen Umhang, damit er nicht so fror. 

Draco hingegen schien von diesem Wetter begeistert zu sein.

Er strahlte wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Lutscher bekommen hatte. 

„Also hier habt ihr eure Ausgangsscheine," sagte Bill als sie das Ende der Barriere erreicht hatten. 

„Ich werde euch nicht wieder abholen, aber vor Nachteinbruch seid ihr wieder im Schloss oder es hagelt Strafarbeiten," erklärte Bill und ging zum Schloss zurück. 

Harry und Draco verließen die Schutzbarriere und gingen nach Hogsmeade.

Trotz des Fehlens an Hogwarts- Schüler waren die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes überfüllt. 

„Was hältst du von einem Butterbier," schlug Draco vor und zeigte auf die _drei Besen_. 

„Großartige Idee," stimmte Harry begeistert zu, „Ich habe das schon seit Monaten nicht mehr getrunken."

Sie betraten das Lokal und wurden sofort überschwänglich von Madam Rosmerta begrüßt. 

„Hogwarts- Schüler," freute sie sich, „Ich sehe euch ja nur noch so selten. Setzt euch, setzt euch. Ich bringe euch alles. Heute müsst ihr nicht selbst bestellen. Setzt euch. Ich komme gleich zu euch."

Und schon wuselte sie zu ihrem nächsten Kunden. 

„Eine sehr merkwürdige Frau," sagte Draco, während er sich einen Tisch mit Blick auf die verschneiten Straßen aussuchte, der mit einem kleinen Busch von den anderen Tischen abgeschirmt wurde. 

Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und bereute es sofort, als er ihm zwei sehr bekannte Stimmen vom Nachbarstisch hörte. 

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco verwirrt, als Harry versuchte sich hinter dem Busch zu verstecken. 

„Pst," machte Harry und lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden ehemaligen Quidditch- Kapitäne. 

„Oliver, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wir beide wissen, dass das nur wegen deinen Eltern ist," sagte soeben Marcus. 

„Du weißt gar nichts," zischte Oliver. 

„Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass du ohne einen Grund mit mir Schloss gemacht hast und dich jetzt mit dieser Charlotte triffst," erwiderte Marcus. 

„Spionierst du mir nach?", fragte Oliver, „Dich geht es überhaupt nichts an mit wem ich mich treffe. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und ich verstehe sowieso nicht warum du nicht endlich aus Hogwarts verschwindest."

„Und so einen Job aufgeben?", Marcus lachte kurz, „Da müsste ich schon ganz blöd sein."

„Ich versuche darauf nichts zu sagen," meinte Oliver kühl. 

Harry hörte einen lauten Knall und vermutete, dass Marcus mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte. 

„Oliver! Was weißt du schon über sie?", fragte Marcus wütend. 

„Sie isst gerne Austern, sie liebt Australien und sie ist genauso von Quidditch begeistert wie ich," antwortete Oliver. 

„Ja und sie war in Ravenclaw," fügte Marcus hinzu. 

„Das auch," gab ihm Oliver recht. 

„Du verlässt mich tatsächlich für eine Ravenclaw? Da wäre mir ja noch Percy Weasley lieber gewesen," sagte Marcus.

„Ich habe dich schon verlassen," erinnerte ihn Oliver. 

„Du weißt gar nicht was ich alles für dich getan hätte und habe," brüllte Marcus, „Ich habe jegliche Slytherin- Würde verloren, als ich mit einem Gryffindor zusammen gegangen bin. Ich habe extra meinen Job gekündigt damit ich bei dir sein kann. Ich habe meine Zähne richten lassen weil du es wolltest..."

„Irgendwann hättest du das sowieso getan," unterbrach ihn Oliver, „Und nun sei gefälligst still. Charlotte ist hier."

Harry sah eine junge hübsche braunhaarige Frau, die in ihrer einen Hand einen Besen und in der anderen eine Handtasche trug, direkt zum Tisch der beiden ehemaligen Kapitäne gehen.

„Olli," grüßte sie Oliver freundlich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. 

Harry sah durch die Blätter des Busches wie Marcus sein Gesicht in Ekel verzog. 

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie. 

„Ähm...Charlotte. Erinnerst du dich noch an Marcus Flint, der Slytherin- Kapitän. Marcus, das ist Charlotte Hunter," stellte Oliver die beiden vor. 

„Marcus," sagte Charlotte überrascht, „Ihr beiden habt euch doch gehasst. Was macht ihr dann hier zusammen?"

„Ich bin sein Ex und wollte ihn gerade zurück gewinnen," antwortete Marcus ehrlich. 

„Ollis Ex?", wunderte sich Charlotte, „Er hat mir nichts von dir erzählt."

„Welch Wunder," sagte Marcus sarkastisch. 

„Wolltest du nicht gehen?", fragte Oliver. 

„Stimmt! Ich muss Jordan noch ein Interview über das Spiel geben," verabschiedete sich Marcus kühl, „Wir sehen uns dann im Schloss, Professor Wood."

Als Marcus an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam, wollte sich Harry schon unter dem Tisch verstecken, aber Marcus hatte die beiden schon entdeckt. 

„Wir sehen uns dann bei deiner Abschiedsfeier Draco," sagte Marcus und verschwand.

Dadurch bemerkte sie auch Oliver und Harry winkte ihm nur kurz peinlich berührt zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Draco zuwandte. 

„Das war also der Trennungsgrund," murmelte Draco, „Wage es nicht mich wegen einer Ravenclaw zu verlassen."

„Und du wage es nicht mich wegen eines Durmstrang- Schüler oder Schülerin zu verlassen," erwiderte Harry. 

„Kann ich nicht versprechen," grinste Draco, „Vielleicht finde ich etwas besseres als dich."

„Unmöglich," sagte Harry von sich selbst überzeugt. 

„Das ist wahr," meinte Draco und beugte sich vor um ihn kurz zu küssen. 

Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit sie bei Rosmerta verbrachten, aber als sie das Lokal verließen schneite es noch mehr als vorher. 

„Bescheuertes Wetter," jammerte Harry. 

„Ich finde es großartig," erwiderte Draco. 

„Dann kannst du dich ja auf Durmstrang freuen," meinte Harry. 

„Warum?", fragte Draco verwirrt. 

„Wie kalt es hier auch sein mag, in Durmstrang ist es kälter," versicherte Harry. 

„Ich weiß," sagte Draco, „Ich habe mit Viktor gesprochen. Wusstest du, dass es in Durmstrang keine Häuser gibt?"

„Nein," gestand Harry, „Das war mir nicht bekannt."

„Er behauptet auch, dass das Klima zwischen den Schülern viel besser ist als bei uns," erzählte Draco weiter. 

„Das glaube ich," sagte Harry, „Wenn es bei uns keine Häuser gäbe, wären wir wahrscheinlich auch alle befreundet."

„Ich wäre selbst dann nicht mit dem Wiesel befreundet, wenn ich nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre," widersprach Draco. 

„Tu nicht so," bat Harry grinsend, „Ich weiß doch, dass du Ron magst."

„Tue ich nicht," entgegnete Draco. 

„Tust du doch," beharrte Harry. 

„Er kann gut Schach spielen," sagte Draco, „Aber das ist das einzige Positive an ihm."

Harry schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und folgte Draco in den nächsten Laden, der sich als _Honigtopf_ herausstellte. 

Ihm kam es vor als würde Draco den halben Laden leer kaufen, denn als sie nach über einer Stunde wieder auf die Straßen traten, hatte jeder von ihnen zwei Säckchen in den Händen.

Draco kaufte auch noch über zehn Bücher und unzählige Zeitschriften über Zaubertränke, bevor sie endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnten. 

Inzwischen ging auch schon langsam die Sonne unter und sie mussten sich beeilen um ihr Versprechen gegenüber Bill einzuhalten. 

Sie betraten das Schloss in dem Moment als die Sonne unterging und Filch blickte sie sauer an. 

Er hatte sich wohl schon auf die Strafarbeiten gefreut. 

„Ich bringe nur die Sachen in mein Zimmer und danach können wir..." Draco stoppte als er den völlig überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin sah. 

„Oh Mist," fluchte er leise, „Heute ist die Feier."

„Draco Schatz," flötete Pansy und fiel ihm um den Hals, „Gut, dass du da bist. Wir haben schon gedacht, dass du uns allein lässt."

„Allein?", fragte Draco skeptisch und betrachtete die Anwesenden. 

„Ganz allein," kicherte Pansy. 

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte Draco ungläubig. 

„Nur ein bisschen," gluckste Pansy und torkelte danach zu Millicent, die gerade eine Flasche Feuerwhisky leerte. 

„Ich glaub es nicht," Draco blickte auf seine Uhr, „Es ist gerade mal halb sieben und sie ist schon zu."

„Die Sachen," erinnerte ihn Harry und sie versuchten ohne viel Aufsehen zu den Schlafzimmern zu kommen. 

Zu Harrys Überraschung gelang es ihnen sogar und Draco lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die geschlossene Tür. 

„Ich wollte diese blöde Feier überhaupt nicht," sagte er, „Aber Pansy und Blaise mussten das natürlich planen."

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür und Blaise mit einem Schokofrosch in der Hand betrat das Zimmer. 

„Draco, komm raus," nörgelte Blaise, „Es ist immerhin deine Abschiedsparty."

„Nein," sagte Draco fest, aber Blaise zog ihn einfach mit sich. 

Da es nicht so aussah als wenn Draco bald vor Blaise flüchten konnte, folgte Harry den beiden. 

Sobald Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, beschlagnahmte ihn Millicent und begann mit ihm auf einen Tisch zu tanzen. 

Harry konnte einen Zwiespalt in Dracos Augen entdecken. 

Zum einen wollte er nicht hier sein, aber zum anderen schien er es sehr zu genießen. 

Harry ließ seinen Blick über alle Anwesenden gleiten bis er schließlich George entdeckte, der neben zwei leeren Flaschen Feuerwhisky saß. 

„Hi," grüßte ihn Harry. 

„'lo Harry! Schöner Tag nicht?", lallte George und griff nach einer neuen Flasche. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt. 

„Bestens," sagte George kichernd, „Auch einen Schluck?"

Er bot Harry die Flasche an. 

„Danke," sagte Harry und nahm zögerlich einen Schluck. 

„Sieh dir das an," sprach George und zeigte auf Fred und Parvati, die mit Morag und Alyson Chester Flaschendrehen spielten. 

„Bescheuerte Weiber," jammerte George, „Früher hätten Fred und ich den ganzen Raum hier in die Luft gejagt...Aber nein. Dann kam Cho! Bescheuerte Cho."

Er wurde bei dem letzten Teil lauter als Cho und ihre kichernden Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. 

„Und Fred sucht sich jemand neuen," fuhr George fort, „Und jetzt sind er und Parvati unzertrennlich. Wahrscheinlich können wir unseren Laden auch vergessen. Und alles nur wegen den Frauen. Du warst klug, Harry." Er klang nun wie ein alter Mann, der jeden der es nicht hören wollte seine Lebensgeschichte erzählte, „Du hast dir keine Frau genommen. Du hast dich an Malfoy rangemacht. Das nächste Mal suche ich mir auch einen Kerl. Ron ist immerhin auch mit Blaise glücklich...Denkst du, dass Nott noch frei ist? Der hält wenigstens seine Klappe."

„Ähm...ich denke du solltest darüber erst nachdenken, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist," antwortete Harry. 

„Nott," brüllte George durch den Raum, „Hast du Lust mit mir zu schlafen?"

Theodore zeigte ihm nur den Mittelfinger, bevor er mit einem Buch in Richtung der Schlafzimmer verschwand. 

„Ich denke er mag mich," sagte George stolz. 

„Und Snape ist mein Lieblingslehrer," sagte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Meine ist Sprout," kicherte George und nahm noch einen Schluck. 

„Du bist betrunken," stellte Harry sachlich fest. 

„Du auch bald," gluckste George als Harry noch einen Schluck nahm. 

Mehrere Stunden vergingen; Leute kamen und gingen wieder. 

Sogar Ron war gekommen, allerdings verließ er nach zehn Minuten wieder die Feier und hatte dabei einen sturzbetrunkenen Blaise in seinen Armen. 

„Auf Gryffindor," lallte George und stieß mit Harry an. 

„Auf Gryffindor und die neue Saison," stimmte Harry zu. 

„Wir sind die besten," sagte George. 

„Die Allerbesten," verbesserte Harry. 

„Wir erobern die ganze Welt," überlegte George. 

„Und Hogwarts," fügte Harry hinzu. 

„Hogwarts ist in der ganzen Welt," sagte George glucksend. 

„Nein, ist es nicht," widersprach Harry, „Hogwarts ist nicht in der Welt."

„Und wo ist es dann?", fragte George. 

„Neben Hogsmeade," antwortete Harry. 

„Natürlich," George schlug sich an die Stirn, „Natürlich! Ich habe das völlig vergessen."

„Gut, dass du mich hast," kicherte Harry. 

„Du solltest mal zu Malfoy gehen," schlug George vor, „Sonst wird er noch eifer...eifersüchtig."

Mit Mühe richtete sich Harry auf und torkelte zu seinem Slytherin, der sich gerade mit Viktor Krum unterhielt. 

„Draco," rief Harry begeistert und fiel geradewegs auf den überraschten Slytherin. 

„Ich habe dich lieb," murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich näher an den Blonden. 

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte Draco.

„Nur ein bisschen," gestand Harry. 

„Entschuldige mich kurz," sagte Draco zu Viktor, bevor er Harry einfach aufhob und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trug. 

Er setzte ihn auf seinem Bett ab und begann in seiner Truhe nach etwas zu suchen. 

„Draco," nörgelte Harry, „Komm her."

„Sekunde noch," bat Draco und holte eine Phiole mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit aus seiner Truhe und überreichte diese Harry. 

„Ist das wieder Veritaserum?", fragte Harry skeptisch. 

„Nein," versicherte Draco, „Trink es einfach."

„Prost," kicherte Harry und trank die ganze Phiole in einem Zug aus. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Wirkung setzte ein. 

Das leichte Schwindelgefühl verschwand und es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er nicht gerade vier Flaschen Feuerwhisky mit George getrunken.

„Was war das?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ein Ernüchterungstrank," erklärte Draco, „Es war nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie du dich betrinkst, als wenn jemand gestorben wäre."

„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?", verteidigte sich Harry, „Du warst doch den ganzen Abend nicht bei mir."

„Ach du meine Güte," Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, „Wirst du jetzt den ganzen Februar betrunken sein?"

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn," bat Harry, „Was kann ich dafür, dass deine Leute Alkohol besorgt haben..."

„Ich denke eher das war Snape," unterbrach ihn Draco. 

„Snape?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Snape," bestätigte Draco. 

Draco betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er zur Tür ging und seine Hand auf den Türknopf legte. 

„Einsamkeit," murmelte er und der Türknopf leuchtete kurz auf. 

„Was hast du gemacht?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ich habe das Passwort geändert," antwortete Draco, „Damit uns nicht einmal Zabini stören kann..."

„Wieso? Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry unschuldig. 

„Nun, du hast recht," sagte Draco, „Ich habe dich jetzt wirklich sehr ignoriert. Wir sollten den letzten Abend genießen."

Draco drückte ihn sanft auf das Bett und begann langsam sich und Harry zu entkleiden. 

„Ich werde dich wirklich vermissen," flüsterte Draco bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste. 

Die Hände des Slytherins streichelten an Harry Seiten entlang, während er sich langsam an dem Körper hinunterküsste. 

Als Harry sich aufrichten wollte um Draco an sich zu ziehen, drückte dieser ihn bestimmt zurück. 

„Nicht," flüsterte er, „Genieß es einfach."

Harry entspannte sich sofort und genoss Dracos Lippen auf seinem Körper. 

Er spürte wie Draco leicht an seinen Brustwarzen knabberte und stöhnte leise auf.

Dracos Hände glitten zu seinen Hüften und streichelten diese zärtlich. 

Er küsste sich weiter in Richtung Süden und ließ sich besonderst viel Zeit mit Harrys Bauchnabel. 

Er ließ seine Zunge in diesen wandern und küsste jede Stelle um diesen herum. 

Je weiter Draco nach unten kam, desto größer wurde Harrys Erwartung. 

Würde der Slytherin ihn quälen oder würde er es tatsächlich beenden? 

Er bereute es innerlich, dass er nie den Mut für seine Frage gehabt hatte, wenn Draco einmal wach gewesen war. 

Er spürte Dracos Atem an seinem Glied und konnte nicht anders als genießerisch zu schnurren. 

„Haben wir heute Moonshine bei uns," neckte ihn Draco. 

Draco ließ zuerst seine Zunge über Harrys Glied gleiten bevor er es ganz in den Mund nahm und Harry dadurch Laute der Entzückung entlockte. 

„Nicht aufhören," jammerte Harry als Draco ihn wieder freigab. 

„Schließ die Augen," flüsterte Draco. 

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Tu es einfach," bat Draco. 

Zögerlich folgte Harry den Anweisungen des Slytherins und schloss seine Augen. 

Draco schien sich von ihm zu entfernen und er wollte die Augen schon wieder öffnen, als plötzlich ein Gewicht auf seinem Körper erschien. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung was gerade passierte, doch Draco flüsterte weiterhin, dass er seine Augen nicht öffnen sollte und so ließ er sich einfach überraschen. 

Doch als er eine unglaubliche Enge um sein Glied spürte, riss er überrascht die Augen auf und blickte auf Draco, der ihn soeben ganz in sich aufnahm und ein wenig sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. 

Harry konnte nicht glauben was hier wirklich geschah. 

Er dachte an etwas anderes als an diese wunderbare Hitze um ihn, damit er nicht sofort kam.  

Er wusste er würde das nicht lange durchhalten, dafür war es für ihn einfach zu neu.

Draco wartete noch bis er sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte und beugte sich dann schließlich zu Harry hinunter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Von wegen Kaninchen, was?"

Harry konnte nicht anders als glücklich zu grinsen. 

Draco hatte ihn damals also doch richtig verstanden. 

„Du hättest mir ruhig früher sagen können, dass du es weißt," maulte Harry. 

„Und dir die Überraschung verderben?", erwiderte Draco. 

„Danke," wisperte Harry glücklich und streichelte Dracos Innenschenkel. 

„Bedanke dich hinterher," meinte Draco und begann sich vorsichtig auf ihm zu bewegen. 

Harry bemerkte, dass es Draco doch noch ein wenig schmerzte und lenkte ihn einfach damit ab in dem er ihn im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen streichelte. 

Schon bald schien sich Draco völlig an ihn gewöhnt zu haben, da auch seine Bewegungen schneller wurden und er genießerisch stöhnte. 

Für Harry war es einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl. 

Bei jeder Bewegung glitt er noch tiefer in Draco und er spürte langsam seinen Orgasmus kommen. 

Als schließlich Draco kam und sich in ihm alles zusammen zog, konnte Harry auch nicht mehr und folgte seinem Slytherin kurz darauf. 

„Noch eine Runde gibt es vielleicht nach meiner Rückkehr," flüsterte Draco und löste sich langsam von Harry, bevor er sich neben ihn legte und sich an ihn kuschelte. 

„Gehen wir noch zu deiner Feier zurück?", fragte Harry von dieser Idee unbegeistert.

„Spinnst du?", fragte ihn Draco, „Wir haben nur noch diese Nacht zusammen."

„Und das heißt?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Dass jetzt ich dran bin," grinste Draco. 

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie sich geliebt hatten, doch er wusste wie oft jemand an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte. 

Genau 275 Mal und keiner von diesen aufdringlichen Slytherins hatte es geschafft Draco von ihm los zu bekommen. 

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich zufrieden in Dracos Armen ein. 

*****

Als Harry wieder erwachte stellte er als erstes fest, dass Draco nicht mehr im Bett lag. 

Er richtete sich langsam auf und sah den blonden Slytherin im Zimmer umherwuseln und einige Bücher in seine Truhe geben. 

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry verschlafen. 

„Dir ebenfalls einen schönen Morgen," sagte Draco, „Ich packe meine Sachen. Ich habe dafür noch nie Zeit gefunden...Übrigens wird Blaise den Vita- Trank fertig stellen. Ich habe ihn ihm schon gegeben, also brauchst du dir darüber keine Sorgen machen."

„Aber das könnte ich doch auch," warf Harry ein. 

„Mit Unterstützung von Longbottom ihn in die Luft jagen, das könntest du," entgegnete Draco. 

„Immerhin etwas," meinte Harry. 

Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen, denn zum Glück hatte er sein Gewand letzte Nacht auf einen Sessel und nicht auf den Boden geworfen und daher hatten die Hauselfen auch nichts weggeräumt.

„Wann geht dein Zug?", fragte Harry, da er nirgends eine Uhr entdecken konnte. 

„In einer Stunde," antwortete Draco und schloss seine Truhe. 

Sofort erschienen einige Hauselfen und nahmen diese entgegen. 

„Sagtest du nicht, dass dein Zug erst am Abend fährt?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Da habe ich gelogen," gab Draco zu. 

„Warum?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Unwichtig...Gehen wir frühstücken," wechselte Draco das Thema und verließ sein Zimmer.

„Ich werde das vermissen," seufzte er, während er die Tür schloss. 

„Dafür darfst du dann die Freuden eines Schlafsaales genießen," witzelte Harry. 

„Oh nein," widersprach Draco, „Es gibt in Durmstrang Dreibettzimmer. Das habe ich von Viktor."

Im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin lagen noch einige Schüler, die es gestern Abend nicht mehr in ihre eigenen Häuser geschafft hatten. 

In einer Ecke sah Harry sogar George, der eine leere Flasche Feuerwhisky wie einen Teddybär hielt. 

Auf den Weg in die große Halle begegnete ihnen niemand und auch die Halle war so gut wie leer. 

„Schlafen wohl alle ihren Rausch aus," flüsterte Draco amüsiert. 

Am Slytherin- Tisch saß nur Theodore Nott, der gerade sein Buttermesser massakrierte. 

„Morgen," grüßte ihn Draco und Theodore nickte ihm zu.

Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann entschied er sich ebenfalls an den Slytherin- Tisch zu setzen. 

Er winkte Hermione freundlich zu und begann dann sein Frühstück zu essen. 

Er bemerkte, dass Draco mit Theodore sprach oder so weit man es sprechen nennen konnte. 

Draco redete und Theodore nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf, einmal zerschlug er sogar ein Glas, als Draco von der Quidditch- Saison sprach. 

„Ich nehme an, das bedeutet _nein,_" sagte Draco auf das zerbrochene Glas zeigend. 

Theodore blickte ihn nur erstaunt an und zuckte danach mit seinen Schultern. 

„Du wärest ein guter Kapitän," meinte Draco, „Außerdem bist du ein guter Hüter..."

Theodore schüttelte fest seinen Kopf. 

„Ich habe es Blaise schon gesagt, also versuche dich nicht da rauszuwinden," erzählte Draco, „Du wirst Hüter und basta. Den Kapitän- Posten kannst du meinetwegen Blaise überlassen."

Theodore schaute ihn weiterhin ungläubig an, doch schließlich gab er nach und nickte. 

„Prima!...Habe ich dann alles geregelt?", überlegte Draco, „Der Vita- Trank?...Den hat Blaise.  Den Hüter Posten?...Den hat Theo. Pansys Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke?...Übernimmt Morag. Moonshine?...Bleibt bei Harry....Ich denke ich habe alles geregelt."

„Das ist schön, Mister Malfoy," sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. 

Harry drehte sich um und erkannte Snape, der Draco eine Broschüre überreichte. 

„Da drinnen stehen die wichtigsten Regeln Durmstrangs," erklärte Snape, „Ich hoffe sie werden sich in Durmstrang wohlfühlen."

„Danke Professor," bedankte sich Draco und nahm die Broschüre entgegen. 

Snape sah zu Harry und sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er heute Abend mit den Unverzeihlichen weitermachen wollte. 

Erst als Harry nickte, ging er zum Lehrertisch zurück. 

Nach dem Frühstück wartete Harry mit Draco in der Eingangshalle. 

Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass Draco tatsächlich ging. 

Er hätte ihn wirklich in Gryffindor anbinden sollen. 

„Ich komme ja wieder," beruhigte ihn Draco, der scheinbar seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Aber erst in einem Monat!", erwiderte Harry, „Was soll ich ein Monat ohne dich tun."

„Das Selbe, das du vierzehn Jahre lang ohne mich getan hast," meinte Draco. 

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie ich das ausgehalten habe," scherzte Harry. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Dumbledore und Bill sehen, die zu ihnen kamen. 

„Mister Malfoy," begann Dumbledore seine Abschiedsrede, die wohl bei jedem Schüler zu gelten schien, „Ich hoffe es wird ihnen in ihrer neuen Schule genauso gut gefallen wie in Hogwarts. Leben sie ihr Leben und lassen sie sich von niemanden unterkriegen. Es steht ihnen jede Tür offen und wenn nicht, verwenden sie _Alohamora_...," Er lachte kurz über seinen eigenen Witz, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich darf ihnen nun eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrerpersonals überreichen."

Dumbledore gab ihm eine kleine Glaskiste in der von jeden Lehrer etwas gespendet wurde. 

Die Alraunensamen und die Kopfschützer waren wohl von Sprout, bei einer Phiole mit bläulicher Flüssigkeit schätzte er auf Snape, ein Foto des Sternenhimmels passte zu Sinistra und andere unnützliche Dinge gab es auch von den anderen Lehrern. 

„Mister Weasley wird sie zum Bahnhof begleiten," erklärte Dumbledore die Anwesenheit Bills. 

„Dann ist es wohl soweit," seufzte Harry, „Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich schreibe dir," versprach Draco. 

„Wehe dir wenn nicht," murmelte Harry. 

„Bye!" Draco zog ihn zu einem atemberaubenden Kuss an sich. 

Sie wollten sich gar nicht mehr von einander trennen, doch als Bill sich ungeduldig räusperte, mussten sie sich wohl oder übel von einander lösen. 

„Gehen wir Mister Malfoy," sagte Bill und verließ das Schloss. 

„Bye," wiederholte Draco und küsste Harry nochmals, bevor er dem ältesten der Weasley- Geschwister folgte.

Harry beobachtete die beiden solange bis sie verschwunden waren und erst danach drehte er sich zu Dumbledore um. 

„Er wird wieder zurückkommen," tröstete ihn der Schuldirektor. 

„Ich hoffe es," wisperte Harry, „Ich hoffe es wirklich."

TBC 


	72. Notfall C7

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Ein neuer Teil! Ein neuer Teil und das ganz ohne Draco. *g* Es wird auch noch eine Weile dauern bis er zurückkommt, aber Harry wird's bestimmt nicht langweilig werden. 

Und falls ich es nicht mehr schaffe ein neues Kapitel vor Ostern zu schreiben, wünsche ich euch allen: „**Frohe Ostern**!" Und nicht zu viele Eier essen, davon bekommt man Bauchweh. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer TheSnitch, xtina, tinkita, Kirilein, koryu, Ainaredien, Yumiko-chan, Takuto-kun, Carys, sweetkitty04, Alagar, Merilflower, hermy24, Ralna Malfoy, Blue, Queen of Nightfever, Sunnylein, mrsgaladriel und Mellin. *allefestknuddel*

@Mellin: Wird dir nicht viel bringen, wenn du mich umbringst. Dann gibt es nämlich überhaupt keinen Teil mehr. *g*

@Blue: Wer weiß? *fiesbin* Vielleicht gefällt es ihm dort besser. 

@hermy24: Nein, das steht noch nicht fest. Aber es werden einige sein. 

@Alagar: Okay. Ganz langsam vom Fenster weggehen. Das willst du doch nicht tun! Das ist nur eine Geschichte!

@Takuto-kun: Ähm...nein. Tue ich nicht, da die Geschichte in Harrys Sicht geschrieben ist. Aber ihr werdet die Briefe zu lesen bekommen. 

@Kirilein: Viel Spaß im Urlaub!

@tinkita: Das muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das wird einige Kapitel dauern, bis er wieder kommt...wenn er wieder kommt. 

@TheSnitch: Nein, kann ich nicht. *fiesbin* Ich quäle einfach zu gerne meine Leser *g*

***************************************************************************

„Sie strengen sich nicht genug an," schimpfte Snape, „Ich weiß, dass sie es können, aber sie tun nichts dafür."

„Ich versuche es doch die ganze Zeit," verteidigte sich Harry.

„Sie wedeln mit ihrem Zauberstab und wiederholen andauernd ein Wort," verbesserte Snape. 

„Und was soll ich dann tun?", fragte Harry, „Soll ich meinen Zauberstab in die Spinne rammen und Halleluja singen?"

„Das hätte auf jeden Fall den selben Effekt," meinte Snape.

Harry rollte innerlich mit den Augen. 

Nachdem Draco das Schloss verlassen hatte und er den ganzen Tag trübselig im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatte, dachte er, dass ihn Snape vielleicht ablenken würde und dabei hatte er recht. 

Das einzige an das er dabei nicht dachte, war die Tatsache, dass Snape nun wildentschlossen war ihm alle Unverzeihlichen zu lehren, bevor Draco zurück kam. 

„Dann sagen sie mir doch, was ich falsch mache," bat Harry. 

„Sie wedeln mit dem Zauberstab und wiederholen andauernd ein Wort," wiederholte Snape. 

„Und sie wiederholen andauernd einen Satz," entgegnete Harry. 

„Passen sie auf, Potter. Ich bin immer noch ihr Professor," warnte ihn Snape. 

„Dann geben sie mir halt Strafarbeiten, aber könnten sie mir nun endlich sagen, was ich falsch mache," drängte Harry. 

„Sie wollen es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wieso und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Tatsache ist aber, dass sie diese Spinne nicht unterwerfen wollen," antwortete Snape. 

„Doch," widersprach Harry, „Ich will sie unterwerfen."

„Warum tun sie es dann nicht?", fragte ihn Snape kühl. 

„Imperio," rief Harry und zeigte auf die Spinne. 

Doch diese krabbelte nur weiterhin am Tisch umher und beachtete Harry kaum. 

„Was ist los? Hat ihnen Mister Malfoy das Gehirn rausgevögelt? Sie sollen sich konzentrieren und dieses Ungeziefer unterwerfen," sagte Snape. 

„Das versuche ich doch," knurrte Harry. 

„Sie sollen es nicht versuchen. Sie sollen es tun," erwiderte Snape. 

„Imperio," sagte Harry, doch es geschah wieder nichts. 

„Potter," begann Snape ungeduldig, „Mister Malfoy war sieben als er den Imperius lernte und er schaffte ihn nach einer Woche. Und das obwohl er weder Erfahrung im Umgang mit einem Zauberstab hatte, noch Erfahrung im Zaubern."

„Und ich nehme an sie waren ganz stolz auf ihn," zischte Harry. 

„Potter lassen sie ihr Geschwafel und unterwerfen sie endlich diese Spinne," befahl Snape. 

„Imperio," sagte Harry abermals, doch es passierte wieder nichts. 

Snape stöhnte lautstark und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. 

„Gehen sie," sagte er, „Das kann ich nicht mehr mit ansehen."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber Potter," unterbrach ihn Snape, „Gehen sie. Ich will sie heute nicht mehr sehen."

Harry verabschiedete sich nicht einmal von Snape, sondern verließ mit hängendem Kopf dessen Wohnung. 

Warum schaffte er es einfach nicht?

Jeder schien den Imperius schnell zu erlernen, nur er war mal wieder die große Ausnahme. 

Die wie leergefegt wirkenden Gänge Hogwarts leuchteten hell im Schein des Mondes. 

//Vollmond//stellte Harry fest, als er aus einem Fenster blickte, //Moonys erste Nacht ohne Tatze//

Er ging weiter, doch plötzlich tauchte aus einer Ecke ein kleines Wesen auf. 

Durch das Licht des Vollmond erkannte er dieses auch als Mrs. Norris. 

„Du schon wieder?", seufzte Harry, „Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe?"

Mrs. Norris setzte sich genau vor ihm und blickte mit ihren starren Augen zu ihm hinauf. 

Sie schien sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen zu wollen, daher stieg Harry einfach über sie hinüber. 

Doch Mrs. Norris gab so leicht nicht auf, sondern rannte ihm hinterher und stellte sich genau in Harrys Weg. 

Der Gryffindor wollte gerade wieder anfangen mit der Katze zu sprechen als plötzlich McGonagalls Stimme durch die Gänge hallte: „Alle Schüler, die sich noch auf den Gängen befinden sollten, kehren bitte unverzüglich in ihre Häuser zurück. Es ist für ihre eigene Sicherheit. An alle Lehrer: _Notfall C7_ ist eingetroffen. Sie wissen was zu tun ist und passen sie auf sich auf."

Danach war es in Hogwarts still. 

Selbst Mrs. Norris wurde unruhig und verschwand in dem nächstliegenden Gang. 

Harry war zwar sehr neugierig, doch eine innere Stimme riet ihm doch lieber zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück zu kehren. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung was _Notfall C7_ war, aber er wollte ihm oder es auch gar nicht begegnen. 

Er wechselte den Gang um schneller in Gryffindor zu sein, doch das stellte sich als Fehler heraus. 

Er traf auf _Notfall C7_, der sich als Moony entpuppte. 

Der Werwolf fletschte seine Zähne und betrachtete Harry mit hungrigem Blick. 

„Ich bin's Harry," versuchte Harry den Werwolf zu beruhigen, „Du kennst mich doch."

Der Werwolf knurrte daraufhin und schritt langsam zu Harry. 

„Du tust mir doch nichts oder Remus?", fragte Harry unsicher, „Du bist doch zahm! Du hast doch den Wolfsbanntrank getrunken!"

Er zweifelte an seinen eigenen Worten als sich der Wolf zum Sprung fertig machte und beinahe Harry erwischt hätte, wenn dieser nicht schnell davon gelaufen wäre. 

Die kurze Verwirrung des Wolfes verschwand sofort und er folgte Harry mit schnellen Schritten. 

Harry spürte es. 

Er spürte, dass der Wolf hinter ihm her war und beschleunigte seine Schritte, doch leider achtete er nicht darauf wohin er rannte und war plötzlich in einer Sackgasse gefangen. 

„Remus," sagte Harry flehend, „Du kennst mich doch. Du wirst mir doch nichts tun."

Er nahm sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, doch da sprang ihn der Werwolf an und drückte ihn zu Boden; der Zauberstab fiel wenige Zentimeter von Harry entfernt auf den Boden.

Seine Krallen stachen sich in Harrys Brustkorb und Harry schrie laut auf.

Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch der Wolf schlug einfach mit einer Pranke auf Harrys Arm und überzog diesen mit blutigen Linien. 

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte nicht los zu heulen. 

Er hatte noch nie so einen Schmerz gespürt; nicht einmal als Lockhart all seine Knochen verschwinden ließ. 

„Hilfe," schrie Harry, doch das schien dem Werwolf nicht zu gefallen, da er direkt in Harrys Gesicht blickte und diesen seine langen Reißzähne offenbarte. 

„Stupefy," rief plötzlich eine Stimme und der Wolf wurde durch den Schockzauber von Harry geworfen und fiel krachend gegen die Wand. 

Er richtete sich aber sofort auf und richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape. 

„Potter, sie schaffen es auch immer wieder sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen," schnarrte Snape. 

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab, während der Wolf genau auf ihn sprang und von ihm zu Snape und diesen auf den Boden warf, dass dessen Zauberstab meterweit weggeschleudert wurde. 

Der Wolf krallte sich in Snapes Körper und Harry konnte deutlich Blut sehen. 

Er ignorierte seinen eigenen Schmerz und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. 

„Stupefy," rief er und zielte auf den Wolf, doch dieser krallte sich so in Snape, dass beide weggeschleudert worden und Snape mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht am Boden landete. 

Der Wolf war kurz davor Snapes Gesicht zu zerfleischen, als dieser einfach den Kopf des Wolfes packte und ihn von sich wegdrückte. 

„Potter, tun sie doch was," brüllte Snape. 

„Was denn?", fragte Harry hilflos. 

„Holen sie Hilfe," schlug Snape vor, „Irgendwas!"

Der Wolf schlug nach Snapes Armen, doch dieser ließ den Kopf trotzdem nicht los. 

„Irgendwas! Irgendwas ist leicht gesagt," murmelte Harry und überlegte fieberhaft. 

Wenn er Hilfe holte, konnte es inzwischen zu spät sein. 

„Es muss einfach klappen," wisperte Harry und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Wolf. 

„Imperio," rief er deutlich und der Werwolf stoppte plötzlich. 

„Geh von ihm hinunter," befahl Harry und der Wolf befolgte seine Anweisungen. 

„Stupefy!" Harry zielte nun noch einen Schockzauber auf den Wolf und dieser brach bewusstlos nieder. 

„Sind sie in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt und rannte zu Snape. 

„Geht schon," antwortete Snape mit deutlichem Schmerz in der Stimme. 

Es sprach auch einiges gegen seine Antwort, da er sich nicht aufrichtete, sondern einfach liegen blieb. 

„Oh mein Gott," kreischte auf einmal McGonagall. 

Sie und Dumbledore hatten die beiden erreicht und starrten schreckerfüllt auf den bewusstlosen Wolf und die beiden blutenden Zauberer. 

„Minerva, sie bringen Severus und Harry in den Krankenflügel. Ich werde mich um Remus kümmern," befahl Dumbledore. 

„Können sie alleine gehen?", fragte McGonagall Harry. 

„Ja," antwortete er und richtete sich zum Beweis auf. 

„Severus, bleib liegen," sagte McGonagall und sprach einen Zauberspruch, bei dem Snape vorsichtig in die Luft gehoben wurde. 

Harry humpelte hinter seinen beiden Professoren nach und versuchte die Schmerzen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. 

Doch kurz vor dem Krankenflügel brach er zusammen und er hörte nur noch ein entsetztes „Mister Potter" bevor ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde. 

*******

Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, befand er sich in einem Bett im Krankenflügel und er hatte einen Verband um seinen Brustkorb und seinen linken Arm. 

Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sah im linken Nachbarbett Snape liegen, dessen Gesicht mit Pflastern und Verbänden übersäht war.   
Den Rest seines Körpers konnte er nicht sehen, da er bis zum Hals zugedeckt war. 

Im anderen Nachbarbett lag zu seiner Überraschung Theodore Nott, der mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an die Decke blickte und dabei nicht einmal blinzelte. 

Und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes konnte er Remus erkennen, der mit an sich gezogene Beine im Bett saß und leicht vor und zurück wippte. 

„Mister Potter, sie sind wach," Madam Pomfrey atmete erleichtert auf, „Sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass sie nicht gebissen wurden."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Harry, „Hat Remus etwa nicht seinen Trank getrunken."

„Oh doch," antwortete Madam Pomfrey bitter.

„Aber was war es dann?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Dracul," sagte Pomfrey. 

„Wir wissen noch nicht ob Ivan etwas damit zu tun hatte," widersprach Dumbledore. 

„Guten Morgen, Albus," grüßte ihn Madam Pomfrey. 

„Guten Morgen, Poppy," grüßte er zurück, „So sehr ich deine Arbeit schätze, würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn du nicht Ivan die Schuld dafür geben würdest. Wir wissen es immerhin nicht genau."

„Albus, das ist ein Vampir," erklärte Pomfrey, „Nur Vampire können Werwölfe so aufregen. Er muss etwas getan haben, bei dem der Werwolf so wütend wurde und die Kräfte des Trankes unterdrückt hat."

„Das ist nur deine Theorie," meinte Dumbledore, „Wir sollten zuerst Remus fragen."

„Ich weiß was los ist," sagte Pomfrey beleidigt, „Dracul ist daran schuld und er sollte auch die Konsequenzen tragen."

Mit diesen Worten wuselte sie zu Snapes Bett und kontrollierte dessen Zustand. 

„Wie geht es Professor Snape?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut," antwortete Dumbledore, „Er hatte noch Glück. Er wurde nicht gebissen."

„Wieso? Wer wurde gebissen?", fragte Harry erschrocken. 

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur mit seinen Augen auf Theodore. 

„Nein," hauchte Harry entsetzt, „Wie hat es Remus aufgenommen?"

„Das wissen wir leider nicht," seufzte Dumbledore, „Remus steht seit seiner Rückverwandlung unter Schock."

„Theo wurde wirklich gebissen?", fragte Harry, „Er wird also ein Werwolf?"

„Wir warten erst einmal die Testergebnisse aus St. Mungo's ab," erklärte Dumbledore, „Es könnte auch ein einfacher Hunde- oder Katzenbiss sein."

„Was sagt Theo was es war?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Sie kennen doch Mister Nott. Er spricht überhaupt nicht," antwortete Dumbledore. 

„Aber er kann mit dem Kopf nicken oder schütteln," meinte Harry. 

„Er tut es aber nicht," sagte Dumbledore und fügte leise hinzu: „Leider, denn dann könnten wir uns diese aufwendige Untersuchung in St. Mungo's ersparen."

„Auf jeden Fall wird es ohne Draco nicht langweilig," wisperte Harry. 

„Harry," sprach ihn nun Dumbledore mit ernster Miene an, „Professor Snape wollte uns nicht erzählen, wie du Remus von ihm abwerfen konntest."

„Ein einfacher Schockzauber," log Harry. 

„Wirklich?", fragte Dumbledore skeptisch. 

Harry erinnerte sich an Snapes Rede über den _Unverzeihlichen- Finder_, aber da es Vollmond gewesen war, dürfte dieser nicht funktioniert haben. 

„Ja," versicherte Harry. 

„Nun gut," Dumbledore strich durch seinen langen Bart, „Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Harry. Aber trotzdem hättest du nicht außerhalb von Gryffindor sein sollen. Ich muss dir leider zehn Punkte abziehen."

Harry senkte betrübt seinen Kopf. 

„Allerdings verleihe ich dir hundert Punkte für die Rettung eines Lehrers," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Severus wird nicht so begeistert darüber sein. Schon wieder hat ihn ein Potter vor einem Werwolf gerettet."

„Dann wird er also meinen Sohn beschützen müssen," witzelte Harry. 

„Reib es ihm aber nicht unter die Nase," bat Dumbledore, „Er ist bei so etwas ein wenig empfindlich."

„Albus, meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe," klagte Madam Pomfrey. 

„Dann sollte sie lieber ruhig sein," flüsterte Dumbledore und entlockte somit Harry ein kleines Lächeln. 

„Ich weiß nicht ob der Elternbeirat mit dir reden möchte, aber bereite dich sicherheitshalber darauf vor," sagte Dumbledore noch zum Abschluss, bevor er die Krankenstation verließ. 

„Theo," wisperte Harry zum Nachbarbett, „Theo!"

Erst nach über einer Minute rührte sich der Slytherin und blickte ihn fragend an. 

„Hat dich ein Wolf gebissen?", fragte Harry. 

Theodore zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Weißt du es etwa nicht?", fragte Harry weiter und Theodore nickte. 

„Die Testergebnisse sind hier," rief Madam Pomfrey stolz und wuselte mit einer Akte in den Händen zu Theodores Bett.  

„Schauen wir mal," murmelte sie und blätterte die Akte durch. 

Theodore beobachtete sie genau und auch Harry war auf das Ergebnis gespannt. 

„Oh nein," seufzte Pomfrey. 

Theodore blickte sie fragend an und sie erwiderte den Blick mitfühlend. 

„Mister Nott, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für sie," begann sie und Theodore ließ sich sofort auf das Kissen sinken, „Die Testergebnisse aus St. Mungo's sind leider positiv ausgefallen. Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99,9% werden sie sich beim nächsten Vollmond verwandeln...Zur Mittagszeit werden die Beamten der _Abteilung für magische Fortpflanzung _zu uns kommen und sie...leider zeugungsunfähig machen."

Theodore zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. 

Er schien nicht wirklich Kinder gewollt zu haben. 

„Mister Nott, das ist ein ernstes Problem. Sie werden niemals Kinder bekommen," sagte Pomfrey verwirrt weil Theodore nicht darauf reagierte. 

Er winkte sie ab und verkroch sich danach einfach unter der Decke. 

„Diese Slytherins," murmelte Madam Pomfrey, „Der ganze Haufen ist merkwürdig."

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?", fragte Harry. 

„Zwei/Drei Tage," antwortete Pomfrey. 

„Aber ich habe doch schon die ganze letzte Woche gefehlt," sagte Harry. 

„Dann sollten sie aufhören sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, junger Mann," entgegnete Pomfrey und verschwand in ihrem Büro. 

Zur Mittagszeit tauchten tatsächlich drei Beamten des Ministeriums auf und sprachen einen Zauberspruch an Theodore. 

Dieser bekam davon aber gar nichts mit, da er friedlich eingeschlafen war. 

Harry versuchte gerade sein Steak zu zerkleinern, als Hermione, Ron und Blaise die Krankenstation betraten. 

„Das Passwort," bat Blaise. 

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Das Passwort zu meinem Zimmer," erklärte Blaise, „Draco hat es geändert und ich kenne es daher nicht. Ich nehme aber an, dass du es weißt."

„Ähm..._Einsamkeit_, glaube ich," antwortete Harry. 

„Glaubst du oder weißt du? Ich komme nämlich ohne dieses bescheuerte Passwort nicht in mein eigenes Zimmer und ich habe keine Lust wegen so einer Kleinigkeit einen Brief nach Durmstrang zu schicken, der wer weiß wann ankommt," sagte Blaise bedrohlich. 

„Blaise," ermahnte ihn Ron, „Geh zu Nott."

Blaise murmelte nur etwas unverständliches und setzte sich danach auf Theodores Bett. 

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermione besorgt. 

„Du bist doch jetzt kein...Werwolf?", wollte Ron wissen. 

„Gut und nein," antwortete Harry auf die beiden Fragen. 

„Oh gut. Es geht nämlich das Gerücht um, dass ein Schüler von Black gebissen wurde," erklärte Ron, „Aber dann ist das wohl nur albernes Geschwätz..."

„Ron," zischte Hermione und deutete mit ihren Augen auf Theodore. 

„Nott?", rief Ron verwirrt, „Nott wurde gebissen."

„Schreie noch lauter! Ich glaube die Leute in Hogsmeade haben dich nicht gehört," sagte Hermione sarkastisch. 

Theodore blickte zu den Dreien, warf Ron einen tödlichen Blick zu und schaute dann verwirrt zu Blaise. 

„Er ist ganz in Ordnung," wisperte Blaise leise und Theodore nickte verstehend. 

„Dann sind die anderen Gerüchte wohl auch wahr," murmelte Ron. 

„Was für andere Gerüchte?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Es gibt einen Schulausschuss. Du weißt schon: Eltern, Lehrer, die Schülersprecher, die Vertrauensschüler und ein paar Leute aus dem Ministerium werden über Blacks weitere Stellung diskutieren," antwortete Ron. 

„Sie werden wahrscheinlich auch dich als Zeugen aufrufen," überlegte Hermione. 

„Und was soll ich aussagen? Ich habe doch nicht gesehen wie er Theo angegriffen hat," sagte Harry. 

„Das Leben ist ungerecht," seufzte Ron, „Der beste Lehrer wird wohl entlassen und Snape ist nicht tot."

„Ron," ermahnte ihn Hermione, „Das ist nicht lustig. Seien wir froh, dass niemand gestorben ist."

„Ihr denkt sie werden Remus entlassen?", fragte Harry. 

„Na ja...," Ron kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „...sagen wir mal so. Es sieht nicht gut aus."

„Die Eltern wollten ihn immer schon loswerden und jetzt haben sie einen wirklichen Grund," erklärte Hermione weiter, „Professor Black hätte jemanden töten können und du musst dir einmal sein Sternenportrait ansehen. Das ist völlig zerstört. Der Werwolf hat es wohl zerkratzt um hinaus zu kommen."

„Aber er hat doch seinen Trank genommen," wunderte sich Harry, „Er nimmt immer seinen Trank. Er würde ihn nie vergessen, dafür ist er viel zu verantwortungsbewusst."

„Das wird dieser Ausschuss kaum gelten lassen," sagte Hermione traurig. 

„Armer Remus," meinte Harry, „Zuerst verliert er Sirius und danach seinen Job."

„Es ist noch nichts entschieden," sagte Ron entschlossen, „Wir werden es schon irgendwie schaffen, dass Black weiter arbeiten darf...So schlimm ist es doch für dich nicht, oder Nott?"

Theodore zuckte nur ungerührt mit den Schultern. 

„Es wäre sehr vorteilhaft, wenn du zu reden beginnen würdest," meinte Ron. 

„Es wäre auch sehr vorteilhaft, wenn sie ihre Klappe halten würden, Mister Weasley," unterbrach ihn Snapes schneidende Stimme. 

Der Zaubertrankprofessor war nun endlich aufgewacht und schien von dem Gryffindor- Besuch nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. 

„Severus, du sollst dich schonen und nicht wieder mit Schülern zu streiten beginnen," rief Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro. 

„Soll ich mich lieber mit dir streiten?", grummelte Snape. 

„Mister Weasley, Miss Granger und Mister Zabini, vielleicht sollten sie lieber ein anderes Mal wieder kommen," schlug Madam Pomfrey vor und wesentlich leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn ich Severus mit Schlaftränke vollgepumpt habe und er überhaupt nichts mehr mitbekommt."

Ron gluckste leise, während Hermione schockiert von Madam Pomfrey zu sein schien. 

„Bye Harry! Bye Nott," verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm und Theodore. 

„Sie waren nun lange genug wach," meinte Madam Pomfrey und überreichte Harry ein Glas mit einem Schlaftrunk. 

„Und sie brauchen so viel Ruhe wie sie bekommen können," sagte sie und drückte auch Theodore ein Glas in die Hand. 

„Na dann, Prost," scherzte Harry und trank es schnell aus. 

Theodore prostete ihm zu, bevor er selbst sein Glas austrank und wie Harry in Sekundenschnelle einschlief. 

******

Harry erwachte abermals an diesem Tag als die Sonne schon längst untergegangen war. 

Remus wippte immer noch leicht vor und zurück, Theodore schlief und Snape las in einem Buch. 

Er bemerkte ein Tablett mit kalten Speisen auf seinem Nachtkästchen und begann begeistert diese zu essen. 

„Ach wie schön," sagte Snape sarkastisch, „Sie sind wieder wach! Ich habe sie schon vermisst, Potter!"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte Harry das Ausmaß der Verletzungen Snapes sehen. 

Beide Arme waren verbunden ebenso wie sein Brustkorb und sein rechtes Bein schien vergipst worden zu sein.

„Warum sind unsere Verletzungen eigentlich noch da?", erkundigte sich Harry neugierig.

„Weil Pomfrey uns nicht sofort gehen lassen will," antwortete Snape kühl. 

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Natürlich nicht, Potter," schnarrte Snape, „Man kann Verletzungen, die durch Werwolfkrallen entstanden sind nicht einfach so heilen. Das braucht Zeit."

„Das ist blöd," meinte Harry. 

„Schreiben sie es dem _Tagespropheten_. Vielleicht ändern sie das für ihren Helden," erwiderte Snape sarkastisch. 

„Was lesen sie da?", wechselte Harry das Thema. 

„Ein Buch," antwortete Snape. 

„Das sehe ich," sagte Harry, „Aber was für eines?"

„Ihnen ist langweilig oder?", fragte ihn Snape, „Denn ansonsten sehe ich keinen Grund warum sie mit mir Smalltalk halten sollten. Es sei denn sie wären lebensmüde...Aber wenn es sie so interessiert. Es heißt _Der verlorene Magiekristall_."

„Das kenne ich," sagte Harry begeistert, „Hermione hat es mir mal geborgt. Das ist doch ein Roman von einem Zauberer. Er ist ganz spannend, aber man erwartet nie, dass Doktor Eichenwald der Dieb ist."

„Danke," Snape warf das Buch auf den Boden, „Damit haben sie mir ja wohl die Überraschung verdorben."

„Ups...Entschuldigung," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Sie sind eben wie ihr Vater. Genauso unnütz," maulte Snape. 

„Also hören sie mal," beschwerte sich Harry, „Ich versuche hier freundlich zu sein und was machen sie? Können sie sich nicht einmal menschlich benehmen?"

„Und können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen," erwiderte Snape. 

Harry drehte sich beleidigt auf die andere Seite. 

Theodore schlief immer noch, obwohl wahrscheinlich jeder normale Mensch bei ihrem Gespräch erwacht wäre. 

„Potter," sagte auf einmal Snape zögerlich. 

„Was?", zischte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu Snape. 

„Ein ausgezeichneter Imperius. Ich wusste sie würden es schaffen," lobte ihn Snape. 

Harry bedankte sich und drehte sich dann wieder auf die andere Seite. 

„Potter," sagte Snape abermals. 

„Ja?", fragte Harry genervt und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. 

„Danke, dass sie mir das Leben gerettet haben," wisperte Snape und Harry hatte sogar leichte Probleme um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. 

„Gern geschehen," sagte Harry und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. 

TBC


	73. Nachricht von Draco

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Übermorgen sind die Osterferien vorbei. *heul* *nochmehrheul* Und dann auch noch Mittwoch. Ich hasse die Mittwochsstunden, außerdem haben wir da einen Physiktest. *vielmehrheul* Aber was soll's? Ich habe ja noch 1½ Tage frei. Und es gibt einen neuen Teil. Er ist kurz und er hat keine Handlung, aber er ist zu mindestens da. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer mrsgaladriel, Sunnylein, Ralna Malfoy, Takuto-kun, hermy24, Blue, koryu, tinkita, Mieronna, alyssa03, Morgenstern, Mellin, Nevathiel, DirtyHarry, Snuggles2, Mafia, felicitas, Merilflower, TheSnitch, sweetkitty04, Yumiko-chan, ghostbat und yvonne. *allefestknuddel*

@nina: 1. Da oben steht bei den Warnungen deutlich OOC, weswegen es sofort klar sein sollte, dass die Charaktere nicht ganz gleich handeln. 2. Es nennt sich Fanfiction. Ist dir der Ausdruck Fiktion bekannt? 3. Dafür, dass es dich so stört hast du ja ziemlich lange durchgehalten. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte dann gleich beim ersten Kapitel aufgehört zu lesen. 

@ TheSnitch: Ja, es war wohl zu offensichtlich. Ich hätte den Vollmond später erwähnen sollen...ich nehme Putenfleisch mit Reis und Champignons und vielleicht noch ein Eis. *g*

@Merilflower: Er könnte doch zu seiner Mami gehen. Die ist ja noch da. 

@alyssa03: 1. Ne, sicherlich nicht. Es ist eine Slash- Story und ich werde das nicht ändern. Tut mir leid, aber vielleicht freundest du dich bald mit dem Pairing Harry/Draco an. 2. Ne hatte ich noch nie. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich nie die Hausaufgaben in Deutsch mache und auch nicht wirklich mitarbeite. Aber solange man mir keinen 5er gibt, ist mir alles recht. 

@tinkita: Nein, nein. *kopfschüttel* Draco bleibt jetzt mal schön in Durmstrang, damit ich mich mit den anderen Figuren spielen kann. 

@hermy24: Oh ja! Bitte! Schreib an das österreichische Parlament und lass sie verlängern. Bitte! Ich will nicht wieder in die Schule *heul*

***************************************************************************

Harry war noch nie so oft im Krankenflügel gewesen, wie in diesem Jahr und irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das. 

Irgendwann würde ihn Pomfrey wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mehr gehen lassen und er konnte den Rest des Jahres hier verbringen. 

Ein leises Schnipsen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Theodore Nott hatte ihn gerade Schachmatt gesetzt. 

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kam er mit dem stummen oder eher schweigenden Slytherin sehr gut aus, auch wenn dieser ihn jedes Mal in Zaubererschach schlug. 

Zum Glück wusste Seamus davon nichts, denn ansonsten würde der Ire mit Sicherheit ein Schachspiel zwischen Theodore und Ron organisieren. 

„Ich will eine Revanche," sagte Harry. 

Theodore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und platzierte die Figuren auf die Ausgangsposition. 

„Potter, warum geben sie nicht auf? Sie gewinnen doch sowieso nicht," schnarrte Snape ohne von seinem Buch _Die roten Meere der Vergeltung _ aufzublicken. 

„Francine stirbt am Ende des Buches," erwiderte Harry und er konnte regelrecht Snapes Wut in dessen Augen sehen, als er das Buch frustriert auf sein Nachtkästchen legte und ein anderes zu lesen begann. 

Theodore blickte ihn verwundert an und er erklärte: „Ich habe von Hermione über diese Romane der Zauberer erfahren und ich finde sie interessanter als irgendwelche Fachbücher."

Theodore zeigte ihm mit seiner Hand, dass er kurz warten sollte und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber. 

Er zog eine Kiste unter dem Bett hervor und holte ein Buch mit dem Titel _Die Wunder des Wunderlichen_ heraus. 

„Das kenne ich," rief Harry begeistert, als sich Theodore wieder auf sein Bett setzte. 

„Hast du es etwa auch gelesen?", fragte Harry und Theodore nickte. 

„Hat es dir auch so gut gefallen wie mir?", fragte Harry weiter und Theodore nickte abermals. 

„Ich finde, dass _Manuel Todd _die Beziehung zwischen Kai und Linda ausgezeichnet beschreibt," sagte Harry und Theodore nickte zustimmend. 

„Aber hättest du gedacht, dass Kai sich das alles nur einbildet?", fragte Harry und er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Snape abermals das Buch tauschte. 

Scheinbar hatte er gerade mit _Die Wunder des Wunderlichen _begonnen und Harry hatte ihn wieder, dieses Mal unabsichtlich, die Spannung verdorben. 

„Warum sprichst du eigentlich nicht?", wollte Harry plötzlich wissen. 

Theodore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und deutete auf das Schachbrett. 

„Es muss doch dafür einen Grund geben," sagte Harry weiter, doch Theodore schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. 

„Na ja," seufzte Harry, „Es geht mich ja auch nichts an."

Er machte seinen ersten Zug als er plötzlich Remus bemerkte, der zu Wippen aufhörte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. 

„Warte mal kurz," bat Harry und ging zu Remus' Bett hinüber. 

Der Werwolf ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, aber er rückte ein wenig zur Seite, damit sich Harry auf sein Bett setzen konnte.

„Weilst du wieder unter uns?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt. 

„Warst du es?", fragte Remus fast tonlos. 

„Was war ich?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ich habe jemanden gebissen," antwortete Remus leise, „Ich weiß es. Ich spüre es. Warst du es?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry, „Es war Theodore Nott."

„Verdammt," fluchte Remus. 

„Aber ihn scheint das nicht sehr zu stören," versuchte ihn Harry zu beruhigen. 

Er dachte zwar eher, dass Theodore noch nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte, dass er nun ein Werwolf war, aber dies wollte er Remus lieber ersparen. 

„Mister Nott," sprach Remus den Slytherin an, „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich..."

Theodore winkte ihn ab und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. 

„Wenn sie etwas brauchen oder wissen wollen, können sie jederzeit zu mir kommen," bot Remus an und Theodore nickte. 

Da bemerkte Remus Snape und man konnte sehen, dass er innerlich aufstöhnte. 

„Habe ich dich auch angegriffen, Severus?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. 

„Ja, aber das ist ja nichts neues," antwortete Snape sarkastisch, „Ich denke es ist ihr Hobby mich anzufallen, Lupin."

„Black," verbesserte Remus automatisch, „Und nein, das ist nicht mein Hobby."

„Außerdem hat er **mich** angegriffen," fügte Harry hinzu. 

„Oh Gott," stöhnte Remus, „Es tut mir leid, Harry."

„Kein Problem," versicherte Harry, „Ich lebe ja noch."

„Remus, Merlin sei Dank, du bist endlich wieder bei dir," Madam Pomfrey atmete erleichtert auf und wuselte sofort zu Remus um diesen zu untersuchen. 

„Sie werden mich entlassen," jammerte Remus. 

„Es gibt einen Schulausschuss," erklärte Snape, „Noch ist nichts sicher...leider."

„Sie werden mich entlassen," sagte Remus, „Ich würde es tun, wenn ich in ihrer Lage wäre...Ich habe einen Schüler gebissen und ich hätte auch jemanden töten können."

„Hast du deinen Wolfsbanntrank getrunken?", fragte Pomfrey, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in seine Augen leuchtete. 

„Natürlich," antwortete Remus, „Das tue ich immer."

„Severus," Madam Pomfrey wandte sich nun an den Zaubertrankprofessor, „Hast du den Trank vorschriftgemäß gebraut?"

„Das ist jetzt eine Beleidigung," fuhr Snape die Hexe zornig an, „Denkst du tatsächlich ich würde so einen wichtigen Trank nicht richtig brauen?"

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt...okay, ich habe es gesagt, aber..."

„Kein aber," unterbrach Snape die Hexe, „Ich bin ein Meister meines Fachs. Ich ruiniere keine Tränke. Wahrscheinlich hat der Depp..." Er zeigte auf Remus, „...Zucker reingegeben obwohl ich ihn schon tausend Mal davor gewarnt habe."

„Ich habe keinen Zucker hineingegeben," verteidigte sich Remus, „Ich habe ihn wie immer getrunken."

„Dann war es Dracul," murmelte Pomfrey. 

„Wer war was?", fragte Snape, der sich immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte. 

Dass Pomfrey seine Arbeit kritisierte nahm er ihr wohl sehr übel. 

„Unwichtig," winkte Madam Pomfrey ab, „Und jetzt schlaf oder ich muss dir einen Schlaftrunk verabreichen."

„Ich lese gerade," sagte Snape kühl und vertiefte sich in sein Buch. 

„Alle drei werden erwischt und sterben," erklärte Pomfrey und nahm ihm sein Buch weg. 

„Poppy, ich bin kein Schüler mehr. Du kannst mich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln," zischte Snape. 

„Dann benimm dich auch nicht wie eines," meinte Pomfrey und verschwand in ihrem Büro. 

„Dracul," überlegte Remus, „Das könnte es sein."

„Der Kuss," sagte Harry enthusiastisch. 

„Stimmt," bestätigte Remus, „Das hatte er also mit diesem Kuss geplant. Er wusste, dass der Werwolf in mir durchdrehen würde..."

„Ein Kuss," schnarrte Snape, „Na sieh mal einer an. Der brave Gryffindor betrügt seinen Gatten. Was der Flohfänger wohl davon halten wird?!"

„Severus, schlaf endlich," rief Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro. 

Harry schmunzelte innerlich. 

Auf jeden Fall würde es kein langweiliger Krankenstationsaufenthalt werden. 

******

„Mister Potter," sagte Madam Pomfrey kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, „Sie dürfen morgen nach dem Mittagessen gehen, aber ich werde sie nicht von ihren Nachmittagsfächer befreien."  

„Ich habe Mittwochs keine," erwiderte Harry. 

„Das ist schön für sie," meinte Pomfrey und wuselte zu Snape hinüber. 

„Severus, dich werde ich diese Woche noch hier behalten," sagte sie. 

„Und wer unterrichtet mein Fach?", fragte Snape entsetzt. 

„Mister Montague," antwortete Pomfrey, „Er ist der Beste in ihrer UTZ- Klasse, daher hat ihn Albus ausgesucht."

„Wenigstens ist es ein Slytherin," murmelte Snape, auch wenn er nicht so erfreut darüber zu sein schien, dass jemand anderer sein Fach unterrichtete. 

„Mister Nott, sie dürfen auch morgen gehen," sagte Madam Pomfrey, „Und Remus! Eigentlich könntest du heute schon gehen, aber sicherheitshalber bleibst du noch eine Nacht hier."  
Remus nickte nur mit dem Kopf. 

„Alle dürfen morgen gehen außer mir," grummelte Snape, aber zu seinem Glück hatte ihn Madam Pomfrey nicht gehört. 

„Noch eine Partie Zaubererschach?", fragte Harry an Theodore gewandt. 

Dieser nickte und kam mit dem Schachbrett zu Harrys Bett. 

Gerade als Theodore ihn abermals Schachmatt setzte, hörten sie ein leises Pochen am Fenster. 

„Zeus," rief Harry erfreut und sprang auf um Dracos Eule hinein zu lassen.   
Diese ließ sich erschöpft auf Harrys Bett nieder und nippte an seinem Kürbissaft. 

„Hast du auch einen Brief für mich?", fragte Harry neugierig, während er der Eule eine Schüssel mit Brotkrümel hinstellte. 

Diese nickte und streckte Harry eines ihrer Beinchen hin, das einen Brief angebunden hatte. 

Harry löste den Brief schnell und öffnete ihn voller Vorfreude.

                                                _Hi Harry,_

_                                                vermisst du mich schon? Kannst wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht                                        ohne mich leben! Spaß beiseite. Ich bin in Durmstrang _

_                                                angekommen. Viktor und alle anderen haben untertrieben._

_                                                Hier ist es noch kälter als ich es mir gedacht habe._

_                                                Der Schnee liegt meterhoch und die ganze Zeit sieht man _

_                                                Lawinen von den Bergen abgehen. Ist doch auch verrückt!_

_                                                Wer baut schon eine Schule inmitten von Bergen? Das nächste _

_                                                Dorf( zum Glück ein Zaubererdorf) ist über eine Stunde entfernt._

_                                                Die Fahrt war ziemlich in Ordnung, obwohl ich auf meinen _

_                                                Vater in King's Cross hätte verzichten können. Er wollte ja _

_                                                unbedingt sehen ob ich wirklich den Portschlüssel verwende._

_                                                Außerdem hat er mich gleich gewarnt, dass ich nicht wieder_

_                                                mit einem Schlammblut anbändeln soll. Als ob es so etwas in_

_                                                Durmstrang geben würde. Hat er schon vergessen, warum er_

_                                                Durmstrang gewählt hat. Ich fürchte er wird senil. Nun, wie_

_                                                gesagt bin ich gut angekommen. Ich bin im Südturm _

_                                                untergebracht. Du solltest die Aussicht sehen. Alles weiß. _

_                                                Weiß und nochmals weiß. Weißt du, dass ich weiß hasse?_

_                                                Jedenfalls hat Durmstrang vier Türme und in jedem sind die_

_                                                Schlafzimmer der Schüler. Ich bin mit zwei sehr merkwürdigen_

_                                                Typen in einem Zimmer( die betrachten gerade begeistert das_

_                                                Abschiedsgeschenk von Hogwarts). Salem und Tristan. Einer _

_                                                merkwürdiger als der andere, aber sie sind sympathisch. Tristan_

_                                                erinnert mich ein wenig an Wiesels Bruder Peter, Pacey, Percy _

_                                                oder wie immer der heißen mag. Er ist Vertrauensschüler und _

_                                                poliert andauernd sein Abzeichen( wer ist jetzt eigentlich _

_                                                Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin?). Salem hingegen ist so eine_

_                                                Mischung aus Longbottom und Theo. Er spricht selten( aber _

_                                                er spricht) und er vergisst andauernd irgendwelche Dinge._

_                                                Manchmal vergisst er sogar seinen eigenen Nachnamen, was_

_                                                aber nicht sehr verwunderlich ist, da er Ycjameck oder so heißt._

_                                                Ich würde den Namen wahrscheinlich auch immer vergessen._

_                                                Dann gibt es da noch Katharina! Sie ist ein bisschen verrückt._

_                                                Sie tanzt die ganze Zeit mit ihrer Katze. Oh und ihre _

_                                                Zimmergenossin Leila! Jetzt rate mal mit wem sie verwandt ist?_

_                                                Mit Filch! Sie ist seine Cousine 3. Grades. Wusstest du, dass die_

_                                                ganze Familie Filch denkt, dass Filch tot sei. Dass er ein Squib _

_                                                ist wussten sie gar nicht...bis jetzt. Bestell ihm schöne Grüße, _

_                                                wenn du ihn siehst. Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt meinen ersten _

_                                                Schultag hinter mir. Und rate mal was mein erstes Fach war?_

_                                                Arithmantik! Aber der Professor hat mich sofort gelobt, dass ich_

_                                                in so kurzer Zeit so viel Stoff aufgeholt habe, da habe ich zu ihm _

_                                                gesagt: „Wenn sie Granger kennen würden, dann wüssten sie, _

_                                                dass das Mädel nicht eher Ruhe gibt bis man alles kann". Dann_

_                                                war er ruhig, aber er würde Granger gerne mal kennen lernen._

_                                                Und ich hatte Zaubertränke. Der Lehrer ist ja wohl ein Witz._

_                                                Ich musste ihn andauernd korrigieren, denn sonst wäre uns der_

_                                                Kessel um die Ohren geflogen. Von Tristan weiß ich, dass der _

_                                                immer so ist und dass das die erste Stunde war in der Nichts_

_                                                explodiert ist. Und dann hatte ich noch Visionenerkennung! Ein_

_                                                merkwürdiges Fach. Es erinnert mich an Wahrsagen, aber es_

_                                                hat auch keine Ähnlichkeit mit Wahrsagen. Es ist schwer zu_

_                                                beschreiben, aber es wird von Dracul persönlich unterrichtet._

_                                                Und mein letztes Fach war Lehre der dunklen Künste. Allein _

_                                                dieses Fach wäre ein Grund um in Durmstrang zu bleiben...war_

_                                                nur ein Witz, also reg dich nicht auf. Aber das Fach ist _

_                                                faszinierend. Ich kenne jetzt einen netten Fluch, den ich mal an_

_                                                Weasley probieren muss. Er lässt die Knochen schmelzen und_

_                                                das ganz langsam und schmerzvoll. Salem hat ihn sofort an _

_                                                einem Mitschüler ausprobiert und von Tristan eine Strafarbeit_

_                                                bekommen. Danach haben die beiden drei Stunden lang _

_                                                gestritten, bis sie mein Abschiedsgeschenk entdeckten. Oh, ich _

_                                                muss los. Tristan sagt es gibt Abendessen. _

_                                                                        Schreib einmal und zwar bald,_

_                                                                                                                        Draco!_

_                                                P.S. Kümmere dich ein wenig um Zeus, bevor du ihn _

_                                                zurückschickst. Er hat einen langen Flug hinter sich.  _

Harry legte den Brief schmunzelnd beiseite. 

So wie es aussah gefiel es Draco in Durmstrang, aber noch nicht so viel, dass er tatsächlich dort bleiben würde. 

Besonders lustig fand Harry, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab der Ähnlichkeit mit Percy hatte. 

Er musste Ron einmal fragen, ob er einen Verwandten in Durmstrang hatte. 

Theodore hatte über die Schulter blickend mitgelesen und tippte nun beleidigt auf die Stelle mit dem Vergleich von Salem als Mischung von Neville und ihm. 

„Er hat es nicht so gemeint," beruhigte Harry den Slytherin. 

In diesen Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenflügels und Dumbledore ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Remus' Bett. 

Er zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er Theodores Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ruhen sah, doch sprach dies nicht an. 

Stattdessen wandte er sich an Remus und sagte: „Am Freitag ist der Ausschuss. Punkt neun Uhr in der großen Halle."

„Findet so was normalerweise nicht im Ministerium statt?", wunderte sich Remus. 

„Nicht in diesem speziellen Fall," antwortete Dumbledore, „Man benötigt Severus als Zeugen und ich habe dem Ministerium mitgeteilt, dass ich ihn auf keinen Fall aus der Barriere lasse. Deswegen bringen sie das Ministerium hierher."

„Denkst du ich habe eine Chance hier zu bleiben?", fragte Remus. 

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Dumbledore ehrlich, „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wenn wenigstens Sirius hier wäre," seufzte Remus und ließ sich in sein Kissen fallen. 

„Mister Nott, ich habe ihrem Vater von...dem _Unfall _geschrieben..." Harry bemerkte wie Remus und Snape verwirrte Blicke tauschten, was ihn ein wenig stutzig machte, „...er wird ebenfalls am Freitag hier sein."

Jetzt war sich Harry sicher. 

Remus und Snape verheimlichten etwas vor ihm, da die beiden Dumbledore ungläubig ansahen und dieser nur so wissend lächelte. 

Theodore zeigte überhaupt keine Regung bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters. 

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen," entschied sich Dumbledore, „Schlaft schön meine Lieben."

Er verließ die Krankenstation und wäre beinahe mit Fred und Parvati zusammen gestoßen, die scheinbar auf den Weg zu Harry waren. 

„Hi gefallener Kamerad," grüßte ihn Fred grinsend und schlug Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. 

Theodore schien wohl keinen Sinn mehr in Schach zu entdecken, da er das Brett auf sein Nachtkästchen stellte und sich in sein eigenes Bett legte. 

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Parvati besorgt und musterte Theodore skeptisch. 

„Er wird euch nicht anfallen," beruhigte Harry das Mädchen, da er verstand warum sie so nervös wirkte. 

„Das bringt George hoffentlich von seiner Idee ab," murmelte Fred. 

„Welcher Idee?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Er will doch nicht etwa immer noch was mit Theo anfangen?"

„Doch genau das will er," antwortete Fred, „Er denkt wenn er sich einen Jungen aussucht, wird ihm nicht wieder das Herz gebrochen. Und er will Nott, weil er erstens seine Klappe hält und zweitens um zwei Jahre jünger ist und somit wäre er der _Dominante Part_ dieser Beziehung."

„Welcher Beziehung?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Das habe ich ihn auch gefragt," sagte Fred und an Theodore gewandt fragte er: „Du hast doch nicht etwa schon was mit meinem Bruder angefangen?"

Theodore zeigte ihm nur den Vogel, aber das war für die Drei Antwort genug. 

„Ich fürchte George verträgt keinen Alkohol," gluckste Fred und Parvati und Harry konnten ihn dabei nur zustimmen. 

TBC


	74. Der Ausschuss

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Der nächste Teil ist da. Ich bin fleißig. *sichmalselbstlobt* Allerdings überlege ich schon was in der Draco-freien Zeit passieren soll. Das Wichtigste war ja jetzt quasi schon. Na ja, mir wird schon was einfallen, aber das bedeutet, dass der nächste Teil wieder ein wenig länger dauert. Aber höchstenfalls eine Woche! Verspreche ich zwar nicht, aber stelle ich mal so in den Raum. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer TheSnitch, Lynne Malfoy, tinkita, Alexhell, mrsgaladriel, Calandra, Alenia, Ralna Malfoy, Merilflower, Mellin, Snuggles2, Yumiko-chan, hermy24, sweetkitty04, alyssa03, Theo-fan und Mafia. 

@Mafia: Zu meiner Schande nicht. Die Namen kommen von wo anders. Montague gab es schon in den Harry Büchern(Jäger im Slytherin- Team) und Tristan kommt aus _Gilmore Girls_(ich liebe diese Figur in der Serie einfach. Schade, dass er gehen musste. *heul* Blöde Militärakademie). Hat also nicht sehr viel mit Weltliteratur zu tun, oder? *g*

@alyssa03: Ja, jetzt konnte ich ihn verwenden. Aber eigentlich wollte ich daraus keinen Percy- Verschnitt machen, aber ich schreibe ja immer anders als ich anfangs vor hatte. Und Danke. Ich brauch dafür eh jedes Glück der Welt. 

@hermy24: Oh ja! Bis zu den Sommerferien. Das wäre schön! *kicher* Eines der beiden Dinge kann ich nicht garantieren. Jetzt rate mal was. *fiesbin*

@Yumiko-chan: Wow, da denkt jemand wie ich. Oder hast du meine Gedanken gelesen? *skeptischblick* ....Und ihn dort lassen? Mmm *grübel* Wer weiß? *fiesbin*

@Snuggles2: Wie dein Kommentar *g*

@Merilflower: Du wärest ein Fan von George/Theo? Wirklich? Ganz ehrlich? 

@Alenia: Stimmt! Ich habe Theo nie beschrieben (Böse Sweet_Dreams *mitkopfgegenlampehau*) Das muss ich noch machen. Ich tue es einfach, wenn er sein erste Verwandlung hinter sich hatte. So als Vorher- Nachher Vergleich. Okay?

@Calandra: Ja, sobald mir einer einfällt *g* 

@Lynne Malfoy: Na ja, in den Büchern wird es kaum vorgekommen sein, da Theodore so gut wie nie auftaucht. Ich denke sogar nur einmal namentlich. Das ist der Vorteil von den Slytherins. Man kann ihnen die merkwürdigsten Persönlichkeiten geben. *g*

@TheSnitch: Stimmt, mit Tristin und Tristan hast du recht.. Es war nämlich so, dass eine Website Tristin als Jungen geschrieben hat, aber scheinbar haben die sich verschrieben. Also bin ich auf die Website gegangen wo ich auch über die Namen _Blaise _und _Morag_ aufgeklärt wurde und die sagen auch, dass Tristin ein Mädchenname ist. Ich habe das sofort geändert als ich es offiziell gelesen habe. Danke für die Aufklärung!

***************************************************************************

Madam Pomfrey entließ Harry und Theodore kurz nach dem Mittagessen; Remus hatte den Krankenflügel schon vor Stunden verlassen. 

„Und? Hast du jetzt noch Unterricht?", erkundigte sich Harry als sie ihre Sachen zusammen packten um sie von den Hauselfen abholen zu lassen. 

Theodore nickte betrübt mit dem Kopf. 

„Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen. 

Theodore wedelte mit seinen Armen und machte die merkwürdigsten Bewegungen. 

Harry fiel kein Fach ein, was Ähnlichkeit mit Theodores Pantomimik- Vorstellung hatte, deswegen riet er einfach: „Alte Runen?"

Theodore blickte ihn erstaunt an und nickte kurz danach. 

„Wow...ich bin gut," grinste Harry. 

„Das war Glück," schnarrte Snape. 

„Talent," verbesserte Harry. 

Snape schenkte ihm nur einen tödlichen Blick, bevor sich dieser den Hausaufgaben der zweiten Klasse widmete. 

Montague hatte sie ihm in der Mittagspause gebracht und seit dem beschäftigte er sich damit bei jedem zweiten Schüler die ganze Arbeit durchzustreichen. 

Harry und Theodore überreichten den Hauselfen ihre Sachen, verabschiedeten sich von Madam Pomfrey und wollten gerade die Krankenstation verlassen, als Snape nochmals nach Harry rief. 

Da Theodore nicht zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kommen wollte, winkte er Harry kurz zu und verschwand danach. 

„Was wollen sie?", fragte Harry genervt, als er zu Snapes Bett zurück gegangen war. 

„Ich lasse die Hauselfen nicht in meine Wohnung," erklärte Snape. 

„Und deswegen haben sie mich zurück gerufen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Wily," sagte Snape, „Jemand muss ihn füttern."

„Und dieser jemand bin dann wohl ich," vermutete Harry. 

„Das Passwort ist immer noch _Narzisse_. Wilys Futter finden sie in der Küche. Das ist der Raum links vom Wohnzimmer...und gehen sie mir ja nicht in eines der anderen Zimmer," warnte ihn Snape. 

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn sie einmal klatschen erscheinen die kleinen roten Lichter. Bei zwei Mal wird es ganz hell," erklärte Snape, „Und wenn sie Schnipsen gehen die Lichter wieder aus."

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt," meinte Harry und verließ so schnell er konnte die Krankenstation, bevor ihn Snape nochmals zurückrief und ihm noch irgendetwas aufhalste. 

Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte er das Schlangen/Kesselportrait Snapes und murmelte das Passwort, worauf dieses zur Seite kippte. 

Harry klatschte zwei Mal in die Hände und tatsächlich wurde die ganze Wohnung in ein helles Licht getaucht. 

Wily tauchte sofort aus einem Zimmer auf und schnüffelte aufgeregt. 

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Harry und suchte die Küche. 

Zu seinem Pech gab es zwei Zimmer auf der linken Seite und er betrat einfach das erste. 

Es stellte sich als Abstellraum heraus und Harry ging nun ins Zweite, das tatsächlich die Küche war.   
Wily folgte ihm neugierig und hoppelte auf den Tisch während sich Harry auf die Suche nach Wilys Futter machte. 

Er benötigte über zehn Minuten bis er eine Dose mit der Aufschrift _Wily _gleich neben einer schwarzen Schüssel am Boden fand.

Er öffnete diese und der Fuchs sprang sofort vom Tisch und schmiegte sich an Harrys Beinen, während dieser das Futter in die Schüssel gab. 

„Warum kann der dafür eigentlich keinen Zauber verwenden?", fragte sich Harry. 

Er beobachtete noch kurz Wily, bevor er entschloss sich ein wenig in der Wohnung umzusehen. 

Snape hatte es ihm zwar verboten, aber seine Neugier war dadurch nur noch stärker geworden.

Gegenüber der Küche sah er einen schwarzen Vorhang, der den dahinter liegenden Raum vom Wohnzimmer trennte. 

Er schob diesen vorsichtig bei Seite und staunte nicht schlecht als er das riesige Bett mit der schwarzen Satinbettwäsche fand. 

„Snape mag schwarz," stellte Harry amüsiert fest. 

Neben dem Bett entdeckte er auf einem Nachtkästchen ein Foto- Album. 

Zuerst zögerte er kurz, aber dann öffnete er es vorsichtig.

Er kannte Snape als den griesgrämigen Zaubertrankprofessor und Lucius Malfoy als kaltherzigen Bastard, umso überraschter war er als ihm von einem Foto Lucius Malfoy und Snape freundlich zuwinkten. 

Die beiden wirkten so vertraut miteinander, dass Harry einen flüchtigen Moment an sich und Ron dachte. 

Ein anderes Foto zeigte Mrs. Malfoy, die gerade ein kleines Baby stillte, welches Harry unschwer als Draco identifizierte. 

Ein weiteres Foto zeigte Snape und Mr. Malfoy, die wie aufgescheuchte Hühner um einen Kessel hüpften. 

Er blätterte weiter und kam schließlich zu einem Bild von Mrs. Malfoy und Snape. 

Es wurde in Malfoy Manor aufgenommen und zeigte die beiden auf einen Brunnen sitzend.

Im Hintergrund konnte man Draco sehen, der begeistert mit seinem Besen hinter einer Hauselfe herjagte, die sich als riesiger Schnatz verkleidet hatte. 

Doch was ihn wirklich an diesem Bild hängen ließ, waren die Blicke die sich die beiden Erwachsenen zuwarfen. 

So liebevolle Blicke kannte er eigentlich nur von Remus und Sirius. 

Er schloss das Album, bevor er es auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz legte. 

Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er Wily, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit skeptisch betrachtet hatte. 

„Du verrätst Snape nicht, dass ich in seinem Schlafzimmer war und ich bringe dir dafür morgen ein großes Steak," schlug Harry vor und der Fuchs jaulte begeistert. 

Harry entschloss sich, dass er genug von Snape gesehen hatte und begab sich zum Ausgang. 

Er schnipste einmal und die Lichter erloschen, bevor er die Wohnung verließ.

Fast hätte er Wily mitgenommen, damit der kleine Fuchs nicht so einsam war, aber Snape hätte ihn dafür wahrscheinlich geköpft und er hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie er das seinen Freunden erklären sollte.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde er von allen Seiten bejubelt und bewundert. 

Jeder wollte wissen wie er einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf besiegen konnte, aber er drängte sich einfach in den Schlafsaal und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. 

„Willst du mit uns allein sein?", fragte Seamus neckisch. 

Der Ire lag mit Ernie Macmillan in seinem Bett und durch die Pergamentrollen und das rosarote Buch vermutete er, dass die beiden ihre Aufgaben in Kräuterkunde machten. 

„Fünfmal am Tag," korrigierte Ernie und tippte auf eine Stelle in Seamus' Aufsatz. 

„Verfaulen die dann nicht?", fragte Seamus. 

„Fünfmal! Vertrau mir," bat Ernie und Seamus verbesserte diese Stelle. 

„Übrigens ist eine Eule in dein Bett geflogen," sprach Seamus nun wieder mit Harry, „Sie hatte aber keinen Brief bei sich."

„Ist schon okay," sagte Harry als er die Eule sah, die auf seinem Kopfkissen herumtapste, „Das ist nur Zeus! Dracos Eule."

„Ist er schon in Durmstrang angekommen? Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte sich Seamus neugierig. 

„Ja, er ist angekommen und es scheint ihm sogar zu gefallen," antwortete Harry, „Er hat sich auch schon mit seinen Zimmergenossen angefreundet."

„Ich habe einen Cousin in Durmstrang," sagte auf einmal Ernie, „Er müsste auch in der Fünften sein. Er ist Vertrauensschüler, wenn ich mich nicht täusche."

„Er heißt nicht zufällig...", Harry musste auf Dracos Brief nachsehen, „...Tristan oder?"

„Doch," antwortete Ernie amüsiert, „Sag nicht er ist mit Trin in einem Zimmer?"

„Scheinbar schon," sagte Harry und zeigte ihm den Brief. 

„Ich glaube es nicht," gluckste Ernie als er die Stelle im Brief gefunden hatte, „Poliert andauernd sein Abzeichen? Gibt seinen Zimmergenossen Strafarbeiten? Mault über den Zaubertrankprofessor? Ja, das ist definitiv mein Cousin, Tristan Macmillan."

„Ob Draco das weiß?", murmelte Harry. 

„Eher nicht," meinte Ernie, „Ansonsten hätte er es erwähnt. Immerhin schreibt er dir auch von Filchs Cousine."

Harry ging zu seinem Bett und holte aus seiner Truhe ein Briefpapier und eine Feder. 

Er schrieb Draco von Ernies Verwandtschaft, den Biss und bat ihn auch um ein Foto.

Er hätte auch noch fast über den Imperius geschrieben, aber er konnte sich dann noch rechtzeitig bremsen. 

Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was Draco sagen würde, wenn er von Harrys geheimen Lernstunden wüsste. 

„Okay Zeus," sagte Harry zur Eule und band ihr den Brief an ihr Bein, „Dann flieg mal wieder zu deinem Besitzer."

Zeus blickte ihn an, als wollte er sagen „Du spinnst ja! Weißt du wie weit das ist?"

„Ach komm schon. Du hast es auch bis hierher geschafft," meinte Harry und öffnete das Fenster. 

Zeus zögerte kurz, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und los flog. 

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich beim nächsten Mal Hedwig nehme," rief Harry der Eule hinterher. 

**********

Bis zum Tag des Ausschusses begegnete niemand Remus. 

Harry wollte ihn besuchen gehen, doch als er am restaurierten Sternenportrait ankam, musste er feststellen, dass Remus das Passwort geändert hatte. 

Der Werwolf gab sich die volle Schuld an Theodores Biss und das zeigte er auch deutlich. 

Er stand wahrscheinlich kurz davor zu kündigen, aber Harrys Zureden im Krankenflügel würde ihn hoffentlich davon abhalten. 

Die gesamte Schule war sich einig, dass Professor Black bleiben sollte, da irgendwie keiner Hagrid als Lehrer für _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe _wollte. 

Selbst die Slytherins waren sich einig für Remus auszusagen, was aber nur auf ihren Hass Hagrids gegenüber zu schließen war. 

Doch Harry machte sich nicht so viele Sorgen um Remus. 

Dieser konnte im schlimmsten Fall von Sirius' Geld leben.

Er sorgte sich eher um Theodore Nott. 

Obwohl die Schule Remus als Werwolf akzeptierte und sich ihm gegenüber nicht merkwürdig verhielt, musste Theodore diese Erfahrung machen. 

Harry sah ihn immer öfters alleine in einer Ecke der Bibliothek sitzen und zu lesen. 

Selbst Blaise, der ja eigentlich keine Vorurteile hatte, mied den jungen Werwolf. 

Von Blaise wusste Harry auch, dass Morag McDougal mit dem Theodore immer in einem Zimmer geschlafen hatte, zu Blaise gezogen war und nun Dracos Bett missbrauchte. 

Außerdem wisperte jeder, wenn Theodore irgendwo dazu kam oder man schwieg sofort. 

Beides war nicht sonderlich hilfreich. 

Wenn sich Theodore wenigstens wehren würde, wäre Harry wesentlich beruhigter. 

Doch Theodore sprach einfach nicht. 

Harry hatte eine Theorie entwickelt, die sich aber einen Tag später wieder auflöste. 

Er hatte die Vermutung, dass sich Theodores Stimme merkwürdig anhören würde, doch nachdem er in Verwandlungen gehört hatte wie Theodore einen Zauber sprach, vergaß er diese Theorie wieder. 

Theodores Stimme hörte sich weder schrill, noch hoch, noch zu tief oder anderweitig merkwürdig an. 

Da Harry seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr wusste wie es war gemieden zu werden, verbrachte er nun die meiste Zeit bei dem Slytherin. 

Sie spielten meistens irgendwelche Spiele, da man mit Theodore ja schlecht eine Unterhaltung führen konnte. 

Als Harry am Freitag Morgen Zabinis Klassenraum betrat, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Theodore und dessen Jahrespartnerin Lavender. 

Diese hatte sich soweit wie möglich an den Rand des Tisches gesetzt und musste sich festhalten um nicht hinunter zu fallen. 

Harry konnte deutlich sehen wie verletzt Theodore durch diese Haltung war.

„Morgen Theo," grüßte ihn Harry freundlich und der Slytherin blickte ihn überrascht aber auch froh an. 

„Da Draco ja weg ist, dachte ich mir, dass du vielleicht bei mir sitzen willst," bot Harry an. 

Theodore zeigte nur auf das Büro Zabinis und schüttelte danach traurig den Kopf. 

„Zabini hat's erlaubt," sagte Harry, „Ich habe mit ihm geredet."

Theodore sah ihn skeptisch an und Harry verbesserte: „Also eigentlich habe ich Ron gebeten, dass er mit Blaise spricht, damit dieser Zabini darum bittet."

„Und er hat ja gesagt?", fragte Lavender hoffnungsvoll. 

„Ja hat er," antwortete Harry. 

„Perfekt," freute sich das Mädchen, „Nott geh zu Harry."

Sie war deutlich erleichtert als Theodore seine Sachen packte und sich zu Harry setzte. 

„Du darfst das nicht so ernst nehmen," flüsterte Harry, „Vor Remus hatten die meisten auch Angst, aber das legt sich wieder."

Theodore seufzte nur lautstark und packte danach seine Sachen aus. 

„Willkommen meine Lieben," grüßte sie Zabini fröhlich, „Ist heute nicht ein wunderschöner Wintertag?"

„Wette er hat endlich Vektor rumbekommen," murmelte Blaise von weiter hinten. 

„Wir haben heute nur eine Stunde, da ich unseren lieben Professor Black verteidigen werde," erklärte Zabini, „Aber diese Stunde werden wir nützen...Mister Potter, Mister Nott, sie waren in der letzten Stunde nicht hier und speziell sie Mister Potter habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Daran ist Pomfrey schuld," verteidigte sich Harry, „Sie lässt mich immer ewig lange im Krankenflügel."

„Jaja," lächelte Zabini, „Poppy wird sich nie ändern...Wer will also unseren Herren erzählen, was wir letzte Stunde gemacht haben...Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wir haben über Sandfische gesprochen, Professor," erklärte Hermione. 

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger! Und was tun Sandfische?", fragte Zabini weiter. 

„Sie schwimmen im Sand wie normale Fische im Wasser und ernähren sich von Flubberwürmer. Sie sind nicht sonderlich groß, aber in Scharen sind sie sehr gefährlich," ratterte Hermione herunter, „Es soll sogar mal ein Mensch von ihnen gefressen worden sein."

„Danke Miss Granger. Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor," lobte sie Zabini. 

„Sandfische?", wunderte sich Harry, „Was ist mit dem Auren orten? Haben sie es aufgegeben?"

„Da sieht man, dass sie lange nicht mehr bei mir waren," sagte Zabini ruhig, „Mister Thomas bat mich letzte Woche darum, dass wir doch auch echten Stoff machen sollten, da er und einige andere scheinbar überfordert sind ihr Buch zu lesen...Deswegen üben wir eine Stunde lang Auren orten und in der anderen machen wir _richtigen _Unterricht. Oder wundern sie sich nicht über die Anwesenheit der Slytherins?"

Zabini setzte sich auf seinen Tisch und fuhr fort: „Heute beginnen wir mit den Grasfischen. Eine Nebenart der Sandfische. Wer kann mir sagen, was sie tun?"

Hermiones Hand ragte in die Höhe, aber auch die von Neville. 

„Ja, Mister Longbottom," bat Zabini. 

„Das selbe wie Sandfische," antwortete Neville einen nervösen Blick auf Hermione werfend, „Allerdings leben sie im Gras und fressen keine Flubberwürmer, sondern Kinder."

Harry drehte sich bei dieser Vorstellung der Magen um. 

„Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor," sagte Zabini, „Das ist korrekt. Grasfische essen Kinder. Menschenkinder bis zu fünf Jahren. Ihr seid also schon aus diesem Alter heraus. Sie sind sehr selten und in Großbritannien wurden sie seit über hundert Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Aber passen sie in Südamerika auf. Dort gibt es sie immer noch in Scharen. Machen sie also lieber erst mit ihrem Kind einen exotischen Urlaub, wenn es über fünf ist..."

Zabini schilderte ihnen die ganze Stunde lang, wie Grasfische ihre Opfer aßen und wie man sie mit Pfeffer bekämpfen konnte.

Als Zabini die Klasse verließ, folgten ihm Harry und Theodore sofort. 

„Ich hole ihn da raus," versprach Zabini, „Ich werde Remus nicht so einfach feuern lassen. Er ist das einzige männliche Wesen hier mit dem man vernünftig reden kann. Severus hat immer nur Zaubertränke im Kopf, Flitwick quasselt immer von Blaises schulischen Leistungen, Filch will mich sowieso am liebsten tot sehen, Hagrid gibt mir Rasiertipps obwohl ich keinen Bart habe, Bill redet immer von Miss Bell und von Albus wollen wir gar nicht mal anfangen...Es wäre mein Untergang wenn sie ihn entlassen würden."

Sie betraten die große Halle und Harry staunte nicht schlecht. 

Die äußeren Tische waren geblieben, aber die beiden inneren waren verschwunden, dafür gab es nun inmitten der Halle einen hölzernen Sessel, der irgendwie schäbig wirkte. 

Der Lehrertisch war gleich geblieben und Harry sah Dumbledore und die vier Hauslehrer daran sitzen.   
Snape war immer noch voll mit Verbänden und Pflastern und in einer Ecke konnte Harry deutlich Madam Pomfrey sehen, die nur darauf wartete, dass sie Snape wieder zurück in den Krankenflügel schleppen durfte. 

„Setzt euch da hin," sagte Zabini und drängte die beiden Schüler an den linken Tisch. 

„Sind sie noch nicht da?", fragte Zabini laut. 

„Nein, sie scheinen sich zu verspäten," antwortete Dumbledore missmutig. 

„Wo ist Remus?", erkundigte sich Zabini, „Er kommt doch wohl, oder?"

„Ich bin ja schon da," beruhigte ihn Remus, der mit hängenden Schultern zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte ging. 

Mit der Zeit füllte sich die Halle mit Personen. 

Am linken Tisch saßen die Vertrauensschüler und ein paar Eltern und auf dem rechten die Gesandten vom Ministerium. 

„Ich finde das aufregend," murmelte Blaise, der seit Dracos Abschied der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin war, „Ich habe meinen Vater noch niemals in Aktion erlebt."

„Wird nicht sonderlich spannend sein," meinte Pansy, die gelangweilt mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte, „So lange wir nicht wieder den Riesen bekommen ist mir alles recht."

„Klappe Parkinson," sagten Ernie und Terry gleichzeitig und grinsten sich dann an. 

Harry sah bei den Eltern Mrs. Weasley sitzen, die ihm freundlich zuwinkte und danach auf den Ministeriumstisch zeigte. 

An diesen erkannte er Percy Weasley, der sich gerade begeistert mit seinem Vater unterhielt. 

Plötzlich wurde die magische Decke ausgeschalten und nach einem kurzen Blick zum Eingang der Halle sah Harry auch den Grund. 

Ivan Dracul stürmte durch die Halle, rümpfte bei Remus kurz die Nase und setzte sich danach neben Flitwick an den Lehrertisch. 

„Was macht Dracul hier?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Das ist Durmstrangs Direktor oder?", fragte Parvati. 

„Schade, dass er nicht Draco mitgenommen hat," murmelte Harry. 

Er sah aufeinmal Lee Jordan und sein magisches Megafon am Lehrertisch sitzen und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

„Was macht Lee hier?", fragte Harry an Seamus und Parvati gewandt. 

„Vielleicht kommentiert er das hier," witzelte Seamus. 

„Hoffentlich nicht so wie die Quidditch- Spiele," fügte Parvati hinzu. 

Lee räusperte sich und sprach: „Meine Damen und Herren! Ich bitte sie um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Wir beginnen nun."

Er blickte auf ein paar Blätter, die wohl seine Notizen darstellen und fuhr fort: „Das Wort hat Professor Devon Zabini."

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte Zabini die Anwesenden freundlich, „Ich danke ihnen, dass sie sich für heute Zeit genommen haben. Meine lieben Kollegen, die Abgesandten vom Ministerium, die Eltern, die Vertrauensschüler und noch ein paar andere."

Dabei blickte er mit abschätzigen Blick zu Dracul. 

„Sie wissen wohl alle warum sie hier sind," sprach Zabini weiter, „Doch ich werden ihnen beweisen, dass Mister Black keine Schuld trägt..."

„Er ist ein Werwolf," rief Einer aus dem Ministerium, „Natürlich ist er schuldig."

„Mister Zabini," begann eine wunderschöne Frau, die sich nun neben Zabini stellte. 

„Das ist Helena Fisher," flüsterte Parvati, „Sie arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung für _Sicherheit an den Schulen_. Sie ist diejenige die Black entlassen will."

„So sehr sie auch ihren Kollegen verteidigen versuchen, steht es nun mal fest, dass Mister Theodore Nott von ihm gebissen wurde und nun selbst als eine dieser widerlichen Bestien leben muss."

„Einspruch," rief Harry wütend und stand auf. 

Die Blicke der Anwesenden hafteten sofort auf dem Gryffindor. 

„Harry, setz dich," wisperte Seamus, „Wir sind hier nicht bei den Muggeln. Es gibt keinen Einspruch..."

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry bei Mrs. Fisher und setzte sich danach wieder. 

„Ich möchte mit Theodore Nott sprechen," sagte Mrs. Fisher und zauberte einen Stuhl weit weg von Remus. 

Harry bemerkte regelrecht wie sich Theodore versteifte. 

Er hasste es auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen und war dankbar, dass nicht er dort draußen sitzen musste. 

„Mister Nott! Fühlen sie sich wohl?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Fisher. 

Theodore zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Möchten sie ein Glas Wasser?", fragte Mrs. Fisher weiter und Theodore schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Warum sprechen sie nicht?", wollte Mrs. Fisher besorgt sprechen. 

„Weil er außer bei Zaubersprüchen nicht spricht," erklärte Zabini. 

„Der arme Junge," sagte Mrs. Fisher, „Er steht noch immer unter Schock. Dieser Biss war wohl sehr hart für ihn."

„Blödsinn," rief Harry und stand abermals auf, „Er hat schon vor dem Biss nicht gesprochen."

Zabini schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich sagte „Willst du meinen Job machen?"

„Entschuldigung," murmelte Harry und setzte sich wieder. 

„Versuch dich zu beherrschen," flüsterte Seamus. 

„Sie haben also schon vor diesem Biss nicht gesprochen? Hat das einen Grund?", fragte Mrs. Fisher. 

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Na gut...sie sind nun ein Werwolf," stellte Mrs. Fisher fest und Theodore nickte. 

„Finden sie es schlimm?", fragte sie und Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Haben sie den Werwolf gesehen?", fragt sie weiter und Theodore schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

„Helena, bei allem Respekt, aber wenn wir Dracul befragen würden, hätten wir das alles schon hinter uns," mischte sich Zabini ein. 

„Meinetwegen," sagte Mrs. Fisher, „Mister Nott, sie können gehen. Mister Dracul, bitte kommen hierher."

Theodore huschte zu Harry zurück, während Dracul sich auf den Stuhl setzte. 

„Sie sind Durmstrangs Direktor?", fragte Mrs. Fisher. 

„Ja," antwortete Dracul. 

„Wie schön...er spricht," murmelte Mrs. Fisher. 

„Sie sind auch ein Vampir, oder?", wollte Zabini wissen. 

„Was denken sie?", grinste Dracul und offenbarte seine langen Reißzähne. 

„Sie sind über hundert! Ist das korrekt?", fragte Zabini. 

„Ja," antwortete Dracul. 

„Und sie wissen wie man Werwölfe aufregen kann?", fragte Zabini weiter. 

„Ich habe anderes zu tun," sagte Dracul wütend, „Also werde ich das verkürzen. Ja, ich habe den Werwolf geküsst. Ja, ich wusste, dass der Werwolf in ihm durchdrehen und den Wolfsbanntrank neutralisieren würde. Ja, ich wollte ihm eine Lektion erteilen und nein, ich bereue nichts."

Mrs. Fisher blickte ihn sprachlos an und überlegte ihre nächsten Fragen. 

„Bedenken sie meine Damen und Herren, dass es sich hierbei um Werwolf/Vampir Zwistigkeiten handelt," erklärte Zabini, „Jeder der sich damit beschäftigt hat, weiß dass man die beiden nie in einen Raum stellen sollte. Mister Black trank seinen Wolfsbanntrank, aber er wusste nicht, dass dieser, wie ich hinzufügen muss, erzwungene Kuss so etwas bewirken könnte. Ich denke niemand in diesem Raum konnte dies erahnen."

„Schön," seufzte Mrs. Fisher, „Dann lassen wir es sein. Mister Black, sie können weiterhin unterrichten."

Die Schüler, einige Eltern und die Lehrer außer Snape jubelten erfreut. 

Selbst Remus lächelte kurz. 

„Sie sind entlassen," sprach Lee. 

Sofort erhob sich Gemurmel und jeder wollte mit seinem Nachbarn oder jemand anderen reden.

„Großartig, Remus," Harry fiel dem Werwolf um den Hals, „Du bleibst hier..."

„Das hätten sie nicht tun sollen," murmelte Remus, „Ich hätte jemanden töten können."

„Aber das war nicht deine Schuld," sagte Harry. 

„Mister Potter," rief Dracul und warf ihm eine schwarze Kristallkugel zu. 

Harry fing sie nur knapp und blickte den Vampir fragend an. 

„Behalten sie sie. Sie werden sie brauchen," sagte Dracul und verschwand dann aus der großen Halle. 

„Harry, wie geht es dir?", Mrs. Weasley drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust und schien ihn gar nicht mehr los lassen zu wollen. 

„Äh...Molly...ähm...Liebling," sagte Mr. Weasley vorsichtig, „Er muss noch atmen."

Daraufhin ließ ihn Mrs. Weasley los und musterte ihn besorgt. 

„Dir geht es doch gut oder?", fragte sie sofort, „Dieser Malfoy- Bengel hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Dieser Bengel heißt Draco und ist mit mir zusammen," sagte Harry ein wenig wütend. 

„Außerdem ist er in Durmstrang," mischte sich Blaise ein. 

„Blaise? Richtig?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Weasley. 

„Sie merken sich meinen Namen?", wunderte sich Blaise, „Ich fühle mich geehrt. Das muss ich sofort Ron erzählen."

Mrs. Weasley blickte ihn verwirrt an und Blaise fügte hinzu: „In meiner Familie ist das selten."

Blaise war für die Weasleys interessanter und deshalb verzogen sie sich mit Rons Freund in eine Ecke um diesen mit Fragen zu durchlöchern, etwas das Ron bis jetzt verhindern konnte. 

Harry bemerkte wie Theodore starr auf einen Mann blickte, der sich zu ihnen kämpfte. 

Er war nicht sonderlich groß und in seinen braunen Haaren steckte eine Sonnenbrille, die Harry sehr unpassend für diese Jahreszeit fand.

„Guten Tag, Theodore," grüßte ihn der Mann und Harry erkannte die Stimme. 

Er hatte sie letztes Jahr bei Voldemorts Auferstehung gehört.   
Das musste also Theodores Vater sein. 

„Er hätte erhängt werden sollen," fuhr Mister Nott fort, „Dreckiger Werwolf! Meinen Sohn zu einer Bestie zu machen. Ich werde ihn..."

„Rühren sie Remus nicht an," zischte Harry. 

„Mister Potter," sagte Mr. Nott in einer Tonlage die Lucius Malfoys sehr ähnlich war, „Sie wissen nicht wovon sie reden. Sie müssen nicht ihrer Familie erklären, warum der Erbe ein Monster ist."

„Theodore ist doch kein Monster," verteidigte Harry den Slytherin.   

„Einmal im Monat schon," erwiderte Mr. Nott kühl, „Und so etwas ist nun unser Erbe..."

Mr. Nott rümpfte die Nase. 

„Ich muss gehen, Theodore," sagte Mr. Nott, „Versuch dieses Problem bis zu den Sommerferien zu lösen. Ich will keinen Werwolf in meinem Haus sehen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Mr. Nott um und marschierte aus der großen Halle. 

„Dein Vater ist ja ein richtiger Kotzbrocken," meinte Harry, „Und ich dachte immer Draco hätte es schlimm erwischt."

„Das ist nicht mein Vater," wisperte Theodore. 

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an. 

Hatte der junge Werwolf tatsächlich gesprochen? 

„Hast du was gesagt?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

Theodore sah ihn mit einem Als-ob-Blick an und schüttelte danach den Kopf. 

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte Theodore auf ihre Klassenkollegen und wollte ihn wohl somit an den Unterricht erinnern. 

„Okay, gehen wir," meinte Harry und verließ mit Theodore die Halle. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Parvati und Seamus das Selbe taten. 

„Und du hast wirklich nichts gesagt?", versicherte sich Harry nochmals. 

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. 

//Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet?//

TBC


	75. Zwei Werwölfe

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Ja, es hat wieder länger gedauert. Ich kam einfach nicht zum Schreiben und mir fehlte auch die Inspiration...Und ich habe festgestellt, dass Theo auf einmal ein Hauptchara geworden ist. Aber ich mag ihn. Ich mag ihn inzwischen lieber als Blaise. Ich hoffe ja mal, dass Rowling die beiden in irgendeinem Buch näher beschreibt. Mich würde es ja zu gerne interessieren welche Charaktereigenschaften die beiden in Wirklichkeit haben. 

Nur so als kleine Stütze *g*:

„...." = jemand spricht

//...// = Harry denkt

#...# = Theodore schreibt

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer hermy24, mrsgaladriel, heavenfly, TheSnitch, Ralna Malfoy, Veelas, ShadeFleece, Nevathiel, Kathleen, Snuggles2, Lilith Malfoy, Meretseger, alyssa03, tinkita, Calandra, Mafia, sweetkitty04, Merilflower, Maia May, Mellin, schwarze-witwe, Babsel, Kirilein, Takuto-kun, Ireth, Yumiko-chan, Ito, anica, Queen of Nightfever, Bele, Sunnylein, Lorelei Lee, Kemir, sgr011566, anni, Dray, Xtina, Nico Robin und Misa.

@Nico Robin: Snape als Dracos Vater? Nein eigentlich nicht. Dafür ist doch viel zu viel äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Lucius und Draco. Außerdem würde das gar nicht in meine Geschichte passen, da Narcissa und Snape...nein, das verrat ich noch nicht *fiesbin*. 

@Snuggles2: Kommt noch und zwar vor Draco. Ich habe ihn nicht vergessen. Es hat bis jetzt nur nicht gepasst. 

@Lorelei Lee: Gute Denkerin! Respekt! 

@Yumiko-chan: 1. Mit der Verhandlung hast du völlig recht. Sie sollte eigentlich ganz anders verlaufen und viel länger dauern, weil es ja wirklich nicht zu Draculs Charakter passt, aber ich habe mitten drinnen die Lust verloren und wollte es nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. *leidtut*  2. Das mit den Kursen und der Regelung ist so eine Sache.(ich hatte es vergessen. *kopfgegentischschlägt* Böse Sweet_Dreams). Okay, aber ich werde es logisch angehen. Sagen wir einfach, dass sie Draco nicht bei Harry lassen konnten, weil es ja nicht klar war, wann er wieder aufwacht und man konnte ihn ja nicht ewig vom Unterricht fernhalten. Aber Arithmantik ist da eine andere Sache( das hatte ich nicht vergessen). Die Partnerregelung gilt nur für Kurse die man gemeinsam hat. Ein anderes Beispiel sind Theodore und Lavender. Theo hat _Alte Runen_ und Lavender nicht. Passt das als Erklärung?

@schwarze-witwe: Kommt auf die Stunden an in denen er fehlt. 

@sweetkitty04: In Spanisch.

@tinkita: Schau beim Kommentar für Yumiko-chan auf Punkt 2. 

@Lilith Malfoy: Klar, wenn du möchtest. 

@Kathleen: Und was verstehst du daran nicht? *verwundertist* Ich fürchte dein Kommentar wurde abgeschnitten oder ich verstehe die Frage nicht. 

@ShadeFleece: Tu ich gar nicht. Ich vergesse schon ein paar Dinge, die ich in früheren Kapiteln geschrieben habe und damals vielleicht noch wichtig waren. Aber das darf doch wohl jemanden passieren nach über 70 Kapitel, oder? P.S. Nein, ich habe nichts gegen lange Reviews. Ich liebe die sogar:-)

@TheSnitch: Gebe ich dir vollkommen recht. Schau mal zum Kommentar für Yumiko-chan auf den ersten Punkt. 

@heavenfly: Ich weiß zwar nicht ob das ernst gemeint war, aber von mir aus kannst du dir meinen Theo ausborgen. 

@hermy24: Wieder aufgewacht?

***************************************************************************

                                    _Theodore ist WAS?_

_                                    Du verarscht mich doch, oder?_

_                                    Sekunde...ja, jetzt geht's! Ich bin wieder ruhig. _

_                                    Theodore ist jetzt wirklich ein Werwolf?_

_                                    Das ist nicht gut! Alle Slytherins haben doch eine Werwolf-Phobie._

_                                    Ich nehme mal an, dass Morag nun mein Bett besetzt und der Rest des_

_                                    Hauses sowieso kein Wort mit Theo spricht. _

_                                    Und die anderen Häuser kennen ihn nicht mal. _

_                                    Ist er jetzt etwa immer allein? Ich muss ihm mal schreiben. _

_                                    Blaise ist Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin? Ein guter Ersatz für mich._

_                                    Aber wer ist jetzt Hüter? Ich bezweifle, dass Blaise einen Werwolf ins _

_                                    Team lässt. Blaise ist zwar tolerant, aber so auch wieder nicht. _

_                                    Außerdem ist ihm wahrscheinlich jede Ausrede recht, damit er nichts _

_                                    mit Theo zu tun haben muss( die beiden vertragen sich nicht sonderlich _

_                                    gut, es sei denn sie müssen)._

_                                    Übrigens wusste ich schon, dass Tristan mit Macmillan verwandt ist._

_                                    Als ihn Professor Vlad mit Mister Macmillan ansprach dachte ich ja _

_                                    schon, dass wir von Hufflepuffs attackiert werden. _

_                                    Aber Tristan kann seinen Cousin nicht ausstehen und ich kann das auch_

_                                    nachvollziehen. Er mag auch keine Hufflepuffs. Er kennt zwar nur _

_                                    Ernie, aber er hat vieles in der Winkelgasse über sie gehört. _

_                                    Außerdem war sein Vater in Slytherin(Pluspunkt für ihn). _

_                                    Aber sein größtes Hobby ist wohl das Abzeichen- Putzen(Minuspunkt_

_                                    für ihn). Den ganzen Nachmittag tut er nichts anderes. Kann sehr _

_                                    nervig sein, besonders wenn Salem mal wieder seine „Tage" hat. _

_                                    Tristan nennt es so, wenn er alles vergisst. Wo er ist, wer er ist und was_

_                                    eigentlich los ist. Kommt aber nur alle drei Tage für ein paar Stunden _

_                                    vor. Frag mal Blaise ob seine Mutter Verwandte in Durmstrang hat?_

_                                    Das kommt mir nämlich schon verdächtig vor. _

_                                    Und was machst du eigentlich so die ganze Zeit?_

_                                    Quidditch üben? Nervt euch Johnson immer noch?_

_                                    Hast du eigentlich schon was von deinem Paten gehört?_

_                                    Eigentlich würde es sich ja gehören, wenn er zu Remus zurück kommt _

_                                    und ihn ein wenig tröstet. _

_                                    Ich wette der ist sowieso am Verzweifeln. Wenn ihn der Ausschuss nicht_

_                                    rauswirft, wird er wahrscheinlich selbst kündigen, oder?_

_                                    Apropos wie hast du ihn wirklich besiegt? Ich glaube dir die Sache mit _

_                                    dem einfachen Schockzauber nicht. Da steckt doch noch etwas dahinter._

_                                    Aber egal! Ich habe meine erste Woche in Durmstrang sehr genossen._

_                                    Irgendwie ist es ja schade, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurück muss. _

_                                    Mir gefällt es hier wirklich. _

_                                    Ich meine, Blaise und die anderen sind zwar nett, aber kein Vergleich _

_                                    zu Tristan und Salem. Ich kenne die beiden erst eine Woche und will sie _

_                                    schon nicht mehr missen. Habe ich dir eigentlich schon geschrieben, _

_                                    dass die beiden Animagi sind? Tristan ist eine Katze(passt zu ihm, _

_                                    immerhin putzen sich Katzen genauso oft wie er sein Abzeichen) und _

_                                    Salem ist eine Schildkröte(nein, das ist kein Witz). Leila hat es gerade _

_                                    geschafft zu einem Schmetterling zu werden und es gibt sogar einen_

_                                    Siebtklässler, der ein Elefant ist. Weißt du wie merkwürdig es ist einen _

_                                    Elefanten in den Gängen zu sehen. Na ja so merkwürdig ist es _

_                                    eigentlich nicht, da die Hälfte der Schüler nur in ihrer Animagus- Form_

_                                    durch die Gänge gehen bzw. kriechen oder fliegen. Ich mache auch _

_                                    ziemliche Fortschritte in der Animagus- Lehre. Professor Martinez ist_

_                                    davon begeistert. Er sagte er habe noch nie einen Schüler so schnell _

_                                    lernen gesehen. Allerdings gibt es einen riesigen Nachteil, wenn ich ein _

_                                    Animagus werden würde. Ich wollte eigentlich irgendetwas mächtiges _

_                                    und großes werden, aber wenn man irgendwann in seinem _

_                                    Leben schon mal ein Tier war wird man zu genau diesem. Würg! _

_                                    Wenn ich Moody jemals wieder sehe, werde ich ihn dafür erwürgen _

_                                    oder noch besser ich lasse es Vinc oder Greg machen.               _

_                                                            Halt mich weiterhin auf dem Laufenden,_

_                                                                                                                        Draco!_

_                                    P.S. Was hast du mit Zeus gemacht? Er wollte einfach nicht den Brief_

_                                    zustellen. Ich musste eine Schuleule nehmen!_

_                                    P.P.S. Ich habe dir ein Foto mitgeschickt. Willst wohl wissen, ob du bei_

_                                    Tristan und Salem eifersüchtig werden musst._

Harry betrachtete das Foto erwartungsvoll. 

Draco schwärmte immerhin so von den beiden, dass er sie unbedingt einmal sehen musste. 

Das Foto zeigte Draco auf einem großen dunkelblauen Himmelbett. 

Links von ihm lag ein mittelgroßer schwarzhaariger Junge, den Harry wegen des silbernen Vertrauensschüler- Abzeichen als Tristan identifizierte. 

Auf der anderen Seite lag ein rothaariger kleiner Junge, der dann wohl Salem sein musste.

Alle drei trugen dunkelblaue Schuluniformen und winkten ihm freundlich entgegen und Dracos Foto-Ich warf ihm sogar einen Handkuss zu.

Harry legte den Brief und das Foto amüsiert neben seinen Teller. 

Die graue Eule, die ihm den Brief gebracht hatte, ließ soeben ebenfalls einen Brief bei Theodore und zu seiner Überraschung Ron nieder, bevor sie mit den anderen Posteulen aus der Halle flog. 

Ron riss erwartungsvoll das Kuvert auf und überflog den Brief. 

„Das war ein Fehler Malfoy," grinste er und steckte den Brief zufrieden in seine Umhangtasche.

„Sollte ich mich wundern, warum dir Draco schreibt?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Wir spielen Schach," erklärte Ron. 

„Schach?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Ja," antwortete Ron, „Aber wenn er weiterhin solche Züge macht, wird er haushoch verlieren."

„Ach deshalb das Schachbrett neben deinem Bett," mischte sich Seamus ein, „Und ich dachte schon du würdest jetzt gegen dich selbst spielen, weil du keinen würdigen Gegner findest."

„Das habe ich schon mal probiert," gestand Ron, „Aber auf die Dauer ist das sehr langweilig."

„Dann wäre das neue Zaubererschach Z3000 perfekt für dich," meinte Seamus und wies auf eine Werbung in einem Magazin_._

„Finden sie keinen geeigneten Partner fürs Schach spielen?", las Ron laut vor, „Fühlen sie sich beschämt nur gegen Anfänger zu spielen. Dann ist das hier ihre Chance um mehr Würze in ihre Spiele zu bringen. Der Z3000 spielt automatisch gegen sie. Er wurde von den besten Zaubererschachspielern mit Zauber belegt und er ist daher so gut wie unbesiegbar. Wollen sie es trotzdem wagen? Dann kaufen sie ihn sofort. Für die ersten zwei Monate kostet er nur 40 Galleonen und wenn sie schnell sind, bekommen sie sogar ein Buch mit den besten Strategien geschenkt..."

„Das wäre doch wirklich was für dich, oder?", fragte Seamus begeistert. 

„Eigentlich schon," gestand Ron, „Aber ich kann ihn mir doch nie leisten."

„Dann frag Blaise ob er ihn dir zum Geburtstag kauft," schlug Seamus vor. 

Harry hörte Rons Antwort nicht mehr, da ihn Remus ansprach. 

„Können wir gehen?", fragte der Werwolf. 

„Einen Moment," Harry trank noch schnell seinen Tee fertig und stand danach auf.

„Ich bin soweit," sagte er stolz. 

„Und Mister Nott?", erkundigte sich Remus. 

„Kommt gerade herein," antwortete Harry und ging mit Remus zu dem Slytherin. 

„Wir wollen los," erklärte Harry auf Theodores verdutztes Gesicht.

#Aber ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt# schrieb Theodore auf einen kleinen Notizblock. 

Harry hatte die Idee mit dem Notizblock gehabt, da er nicht immer raten wollte, was ihm Theodore zu sagen versuchte. 

„Das kannst du auch in Hogsmeade," meinte Harry und zog Theodore mit sich. 

Dieser protestierte nicht, schrieb dafür aber auf seinen Notizblock #Dafür lädst du mich aber ein#

„Wie du willst, aber es gibt keine Trüffel," scherzte Harry. 

#Was sind Trüffel?#

„Du weißt nicht, was Trüffel sind?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

#Ich weiß schon was Trüffel sind, aber warum sollte man diese essen?#

„Trüffel sind in der Zaubererwelt eine der wichtigsten Zutaten für Gifte," erklärte Remus als er einen kurzen Blick auf Theodores Block und Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht warf. 

#Was willst du ihm eigentlich kaufen?#

„Ich dachte da an einen _Träumer_," antwortete Harry. 

#Gute Idee!#

„Nochmals danke, dass ihr beiden mich begleitet," bedankte sich Harry als sie die Barriere verließen und schon das kleine Zaubererdorf sehen konnten. 

#Das war reiner Eigennutz! Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Hogsmeade!#

„Wäre ich nicht mitgegangen, hättest du überhaupt nicht hierher kommen dürfen," sagte Remus, „Ich musste dich begleiten!"

„Warum eigentlich?", fragte Harry, „Also nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber ich war in diesem Schuljahr schon zwei Mal hier."

„Eben," sagte Remus, „Die meisten in Hogwarts dürfen nicht mal einmal hinaus."

#Weil sie nicht fragen#

„Theo hat recht," meinte Harry, „Dumbledore würde doch jeden rauslassen, wenn sie ihn bloß fragen würden..."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher," widersprach Remus, „Albus sortiert ziemlich genau aus, wer nach Hogsmeade darf und wer nicht..."

„Und wie macht er das?", fragte Harry, „Zieht er Lose oder wirft er eine Münze?"

„Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten," antwortete Remus, „Wer die Kraft dazu hätte sich bis nach Hogwarts zurück zu kämpfen, darf gehen."

„Sowie Ron?", fragte Harry skeptisch und im selben Moment schrieb Theodore #Wie das Wiesel?# und sah dabei ungläubig zu Remus. 

„Mister Weasley kann sich besser verteidigen als ihr denkt," sagte Remus, „Ich hatte ihn immerhin ein Jahr lang in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich weiß was er kann."

Sie erreichten Hogsmeade und stellten mit Erleichterung fest, dass nur wenige Zauberer auf den Straßen waren. 

Remus mochte es nicht wenn ihn die Leute anstarrten als sei er ein Monster und seit Theodores Biss wurde er von fast allen so angestarrt. 

#Zuerst essen oder einkaufen?#

„Zuerst einkaufen, dann habe ich es hinter mir," meinte Harry und stolzierte geradewegs in die Seitengasse in der sich _Ying und Yang _befand. 

Das Geschäft erinnerte ihn immer noch an Trelawneys Klassenraum und er atmete erleichtert auf als er nach zehn Minuten mit einem _Träumer _in den Taschen und um zwanzig Galleonen erleichtert aus dem Laden trat. 

#Das da drinnen erinnert mich an unser Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter steht auch so auf Räucherstäbchen und bunte Vorhänge.#

„Was haltet ihr von einem Abstecher in den Buchladen?", schlug Remus vor. 

„_Greywoods_?", fragte Harry. 

„Nein," sagte Remus schockiert, „Wer soll sich denn diese Bücher leisten können?"

#Ich#

„Ich dachte da eher an _Hogsmeades Bücherecke_," gestand Remus und ignorierte gekonnt Theodores Schreiberei. 

„Ich habe nichts dagegen," meinte Harry, „Was sagst du, Theo?"

#Warum nicht? Ich muss immerhin auch noch was für Draco besorgen.#

Sie betraten ein Geschäft gegenüber den _Drei Besen_ und Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er die riesige Auswahl an Büchern sah. 

Er wunderte sich ein wenig darüber warum Draco ihn nicht in dieses Geschäft geschleppt hatte, sondern seine Bücher an einem kleinen Buchladen am Ende der Stadt gekauft hatte. 

Hier hatte man wesentlich mehr Auswahl. 

#Was hältst du hiervon?# Theodore reichte ihm ein kleines Taschenbuch mit dem Titel _Für immer_.

Harry überflog nur kurz die Inhaltsangabe und gab es danach kopfschüttelnd an Theodore zurück. 

#Du glaubst nicht, dass es Draco gefallen würde?#

„Das ist ein Liebesroman über zwei Hunde. Ich denke nicht, dass er so gerne ein Buch liest indem Bello die große Liebe in Fifi findet," erwiderte Harry. 

#Es ist mal was anderes#

„Kauf ihm gleich das. Ich wette es ist genauso interessant für ihn," sagte Harry und zeigte auf ein Buch mit dem Titel _Mumus Abenteuer im Drachenland._

#Das ist ein Kinderbuch#

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte, das sei für Erwachsene," sagte Harry sarkastisch.

#Sarkasmus passt nicht zu einem Gryffindor#

„Und ein Kinderbuch passt nicht zu einem Slytherin," erwiderte Harry und verschwand in die nächste Abteilung. 

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden bemerkte er, dass er in der Abteilung für Liebesromane gelandet war. 

„Weißt du was ich nicht verstehe?", fragte Harry als er Remus in der Abteilung für Fachbücher fand. 

„Spanisch?", schlug Remus vor. 

„Das auch...Aber warum gibt es keine Liebesromane über zwei Jungen?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Liebesromane stehst," grinste Remus. 

„Tu ich ja nicht, aber mir ist das jetzt schon seit längerem aufgefallen," sagte Harry, „In jedem Zaubererroman gibt es ein Mädchen und einen Jungen, die sich ineinander verlieben und nicht zwei Jungen. Ich dachte in der Zaubererwelt wäre das nichts ungewöhnliches."

„Ist es auch nicht," antwortete Remus, „Du hast wohl einfach die falschen Bücher gelesen. Aber wenn du mit dieser Art Büchern beginnen willst, empfehle ich dir _Die Wolldecke_."

„_Die Wolldecke_?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Es ist nicht sonderlich spannend," gab Remus zu, „500 Seiten und 488 handeln von einer Wolldecke, aber es ist witzig und auch traurig."

„Sollte ich dann nicht lieber dieses Magazin lesen?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf _Wolldecken International_.

„Sirius hat es auch gelesen," redete Remus weiter, „Normalerweise liest er keine Liebesromane, aber das hat er gelesen."

„Und?", fragte Harry. 

„Er hat drei Tage danach noch geheult," antwortete Remus. 

„Sirius?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Ich war auch überrascht," gestand Remus, „Wenn du willst, borge ich es dir mal. Ich habe es daheim. Ich könnte meine Mutter bitten es dir zu schicken."

„Äh...okay," stimme Harry zögerlich zu. 

Ein lautes Schnipsen riss die beiden aus ihrem Gespräch. 

Theodore stand neben ihnen und zeigte ihnen ein Buch mit dem Titel _Eine Woche im Leben eines Werwolfs _von _Badir Charleston._

„Ich kenne Badir," sagte Remus überrascht, „Er war bei meiner Selbsthilfegruppe."

„Den anonymen Werwölfen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Du weißt davon?", wunderte sich Remus. 

„Sirius," antwortete Harry einfach. 

„Das hätte ich mir denken können," murmelte Remus. 

#Es gibt eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Werwölfe?#

„Es gibt für alles Selbsthilfegruppen," erwiderte Remus, „Ich kenne sogar jemanden der zu den anonymen Flubberwurmessern geht."

#Ich würde gerne mal hingehen. Wo findet sie statt?#

„Im Selbsthilfegruppenhaus in der Winkelgasse," antwortete Remus, „Aber du weißt, dass du dann sprechen müsstest?"

#Kann man nicht einfach nur zuhören?#

„Nein, denn dann glauben sie dir nie, dass du ein Werwolf bist," sagte Remus.

#Und was sagst du?#

Theodore drehte seinen Block nun zu Harry. 

„Zu dem Buch oder der Selbsthilfegruppe?", fragte Harry. 

Theodore hob das Buch. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass es Draco gefallen würde," sagte Harry. 

#Nicht für Draco! Für mich!#

„Ach so...na ja, warum nicht? Es ist bestimmt ganz interessant," überlegte Harry. 

„Es sei denn es ist so geschrieben, wie Badir gesprochen hat," murmelte Remus. 

„Dann kauf es und dann gehen wir ein Butterbier trinken," schlug Harry vor. 

#Geht schon mal vor! Ich will mich noch ein wenig umsehen.#

„Okay, komm dann nach," bat Harry und verließ mit Remus die Buchhandlung. 

Sie überquerten die Straße und betraten den _Drei Besen_.

Madam Rosmerta bemerkte sie nicht, da sie gerade versuchte die Bestellung einer Gruppe von Trollen anzunehmen. 

„Die wollen sicher zu Albus," sagte Remus, als sie sich genau an den Tisch setzten an dem Harry mit Draco gesessen hatte. 

„Die Trolle?", fragte Harry. 

„Ja," antwortete Remus, „Albus hat sich endlich die Beschwerde der Hauslehrer und Ravenclaws zu Herzen genommen und sucht nun nach einem neuen Lehrer in _Geschichte der Zauberei_. Wenn du mich fragst, wurde es ja mal endlich Zeit."

„Und nach einem Geist will er es nun mit Trolle versuchen," fragte Harry ungläubig, „Dann hören wir ja weiterhin nur noch über die Trollaufstände."

Remus gluckste kurz und sagte grinsend: „Aber ihr hört es aus einer anderen Sichtweise."

„Möchten sie eine Zeitung kaufen?", sprach sie plötzlich ein junger Mann an und hielt ihnen verschiedene Zeitungen unter die Nase. 

„Ich gehe unsere Getränke bestellen," murmelte Remus und drängte sich an dem Zeitungsverkäufer zum Tresen vorbei. 

„Einen _Tagespropheten_," sagte Harry zu dem Mann. 

Er hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Zeitung gelesen, seit Hermione ihr Abo beim _Tagespropheten _gekündigt hatte, nach dem es ihr zu teuer geworden war. 

Harry bezahlte und der Zeitungsverkäufer schritt zum nächsten Tisch. 

                                    _Dementoren verlassen Askaban_

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Schock als er die Schlagzeile las. 

Schnell blätterte er zu dem Bericht und las:

                        _Wie schon berichtet, gab es mehrere Probleme mit den Wächter Askabans, _

_                        doch Minister Fudge sah noch keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. _

_                        „Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle," sagte er noch vor einer Woche zu unseren_

_                        Reportern. Alles unter Kontrolle ist es nun nicht mehr. Gestern Nacht verließen_

_                        die Dementoren das Zauberergefängnis Askaban. Die menschlichen Wächter_

_                        versuchten noch sie abzuhalten, aber zwecklos. „Es war schrecklich," sprach _

_                        Andrew Steins, einer der menschlichen Wächter, „Sie haben nicht auf uns _

_                        gehört. Sie sind einfach aus dem Tor geschwebt, als ob sie an einer Parade _

_                        teilnehmen würden. Einer nach dem anderen. Wir hatten Glück, dass sie uns_

_                        nicht geküsst haben." Kurz nach dem Verlassen der Dementoren konnten auch _

_                        einige Gefangene fliehen. Die meisten von ihnen wurden vor über zehn Jahren_

_                        als Todesser verurteilt und lebenslang nach Askaban gesperrt. „Es sind zum _

_                        Glück nicht alle geflohen," erzählte uns Cain Gerald, der Direktor Askabans,_

_                        „Es sind nur drei! Schlimm genug, aber ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, _

_                        was geschehen wäre, wenn es mehrere wären. Merlin sei Dank, dass die _

_meisten nicht mehr mitbekommen, was um sie herum vor sich geht."_

_                        „Ich konnte es nicht glauben," teilte uns vor kurzem Minister Fudge mit, _

_                        „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich gehen würden. Aber es ist wichtig,_

_                        dass wir die Gefangenen zurück bringen. Sie sind sehr gefährlich."_

_                        Minister Fudge bat uns eine Liste der Geflohenen zu erstellen und sie zu _

_                        bitten, dass sie sofort die Aurorenabteilung benachrichtigen, wenn sie eine von_

_                        diesen sehen sollten. Folgende Zauberer werden gesucht: _

_                        Bellatrix Lestrange, die Cousine des erst kürzlich für unschuldig erklärten _

_                        Sirius Black(wir erinnern uns. Er konnte bis jetzt als einziger aus Askaban _

_                        fliehen)._

_                        Rodolphus Lestrange, ihr Ehemann und der erst vor einem  Jahr wieder nach_

_                        Askaban gebrachte Bartemius Crouch Junior, der nur durch einen glücklichen_

_                        Zufall vor dem Dementoren- Kuss gerettet wurde. _

_                        Wir bitten sie um ihre Mithilfe. _

Darunter waren drei Bilder, die die drei Todesser zeigten. 

Harry wunderte sich über Bartemius Crouch Juniors Flucht; er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass dieser letztes Jahr einen Kuss bekommen hatte. 

„Glücklicher Zufall," murmelte Harry als er sich diese Stelle noch einmal durchlas, „Aber auch nur für ihn..."

„Irgendetwas interessantes?", fragte Remus als sich dieser mit drei Krügen Butterbier ihm gegenüber setzte. 

„Lies," sagte Harry einfach und überreichte Remus die Zeitung. 

Der Werwolf überflog sie nur kurz und legte sie danach wenig beeindruckt auf den Tisch. 

„Du hast es schon gewusst," vermutete Harry, „Deswegen solltest du uns begleiten."

„Ja," gestand Remus und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Butterbiers, „Albus hat gestern von Cain Gerald eine Eule erhalten, bevor das Ministerium überhaupt etwas davon wusste."

„Cain gehört zum Orden," riet Harry und Remus nickte nur. 

„Wieso hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?", fragte Harry. 

„Du gehörst nicht zum Orden," sagte Remus einfach, „Außerdem hättest du es früher oder später sowieso in der Zeitung gelesen...wie gerade eben."

„Ich würde es aber schon gerne wissen, wenn drei Todesser hinter mir her sind," beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Jeder Todesser ist hinter dir her," erwiderte Remus ruhig, „Aber was diese drei angeht, nehmen wir an, dass sie zuerst zu Voldemort wollen. Jahre lang in Askaban eingesperrt zu sein, zerrt an deinen Kräften. Sirius musste anfangs auch warten, bis seine Kraft zurück gekommen ist."

„Barty Crouch ist nicht Jahre lang dort gewesen," verbesserte Harry. 

„Er wird die beiden begleiten," sagte Remus gelassen, „Will wahrscheinlich seine Belohnung holen, dass er dich letztes Jahr zu Voldemort gebracht hat."

„Warum ist er eigentlich in Askaban gewesen?", fragte Harry wütend, „Ich dachte, er hätte einen Dementoren- Kuss erhalten."

„Das sollte er auch," antwortete Remus, „Aber Lucius Malfoy hat irgendetwas geregelt, dass er dann doch nur nach Askaban gekommen ist."

„Ich hasse Malfoy," grummelte Harry. 

„Nicht nur du," beruhigte ihn Remus, „Er hat dem Orden mehr Schwierigkeiten bereitet, als es Voldemort jemals tun könnte. Du kennst doch Mister Notts Vater? Er hätte eigentlich auch nach Askaban sollen, aber wer hat ihn natürlich rausgeboxt?"

„Lucius Malfoy," seufzte Harry, „Warum haben sie ihn eigentlich nie verurteilt?"

„Er wurde nicht mal verhaftet," erzählte Remus, „Hat sich irgendwie rauswinden können und niemand klagte ihn als Todesser an."

„Theos Vater hätte nach Askaban gehört," meinte Harry, „Ich habe ihn nur fünf Minuten persönlich und ohne Todesserkapuze gesehen, aber das hat mir gereicht."

In Remus Augen erschien ein amüsiertes Funkeln, das normalerweise nur Dumbledore hatte, wenn dieser etwas wusste, von dem die anderen nicht einmal etwas ahnten. 

„Moreno Nott ist wirklich nicht einer der sympathischen Menschen," gab ihm Remus Recht, „Kein Wunder, dass Theodore nicht spricht."

„Einmal hat er gesprochen," erinnerte sich Harry, „Aber vielleicht habe ich es mir auch nur eingebildet, denn er tut so als wäre nichts passiert."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Remus interessiert. 

„Es war bei seinem Vater," erzählte Harry, „Er sagte irgendetwas von wegen _das sei nicht sein Vater_. Zu mindestens glaube ich, dass er es gesagt hat."

„Er hat was gesagt?", fragte Remus geschockt. 

„Dass das nicht sein Vater sei," wiederholte Harry. 

„Wir müssen sofort ins Schloss," stammelte Remus. 

„Aber wir haben noch nicht mal fertig getrunken," sagte Harry. 

„Los," befahl Remus und zog sich seinen Mantel über und eilte aus dem Pub. 

Harry folgte ihm zögerlich und wunderte sich über Remus' plötzliche Eile. 

Theodore verließ gerade _Hogsmeades Bücherecke_ mit zwei Bücher unter dem Arm, als ihm Remus schon zurief: „Mister Nott! Wir gehen zum Schloss zurück! Unverzüglich!"

Theodore blickte Harry fragend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Sie folgten Remus der mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloss eilte und die beiden Schüler kaum beachtete, sondern gerade in seinen Gedanken verstrickt zu sein schien. 

Erst als sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses erreichten, wandte sich der Werwolf zu ihnen. 

„Mister Nott, ich bitte sie in der Nähe zu bleiben," sagte er und verschwand in den nächsten Gang. 

Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er zu Dumbledore ging. 

Theodore legte die beiden Bücher auf den Boden und schrieb auf seinen Notizblock:

#Was ist eigentlich los?#

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," gestand Harry. 

#Ich gehe in die Bibliothek#

„Aber du sollst doch in der Nähe bleiben," sagte Harry. 

#Deswegen gehe ich auch in die Bibliothek und nicht in mein Zimmer#

Theodore hob die Bücher wieder auf und stapfte in Richtung Bibliothek davon. 

Nach kurzer Überlegung folgte ihm Harry. 

Vielleicht würde er so erfahren, was eigentlich los war. 

Theodore setzte sich an einen Tisch gleich in der Nähe des Einganges und begann in seinem neu erworbenen Buch _Eine Woche im Leben eines Werwolfs_ zu lesen.

Harry  warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Buch, das Theodore für Draco gekauft hatte und musste schmunzeln. 

//_Smaragdgrüne Augen! _Wie passend// dachte er sich und blickte sich ein wenig in der Bibliothek um. 

An einem Tisch konnte er Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones sehen, die leise kicherten und dabei immer zu Harry und Theodore blickten. 

Genauso verhielten sich Terry Boot und Justin Finch-Fletchley an einem anderen Tisch, nur dass sie nicht kicherten, sondern amüsiert grinsten. 

//Was haben die bloß?// wunderte sich Harry. 

„Mister Nott," riss ihn plötzlich McGonagalls Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. 

Theodore blickte neugierig auf als ihn Gryffindors Hauslehrerin ansprach. 

„Mister Nott, gehen sie bitte unverzüglich zu Professor Dumbledore. Das Passwort lautet _Krabbensuppe_," sagte sie, „Und Mister Potter! Professor Snape möchte sie sprechen. Er befindet sich noch im Krankenflügel."

„Kann ich nicht Theo begleiten?", fragte Harry. 

„Nein, Mister Potter. Diese Sache geht nur Mister Nott etwas an," antwortete McGonagall und schritt aus der Bibliothek.

Harry fluchte innerlich, als er sich von Theodore trennte um zu Snape zu gehen. 

Er hatte wirklich gehofft etwas zu erfahren. 

TBC

***************************************************************************

Warum habe ich Theos Vater _Moreno _genannt? Nun, 1. Habe ich nirgends seinen Vornamen entdecken können(wer ihn weiß, möge ihn mir bitte sagen und ich ändere es sofort) und 2. Fand ich die Bedeutung des Namens passend zu einem Todesser. 


	76. Haustiere

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Ich war wieder schnell und fleißig. Habe 2 ½ Kapitel an einem Tag geschrieben, allerdings bekommt ihr erst mal eines, weil ich die anderen noch überarbeite bzw. beenden muss. 

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Dray, AmyRiddle, tinkita, sweetkitty04, Kemir, Takuto-kun, Sailam, Kathleen, Arinja, alyssa03, Ralna Malfoy, ghostbat, Ellie172 und Sunnylein.

@MayRiddle: Das habe ich schon öfters gehört. Könnte dir jetzt aber nicht sagen wo. 

@Dray: Nein, eher nicht. Wenn ich Sirius mit Bellatrix duellieren ließe, wäre das doch nur eine Kopie Rowlings. Nein! Ich habe etwas anderes vor.

@Sailam: Wer sagt, dass er wieder kommt? *fiesbin*

@Kathleen: Du meinst, als er ohnmächtig war? Na ja, es war ja nicht vorauszusehen wann Harry wieder aufwacht und sie konnten Draco doch nicht ewig vom Unterricht fernhalten.

@Ralna: Das heißt soviel wie _Dunkel!_

***************************************************************************

Snape stritt sich gerade lautstark mit Madam Pomfrey, als Harry den Krankenflügel betrat. 

„Severus," versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen, „Du bist noch nicht ganz gesund..."

„Ich lasse aber nicht weiterhin einen Schüler meinen Job übernehmen," erwiderte Snape und drückte einem völlig verängstigten Hauself seine Sachen in die Hände. 

„Wenigstens noch über das Wochenende," bat Madam Pomfrey. 

„Nein!", knurrte Snape.

„Warum musst du immer so stur sein?", fragte Pomfrey genervt. 

„Ich bin nicht stur," widersprach Snape, „Ich hasse nur den Krankenflügel."

„Warum?", fragte Pomfrey beleidigt. 

„...Die Betten sind zu hart," antwortete Snape nach kurzer Überlegung. 

„Du hast deine halbe Kindheit auf dem Boden geschlafen und jetzt willst du mir weismachen, dass dir meine Betten zu hart sind. Severus, lass dir was besseres einfallen," bat Pomfrey. 

Harry räusperte sich und die Köpfe der beiden drehten sich ruckartig in seine Richtung. 

„Potter," zischte Snape, „Können sie nicht anklopfen? Sie müssen wohl immer lauschen!"

„Sie haben mich hergerufen und das ist nicht ihr Büro," erwiderte Harry ruhig. 

Snape funkelte ihn böse an, bis er schließlich an Harry vorbei aus dem Krankenflügel rauschte. 

„Severus," rief ihm Pomfrey noch hinterher, doch da war der Zaubertrankprofessor schon nicht mehr in Reichweite. 

Harry wusste nicht ob er ihm folgen sollte, doch immerhin hatte dieser ihn sprechen wollen und Snape wollte wohl kaum nur Smalltalk halten. 

Kurz vor dessen Wohnung hatte er seinen Professor eingeholt. 

„Na endlich Potter," zischte Snape, „Ich dachte schon sie haben mich gar nicht verstanden."

„Ich habe Wily gefüttert," sagte Harry sofort. 

„Sie hätten auch bis an ihr Lebensende nachsitzen können, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten..._Narzisse_," er sprach das letzte Wort zu seinem Portrait und es klappte zur Seite. 

Sobald Snape seine Wohnung betreten hatte und sich auf seine Couch gesessen hatte, stürmte Wily zu ihm und stütze sich auf Snapes Brustkorb ab um ihm zärtlich das Gesicht zu lecken. 

Snape streichelte ihn kurz, bevor er den Fuchs von sich hob und auf den Boden setzte. 

Danach richtete sich Wilys Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und begrüßte diesen in dem er versuchte an Harrys Körper hinauf zu klettern. 

Harry nahm ihm diese Anstrengung ab und hob den kleinen Fuchs einfach auf. 

Sofort schmiegte sich Wily zärtlich an ihn und leckte ihm sogar kurz über die Wange. 

Snape betrachtete dies kurz mürrisch, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Sie können nun den Imperius, also wird es Zeit mit dem Cruciatus zu beginnen."

„Habe ich schon," sagte Harry stolz. 

„Ach?" Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Wann denn?"

„Wenn ich Wily gefüttert habe," antwortete Harry, „Sie tun ja eigentlich nichts. Ich brauche ja nur ihre Wohnung."

„Hat er funktioniert?", fragte Snape und ignorierte einfach die Tatsache, dass Harry sich länger in seiner Wohnung aufgehalten hatte als er es gewollt hatte. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry beschämt, „Aber das war wohl meine Schuld."

„Meine auf jeden Fall nicht," sagte Snape sarkastisch. 

„Nein, ich fürchte ich habe Khayri zu sehr ins Herz geschlossen," gestand Harry. 

„Khayri?", fragte Snape verwirrt. 

„Die Spinne," antwortete Harry. 

„Potter, das ist keine Spinne, sondern eine Kaffeetasse und ich kann sie sofort wieder zurückverwandeln, wenn wir sie nicht mehr brauchen," versuchte Snape ruhig zu erklären, aber Harry hörte deutlich heraus, dass ihn der Professor am liebsten angebrüllt hätte. 

„Sie haben ihn zu lange verwandelt gelassen," widersprach Harry. 

„Ihn?", fragte Snape. 

„Khayri ist männlich," antwortete Harry. 

„Gut," Snape rieb sich genervt die Schläfen, „Und warum kann ich _ihn _nicht mehr zurück verwandeln?"

„Professor, bei allem Respekt, aber haben sie in Verwandlungen nie aufgepasst?", fragte Harry überrascht, „Nach einer gewissen Zeit darf man verwandelte Tiere nicht mehr zurück verwandeln, da sie eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt haben. Khayri ist nun eine Spinne und wenn sie ihn nun zu einer Tasse zurück verwandeln, wäre das Tiermord."

Harry konnte Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. 

Entweder Snape wollte gleich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, weil er es so lächerlich fand oder er wollte Harry anspringen und ihn erwürgen. 

Er tat keines von beiden, sondern schritt einfach zu seiner Wendeltreppe und verschwand in den unteren Bereichen seiner Wohnung. 

„Soll ich ihm nun folgen?", fragte Harry den kleinen Fuchs, den er immer noch in seinen Armen hielt. 

Wily blickte ihn mit seinen braunen Augen an und schien sagen zu wollen: „Was fragst du das mich? Ich bin doch nur ein Fuchs!"

Harrys Frage beantwortete sich von allein als Snape mit dem Glaskäfig in den Händen zurück kehrte. 

Er stellte ihn auf seinen Wohnzimmertisch und sagte versucht ruhig klingend: „Sie kaufen mir aber eine neue Kaffeetasse."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verständnislos. 

„Sie kaufen mir eine Kaffeetasse," wiederholte Snape, „Und zwar mit meinem Namen darauf. Genau so eine Tasse war _Khayri _nämlich einmal."

„Sie verwandeln ihn also nicht zurück?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Sie nehmen ihn mit," fuhr Snape fort, „Und ich werde mir etwas anderes für unser Training einfallen lassen...und nun verschwinden sie. Ich lasse sie wissen, wenn mir etwas eingefallen ist."

Harry setzte Wily ab und nahm stattdessen den Glaskäfig mit der Spinne, die aufgeregt hin und her krabbelte, als ob sie wüsste, dass nun eine Veränderung statt fand. 

Gerade als Harry aus der Wohnung trat, hörte er plötzlich wie sich ein Feuer entzündete und Dumbledores Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Severus, komm bitte sofort in mein Büro."  
Das Geräusch der Flammen verschwand und Snape eilte aus seiner Wohnung und ließ Harry einfach im Eingang stehen. 

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kehrte zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück. 

Godric und Salazar saßen beide in Godrics Portrait und unterhielten sich in einer Harry unbekannten Sprache.

„Hallo Harry," grüßte ihn Godric fröhlich als er Harry entdeckte. 

„Wie geht es Draco?", erkundigte sich Salazar. 

„Sehr gut," antwortete Harry, „Vielleicht zu gut."

„Ach was," Salazar machte eine abwerfende Handbewegung, „Er kommt wieder."

„_Gebrochenes Herz_," sagte Harry, aber das Portrait rührte sich keinen Millimeter. 

„Du hast das Passwort geändert," stellte Harry seufzend fest. 

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Godric, „Aber es hat nicht mehr zu mir gepasst...Ah, da kommt schon deine Rettung."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Ron mit großen Schritten auf ihn zugehen. 

„Hi Harry, hast du ein Geschenk für Malfoy gefunden?", fragte Ron. 

Harry nickte und wies auf das Säckchen, das er sich über seinem Arm gehängt hatte um den Glaskäfig besser tragen zu können. 

„Harry," stammelte Ron und wurde plötzlich beunruhigend weiß in seinem Gesicht, „Du hast eine Spinne."

„Das ist Khayri," antwortete Harry stolz. 

„Das ist eine Spinne," wiederholte Ron, „Eine Spinne."

„Er trägt seine Brille," mischte sich Salazar ein, „Ich denke er sieht das auch ohne dein ängstliches Gestammel. Und ich dachte Gryffindors sind für ihren Mut bekannt."

„Würdest du bitte das Passwort sagen," flehte Harry, „Der Käfig wird langsam schwer."

„_Bei Merlin_," hauchte Ron und das Portrait kippte zur Seite. 

Harry bedankte sich und huschte durch den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum in den Schlafsaal. 

Dort zauberte er für Khayri noch einige Äste und anderes Grünzeug in den Käfig, bevor er den Deckel öffnete und den Käfig samt Khayri unter das Bett schob. 

Die Spinne betrachtete neugierig ihre neue Umgebung, bevor sie sich ein wenig aus dem Käfig traute. 

Harry öffnete nachdenklich seine Schublade in der sich das Phönix- Ei von Draco befand.   
Seiner Meinung nach hätte es schon längst schlüpfen müssen, aber das Ei wies noch keine Risse auf und auch die Box hatte noch nicht geleuchtet. 

Er streckte sich kurz, bevor er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück ging und sich dort zu Hermione und Ron vor den Kamin setzte. 

In einer Ecke sah er Lee Jordan, der gerade mit Hilfe von Ginny ein Liebesgedicht zu schreiben versuchte. 

„Was ist mit dem los?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Na ja...," Ron musterte Harry kurz, als ob er befürchtete, dass jeden Moment eine Spinne aus Harrys Gewand krabbeln könnte, „...Alyson Chester, du weißt schon. Slytherins Jägerin auf die Lee so steht. Die beiden waren zusammen."

„Das weiß ich! Und?", drängte Harry. 

„Die Betonung liegt auf waren," sagte Ron.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry obwohl er sich nicht wirklich für das Liebesleben anderer interessierte. 

„Es ist ja eigentlich Lees Schuld," sagte Ron und achtete genau darauf, dass ihn Lee nicht hören konnte, „Er hat sie betrogen und nun will er sie mit einem Liebesgedicht zurück gewinnen."

„Er hat sie betrogen?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Mit wem?"

„Mandy Brocklehurst," antwortete Ron, „Du kennst sie ja. Sie ist in unserem Jahrgang."

„Warum hat er das getan?", fragte Harry. 

„Ist doch klar," meinte Hermione und schlug ihr geradegelesenes Buch zu, „Der Fluch!"

„Was für ein Fluch?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Frag nicht, Kumpel. Das ist nur so eine alte Märchengeschichte," winkte Ron ab.

„Ich glaube normalerweise auch nicht an solche Geschichten, aber diesen Fluch gibt es wirklich," sagte Hermione wütend. 

„Was für ein Fluch?", unterbrach Harry die beiden. 

„Du weißt doch, dass Godric damals Salazar mit Rowena betrogen hat?", fragte Hermione und als Harry nickte fuhr sie fort: „Ein Zauberer hat danach einen Fluch auf Gryffindor/Slytherin Beziehungen gesprochen. Jede Beziehung zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins wird durch eine sexuelle Sache mit Ravenclaws zerstört..."

„Aber keiner hat gewusst, dass Godric mit Salazar zusammen war," sagte Harry. 

„Die Ursache des Fluches kannte man vor Godrics Gesangsversuche nicht," gab ihm Hermione recht, „Aber der Fluch ist bekannt."

„Das ist Blödsinn," meinte Ron. 

„Viktor hat mich auch mit einer ehemaligen Ravenclaw betrogen," sagte Hermione wütend. 

„Sollte normalerweise nicht der Gryffindor den anderen betrügen?", fragte Harry. 

„Nein," Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Es heißt nur, dass eine sexuelle Sache mit Ravenclaws die Beziehung zerstört. Nicht wer von den beiden dafür verantwortlich sein muss."

„Oliver ist jetzt auch mit einer ehemaligen Ravenclaw zusammen," fiel Harry ein. 

„Das ist Blödsinn," wiederholte Ron, „Blaise und ich sind seit über fünf Monate zusammen und da war kein Ravenclaw weit und breit."

„Doch," sagte Hermione. 

„Wann?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Als ihr euch getrennt habt," antwortete Hermione. 

„Wir haben uns getrennt, weil ich behauptet habe, dass Slytherins nur für Sex gut sind," erinnerte sie Ron.

„Eben," sagte Hermione in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. 

Ron blickte sie ungläubig an, doch Harry verstand plötzlich was Hermione sagen wollte. 

„Blaise ist ein halber Ravenclaw," erklärte er Ron, „Und ihr habt euch wegen einer sexuellen Sache getrennt."

„Harry," staunte Hermione, „Du konntest meinen Überlegungen folgen? Ich bin überrascht!"

Harry lächelte stolz und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ron in seinen Gedanken versunken war. 

„Wir sind aber wieder zusammen," sagte Ron plötzlich, „Heißt das, dass wir uns wieder trennen werden."

Hermione überlegte kurz und schüttelte danach ihren Kopf. 

„Das denke ich nicht," antwortete sie, „Es heißt eine sexuelle Sache. Ihr seid den Fluch umgangen."

„Das ist schön," freute sich Ron und fügte hinzu: „Auch wenn ich nicht an diesen Fluch glaube."

Harry hingegen wurde ein wenig beunruhigt. 

Er und Draco hatten sich noch nie wegen einer oder einem Ravenclaw getrennt. 

Als ob Hermione seine Gedanken lesen konnte, beruhigte sie ihn: „Malfoy kann dich nicht betrügen. Er ist in Durmstrang. Da ist weit und breit kein Ravenclaw und außerdem muss der Fluch doch nicht auch bei euch wirken. Immerhin wollte der Hut dich nach Slytherin schicken, also bist du kein voller Gryffindor und daher gibt es auch keine Gryffindor/Slytherin Beziehung."

„Hermione, du redest Blödsinn," sagte Ron. 

„Ich wollte ihn nur aufmuntern," flüsterte sie zu Ron, aber Harry hatte sie trotzdem gehört. 

In diesem Moment tauchte George mit hängendem Kopf im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und funkelte Harry böse an, bevor er den Turm verließ. 

„Was hat er denn gegen mich?", fragte Harry an seine beiden Freunde gewandt. 

Ron und Hermione zuckten nur mit den Schultern, doch stattdessen antwortete Lavender: „Na ja, du hast immerhin seinen zukünftigen Freund gestohlen."

Danach begann sie zu kichern und auch einige andere Mädchen betrachteten Harry amüsiert. 

„Was soll ich getan haben?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Nun," antwortete Lavender, „Du und Nott werden erstaunlich oft zusammen gesehen und das erst seitdem Malfoy weg ist. Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf, denn jeder versteht, dass du keine Fernbeziehung möchtest."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. 

Dachte Lavender gerade wirklich was er dachte, was sie dachte?

„Du hast halt einen Faible für Slytherins," kicherte Caprice Anderson, ein Mädchen aus Ginnys Jahrgang.

„Ich bin doch nicht mit Theo zusammen," entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Theo," gluckste Lavender, „Wie süß! Du gibst ihm sogar Kosenamen."

„Ich habe nichts mit Theo," regte sich Harry auf, „Ich bin mit Draco zusammen!"

„Natürlich," kicherte Lavender und wuselte zu einigen Gryffindor- Mädchen. 

„Ich habe nichts mit Theo," wiederholte Harry aufgebracht. 

„Wir glauben es dir ja," beruhigte ihn Hermione.

„Behaupten, dass ich was mit Theo hätte," stammelte Harry, „Wenn das Draco rausfindet..."

„Bürgen wir für dich, dass du nichts mit Theo hast, hattest oder haben wirst," unterbrach ihn Ron. 

„Harry," kreischte Neville aufgeregt, „Irgendwas stimmt mit deinem Nachtkästchen nicht. Es leuchtet golden und es piepst."

„Der Phönix," rief Harry erfreut und rannte in den Schlafsaal. 

Er sah wie Moonshine und die vier anderen Linyinwins um sein Nachtkästchen standen und dieses anfauchten, als ob sie versuchten das Piepsen durch Drohen abzustellen. 

Harry schritt über sie hinüber und öffnete die kleine Box. 

Das Ei wackelte ein wenig und leichte Risse zeichneten sich von der goldenen Schale ab. 

„Dein Phönix schlüpft?", fragte Ron aufgeregt, der Harry mit Hermione gefolgt war. 

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten auch Seamus, Neville und Dean auf, die alle den Phönix schlüpfen sehen wollten. 

Es dauerte über fünf Minuten bis sich plötzlich ein kleiner Schnabel durch die Eierschale bahnte und sich kurz darauf ein kleines silbernes Etwas aus dem Ei kämpfte. 

Der kleine Vogel hatte nicht einmal die Größe einer Meise und fiepte herzzerreißend. 

„Ich dachte Phönixe wären golden," sagte Dean als Erster. 

„Vielleicht ist er krank," vermutete Hermione. 

Harry nahm das fiepende Silberetwas in die Hand und streichelte es beruhigend. 

„Du musst es füttern," erklärte Ron mit fachmännischer Miene, „Bill und Charlie haben mal eine Taube aufgezogen. Sie mussten sie schließlich freilassen, weil sie überall hingemacht hat."

„Aber ich hab kein Phönix- Futter," stammelte Harry. 

Bei all der Aufregung um Draco, Sirius und seine privaten Stunden mit Snape hatte er völlig vergessen etwas für den Phönix vorzubereiten. 

Dabei hatte er jedes Buch von Mrs. Malfoy verschlungen und wusste auch was er dem Kleinen füttern durfte und was nicht. 

„Phönixe sind doch golden," wiederholte Dean. 

„So ungern ich es zugäbe, aber Dean hat recht," sagte Seamus, „Phönixe sind golden. Du kannst doch nicht irgendein Wesen mit Phönix- Futter füttern."

„Ich gehe zu Dumbledore," entschloss sich Harry, „Er hat immerhin auch einen Phönix und wird wohl Phönix- Futter haben."

Er entfernte die Eierschalen aus der Box und setzte den kleinen Vogel in sie, bevor er mit ihr aus dem Gryffindor- Turm eilte. 

Der Vogel fiepte immer noch und Harry fürchtete schon, dass er oder sie bald an Hunger sterben würde. 

„_Krabbensuppe,_" rief Harry als er den steinernen Wasserspeier erreicht hatte. 

So schnell er konnte, eilte er die Wendeltreppe hinauf und stürmte ohne Anzuklopfen in Dumbledores Büro. 

Der alte Mann blickte überrascht von einem Brief auf und sah Harry fragend an. 

„Harry? Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte er besorgt, „Schmerzt deine Narbe?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry schnell, „Es geht um..." Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern stellte die Box mit dem kleinen Vogel auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. 

„Dein Phönix ist geschlüpft," strahlte Dumbledore. 

Fawkes schien das gehört zu haben und flatterte auf den Tisch und stupste vorsichtig das Silberetwas, das dadurch ein wenig ruhiger wurde und nur noch ganz leise fiepte. 

„Wir wissen nicht ob es ein Phönix ist," gestand Harry, „Weil Phönixe doch golden sind..."

Dumbledore lächelte nur amüsiert und schritt dann zu dem Kamin in seinem Büro und warf Flohpulver hinein. 

„Hagrid," sagte er und kurz darauf erschien der Kopf des Halbriesen in den Flammen. 

„Dumbledore, Sir! Keine Besonderheiten auf dem Gelände. Es scheint alles sicher zu sein," sagte Hagrid. 

„Das ist schön," lächelte Dumbledore, „Könntest du vielleicht mit einer Pipette und einer Flasche Phönix- Futter in mein Büro kommen. Harrys Phönix ist geschlüpft."

„Wirklich?", fragte der Halbriese begeistert, „Ich komme gleich. Ich suche es nur schnell."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Hagrids Kopf aus dem Flammen. 

„Hagrid macht das beste Phönix- Futter des Landes," erklärte Dumbledore auf Harrys überraschtes Gesicht, „Wenn du eines brauchst, solltest du immer ihn aufsuchen."

„Also ist das ein Phönix?", wollte Harry wissen, „Gibt es auch Silberne?"

„Jeder Phönix ist anfangs silber," erklärte Dumbledore amüsiert und streichelte Fawkes über den Kopf, „Erst nach ihrer ersten Selbstentzündung werden sie gold."

„Ach so," murmelte Harry und wurde ein wenig rot. 

So etwas wichtiges hatte er natürlich überlesen. 

„Und wie willst du sie nennen?", fragte Dumbledore. 

„Sie?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Ja...siehst du diesen kleinen schwarzen Punkt an ihrem Nacken. Schwarze Punkte haben weibliche Phönixe und Männliche haben blaue," erklärte Dumbledore und zeigte auf Fawkes Nacken an dem ein blauer Punkt war. 

„Also eine Sie," murmelte Harry, „Schade eigentlich. Ich hatte gehofft es wäre männlich und ich könnte Hedwig dazu bringen sich mit ihm zu paaren. Hätte gerne einen Eulenphönix gehabt."

„Aber vielleicht will sie sich mit Fawkes paaren und dann haben wir lauter Babyphönixe in Hogwarts," überlegte Dumbledore mit der Tonlage eines Kleinkindes, wenn es zu Weihnachten seine Geschenke öffnen durfte. 

Harry dachte kurz nach und entschied sich dann für einen Namen, den er in einem von Mrs. Malfoys Büchern gelesen hatte. 

„_Fière_," teilte Harry seine Entscheidung Dumbledore mit. 

Dumbledore streichelte seinen langen Bart und nickte begeistert. 

„Und wie geht es Mister Malfoy?", wechselte Dumbledore das Thema. 

„Gut, aber leider fürchte ich zu gut," antwortete Harry, „Ich befürchte schon, dass er nicht mehr zurück will."

„Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihm?", fragte Dumbledore, „Ivan hat dir doch eine _Stimme der Meere _gegeben und Mister Malfoy ebenfalls."

„Sie meinen diese schwarze Glaskugel," riet Harry. 

„Genau die. Wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab auf sie tippst und _Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang_ sagst, könnt ihr miteinander reden," erklärte Dumbledore, „Probier es doch nachher aus."

„Das werde ich! Danke," bedankte sich Harry. 

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Hagrid stürmte mit einer Flasche milchiger Flüssigkeit, einer Pipette und völlig außer Atem in das Büro. 

Er füllte die Pipette und überreichte sie Harry. 

„Bestes Phönix- Futter!", sagte er stolz, „Und wo ist das kleine Flattervieh?"

Harry hob Fière aus der Box und tröpfelte ein wenig der milchigen Flüssigkeit in ihren Schnabel. 

Sie hörte sofort zu fiepen auf und öffnete ihren Schnabel für mehr. 

Harry tröpfelte so lange bis die Pipette leer war und Fière satt zu sein schien. 

Der kleine Phönix schmiegte sich an Harrys Hand und schloss genießerisch ihre Augen, als ihr Harry den Hals streichelte. 

„Hast du Bill gefragt, Hagrid?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. 

„Hab ich," sagte der Halbriese stolz, „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, aber wir müssten es schaffen."

„Gut," Dumbledore schien beruhigt. 

„Gut, dass Snape das eingefallen ist," meinte Hagrid. 

Harry spitzte interessiert die Ohren, während er so tat als würde er sich voll und ganz mit Fière beschäftigen. 

Auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch sah er auch den Brief, den Dumbledore bei seiner Ankunft gelassen hatte und stellte überrascht fest, dass es Sirius' Handschrift war. 

Er rückte seine Brille gerade und erhaschte ein paar Wörter, die er verkehrt lesen konnte:

_Ahnung...Bella...hier...Waisenhaus_

„Aber daran hätten wir eigentlich schon früher denken müssen," sagte Hagrid soeben. 

„Stimmt," gab ihm Dumbledore recht, „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie oft Peter schon nach Hogwarts gekonnt hätte..." 

Als ob er Harrys verzweifelte Versuche den Brief rückwärts zu lesen bemerkte, nahm Dumbledore den Brief und verwahrte ihn in einer Schublade, die er magisch verschloss. 

Harry senkte betrübt seinen Kopf; er wollte doch nur wissen, was los war. 

Warum wurde vor ihm alles verheimlicht?

„Ist es wahr, dass Sirius' Mission einen kleinen Zwischenfall hatte?", fragte auf einmal Hagrid und Harry blickte überrascht auf. 

„Hagrid," ermahnte ihn Dumbledore und zeigte mit seinen Augen auf Harry. 

„Was ist mit Sirius?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Nichts," beruhigte ihn Dumbledore, „Ihm geht es gut..."

„Warum gab es dann einen Zwischenfall? Ist das schlimm?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. 

„Hagrid, würdest du bitte Harry aus meinem Büro geleiten," bat Dumbledore. 

„Aber...," wollte Harry widersprechen, doch Hagrid drängte ihn bestimmt zum Ausgang. 

Harry wollte mehrmals umkehren, aber Hagrids gewaltige Statur verhinderte, dass er an diesem vorbeikam. 

„Warum erfahre ich nie was?", beschwerte sich Harry und der kleine Phönix fiepte zustimmend. 

„Ordensache," murmelte Hagrid. 

„Ich will auch in den Orden," sagte Harry wütend, „Jeder weiß alles vor mir. Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass drei Todesser aus Askaban geflohen sind und die Dementoren ebenfalls."

„Stand eh im Propheten," erwiderte Hagrid. 

„Trotzdem," seufzte Harry, „Ihr habt das schon weit vor mir gewusst...und was war das mit Peter?"

„Na ja...was hältst du von einer Tasse Tee," schlug Hagrid vor. 

Zuerst wollte Harry den Halbriesen anschreien, dass er nicht das Thema wechseln sollte, doch dann verstand er, was Hagrid wollte.

Sie konnten nicht mitten im Gang über den Orden reden und deswegen folgte er Hagrid hinunter in die Eingangshalle, über das Gelände bis zu Hagrids Hütte. 

Fang begrüßte Harry freudig und schnüffelte neugierig an Fière. 

Der kleine Phönix blickte interessiert auf und stupste den Saurüden sogar liebevoll mit seinem Schnabel, woraufhin Fang begeistert mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln begann. 

„Also?", drängte Harry als er sich gesetzt hatte und ihm Hagrid eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt hatte, „Was ist mit Peter?"

„Ist ein Animagus," antwortete Hagrid. 

„Das ist nichts neues," meinte Harry. 

„Ich weiß," sagte Hagrid, „Und es ist schlimm, dass wir nicht daran gedacht haben. Snape ist es gestern eingefallen. Scheint viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken im Krankenflügel gehabt zu haben." Hagrid lachte ein wenig, „Animagi können sich in Tiere verwandeln."

„Ja und Peter ist eine Ratte," sagte Harry verwirrt, „Aber das wussten wir..."

„Tiere können durch die Barriere," erklärte Hagrid und endlich verstand Harry. 

„Wenn Voldemort ein Animagus wäre, könnte er einfach nach Hogwarts kommen," murmelte Harry und sah wie Hagrid bei dem Namen _Voldemort _zusammen zuckte.

„So weit kommt es nicht," sagte Hagrid sofort, „Du-weißt-schon-wer würde nie nach Hogwarts kommen, solange Dumbledore hier ist und Dumbledore hat nicht vor dieses Schloss vor Ende des Schuljahres zu verlassen..."

„Könnt ihr die Barriere verbessern?", fragte Harry. 

„Ja," antwortete Hagrid stolz, „Bill hat sich schon darum gekümmert. In einer Woche können nur noch echte Tiere durch die Barriere...Bis dahin bist du am besten sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Ratten."

„Peter ist in Askaban," sagte Harry. 

„Nicht mehr," sagte Hagrid und riss danach entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen," murmelte er leise. 

„Peter ist auch geflohen?", fragte Harry, „Aber davon stand nichts in der Zeitung..."

Hagrid antwortete nicht, deshalb fragte Harry nochmals: „Peter ist geflohen?"

„Ich darf dir darüber keine Auskunft geben...Ordensache," sagte Hagrid. 

„Hör mit dieser _Ordensache_ auf. Ich will wissen was los ist," kreischte Harry und der Phönix fiepte ängstlich, „Was ist mit Peter? Was wollte man von Theo? Und was ist mit Sirius?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen," seufzte Hagrid. 

„Sirius ist mein Pate...mein Dad," schrie Harry und wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, warum er Sirius wieder mit seinem Namen ansprach. 

Musste wohl Macht der Gewohnheit sein!

„Ich weiß doch selbst nichts über Sirius' Mission," erwiderte Hagrid verzweifelt, weil Harry so aufgebracht war, „Es ist ein Geheimnis zwischen..."

„Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus und Snape," endete Harry für ihn, „Das weiß ich schon...Und du kannst mir nicht einreden, dass du nichts über Sirius' Mission weißt. Du wusstest von einem Zwischenfall..."

„Aber nur weil sich Professor Black verplappert hat," sagte Hagrid, „Er hat etwas von einem Zwischenfall gemurmelt, als er nach eurem Hogsmeade Besuch zu Dumbledore gestürmt ist. Ich bin gerade aus Dumbledores Büro gekommen, daher habe ich sein Gemurmel gehört...Mich würde es doch auch interessieren, was Sirius tut."

Harry versuchte Hagrid noch stundenlang zu löchern in der Hoffnung, dass er sich wie damals beim Stein der Weisen verplapperte, bis ihn Hagrid schließlich aus der Hütte schob, ihm noch eine Flasche Phönix- Futter in die Hand drückte und die Tür vor seiner Nase zuschlug. 

Harry wäre wahrscheinlich noch die ganze Nacht vor Hagrids Hütte geblieben und hätte ihn durch die Tür hindurch gefragt, aber da Fière nicht lange in der Kälte bleiben durfte, kehrte er resigniert zum Schloss zurück. 

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon Abendessen gab und deswegen folgte er einer Gruppe Hufflepuff- Mädchen in die große Halle. 

„Und da läuft wirklich was?", fragte ein Mädchen neugierig. 

„Ja," antwortete ein anderes. 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Potter so auf Slytherins steht," sagte das erste Mädchen wieder. 

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen; glaubte nun etwa die ganze Schule, dass er was mit Theodore hatte?

Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als er die große Halle betrat und sich alle Köpfe zu ihm drehten und danach grinsend zu Theodore sahen.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein," stöhnte Harry als er sich zwischen Ron und Seamus an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte. 

„Sei froh, dass es nur Nott ist," meinte Seamus, „Stell dir vor, sie würden dir so etwas mit Crabbe oder Goyle anhängen."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht in Ekel; da war ihm Theodore um einiges lieber. 

Er füllte die Pipette mit Phönix- Futter und begann wie schon Nachmittags die milchige Flüssigkeit in Fières Schnabel zu tröpfeln. 

„Ist also doch ein Phönix?", fragte Ron. 

„Sie werden erst golden, wenn sie das erste Mal verbrannt sind," erklärte Harry. 

„Das hast du nicht gewusst? Schäm dich Hermione! Du hast ihn gleich für krank erklärt," sagte Ron mit Genugtuung in der Stimme. 

„Ich kann nicht alles wissen," verteidigte sich das Mädchen. 

„Und wie heißt er?", fragte Seamus. 

„Es ist eine Sie und ihr Name lautet Fière," antwortete Harry und konnte endlich selbst zu essen beginnen, da die Pipette leer war. 

Er setzte Fière auf den Tisch und begann sich Essen auf seinen Teller zu laden. 

Der kleine Phönix betrachtete neugierig die Umgebung und fiepte erfreut, als Seamus sie zu streicheln begann. 

„Ich hoffe nur die Linyinwin fressen Fière nicht," murmelte Harry als sie später in den Gryffindor- Turm traten und Harry die Wendeltreppe hinauf ging. 

Moonshine betrachtete den Phönix skeptisch, aber schien zu wissen, dass er diesen nicht anfallen durfte. 

Harry zauberte ein kleines Nest aus Wollfetzen und ein paar Federn, die Hedwig einmal verloren hatte und setzte den kleinen Phönix hinein. 

Fière fiepte kurz und legte sich danach gemütlich hin und schloss ihre Augen. 

Harry blickte auch noch unter das Bett und stellte erfreut fest, dass Khayri angefangen hatte ein Spinnennetz von seinem Glaskäfig bis zum Bettanfang zu weben. 

//Remus' Haus wird ein Zoo// dachte sich Harry amüsiert als er an die vielen Tiere dachte, die in den Ferien zu Remus zogen. 

Als er unter das Bett sah, bemerkte er auch Draculs schwarze Kristallkugel, die er achtlos unter das Bett geworfen hatte.

Er holte sie heraus und setzte sich mit dieser auf sein Bett, nachdem er Boss und Kollege verscheucht hatte. 

„Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang," sagte Harry und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kugel. 

Die Kugel leuchtete kurz auf und er hörte auf einmal ihm unbekannte Stimmen. 

„Das ist unfair," sagte eine Stimme mit ausländischem Akzent, „Eine Woche Nachsitzen wegen dieser Kleinigkeit."

„Kleinigkeit?", fragte eine andere, „Du hast die Klasse in die Luft gejagt, weil du dir die Zaubersprüche nicht merken kannst..."

„Hört zu streiten auf," mischte sich aufeinmal Dracos Stimme ein und Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, „Ich versuche meine Aufgaben zu machen. Ihr wisst doch wie streng Vlad ist..."

„Äh...Draco," sagte die erste Stimme wieder, „Da ist ein Gesicht in Draculs komischer Kugel..."

Harry hörte wie ein Bett knarrte und plötzlich erschien Dracos Gesicht in der Kugel. 

TBC****


	77. Einbruch

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Der nächste Teil ist da! Ich mag ihn zwar nicht sonderlich, aber dafür werde ich mich beim nächsten anstrengen.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kemir, sweetkitty04, Queen of Nightfever, Ralna Malfoy, Blue, Mellin, Kirilein, Snuggles2, anni, sgr011566, ShadeFleece, Mieronna, Yumiko-chan, Sailam, Angel344, Calandra, brisana-brownie, tinkita, mrsgaladriel, blub, Takuto-kun, alyssa03, Merilflower, MagnaDragoon, Arinja, Bele, Dray und Kaefer. *allefestknuddel*

@Dray: Harry ein Animagus? Ich glaube da hast du was falsch verstanden. Draco ist der mit dem Unterricht und der Möglichkeit ein Animagus zu werden.

@sweetkitty04: _Stolz_

***************************************************************************

„Harry," grüßte ihn der ehemalige Slytherin erfreut. 

„Hi," hauchte Harry glücklich. 

„Ist das dein Freund?", fragte eine Stimme hinter Draco. 

„Klappe Tristan," zischte Draco und wandte sich dann wieder zu Harry. 

„Ich kann es nicht glauben," sagte er, „Ich habe mir zwar schon gedacht, dass es eine _Stimme der Meere _ist, aber ich wusste nicht wie man sie verwendet."

„Einfach den Namen und die Schule sagen," erklärte Harry. 

„Oh..." Draco schien überrascht. 

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es simpel ist," hörte man wieder Tristans Stimme. 

„Aber du konntest mir nicht sagen wie man sie verwendet," erwiderte Draco. 

„Und wie geht es dir?", wechselte Harry schnell das Thema. 

„Sehr gut," antwortete Draco, „Wie war der Ausschuss?"

„Remus bleibt," sagte Harry. 

„Der Werwolf?", fragte die Stimme mit ausländischem Akzent, die nun wohl Salem gehören musste. 

„Frag ihn ob man Ernie nicht mit dem Werwolf zu Vollmond in einen Raum sperren kann," mischte sich wieder Tristan ein. 

„Beachte sie einfach nicht," bat Draco, „Hast du meinen Brief erhalten?"

„Heute Vormittag," antwortete Harry, „Dir scheint es ja sehr gut in Durmstrang zu gefallen..."

„Es ist klasse," strahlte Draco, „Du solltest auch herkommen, dann bräuchte ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück..."

„Danke nein," sagte Harry bestimmt, „Mir gefällt es hier sehr gut..."

Fière fiepte zustimmend im Schlaf. 

„Was war das?", fragte Draco. 

„Fière," antwortete Harry. 

„Er hat eine Geliebte," johlte Salem im Hintergrund. 

„Frauen fiepen nicht," verbesserte Tristan. 

„Wer ist Fière?", wollte Draco wissen. 

„Mein Phönix," erklärte Harry, „Sie ist heute geschlüpft..."

„Das ist großartig," sagte Draco, „Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass man mir ein gekochtes Ei verkauft hat, weil nie etwas geschlüpft ist."

Moonshine, der wohl Dracos Stimme gehört hatte, hüpfte auf Harrys Bett und stellte sich vor die Kugel und begann laut zu schnurren. 

„Schnurrt der?", fragte Salem verwirrt. 

„Das tut er aber nicht auch beim Sex, oder?", fragte Tristan. 

„Das ist ein Linyinwin," klärte Draco die beiden auf. 

„Dein Freund ist ein Linyinwin? Du bist pervers," scherzte Salem.

„Hi Moonshine," grüßte Draco den Kater, der daraufhin miaute als ob er Draco ebenfalls grüßen wollte. 

„Gibt es was neues?", fragte Draco, „Haben Unruhestifter und Tratschtante endlich zu einander gefunden? Hat Longbottom das Schlamm...Granger um ein Date gefragt? Wie viele Kessel hast du ohne meine Hilfe in die Luft gejagt?"

„Ja, nein, nein und keinen," antwortete Harry auf die Fragen. 

„Ach? Und was gibt es neues?", fragte Draco neugierig. 

„Ein Gerücht," sagte Harry, „Aber eines, das nicht stimmt."

„Also geht es um dich," vermutete Draco, „Was ist es?"

„Es stimmt aber nicht," wiederholte Harry. 

„Was ist es?", drängte Draco. 

„Angeblich bin ich mit Theo zusammen," sagte Harry. 

„Theo?", Draco hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen, „Wie kommen die darauf?"

„Na ja, er wird ja von allen gemieden, also verbringe ich halt die meiste Zeit mit ihm," erklärte Harry.

„Da kommt wohl der Held in dir durch," gluckste Draco, „Musst den armen Werwolf vor seinen bösen Mitschülern beschützen..."

„So stimmt das nicht...," wollte sich Harry verteidigen, doch plötzlich rief eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme bei Dracos Seite der Kugel: „Es gibt ein Duell. Ghayth und Samson streiten sich mal wieder um Kevina."

„Harry, ich melde mich ein anderes Mal wieder," sagte Draco schnell, „Die Duelle hier sind einfach einmalig, das will ich nicht verpassen."

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen wie Draco schon aus der Kugel verschwunden war und die Stimmen verstummten. 

Moonshine maunzte beleidigt und tippte gegen die Kugel, als ob er somit Draco zurück holen konnte. 

„Toll," grummelte Harry, „Draco scheint es in Durmstrang besser zu gefallen als hier und Sirius ist in Gefahr und keiner will mir was sagen."

Moonshine sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, was mit meinem Paten ist," seufzte Harry und streichelte den Kater hinter den Ohren.

Moonshine löste sich von Harrys Streicheleinheiten und sprang in die noch geöffnete Nachttischschublade. 

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

Kurz darauf kam Moonshine wieder hinaus und hatte einen silbernen Ring in seinem Maul, den er Harry in die Hand legte.

„Der Geisterring meines Vater," murmelte Harry, „Was soll ich damit...Nein!" Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „Ich kann doch nicht in Dumbledores Büro einbrechen...oder doch?"

Er kämpfte innerlich mit sich; er konnte doch nicht in Dumbledores Büro einbrechen, andererseits wollte er endlich wissen, was mit Sirius war. 

Innerlich wissend, dass es falsch war, zog er sich den Tarnumhang über und steckte sich danach den Ring an den Finger. 

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durch Wände gehen zu können, doch nach einigen Versuchen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. 

Er musste nun auch nicht das Portrait öffnen und lästige Fragen beantworten, sondern schritt einfach hindurch. 

„Wer ist da?", rief Godric und zog sein Schwert, während Salazar seinen Zauberstab hob. 

Die beiden hatten wohl die Kälte gespürt, die normalerweise entstand, wenn ein Geist durch jemanden hindurch ging. 

Harry beachtete die beiden nicht weiter, sondern nützte es aus, dass er durch Wänden gehen konnte und kam so nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier an. 

Er trat durch diesen hindurch und stieg die Treppe hinauf. 

Vorsichtig glitt er durch Dumbledores Tür und kontrollierte das Büro auf den Schuldirektor, doch er konnte ihn nicht finden. 

Seine Versuche die Schublade mit Sirius' Brief zu öffnen, scheiterten kläglich, aber er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. 

Als ob er einen Zauber von Dumbledore brechen könnte. 

Deswegen machte er es ganz einfach und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Lade. 

Doch bevor er den Brief lesen konnte, erklang Dumbledores Stimme: „Hast du gefunden was du gesucht hast?"

Harry schreckte überrascht auf und verlor dadurch auch seinen Tarnumhang. 

Dumbledore stand mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter vor einer Tür, die Harry bis dahin noch nie in dem Büro aufgefallen war. 

Das Funkeln war aus Dumbledores Augen verschwunden und hatte einem ernsten Ausdruck Platz gemacht. 

„Professor...ich...also...es ist...es ist nicht so...," stammelte Harry. 

„Leg zuerst den Ring ab," bat Dumbledore streng. 

„Natürlich, Sir," murmelte Harry und entfernte den Geisterring von seinem Finger und legte ihn auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. 

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du schon siebzehn bist," sagte Dumbledore. 

„Bin ich auch nicht," antwortete Harry verwirrt. 

„Warum hast du dann schon den Potter'schen Geisterring?", fragte Dumbledore. 

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hatte ihn Dumbledore an sich genommen und ihn Fawkes in den Schnabel gelegt. 

„Wir wollen doch keine Traditionen brechen," sagte Dumbledore, „Du bekommst ihn zurück, wenn du siebzehn bist."

„Natürlich, Sir," murmelte Harry; er würde sich nicht bei Dumbledore beschweren, wenn ihn dieser gerade bei einem Einbruch erwischte. 

Als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte er: „Einbruch in das Büro des Schuldirektors führt normalerweise zu Schulverweis."

In Harrys Hals entstand ein Kloß; Dumbledore würde ihn doch nicht tatsächlich hinaus werfen?

//Nein// beruhigte er sich innerlich //Das würde er nicht tun.//

„Zwei Monate Strafarbeiten," sagte Dumbledore nach einer langen Schweigepause, „Und ich muss Gryffindor 50 Punkte abziehen."

„Zwei Monate?", entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Zwei Wochen bei Professor Snape, zwei bei Madam Sprout, zwei bei Professor Black und zwei bei Professor Trelawney," sagte Dumbledore ruhig. 

„Bei Trelawney," kreischte Harry, „Nicht Trelawney. Da doch lieber Filch!"

In Dumbledores ernsten Augen tauchte wieder das amüsierte Funkeln auf. 

„Ich werde ihnen aber nicht sagen, warum du Strafarbeiten bekommen hast," fügte Dumbledore hinzu. 

„Gut," murmelte Harry nervös, „...Also...ich geh...jetzt wieder."

Er war fast an der Tür angekommen, als sich diese schloss und Harry sie nicht mehr aufbekam.

Als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und wohl für die verschlossene Tür verantwortlich war.

„Setz dich Harry," bat Dumbledore und bot Harry einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an. 

Mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen befolgte Harry der Bitte seines Direktors und setzte sich.

Fawkes flatterte auf seinen üblichen Platz, bevor er gespannt von Harry zu Dumbledore blickte. 

„Wie viel hast du gelesen?", fragte Dumbledore, während er sich gegenüber von Harry setzte. 

„Nichts," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Sie sind vorher aufgetaucht."

„Ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte Dumbledore und reichte Harry eine Schüssel mit gelben Bonbons. 

„Danke," Harry nahm eines, doch anstatt es zu essen, spielte er mit diesen nervös in seiner Hand. 

„Harry," seufzte Dumbledore, „Warum wolltest du den Brief lesen?"

„Weil es um Sirius geht," sagte Harry ernst, „Niemand will mir sagen, was los ist. Aber er ist mein Pate und ich finde ich habe das Recht zu wissen, ob es ihm gut geht."

„Vertraust du Professor Black und mir nicht genug, dass du denkst wir würden dir nicht sagen, wenn es ihm schlecht ging?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. 

„Ehrlich gesagt nein," gestand Harry, „Ich denke mir, dass sie mich schonen wollen."

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. 

„Und nachdem Hagrid auch etwas von einem Zwischenfall gesprochen hat," fuhr Harry fort, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn: „Hagrid weiß auch nichts genaues. Es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und vier anderen Mitglieder des Ordens."

„Ja, das weiß ich...Vier?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Du bist nicht im Orden und du hast auch nichts mit Sirius' Mission zu tun," sagte Dumbledore und ignorierte Harrys Frage. 

Harry seufzte resigniert; Dumbledore sagte genau das Selbe wie Hagrid.

„Willst du dich dem Orden anschließen?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. 

Doch Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck wies nicht daraufhin, dass er scherzte. 

„Habe ich mich gerade verhört?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Nein," antwortete Dumbledore ernst, „Ich weiß, dass du noch viel zu jung dafür bist und mich Molly wahrscheinlich köpfen wird, aber ich fände es wesentlich besser als wenn du in Büros einbrichst um an Informationen zu kommen."

„Ich darf wirklich?", fragte Harry erfreut.

„Aber es gibt ein paar Bedingungen," sagte Dumbledore, „1. Du befolgst ausnahmslos jede meiner Anweisungen, auch wenn sie noch so merkwürdig klingen. 2. Du wirst zwar jetzt noch nicht in gefährliche Lagen kommen, aber ich werde dir innerhalb Hogwarts ein paar Aufträge geben, die du **ohne** deine schulischen Pflichten zu vernachlässigen erfüllen wirst. 3. Kein Wort zu Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy oder zu sonst jemanden. 4. Du wirst die anderen Mitglieder nicht über ihre Missionen löchern und 5. Du fütterst niemals _Demetrios_!"

„Warum soll ich ihn nicht füttern?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Punkt 1," erinnerte ihn Dumbledore. 

„Oh...klar," sagte Harry, „Ich füttere niemals Demetrios."

„Ich werde dich in Sirius' Mission einweihen...," sagte Dumbledore.

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung; endlich würde er erfahren was mit Sirius los war. 

„Aber erst nach dem nächsten Treffen," endete Dumbledore. 

„Wann ist das?", fragte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass er es nicht schon heute erfuhr. 

„Morgen Abend," antwortete Dumbledore, „Geh am besten mit Professor Black dorthin. Ich werde es ihm noch heute mitteilen..."

„Es findet im Schloss statt, oder?", fragte Harry, „Weil Professor Snape ja auch zum Orden gehört und er das Schloss nicht verlassen darf."

„Durch Geheimgänge schon," erwiderte Dumbledore. 

„Das verstehe ich nicht," gestand Harry, „Findet das Treffen in der _Heulenden Hütte _oder im _Honigtopf _statt?"

Dumbledore gluckste ein wenig und erklärte dann: „Nein, dort ganz sicher nicht. Nicht jeder kommt aus Hogwarts dorthin...Sieh mal, Harry. Es gibt genau einen Geheimgang, den dein Vater und Sirius nicht auf die _Karte der Rumtreiber_ gezaubert haben und ich würde dich darum bitte das auch nicht zu tun. Der Gang führt von meinem Büro bis in den Keller der _Drei Besen_."

„Madam Rosmerta gehört demnach auch zum Orden," vermutete Harry. 

„Das ist korrekt," sagte Dumbledore, „Der Keller ist mit einem Fidelius- Zauber versähen und kann daher von Außenstehenden nicht betreten werden."

„Und sie sind der Geheimniswahrer," stellte Harry sachlich fest. 

Dumbledore nickte und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich seine Bürotür. 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Treffen, Harry," verabschiedete sich Dumbledore. 

„Okay...bis morgen," sagte Harry und verließ das Büro und hörte nur noch undeutlich wie Dumbledore murmelte: „Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler!"

Harry war selten in so einer guten Laune gewesen. 

Er hatte zwar den Ring seines Vater verloren, aber den bekam er in zwei Jahren sowieso wieder und stattdessen würde er nun in Dinge eingeweiht werden von denen Ron und Hermione nicht einmal etwas ahnten. 

Am liebsten hätte er es ganz laut im Gemeinschaftsraum verkündet, doch sein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore hielt ihn davon ab. 

„Harry, wo warst du?", fragte ihn Hermione anklagend als sie den Tarnumhang in seiner Hand sah. 

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen," antwortete Harry. 

„Wahrscheinlich bei _Theo_," kicherte Lavender und betonte den Namen stark. 

Harry war kurz davor ihr den Hals umzudrehen, doch er nahm die einfachere Methode und ging schlafen.

Sein letzter Gedanke galt dem morgigen Treffen; er konnte es kaum noch abwarten dort hinzukommen. 

********

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er durch ein lautes Fiepen und einer weichen Pfote aufgeweckt. 

Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in Moonshines Augen, die ihn wütend ansahen. 

„Was ist denn?", murmelte Harry verschlafen und Moonshine zeigte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung von Harrys Nachtkästchen. 

Harry rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich seine Brille auf, bevor er den Ursprung des Fiepen und damit Moonshine nicht vorhandener Schlaf entdeckte. 

„Fière," seufzte Harry und nahm das fiepende Phönix- Baby in seine Hände, „Was hast du denn?"

Der Phönix blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an und fiepte noch lauter. 

„Verdammt Harry! Stell deinen merkwürdigen Wecker ab," rief Seamus. 

„Das ist kein Wecker! Das ist der Phönix," verbesserte Dean. 

„Egal," sagte Seamus, „Es nervt. Stell es ab. So kann man ja nicht schlafen."

Nevilles Beitrag dazu war ein lautes Schnarchen und ein Gemurmel, das sehr nach _Hermione_ klang. 

„Ich weiß nicht was sie hat," sagte Harry hilflos. 

„Sie hat Hunger," mischte sich Rons Stimme ein, „Bill und Charlies Taube hat in den ersten Wochen auch immer in der Nacht zu gurren begonnen...Eigentlich hat dieser Vogel immer gegurrt."

„Du hast Hunger, Kleines?", fragte Harry mit liebevoller Stimme. 

Fière fiepte nur weiterhin, aber Moonshine nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. 

„Pass auf sie auf," bat Harry und legte Fière neben Moonshine, der beschützend den kleinen Phönix zwischen seine Pfoten nahm. 

Fière hörte ein wenig auf zu fiepen und sah den Kater erstaunt an, als dieser liebevoll über ihren Kopf leckte. 

Harry füllte schnell die Pipette und nahm dann Fière wieder an sich. 

Sobald der erste Tropfen ihren Schnabel erreicht hatte, wurde sie sofort ruhig und öffnete ihren Schnabel für weitere. 

Moonshine streckte sich genüsslich und kullerte sich an Harrys Bettende zusammen. 

Als Fière satt war, wollte Harry sie wieder in ihr Nest setzen, aber sie begann abermals zu fiepen und mit ihren kleinen Flügeln zu schlagen. 

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Harry genervt. 

„Stell den Wecker ab," rief Seamus wieder. 

„Das ist kein Wecker," wiederholte Dean. 

„Hermione," murmelte Neville im Schlaf und drückte sein Kissen an sich. 

Fière stoppte nicht, sondern versuchte sich sogar aus Harrys Hand zu befreien. 

Moonshine öffnete genervt seine Augen und maunzte lautstark. 

„Nicht der auch noch," jammerte Seamus und Harry hörte wie er einen Schweigezauber um sein Bett legte. 

Doch was ihn mehr überraschte, war wie Fière sofort ruhig wurde, als Moonshine zu maunzen begonnen hatte. 

„Du willst doch nicht etwa...," wunderte sich Harry und probierte es einfach aus. 

Er setzte Fière neben Moonshine und schon tapste der kleine Phönix zwischen Moonshines Pfoten, der das verwirrt beobachtete, und kuschelte sich an diese. 

„Scheint so als müsstest du Papa spielen," schmunzelte Harry bei dem Bild der beiden Tiere.

Moonshine legte seinen Kopf so auf seine Pfoten, dass er Fière nicht einzwängte aber sie trotzdem vor der Umwelt geschützt war.

„Ein ungewöhnliches Pärchen," murmelte Harry bevor er wieder einschlief. 

TBC 


	78. Orden des Phönix

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Ein neues Kapitel und das zweitlängste bis jetzt. *stolzaufsichist* Ich dachte ich veröffentliche es lieber noch vor dem Elternsprechtag(ist heute), weil ich danach wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit Internetverbot haben werde *g*...Na ja, ich war immer schon ein Pessimist und es wird wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlimm.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Robin, mellin, Ellie172, Takuto-kun, Shade, sweetkitty04, alyssa03, anni, hermy24, ju-san, Talvi, sgr011566, Ralna Malfoy, Severina35, Nevathiel und Merilflower. 

@Merilflower: Zu deinen Fragen: 1. Er hat ihn von jemanden(Snape, aber das habe ich nie geschrieben) zu Weihnachten erhalten. 2. Demetrios ist ein Name und erklärt sich in diesem Kapitel. 

@Nevathiel: Nicht so ungeduldig. Lass dich überraschen.

@sgr011566: Ein Summary dieser Geschichte würde wahrscheinlich ein volles Kapitel ausmachen *g* Aber zum anderen: 1. Er weiß es von Sirius und Remus und 2. Also ich schreibe definitiv keine Side-Story mit Draco in Durmstrang. Sorry! Aber darauf habe ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust. 

@stretictial-urenix: Na ja, man muss es ja nicht lesen, wenn es einem zu lang ist.

@mellin: Zeigt sich jetzt. 

***************************************************************************

Der nächste Tag verging für Harry viel zu langsam. 

Er wollte endlich zu dem Treffen und war den ganzen Tag nervös und gespannt. 

Hermione hatte er damit abgewimmelt in dem er behauptet hatte, das käme von seiner neuentdeckten Möglichkeit mit Draco zu sprechen. 

Er wusste nicht wirklich ob sie es ihm glaubte, aber zu mindestens stellte sie danach keine Fragen mehr. 

Remus schien von der Idee Harry im Orden zu haben nicht sehr begeistert zu sein und er fragte ihn auch mehrmals ob er das wirklich wollte und ob er dafür nicht noch zu jung war. 

Harry wettete, dass er genau die selben Fragen auch schon Dumbledore gestellt hatte. 

Schließlich willigte der Werwolf ein Harry zum Treffen zu bringen und bat ihn um halb acht vor Dumbledores Büro auf ihn zu warten. 

Snape wusste wohl noch nichts von Harrys Beitritt oder er zeigte es nicht, denn er benahm sich nicht anders als sonst. 

Er zog einem verängstigten Gryffindor- Erstklässler zehn Punkte ab, weil es dieser gewagt hatte, an einem Sonntag seine Krawatte falsch zu binden, duellierte sich Sinnloserweise mit Peeves und versuchte ein Tier zu finden, das Harry ohne Mitleid foltern würde. 

Dafür befragte er sogar ein paar Schüler um ihr meistgehasstes Tier, was ihm nicht nur einen verwunderten Blick einbrachte. 

„Du passt auf Fière auf solange ich weg bin?", fragte Harry Moonshine, der das Phönix- Baby schon als sein Findelkind anerkannt hatte. 

Moonshine nickte und schmiegte sich als Beweis gegen den kleinen Phönix, der hoffnungslose Versuche machte um zu fliegen. 

Der Kater musste ihn nicht nur einmal vor einem Sturz aus dem Bett bewahren. 

Harry wusste aus den Büchern, dass Phönixe schneller lernten als normale Vögel, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie schon nach einem Tag fliegen konnten. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte ihn Ron, als er Harry mit Moonshine reden sah. 

„Zu Remus," log Harry, „Ich konnte schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Ihr wart gestern erst in Hogsmeade," meinte Ron. 

„Aber da war Theo dabei," erwiderte Harry und wunderte sich ein wenig, wie gut er inzwischen seinen besten Freund anlügen konnte. 

„Ich treffe mich heute wieder einmal mit Blaise," sagte Ron, „Wir haben in letzter Zeit kaum etwas zusammen unternommen."

„Und was macht ihr?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„...Hausaufgaben," antwortete Ron lahm. 

„Jeder hat eine andere Vorstellung von Erotik," witzelte Harry, „Was erregt euch am meisten? Die Horoskope in Wahrsagen oder Snapes unendlichlange Essays? Ich habe immer eine Orgie nach meinen Aufsätzen für Verwandlungen!"

„Malfoy färbt viel zu sehr auf dich ab," stellte Ron neutral fest. 

„Vielleicht tut es aber auch Theo," entgegnete Harry. 

„Das wäre schön," meinte Ron, „Dann könnte ich mir deine neue Art von Humor ersparen."

„Jetzt bin ich beleidigt," sagte Harry mit gespielt betrübter Miene.

„Geh schon zu Black," grummelte Ron. 

„Wenn sich Draco meldet sag ihm wo ich bin und frag ihn ob ich zurück _kugeln_ soll," bat Harry und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal, einen sehr verwirrten Ron hinterlassend. 

Auf seinem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro begegnete ihm nur Mrs. Norris, die ihn bis zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier verfolgte, wo Remus sie dann mit ein paar Funken verscheuchte. 

„Ich hasse diese Katze..._Krabbensuppe_," sagte Remus an den Wasserspeier gewandt und dieser gab sofort den Weg frei. 

„Kommen viele zu diesem Treffen?", fragte Harry aufgeregt, als sie Dumbledores Büro betraten. 

„Viele," bestätigte Remus. 

Er ging zu dem Kamin und löschte die Flammen. 

„_Sesam öffne dich_," sagte Remus und der gesamte Kamin kippte zur Seite und offenbarte einen Tunnel in dem eine Treppe nach unten führte.

„Das Passwort war Dumbledores Idee," fügte Remus auf Harrys erstauntes Gesicht hinzu. 

Offenbar glaubte er, dass Harry von dem Passwort beeindruckt war und nicht von der gewaltigen Treppe, die in die Dunkelheit führte. 

„Harry," sagte Remus ernst, „Wenn du da hinunter gehst, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Willst du wirklich in den Orden? Albus würde es verstehen, wenn du noch ein paar Jahre warten willst."

„Nein," antwortete Harry sofort, „Ich will in den Orden!"

„Na gut, folge mir," bat Remus und murmelte „Lumos" um mit seinem Zauberstab den Weg zu leuchten. 

Harry bekam es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun, als sich der Kamin hinter ihnen wieder auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellte und die ganze Treppe bis auf Remus' Zauberstablicht dunkel und düster wirkte. 

„Wie weit geht die hinunter?", fragte Harry nach einer viertel Stunde in der sie nur bergab gegangen waren. 

„Es ist nicht mehr lange," beruhigte ihn Remus und tatsächlich kamen sie kurz danach am Ende der Treppe an. 

Allerdings fand dies Harry nur minimal besser.

Die Treppe führte in einen langen breiten Gang, der mit wenigen Fackeln ausgeleuchtet war. 

„Jemand muss den Gang heute Abend schon benutzt haben," sagte Remus nach einem Blick auf die Fackeln, „Normalerweise sind sie nicht an. Wahrscheinlich war es Devon oder Minerva."

//Oder beide// fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu, da Zabini immerhin sämtliche weibliche Wesen der Lehrerschaft zu verführen versuchte. 

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig wohler, da er nun neben Remus und nicht hinter diesem gehen konnte, aber ansonsten fand er den Gang unheimlicher als den, der in den Keller des _Honigtopfs _führte. 

„Hat dich Albus vor Demetrios gewarnt?", erkundigte sich Remus nach einer Weile. 

„Nicht direkt," sagte Harry. 

„Du darfst ihn niemals füttern," erklärte Remus. 

„Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte Harry. 

„Kennst du Mad-Eye Moody?", erkundigte sich Remus. 

„Ja oder zu mindestens die Todesserkopie von ihm," antwortete Harry. 

„Du kennst das Holzbein?", fragte Remus weiter. 

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Er versuchte Demetrios zu füttern," sagte Remus trocken. 

„Wer oder was ist Demetrios?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Cains Papagei," antwortete Remus, „Du kennst Cain noch nicht, aber du hast von ihm gelesen! Erinnerst du dich? Der Direktor Askabans? Er hat einen Papagei oder zu mindestens denken wir, dass das ein Papagei ist. Könnte aber auch ein Haifisch im Körper eines Papageis sein."

Harry wusste nicht ob er lachen oder schockiert sein sollte. 

„Versuch Cain zu meiden," sprach Remus weiter, „Er hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Diese ewige Arbeit mit den Dementoren tut ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Wenn er nach ihrem Verlassen wieder normal wird, gäbe es zu mindestens etwas gutes an Voldemorts Plänen."

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit blickte Harry auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es inzwischen schon halb neun geworden war. 

„Remus? Wann fängt das Treffen überhaupt an?", fragte Harry besorgt, dass sie zu spät kommen könnten. 

„Um neun," antwortete Remus. 

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als der Gang plötzlich endete und vor ihnen eine Wand lag. 

„_Märchenwald_," sagte Remus und die Wand teilte sich. 

„Ich weiß," gluckste Harry als Remus etwas sagen wollte, „Das Passwort ist von Dumbledore!"

Da Harry sich schon an das dämmrige Licht des Ganges gewöhnt hatte, musste er zuerst die Augen zusammenkneifen als ihn das helle Licht des Raumes traf. 

Als er sie wieder öffnete, erkannte er, dass in der Mitte des Raumes ein großer achteckiger Tisch stand, an den Wänden waren Bücherbords angebracht, die nur vor Bücher und Pergamentrollen überfüllt waren und mehrere Landkarten waren zwischen die einzelnen Bücherbords geheftet. 

An einer Seite befanden sich Bilder vermeintlicher Todesser und deren derzeitige Lage. 

Er bemerkte erst nach einer Minute, dass im Raum auch Zauberer anwesend waren, die ihn alle geschockt musterten. 

„Lupin," zischte Snape und drängte sich zu den beiden vor. 

„Black," verbesserte Remus. 

„Was macht Potter hier?", fragte Snape wütend. 

„Es war nicht meine Idee," verteidigte sich Remus, „Albus hat ihn erlaubt sich uns anzuschließen."

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, auch wenn er Harry mit tödlichen Blicken ansah. 

„Harry," kreischte Mrs. Weasley und stürmte mit ihrem Mann und ihren beiden ältesten Söhnen Bill und Charlie zu Harry. 

„Remus, für so unverantwortlich hätte ich dich nicht gehalten," keifte Mrs. Weasley los, „Der Junge ist erst fünfzehn."

„Es war nicht meine Idee," Remus sagte das dieses Mal so laut, dass ihn jeder im Raum hören konnte, „Albus hat ihm erlaubt sich uns anzuschließen."

„Nein," sagte Mrs. Weasley bestimmt, „Harry, geh wieder ins Schloss zurück." 

„Liebling," Mr. Weasley legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Gattin, „Wenn es Albus erlaubt hat..."

„Mir ist egal was Albus erlaubt hat," donnerte Mrs. Weasley, „Der Junge ist doch viel zu jung. Da könnten wir doch gleich Ron und Ginny in den Orden aufnehmen."

„Molly," sagte Mr. Weasley ruhig, „Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes."

„Ja Mom!" stimmte Bill zu, „Wie oft sind Ron oder Ginny Du-weißt-schon-wem entkommen?"

„Das hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun," sagte Mrs. Weasley, „Er ist zu jung für den Orden."

„Lasst den Jungen doch hier wenn er will," mischte sich Marcus Flint ein, „Er ist kein Baby mehr. Er wird schon selbst wissen was er tut."

Harry war ehrlich überrascht den ehemaligen Slytherin- Kapitän im Orden zu sehen. 

Er wusste zwar, dass Marcus nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stand, aber dass er dann auf Dumbledores Seite war, hätte er auch nicht erwartet. 

„Er ist auch noch nicht erwachsen," keifte Mrs. Weasley, „Er soll ins Schloss zurückkehren."

„Er bleibt," unterbrach Dumbledores Stimme das Gekeife Mrs. Weasleys. 

„Albus, sei vernünftig," flehte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Er bleibt!", sagte Dumbledore einfach, „Sind wir vollständig?"

„Nein," antwortete Charlie und Harry konnte wie schon vor einem Jahr Brandblasen auf seinen Händen sehen. 

Innerlich fragte er sich wirklich ob Drachenforscher so ein toller Beruf war. 

Harry sah Zabini, der sich gerade mit einer jungen Hexe mit rosaroten Haaren unterhielt, die bei jedem zweiten Satz Zabinis rot wurde. 

Als Harry abermals zu den beiden blickte, hatte die Hexe plötzlich schwarze Haare und Harry überprüfte ob seine Brille einen Riss hatte. 

„Das ist Nymphadora Tonks," erklärte Bill auf Harrys verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, „Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus." 

„Tonks?", wunderte sich Harry, „Den Namen habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gehört."

„Du kennst ihre Mutter," sagte Remus. 

„Genau!" Jetzt fiel es Harry wieder ein, „Sirius' Cousine Andy!"

„Genau die," bestätigte Remus. 

Als ob Tonks sie gehört hatte, verließ sie Zabini mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und jetzt grünen Haaren und ging zu Harry. 

„Harry! Es freut mich dich einmal kennen zu lernen," sagte sie. 

„Ebenfalls, Nymphadora," sagte Harry, „Oder darf ich dich Dora nennen?"

„Du solltest mich lieber Tonks nennen, wenn du weiterhin leben willst," drohte Tonks halbherzig. 

„Okay," meinte Harry. 

„Du hast doch auf Sirius' Hochzeit meine Mutter kennen gelernt," sagte Tonks, „Ich konnte leider nicht kommen, aber hast du sie erwürgt."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry geschockt. 

„Meine Mutter," sagte Tonks, „Hast du sie erwürgt?"

„Nein....wieso auch?...Sie ist doch nett," stammelte Harry. 

„Ich will sie jedenfalls immer erwürgen, wenn ich sie sehe," meinte Tonks, „Aber wahrscheinlich liegt das nur daran, dass sie mich Nymphadora genannt hat."

„Das ist doch ein schöner Name," log Harry und Tonks hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. 

„Wir sind vollzählig," rief ein Zauberer und eine Papageistimme wiederholte: „Vollzählig! Vollzählig!"

„Setz dich neben mich," bat Tonks und so setzte sich Harry zwischen einem Metamorphmagus und einem Werwolf. 

„Wir ihr bestimmt schon gesehen habt...," begann Dumbledore und erhob sich, „...hat sich uns Harry angeschlossen. Ich bitte euch ihn wie ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens zu behandeln und ihn wegen seines Alters nicht mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen." Dabei sah Dumbledore direkt zu Mrs. Weasley, der es deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war, dass sie nicht wollte, dass Harry hier blieb. 

„Anzufassen! Anzufassen," wiederholte die Papageistimme und Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, bis er an einem jungen braunhaarigen Mann hängen blieb. 

Dieser schob mit seinem Zauberstab andauernd seine rahmenlose Brille auf und ab und mit der anderen Hand spielte er an einem Schlüsselbund, der an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing.

Auf seiner Schulter saß ein Papagei, der fröhlich auf der Schulter entlang ging und ab und zu Wörter wiederholte. 

„Das sind Cain Gerald und Demetrios," flüsterte Remus unnötigerweise, da sich das Harry schon gedacht hatte. 

Es gab sonst niemanden, der einen Papagei dabei hatte, wenn man mal von dem Papageibild auf dem Umhang einer älteren Hexe absah. 

Harry entdeckte auch noch Oliver Wood, Percys Verlobte Penelope, deren Bauch inzwischen gewaltige Maße hatte, Mad-Eye Moody, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey und noch andere bekannte Gesichter. 

Überraschend fand er, dass Trelawney ebenfalls anwesend war. 

//Was tut die wohl?// fragte sich Harry sarkastisch //Motivation wohl kaum.//

„Fangen wir nun an," sagte Dumbledore, „Irgendetwas neues?"

„Nun," begann Remus, „Wir wissen von Sirius, dass Voldemort mit Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange eine Reise nach China geplant hat! Er vermutet, dass Voldemort..." Einige Anwesende zuckten zusammen, „...sich neue Gefolgsleute erhofft."

„Das muss nicht unbedingt sein," unterbrach ihn Snape, „In China gibt es viele Kräuter, die man für die stärksten Gifte verwenden kann."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer wird kaum nach China reisen um einzukaufen," sagte Tonks. 

„Doch," entgegnete Snape, „Er hat es früher auch so getan. Er reiste mit seinem Tränkemeister, damals mit mir, in ein Land und nachdem er die Kräuter besorgt hatte, ließ er sie gleich testen."

„Aber jetzt hat er keinen Tränkemeister," sagte McGonagall, „Lucius Malfoy war fürchterlich schlecht in Zaubertränke."

„Aber Bellatrix war hervorragend," erklärte Snape, „Das hat mich immer ziemlich gewundert, weil sie ja mit Black verwandt ist."

„Also kauft er entweder ein oder sucht sich Gefolgsleute! Beides ist nicht toll," meinte Bill, „Entweder kann er Gifte im Überfluss brauen oder uns eine riesige Armee Todesser auf den Hals hetzen."

„Charlie," sprach Dumbledore den Drachenforscher an, „Findet nicht in einer Woche eine internationale Drachenausstellung in Peking statt?"

„Doch, aber eigentlich wollte ich dort nicht hin," gestand Charlie. 

„Ich lasse meinen Sohn nicht Du-weißt-schon-wen hinterher reisen," mischte sich Mrs. Weasley ein. 

„Mom," wisperte Charlie und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. 

Es war hoffenssichtlich, dass er es peinlich fand, wie Mrs. Weasley ihn zu beschützen versuchte. 

„Wir müssen wissen was Voldemort plant, Molly," sagte Dumbledore ernst, „Charlie! Kannst du hinfahren?"

„Ja, ich denke schon," antwortete Charlie, „Ich werde einfach mit Callisto tauschen. Sie will sowieso nicht dorthin."

„Aber pass auf dich auf," ermahnte ihn Mrs. Weasley und Tonks kicherte darüber ein wenig. 

„Wie sieht es überhaupt mit Sirius' strenggeheimer Mission aus?", fragte die ältere Frau mit dem Papageiumhang. 

„Was soll damit sein, Esperanza?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig. 

„Ich hörte es gab einen Zwischenfall," erklärte die Frau, die wohl Esperanza hieß. 

„Es wurde alles wieder geregelt," beruhigte sie Remus, „Es war nur überraschend, aber nicht bedrohlich für Sirius."

„Stimmt," gluckste Tonks, „Denn ansonsten würdest du nervös auf und ab gehen und literweise Kamillentee trinken."

Remus schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick, aber erwiderte darauf nichts. 

„Wann erfahren wir eigentlich was der Junge so treibt?", fragte Mad-Eye Moody wütend.

„Alastor, so leid es mir tut," sagte Dumbledore, „Aber ich werde euch nicht sagen um was es bei Sirius' Mission geht. Dafür ist mir Sirius' Sicherheit zu wichtig."

„Denkst du etwa es gibt einen Spion?", fragte Esperanza erschrocken. 

„Ich schließe es nicht aus," gestand Dumbledore. 

„Das ist doch lächerlich, Albus," Moody schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sein magisches Auge rollte furchtbar schnell in alle Richtungen, „Wenigstens mir kannst du es sagen. Ich bin länger dabei als Black!"

„Darf ich dich erinnern, dass wir alle ein Jahr lang Barty Crouch für dich gehalten haben," erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen, „Ich will lieber kein Risiko eingehen."

Moodys magisches Auge stoppte abrupt und beide Augen richteten sich auf Dumbledore.   

„Endlich!", sagte Moody nach einer Weile und in seiner Stimme schwang Stolz mit, „Du hast endlich kapiert, dass man immer vorsichtig sein muss."

„Das war ein Test?", fragte Bill verwirrt und Moodys magisches Auge blickte ihn amüsiert an. 

„So war Mad-Eye immer schon," murmelte Mr. Weasley. 

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Spion gibt," sagte Tonks, „Dazu wäre keiner von uns in der Lage..."

„Ich sage nur Pettigrew," unterbrach sie Snape, „Von ihm hätte das damals auch keiner gedacht, oder Lupin?"

„Black," verbesserte Remus. 

„Kinder, Kinder," brachte Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „Ich möchte nicht unser Treffen für Spiongeschichten verschwenden. Ich hoffe, dass jeder von euch auf unserer Seite ist und wenn es einer nicht ist, kann ich nur hoffen, dass er wieder auf unsere Seite zurückkommt. Aber ich beschuldige niemanden."

Danach herrschte eine Weile Ruhe in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. 

Harry beobachtete Cains Papagei, der Harry mit hungrigen Augen ansah und Harry erinnerte sich an Remus' Geschichte über Moodys Holzbein und blickte lieber woanders hin. 

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit den Dementoren?", fragte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich und jeder sah sie erleichtert an, da sie das Thema gewechselt hatte. 

„Ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl, wenn ich an diese Gestalten denke," gestand sie, „Ich möchte nicht eines Tages durch ein rasselndes Atmen aufgeweckt werden und kurz danach meine Seele verlieren."

„Das wird nicht passieren," sagte Cain Gerald mit einer leichten Singsangstimme, „Dementoren greifen nicht jemanden im Schlaf an! Sie können dabei keine Gefühle spüren, selbst wenn diese Person einen Albtraum haben sollte..."

„Alptraum! Alptraum," wiederholte der Papagei. 

„Das war nicht gerade aufbauend," meinte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Tut mir leid," säuselte Cain und begann abwesend seine Schlüssel zu zählen. 

„Was denkst du, was sie tun werden?", fragte Dumbledore den Askaban- Direktor. 

„Nichts," kicherte Cain und der Papagei wiederholte das drei Mal. 

„Wie nichts?", fragte Moody, „Das sollen wir dir glauben? Wer hat dich zum Direktor von Askaban gemacht?"

„Aufpassen, Mad-Eye," wisperte Cain und streichelte nun seine Schlüssel, „Sonst stecke ich dich in eine Zelle."

„Ich sag's ja," flüsterte Remus in Harrys Ohr, „Er hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Cain, könntest du dieses _Nichts _ein wenig genauer beschreiben," bat Dumbledore mit kindlicher Stimme und scheinbar schien das bei dem Askaban- Direktor zu wirken. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer gleich Dementoren auf die Zaubererschaft loslässt," sagte Cain nun mit ernster Miene, „Er wird sie für seine Gefangenen aufbewahren. So als ultimative Folterungsmethode und manchmal wird er ihnen die Seele eines Muggels geben."

Zu Ende hin hatte sich Cains Stimme wieder in diesen einlullenden Singsang verwandelt. 

„Das ist Blödsinn," meinte Oliver. 

„Nein, das denke ich auch," sagte Snape, „Es würde zu Voldemorts Denkweise passen."

„Die Dementoren sind das geringste Problem," sagte Tonks, „Ich denke wir sollten uns eher auf die geflohenen Todesser konzentrieren. Immerhin gehören sie zu Du-weißt-schon-wens loyalsten Anhänger."

„Daran habe ich auch gedacht," stimmte Mr. Weasley zu.

„Bellatrix wird nach China reisen," überlegte Marcus, „Ihr Mann wird in dieser Zeit nichts unternehmen. Wir sollten eher auf Barty Crouch aufpassen."

„Wieso sollte ihr Mann nichts unternehmen?", fragte Penelope verwirrt, während sie über ihren Bauch streichelte. 

„Man muss sich nur die alten Akten über Rodolphus Lestrange ansehen," antwortete Marcus, „Er hat jedes Attentat nur mit seiner Frau durchgeführt. Im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix, die auch gerne mal alleine jemanden getötet hat."

„Das ist schon richtig," sagte ein schwarzer Zauberer, „Aber nach meiner Erfahrung als Auror ändert sich das Verhalten von Menschen wenn sie in Askaban waren."

„Ganz recht," säuselte Cain, „Kingsley hat recht. Das kann ich bezeugen."

„Du bist kein Auror," widersprach Kingsley. 

„Jaja," gluckste Cain, „Aber ich kann auch beobachten wie sich meine Gefangenen bei ihrer Entlassung verhalten. Die kaum mehr stehen konnten, als sie nach Askaban kamen und danach einfach wie Hasen hinaushoppeln. Hüpf! Hüpf!"

„Hüpf! Hüpf!", wiederholte der Papagei. 

„Die werden eher froh gewesen sein wieder draußen zu sein," meinte Harry. 

„Unser Baby hat recht," stimmte ihm Tonks zu, obwohl er auf das _Baby _verzichten könnte.

„Er wird trotzdem nicht gleich handeln," sagte Kingsley. 

„Und Crouch ist alles zuzutrauen," knurrte Moody, „Vielleicht ist er schon einer von uns."

„Jetzt gehst du zu weit," ermahnte ihn Mrs. Weasley. 

„Ich habe Crouch gesehen," sagte plötzlich ein unrasierter Zauberer mit zerschlissenem Mantel und wenn es sich Harry nicht einbildete, war dieser soeben aus seinem Schlaf aufgeschreckt, denn Tonks schien auch sehr überrascht zu sein, dass sich ihr Sitznachbar bewegte und sogar sprach.

„Großartig," murmelte Mrs. Weasley sarkastisch, „Wahrscheinlich hast du nach zu viel Feuerwhisky einen Kiosk für Crouch gehalten."

„Nein," beharrte der Zauberer, „Ich habe ihn gesehen."

„So wie vor ein paar Tagen, als du uns weismachen wolltest, dass Lucius Malfoy einen Entenschwarm kauft um für alle Todesser Peking Ente zu machen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley wütend, „Auf deine Geschichten können wir gerne verzichten, Mundungus!"

„Er war an diesem Tag betrunken," verteidigte Tonks den Zauberer. 

„Das ist auch nicht besser," keifte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Wann hast du ihn gesehen, Mundungus?", fragte nun Dumbledore und brachte somit Mrs. Weasley zum schweigen. 

„Heute Vormittag," erzählte Mundungus, „Ich war in der Nokturngasse, weil ich da so ein einmaliges Geschäft..."

„Deine Diebesgeschichten interessieren uns nicht. Komm zur Sache," drängte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Na jedenfalls sah ich Barty, wie er in _Athos' Pub_ appariert ist," fuhr Mundungus fort, „Hat sich mit Athos über irgendwas unterhalten und Athos ist ganz weiß geworden. Dann hat er Barty irgendwas gegeben und er ist disappariert."

„Was hat er Barty gegeben?", fragte Remus neugierig. 

„Ich weiß es nicht," gestand Mundungus, „Da hat mich nämlich gerade mein Lieferant gegrüßt..."

„Das wäre aber wichtiger gewesen," zischte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Molly, beruhig dich," sagte Dumbledore, „Mundungus, geh morgen in die Nokturngasse und quetsche Athos aus. Für den Notfall nimmst du Veritaserum mit. Severus, ich nehme an du hast eine Phiole dabei?!"

Snape nickte mürrisch und griff in die Innentasche seines schwarzen Mantel und holte eine Phiole mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit heraus. 

Er gab sie an seinen Sitznachbarn Bill und dieser gab sie weiter bis sie schließlich bei Mundungus angekommen war, der sie in seiner eigenen Innentasche verschwinden ließ. 

„Es gibt noch etwas," sagte plötzlich Penelope, „Ich weiß es von Percy und der hat es von Minister Fudge, der es wiederum von Malfoys Sekretärin hat und es ist eigentlich streng vertraulich. Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob es sonderlich wichtig ist, aber Narcissa Malfoy ist aus Malfoy Manor verschwunden. Lucius Malfoy hat eine geheime Großfahndung nach ihr aufgegeben."

„Davon habe ich gehört," sagten Tonks und Kingsley gleichzeitig. 

„Ich dachte es sei ein Scherz," gestand Tonks. 

„Und ich habe gedacht er will sich so bei den weiblichen Angestellten des Ministeriums einschmeicheln," sagte Kingsley, „Wenn er so traurig daher kommt und von seiner vermissten Frau redet, haben die vielleicht Mitleid mit ihm und erzählen ihm einiges."

„Vier Auroren sind an der Sache dran," sagte Tonks. 

„Warum sollte jemand wie Narcissa aus Malfoy Manor verschwinden?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich Snape versteifte, „Sie hat doch alles was man sich wünschen kann."

„Inklusive einem Todesser als Gatten," witzelte Charlie. 

„Aber Lucius behandelt sie wie eine Göttin," sagte Mr. Weasley, „So sehr ich ihn hasse, aber seine Frau behandelt er anständig."

„Sie soll schwanger sein," sagte Penelope und Snape versteifte sich noch mehr. 

„Na hervorragend," stöhnte Moody, „Noch ein Malfoy- Balg! Als ob eines nicht reichen würde. Merlin sei Dank ist er jetzt in Durmstrang."

„Hey," entrüstete sich Harry, „Sie reden hier immerhin von meinem Freund."

„Bitte?", Moody sah ihn entgeistert an. 

„Ich bin mit Draco Malfoy zusammen," erklärte Harry und wunderte sich ein wenig, warum das keiner der Lehrer im Orden erzählt hatte. 

„Du bist was?", kreischte Esperanza, „Bist du ganz lebensmüde?...Und du hast nichts dagegen unternommen, Albus?"

„Ich halte Draco Malfoy für vertrauenswürdig," sagte Dumbledore sanft, „Und er macht unseren Harry glücklich."

„Aber er ist...," sagte Moody lautstark, aber Penelope unterbrach ihn: „Außerdem soll das Kind gar nicht von Lucius sein. Das ist auch der Grund warum sie geflohen ist."

Daraufhin schien Snape Mühe zu haben um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. 

„Tante Cis betrügt ihren Mann," kicherte Tonks, „Wer wohl der Vater ist?"

„Böse Narcissa," säuselte Cain, „Sie ist wie Devon."

„Devon! Devon," wiederholte der Papagei. 

„So kann keiner sein," meinte Mrs. Weasley, „Ehrlich Devon. Eliza ist eine bezaubernde Frau. Ich finde es schrecklich, dass du ihr so etwas antust. Vor allem wo sie sich doch nicht daran erinnern kann..."

„Sprechen wir jetzt über mein Liebesleben?", beschwerte sich Zabini, „Narcissas Verschwinden ist wichtiger."

„Denkt ihr, dass sie gar nicht geflohen ist sondern von Lucius getötet wurde," sagte McGonagall leise. 

„Sie lebt noch," versicherte Trelawney, „Ich habe es in einer meiner Kugeln gesehen."

„Dann ist sie garantiert tot," murmelte McGonagall sarkastisch.   

„Sie ist nicht tot," mischte sich Remus ein, „Ich weiß wo sie ist."

Alle Augen wandten sich überrascht zu Remus und Harry konnte deutlich eine kurze Regung in Snape sehen, die nach Erleichterung aussah, bevor er wieder seine kühle Miene aufsetzte. 

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Dumbledore. 

„Ich weiß es, aber ich kann es nicht sagen," antwortete Remus. 

„Lupin," knurrte Snape, „Spielen sie sich nicht so auf und sagen sie es einfach."

„Ich **kann** es wirklich nicht," sagte Remus. 

„Fidelius- Zauber," vermutete Flitwick und Remus nickte zustimmend. 

„Und der Geheimniswahrer?", fragte Tonks. 

„Unwichtig," winkte Remus ab, „Die Hauptsache ist, dass es ihr gut geht. Ihr müsst euch um sie keine Sorgen machen."

Snape schien es überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, dass Remus wusste wo sich seine Narcissa befand und dieser es nicht sagen wollte. 

Andernfalls konnte Harry auch sehen, wie sich Snape innerlich beruhigte, da Narcissa so perfekt geschützt war. 

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte Dumbledore. 

Niemand meldete sich und nach einen flüchtigen Moment auf seine Uhr sah Harry, dass sie fast zwei Stunden hier geblieben waren. 

„Gut, wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, klären wir nun unser neuestes Mitglied über einige Dinge auf," entschloss sich Dumbledore. 

„Über was denn?", fragte Harry unruhig. 

„Über einiges," antwortete Dumbledore. 

„Da wäre zum Beispiel das Verhalten gegenüber Ordensmitglieder in der Öffentlichkeit," sagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Harry. 

„Wenn du jemanden noch nicht offiziell vorgestellt wurdest, musst du so tun, als würdest du ihn oder sie nicht kennen," erklärte Kingsley, „Wenn du ins Ministerium gehen würdest und mich dort siehst, muss ich für dich einfach irgendein Mann im Ministerium sein."

„Okay, das merke ich mir," sagte Harry. 

„Außerdem musst du auf deinen Wortlaut in Briefen achten," fügte Mr. Weasley hinzu. 

„Dort drüben ist eine Liste von einigen Wörter," sagte Remus und zeigte auf eine Wand an der eine über drei Meterhohe Liste hang. 

„Und dass du deinen Freunden nichts vom Orden erzählen darfst, hatten wir ja schon," sagte Dumbledore, „Also lasst uns essen."

Eine Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und auf dem Tisch erschienen die leckersten Speisen.

„Das ist so eine alte Tradition," erklärte Remus auf Harrys verdutztes Gesicht, „Nach jedem Treffen gibt es ein Essen zum Abschluss...Ist auch ganz gut so, denn sonst würde Mundungus niemals etwas warmes zwischen die Zähnen bekommen."

Harry nahm sich nur einen Teller mit kleinen Fleischspießchen und ging zu der Liste um sie zu lesen. 

Bei einigen Dingen musste er schmunzeln und bei anderen sogar lauthals lachen. 

Voldemort = Opa 

_Todesser = Zirkus_

_Spion = Clown_

_Lucius Malfoy = Goldfisch_

_Dementoren = Eisverkäufer_

_Walden McNair = Messerwerfer_

_Orden = Kindergarten_

_Dumbledore = Oma_

_Remus = Rotkäppchen_

_Sirius = Schneeweißchen_

_Severus = Rosenrot_

Harry stellte nach einiger Zeit fest, dass alle Mitglieder des Ordens bis auf Dumbledore die Namen aus Muggel- Märchen erhalten hatten.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape davon nicht sehr angetan war. 

„Und du bist jetzt _Baby_," meinte Tonks und zauberte den Schriftzug _Harry = Baby _auf die Liste. 

„Ich will nicht Baby sein," beschwerte sich Harry. 

„Und ich will nicht _Rapunzel_ sein, aber mich hat auch niemand gefragt," erwiderte Tonks. 

„Aber das passt zu dir," meinte Moody und legte seinen Arm um Tonks, worauf diese sich sofort verspannte. 

„Das ist nicht witzig, _Rumpelstilzchen_," sagte sie und entfernte sich von Harry und Moody. 

„Mit Malfoy Junior?", fragte Moody als ob sie gerade ein Gespräch fortsetzen würden. 

„Ich weiß," seufzte Harry genervt, „Ich soll mich vor ihm in Acht nehmen und ihm nicht zu sehr vertrauen. Vor allem weil er jetzt in Durmstrang ist, was bekanntlich eine Schule für die dunklen Künste ist..."

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur dazu gratulieren, dass du jemanden gefunden hast," sagte Moody durch Harrys Rede ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht. 

„Oh," Harrys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, „Tut mir leid."

„Ich denke du passt in den Orden und **Immer Wachsam sein**," sagte er und ging zu Dumbledore. 

„Demetrios will dich kennen lernen," säuselte eine Stimme hinter Harry und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Cain Gerald und seinen Papagei Demetrios. 

„Hallo Demetrios," grüßte er den Papagei etwas hilflos. 

„Cain Gerald," stellte sich Cain vor und streckte Harry seine Hand hin. 

„Harry Potter," sagte Harry und schüttelte Cains Hände, die eiskalt waren. 

„Kommt von Askaban," erklärte Cain in seiner Singsingstimme, „Dort ist es kalt. Komme gerade davon. Muss normalerweise nicht am Wochenende arbeiten, aber diese Dementoren- Flucht bringt natürlich Überstunden mit sich...Willst du mal Demetrios füttern?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry schnell und als der Papagei seinen Schnabel öffnete um sein Wort zu wiederholen, sah Harry lauter kleine spitze Schneidezähne, die für einen Papagei doch sehr ungewöhnlich waren. 

„Haben dir bestimmt Lügen über Demetrios erzählt," murmelte Cain abwesend, „Sind immer böse zu Demetrios..."

„Ich bin nicht so tierfreundlich," log Harry. 

„Demetrios gehörte meinem Vater," erzählte Cain, „Mein Vater ist tot!"

„Tot! Tot," wiederholte der Papagei.

„Genau wie deiner," fügte Cain hinzu und kicherte ein wenig.

„Ähm...," Harry wusste nicht wirklich wie er sich gegenüber Cain verhalten sollte. 

Remus hatte untertrieben; der Mann hatte nicht nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, sondern war völlig verrückt. 

„Alle sagen ich spinne," winselte Cain und streichelte seine Schlüssel, „Aber ich bin der einzig Normale in diesem Raum. Der einzig Normale!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und fütterte seinen Papagei mit Hühnerknochen, die dieser in Sekunden zermahlte. 

„Halt dich von Cain fern," meinte Mrs. Weasley und zog Harry auf die andere Seite des Raumes, „Er ist..."

„Verrückt," endete Harry für sie. 

„Ganz genau," seufzte sie, „Ich verstehe nicht warum Albus ihn immer noch im Orden behält."

„Vielleicht hat er irgendwelche verborgenen Talente," überlegte Harry. 

„Möglich...Harry, tu mir einen Gefallen," wisperte Mrs. Weasley, „Egal wie viel Geld sie dir bieten. Nimm nie einen Job in Askaban an."

„Werde ich sicher nicht," versprach Harry und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es sein musste jeden Tag freiwillig nach Askaban zu gehen. 

„Und versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst," fuhr Mrs. Weasley fort, „Die Arbeit im Orden kann sehr gefährlich sein."

„Für mich wohl kaum," meinte Harry, „Ich werde Hogwarts nicht verlassen dürfen."

„Aber es kann auch in Hogwarts gefährlich werden," erwiderte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Harry, würdest du bitte einmal hierher kommen," rief ihn Dumbledore von einer anderen Seite des Raumes zu ihm. 

Harry entschuldigte sich bei Mrs. Weasley und ging zu Dumbledore, der vor der Wand mit den Steckbriefen stand. 

„Ich habe einen kleinen Auftrag für dich," sagte Dumbledore ohne seinen Blick von Patricia und Philibert Parkinson zu nehmen, deren derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort Rom zu sein schien. 

„Es gibt in Slytherin Schüler, die mit Freude Todesser wollen würden," erklärte Dumbledore, „Und dafür die Sicherheit ihrer Mitschüler gefährden...Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich werde sie nicht von Hogwarts verweisen, aber ich würde doch zu gerne wissen wen ich genauer im Auge behalten muss."

„Was genau verlangen sie von mir?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Diese Schüler werden das wohl kaum in der ganzen Schule verbreiten."

„Ich möchte nur, dass du dich ein wenig mit den Slytherins beschäftigst," sagte Dumbledore, „Und nicht nur mit Mister Nott...", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu. 

„Was genau soll das bringen?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Melde mir diejenigen, die sich besonderst für die Barriere interessieren und von dir etwas darüber wissen wollen," antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich fürchte Voldemort will die Barriere zerstören. Mir ist zwar klar, dass sich viele Schüler für unsere Barriere interessieren, immerhin habe ich auch schon Miss Granger Nachforschungen machen sehen, aber ich denke du kannst verdächtige Personen aussortieren."

„Und wie soll ich mich mit den Slytherins beschäftigen?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit," sagte Dumbledore, „Ich habe dir einen Auftrag gegeben und du führst ihn durch, egal wie. So wird im Orden gearbeitet und du wolltest dich uns anschließen."

„Natürlich Sir," sagte Harry entschlossen, „Ich schaffe das schon...", Er senkte seine Stimme, „Und wann erfahre ich das mit Sirius?"

„Du bist viel zu ungeduldig, junger Mann," schmunzelte Dumbledore, „Nimm dir doch noch ein Brötchen..."

Er reichte Harry eine Platte mit kleinen Brötchen. 

„Danke," grummelte Harry, bevor er sich ein Brötchen nahm und sich wieder unter die Anwesenden mischte. 

„Sie ist eine wirklich liebe Frau, Devon," schimpfte soeben Mrs. Weasley mit Zabini, während Mr. Weasley daneben stand und seine Frau beruhigen versuchte. 

„Mein Liebesleben geht niemanden etwas an," erwiderte Zabini ruhig. 

„Du musst aber auch nicht mit jeder Frau schlafen, die nicht bei zehn auf dem Baum ist," keifte Mrs. Weasley. 

„Warum regst du dich so auf?", fragte Zabini verführerisch, „Einer schönen Frau passt Wut doch nicht."

Mrs. Weasley schimpfte weiter, doch Harry konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Wangen rosa gefärbt hatten. 

Harry sah auch Cain, der wieder mit seinen Schlüsseln spielte und stieß unabsichtlich mit Penelope Clearwater zusammen. 

„Tut mir leid," murmelte er. 

„Kein Problem," winkte sie ab, „Cains Schlüsselspiele können sehr ablenkend sein."

„Du bist Percys Verlobte?", fragte Harry freundlich, „Wie schafft man es mit Percy zusammen zu sein ohne ihm an die Gurgel zu wollen?"

Penelope kicherte ein wenig und antwortete dann: „Percy ist nicht so fürchterlich wie alle denken. Wenn man mit ihm allein ist, ist er ganz anders als in der Öffentlichkeit..."

„Und wann findet die Hochzeit statt?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ehrlich gesagt," Penelope beugte sich zu ihm und zeigte ihm ihren rechten Ringfinger an dem ein goldener Ring glänzte, „Haben wir schon geheiratet, aber verrat es nicht weiter..."

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht, „Warum habt ihr das geheim gemacht? Mrs. Weasley wäre sicher liebend gerne zu der Hochzeit gekommen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht ganz verstanden," seufzte Penelope, „Aber Percy wollte nicht seine ganze Familie um sich haben und meine Familie ist tot, also gab es nicht viel, auf dass ich hätte verzichten müssen...Er ist sowieso merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Er wollte mich sogar überreden mit dem Orden aufzuhören. Am liebsten würde er sich wahrscheinlich sowieso mit mir und dem Baby...." Sie streichelte liebevoll über ihren Bauch, „...bis zum erneuten Fall Du-weißt-schon-wens in einer Höhle verstecken wollen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr beiden zum Orden gehört," gestand Harry.

„Percy nicht," verbesserte Penelope, „Nur ich, aber ungewollt hilft er ab und zu. Er redet eben zu gerne über seinen Arbeitsplatz."

„Penny, wir wollen gehen," rief Charlie Weasley von einer Treppe, die wohl in den Hauptteil der _Drei Besen_ führte. 

„Percy besteht darauf, dass mich Charlie abholt und auch zurück bringt," erklärte Penelope, „Damit auf keinen Fall mir oder dem Baby etwas passieren kann...Ich hoffe diese Schwangerschaft ist bald vorbei."

Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry und verließ mit Charlie den Kellerraum. 

Nach und nach leerte sich der Raum, bis nur noch Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus und Kingsley Shacklebolt übrig blieben. 

„Harry, setz dich," bat Dumbledore. 

„Albus, ich halte das für keine gute Idee," meinte Snape, „Potter muss nicht alles wissen. Außerdem wird er es bestimmt sofort seinen kleinen Freunden erzählen und die erzählen es wieder weiter und dann haben wir den Salat."

„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du meine Entscheidung anzweifelst?", fragte Dumbledore. 

„Nein....Ja," antwortete Snape zuerst leise, dann ernst. 

„Es geht um seinen Paten," erinnerte ihn Kingsley, „Ich denke er hat das Recht alles zu erfahren."

„Damit er panisch auf die Suche nach Black geht?", fragte Snape. 

„Ruhe," sagte Dumbledore, „Ich habe mich entschlossen es ihm zu sagen und ich werde es auch tun. Ich habe euch nur gebeten hier zu bleiben, damit er sich ein klareres Bild machen kann, aber ich kann es auch genauso gut alleine machen."

Snape funkelte Harry von seinem Platz an, während ihm Kingsley freundlich zulächelte. 

„Als erstes möchte ich dir einiges erklären," begann Dumbledore, „Seit Severus als Spion entlarvt wurde, konnten wir die meisten Angriffe nicht verhindern..."

„Der _Tagesprophet _hat von keinen Angriffen berichtet," unterbrach ihn Harry. 

„Fudge hat ihn unter Kontrolle," erklärte Remus, „Er streitet zwar nicht mehr ab, dass Voldemort zurück ist, aber er will die Bevölkerung in dem Irrglauben lassen, dass er noch nichts unternommen hat..."

„Woher wisst ihr das?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Wir haben einen Mann beim _Tagespropheten_," erklärte Remus, „Casey Thompson! Er berichtete uns, dass der Prophet sehr wohl die Informationen hat, aber sie wegen Fudge nicht veröffentlichen darf."

„Okay, es gab also Angriffe," sagte Harry, „Aber was..."

„Wir brauchten also unbedingt einen neuen Spion," erklärte Remus, „Einen neuen Mann in Du-weißt-schon-wens Reihen zu schicken, wäre zu gefährlich und außerdem benötigt es Jahre bis einem Du-weißt-schon-wer so sehr vertraut, dass er dir von seinen Plänen erzählt. Also standen wir vor einem riesigen Problem, bis kurz vor Weihnachten etwas passierte."

„Meine Auror- Abteilung bekam den Auftrag ehemals angeklagte Todesser zu überprüfen, sprich: Wir sollten unangemeldet bei ihnen auftauchen und uns nach dunklen Artefakten umsehen," erzählte Kingsley, „Ich wurde zu den Notts geschickt..."

Harry bekam große Augen.

„...doch als ich dort ankam, öffnete mir niemand die Tür, also habe ich mir selbst Zugang verschafft," fuhr Kingsley fort, „Und dort lag er. Inmitten der Eingangshalle: Moreno Nott! Tot! Herzinfarkt, wie wir später durch Madam Pomfrey erfuhren."

„Wir handelten schnell," sagte Remus, „Das war die Gelegenheit! Niemand wusste noch von Notts Tod, also haben wir ihm die Haare entfernt und seine Leiche versteckt."

„Ist ja eklig," murmelte Harry angewidert. 

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit," erwiderte Remus.

„Severus braute den Vielsafttrank und Sirius nahm ihn ein," sagte Kingsley, „Und so haben wir wieder einen Spion in Du-weißt-schon-wens Reihen."

Harry war sprachlos. 

Er hatte sich zwar so etwas ähnliches schon mal gedacht als Sirius etwas von Kartenspielen mit McNair geschrieben hatte, aber trotz allem war er sprachlos. 

„Er hat Vielsafttrank in Unmengen," sagte Remus, der Harrys Schweigen als Sorge missinterpretiert hatte, „Er wird sich nicht plötzlich vor Voldemort zurück verwandeln."

„Wo...wo habt ihr Notts Leiche versteckt?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. 

„Hogwarts ist groß," antwortete Remus ausweichend, „Das Gelände ist auch groß..."

„Also im verbotenen Wald," vermutete Harry. 

„Dem Jungen kann man nichts vormachen," sagte Kingsley lobend.

„Aber was hat Theo mit all dem zu tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Theodore scheint die Leiche schon vor Kingsley entdeckt zu haben," erklärte Remus, „Ich verstehe zwar noch nicht wirklich, warum er es nicht gemeldet hat, aber das ist ja auch unwichtig. Faktum ist, dass er wusste, dass sein Vater tot ist und war dementsprechend überrascht ihn bzw. Sirius bei dem Ausschuss zu sehen."

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen damit er es für sich behält," fügte Dumbledore hinzu, „Und ich bezweifle, dass er darüber eine Rede in der großen Halle halten wird."

„Wohl eher nicht," gluckste Harry. 

„So nun weiß er es, also gibt es keinen Grund mehr um hier zu bleiben," zischte Snape und verschwand in sekundenschnelle in den geheimen Durchgang, der nach Hogwarts führte.

„Severus hat recht," seufzte Kingsley, „Ich werde mich dann auch mal auf den Weg machen...Ich muss früh raus."

Er verabschiedete sich von den Dreien und verließ danach den Raum durch die Treppe hinauf. 

„Wir sollten auch gehen," meinte Dumbledore. 

Harry kam es ein wenig merkwürdig vor zwischen Dumbledore und Remus durch den Gang zu gehen, aber er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. 

„Wo war Casey heute überhaupt?", fragte Remus plötzlich. 

„Überstunden," antwortete Dumbledore einfach, „Er muss den Artikel über Fudges Rede umschreiben, da die _Flotte-Schreibe-Feder_ auch Fudges Gestotter geschrieben hat und es nicht mehr ändern will."

„Diese Rede hat doch vier Stunden gedauert," sagte Remus verwirrt, „Kingsley und Tonks sind eingeschlafen..."

„Deswegen die Überstunden," erklärte Dumbledore. 

„Das kann lange dauern," murmelte Remus. 

„Warum veröffentlicht dieser Casey eigentlich nicht einfach einen Artikel über die Angriffe und ignoriert Fudges Verbot?", fragte Harry, „Wenn es einmal draußen ist, wird Fudge genug um die Ohren haben als sich auch noch mit einem kleinen Reporter zu beschäftigen."

„Das ist einfacher gesagt als getan," sagte Remus, „Casey riskiert damit nicht nur seinen Beruf, sondern auch ein bis zwei Monate Askaban, weil er ein Gebot des Ministers ignoriert hat. Außerdem wissen wir nicht ob es wirklich so gut wäre, wenn es tatsächlich ans Tageslicht käme."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Man würde Fudge mit Sicherheit aus seinem Amt entheben," antwortete Remus. 

„Und das ist so schlimm, weil..." Harry verstand es nicht wirklich. 

Fudge war weder wichtig noch irgendwie hilfreich. 

Was wäre so schlimm, wenn man ihn entheben würde?

„Es ist so schlimm, weil Voldemort genug fähige Leute in seinen Reihen hat, die sich als neue Minister bewerben könnten," erklärte Remus, „Willst du einen Todesser als Minister haben?"

„Nein," gab Harry zu. 

„Dann siehst du ja warum wir das nicht machen können," sagte Remus, „Fudge ist vielleicht ein Idiot, aber wenigstens dient er nicht Voldemort...so viel wir wissen."

„Klar, das ist verständlich," murmelte Harry. 

Nach fast einer Stunde waren sie in Dumbledores Büro zurückgekehrt, wo sie Fawkes schon freudig erwartete.

Der Phönix flatterte sofort auf Dumbledores Schulter, der ihn dafür einen Keks gab. 

„Was ich noch fragen wollte," fiel Harry plötzlich ein, „Kann ich mich Theo über seinen Vater sprechen?"

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein," antwortete Dumbledore, „Aber sämtliche andere Aktivitäten des Ordens bleiben geheim."

„Natürlich," sagte Harry und verließ eiligst das Büro. 

Seit der Erwähnung von Theodores Vater hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis mit dem Slytherin zu sprechen. 

Wenn er wirklich die Leiche seines Vaters gesehen hatte, warum hatte er niemanden benachrichtigt?

Hätte er ihn ewig in der Eingangshalle liegen gelassen?

Und was war eigentlich mit seiner Mutter?

Auf seinen Weg in den Slytherin- Kerker wäre er beinahe mit Filch zusammen gestoßen, aber zum Glück hatte Mrs. Norris den Hausmeister abermals in den falschen Gang geführt. 

Harry fragte sich wirklich was mit dieser Katze los war. 

„_Slytherin_," sagte Harry das unoriginelle Passwort, das laut Blaise auf Pansys Mist gewachsen war. 

Die Wand gab den geheimen Durchgang frei und Harry stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin bis auf einen Erstklässler, der über seine Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen war, leer war. 

Er schlich sich zu den Schlafzimmern und blieb vor der Tür mit der silbergrünen Aufschrift _T. Nott _stehen. 

Morags Namen hatten die Hauselfen schon längst entfernt und ihn statt _D. Malfoy _an Dracos altem Schlafzimmer angebracht. 

Als er klopfte, fiel Harry auf, dass er noch nie in Theodores Zimmer gewesen war, genauso oft wie ihn der Slytherin in Gryffindor besucht hatte. 

Nach über einer Minute Dauerklopfen öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ein sehr verschlafen wirkender Theodore mit dunkelgrünem Schlafanzug öffnete ihm die Tür. 

„Hi! Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte Harry gut gelaunt. 

Theodore hielt etwas hoch, dass Harry als Wecker identifizierte und gerade blinkten die Zahlen _00:45_.

„Kann ich rein kommen?" Harry wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort, sondern drängte sich gleich an dem aschblonden Slytherin vorbei. 

Er erstarrte kurz als er die völlig in schwarz gehüllten Wände und Tische sah. 

„Du stehst auf schwarz, oder?", witzelte Harry und ließ seinen Blick über einen Schreibtisch gleiten auf dem noch Theodores Hausaufgabe für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lag. 

#Was machst du hier?# schrieb Theodore nach einer Weile auf seinen Block. 

„Nun, ich..."Harry setzte sich auf Morags altes Bett, das er durch die nicht benutzte Bettwäsche erkannte und bemerkte erstaunt, dass ein kleines schwarzes Etwas im Bett schlief. 

„Ist das ein Maulwurf?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

Theodore nickte und drängte mit seinen Armen, dass Harry weiter reden sollte. 

„Ihr passt ja gut zueinander," schmunzelte Harry, „Das Tier ist blind und das Herrchen stumm."

Theodore verschränkte ungeduldig seine Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ich habe heute mit Dumbledore geredet," begann Harry, „Und ich weiß das von deinem Vater..."

Theodores Augen verdunkelten sich sichtbar.

„Es tut mir leid," meinte Harry. 

„Ich hasse meinen Vater," sagte Theodore leise und bedrohlich und es war das erste Mal, dass er Harry direkt ansprach, „Er hat mich Jahre lang gequält. Er hat jedes meiner Worte kritisiert bis ich **überhaupt** nicht mehr sprechen wollte. Es darf dir nicht leid tun, dass er tot ist. Es war ein Geschenk. Mein persönliches Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob Theodore das schon längst von der Seele haben wollte.

„Du sprichst also doch," stellte Harry sachlich fest. 

„Ungern," erwiderte Theodore. 

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Harry. 

„Tot," antwortete Theodore kühl. 

„Tot! Wie tot?", fragte Harry geschockt. 

„Na tot. Einfach tot," antwortete Theodore, „Eine Leiche! Kein Herzschlag! Leichenstarre! Eben tot."

„Wie?", fragte Harry. 

„Selbstmord," sagte Theodore ohne Gefühl in der Stimme, „Mein Vater hat es doch noch geschafft sie dazu zu bewegen. Er hat sie regelrecht in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ironie des Schicksals, dass sie es am selben Tag getan hat als mein Vater gestorben ist. Hätte sie noch ein bis zwei Stunde gewartet, hätte sie ein neues Leben anfangen können!"

„Aber...aber...," stotterte Harry, „...Bei wem lebst du jetzt?"

„Solange wie dein Pate noch im Körper meines Vaters rumrennt daheim," antwortete Theodore, „Sollte aber mein Vater für offiziell tot erklärt werden, habe ich ein Problem. Ich könnte zwar ohne Probleme von der Erbschaft leben, aber..."

„Das Zaubererjugendschutzgesetz," vermutete Harry und Theodore nickte. 

Harry kannte das Gesetz nur zu gut, das minderjährigen Zauberern verbot alleine ohne gesetzlichen Vormund zu leben. 

„Das ist scheiße," murmelte Harry und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. 

„Was will man machen?", seufzte Theodore, „Aber vielleicht spielt dein Pate diese Show bis zu meinem 17. Geburtstag, dann hätte sich das erledigt."

„Jaja," nuschelte Harry müde. 

Ihm war durch die ganze Aufregung überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, wie müde er eigentlich schon war. 

„He," rief Theodore, „Nicht einschlafen!"

Doch da war Harry schon ins Land der Träume gedriftet. 

**********

Vorsichtig um Theodore nicht zu wecken, öffnete Harry die Zimmertür. 

Er war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen; er konnte sich ohrfeigen. 

Die ganze Schule hielt sie für das neueste Pärchen und er schlief einfach in seinem Zimmer ein. 

Wie dumm konnte man sein?

Ein Blick auf Theodores Wecker hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es gerade mal zehn nach sechs war, was bedeutete, dass er sich unbemerkt zum Gryffindor- Turm schleichen konnte. 

Er trat in den Gang und schloss die Tür genauso vorsichtig wie er sie geöffnet hatte und wollte schon gehen als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt wahrnahm. 

„Draco ist gerade mal eine Woche weg und du betrügst ihn schon," nahm er Pansy Parkinsons schrille Stimme war. 

„Pansy, das ist nicht...wie es aussieht," wollte sich Harry verteidigen, doch Pansy schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Draco wird das sicher interessieren."

„Pansy, es ist nicht wie..."

Aber da war sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. 

„Verdammt," fluchte Harry und verließ eiligst den Slytherin- Kerker, bevor noch mehr Slytherins aufwachten.

TBC


	79. Gerüchteküche

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend! 

Kommentar: Tja, ich habe kein Internetverbot bekommen...noch nicht. Heute hatte ich einen richtig kreativen Nachmittag, was wohl daran lag, dass ich nur drei Stunden hatte *freu* und deswegen gibt es ein neues Kapitel.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Taucherin, amyriddle, Kaefer, Lorelei Lee, mrs.galadriel, Sailam, anni, Snuggles2, mellin, ShadeFleece, brisana-brownie, Takuto-kun, Arinja, sgr011566, Ito, Blue, pArAnOiA iN tHa hOuSe, Alinija, Yumiko-chan, Merilflower, Mara, Schnecke, Ralna Malfoy, Sunnylein, Bele, Nevathiel, P-Amidala und Kirilein.

@ Mariemaia: Das soll jetzt nicht unhöflich sein, aber warum? Und warum tust du es nicht selbst? *verwirrtbin*

@Yumiko-chan: Aber wir wollen doch die Gerüchteküche noch ein wenig anheizen, nicht wahr? *g*

@sgr011566: Eigentlich finde ich schon, dass sie alles verraten haben! Was war unklar?

@Sailam: Lass dich überraschen!

***************************************************************************

Harry eilte so schnell er konnte in den Gryffindor- Turm zurück. 

Salazar sah ihn böse an, als er das Passwort murmelte und Godric den Durchgang frei gab. 

Vermutlich dachte auch Salazar, dass er in der Nacht Draco betrogen hatte. 

Er stürmte in den Schlafsaal und achtete nicht darauf wen er aufwecken könnte. 

Moonshine sah ihn strafend an und auch Fière fiepte leise. 

„Harry," klagte Seamus, „Kannst du nicht ein bisschen leiser sein."

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und holte die schwarze Kugel Draculs von seinem Nachtkästchen. 

„Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang," sagte er und tippte leicht mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kugel, die daraufhin kurz aufleuchtete und er aufgeregte Stimmen hören konnte. 

„Beeil dich ein wenig, Salem. Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät," beschwerte sich Tristan. 

„Ach hat der arme kleine Vertrauensschüler Angst, dass das ein schlechtes Bild auf ihn werfen könnte?", fragte Salem und Harry konnte sich deutlich ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht vorstellen. 

„Pass auf was du sagst, Sally," knurrte Tristan, „Sonst halse ich dir Strafarbeiten auf."

„Nenn mich nochmals Sally und du wirst nie wieder jemanden Strafarbeiten geben können," drohte Salem. 

„Jungs," mischte sich Dracos Stimme ein, „Eure Streiterein in Ehren, aber wisst ihr wo mein Buch für Arithmantik ist?"

„Hast du unter dem Bett nachgesehen?", fragte Salem. 

„Nein, wieso auch?", wunderte sich Draco, „Ich lege meine Bücher nie unter das Bett."

„Aber **auf** das Bett," gluckste Tristan.

„Was meinst du...oh, richtig. Ich habe gestern darin noch gelesen. Danke Trin," bedankte sich Draco und Harry konnte einen flüchtigen Moment lang die Umrisse des ehemaligen Slytherins in der Kugel sehen. 

„Draco," rief er und weckte dadurch auch noch Dean, Ron und Blaise, der bei dem Rothaarigen übernachtet hatte.

„Der ist besessen von Draco," witzelte Blaise, „Wenn er schon so früh am Morgen panisch nach ihm ruft."

„Harry? Was ist los?", fragte Ron besorgt, aber Harry ignorierte auch ihn. 

„Draco," rief er abermals und endlich tauchte das Gesicht des Blonden in der Kugel auf. 

„Harry!", grüßte er den Gryffindor und klang dabei ein wenig ungeduldig, „So gerne ich mit dir sprechen würde, muss ich dir wohl einen Korb geben. Der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten und ich bin sowieso schon spät dran."

„Es ist erst kurz nach sechs," wunderte sich Harry. 

„Zeitverschiebung," klärte ihn Draco auf, „Und ich habe jetzt Arithmantik...wir reden später..."

„Ich habe bei Theo übernachtet," sagte Harry und Dracos Gesicht wandte sich ruckartig von Harry weg und sprach zu einem seiner beiden Mitschüler: „Richtet Karkaroff aus, dass ich später komme."

„Das riskierst du?", fragte Salem ungläubig, „Du weißt wie Karkaroff ist."

„Jaja," winkte Draco ab, „Richtet es ihm einfach aus."

„Wie du meinst," sagte Salem und Harry konnte hören wie sich gerade eine Tür schloss. 

„Karkaroff?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Karkaroffs Sohn," erklärte Draco schnell, „Ist hier der Lehrer für Arithmantik...was war das eben mit Theo?"

„Ich bin eingeschlafen," beteuerte Harry, „Da war nichts! Wirklich!"

„Okay," sagte Draco, „Und warum erzählst du es mir dann?"

„Pansy hat mich gesehen, als ich das Zimmer verlassen habe," erzählte Harry. 

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar," meinte Draco und begann zu grinsen. 

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass da wirklich nichts war, weil dir Pansy einen Brief schreiben wird," erklärte Harry. 

„Tratschpost aus Slytherin?! Da freue ich mich jetzt schon darauf," sagte Draco sarkastisch, „Was hast du eigentlich bei Theo getan?"

„Wir haben miteinander gesprochen..." Daraufhin zog Draco skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Okay, **ich **habe gesprochen. Hast du gewusst, dass er einen Maulwurf hat?"

„Ähm ja," antwortete Draco ein wenig verwirrt, „Aiyetoro! Ein herrliches Tier. Läuft andauernd in Türen."

„Ich dachte immer, dass man nur Katzen, Eulen oder Ratten mit nach Hogwarts nehmen darf," gestand Harry. 

„Oh nein," verbesserte Draco, „Man darf etwas mitnehmen, dass die Größe einer Katze, einer Eule oder einer Ratte hat."

„Fière wird einmal größer als eine Eule," überlegte Harry. 

„Ich denke Dumbledore macht da für dich eine Ausnahme," meinte Draco, „Außerdem wird der doch ganz erfreut sein, wenn sein Phönix nicht mehr der Einzige in Hogwarts ist. Ich wette, er wird versuchen die Beiden zu paaren."

„Das wird er definitiv," gluckste Harry, „Er will nämlich lauter Phönix- Babies in Hogwarts haben."

„Ich sage es ja: Der Mann ist verrückt," grinste Draco, „Dracul ist dagegen..."

„Tausendmal besser," endete Harry für ihn, „So wie alles in Durmstrang."

„Hey," Draco hob beschwichtigend seine Hände, „Ich sage dir nur wie es ist. Du kannst doch auch wechseln und..."

„Nein," sagte Harry, „Ich bleibe in Hogwarts."

„Durmstrang hat auch eine Barriere," erklärte Draco, „Du wärest hier also auch sicher."

„Draco? Kann es sein, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts zurück willst?", fragte Harry ernst. 

„Das stimmt," gestand Draco, „Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts zurück..." Harry hatte das Gefühl als hätte ihn jemand mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. 

„Aber ich will zu dir zurück," fügte Draco hinzu. 

„Ich vermisse dich," sagte Harry. 

„Ich dich doch auch," wisperte Draco, „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Für mich ist es ein Rätsel wie es Remus jeden Tag ohne Sirius durchhält," sagte Harry, „Für mich wäre das schrecklich."

„Ihr könnt ja Wetten abschließen," schlug Draco vor. 

„Über was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ob Sirius oder ich zuerst zurück komme," antwortete Draco grinsend. 

„Draco," tauchte auf einmal wieder Salems Stimme auf.

„Was?", zischte Draco den Jungen an, „Ich sagte doch, dass ich später komme."

„Aber Professor Karkaroff hat gesagt, dass er unserem Turm zwanzig Punkte abzieht, wenn du nicht in zehn Minuten im Klassenraum bist," sagte Salem ein wenig außer Atem, „Und wir führen gerade nur um fünf Punkte. Ich will nicht, dass schon wieder der Nordturm gewinnt."

„Harry, ich muss los," seufzte Draco und schon war die Kugel wieder schwarz. 

Nach einem Blick durch den Schlafsaal, bemerkte er, dass außer Neville, der noch immer schlief und Blaise, der ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick ansah, alle schon ins Bad verschwunden waren. 

Wenigstens hatten sie so nicht sein Gespräch mit Draco mitgehört. 

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte Blaise, „Draco kommt zurück?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „In drei Wochen!" 

„Und sein Vater?", wunderte sich Blaise. 

„Wird ihn persönlich hierher bringen," sagte Harry. 

„Könntest du das genauer erklären?", bat Blaise. 

„Draco und Dracul haben eine Abmachung," erklärte Harry, „Dracul wird ihn nach einem Monat hinauswerfen und da Dumbledore schon mit Madam Maxime gesprochen hat, wird er nicht in Beauxbatons aufgenommen und Lucius Malfoy muss ihn wieder nach Hogwarts bringen."

„Es gibt noch mehr Zaubererschulen als Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbatons," erwiderte Blaise, „Meine Mutter war sechs Jahre lang in Orogel."

„Aber Mister Malfoy möchte, dass Draco auf eine europäische Zaubererschule geht," sagte Harry. 

„Du und Draco seid sehr naiv," stellte Blaise fest. 

„Bitte?", fragte Harry. 

„Na ja," Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass Lucius seinen Sohn zurück nach Hogwarts lässt. **Du** bist hier."

„Aber Draco soll auf eine europäische Zaubererschule gehen," beharrte Harry, doch langsam stiegen Zweifel in ihm hoch. 

„Wenn er Draco von dir fernhalten kann, würde er diesen auch in eine Zaubererschule in Australien stecken," meinte Blaise. 

„Würde er nicht," Harrys Stimme wurde immer leise. 

Blaise hatte recht. 

Lucius Malfoy würde alles tun um Draco von ihn fernzuhalten. 

Waren er und Draco wirklich so naiv?

Blaise bemerkte Harrys Sorge und sagte schnell: „Aber vielleicht liege ich im Unrecht und euer Plan geht auf."

„Hoffentlich," murmelte Harry. 

„Aber sicher...," beruhigte ihn Blaise, „...Und was habe ich da über dich und Theodore gehört?"

„Da war nichts," knurrte Harry, „Das habe ich Draco doch soeben versichert."

„Ich spreche auch nicht von heute," sagte Blaise, „Sondern von den Gerüchten die umherschwirren. Man spricht von euch schon als das neue Traumpaar."

„Wer tut das?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Jeder," antwortete Blaise grinsend. 

„Das war sehr aufbauend," meinte Harry sarkastisch. 

„Jederzeit wieder, Mister Potter," grinste Blaise und ging ebenfalls ins Badezimmer. 

Harry duschte sich, zog sich an und fütterte Fière, bevor er mit Ron und Blaise in die große Halle ging. 

Durch die frühe Uhrzeit befanden sich kaum Schüler in ihr, außer ein paar Ravenclaws die noch vor dem Unterricht über die ersten Stunden diskutieren wollten. 

„Etwas gutes hat dieses früh aufstehen," schmatzte Ron, während er einen Blaubeermuffin genüsslich verspeiste, „Normalerweise gibt es diese Dinger nicht mehr, wenn wir kommen."

Und er verschlang einen weiteren Muffin.

Harry gab Ron in diesem Punkt recht, aber er würde sich hüten nur wegen Muffins immer so früh aufzustehen. 

Mit der Zeit füllte sich langsam die große Halle, obwohl Harry darauf hätte verzichten können, denn die Slytherins schenkten ihm böse Blicke und Goyle ballte sogar seine Fäuste. 

„Was hast du gemacht, dass die so wütend sind?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Ach nichts," winkte Harry ab. 

Hermione kam mit einer Schar Ravenclaw Mädchen in die Halle unter anderem auch Cho Chang mit der sie sich über ihre gewählten UTZ- Kurse unterhielt. 

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hätte ich bleiben gelassen," sagte Cho soeben, „Es ist nicht sehr nützlich."

„Das hat Professor Black auch gesagt, aber ich interessiere mich nun mal dafür," entgegnete Hermione. 

„Dann war es richtig," meinte Cho und blickte kurz zu Harry. 

Sie wurde ein wenig rot, als er ihren Blick erwiderte und winkte ihm freundlich zu, bevor sie sich an den Ravenclaw- Tisch setzte. 

„Was machst du mit Chang?", wunderte sich Ron. 

„Ich habe sie am Wochenende in der Bibliothek getroffen," erzählte Hermione, „Und sie ist sehr nett. Mit ihr kann man sich vernünftig unterhalten. Die Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang haben doch nur Make- Up und Jungs im Kopf."

„Parvati doch nicht," meinte Harry. 

„Sie redet mit Lavender andauernd über Fred," widersprach Hermione, „Wir sollten wetten, wann die beiden endlich zusammen kommen!"

„Nie," beharrte Harry, „Sie sind nur Freunde."

„So wie du und Nott oder wie?" Hermione sagte dies mit einem Unterton, der Harry stutzig werden ließ. 

„Ich habe gerade etwas interessantes von Cho erfahren," fuhr Hermione fort, als Harry daraufhin nichts sagte, „Du warst die ganze Nacht bei Nott und bist heute morgen aus seinem Zimmer gekommen."

Harry schluckte fest. 

Pansy musste sich mit der Verbreitung sehr beeilt haben, wenn schon die Ravenclaws, die normalerweise kaum tratschten, davon wussten. 

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du zu Remus wolltest?", fragte ihn Ron, „Warum hast du mich angelogen?"

„Das ist nicht so...," begann Harry, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn: „Es ist doch offensichtlich, Harry. Du lügst deine Freunde wegen ihm an und verbringst die Nacht mit ihm."

„**Bei **ihm," verbesserte Harry.

„Harry, du und Malfoy habt eine schwere Zeit," sagte Hermione verständnisvoll, „Fernbeziehungen funktionieren meistens nicht. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Es ist schön, dass du wieder jemanden gefunden hast."

„Ich habe nichts mit Theo," beharrte Harry. 

Hermione ignorierte seinen Einwurf einfach und sagte: „Aber du solltest es zu mindestens Malfoy erzählen. Er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren."

„Ich mag das Frettchen zwar nicht, aber Hermione hat recht. Er sollte es wissen," stimmte Ron zu. 

„Hört mir mal genau zu," zischte Harry, „Ich habe nichts mit Theo..."

Genau in diesem Moment tippte ihn jemand auf die Schulter und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Theodore. 

#Ich muss mit dir sprechen# stand auf dessen Block. 

„Kann das nicht warten?", fragte Harry, da sie sonst nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit riskierten. 

Theodore schüttelte bestimmt seinen Kopf. 

„Na gut," seufzte Harry und folgte Theodore aus der Halle. 

Er spürte deutlich die Blicke der Anwesenden in seinem Rücken und hätte Pansy dafür erwürgen können. 

Obwohl es ja eigentlich seine eigene Schuld war. 

Warum hatte er auch einschlafen müssen?

„Potters lebende Gummipuppe," sagte Theodore leise, als sich die Türen der großen Halle schlossen. 

„Bitte was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„So nennt man mich jetzt in Slytherin," antwortete Theodore, „Und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken."

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry, „Ich wollte nicht einschlafen."

„Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen," meinte Theodore, „Was bin ich auch so blöd und freunde mich mit einem Gryffindor an."

„Als ob sonst jemand mit dir reden würde," erwiderte Harry, „Selbst Blaise versucht dich zu meiden."

„Mir ging es sehr gut, bis **dein** blöder Werwolf mich beißen musste," zischte Theodore. 

„1. Ist das nicht **mein** blöder Werwolf und 2. Was hast du überhaupt zu dieser Zeit in den Gängen zu suchen gehabt?", fragte Harry und erst als er es fragte, wurde es ihm richtig bewusst. 

Was hatte Theodore tatsächlich in den Gängen zu suchen gehabt?

„Das geht dich nichts an," zischte Theodore. 

„Also stumm hast du mir besser gefallen," meinte Harry. 

„Deinetwegen denkt jeder ich würde mich von dir als Art Draco-Ersatz flachlegen lassen," knurrte Theodore. 

Harry fand es unglaublich, dass der Slytherin trotz seiner Wut immer noch in diesem leisen Tonfall sprach, bei dem man ihn nur verstand, wenn man genau neben ihn stand. 

„Dabei habe ich gar kein Interesse an Jungen," fügte er hinzu, „Ich würde sagen, das senkt meine Chancen bei Mädchen noch mehr."

„Hast du nicht?", fragte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht. 

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich was von mir?" Theodore sah ihn entsetzt an und griff schon nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Nein," versicherte Harry rasch, „Aber George Weasley steht total auf dich."

„George Weasley?", fragte Theodore ungläubig und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder los, „Der kennt mich doch gar nicht und besonderst aussehen tue ich doch auch nicht. Wieso steht er dann auf mich?"

„Keine Ahnung," gestand Harry, „Aber er schwärmt von dir und ist fürchterlich eifersüchtig auf mich."

„Sind alle Gryffindors im geheimen auf Slytherins aus?", wollte Theodore wissen und wirkte dabei so ernst, dass Harry fast lachen musste. 

„Ich denke nicht," gluckste Harry, „Aber du kannst ja mal eine Umfrage starten."

„Weiß es Draco?", fragte Theodore. 

„Von Georges Schwärmerei? Nein, noch nicht," antwortete Harry, „Ich werde es ihm erst erzählen, wenn du mindestens einmal mit George ausgegangen bist..."

„Das meinte ich nicht," unterbrach ihn Theodore, „Kennt er die Gerüchte?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen."

„Und?", drängte Theodore. 

„Er glaubt mir," sagte Harry. 

„Wie er glaubt dir? Einfach so?", wunderte sich Theodore. 

„Ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Denkt er, dass du ihn nicht betrügen würdest? Dass ich nicht mit seinem Freund schlafen würde? Dass ich nicht dein Typ bin oder ist es ihm einfach scheißegal?", fragte Theodore.

„Ihm ist es nicht egal," murmelte Harry.  

„Bild dir das nur weiterhin ein," meinte Theodore, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und kehrte in die große Halle zurück. 

//Das ist lächerlich// dachte Harry //Draco ist es nicht egal...Obwohl er früher extrem eifersüchtig werden konnte//

Harry schüttelte die Gedanken aus seinen Kopf und marschierte in die Halle zurück. 

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz zwischen Hermione und Ron, die beide sehr glücklich wirkten. 

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Seamus," rief Hermione, „Könnte Harry den _Tagespropheten_ lesen?"

„Natürlich," sagte Seamus und überreichte Harry die Zeitung. 

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Lies," bat Hermione, „Es ist großartig!"

Harry tat was Hermione wollte und seine Augen weiteten sich als er die Schlagzeile las. 

            _Du-weißt-schon-wer längst wieder aktiv; Fudge verschweigt Informationen_

Darunter war ein Foto von Cornelius Fudge, der verzweifelt einige Reporter zu beruhigen versuchte.   
Er blätterte zu dem dazugehörigen Artikel und las gespannt.

            _Gestern Abend erhielten wir eine Nachricht, die uns den Atem verschlug._

_            Du-weißt-schon-wer ist längst wieder aktiv._

_            Bis jetzt starb erst ein Zauberer, doch 1243 Muggel(die Muggel behaupteten, es sei_

_            eine neue Krankheit) und 532 Squibs. _

_            Drei Mal wurde auch das Waisenhaus in Rowen's Town angegriffen, doch einige_

_            Auroren kamen rechtzeitig an und verhinderten das Schlimmste. Die Kinder wurden_

_            leicht-, bis schwerverletzt und zum Glück gab es keine Tote. Wie wir nun erfuhren,_

_            wusste Cornelius Fudge schon längst von diesen Attentaten, aber er verschwieg es in_

_            dem Glauben, dass wir uns nicht auf einen Angriff vorbereiten sollen._

_            Fudge dementierte auch über ein halbes Jahr, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist._

_            Wir fragen uns: Brauchen wir so einen Mann als Minister?_

_            „Aber...ich...aber," stammelte Fudge bei der Pressekonferenz, „Ich habe das doch nur_

_            für das Volk getan. Damit keine Panik entsteht."_

_            Minister Fudge wurde von den Vorsitzenden des Ministeriums von seinem Amt _

_            enthoben. Bis zu den Neuwahlen im März bleibt er es aber weiterhin. _

_            Für das Amt des Ministers kann sich jeder volljährige Zauberer oder Hexe bewerben,_

_            die mindestens 500 Unterschriften für ihre Kandidatur aufweisen können. _

_            Bis Sonntag müssen alle Kandidaten feststehen, sonst bleibt Minister Fudge weiterhin_

_            Minister. Deswegen sagen wir: Lassen sie sich aufstellen! Unsere Stimmen haben sie._

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Hermione. 

„Endlich sind wir Fudge los," jubelte Ron, „Er hat seit seiner Wahl nur Fehler gemacht."

„Das ist schrecklich," murmelte Harry als er sich an das Gespräch mit Remus erinnerte, in dem sie über Fudges Amt gesprochen hatten. 

„Harry," grüßte ihn Dumbledore freundlich, als er die Halle für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde verließ. 

„Professor Dumbledore," grüßte Harry zurück und suchte in den Augen des Direktors nach einem Hinweis, ob dieser die Neuigkeiten wusste. 

Allerdings würde es ihn wundern wenn er es nicht täte, immerhin hatte er einen Mann beim Propheten. 

„Ein Zitronenbonbon," bot Dumbledore ihm an. 

„Nein, danke," sagte Harry. 

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Dumbledore und er zwinkerte kaum merklich. 

„Warum nicht?", lächelte Harry und nahm das Bonbon in den Mund. 

„Schönen Unterricht, Harry," verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verschwand in einem anderen Gang. 

„Irgendwie ist er komisch drauf," murmelte Ron. 

Harry wollte ihm zustimmen, doch da begann das Bonbon in seinem Mund zu schmelzen und er hörte eine klare Stimme: „Notfallsitzung! Ordentreffen heute um neun! Ort und Passwort gleich!"

Dumbledore wusste es also doch.

TBC


	80. Valentinstag

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Ja, ich weiß. Es hat wieder lange gedauert, aber ich hatte keine Zeit. Ich hatte einfach zu viele Prüfungen in den letzten Tagen.(Ich hasse Geo) Den Teil konnte ich jetzt nur beenden, weil wir heute frei haben. yuhu

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Ralna Malfoy, sgr011566, vickysnape, hermy24, Alagar, Snuggles2, anni, Sailam, Bele, alyssa03, Takuto-kun, mrsgaladriel, Morgenstern, hebi, Queen of Nightfever, Ito-kun, Dray, Riddle-Gin-Riddle, TheSnitch, Sunnylein, Kirilein, ghostbat, LillyAmalia, Merilflower, Mafia, Kaktus, Muramdamus, Dark-live, Sarah, Kevin1989, Severina35, Taucherin und Nico Robin. allefestknuddel

Taucherin: Harry und Snape? Ne, das passt nicht so wirklich in die Geschichte. Außerdem hat Snape ja seine Narcissa.

Dark-live: Nun, es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum er nach Slytherin gekommen ist oder?

Muramdamus: Wieso solo? Er hat eh Narcissa! Zwar nicht offiziell, aber immerhin.

Kaktus: Sind Frage eins und drei nicht gleich? g Aber gut, gehen wir mal beantworten. 1. Keine Ahnung. Vor ein paar Monaten dachte ich noch: „Nein, die wird nicht über 100 bekommen." Jetzt sieht es da ein wenig anders aus. 2. Kommt drauf an, ob ich gut aufgelegt bin. Wenn mich das Schreibfieber packt, dann höchstens drei Stunden(mit Pausen), wenn ich keine Zeit oder keine Lust habe, ein paar Tage. 3. Das ist doch Frage eins, oder?

Mafia: Was genau meinst du mit _englischer Zauberergesellschaft_?

LiaTonks: Ja, tut sie.

Queen of Nightfever: Weil er dann reden müsste. g

Hebi: 1. Keine Ahnung. Aber bis jetzt ist noch kein Ende in Sicht. 2. Ich überlege es mir.

anni: Nein, das siehst du völlig richtig.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry erreichte den Keller der _Drei Besen_ kurz vor neun als einer der Ersten.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf einen ihm noch unbekannten Zauberer, der sich gerade mit Tonks unterhielt und sich mit ihr um die auffallendere Haarfarbe konkurrierte.

Er strich sich gerade durch seine rubinroten Haare und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Harry, Schatz," begrüßte ihn Mrs. Weasley und umarmte ihn herzlich, „Wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Ron? Willst du dir das mit dem Orden nicht noch einmal überlegen?"

„Molly," ermahnte Mr. Weasley seine Frau.

Mrs. Weasley schenkte ihm nur einen kühlen Blick und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu: „Also! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut...," antwortete Harry zögerlich.

„Ja," gluckste Bill, „Er hat jetzt einen neuen _Freund!_"

„Bitte was?", fragte Mrs. Weasley erstaunt, „Du und Malfoy Junior seid nicht mehr zusammen?"

„Wir sind noch zusammen," sagte Harry schnell.

„In der Schule hört man was anderes," meinte Bill grinsend.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen," verteidigte sich Harry.

„Fragt sich nur was vorher war," gluckste Bill.

„Bill, hör damit auf," sagte Penelope streng, „Du weißt doch, dass man niemals in Hogwarts Gerüchten trauen darf."

„Weiß ich das?", fragte Bill unschuldig.

„Ich erinnere mich noch an mein erstes Jahr," sagte Penelope, „In ganz Ravenclaw ging das Gerücht um, dass man dich in einem rosa Kleidchen gesehen hätte..."

„Was?", kreischte Bill entsetzt, „Wer hat das behauptet?"

„Es war ein Gerücht," Penelope zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer es in die Welt gesetzt hat."

„Ich? Ein rosa Kleidchen?", fragte Bill nochmals.

„Rosa steht dir nicht, Schatz," meinte Mrs. Weasley und bemühte sich sehr ein Kichern zu vermeiden.

„Harry," rief Tonks begeistert und kam mit dem rubinrothaarigen Zauberer an ihrer Seite zu Harry.

„Das ist Casey Thompson! Casey, das ist Harry Potter," stellte Tonks die beiden einander vor.

„Hi Harry," grüßte ihn Casey und schüttelte Harrys Hand.

Harry nickte nur.

„Ich bin nicht wie Rita," sagte Casey amüsiert, als Harry weiterhin schwieg, „Ich werde nicht aus jedem deiner Sätze eine Sensationsgeschichte schreiben...Obwohl...Was genau sind das für Gerüchte in der Schule?"

„Casey," kicherte Tonks, als sie Harrys entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz," beruhigte ihn Casey.

„Das ist nicht lustig," meinte Harry.

„Ich finde schon," erwiderte Casey.

„Albus ist hier," wisperte Mrs. Weasley, „Wir fangen an."

Harry setzte sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er sich neben Snape gesetzt hatte, der ihn mit seinen Blicken aufspießen versuchte.

An die andere Seite von Harry setzte sich Mrs. Weasley, die ihm kurz liebevoll über die Haare strich, was ein missfallendes Schnauben bei Snape auslöste.

„Da wir vollzählig sind, können wir gleich beginnen," sagte Dumbledore und wirkte ernster wie nie zuvor, „Casey? Was soll das?"

Er warf eine Ausgabe des heutigen _Tagespropheten_ auf den Tisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Albus," gestand Casey, „Ich habe gestern noch meinen Artikel über Fudges Rede zur Druckabteilung gebracht, aber die meinten es wäre kein Platz mehr in dieser Ausgabe. Und heute morgen sah ich die Schlagzeile selbst zum ersten Mal!"

„Und was ist mit dem Autor dieses Artikels?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Maurice Green," antwortete Casey, „So viel ich weiß, wurde er heute für drei Monate nach Askaban gesteckt...Selbst mein Boss wusste nichts von diesem Artikel."

„Zwei Monate," verbesserte Cain Gerald in seiner Singsangstimme, „Er ist im Nordtrakt."

„Maurice Green," murmelte Kingsley und durchwühlte Kopien einiger Akten, die in seiner Nähe lagen, „Den Namen habe ich doch schon irgendwann mal gehört."

„Was machen wir jetzt, Albus?", erkundigte sich Mr. Weasley, „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sich Lucius Malfoy als Minister bewirbt."

„Ich habe mir die genauen Bedingungen schicken lassen," sagte Dumbledore und holte eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche.

Er öffnete sie und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Man muss volljährig sein," las Dumbledore vor, „Und 500 Unterschriften für seine Kandidatur vorweisen."

„Das stand schon im _Tagespropheten_," meinte Mrs. Weasley, „Was noch?"

„Geschlecht ist egal," las Dumbledore weiter, „Bevorzugt werden Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, egal in welcher Abteilung. Nicht Ministeriumsangestellte müssen zuerst einen M- Kurs belegen."

„M- Kurs?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ein Kurs über das Ministerium," erklärte Mrs. Weasley.

„Aber der dauert ein halbes Jahr," mischte sich Penelope ein, „Und die Wahlen sind schon im März."

„Es geht zu schnell," murmelte Dumbledore, „Da muss etwas dahinter stecken."

„Natürlich," Kingsley wedelte erfreut mit einer Aktenkopie in der Hand, „Jetzt weiß ich woher ich Maurice Green kenne...Ich habe ihn verhaftet."

„Du hast was?", wunderte sich Casey.

„Verhaftet," wiederholte Kingsley, „Ich hatte ihn als Todesser unter Verdacht, aber es konnte niemals bewiesen werden."

„Voldemort," zischte Moody, „Er hat damit was zu tun...Er will Fudge vom Ministeramt weghaben. Deswegen auch Lucius Malfoy und dieser Maurice wird mit Freude für seinen Meister nach Askaban gegangen sein."

„Und diese eilige Wahl ist bestimmt auch irgendwie auf Du-weißt-schon-wens Mist gewachsen," überlegte Tonks.

„Sicher," knurrte Moody, „Wenn sich nur Leute aus dem Ministerium bewerben dürfen, schränkt das Malfoys Konkurrenten ein."

Dumbledore strich durch seinen langen Bart und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten.

„Vier," sagte er schließlich.

„Was ist mit vier?", fragte Bill verwirrt.

„Wir haben vier Ministeriumsangestellte bei uns," stellte Dumbledore sachlich fest, „Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks und Esperanza."

„Albus, du hast doch nicht etwa das vor was ich denke?", fragte Mr. Weasley geschockt.

„Ganz genau," Dumbledore strahlte ihn an.

„Wir sollen uns bewerben?", fragte Tonks ungläubig, „Aber...aber...was ist wenn ich tatsächlich gewählt werde. Ministerin Tonks! Das schaffe ich doch nie. Da habe ich lieber Lucius Malfoy als Minister als mich..."

„Ich auch," murmelte Mrs. Weasley fast unhörbar.

„Es ist noch nicht sicher ob ihr überhaupt zur Wahl zugelassen werdet," erklärte Dumbledore, „Ihr braucht noch die 500 Unterschriften."

„Aber...aber...Albus," stotterte Mr. Weasley, „...das...ist doch ein Scherz, oder?"

„Ich scherze über solch wichtige Sachen niemals, Arthur," widersprach Dumbledore.

„Albus, wir sind dafür nicht..." begann Kingsley und Esperanza endete für ihn: „...qualifiziert."

„Ihr seid genau so gut wie Lucius Malfoy," meinte Dumbledore.

Danach herrschte Stille im Raum und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Meinetwegen," gab Tonks nach einer Weile nach, „Ich gehe auf Unterschriftensuche."

„Ich auch," seufzte Mr. Weasley und auch Kingsley und Esperanza stimmen schließlich zu.

Allen vieren war es anzusehen, dass sie es nur Dumbledore zu liebe taten und waren auch sehr erleichtert als Dumbledore ihnen versprach ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie gewählt werden sollten.

-----------------

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug.

Harry sprach kaum mit Draco, da dieser jeden Tag einen Berg von Hausaufgaben bekam und dadurch schon kaum Zeit hatte um etwas zu essen.

Dafür stritt er sich umso häufiger mit Theodore.

Der aschblonde Slytherin war streitlustiger als es Draco jemals gewesen war und durch die nicht verschwindenden Gerüchte wurde es nicht besser.

Im Gegenteil!

Theodore sprach nur mit Harry in seiner Flüsterstimme und eines Tages hatte Lavender mitbekommen, wie sie sich in der Bibliothek unterhielten, was die Gerüchte nur noch mehr anheizte.

Und um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, bemerkte Harry eines Tages auf seinen Weg zur großen Halle, dass die ganzen Gänge mit Rosen und Herzen geschmückt waren.

Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Valentinstag!

„Morgen," brummte Harry und ließ sich neben Hermione nieder.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Valentinstag," grummelte Harry, „Und wieder kann ich ihn allein verbringen. Mr. Malfoy hat mit Absicht diesen Monat gewählt."

„Du bist noch mit Malfoy zusammen?", wunderte sich Hermione, „Ich dachte du hast es wegen Nott beendet."

„Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich nichts mit Theo habe," knurrte Harry.

„Natürlich hast du nichts mit ihm," sagte Hermione, klang aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

Harry seufzte lautstark.

Wenigstens ließen die Slytherins ihn in Ruhe, nachdem Draco einen Heuler in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt hatte.

Die Halle füllte sich schneller als an normalen Tagen und kurz danach war auch Ron bei ihnen angekommen.

„Ich habe gerade mit Dobby gesprochen," sagte er begeistert, „Er kocht ein romantisches Abendessen für Blaise und mich."

„Und wo esst ihr das?", erkundigte sich Hermione, „Komm nicht auf die Idee das auf dem Astronomieturm zu veranstalten. Ich weiß inzwischen schon von sieben Pärchen, dass sie da oben feiern wollen."

„Nein, nicht dort," Ron schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf, „Devon feiert heute bei Eliza und so haben wir seine Wohnung für uns."

„Professor Zabini feiert mit seiner Frau?", fragte Hermione erstaunt.

„Denken wir zu mindestens," antwortete Ron.

„Merlin sei Dank, dass heute Sonntag ist," seufzte Harry, „So kann ich mich wenigstens im Bett verkriechen und muss mir nicht andauernd Valentinstagsgeschichten anhören."

„Das wirst du nicht tun," sagte Hermione streng, „Du musst noch den Aufsatz für Professor Snape schreiben."

„Jaja," murmelte Harry.

„Warum bist du heute so schlecht aufgelegt?", fragte Ron verständnislos, „Heute ist der Tag der Liebe!"

„Und siehst du hier irgendwo meine Liebe?", zischte Harry, „Nein? Das ist auch kein Wunder. Die sitzt nämlich in Durmstrang."

„Wer redet denn vom Frettchen?", wunderte sich Ron, „Du hast doch jetzt Nott!"

Harry rammte seine Gabel in ein Brötchen und stürmte zum Ausgang.

„Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Ron noch, bevor Harry die Halle verlassen hatte.

‚Was muss ich noch tun um ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich nichts mit Theo habe?' stöhnte Harry innerlich, während er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm machte.

Godric und Salazar waren beide aus dem Portrait verschwunden, doch dafür hatte Helga Hufflepuff ihre Position übernommen.

„Bin Ersatz," kicherte sie auf Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht.

„_Bei Merlin_," murmelte Harry abwesend und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum als das Portrait zur Seite klappte.

Doch er bereute schon bald, dass er es getan hatte.

In jeder Ecke des Raumes saß ein Liebespaar beieinander und küsste sich liebevoll oder im Falle zweier Erstklässler sahen sich scheu an.

Er entschloss sich nun doch auf Hermione zu hören und wechselte rasch den Gemeinschaftsraum mit der Bibliothek.

Diese war zu seinem Glück leer, da außer ihm niemand auf die Idee gekommen war am Valentinstag in der Bibliothek zu sitzen.

Er vertiefte sich so in seinen Aufsatz über Gifte, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihm gegenüber jemand an den Tisch setzte.

„Du weißt, dass das absoluter Blödsinn ist?", fragte Theodore und tippte mit seinen Fingern auf eine Stelle in Harrys Aufsatz.

„Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet alle Slytherins gut in Zaubertränke sind?", fragte Harry genervt und verbesserte die Stelle.

„Sind wir gar nicht," widersprach Theodore, „Pansy kann nicht einmal Tränke aus dem ersten Jahr, Crabbe und Goyle haben noch nie auch nur eine richtige Zutat in einen Trank geworfen und von Morags Talent wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen."

„Und? Kein Date mit George?", wechselte Harry das Thema.

„Nein," antwortete Theodore entsetzt.

„Aber er hat dich gefragt?", erkundigte sich Harry und erinnerte sich an die letzten zwei Tage in denen er George immer wieder versicherte, dass er nichts mit Theodore hatte und dieser auch kein Interesse an Jungen hatte, aber George wollte nicht hören und sich entschlossen Theodore um ein Date zu fragen.

„Nein, aber versucht," gluckste Theodore, „Er stottert doch nicht immer so viel?"

„George? George und stottern?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Wie ein...tja, mir fällt ehrlich gesagt nichts ein, was so sehr stottert," grinste Theodore.

„Geh doch mit ihm aus," bat Harry, „Dann hören wenigstens die Gerüchte um uns auf."

„Aber die sind doch so amüsant," meinte Theodore sarkastisch, „Ich würde es vermissen jede Nacht immer beschimpft und verhext zu werden."

„Du solltest Draco davon schreiben," überlegte Harry, „Er hat es immerhin auch geschafft, dass mich die Slytherins in Ruhe lassen."

„Aber nur weil..." Theodore brach ab.

„Weil er was?", fragte Harry, „Blaise hat von einem Heuler gesprochen."

„Es war ja auch ein Heuler," sagte Theodore, „Aber der Inhalt...Er hat dir nichts vom Inhalt erzählt?"

„Nein! Hat er nicht," antwortete Harry.

„Nun, dann weißt du also nicht, dass Draco mit dir Schluss gemacht hat?", wollte Theodore wissen.

„Er hat was?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Na ja nicht echt," verbesserte Theodore schnell, „Er hat es nur den Slytherins weisgemacht. Er behauptete, dass er die Lust an dir verloren und die Beziehung mit dir beendet hat und deswegen wärest du zu mir gewechselt."

„Großartig," murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

„Und mir hat es überhaupt nichts gebracht," seufzte Theodore, „Im Gegenteil, ich bleibe weiterhin der Draco- Ersatz."

„Dann geh mit George aus," wiederholte Harry seine Bitte, „Zu mindestens hättest du dann jemanden für heute!"

Harrys Stimme klang bitter.

„Für Draco ist es schlimmer," tröstete ihn Theodore, „Er hat Geburtstag und muss ihn von seinem Freund getrennt feiern."

„Aber er hat doch Salem und Tristan," grummelte Harry.

„Ist da jemand eifersüchtig?", fragte Theodore amüsiert.

„Die beiden sehen ja...nicht **so** schlecht aus," murmelte Harry.

„Definitiv," gluckste Theodore, „Da ist jemand eifersüchtig."

„Und er versteht sich wirklich gut mit beiden," sagte Harry.

„Er ist seit 2 Wochen dort und ausgerechnet heute fällt dir das auf?", fragte Theodore grinsend.

„Ich weiß," seufzte Harry.

Er ließ seinen Kopf traurig sinken und spürte plötzlich Theodores Hand die seinen Kopf ein wenig hob und hatte plötzlich die Lippen des Slytherins auf sich.

Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf und wusste nicht was er nun tun sollte.

Theodore küsste ihn zärtlich, vermied aber jeglichen Kontakt mit Zunge.

Erst als sich Theodore von ihm löste, brachte Harry ein klägliches „Was?" heraus.

„Hast du was gespürt?", fragte Theodore.

„Ja, deine Lippen," antwortete Harry.

„Und sonst nichts?", fragte Theodore weiter.

„Nein, aber das hat mir auch gereicht," erwiderte Harry.

„Gut, ich nämlich auch nichts," sagte Theodore.

„Was...was genau wolltest du damit eigentlich erreichen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Manchmal sehen außenstehende Leute die Liebe eher als die die es betrifft," erklärte Theodore, „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Du bist nicht in mich verliebt?", versicherte sich Harry.

„Nein," bestätigte Theodore, „Und nun geh und gratuliere Draco zum Geburtstag...Ich werde George Weasley suchen gehen. Vielleicht hilft das ja wirklich was gegen die Gerüchte."

Und Theodore verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

‚Merkwürdiger Kerl' dachte sich Harry grinsend und schrieb an seinem Aufsatz weiter.

Als er seinen letzten Satz beendet hatte, spürte er einen Blick in seinem Nacken.

Er drehte sich um und sah Cho Chang am Nachbarstisch sitzen, die ebenfalls an einem Aufsatz schrieb.

„Hi," grüßte er sie.

„Hallo Harry," grüßte sie ihn zurück und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Bist du schon lange hier?", fragte er.

„Ähm...ja," antwortete sie schüchtern, „Aber ich wollte dich nicht stören."

„Und an was schreibst du?" Er rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig zu ihrem Tisch.

„Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall," antwortete Cho, „Und du?"

„Für Snape," sagte Harry, „Und Merlin sei Dank habe ich ihn endlich beendet."

Er hielt die Pergamentrolle stolz in die Höhe.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich Professor Snape nicht mehr habe," sagte Cho, „Zaubertränke fand ich zwar immer interessant, aber nicht bei diesem Lehrer. Also habe ich es abgewählt."

„Ich werde es nicht abwählen," erzählte Harry, „Remus meinte, dass es für eine Karriere als Auror wichtig sei."

„Du willst Auror werden?", fragte Cho überrascht.

„Äh...ja. Ist das etwa so ungewöhnlich?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein," antwortete Cho rasch, „Es ist nur so, dass ich dich mir als Quidditch- Spieler vorgestellt habe."

„Und dann geht es mir so wie Oliver? Nein," sagte Harry entschlossen, „Ich nehme lieber was mit Zukunft."

„Und Schwarzmagier wird es ewig geben," fügte Cho hinzu.

„Ganz genau," grinste Harry, „Was hast du nach Hogwarts vor?"

„Ich wollte Heilerin werden," gestand Cho, „Aber dazu hätte ich Zaubertränke benötigt und jetzt versuche ich ins Ministerium zu kommen."

„Benötigt man es dort etwa nicht?", fragte Harry, „Percy Weasley hat fast in jedem Fach die UTZ abgelegt."

„Percy Weasley war auch recht merkwürdig," meinte Cho.

„Ist er noch," verbesserte Harry grinsend.

„Aber Penelope hat von ihm geschwärmt," erinnerte sich Cho, „Sind die beiden immer noch zusammen?"

„Ja und sie bekommen sogar ein Kind," antwortete Harry.

„Das ist schön für die beiden," seufzte Cho.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, in der Madam Pince jegliche Bücher mit Herzchen versah und danach wieder in ihrer _Hexenwoche_ las.

„Rita Kimmkorn hat heute ein Buch herausgebracht," staunte Madam Pince und blätterte weiter, „Es soll ein Liebesroman sein...Ach! Schade, dass sie nicht mehr beim _Tagespropheten_ ist. Sie war so eine gute Reporterin."

Madam Pince seufzte lautstark und las danach weiter.

„Ein Liebesroman zu Valentinstag? Wie passend," murmelte Cho sarkastisch.

„Du scheinst auch nicht sehr vom Valentinstag begeistert zu sein," stellte Harry fest.

„Nein," seufzte Cho, „Eigentlich mag ich ihn ja, aber nicht wenn ich niemanden habe mit dem ich ihn feiern könnte."

„Geht mir ähnlich," sagte Harry, „Ich mochte ihn noch nie, aber ich dachte, dass sich das dieses Jahr ändern würde...Tja und dann ist Draco nach Durmstrang gewechselt."

„Du bist noch mit Malfoy zusammen?", fragte Cho erstaunt, „Ich dachte das sei vorbei und du und Nott wäret..."

„Nott und ich sind gar nichts außer Freunde," versicherte Harry wütend, „Das sind nur blöde Gerüchte."

„Das sah gerade anders aus," nuschelte Cho.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Der Kuss," antwortete Cho, „Ich habe gerade die Bücher für meinen Aufsatz gesucht und euch gesehen."

„Das war kein echter Kuss," versicherte Harry, „Er wollte nur ausprobieren ob da nicht doch Gefühle sind, aber da waren keine."

„Gut," Cho atmete erleichtert auf, „Ich habe gehofft, dass die Gerüchte falsch sind."

„Weshalb?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ach nur so," winkte Cho ab, „Aber sag mal...Du bist heute allein und ich bin heute allein. Wir könnten doch zusammen alleine sein!"

„Cho, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber ich bin mit Draco zusammen," sagte Harry.

„Ich rede auch nicht von einem Date," versicherte Cho, „Das wäre ganz harmlos. Damit wir nicht beide allein sind."

„Ähm...ich kann nicht," sagte Harry, „Ich...äh...hatte eigentlich vor mich den restlichen Tag mit Draco zu unterhalten."

„Unterhalten?", fragte Cho verwirrt, „Aber er ist in Durmstrang und du in Hogwarts."

„Wir haben beide eine _Stimme der Meere_," erklärte Harry.

„Oh!" Cho bekam große Augen, „Diese Kristallkugel mit denen du dich mit anderen unterhalten kannst, sofern ein Meer dazwischen liegt?"

„Äh...ich denke," antwortete Harry.

„Das ist schön für euch," meinte Cho, „Dann rede mal schön mit ihm...Und wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Ich werde den ganzen Tag hier bleiben."

„Okay," sagte Harry, „Wir sehen uns."

„Bye," Cho winkte ihm noch nach, als er sich aus der Bibliothek begab.

Als er dieses Mal den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war dieser leer; scheinbar hatten sich die Paare über Hogwarts verstreut.

Er ging in den Schlafsaal, wo sich Moonshine und Butterfly in einer Ecke von Rons Bett zusammengekuschelt hatten und Fière beobachteten, die flügelschlagenden über das Bett tapste.

Harry schmunzelte leicht, während er die schwarze Kristallkugel heraus holte und Dracos Namen sprach.

Auf der anderen Seite der Kugel hörte er überhaupt nichts, was ihn doch ein wenig verwunderte.

„Draco?", fragte er laut, doch es meldete sich niemand.

Er wiederholte dies solange bis er hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete.

„Draco?", rief er dieses Mal und kurz darauf erschien ein Gesicht in der Kugel.

Doch es war nicht Dracos, sondern das eines rothaarigen Jungen, den er von Dracos Foto als Salem kannte.

„Hi," grüßte ihn Salem ein wenig außer Atem, „Du bist Harry, richtig?"

„Ähm ja...Ist Draco hier?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen," antwortete Salem, „Wir geben gerade für ihn eine kleine Party im Wasserraum. Ich bin nur raufgekommen, weil ich das Geschenk vergessen habe...Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er sich bei dir melden soll?"

„Nein, ich will ihn überraschen," sagte Harry, „Ab wann seid ihr wieder im Zimmer?"

„Ausgangssperre ist ab elf," antwortete Salem.

„Danke," bedankte sich Harry.

„Kein Problem," grinste Salem und die Kristallkugel leuchtete kurz auf, bevor sein Gesicht aus der Kugel verschwand.

‚Feiert ohne mich?' Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig wurde.

Draco konnte sich amüsieren und hatte scheinbar die beste Zeit seines Lebens und er musste sich die ganze Zeit Gerüchte über sich und Theodore anhören.

‚Aber nicht mit mir'entschloss sich Harry und eilte in die Bibliothek zurück.

Cho saß immer noch am selben Platz und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt," sprach Harry sie an.

„Wirklich?" Ihre Augen hellten sich schlagartig auf und sie schlug ihre Bücher zu.

„Ja!", bestätigte Harry, „Machen wir was."

„Okay! Ich muss nur schnell meine Sachen in den Schlafsaal bringen...ach, weißt du was. Komm doch einfach mit," schlug Cho vor, „Du warst doch schon mal in Ravenclaw!"

„Dort sind aber keine Pärchen, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry misstrauisch.

„Nein, die wollten alle hinaus," erklärte Cho, „Heute ist es endlich mal ein wenig wärmer."

„Welch Zufall," murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht," gluckste Cho.

Sie schlenderten gemütlich in Richtung Ravenclaw und unterhielten sich über Kleinigkeiten, wie Quidditch oder Lehrer.

„Und deswegen kann mich Snape nicht leiden," schloss Harry als sie die Statue des jungen Zauberer erreichten, der den Eingang zu Ravenclaw darstellte.

„Aber das ist gemein," meinte Cho, „Du kannst doch nichts für das Verhalten deines Vater! _Bücherecke_!"

Die Statue rückte zur Seite und gab den Durchgang frei.

„Als ob das Snape stören würde," sagte Harry und folgte Cho in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wenigstens hast du Professor Black als Ausgleich," meinte Cho.

Harry ließ sich auf die blaue Couch nieder und Cho verschwand mit ihren Büchern in den Schlafsälen.

Während er wartete, bemerkte er an einem Tisch Terry Boot, der sich gerade verzweifelt die Haare raufte.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Wenn du dich mit der Arithmantik- Aufgabe auskennst," antwortete Terry.

„Ich habe kein Arithmantik," sagte Harry entschuldigend.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?", wunderte sich Terry, „Heute ist Valentinstag. Solltest du nicht bei Nott sein?"

Harry wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch er ließ es lieber bleiben.

Es hatte doch sowieso keinen Zweck.

Er konnte noch so oft behaupten, dass er nichts mit Theodore hatte, sie würden ihm ja doch nie glauben.

„Was hältst du von einer Partie Mini- Quidditch?", fragte Cho, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte.

„Er gehört zu dir?", wunderte sich Terry.

„Ja, tut er...Also, was sagst du?", Sie hatte sich nun wieder Harry zugewandt.

„Ich weiß nicht was Mini- Quidditch ist," gestand Harry.

„Oh, es ist in etwa gleich wie normales Quidditch. Nur viel kleiner und man benötigt keine Besen dazu, weil der Schnatz nie höher als zwei Meter fliegt," erklärte Cho und öffnete eine kleine Kiste, in der sämtliche Quidditch- Bälle in minimalistischer Ausgabe enthalten waren.

--------------

Am späten Nachmittag begleitete ihn Cho noch zu Godrics Portrait und verabschiedete sich dort von Harry, in dem sie ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Dies wurde zu seinem Pech von Godric und Salazar beobachtet, wobei letzterer ein entrüstetes Schnauben von sich gab.

„Da ist nichts," versicherte Harry, als Cho um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Natürlich," sagte Salazar sarkastisch, „Und es ist Zufall, dass sie eine Ravenclaw ist? Ich habe es ja immer schon gewusst. Ihr Gryffindors denkt eben alle, dass Slytherins nur zum Vergnügen gut sind und wenn man sie nicht mehr will, einfach austauschen kann."

„Das denken wir nicht," entrüsteten sich Harry und Godric gleichzeitig.

„Glaubt das nur weiterhin," meinte Salazar, „Ich bin weg."

Bevor Godric etwas unternehmen konnte, war Salazar aus dem Portrait verschwunden und in seinem eigenen aufgetaucht, in dem er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Boden setzte.

„Sturer Bock," murmelte Godric, „Das geht jetzt sicher Wochenlang so."

„Da war wirklich nichts," sagte Harry, „Cho und ich waren beide allein und..."

„Habe ich was gesagt?", fragte Godric.

„_Bei Merlin_," sagte Harry und das Portrait klappte zur Seite.

„Harry," grüßte ihn Hermione erfreut.

Das Mädchen saß mit einem dicken Buch in ihrem Schoss auf einem Sessel und kraulte Krummbein.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Hermione.

„Ich war mit Cho unterwegs," antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Ist das mit Nott schon wieder vorbei?", wunderte sich Hermione, „Also wirklich. Dafür, dass du am Anfang des Schuljahres noch überhaupt keine Liebesbeziehung hattest, übertreibst du jetzt ziemlich."

„Ich geb's auf," stöhnte Harry und ließ sich genervt neben Hermione nieder.

Das Portrait öffnete sich abermals und Lavender und Parvati betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?", fragte Lavender soeben.

„Doch und es war traumhaft," antwortete Parvati.

„Aber...aber...das geht nicht...er gehört zu Harry," entgegnete Lavender.

„Das ist doch nur ein Gerücht," sagte Parvati und an Harry gewandt fragte sie: „Nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Diese Sache zwischen dir und Nott," antwortete Parvati.

„Oh das...ja, das ist nur ein Gerücht," bestätigte Harry, „Ich bin noch immer mit Draco zusammen."

„Trotzdem kannst du doch nichts mit Nott anfangen," beschwerte sich Lavender.

„Wieso? Willst du ihn?", fragte Parvati.

„Nein," sagte Lavender schnell, „Aber er ist...halt Nott. Man kann sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten und besonderst attraktiv ist er auch nicht."

„Finde ich schon," widersprach Parvati.

„Er ist gerade mal 1,65 m groß," erwiderte Lavender.

„So lange er größer ist als ich," Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach mach doch was du willst," murmelte Lavender und schritt in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Habe ich das soeben richtig verstanden? Du und Nott?", staunte Hermione.

„Ich und Theodore," strahlte Parvati.

„Seit wann?", fragte Hermione.

„Heute Mittag," kicherte Parvati, „Er ist doch eigentlich sehr süß...Gut, ein bisschen klein ist er schon, aber wen stört's?"

„Was ist mit Fred?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir sind nur Freunde," antwortete Parvati ernst.

„Wer soll ihr das glauben?", wisperte Hermione als Parvati ebenfalls in die Mädchenschlafsäle verschwunden war.

Harry entschloss sich darauf nichts zu antworten.

Immerhin wusste er schon, wie es war, wenn um einen Gerüchte kursierten.

„Und wieso hast du uns eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass da nichts mit Nott war?", beschwerte sich Hermione.

Harry war kurz davor ihr einen Fluch an den Hals zu hexen, doch er beherrschte sich und ging stattdessen in seinen Schlafsaal.

Er wartete in seinem Bett bis es elf Uhr wurde.

Nur nebenbei wunderte er sich warum niemand der anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal war und holte die schwarze Kristallkugel heraus.

„Draco Malfoy, Durmstrang," sagte er und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab die Kugel.

Sie leuchtete kurz auf und sofort erschien Dracos Gesicht in der Kugel.

„Harry," grüßte dieser ihn erfreut, „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du dich heute noch melden würdest."

„Hat mich Salem verraten?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber Hedwig hat mir gerade dein Geschenk gebracht," erklärte Draco.

„Ziemlich spät," meinte Harry, „Ich habe sie schon gestern Vormittag weggeschickt."

„Es tobt ein fürchterlicher Schneesturm bei uns," erklärte Draco, „Alle Eulen brauchen nun ein wenig länger...Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich sie noch ein wenig hier behalten, bis sich der Sturm beruhigt hat."

„Nein, das wäre super," sagte Harry.

„Übrigens danke ich dir für dein Geschenk," sagte Draco, „Ich habe noch nie etwas mehr gebrauchen können. Salem und Tristan sind dir auch dankbar. Jetzt müssen sie mich nicht mehr jede Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen."

„Gern geschehen, Geburtstagskind," grinste Harry, „Jetzt bist du also auch endlich 15! Hat ja lange genug gedauert."

„Machst du dich schon wieder über mein Alter lustig?", fragte Draco gespielt beleidigt.

„Aber nicht doch! Das ist meine Art _Happy Birthday _zu sagen," erklärte Harry.

„Es ist schön dich heute zu sehen," sagte Draco, „Mein Geburtstag wäre sonst grauenhaft."

In Harry stieg plötzlich eine Wut auf, die er noch nie bei Draco gespürt hatte.

„Grauenhaft ja?", keifte er, „Und deswegen feierst du den ganzen Tag? Oh ja, das muss ganz grauenhaft gewesen sein."

„Harry? Was hast du jetzt auf einmal?", erkundigte sich Draco besorgt.

„Du spielst hier immer das arme Opfer," zischte Harry, „_Mein böser Papi hat mich nach Durmstrang geschickt. _Aber in Wirklichkeit gefällt es dir doch blendend. Du willst ja nicht einmal mehr zurück..."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt," unterbrach ihn Draco.

„Doch hast du," widersprach Harry, „Du sagtest zwar, dass du wegen mir zurückkommen wirst, aber es nicht willst...Und dein Geburtstag! Weißt du eigentlich, dass heute Valentinstag ist? Ganz Hogwarts war voller verliebter Pärchen und ich gehörte nicht dazu. Du hattest eine tolle Party im Wasserraum und ich konnte den ganzen Tag mit Cho verbringen und mit ihr Mini- Quidditch spielen. Du kannst mir glauben, dass das nicht mein Plan für den Valentinstag war."

„Und warum machst du mich jetzt dafür verantwortlich?", fragte Draco wütend, „Nur weil es mir hier gefällt, bin ich nicht an allem Schuld."

„Aber du könntest damit aufhören, dich als armes Opfer darzustellen und endlich zugeben, dass du über die Entscheidung deines Vaters glücklich bist," sagte Harry.

„Jetzt reicht es," meinte Draco, „Ich melde mich ein anderes Mal wieder."

„Tust du sowieso nicht," beschwerte sich Harry, „Du hattest in der letzten Woche keine Zeit und in dieser wirst du genauso wenig Zeit haben."

„Dann melde du dich!", erwiderte Draco, „Aber erst wenn du dich beruhigt hast."

Harry wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber Dracos Gesicht war schon aus der Kugel verschwunden und er sah nur noch sein eigenes Gesicht, das sich in der schwarzen Kugel spiegelte.

‚Einen Streit hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht geplant' seufzte Harry innerlich, bevor er schlafen ging.

TBC


	81. Monatsende

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar, Parvati/Theodore…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Wow! Schon wieder ein Kapitel! Da war ich aber fleißig, nicht? Okay, was kann ich zu dem Kapitel sagen. Ja, ich weiß. Ihr werdet mich danach alle hassen, aber ich folge einem Plan(Ehrlich! Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben). Also nicht vorschnell urteilen und euch einfach überraschen lassen.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kaefer, Nici, brisana-brownie, Snuggles2, Severina35, Kirilein, Shade, Takuto-kun, tinkita, Talvi, vickysnape, Ralna Malfoy, Theo-fan, Carika, mrsgaladriel, Sunnylein, Drac, blub, anni, hermy24, Yumiko-chan, anica und Sailam.

Yumiko-chan: Nein, er spricht nur bei Harry, aber **das** weiß ganz Hogwarts.

anni: 1. Geburtstag gefeiert. 2. Wurde schon mal in Kapitel 75 erwähnt.

Drac: Wie ich in meinem Kommentar schon sagte: Nicht vorschnell urteilen und abwarten.

Sunnylein: Lies das Kapitel

Takuto-kun: Ich eigentlich auch, aber ich wollte Voldemort nicht auslassen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Crucio," rief Harry und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die einmetergroße Kakerlake.

Die Kakerlake krabbelte friedlich weiter und ließ sich von den paar blauen Funken nicht sehr beeindrucken.

„Potter," knurrte Snape, „Sie haben den Imperius vor vier Wochen geschafft. Warum schaffen sie den Cruciatus nicht?...Haben sie sich schon wieder mit diesem Ungeziefer angefreundet?"

„Nein Sir," antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Seit Snape eine Kakerlake vergrößert hatte um sie für Harrys Übungsstunden zu gebrauchen, hatte Harry jede Nacht Alpträume über eine Riesenkakerlake, die ihn zerdrücken wollte.

„Was ist es...Natürlich," Snape schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn, „Mister Malfoy lässt sich heute Nacht rauswerfen..."

„Ganz genau," grinste Harry, „Das bedeutet, dass er morgen wieder da ist."

„Mister Potter, wie naiv sind sie eigentlich?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Das habe ich schon von Blaise gehört," sagte Harry, „Und das konnte mich damals auch nicht schrecken. Ich weiß, dass Mister Malfoy ihn wieder nach Hogwarts geben wird."

„Potter, ich kenne Lucius wesentlich länger und besser als sie," erwiderte Snape, „Er wird es nicht tun."

„Was macht sie da so sicher?", fragte Harry.

„Wir waren mal die besten Freunde," antwortete Snape, „Ich kenne ihn in- und auswendig."

„Das beruht dann auch auf Gegenseitigkeit?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich," sagte Snape.

„Und Mister Malfoy wusste, dass sie irgendwann seine Frau schwängern würden?", erkundigte sich Harry grinsend.

„Guter Punkt, Potter," gestand Snape, „Na ja, vielleicht haben sie ja recht und es funktioniert."

„Es wird funktionieren," bestätigte Harry.

„Gehen sie," bat Snape und verkleinerte die Kakerlake um sie danach in ein Glas zurückzuverwandeln.

„Weshalb?", fragte Harry, „Habe ich irgendwas falsches gesagt?"

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Nur werden sie heute keinen Cruciatus schaffen. Sie sind zu glücklich."

„Oh ja," gluckste Harry, „Morgen kommt Draco zurück. Morgen kommt Draco zurück."

„Gehen sie schon," zischte Snape.

„Morgen kommt Draco zurück. Morgen kommt Draco zurück..."

„RAUS!"

Den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm summte Harry fröhlich.

Morgen war es also soweit.

Morgen Abend würde Draco wieder in Hogwarts sein.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren für Harry fast unerträglich gewesen.

Zuerst ein Streit, wegen dem sie sich fünf Tage anschwiegen und danach konnten sie sich auch nicht so oft unterhalten, da bei beiden die Lehrer mit den ZAG- Vorbereitungen begonnen hatten und man dadurch Abends todmüde ins Bett fiel.

„_Bei Merlin_," murmelte Harry und Godric gab den Eingang frei.

Es befand sich kaum jemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, da es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Das Feuer war fast hinuntergebrannt und Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben.

An einem Tisch war Neville über dem Zaubertrankbuch eingeschlafen und in einem Sessel küssten sich gerade Parvati und Theodore leidenschaftlich.

Als die beiden Harry bemerkten, fuhren sie ruckartig auseinander, wobei Theodore breit grinste.

„Lasst euch von mir nicht stören," meinte Harry und ging an ihnen in den Jungenschlafsaal vorbei.

Harry sah Lavender, die bei Dean im Bett lag und Blaise bei Ron und stellte sich vor, wie es werden würde, wenn Draco wieder bei ihm schlief.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht krabbelte er in sein Bett und konnte vor Aufregung kaum einschlafen.

------------

„Was ist das?", kreischte Lavender, wodurch Harry in der Früh aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er zögerlich aufstand um die Ursache für Lavenders Gekreische zu erkunden.

Diese fand er in Form von Fawkes, der scheinbar suchend durch den Schlafsaal flog.

„Das ist Dumbledores Phönix," stellte Ron fest.

„Was macht der hier?", fragte Lavender.

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kuschelte sich danach wieder an Blaise, der von dem ganzen Gekreische nichts mitbekommen hatte und noch immer friedlich schlief.

Lavenders Frage wurde beantwortet, als Moonshine sich streckte und dadurch Fière offenbarte, die zwischen seinen Pfoten gelegen hatte.

Sofort flog Fawkes in Richtung des kleinen Phönix und packte diesen mit seinen Krallen, bevor er zum Fenster flog.

Dieses öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und Fawkes setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett, von wo er Fière aus dem Fenster schupste.

Harry hechtete so schnell er konnte zu den beiden Phönixen, doch es war zu spät.

Fière stürzte in die Tiefe.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", schrie Harry den Phönix an, „Stört es dich, dass du nicht mehr der einzige Phönix in Hogwarts bist?"

Fawkes sah ihn nur gelangweilt an und zwitscherte leise.

„Zwitschere nicht so blöd," brüllte Harry, „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Fawkes zwitscherte noch einmal, bevor er selbst aus dem Fenster flog.

 „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," stöhnte Harry, während Moonshine auf das Fensterbrett sprang und traurig in die Tiefe blickte.

„Ich würde das melden," überlegte Lavender.

„Und wem?", fragte Harry.

„Dumbledore," antwortete Lavender ernst.

„Das wird sicher toll," meinte Harry sarkastisch, „Tut mir leid sie zu stören, Professor. Aber ihr Phönix hat gerade meinen aus dem Fenster geworfen."

Moonshine maunzte plötzlich und dadurch blickte Harry aus dem Fenster und sein Blick fiel auf Dumbledores Phönix, der anmutig über den verbotenen Wald flog.

Neben diesem flog ein kleines silbernes Etwas, das die größte Mühe hatte um in der Luft zu bleiben und ab und zu auf Fawkes landete um sich auszuruhen und dann weiterzufliegen.

„Er hat ihr fliegen beigebracht," Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Einen Moment lang hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Fière wäre zu Tode gestürzt.

„Kommst du frühstücken?", fragte Seamus gutgelaunt.

Harry zog sich schnell an, bevor er Seamus aus dem Gryffindor- Turm folgte.

Die Halle war voll mit schnatternden Schüler und selbst die Lehrer schienen gute Laune zu haben.

Harry vermutete, dass es mit dem schönen Wetter und nicht mit Dracos Rückkehr zu tun hatte.

„Guten Morgen Harry," grüßte ihn Hermione als er sich zu ihr setzte.

„Morgen," gähnte Harry, bevor er einen großen Schluck schwarzen Tee nahm.

„Warum geben sie uns eigentlich keinen Kaffee?", klagte er und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Weil das gesundheitsschädlich ist und fürchterlich schmeckt," antwortete Hermione.

„Das sind Snapes Tränke auch und wir müssen sie trotzdem immer probieren," erwiderte Harry.

Seamus gluckste ein wenig, doch Hermione musste ihm nur einen strengen Blick schenken, damit er ruhig wurde.

Das Flügelschlangen verriet die Ankunft der Posteulen und Harry blickte hoffnungsvoll auf.

Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von Sirius gehört und obwohl ihm Remus andauernd bestätigte, dass es diesem gut ging, ließ ihn sein ungutes Gefühl nicht los.

„Wurde auch Zeit," murmelte Seamus, als er den _Tagespropheten _durchblätterte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermione.

„Sie haben endlich die Kandidaten für das Ministeramt bekannt gegeben," antwortete Seamus, „Wurde auch wirklich Zeit! In zwei Wochen sind immerhin die Wahlen...oh, ich lese gerade, dass sie das doch um ein Monat verlegt haben."

„Kann ich mal schauen?", bat Harry aufgeregt.

Es hatte seit drei Wochen kein Treffen des Orden gegeben und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob die vier Ordensmitglieder erfolgreich waren.

„Klar," antwortete Seamus und überreichte ihm die Zeitung, „Aber bekomme keinen Schreck! Es sind ziemlich viele."

Harry blätterte zu der Seite mit den Kandidaten und bekam große Augen als er zehn Namen aufgelistet sah.

„Ich sagte doch es sind viele," grinste Seamus, „Sind wohl alle scharf auf den Ministerposten."

Harry las sich die Namen durch:

1. _Lucius Malfoy_

2. _Walden McNair_

3. _Esperanza Diago_

4. _Amelia Bones_

5. _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

6. _Percy Weasley_

7. _Robert Avery_

8. _Winifred Brocklehurst_

9. _Miriam Ackerly _

10. _Amos Diggory_

Harry fluchte innerlich.

Es hatten also nur zwei geschafft die 500 Unterschriften zu erhalten.

„Das gibt's nicht," staunte Hermione, die mitgelesen hatte, „Percy kandidiert als Minister?!"

Harry hatte dies gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen, bis ihn Hermione darauf angesprochen hatte.

„Er wollte immer schon hoch hinaus," meinte Harry schulternzuckend.

„Ob Ron und die Zwillinge schon davon wissen?", überlegte Hermione, doch ihre Frage wurde von selbst beantwortet, als Fred und George lautstark über eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten _gelehnt, zu lachen begannen.

„Percy als Minister," brachte Fred mit Mühe hervor, „Percy als Minister!"

Selbst George, der durch die plötzliche Beziehung zwischen Parvati und Theodore immer depressiv gewesen war, ließ sich von Freds Lachen anstecken.

„Ihr solltet lieber stolz auf ihn sein," schimpfte Hermione.

„Sicher," gluckste Fred, „Immerhin kann er ja bald Minister Weasley sein."

Und die Zwillinge fielen in die nächste Lachattacke.

„Mister Diggory bewirbt sich auch," lenkte Harry Hermione von den beiden lachenden Weasleys ab.

„Das tut er bestimmt nur wegen Cedric," vermutete Hermione.

„Ist aber auch die beste Werbung," überlegte Seamus.

„Wir sollten gehen," meinte Harry nach einem Blick auf die Slytherins, die sich schon in Richtung Ausgang aufmachten.

Hermione schlang noch ihr Brötchen hinunter, bevor sie losgingen.

Als sie die große Halle verlassen hatten, tauchte Cho Chang neben ihnen auf.

„Heute wieder eine Partie Quidditch?", fragte sie an Harry gewandt.

Harry hatte in den letzen Wochen immer gegen Cho Quidditch gespielt und es sehr genossen.

„Geht nicht," antwortete Harry, „Heute habe ich leider keine Zeit."

„Oh," Cho wirkte enttäuscht, „Macht nichts. Wir können es ja noch ein anderes Mal nachholen."

Sie verabschiedete sich und verschwand mit ihren Freundinnen im nächsten Gang.

„Harry, beeil dich," drängte Hermione, „Zaubertränke fängt gleich an."

Sie hetzten in den Kerker hinunter und stellten erleichtert fest, dass Snape noch nicht anwesend war.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz, den er seit einem Monat mit niemanden teilte und freute sich über einen weiteren Grund, das Draco zurückkam.

Die Stunde begann und zu seiner Beunruhigung waren Blaise und Ron noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Er hätte sie vielleicht doch wecken und nicht gleich Seamus nachlaufen sollen.

„Wo bleibt Snape?", wisperte Pansy Parkinson ein paar Reihen hinter ihm.

„Vielleicht ist er krank," vermutete Morag McDougal.

„Dann hätte uns jemand Bescheid gesagt," entgegnete Pansy.

Als Snape nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, setzte sich Hermione zu Harry und fragte leise: „Was glaubst du ist mit Snape los?"

„Verschlafen," riet Harry, da er Snape auch nicht beim Frühstück gesehen hatte.

„Snape hat noch nie verschlafen," widersprach Hermione.

Parvati tauschte mit Lavender den Platz und begann Theodore zu küssen.

„Miss Patil, Miss Granger, gehen sie gefälligst auf ihre Plätze zurück," erklang Snapes Stimme und wenige Sekunden tauchte er aus einem Nebenzimmer des Klassenraums auf.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte kühl: „Professor McGonagall bat mich sie zu erinnern, dass die ZAGs in weniger als drei Monaten statt finden werden. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wenn sie mich fragen, da ich bezweifle, dass sie ihre ZAGs in Zaubertränke schaffen werden. Mir soll das aber nur recht sein, denn dann habe ich weniger Schüler in meinem UTZ- Kurs nächstes Jahr."

Die Tür des Klassenraums öffnete sich und Blaise und Ron wuselten hinein.

„Wo waren sie?", fuhr Snape die beiden an.

„Verschlafen," antwortete Ron leise.

„Wenn sie so schwer aufwachen, sollten sie vielleicht überhaupt nicht schlafen gehen," zischte Snape, „Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch und eine Woche Nachsitzen für Mister Weasley. Melden sie sich nach dem Unterricht bei Filch."

Ron schimpfte über diese Strafe bis zum Nachmittag und hörte auch nicht damit auf, als sie sich zu Hagrids Hütte begaben.

„Eine Woche Nachsitzen für die paar Minuten," beschwerte sich Ron, „Dieser verdammte..."

„Ron," ermahnte ihn Hermione sofort.

„Ist doch wahr," sagte Ron.

„Er ist immer noch unser Lehrer und außerdem beschwerst du dich schon seit über sechs Stunden darüber," sagte Hermione.

„Sie hat recht," stimmte ihr Blaise zu, „Langsam wird es langweilig."

„Du hast gut reden," erwiderte Ron, „Du musst auch nicht nachsitzen."

„Der Vorteil, wenn man in Slytherin ist," grinste Blaise.

„Was sagst du eigentlich dazu, Harry?", sprach ihn Ron an, „Du hast dazu noch überhaupt nichts gesagt!"

„Ich lasse mir heute von nichts meine gute Laune stehlen," meinte Harry und summte den restlichen Weg bis zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Möchte mal wissen, was ihn so glücklich macht," wisperte Ron, „Percys Spinnerei wohl kaum."

Blaise sah Harry mit einem Blick an, dass sich Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass Blaise wusste was heute für ein Tag war.

Der Schnee war durch die wärmeren Temperaturen geschmolzen und es waren sogar schon einige Blumen sichtbar geworden.

Remus wartete mit Hagrid und einem Krokodilähnlichen Wesen vor der Hütte.

„Guten Tag," grüßte Remus die Klasse freundlich.

„Was ist an dem Tag gut?", murmelte Ron.

„Heute machen wir _Krokos _durch," fuhr Remus fort, „Wer kann mir etwas über _Krokos _sagen?"

Hermiones Hand schnellte in die Höhe, aber auch die von Neville.

„Ja? Mister Longbottom?", forderte Remus den Jungen auf.

„_Krokos_...," begann Neville in einer für ihn erstaunlich ruhigen Stimme, „sind eine magische Züchtung der Krokodile. Sie haben schärfere Zähne, sind schneller und können besser sehen."

„Vollkommen richtig," lobte ihn Remus, „Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor..."

Harry war in den Stunden nicht wirklich bei sich.

Er lehnte an dem Gitter, das das Kroko und Hagrid von den Schülern trennte und blickte verträumt in den Himmel.

Seine Sicht wurde plötzlich getrübt, als ein silbernes Etwas direkt in sein Gesicht flog.

„Fière," grummelte Harry und nahm seinen Phönix in die Hände, „Man darf nicht in Gesichter fliegen."

Fière fiepte nur und plusterte stolz ihr Gefieder.

„Aber es ist schön, dass du fliegen kannst," fügte Harry hinzu.

Fawkes landete wenig später neben Harry auf dem Boden und blickte Harry herausfordernd an.

„Ist ja schon gut," seufzte Harry, „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe."

Das schien Fawkes zu reichen, da er sich wieder in die Lüfte begab und in Richtung Schloss flog.

Als Remus den Unterricht beendete, wollte Harry schon ins Schloss gehen, doch Remus hielt ihn nochmals auf.

„Was ist mit dir los?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf besorgt, „Du bist doch sonst nicht so abwesend in meinem Unterricht?"

„Draco kommt heute wieder," antwortete Harry glücklich.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Remus.

„Ja," sagte Harry, „Er und Dracul haben ausgemacht, dass er...na ja...gestern hinausgeworfen wird...wurde...wie immer man es sehen möchte und Mister Malfoy wird wahrscheinlich sofort eine neue Schule gesucht haben. Aber in Beauxbatons lassen sie ihn nicht rein, also kommt er zurück."

„Das ist schön für dich," sagte Remus, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er an Harrys Plan zweifelte.

„Er kommt wieder," versicherte Harry und ging strahlend ins Schloss zurück.

Er ertrug sogar Salazars abwertende Kommentare über ihn und Cho und brachte Fière in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Heute ist ein schöner Tag," summte Harry, während er Moonshine streichelte und sich mit dem Buch _Die Wolldecke_ in sein Bett legte.

Heute würde und konnte ihm keiner die gute Laune nehmen.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Harry las immer noch an dem Buch und heulte inzwischen schon.

„Er darf ihn nicht verlassen," schniefte Harry und blätterte weiter.

„Harry," hörte er plötzlich Dracos Stimme und er wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen.

Zuerst glaubte er Draco im Schlafsaal und wollte diesen schon umarmen und küssen, doch dann sah er das Gesicht des Slytherins in der schwarzen Kristallkugel.

„Harry," wiederholte Draco, „Bist du da?"

„Ja bin ich," Harry nahm die Kugel in die Hand und blickte direkt in Dracos Augen.

„Wo bist du?", fragte Harry, „Bist du schon im Zug?"

„Ähm...nein, ehrlich gesagt, bin ich noch in Durmstrang," antwortete Draco zögerlich.

„Hat dich Dracul noch nicht rausgeworfen? Hat er es vergessen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Du solltest ihn daran erinnern."

„Ich habe ihn gebeten es nicht zu tun," gestand Draco.

„Weshalb?", wunderte sich Harry, „Lässt dich dein Vater so zurückkommen."

„Harry...ich komme nicht zurück," sagte Draco langsam.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Was meinst du mit _du kommst nicht zurück_?", fragte Harry geschockt.

„Mir gefällt es hier," antwortete Draco, „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich bin hier angekommen und fühlte mich gleich wie zu Hause. Ich habe noch niemals so bei einem Ort gefühlt. Nicht einmal in Malfoy Manor."

„Okay...okay...," Harry versuchte mit aller Mühe ruhig zu bleiben, „Du...du...kommst also nicht zurück?"

„Nein," bestätigte Draco.

„Du...du...bl...bleibst in Durmstrang?", fragte Harry fast lautlos.

„Ich bleibe in Durmstrang," bestätigte Draco abermals.

„Okay...," Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Da ist noch was," sagte Draco.

„Was?", fragte Harry, obwohl er wahnsinnige Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

Irgendwie wusste er was ihm Draco mitteilen wollte.

„Ich will mit dir Schluss machen," antwortete Draco und bestätigte damit Harrys schlimmste Befürchtungen.

#TBC#


	82. Trennung

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar, Parvati/Theodore…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Also da ist das neueste Kapitel. Irgendwie hat sich eine meiner alten Thesen bestätigt: „Story egal, Hauptsache das Pairing stimmt". Aber ich gebe es ja zu. Ich gehöre auch dazu. Es ist nur faszinierend, was **ein** Satz bei euch auslösen kann. Aber wie ich schon einmal sagte, habe ich einen Plan und man muss sich einfach überraschen lassen.

Und ein großes Dank an meine Reviewer tinkita, Queen of Nightfever, Mellin, anni, Brisana-Brownie, Talvi, Calandra, Morga, KleeneMalfoy, Ellie172, Nici, Alenia, blub, Sunnylein, Veelas, Lina, Snuggles2, schwarze-witwe, bloody Death Eater, Black Nightleaf, Kaktus, hermy24, MalinBlack, Ito-kun, Lawa, Fionella, Susi, Theo-fan, DarkStrike, Takuto-kun, Alexiel, Severina35, Anica, alyssa03, Morgenstern, andrea/India, sgr011566, ShadeFleece, Bibilein, Merilflower, rah-chan, Sjerda, Sailam, Tarivi, Lila-Girl, mrsgaladriel, Kaefer, NicoRobin und Vani.

Sonja: Muss dich enttäuschen. Ich schreibe es nicht neu. Sorry!

Lila-Girl: Nein, eher nicht. Aber lass dich überraschen.

rah-chan: So viele mir einfallen.

sgr011566: Ähm...nicht mehr. Gestern hat's geregnet und gedonnert, dass ich dachte die Welt geht unter. Heute ist es wieder schön.

alyssa03: Na ja, so was hatte ich ehrlich gesagt geplant, aber nicht in nächster Zeit. Immerhin ist Fière doch noch ein Baby.

Ralna Malfoy: Tu's, wenn du voreilig handeln willst.

nevathiel: Dann tu es halt nicht. Ich habe einen Plan und den ziehe ich durch. Wenn du voreilig handeln willst, tu es.

Calandra: Ähm...es sind schon mehr als 10.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Du willst was?", kreischte Harry.

„Harry, reg dich nicht auf," bat Draco.

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen?", schrie Harry, „Zuerst teilst du mir mit, dass du in Durmstrang bleibst und nun machst du mit mir Schluss?"

„Harry..."

„Weshalb? Warum? Liegt es an mir?", fragte Harry.

„Harry..."

„Nein! Ich fasse es nicht," kreischte Harry, „Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine blöde Idee ist, dich nach Durmstrang zu schicken."

„Harry!", schrie Draco nun und erreichte somit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry leise, „Liebst du mich nicht mehr? Hast du jemand neues?"

„Ich liebe dich," sagte Draco ernst, „Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Warum dann die Trennung?", schniefte Harry.

„Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts zurück," wiederholte Draco, „Ich liebe es hier. Der Unterricht ist toll, die Unterbringung ebenfalls, meine Mitschüler auch...Gut, den Zaubertranklehrer kann man vergessen, aber ansonsten ist alles perfekt."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht warum du mit mir Schluss machst," wisperte Harry.

„Wir könnten uns nicht mehr sehen," antwortete Draco.

„Rede keinen Unsinn," bat Harry, „Es gibt noch die Ferien! Ich lebe dann bei Remus und Sirius. Die beiden werden dich sicher gerne bei uns sehen und wenn du das nicht willst, könnten wir uns immer noch in der Winkelgasse treffen..."

„Harry! Mein Vater wird mich in den Ferien nicht aus Malfoy Manor lassen," erklärte Draco, „Das hat er noch nie getan, wenn er nicht selbst mitgekommen ist."

„Dann hau ab," flehte Harry.

„Leichter gesagt als getan," sagte Draco, „Du kennst die Sicherheitszauber um Malfoy Manor nicht. Eher kommt Voldemort nach Hogwarts, als ich aus Malfoy Manor."

„Stell dich zur Adoption frei," schlug Harry vor.

„Netter Vorschlag," grinste Draco, „Aber das geht nicht."

„War nur eine Idee," schniefte Harry.

„Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid," flüsterte Draco, „Ich habe aber keine andere Wahl!"

„Keine andere Wahl?", kreischte Harry, „Du könntest nach Hogwarts zurück kommen."

„Durmstrang ist mein Zuhause," sagte Draco, „Ich kann und will nicht zurück."

„Und schon wieder spielst du das Opfer," schrie Harry, „Steh doch endlich mal zu dem was du machst und suche nicht nach dummen Ausreden."

„Okay," Draco schrie nun auch schon, „Ich will nicht zurück."

„Nicht einmal für mich?", fragte Harry traurig.

„Harry, mir gefällt es hier wirklich," sagte Draco, „Ich liebe es hier."

„Ich verstehe es nicht...Warum die Trennung?...Wir sind in zwei Jahren volljährig. Wir könnten uns bis dahin Briefe schreiben und über die Kugel reden," schluchzte Harry.

Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er zu weinen begonnen.

„Zwei Jahre," wiederholte Draco, „Es ist mir zu viel. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Zu wissen, dass ich dich bis dahin nicht sehen darf," antwortete Draco.

„Aber mich gar nicht mehr sehen, ist da besser?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Ja! Denn das ist entgültig und dann habe ich keine Hoffung mehr," erklärte Draco.

„Du bist verrückt," schrie Harry, „Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Für mich schon," erwiderte Draco ruhig.

„Was die Verrücktheit bestätigt," brüllte Harry.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich nicht lieben würde..."

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Harry warf die Kugel wütend gegen die Wand, wo sie in tausend Einzelstücke zerbrach.

Die Tür des Schlafsaals öffnete sich zögerlich und Ron trat hinein.

„Alles in Ordnung? Man hat dich bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum schreien gehört," sagte der Rothaarige vorsichtig.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung," knurrte Harry und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, waren sämtliche Blicke auf ihn gerichtet und einige wisperten aufgeregt.

„Was glotzt ihr so?", fuhr Harry die Anwesenden an.

Dadurch drehten sich alle von ihm weg und taten so, als würden sie sich mit ihrem Nachbarn unterhalten.

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal," zischte Harry und verließ den Gryffindor- Turm.

Er hatte eine hervorragende Idee, wie er seine Wut abreagieren konnte.

„Da ist ja unser Betrüger," schnarrte Salazar, als Harry bei dessen Portrait vorbeikam, „Draco sollte mit dir Schluss machen, bevor du ihm das Herz brichst."

Keines der Gemälde konnte so schnell reagieren, wie Harry den Zauberstab gezogen und Salazars Portrait in Brand gesteckt hatte.

Salazars Umhang brannte und er lief schnell in Rowenas Portrait um in deren See zu springen.

„Pass lieber auf Salazar Slytherin," drohte Harry, „Ich habe deinen Basilisken vernichtet. Dich schaffe ich auch noch."

Danach drehte sich Harry um und lief die Gänge entlang.

Diese Wut konnte man nur für eines gebrauchen und er wusste es.

Wenn es heute nicht klappen würde, dann könnte er es gleich vergessen.

„Narzisse," sagte er, als er vor Snapes Kessel-Schlangenportrait angekommen war.

Es kippte zur Seite und er stürmte hinein.   
Er klatschte zweimal und die Lichter gingen an.

Wily lag auf der Couch und hob neugierig den Kopf, als Harry in die Wohnung gestürmt kam.

„Snape," brüllte er, „Kommen sie sofort her."

Snape torkelte müde aus seinem Schlafzimmer und trug nichts als einen schwarzen Morgenmantel.

„Potter," zischte er, „Was wollen sie hier?"

„Verwandeln sie das Glas in die Riesenkakerlake," befahl Harry.

Snape sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an und wirkte nicht so, als wollte er Harrys Befehl nachkommen.

„Tun sie's schon, Snape," schrie Harry.

Die Wut kochte regelrecht in ihm und wenn Snape nicht bald ein Tier herzaubern würde, würde er den Fluch an seinem Zaubertrankprofessor ausprobieren.

„_Professor_ Snape," verbesserte Snape ruhig.

„Ich nenne sie auch Sevi, wenn ich will und nun verwandeln sie irgendwas," brüllte Harry.

Snape ging zögerlich in die Küche und kehrte mit einem Glas zurück, das er in eine riesige Kakerlake verwandelte.

„Crucio," rief Harry und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Kakerlake.   
Sofort fing diese an sich zu verkrampfen und hilflos zu zucken.

Harry beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich die Kakerlake vor Schmerzen wandte.

„Ich denke es reicht, Potter," sagte Snape ruhig, „Sie haben bewiesen, dass sie ihn können."

Harry löste den Cruciatus von der Kakerlake, die zitternd an der gleichen Stelle blieb.

Snape verwandelte sie in das Glas zurück und wandte sich dann an Harry.

„Er kommt nicht zurück, oder?", fragte er.

„Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht," antwortete Harry und brach wieder in Tränen aus.

Er sank auf den Boden und begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.

Snape stand ein wenig hilflos daneben und beobachtete den schluchzenden Jungen.

„Potter," sagte er leise, „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm...Sie sind jung. Sie werden sich noch oft verlieben..."

„Was wissen sie schon?", schluchzte Harry, „Waren sie schon mal richtig verliebt?"

Wily sprang von der Couch und schmiegte sich an Harrys Beine um ihn zu trösten.

„Natürlich," antwortete Snape, „Sie wissen gar nicht, wie sehr ich Narcissa liebe..."

„Und könnten sie nach ihr noch jemanden lieben?", fragte Harry schluchzend.

„Nein," gab Snape zu, „Aber ich hatte auch vor ihr Beziehungen. Es gibt kaum Menschen, die mit ihrer ersten Liebe den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen. Das ist quasi unmöglich."

„Blaise und Ron schaffen es doch auch," schniefte Harry.

„Wobei das eher an Mister Zabinis Psyche liegt," meinte Snape.

„Das verstehe ich nicht," schluchzte Harry.

„Sie müssen nicht alles wissen," erwiderte Snape, „Wenn es ihnen Mister Zabini sagen will, ist das gut, aber ich werde es nicht verraten."

„Er hat einfach mit mir Schluss gemacht," schniefte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Einfach so! Und seine Begründung war so was von lahm."

„Malfoys sind merkwürdig," sagte Snape.

„Er kommt zu sehr nach seinem Vater," meinte Harry, „Ihm sind die Gefühle der Anderen egal."

„So ist Lucius nicht," widersprach Snape, „Sie kennen ihn nicht, also urteilen sie nicht vorschnell. Manchmal ist alles anders, als man denkt."

„Was hat ihre Freundschaft zu Mister Malfoy beendet?", wollte Harry wissen, „Dass sie ein Spion waren oder die Affäre mit Narcissa?"

„Dass ich ihn geschlagen habe, als er Draco dem dunklen Lord ausliefern wollte," antwortete Snape.

„So wurden sie als Spion enttarnt," vermutete Harry.

„Es ist mit mir durchgegangen," verteidigte sich Snape, „Ich kenne Draco seit seiner Geburt. Ich hätte ihn doch nie Voldemort ausgeliefert."

„Sie kennen ihn dann ziemlich gut, oder?", fragte Harry und als Snape nickte fuhr er fort: „Denken sie, die Trennung war sein ernst?"

Snape antwortete darauf nicht, sondern senkte nur seinen Kopf und nickte leicht.

„Das habe ich befürchtet," seufzte Harry.

„Nehmen sie es sich nicht so zu Herzen," bat Snape.

Harry stand zögerlich auf und ging in Richtung Portrait.

„Und Potter," rief ihm Snape noch nach, „Nennen sie mich jemals Sevi, werde ich sie bis ans Ende ihrer Tage nachsitzen lassen."

Wenigstens das konnte Harry ein kleines Lächeln entlocken.

Zum Glück änderte sich einer nicht ganz.

Er schlenderte in den Gängen umher.

Er wollte nicht zurück in den Gryffindor- Turm, in den man ihn nur die ganze Zeit beobachten würde, als sei er eine Attraktion im Zirkus.

Doch wo sollte er sonst hin?

Remus?

Dieser würde sich viel zu viele Sorgen um ihn machen und ihn stundenlang mit Tee und alten Liebesgeschichten nerven.

Normalerweise mochte er das, aber heute war er dafür wirklich nicht in Stimmung.

Er würde einfach weiterhin durch Hogwarts schlendern und vielleicht würde er einfach irgendwo einschlafen.

-------------

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen seine Augen aufschlug, wusste er zuerst nicht wo er war.

Es war nicht sein Bett, so viel stand fest.

Die Bettwäsche war aus blau/silbernen Satin und am Nachtkästchen stand ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Bild von Cho Chang und ihren Freundinnen in der Winkelgasse.

Was war gestern passiert?

Er wusste noch, dass Draco mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und dass er danach zu Snape gestürmt war.

Er hatte den Cruciatus geschafft und war in den Gängen umher gewandert, aber ab da war ein riesiges Loch in seiner Erinnerung.

„Morgen," murmelte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme neben ihn.

Zögerlich drehte er sich zu der Stimme und sah Cho neben ihn im Bett liegen.

Auf einen Schlag kam seine Erinnerung zurück.

Er war Cho begegnet und sie hatten geredet.

Sie hatten lange geredet und danach hatten sie...

„Oh Scheiße," fluchte Harry.

Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Er hatte doch nicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte Cho besorgt.

„Wir haben...wir haben...wir...haben doch nicht?", stotterte Harry.

„Keine Sorge," beruhigte ihn Cho, „Ich werde es niemanden erzählen."

Das war nicht gerade das, was Harry hören wollte.

„Wir haben wirklich?", fragte er geschockt.

„Und du warst großartig," wisperte sie und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Du bist ein wirkliches Naturtalent, denn ich nehme mal an, dass du vorher nur mit Malfoy Erfahrung hattest."

„Ich muss gehen," murmelte Harry und suchte so schnell wie er nur konnte seine Klamotten zusammen.

„Harry?", fragte Cho nachdem sie ihn eine Weile bei seiner Suche zugesehen hatte, „Was sind wir jetzt?"

„Was sollen wir sein?", fuhr er sie an.

„Na ja," Sie wurde ein wenig rot, „Sind wir jetzt zusammen oder war das nur für eine Nacht?"

„Draco..."

„...hat mit dir Schluss gemacht," unterbrach sie ihn, „Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen."

„Ich brauche Zeit," erwiderte Harry.

„Ich warte," sagte sie.

„Toll," murmelte Harry sarkastisch und zog sich weiter an.

„Cho? Wer brüllt denn hier so?", fragte eine verschlafene Mädchenstimme und kurz danach öffneten sich die Vorhänge eines Bettes.

„Harry Potter?" staunte das Mädchen, „Was macht er hier?"

„Nichts, Marietta," sagte Cho, „Leg dich wieder hin. Frühstück gibt es erst in einer Stunde."

„Als ob ich mir das entgehen lassen würde," erwiderte Marietta, „Wie hast du es geschafft ihn hierher zu bringen ohne dass der Alarm losgegangen ist?"

„Marietta! Schlaf weiter," flehte Cho.

Inzwischen hatte sich Harry fertig angezogen und schlich sich zum Ausgang des Schlafsaales.

„Dein _Freund_ läuft dir gerade davon," machte Marietta Cho auf Harrys Flucht aufmerksam.

„Harry! Warte," rief Cho und folgte ihm in sekundenschnelle.

„Ich muss nach Gryffindor," murmelte Harry.

„Lass uns reden," bat Cho.

„Über was?", fragte Harry, „Für mich ist alles klar."

„Du warst gestern aufgewühlt und ich hätte das nicht ausnützen sollen," begann Cho.

„Ganz genau," unterbrach Harry das Mädchen, „Du hättest es nicht tun sollen, aber es ist nun mal passiert und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern."

„Du bereust es," stellte Cho fest.

„Draco hat erst gestern mit mir Schluss gemacht und ich habe schon mit jemand anderem geschlafen," sagte Harry aufgebracht, „Natürlich bereue ich das! Was passiert, wenn Draco sich die Trennung anders überlegt? Wie soll ich ihm das erklären?"

„Du bist zu gutgläubig," erwiderte Cho ruhig, „Was wenn er nie mehr zu dir zurückkehrt? Bleibst du dann ewig allein um der Hoffnung Willen?"

„Ich gehe," sagte Harry und stürmte in die Gänge hinaus.

Er wollte es nicht hören!

Er wusste, dass Cho zum Teil recht hatte, doch er wollte es sich noch nicht eingestehen.

Er hoffte immer noch, dass Draco seine Meinung ändern würde.

Er verstand die Beweggründe des ehemaligen Slytherins nicht.

Er verstand die ganze Erklärung nicht.

Als er bei Godrics Portrait ankam, schlief dieser noch und drückte gerade sein Schwert wie ein Kuscheltier an sich.

„Godric," sagte Harry laut, „Aufwachen."

Godric gähnte lautstark und streckte sich genüsslich, bevor er sich aufrichtete und einen Blick auf seinen menschlichen Wecker warf.

Doch sobald er Harry erkannte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn böse an.

„Weißt du eigentlich was du getan hast?", fuhr ihn Godric an, „Zar gibt mir die Schuld für deinFlammenspiel von gestern Abend. Er weigert sich nun mir mehr als fünf Gemälde zu nähern."

„Dann sollte er seine Klappe halten," erwiderte Harry unbeeindruckt.

„Hör mal, Kleiner. Nur weil dein Freund mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, musst du jetzt nicht so zickig werden," sagte Godric.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du kennst doch Hogwarts!", antwortete Godric, „Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier sehr schnell."

„_Bei Merlin,_" seufzte Harry und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In einem der Ohrensessel schlief Ron und schnarchte dabei lautstark.

„Ron," murmelte Harry leise und weckte den Rothaarigen vorsichtig auf.

„Harry," nuschelte Ron, „Wo warst du?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," antwortete Harry, „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet," gestand Ron, „Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht reden willst."

„Will ich nicht," sagte Harry, bevor er sich neben Ron setzte.

„Doch willst du," widersprach Ron, „Ich kenne dich inzwischen schon gut genug."

„Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht," sagte Harry kühl, „Reden bringt ihn mir nicht mehr zurück."

„Na ja...vielleicht nicht...," gab ihm Ron recht, „Aber vielleicht fühlst du dich danach besser..."

„Du hast das auch nicht getan, als du dich mit Blaise gestritten hattest," erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Weil ich da gerade sauer auf dich war, dass du mir nichts von Malfoy und dir erzählt hast," erwiderte Ron.

„Ron? Kann ich dich mal was persönliches fragen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Sicher doch," antwortete Ron.

„Woher weißt du, dass dich Blaise nicht verlassen wird?", fragte Harry, „Ich meine...nur weil ihr diesen Fluch umgangen seid, heißt das nicht, dass ihr nun für immer zusammen bleiben werdet! Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Ich tue ihm gut," antwortete Ron nachdenklich.

„Eingebildet bist du wirklich nicht," stellte Harry sarkastisch fest.

„Es ist wahr," sagte Ron einfach.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Weil er seitdem er mit mir zusammen ist, etwas nicht mehr tut," antwortete Ron.

„Was tut er nicht mehr?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Das ist Blaises Geheimnis," sagte Ron.

„Also bist du dir sicher, dass er dich niemals verlassen wird?", fragte Harry.

„Ganz sicher," antwortete Ron, „Wenn hier jemand die Beziehung beenden würde, wäre das ich."

Auf Harrys geschocktes Gesicht fügte er schnell hinzu: „Was ich aber nicht machen werde..."

„Ich war wohl sehr naiv zu hoffen, dass wir ewig zusammen bleiben würden," seufzte Harry.

„Warst du nicht," hörte er plötzlich Hermiones Stimme.

Das Mädchen hatte das Gespräch der beiden Jungen belauscht und sich nun auf die Armlehne von Harrys Sessel gesetzt.

„Du warst verliebt," verbesserte sie, „Ich dachte das bei Viktor und mir auch immer."

„Ich bin noch verliebt," gestand Harry.

„Du solltest ihn vergessen," meinte Ron, „Ich weiß das klingt hart, aber es wäre für dich besser. Such dir jemand neuen. Geh doch mal mit Cho aus."

Harry versuchte die plötzliche Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen.

**Das** mussten Ron und Hermione nicht auch noch wissen.

„Hör nicht auf diesen Blödmann," sagte Hermione, „Du darfst ihn nicht aufgeben. Kämpfe um ihn."

„Wie denn?", fragte Harry, „Ich bin in Hogwarts und er ist in Durmstrang. Er wird nicht mehr zurückkommen."

„Dann geh du zu ihm," sagte Hermione.

„Bitte?", wunderte sich Harry, „Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."

„Doch! Wechsle nach Durmstrang," bestätigte sie.

„Hör nicht auf sie," bat Ron, „Das wäre lebensgefährlich. Du-weißt-schon-wer würde dich sofort holen."

„Durmstrang besitzt die selben Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wie Hogwarts," erwiderte Hermione.

„Aber es gibt dort keinen Dumbledore," sagte Ron, „Nur einen Werwolfhassenden Vampir."

„Die Sicherheit wäre trotzdem die Selbe," beharrte Hermione, „Vampire sind nicht so schwach."

„Ein Holzpflock und sie sind tot," widersprach Ron.

„Das ist ein weitverbreiteter Aberglaube," verbesserte Hermione, „Es muss ein bestimmtes Holz sein und dieses ist sehr selten."

„Hört auf," bat Harry, „Ich will nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen streitet."

„Dann hör nicht auf sie," flehte Ron.

„Wechsle Harry. Wenn du ihn liebst, solltest du die Schule wechseln," sagte Hermione.

„Ich kann nicht," antwortete Harry leise, „Hogwarts ist mein..._Zuhause_."

Langsam verstand er Dracos Gefühle.

Er könnte Hogwarts auch niemals verlassen.

Seit seinem ersten Tag war es sein Zuhause gewesen.

Hermione wirkte zufrieden und Ron sah ihn nur schweigend an.

„Danke Hermione," bedankte er sich, „Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet."

„Jederzeit wieder," lächelte das Mädchen.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich seine Gründe nicht," gestand Harry.

„Ich auch nicht," gab Hermione zu, „Das ist wohl Slytherin- Logik...Ron versteht Blaise meistens auch nicht."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr," protestierte Ron.

Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an und schließlich murmelte er: „Okay, vielleicht ein wenig."

„Siehst du?" fragte Hermione an Harry gewandt, „Slytherins denken anders."

„Hilft mir nur nicht viel," seufzte Harry.

„Kämpfe," befahl Hermione, „Sei nun endlich mal der Held der Zaubererwelt und hol ihn dir zurück."

„Deinen Optimismus muss man haben," murmelte Ron.

Harry gab Ron innerlich recht.

Er würde zwar alles tun um Draco wieder zurückzubekommen, aber auch er zweifelte daran, dass der Blonde seine Meinung ändern würde.

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich auf Ron hören und mit Cho einmal richtig ausgehen.

Aber wenn es sich Draco doch wieder anders überlegen würde?

Harry raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare.

Das war alles viel zu kompliziert für ihn!

TBC


	83. Erster Vollmond

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar, Parvati/Theodore,…

Warning: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Eigentlich hätte ich Französisch lernen sollen, aber da ich dieses Fach von ganzen Herzen verabscheue(die Lehrerin ist in etwa wie Trelawney, nur dass sie statt dem Tod immer vorhersagt, wir würden alle in Französisch durchfallen) habe ich lieber einen neuen Teil geschrieben g Aber es sind ja noch vier Tage bis zur Schularbeit.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kira, Kaktus, ShadeFleece, brisana-brownie, hermy24, Sonja, Mellin, Snuggles2, Dray, amy riddle, MalinBlack, Vani, Talvi, rah-chan, Ito-kun, Hebi, angelstar, anni, Takuto-kun, Sunnylein, Anica, mrsgaladriel, Calandra, Queen of Nightfever, Ralna Malfoy, Yumiko-chan, Dark-live, Severina35, Lorelei Lee, Kirilein, Lila-Girl, Sailam, Yuri, sweetkitty04, Theo-fan, Bele, Black Nightleaf, Merilflower, Lawa, Neji, Yasa, alyssa03, LillyAmalia, Paige007, DirtyHarry, Mafia, maddyfan, Leah und TiaAgano.

Paige007: 1. Ich schreibe sie kurz bevor ich sie veröffentliche. 2. Ähm...nein, Charlie ist nicht in Hogwarts. Es ist Bill und der hängt immer bei Katie.

Lawa: Na ja, so was ähnliches.

Merilflower: Nein! Blaises Geheimnis erfährt man nicht. Zu mindestens nicht in _Veränderungen_.

Sailam: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich schreibe so lange wie mir etwas einfällt und wenn es tausend werden(wobei ich aber hoffe, dass es weniger werden).

Yumiko-chan: Ja, er kann in Durmstrang bleiben. Lucius darf ihn nämlich erst nach Hause holen, wenn er schon einige Monate(genaue Zahl habe ich vergessen) in Durmstrang ist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drei Tage war es her, seit Draco mit Harry Schluss gemacht hatte und dieser sich aus Frust mit Cho vergnügt hatte.

Chos Freundin Marietta erzählte jeden der es wissen wollte und auch denen die es nicht wollten, wie sie Harry im Mädchen-Schlafsaal von Ravenclaw gesehen hatte.

Nach zwei Tagen gab es sogar eine nicht jugendfreie Version der Geschichte und eine Hufflepuff schwor sogar, sie habe Harry nachts in ihren Schlafsaal schleichen gesehen.

Harry wusste, dass er Cho nur zur Ablenkung benutzte, doch es war ihm gleich.

Er wollte nicht mehr an Draco denken und war somit einfach mit Cho zusammen gegangen.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie wusste, dass sie nur ein Ersatz war, aber selbst wenn sie es wusste, schien es ihr nicht viel auszumachen.

Sie genoss es einfach Harry Potters _Freundin_ zu sein.

Es gab nur eine Person, die diese Beziehung mit abschätzenden Blick beobachtete und diese war Hermione.

Sie war immer noch der Meinung, dass Harry viel zu schnell aufgegeben hatte und er doch nach Durmstrang wechseln sollte.

„Ich werde dich vermissen," verabschiedete sich Cho und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen, was nur durch ein missbilligendes Schnauben von Hermione unterbrochen wurde.

„Wir müssen gehen," sagte sie streng, „Kräuterkunde beginnt gleich."

„Ach was," winkte Cho ab, „Madam Sprout ist es doch egal, wenn ihr zu spät kommt."

Sie küsste Harry nochmals.

„Wir müssen wirklich gehen," drängte Hermione und schnalzte ungeduldig mit ihrer Zunge.

„Sei nicht so eine Spielverderberin, Mione," bat Harry und küsste nun Cho seinerseits.

„Professor Snape übernimmt heute für Sprout," log Hermione.

„Was?" Harry löste sich ruckartig von Cho, verabschiedete sich von ihr und rannte schnurstracks zu den Gewächshäusern.

Vor den Gewächshäusern sammelte sich gerade seine Klasse, darunter auch Ron, der ganz in der heutigen Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ vertieft zu sein schien.

„Gibt's was neues?", erkundigte sich Harry und setzte sich neben Ron auf den Boden.

„Lucius Malfoys Interview," antwortete Ron.

„Was für ein Interview?", wunderte sich Hermione.

„Der _Tagesprophet_ stellt nun jeden Tag einen der Ministerkandidaten vor," erklärte Ron, „Dafür befragen sie Bekannte, Verwandte und den Kandidaten selbst...Ein Casey Thompson hat sich auch schon bei mir gemeldet. Die Zwillinge, Bill, Ginny und ich treffen ihn heute Nachmittag um ihm ein paar Fragen über Percy zu beantworten."

„Die Zwillinge sollen über Percy reden?", fragte Hermione zweifelnd, „Dann wird er niemals gewählt."

„Wird er doch sowieso nicht," erwiderte Ron, „Er ist erst neunzehn. Niemand wurde schon mit neunzehn zum Zaubereiminister gewählt."

„Kann ich mal das Interview über Lucius Malfoy lesen?", bat Harry.

„Ähm...ich weiß nicht," gestand Ron, „Es...also...er..."

„Ich weiß, dass Draco sein Sohn ist und dadurch erwähnt wird," sagte Harry, „Ich werde schon nicht zu heulen beginnen."

„Wenn du meinst," sagte Ron und überreichte ihm die Zeitung, „Auf deine Verantwortung."

Harry blätterte zu der Seite mit dem Interview und las:

                        _Lucius Malfoy, der Erfahrene _

_Lucius Malfoy arbeitet schon seit zwanzig Jahren im Ministerium und erhielt dadurch mehr Erfahrung als jeder andere unserer Kandidaten. _

_Seine UTZ in Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst bestand er mit einem Ohnegleichen an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und ging danach gleich ins Ministerium._

_Drei Jahre danach heiratete er seine Langzeitfreundin Narcissa Black und bekam mit ihr vor fünfzehn Jahren einen Sohn. _

_Wir befragten ihn mit unseren zehn ausgewählten Leserfragen(5 zur Wahl und 5 persönliche), die er uns trotz seines vollen Terminkalenders beantworten konnte._

_1. Warum sollten die Leute sie zum Minister wählen?_

_LM: Weil ich am meisten Erfahrung habe. Ich arbeite schon lange an der Seite von Minister Fudge und mir sind auch die anderen Abteilungen nicht unbekannt. Ich kenne die Arbeit im Ministerium und ich werde diese Erfahrungen benutzen um ein guter Minister zu werden._

_2. Was sagen sie zum ehemaligen Minister Fudge?_

_LM: Es ist ein Skandal. Ich arbeite quasi Hand in Hand mit ihm, aber ich wusste nichts von diesen Anschlägen. Er hätte es der Bevölkerung viel eher sagen sollen. Wie soll man sich vor etwas schützen von dem man gar nichts weiß._

_3. Was halten sie von Albus Dumbledore?_

_LM: Er ist ein großartiger Zauberer, aber ich denke seine Führungsmethoden lassen zu wünschen übrig. Hogwarts ist ein reinstes Durcheinander. Gerüchte und Streiche sind wichtiger geworden als der Unterricht. _

_4. Was würden sie als erstes ändern, wenn sie gewählt werden würden?_

_LM: Hogwarts! Ich würde den Unterricht verbessern indem ich der Schule mehr Mittel zu kommen lasse und die Lehrer zu Fortbildungsseminaren schicke...natürlich nur, wenn sie es selbst möchten. Ich will schließlich niemanden zu etwas zwingen(lacht)_

_5. Wie ist ihre Einstellung zu Muggel- Geborenen?_

_LM: Ich muss gestehen, dass ich immer noch denke, dass reines Zaubererblut das Beste ist, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Muggel- Geborene für unwürdig halte. Es gab und gibt viele große Muggel- Geborene. Sie sind ein Teil der Zaubererwelt wie jeder reinblütige Zauberer auch._

_6. Was war ihre Lieblingsfach in der Schule?_

_LM: Ziemlicher Themenwechsel!(lacht) Das sind nun wohl die persönlichen Fragen?!...Ich mochte sehr gerne Verwandlungen! Die Fähigkeit Gegenstände in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, faszinierte mich immer schon. _

_7. Was war ihr meistgehasstes Fach in der Schule?_

_LM: Zaubertränke! Für mich war das wie Nudelsuppen kochen. Ich sehe daran nichts faszinierendes._

_8. Mit wen verstehen sie sich am besten?_

_LM: Früher war es Severus Snape, doch wir haben uns leider auseinander gelebt. Jetzt gibt es niemanden mit dem ich mich besser als mit anderen verstehen würde._

_9. In welche Schule würden sie ihr Kind geben, wenn sie eines hätten?_

_LM: Nun, ich habe eines. Draco war nun über vier Jahre in Hogwarts, doch wir fanden beide, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung ist. Jetzt ist er in Durmstrang und fühlt sich dort wesentlich wohler. Er schwärmt in jedem Brief von der Schule._

_10. Welche Form würden sie als Animagus haben?_

_LM: Gute Frage! Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, aber wahrscheinlich wäre ich ein Goldfisch(lacht abermals). Fragen sie mich aber nicht, wie ich darauf komme._

_Selbst für die Fragen unseres Reporter Casey Thompson nahm er sich noch Zeit._

_R: Wie wir vor kurzen erfuhren, hatte ihr Sohn Draco eine Beziehung mit Harry Potter, die er durch den Schulwechsel beendete. Was halten sie persönlich davon?_

_LM: Ich finde es schade. Ich hätte liebend gerne Harry Potter als meinen Schwiegersohn gehabt, obwohl wer würde das nicht wollen? Ich bedauere, dass Draco den Anforderungen einer Fernbeziehung nicht gewachsen ist._

_R: Da Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist, benötigen wir jede Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Was würden sie tun?_

_LM: Ehrlich gesagt nichts. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist für unsere Zauber zu mächtig. Wenn er uns angreifen will, helfen auch die besten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nichts._

_R: Sie würden also überhaupt nichts tun?_

_LM: Vielleicht einen Alarmzauber, der alle warnt wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer in der Nähe ist damit alle fliehen können, doch ansonsten würde nichts helfen. _

_R: Sie sind nicht sehr optimistisch._

_LM: Ich bin realistisch. Hogwarts ist der einzige Ort, in den Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht hinein kann. _

_R: An was liegt das?_

_LM: Nicht an was, sondern an wen. Ich finde es schade, dass uns Dumbledore nichts über seine Barriere mitteilen will. Das Ministerium könnte so etwas auch gut gebrauchen._

_R: Wenn Hogwarts so sicher ist, warum haben sie ihren Sohn dann nach Durmstrang gegeben?_

_LM: Wie gesagt fanden wir, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung ist. Der Unterricht in Hogwarts wird immer schlechter. Die Anforderungen geringer und die Lehrer unwissender. _

_R: Haben sie keine Angst um ihren Sohn?_

_LM: Durmstrang besitzt die selbe Barriere wie Hogwarts. Soviel ich weiß war Dumbledore für diese zuständig, denn Dracul weiß selbst nicht, wie sie funktioniert._

_R: Apropos Dracul ist ein Vampir. Was halten sie von nichtmenschlichen Wesen in der Zaubererwelt?_

_LM: Was soll ich davon halten? Es ist einfach großartig, dass sich verschiedene Wesen in einer Welt aufhalten können. Unterschiede sind immer gut, denn nur so können wir über andere lernen. Könnten sie sich Gringotts ohne Kobolde vorstellen?_

_R: Nein wohl kaum...Die Flucht der Dementoren ist seit längerem eines der Gesprächsthemen im Ministerium. Was halten sie davon?_

_LM: Es ist traurig und es ist furchtbar. Ich möchte nicht eines Tages um die Ecke gehen und meine Seele verlieren und ich denke so geht es jeden. Ich habe erst vor kurzen wieder den Patronus- Zauber geübt. Das sollte übrigens jeder machen. Aber was mich mehr stört ist diese Flucht von Du-weißt-schon-wens Gefolgsleuten..."_

_R: Todesser?_

_LM: Ganz genau. Nur wegen den Dementoren erhält nun Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Leute zurück. _

_R: Sie sind doch auch einmal beschuldigt worden auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wens zu stehen._

_LM: Natürlich bin ich das. Jeder der reines Zaubererblut den anderen vorzieht, ist automatisch ein Todesser. Das ist ein weitverbreiteter Irrglaube._

_R: Vielen Dank, dass sie für uns Zeit gehabt haben._

_LM: Nicht doch. Es war mir eine Ehre, Mister Thompson._

_Wir stellten auch Lucius Malfoys Familie und einigen seiner Bekannten ein paar Fragen. _

_Da wir seine Frau leider nicht erreichten, besuchten wir seinen Sohn Draco(15) in Durmstrang. _

_Zwischen Arithmantik und Quidditch- Training konnten wir ihn glücklicherweise abfangen._

_„Er ist wie sein Vater bemüht immer der Beste zu sein," witzelt Patricia Parkinson, eine gemeinsame Bekannte von den Malfoy- Männern. _

_Das mussten auch wir feststellen, da er sichtbar im Stress war, doch er sprach trotzdem kurz mit uns. _

_„Ich habe erst durch die Zeitung erfahren, dass sich mein Vater als Minister beworben hat," gestand der hübsche Blonde, der sich in nur einem Monat bei Mädchen und Jungen gleich beliebt gemacht hat, „Ich dachte es sei ein Scherz, bis er hier auftauchte und mir es persönlich erzählte."_

_Auf die Frage was er davon hält, antwortete er ehrlich: „Das ist mir ziemlich egal. Ministerämter sind nicht erblich, also habe ich damit auch nichts zu tun."_

_Seine Augen zeigten uns weder Stolz, noch ein anderes Gefühl, was wir uns durch die erst kürzliche Trennung von Harry Potter erklären. _

_„Sprechen wir über Harry oder meinen Vater?" fuhr er uns an und man sah deutlich den Schmerz in seinen Augen bei der Erwähnung seines ehemaligen Freundes. _

_Wir wechselten also schnell das Thema und befragten ihn über seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater. _

_„Sie ist normal," antwortete er, „Eben eine stinknormale Vater-Sohn-Beziehung."_

_Von Durmstrang wechselten wir nach Hogwarts, wo wir Severus Snape, den Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer Slytherins befragten. _

_Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape waren einst unzertrennlich. Jedes Schulfoto zeigt sie zusammen. Weshalb also diese plötzliche Kälte zwischen ihnen?_

_„Das hatte mehrere Gründe," sagte uns Severus Snape zwischen zwei komplizierten Tränken und einem Haufen unkontrollierter Hausaufgaben, „Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."  
Als wir genaueres erfahren wollten, warf uns Mister Snape aus seinem Büro und bat uns doch jemand anderen zu befragen, da er „keine Zeit für so einen Schwachsinn" habe._

_Ganz im Gegenteil zu Patricia Parkinson, die uns freundlich in ihrem Haus empfing und uns die köstlichsten Kekse der Welt servierte._

_„Ich war meine ganze Schulzeit in Lucius verliebt, doch er hatte immer nur Augen für Narcissa" gestand sie, „Ich wollte auch meine Tochter mit seinem Sohn verloben, aber Lucius hält nichts von arrangierten Hochzeiten. Er sagt, dass jedes Kind seine Liebe allein finden soll."_

_Ob sie darüber enttäuscht war?_

_„Nein," lachte sie, „Enttäuscht nicht! Es ist eine lobende Einstellung. Das macht Lucius so einzigartig. Ihm ist das Glück seines Sohnes wichtiger als sein Stand."_

„Mister Potter," ermahnte ihn Madam Sprout, „Könnten sie den _Tagespropheten_ zur Seite legen und mir zuhören."

Harry starrte Madam Sprout überrascht an, bevor er die Zeitung Ron zurück gab, der sie wiederum Seamus gab.

„Wir werden heute Alraunen bestäuben," erklärte Madam Sprout, „Sie wissen hoffentlich noch, was Alraunen sind?"

Als alle nickten fuhr sie fort: „Sie brauchen keine Ohrenschützer, da sie nur mit einer Pipette den Pollenstaub auf die Blüten geben müssen."

Madam Sprout überreichte jeden Schüler eine Pipette mit Pollenstaub und las dann selbst das Interview im _Tagespropheten._

„Und was sagst du darüber?", fragte ihn Ron.

„Mich wundert es, dass Draco nichts gemeines über seinen Vater gesagt hat," gestand Harry.

„Das kann er doch nicht," meinte Hermione, „Es ist sein Vater. Soll er öffentlich bekannt geben, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „Von Professor Snape habe ich mir eigentlich auch mehr erwartet. Einer hätte Malfoy als Todesser outen sollen."

„Dann hätte man es kaum gedruckt," erwiderte Hermione.

„Außerdem bringt ihm das Interview überhaupt nichts," meinte Ron, „Er wird nicht gewählt."

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Hermione, die über Harrys Schulter mitgelesen hatte, „Ich würde ihn nun wählen"

„Was?" Ron und Harry drehten sich beide ungläubig zu ihr.

„Na ja," erklärte sie, „Er wirkt in diesem Interview sehr sympathisch und wer ihn nicht persönlich kennt, wird ihn nun sicher wählen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die anderen Kandidaten auch so wirken."

„Dann werde ich lügen," entschloss sich Ron, „Ich werde diesem Reporter weismachen, dass Percy der beste Kandidat ist und man niemand anderen wählen soll."

„Und die Zwillinge zerstören dann alles," murmelte Hermione.

Als sie Madam Sprouts strengen Blick im Nacken fühlten, arbeiteten sie lieber anstatt sich über das Interview zu unterhalten.

Besonderst Hermione schien sich die größte Mühe zu geben und wurde nur von Neville übertroffen, der inzwischen schon mehr als die Hälfte der Pflanzen bestäubt hatte.

„Aber so war er noch nie," hörte Harry plötzlich Parvati mit Lavender und den Hufflepuff- Mädchen sprechen.

„Es ist ein Slytherin," sagte Hannah, „Von denen kann man nichts anderes erwarten."

„Aber das passt nicht zu Theo," entgegnete Parvati, „Er ist normalerweise so ruhig und verständnisvoll und gestern Nacht hat er mich plötzlich angeschrieen. Ich habe ihn noch nie lauter als im Flüsterton sprechen gehört."

„Vielleicht hat er seine Tage," scherzte Susan Bones.

„Heute ist Vollmond," mischte sich Harry ein.

Die Mädchen drehten sich überrascht zu ihm und vergaßen dabei ihre Alraunen zu bestäuben, was dann Neville und Hermione taten.

„Du denkst es liegt am Vollmond?", fragte ihn Parvati.

„Sicher," antwortete Harry, „Werwölfe werden immer vorher ein wenig aggressiv oder erschöpft. Remus beleidigt Sirius dann ständig, wenn er nicht halbtot im Bett liegt. Es kann beides passieren."

„Bei Merlin," hauchte Parvati geschockt, „Das habe ich völlig vergessen. Theo ist ein Werwolf."

„Wolltest du nicht einen großen Bogen um Werwölfe machen?", erkundigte sich Lavender.

„Ich hatte es vergessen," gestand Parvati, „Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, als ich mit ihm zusammen ging."

„Werwölfe sind nicht übel," verteidigte Harry den aschblonden Slytherin, „Du kannst doch auch mit einem Werwolf eine Beziehung haben."

„Kann ich nicht," wisperte Parvati traurig, „Ich will doch einmal Kinder haben."

Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern, da er persönlich gesehen hatte, wie man Theodore zeugungsunfähig machte.

Parvati überlegte in den beiden Kräuterkundestunden, wie sie am schmerzlosesten mit Theodore Schluss machen konnte und Harry stellte sich schon einen lauten Streit vor.

Man durfte doch nicht mit einem Werwolf am Tag des Vollmondes Schluss machen.

Harrys Vermutung stellte sich als richtig heraus.

Parvati sprach noch vor Verwandlungen mit Theodore und dieser brüllte danach so laut, dass man ihn in ganz Hogwarts hören konnte.

Die Slytherins, die ihn noch nie sprechen gehört hatten, blickten ihn nur verwirrt an und machten sich zu Harrys Verwunderung nicht über den jungen Werwolf lustig.

„Du machst nur Schluss weil ich ein Werwolf bin," schrie Theodore, „Das ist eine noch dämlichere Begründung als Dracos. Und die war schon blöd."

Harry bereute innerlich, dass er Theodore von Dracos Gründen erzählt hatte.

„Mister Nott," ermahnte Professor McGonagall den aschblonden Slytherin, „Schreien sie nicht so. Sie lenken andere Schüler nur ab..."

Sie sperrte gerade ihren Klassenraum auf, als Theodore keifte: „Was wissen sie schon, sie alte Schachtel? Hatten sie überhaupt schon mal eine Beziehung? Wahrscheinlich sind sie eine hundertjährige Jungfrau..."

„Mister Nott," sagte McGonagall streng, „So ein Benehmen dulde ich nicht. Zehn Pu..."

„Warte Minerva," bat Remus, der außer Atem zwischen Harry und Ron stehen blieb.

Es schien als wäre der Werwolf den ganzen Weg bis hierher gerannt.

„Ich habe gerade von Professor Binns erfahren, dass er auch bei ihm herumgeschrieen hat," erklärte Remus.

„Und deswegen darf ich ihm keine Punkte abziehen?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Heute ist Vollmond," antwortete Remus.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung," sagte McGonagall, „Du beherrscht dich doch auch."

„Aber nur solange du noch denken kannst," zischte Remus, „Was nun wohl vorbei ist."

McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an, doch ein Blick in Remus' Augen zeigte ihr, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung nun vorbei war.

Sie sagte nichts mehr, sondern öffnete nur ihren Klassenraum und bat die Schüler hinein.

Harry blieb bei Theodore und Remus, die beide McGonagall mit wütenden Blicken beobachteten.

Als die Tür hinter der Klasse zufiel, beruhigten sich beide sichtbar und atmeten tief ein.

„Heute ist dein erster Vollmond," erklärte Remus nun freundlich.

„Ganz genau," sagte Theodore, „Wann bekomme ich nun endlich diesen Trank?"

„Überhaupt nicht," antwortete Remus, „Die erste Verwandlung muss man ohne Wolfsbanntrank durchstehen, sonst kann der Wolf in dir keine Persönlichkeit bilden."

„Und das wäre schlimm?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich ist das schlimm," sagte Remus, „Stell dir vor du hast einen Wolf mit Persönlichkeitsstörungen in dir."

„Aber werde ich dann nicht jemanden angreifen?", wollte Theodore wissen.

„Nein," sagte Remus, „Du wirst die Nacht in der heulenden Hütte verbringen..."

„Wie sie damals?", fragte Theodore, „Das heißt, ich werde morgen voller Verletzungen sein."

„Ich habe auch keinen Wolfsbanntrank getrunken," sagte Remus, „Ich werde dich begleiten. Ich denke eher, dass Moony deinem Wolf Unterricht geben wird."

„Rechnen und schreiben?", witzelte Theodore.

„Jagen und töten," verbesserte Remus, „Ich erwarte dich vor dem Abendessen in der Eingangshalle. Komm nicht zu spät, denn das könnte Leben gefährden."

Danach machte sich Remus zu seinem eigenen Unterricht auf und Harry und Theodore wuselten sich in McGonagalls Klassenraum und setzten sich unter ihren strengen Blicken auf ihre üblichen Plätze.

Nach dem Unterricht wollte Harry mit Theodore sprechen, doch dieser eilte aus dem Klassenraum und schien auch nicht in der Stimmung zu sein mit irgendjemanden zu sprechen.

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Stunden mit Ron und Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Während die beiden ihre Hausaufgaben machten, las sich Harry immer wieder eine bestimmte Stelle des Interviews durch.

_Man sah deutlich den Schmerz in seinen Augen bei der Erwähnung seines ehemaligen Freundes._

Harry fragte sich, ob es wirklich so gewesen war oder ob Casey das nur erfunden hatte.

Rita hatte schließlich auch behauptet, dass er bei der Erwähnung seiner Eltern zu weinen begonnen hatte.

Allerdings konnte er es sich schon vorstellen, da Draco doch gesagt hatte, dass er ihn noch liebte.

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich nun darüber freuen oder traurig sein sollte.

„Ich muss los," sagte Ron nach ein paar Stunden, „Dieser Reporter erwartet mich."

„Viel Spaß," wünschte ihm Hermione, „Und sprich nicht schlecht über Percy..."

„**Ich **werde es nicht tun," sagte Ron und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich werde auch gehen," überlegte Harry und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch, „Chos Arithmantik- Klasse ist gleich vorbei."

„Harry," Hermione schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf, „Warum lässt du es nicht sein?"

„Was denn?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Diese Sache mit Cho," sagte Hermione, „Du liebst Draco immer noch. Cho ist doch nur ein Ersatz für ihn. Es ist nicht fair, dass du sie so ausnützt."

„**Ich** nütze **sie** aus?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Das war eine Nacht, Harry," erklärte Hermione, „Eine Nacht lang hat sie dich wirklich ausgenützt, aber nun tut sie es nicht mehr. Jetzt bist du derjenige, der sie ausnützt und das hat sie nicht verdient. Zumal du immer noch Draco liebst. Warum hast du ihn nur so schnell aufgegeben? Was bringt dir das? Du warst noch nie jemand, der schnell aufgibt. Du hast es immer bis zum Schluss probiert und jetzt hast du endlich mal etwas, das dir am Herzen liegt und du wirfst sofort das Handtuch."

„Du verstehst es nicht," erwiderte Harry, „Du hast Viktor doch auch sofort aufgegeben."

„Ich liebe ihn auch nicht mehr," sagte Hermione.

„Draco ist Vergangenheit," sagte Harry mit erhobener Stimme, „Wenn ich es schon akzeptiere, kannst du es doch wohl auch."

„Nein," sagte Hermione, „Kann ich nicht, denn ich sehe wie du dein Liebesleben wegwirfst."

„Das geht dich wohl überhaupt nichts an," meinte Harry.

„Du bist mein Freund! Natürlich geht mich das was an," widersprach Hermione, „Ron würde ich das selbe raten, wenn er sich von Blaise trennen wollte."

„Ich kann auf deinen Rat verzichten," sagte Harry, bevor er sie einfach ignorierte und den Gryffindor- Turm verließ.

Godric spielte gerade mit Sir Cadogan ein Kartenspiel, was Salazar mit eifersüchtigen Blicken beobachtete.

Als er Harry sah, verschwand er sofort aus seinem Portrait und tauchte erst in einem Portrait am Ende des Ganges auf.

Harry wartete vor dem Klassenraum bis Cho und ihre Freundinnen heraus traten.

„Harry," grüßte sie ihn erfreut und fiel ihm gleich um den Hals.

Ihre Freundinnen begannen sofort zu kichern und Harry hatte wirklich Lust an ihnen den Avada Kedavra zu üben.

„Bis später, Cho," kicherten die Mädchen und verschwanden in den nächsten Gang.

Marietta begann sofort zu flüstern und Harry konnte schwören, sie erzählte nun zum hundertsten Mal wie sie Harry im Schlafsaal entdeckt hatte.

„Marietta braucht unbedingt einen Freund," gluckste Cho, „Jetzt erlebt sie ihr Liebesleben nur durch andere."

„Wie wäre es mit Crabbe?", schlug Harry vor.

„Nein," Cho schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie steht nicht auf jüngere...Sie hat es auf Professor Zabini abgesehen."

„Welche Frau denn nicht?", murmelte Harry sarkastisch.

Cho gluckste darüber ein wenig, bevor sie einen Spaziergang um den See vorschlug.

Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten Harry wunderbar, als sie um den See gingen und über belangloses redeten.

Er mochte Cho, doch er würde ihr niemals so vertrauen, wie er es bei Draco getan hatte.

Er sah Hagrid, der gerade mit Bill Weasley aus dem verbotenen Wald trat und über ihnen erkannte er Fière.

Seit sie fliegen konnte, tat sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes mehr.

Einmal musste Harry sie sogar im Wald suchen gehen, weil sie sich verflogen hatte.

„Und Professor Vektor sagte..."

Harry hörte Cho nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Er dachte immer noch an das Interview im _Tagespropheten_.

Vermisste ihn Draco wirklich?

Bereute der ehemalige Slytherin die Trennung vielleicht?

Er musste Casey beim nächsten Ordentreffen darüber ausfragen.

„...und Marietta fand das natürlich nicht lustig..."

Aber hatte Ron nicht gesagt, dass ihn Casey interviewte?

Das bedeutete doch, dass Casey im Schloss war.

Weshalb war er nicht früher darauf gekommen?

„...ich sehe das ein wenig anders, aber Britney denkt natürlich..."

Er konnte sofort mit Casey sprechen und all seine Vermutungen bestätigen oder zerschlagen lassen.

„....immerhin war es meine Idee..."

Langsam fragte er sich, ob es wirklich fair war mit Cho eine Art Beziehung zuführen, aber immer noch an Draco zu denken.

„...aber sie sagte..."

Sprach sie eigentlich gerade mit ihm?

Harry bemerkte beschämt, dass er ihr überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte.

Aber es war wohl nichts wichtiges gewesen, sonst würde sie ihn doch etwas fragen.

„Was sagst du dazu?", fragte ihn Cho.

Da hatte er nun das Problem!

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung," sagte Harry schnell.

„Das freut mich," strahlte Cho, „Wenigstens gibt mir einer mal recht. Marietta und Britney können so stur sein."

Harry hörte sich noch stundenlang Geschichten über Britney und Mariettas Sturheit an, bis er Cho unterbrach und sie auf das Abendessen hinwies.

„Du sitzt doch heute bei mir oder?", fragte Cho, „Ich muss den beiden beweisen, dass ich doch recht habe..."

„Klar, kein Problem," meinte Harry.

Langsam bereute er, dass er nichts mit Theodore als Ablenkung angefangen hatte.

Dieser quasselte wenigstens nicht so viel.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," murmelte Harry, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten und dort Theodore stehen sahen.

„Ich komme gleich nach," sagte Harry an Cho gewandt, die ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und danach in Richtung große Halle verschwand.

„Du wartest auf Remus, oder?", fragte Harry überflüssigerweise.

Immerhin war er dabei gewesen als sie den Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten.

„Was soll das eigentlich mit Chang?", erkundigte sich Theodore.

„Ich bin mit ihr zusammen," antwortete Harry, „Mehr oder weniger schätze ich."

„Sie passt nicht zu dir," sagte Theodore einfach.

„Parvati hat auch nicht zu dir gepasst," meinte Harry.

„Und wir haben ja gesehen wohin das geführt hat," sagte Theodore bitter, „Ich hätte damals doch George Weasley auftreiben sollen..."

„Kannst du immer noch," überlegte Harry, „George steht noch immer auf dich."

„Auf jeden Fall hat er Ausdauer," schmunzelte Theodore.

Als er Remus zu ihnen kommen sah, begann der junge Werwolf plötzlich zu zittern und sein Blick wurde ängstlich.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein," antwortete Theodore ehrlich, „Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst vor der Verwandlung..."

„Das schaffst du schon," beruhigte ihn Harry, „Remus und alle anderen Werwölfe schaffen es doch auch."

„Pass lieber auf was du sagst, sonst breche ich aus der Hütte aus und beiße dich," drohte Theodore.

„Hey," Harry hob beschwichtigend seine Hände, „Ich wollte dich nur beruhigen."

„Von jemanden, der das noch nie durchgemacht hat, ist es überflüssig," sagte Theodore.

„Gehen wir, Mister Nott?", fragte Remus freundlich, „Die Sonne geht gleich unter!"

Theodore atmete tief ein, bevor er nickte und Remus aus dem Schloss folgte.

„Viel Glück," rief ihm Harry noch hinterher.

TBC


	84. Percy

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar, Parvati/Theodore,…

Warning: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder sind die Kapitel in letzter Zeit langweilig? Na ja, vergessen wir das einmal. Das Wetter ist schlecht, ich bin bei meiner Oma und wir hatten frei, ergo: Perfekt um ein Kapitel zu schreiben. g

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Sonja, Kira, Ralna Malfoy, Ito-kun, Veelas, Sina, Takuto-kun, Snuggles2, hermy24, andrea/India, Merilflower, Dark-live, mona, blub, Mafia, Chillkroete, Kirilein, Ellie172, juno5, Merisusa, tinkita, Sailam, LillyAmalia, HermelineCringer, sweetkitty04, vickysnape und Bele.

Sonja: Stimmt! Eigentlich müsste es das wirklich geben, aber mir fallen keine zwei Mädels ein, die man verkuppeln könnte. Dir etwa?

juno5: Er hatte mal eine, aber ich habe sie inzwischen wieder vergessen. Ich versuche mich aber daran zu erinnern.

Ellie172: Ähm nein schreibe ich nicht, da die Story aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben ist und er nicht bei der Verwandlung dabei ist.

Mafia: Gibt es schon, auch wenn ich dort auch noch nicht bei Blaises Geheimnis bin.

Merilflower: Habe ich doch schon:-)

Harry wartete bis Theodore und Remus aus seiner Sichtweite waren, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur großen Halle ging.

Cho hatte ihm einen Platz neben sich freigehalten und winkte ihm freundlich zu.

Sich Hermiones missbilligenden Blick im Nacken bewusst sein, setzte er sich neben Cho, die ihn sofort in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

Er sprach nicht mehr als zwei Wörter, aber Cho bemerkte dies in ihrem Redefluss gar nicht.

Marietta schien es aber zu merken, da sie Cho in ein anderes Gesprächsthema verwickelte.

Harry war das nur recht; er wollte sowieso nicht über die Sturheit anderer Mädchen sprechen.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich nicht doch an den Gryffindor- Tisch zu Hermione setzen sollte, aber als er einen Blick auf das intelligente Mädchen und deren wütenden Blick warf, verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.

Während er an einem Fleischstück kaute, beobachtete er, wie Ron und die Zwillinge die Halle betraten.

„Ich muss los," sagte er zu Cho, die ihm einen verwirrten Blick hinterher warf.

Harry fing Ron noch ab, bevor sich dieser zu Hermione setzen konnte.

„Wie war das Interview?", fragte er.

„Ich...also...du musst es selbst lesen," stammelte Ron, „Es ist unglaublich! Die...und...Ginny...und...ach lies es einfach. Morgen ist es im _Tagespropheten_."

„Ist dieser Reporter noch im Schloss?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ja," antwortete Ron, „Aber er ist schon am Gehen. Ginny hält ihn noch in der Eingangshalle fest..."

Ron konnte nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen, da Harry schon losgerannt war.

Er musste es einfach wissen.

Vermisste ihn Draco wirklich oder war es eine Erfindung Caseys?

Er sah Casey, der dieses Mal moosgrüne Haare hatte, wie dieser gerade Ginny erklärte, dass man keine Annonce für einen Harry Potter Fanclub in den _Tagespropheten_ geben konnte.

„Dafür ist die _Hexenwoche_ zuständig," sagte Casey soeben.

„Aber wir sind schon dreißig Mitglieder," erwiderte Ginny.

„Es gehört trotzdem nicht in den Propheten," beharrte Casey, „Aber ich kann dir die Adresse einer Reporterin der _Hexenwoche_ geben. Vielleicht kann sie dir helfen."

Er überreichte ihr eine Visitenkarte, bevor sie wildentschlossen in Richtung Eulerei rannte.

„Casey," grüßte Harry den jungen Reporter.

„Hi Harry! Wusstest du, dass die junge Weasley einen Fanclub für dich gegründet hat?", fragte Casey grinsend.

„Bis jetzt nicht," gestand Harry, „Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass sie es irgendwann tun würde."

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", erkundigte sich Casey, „Oder willst du dich auch über Percy Weasley äußern?"

„Ehrlich gesagt kannst du etwas für mich tun," sagte Harry, „Du hast doch Draco interviewt..."

„Mmm," machte Casey, „Ich denke, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst."

Da Casey zu ahnen schien, was er von ihm wollte, fragte Harry einfach: „War er wirklich traurig? Vermisst er mich?"

„Nein," antwortete Casey leise.

„Wie nein?", fragte Harry schockiert, „Aber du hast doch geschrieben..."

„Harry, ich musste es ein wenig ausbauen," rechtfertigte sich Casey, „Er ist beim ganzen Interview abwesend gewesen und wollte unbedingt zum Quidditch- Feld. Er wollte auch nicht wirklich positives über seinen Vater sagen und musste fünfmal neu beginnen."

„Er vermisst mich also nicht?", wisperte Harry.

„Sorry, Kleiner," sagte Casey sanft, „Aber du bist jung! Du findest schon jemand neuen."

„Irgendwie sagt mir das jeder," seufzte Harry.

„Weil es stimmt," meinte Casey, „Sieh mich an! Meine längste Beziehung hielt zwei Wochen."

„Soll ich dich jetzt als mein Vorbild nehmen?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Wieso nicht? Vielleicht gibt es dann auch irgendwann einen Casey Thompson Fanclub," scherzte Casey.

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen, was Casey dazu brachte noch mehr zu grinsen.

Erst als ein paar Schüler in ihre Nähe kamen, verabschiedete sich Harry von ihm und ging zum Gryffindor- Turm.

Harry sah gerade noch wie Salazar Sir Cadogan an dessen Füßen aus Godrics Portrait zerrte, bevor die zwei aus seiner Sicht verschwunden waren.

„Ein einfaches _Bitte _hätte gereicht," murmelte Godric kopfschüttelnd.

„_Bei Merlin_," sagte Harry und das Portrait kippte zur Seite.

Er erschrak als er Hermione in einem der Sessel sitzen sah.

„Ich habe dich gesehen," sagte sie, „Warum hast du mit diesem Reporter gesprochen?"

„Geht dich doch nichts an," fauchte Harry.

„Ich weiß es sowieso," sagte Hermione.

„Warum fragst du dann noch?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Harry," seufzte sie, „Seit sich Malfoy von dir getrennt hat, bist du unerträglich."

„Vielen Dank," bedankte sich Harry sarkastisch.

„Du weißt wie ich es meine," verteidigte sie sich, „Du hast eine 180° Grad Wendung durchgemacht. Du triffst dich mit Cho, obwohl du jedes Mal fast einschläfst, wenn sie zu sprechen beginnt **und** du bist wesentlich aggressiver."

„Ist doch nichts Verbotenes," erwiderte Harry schulternzuckend.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wechselte Hermione das Thema.

„Wer?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Dieser Reporter," antwortete Hermione, „Du hast ihn doch über Malfoy ausgefragt?"

„Er vermisst mich nicht," flüsterte Harry.

„Das war klar," sagte Hermione.

„Das war klar?", wunderte sich Harry, „Du warst doch diejenige, die das Ende dieser Beziehung nicht akzeptieren wollte und jetzt ist es dir klar?"

„Malfoy konnte seine Gefühle immer schon verstecken," erklärte Hermione sanft, „Er wird nicht damit hausieren gehen, dass er dich vermisst."

„Du willst es nicht wahrhaben, oder?", fragte Harry, „Zwischen mir und Draco ist es ein für allemal vorbei."

„Sag mir das bei eurer Hochzeit in ein paar Jahren," erwiderte Hermione grinsend.

„Sie will's nicht kapieren," murmelte Harry, „Sie will's nicht kapieren."

Hermiones Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen und sie öffnete ein Buch.

„Schön," sagte sie kühl, „Wenn du mir nicht glauben willst..." Und sie begann in dem Buch zu lesen.

Da Harry eine erneute Diskussion mit Hermione meiden wollte, ging er lieber in den Jungenschlafsaal und verkroch sich in seinem Bett.

Moonshine musterte ihn besorgt und auch Fière war ungewöhnlich ruhig.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Moment auf die Scherben der _Stimme der Meere_, bevor er die Augen schloss und innerlich bereute, dass er die Kugel zerbrochen hatte und sich wunderte, warum die Hauselfen die Scherben noch nicht aufgeräumt hatten.

---------

_Er befand sich in einem hohen Raum. _

_Es gab keine Fenster und nur ein paar Fackeln beleuchteten den Raum. _

_Er hatte Mühe die Person vor sich zu erkennen und die schwarze Kapuze trug nicht sonderlich zur Erkennung bei. _

_„Zeig mir dein Gesicht," befahl er._

_Die Person entfernte die Kapuze und offenbarte das Gesicht Lucius Malfoy. _

_„Lucius," sagte er und hielt den Tagespropheten in seinen knochigen Händen, „Was soll das?"_

_Er blätterte zu der Seite mit dem Interview._

_„Mein Lord, ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht...," begann Lucius. _

_„Das hier," unterbrach er ihn und las vor: „Wie wir vor kurzen erfuhren, hatte ihr Sohn Draco eine Beziehung mit Harry Potter, die er durch den Schulwechsel beendete. Was halten sie persönlich davon? __- Ich finde es schade. Ich hätte liebend gerne Harry Potter als meinen Schwiegersohn gehabt, obwohl wer würde das nicht wollen? Ich bedauere, dass Draco den Anforderungen einer Fernbeziehung nicht gewachsen ist."_

_„Ich log," sagte Lucius schnell, „Ich finde es großartig, dass Draco zur Vernunft gekommen ist."_

_„Großartig?", fragte er wütend, „Warum hast du mir nicht berichtet, dass du deinen Sohn aus Hogwarts nehmen willst? Dann hätte ich es verhindern können..."_

_„Mein Lord, ich verstehe immer noch nicht," stammelte Lucius, „Sie sagten doch, ich solle mich um diese Beziehung kümmern..."_

_„Damit dein Sohn sie intensiviert und nicht beendet," zischte er._

_„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht..."_

_„Ich habe dich für einen intelligenten Zauberer gehalten, Lucius," unterbrach er den Blonden, „Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Wenn du nicht einmal eine Chance siehst um den Potter- Bengel auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, ist dir nicht mehr zu helfen..."_

_„Auf unsere Seite?", fragte Lucius ungläubig._

_„Und wenn sich Potter uns nicht anschließen will, könnte dein Sohn immer noch als Lockvogel benutzt werden," fügte er hinzu._

_„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht," Lucius verbeugte sich leicht, „Verzeiht mir, mein Lord."_

_„Crucio," er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den blonden Mann, der sich daraufhin vor Schmerzen krümmte. _

_„Ich hoffe du wirst deinen Fehler wieder gutmachen," sagte er, während er den Zauber löste. _

_„Natürlich, mein Lord," ächzte Lucius, „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern."_

--------

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf.

Er wusste, dass er von Voldemort geträumt hatte, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Es war zum Mäusemelken.

An Träume mit Riesenkakerlaken erinnerte er sich, aber so etwas wichtiges wie Voldemort vergaß er einfach.

Je mehr er sich anstrengte um sich daran zu erinnern, desto schlimmer wurden seine Kopfschmerzen.

Entschlossen zog er sich an und verließ den Gryffindor- Turm um sich von Madam Pomfrey einen Trank gegen Kopfweh geben zu lassen oder wenigstens ein so starkes Schmerzmittel, dass nicht einmal Voldemort dagegen ankam.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, fiel sein Blick auf Theodore und Remus, die mit Bissen und Kratzer in zwei Bett lagen.

Besonders Theodore schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ich habe mich vertan," antwortete Remus schuldbewusst, „Normalerweise entsteht eine Bindung zwischen einem Werwolf und dem, der ihn gebissen hat und daher tun sie sich nichts. Allerdings scheine ich eine Ausnahme zu sein..."

Er blickte besorgt zu Theodore, der sein Gesicht in Schmerz verzog.

„Ich habe ihn angegriffen," fuhr Remus fort, „Ohne einen Grund habe ich ihn angegriffen und er musste sich natürlich verteidigen. Merlin sei Dank ist er im Kampf nicht zu ungeschickt, sonst wäre er jetzt tot."

„Deine Verwandlungen sind in letzter Zeit wirklich gefährlich," stellte Harry fest.

„Letztes Mal war es Dracul," erklärte Remus, „Es war alles die Schuld dieses bescheuerten Vampirs. Aber eigentlich müsste sich der Wolf schon wieder darüber beruhigt haben. Ich verstehe nicht warum er so durchgedreht ist. Das letzte Mal war es so vor vierzehn Jahren..."

„Nach Sirius' Verhaftung?", vermutete Harry.

„Ja," bestätigte Remus.

„Dann ist doch alles klar," meinte Harry, „Moony vermisst seinen Tatze."

„Das könnte sein," murmelte Remus.

„Wie geht es Sirius überhaupt? Hat er sich wieder mal gemeldet?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ihm geht es gut," antwortete Remus schnell.

Harry kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen; irrte er sich oder war Remus nervös?

„Wirklich?", fragte er deswegen.

„Natürlich," sagte Remus, „Ihm geht es blendend."

„Remus, du musst mich nicht anlügen. Ich verkraft die Wahrheit," sagte Harry.

„Ihm geht es gut," versicherte Remus.

Auch wenn Harry an seinen Worten zweifelte, ließ er den Werwolf mit diesem Thema in Ruhe.

„Mister Potter?", fragte Madam Pomfrey überrascht, „Was tun sie hier?"

„Ich habe Kopfweh," antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Das ist bei ihnen nichts neues," erwiderte sie und kümmerte sich ein wenig um Theodore.

„War es Voldemort?", fragte Remus und Theodore und Madam Pomfrey zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen.

„Ja, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern," gestand Harry.

„Harry," Remus seufzte lautstark, „So etwas ist wichtig."

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry.

„Wenn es Du-weißt-schon-wer war, kann ich wohl kaum etwas für sie tun," überlegte Madam Pomfrey, „Gehen sie lieber Frühstücken."

Harry verabschiedete sich von den beiden Werwölfen und ging in die große Halle.

Außer Seamus, der im _Tagespropheten _las und einem Slytherin- Zweitklässler war noch niemand anwesend.

„Morgen," grüßte ihn Seamus über den Zeitungsrand hinweg.

„Waren die Posteulen schon da?", wunderte sich Harry als er das heutige Datum an der Zeitung lesen konnte.

„Nein," antwortete Seamus, „Aber ich habe beantragt, dass mir die Zeitung immer früher zugeschickt wird...Damit ich in Ruhe meine Zeitung lesen kann und nicht von jeden gefragt werde, ob er einen Blick hineinwerfen darf."

„Kann ich einen Blick hineinwerfen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Seamus rollte mit den Augen, aber überreichte Harry trotzdem die Zeitung.

Harry bedankte sich und schlug die Seite mit Percys Interview auf.

            _Percy Weasley, das Nesthäkchen _

_Percy Weasley ist der wohl jüngste Ministerkandidat seit über einem Jahrhundert. _

_Er bestand jedes seiner UTZ-Fächer mit einem Ohnegleichen und trat direkt nach der Schule in das Zaubereiministerium ein._

_Als drittes von sieben Kindern lernte er früh zu teilen und mit unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten zu leben._

_Vor zwei Monaten heiratete er auch seine Verlobte Penelope Clearwater, mit der er ein acht Tage altes Baby hat._

_Wir befragten ihn mit unseren zehn ausgewählten Leserfragen(5 zur Wahl und 5 persönliche), die er uns in einer Pause zwischen Familie und Beruf beantworten konnte._

_1. Warum sollten die Leute sie zum Minister wählen?_

_PW: Weil ich die Interessen der Jugend unterstützen kann. Ich weiß, ich bin bei dieser Wahl das Nesthäkchen, aber ich denke ich kann frischen Wind in das Ministerium bringen._

_2. Was sagen sie zum ehemaligen Minister Fudge?_

_PW: Ich habe ihn immer sehr geschätzt und ich denke er tat alles in dem festen Glauben uns zu helfen, auch wenn er sich damit gewaltig irrte._

_3. Was halten sie von Albus Dumbledore?_

_PW: Ich bewundere ihn. Er ist ein großartiger Zauberer und auch als Schuldirektor schätze ich ihn sehr._

_4. Was würden sie als erstes ändern, wenn sie gewählt werden würden?_

_PW: Ich würde die Gehälter der reinblütigen und muggelgeborenen Zauberer gleichsetzen. Es ist nämlich immer noch so, dass muggelgeborene Zauberer im Durchschnitt um 20% weniger verdienen._

_5. Wie ist ihre Einstellung zu Muggel- Geborenen?_

_PW: Mein Vater hat mich immer gelehrt, dass wir alle gleich sind und diese Meinung vertrete ich ebenfalls._

_6. Was war ihre Lieblingsfach in der Schule?_

_PW: Sie fragen so was bei einem offiziellen Interview?(lacht)...Aber das ist einfach zu beantworten: Arithmantik. _

_7. Was war ihr meistgehasstes Fach in der Schule?_

_PW: Wahrsagen! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich es genommen habe._

_8. Mit wen verstehen sie sich am besten?_

_PW: Mit meiner Frau. Wir sind richtige Seelenverwandte._

_9. In welche Schule würden sie ihr Kind geben, wenn sie eines hätten?_

_PW: Ich werde Ikarus nach Hogwarts geben, wenn es einmal soweit ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann noch immer so  ist, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe._

_10. Welche Form würden sie als Animagus haben?_

_PW: Eine Katze!_

_Unser Reporter Casey Thompson hat sich natürlich auch mit ihm unterhalten._

_R: Sie haben vor einer Woche ein Kind bekommen, dazu möchte ich ihnen als erstes einmal gratulieren._

_PW: Danke! Penelope und ich sind ganz stolz auf unseren Sohn._

_R: Sie haben sechs Geschwister! War das nicht manchmal schwierig?_

_PW: Sicher war und ist es das. Wir hatten nie besonders viel Geld, also mussten wir uns alles teilen. Allerdings habe ich dadurch teilen gelernt und das ist doch etwas sehr positives._

_R: Sie waren Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher in Hogwarts! Denken sie, dass ihnen das manchmal hilft?_

_PW: Ich denke schon! Als Schulsprecher hat man viele Pflichten und lernt vieles über Verantwortung._

_R: Ihr Vater setzt sich sehr für die Rechte der Muggel ein. Würden sie das ebenfalls tun?_

_PW: Natürlich würde ich mich um eine bessere Zusammenarbeit von Zauberern und Muggeln kümmern. In der jetzigen Zeit benötigen wir jede Unterstützung, die wir bekommen können._

_R: Spielen sie auf Du-weißt-schon-wen oder die Dementorenflucht an?_

_PW: Auf beides. Es gehört schließlich zusammen._

_R: Haben sie keine Angst in dieser Situation das Ministeramt zu besteigen?_

_PW: Nein. Menschen wachsen mit ihren Aufgaben._

_R: Vielen Dank, Mister Weasley. Ich wünsche ihnen und ihrer Frau alles Gute und grüßen sie Ikarus von mir._

_PW: Werde ich machen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Thompson._

_Wir sprachen auch mit seiner engsten Familie, die verstreut in alle Himmelsrichtungen gar nicht so einfach zu finden war und trafen sogar ein paar seiner alten Schulkameraden._

_Seine Frau Penelope hatte für uns leider keine Zeit, da sie als junge Mutter schon genug um die Ohren hat._

_Trotzdem ist sie sehr stolz auf ihren Mann und könnte sich keinen besseren wünschen._

_„Percy bewirbt sich als Minister? Das wusste ich gar nicht," gestand uns sein älterer Bruder Charlie Weasley, als wir ihn in China bei einer Drachenausstellung besuchten, „Ich habe mit den Drachen zu viel zu tun, daher komme ich kaum zum Zeitung lesen! Percy bewirbt sich wirklich?"_

_Da sich kurz danach ein Drache losriss, mussten wir das Interview abbrechen und kehrten nach England zu seinen Eltern zurück. _

_„Ich bin so stolz auf Percy," strahlte Molly Weasley, seine Mutter, „Ich wusste immer, dass aus ihm einmal etwas werden wird."_

_Sein Vater Arthur Weasley wollte sich auch zur Wahl aufstellen lassen, doch schaffte er es bis zum Meldeschluss nur 432 Stimmen zu erhalten. _

_„Wenn schon nicht ich, dann eben mein Sohn," sagte er ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass ihn sein eigener Sohn übertrumpft hat._

_In Hogwarts trafen wir dann schließlich Percy Weasleys restliche Geschwister._

_Bill Weasley, der seit diesem Jahr als Sicherheitsbeamter in Hogwarts arbeitet, erzählte uns: „Percy wollte immer schon Minister werden. Als kleines Kind spielte er immer mit Charlie ‚Minister und Quidditch- Spieler'. Ich habe dieses Spiel nie verstanden."_

_„Percy ist der beste Kandidat und man muss ihn wählen," versicherte uns Ronald Weasley lautstark, bevor wir ihn überhaupt fragen konnten._

_Die Zwillinge Fred und George, die in ganz Hogwarts als die Unruhestifter schlechthin angesehen werden, schwärmten am meisten von ihm._

_„Percy ist eine Person, der man einfach nur vertrauen muss," erklärte uns George, „Er ist verantwortungsbewusst, er weiß was er will und hervorragend Schach spielen kann er auch."_

_„Er ist ein Mensch, der nach den Sternen greift," sagte Fred, „Er wollte Vertrauensschüler werden und er wurde es. Er wollte Schulsprecher werden und er wurde es. Und wenn er Minister werden will, wird er der Beste von allen werden."_

_Ginny Weasley, das einzige Mädchen in der großen Weasley- Familie wollte nicht über ihren Bruder, sondern über einen Fanclub reden, den wir aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht beim Namen nennen._

_Als wir uns schließlich aus Hogwarts begeben wollten, trafen wir Oliver Wood(Fluglehrer in Hogwarts) und Marcus Flint(Zweiter Schiedsrichter in Hogwarts), die mit Percy im selben Jahrgang waren._

_„Für einen Gryffindor war er ganz in Ordnung," sagte Marcus Flint, bevor er uns ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verließ._

_Dafür war Oliver Wood umso gesprächiger._

_„Percy und ich waren während der Schulzeit nicht miteinander befreundet," erzählte uns Oliver, „Wir waren zwar im selben Haus und im selben Jahrgang, aber unsere Interessen waren zu unterschiedlich. Er war der immer arbeitende Vertrauensschüler bzw. Schulsprecher und ich der nach dem Quidditch-Pokal strebende Teamkapitän. Von der Schulzeit erinnere ich mich nur, dass er fürchterlich schnarchte und ich allen Göttern dankte, als er in unserem letzten Jahr Schulsprecher wurde und ein eigenes Zimmer erhielt. Aber drei Monate nach unserem Abschluss habe ich ihn wieder getroffen und seit dem treffen wir uns öfters. Er ist zwar immer noch ein Workaholic, aber daran gewöhnt man sich schnell."_

_Zum Abschluss können wir nur sagen: Wenn sie frischen Wind im Ministerium wollen, wählen sie Percy Weasley!_

Unter dem Bericht strahlte ein Foto von Percy, der beide Daumen in die Höhe hielt und den Lesern zuzwinkerte.

Ungläubig sah Harry zu der Stelle mit den Zwillingen.

Schwärmten die beiden wirklich von Percy oder hatte es Casey wieder einmal erfunden?

„Guten Morgen," grüßte Ginny ihn freundlich, während sie sich neben ihn setzte.

Das rothaarige Mädchen kritzelte auf einem Zeichenblock und als sich Harry unauffällig zu ihr beugte, erkannte er, dass sie ein Logo für ihren Harry Potter Fanclub entwarf.

Er quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und der Hoffnung, dass er nichts mit diesem Club zutun haben musste.

„Hast du schon das Interview gelesen?", fragte Ginny neugierig und wies auf den _Tagespropheten_, den Harry gerade wieder Seamus zurückgab.

Als Harry nickte, fragte sie: „Und wie ist es?"

„Merkwürdig," gestand Harry, „Haben George und Fred wirklich von Percy geschwärmt?"

Ginny legte den Zeichenblock zur Seite und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Es ist unbegreiflich, oder?", fragte sie, „Ich habe mir gestern auch gedacht, dass die beiden zu viele Klatscher auf den Kopf bekommen haben oder so etwas..."

„Sie haben echt von Percy geschwärmt?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Und **wie**," antwortete Ginny, „Sie haben kein einziges schlechtes Wort über Percy verloren. Fred sagte sogar, dass er ihn bewundert."

„So habe ich das gar nicht gesagt," lachte Fred und wuschelte Ginny durch die Haare.

Die Zwillinge setzten sich gegenüber von Harry und Ginny an den Gryffindor- Tisch.

„Wir mussten ihn doch unterstützen," erklärte George, „Er wird genug Probleme mit Mom bekommen."

Ginny blickte Harry verwirrt an, aber auch dieser konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, da er keine Ahnung hatte von was George sprach.

Mrs. Weasley war von Percys Kandidatur doch mehr als angetan.

„Seamus, gib uns mal den _Tagespropheten_," bat Fred und Seamus, der gerade zu lesen begonnen hatte, überreichte ihn ihm grummelnd.

„Sieh her," sagte Fred und zeigte auf eine Stelle in dem Interview, „_Vor zwei Monaten heiratete er auch seine Verlobte Penelope Clearwater, mit der er ein acht Tage altes Baby hat._"

„Was ist daran so schlimm?", wunderte sich Ginny, „Percy hat uns doch schon letzte Woche davon geschrieben. Bill ist sogar Patenonkel von Ikarus..."

„Er hat dir davon geschrieben?", fragte George beleidigt, „Uns nicht. Wir haben es erst gestern durch den Reporter erfahren."

„Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht," sagte Fred ausweichend, „Lies es dir noch mal durch."

Ginny nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und las sich die Stelle mehrmals durch.

„Ich sehe daran nichts ungewöhnliches," meinte sie, „Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn er Penny geheiratet...Bei Merlin! Er hat Penny geheiratet und uns nicht zu der Hochzeit eingeladen. Denkst du Mom und Dad haben davon etwas gewusst?"

„Nie," antwortete Fred, „Sonst hätten sie es uns gesagt."

„Oh je," seufzte Ginny, „Armer Percy! Mom wird ihn umbringen, bevor er gewählt werden kann."

„Sag mal, Harry," wechselte George plötzlich das Thema, „Ist es wahr, dass das zwischen Parvati und Theodore vorbei ist?"

„Er ist im Krankenflügel," sagte Harry grinsend, „Besuch ihn doch..."

Das ließ sich George nicht zweimal sagen, da er sofort aufstand und aus der Halle eilte.

„Parvati ist also wieder frei," murmelte Fred und wurde leicht rot, als er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte.

„Natürlich," sagte Ginny sarkastisch, „Du und Parvati seid nur Freunde!"

„Und du stehst überhaupt nicht auf Harry," erwiderte Fred, „Es ist reiner Zufall, dass du und Colin einen Harry Potter Fanclub gegründet habt."

Ginnys Gesicht nahm die Farbe ihrer Haare an und sie blickte vorsichtig zu Harry.

Dieser hatte aber Cho entdeckt und ging entschlossen zum Ausgang der großen Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Harry," grüßte ihn Cho und küsste ihn sanft, „Willst du schon wieder gehen? Du kannst bei mir essen!"

„Ich muss noch was holen," log Harry und löste sich vorsichtig aus Chos Griff.

Er eilte die Treppen hinauf und betrat zögerlich Zabinis Klassenraum.

Da er sich die anderen noch beim Frühstück dachte, wunderte er sich ein wenig als er Blaise an seinem üblichen Platz sitzen und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blicken sah.

Der Slytherin beachtete ihn erst, als sich Harry genau vor ihm stellte und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedelte.

„Sorry," murmelte Blaise, „Ich war in Gedanken."

„Das kenne ich," meinte Harry, „Passiert mir immer. Meistens wenn Cho über ihre Freundinnen spricht..."

Blaise gluckste daraufhin ein wenig und drehte sich nun Harry zu, um diesen ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Ich wusste immer schon, dass Ron ein Idiot in Liebesdingen ist," grinste Blaise.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ron behauptet nämlich strikt und fest, dass du Draco überwunden hast und nun glücklich verliebt in Chang bist," erklärte Blaise, „Ich denke, dass du sie nur zur Ablenkung hast oder..."

„Oder was?", drängte Harry.

„Aus Trotz," antwortete Blaise, „So frei nach dem Motto: _Du verletzt mich, ich verletze dich_."

„Das stimmt so nicht," sagte Harry, „Ich mag Cho wirklich!"

„Aus der Ferne," fügte Blaise hinzu.

„Nein," widersprach Harry trotzig, „Ich mag sie."

„Und Draco?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Ist mein Ex," antwortete Harry kühl, „Und ich habe nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun."

„Wie du meinst," seufzte Blaise und strich sich mit der linken Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Dabei fiel Harrys Blick auf Blaises Ringfinger an dem ein silberner Ring strahlte.

„Was? Du? Und Ron? Ihr? Seid ihr?", stammelte Harry und zeigte auf den Ring.

„Scheinbar wisst ihr beide nicht alle Details aus dem Liebesleben des anderen," schmunzelte Blaise und hielt seine linke Hand stolz in die Höhe.

„Aber ich muss sowieso mit dir sprechen," sagte Blaise ernst und erinnerte Harry nun ein wenig an die Geschäftspartner seines Onkel Vernons.

„Vertrau Nott nicht zu sehr," begann Blaise, „Er ist nicht umsonst in Slytherin."

„Fang nicht damit an," bat Harry amüsiert, „Wenn es danach ginge, dürfte ich dir auch nicht vertrauen und Draco wäre sowieso tabu gewesen."

„Ich meine das ernst," sagte Blaise, „Man ist in Slytherin nicht ohne Grund."

„Was ist deiner?", fragte Harry.

„**Ich** bin sarkastisch, rachsüchtig, hinterhältig und würde über Leichen gehen um meine Ziele zu erreichen," Blaises Augen blitzten Harry gefährlich an und für einen kurzen Moment dachte der Gryffindor, dass er einen Todesser vor sich hatte.

„Vertrau ihm nicht," bat Blaise und seine Haltung wurde wieder normal, „Slytherins sind wie Raubkatzen. Sie müssen gezähmt werden bevor man sich gefahrlos in ihre Nähe trauen kann."

„Ach?", Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Und wer hat dich _gezähmt_?"

Blaise spielte mit dem silbernen Ring und lächelte glücklich.

„Wer wohl?", fragte er und seine Augen strahlten sofort, als Ron und Hermione den Klassenraum betraten.

Ron ging direkt zu Blaise, der ihn sofort zu einem atemberaubenden Kuss an sich zog.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, wandte sich Blaise wieder an Harry und sagte leise: „Denk daran!"

TBC


	85. Nebenwirkung

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar, …

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: So da bin ich mal wieder. Mein Computer ist eingegangen und ich kann jetzt nur schreiben, wenn mich mein Stiefvater an seinen Laptop lässt(heute ist so ein Tag), also kann es ein wenig länger mit dem nächsten Kapitel dauern.

Habe inzwischen auch den dritten Film gesehen und war wahrscheinlich die Einzige, der er nicht gefallen hat. Ich hänge einfach zu sehr an dem dritten Buch(ist mein Liebstes) und die haben für meinen Geschmack zu viel gekürzt. Außerdem erinnerten mich die Dementoren an die schwarzen Reiter von Herr der Ringe. Na ja, vielleicht gewöhne ich mich an ihn, wenn ich ihn mir morgen auf Englisch anschaue(Muss die meisten Filme mehrmals ansehen bis sie mir gefallen. Ist so eine merkwürdige Macke von mir).

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Calandra, TheSnitch, anni, Sailam, Snuggles2, Severina35, anica, Ito-kun, Merisusa, Morga, phoenixfeder, mrsgaladriel, Takuto-kun, hermy24, Dark-live, ayanamireichan, Ralna Malfoy, Lena, blub, sweetkitty04, Bele, tinkita, Mona, juno5, Carika, Kirilein, Kaktus, Mafia, Merilflower, °Ich°, LillyAmalia, pati, Chillkroete, Nico Robin, Sonja, Vani, Yuma und Kira.

Sonja: Na ja für Hermione ist schon jemand anderer geplant, aber bei einem deiner Vorschläge überlege ich echt, ob ich es umsetzen werde(verrate aber nicht welchen)

Chillkroete: Irgendwie erwartet jeder, dass Blaises Geheimnis etwas großartiges oder wunderbares ist oder zu mindestens kommt es mir so vor:-) Dabei ist es gar nichts aufregendes(oder doch?)! Sein Geheimnis wird definitiv nicht in _Veränderungen_ vorkommen, da ich das in der Side- Story unterbringe(dort komme ich gerade zum Geheimnis hin)

pati: 1.Was heißt Veränderung??? 2. AD/MM? Eher nicht.

juno5: Nein, AD/MM wird eher nicht kommen und zu Mrs. Norris: Das kommt schon noch! Zum Phönix: Natürlich wird der irgendwann erwachsen. Alle Lebewesen werden doch älter. P.S. Deine Freundin ist pati oder?

Mafia: Schau mal unter meinem Profil nach und dann rate welche Geschichte es ist(ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten)

Kaktus: Ui, viele Fragen. Dann beantworte ich sie mal. 1. BITTE WAS? War die Frage ernst gemeint? 2. Lies das Kapitel 3. Wer sagt, dass er es tun wird? 4. Der Fluch ist doch noch da. Die beiden haben sich doch nicht wegen einer Ravenclaw getrennt. 5. Jaja, das wird genauso wie mit Draco. Wer sagt, dass er zurück kommt?

Bele: Stimmt, aber das wusste man doch schon früher.

phoenixfeder: Nein, der Fluch stimmt nicht, da die beiden da schon getrennt waren und keine Ravenclaw für die Trennung zuständig war.

Morga: Ja, wenn du an die gleiche Story denkst wie ich, ist das richtig.

TheSnitch: Ja, er kennt ihn aus dem Orden, aber er wurde doch beim ersten Treffen aufgeklärt, dass er sich vor Leuten(wie Casey) denen er noch nicht „offiziell" vorgestellt wurde, so tun muss, als würde er sie nicht kennen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaises Warnung schwirrte Harry den ganzen Tag im Kopf umher.

Als er dann am Abend Theodore und Remus im Krankenflügel besuchte, mied er jeglichen Augenkontakt mit dem aschblonden Slytherin und war wesentlich schweigsamer als sonst.

Dies bemerkte auch Theodore, da er ihn nach einigen Minuten Schweigen fragte: „Was ist los? Habt ihr in Snapes Unterricht einen Schweigetrank gebraut?"

„Ach...es ist nichts," murmelte Harry.

„Es ist nichts?", fragte Theodore skeptisch, „Normalerweise quasselst du wie ein Wasserfall."

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr," widersprach Harry.

„Vergesslich bist du auch schon?", Theodores Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen, „In dem Alter ist das aber nicht sonderlich gut."

„Es ist wirklich nichts," beharrte Harry.

Theodores Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und machte einem enttäuschten Ausdruck Platz.

„Na schön," seufzte Harry, „Es geht um etwas, das mir Blaise gesagt hat..."

„Zabini," zischte Theodore, „Du solltest nicht auf Mister-mein-Vater-ist-ein-Professor-und-deswegen-kann-ich-mir-alles-erlauben hören. Das schadet nur deiner Intelligenz."

„Was hast du gegen ihn?", wunderte sich Harry, „Blaise hat dich sogar besucht als du gebissen wurdest."

„Natürlich," sagte Theodore, „Er ist jetzt Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin und deshalb war es seine Pflicht nach mir zu sehen. Freiwillig wäre er niemals gekommen."

„Blaise ist ganz in Ordnung," meinte Harry.

„Oh ganz bestimmt. Auf Gryffindor- Niveau ist er sicher hervorragend," erwiderte Theodore.

„Seit wann bist du so aggressiv?", fragte Harry.

„Seit du mit Zabini angefangen hast," antwortete Theodore, „Ich mag ihn nicht. Er mag mich nicht. Wir mögen uns beide nicht und sind damit sehr zufrieden. Was immer er gesagt hat, vergiss es lieber schnell. Bestimmt wollte er mich nur schlecht machen. Würde mich nicht wundern."

Harry verwirrte dies noch mehr.

Hatte Blaise es wirklich nur gesagt, weil er Theodore nicht mochte oder steckte doch mehr dahinter?

„Übrigens," wechselte Theodore das Thema, „Remus jammert ganz schön im Schlaf. Hast du das gewusst? Die ganze Zeit geht es _Sirius_ hier und _Sirius_ da."

Harry blickte unauffällig zu dem schlafenden Werwolf im Nachbarbett, der leise _Siri_ murmelte.

„Er vermisst ihn halt und...Moment mal. Du nennst ihn _Remus_?", staunte Harry.

„Na ja, er ist jetzt doch so etwas wie mein Mentor," erklärte Theodore, „Er fand es sei unpassend, wenn wir per Sie bleiben."

„Siri, komm zurück. Komm zurück," rief Remus nun im Schlaf und erschreckte dadurch beide Jungen.

„Nicht," stöhnte Remus, „Bleib hier..." Bei dem letzten Satz war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht und atmete schnell.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt.

„Mir geht's gut," versicherte Remus, bevor er sich wieder in die Kissen legte.

„Und Sirius?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ihm geht es auch gut," antwortete Remus.

„Remus, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht anlügen sollst," sagte Harry, „Ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften."

„Und ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es Sirius gut geht," erwiderte Remus.

„Dann lügst du," meinte Harry, „Man sieht es dir an..."

„Es scheint fast so, als wenn du unbedingt willst, dass deinem Patenonkel irgendetwas passiert," gluckste Theodore, „Was hat er getan, weswegen du ihn loswerden willst?"

„Das will ich doch gar nicht," widersprach Harry sofort.

„War doch nur ein Scherz," grinste Theodore, während er sein Zauberschachbrett auf das Bett stellte, „Lust auf eine Partie?"

Harry spielte mit dem Slytherin den ganzen Nachmittag Zaubererschach und gewann sogar ein paar Mal, obwohl es ihm so vorkam, als würde Theodore mit Absicht verlieren.

Remus' ständige Kommentare über Harrys schlechte Züge waren auch nicht sonderlich aufbauend und erinnerten ihn leicht an Ron, wenn er Seamus' oder Deans Spielweise kritisierte.

Harry wäre noch länger geblieben, aber Madam Pomfrey warf ihn nach Sonnenuntergang einfach hinaus.

Er ging zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück, wo Ron und Hermione an einem Tisch ihre Aufgaben für Zaubertränke machten.

Hermione ignorierte ihn gekonnt; scheinbar war sie immer noch ein wenig sauer wegen der gestrigen Diskussion.

„Wo warst du?", beklagte sich Ron, „Du hast mich mit dieser Verrückten allein gelassen..." Er zeigte auf Hermione, die ihm dadurch einen bösen Blick zuwarf, „...Sie will, dass ich genauso viel schreibe, wie sie."

„Tut mir leid," grinste Harry, „Ich war bei Theo."

„Weshalb?", fragte Ron, „Und wo war er heute eigentlich?"

„Krankenflügel," antwortete Harry.

„Genau! Gestern war doch Vollmond," erinnerte sich Ron, „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Es könnte besser sein," meinte Harry.

„Blaise redet nie sonderlich gut über ihn," erzählte Ron plötzlich, „Dabei gehört Blaise nicht zu den Leuten, die schlecht über andere sprechen, aber für Nott hatte er noch nie ein positives Wort übrig."

„Das selbe sagt Theo," sagte Harry.

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich," seufzte Angelina Johnson, „Ich befürchtete schon, dass ich es dir wieder nicht sagen kann."

„Haben wir etwa schon wieder Training?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Morgen Vormittag," bestätigte Angelina, „Sei um zehn am Feld. Du auch Ron."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf.

Seinen Samstag wollte er eigentlich nicht mit Angelinas Sklaventraining, wie es die Zwillinge nannten, verbringen.

Da Ron an seinem Aufsatz weiterschrieb, entschloss er sich das Selbe zu tun.

Er schrieb sogar noch, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte und bald nur noch die Zwillinge bei ihm waren, die gerade ihren Stand abbauten.

„Ich finde es klasse, dass du zurück gekommen bist," sagte Fred soeben und strahlte George an, „Endlich bist du wieder der Alte. Diese Mir-ist-das-Herz-gebrochen-worden-und-niemand-liebt-mich-Nummer passte überhaupt nicht zu dir."

„Völlig richtig, lieber Frederik," stimmte ihm George zu und lachte lauthals, als Fred über diesen Namen zu fluchen begann.

„Warst du bei Theo?", erkundigte sich Harry und die Zwillinge blickten ihn überrascht an.

Keiner der beiden hatte Harry in seiner Ecke bemerkt.

„Ähm...ja," antwortete George nach einer Weile, „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen."

„Und?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Na ja, Moony lag im Nachbarbett, da konnte ich ihn doch nicht fragen," erklärte George, „Aber ich sehe es schon als großen Erfolg an, dass er mit mir gesprochen hat. Das tut er doch nicht bei jedem, oder?"

„Nein," bestätigte Harry, „Soviel ich weiß nur bei Remus, Parvati und mir. Es sei denn es ist Vollmond, dann schreit er jeden an."

Daraufhin funkelten Georges Augen erfreut und er begann glücklich zu summen.

Als schließlich auch die Zwillinge in Richtung Schlafsäle verschwunden waren, holte Harry seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber, bevor er sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich und zu Snapes Wohnung ging.

„Narzisse," murmelte Harry und betrat die Wohnung.

Snape lag gelangweilt auf seiner Couch und streichelte Wily, der auf seinem Bauch lag.

„Potter, was machen sie hier?", fragte er ruhig.

„Avada Kedavra üben," antwortete Harry.

„Unten steht das Glas," sagte Snape, „Sie werden es wohl in ein Tier verwandeln können."

Harry nickte und ging ohne Snape weiter zu beachten die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Wie Snape gesagt hatte, stand auf dem Tisch ein Glas, das Harry mit einem einfachen Zauber in eine Kakerlake verwandelte.

Er beließ es aber dabei und vergrößerte sie nicht, wie es Snape immer tat.

„Avada Kedavra," sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Kakerlake.

Doch sie krabbelte nur weiterhin über den Tisch und beachtete Harry gar nicht.

„Potter," sagte Snape und Harry drehte sich erschrocken um.

Sein Herz raste und seine Atmung ging schneller; er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape noch auftauchen würde und war dementsprechend überrascht.

„Potter," sagte Snape abermals, „Bevor wir mit dem Avada Kedavra beginnen, sollte ich sie vorwarnen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß," sagte Harry, „Draco hat mir schon von dieser dunklen Macht erzählt."

„Darum geht es nicht," versicherte Snape, „Es ist nur so, dass...Sind sie in letzter Zeit aggressiver und streitlustiger als sonst?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry ein wenig verwundert über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, „Seit Draco mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Oder zu mindestens behauptet das Hermione."

„Seit er mit ihnen Schluss gemacht hat?", wiederholte Snape, „Also seit dem Tag, an dem sie den Cruciatus geschafft haben?"

„So kann man es auch formulieren," meinte Harry.

„Potter, der Imperius gilt als der harmloseste Fluch der Unverzeihlichen," erklärte Snape, „Aber nicht weil man bei ihm keine Schmerzen hat oder nicht stirbt, sondern weil er keine Einflüsse auf den Zauberer, der ihn anwendet hat."

„Die anderen haben auf mich Einfluss?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Zauberer, die alle drei Unverzeihlichen beherrschen, sind meistens aggressiver und streitlustiger und denken auch öfters daran, einfach irgendjemanden zu verfluchen," fuhr Snape fort, „Ich will sie nur warnen. Wenn sie schon beim Cruciatus aggressiv geworden sind, könnte es beim Avada Kedavra schlimmer werden."

„Dann liegt meine Streitlust nicht an der Trennung?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es wird auch damit zusammenhängen," überlegte Snape, „Immerhin haben sie erst danach den Cruciatus geschafft."

„Wird es schlimm?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt, „Streite ich dann mit jeden, der mir über den Weg läuft?"

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Sonst könnten Draco und ich doch kein Gespräch führen ohne zu streiten anzufangen..."

Harry musste sich schwer zurückhalten um darauf nicht zu lachen.

Jedenfalls würde das erklären, warum Snape immer schlecht aufgelegt war.

„Beherrschen alle Zauberer die Unverzeihlichen, wenn sie aggressiver als normale Zauberer sind?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Im Allgemeinen ja," antwortete Snape, „So kann man ziemlich gut feststellen, wer sie beherrscht und wer nicht. Allerdings gibt es auch viele Ausnahmen."

Harry überlegte schwer ob er trotzdem den Avada Kedavra lernen sollte.

Er wollte ihn beherrschen, aber er wollte nicht noch angriffslustiger werden, denn dann würde er niemals mehr ein normales Gespräch mit Hermione führen.

„Kommen sie wieder wenn sie sich entschieden haben," schlug Snape vor, „Das ist keine Entscheidung, die man leichtfertig treffen sollte."

Harry wollte schon gehen, aber dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sagte: „Professor, ich hätte da eine Frage..."

„Ja, sie müssen den Aufsatz schreiben," antwortete Snape.

„Habe ich schon," sagte Harry stolz, „Aber es ist etwas anderes."

„Dann fragen sie schon, sonst werde ich sie ja nie los," seufzte Snape.

„Kann man Slytherins vertrauen?", fragte Harry.

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage?", wunderte sich Snape, „Außerdem ist es lächerlich mich darüber zu fragen. Ich war in Slytherin."

„Sehen sie," begann Harry, „Blaise hat da so etwas erwähnt. Er meinte, ich dürfe Theo nicht zu sehr vertrauen, weil jeder Slytherin zuerst _gezähmt_ werden muss, bevor man ihm trauen kann."

„Mister Zabini hat ihnen das erzählt?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Es kann aber auch sein, dass er es nur wegen Theo gesagt hat," sagte Harry schnell, „Die beiden verstehen sich nämlich nicht sonderlich."

„Ich weiß," sagte Snape, „Ich bin Slytherins Hauslehrer. Ich kann mich noch gut an die Zeiten erinnern, in denen Mister Zabini von allen verflucht und verprügelt wurde. Mister Nott stand bei dem an oberster Stelle."

„Also was sagen sie?", fragte Harry.

„Kommt darauf an," sagte Snape, „Großteils hat Mister Zabini sicher recht."

Harry seufzte lautstark; er wollte den Kontakt mit Theodore nicht abbrechen, dafür war ihm der aschblonde Slytherin zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

„Jeder Slytherin hat eine dunkle Seite," fuhr Snape fort, „Allerdings werden nur wenige davon geleitet."

„Sie auch?", fragte Harry interessiert.

Er wollte immer schon wissen, warum Snape zu einem Todesser geworden war.

„Muss wohl so sein, oder?", konterte Snape und rieb sich unauffällig den linken Unterarm.

„Aber sie sind wieder zur Vernunft gekommen," meinte Harry.

„Wollen sie damit andeuten, dass ich früher verrückt war?", fragte Snape bedrohlich.

„Nein, aber...also...so habe ich das nicht gemeint...," stammelte Harry.

„Potter, was ich ihnen nun verrate, habe ich noch nicht einmal Dumbledore erzählt...," begann Snape, „...und ich will nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfährt. Haben sie das verstanden?"

Als Harry nickte, erzählte Snape: „Ich wäre immer noch auf Du-weißt-schon-wens Seite, wenn mich Narcissa nicht angefleht hätte, damit aufzuhören..."

„Waren sie...waren sie..."

„Ich war damals noch nicht mit ihr zusammen," unterbrach Snape den stotternden Gryffindor, „Wir waren aber sehr gut befreundet. Sie wollte immer, dass wenn ihr etwas passieren würde, Draco bei keinem Todesser aufwachsen müsste..."

„Aber Sir," stammelte Harry, „Sie sind nicht Dracos Pate. Das ist Nevilles Vater."

„Offiziell," gab ihm Snape recht, „Inoffiziell hätte Frank Draco niemals bekommen."

„Sie sind also nur wegen Mrs. Malfoy auf Dumbledores Seite zurückgekehrt?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Sie hat mir die Augen geöffnet," sagte Snape, „Sie versuchte es auch bei Lucius, aber dieser ignorierte sie einfach."

„Das ist klar," schnaubte Harry, „Der ist doch durch und durch böse."

„Früher war er es nicht," widersprach Snape, „Für Gryffindor- Niveau wahrscheinlich schon, aber für einen Slytherin war er sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Ich hätte mir mein Studium nie leisten können, wenn es nicht Lucius bezahlt hätte..."

„Dann war er halt zu ihnen nett," meinte Harry schulternzuckend, „Aber als Ehemann und Vater ist er ein Tyrann."

„Er liebte Narcissa und Draco mehr als alles andere auf der Welt," verbesserte Snape, „In den ersten zwei Monaten nach Dracos Geburt wollte er ihn überhaupt nicht aus der Hand geben."

„Warum hat er sich dann so geändert?", wunderte sich Harry, „Denn sie können mir nicht weismachen, dass er Draco immer noch liebt. Er sieht ihn doch nur als zukünftigen Erben und Todesser an."

„Er besuchte seinen Vater," erinnerte sich Snape, „Und als er zurückkam, hatte er sich völlig geändert. Er verfluchte Narcissa, behandelte Draco als ob er nicht existieren würde und folterte mit leidenschaftlicher Genugtuung Muggel und Muggel- Geborene. Er war zwar schon vorher auf Du-weißt-schon-wens Seite, aber so extrem wie danach war es nicht."

„Sein Vater?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Armand Malfoy," antwortete Snape, „Einer der schrecklichsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Selbst Du-weißt-schon-wer ist dagegen ein Gentleman."

Harry überlegte kurz und wunderte sich danach, warum Snape nicht erkannte, was damals geschehen war.

Es lag doch auf der Hand, was mit Lucius Malfoy passiert war.

„Er hat Mr. Malfoy unter einen Imperius gestellt," sagte er stolz.

„Was sie nicht sagen?", murmelte Snape sarkastisch, „Denken sie etwa, dass ich das nicht weiß?"

„Warum unternehmen sie dann nichts dagegen?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Weil man dagegen nichts unternehmen kann," erklärte Snape, „Nur der Anwender des Imperius kann den Fluch von seinem Opfer nehmen."

„Dann zwingen sie diesen Armand Malfoy dazu," meinte Harry, „Im schlimmsten Fall stellen sie ihn auch unter den Imperius und zwingen ihn den Imperius von seinem Sohn zu nehmen."

„Das geht nicht," sagte Snape.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Er fand an seinem Plan keinen Fehler.

„Armand Malfoy ist seit über zehn Jahren tot," antwortete Snape kühl.

Das verwirrte Harry nun noch mehr.

Wenn Armand Malfoy schon längst tot war, warum stand dann Mr. Malfoy immer noch unter dem Fluch.

Als ob Snape seine Gedanken lesen konnte, erklärte er: „Ein Imperius hält bis in den Tod."

„Er verliert nicht seine Wirkung, wenn der Anwender stirbt?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Die einzige Möglichkeit für Lucius wäre, wenn er selbst gegen den Fluch ankämpfen würde..."

„Dann soll er's tun," meinte Harry.

„Er wird schon seit fast fünfzehn Jahren davon beherrscht," erwiderte Snape, „Denken sie nicht, wenn er sich dagegen wehren könnte, würde er es tun?"

Harry schwieg daraufhin; Snape hatte mit dem was er sagte vollkommen recht.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen," sagte Snape nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

Harry nickte nur und mit einem leisen Abschiedsgruß stieg er die Treppen hinauf.

Er streichelte Wily über den Kopf, bevor er sich aus der Wohnung begab.

„Potter, warten sie mal," bat Snape, als Harry schon im Gang stand.

„Gibt es noch etwas?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja," In Snapes Gesicht erschien plötzlich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen, das Harry nichts gutes verlauten ließ, „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil sie sich nach der Ausgangssperre noch auf den Gängen befinden."

„Was?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Gute Nacht, Potter," Snape schloss das Portrait und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Harry zurück.

Warum zog ihn Snape Punkte ab?

Er war schon öfters nach der Ausgangssperre aus Snapes Wohnung gegangen und Snape war es egal gewesen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ein zivilisiertes Gespräch geführt hatten und Snape nun beweisen wollte, dass er Harry immer noch hasste.

„Das wird es sein," murmelte Harry und ging zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück.

------------------

„Ja, ich weiß. Das Wetter ist nicht sonderlich schön," sagte Angelina, als sich am nächsten Vormittag das ganze Quidditch- Team von Gryffindor am Feld versammelte.

„Nicht schön?", fragte Fred ungläubig, „Das ist sehr untertrieben."

Der Schnee war nun schon seit längeren geschmolzen, doch nun schüttete es wie aus Kübeln und das ganze Team war nach zwei Minuten durchnässt und bibberte vor Kälte.

Harry vermisste den Schnee regelrecht.

„Können wir das Training nicht ausfallen lassen?", bat Alicia Spinnet, bevor sie heftig nieste.

„Sie hat recht," stimmte Katie zu, „Wir holen uns nur eine Grippe oder so etwas."

„Wir können es nicht ausfallen lassen," schimpfte Angelina und hustete kurz darauf, weil ihr Regenwasser in den Mund geronnen war und sie sich daran verschluckt hatte.

Als der Hustenanfall vorüber war, wandte sie sich wieder an das bibbernde Team und sagte streng: „Wir haben nächste Woche unser Spiel gegen Ravenclaw..."

„Ist doch kein Problem," meinte Fred, „Harry kann sich ja Chang am Vortag schnappen und sie bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit vögeln, dann ist sie am nächsten Tag sicher nicht in der Lage zu spielen."

„Sei einmal ernst," bat Angelina und strich sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, „Da Malfoy nun weg ist, haben wir eine reale Chance den Pokal zu gewinnen. Ich weiß nicht wie es bei euch aussieht, aber ich hätte gerne einen Pokal daheim."

„Wer ist jetzt eigentlich bei den Slytherins Hüter?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Das weißt du nicht," Fred tat verwundert, „Hat Blaisy unserem armen Roni- Spätzchen nichts erzählt?"

„Sie haben nun eine Hüterin namens Millicent Bulstrode," sagte Angelina, „Ich kenne sie aber nicht."

„Wir schon," sagten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Das ist der Heißluftballon, der mit Harry am Weihnachtsball getanzt hat," erklärte Fred.

„Ach? Die ist das," staunte Angelina, „Nun, dann wird es nicht sonderlich schwierig werden. Sie ist nicht so flink wie Malfoy."

Der Regen prasselte weiterhin auf das Gryffindor- Team und Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zu sein.

„Also beginnen wir," sagte Angelina, was ein sechsfaches Stöhnen des Teams hervorrief.

„Okay! Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag: Wenn Harry den Schnatz fängt, hören wir auf," schlug Angelina vor, bevor sie die Klatscher und den Schnatz aus der Kiste ließ und mit dem Quaffel in die Luft flog.

Leise Angelina verfluchend, folgte ihr das Gryffindor- Team in die Höhe.

Harry hoffte nur, dass er den Schnatz bald sah; wenn er ihn nicht fing, würden sie noch Stunden hier verbringen.

„Pst Harry," wisperte Fred, der plötzlich neben Harry flog.

„Ich suche ihn schon," sagte Harry, „Ich brauche keinen Druck von dir."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sieh her," Fred öffnete seine Hand ein wenig und Harry konnte den kleinen goldenen Ball darin sehen, der sich verzweifelt zu befreien versuchte.

„Wann hast du...wie hast du?", stammelte Harry und blickte starr auf den goldenen Schnatz.

„Ist mir vorhin direkt in die Hand geflogen," erklärte Fred schnell und blickte sich zuerst nach Angelina um, bevor er Harry den Schnatz in die Hand drückte.

„Perfekt gefangen," grinste Fred und flog augenzwinkernd von Harry weg.

Der Schwarzhaarige wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er aus vollem Halse rief: „Ich habe den Schnatz."

Sichtbar erleichtert landete das Team am Feld und bedankte sich bei Harry.

Nur Angelina grummelte beleidigt, während sie die Bälle in die Kiste zurück gab.

„Ein guter Fang Harry," lobte ihn Fred laut, „Hätte **ich** nicht besser machen können."

Auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss bildeten Ron und Harry das Schlusslicht und als Ron seinen Besen in die linke Hand wechselte, erkannte Harry deutlich den selben silbernen Ring wie bei Blaise.

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit Blaise verlobt hast?", fragte Harry ein wenig beleidigt.

Ruckartig drehten sich die Zwillinge um und starrten ungläubig zu Ron, dessen Gesicht puterrot geworden war.

„Du hast dich verlobt?", fragte Fred geschockt.

„So richtig mit irgendwann heiraten?", fragte George.

Ron ignorierte seine beiden Brüder und wandte sich an Harry.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", erkundigte er sich.

„Seit gestern," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe den Ring bei Blaise gesehen."

„Da ist ein Ring," sagte Fred überrascht und zog Rons Hand zu sich um den Ring besser sehen zu können.

„Natürlich ist da ein Ring," entrüstete sich Ron, „Ich bin immerhin verlobt."

„Mom wird dich umbringen, Ronilein," meinte George, „Zuerst heiratet Percy ohne ihr Wissen und dann verlobt sich ihr süßer kleiner Roni auch noch."

„Ihr seid doch erst fünfzehn," sagte Fred, „Ein bisschen früh für eine Hochzeit, oder?"

„Wir wollen doch noch gar nicht heiraten," verteidigte sich Ron, „Wir haben uns nur mal verlobt und wenn es gut läuft, heiraten wir irgendwann. Außerdem ist Blaise schon sechzehn."

„Oh! Er ist schon sechzehn," sagte Fred sarkastisch, „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

„Guck mal nach links, verehrter Bruder," sagte George grinsend.

„Aber das ist doch Bill," Fred grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Erzählen wir ihm die guten Neuigkeiten, Frederik?", fragte George.

„Aber natürlich, werter Bruder," antwortete Fred und die beiden rannten zum Wald hinüber, an dessen Rand Bill stand und sich gerade mit Hagrid unterhielt.

„Also? Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage, die durch Fred und George untergegangen war.

„Na ja," Ron kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf, „Ich wollte damit nicht angeben."

„Das wäre doch kein Angeben," widersprach Harry.

„Das ist...anders. Sieh mal, ich wollte nicht vor dir damit prallen," erklärte Ron, „Du warst sowieso wegen Malfoys Schulwechsel traurig, da wollte ich dir nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass ich eine glücklichere Beziehung führe."

„Aber das tust du nun mal," meinte Harry.

„Mag sein," murmelte Ron, „Ich wollte nur nicht..."

„Ich verstehe schon," unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Aber jetzt bist du ja mit Cho zusammen und alles ist wieder gut," überlegte Ron.

„Ron...ich liebe Draco immer noch," wisperte Harry und sprach damit Hermiones Gedanken aus.

„Oh!" Ron schien ehrlich überrascht und stammelte: „Also...würdest du wieder mit...also mit dem Frettchen zusammen gehen, wenn...wenn er dich um eine zweite Chance bittet?"

„Das weiß ich nicht," gestand Harry, „Er hat mich ziemlich verletzt und ich kann ihm nicht so viel bedeuten, wenn er lieber in Durmstrang bleibt, als mich zu sehen."

„Du würdest also nicht?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Harry ehrlich, „Aber darüber brauche ich mir keine Sorgen machen, da er sowieso nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher," sagte Ron und riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Sieh mal!"

Harry folgte Rons Blick und sah vor dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses eine schwarze Kutsche stehen, aus der gerade Lucius Malfoy trat.

„Was macht der hier?", wunderte sich Harry, doch seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als Mr. Malfoy ein anderer Blondschopf folgte, den Harry nur zu gut kannte.

„Draco," hauchte er überrascht.

TBC


	86. Rückkehr des Frettchen

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar, …

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Ein Jahr! Man höre bzw. sehe und staune. _Veränderungen _ist ein Jahr alt. Halleluja! Ich habe noch nie so lange an einer Story geschrieben. Normalerweise vergeht mir bei so einer Länge immer die Lust...aber man staune: Dieses Mal ist es nicht passiert. Also singen wir alle: „Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to, happy Birthday to _Veränderungen_…na ja, lassen wir das. Jedenfalls ist das jetzt das Geburtstagskapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ähm ja, ich weiß es hat lange...**sehr** lange mit dem neuen Update gedauert. Aber es war erst vor kurzem Notenschluss und das war eine anstrengende Zeit. Ich verspreche aber, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer TalynSlytherin, Calandra, hermy24, Talvi, anni, mrsgaladriel, Takuto-kun, bloody Death Eater, Queen of Nightfever, Sunnylein, Archie, Severina35, Chillkroete, anica, andrea/India, Altron, Brisana- Brownie, Sailam, Morga, Ralna Malfoy, Tarivi, vickysnape, Kaktus, ShadeFleece, blub, Snuggles2, Lawa, tinkita, alyssa03, miss- malfoy1928, rah-chan, mellin, Yumiko-chan, TheSnitch, Ito-kun, Kirilein, carika, juno5, Merilflower, sternchen5, minni, blacky, Dark-live, Neji, Black Nightleaf, Mafia, rose, Arwen, Bele, LillyAmalia, Merisusa, Amy, sweetkitty04, xerperus, Muramdamus, Cula, Momo-chan21989, °Ich°, Leah, Kevin1989, CeeLeStIne, Majin Micha, Katze7, TiaAgano, Julia, Lui, DarkLuzie, Lorelei Lee, Samantha Potter, Charara, Aya, ItaliaHoney, Sonja, Yuma, Maruuu, Yvi, Arwen, Lego-chan, blub, Leah und Anna und Jana.

Und ein Extra großes Danke an Ralna Malfoy, da sie mir als Erste ein Review geschrieben hat. Danke! Ohne dich hätte ich schon bei den ersten Kapiteln aufgehört.

Sonja: Oh doch! Ich habe so was gern. Sehr gern sogar.

ItaliaHoney: Sie geht weiter...ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie weitergeht und dass ich sie nicht einfach irgendwann abbreche. Ich beende sie und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.

Aya: Ja, aber das steht nur in der deutschen Version. In der englischen ist es nicht so genau festzustellen und Blaise gilt als Name für beide Geschlechter, also kann man es sich immer aussuchen.

Lui: Na ja, irgendwann wird sie enden, aber das ist noch in weiter Ferne.

Julia: Dazu komm ich noch. Das wird Harry nämlich auch noch einfallen. Lass dich einfach überraschen.

CeeLeStIne: Ich vergesse vieles. Einiges fällt mir dann erst später auf oder irgendwer wundert sich, weil ich in einem anderen Kapitel ganz was anderes geschrieben habe. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich von Anfang an, irgendwo mitschreiben müssen. Jetzt ist es mir zu blöd, alle Handlungen rauszusuchen.

sweetkitty04: Was soll mit ihr sein?

Mafia: Da hat jemand meine Quelle entdeckt! g Stimmt schon, den Namen habe ich davon, aber man soll ihn sich nicht so vorstellen, weil ich schon bei dem Film von der Besetzung enttäuscht war. Armand soll laut den Büchern ein sechzehn/siebzehn jähriger Jüngling sein und kein Opa mit Stock (Ne, das war fies, gell?). Wie soll man ihn sich also vorstellen?...Tja, also er ist verwehst und liegt in der Malfoy Gruft. Ne, ehrlich. Weil er tot ist, habe ich mir über sein Aussehen gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Dann muss ihn sich halt jeder so vorstellen, wie man will. Aber blond ist er, so viel steht fest. Immerhin sind alle Malfoys blond.

Black Nightleaf: Kekse nimmt und sie verschlingt

blacky: Nein, kommt nicht. Passt nicht in die Geschichte.

minni: Nein, kommt nicht. Passt nicht in die Geschichte.

sternchen5: Ich finde es passt nicht in die Geschichte und außerdem kann ich dieses Pairing nicht leiden. Es wäre für mich eine Qual, wenn ich es schreiben müsste.

TheSnitch: Er hat Casey nicht vor Ron mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Höchstenfalls vor Ginny und die war da schon auf den Weg in die Eulerei.

rah-chan: Lang genug?

tinkita: Das könnte gar nicht sein. Immerhin kann er ihn abwerfen.

Snuggles2: 1. Würde nichts bringen. Er kann ihn doch abwerfen. 2. Nein, Blaise hat keine Vampirverwandtschaft. Sonst hätte Remus schon längst was bemerkt.

Altron: 1. Stimmt, das ist Ansichtssache. Es gab nämlich viele denen die Flashbacks am Besten gefallen haben und am liebsten noch mehr hätten. 2. Böse Überraschung? Da hat sicher jemand ein _Ohnegleichen _in Wahrsagen! g

hermy24: Da kennt mich jemand wirklich. Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco blickte mit gelangweilten Blick auf das Schloss und bemerkte dadurch die Anwesenheit von Ron und Harry überhaupt nicht.

Harrys Herz klopfte so schnell, als wolle es gleich explodieren.

Niemals hätte er gedacht den blonden Slytherin wieder zu sehen und nun stand er nur zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Er ist zurück?", wisperte Ron und sah dabei Harry verwirrt an, als erhoffte er sich eine genaue Erklärung.

Mister Malfoy sah abwertend in ihre Richtung und dadurch drehte sich auch Draco zu ihnen um.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment sah Harry eine Gefühlsregung in Draco, doch diese wurde unterbrochen als sein Vater mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingangsportal nickte.

Draco wandte seinen Blick von den beiden ab und folgte seinem Vater in das Schloss.

„Das ist unmöglich," hauchte Harry, „Er kann nicht zurück sein. Das bilde ich mir doch nur ein, oder?"

„Ich sehe ihn auch," sagte Ron.

„Komm mit," flüsterte Harry und eilte zum Eingang des Schlosses.

Er spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah noch Draco und seinen Vater in den Gang zu Dumbledores Büro verschwinden.

„Willst du sie ausspionieren?", fragte Ron misstrauisch, der Harry langsam gefolgt war.

„Ich muss wissen, warum er wieder hier ist," antwortete Harry und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch die Eingangshalle, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Filch einbrachte.

„Harry," stöhnte Ron, der ihm mit lauten Schritten folgte und Harrys Schleichaktion deutlich als unsinnig ansah, „Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagen wird," antwortete Harry und wesentlich leiser fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem will ich noch nicht mit ihm sprechen."

Ron rollte nur mit den Augen, bevor er sich mit einem „Wir sehen uns dann später" von Harry verabschiedete und die Treppen hinauf stieg.

Harry blickte ihm kurz nach und fragte sich, ob es nicht besser wäre auf Ron zu hören, doch seine Neugier siegte wieder einmal und er folgte den beiden Malfoys mit großem Abstand.

Er sah Mister Malfoy und Draco hinter dem steinernen Wasserspeier von Dumbledores Büro verschwinden, als ihn plötzlich jemand nach hinten zog.

„Was ist...", wollte Harry sagen, doch eine Hand drückte sich auf seinen Mund.

„Pst," machte Hermione, „Sonst könnte uns jemand hören."

Als sie sich versichert hatte, dass Harry ruhig blieb, zog sie ihre Hand vorsichtig zurück.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich habe **es** gesehen," antwortete sie und hob Harrys Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber in die Höhe.

„Wie kommst du zu der Karte?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ich wollte etwas überprüfen," antwortete sie ausweichend, „Und da habe ich Malfoys Namen gelesen. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du ihnen nachschleichen würdest, also..."

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, aber wies stattdessen auf den Tarnumhang.

„Hermione, du bist die Größte," sagte Harry begeistert.

„Danke," Hermiones Gesicht nahm eine leichte Röte an, „Aber ich habe eine Bedingung!...Ich will mit."

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry, bevor er ihr den Tarnumhang abnahm und ihn über sie beide ausbreitete.

Sie schlichen zu dem Wasserspeier und Hermione murmelte: „_Schokotörtchen_", bevor der Wasserspeier den Weg frei gab.

„_Schokotörtchen_?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ich habe es von Seamus," antwortete Hermione, „Komm mit."

Sie eilten die Treppen hinauf und öffneten zögerlich die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro.

Sie sahen nur Mr. Malfoy und Draco, doch vom Schuldirektor fehlte jede Spur.

Dafür saß Fawkes wie üblich auf seiner Stange und beobachtete Mr. Malfoy misstrauisch.

„Wo bleibt er?", knurrte Mr. Malfoy, „Ich habe noch anderes zu tun, als mich in einem Büro von einem Vogel anstarren zu lassen."

„Phönix," verbesserte Draco automatisch.

„Du bist jetzt einmal schön ruhig," zischte Mr. Malfoy und baute sich bedrohlich vor Draco auf.

„Ich hätte keine Probleme, wenn du...," Mr. Malfoy drückte seinen Zauberstab an Dracos Brust, „...deine Hormone unter Kontrolle hättest."

„Wie du meinst, Vater," sagte Draco gelangweilt und ignorierte seinen Vater einfach indem er sich in einen Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch setzte und gedankenverloren Fawkes beobachtete.

Mr. Malfoy murmelte etwas unverständliches, bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte.

„Verzeiht, dass ich euch warten ließ," entschuldigte sich Dumbledore, als er sein Büro betrat.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Stelle, wo sich Harry und Hermione versteckt hielten und ein kleines Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Es wurde auch Zeit," sagte Mr. Malfoy wütend.

„Tut mir leid, Lucius," sagte Dumbledore, „Aber ich habe eine Schule zu leiten und habe daher wenig Freizeit. Merlin weiß, wie gern ich es anders hätte."

„Lassen wir diese sinnlosen Gespräche und kommen wir zum Hauptgrund meines Besuches," bat Mr. Malfoy.

„Natürlich, natürlich," sagte Dumbledore, „Zitronenbonbon?"

Er reichte Mr. Malfoy eine Schale mit gelben Bonbons, die dieser nur angewidert anblickte und sie bestimmt von sich schob.

„Und du Draco?" Dumbledore reichte die Schale nun an Draco, doch dieser lehnte ebenfalls ab.

„Sie haben meinen Brief erhalten?", fragte Mr. Malfoy ungeduldig.

„Sicher doch, mein lieber Lucius," antwortete Dumbledore und zeigte auf einen Brief, der auf seinem Schreibtisch gleich neben einer weiteren Schale Zitronenbonbons lag.

„Dann wissen sie um was es geht?", erkundigte sich Mr. Malfoy.

„Sie möchten Draco wieder zu uns geben," sagte Dumbledore mir ruhiger Stimme, „Ist ihnen Durmstrang nicht bekommen?"

„Meine Gründe stehen hier außer Frage," erwiderte Mr. Malfoy kühl.

„Natürlich," Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen langen Bart, „Ich bin nur neugierig. Normalerweise kommen sie nicht mehr zurück."

„Draco ist eine Ausnahme," meinte Mr. Malfoy, „Durmstrang passt nicht zu ihm."

„Im _Tagespropheten_ haben sie aber etwas anderes behauptet," widersprach Dumbledore lächelnd.

Mr. Malfoy ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste, doch nachdem er einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, sagte er: „Kann Draco nun wieder Hogwarts besuchen, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich kann er das," antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich verwähre niemanden den Zutritt."

„Dann ist ja alles geregelt," sagte Mr. Malfoy kühl, „Ich erwarte natürlich, dass Draco sein altes Zimmer wieder zurück erhält..."

„Ich werde sofort alles Nötige in die Wege leiten," versprach Dumbledore.

„Ich schicke dir deine Sachen nach," Mr. Malfoy sprach nun mit Draco, der dies nur mit einem Kopfnicken wahrnahm.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dumbledore," verabschiedete sich Mr. Malfoy.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Lucius," sagte Dumbledore freundlich, „Und viel Glück bei ihrer Kandidatur."

„Ich brauche kein Glück," zischte Mr. Malfoy und öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Bürotür, die hinter ihm mit einem Krachen zuflog.

Harry hatte dem Gespräch gespannt verfolgt und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Draco kam wieder zurück?

Er kam wirklich wieder zurück?

Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Draco jemals wieder vertrauen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er das gleich vergessen und bei Cho bleiben.

„Du kannst nach Slytherin zurück gehen," sagte Dumbledore zu Draco, der auch dies nur mit einem Nicken quittierte.

„Das Passwort lautet _Slytherin_," fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Wie passend," murmelte Draco sarkastisch, „Ich wette, das ist auf Pansys Mist gewachsen."

„So viel ich hörte," bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Hören sie," sagte Draco, „Spielen sie hier nicht den Fröhlichen. Ich will gar nicht hier sein. Mein Vater hat mich ohne Vorwarnung aus Durmstrang genommen und mich in eine Kutsche gesteckt, die mich hier her brachte. Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier."

„Das weiß ich, Draco," sagte Dumbledore, „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dir wird es hier bestimmt bald wieder gefallen."

„Darauf sollten sie nicht ihren letzten Knut verwetten," meinte Draco kühl.

Ohne Dumbledore weiter zu beachten, verließ er das Büro und ließ die Tür wie sein Vater mit einem Knall zufallen.

Harry und Hermione wollten ebenfalls aus dem Büro schleichen, doch Dumbledore sagte: „Harry, bleib noch kurz. Miss Granger kann draußen auf dich warten."

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang von ihnen und überreichte ihn Hermione, die mit diesem das Büro verließ.

„Sir, wenn es um meinen Auftrag geht," begann Harry, „Ich weiß, dass ich noch keine Erfolge erzielt habe, aber die Slytherins mögen mich nicht mehr."

„Das weiß ich," sagte Dumbledore, „Und du musst es auch nicht mehr ausführen. Ich möchte mit dir über etwas anderes sprechen."

„Über was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ein Zitronenbonbon?", bot ihm Dumbledore an und da Harry schon einmal eine etwas andere Erfahrung mit dieser Süßigkeit gemacht hat, nahm er eines.

Und wie schon beim letzten Mal, hörte er eine klar Stimme, als das Bonbon zu schmelzen begann.

„Ordentreffen! Heute um neun! Ort und Passwort gleich!"

Harry nickte verstehend und Dumbledore lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen.

„Du solltest gehen," sagte der Direktor, „Wir wollen Miss Granger doch nicht ewig warten lassen."

Harry verabschiedete sich höflich von Dumbledore und verließ nun ebenfalls das Büro.

Hermione wartete vor der Tür, wobei sich Harry denken konnte, dass sie gelauscht hatte.

„Er hat dich nur für ein Zitronenbonbon zurückgehalten?", fragte Hermione und bestätigte damit Harrys Vermutung.

„So ist er halt," sagte Harry schulternzuckend und beobachtete amüsiert wie Hermione missmutig ihre nassen Kleider betrachtete.

Sie war wohl in Kontakt mit Harrys durchnässter Quidditch- Robe gekommen.

„Ehrlich, Harry," klagte sie, nachdem sie einen Trockenzauber an sich verwendet hatte, „Mir ist ein Rätsel, wie dich Mr. Malfoy nicht bemerken konnte. Du tröpfelst wie ein kaputter Wasserhahn."

„Gehört zu Quidditch," erwiderte Harry ruhig, doch langsam wurde ihm doch ein wenig kalt und er schlang seine Arme um sich.

„Du holst dir noch eine Erkältung," stellte Hermione fest und nach einem kurzen Moment zauberte sie auch Harrys Klamotten trocken.

Dieser bedankte sich artig und fragte sich, warum er nicht schon früher auf die Idee mit dem Trockenzauber gekommen war.

Ihr Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm verlief ruhig, wenn man von den Blitzen und dem Donner außerhalb absah.

Erst als sie Godrics Portrait fast erreicht hatten, sprach ihn Hermione an.

„Du wirst doch mit ihm sprechen?", fragte sie.

„Mione," seufzte Harry, „Es ändert nichts, dass er wieder hier ist."

„Das ändert alles," entgegnete Hermione scharf, „Ihr habt nun keinen Grund, warum ihr nicht zusammen sein sollt."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry, wie ihnen Salazar Slytherin mit gewissen Abstand in den Gemälden der verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberer folgte.

„Draco hat mich verlassen," sagte Harry einfach, „Er könnte es jederzeit wieder tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm jemals wieder vertrauen kann."

„Das ist lächerlich," meinte Hermione, „Das meinst du nicht einmal so. Du sagst es nur aus Trotz."

„Und wenn es so ist, kann es dich wohl kaum stören," erwiderte Harry.

Sie erreichten zeitgleich mit Salazar das Portrait Godrics, wobei dieser dem Rothaarigen etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor er wieder in einem anderen Portrait verschwand.

Godric runzelte die Stirn und blickte Salazar verwirrt nach.

„Hallo Godric," grüßte Hermione ihn erfreut, „Könntest du mir heute wegen dieser Sache in Geschichte der Zauberei helfen?"

„Natürlich," antwortete Godric, „Ich habe schließlich nichts zu tun...Harry? Ist es wahr? Dein Freund ist wieder zurück?"

„Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier wirklich schnell," murmelte Harry.

„Salazar hat es mir soeben erzählt," erklärte Godric.

„Ja, er ist wieder da," antwortete Harry, „Aber er ist nicht mein Freund, sondern mein Ex- Freund."

„Aber jetzt ist er wieder da," sagte Godric aufgeregt, „Jetzt könnt ihr euch doch aussprechen."

„Siehst du?" Hermione stupste Harry in die Seite, „Godric sieht das wie ich."

„Ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich gegen mich verschworen," vermutete Harry, „_Bei Merlin_!"

„Spielverderber," grummelte Godric, bevor das Portrait zur Seite klappte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war überfüllt, was wohl auf das schlechte Wetter zurückzuführen war.

Eine Gruppe Erstklässler hatte es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn es donnerte.

Was Harry aber weit mehr wunderte, waren Dean und Seamus die sich lachend gegenüber saßen und sich scheinbar köstlich amüsierten.

„Sie haben sich endlich ausgesprochen," erklärte Hermione auf seinen verwirrten Blick.

„Wurde auch Zeit," sagte Harry.

Ron saß mit Ginny in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und brachte dieser Schach bei.

Er winkte die beiden zu sich, doch nur Hermione folgte dieser Bitte.

Harry wollte sich zuerst etwas anderes anziehen, bevor er sich zu ihnen setzte.

Gerade als er seinen Schlafsaal betrat, stürmten Fred und George von der Wendeltreppe hinunter, drängten Harry weiter in den Schlafsaal und verschlossen diesen mit einem Zauber.

Als sie Neville in seinem Bett schlafen sahen, lösten sie den Zauber wieder, hoben den schlafenden Jungen hoch und legten ihn einfach vor die Tür, bevor sie den Zauber erneuerten.

„Harry," sagte Fred ein wenig außer Atem, „Wir müssen mit dir sprechen."

„Dringend," fügte George hinzu.

„Sehr dringend," bestätigte Fred.

„Okay," sagte Harry ein wenig verwirrt, „Was wollt ihr?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dein drittes Schuljahr?", fragte Fred.

„Wir haben dir damals die Karte gegeben," erinnerte ihn George.

„Wir wollen sie nun wieder zurück," erklärte Fred.

 Harry blickte auf die Karte in seiner Hand, bevor er ernst antwortete: „Sicher nicht! Ihr habt sie mir gegeben und ich werde sie nicht wieder hergeben. Ihr wisst, dass mein Vater einer ihrer Hersteller war."

„Das wissen wir," sagte Fred.

„Wir wollen sie dir ja auch nicht wegnehmen," sagte George.

„Es klang für mich aber so," erwiderte Harry.

„Wir wollen sie ausborgen," erklärte nun Fred, „Wir brauchen sie wirklich dringend."

„Warum?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Fred und George warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor George antwortete: „Können wir nicht sagen."

„Was habt ihr ausgefressen?", wollte Harry wissen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Fred und George waren wohl wieder völlig die Alten.

„Geheim," sagte Fred.

„Bekommen wir sie nun?", fragte George, während er nervös zur Tür spähte.

„Na gut," seufzte Harry und überreichte schweren Herzens die Karte an Fred.

Dieser streichelte das Pergament, als ob es ein kleines Kind wäre, dass er verloren und nun wieder gefunden hatte.

„Harry, du bist...," begann George und Fred endete für ihn: „...unser Lebensretter."

Und schon lösten sie den Zauber von der Tür und stiegen über den schlafenden Neville, der immer noch am Boden vor dem Schlafsaal lag und verschwanden die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Harry begann sich nun endlich umzuziehen, doch gerade als er seinen Umhang abnahm, sah er ein kleines nasses silbernes Etwas, das verzweifelt vor dem Fenster auf und ab flog.

Harry öffnete das Fenster und ließ Fière hinein, die sofort zu Harrys Bett flog und sich dort ordentlich schüttelte.

„In den Regen gekommen?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Ihm kam es so vor, als würde ihn Fière böse ansehen, bevor sie ihr Gefieder putzte.

Harry versuchte nun abermals sich umzuziehen und dieses Mal gelang es ihm sogar ohne Störungen.

Er zog sich den Pullover von Mrs. Weasley über den Kopf, als Moonshine wie wild zu fauchen begann.

Harry setzte seine Brille auf und sah neben den üblichen Linyinwins und Nevilles Kröte Trevor eine weitere Katze.

Diese hatte sich hinter Seamus' Truhe versteckt, weswegen Harry sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Mrs. Norris?", fragte Harry verwirrt und hob Filchs Katze am Nacken hoch, die daraufhin gefährlicher als Moonshine fauchte.

Er trug sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, was ihm nicht nur einen verwirrten Blick bescherte.

Er öffnete das Portrait und warf Mrs. Norris mit einem „Raus! Hier hast du nichts zu suchen!" aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

‚Wie ist die bloß hier rein gekommen?', fragte sich Harry, während er sich zu Ron und Hermione durchkämpfte.

Gerade spielte Ginny mit Hermione und Ron gab ihr Tipps, wobei er sie damit mehr ablenkte als ihr half.

„Ron," stöhnte das rothaarige Mädchen, „Halt den Mund! Du machst mich nur nervös."

Hermione schmunzelte daraufhin leicht, aber zeigte ansonsten keine Regung.

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen," verteidigte sich Ron.

„Red mit Harry und lass mich allein," knurrte Ginny, „Sonst verliere ich noch."

„Tust du sowieso," sagte Hermione grinsend, machte ihren nächsten Zug und sagte: „Schachmatt!"

Ginny riss erstaunt die Augen auf, bevor sie sich zu Ron drehte und diesem die Schuld für ihre Niederlage gab.

Hermione beobachtete die Beiden amüsiert und mischte sich erst ein, als sie sich fast in die Haare gerieten.

„Normaler Geschwisterstreit," murmelte Ron, als sich Ginny zu Colin und dessen Bruder aufmachte, die in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und an einem Poster arbeiteten.

Harry hatte irgendwie das ungute Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem _Harry Potter Fanclub_ zu tun haben musste.

„Wann gibt's Mittagessen?", wechselte Ron plötzlich das Thema und sein Magen knurrte unterstützend.

Jetzt wo es Ron erwähnte, bereute Harry, dass er nichts zu Frühstück gegessen hatte, denn sein Magen knurrte nun ebenfalls.

„Halbe Stunde," antwortete Hermione nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Mist," fluchte Ron und sein Magen knurrte zustimmend.

„Wir könnten in die Küche gehen," schlug Harry vor, wobei er das nur vorschlug um Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Nichts da, Harry," sagte Hermione, die seinen Plan durchschaut hatte, „Du musst dich sowieso irgendwann mit ihm auseinander setzen. Ihr seid immer noch Partner in den meisten Fächern."

„Ich will das aber nicht," jammerte Harry wie ein kleines Kind, „Denkt ihr, dass mich Dumbledore Partner tauschen lässt?...Ich könnte mit Lavender tauschen. Sie will Theo sowieso nicht als Jahrespartner haben."

„Harry," sagte Hermione streng, „Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind."

„Ich würde das selbe tun," warf Ron ein.

„Sag ich ja," erwiderte Hermione ruhig.

„Was soll das wieder heißen?", fragte Ron entrüstet.

„Du bist nicht gerade das...ähm...ideale Vorbild," erklärte Hermione ausweichend.

„Ich bin in Liebesdingen ein besseres _Vorbild_ als **du**," erwiderte Ron.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", fragte Hermione.

„Na ja...mein Freund hat mich nicht betrogen," sagte Ron, „Also mache ich es richtig."

Hermiones Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, bevor sie ohne Vorwarnung Ron eine Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Du Idiot," keifte sie und stürmte aus dem Turm.

Ron hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange und blickte Hermione verwirrt hinterher.

„Was hat sie denn?", wunderte er sich.

„Du bist **wirklich** ein Idiot," sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt," rechtfertigte sich Ron.

Harry versuchte gar nicht mit Ron weiter über dieses Thema zu sprechen, da es ohnehin zu einem Streit führen würde und auf diesen hatte er heute wirklich keine Lust.

Auch wenn sich ein kleiner Teil in ihm auf diesen Streit freute.

Er musste sich das mit dem Avada Kedavra wirklich überlegen!

Sie vermieden die Themen _Hermione, Draco _und _Beziehungen _in der Zeit als sie auf das Mittagessen warteten.

Als sich die ersten kleineren Gruppen in die große Halle aufmachten, schlossen sich Harry und Ron einer Schar Drittklässler an.

Diese plapperten aufgeregt über das kommende Quidditch- Spiel und Harry wünschte sich sofort in die dritte Klasse zurück.

Damals gab es viel weniger Sorgen.

Keine Liebesprobleme, keine inneren Diskussionen über die Unverzeihlichen, keine Ordenstreffen; nur ein gesuchter Mörder, der hinter ihm her gewesen war.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es doch nicht so viel besser gewesen.

Als Harry die große Halle betrat, leuchtete diese gerade im Licht eines Blitzes auf, wodurch sofort einige Erstklässler aus allen Häusern zusammenzuckten.

Manchmal war so eine magische Decke doch störend.

„Harry," rief Cho aufgeregt und wedelte wild mit ihren Armen.

„Scheint als wolle deine Freundin, dass du bei ihr isst," flüsterte Ron.

„Wir sehen uns dann später," wisperte Harry zurück und kämpfte sich durch die Schülerschar zum Ravenclaw- Tisch.

Cho saß wie üblich neben ihrer Freundin Marietta und den restlichen immer kichernden Mädchen.

Harry setzte sich zwischen Cho und einem rothaarige Mädchen mit zwei langen Zöpfen.

„Harry, ich habe sie dir noch gar nicht vorgestellt, oder?", fiel Cho sehr verspätet ein.

„Das ist Britney..." Sie zeigte auf das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, „Und das ist Natalie..." Sie wies auf ein Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren, die mit bunten Spangen verziert waren, „...Und nicht zu vergessen: Vivian und Lindsay!" Sie zeigte auf zwei blonde Zwillingsmädchen, die man nur durch Vivians kurzen Haarschnitt unterscheiden konnte.

„Sehr erfreut," sagte Harry mit wie ihm vorkam viel zu hoher Stimme.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits," kicherte Lindsay.

Harry war ziemlich erleichtert, als das Essen erschien und von ihm keine weiteren Gespräche erwartet wurden.

Durch seinen Platz am Ravenclaw- Tisch hatte er direkten Blick auf den Slytherin- Tisch an dem er Draco und Blaise leise miteinander sprechen sah.

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, der seinen Kopf schnell senkte, und flüsterte dann aufgeregt mit Blaise.

„Er ist wieder da," stellte Cho kühl fest.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie davon weniger begeistert war.

„Gehst du jetzt zu ihm zurück, Harry?", fragte Vivian, „Ihr wart so ein schönes Paar..." Cho warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und sie fügte schnell hinzu: „Aber natürlich sind Cho und du ein viel schöneres Paar."

„Ich werde nicht wieder mit ihm zusammen gehen," versicherte Harry und er bemerkte, wie Cho erleichtert aufatmete.

„Was hast du heute Nachmittag noch vor?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek meinen Aufsatz für Professor Zabini schreiben," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Und du?"

Cho blickte kurz an die magische Decke, an der es soeben wieder blitzte.

„Eigentlich wollten wir heute Quidditch trainieren," sagte sie enttäuscht, „Aber mein Team wird sich fürchterlich dagegen sträuben, bei so einem Wetter hinaus zu gehen."

„Ganz genau," kam von irgendwoher die Stimme Terry Boots.

„Ihr habt heute schon trainiert, nicht?", fragte Britney an Harry gewandt, „Ihr seid alle klatschnass ins Schloss zurück gekommen."

„Sie hat nichts anderes zu tun als Leute zu beobachten," flüsterte ihm Cho zu.

„Wir haben trainiert oder es zu mindestens versucht," antwortete Harry, „Wenn ihr heute nicht trainiert, seid ihr genauso gut in Form wie wir."

„Johnson hat euch wirklich bei so einem Wetter aufs Feld bekommen?", staunte Cho, „Sie muss als Kapitän hervorragend sein...oder angsteinflössend."

„Wohl eher das Zweite," gluckste Harry und blickte kurz zum Gryffindor- Tisch an dem sich Angelina gerade über das ruinierte Training beschwerte.

Alicia und Katie hatten sich vorsorglich schon von ihr weggesetzt.

„Ich könnte dir bei deinem Aufsatz helfen," bot Cho plötzlich an, „Um was geht es?"

„Sirenen," antwortete Harry.

„Darin war ich letztes Jahr die Beste," sagte Cho sofort, „Das hat meinen ZAG in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gerettet...Also? Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Das wäre super," sagte Harry erfreut, da er in der Freitagsstunde mehr an Blaises Warnung über Theodore gedacht und weniger aufgepasst hatte.

Obwohl Harry sehr langsam aß, verließen sie die Halle als eine der Ersten.

Im Gang überholten sie Pansy Parkinson und Morag McDougal, der sich lautstark über Draco beschwerte: „Kaum ist er zurück, muss ich sofort das Zimmer räumen. Wieso kann er nicht beim _Werwolf_ schlafen?"

Harry war kurz davor, ihm für diese indirekte Beleidigung gegenüber Theodore einen Fluch an den Hals zu hexen, aber er beherrschte sich im letzten Augenblick.

Gerade als er dachte, er habe sich wieder beruhigt, hörte er plötzlich schnelle Schritte, die ihm und Cho folgten.

„Harry," rief eine ihm bekannte Stimme, die in ihm sofort dieses Kribbeln im Bauch auslöste.

Er drehte sich um und sah Draco auf ihn zukommen.

„Hallo Malfoy," grüßte ihn Cho und klammerte sich fast schon besitzergreifend an Harry.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry kühl.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verdunkelten sich Dracos Augen, doch kurz danach waren sie wieder gefühllos.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden," sagte Draco.

Nach einen Blick auf Cho fügte er hinzu: „Allein!"

Harrys Gedanken wirbelten wie wild durcheinander.

Er wusste, dass diese Begegnung irgendwann stattfinden würde, allerdings hatte er gehofft, dass es sich noch lange hinausziehen würde.

„Cho, warte in der Bibliothek auf mich," sagte er schließlich und er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Draco entspannte.

„Ich suche schon mal alles heraus," meinte sie, hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand in Richtung Bibliothek.

Jetzt waren die beiden Jungen allein, doch keiner schien so wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Äh...Hi," sagte Draco schließlich ein wenig hilflos.

„Komm zur Sache," bat Harry kühl, „Ich habe noch einen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„Ich...ich wollte mir dir sprechen," begann Draco.

„Tust du doch jetzt," unterbrach ihn Harry, „Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?"

„Harry, wir müssen miteinander sprechen," sagte Draco ernst.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber," erwiderte Harry, „Du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht und das ist alles was ich wissen muss."

„Aber...das...du weißt, dass das nicht an dir lag," versuchte Draco ein wenig ungeschickt zu erklären, „Durmstrang ist oder besser gesagt war mein Zuhause. Ich konnte es nicht verlassen, aber nun hat sich das erledigt."

„Hör mir mal gut zu **Malfoy**," sagte Harry, „Du hast es mit mir beendet, weil du lieber in einer anderen Schule warst als bei mir zu sein. Ziemlich egoistisch, oder? Spricht nicht gerade für dich."

„Du hättest das Selbe getan," erwiderte Draco.

„Ich hätte dich **niemals** verlassen," widersprach Harry, „Selbst wenn ich nicht bei dir hätte sein können, hätten wir uns immer noch über die _Stimme der Meere_ unterhalten können."

„Apropos, was hast du mit der gemacht?", wollte Draco wissen, „Sie hat plötzlich fürchterlich zu schreien begonnen und ist nach etwa zehn Minuten explodiert."

„Ist doch unwichtig," antwortete Harry ausweichend.

„Wohl wahr," gab ihm Draco recht.

Sie standen sich wieder eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, bis Harry endlich fragte: „Was willst du jetzt eigentlich?"

„Eine zweite Chance," sagte Draco ernst.

Harry lachte gefühllos auf, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Ich bin nämlich schon mit jemand anderem zusammen."

„Ja," Draco kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf, „Mit Chang, richtig? Blaise hat mir schon davon erzählt..."

„Ich werde nicht für dich eine funktionierende Beziehung zerstören um mir dann schon wieder von dir mein Herz brechen zu lassen," sagte Harry.

„Es tut mir leid," wisperte Draco, „Ich habe egoistisch gehandelt. Das weiß ich auch, aber kannst du mir nicht noch eine Chance geben?"

„Ich bin mit Cho zusammen," wiederholte Harry.

„Das ist doch keine richtige Beziehung," meinte Draco, „Was habt ihr schon gemeinsam?"

„Vieles," sagte Harry, „Sehr vieles."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an," zischte Harry.

„Also habe ich wohl recht?", vermutete Draco.

„Hast du nicht," widersprach Harry.

„Harry...ich kann verstehen, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust," sagte Draco und ging vor ihm nervös auf und ab, „Aber ich liebe dich nun mal."

„Ich dich nicht mehr," log Harry.

„Du lügst," sagte Draco einfach.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen," erwiderte Harry, „Du warst über ein Monat nicht hier! In einem Monat kann viel passieren."

„Deine Gefühle sind aber noch da," sagte Draco und packte Harry an den Armen, während er ihm in die Augen blickte, „Ich sehe es. Ich sehe, dass dich nur dein Stolz davon abhält, wieder etwas mit mir zu beginnen."

Harry löste sich von Draco und sagte kühl: „Du irrst dich!"

Draco stöhnte frustriert auf, bevor ihn Harry einfach ignorierte und seinen Weg in die Bibliothek fortsetzte.

Madam Pince las in Rita Kimmkorns Liebesroman _Dinner mit dem Schicksal_ und wischte sich mit ihrem Taschentuch immer wieder Tränen aus den Augen.

Cho hatte sich einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke ausgesucht, denn zu Harrys Überraschung war die Bibliothek nur so mit Schülern übersäht.

Selbst Lee Jordan blätterte verzweifelt in einem Buch herum, wobei ihm eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw- Siebtklässlerin half.

Harry setzte sich zu Cho an den Tisch und begutachtete die Bücher, die sie heraus gesucht hatte.

Einige davon zerfielen schon fast.

„Sirenen sind ein beliebtes Thema bei den ZAGs," erklärte Cho den Zustand der Bücher.

Anthony Goldstein, der nur wenige Tische von ihnen entfernt saß, sprang sofort auf und suchte die Regale nach Bücher über Sirenen ab.

„Seit wann ist die Bibliothek so beliebt?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Das ist doch klar," schmunzelte Cho, „Fällt dir nicht auf, wer sich hier befindet?"

Harry blickte sich nochmals um.

An einem Tisch saßen Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones, an einem anderen Alicia Spinnet und an einem sah er sogar Crabbe und Goyle.

„Die Fünften und die Siebten," antwortete Harry schließlich und dadurch verstand er es nun.

Die einzigen die sich in der Bibliothek befanden, waren diejenigen die dieses Jahr ihre ZAGs oder ihre UTZs ablegen mussten.

„Aber wieso jetzt schon?", fragte Harry verwundert, „Die ZAGs sind doch erst im Mai."

„Harry, Harry," Cho schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf, „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung wie schwer die ZAGs sind? Ich habe letztes Jahr schon im November zu lernen begonnen und trotzdem hatte ich in den meisten Fächern nur ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_."

„Das wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein," meinte Harry schulternzuckend, „Ich war in den Probe- ZAGs hervorragend."

„Ja," Cho lächelte unheilbringend, „Ich auch. Ich hatte in jeden Fach ein _Ohnegleichen_. Aber bei den echten ZAGs kommt der praktische Teil dazu, den man lieber nicht vergessen sollte."

Cho erinnerte Harry ein wenig an eine ältere Hermione und er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie Hermione im siebten Jahr werden würde, wenn es wirklich um alles ging.

Mit Hilfe von Cho schaffte er es seinen Aufsatz über Sirenen zu schreiben, auch wenn sie sich mehrmals darüber stritten ob es auch männliche Sirenen gab.

Zum Schluss einigten sie sich auf nur weibliche, wobei dies eher auf Madam Pince zurückzuführen war, die ihnen androhte sie auf ewig aus der Bibliothek zu verbannen, wenn sie sich nicht einigen konnten.

Harry gab schließlich nach und nun blieben Sirenen weiblich.

Harry legte erleichtert seine Feder zur Seite, als er plötzlich Angelina Johnson auf sie zukommen sah.

„Bitte nicht wieder Training! Bitte nicht wieder Training," flüsterte er leise, was bei Cho ein Kichern auslöste.

„Harry," sagte Angelina und nach ihrer Stimmlage zu schließen, ging es nicht um Quidditch, da sie dabei immer sehr streng klang, „Hast du Fred oder George gesehen?"

„Ähm...nein," antwortete Harry.

„Ich suche sie nun schon seit Stunden," jammerte Angelina, „Aber es scheint fast so als würden sie mir aus dem Weg gehen."

Plötzlich konnte sich Harry vorstellen, für was die Zwillinge die Karte gebraucht hatten.

„Was willst du von ihnen?", erkundigte sich Harry, „Wenn es um Extra- Training für die Beiden geht, kann ich nur sagen, dass sie das nicht brauchen. Ihr Teamwork ist wieder spitze."

„Darum geht es gar nicht," versicherte Angelina, „Es geht um den Abschlussball."

„Es gibt schon wieder einen Ball?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Harry, wo lebst du?", fragte Angelina amüsiert, „Es gibt jedes Jahr für die Siebte einen Abschlussball."

„Seit wann?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Erkläre ich dir später," bot Cho an.

„Jedenfalls haben die beiden zugestimmt mir, Alicia, Debbie und Catherine bei der Dekorierung zu helfen...das sind Ravenclaws," fügte sie auf Harrys verdutztes Gesicht bei den beiden letzten Namen hinzu.

„Und jetzt finde ich sie einfach nicht," seufzte Angelina.

„Fred und George haben zugestimmt einen Ball zu dekorieren?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Na ja...Fred war damals langweilig und George brauchte eine Abwechslung nachdem..." Sie brach ab und wies mit ihren Augen unauffällig auf Cho.

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen," sagte Harry, „Aber wenn ich sie sehe, sag ich ihnen, dass du sie suchst."

„Das wäre wunderbar," bedankte sich Angelina und stolzierte zu Alicias Tisch und ließ sich neben dieser nieder.

„Was ist das jetzt mit dem Abschlussball?", fragte Harry nun Cho, „Ich habe noch nie von so einem gehört."

„Weil es nicht in Hogwarts stattfindet," erklärte Cho, „Die Abschlussbälle sind meistens in der _Hogsmeade Hall_ und nur die Abschlussklassen und diejenigen, die von einem Siebtklässler eine Einladung erhalten, sind dazu zugelassen."

„Dieses Jahr wird es aber in Hogwarts sein, oder?", fragte Harry, „Immerhin darf man nicht nach Hogsmeade!"

„Nein," verbesserte Cho, „Ich habe von Catherine gehört, dass Dumbledore einen magischen Tunnel für diesen Tag in die _Hogsmeade Hall _gelegt hat und die Barriere wird auf die Halle ausgeweitet."

„Abschlussball," gluckste Harry, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so was in Hogwarts gibt."

„Aber sicher doch," erwiderte Cho, „Vivian und Lindsay haben schon das Meiste für unseren nächstes Jahr vorbereit. Das ist **das** Ereignis für jeden Hogwarts- Schüler."

„Wie auch immer," meinte Harry.

Er würde sich wahrscheinlich in seinem Bett verkriechen, wenn sein Abschlussball stattfand.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte er mit Cho in Ravenclaw, wobei ihn dort die ganze Zeit Stewart Ackerly misstrauisch beobachtete.

Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass der Zweitklässler den Streich Freds noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet hatte.

„Es ist fürchterlich," beschwerte sich Cho so eben, „Wenn es regnet, kann man kaum etwas tun. Ich bin immer noch dafür, dass es in Hogwarts ein Hallen- Quidditch- Feld geben sollte."

„Bitte nicht," sagte Harry, „Dann würde uns Angelina überhaupt nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen."

„Nicht nur für euch wäre es dann schlimm," flüsterte ihm Padma Patil ins Ohr.

„Es wäre hervorragend," beharrte Cho, „Aber ich habe darüber schon mal mit Dumbledore gesprochen und dieser wollte davon überhaupt nichts hören."

„Merlin sei Dank," murmelte Harry, was ihn nur einen verwirrten Blick von Cho einbrachte.

„Ich dachte du liebst Quidditch," sagte Cho.

„Aber nicht das Training," erklärte Harry, „Ich liebe das Spiel, aber Angelinas und früher auch Olivers Training, grenzt an Sklaverei."

„Ich mag Oliver," sagte Britney und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht, „Ich habe gehört, dass er jetzt mit Charlotte Hunter zusammen ist."

„Zicke," murmelte Lindsay, „Ich mochte sie nie."

„Was will er denn mit **der**?", wunderte sich Vivan, „Die konnte doch nur über Make-Up oder Jungs sprechen."

„Vielleicht hat sie ihren Wortschatz mit Besen erweitert," kicherte Lindsay.

„Oder sie kennt inzwischen schon die Quidditch- Regeln," lachte Vivian.

„Ihr seid gemein," sagte Cho, doch auch sie schmunzelte ein wenig.

„Gehen wir essen," schlug Harry nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr vor.

„Abendessen," strahlte Vivian und rieb sich voller Vorfreude über ihren Bauch.

„Ihr seid verfressen," stellte Cho fest.

„Haben nie etwas anderes behauptet," erwiderten Vivian und Lindsay gleichzeitig.

Sie erinnerten Harry an eine weibliche Ausgabe der Weasley- Zwillinge und fragte sich ob Parvati und Padma ebenso wären, wenn sie ins selbe Haus gekommen wären.

Der Weg in die große Halle verlief eigentlich ereignislos; nur einmal stolperte Britney und fiel geradewegs in Filchs Arme, was ihr drei Wochen Nachsitzen einbrachte.

„Isst du wieder bei uns?", erkundigte sich Cho, doch Harry hatte Hermione allein am Gryffindor- Tisch sitzen gesehen und verabschiedete sich von den Ravenclaw- Mädchen.

Er setzte sich zu Hermione, die mit starren Blick zum Slytherin- Tisch sah.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte Draco, der mit traurigen Blick lustlos in seinem Essen stocherte, während ihn Blaise aufheitern versuchte.

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen, oder?", vermutete Hermione.

„Kann sein," antwortete Harry.

„Und du hast ihm einen Korb gegeben," riet Hermione weiter.

„Kann sein," antwortete Harry wieder.

„Du bist ein sturer Esel," sagte Hermione.

„Kann sein," antwortete Harry abermals.

„Er ist wieder da und ihr könntet schon längst wieder zusammen sein, wenn du nicht so stur wärest," sagte Hermione.

„Ich bin nicht stur," widersprach Harry, „Ich bin vergeben."

„Harry, du und Cho seid nicht magisch miteinander verbunden," seufzte Hermione ungeduldig, „Du kannst dich jederzeit von ihr trennen."

„Das werde ich aber nicht," sagte Harry stur.

„Manchmal bist du genauso dumm wie Ron," meinte Hermione.

Ron, der sich gerade zu ihnen setzen wollte, entschied sich nun doch lieber für einen Platz neben Ginny und Colin, wobei keiner der beiden darüber sehr erfreut zu sein schien.

Hermione verdrehte nur die Augen und beachtete Ron nicht weiter.

Innerlich bereute es Harry, dass er sich nicht zu Cho gesetzt hatte, denn dort war die Stimmung wenigstens nicht so kalt wie am Nordpol.

Er aß schweigend, während er unauffällig Draco beobachtete.

Der Slytherin stocherte weiterhin in seinem Essen herum und bemerkte gar nicht wie Crabbe und Goyle von seinem Teller aßen.

Als Draco schließlich aufsah, trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry sah deutlich die Enttäuschung in den blaugrauen Augen.

Er wollte es nicht sehen, denn er wusste, dann würde er ihm sofort eine zweite Chance geben.

Deshalb verließ er eiligst die große Halle und stürmte in Richtung Gryffindor- Turm.

Godrics Portrait kippte zu Harrys Überraschung ohne Passwort zur Seite, wofür ihm Harry innerlich dankte.

Er beachtete die verwirrten Blicke der anwesenden Gryffindor gar nicht, sondern stürmte geradewegs in den Schlafsaal.

Er wollte sich nur noch in seinem Bett verkriechen, bevor er etwas dummes anstellte, das ihm nur wieder Liebeskummer bescheren würde.

Er riss die Vorhänge seines Bettes zur Seite und stolperte überrascht zurück, als er Fred, George und haufenweise Süßigkeiten in seinem Bett liegen sah.

„Hi Harry," grüßte ihn Fred.

„Dir scheint es nicht gerade gut zu gehen," sagte George.

„Liegt es an Malfoy?", fragte Fred und tippte mit seinen Fingern auf den Namen _Draco Malfoy_, der sich auf der Karte der Rumtreiber gerade aus der großen Halle begab.

„Was macht ihr hier?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Wir schlafen heute bei dir," sagte Fred.

„Ganz genau," stimmte ihm George zu.

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Wenn es wegen Angelina ist..."

„Du weißt davon?", fragte Fred entsetzt.

„Du hast uns aber nicht verraten, oder?", erkundigte sich George geschockt.

„Nein, habe ich nicht," versicherte Harry.

„Gut," Fred und George atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Ihr könntet ihr doch einfach sagen, dass ihr ihr nicht mehr helfen wollt," schlug Harry vor.

„Klar," sagte Fred sarkastisch, „Und wir könnten ihr auch mitteilen, dass Quidditch- Training überflüssig ist."

„Außerdem sind Debbie und Catherine genauso wie sie," sagte George.

„Schlimmer," verbesserte Fred.

„Wir könnten uns gleich lebendig begraben lassen," meinte George.

„Ihr übertreibt," sagte Harry grinsend, „Das kann doch nicht so schlimm sein."

„Erinnerst du dich an heute Vormittag?", fragte Fred.

„Sie hätte uns ewig im Regen gelassen," sagte George.

„Na ja, vielleicht habt ihr recht," überlegte Harry.

„Rein," zischte Fred, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufging.

Da sich Harry nicht rührte, packten ihn die beiden einfach, zogen ihn ins Bett und schlossen die Vorhänge.

Fred sprach einen Schweigezauber über das Bett, bevor sie Harry aus ihren Griffen befreiten.

„Und warum müsst ihr bei mir schlafen?", fragte Harry genervt und säuberte seine Hose von einer Torte, auf die er gefallen war.

„Na ja...bei Lee können wir nicht," antwortete Fred.

„Angelina würde uns finden," erklärte George.

„Und bei Ginny dürfen wir nicht," sagte Fred.

„Der Alarm würde sofort losgehen," erklärte George.

„Und bei Ron...", sagte Fred.

„Das wäre pervers," meinte George.

„Mmm," machte Harry, „Es ist also weniger pervers, wenn ihr beiden bei mir schläft als bei eurem eigenen Bruder."

„Ja," sagte Fred begeistert.

„Jetzt hat er's kapiert," meinte George.

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen, denn es war völlig sinnlos mit den Zwillingen zu diskutieren.

„Sag mal...," sagte Fred plötzlich, „Hast du Malfoy das Passwort verraten?"

„Nein, weshalb?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Deswegen," sagte Fred und zeigte auf die Karte der Rumtreiber, auf der der Name _Draco Malfoy_ nur wenige Millimeter von den Namen _Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley _und _George Weasley _entfernt war.

„Das gibt's nicht," seufzte Harry, „Hat ihn Seamus reingelassen?"

„Sollen wir ihn für dich rausschmeißen?", bot Fred an.

„Wir machen das," bestätigte George.

„Wenn du uns schon hier schlafen lässt," fügte Fred hinzu.

„Danke, aber das übernehme ich selbst," sagte Harry.

Er versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen ohne in weitere Süßspeisen zu treten und schloss danach die Vorhänge seines Bettes wieder.

Er blickte sich im Schlafsaal um, aber er konnte nirgends den blonden Slytherin entdecken.

Hatten ihm seine Augen einen Streich gespielt?

Doch das konnte nicht sein, denn die Zwillinge hatten den Namen doch auch gesehen.

Er suchte den Raum nochmals ab und plötzlich entdeckte er ein weißes Frettchen, das unter den Betten hindurch tippelte.

„Das darf doch nicht sein," stöhnte Harry, bevor er das Frettchen am Nacken packte und in Augenhöhe hob.

„Draco," zischte er das Frettchen an, „Was tust du hier?"

Das Frettchen versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Harrys Griff lockerte sich nicht, deshalb gab es auf und hang bewegungslos in Harrys Hand.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

Das Frettchen quiekte hilflos und versuchte sich nun abermals zu befreien.

„Draco, lass die Spielchen," bat Harry nun wirklich wütend, „Ich habe deinen Namen auf der Karte gesehen."

Das Frettchen blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen, bevor sich der Körper des Tieres veränderte.

Es wurde immer größer und plötzlich hatte er seine Hand in Dracos Nacken, der ihm weiterhin in die Augen blickte.

Ruckartig zog Harry seine Hand zurück und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Diese Karte sollte verboten werden," seufzte Draco.

„Wieso? Wolltest du spannen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein," versicherte Draco und holte einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, „Ich wollte dir eine Nachricht überbringen."

„Dafür hättest du ebenso gut eine Eule nehmen können," meinte Harry.

„Zeus ist noch in Durmstrang," sagte Draco, „Und die Schuleulen lassen sich noch nicht von mir verwenden."

„Warum das?", wunderte sich Harry.

Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, als ob er an Harrys Verstand zweifelte.

„Deswegen," sagte er mit ungeduldiger Stimme und zeigte auf seine Uniform.

„Was soll damit...", Harry brach ab, als ihm auffiel, dass der Blonde immer noch seine Durmstrang- Uniform trug.

„Meine Sachen werden erst morgen wieder hier sein," erklärte Draco.

„Dann gib mir mal die Nachricht," lenkte Harry ab.

„Äh...könnte ich es nicht einfach hier lassen und du liest es später?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Gib schon her," knurrte Harry und riss Draco den Zettel aus der Hand.

Draco versuchte ihn zwar zurückzubekommen, aber Harry brauchte nur seinen Zauberstab auf Draco zu richten und der Slytherin blieb ruhig stehen.

Scheinbar fürchtete er, dass ihn Harry sofort verfluchen würde, da dieser immerhin nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen war.

Harry grinste darüber innerlich, bevor er die Nachricht zu lesen begann.

                                    _Harry,_

_                                    ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und das weiß ich._

_                                    Du sagst, du hättest nicht genauso gehandelt und das glaube ich dir_

_                                    sogar._

_                                    Du bist eben ein sehr optimistischer Mensch._

_                                    Ich dagegen war immer schon sehr pessimistisch veranlagt und das_

_                                    weißt du auch._

_                                    Ich sah für uns keine Hoffnung mehr, deshalb brach ich unsere_

_                                    Beziehung ab._

_                                    Aber nun hat sich das ganze Blatt gewendet und ich bitte dich nur_

_                                    um eine zweite Chance._

_                                    Lass mich wissen, wenn du es dir überlegt hast._

_                                                In ewiger Liebe,_

_                                                                        Draco!_

Harrys Augen waren beim Lesen feucht geworden und er drehte sich schnell um, damit dies der Slytherin nicht sah.

Er wischte sich unauffällig die Augen und fragte um das Thema von ihrer Beziehung abzulenken: „Du hast also die Animagus- Verwandlung geschafft? Das war viel schneller, als es mein Vater und Sirius geschafft haben. Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich, dass sie es sich selbst beigebracht haben und du darin unterrichtet wurdest, oder?"

„Wechsle nicht das Thema," bat Draco.

„Ich wechsle nicht das Thema," sagte Harry, „Ich bin nur neugierig."

„Ja, es liegt am professionellen Unterricht," antwortete Draco ungeduldig, „Und könnten wir jetzt über das andere sprechen. Es sei denn du hast schon wieder einen Aufsatz zu schreiben."

„Das mit Moody ist blöd," meinte Harry, „Aber du gibst auch ein recht passables Frettchen ab, obwohl zu dir etwas anderes besser passen würde. Ein Drache, oder so was. Aber ich glaube als Animagus- Form einen Drachen zu haben, ist nicht sonderlich günstig. Als Frettchen kannst du wenigstens unbemerkt überall rein kommen..."

„Harry, lass uns reden," unterbrach ihn Draco.

„Okay, reden wir," sagte Harry und setzte sich auf Rons Bett, da er sich nicht zu den Zwillinge setzen wollte, wenn er mit Draco sprach, obwohl die beiden wahrscheinlich ohnehin lauschen würden.

Draco folgte ihm zögerlich und ließ sich ebenfalls auf Rons Bett nieder.

„Als erstes möchte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich mit Cho zusammen bin und ich nicht vorhabe mich von ihr zu trennen," sagte Harry sofort.

„Das respektiere ich," sagte Draco, „Aber ich weiß von Blaise, dass du nicht sehr glücklich in dieser Beziehung bist..."

„Auf Blaise sollte man nicht immer hören," meinte Harry kühl, „Er redet viel."

„Und er hat zu 99% immer recht," erwiderte Draco.

„Ich bin nicht unglücklich mit ihr," sagte Harry schließlich, „Es ist nur..." Er strich sich durch die schwarzen Haare, „...in unserer Beziehung waren mehr Gefühle. Ich meine...Cho ist toll, aber so richtig verliebt bin ich nicht in sie."

Dracos Augen begann sofort zu strahlen, als wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass Weihnachten nun jeden Tag statt fand.

„Aber ich werde das nicht mit ihr beenden," fügte Harry schnell hinzu und der Slytherin schnaubte genervt.

„Das ist lächerlich," sagte er, „Du liebst sie nicht und sie will wahrscheinlich nur ein Stück vom Ruhm des goldenen Jungen abhaben. So kann sie nämlich jeden Abend in diesem Bücherverein erzählen, dass sie ja die _Freundin_ vom Jungen-der-lebt ist."

„Das tut sie nicht," meinte Harry.

„Dann bleib halt mit ihr zusammen, aber...könnten wir nicht zu mindestens Freunde bleiben?", fragte Draco, „Und vielleicht gibst du mir ja irgendwann mal wieder eine Chance."

„Wir waren nie Freunde," sagte Harry, „Entweder wir waren Rivalen oder ein Liebespaar."

„Dann könnten wir es jetzt mal so probieren," schlug Draco vor, „Bitte!"

„Na ja..." Harry wollte zustimmen, doch dann sagte Draco: „Mein Vater würde mich töten, wenn ich nicht in deiner Nähe wäre."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Voldemort," sagte Draco seufzend, „Er hat von uns erfahren und hält das für eine großartige Chance dich auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Deshalb hat er Vater auch dazu gezwungen mich wieder nach Hogwarts zu geben. Vater gefällt das natürlich überhaupt nicht, aber was sollte er schon groß dagegen tun."

Und plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry wieder an seinen Traum über Voldemort.

Er hatte gesehen, wie Voldemort mit Lucius Malfoy darüber gesprochen hatte.

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Draco wollte also nur wieder in seiner Nähe sein, damit sein Vater dachte, er würde den Plan Voldemorts durchführen.

Harrys Gedanken schienen sich in seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, da Draco sofort sagte: „Das war nicht so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat..."

„Ach nein? Ohne deinen Vater würdest du gar nicht mit mir reden," keifte Harry.

„Das stimmt nicht," beteuerte Draco, „Das kam jetzt ein wenig falsch herüber."

„Nein," sagte Harry kühl, „Das kam genau richtig herüber."

Er spürte wie sich in seinen Augen Tränen bildeten und stürmte an Draco vorbei aus dem Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum rannte er beinahe Hermione um, die ihm besorgt nachblickte.

Er rannte durch die leeren Gänge in der Hoffnung niemanden zu begegnen.

Er wollte jetzt einfach allein sein.

Nachdem er lange Zeit ziellos umher gelaufen war, entschied er sich nun für den Astronomieturm um über alles nachzudenken.

Er erreichte diesen und zu seiner Enttäuschung gewitterte es immer noch.

Allerdings war ihm das nun ziemlich egal und er setzte sich mitten im Regen auf die Brüstung des Turmes und blickte auf die weiten Länderein Hogwarts.

Er begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass Draco nur mit ihm wegen Voldemorts Befehl zusammen sein wollte.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich seine Kleider langsam durchnässten.

Erst als er neben sich eine Gestalt bemerkte, drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht Blaises.

„Hi," sagte dieser fröhlich, „Schönes Wetter heute, nicht?"

Zu seiner Begrüßung blitzte es wieder auf.

„Was willst du?", fuhr ihn Harry an.

„Mit dir reden," sagte Blaise.

„Das will heute wohl jeder," murmelte Harry.

„Aber ich will nicht wieder mit dir zusammen sein," witzelte Blaise.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?", wollte Harry wissen und er wusste, wenn Blaise nun die Karte erwähnte, würde er diese mit Hochsicherheitsschlösser in seiner Truhe einsperren.

„Das war nicht sonderlich schwer," meinte Blaise schulternzuckend, „In Hogwarts geht eigentlich jeder auf den Astronomieturm, wenn er irgendwelche Probleme hat. Du solltest den Turm vor den ZAGs sehen, da ist er überfüllt...VERSCHWINDE!"

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und brachte nur ein klägliches: „Warum?" zusammen.

„Nicht du," sagte Blaise und schritt zu einer kleinen Mauernische, wo er einen Hufflepuff- Zweitklässler herauszog, „Er!"

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht," schluchzte der Hufflepuff, „Ich war vor ihm da..."

„Verschwinde," zischte Blaise, „Und zehn Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff. Lass dich lieber nicht mehr von mir erwischen, sonst hagelt es Strafarbeiten."

Der Hufflepuff nickte verstört, bevor er die Treppe hinunter eilte.

„Das war unfair," meinte Harry, „Es ist noch nicht mal Ausgangssperre."

„Sei nicht so," bat Blaise grinsend, „Lass mich das Vertrauensschüler- Amt noch die kurze Zeit lang genießen, denn ab morgen wird Draco wieder Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin."

„Jetzt verstehe ich endlich warum du nach Slytherin gekommen bist," grinste Harry.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich umsonst dort bin," erwiderte Blaise.

Er setzte sich neben Harry auf die Brüstung und blickte in die Tiefe hinunter.

„Du willst nicht springen, oder?", fragte Blaise besorgt.

„Nein," antwortete Harry entsetzt.

„Oh! Gut," sagte Blaise, „Würde dir nämlich nichts bringen. Wenn du Pech hast, überlebst du es mit den schwersten Verletzungen und das tut sicher weh."

„Hast wohl schon gründlich darüber nachgedacht," schmunzelte Harry.

„Öfters," gestand Blaise und blickte weiterhin in die Tiefe.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und er erkannte zwei Schüler, die lachend im Regen liefen.

Da sich die Beiden schließlich küssten, vermutete Harry, dass es sich um ein Paar handelte.

„Du hast ihn falsch verstanden," unterbrach Blaise die plötzliche Stille.

„Was gibt es da zu missverstehen?", fragte Harry, „Er will nur wieder mit mir zusammen sein, weil Voldemort seinem Vater einen Auftrag gegeben hat."

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch," meinte Blaise, „Er liebt dich immer noch."

„Dann hat er eine merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen," erwiderte Harry.

„Er ist ein Slytherin," sagte Blaise grinsend, „Wir sind ein wenig merkwürdig...Weißt du noch, als Ron und ich uns damals getrennt haben? Ich habe ihn geschlagen, obwohl ich ihn immer noch geliebt habe."

„Du und Ron seid sowieso einzigartig," meinte Harry.

Blaise grinste daraufhin noch mehr und strich sich einige nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Er würde wirklich wieder gern mit dir zusammen sein," sagte Blaise weiter, „Er bereut die Trennung furchtbar. Er sitzt nur noch in seinem Bett und erinnert sich an die _gute alte Zeit_. Er isst nicht einmal etwas."

„Das ist nicht mein Problem," meinte Harry, „Er hätte nicht mit mir Schluss machen müssen."

„Er hatte einen guten Grund," verteidigte Blaise den Blonden.

„Hättest du mit Ron Schluss gemacht?", fragte Harry einfach.

„Ich wäre nie nach Durmstrang gegangen," sagte Blaise.

„Wenn dich dein Vater dazu gezwungen hätte?", fragte Harry.

„Ich wäre nicht gegangen," sagte Blaise abermals.

„Was hättest du dagegen getan?", wollte Harry wissen, „Wärest du hier runter gesprungen?"

Er lachte kurz auf, doch Blaise schwieg nur und blickte nachdenklich in die Tiefe.

„**Ich** hätte jedenfalls nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht," sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich muss gehen," sagte Blaise plötzlich nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Weshalb?", fragte Harry sofort, denn er wollte nicht allein sein, aber in den Gryffindor- Turm wollte er auch nicht zurückkehren.

„Ich wollte mich schon um neun mit Ron treffen," antwortete Blaise und stieg von der Brüstung, „Und jetzt bin ich schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät."

Er streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er Harry nochmals zuwinkte und die Treppen hinunter stieg.

Harry blickte wieder in die Tiefe, bis ihm plötzlich Blaises Worte bewusst wurden.

Er blickte schnell auf seine Uhr und tatsächlich war es schon eine halbe Stunde nach neun.

„Verdammt," fluchte er, „Das Treffen!"

Er hüpfte von der Brüstung und rannte so schnell er konnte zu Dumbledores Büro.

Wie hatte er bloß das Treffen vergessen können?

Hoffentlich dachte Dumbledore nun nicht, dass Harry für den Orden noch zu jung war.

Er konnte seinen Auftrag nicht ausführen und zu spät kam er auch noch.

„_Schokotörtchen_," rief er als er beim steinernen Wasserspeier ankam und hastete die Treppen in Dumbledores Büro hinauf.

Fawkes beobachtete ihn, wie er sich vor den Kamin stellte und das Passwort sprach.

Noch nie war Harry so schnell einen Geheimgang entlang gelaufen und schon nach wenigen Metern hatte er furchtbares Seitenstechen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er gelaufen war, doch endlich konnte er das Ende des Ganges sehen.

„_Märchenwald_," sagte er und die Wand teilte sich.

Sobald er den Raum betreten hatte, drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Harry entschuldigend, „Ich hatte es vergessen."

„Sehen sie, Direktor?", schnarrte Snape, „Und deswegen sollte man keine Schüler in den Orden lassen. Sie sind verantwortungslos."

„Aber, aber Severus," lächelte Dumbledore und machte gleichzeitig eine einladende Geste in Richtung Harry.

Harry verstand und setzte sich schnell auf den einzigen freien Stuhl zwischen Mrs. Weasley und zu seinem Schrecken Cain Gerald und dessen Papagei Demetrios.

„Seien sie gefälligst pünktlich," zischte Snape, „Wir sind hier nicht im Unterricht. Es geht hier um mehr..."

„Severus," ermahnte ihn Dumbledore streng, „Harry hat es nicht mit Absicht vergessen. Ich denke, er hat heute nur genug um die Ohren, wenn du verstehst."

„Was wieder gegen ihn spricht," erwiderte Snape, „Liebesprobleme haben hier nichts zu suchen."

„Das sagen ausgerechnet sie," entgegnete Harry scharf, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick aller Anwesenden einbrachte.

„Was meinst du damit Harry?", fragte Mrs. Weasley verwirrt.

„Nichts," sagte Harry rasch, da er schon sah, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte.

„Er hat sie geschwängert," kicherte auf einmal Cain, „Natürlich! Er war es."

Snape wurde noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war und auch Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.

„Cain, bitte," sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Er hat sie geschwängert," gluckste Cain weiterhin und der Papagei wiederholte andauernd: „Geschwängert! Geschwängert!"

Irgendwie hatte Harry das ungute Gefühl, dass Cain Gerald ziemlich klar durch seine Verrücktheit sehen konnte.

„Die Narzisse blüht," kicherte Cain und bestätigte damit Harrys Vermutungen.

„Was meinst...," wollte Dumbledore fragen, doch nach einem Blick auf den völlig entsetzten Snape schien er zu verstehen.

„Ach so ist das," sagte er langsam, „Deswegen ist Narcissa also geflüchtet."

Für Harry, der bei Snape immer nur den selben wütenden Gesichtsaudruck kannte, war die Panik, die sich deutlich bei Snape abzeichnete eine ungewohnte Abwechslung.

„Severus," Tonks pfiff anerkennend, „Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht."

Mrs. Weasley schien es am wenigsten zu verstehen.

„Aber Narcissa und Lucius waren doch immer so ineinander verliebt," stammelte sie, „Und du Severus warst doch Lucius' bester Freund. Warum? Wie konnte das geschehen?"

Moody schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und knurrte bedrohlich: „Ruhe!"

„Alastor hat recht," stimmte auch Remus zu, „Es ist unwichtig und geht uns auch gar nichts an."

„Aber da es nun sowieso jeder weiß, Lupin...," sagte Snape, der sich wieder gefasst hatte und nun jeden mit seinem üblichen tödlichen Blick ansah, „...Könntest du mir vielleicht auch sagen, wo sie sich befindet oder wenigstens wer der Geheimniswahrer ist?"

„Nachher," gab Remus seufzend nach, „Ich sage es dir nachher."

„Dann hätte sich das auch erledigt," sprach nun wieder Dumbledore, „Dann können wir wieder zu unserem eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren."

Wie auf einen Befehl hin, senkten alle beschämt ihre Köpfe und versuchten wieder professionell zu arbeiten.

„Ich habe, wie schon vorher erwähnt, die neuesten Umfragen aus dem Ministerium erhalten," sagte Dumbledore und gab einige Zettel durch die Runde.

„Lucius Malfoy und Amos Diggory führen," las Mr. Weasley laut vor.

„Dichtgefolgt von Esperanza," sagte Mrs. Weasley und an Esperanza gewandt sagte sie: „Gut gemacht."

„Ja," kicherte die ältere Dame, die heute ein Pferd auf ihrem Umhang hatte, „Ich habe den Meisten eine längere Mittagspause versprochen."

„Wenn's funktioniert," murmelte Mrs. Weasley.

„Am weitesten hinten befinden sich McNair und Percy," sagte Tonks.

„Das ist klar," meinte Remus, „Niemand möchte einen ehemaligen Scharfrichter oder einen unerfahrenen Neuling als Zaubereiminister...nichts für ungut, Molly."

„Das war mir klar," sagte Mrs. Weasley ein wenig enttäuscht, „Percy ist zu jung für das Ministeramt. Er hätte noch bis zur nächsten Wahl warten müssen."

„Diese findet aber frühestens in 20 Jahren statt," überlegte Mr. Weasley, „Sollte man bis dahin nicht schon  wieder den Minister von seinem Amt entheben."

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Malfoy das Amt bekommt," sagte Tonks entschlossen.

„Manipulieren wir die Wahl," knurrte Moody.

„Alastor," ermahnte ihn Mrs. Weasley, „Das können wir nicht...Oder doch?"

„Nein, das können wir nicht," bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Sicher können wir das," knurrte Moody, „Wir stellen uns einfach vor die Wahlkabinen und stellen jeden, der wählt unter einen Imperius."

„Wir können keine Unverzeihlichen einsetzen," sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Moody, „Voldemorts Leute tun es doch auch. Außerdem würde es der Zaubererwelt zu Gute kommen."

„Wir könnten aber auch Tonks im Minirock hinstellen," überlegte Casey Thompson.

„Ja und wir könnten auch eine Limbo- Party veranstalten," sagte Kingsley sarkastisch, „Seid doch mal ernst."

„Ich wusste immer, dass wir diese jungen Dinger nicht in den Orden hätten nehmen sollen," knurrte Moody und meinte damit nicht nur Harry.

Casey und Tonks protestierten sofort lautstark und Cain begann zu kichern.

„Der alte Orden war wesentlich besser," sagte Moody, „Und ich denke da gebt ihr mir alle recht..." Er wandte sich nun an die Weasleys und danach an Esperanza und Kingsley, „...Jetzt sind wir doch nur noch eine Witzveranstaltung."

„Mir gefällt es," meinte Dumbledore, während er aus seinem Umhang ein Päckchen Zitronenbonbons holte und sie durch die Runde reichte.

„Moody hat recht," sagte Mr. Weasley zu Harrys Überraschung, „Früher waren wir wesentlich professioneller."

„Genau," knurrte Moody, „Wir sollten die alte Truppe wieder zusammenführen."

„Das Problem darin ist nur, dass alle die von der alten Truppe noch leben, schon hier sind. Was wollt ihr tun? Die Gräber öffnen und auf ein Wunder hoffen," mischte sich Snape ein und sofort erstarben die Proteste beider Seiten.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig überflüssig und da Demetrios ihm hungrige Blicke zuwarf, wurde es nicht sonderlich besser.

Tonks und Casey schienen ernsthaft beleidigt und würdigten Moody keinen Blick mehr.

„Man sollte auf Diggory setzen," sagte Remus plötzlich, als wenn er nur auf diese Ruhe gewartet hätte, „Ich weiß nicht, ob Esperanza noch aufholen kann...Ja, ich weiß. Sie steht kurz hinter ihnen, aber in Zahlen bedeutet das...," Er überflog kurz seinen Zettel, „...über zweitausend Stimmen Unterschied. Habt ihr niemals daran gedacht, Diggory in den Orden zu holen oder zu mindestens mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten?"

„Ich habe daran gedacht," antwortete Dumbledore, „Aber er möchte an nichts, was mit Cedrics Tod zu tun hat erinnert werden. Das Ministeramt will er nur zur Ablenkung."

„Es muss schrecklich sein, wenn man seinen Sohn verliert," schluchzte Mrs. Weasley und wischte sich unauffällig ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

Charlie und Bill warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu und es war klar, dass beide befürchteten Mrs. Weasley würde sie sofort aus dem Orden werfen wollen.

„Wir könnten Malfoys Jungen entführen," schlug plötzlich Tonks vor, „Vielleicht tritt er dann zurück."

„Sinnlos," sagte Harry bitter, „Mister Malfoy wäre es egal, was mit Draco passiert. Hauptsache, dass Voldemort zufrieden ist."

„Dann erpressen wir ihn anders," meinte Tonks, „Severus kennt bestimmt ein paar dunkle Geheimnisse von Malfoy."

„Dunkler als die mit Du-weißt-schon-wen?", fragte Bill amüsiert.

„Nicht **so** dunkel," sagte Tonks, „Das glaubt uns doch keiner, aber wenn wir ein paar seiner Jugendsünden veröffentlichen würden...Er hat doch sicher viele, oder Severus?"

„Kannst ja was erfinden," erwiderte Snape wütend.

„Sevie," bettelte Tonks, „Du brauchst ihn nicht zu decken..."

Tonks konnte nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie schon mit dem Ganzkörperklammer- Fluch getroffen worden war und reglos auf den Boden sackte.

„Nenn mich nie wieder Sevie," sagte Snape langsam und stellte sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

Tonks Augen huschten zu Dumbledore, als ob sie sich von ihm Hilfe erwartete.

Dieser lutschte allerdings genüsslich an seinem Bonbon und beachtete die Beiden überhaupt nicht.

„Lös den Fluch auf," knurrte Moody, „Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. Man kann hier auch normal miteinander reden."

„Reden," wiederholte Cain und begann danach wieder wie irre zu kichern.

„Oder zu mindestens mit den Meisten," fügte Moody hinzu.

Widerwillig löste Snape den Fluch von Tonks und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, während Tonks lieber weit von Snape entfernt stehen blieb.

„Also wirklich," schimpfte Mrs. Weasley, „Ihr benehmt euch wirklich wie kleine Kinder. Beim nächsten Treffen nehmen wir euch alle die Zauberstäbe weg und ihr bekommt sie nachher erst zurück."

„Großartige Molly," lobte sie Moody anerkennend.

„Deiner ist dann als erster weg," sagte Mrs. Weasley, was nur zu einem Streit zwischen ihr und Moody führte.

Harry wusste nicht was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, doch plötzlich stand er am Tisch und rief lautstark: „RUHE!"

Wie schon einmal an diesem Tag wandten sich alle Blicke zu ihm, doch dieses Mal schienen sie nicht verwirrt oder ungeduldig, sondern einfach nur beschämt.

„Heute wird das nichts mehr," seufzte Dumbledore und nahm somit die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry.

Nur Demetrios sah ihn weiterhin mit diesen hungrigen Augen an, bei denen es Harry gleich ganz anders wurde.

„Harry," wisperte ihm Remus zu, „Geh vom Tisch hinunter."

Er grinste nervös in die Runde, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Mrs. Weasley niederließ.

„Für heute hören wir auf," sagte Dumbledore und wirkte unheimlich erschöpft.

„Aber wir haben doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen," warf Kingsley ein, „Die erste Stunde haben wir über Harry gerätselt und nun haben wir auch nicht..."

„Es geht heute nicht mehr," unterbrach ihn Dumbledore, „Ihr seid alle angespannt und es bringt uns überhaupt nichts, wenn wir das ganze Treffen lang streiten. Geht heim! Streitet euch mit eurem Partner, eurer Partnerin oder eurem Haustier, aber bitte nicht untereinander."

„Tut uns leid," murmelten ein paar der Anwesenden.

„Beim nächsten Treffen möchte ich von euch allen eine bessere Laune haben," sagte Dumbledore, bewegte einmal seinen Zauberstab und der Tisch war sofort mit den leckersten Speisen überfüllt, doch niemand schien so wirklich hungrig zu sein.

Die Meisten standen auf und entschuldigten sich untereinander.

Außer Snape, der sofort Remus gepackt hatte und mit diesem in eine Ecke verschwunden war.

Harry tat so als würde er einen Steckbrief von Bellatrix Lestrange intensiv betrachten, doch stattdessen spitzte er seine Ohren und lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden Männer.

„Deine Mutter?", fragte Snape soeben.

„Ja," antwortete Remus.

„Aber dann ist doch klar, wo sie ist," meinte Snape.

„Du weißt, dass du sie nicht besuchen kannst?", erkundigte sich Remus, „Du weißt, sie lassen dich nicht in die Stadt..."

„Ich weiß," sagte Snape und fuhr unauffällig über seinen linken Unterarm.

„Weißt du wie lange wir darauf warten mussten, bis wir für Harry die Erlaubnis erhalten haben?", fragte Remus, „Was denkst du, warum wir mit ihm nicht in den Weihnachtsferien heim gefahren sind?"

„Erzähl mir nichts, Lupin," zischte Snape, „Potter passt doch perfekt zu dieser verrückten Stadt. Die waren doch sicher begeistert ihn bei sich zu haben."

„Du täuscht dich," sagte Remus, „Jeder weitere Einwohner bedeutet mehr Arbeit."

„Zu mindestens ist sie sicher," meinte Snape und man konnte deutlich die Erleichterung in seinen Augen sehen.

„Das ist sie ganz bestimmt," versicherte Remus, „Immerhin ist es dort sicherer als in Hogwarts und das will schon was heißen."

„Und Lucius kommt dort nicht rein?", fragte Snape, „Auch nicht als Zaubereiminister?"

„Er hat das dunkle Mal," antwortete Remus, „Niemals würden sie es ihm erlauben."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt," sagte Snape erleichtert, doch als ob ihm eingefallen war, wer er eigentlich war, setzte er sofort wieder seinen üblichen Blick auf.

„Harry Liebling," Mrs. Weasley umarmte ihn plötzlich von hinten, „Ich habe es von Bill erfahren. Es tut mir so leid. Es muss furchtbar sein, ihn jetzt wieder zu sehen."

„Potter," zischte Snape, „Haben sie gelauscht?"

„Nein, Sir," log Harry, „Ich habe mir diesen Steckbrief angesehen."

„Ach?" Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Und wie viel Kopfgeld ist auf sie gesetzt?"

„50.000 Galleonen?!", riet Harry.

„Gut geraten, Potter," zischte Snape.

„Severus, lass den armen Jungen in Ruhe," bat Mrs. Weasley und herzte Harry abermals, „Er muss doch jetzt so viel durchmachen."

Snape schnaubte missbilligend, aber versuchte trotzdem Harry und Mrs. Weasley weitläufig zu ignorieren.

„Harry," Mrs. Weasley streichelte ihm liebevoll durch die Haare und betrachtete ihn stolz, „Du musst nicht wieder mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Niemand zwingt dich dazu..."

„Mrs. Weasley, ich finde es zwar nett, dass sie sich so um mich kümmern..."

„Aber das ist doch ganz natürlich..." Und sie umarmte ihn nochmals.

„Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden," endete Harry und Mrs. Weasley ließ ihn ruckartig los.

„Das ist verständlich," sagte sie und schien es auch tatsächlich so zu meinen, „Aber wenn du jemals einen Rat brauchst, wende dich nur an mich. Ron könnte das Selbe tun, aber ich denke er verzeiht mir die Sache mit den Heulern nicht..."

„Das würde niemand," murmelte Mr. Weasley, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von seiner Frau einbrachte.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sich der Orden kurz nach Mitternacht aufzulösen begann.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte ihn nochmals zum Abschied, was Harry aber nach hundert Umarmungen schon ein wenig auf die Nerven ging.

Zusammen mit Remus begab er sich zum Schloss zurück, wobei er aber deutlich Snapes Blick in seinem Nacken spüren konnte.

„Dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen," sagte Harry nach einem Blick auf Remus.

Nur noch wenige Kratzer zierten sein Gesicht und seine rechte Hand war in einen Verband gewickelt.

„Wie geht es Theodore?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Wesentlich schlechter," antwortete Remus ehrlich, „Ich fürchte, er hat erst jetzt so richtig verstanden, dass er das nun jedes Monat durchmachen muss."

„Aber das ist doch nicht **so** schlimm, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry und sofort warf ihm Remus einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht schlimm?", fragte dieser ungläubig, „Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als diese Verwandlungen..."

„Lupin, sie übertreiben," kam von weiter hinten die Stimme Snapes.

„Ich übertreibe nicht, Severus," rief Remus zurück, „Und es heißt Black."

„Ich hoffe nur für ihn, dass die ZAGs nicht ausgerechnet in eine Vollmondwoche fallen," sagte Remus wieder an Harry gewandt, „Denn dann wird er wahrscheinlich jede Prüfung vermasseln."

„Theodore schafft das schon," sagte Harry zuversichtlich, „Er ist ein Slytherin. Die schlängeln sich überall hinaus..."

Von Snape konnte er ein missbilligendes Schnauben hören.

„Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte Remus plötzlich und obwohl Harry wusste, dass er nun nicht Theodore meinte, antwortete er: „Nein, ich besuche ihn morgen. Ich muss ihn sowieso noch über George ausfragen..."

„Ich meine nicht Theodore," sagte Remus, „Ich spreche von Draco..."

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen," bestätigte Harry.

„Und?", drängte Remus.

„Er ist ein Animagus," sagte Harry ausweichend, „Sei bei weißen Frettchen nun lieber misstrauisch."

„Das weiß ich schon," sagte Remus, „Albus hat es von..." Seine Augen verengten sich kurz, „...Dracul erfahren."

„Er will wieder mit mir zusammen sein," erzählte Harry, „Aber...nur weil sein Vater ihn dazu gezwungen hat."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt überhaupt nicht," gestand Remus, „Lucius hat ihn doch nur wegen eurer Beziehung aus Hogwarts genommen."

„Und er hat ihn zurückgebracht, weil Voldemort von unserem Ende überhaupt nicht begeistert war," fügte Harry hinzu, „Er will Draco benutzen um mich auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen...Und Draco macht natürlich  mit. Egoistischer kleiner Bastard."

„Das denke ich nicht," sagte Remus, „Ich glaube, er will wirklich wieder mit dir zusammen sein."

„Ich werde mich nicht von Cho trennen," erwiderte Harry, „Er wird mir nur wieder das Herz brechen."

„Also bleibst du lieber in einer glücklosen Beziehung, anstatt in einer Glücklichen, die **vielleicht** tragisch enden könnte?", fragte Remus ungläubig, „Ich hätte erwartet, dass du mehr riskieren würdest."

„Würdest du es tun?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja," antwortete Remus ernst, gerade als sie Dumbledores Büro betraten.

Fawkes war verschwunden und eines der Fenster war geöffnet.

„Harry, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen," bot Remus an, als sie sich vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier verabschiedeten.

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry.

„Also...Gute Nacht," Remus umarmte ihn kurz, bevor er im nächsten Gang verschwunden war.

Harry wollte gerade zurück zum Gryffindor- Turm gehen, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Kragen packte.

„Potter," knurrte Snape bedrohlich, „Wir müssen reden."

Ohne Harry Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben, zerrte ihn Snape einfach durch die Gänge. Sie begegneten nur Filch, der aber vermutete, dass Harry im Schloss umhergeschlichen war und nun seine Bestrafung erhielt.

„Narzisse," sagte Snape und sein Portrait klappte zur Seite.

Er drängte Harry zu der schwarzen Ledergarnitur auf der Wily zusammengerollt schlief und durch Harrys Bewegungen aufwachte.

Der kleine Fuchs streckte sich und tapste danach zu Harry, um auf dessen Beinen weiter zu schlafen.

„Was fällt ihnen ein?", fuhr ihn Snape an, „Wie konnten sie es wagen?"

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Harry verwirrt, obwohl er es sich innerlich denken konnte.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Snape seinen Versprecher mit Narcissa nicht ignorieren würde.

„Sie wissen was ich meine," zischte Snape, „Was fällt ihnen ein, meine Beziehung mit Narcissa auszuplaudern?"

„Sir, bei allem Respekt," verteidigte sich Harry, „Aber das habe ich nicht gemacht. Ich habe etwas gesagt, was nur sie verstehen sollten. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass ausgerechnet Cain meine Worte versteht."

„Sie hätten es sich denken können," knurrte Snape, „Was denken sie warum Cain im Orden ist? Weil er so gut Plätzchen backen kann? Er hat das zweite Gesicht! Das weiß doch jeder."

„Wie meinen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das zweite Gesicht...Visionen," erklärte Snape, „Sie müssen ihm nur einen Anhaltspunkt geben und er sieht ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse...Also erwähnen sie in seiner Gegenwart lieber nicht die Unverzeihlichen, wenn sie sich nicht vor Albus behaupten wollen."

„Hören sie," sagte Harry schnell, „Ich wollte ihr Geheimnis nicht verraten. Es war ein Versehen."

„Ein Versehen?", Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich unheilbringend, „So wie es ein reines Versehen ist, wenn ich Draco von ihren Extrastunden erzählen werde."

„Tun sie's," sagte Harry unbeeindruckt, „Ich bin nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen, also interessiert es mich nicht, was er denkt."

„Oh natürlich," Snapes Grinsen wurde immer breiter, „Aber das würden sie nicht mehr behaupten, wenn sie Veritasserum intus hätten."

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Harry nun doch ein wenig nervös.

„Sehen sie, Potter," Snape setzte sich vor ihm auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch, „Es wäre ein leichtes ein wenig Serum in ihren morgendlichen Tee zu schütten und schon würden sie mit dieser Lüge aufhören, dass sie nicht mehr in Mister Malfoy verliebt sind."  
Harry schluckte geräuschvoll.

„Das würden sie nicht," sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme, „Sie haben mir das schon hundert Mal angedroht und es niemals getan."

„Aber ich war auch noch nie so wütend auf sie," erwiderte Snape.

Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass es Snape dieses Mal ernst meinte.

Es war keine leere Drohung; er würde es tatsächlich tun.

„Gehen sie jetzt Potter," befahl Snape und hob Wily von Harry hinunter.

Der Fuchs knurrte leise, da er nun zum zweiten Mal geweckt wurde und es offenbar nicht sehr genoss.

Zögerlich folgte Harry den Anweisungen seines Lehrers und verließ dessen Wohnung.

Den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm spürte er deutlich Mrs. Norris Blick im Nacken und er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Godrics Portrait erreicht hatte.

„_Bei Merlin_," sagte er und Godric, der schon geschlafen hatte, murmelte nur etwas unverständliches bevor er zur Seite kippte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß nur noch Angelina, die scheinbar auf die Zwillinge wartete, da diese wie sie ihm erklärte, doch irgendwann durch den Eingang kommen mussten.

Nachdem er ihr schwören musste, dass sie nicht seinen Tarnumhang hatten, ließ sie ihn weiterziehen.

Er wollte sich nur noch in seinem Bett verkriechen und bis Montag durchschlafen.

Allerdings hatte er die Zwillinge vergessen, die immer noch in seinem Bett lagen und vor sich die Karte liegen hatten.

Harry bemerkte die nachdenklichen Blicke der Beiden, doch er ignorierte sie und zog sich rasch um.

Danach krabbelte er einfach zwischen die Beiden, deckte sich zu und murmelte ein schläfriges „Gute Nacht".

„Bist du im Orden?", fragte Fred plötzlich und Harry war sofort wieder hellwach.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er sich verwirrt stellend.

„Du bist plötzlich verschwunden," erklärte George, „Du warst in Dumbledores Büro und bist danach einfach verschwunden...Und eine Stunde später taucht dein Name ebenso wie Moonys und Snapes wieder auf."

Harry erinnerte sich an etwas, das ihm Dumbledore gesagt hatte.

Der Geheimgang zu Rosmertas Keller war nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet.

Kein Wunder, dass die Zwillinge stutzig wurden.

„Nein, bin ich nicht," sagte Harry nervös.

„Harry, du kannst nicht lügen," meinte George.

„Hört mal," bat Harry, „Ihr dürft es niemanden erzählen, okay? Versprecht ihr mir das? Ich komme in fürchterliche Schwierigkeiten, wenn es irgendwer erfährt."

„Kein Problem, Harry," meinte Fred, „Wir können schweigen."

„Es ist nur erstaunlich, dass dich Mom nicht schon längst mit einem Gedächtniszauber versähen hat," sagte George, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das erlaubt."

„Sie ist darüber auch nicht sehr begeistert," erzählte Harry, „Sie versucht mich jedes Mal dazu zu bewegen, dass ich es mir nochmals überlege."

„Yepp," sagte Fred stolz, „Das ist unsere liebe Mutter."

„Kann ich jetzt schlafen?", bat Harry.

„Sicher doch," sagte George, „Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht," murmelte Harry.

Es herrschte wieder einige Zeit Ruhe, doch plötzlich flüsterte Fred: „Sag mal, Harry! Hast du was mit Snape?"

TBC


	87. Verraten

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Remus/Sirius, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Ja, es hat wieder länger gedauert. Ich weiß, **aber** es war schneller als das letzte Mal. Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit einfach keine Lust um zu schreiben. Da mein Computer wieder funktioniert, ist der Laptop natürlich tabu und im sogenannten Computerzimmer hat es um die 60° Grad(da hilft auch kein offenes Fenster oder ein Ventilator), deshalb bin ich sehr ungern dort.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Samantha Potter, Sailam, Yumiko-chan, blub, Snuggles2, anni, Majin Micha, Yasa, tinkita, Lorelei Lee, ShadeFleece, Chillkroete, Ellie172, Merisusa, Takuto-kun, Black Nightleaf, Kirilein, Ito-kun, mellin, Momo-chan21989, Ralna Malfoy, °Ich°, Yuri, Tarivi, Queen of Nightfever, Arwen, blue phoenixtear, Dark-live, mrsgaladriel, Sunnylein, bloody Death Eater, phoenixfeder, TheSnitch, juno5, LillyAmalia, Neji, Moin, Crave, Altron, Hebi, Kaktus, DarkStrike, babsel, Bele, Muramdamus, LadyVictoriaMalfoy, Honigdrache, rose, LanaKaetzchen, Lyla2, Truemmerlotte, kruemel, Severina35, DarkStuff, yvi, Sonja, Sakura und Fionella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry brauchte einige Minuten um zu verstehen, was ihn die Zwillinge gefragt hatten, doch sobald er es verstand, starrte er Fred schockiert an.

„Wie in Godrics Namen kommst du darauf?", kreischte Harry und sofort hielt ihm George mit seiner Hand den Mund zu.

„Pst," machte er, „Du weckst noch die anderen auf."

Harry drückte die Hand von sich und fauchte: „Ich pfeif darauf, ob die anderen aufwachen. Sollen sie doch! Ich habe damit kein Problem! Morgen ist Sonntag, da können sie sowieso ausschlafen."

„Aber **wir **haben damit ein Problem," sagte George und suchte in der zerwühlten Bettdecke nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Zum Schluss erfährt dann Angelina von unserem Versteck," wisperte Fred und an George gewandt sagte er: „Beeil dich gefälligst, bevor er noch ausflippt."

„Jaja," murmelte George und suchte nun außerhalb des Bettes.

„Hab ihn," rief er glücklich und krabbelte wieder in das Bett, bevor er einen Schweigezauber über dieses legte.

Dies tat er im richtigen Moment, da nur kurz danach Harry brüllte: „Ich habe nichts mit Snape!"

„Komm schon, Kumpel. Uns kannst du die Wahrheit sagen," meinte Fred.

„Yepp," stimmte George zu, „Wir alle haben schon verrücktes getan um an gute Noten zu kommen...Na ja, wir nicht, weil uns das nicht interessiert, aber andere bestimmt."

„Percy wäre sogar nackt durch die ganze Schule gelaufen, wenn er dadurch gute Noten erhalten hätte," überlegte Fred.

„Obwohl es bei seinem Körper nicht viel geholfen hätte," fügte George hinzu.

„Könnt ihr beiden bitte wieder zu zwei Personen werden?", bat Harry gereizt.

„Geht nicht," sagte Fred.

„Wir haben wieder zu einander gefunden und werden uns so schnell nicht mehr trennen," erklärte George.

„Inzest ist in der Zaubererwelt erlaubt, oder?", neckte Harry die beiden und das schien nun zu wirken, da nun nur Fred alleine sprach.

„Du warst mit Snape in seinen privaten Räumen," erzählte er, „Snape lässt niemanden in seine Räume. Nicht mal die Hauselfen kennen sein Passwort..."

Auf Harrys verdutztes Gesicht erklärte er: „Wir haben schon öfters versucht dort hinein zu kommen, aber das ist unmöglich."

„Wollt **ihr** was von Snape?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Nein," entrüstete sich Fred sofort, „Wir wollten ihm eine nette kleine Stinkbombe in sein Schlafzimmer legen...Das war in der Vierten oder so."

„Ich habe jedenfalls auch nichts mit ihm," versicherte Harry und verzog bei dem Gedanken ein wenig sein Gesicht, „Er hat mit mir nur über etwas reden wollen und seine privaten Räume waren am Nächsten."

„Über was?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Ordenzeugs," antwortete Harry abwertend, „Nichts für eure Ohren."

Langsam konnte Harry verstehen, warum die anderen Mitglieder ihm nie etwas erzählen wollten.

Nicht, weil sie es nicht durften, sondern weil es einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl war, wenn man mehr wusste als andere.

„Ach so," murmelte Fred und schien damit Harrys Antwort geschluckt zu haben.

„Aber wehe ich höre irgendwann von einem Gerücht, dass ich was mit Snape hätte," drohte Harry, „Dann werde ich mich als erstes euch widmen."

„Das Gerücht gibt es schon," mischte sich George ein.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und fragte genervt: „Gibt es eigentlich irgendeine Person in diesem Schloss mit der ich nichts haben soll?"

„Nein," antwortete Fred nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Doch," fiel George ein, „Mit Ron!"

„Gar nicht wahr," widersprach Fred, „Das gibt es."

„Nein," erwiderte George, „Es ist verschwunden seit es Blaise gibt."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Fred.

„Ziemlich sicher," antwortete George.

„Das ist großartig," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Aber jetzt würde ich doch gerne schlafen."

„Gute Nacht," sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

Mit der Diskussion im Hintergrund ob es das Ron- Gerücht noch gab, schlummerte Harry ein und hoffte, dass der nächste Tag etwas rosiger aussehen würde.

------------------

Harry erwachte durch einen lauten Knall, den er nach einigen Sekunden als Donner identifizierte.

Das Unwetter des vorigen Tages schien sich noch nicht beruhigt zu haben.

Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und bemerkte, dass er mit seinem Kopf auf Freds Bauch lag, während seine Beine auf George lagen.

Die Decke lag unbeachtet am Boden und der Polster lag in Georges Armen, der diesen als Kuscheltier verwendete.

„Harry? Bist du wach?", hörte er Rons Stimme, bevor dieser die Vorhänge um sein Bett aufzog und kurz danach in seiner Bewegung erstarrte.

„Harry?...Fred?...George?", hauchte Ron geschockt, bevor sein Gesicht rot anlief, aber es trotzdem nicht schaffte seinen Blick von den Dreien abzuwenden. 

„Was ist mit dir los?", murmelte Harry verschlafen, da er das merkwürdige Verhalten des Rothaarigen nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Äh...also...äh...wir sehen uns beim Frühstück," stammelte Ron, schloss danach sofort die Vorhänge und Harry konnte ihn aus dem Schlafsaal laufen hören.

‚Was ist mit dem los?' wunderte sich Harry, bevor er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete ohne einen der Zwillinge zu wecken.

Er griff nach seiner Brille und streckte sich danach ausgiebig.

Dabei fiel sein Blick zurück zu den Zwillingen und er erinnerte sich wieder an Rons merkwürdiges Verhalten.

Manchmal verstand er den Rothaarigen überhaupt nicht, aber vielleicht war das auch nur was geschwisterliches, das er nicht verstehen konnte.

Erst als er sich fertig angezogen hatte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Fred und George in seinem Bett.

Ron schien schockiert gewesen zu sein.

Dachte Ron etwa, dass er mit den Zwillingen...

„Genau das hat mir noch gefehlt," seufzte Harry und eilte aus dem Gryffindor- Turm.

Er ignorierte Godrics fröhliches „Guten Morgen" und hoffte innerlich, dass er Ron abfangen konnte, bevor dieser seine _Entdeckung _mit jemanden besprechen konnte.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er in die große Halle kam und Ron als Einziger am Tisch der Gryffindors saß.

„Morgen," grüßte er den Rothaarigen und ließ sich neben diesem nieder.

„Morgen," nuschelte Ron, bevor er einen großen Schluck seines Tees trank.

„Ähm Ron...wegen eben...", versuchte Harry zu erklären, doch Ron unterbrach ihn: „Ich will das gar nicht hören."

„Aber das ist nicht..."

„Nein! Harry ernsthaft! Ich will es nicht hören," sagte Ron ernst, „Ich höre mir gerne deine Sexspielchen mit Cho oder sogar dem Frettchen an, aber meine Geschwister lassen wir bitte da raus."

„Du hast da was missverstanden," seufzte Harry.

„Habe ich?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll, „Ihr habt nicht?"

„Nein," entrüstete sich Harry, „Ich bin mit Cho zusammen...Die Beiden brauchten nur ein Plätzchen an dem sie sich vor Angelina verstecken konnten."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt," Ron entspannte sich sichtbar und füllte seinen Teller.

Harry tat es ihm gleich und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ein Augenpaar auf ihm haftete.

Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und entdeckte Draco, der am Slytherin- Tisch zwischen Blaise und Pansy saß und seinen Blick nicht von Harry nahm.

Als er Harrys Blick auffing, winkte er ein wenig, doch Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und spießte eine rote Frucht mit seiner Gabel auf.

„Weißt du," sagte Ron plötzlich, „Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht will, dass du mit meinen Geschwistern...na ja...herum machst. Es ist nur so, dass ich davon nichts wissen will..."

„Ron," ermahnte ihn Harry.

„Ich meine, dass du dich gerne mit ihnen amüsieren kannst, aber ich möchte keine Details erfahren," plapperte Ron weiter, „Es sind immerhin meine Geschwister und..."

„Ron! Halt einfach die Klappe," bat Harry, während er innerlich bereute die Zwillinge jemals in sein Bett gelassen zu haben.

„Aber Mom würde es wahrscheinlich gefallen," überlegte Ron, „Na ja, nicht wenn es einfach nur Sex wäre, aber dich als Schwiegersohn..."

Zu Harrys Glück betrat soeben Hermione die Halle und Ron stoppte seinen Vortrag.

„Morgen," grüßte sie die beiden und ließ sich gegenüber von ihnen an den Gryffindor- Tisch nieder.

„Über was habt ihr gesprochen?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen.

„Quidditch," antwortete Harry, während Ron mit „Schule" antwortete.

„Quidditch in der Schule," verbesserte Harry, als er Hermiones ungläubigen Blick bemerkte.

„Darf ich?", fragte Ron und ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu achten, schnappte er sich dessen Teetasse.

„Es gibt genug Tee am Tisch," meinte Harry, „Du musst nicht meinen nehmen."

„Jaja," sagte Ron abwinkend.

„Ron, ich finde es schade, dass du gestern nicht mit mir lernen wolltest," sagte Hermione auf einmal, „Zu blöd, dass dir gestern Abend schlecht war, nicht wahr?"

„Ja," nuschelte Ron und nahm einen Schluck des Tees und sagte plötzlich: „Nein!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Mir war nicht schlecht," antwortete Ron, „Ich habe mich mit Blaise getroffen!"

„Was?", fragte Hermione wütend, „Warum?"

„Wir hatten Sex," sagte Ron ohne rot zu werden, „Die ganze Nacht! Er hat mich geritten."

Harry war sprachlos.

Seit wann redete Ron so offen über sein Sexualleben?

Sein Blick schweifte auf seine Teetasse, die Ron immer noch in der Hand hielt und danach zum Lehrertisch, an dem ihn Snape mit seinen Blick fixierte und schon war ihm einiges klar.

„Du hast mir aber versprochen mit mir zu lernen," schimpfte Hermione, „Wie konntest du mich belügen?"

„Das tue ich immer," erwiderte Ron stolz, „Weißt du noch vor einem Monat, als ich nicht in der Bibliothek aufgetaucht bin? Da war ich auch bei Blaise und wir haben..."

„Das ist genug," meinte Harry und hielt Ron den Mund zu, „Wir sollten gehen...bevor dich Hermione noch meucheln will."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er den Rothaarigen unter dem verwirrten Blick Hermiones aus der großen Halle.

Er überlegte wohin er Ron bringen konnte, wo ihm niemand peinliche Fragen stellen würde.

Er wollte ihn schon zu Bill bringen, aber entschied sich im letzten Moment für Remus.

„Harry," beschwerte sich Ron, während sie zum Sternenportrait hetzten, „Was soll das? Ich war noch nicht fertig."

„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet," murmelte Harry und zog ihn weiter.

Unterwegs begegneten sie Oliver Wood, der sich gerade von dem Mädchen aus Hogsmeade verabschiedete.

„Schokoladenstern," sagte Harry, als sie beim Portrait ankamen und schon kippte dieses zur Seite.

Er drängte Ron zu der Couch und dieser setzte sich verwirrt nieder, während er Louis, das kleine Kokos beobachtete, wie es sich an Harrys Beine krallte.

„Was sollte das?", beschwerte sich Ron abermals, „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach verhungern lassen!"

„Du hast Veritaserum intus," sagte Harry einfach, bevor er in der Wohnung nach Remus suchte um diesen zu erklären, warum er in der nächsten Stunde Besuch von Ron haben würde.

„Das habe ich nicht," widersprach Ron.

„Gut," sagte Harry, während er sich in Remus' Schlafzimmer umsah, „Was hältst du wirklich von Cho und mir?"

„Sie ist eine fürchterliche Nervensäge, die dich nur will, weil sie mit dem Jungen-der-lebt zusammen sein will um damit angeben zu können," antwortete Ron wie aus der Pistole geschossen und hielt sich danach erschrocken den Mund zu.

„Das denkst du wirklich?", fragte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht, „Und was ist mit Draco und mir?"

„Ich denke, dass du nur mit ihm zusammen warst, weil du einen Heldenkomplex hast und den armen kleinen Slytherin vor seinem bösen Vater retten wolltest," antwortete Ron.

„Da irrst du dich," murmelte Harry.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden," rief Ron aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Nichts," rief Harry zurück.

Er wollte zurück zu Ron ins Wohnzimmer gehen, doch sein Blick fiel auf einen Brief auf Remus' Nachtkästchen.

Er blinzelte einmal verwirrt.

War das Sirius' Handschrift?

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Brief wichtig war, doch er wollte nicht einfach Remus' Briefe lesen.

Er rang innerlich mit sich, bis seine Neugier schließlich siegte.

Er kannte Sirius' Mission und wenn es ein Liebesbrief war, würde er diesen in Ruhe lassen.

Er hob den Brief auf und schon auf den ersten Blick wusste Harry, dass es kein Liebesbrief war.

Die Schrift war schrecklich verzerrt, als ob Sirius sehr in Eile gewesen war, als er den Brief geschrieben hatte. 

„Harry? Was tust du so lange da drinnen?", kam Rons Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich Professor Black erklären soll, wenn er kommt."

„Ich komme gleich," rief Harry und atmete tief durch, bevor er den Brief las.

                        _Moony,_

_                        er weiß es. Jemand hat es ihm verraten._

_                        Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, sie sind schon auf den Weg._

_                        Ich schreibe dir diesen letzten Brief, damit du weißt, dass ich dich     _

_                        immer lieben werde. Es tut mir leid, dass unsere Ehe nur von so kurzer Dauer_

_                        war, aber es war die beste Zeit in meinem ganzen Leben._

_                        Ich bitte dich: Sei nicht traurig und lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Verkriech dich_

_                        nicht wieder in deinem Schneckenhaus. Werde glücklich mit jemand neuen, _

_                        selbst wenn es Snape sein sollte. _

_                        Bleib so wie du bist und kümmere dich gut um Harry. _

_                        Er wird dich nun brauchen! Sag ihm, dass ich ihn wie einen Sohn geliebt habe _

_                        und ich keinen besseren Patensohn hätte haben können._

_                        Ich...._

Der letzte Satz endete plötzlich und Harry vermutete, dass Sirius gestört worden war.

Er las sich den Brief nochmals durch und erst dann sank der Inhalt langsam in ihn.

Sirius war tot! Jemand hatte Voldemort verraten, dass er ein Spion gewesen war.

Harry spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden und ehe er sich versah, flossen die ersten Tränen.

„Das kann nicht sein," schluchzte er, „Remus hätte mir etwas gesagt. Er würde sich anders benehmen. Das ist sicher nur ein Scherz."

Doch so sehr er an das glauben wollte, wusste er, dass es kein Scherz war.

Über so etwas würde nicht einmal Sirius Scherze machen.

Remus benahm sich doch schon seit einiger Zeit merkwürdig.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich verstellt um Harry nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

„Harry," Ron hatte nun genug vom ewigen warten und war ins Schlafzimmer gekommen.

„Harry?" Die Stimme des Rothaarigen wechselte sofort von Ungeduld zu Besorgtheit, als er den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor am Boden knien und über einen Brief gelehnt weinen sah.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron besorgt, obwohl er wusste, dass nichts in Ordnung sein konnte, wenn Harry weinte.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore," murmelte Harry plötzlich voller Entschlossenheit.

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stand auf, den Brief immer noch in seiner Hand haltend.

„Ich bringe dich zu Dumbledore," bot Ron an.

„Nein," winkte Harry ab, „Bleib hier. Das Veritaserum wirkt immer noch."

„Aber...," wollte Ron beginnen, doch Harry ging einfach an ihm vorbei aus der Wohnung.

Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Dumbledore hatte ihm versprochen, dass er ihm alles über Sirius berichten würde.

Das erklärte dann wohl auch warum Snape wirklich Veritaserum in seinen Tee getan hatte.

Er musste sich nun nicht mehr vor Sirius' Rache fürchten.

Er rannte den letzten Weg zu Dumbledores Büro und wäre beinahe in Professor McGonagall gelaufen, die gerade hinter dem steinernen Wasserspeier hervor kam.

„Mister Potter," grüßte sie ihn streng, „Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig. Der Direktor möchte sie sprechen."

Das überraschte Harry nun doch; Dumbledore wollte es ihm doch sagen.

Vielleicht hatte dieser schon längst etwas unternommen und Sirius saß in Wirklichkeit schon putzmunter in der großen Halle und trieb Snape in den Wahnsinn.

„Haben sie geweint?", riss ihn McGonagall aus seinen Gedanken und betrachtete besorgt Harrys gerötete Augen.

„Sie etwa nicht?", fragte Harry entsetzt und fragte sich ob Dumbledore ihr noch nichts erzählt oder ob sie einfach ein Herz aus Stein hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht," gestand McGonagall, „Noch ist ihnen nichts passiert. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore sie wirklich aus dem Orden werfen wird."

Harry fragte sich was das nun wieder heißen sollte.

Warum wurde er aus dem Orden geworfen, wenn Sirius tot war?

„Na ja, gehen sie," bat McGonagall, „Ich sehe sie dann morgen im Unterricht."

Sie strich sich ihren Umhang glatt, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Gang verschwand.

Harry wischte sich abermals über die Augen um sich zu vergewissern, dass keine neuen Tränen nachgekommen waren und betrat danach Dumbledores Büro.

„Harry," grüßte ihn dieser freundlich, „Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Schließe bitte die Tür! Es geht um etwas ernstes."

Harry schloss die Tür und erst danach fiel sein Blick auf die Weasley- Zwillinge, die auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch saßen und sehr zufrieden mit sich wirkten.

„Harry," sagte Dumbledore, „Die Herren Weasley hier haben mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass es eine...wie nannten sie es gleich?"

„Frechheit," half ihm Fred nach.

„Eine Frechheit ist, dass ein Fünfzehnjähriger in den Orden darf, aber sie nicht, obwohl sie schon volljährig sind," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Erinnerst du dich noch zufällig an Bedingung Nummer Drei?"

„Ich darf niemanden erzählen, dass ich im Orden bin," antwortete Harry.

„Ganz genau," sagte Dumbledore, „Der Orden ist eine ernste Sache und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du jeden davon erzählst. Ich hatte mehr Vertrauen zu dir."

„Sir, zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich nichts verraten habe," erwiderte Harry, „Sie haben mich auf der Karte verschwinden gesehen und einfach nur logisch gedacht."

Dumbledore überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Pass das nächste Mal aber besser auf. Verwahre die Karte lieber an einem sicheren Ort."

„Das werde ich," versprach Harry.

Er wollte gerade über den Brief sprechen, als sich Fred nun an Dumbledore wandte.

„Und? Sind wir jetzt drinnen?", fragte er.

„Es ist in Rosmertas Keller," erklärte Dumbledore, „Harry wird euch zum nächsten Treffen mitnehmen."

„Yeah," rief Fred und sprang erfreut auf.

„Professor, haben sie mir nicht noch etwas mitzuteilen?", unterbrach Harry die Freude Freds.

„Ich habe stricken gelernt," erzählte Dumbledore begeistert und holte aus seiner Schublade ein Stoffgewirr, das mit viel Fantasie als Pullover gesehen werden konnte.

„Ich spreche hiervon," sagte Harry und unterdrückte seine Tränen als er Dumbledore den Brief in die Hand drückte.

Dieser überflog ihn und seine Augen verdunkelten sich sofort.

„Fred, George, geht bitte," befahl Dumbledore und seine immer fröhlichen Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Aber...," begann George, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn: „Geht und schickt mir Professor Black und Professor Snape in mein Büro. Schickt außerdem eine Eule an Kingsley Shacklebolt in die Auroren- Abteilung des Ministeriums und bittet ihn herzukommen."

„Warum?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

„Das ist euer erster offizieller Ordenbefehl," fauchte Harry, „Führt ihn gefälligst aus."

Fred und George blickten Harry verwundert an, doch sie verließen ohne zu fragen das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Woher hast du diesen Brief, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Remus' Nachtkästchen," antwortete Harry mit zittriger Stimme, „Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht hätte lesen sollen, aber etwas anderes bleibt mir wohl nicht übrig, wenn man mir nicht einmal sagen will, dass mein Patenonkel tot ist."

„Beruhig dich," bat Dumbledore, „Wir besprechen alles wenn Remus hier ist...Zitronenbonbon?"

Er wies auf die Schüssel mit den gelben Bonbons, die unbeachtet an einer Ecke des Tisches stand.

Harry nahm sich eines und sobald er es lutschte, beruhigte es ihn ein wenig.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Remus dicht gefolgt von Snape das Büro erreichte.

„Direktor? Sie wollten uns sprechen?", fragte Remus.

„Wenn nicht haben die Weasley- Zwillinge nämlich den Rest des Jahres Nachsitzen," fügte Snape hinzu.

„Remus," sagte Dumbledore, „Harry hat etwas in deiner Wohnung gefunden und ich bin enttäuscht, dass ich es so heraus finden muss."

„Ich verstehe nicht," begann Remus, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Brief in Dumbledores Hand und seine Augen wurden verräterisch feucht.

„Warum hast du es uns verschwiegen?", fragte Dumbledore betrübt, „Ich weiß es muss hart für dich sein, aber..."

„Nein, das weißt du nicht," schluchzte Remus, dem nun die Tränen hinunter rannen, „Du weißt nicht, wie hart es für mich ist. Ich hätte ihn nie gehen lassen sollen. Ich habe gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war..."

„Um was geht es eigentlich?", fragte Snape verwirrt und Dumbledore übergab ihm wortlos den Brief.

„Ich konnte es nicht sagen," schniefte Remus, „Denn dann wäre es real geworden. Ich konnte es nicht."

„Lupin," wisperte Snape nachdem er fertig gelesen hatte, „Es tut mir leid."

„Nein, tut es nicht," widersprach Remus und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Du bist doch glücklich, dass er tot ist. Wieder ist einer deiner Rivalen tot. Ich bitte dich nur deine Freudenfeier nicht in meiner Nähe zu veranstalten. Warte auf die Sommerferien."

„Ich habe nicht nach Potters Tod gejubelt und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun," sagte Snape ernst.

„Remus," unterbrach Dumbledore die Beiden, „Seit wann hast du den Brief?"

„Etwa zwei Wochen," antwortete Remus schwach.

„Zwei Wochen?", Dumbledore schien nun wirklich entsetzt, „Warum hast du es nicht früher gesagt? Ich hätte etwas unternehmen können! Wir hätten..."

„Wir hätten nichts tun können," widersprach Remus kühl, „Wir wissen nicht wo sich die Todesser befinden."

„Da hat er nicht so ganz unrecht, Albus," überlegte Snape, „Black konnte es uns nie mitteilen."

„Blöder Fidelus- Zauber," murmelte Remus, „Er sollte gegen Voldemort sein und nicht für ihn."

„Er ist also wirklich tot," stellte Harry sachlich fest.

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte Remus und schloss Harry in seine Arme, „Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen."

„Noch steht nichts fest," sagte plötzlich Snape, „Voldemort muss ihn noch nicht getötet haben."

„Aber wir können ihn trotzdem nicht helfen," schniefte Remus.

„Ich könnte meine Verbindungen spielen lassen," schlug Snape vor, „Allerdings müsste ich dafür das Schloss verlassen."

„Nein, Severus. Das ist zu gefährlich," sagte Remus, „Ich will nicht, dass noch jemanden etwas passiert."

„Dir ist klar, dass du damit Blacks Todesurteil unterschreibst?", fragte Snape.

„Es wäre sowieso zu spät," meinte Remus, „Ich habe zu lange gewartet."

Harry wollte widersprechen; wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe machen sollte, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Er wusste innerlich, dass es Sirius überlebt hätte, wenn Remus schneller gehandelt und den Brief nicht zwei Wochen lang versteckt hätte.

Aber er wollte Remus keine Vorwürfe machen; dieser war sowieso schon völlig am Verzweifeln.

„Ich weiß, es ist nun kein günstiger Augenblick," sagte Dumbledore, „Aber wir müssen sowieso irgendwann darüber sprechen!...Wer hat ihn verraten?"

„Es weiß niemand außer...," sagte Snape und drehte sich sofort zu Harry um.

„Potter," fuhr er ihn an, „Haben sie es irgendjemanden erzählt?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry ehrlich.

Snape wandte sich nun wieder an Dumbledore.

„Was ist mit Mister Nott?", fragte er.

„Theodore? Theo war es sicher nicht," mischte sich Harry ein.

„Er ist der einzige Außenstehende, der davon etwas weiß," sagte Snape, „Es kann nur er gewesen sein."

„Theodore würde so etwas niemals tun," erwiderte Harry.

„Kommen sie schon, Potter. Kennen sie ihn wirklich **so** gut? Kennen sie seine Gedanken?", fragte ihn Snape, „Nott weiß und kann mehr als er zugeben will. Glauben sie mir, Potter. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung darin als sie. Er verbirgt etwas..."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es Mister Nott wahr," sagte Dumbledore, „Ich vertraue ihm..."

„**Sie** würden auch Voldemort vertrauen," murmelte Snape.

„Und ich habe ihn damals mit Veritaserum getestet," fügte Dumbledore hinzu, „Mister Nott steht auf unserer Seite."

„Dann wird es schwierig," meinte Remus, „Es könnte nun jeder sein. Vielleicht hat außer Harry noch jemand gehört, wie sich Theodore über seinen _Vater_ bei meinem Ausschuss gewundert hat."

„Das könnte sein," überlegte Dumbledore, „Harry? Wer war alles in eurer Nähe?"

„Puh," seufzte Harry, „Ziemlich viele! Parvati, Seamus, Blaise..."

„Zabini," sagte Snape, „Vielleicht war es er!"

„Sicher," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Als ob Blaise auf Voldemorts Seite stehen würde."

„Wer weiß," überlegte Snape, „Vielleicht hat er sich mit den falschen Leuten in Slytherin angefreundet und will sie jetzt nicht verlieren. Er hatte vorher nicht viele Freunde in Slytherin. Ich könnte mir das schon vorstellen...Man würde alles tun um sie nicht zu verlieren, selbst wenn es so etwas dummes ist, wie sich Voldemort anzuschließen."

Snape sprach zum Schluss immer leiser und brach schließlich peinlich berührt ab.

„Ich werde mit Devon darüber sprechen," meinte Remus.

„Nicht nötig," sagte Dumbledore, „Ich werde Blaise persönlich befragen..."

„Ich hole ihn," bot Snape an und schon verschwand er aus dem Büro.

„Harry, du solltest jetzt auch gehen," meinte Dumbledore, „Wir rufen dich, wenn es etwas neues gibt."

Harry nickte, nahm sich noch ein Zitronenbonbon und verließ danach das Büro.

Sobald er im Gang stand, lehnte er sich an eine Wand und ließ seinen Tränen nun abermals freien Lauf.

Er konnte es nicht glauben!

Sirius war, wenn er es nicht schon war, so gut wie tot.

TBC


	88. Verlust

Veränderungen 

****

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Colin/Ginny, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler für OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Seht ihr? Seht ihr? Es ging wieder schneller! Tja, warum? Ich bin nicht zu Hause und muss mich daher nicht mit diesem Saunazimmer herumschlagen. Der Nachteil: Hier muss geheizt werden, damit man nicht erfriert...Irgendwie kann man es mir nicht so richtig recht machen. g

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer AmyRiddle, ShadeFleece, Truemmerlotte, KleenesKnuddelmuff, kruemel, Leony, Mafia, Severina35, gugi28, tinkita, DarkStrike, blub, Black Nightleaf, shila848, Altron, Sunnylein, Ito-kun, Sonja, Arwen, Morga, Carika, LadyVictoriaMalfoy, Ralna Malfoy, Momo-chan21989, Kirilein, juno5, °Ich°, Yumiko-chan, Merilflower, Dark-live, Lui, Takuto-kun, Psychojani, Yuri und Neji.

Neji: Nein, Draco war's nicht. Der hatte schon seinen „wichtigen" Auftritt mit dem Winken. g

juno5: Das Kapitel hatte die normale Länge meiner Kapitel. Wenn es länger wird, ist es dann nur Zufall oder ich wollte es nicht mitten drinnen auseinander „schneiden".

Arwen: Ne, so einfach ist es nicht. Ich schreibe es nämlich direkt am PC. Ich hasse es, wenn ich etwas doppelt schreiben muss, da drehe ich immer halb durch. Deswegen hasse ich auch in der Schule, wenn man Verbesserungen machen muss(nicht, dass ich das tun würde), da man eigentlich das Gleiche nochmals schreibt.

Severina35: Na ja, das brauche ich zwar jetzt nicht mehr, aber trotzdem danke für den Tipp. Wenn ich wieder daheim bin, probiere ich das mal aus. P.S. Funktioniert das auch umgekehrt mit heißem Wasser? g

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er dort gestanden war; seinen Tränen einfach freien Lauf gelassen hatte.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal Professor Snape und Blaise, die nach einer Weile bei ihm vorbeikamen.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Blaise besorgt.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung," log Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich dir nicht irgendetwas angetan habe, weil mich Dumbledore sprechen will," sagte Blaise nachdenklich.

„Das hoffe ich auch...für Ron," murmelte Harry und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

Er wollte Snape nicht weiterhin die Genugtuung geben ihn weinen zu sehen.

Er würde sich einfach in seinem Bett verkriechen, das nun hoffentlich nicht mehr von den Zwillingen besetzt werden würde.

Er hatte keine Lust sich nochmals vor Ron zu verteidigen.

‚Ron,' fiel ihm plötzlich ein.

Dieser wartete immer noch in Remus' Wohnung und wusste überhaupt nicht was eigentlich geschehen war.

Harry seufzte lautstark.

Sein Bett konnte er jetzt erst mal vergessen.

Auf seinem Weg zurück in Remus' Wohnung begegnete er Kingsley Shacklebolt, der heftig schnaufend vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie möglich! Was ist passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Geh zu Dumbledore," sagte Harry einfach, „Er wird's dir erklären."

 Kingsley schien ein wenig erschrocken von der Vorstellung noch weiter gehen zu müssen, aber er verabschiedete sich von Harry und eilte die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf.

Des weiteren begegnete Harry noch einigen neugierigen Gryffindor- Zweitklässler, die wissen wollten ob seine verheulten Augen etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hatten.

Nachdem er diese mit Mühe abgehängt hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er endlich das Sternenportrait vor sich sah.

„Schokoladenstern," murmelte er und konnte gerade rechtzeitig in der Wohnung verschwinden, bevor die Zweitklässer um die Ecke kamen.

„Na endlich," beschwerte sich Ron, „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr."

Der Rothaarige lag auf der Couch und blätterte in einem von Remus' Büchern.

„Tut mir leid," seufzte Harry, „Es ist nur..."

Er brach ab, als er spürte, dass neue Tränen flossen.

„Wie viel kann ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich heulen?", fragte er schniefend und wischte sich abermals die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" Ron klang nun wieder besorgt.

„Ach es ist eigentlich nichts...," murmelte Harry leise, „...keine große Sache...Es ist nur..." Er wischte sich abermals Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schniefte: „Sirius ist tot!"

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt und richtete sich in Sekundenschnelle auf, „Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, erblasste der Rothaarige und sagte betroffen: „Das ist schrecklich! Harry, es tut mir leid. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Nein," schniefte Harry, „Es ist wirklich keine große Sache!"

Er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog, aber vielleicht würde er es selbst glauben, wenn er es sich nur oft genug vorsagen würde.

„Harry! Das ist eine riesige Sache," sagte Ron und ging zu Harry um diesen tröstend zu umarmen.

Harry verkrampfte sich sofort und löste sich aus Rons Umarmung.

„Ich werde es schon verkraften," meinte Harry und versuchte ein Grinsen, „Ich habe auch den Tod meiner Eltern verkraftet, da ist doch ein einfacher Patenonkel kein Problem."

„Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?", fragte Ron, „Und vor allem **wie** ist es passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Harry und setzte sich auf den Rand der Couch, „Keines von beiden."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er...na ja...tot ist?", erkundigte sich Ron vorsichtig.

„Wenn er es noch nicht ist, dann wird er es bald sein," sagte Harry.

„Das ist...das ist einfach...," Ron suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch er fand keine.

„Das ist scheiße," beendete Harry den Satz für ihn.

„Ich wollte _schrecklich_ sagen, aber das trifft es eher," sagte Ron.

„Hör mal...ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen," bat Harry, „Können wir nicht einfach das Thema wechseln?"

„Sicher," sagte Ron, „Reden wir über Hermione! Findest du nicht auch, dass sie wieder eine Beziehung braucht? Ich weiß sie will zur Zeit keine, aber sie geht mir mit ihrer ewigen Lernerei so..."

„Wirkt das Veritaserum eigentlich noch?", unterbrach Harry den Rothaarigen.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete ehrlich: „Keine Ahnung!"

„Dann testen wir es," schlug Harry vor, „Wer liegt bei euch öfters oben? Du oder Blaise?"

„**Das** geht dich überhaupt nichts an," entrüstete sich Ron.

„Frage beantwortet," grinste Harry, „Dann können wir dich wieder unter menschliche Wesen lassen."

Nach diesen Worten kontrollierte er ob sich die Zweitklässler immer noch im Gang befanden und als die Luft frei war, verließen er und Ron die Wohnung.

„Sag mal Har...woher hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass in deinem Tee Veritaserum war?", fragte ihn plötzlich Ron, als sie einige Meter gegangen waren.

„Ich ahnte es," gestand Harry, „Jemand hat es mir angedroht!"

„Malfoy?", riet Ron, „Blaise erzählte mir, dass du gestern Abend noch mit ihm gesprochen hast."

„Nein, es war nicht Draco," sagte Harry, „Aber gut zu wissen, dass er immer noch auf deiner Liste steht."

„Slytherin bleibt Slytherin," meinte Ron und versicherte sich mehrmals ob Blaise in der Nähe war, bevor er wisperte: „Denen kann man nun mal nicht trauen." 

„Ach?" Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Und was ist mit Blaise?"

„Der ist eine Ausnahme, obwohl...," Ron brach ab und ging einfach weiter.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er Ron nacheilte und nachfragte. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Na ja," seufzte Ron, „Er hat sich ziemlich verändert seit wir uns verlobt haben. Er ist viel verschlossener geworden."

„Aber du würdest ihn nicht für gefährlich halten oder?", fragte Harry sofort interessiert.

„Nein," entsetzte sich Ron, „Er erzählt mir nicht mehr alles, aber das macht ihn doch nicht gleich zum Serienkiller."

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.   
Für einen Moment lang hatte er befürchtet, dass sich Snapes Vermutung über Blaise bestätigte.

Die Beiden waren kaum vor Godrics Portrait angekommen, als sie Angelina nach Harry rufen hörten.

„Dich hat sie schon entdeckt, aber denkst du sie hat mich schon gesehen oder kann ich noch flüchten?", flüsterte Ron, doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als sie beide von Angelina zum Quidditch- Feld gezerrt wurden.

„Wir müssen trainieren," sagte sie streng, als Harry sie darauf hinwies, dass sie keine Treiber hatten, „Und nur weil die Herren von Weasley..."

„Hey," beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich meine nicht dich," sagte sie sofort, „Wie auch immer! Nur weil die Beiden fehlen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir unser Training ausfallen lassen."

„Es schüttet noch immer wie aus Kübeln...ist **das** wenigstens ein Grund?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll, doch Angelina zeigte kein Erbarmen.

Zehn Minuten später standen sie neben Alicia und Katie am durchnässten Boden des Quidditch- Felds und lauschten Angelinas Schimpftirade über die Zwillinge.

Harry hatte noch nie so viele Schimpfwörter in so kurzer Zeit gehört und wunderte sich ein wenig, wie viele Beschreibungen es für nur eine Sache gab.

„Mir reicht es jetzt," sagte Angelina soeben, „Auf Oliver habt ihr immer gehört! Was mache ich anders als er?"

„Kein Ahnung," antwortete Ron ehrlich, „Ich kenne seine Trainingsmethoden nicht."

„Das weiß ich," fauchte Angelina, „Ich meinte auch die anderen."

„Na ja...," begann Alicia zögerlich, „Er hat uns nicht stundenlang im Regen stehen gelassen."

„Das hat er auch gemacht," widersprach Angelina, „Er hat euch sogar früh morgens aus den Betten gezerrt. Ich lasse euch wenigstens ausschlafen."

„Darauf ist sie doch nicht wirklich stolz, oder?", murmelte Katie neben Harry, der daraufhin ein wenig glucksen musste.

„Aber wir standen nur im Regen wenn wir trainiert haben," sagte Alicia an Angelina gewandt, „Er hat seine Reden wenigstens im Umkleideraum gehalten."

„Da hat sie recht," stimmte Harry zu.

„Und er hat immer so verführerisch seinen Hintern bewegt," sagte Katie.

„Ich kann auch mit meinem Hintern wackeln, wenn euch das glücklich macht," zischte Angelina.

„Wäre nicht das Selbe," sagte Katie.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen," meinte Alicia augenzwinkernd.

Harry bemerkte erstaunt, dass Angelina ein wenig errötete und Alicia verführerisch lächelte.

Selbst Ron schien es zu merken, da dieser ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, als er von Angelina zu Alicia sah.

Eigentlich hätte es Harry nicht wundern dürfen, da gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen in der Zaubererwelt normal waren, doch er hatte noch kein einziges weibliches Liebespaar gesehen und daher überhaupt nicht daran gedacht.

„Wie auch immer," sagte Angelina verlegen, „Ich brauche ein zuverlässiges Team und nicht eines, dass sich nur über das Wetter oder meine Trainingsmethoden beschweren kann."

„Das hast du doch," sagte Harry.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht," widersprach Angelina ernst, „Meine Treiber sind spurlos verschwunden und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Sucher ihnen dabei geholfen hat."

Harry blickte betroffen zu Boden; Angelina hatte eigentlich recht, obwohl die Zwillinge nicht wegen dem Training Angelina mieden.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit," fuhr Angelina fort, „Fred und George sind zu unzuverlässig. Sie müssen das Team verlassen."

„Was? Das kannst du nicht machen," protestierte Ron lautstark, „Du kannst das doch nicht einfach so entscheiden."

„Doch das kann ich," erwiderte Angelina, „Ich bin der Kapitän dieser Mannschaft und daher stehen mir gewisse Freiheiten zu. Auf die Beiden ist kein Verlass."

„Sie haben viel um die Ohren," verteidigte Ron seine Brüder.

„Na und?", fragte Angelina kühl, „Ich bin Schulsprecherin..." Sie zeigte auf ihr Abzeichen, das Harry noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war, „...und habe trotzdem Zeit für das Training."

„Wusstest du, dass Angelina Schulsprecherin ist?", wurde Harry leise von Ron gefragt.

„Nein," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Das höre ich zum ersten Mal."

Angelina warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu und sofort schwiegen sie und hörten ihr zu.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest," sagte sie, „Wir brauchen Treiber auf die man sich verlassen kann."

„Das verstehen wir ja, aber du kannst sie doch nicht eine Woche vor einem Spiel rausschmeißen. Wir bekommen so schnell keinen Ersatz für sie," versuchte Katie mit logischen Überlegungen Angelina umzustimmen.

„Ich habe schon gestern einen Zettel an das schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum gezaubert," erzählte Angelina, „Es haben sich schon einige Interessenten bei mir gemeldet. Morgen zeigen sie uns, was sie können, also seid alle um sechs am Feld."

„Und die Zwillinge können dagegen nichts tun?", fragte Katie.

„Sie hätten heute hier auftauchen können," erwiderte Angelina.

„Das ist unfair," grummelte Harry und schüttelte missbilligend seinen Kopf.

„Sollte euch etwas nicht passen, steht es euch frei das Team zu verlassen," sagte Angelina, „Und nun trainieren wir! Ron! Alicia, Katie und ich werden versuchen Tore zu schießen und du sollst das verhindern. Harry..."

„Nein," sagte Harry.

„Harry, du wirst…," begann Angelina nochmals, doch Harry unterbrach sie abermals: „Ich werde nichts machen. Ich steige aus!"

Während ihn die drei Mädchen entsetzt anstarrten, blieb Ron vollkommen ruhig, als ob dieser Harrys Entscheidung schon vorhergesehen hatte. 

„Harry, das ist nicht lustig. Darüber macht man keine Scherze," sagte Angelina nach einigen Sekunden, „Also ich lasse jetzt den Schnatz frei und du..."

„Das war kein Scherz," sagte Harry, „Ich will nicht mehr."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Schloss zurück.

Obwohl er Quidditch und das Fliegen über alles liebte, bereute er seine Entscheidung nicht.

Er hatte schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt das Team zu verlassen, doch immer hatte er Sirius' freudiges Gesicht in Erinnerung gehabt, wenn Harry gerade den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Doch dies würde nun nicht mehr passieren, daher konnte er sich nun anderen Dingen widmen.

Mit der Nachricht von Sirius' Tod war auch ein anderer Wunsch in ihm erwacht.

Er wollte Voldemort tot sehen und **er** wollte es sein, der dies tun würde.

Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solchen Hass gegenüber Voldemort gespürt.

Natürlich mochte er ihn nicht, immerhin hatte dieser seine Familie getötet, doch so eine Mordlust war noch niemals dabei gewesen.

Seine Entscheidung stand fest.

Er würde den Avada Kedavra lernen und er würde dafür alle psychischen Konsequenzen erdulden.

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst gewesen war, hatten ihn seine Beine vor Snapes Kesselportrait getragen und er hörte sich das Passwort sprechen.

Doch zu seinem Entsetzen bewegte sich das Portrait keinen Millimeter.

„Narzisse," wiederholte er das Passwort, doch wieder rührte sich das Portrait nicht.

„Hallo Parselmund," zischte die Schlange des Portrait und glitt hinter dem Kessel hervor.

„Warum öffnet es sich nicht?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

Er wollte nun endlich den letzten der Unverzeihlichen ausprobieren und dies kostete ihm nur wertvolle Zeit.

„Du hast das Passwort nicht gesagt," antwortete ihm die Schlange.

„Er hat es also geändert," vermutete Harry, „Warum?"

„Severus ist sauer," zischte die Schlange, „Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Du hast sein wertvollstes Geheimnis weiter erzählt."

„Das war ein Versehen," sagte Harry und wunderte sich ein wenig, warum er sich vor einer gemalten Schlange verteidigte.

„Ich würde ihn trotzdem meiden," riet ihm die Schlange, bevor sie wieder hinter dem Kessel verschwand.

Irgendwie verstand er Snape nicht.

Warum konnte sich dieser nicht einfach über Sirius' Tod freuen, wie es jeder normale Severus Snape tun würde, und nicht weiterhin auf Harry wegen dieses kleinen Versprechers wütend sein.

Wo sollte er denn üben, wenn Snape ihn nicht mehr in seine Wohnung ließ?

Das Schloss war mit dem Unverzeihlichen- Finder ausgestattet!

Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein: Das Schloss hatte den Finder, doch vom Wald war niemals die Rede gewesen.

Wie groß war die Chance, dass sie den Wald vergessen hatten?

‚Nicht groß,' ermahnte er sich innerlich, ‚Riskiere das nicht, sonst landest du noch in Askaban.'

Ein wenig musste er über diese Vorstellung schmunzeln.

Er konnte sich direkt die Gesichter der Zaubererwelt vorstellen, wenn die Schlagzeile des _Tagespropheten_ hieße: _Harry Potter, lebenslang in Askaban._

Voldemort und dessen Gefolge hätten sicher ihre Freude daran.

Mit dem Lächeln auf den Lippen entfernte er sich von Snapes Gemächern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm.

Er erstarrte in der Bewegung als er um die Ecke bog und ein weißes Frettchen vor Godrics Portrait umher tapsen sah.

Er wollte flüchten, doch das Frettchen hatte ihn schon bemerkt und tapste in Harrys Richtung.

Harry wollte einfach nur weg, doch als er sich umdrehte, hielt ihn plötzlich eine Hand an seinen Arm fest.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und blickte nun direkt in Dracos blaugraue Augen.

„Lass mich los," sagte er kühl und löste Dracos Griff um seinen Arm.

„Lass uns miteinander sprechen," bat Draco und wirkte dabei ziemlich verzweifelt.

„Wir haben schon miteinander gesprochen," meinte Harry, „Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Geh zu deinem Papi und sag ihm, dass er dich wieder nach Durmstrang geben kann, da du Voldemorts Befehl nicht ausführen kannst."

„Harry," flehte Draco, „Lass mich das erklären!"

„Okay," sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, „Erkläre!"

„Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, wie es gestern geklungen hat," begann Draco, „Es ist wahr, dass Voldemort will, dass ich in deiner Nähe bin, aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum **ich** es sein will. Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Ich tue es immer noch und ich sehe keinen Grund warum wir weiterhin getrennt sein sollten."

„Moment," unterbrach Harry den Slytherin, „Wir dürfen dabei mal nicht vergessen, wer mit wem Schluss gemacht hat."

„Ich habe mich doch schon dafür entschuldigt! Was willst du noch hören? Dass ich ein Idiot war? Bitte! Das kannst du haben! Ich war ein Idiot," sagte Draco aufgebracht, „Ich hätte mich nicht von dir trennen dürfen. Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens und ich bereue es zu tiefst....Wolltest du das hören?"

„Ich wollte gar nichts hören," widersprach Harry, „Ich wollte mich nicht einmal mit dir unterhalten."

„Harry," Draco klang nun wirklich genervt, „Wie kann man bloß so stur sein?"

„Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen," erwiderte Harry kühl.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie lange ich warten musste, bis du damals zu einer Beziehung bereit warst?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dann ist das also nur eine Art Rache? Du willst mich jetzt genauso lange warten lassen, wie ich dich damals," vermutete Draco.

„Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen," widersprach Harry, „Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern."

„Könnt ihr nicht leiser sprechen? Ich möchte lesen," rief Rowena Ravenclaw, die schon seit Minuten verzweifelt versuchte in ihrem Buch zu lesen.

„Du liest an diesem Buch schon seit tausend Jahren," hörten sie Salazar Slytherins sarkastischen Einwurf, „Da wird dich eine weitere halbe Stunde Warten nicht umbringen..."

„Ruhe ihr zwei Streithähne," bat Helga Hufflepuff, „Ich will hören, was die Jungs sprechen."

Danach war es wieder vollkommen still und keines der Gemälde machte auch nur den leisesten Mucks.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen," sagte Harry.

„Meinetwegen," seufzte Draco, „Doch ich werde nicht aufgeben."

„Dann such dir schon mal ein Kloster," meinte Harry.

Draco wirkte als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging an Harry vorbei in den nächsten Gang.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass du nicht in mein Haus gekommen bist," sagte Salazar als Harry an ihm vorbei zu Godric ging, „Du passt perfekt zu uns..."

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und sprach das Passwort, damit Godric den Durchgang freigab.

Dieser zögerte kurz, aber kippte schließlich doch zur Seite.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Fred und George, die ihren Stand neu dekorierten.

Zuerst wunderte er sich ein wenig darüber, dass sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum wagten, doch nach einem genaueren Blick auf den Stand, entdeckte er die Karte neben einer Kiste mit Galleonen.

„Hi Harry," grüßte ihn Fred, „Komm mal her. Ich zeige dir unsere neueste Erfindung."

Da ihm ein bisschen Ablenkung nicht schaden konnte, durchquerte er unter den neugierigen Blicken der Zweitklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum und blieb vor dem Stand der Zwillinge stehen.

„Ihr solltet euer Geld nicht so frei liegen lassen," sagte Harry und wies auf die Kiste, die mit Galleonen nur so überfüllt war.

„Aber das ist unsere neueste Erfindung," erwiderte Fred.

„Ihr habt jetzt gelernt, wie man Münzen fälscht?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Aber nein," sagte Fred, „Obwohl wir das wahrscheinlich auch hinbekommen würden. Man dürfte sie dann nur nicht den Kobolden zeigen. Ich denke nicht, dass die darauf reinfallen würden."

„Das sind _Explogalls,_" erklärte George nun weiter, „Sie sehen aus wie echte Galleonen, aber wenn man sie eine gewisse Zeit in den Händen hält explodieren sie."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete George ein wenig beleidigt, „Wir stellen nichts her, das zu ernsthaften Schäden führen kann."

„Oder zu mindestens bieten wir es nicht zum Kauf an," ergänzte Fred grinsend.

„Man spürt die Explosion kaum," versicherte George, „Es kitzelt nur ein wenig."

„Es geht schließlich nicht um die Explosion selbst, sondern um den Lärm der dabei entsteht," erklärte Fred, „Eines kannst du mir glauben, Harry! Wenn hier eine dieser Dinger hochgeht, hören das noch die Slytherins in ihren vermoderten Kerker."

„Eigentlich ist er recht hübsch," meinte George.

„Das sagt man auch nur so," erwiderte Fred.

„Übringens," fiel George plötzlich ein und wandte sich an Harry.

„Heute findet du weißt schon was um neun Uhr statt," flüsterte er, „Du sollst uns mitnehmen."

„Sind Passwort und Ort gleich?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich denke schon," antwortete George unsicher, „Er hat uns nur das gesagt."

„Was wolltest du eigentlich von Dumbledore?", wollte Fred wissen, „Hast du irgendetwas ausgefressen?"

„Das erfährt ihr schon noch," seufzte Harry und ließ sich neben dem Stand der Zwillinge am Boden nieder.

„Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Fred besorgt.

„Nein, es ist...Wisst ihr, dass wir drei nicht mehr im Quidditch- Team sind?", wechselte Harry geschickt das Thema.

Dies hatte genau die Reaktion, die er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Die Zwillinge rasteten aus, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Gemeinschaftsraums auf sich zogen.

„Warum? Was haben wir getan?", brüllte Fred, „Das war sicher Angelinas Einfall, nicht wahr? Soll das ihre Rache sein, weil wir uns vor der Ballvorbereitung drücken?"

„Das hat weniger damit zu tun," sagte Harry ruhig, „Sie hält euch für unzuverlässig!"

„Das sind wir auch," sagte Fred, „Aber das hat Oliver nie gestört!"

„Und warum hat sie dich rausgeworfen?", wollte George wissen.

„Ich bin freiwillig gegangen," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe genug um die Ohren. Ich brauche nicht auch noch Quidditch...Da fällt mir was ein!"

Harry ging zu dem schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte nach Angelinas Zettel.

Als er ihn gefunden hatte, fügte er mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes hinzu, dass auch ein Sucher benötigt wurde.

„Du hörst auf?", fragte ihn Ginny ungläubig.

Dem rothaarigen Mädchen war anzusehen, dass sie das wie Angelina nur für einen schlechten Scherz hielt.

„Ja," bestätigte Harry, „Sie brauchen einen neuen Sucher, also bewirb dich."

„Das passt nicht zu dir," sagte sie, „Es ist doch nicht wegen Malfoy? Der will nämlich auch nicht mehr."

„Was?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Alyson hat es mir erzählt," sagte Ginny, „Blaise will zwar den Posten als Kapitän nicht zurückgeben, aber er wollte Malfoy als Hüter, weil Millicent Bulstrode eine einzige Katastrophe am Besen sein soll. Frag mich nicht was sie dann im Team tut...Jedenfalls hat er abgelehnt. Er quasselte irgendwas davon, dass er sich jetzt um wichtigeres kümmern müsste oder so."

„Ist doch klar," mischte sich Seamus ein, der in einer Ecke mit Dean Zaubererschach spielte, „Er muss nun seine ganze Energie darauf konzentrieren um Harry zurückzuerobern."

„Das denke ich auch," gab ihm Ginny recht.

„Gibst du ihm noch eine Chance?", erkundigte sich eine Erstklässlerin, worauf Harry nur mit den Augen rollen konnte.

Gab es kein anderes Thema als ihn und Draco?

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", bat ihn Ginny und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie gingen durch die Gänge des Schlosses ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor sich zu haben und irgendwann begann Ginny zu sprechen: „Du verstehst dich doch gut mit Theodore Nott, oder?"

„Ähm...ja...eigentlich sehr gut," antwortete Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

Sie setzten sich auf ein Fensterbrett, von dem sie direkt auf das Quidditch- Feld sehen konnten.

Angelina schien die restlichen drei Spieler nicht gehen zu lassen, bevor diese ihre Züge perfekt konnten.

„Also...es ist so...," stammelte Ginny und wurde ein wenig rot, „...ich finde ihn süß."

„Bist du nicht mit Colin zusammen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ähm...nein, nicht mehr. Er und Dennis wollen sich jetzt ganz auf den Ha...," Sie räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort: „Auf die Schule konzentrieren."

Harry würde seinen Feuerblitz verwetten, dass es hierbei weniger um die Schule als um diesen dämlichen Harry Potter Fanclub ging.

„Verkürzen wir dieses Gespräch und kommen auf den Punkt," schlug Harry vor, „Du willst, dass ich dich mit Theo verkupple."

„Ganz genau," bestätigte Ginny.

„Nein," sagte Harry sofort.

„Warum nicht?" Ginny schien ein wenig beleidigt, „Sag nicht an dem Gerücht mit dir und..."

„Daran ist nichts Wahres dran," unterbrach Harry das Mädchen, „Es ist nur so, dass einer deiner Brüder ziemlich auf ihn steht."

„Doch nicht etwa Ron?", fragte Ginny entsetzt, „Das darf er Blaise nicht antun."

„Ron ist es nicht," versicherte Harry, „Es ist George und ich vermute er wird dich im Schlaf erdrosseln, wenn du ihm Theo wegschnappst."

„Das hat er bei Parvati doch auch nicht getan," erwiderte Ginny.

„Da konnte er das nicht," sagte Harry, „Er kann nicht zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, aber in den Ferien kommt er ohne Probleme in dein Zimmer."

„Na gut," seufzte Ginny, „Ich überlasse Nott George, aber er soll sich ranhalten. Wenn er in einer Woche noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hat, versuche ich mein Glück."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten," grinste Harry. 

Vielleicht würde das wirklich helfen, damit George endlich mit Theodore sprach.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er bei den Zwillingen und half ihnen ein wenig bei ihrem Stand.

Die Karte des Rumtreibers lag wieder sicher verschlossen in seiner Truhe, da sich Fred und George vorgenommen hatten mit Angelina zu sprechen.

Diese tauchte mit dem Rest des übriggebliebenen Quidditch- Teams gegen Abend auf und selbst nach viel Gebrüll und Gekeife, wobei Fred und George ihr erworbenes Wissen von ihrer Mutter benutzten, durften sie nicht in das Team zurück.

Dafür versuchte Angelina verzweifelt Harry zurückzugewinnen, doch dieser lehnte dankend ab.

Sie gab aber nicht so schnell auf und nervte Harry so lange, bis Ron androhte ebenfalls das Team zu verlassen, wenn sie Harry jetzt nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Danach war sie erstaunlich ruhig und verschanzte sich hinter einem Buch in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Das Abendessen verlief ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Remus inmitten seiner Nachspeise zu weinen begonnen hatte und sich von niemand geringeren als Snape trösten ließ.

Harry fragte sich ob man es eigentlich trösten nennen konnte, wenn man jemanden kurz auf den Rücken klopfte und einen Satz vor sich hinmurmelte.

Die Zeit bis zum Ordentreffen verbrachte er mit Hermione und Ron an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernte für einen Test, den Snape für den morgigen Tag angesetzt hatte.

Sie wussten durch Blaise von diesem Test, da Snape es nur den Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum angekündigt hatte.

„Es ist etwas mit Sirius passiert, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermione plötzlich und legte ihr Buch über bewusstseinsverändernde Zaubertränke zur Seite.

Ron warf einen besorgten Blick zu Harry, als ob er befürchtete, dass dieser wieder zu weinen beginnen würde.

„Er lebt nicht mehr," antwortete er schließlich leise.

Hermione schlug erschrocken ihre Hände über den Mund und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„So etwas dachte ich mir schon," gestand sie betrübt, „Professor Black war schon seit zwei Wochen so merkwürdig..."

„Ich habe nichts bemerkt," sagte Ron.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können," meinte Harry, „Er hat sich immer so komisch benommen, wenn ich von Sirius gesprochen habe."

„Ist es sicher?", fragte Hermione traurig, „Oder gibt es nicht ein Fünkchen Hoffnung?"

„Voldemort hat ihn als Spion enttarnt," antwortete Harry kühl, „Wie lange denkst du wird er am Leben bleiben?"

„Vielleicht benutzt er ihn um an dich ranzukommen," überlegte Hermione.

„Sie hat recht, Harry," stimmte ihr Ron begeistert zu, „Er benutzt ihn sicher als Köder."

„Warum sollte er das?", fragte Harry.

„Weil er dich tot sehen will?!", antwortete Ron.

„Dann kann er sich irgendwie nicht entscheiden," meinte Harry, „Zum einen soll er Sirius als Köder verwenden um mich zu ihm zu locken, damit er mich töten kann. Zum anderen benutzt er Draco, damit dieser mich auf seine Seite zieht und ich ebenfalls zu seinem Gefolge gehöre."

„Malfoy soll dich auf seine Seite ziehen?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Das ist der einzige Grund warum er wieder hier ist," bestätigte Harry.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die Zwillinge, die auf die große Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum zeigten und danach den Turm verließen.

„Leute, entschuldigt ihr mich," bat Harry, „Ich muss los."

„Wohin?", erkundigte sich Hermione, „Zu Cho?" Ihre Stimme wurde deutlich kühler, als sie den Namen der Ravenclaw aussprach.

„Zu Remus," log Harry, „Gegenseitig Trost spenden und so..."

Und ohne weitere Erklärungen folgte er den Zwillingen aus dem Turm.

Diese warteten im nächsten Gang auf ihn und begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln, während sie sich in Richtung Dumbledore Büro aufmachten.

„Das ist so aufregend," meinte Fred.

„Ich bin schon auf Moms Reaktion gespannt," sagte George.

„Beim Barte Merlins," fluchte Fred, „Die ist ja auch dort. Sie wird uns köpfen."

Harry führte die beiden in Dumbledores Büro in dem sie Professor Snape begegneten, der gerade das Passwort für den Kamin sprechen wollte.

„Guten Abend Professor," grüßte ihn Fred gutgelaunt.

Diesem schien heute nichts und niemand seine gute Laune vertreiben zu können.

„Drei Gryffindors," knurrte Snape, „Womit habe ich das verdient?..._Sesam öffne dich_."

Der Kamin rückte zur Seite und Snape stürmte mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinunter.

„Sieht so aus als wolle er unsere Gesellschaft nicht," schmollte Fred gespielt.

„Dabei sind wir so reizende Wesen," scherzte George.

„Kommt mit," bat Harry grinsend und führte die Zwillinge die Treppen hinunter.

Er bemerkte, wie beide zusammen zuckten, als der Kamin hinter ihnen wieder zufiel und er konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen.

Sie standen in kompletter Dunkelheit, da Snape nicht auf die Idee gekommen war die Fackeln anzuzünden und Harry nicht wusste, wie man es tun musste, damit alle gleichzeitig angingen.

Deswegen zog er einfach seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos" und beleuchtete den Gang nun mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich hab's immer gewusst," sagte Fred hinter ihm, „Snape ist ein Vampir, sonst könnte er hier nicht ohne Licht sehen."

„Ich glaube das nicht," widersprach Harry, der vor wenigen Augenblicke noch ein Licht in der Tiefe leuchten gesehen hatte.

„Das geht gar nicht," meinte George, „Dann dürfte Moony hier nicht arbeiten."

„Dann ist Snape einfach eine riesige Fledermaus mit Menschengesicht," sagte Fred.

„Das wird es sein," gluckste George, „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass dieser gewaltige Höcker auf seinem Gesicht von nichts menschlichen kommen kann."

Erst als sie Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten und den Gang erreichten, flackerten einige kleine Licht auf und entzündeten die Fackeln.

„Nox," murmelte Harry, da er nun wohl nicht mehr das Licht des Zauberstabs brauchte.

„Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gemacht?", wunderte sich Fred und begutachtete die vielen Fackeln, die den Gang erhellten.

„Das war ich nicht," antwortete Harry, „Wahrscheinlich war es Remus oder Zabini oder irgendein anderer Lehrer. Außer Snape entzündet die jeder."

„Außer Snape und **dir**," verbesserte Fred.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es geht," verteidigte sich Harry.

„Vielleicht weiß es Snape auch nicht," gluckste George, „Und deswegen läuft er in der Dunkelheit herum."

„Haben wir uns nicht darauf geeinigt, dass er eine Fledermaus mit Menschengesicht ist?", erkundigte sich Fred grinsend.

„Aber deswegen kann er trotzdem nicht wissen, wie man kleine Lichter entzündet," meinte George.

Auch wenn die Zwillinge kein anderes Thema als Severus Snape fanden, wurde ihm zu mindestens nicht langweilig.

Es war schon ein Unterschied, ob man den langen Gang alleine gehen musste oder eine Begleitung dabei hatte.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du den richtigen Weg gegangen bist?", fragte Fred, als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten, „Hier geht's nämlich nicht weiter. Das ist eine Sackgasse."

„Was du nicht sagst," Harry tat überrascht und überlegte sich schon ob er den Zwillingen einreden sollte, dass diese Wand wie die vor Plattform 9¾ war, doch er beherrschte sich im letzten Augenblick.

„_Märchenwald_," sagte Harry und die Wand öffnete sich.

„Das ist eine Sackgasse?", fragte George ungläubig an Fred gewandt, „Also mal ehrlich! Wie lange lebst du schon in unserer Welt?"

„Zwei Minuten länger als du," antwortete Fred und streckte seine Zunge heraus.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und betrat den Raum, der obwohl das Treffen noch nicht angefangen hatte, mit Hexen und Zauberern überfüllt war.

„Und Potter?", schnarrte Snape, „Wo haben sie ihre beiden Clowns gelassen?"

In diesen Moment betraten Fred und George den Raum und grinsten ihren Professor an.

„Immer zu Diensten, Professor Snape," sagte Fred und versuchte dabei ernst zu wirken.

„In Merlins Namen, was soll das?", kreischte plötzlich Molly Weasley von irgendwoher und tauchte plötzlich zwischen Tonks und Casey auf und stampfte zu den Zwillingen.

„Was habt ihr beide hier verloren?", fragte sie entsetzt, „Ihr gehört hier nicht her."

„Es freut uns auch dich wiederzusehen, Mom," sagte Fred.

„Uns geht es blendend! Danke, der Nachfrage," fügte George hinzu.

„Harry?" Mrs. Weasley drehte sich nun zu ihm, „Ich weiß du willst jeden nur helfen, aber nur weil die beiden dich darum gebeten haben, darfst du sie nicht mitnehmen. Das hier ist ernst."

„Das wissen wir, Mom," sagte Fred, „Wir gehören jetzt zum Orden."

„Nein, das tut ihr nicht," widersprach Mrs. Weasley, „Geht zurück in euren Schlafsaal...Arthur, sieh dir das an."

Mr. Weasley, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit Percys Gattin Penelope vertieft gewesen war, entschuldigte sich bei dieser und eilte zu seiner aufgebrachten Frau.

„Was ist los, Schatz?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Sieh dir das an," kreischte sie und zeigte auf Fred und George.

„Hallo ihr beiden," grüßte Mr. Weasley sie freundlich und umarmte danach jeden der Zwillinge einzeln, „Wie geht es euch?"

„Arthur," entrüstete sich Mrs. Weasley, „Regst du dich etwa nicht auf, dass die beiden hier sind?"

„Nein," antwortete Mr. Weasley ehrlich, „Sie sind alt genug und wenn es Albus für eine gute Idee hält, sollten wir seine Entscheidung nicht anzweifeln."

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht," kreischte Mrs. Weasley, „Dir scheint es wohl ganz egal zu sein, wenn unsere Kinder draufgehen."

„Molly, sie dürfen doch nicht aus Hogwarts und können daher auch keine Aufträge ausführen," sagte Mr. Weasley ruhig, „Was soll ihnen bei unseren Treffen schon passieren? Das Schlimmste ist Demetrios und den haben wir für heute in einen Käfig gesperrt."

Harry bemerkte den Papagei, der in einem goldenen Käfig auf und ab ging und neben diesem Cain Gerald saß und schmollte.

„Harry," sprach ihn Kingsley an und zog ihn ein wenig von den Weasley weg, „Mein aufrichtiges Beileid."

„Wissen die anderen schon davon?", fragte Harry.

„Dann würde Molly die Beiden schon längst persönlich in ihre Betten zurückbringen," sagte Kingsley ernst, „Dumbledore will es erst bei der Versammlung ankündigen."

„Wisst ihr schon wer ihn verraten hat?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Nein," antwortete Kingsley ehrlich, „Dumbledore hat Devons Jungen und diesen Nott mit Veritaserum ausgefragt. Keiner von beiden war es."

„Aber wer kann es dann gewesen sein?", fragte Harry, „Snape?"

„Das denke ich nicht," sagte Kingsley, „Severus hasst ihn, aber er würde ihn auch nicht töten..."

Harry unterhielt sich noch eine ganze Weile mit Kingsley, bis der Rest des Ordens eintraf und Dumbledore das Treffen begann.

Sofort versammelten sich die Anwesenden um den Tisch und Harry fand sich zwischen Fred und George wieder.

„Die Umstände dieses Treffen sind nicht sehr erfreulich," begann Dumbledore direkt, „Sirius Black wurde enttarnt und getötet."

Sofort füllte sich der Raum mit entsetzten Lauten und Mrs. Weasley wuselte sofort zu Remus um diesen in ihre Arme zu schließen.

„Warum wurde er enttarnt?", wollte Moody wissen.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht," antwortete Dumbledore ernst, „Sirius benutzte den Vielsafttrank um Moreno Notts Platz in Voldemorts Kreisen anzunehmen. Irgendwer hat Voldemort nun verraten, dass er nicht der wahre Nott war."

„Was ist mit dem richtigen Nott?", erkundigte sich Moody.

„Tot," antwortete Kingsley, „Ich habe seine Leiche gefunden."

„Habt ihr einen Verdacht, wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Wir hatten," antwortete Remus, nachdem er sich aus Mrs. Weasleys Umarmung gelöst hatte, „Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott!"

Remus schien nun wesentlich gefasster als noch am Vormittag zu sein oder er spielte es ihnen nur vor.

„Dein Sohn, Devon?", fragte Mrs. Weasley ungläubig, „Er hat doch nicht mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun, denn dann werde ich Ron augenblicklich..."

„Molly," ermahnte sie Mr. Weasley, „Lass den armen Jungen endlich in Frieden."

„Aber ich will nicht, dass Ron in die Nähe der dunklen Künste kommt," sagte Mrs. Weasley.

„Das wird sicher noch lustig," wisperte Fred neben Harry und auch George konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass Blaise nichts mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun hat," sagte Professor Zabini ein wenig wütend über diese Behauptung.

„Er wird nicht umsonst in Slytherin sein," überlegte Mrs. Weasley.

„Molly," zischte Zabini, „Blaise ist nicht böse, kapiert? Behaupte so etwas noch einmal und ich zeige dir, warum **mich** der Hut beinahe nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte."

„Ich habe beide Jungen mit Veritaserum befragt," sprach Dumbledore weiter, als ob er den kleinen Streit zwischen Mrs. Weasley und Zabini gar nicht bemerkte, „Es war keiner von beiden."

„Das habe ich ihnen gleich gesagt," meinte Harry, „Es würde Theo überhaupt nichts bringen, wenn er Sirius verraten hätte. Er müsste dann ins Waisenhaus und ich denke nicht, dass ihm das **so** gefallen hätte."

„Da hat er recht," sagte Remus zustimmend, „An das habe ich noch nicht gedacht...Was passiert jetzt mit Theodore, Albus?"

„Nun," Dumbledore strich sich durch seinen Bart, „Wir werden ihm eine Pflegefamilie suchen müssen."

„Und wenn sie keine finden?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast es doch schon selbst gesagt," antwortete Dumbledore, „Das Waisenhaus in Rowen's Town nimmt ihn sicher auf..."

„Rowen's Town?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, „Dort wohnt doch auch Devon!? Vielleicht wird es dann nicht so schlimm für ihn, denn immerhin kann er dort jederzeit Blaise besuchen."

„Das glaube ich nicht," meinte Zabini, „Mein Sohn kann Mr. Nott nicht ausstehen und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Jedenfalls...," sprach Dumbledore weiter, „...wissen wir nicht, wer ihn verraten hat und ich bezweifle, dass wir es jemals erfahren werden."

„Und wenn ihn niemand verraten hat?", überlegte Tonks und alle drehten sich erstaunt zu ihr, „Ich meine...er kann sich doch selbst verraten haben. Wie lange kennen sich die Todesser untereinander schon? Sirius konnte Notts Körper, aber nicht dessen Erinnerungen annehmen."

„Das ist gar nicht so abwegig," stimmte ihr Snape zu, „Die Informationen, die ich Black über Nott gegeben habe, sind nur von Veranstaltungen an denen ich auch anwesend war. Allerdings wird sich Nott sicher öfters mit den anderen allein getroffen haben."

„Das glaube ich nicht," sagte Remus, „In Sirius' Brief hieß es deutlich, dass ihn jemand verraten hat."

„Vielleicht hat er das nur geschrieben, damit sein Versagen nicht zu deutlich wird," vermutete Snape.

„Das würde er nicht tun," entrüstete sich Remus, „Er wusste, dass er uns sonst auf die falsche Fährte schicken würde."

„Ich bin Remus' Meinung," unterbrach Dumbledore die beiden, „Sirius würde so etwas nicht zum Spaß erwähnen."

„Er war in Eile," erwiderte Snape, „Wahrscheinlich waren die Todesser nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Dabei achtet man nicht darauf, was man in einem Brief schreibt."

„Auch wieder wahr," gab Dumbledore zu, „Harry? Was denkst du?"

Harry blickte seinen Schuldirektor erstaunt an; er hatte nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden.

„Also...ich gebe Professor Snape recht," antwortete er schließlich zögerlich, „Ich behaupte nicht von Sirius, dass er unzuverlässig war oder uns in die Irre führen wollte, aber es gibt nicht viele Leute, die ihn hätten verraten können. Da es keiner von diesen war, muss man eben auch andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Es muss nicht immer gleich ein Spion sein."

Danach wurde es unnatürlich ruhig im Raum.

Harry wusste nicht, was die Anwesenden mehr verwunderte.

Dass er sich gegen Remus' Überlegungen stellte oder dass er Snape recht gab?

Besonders Snape schien davon überrascht zu sein, aber er versuchte es zu überspielen.

„Dann werden wir die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen," entschied sich Dumbledore, „Sollte jemand von euch doch etwas über einen Verräter herausfinden, meldet es mir...So, das war eigentlich alles für heute."

„Nein, war es nicht," widersprach Fred, „Sie tun als ob Tatzes Tod überhaupt nichts wäre. Zu mindestens eine Schweigeminute schulden sie ihm."

„Nein," sagte Remus ernst, „Sirius hätte das nicht gewollt. Er hat solche Dinge immer verabscheut."

Fred erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern schien seine persönliche Schweigeminute zu halten.

„Das Grab ist geöffnet," kicherte plötzlich Cain Gerald und Remus schenkte ihm den bösesten Blick, den er beherrschte.

Es war eine Sache, wenn man nicht trauerte, doch eine andere, wenn man darüber Witze riss.

„Nun...wir sollten gehen," meinte Dumbledore, „Drei unserer Mitglieder haben morgen Unterricht."

„Und sogar einen Test in Zaubertränke," murmelte Harry müde.

„Was?" Snape drehte seinen Kopf so schnell zu Harry, dass dieser befürchtete er würde ihm abfallen, „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Du machst immer Tests, Severus," grinste Zabini, „Und das besonderst gerne nach Wochenenden. Ehrlich, deine Taktik ist leicht zu durchschauen."

Der Raum leerte sich langsam, da noch alle Remus ihr Beileid mitteilen wollten.

Harry ging alleine zum Schloss, da die Zwillinge von ihrer Mutter aufgehalten wurden, die ihnen den Orden wieder ausreden wollte.

Erst als er Dumbledores Büro betrat, bemerkte er Snape, der nur wenige Meter hinter ihm ging.

„Potter," schnarrte dieser, „Sie sind viel zu unaufmerksam. Ich hätte sie auf den Weg hierher hundert Mal töten können."

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich jemand nach einem Ordentreffen töten will," erwiderte Harry kühl.

Bevor sich ihre Wege nach dem steinernen Wasserspeier trennten, sprach ihn Snape nochmals an.

„Was wollten sie heute bei mir?", erkundigte sich dieser.

„Bitte? Wie kommen sie darauf?", fragte Harry ausweichend.

„Der Kessel auf meinem Gemälde zeigt mir immer die Namen der Personen, die zu mir wollen," erklärte Snape, „Also? Was wollten sie?"

„Ich habe mich entschieden," antwortete Harry leise, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte, „Ich will den Sie-wissen-schon erlernen."

„Morgen Abend," sagte Snape, „Warten sie um acht vor dem Gemälde."

Danach drehte er sich um und wollte den Gang verlassen, doch dieses Mal hielt ihn Harry auf.

„Professor, es tut mir leid," entschuldigte er sich, „Ich hätte Mrs. Malfoy niemals erwähnen dürfen. Das ist allein ihre Sache und ich..."

„Schon gut, Potter," seufzte Snape und blieb stehen, „Es ist vielleicht besser so."

Harry verabschiedete sich von ihm und wollte gehen, als ihn nun wieder Snape zurückrief.

„Potter?", fragte er, „Hatten sie einen schönen Tag?"

„Ich muss sie enttäuschen," antwortete Harry grinsend, während er sich von seinem Professor entfernte, „Ron hat das Veritaserum getrunken...Einen schönen Abend noch."

Er konnte Snape leise fluchen hören, als er den Gang wechselte und in Richtung Gryffindor- Turm ging.

TBC


	89. Seher

Veränderungen 

****

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler für OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Es gibt mal wieder ein Kapitel. Ich dachte mir ich schreibe noch schnell eines, bevor ich morgen wieder heim fahre(und hoffe, dass es inzwischen kühler geworden ist). Tja, das ist das Ergebnis. Mir persönlich gefällt es nicht sonderlich, was vielleicht daran liegen kann, dass es das Ergebnis einer schlaflosen Nacht ist.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Sonja, Lorelei Lee, tinkita, Honigdrache, Kylyen, vickysnape, blub, Altron, Dark-live, Ralna Malfoy, juno5, Takuto-kun, ShadeFleece, °Ich°, Psychojani, ayanamireichan, moso27, Severina35, Truemmerlotte, Morga, Yumiko-chan, Kirilein, Carika, Arwen, bloody Death Eater, Sunnylein, andrea/India, ödarius, CeeLeStInE, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Bele und anni.

Bele: Lach! Man musste doch schon bei Sirius' echten Tod heulen.

KleenesKnuddelmuff: Wow, das war ein langes Review. Danke! Zu deinem P.S. Die verschicken sich natürlich nicht von selbst. g Nein, ich dachte mir das eher so. Sirius war in einem Raum, als er den Brief geschrieben hat und hörte die Todesser kommen. Und als diese die Tür aufbekommen haben, hat er schnell den Brief weggeschickt, bevor sie bei ihm waren...Ist das nachvollziehbar?

CeeLeStInE: 1. Ich weiß schon ganz genau, wie die Story endet. Allerdings kann sich der Weg dorthin immer wieder ändern. Zum Beispiel Theodore. Der war am Anfang überhaupt nicht geplant und Sirius' Tod sollte auch erst später kommen. Und eine Wahl hatte ich auch nie im Sinn. Aber der Schluss bleibt immer der Gleiche. 2. Anfangs wollte ich wirklich irgendwann eine Fortsetzung schreiben(wenn ich jemals mit dieser hier fertig werde), aber jetzt sieht das schon anders aus. Ich dachte nie, dass _Veränderungen _**so** lang wird und ich bezweifle, dass irgendwer ne Fortsetzung lesen würde, wenn das schon so lange war.

ödarius: 1. Das ist Geschmackssache, aber danke. 2. Ne, das nicht, aber ich benutze es alltäglich. Ich bin's überhaupt nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand davon die Bedeutung nicht kennt. Fand ich ganz überraschend. Aber seit dem versuche ich es eh zu meiden, obwohl es für mich eigentlich ganz normal ist und ich niemals in Wirklichkeit sagen würde: „Dieses Jahr ist mir das und das passiert!" Ich sag dann: „Heuer ist mir das und das passiert!" und basta. 3. Lass dich überraschen. 4. Locker! Immerhin haben wir erst März.

bloody Death Eater: Ist schon wahr. Ist schon wahr. Erklärung folgt mehr oder weniger in diesem Kapitel.

Arwen: Hier ist es.

moso27: Wird mehr oder weniger in diesem Kapitel erklärt.

Ralna Malfoy: Mmm, ich könnte ja jetzt ganz fies werden und ein **ganzes** Kapitel nur mit Cho schreiben, aber das lass ich lieber.

Altron: 1. Nein, Draco hat nichts davon gewusst. 2. Die Rettungsmaßnahmen. Jaja, die Frage musste irgendwann kommen. Harry ist noch nicht lange im Orden und daher weiß er(und die Leser) nicht was Dumbledore mit Sirius ausgemacht hat. Will damit sagen, dass es in etwa so abgelaufen ist, dass Dumbledore Sirius schon von Anfang an gesagt hat, dass er ihm nicht helfen wird, wenn etwas passieren sollte. Und mit diesem Wissen ist Sirius auch auf die Mission gegangen. Deswegen gab es auch eine 50% Chance, dass er stirbt.

Honigdrache: Soll ich eine Gruppentherapie für dich zusammenstellen? g

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hörte seine Schritte in der Dunkelheit widerhallen; er wusste nicht wohin er ging, doch er setzte seinen Weg fort.

_Der Gang in dem er ging, schien ewig zu dauern._

_Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen um mit diesem ein wenig Licht in diese totale Finsternis zu bringen, doch er fand ihn nicht. _

_Panisch durchsuchte er seine Taschen, aber sein Zauberstab blieb verschwunden._

_Was machte er jetzt nur?_

_Er ging ohne Zauberstab in einem ihn unbekannten Gang und konnte dabei nicht einmal seine eigenen Hände sehen. _

_Er stoppte abrupt, als sich inmitten der Dunkelheit eine Tür öffnete und aus dieser zwei Personen traten._

_Das Licht des Raumes hinter ihnen, blendete Harry so sehr, dass er die Gesichter der Beiden nicht erkennen konnte. _

_Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es Frauen oder Männer waren. _

_„Wie lange ist er schon weg?", fragte eine der Personen und Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy an der Stimme. _

_„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht die Tage gezählt," erwiderte die andere Person. _

_Harry erkannte diese Stimme, obwohl er sie erst einmal in Hogwarts gehört hatte. _

_Sie gehörte Bartemius Crouch Junior._

_„Licht," sagte Lucius Malfoy laut und an den Wänden des Ganges entzündeten sich kleine Fackeln. _

_Harry erstarrte, als sich die beiden Männer zu ihm drehten. _

_Wie sollte er sich ohne Zauberstab gegen zwei Todesser verteidigen? _

_Sollte er einfach laufen und hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht erwischten?_

_„Was ist das?", fragte Malfoy wütend und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Harry. _

_Dessen Herz raste inzwischen und er blickte sich panisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. _

_Malfoy war nun nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, doch  er konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren._

_Zu Harrys Überraschung ging Malfoy einfach durch seinen Körper hindurch als ob er aus Luft bestehen würde. _

_Verwirrte drehte er sich um und entdeckte Malfoy, der auf ein Gemälde einer hässlichen alten Frau mit einer Geige in der Hand zeigte. _

_„Das ist_**_Berenice Nilsen_**_," antwortete Crouch ruhig, „Sie erfand den traumlosen Schlaf- Trank."_

_„Ich weiß **wer** sie ist," sagte Malfoy wütend, „Was **tut** sie hier?"_

_„Das ist ein Gemälde, Lucius," antwortete Crouch amüsiert, „Jemand wird es hier aufgehängt haben. Gemälde können nämlich nicht von  selbst gehen."_

_Dies sprach er mit einer Stimme, als ob er einem kleinen Kind erklärte, dass der Himmel blau sei. _

_Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und Harry wäre längst geflüchtet, wenn ihn jemand so angesehen hätte, doch Crouch schloss einfach die Tür aus der sie gekommen waren und beachtete Malfoy gar nicht. _

_„Hüte deine Zunge," zischte Malfoy, „Du könntest sie verlieren."_

_„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst," Crouch tat als ob er zittern würde._

_„Du verbringst definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Bellatrix," murmelte Malfoy und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem schwarzen Umhang. _

_Er schwenkte ihn kurz und das Gemälde verschwand von der Wand. _

_„Was tust du da?", fragte Crouch entsetzt. _

_„Das ist **mein** Bild," antwortete Malfoy, „Es hängt im Ostflügel meines Hauses."_

_„Das weiß ich," sagte Crouch, „Wir haben es von dort genommen."_

_„Warum?", fragte Malfoy bedrohlich._

_Es war offensichtlich, dass er es nicht begrüßte, wenn jemand Dinge aus seinem Haus stahl._

_„Bella gefällt es," antwortete Crouch ruhig, als ob dies alles erklären würde, „Sie kennt es noch von früher, als sie Narcissa besuchte...Also, habe ich es ihr gebracht."_

_„Du stiehlst meine Bilder?", wiederholte Malfoy. _

_„Für Bella," bestätigte Crouch stolz. _

_„Stiehl niemals wieder etwas von mir oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Dementoren deine Seele doch noch bekommen," drohte Malfoy. _

_„Drohst du mir?", fragte Crouch und zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. _

_„Das weiß ich nicht. Denkst du ich drohe dir?", zischte Malfoy und richtete seinen Stab auf Crouch. _

_„Ja, ich denke du drohst ihm tatsächlich," sprach eines der Gemälde, die die Wand schmückten. _

_Harry blickte nur kurz zu diesem, denn sofort fiel sein Blick auf ein anderes Gemälde. _

_Es zeigte einen silbernen Thron, der von einem grünen Vorhang beinahe ganz verdeckt wurde. _

_Der Bewohner des Bildes schien nicht anwesend zu sein, doch Harry wusste wessen Bild dies war. _

_Unter dem Gemälde hang ein kleines goldenes Täfelchen, auf dem in prunkvollen Lettern Salazar Slytherin geschrieben war. _

_„Egal," sagte Malfoy nach einer Weile und senkte seinen Zauberstab, „Wir haben nun andere Sorgen. Hole ihn zurück, bevor unser Lord etwas davon mitbekommt."_

_„Hallo?", machte Crouch, „Ich kann hier nicht raus. Sämtliche Auroren suchen nach mir."_

_„Aber trotzdem schaffst du es mich zu bestehlen?", fragte Malfoy. _

_„Das ist etwas völlig anders," meinte Crouch, „Außerdem war ich es nicht persönlich. Ich habe Avery darum gebeten."_

_„Deswegen wollte er gestern unbedingt mit mir zu Abend essen," überlegte Malfoy. _

_„Genau," bestätigte Crouch, „Also, wie du siehst, kann ich leider nicht auf die Suche nach ihm gehen. Tu's doch selbst."_

_„Ich kann nicht," sagte Malfoy, „Dieser Bill Weasley würde nur misstrauisch werden, wenn ich schon wieder nach Hogwarts möchte. Außerdem muss ich noch einige Wählerstimmen für  mich gewinnen."_

_„Schick Avery!", meinte Crouch, „Ihm ist in letzter Zeit sowieso immer langweilig. Er freut sich sicher darüber..."_

_Harry überlegte angestrengt über was die beiden Männer sprachen, doch ihm konnte einfach nichts einfallen. _

_Er warf einen Blick auf die Tür, aus der sie vorhin gekommen waren und fragte sich, wohin diese führte. _

_Er wollte es überprüfen, doch seine Beine bewegten sich keinen Millimeter; es war, als seien sie an den Boden geklebt worden._

_„Avery? Warum sollte **er** nach Hogwarts wollen?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt, „Er hat keine Verwandten dort. Weasley lässt niemanden ohne Grund hinein."_

_„Warum müssen wir ihn eigentlich heraus holen? Er ist selbst hinein gekommen, also kann er auch selbst wieder hinaus," überlegte Crouch. _

_„Die Barriere wurde seit dem verbessert," erklärte Malfoy, „Er kommt dort nicht von selbst raus."_

_„Das ist kaum unser Problem," meinte Crouch kühl, „Diese Ratte ist entbehrlich. Wir brauchen ihn nicht. Hoffentlich erwischt ihn Filchs Katze."_

_„Erkläre das dem Lord," sagte Malfoy. _

_„Lassen wir's Avery machen," schlug Crouch vor und seine Augen blitzten vor Vorfreude. _

_„Avery steht uns nicht zur Verfügung," knurrte Malfoy, „Er erkauft sich gerade Wählerstimmen in Nordengland...Dieser armselige Tölpel hat sich tatsächlich vorgenommen **mich** zu schlagen."_

_„Dann soll es Crabbe tun," meinte Crouch, „Er weiß sowieso nicht um was es geht."_

_„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee," lobte ihn Malfoy, „Ich werde es ihm sofort mitteilen."_

_Er begutachtete nochmals die Stelle, an der das Gemälde gehangen hatte, bevor er disapparierte._

_„Trotzdem verstehe ich immer noch nicht warum wir ihn zurückholen sollen," murmelte Crouch, „Ist doch egal, wenn Wurmschwanz in Hogwarts verrottet."_

Harry erwachte durch Ron, der ihn heftig rüttelte und aus vollem Hals schrie: „Harry! Verdammt! Wach auf! Wir haben verschlafen!"

Zögerlich öffnete Harry seine Augen und blickte geradewegs in Rons erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Merlin sei Dank bist du endlich wach," sagte der Rothaarige panisch, „Wir haben in zehn Minuten Zaubertränke."

Das half Harry um völlig wach zu werden.

So schnell er konnte, zog er sich an und rannte danach mit Ron in Richtung Kerker.

„Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt?", fragte er schon ein wenig außer Atem.

„Ich bin selbst erst aufgewacht," rechtfertigte sich Ron.

Nur wenige Meter vor dem Klassenraum sahen sie, wie Snape soeben diesen betrat.

„Das bedeutet Punkteabzug," seufzte Ron, bevor er vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte und danach den Klassenraum dicht gefolgt von Harry betrat.

„Potter und Weasley," schnarrte Snape, „Natürlich! Wer sonst? Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und nun setzen sie sich."

Zu Harrys Schrecken bemerkte er Draco neben seinem üblichen Platz und erinnerte sich an die Partnerarbeiten.

Seinen Plan dem blonden Slytherin aus dem Weg zu gehen, konnte er damit schon einmal vergessen.

Draco lächelte ihm freundlich zu, als er sich neben ihn setzte, aber Harry erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.

Er blickte nur stur geradeaus und beachtete Draco nicht weiter.

„Wir schreiben heute einen kleinen Test," begann Snape und verteilte Fragebögen in der Klasse, „Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Hermiones Hand raste in die Höhe und Snape schenkte ihr nur seinen kältesten Blick, bevor er sie sprechen ließ.

„Verzeihen sie, Professor. Aber dieser Test handelt von bewusstseinsverändernden Tränke," sagte sie mit ernster Stimme, „Diese haben wir noch nicht durchgemacht."

„Miss Granger," zischte Snape, „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass sie von diesem Test und dessen Stoff gewusst haben. Sie hätten es lernen können, wenn ihnen das schon jemand verrät."

„Sir, das habe ich und ich kann den Stoff auch..." stammelte Hermione.

„Wo ist dann ihr Problem?", unterbrach sie Snape.

„Es hat nichts mit unserem Stoff zu tun," antwortete Hermione, „Wir sind gerade bei Heiltränken, wenn sie sich erinnern."

„Ich erinnere mich sehr wohl an meinen eigenen Stoff, Miss Granger," schnarrte Snape, „Bewusstseinsverändernde Tränke gehören zu den Heiltränke...Aber schön, dass sie deswegen meinen Unterricht unterbrechen mussten. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und nun fangen sie endlich an."

Harry bereiteten die Fragen nicht solche Schwierigkeiten, wie er es sich gedacht hatte.

Zum Glück hatte er genau diese Seiten gelernt, aus denen Snape seine Fragen genommen hatte.

Viel mehr störte ihn Draco, der andauernd versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Da Harry nicht darauf reagierte, schob ihn der Slytherin einen kleinen Zettel zu.

Harry las ihn gar nicht, sondern ließ ihn einfach auf dem Tisch liegen.

Er hörte Draco leise fluchen, bevor dieser den Zettel genau auf Harrys Fragebogen zauberte und sich dieser von alleine öffnete.

„Briefchen schreiben, Potter?", durchbrach Snapes Stimme den ruhigen Klassenraum.

„Nein Sir. Das tut Malfoy," erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme, „**Ich** konzentriere mich auf den Test."

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für ihre Respektlosigkeit," zischte Snape und nahm Dracos Zettel an sich.

Snape schien zu überlegen, ob er ihn vor der ganzen Klasse vorlesen sollte, doch als er sah, dass dieser tatsächlich von Draco geschrieben war, steckte er ihn wortlos ein und durchquerte die Reihen in der Hoffnung jemanden beim schummeln zu erwischen.

„Harry," flüsterte Draco, „Lass uns miteinander sprechen."

„Nein," zischte Harry leise und konzentrierte sich danach wieder auf seinen Test.

„Bitte! Lass uns nochmals über alles sprechen," wisperte Draco, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Snape am anderen Ende des Klassenraums über Nevilles Test gebeugt war und abfällige Kommentare von sich gab.

„Und dazu fällt dir kein besserer Zeitpunkt als Zaubertränke ein?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Potter, fünf Punkte Abzug," sagte Snape von Nevilles Platz aus, „Und wenn sie nochmals sprechen sollten, werden sie eine Woche nachsitzen."

Draco wartete wieder bis Snape nun bei Seamus über dessen Test lästerte, bevor er wieder flüsterte: „Heute Abend! Nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek."

Harry versicherte sich, dass Snape nicht zu ihnen blickte und flüsterte: „Ich habe heute keine Zeit."

„Dann morgen," schlug Draco vor, „Selber Ort? Selbe Zeit?"

Harry nickte ergeben und Draco ließ ihn nun in Ruhe seinen Test beenden.

„Der Test war überraschend leicht, oder?", fragte Hermione auf ihren Weg zu Binns Unterricht.

„Sprich für dich," grummelte Ron.

„Er war wirklich leicht, Ron," bestätigte Harry, „So etwas einfaches bin ich von Snape gar nicht gewöhnt."

„Na ja, Neville und ich sehen das anders. Nicht wahr, Neville?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll den vergesslichen Jungen.

„Also...ehrlich gesagt....war er leicht," antwortete Neville leise.

„Bitte? Aber Snape hat doch die ganze Zeit über deinen Test gelästert," sagte Ron.

„Aber nicht über meine Antworten," erklärte Neville, „Sondern über meine Schrift und meine Rechtschreibung."

„Snape findet immer was," grinste Harry und Neville erwiderte dieses Grinsen sogar.

„Bin ich der einzige, der diesen Test schwer fand?", fragte Ron und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Dean und Seamus.

„Scheint so," antwortete Seamus.

„Der Test war einfach," sagte Dean.

„Vielleicht solltest du auch einmal bei Blaise Nachhilfe nehmen," schlug Hermione vor, „Inzwischen müsstest du aus dieser Schwärmerei- Phase heraus sein und ihm vielleicht sogar zuhören, anstatt ihn zu bewundern."

„Er ist gut," bestätigte Neville.

Harry nahm seinen üblichen Platz neben Padma Patil ein und während Binns mit schleppender Stimme über einen Mann sprach, dem irgendetwas uninteressantes im Mittelalter zugestoßen war, ließ er nochmals seinen Traum von gestern Nacht Revue passieren.

Er hatte öfters Träume von Voldemort, doch dieses Mal war Voldemort nicht anwesend gewesen.

Er war selbst dort gewesen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er das geschafft hatte.

Als er dies Hermione und Ron in der Mittagspause erzählte, wusste nicht einmal Hermione wie dies geschehen konnte.

„Normalerweise benötigst du Du-weiß-schon-wen, aber wenn er nicht dort war...," Sie versank in ihren Gedanken und Harry konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie bestimmt wieder Stunden in der Bibliothek sitzen würde um etwas darüber herauszufinden.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Harry?", erkundigte sich Ron, „Wurmschwanz ist im Schloss und er kommt nicht mehr hinaus? Wie konnte das geschehen? Beides, meine ich!"

„Das ist einfach," erklärte Harry, „Vor über einem Monat hat mir Hagrid erzählt, dass die Barriere Tiere durchlässt und sie diese gerade gegen Animagi sichern. Wurmschwanz muss in dieser Zeit ins Schloss gekommen sein und als er wieder hinaus wollte, hatten sie die Barriere gegen Animagi gesichert. Deswegen hängt er nun irgendwo im Schloss fest."

„Aber Peter Pettigrew ist doch in Askaban, oder?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Es stand nichts über seinen Ausbruch in der Zeitung."

„Nur weil etwas nicht in der Zeitung steht, kann es doch trotzdem stimmen," erwiderte Harry.

„Und woher weißt du es?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Hagrid hat es versehentlich ausgeplaudert," antwortete Harry.

„Du solltest Dumbledore davon berichten," sagte Hermione nach einer Weile, „1. Sollte er von Wurmschwanz wissen und 2. Kann er dir bestimmt erklären, was das war. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass es etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zutun hatte."

„Ich dachte eher daran mit Remus darüber zu sprechen," gestand Harry, „Er braucht jetzt eine Ablenkung."

„Wie auch immer...ich muss los," sagte Ron und nahm sich noch ein Brötchen für unterwegs, „Todesohmen lassen sich nicht von alleine lesen."

Kurz nach dem Ron die Halle verlassen hatte, folgten die restlichen Schüler seinem Beispiel.

Als sogar die Lehrer die Halle verließen, bemerkte Harry verwirrt, dass Hermione immer noch neben ihm saß.

„Hast du jetzt nicht Arithmantik?", wunderte er sich.

„Ich kann auf eine Stunde verzichten," sagte Hermione ernst.

„Du kannst was? Geht's dir nicht gut, Hermione?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Harry," seufzte das Mädchen und versicherte sich, dass sie wirklich die Einzigen in der Halle waren, „Verstehe das nicht falsch, aber...lernst du die Unverzeihlichen?"

Diese Frage traf Harry wie ein Blitz und er wünschte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher als doch noch in Trelawneys Unterricht zu sein.

Die Teller und Speisereste verschwanden von selbst und die Tische wirkten wieder wie neu.

„Nein," antwortete er schließlich, „Und wegen so einer Frage lässt du dein Lieblingsfach sausen?"

„Du lügst mich an," sagte Hermione ein wenig beleidigt, „Ich werde es nicht weitererzählen, aber sei wenigstens ehrlich zu mir."

„Ich lerne keine Unverzeihlichen," entrüstete sich Harry, „Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn?"

„Als wir letztes Jahr die Unverzeihlichen durchgemacht haben, habe ich mir darüber einige Bücher ausgeliehen," erklärte Hermione, „Ich kenne die Symptome, wenn jemand die Unverzeihlichen lernt."

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry und versuchte unberührt zu wirken.

„Du hast alle," sagte Hermione, „Mir ist das schon länger aufgefallen, aber ich dachte mir, dass das vielleicht nur Zufall ist. Doch nun..."

„Was nun?", drängte Harry.

„Wer lernt sie dir?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Ich lerne sie von niemanden," widersprach Harry.

„Harry!" Hermione wirkte nun ernster wie nie zuvor, „Hat dein _Lehrer_ dich über mögliche Konsequenzen aufgeklärt?"

„Ich lerne sie nicht, also muss ich nichts über die Konsequenzen wissen," knurrte Harry und musste sich schon sehr zusammenreißen um Hermione nicht einfach einen Gedächtniszauber an den Hals zu hexen.

„Dein Herz könnte zu Stein werden," sprach Hermione weiter ohne Harrys plötzliche Gefühlsänderungen zu beachten.

„Also nicht wirklich! Das ist nur eine Redensart," fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Und weiter?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Du lernst sie," sagte Hermione einfach, „Und dein Herz erkaltet schon."

„Es kann dir doch egal sein, wenn ich sie lerne," zischte Harry, „Außerdem erkaltet bei mir nichts."

„Ach nein?" Hermione hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Weißt du, wie ich es heraus gefunden habe?"

„Weil du eine nervende Besserwisserin bist und erst Ruhe gibst, wenn du von jedem die dunkelsten Geheimnisse kennst?", fuhr Harry das Mädchen an.

Etwas in ihm amüsierte sich köstlich über ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, während ein anderer Teil sich sofort bei Hermione entschuldigen wollte.

„Nein," antwortete Hermione ruhig, „Weil dir Sirius' Tod nichts ausmacht!"

„Bitte?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Ich habe geheult wie ein Schlosshund. Es macht mir was aus."

„Nein," sagte Hermione, „Du hast vielleicht eine Stunde getrauert und dann war es dir egal."

„Remus ist doch genauso," erwiderte Harry schnippisch.

„Remus ignoriert es nur," erklärte Hermione, „Er hat es noch nicht richtig verarbeitet, dass Sirius tot ist. Er denkt immer noch, dass alles nur ein Scherz war und jeden Moment Sirius diese Tür öffnen könnte. Deswegen hat er den Brief auch so lange geheim gehalten...Dir ist es im Gegenteil dazu sehr wohl bewusst."

„Das ist lächerlich," murmelte Harry, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Hermione recht hatte.

Obwohl er Sirius vermisste, hatte die Nachricht seines Todes ihn nicht so sehr getroffen, wie damals die Nachricht von der Mission.

„Ich erzähle es niemanden," versprach Hermione und Harry nickte dankbar.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie niemals heraus finden würde, bei wem er es lernte, denn dann würde Snape sicher seinen Kopf wollen.

„Pass nur auf, dass du deine Gefühle nicht vollständig verlierst," bat ihn Hermione, bevor sie sich nun doch noch auf den Weg zu ihrer Arithmantik- Klasse aufmachte.

Harry blieb lange allein in der großen Halle und dachte über Hermiones Worte nach.

Verlor er wirklich seine Gefühle?

War das der wahre Grund warum er Draco keine zweite Chance geben wollte?

‚Das ist lächerlich,' ermahnte er sich selbst.

Es hatte ihn schwer getroffen, als ihn Draco von Voldemorts Plänen erzählt hatte.

Das war ihm keineswegs egal gewesen.

Hermione bildete sich das doch nur ein.

Aber warum störte ihn dann Sirius' Tod so wenig?

Hatte er sich vielleicht schon seit dessen Aufbruch mit der Tatsache angefreundet, dass er niemals wieder kommen würde?

Oder ignorierte er es genauso wie Remus?

Er musste unbedingt nochmals mit Snape darüber sprechen.

Vom Verlust der Gefühle hatte dieser nie etwas erwähnt.

„Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?", fragte ihn plötzlich jemand und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er den fast kopflosen Nick, der ihn mit besorgten Augen musterte.

„Ich habe keinen Unterricht," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe Wahrsagen sein lassen."

„Aber der Wahrsageunterricht der Fünften ist schon seit zwanzig Minuten aus," erwiderte Nick.

Harry warf einen raschen Blick auf seine Uhr und in der Tat hatte Remus' Unterricht schon längst begonnen.

Er bedankte sich schnell vom fast kopflosen Nick, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Schloss eilte.

Er konnte seine Klassenkollegen schon von weiten sehen, doch von Remus fehlte jede Spur.

Statt diesem präsentierte Hagrid stolz eine Holzkiste, die beunruhigend wackelte.

Harry stellte sich unbemerkt zu der Klasse dazu und erhielt dadurch nur einen besorgten Blick von Hermione zugeworfen.

Hagrid schien es gar nichts auszumachen, dass Harry zu spät gekommen war, denn als er nun zu Harry blickte, winkte er ihm nur freundlich zu.

„Wo ist Professor Black?", fragte Pansy Parkinson, bevor Hagrid überhaupt mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht beginnen konnte und blickte sich hoffnungsvoll um, als erwarte sie, dass Remus jeden Moment hinter einem Baum hervorgesprungen kam.

„Professor Black ist heute leider nicht in der Lage zu unterrichten," antwortete Hagrid, „Deswegen dachte ich mir..."

„Hat er ihnen wenigstens Notizen gegeben?", fragte Pansy weiter.

„Nein, ich dachte mir, ich mache einfach das, was ich mit euch gemacht hätte," stammelte Hagrid.

„Also sollten wir lieber alle einen Schritt zurückgehen, wenn wir nicht umgebracht werden wollen?", fragte sie und einige Slytherins begannen zu kichern.

„Jetzt ist aber genug," meinte Hagrid, „Es ist nicht gefährlich."

„Nein, es ist nur eine bewegliche Kiste," gluckste Morag McDougal.

„Haltet die Klappe," zischte Ron und ballte schon drohend seine Fäuste.

„Willst du mir drohen, Weasley?", fragte Morag amüsiert.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe," bat Blaise, doch Morag schien daran überhaupt nicht zu denken.

„Suchst du Streit, Weasley? Denk nicht, dass ich dich verschonen werde, nur weil du mit Blaise zusammen bist," zischte Morag und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Brauchst du auch nicht," sagte Ron, während er nun selbst seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche holte.

„Lasst das doch sein," bat Hermione.

Hagrid beobachtete die beiden Schüler nur fassungslos, doch mischte sich nicht in ihren Streit ein.

„Komm schon, Weasley. Zeig mir was du kannst," säuselte Morag, „Irgendwas muss an dir doch dran sein, wenn sich Blaise partout nicht von dir trennen will."

„Petrificus Totalus," murmelte plötzlich Theodore und Morag kippte bewegungslos auf den Boden.

„Ich möchte dem Unterricht folgen," wisperte er und zu Harrys Überraschung widersprach ihm keiner der Slytherins, sondern blickten jetzt nur gespannt zu Hagrid.

„Ähm...ja...dann machen wir weiter...bringt McDougal ein wenig von hier weg," bat Hagrid und sofort hievte Crabbe den wesentlich leichteren Jungen über die Schulter und legte ihn einige Meter von ihnen entfernt in die Wiese.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir heute was ganz besonderes durch machen," sagte Hagrid stolz, „Ich habe sie erst vor kurzem im Wald entdeckt. Sie leben normalerweise in der Auvergne, also fragt mich nicht wie sie hierher gekommen sind...Weiß einer von euch, was _Einsame_ sind?"

„Menschen, die einsam sind?", riet Seamus Finnigan grinsend.

„_Einsame_ sind nützliche Wesen in der Spurensuche," antwortete Hermione den Einwurf Seamus' ignorierend, „Sie finden so gut wie jeden. Allerdings kann man sie nur sehen, wenn man sich einsam fühlt. Daher stammt auch ihr Name."

„Ganz genau! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor," lobte sie Hagrid und öffnete danach die Kiste.

Heraus kam ein Wesen, das Harry wenn es nicht zwei goldenglänzende Fühler hätte, für eine gewöhnliche Nacktschnecke gehalten hätte.

„Siehst du was?", fragte Ron leise und suchte mit seinen Augen verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Wesen.

„Nein," log Harry.

Er wusste genau, wenn er Rons Frage bejahen würde, könnte er sich nur Fragen über sich ergehen lassen, warum er sich einsam fühlte und ob er mit Cho nicht glücklich wäre.

Und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

„Das Ding soll jemanden finden?", fragte Draco ungläubig und blickte geradewegs auf das Wesen, das selbst die Geschwindigkeit einer Schnecke besaß.

„Na ja," gluckste Hagrid, „Sie sind nicht die Schnellsten, aber sie finden jeden."

„In hundert Jahren," murmelte Pansy.

„Sie sind auch nicht dafür gedacht Leute über lange Strecken zu finden," erklärte Hagrid, „Man sollte schon ungefähr wissen, wo sich der Verschwundene aufhält."

„Das heißt, wenn man sein Baby verliert, kann man sich sicher sein, dass man es zu seiner Pensionierung wieder findet?", gluckste Pansy.

Hagrid erzählte ihnen noch einiges über _Einsame_ und ließ danach einen der Schüler suchen.

Blaise versteckte sich nur hinter Hagrids Hütte, doch die Schnecke war am Ende der Stunde immer noch nicht dort angekommen.

„Aber sie war auf dem richtigen Weg," sagte Hagrid stolz zum Abschluss, bevor er die Klasse entließ.

Harry entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und rannte zum Schloss zurück.

Er wollte nun endlich mit Remus über seinen Traum sprechen und wenn dieser nicht zu ihm kam, kam Harry eben zu ihm.

„Schokostern," sprach er das Passwort und das Sternenportrait kippte zur Seite.

„Remus, ich muss mir dir sprechen," rief Harry in die Wohnung und entdeckte erst dann, dass Dumbledore bei Remus war und mit diesem Tee trank.

„Ich werde dann gehen," meinte Dumbledore und wollte sich schon aufrichten, aber Harry bat ihn zu bleiben.

„Das interessiert sie sicher auch," sagte er und begann in kürzester Zeit seinen Traum wiederzugeben.

Dass er dabei immer noch stand, ignorierte er einfach.

„Also? Was war das?", fragte Harry nach dem er geendet hatte.

„Setz dich doch erst mal," bat Remus und zauberte eine Tasse Tee für Harry herbei.

Manchmal fragte sich Harry ob Remus diese ewige Ruhe von Dumbledore abgeschaut hatte.

„Zitronenbonbon?", Dumbledore reichte ihm ein kleines Säckchen.

„Nein, danke," sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch.

„Ich habe auch Kirschbonbons," meinte Dumbledore, „Sie sind zwar nicht so gut wie..."

„Ich will sie nicht stören oder so...aber was war das?", unterbrach Harry seinen Schulleiter.

„Du hast Voldemort nirgends gesehen?", fragte Remus.

„Er war nicht dort," bestätigte Harry, „Nur Mr. Malfoy und Barty Crouch."

„Das ist interessant," meinte Dumbledore und lutschte genüsslich an einem Bonbon.

Remus trank einen Schluck seines Tees und nickte danach zustimmend.

„Legilimentik ist es nicht, oder?", überlegte Remus.

„Nein," antwortete Dumbledore, „Dann wäre Harry nicht mitten im Geschehen gestanden...Er hätte es durch jemand anderen gesehen."

„Dann kann es nur eines bedeuten," sagte Remus.

„Ganz genau," stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu.

Harry kam sich ein wenig fehl am Platz vor; er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung von was die beiden Männer sprachen.

„Um was geht es?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Oh, natürlich. Das kannst du ja nicht wissen," schmunzelte Remus, „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut," sagte Harry, „Aber was war das jetzt?"

„Nun, es ist schade, dass du Wahrsagen abgewählt hast," meinte Dumbledore.

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das war eine Traumvorhersage," antwortete Remus.

„Sollte man darin nicht die Zukunft sehen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Du hast in Wahrsagen nicht sehr gut aufgepasst, oder?" Remus' Augen funkelten so vergnügt wie schon lange nicht mehr, „Vorhersagen müssen nicht unbedingt die Zukunft betreffen."

„Ach nein?", fragte Harry skeptisch, „Warum heißt es dann **Vorher**sagen?"

„Alte Tradition," antwortete Remus, „Faktum ist, dass man auch die Gegenwart sehen kann und ich denke genau das ist geschehen."

„Das hat also nichts mit Voldemort zu tun?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt.

„Überhaupt nichts," versicherte Dumbledore.

„Dann ist Cain nicht mehr der einzige Seher im Orden," schmunzelte Remus.

„Wir dürfen Sybille nicht vergessen," gluckste Dumbledore vergnügt.

„Albus, wir beide wissen, dass sie nicht wirklich eine Meisterin ihres Fachs ist," sagte Remus ernst.

„Nun...vielleicht wird Harry irgendwann ihren Posten übernehmen," überlegte Dumbledore.

„Das will ich sehen," gluckste Remus, „Harry, du schreibst mir doch, wenn du dich entschließt Professor für Wahrsagen zu werden?"

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry verwirrt und fragte sich nebenbei, was die Hauselfen in diesen Tee gegeben hatten

TBC


	90. Kakerlakenjagd

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: So, da ist das neue Kapitel. Na ja, es regnet jetzt meistens, also ist die Temperatur des Zimmers erträglich. Zum Kapitel selbst: Hilfe! Es hat mir nie gepasst und ich habe es fast zehn Mal umgeschrieben...jetzt wünschte ich mir, dass ich die Erstfassung behalten hätte. Snape ist so OOC, dass es schlimmer nicht mehr geht. Einfach wegsehen! Ich versuche das in den nächsten Kapiteln zu ändern.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Sonja, anni, shila848, Psychojani, mrsgaladriel, Severina35, Truemmerlotte, GefallenerEngel, Kirilein, °Ich°, Dark-live, ödarius, Taetzchen, tinkita, Altron, ShadeFleece, Kaktus, YanisTamiem, Rikku7, Sjerda, Ralna Malfoy, Yuri, Bele, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Kylyen, phoenixfeder, TheSnitch, lil rose, Akuma no Amy, Arwen, Yumiko-chan, auxia, mellin, Amruniel, Kerzo, blub und Snuggles2.

- Sonja: Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Das kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel...aber dann ganz sicher.

- ?: Und darauf kommst du erst nach 89 Kapitel?

- Amruniel: Ich fühle mich geehrt:-)

- mellin: Sicher! Das ist das Ziel dieser Story:-) Professor Potter!

- lil rose: Das kann ich noch nicht verraten. Würde schließlich die Spannung nehmen. Sagen wir nur, dass ich einen Plan verfolge.

- TheSnitch: Kleiner Tipp: Es ist geöffnet, aber liegt jemand drinnen???

- phoenixfeder: Das wird nicht passieren oder zu mindestens ist es nicht eingeplant. Ein Animagus reicht, finde ich.

- Kylyen: Eindeutig zweideutig, was?

- KleenesKnuddelmuff: Gilmore Girls kommt bei uns noch. Aber diese Deppen vom ORF haben am Ende der zweiten Staffel von vorne begonnen. Keine Ahnung, warum. Jetzt sind sie zwar endlich bei der Dritten, aber die kenne ich ja schon von Vox.

- Bele: Nein, ich verstecke nichts.

- Yuri: Ne, _Wünsch dir was _wird nicht ausgebaut. Davon habe ich die Kapiteln nämlich schon sehr genau im Kopf und dessen Ende auch.

- Ralna Malfoy: Leider nicht. Erst im nächsten, aber das ist sicher.

- Sjerda: Ne, inzwischen weiß ich schon auf was ich hinaus will. Ich habe schon viele Szenen im Kopf. Die Story ist jetzt quasi bis zum Schluss durchgeplant.

- Taetzchen: Nicht ganz.

- ödarius: Wenn Harry ihn so nennt, wird es sich Draco wahrscheinlich auch noch einmal überlegen:-)

- Severina35: Na ja, dass er nicht mehr in Askaban sitzt, habe ich ja schon in Kapitel...Moment, kurz nachschauen...ah, da haben wir's. In Kapitel 76 habe ich es schon erwähnt.

- mrsgaladriel: Jaja, er **müsste**.

- shila848: Habe ich in Kapitel 75 widerlegt. Ich mag den Kerl einfach und akzeptiere Rowlings Entscheidung nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus' Laune steigerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde in der Harry bei ihm in der Wohnung blieb.

Entweder die Hauselfen hatten tatsächlich etwas in den Tee gegeben oder Remus nahm Sirius' Tod weniger mit als es sich Harry gedacht hatte.

„Harry," sprach ihn plötzlich Dumbledore an, „Wir sollten gehen."

„Warum?", fragte Remus ein wenig enttäuscht, „Ich habe euch noch gar nicht von James' Streich beim Abschlussball erzählt."

„Du kannst es uns ein anderes Mal erzählen," schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Sicher, Direktor," grinste Remus, „Aber man sollte es zu mindestens einmal gehört haben."

„Wiedersehen Remus," verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und öffnete das Portrait, bei dem er auf Harry wartete.

„Bye Remus," sagte Harry und folgte Dumbledore aus der Wohnung, nachdem er bemerkte, wie Remus mit Louis dem kleinen Kokos zu sprechen begann.

Sobald er im Gang neben Dumbledore stand, schloss sich das Portrait wieder und Remus' Stimme erstarb.

„Ich fürchte Dobby hat ein wenig mit dem Glückskraut übertrieben," seufzte Dumbledore.

„Glückskraut?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ein Kraut, das jeden für einige Stunden glücklich werden lässt," erklärte Dumbledore, „Ich konnte Remus nicht noch länger Trübsal blasen sehen."

„Also war doch was im Tee," sagte Harry ein wenig von Dumbledore überrascht.

Er hätte Dumbledore nicht für jemanden gehalten, der irgendwelche Kräuter in die Getränke anderer gab; das gehörte eher zu Snapes Bereich.

„Ich halte normalerweise nichts von solchen Kräutern," sprach Dumbledore weiter, „Aber in diesem Fall würde ich sogar vor Hogwarts ein Feld mit Glückskräutern anlegen."

„Geht es ihm so schlecht?", fragte Harry.

„Leider ja," antwortete Dumbledore ehrlich.

„Aber mir kam er überhaupt nicht so vor," sagte Harry überrascht, „Er war zwar traurig, aber doch nicht **so**."

„Er wollte vor dir keine Schwäche zeigen," erklärte Dumbledore, „Armer Junge. Er weiß doch ganz genau, dass man seine Gefühle nicht verstecken soll...sonst geht es ihm wie seinem Bruder."

„Wieso? Was ist mit seinem Bruder?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ach, es ist traurig. Er hat so lange seine Gefühle verstellt, dass er sie nun nicht mehr unterscheiden kann," antwortete Dumbledore, „Er weint, wenn er lachen will und er lacht, wenn er weinen will. Ein armer Kerl...Aber dir scheint es erstaunlich gut zu gehen."

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry, „Das hat mir Hermione auch schon gesagt."

„Das ist doch nichts schlimmes," meinte Dumbledore, „Ist doch gut, dass es dich nicht so sehr mitnimmt wie Remus. Trauer ist gut, aber man kann es übertreiben."

„Sir, darf ich sie etwas fragen?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, aber gehen wir derweil zum Gryffindor- Turm," sagte Dumbledore und ging voraus.

„Zum Gryffindor- Turm?", fragte Harry verwirrt, während er Dumbledore die Treppen hinauf folgte, „Was wollen wir dort?"

„Nun, wir müssen uns doch um eine Ratte kümmern," sagte Dumbledore gutgelaunt.

„Aber warum sollte er im Gryffin...Oh! Sie wollen die Karte," fiel Harry ein.

„Peter wird schneller zurück in Askaban sein, als es ihm lieb ist," sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und reichte Harry eine kleine Tüte, „Möchtest du jetzt ein Bonbon?"

Harry verneinte und fragte schließlich: „Sir? Warum macht ihnen Sirius' Tod nichts aus?"

„Mir macht es sehr wohl etwas aus," widersprach Dumbledore, „Jedes Opfer von Voldemort macht mir etwas aus. Doch wir können nicht alle betrauern. Wir sollten lieber verhindern, dass es noch mehr werden."

Harry nickte verstehend, während sie den Gang mit den Gründerportraits erreichten.

„Guten Tag, Albus," grüßte ihn Godric fröhlich.

„Harry," unterbrach Dumbledore den Gryffindor, als dieser gerade das Passwort sprechen wollte, „Sagtest du nicht, dass du eines von Salazars Gemälde in diesem Gang gesehen hast?"

„Ähm ja...aber da war niemand drinnen," antwortete Harry.

„Salazar," Dumbledore wandte sich nun an den blonden Mann in seinem Gemälde, der gerade mit seinem Zauberstab rote Funken sprühen ließ.

„Albus," grüßte ihn Salazar kühl, „Was wollen sie?"

Dumbledore versicherte sich, dass niemand außer ihm und Harry in dem Gang war und fragte dann leise: „Eines deiner Gemälde hängt in Voldemorts Versteck?"

„Keine Ahnung," Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe meine anderen Portraits schon lange nicht mehr besucht."

„Kannst du es tun?", bat Dumbledore.

„Warum sollte ich?", zischte Salazar und sprühte nun gelbe Funken.

„Sei nicht so ein unhöflich," schimpfte Helga, „Den Gefallen kannst du ihm doch tun, du alter Miesepeter."

„Jaja," grummelte Salazar, „Ich gehe schon."

Salazar verschwand aus seinem Portrait und erschien nicht wie üblich in einem anderen; er blieb verschwunden.

„Harry, hol inzwischen die Karte," bat Dumbledore, „Das könnte nun ein wenig dauern."

Harry nickte und sprach das Passwort, bevor er in den gefüllten Gryffindor- Turm trat.

Er erreichte gerade den Jungenschlafsaal, als er Schritte die Treppe hinauf eilen hörte.

Kurz darauf tauchten Ron und Hermione auf, die ihn beide besorgt musterten.

„Und? Was hat Professor Black gesagt?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Das würdet ihr mir doch nicht glauben," meinte Harry und betrat den Schlafsaal.

Die Beiden folgten ihm sofort und Hermione fragte gleich weiter: „Warum? Ist es so schlimm?"

„Hast du Verbindung mit überirdischen Wesen?", witzelte Ron.

„Ron," ermahnte ihn Hermione, „Das ist nicht lustig...Also Harry, was ist es?"

„Na ja," sagte Harry, als er in seiner Truhe nach der Karte suchte, „Ich bin ein Seher."

Ron lachte herzhaft, während Hermione die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Harry, lass die Scherze," bat sie, „Was war es?"

„Eine Traumvorhersage," antwortete Harry ernst, „Ich bin ein Seher oder auch nicht. Vielleicht war es Zufall, aber es war eine Vorhersage."

„Sollten Vorhersagen nicht etwas...na ja...vorhersagen?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Hermione, Hermione," Ron schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf, „Du hättest Wahrsagen nicht abwählen sollen...Vorhersagen bedeutet nicht gleich vorhersagen. Das erwähnt Trelawney nun schon seit Monaten."

„Du hörst dieser verrückten Schachtel zu?", staunte Harry.

„Kann man es zuhören nennen, wenn sie es einem ins Ohr brüllt, weil man eingeschlafen ist?", fragte Ron.

„Ich wusste schon, warum ich es sausen ließ," murmelte Hermione.

Harry fand die Karte des Rumtreibers und ließ die Beiden ohne weitere Erklärungen im Schlafsaal stehen und eilte aus dem Turm.

Salazar war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Dumbledore unterhielt sich gerade mit Helga über Bonbons und deren Herstellung.

„Ich bin wieder da," unterbrach Harry die Beiden, wodurch ihm Rowena einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

„Nun gut, dann suchen wir ihn mal," meinte Dumbledore und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte, „_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin_."

Langsam erschien der Umriss des Schlosses und Harry half Dumbledore auf seiner Suche.

„Ich sehe ihn nicht," sagte Harry nach über fünf Minuten.

„Ich finde ihn auch nicht," sagte Dumbledore, „Bist du dir sicher, dass sie von Peter gesprochen haben?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „Er soll hier sein...Denken sie, dass man einen Namen von der Karte verschwinden lassen kann? Immerhin gehört er zu den Herstellern und als Ratte wäre er sicher in den Gryffindor- Turm gekommen."

„Ich werde Remus darüber befragen," entschloss sich Dumbledore, „Sobald das Glückskraut seine Wirkung verliert...Ich darf sie mir doch ausborgen?"

„Natürlich," sagte Harry.

Dumbledore löschte die Karte und ließ sie danach in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Kurz danach tauchte auch wieder Salazar in seinem Portrait auf.

„Und? Hast du etwas bemerkt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Eines meiner Bilder hängt tatsächlich nicht mehr dort wo es hängen sollte," sagte Salazar, „Es hängt jetzt in einem dunklen Gang."

„Das ist es," rief Harry begeistert.

„Salazar, kennst du diesen Ort?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Schwer zu sagen," gestand Salazar, „Es war zu dunkel um irgendetwas zu erkennen."

„Geh mehrmals am Tag dorthin," bat Dumbledore, „Vielleicht hörst du etwas wichtiges..."

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte Salazar kühl.

„Dann kommst du in mein Büro und erzählst es mir," sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich spiele für sie nicht den Laufburschen," erwiderte Salazar kühl, „Wissen sie eigentlich wer ich bin?"

„Salazar," schimpfte Helga abermals, „Tu ihm den Gefallen..." Sie wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Ich könnte auch meine anderen Portraits besuchen, wenn es ihnen helfen würde."

Ihr Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Rot und sie zwirbelte nervös ihre Haare.

„Deine Bilder hängen in Blumenausstellungen," murmelte Rowena, während sie eine Seite ihres Buches umblätterte, „Das wird ihm nicht helfen!"

„Vielen Dank Helga," sagte Dumbledore schnell, bevor sich die beiden Damen zu streiten begannen, „Ich werde vielleicht darauf zurückkommen."

„Es kommt jemand," warnte Godric, bevor sein Portrait zur Seite klappte und eine Schar hungriger Gryffindors aus dem Turm stürmten.

Darunter waren auch Hermione und Ron, die sofort stehen blieben, als sie Harry bemerkten.

„Du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden," schimpfte Hermione, „Das ist unhöflich..."

Sie bemerkte Dumbledore und räusperte sich beschämt.

„Guten Tag Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," grüßte Dumbledore die Beiden fröhlich, „Zitronenbonbon?"

Hermione verneinte, doch Ron griff begeistert zu und stopfte sich eine Handvoll in den Mund.

„Ronald Weasley," ermahnte ihn Hermione, „Wie kann man nur so verfressen sein?"

Ron wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber die vielen Bonbons in seinem Mund verhinderten dies.

„Ich werde dann mit Professor Black sprechen," meinte Dumbledore verabschiedend, „Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Abend."

Er schloss sich einer Gruppe Erstklässler an, die vor Aufregung, dass der Schulleiter neben ihnen ging, bei jedem Schritt stolperten.

„Worüber will er mit Professor Black sprechen?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, als sie sich ebenfalls zur großen Halle begaben.

„Wurmschwanz ist nicht auf der Karte," antwortete Harry, da sich niemand in ihrer Nähe befand.

„Vielleicht ist er im Wald," sagte Hermione.

„Die Karte zeigt alles von Hogwarts," entgegnete Harry, „Der Wald ist auch auf ihr."

„Dann ist er nicht im Schloss," meinte Ron, „Du hast dich bestimmt verhört."

„Nein," sagte Harry, „Er ist sicher hier...Er hat etwas mit der Karte angestellt."

„Weshalb sollte er die Karte verändern, wenn er sie gleich mitnehmen könnte?", fragte Hermione.

„Weil mir das aufgefallen wäre," antwortete Harry, „So hätte ich es ohne den Traum niemals herausgefunden."

„Ron Weasley," rief eine Stimme, als sie gerade die Eingangshalle durchquerten.

Sie drehten sich verwirrt zu der Ursache des Rufes und sahen Angelina auf sie zustürmen.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fuhr Angelina den Rothaarigen an, „Du solltest schon seit zwanzig Minuten am Feld sein."

„Bin gleich da," sagte Ron ruhig.

„Nicht gleich! Jetzt," entgegnete Angelina wütend.

Ron verabschiedete sich von ihnen und eilte aus dem Schloss.

Angelina folgte ihm, nachdem sie nochmals versucht hatte Harry zurück ins Team zu bewegen.

„Irgendwie ist es befreiend," sagte Harry nachdem sie sich an den Gryffindor- Tisch gesetzt hatten, „Nie wieder Training und wenn es mir langweilig wird, kann ich immer noch als Cheerleader auftreten."

„Als **was**?", fragte Hermione entsetzt.

„Als Cheerleader," wiederholte Harry, „Du weißt doch, das sind..."

„Ich weiß was Cheerleader sind," sagte Hermione, „Deswegen bin ich so entsetzt."

„Hast du nicht Lust mitzumachen?", fragte Harry grinsend, „Wir könnten einen Tanz einstudieren."

„Sicher nicht," antwortete Hermione sofort.

Harry überlegte gerade was er essen könnte, als plötzlich Cho auf dem freien Platz neben ihn auftauchte.

„Hi," grüßte er diese freundlich, während Hermione die Nase rümpfte und nun ein Gespräch mit Lavender begann.

Lavender schien davon genauso überrascht, wie der Rest der Gryffindors, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder und erzählte Hermione von Parvatis Idee sich als Sucherin zu melden.

„Ich habe gewunken," sagte Cho ein wenig wütend, „Warum hast du dich nicht zu mir gesetzt?"

„Ich habe dich nicht gesehen," gestand Harry.

„Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr miteinander unternommen," wechselte Cho plötzlich das Thema.

„Wir waren erst Samstags zusammen," erwiderte Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

„Da habe ich dir bei den Aufgaben geholfen," entgegnete Cho, „Ich rede von...na ja...du weißt schon. Willst du heute nicht bei mir übernachten?"

„Apropos," unterbrach Lavender die Ravenclaw, bevor Harry antworten konnte, „Wie hast du es geschafft Harry in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu bringen ohne den Alarm auszulösen?"

„Das ist einfach," sagte Cho, „Es gibt einen Ausschaltmechanismus. Bei uns war es ein Ziegelstein, der etwas dunkler als die anderen war."

„So einen haben wir doch auch, oder Hermione?", fragte Lavender aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Hermione.

„Na sicher haben wir so einen," sagte Lavender begeistert, „Gleich neben dem Schlafsaal der Erstklässler. Wir wundern uns darüber doch schon seit Jahren."

„Ich nicht," sagte Hermione.

„Ich probiere das nachher gleich aus," strahlte Lavender und widmete sich danach wieder ihrem Essen.

„Wie auch immer," meinte Cho, „Hast du Lust?"

„Ich kann heute nicht," sagte Harry, „Ich muss nachsitzen."

„Du Armer," wisperte Cho, „Bei wem?"

„Snape," antwortete Harry und bemerkte, wie sich Hermione neben ihm an ihren Getränk verschluckte.

Ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie nun seinen mysteriösen Lehrer der Unverzeihlichen enttarnt hätte.

„Das ist schade," meinte Cho enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal," tröstete sie Harry.

„Ja," seufzte Cho, „Ein anderes Mal."

Sie küsste Harry kurz, bevor sie zum Ravenclaw- Tisch zurückkehrte.

Harry wollte nun endlich zu essen beginnen, doch Hermione stand plötzlich auf und zog ihn an seiner Krawatte aus der Halle.

Er spürte deutlich die verwirrten Blicke auf seinem Rücken, als sie die Halle verließen.

„Hermione," jammerte Harry, „Ich will essen."

Sie hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern schupste ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das sie magisch verschloss.

„Snape?", fragte sie ungläubig, „Snape?"

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich bei ihm nachsitzen muss," meinte Harry, „Ich...bin...ihm in meinen Freistunden begegnet."

„Harry, lass den Unsinn," bat Hermione, „Du weißt, dass ich nicht von deiner faulen Ausrede spreche...Snape bringt sie dir bei?"

„Geht das wieder los," seufzte Harry.

„Versuch es nicht wieder abzustreiten," sagte Hermione, „Das haben wir hinter uns. Du lernst sie, ich verrate dich nicht...aber Snape?"

„Hätte ich Trelawney fragen sollten?", erwiderte Harry.

„Nein, ich bin nur überrascht," gestand Hermione, „Ich hätte das Snape nicht zugetraut."

„Dass er die Unverzeihlichen kann? Mione, er war mal ein Todesser," sagte Harry, „Wie hätte er sonst Muggel quälen können? Ihnen etwas vorsingen?"

„Natürlich **kann** er sie," sagte Hermione, „Aber dass er sie dir beibringt anstatt dich aus Hogwarts werfen zu lassen."

„Er hat auch etwas davon, wenn Voldemort tot ist," meinte Harry.

„Du lernst sie für den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, „Weshalb? Ziehst du nach dem Motto _Feuer bekämpft man mit Feuer_ in den Kampf."

„Du und Snape seid euch ziemlich ähnlich," schmunzelte Harry, „Er sagte das Selbe."

Hermione atmete tief durch, bevor sie schließlich ehrlich interessiert fragte: „Wie bist du an Snape gekommen?"

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich sie von Draco lernen," begann Harry, „Aber der hat sich geweigert..."

„Er wird mir immer sympathischer," murmelte Hermione.

„Also habe ich die Idee für eine Weile vergessen," erzählte Harry weiter, „Aber dann habe ich etwas von Snape herausgefunden und ihn quasi damit erpresst."

„Du hast einen Lehrer erpresst?", kreischte Hermione mit schriller Stimme, „Das führt zu Schulverweis."

„Jedenfalls," fuhr Harry mit gehobener Stimme fort, „...hat sich das irgendwann erledigt und er macht es jetzt freiwillig. Es ist auch nicht so schlimm, wie man es sich vorstellen würde. Er darf schließlich keine Punkte abziehen oder mir Strafarbeiten aufhalsen."

„Weil diese Stunden offiziell nicht stattfinden," vermutete Hermione und Harry nickte.

„Du solltest ihn aber sicherheitshalber über die Nebenwirkungen der Flüche befragen," meinte Hermione, „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja, aber ich möchte nicht, dass dein Herz erkaltet."

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor," sagte Harry.

„Dann habe ich keine weiteren Einwände," meinte Hermione.

„Wirklich nicht? Mione, manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht," grinste Harry.

„Alles was dich von Cho fernhält, würde mir gefallen," murmelte Hermione so leise, dass es Harry nicht verstand.

„Wie bitte? Kannst du das wiederholen?", bat er.

„Ach, es war nichts," sagte sie schnell, „Bleib nicht zu lange bei Snape..." Sie nahm den Zauber von dem Raum, „...wir wollen doch keine weiteren Gerüchte im Umlauf haben."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie den Klassenraum.

Da es noch zu früh für das Treffen mit Snape war, ging Harry in die große Halle zurück.

Hermione war nicht anwesend, doch dafür starrten ihn fast alle Schüler verständnislos an.

Er ignorierte die Blicke und setzte sich auf einen Platz gegenüber von Fred und George.

„Sie wird niemanden besseren als uns finden," meinte Fred soeben.

„Ich freue mich schon auf das Spiel am Samstag," sagte George, „Gryffindor wird haushoch verlieren und danach wird sie uns auf Knien anbetteln wieder ins Team zu kommen."

„Über was redet ihr?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Angelinas Auswahlspiele für die neuen Spieler," antwortete Fred.

„Das wird eine Katastrophe," sagte George, „Ich habe gehört, dass sich selbst Neville gemeldet hat. Wusste nicht einmal, dass der auf einem Besen sitzen kann."

Jetzt da es die Zwillinge erwähnten, fielen Harry die vielen leeren Sitzplätze am Gryffindor- Tisch auf.

„Sind alle ganz scharf darauf," erklärte Fred, „Lee bewirbt sich auch."

„Verräter," grummelte George.

„Er wollte immer schon als Treiber spielen, aber weil wir diese Positionen bekommen haben, übernahm er den Job als Sprecher," erzählte Fred, „Aber heimlich wünschte er uns immer einen Rauswurf."

„Elender Verräter," wiederholte George.

„Ihr übertreibt," schmunzelte Harry und begann nun endlich seinen Teller zu füllen.

„Stört es dich überhaupt nicht, dass jemand deinen Platz bekommt?", fragte Fred ungläubig.

„Ich bin freiwillig gegangen," meinte Harry ruhig, „Ich habe damit gerechnet...Ich hoffe, es wird Ginny. Apropos, George, du solltest bald mit Theo sprechen. Nach einer Woche versucht es nämlich Ginny."

„Das wird sie nicht," knurrte George, „Er gehört mir. Mir allein. Und niemand sonst darf ihn haben."

„So würde ich das Gespräch nicht beginnen," meinte Fred amüsiert.

„Und wie dann?", fragte George.

„Behaupte, dass du Blaise hasst und du hast gewonnen," sagte Harry.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht," widersprach George, „Ich mag den Jungen."

„Ich habe dir nur gesagt, was Theo hören will," meinte Harry.

Sie aßen eine Weile in Schweigen und beobachteten die anderen Gryffindors, die aufgeregt über das kommende Spiel plauderten.

Freds Laune sank dadurch immer mehr und nicht einmal George konnte ihn mit ein paar Witze aufheitern.

„Sag mal Harry...ich habe mich schon seit längerem etwas gefragt," lenkte George plötzlich von dem neuen Team ab, „Warum kannst du uns auseinander halten?"

„Bitte?", Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft, „Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Na ja, du sprichst immer den Richtigen mit dem richtigen Namen an," erklärte George, „Selbst Mom hat damit die schlimmsten Probleme."

„Damit hat jetzt keiner mehr ein wirkliches Problem," meinte Harry grinsend, „Ihr macht es uns sehr einfach."

„Tun wir das?", wunderte sich George, „Tragen wir Namensschilder?"

Er begann seinen Umhang nach irgendetwas auffälligen zu untersuchen.

„Nein," gluckste Harry, „Du lässt deine Haare wachsen...Freds sind viel kürzer."

„Gar nicht wahr," sagte George und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Er hat recht," mischte sich Fred ein, „Deine Haare sind wirklich länger."

„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen," gestand George, „Aber was soll's? Dann lasse ich sie mir eben wachsen. Nimmt der Sache zwar den Spaß, aber zu mindestens sehe ich dann anders aus als du."

„Oh gut," meinte Fred, „Dann kann ich gleich sehen, wie mir lange Haare stehen würden...Kannst du sie dir auch schwarz färben?"

„Weshalb?", fragte George.

„Interessehalber," antwortete Fred.

„Das tue ich nicht," erwiderte George, „Mom würde mich töten."

„Deswegen sollst du es auch als erster probieren," sagte Fred.

Harry beobachtete die kleine Diskussion zwischen den Zwillingen und versuchte nicht gleich lauthals loszulachen.

Die Zwillinge sprachen immer noch über Georges Haare, als Harry schon längst bei seinem Dessert angekommen war.

Während er genüsslich seinen Pudding verspeiste, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ron die Halle betrat.

„Nie wieder," murmelte er, während er sich neben Harry setzte, „Nie wieder werde ich mich freiwillig für ein Quidditch- Team bewerben. Diese Frau ist verrückt. Sie hat gerade beide Klatscher auf mich losgelassen. _Für den Ernstfall_ sagte sie _Wir wollen doch nicht, dass wir wegen ein paar Klatscher keinen Hüter haben._ Die hat sie doch nicht alle...Das Selbe hat sie mit den Bewerbern gemacht. Die liegen jetzt alle im Krankenflügel. Will sie das Team absichtlich zu einer Niederlage führen?"

„Wer ist jetzt im Team?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

„Ginny als Sucher und Seamus und Lee als Treiber," antwortete Ron und Harry schnappte ein gemurmeltes „Elender Verräter" von George auf.

„Und wie spielen sie so?", fragte Harry.

„Einzeln sind sie klasse," antwortete Ron, „Aber ich bezweifle, dass Seamus und Lee ein gutes Team abgeben werden."

„Großartig," meinte Fred, „Dann sieht Angelina, dass es niemand besseren als uns gibt."

Harry unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Ron über das neue Quidditch- Team, bis es Zeit wurde zu Snape zu gehen.

Er verabschiedete sich von Ron, der daraufhin Blaise zu sich winkte und ging zu Snapes Kesselportrait.

Harry wollte gerade klopfen, als das Gemälde zur Seite klappte und Snape mit einem unnatürlich fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand.

Er wollte am liebsten flüchten, denn Snape fröhlich zu sehen, war unheimlicher als Voldemort mit einer Armee Dementoren vor sich zu haben.

„Kommen sie schon rein, Potter," sagte Snape und als sich Harry nicht rührte, zog er ihn einfach hinein.

Wily lag wie üblich auf der schwarzen Couch, doch als er Harry sah, sprang er sofort von dieser und rannte zu Harry.

Der Gryffindor hob den kleinen Fuchs auf, der ihm daraufhin liebevoll über die Hand schleckte.

„Du wirst ja ein richtiges Schmusetier," kicherte Harry und kraulte Wily hinter den Ohren.

„Leider," stimmte ihm Snape zu, „Wenn es so weiter geht, muss ich ihn doch als Haustier behalten."

„Wollten sie das etwa nicht?", fragte Harry ungläubig und drückte den Fuchs näher an sich, „Er ist doch so ein liebes Kerlchen."

Wily wedelte zustimmend mit seinem Schwanz.

„Er ist ein Fuchs," sagte Snape, „Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nur aufpäppeln und ihn danach wieder in den Wald bringen."

„Das können sie vergessen," meinte Harry, als Wily begann an seinem kleinen Finger zu nuckeln, „Er würde keine Stunde dort drinnen überleben...Autsch!"

Wily hatte ihn unabsichtlich gebissen und blickte ihn nun entschuldigend an.

„Lassen sie den Fuchs in Ruhe und kommen sie mit," befahl Snape ungeduldig, bevor er die Wendeltreppe hinunter stieg.

„Wir sehen uns später, Kleiner," Harry hauchte dem Fuchs noch einen kleinen Kuss auf das rote Fell, bevor er Wily auf die Couch legte und seinem Professor folgte.

Snape verwandelte soeben ein Glas zu einer Kakerlake und vergrößerte diese.

„Professor...bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich sie etwas fragen," stammelte Harry ein wenig nervös.

„Fragen sie schon," drängte Snape, während er die Kakerlake mit einem Schockzauber betäubte.

„Hermione weiß es," sagte Harry und bevor ihn Snape anschreien konnte, fuhr er schnell fort: „Sie hat so ein Buch gelesen und kennt die Symptome. Na ja und irgendwie hat sie auch herausgefunden, dass sie mir die Unverzeihlichen lernen."

Er stoppte und wartete nun auf Snapes Reaktion, doch zu seiner Überraschung brüllte ihn sein Professor nicht an, sondern grinste nur ehrlich amüsiert.

„Ihre Veränderungen müssen sehr gravierend sein, wenn Miss Granger das nur durch ihr Verhalten herausfindet," Snapes Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Aber das war klar. Sie sind zu gutherzig. Wären sie etwas mehr Slytherin, würde man die Veränderung kaum bemerken."

„Sie sind nicht wütend?", fragte Harry ungläubig und fragte sich, ob die Hauselfen Remus' Glückskraut auch bei Snape verwendeten.

Normalerweise würde dieser ihn ewig nachsitzen lassen.

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Ich habe damit gerechnet. Granger ist eben eine richtige Alleswisserin. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie es herausfindet...Möchte sie die Unverzeihlichen auch lernen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht," sagte Harry.

„Ich hätte sie ihr auch nicht beigebracht. Wir gründen hier schließlich keinen Club," meinte Snape kühl und wandte sich dann von Harry ab.

„Jedenfalls...," fuhr Harry fort, „...hat mir Hermione etwas über die Unverzeihlichen erzählt. Angeblich erkaltet dadurch mein Herz. Deswegen würde mich Sirius' Tod auch nicht so berühren."

„Potter," seufzte Snape, „Das hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Und warum ist mir Sirius' Tod egal?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Er ist ihnen nicht egal," antwortete Snape, „Sie haben es nur schon ohne ihr Zutun akzeptiert..."

„Bitte?", Harry verstand von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger.

„Als Black auf seine Mission gegangen ist," begann Snape, „Dachten sie wirklich, er würde zurückkommen?"

Harry wollte bejahen, doch er zögerte im letzten Moment.

Er erinnerte sich an die Abschiedsfeier, an Sirius' zuversichtliches Lächeln und an die Gefühle, die er gehabt hatte, als er die Feier verlassen hatte.

Sein Streit mit Draco hatte diese in den Hintergrund gestellt, doch wenn er mit sich ehrlich war, dann...„Nein," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sehen sie?", meinte Snape, „Ihnen war es schon vor diesem Brief bewusst. Ich nehme an, dass es etwas mit ihren seherischen Fähigkeiten zu tun hat."

„Sie wissen davon?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Dumbledore hat es uns Lehrer beim Abendessen mitgeteilt," antwortete Snape, „Seien sie froh, dass Sybille nicht anwesend war...Und nun üben sie."

Er drehte sich zu der bewegungslosen Kakerlake und weckte diese mit einem Zauber.

Die Kakerlake krabbelte sofort in eine Ecke des Raumes, in der man sie in ihrer normalen Größe niemals gefunden hätte.

„Aber was ist jetzt mit meinen Gefühlen? Verschwinden diese wirklich?", fragte Harry.

„Richten sie Granger aus, dass sie nicht so einen Blödsinn erzählen soll," sagte Snape ernst, „Man kann die Wirkung der Unverzeihlichen nicht in Büchern nachlesen. Die Bücher sind nur dazu da um die Menschen abzuschrecken. Es gibt nur ein Buch, dass die wahre Macht hinter den Flüchen genau beschreibt, aber von diesem gibt es nur drei Exemplare und die hat alle Lucius."

„Trotzdem ist an dieser Sache etwas dran oder?", erkundigte sich Harry und beobachtete die Riesenkakerlake, die sich hinter einem Kessel verstecken versuchte, „Ich spüre es doch."

„Ihr Herz erkaltet nicht," erklärte Snape ruhig, „Es hält nur mehr aus...Ach, ich kann das nicht erklären. Stellen sie es sich einfach so vor. Die Unverzeihlichen stehen für das Schlechte in ihnen und wenn man sie erlernt, erweckt man das...Schlechte. Daher streitet man lieber und das eigene Mitgefühl sinkt ein wenig...Okay, das kam jetzt falsch herüber."

„Sagen sie mir nur so viel," bat Harry, „Bin ich in der Lage Gefühle zu entwickeln."

„Für mich? Nein!", antwortete Snape grinsend, „Aber im Allgemeinen natürlich schon. Wie könnte ich sonst Narcissa lieben? Warum sonst kann Blacks Tod Lupin so mitnehmen?"

„Remus kann die Unverzeihlichen?", unterbrach Harry seinen Professor.

„Natürlich kann er sie," sagte Snape als ob dies nichts großartiges wäre, „Ich bezweifle, dass er sie jemals an einem Menschen verwendet hat, aber können tut er sie."

„Gut, dann vertraue ich ihnen einfach mal," entschloss sich Harry und ging zu der Kakerlake, die sich immer noch hinter dem Kessel versteckte.

„Avada Kedavra," sagte Harry deutlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kakerlake.

Ein grüner Strahl trat aus seinem Stab und die Kakerlake fiel bewegungslos um.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Potter," Snape klang ernsthaft überrascht.

„Na ja, da ich nun weiß, dass ich nicht meine Gefühle verliere, war es einf...", Er brach ab, als die Kakerlake mit ihren Beinen zuckte und danach in eine andere Ecke des Raumes krabbelte.

„Zu voreilig," murmelte Snape.

„Sie ist wieder aufgestanden," sagte Harry fassungslos, „Aber ich habe sie getroffen...Bin das ich als Kakerlake?"

„Unsinn," meinte Snape, „Ihr Fluch war noch nicht stark genug. Sie haben sie nur geschockt, aber nicht getötet. Sie müssen sich mehr anstrengen, aber trotzdem...sehr beeidruckend."

„Vielleicht liegt es an der Größe," überlegte Harry, „Wenn sie in ihrer normalen Größe ist, ist es bestimmt leichter."

„Möglich," gab ihm Snape recht und verkleinerte die Kakerlake, „Aber wenn sie sich nochmals mit diesem Ungeziefer anfreunden, können sie die Unverzeihlichen vergessen."

Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete Harry, der die Kakerlake töten versuchte.

„Avada Kedavra," rief Harry, doch die Kakerlake krabbelte so schnell, dass der grüne Strahl sein Ziel verfehlte.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Harry damit in dem dämmrigen Licht des Raumes, die Kakerlake zu jagen.

Das Tier war wesentlich schneller und geschickter, als es sich Harry gedacht hatte und Snape kam natürlich nicht auf die Idee ihm zu helfen.

Dieser trank genüsslich seinen Kaffee, streichelte Wily, der auf seinem Schoss lag und amüsierte sich köstlich über die Vorstellung, die ihm Harry und die Kakerlake lieferten.

Kurz vor Mitternacht überlegte sich Harry zwei Möglichkeiten.

Entweder er würde mit der Kakerlake ein Theater eröffnen und diese Show jeden Abend für Geld aufführen oder er probierte den Fluch einfach an Snape aus, da dieser nicht wie wahnsinnig durch den Raum krabbelte.

Er tendierte zur zweiten Möglichkeit, aber wusste innerlich, dass er sie niemals durchführen würde.

„Avada Kedavra," rief Harry und traf mit seinem Fluch einen Kessel, der daraufhin in tausend Stücke explodierte.

„10 Galleonen," sagte Snape einfach, „Und die Tasse schulden sie mir immer noch."

Harry erwiderte daraufhin nichts, denn sein Blick fiel auf die Kakerlake, die nun von den Einzelteilen des Kessels eingeschlossen war.

„Jetzt ist es aus, _Laki,_" sagte Harry und konnte sich deutlich Snapes Augenrollen bei dem Namen der Kakerlake denken.

Die Kakerlake versuchte verzweifelt über eines der Teile zu klettern, doch Harry murmelte: „Avada Kedavra!" und sie fiel leblos auf den Boden zurück.

Snape reckte seinen Kopf um besser auf die Kakerlake sehen zu können und Wily rannte aufgeregt zu Harry und stupste die Kakerlake mit seiner Pfote an.

„Ist sie jetzt wirklich tot?", fragte Harry an Snape gewandt.

„Scheint so," sagte Snape, „Na dann würde ich sagen..."

Wily sprang erschrocken zurück, als sich die Kakerlake wieder bewegte.

„Du blödes Vieh," schimpfte Harry, „Kannst du nicht tot bleiben?"

„Es war länger als beim letzten Mal," sagte Snape, bevor er die zappelnde Kakerlake in ein Glas zurück verwandelte.

„Toll," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Das wird uns helfen, wenn Voldemort nach zwei Minuten wieder aufsteht."

„In den zwei Minuten kann ein anderer den Zauber an ihm verwenden," erwiderte Snape, „Außerdem ist das für einen Tag schon eine große Leistung. Mit ein bisschen Übung können sie bald Kammerjäger werden."

„Mein Traumberuf," murmelte Harry sarkastisch, bevor er Snape in die oberen Räume folgte.

Wily folgte ihnen und schmiegte sich immer wieder an Harrys Beine.

„Gehen sie schon," sagte Snape und wies auf die Rückseite seines Gemäldes.

„Ziehen sie mir wieder Punkte ab?", fragte Harry skeptisch, „Denn wenn das so sein sollte, schlafe ich einfach auf ihrer Couch."

„Und wovon träumen sie nachts?", zischte Snape, „Gehen sie schon."

„Ist ja gut," meinte Harry und wollte schon aus der Wohnung gehen, als sein Blick auf eine Minieule in einem Käfig fiel, die wachsam auf einem Brief blickte.

Er kannte diese Eule, auch wenn er sie erst einmal gesehen hatte.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte mit dieser Eule Snape die Nachricht über ihre Schwangerschaft zu kommen lassen.

‚Das erklärt dann auch seine gute Laune,' überlegte Harry.

„Was schreibt sie?", fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf den Brief.

„Ach nichts wichtiges," antwortete Snape ausweichend, doch Harry konnte deutlich etwas Stolz heraus hören.

„Das Baby entwickelt sich prächtig," vermutete er.

„Das können sie laut sagen," meinte Snape und wirkte nun überhaupt nicht mehr wie der Snape, den Harry kannte.

Einen flüchtigen Moment befürchtete Harry, dass dies ein Todesser in Snapes Gestalt war, doch selbst diese waren bei Weiten nicht so fröhlich.

Snape machte ihm wirklich Angst; warum wurde er nicht wieder normal und blaffte Harry an?

„Sie hatte eine Untersuchung," erzählte Snape stolz, „Der Arzt meinte, dass er noch nie ein Baby gesehen hat, dass so viel magische Veranlagung in sich hat."

„Das kann man feststellen?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Natürlich...ach so, sie sind ja bei Muggeln aufgewachsen," erinnerte sich Snape, „Muggel haben andere Untersuchungen...Das Baby wird einmal ein mächtiger Zauberer werden...oder Hexe."

„Das freut mich für sie," meinte Harry.

„Ich werde es nur nie kennen lernen," Snapes fröhliche Laune wurde in kürzester Zeit betrübt.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn," sagte Harry, „Natürlich werden sie das...und sie werden ein großartiger Vater sein."

Nur in seinem Unterbewusstsein registrierte er, dass er soeben Snape aufmunterte.

War die Welt verrückt geworden?

Hatte er zu viel Zucker beim Abendessen gegessen?

Oder vielleicht zu wenig?

„Ich kann nicht aus Hogwarts," seufzte Snape, „Und sie kann ihr Versteck nicht verlassen...Ich könnte sie nicht einmal besuchen, denn dieser bescheuerte Rat würde mich niemals in die Stadt lassen."

„Dieser Rat muss davon doch nichts wissen," sagte Harry, „Schleichen sie sich einfach dort hinein."

„Das geht nicht! Die ganze Stadt ist mit dem Fidelius- Zauber geschützt," erklärte Snape, „Für die ganze Stadt gibt es fünfzehn Geheimniswahrer, die nur der Rat kennt und von denen es dir jeder einzeln erzählen muss. Ohne das findet man _Merlin's Beard_ überhaupt nicht."

„_Merlin's Beard_?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, die Stadt wurde zu Ehren von Merlin gegründet und nur Würdige dürfen dort wohnen," antwortete Snape, „So viel ich weiß wohnen einige Berühmtheiten dort, also fragen sie mich nicht, warum Lupin dort wohnen darf."

„Remus wohnt dort?", fragte Harry und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch, das er einmal bei einem Ordentreffen belauscht hatte.

Remus wollte Snape den Geheimniswahrer verraten und Snape erwähnte Remus' Mutter.

Deshalb wusste Remus wo sich Mrs. Malfoy befand; sie war in seinem Haus.

„Moment," unterbrach Harry seine eigenen Überlegungen, „Wenn Mrs. Malfoy in dieser Stadt ist, warum ist dann _Oma_ ihr Geheimniswahrer. Schützt sie die Stadt etwa nicht?"

„Es ist nur zur Vorsicht, damit sich kein Einwohner verplappern kann," antwortete Snape, „Lucius könnte zwar nicht hinein, aber...Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht."

„Warum heißt es eigentlich _Merlin's Beard_?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Angeblich soll die Stadt in einer Schlucht liegen, die die Form von Merlins Bart hat," erklärte Snape, „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob daran etwas wahres dran ist."

„Zu mindestens ist sie sicher," meinte Harry.

„Ja, das ist sie," stimmte Snape zu.

„Sie werden sie schon wieder sehen," sagte Harry tröstend, „Vielleicht versuchen sie einfach den Imperius von Mr. Malfoy zu nehmen. Dann hätte sich das Problem gelöst!"

„Potter," murmelte Snape, „Was erwarten sie sich davon? Lucius wäre immer noch auf Voldemorts Seite und er würde sie immer noch am liebsten tot sehen."

„Aber er würde ihnen Narcissa überlassen, oder?", fragte Harry.

Snapes Blick wanderte zu einem Bild, das Harry noch niemals zuvor aufgefallen war.

Es zeigte Snape, Lucius Malfoy und Mrs. Malfoy in festlichen Umhängen inmitten einer prächtig geschmückten Halle.

Mr. Malfoy hatte jeweils einen Arm um seine Frau und Snape gelegt und grinste dem Betrachter schelmisch zu.

„Wahrscheinlich," antwortete Snape schließlich, „Aber das ist unwichtig. Es wird sowieso nie geschehen."

„Wissen sie," begann Harry, „Ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn der Imperius wirklich bis in den Tod hält, warum konnten dann so viele Todesser davonkommen, in dem sie dem Gericht vorgespielt haben, dass sie unter einem Imperius standen."

„Kaum jemand weiß davon," erklärte Snape, „Erinnern sie sich an das Buch, das ich vorher erwähnt habe?"

„Das mit den drei Exemplaren?", fragte Harry.

„Genau das," bestätigte Snape, „Es ist das einzige Buch, das dies beschreibt und wenn man keinen Zugriff auf die Malfoy'sche Bibliothek hat, erfährt man es nie."

„Und wenn man einfach noch einen Imperius an Mr. Malfoy verwendet?", überlegte Harry.

„Potter, sie sollten dieses Buch wirklich einmal lesen," meinte Snape kühl, „Man kann nicht zwei Imperius- Flüche auf einem Menschen aussprechen. Das ist magisch unmöglich."

„War doch nur ein Vorschlag," murmelte Harry.

Wily schmiegte sich nun nicht mehr an Harrys Beinen, dafür schlich er sich langsam an den Käfig der Eule an.

„Sie sollten jetzt gehen," sagte Snape.

Harry nickte, streichelte Wily noch mal, der dadurch von seinem Eulenplan abgelenkt wurde und öffnete das Portrait.

Bevor er die Wohnung verließ, drehte er sich nochmals zu Snape um und sagte: „Sie werden bestimmt ein großartiger Vater."

Ohne eine Reaktion Snapes abzuwarten, verließ er nun entgültig die Wohnung.

TBC


	91. Freundschaft

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Mist, ich habe einen neuen Teil geschrieben, aber jetzt fällt mir nichts ein, was ich hier schreiben könnte. Na ja, dann einfach nur viel Spaß!

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Truemmerlotte, Queen of Nightfever, ShadeFleece, Snuggles2, mrsgaladriel, blub, Lui, tinkita, Peter-Flint, anni, Sjerda, Fionella, phoenixfeder, Sailam, Chillkroete, Ich, ödarius, Honigdrache, Dark-live, GefallenerEngel, Moin, Sunnylein, bloody Death Eater, YanisTamiem, Lawa, Yumiko-chan, CeeLeStInE, Kylyen, LanaKaetzchen, rah-chan und Psychojani.

= rah-chan: Vielen Dank, aber nun zu deinen Fragen: 1. Lass dich überraschen. 2. Wie schon bei der ersten Antwort 3. Harrys Tante? Welche Tante? Hab ich was vergessen? 4. Der sich dafür anstrengt 5. Wieso? Willst du es schon beendet haben? Na ja, ehrlich gesagt. Keine Ahnung. Ich habe die Szenen im Kopf, aber ich könnte nicht sagen, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen werden.

= LanaKaetzchen: Du Arme! Ich habe noch vier Wochen frei:-) Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen. Ich kenne die Szenen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viele Kapitel dafür benötigt werden.

= GefallenerEngel: Wer sagt das? Hast du was gehört? Habe ich so etwas erwähnt?

= Sailam: Nein, meine ich nicht.

= phoenixfeder: Ja, aber sie hören es doch.

= Fionella: Passt das?

= Lui: Daraus mach ich mir sowieso nichts. Das konnte man nicht mal als Kommentar ansehen. War doch nur ein Satz. Trotzdem danke für die Aufmunterung.

= blub: Wetten nicht?

= mrsgaladriel: Na ja, was erwartest du? Er ist einer der Gründer und Dumbledore nur ein Schuldirektor.

= Snuggles2: Nur wenn er danach gefragt worden wäre und im Allgemeinen fragen Schüler nicht nach einem Orden von dem sie nicht einmal etwas wissen.

= ShadeFleece: Ne, die FF passt. Kommt noch. Ich habe sie nicht vergessen.

= Queen of Nightfever: Nein, kann ich nicht. Sorry! Snape hat doch schon seine Narcissa und Hermione...na ja, das kommt noch:-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry befand sich in einem wunderschönen Schlafzimmer. _

_Durch das große Fenster strahlte der Mond hinein und beleuchtete es sanft. _

_Die Sterne glänzten am Himmelsfeld, während kleine Kerzen im Zimmer brannten. _

_Er wusste nicht wo er war und als er sich bewegen wollte, blieben seine Füße am Boden als seien sie angeklebt worden. _

_Erst dadurch wusste Harry, dass er sich nirgends befand und er auch nicht träumte._

_„Traumvorhersage Nummer Zwei," murmelte er leise und wartete ungeduldig auf das Kommende. _

_Dieses ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und eine Tür öffnete sich. _

_Zwei sich leidenschaftlich küssende Personen betraten den Raum. _

_Die langen blonden Haare der scheinbar weiblichen Person verhinderten, dass Harry einen Blick auf die Gesichter werfen konnte. _

_„Sind das Voldemorts Leute?", fragte sich Harry verwirrt. _

_Die blonde Frau rückte immer näher zu dem Bett, doch der scheinbare Mann blieb wie festgefroren an der selben Stelle stehen. _

_„Seit wann bist du so schüchtern?", kicherte die Frau und Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus, als er die Stimme erkannte. _

_Da die Frau nun ihre blonden Haare zurückstrich, erkannte man die beiden Personen nun deutlich als Narcissa Malfoy und Severus Snape. _

_Harry blickte verwirrt zu den beiden Zauberern. _

_Mrs. Malfoy befand sich in Merlin's Beard und Snape hatte ihm versichert, dass er nicht zu ihr kommen konnte. _

_Folglich konnte es dieses Mal nicht die Gegenwart seien._

_„Ich bin nicht schüchtern," widersprach Snape sanft und klang dabei liebevoller als im Unterricht. _

_„Ach nein?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange, „Warum zögerst du dann noch?"_

_„Dumbledore," antwortete Snape. _

_Mrs. Malfoy ließ ihre Hand sinken und stolzierte aufreizend zum Bett. _

_„Vergiss ihn," wisperte Mrs. Malfoy, während sie sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett legte._

_„Ich kann hier nicht," sagte Snape unruhig, „Dumbledore bekommt in diesem Schloss fast alles mit. Die Vorstellung, dass er uns jetzt beobachten würde..."_

_Mrs. Malfoy gluckste leise, wodurch Snape einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck annahm._

_„Das könnte wirklich sein," sagte Snape wie ein trotziges Kind._

_Harry fand es erstaunlich, wie sich Snape in der Gegenwart Mrs. Malfoys verändern konnte._

_Hätte er sich auch die Haare gefärbt, würde Harry ihn niemals erkennen. _

_„Ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore bei so etwas zusieht," kicherte Mrs. Malfoy, „Wenn es so wäre, würde Draco sofort auswandern."_

_„Ich weiß trotzdem nicht," murmelte Snape und blickte unsicher von der Tür zu Mrs. Malfoy. _

_„Komm her," flüsterte Mrs. Malfoy verführerisch._

_Snape zögerte kurz, bevor er sich schließlich zum Bett begab._

_Mrs. Malfoy zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss an sich, während er sich zu ihr auf das Bett legte._

_Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und ihre Hände glitten am Körper des anderen entlang._

_Erst als Mrs. Malfoy begann die schwarze Robe des Zaubertrankprofessors aufzuknöpfen, wurde Harry peinlich bewusst, was er soeben beobachtete._

_„Nicht," rief er, „Das will ich nicht sehen."_

_Er wusste, dass niemand sein Geschrei hören konnte, doch ein Teil in ihm hoffte auf das Gegenteil. _

_Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Snape und Mrs. Malfoy...Nein! Das wollte er wirklich nicht sehen._

_Er schloss seine Augen so fest, dass es beinahe weh tat, allerdings half das nichts gegen die Geräusche._

_Er hörte wie die Kleider auf den Boden fielen, Mrs. Malfoys entzücktes Seufzen und von Snape ein genießerisches Brummen._

_„Hört doch auf," flehte Harry verzweifelt und kniff seine Augen weiterhin zu._

_Als er das Bett knarren hörte und sich die Geräusche langsam in ein gar nicht mehr so leises Stöhnen verwandelten, hielt er sich die Ohren zu und begann zu summen. _

_Warum musste das unbedingt ihm geschehen?_

_Was sollte das überhaupt?_

_Wo waren Voldemorts Leute und deren Mordpläne; irgendetwas was er wissen **wollte**._

_Er bezweifelte, dass ihm das etwas helfen würde._

_Außer natürlich seine neue Gabe wollte ihm damit zeigen, dass er bei Cho etwas falsch machte und sich dieses nun bei Snape abschauen sollte._

_Er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort wieder und summte nur noch lauter. _

_„Warum weckt mich denn niemand?", fragte sich Harry verzweifelt, da sein Summen nur einen Teil der Geräusche überdeckte. _

_Er hielt sich die Ohren fester zu und sang nun lautstark ein Lied, das er beim Weihnachtsball aufgeschnappt hatte. _

„Harry! Wach auf!"

Er zögerte, bevor er seine Augen öffnete.

Zu groß war seine Angst, dass er wieder Snape und Mrs. Malfoy sehen musste, doch als er seine Augen schließlich doch öffnete, blickte er direkt in das grinsende Gesicht Rons.

„Na endlich," sagte Ron, als Harry nach seiner Brille griff, „Ich dachte schon, ich müsse Hermione holen um dich zu wecken. Dieses verrückte Mädel hat **mich** nämlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Keine angenehme Erfahrung, sag ich. Jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass Krum sie betrogen hat."

„Ron, ich liebe dich," seufzte Harry erleichtert, nachdem er sich selbst gezwickt hatte um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht mehr träumte.

„Also...das...," stammelte Ron und die Röte schoss ihm förmlich in sein Gesicht, „...also...Harry...äh...ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber du weißt, dass Blaise und ich..."

„Nimm nicht alles so ernst," bat Harry augenrollend, bevor er aus seinem Bett stieg und mit einer frischen Gryffindor- Uniform in der Hand im Badezimmer verschwand.

„Morgen Harry," grüßte ihn Seamus fröhlich, als er sich in die Duschkabine neben dem Iren stellte.

„Morgen," murmelte Harry, während er das Wasser auf eiskalt stellte um die Erinnerung an seine Traumvorhersage zu verdrängen.

„Ich bin jetzt im Quidditch- Team," erzählte ihm Seamus begeistert, „Schade, dass du ausgetreten bist."

„Pass bloß auf," warnte ihn Harry, „Die Zwillinge sind nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen."

„Ach was," gluckste Seamus, „Zu mir sind sie ganz nett. Sie haben mir sogar Tipps gegeben, aber Lee muss sich jetzt wirklich in Acht nehmen. Die Beiden sehen das als so eine Art Verrat von ihm an..."

„Sei bei den Tipps vorsichtig," meinte Harry, bevor er die Dusche verließ und einen Trockenzauber an sich verwendete, „Sie wollen nur, dass ihr euch blamiert."

Er zog sich an und verließ danach das Badezimmer.

Seamus rief ihm noch etwas hinterher, doch er verstand es nicht mehr.

Als Harry den Jungenschlafsaal betrat, fehlte von Ron jede Spur.

Nur noch die Linyinwins befanden sich im Schlafsaal, wobei ihm Moonshine beinahe wütend ansah.

„Was ist denn los, Kleiner?", fragte er besorgt und kniete sich nieder um dem Kater über den Kopf zu streicheln, doch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, fauchte Moonshine und kratzte Harry über dessen Hand.

„Autsch," jammerte Harry, „Was habe ich dir getan?"

Moonshine wandte sich von ihm ab und legte sich auf Rons Bett zu Butterfly, an die er sich liebevoll kuschelte und keinen weiteren Blick an Harry vergeudete.

Harry schüttelte darüber nur verwirrt seinen Kopf und wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen, als sich Fière auf seine Schulter setzte und von dort nicht mehr runter wollte.

„Willst du mit?", fragte Harry verwirrt und der kleine Phönix fiepte zustimmend.

Sich nebenbei fragend, was heute mit seinen Haustieren los war, verließ Harry den Schlafsaal und ging die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Ron befand sich auch nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch dafür schienen die Weasley- Zwillinge auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Morgen Harry," grüßten sie ihn gleichzeitig und begleiteten ihn aus dem Turm.

Nach einem Blick auf Salazars Portrait zu schließen, schien sich dieser doch noch erbarmt zu haben, denn sein Gemälde war leer und Harry schätzte, dass er sein anderes besuchte.

Da Helga Hufflepuff drohend mit ihrem Zauberstab zeigte, konnte er sich auch vorstellen, wieso Salazar seine Meinung geändert hatte.

Der Weg zu der großen Halle verlief ungewöhnlich still.

Weder die Zwillinge noch Harry erzählten etwas, bis George plötzlich sagte: „Ich habe mit Theodore gesprochen!"

Sofort wurde Harry neugierig und drehte sich gespannt zu George.

„Ich darf ihn Theo nennen," erzählte George stolz.

„Und weiter?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nichts weiter," sagte Fred und klang dabei genervt, „Das war alles, aber Georgilein hält das scheinbar für einen Heiratsantrag."

„Gar nicht wahr," widersprach George, „Außerdem gibt es noch etwas..."

„Oh ja," unterbrach ihn Fred gespielt begeistert, „Sie lernen nun zusammen. Ist das nicht romantisch?"

„Lernen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Na ja...ich wollte ihn eigentlich um ein Date bitten, aber..."

„...dann hat er Bammel bekommen und ihm einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der ZAGs und UTZs gehalten," beendete Fred den Satz seines Bruders, „Deswegen lernen sie jetzt zusammen und deswegen gibt es jetzt auch einen zweiten Percy in unserer Familie."

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht loszulachen.

Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht nach George an und selbst diesen schien es nun ein wenig peinlich zu sein.

„Aber...," fuhr George schnell fort, „...es sind schon viele Romanzen beim Lernen entstanden."

„Sag mir eine," bat Fred.

„Nun...ähm...," George überlegte kurz und antwortete dann stolz: „Blaise und Ron."

„Das gilt nicht," meinte Fred, „Das war nur wegen einer Partnerarbeit."

Da die Zwillinge nun stehen geblieben waren, verabschiedete sich Harry von ihnen und legte den restlichen Weg zur großen Halle allein zurück.

Cho winkte ihn zu sich, doch er schenkte ihr nur einen entschuldigenden Blick und setzte sich gegenüber von Ron und Hermione an den Gryffindor- Tisch.

„Nein Ron," sagte Hermione so eben, „Ich brauche keinen Freund."

„Dann eine Freundin," schlug Ron vor, „Parvati ist frei oder Ginny. Nimm Ginny!"

„Ich will Ginny nicht," antwortete Hermione und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie ihre ganze Geduld benötigte um Ron nicht hier und jetzt zu verhexen.

„Warum nicht? Ist sie dir nicht gut genug?", fragte Ron nun ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ron, du bist unmöglich," keifte Hermione und bevor Ron darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie ihren Rucksack genommen und war aus der Halle verschwunden.

Der Rothaarige blickte ihr kurz verwirrt nach, bevor er sich begeistert seinem Frühstück widmete.

„Was habe ich gerade beobachtet?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Sie braucht wieder eine Beziehung," antwortete Ron ernst, „Ihre Lernsucht hat sich inzwischen verdoppelt und das will schon etwas heißen. Gerade eben hat sie mir eine Standpauke gehalten, weil ich mich zu wenig um die Schule und dafür zu viel um Quidditch kümmere...Glaubst du, wenn wir sie und Krum in einen Raum sperren, dass sie sich wieder vertragen würden?"

„Nein," sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß, „Das ist vorbei."

„Mist," fluchte Ron, „Wie wäre es dann mit...Parkinson!"

„Pansy?", fragte Harry geschockt, „Was ist in deinem Tee?"

„Nein, nein," verbesserte Ron und klang dabei sehr wütend, „Sie betatscht gerade Blaise."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf um einen Blick auf den Slytherin- Tisch zu werfen und sah wie sich Pansy soeben auf Blaises Schoss setzte.

Dieser schien zu geschockt zu sein, als dass er sich rührte.

Dafür versuchte Draco dem Mädchen zuzureden, doch sie schenkte ihm nur einen kühlen Blick und widmete sich voll und ganz dem völlig entsetzten Blaise.

Als Draco die Blicke Harrys bemerkte, winkte er ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder Pansy und Blaise zuwandte.

Plötzlich sah Harry Ron auf den Slytherin- Tisch zugehen und wunderte sich, dass ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen war.

„Hallo Wiesel," hörte er Pansy unnötig laute Begrüßung.

„Das ist **mein** Freund," zischte Ron, bevor er Pansy einfach von Blaise schupste und das Slytherin- Mädchen nun mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht am Boden saß.

Doch Ron beließ es nicht dabei, sondern packte Blaise beinahe besitzergreifend am Arm und zog ihn mit zum Gryffindor- Tisch.

Blaise ließ sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Ron nieder und schien von Rons Aktion genauso überrascht wie der Rest der Halle zu sein.

Ron schien das nicht zu bemerken und aß friedlich sein Frühstück weiter.

„Ähm...Ron, was sollte das?", fragte Blaise nach einer Weile.

„Sie hat dich angefasst," murmelte Ron ein wenig beschämt.

„Ron," sagte Blaise ernst, „Du weißt am Besten, dass du nicht eifersüchtig sein musst."

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieblinsschwager," grüßte ihn Fred und ließ sich neben Blaise nieder.

„Morgen Fred," grüßte Blaise ebenfalls, „Und nein, ich werde meinen Vater nicht bitten, dass er deine fehlende Aufgabe ignoriert."

Fred murmelte etwas unverständliches und ging zu George, der am anderen Ende des Tischs neben Ginny saß.

„Ich werde mich ab jetzt zurückhalten," versprach Ron und Harry fragte sich, ob er Freds kurze Anwesenheit überhaupt mitbekommen hatte.

„Hoffentlich," meinte Blaise und küsste Ron sanft, „Denn das wird eurem Haus auch nicht gut tun."

Ron blickte ihn nur verständnislos an, doch Harry wusste, was Blaise meinte.

Fast lautlos hatte sich Snape vom Lehrertisch begeben und schritt nun zu den beiden Jungen zu.

Harry lief sofort rot an, als er an den Traum von dieser Nacht dachte.

„Weasley," sagte Snape kühl, als er bei ihnen angekommen war, „Sie haben eine Schülerin meines Hauses verletzt..." Harry wurde noch röter, als er diese Stimme hörte, die in seinem Traum ganz anders geklungen hatte, „...Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Mit diesen Worten schritt Snape zum Ausgang der großen Halle, die Neville gerade betreten wollte.

Als er Snape auf sich zu kommen sah, stürmte er sofort rückwärts in den Gang zurück.

„Blaise," wisperte Ron und zog den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zu einem weiteren Kuss an sich, „Schläfst du heute bei mir?"

„Nur **bei** dir?", fragte Blaise schelmisch und ein Grinsen zierte seine Lippen.

„Das werden wir dann schon sehen," meinte Ron und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Ich geh schon mal vor," entschloss sich Harry, der sich nun ein wenig fehl am Platz vorkam.

„Klar, geh ruhig," sagte Ron ohne seinen Blick von Blaise zu nehmen.

Harry schulterte seinen Rucksack, doch dabei hatte er Fière vergessen, die nun wild mit den Flügeln flatterte und laut fiepte.

„Sorry," wisperte er und langsam beruhigte sich der Phönix wieder.

Mit Fière weiterhin auf seiner Schulter, verließ er die große Halle und wollte sich auf den Weg zu Flitwicks Büro machen, als ihn plötzlich eine mit Ringen überfüllte Hand auf seiner Schulter zurückhielt.

„Professor Trelawney?", wunderte er sich, als er sich zu seiner ehemaligen Wahrsagelehrerin umdrehte.

„Ich habe sie gesucht, Mister Potter," sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme.

Harry zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Trelawney verließ selten ihren Turm; weshalb tat sie es jetzt um Harry zu suchen?

„Kommen sie mit, Mister Potter. Wir haben viel zu besprechen," sagte sie und schob Harry mit ihren knochigen Fingern zu einer Statue von Merlin.

„Ähm...Professor, ich habe jetzt Zauberkunst," stammelte Harry und versuchte sich von Trelawney loszureißen, doch diese schien stärker zu sein, als sie aussah.

„Ich wusste, dass sie so reagieren würden," sagte sie, „Deshalb habe ich schon mit Professor Flitwick gesprochen. Sie sind entschuldigt..._Drachenherz_." Das letzte Wort war an die Statue gerichtet, die kurz danach zur Seite klappte.

Trelawney scheuchte ihn weiter und plötzlich befand sich Harry in dem ungewöhnlichsten Raum, den er jemals in Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Der Raum war kreisförmig und an den Wänden befanden sich unterschiedliche Türen auf denen die Namen der verschiedensten Lehrer standen.

Auf Sprouts Tür wuchsen sogar Pflanzen, während bei Sinistra ein genaues Abbild der Milchstraße die Tür zierte.

Außer den Türen war der Raum in völligem weiß gehalten.

Die Wände, die Decke und sogar der Fußboden waren weiß, was den Raum viel größer wirken ließ, als er in Wirklichkeit war.

„Kommen sie schon," drängte Trelawney und öffnete ihre Tür an der Seidentücher und Räucherstäbchen befestigt waren.

Zögerlich ging er durch die Tür und tauchte nun in einem Zimmer auf, das wie Trelawneys Klassenraum wirkte, aber statt den kleinen runden Tischen stand hier ein einziger Großer in der Mitte des Raumes.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine weitere Tür und da diese offen war, konnte er nun direkt in den Klassenraum sehen in dem sich soeben eine vierte Klasse niederließ.

Harry entdeckte Ginny und als diese ihn bemerkte, winkte er ihr freundlich zu.

Er musste sich also in Trelawneys Büro befinden, obwohl er dieser alten Schreckschraube niemals so etwas irdisches wie ein Büro zugetraut hätte.

„Ich bin gleich da, Potter," sagte sie und schritt zu der Klasse hinaus.

Da sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte Harry nicht was sie zu der Klasse sagte, doch wenige Minuten später kehrte sie wieder zurück.

Sie belegte den Raum mit einem Schweigezauber und bot Harry eine Tasse Tee an.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nein geantwortet hatte, doch trotzdem hielt er kurz danach eine Tasse mit dem übelriechendesten Tee in den Händen.

„Mister Potter," sagte sie und klang dabei mehr als stolz.

Hatte er irgendeine tödliche Krankheit von der er nichts wusste?

Er hätte Madam Pomfrey doch genauer zuhören sollen.

„Möchten sie nicht wieder in meine Klasse zurückkommen?", fragte Trelawney in einer ungewöhnlich ernsten Stimme, „So jemanden wie sie benötige ich in meiner UTZ- Klasse...wenn sie bis dahin noch leben."

Bevor Harry es verhindern konnte, erzählte sie ihm von einer Vorhersage, in der Harry in den Sommerferien von einem Walross gefressen wurde.

„Professor," unterbrach er sie, als sie gerade schilderte wie es geschehen würde, „Was meinen sie mit _so jemanden wie mich_?"

„Ein Seher, mein Lieber," sagte sie mit erhobener Stimme, „Ein Seher! Ich muss gestehen, dass ich so etwas nicht einmal erahnt hätte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie mit dem selben Talent wie ich beglückt sind?"

„Woher wissen sie davon?", fragte Harry entsetzt.  
Er wollte nicht, dass diese alte Schrulle eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen sah.

„Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore," antwortete sie und warf dabei ihre Arme in die Höhe.

Fière fiepte erschrocken und flatterte durch ein offenes Fenster ins Freie.

„Er erzählte mir, dass ihre Gabe in den Träumen zu Hause ist. Ist das richtig?", fragte sie und nahm ein Buch von ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ähm...ja. Das stimmt," antwortete Harry zögerlich.

„Wissen sie schon, wie sie es kontrollieren können?", erkundigte sich Trelawney.

„Kontrollieren?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich," antwortete Trelawney, „Wahre Traumvorhersagen sind eine Seltenheit. Nicht dieses einfache, dass ich euch in der Klasse beibringe. Nein! Wahre Traumvorhersagen tauchen jede Nacht auf, sobald man die Gabe erhalten hat...Sie hatten heute Nacht doch sicher ebenfalls eine?"

„Ja," sagte Harry und wurde wieder rot, als er an Snape und Mrs. Malfoy dachte.

„Sehen sie?", sagte Trelawney begeistert, dass sie einmal bei Harry recht gehabt hatte, „Das Besondere an Traumvorhersagen ist, dass sie immer das zeigen an das man vor dem Schlafengehen gedacht hat..."

Das erklärte auch Harrys Traum.

Er hatte an Snape als Vater gedacht und hatte folglich davon geträumt, wie dieser zu einem geworden war.

„Sollte man so etwas nicht wollen, muss man nur seinen Kopf vor dem Schlafengehen frei machen," sprach Trelawney weiter.

„Warten sie mal," unterbrach Harry seine ehemalige Professorin, „Bedeutet das, dass ich sehen könnte, wie man Voldemort vernichten kann."

Trelawney entwich ein leiser Schrei als sie den Namen hörte, doch nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, mein Lieber," antwortete sie enttäuscht, „Es gibt einen großen Nachteil an den Traumvorhersagen. Nämlich, dass man eigentlich nichts vorhersagen kann. Man kann nur in die Vergangenheit und in die Gegenwart blicken."

Harry war nur kurz darüber enttäuscht, doch dann dachte er an die Möglichkeiten die sich ihm nun boten.

Er konnte seine Eltern sehen.

Er konnte sehen wie Sirius gestorben war...nein, das wollte er doch nicht sehen.

„Hier, mein Lieber," sagte Trelawney und überreichte ihm das Buch, das sie von ihrem Schreibtisch genommen hatte, „Das könnte ihnen helfen."

Er blickte auf das schwarze Buch in seiner Hand auf dem in goldenen Lettern _Traumvorhersagen oder wie man mit einer Vorhersage nicht vorhersagen kann_ geschrieben war.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie Trelawney den Schweigezauber von ihrem Büro nahm.

„Kommen sie," sagte sie, „Ich habe sie nur für die erste Stunde Zauberkunst entschuldigt."

Harry war es ein wenig peinlich, da er durch ihren Klassenraum zurück musste, doch sie wollte ihn einfach nicht durch den Verbindungsraum der Lehrer gehen lassen.

„Viel Spaß," wisperte er Ginny zu, die darüber nur die Augen rollen konnte.

Den Rest des Schultages verbrachte er mehr damit in Trelawneys Buch zu lesen, als den Lehrern zuzuhören.

Das Buch bestätigte alles was die alte Schreckschraube erzählt hatte.

In Verwandlung rügte ihn McGonagall und Draco versuchte danach einen Blick auf den Titel des Buches zu werfen.

Da ihm dies nicht gelang, schob er Harry nur einen Zettel zu auf den er ihn an ihr Treffen heute Abend erinnerte.

„Mal ehrlich Harry," sagte Ron, als sie zum Abendessen in die große Halle gingen, „Seit wann bist du zu Hermione geworden?"

„Bin ich doch gar nicht," widersprach Harry, bevor er Cho wie schon beim Frühstück und beim Mittagessen winken sah.

„Ich sollte mal bei ihr essen," murmelte Harry entschuldigend und ging zum Ravenclaw- Tisch an dem Cho für ihn einen Platz neben sich frei gehalten hatte.

„Hallo Harry," grüßte sie ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey," sagte er nur und nickte ihren kichernden Freundinnen zu.

„Hast du heute Zeit?", erkundigte sich Cho freundlich.

„Nein," antwortete Harry ehrlich und begann seinen Teller zu füllen, „Ich bin nachher mit Draco verabredet."

Vivian pfiff begeistert, während Chos Augen die Größe von Tennisbällen annahmen.

„Seid ihr wieder...zusammen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, nein," versicherte Harry schnell, „Er will nur mit mir reden."

„Ach so," sagte Cho, doch ihre gute Laune schien wie weggeblasen zu sein.

„Harry, willst du eigentlich noch mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte sie ernst, „Du gehst mir immer aus dem Weg und da Malfoy wieder hier ist..."

„Natürlich will ich noch mit dir zusammen sein," unterbrach Harry das Mädchen sofort, „Ich habe Draco schon längst klar gemacht, dass aus uns nichts mehr wird."

Cho wirkte sofort erleichterter und begann gutgelaunt zu essen.

Harry aß unnatürlich langsam, da er das Treffen mit Draco noch lange herausschieben wollte.

Als er nach ewiger Zeit seinen Nachtisch beendete, küsste er Cho kurz und stand danach auf.

„Harry," Cho hielt ihn nochmals zurück, „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß," sagte er, küsste sie nochmals leidenschaftlicher als vorhin und verließ die große Halle.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie sich Draco vom Slytherin- Tisch erhob und ihm folgte.

Erst als Harry die Bibliothek erreicht hatte, holte ihn der Slytherin ein.

Madam Pince betrachtete die beiden missmutig, als ob sie erahnen konnte, dass sie die Stille der Bibliothek unterbrechen würden.

Deshalb ging Harry in den hintersten Bereich der Bibliothek und ließ sich an einem Tisch zwischen Regalen mit Büchern über _Fortpflanzung von Einsamen _und _Das Leben einer Kristallkugel_ nieder.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist," sagte Draco und setzte sich statt auf einen Sessel direkt auf den Tisch.

„Du hättest ansonsten bestimmt keine Ruhe gegeben," erwiderte Harry kühl.

„Okay Harry. Lass die Feindseligkeit," bat Draco, „Ich muss mit dir über uns sprechen."

„Es gibt kein uns," zischte Harry, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich..."

„Mit Chang zusammen bin," endete Draco für ihn, „Ja, das weiß ich und ich will mich da auch in nichts einmischen."

„Was willst du dann?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Mein Freundschaftsangebot war nicht nur wegen Voldemort," sagte Draco, „Und das weißt du auch. Ich fände es nun mal schade, dass wir nach alldem nicht einmal Freunde sein könnten."

„Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen," wisperte Harry, „Warum sollte ich jetzt mit dir befreundet sein wollen?"

„Du hast mich doch schon längst überwunden," meinte Draco nun seinerseits ein wenig kühl, „Chang ist dafür der beste Beweis."

„Warum willst du eigentlich mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte Harry verwirrt und seine Stimme wurde immer sanfter.

„Ich liebe dich nun mal," antwortete Draco ernst, „Wenn ich dich nicht ganz haben kann, muss ich mich eben mit dem zufrieden geben. Es ist mir immer noch lieber, als überhaupt nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein zu können."

„Willst du das wirklich?", fragte Harry, „Wenn ich in deiner Lage wäre, würde es das für mich nur schlimmer machen."

„Du bist aber nicht ich," erwiderte Draco.

„Wenn ich mit dir befreundet wäre..." Dracos Gesicht erhellte sich durch Harrys Worte sofort auf, „....würdest du mir versprechen, dass du keine Verführungsversuche starten würdest?"

„Natürlich," versicherte Draco, „Man verführt doch keine Freunde."

„Na ja...," Harry zögerte ein wenig mit seiner Antwort.

Er wollte Draco in seiner Nähe haben, doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte viel mehr.

Aber vielleicht würde dies vergehen, wenn er mit Draco einfach mal eine Freundschaft probierte.

„Na gut," antwortete er schließlich.

„Also Freunde?", fragte Draco und reichte ihm seine Hand.

„Freunde," bestätigte Harry und schlug ein.

„Nun, mein lieber Freund," sagte Draco als sie ihre Hände zurückzogen, „Was gibt es neues?"

„Nicht viel," antwortete Harry.

Er wusste nicht warum er Draco Sirius's Tod verschwieg, doch er wollte ihm das noch nicht anvertrauen.

Für eine Minute Freundschaft war dieses Geheimnis noch zu groß.

„Dieses silberne Vogelvieh, das den ganzen Tag auf deiner Schulter gesessen ist, war nicht Fiùre, oder?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Fière," verbesserte Harry, „Genau die war sie."

„Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen. Das ist gut," meinte Draco.

„Im Gegensatz zu Moonshine," murmelte Harry und betrachtete missmutig die Kratzer auf seiner Hand.

„Gib ihn einfach wieder mir," bot Draco an, „Ich sollte mich sowieso wieder an gewisse Dinge gewöhnen."

„Einverstanden," sagte Harry, „Er vermisst dich sowies...Natürlich!" Er schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen seine Stirn, „Du bist wieder da und ich habe dich nicht zu ihm gebracht. Deshalb ist er sauer!"

„Soll ich ihn lieber selbst holen?", fragte Draco amüsiert, „Ich will ja nicht, dass du wegen einem Katzenvieh in der Krankenstation landest."

„Ne, das geht schon in Ordnung," meinte Harry, „Wenn ich ihm sage, dass er zu dir kommt, wird er bestimmt handzahm sein."

„Vermutlich," grinste Draco und wurde danach wieder ernst.

„Harry," sagte er, „Ich will mich wirklich nicht in deine Beziehung einmischen, aber Chang scheint nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen!"

„Sie hat mich eigentlich für heute eingeladen," erzählte Harry, „Aber ich habe abgesagt, weil ich mich mit dir treffen musste."

„Hast du ihr das etwa gesagt?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Harry ein wenig unsicher.

„Du spinnst ja," sagte Draco ehrlich, „Geh zu deinem Mädel und entschuldige dich dafür. Verbring den Abend mit ihr. Wir sehen uns halt ein anderes Mal."

„Meinst du?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich! Wenn sie wie Pansy ist, kannst du dir ansonsten eine fürchterliche Predigt anhören," sagte Draco.

„Okay, dann geh ich," meinte Harry, „Wir sehen uns dann."

„Wir sehen uns," bestätigte Draco, bevor Harry aus der Bibliothek eilte.

So bemerkte er auch nicht mehr den sehnsüchtigen Blick mit dem ihn der Slytherin nachsah.

TBC


	92. Zabini und Nott

**Veränderungen **

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar, Narcissa/Snape,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: Tja, da bin ich wieder. Ich hatte heute einen richtig kreativen Tag und musste das sofort ausnützen.

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Merilflower, mellin, Severina35, ShadeFleece, rah-chan, ItaliaHoney, Queen of Nightfever, blub, Lui, Amruniel, Ich, bloody Death Eater, Chillkroete, gugi28, Dark-live, Taipan, Moin, Tina, momo-chan21989, takuto-kun, Ralna Malfoy, anni, Sailam, Son-Lu, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Kylyen, Kira, DarkHarryFan, Lorelei Lee, mrsgaladriel, Arwen, Yumiko-chan, RiahBlack, Kirilein, Fionella, ödarius, Dimfalathiel, TiaAgano, Neji, Hermine2004, Altron, Sjerda, Snuggles2 und Jeysi.

- Jeysi: Zu _Unmöglich_: Ich hatte eigentlich immer vor es so enden zu lassen. Ich liebe nämlich offene Enden. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich tatsächlich irgendwann eine Fortsetzung. Aber das kann ich nicht versprechen. Zu _Veränderungen_: Ja, es ist wirklich so unmöglich eine Sev/Harry daraus zu machen. Snape hat immerhin seine Narcissa und Harry hat...na ja, das lassen wir einmal offen:-)

- Sjerda: Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich gar nichts aufregendes für das 100. Kapitel geplant habe. Aber mal schauen...

- Altron: Immer überraschen lassen.

- Neji: Immer überraschen lassen.

- TiaAgano: James' Reaktion??? Wann war James da???

- veränderungenhasser: Welch passender Name, was? Wisst ihr was ich an euch Leutchen nicht verstehe? Weshalb liest jemand 91. Kapitel, wenn es einem nicht gefällt? Such dir ein Hobby!

- Dimfalathiel: Ehrlich? Das hat dir immer gefallen? Ich fand das eigentlich immer am Lächerlichsten(so sieht man die unterschiedlichsten Geschmäcker). Na ja gut zu wissen, dass es auch eine andere Seite gibt. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sich das wieder ändert, weil ich gestehen muss, dass ich persönlich keinen Unterschied zu früher finden kann. Was genau war damals anders?

- ödarius: 1. Drei Kapitel...Ne Scherz...oder nicht? 2. Der sich dafür am Meisten anstrengt 3. Drei Kapitel...Ne, ne war wieder ein Scherz oder doch nicht? 4. Noch nicht 5. Nein, aber soll ich das einbauen? 6. Nein 7. NEIN 8. Ich nehme mal an, dass sie die rausstechen. Keine Ahnung! Ich stehe nicht so auf Käse 9. Halb und halb

- RiahBlack: Ups, habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Meine Schuld! Mit den Traumvorhersagen kann er nicht _vorhersagen_, aber bei Sirius' Feier hatte er keine Traumvorhersage, sondern einfach nur ein Gefühl, das durch die seherischen Fähigkeiten gestärkt wurde...Irgendwie verständlich? Nein? Wundert mich nicht! Ich hätte meine Erklärung auch nicht verstanden, aber ich nehme an, du weißt ungefähr was ich meine.

- Arwen: Habe nie daran gezweifelt. Ich habe nur immer beide Möglichkeiten akzeptiert.

- DarkHarryFan: Willst du das wirklich wissen? Wenn ja, schicke ich dir die Antwort, aber ich warne dich vor. Es nimmt vieles im vorhinein weg.

- Kira: Ich verstehe was du meinst.

- Kylyen: Nicht von vorne lesen. Da entdeckt man dann immer meine Fehler:-)

- KleenesKnuddelmuff: Ich gestehe, dass es meine Schuld war. Als ich Crouch in Kapitel 75 wieder...na ja...quasi auferstehen ließ, hatte ich das 4. Buch nur noch flüchtig in Erinnerung. Ich wusste nur noch, dass er seine Seele verloren hatte, aber das mit der Aussage hatte ich damals vergessen. Als ich es einmal nachgelesen hatte, war es schon zu spät und wenn ich es jetzt wieder ändere, wird das nur noch komplizierter, nicht wahr?

- Sailam: Zwischen wen?

- Taipan: Ne, so eine große Kritik war das tatsächlich nicht. Das mit den Sätzen habe ich schon einmal gehört und muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich keinen Unterschied erkennen kann. Was genau war da anders?...Zu dieser Harry/Draco Einstufung: Hast ja eigentlich recht. Aber ich will sie jetzt auch nicht mehr mitten drinnen umstufen. Übrings, dieser bestimmte Vorfall im Mai hat nichts mit Harry oder Draco zu tun...Eine Entführung? Na ja, das ist auch nicht sonderlich originell:-)

* * *

Die restliche Woche verlief erstaunlich ereignislos.

Zuerst wollte Harry seine neue Fähigkeit dazu nützen um seine Eltern zu sehen, doch nach dem er es sich genauer überlegte und ihm einfiel, dass er seine Eltern in der selben Position wie Snape und Mrs. Malfoy sehen könnte, vergaß er die Idee wieder.

Trelawneys Rat hatte tatsächlich funktioniert; er träumte ganz normal, wenn er vor dem Schlafengehen seinen Kopf freimachte.

Trotz seiner neuentstandenen Freundschaft mit Draco hatte er diesen nur in den Unterrichtsstunden gesehen, da er auf dessen Rat gehört und mehr Zeit mit Cho verbracht hatte.

Doch da heute das Quidditch- Spiel gegen Ravenclaw statt fand, bezweifelte er, dass er heute nicht mit Draco sprechen würde.

„Ich bin nervös," sagte Ron beim Mittagessen, während er mit den Verzierungen seiner Quidditch- Uniform spielte.

Rons Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser.

„Weshalb?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Es ist nicht dein erstes Mal."

„Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass weder du noch meine Geschwister im Team sind," erklärte Ron.

„Ginny ist also nicht mit dir verwandt?", fragte Blaise amüsiert, bevor er den rothaarigen Gryffindor von hinten umarmte.

„Hey, du Langschläfer," grüßte ihn Ron und sein Gesicht nahm wieder etwas Farbe an.

„Ich will dir viel Glück wünschen," wisperte Blaise und hauchte Ron einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dieser drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig um Blaise auf den Mund zu küssen.

„Ron," unterbrach Angelina die Beiden in dem sie Blaise von Ron wegzerrte, „Wir müssen los."

Ron wurde wieder blass im Gesicht, aber nickte trotzdem.

„Du schaffst das schon," ermutigte ihn Harry, „Wir feuern euch an."

„Und wenn ihr gewinnt, bekommst du von mir eine kleine Belohung," flüsterte Blaise verführerisch, bevor er Ron noch einen Kuss gab und dieser mit dem Rest des Teams aus der Halle trottete.

Blaise blickte ihm noch kurz nach, bevor er Rons freigewordenen Stuhl für sich beanspruchte.

„Das ist der falsche Tisch," sagte Hermione mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Draco ist noch nicht da und ich will nicht schon wieder Pansy auf mir haben," erklärte Blaise einfach, „Diese Frau macht mich langsam wahnsinnig."

„Weshalb?", erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt.

„Sie scheint endlich über Draco hinweg zu sein," antwortete Blaise, „Leider hat sie sich stattdessen auf mich fixiert."

„Du Armer," sagte Hermione mitfühlend.

„Ron wird dich schon vor dem bösen Mädchen beschützen," gluckste Harry und stellte sich schon bildlich vor, wie Ron mit seinem Besen nach Pansy schlug um diese von Blaise fernzuhalten.

„Wo wir schon bei Mädchen sind," wechselte Blaise das Thema, „Feuerst du deines an?"

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wen feuerst du heute an?", wollte Blaise wissen, „Deine _Freundin _oder dein Team?"

„Cho weiß, dass ich ihr Glück wünsche, aber Gryffindor siegen sehen will," antwortete Harry grinsend.

„Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?", fragte Blaise interessiert.

„Ganz gut," antwortete Harry, „Sie würde es genauso machen."

„Wir sollten auch los gehen," meinte Hermione und richtete sich auf, „Sonst sind die besten Plätze weg."

Die beiden Jungen folgten ihr aus dem Schloss, doch bevor sie die Treppen einer Tribüne bestiegen, hielt Blaise Harry zurück und sagte zu Hermione: „Reservier uns Plätze! Wir kommen gleich."

„Gut, aber beeilt euch." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie sich einer Gruppe Erstklässler an, die ebenfalls gerade die Treppen bestiegen.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als ihn Blaise von der Tribüne wegzog.

„Draco und du," antwortete Blaise, „Ihr seid Freunde?"

„Ähm...ja," bestätigte Harry.

„Und? Wie ist es so? Ich meine, zwischen euch existierte schließlich noch nie so etwas ähnliches wie Freundschaft," sagte Blaise, „Entweder habt ihr euch gehasst oder ihr habt euch geliebt. Ist dieser neue Zustand nicht merkwürdig für dich?"

„Nein," gestand Harry, „Ich habe noch nicht so viel mit ihm unternommen. Ich war in dieser Woche meistens bei Cho."

„Cho...Cho...Cho...ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören," fuhr ihn Blaise ohne sichtlichen Grund an, „Ständig höre ich, wie toll es ist, dass du mit diesem Mädel zusammen bist und andauernd sieht man euch zusammen. Wann lässt du sie endlich fallen?"

„Weshalb sollte ich?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ihr passt nicht zusammen," sagte Blaise ganz langsam um sich selbst wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Er blickte kurz zu ihrer Tribüne, deren Treppe soeben Theodore betrat.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, doch als er sich Harrys Anwesenheit wieder bewusst wurde, erkannte man nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Hass in seinen Augen.

„Es gibt bessere für dich," fügte er hinzu.

„So wie Draco oder was?", fragte Harry nun doch ein wenig gereizt.

Er wollte ein Quidditch- Spiel sehen und sich keinen Vortrag über seine Beziehung anhören müssen.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," widersprach Blaise, „Es gibt noch mehr Menschen auf diesen Planeten als Draco. Nicht alles was ich dir sage, muss etwas mit Draco zu tun haben. Außerdem scheint er dich langsam zu überwinden. Er heult nicht mehr die ganze Nacht...Aber jetzt schweife ich vom Thema ab. Ich bin dafür, dass du dir jemanden schnappst der zu dir passt. Nimm Granger oder Rons Schwester."

„Hermione? Ginny? Was für merkwürdige Tränke schluckst du?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen weder Hermione noch Ginny als seine Freundin vorstellen.

„Einen einfachen Beruhigungs- und Stimmungshebenden," antwortete Blaise automatisch, bevor er sich kurz räusperte und danach sagte: „Wir sollten jetzt lieber auch gehen."

Sie stiegen langsam die Treppen zu den Plätzen hinauf.

Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie einem knutschenden Pärchen, das sehr nach Ginny und wenn er sich nicht täuschte Justin Finch-Fletchley aussah.

„Viel Spaß," meinte Harry und ging an ihnen vorbei, doch nach einigen Stufen drehte er sich wieder um und fragte: „Solltest du nicht am Spielfeld sein?"

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten," nuschelte Ginny und zog den Hufflepuff für einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich.

Harry schüttelte nur fassungslos seinen Kopf, bevor er sie in Ruhe ließ und mit Blaise die restlichen Stufen hinauf stieg.

Sobald sie die Tribüne erreicht hatten, winkte ihnen Hermione zu, die in der ersten Reihe ein paar Sitze besetzt hatte.

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht," sagte sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Wieso? Haben wir was verpasst?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Verpasst? Der war gut," lachte Theodore freudlos, „Sie haben noch nicht einmal angefangen und das könnte noch länger dauern, wenn das Wieselmädchen weiterhin mit diesem Hufflepuff herumknutscht."

Blaises Augen verengten sich, als er den anderen Slytherin in der zweiten Reihe zwischen Crabbe und Goyle sitzen sah.

„Nott," grüßte er ihn kühl.

„Zabini," kam die ebenso kühle Erwiderung.

„Hi Theo," grüßte ihn Harry freundlich und setzte sich auf den Platz vor dem aschblonden Slytherin.

Theodore nickte ihm freundlich zu, nachdem er noch einen bösartigen Blick in Richtung Blaise geworfen hatte.

Harry blickte sich in der Tribüne nach bekannten Gesichtern um und entdeckte Dean und Lavender, die sich in der hintersten Reihe leidenschaftlich küssten, Colin und Dennis Creevy, die ebenfalls in der letzten Reihe saßen und sich einen Stapel Fotos ansahen, Parvati Patil und Neville, der neben Hermione in der ersten Reihe saß und in einem dicken Buch las.

„Neville, was tust du da?", fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

„Ich lerne," antwortete der vergessliche Junge ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen, „Wir haben am Mittwoch einen Test in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Der wird nicht schwer," meinte Blaise schulternzuckend, „Ich habe die Fragen auf Dads Couch gesehen."

„Typisch," murmelte Theodore hinter ihnen, doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nur er es gehört hatte.

Nur nebenbei fragte er sich, warum Theodore plötzlich öffentlich sprach und seit wann ihn die Slytherins nicht mehr mieden.

Ganz im Gegenteil, Crabbe und Goyle schienen stolz zu sein neben Theodore sitzen zu dürfen.

Manchmal verstand er die Sitten in Slytherin wirklich nicht.

Es war wohl doch gut, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet war.

„Aber vielleicht bekomme ich Extrapunkte," erwiderte Neville.

„Neville," sagte Hermione ernst, „Man kann es mit dem Lernen übertreiben."

Harry blickte erstaunt zu Hermione, die Neville das Buch aus der Hand nahm.

Ausgerechnet das Mädchen, das die Inhaltsverzeichnisse jedes Buches auswendig wusste, sagte so etwas?

„Aber...," wollte Neville protestieren, doch Hermione fuhr fort: „Ich lobe deine Einstellung, aber das ist wirklich zu viel. Bei Quidditch soll man sich entspannen....Oh, das sind tolle Notizen," Sie zeigte auf die kleinen Bemerkungen, die Neville an den Seitenrand geschrieben hatte.

„Vielen Dank," bedankte er sich und wurde sofort rot im Gesicht.

„Fünf Galleonen, dass er vorher stirbt, bevor er sie um ein Date bittet," flüsterte Blaise Harry ins Ohr, der daraufhin ein wenig gluckste.

Harry bemerkte eine weitere Person in die Tribüne kommen und erkannte diese als Draco.

„Haben die immer noch nicht angefangen?", fragte dieser verwirrt und blickte auf das leere Quidditch- Feld.

„Malfoy," grüßte ihn Hermione erfreut, „Komm her. Setz dich neben Harry."

„Da ist besetzt," meinte Draco und wies auf Blaise und Hermione selbst.

„Ach, das lässt sich regeln," winkte Hermione ab und schupste Neville und sich einen Platz weiter nach links.

„Siehst du? Jetzt ist ein Platz neben ihm frei," sagte Hermione stolz.

„Danke," murmelte Draco und setzte sich zwischen sie und Harry, „Hi Harry!"

„Hi," grüßte ihn Harry verspätet.

Langsam fragte er sich, ob Hermione und Blaise nicht unter einer Decke steckten.

Er brachte Harry dazu mit Cho Schluss zu machen und sie trieb ihn geradewegs in Dracos Arme.

Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Hermione tatsächlich bei so etwas lächerlichen mitmachen würde.

„Wie geht's?", fragte Draco freundlich.

„Gut und dir?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Bestens und dir?", fragte Draco.

„Sehr gut und dir?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen euch beiden lächerlich wird," meinte Blaise, „Das Gespräch bekomme sogar ich allein vor dem Spiegel hin."

„Was nicht sonderlich verwunderlich ist, da dieser dein Gesprächspartner für über vier Jahre war," sagte Theodore kühl.

„Sag mal, Nott," Blaise drehte sich blitzartig zu Theodore um, „Suchst du Streit?"

„Keine Ahnung! Erkennst du so etwas nicht mehr?", fragte Theodore angriffslustig, „Soll ich deine Erinnerung ein wenig auffrischen?"

„Okay, jetzt reicht's," meinte Blaise und zog seinen Zauberstab, „Ehe Ginny endlich zum Knutschen aufgehört hat, liegst du wieder im Krankenflügel, **Werwolf**."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Zabini," Theodore holte nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang, „Sonst beiße ich dich beim nächsten Vollmond."

„Theo," ermahnte ihn Harry, „Setz dich wieder. Dieser Streit ist albern."

„Du hast recht," stimmte ihm Theodore zu, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte und sich mit glühenden Blick Richtung Blaise auf seinen Platz setzte.

Blaise zögerte ein wenig, bevor er das Gleiche tat und danach so stur auf das Feld starrte, als ob das Spiel schon längst begonnen hätte.

„Ich habe das mit George gehört," sagte Harry smalltalkmäßig um die aufgetauchte Spannung ein wenig zu lockern.

„Er ist lächerlich," meinte Theodore schmunzelnd und nichts wies mehr auf seine vorherige Streitlust, „Warum fragt er mich nicht einfach?"

„Du könntest auch **ihn** fragen," schlug Harry vor.

„Oh nein," protestierte Theodore, „Er will was von mir, also soll er auch mich fragen. Ich hoffe nur er tut es nicht so bald. Ich finde es recht amüsant, wie es zur Zeit ist."

„Du bist fies," meinte Harry.

„Slytherin," erwiderte Theodore grinsend.

_„Herzlich Willkommen zum ersten Spiel der zweiten Saison in diesem Jahr," _hörten sie plötzlich George Weasleys Stimme, _„Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Da Lee, dieser verdammte Verräter - Verzeihung Professor - unseren Posten als Treiber weggenommen hat..."_

_„Seamus ignorieren wir einfach einmal," _erklang nun auch Freds Stimme.

_„...sind jetzt mein reizender Bruder und ich für die Ansage zuständig. Allerdings können wir noch nicht so viel ansagen, da die neue Sucherin von Gryffindor nicht anwesend ist," _sagte George, _„Also Ginnylein, wenn du das hören solltest. Nimm deine Zunge aus dem Mund irgendeines Jungen und beweg endlich deinen hübschen Arsch zum Quidditch- Feld."_

_„Mister Weasley," _hörten sie nun McGonagalls entsetzte Stimme, _„Achten sie auf ihre Ausdrucksweise."_

_„Wieso Professor? Das ist unsere kleine Schwester. Wir können mit ihr reden wie wir wollen," _entgegnete Fred, _„Wir könnten jetzt genauso über unser süßes kleines Ronimäuschen reden, aber der hat schon längst seine Zunge aus Blaises Mund geholt und steht dort unten...Hallo Roni!"_

Harry konnte sich deutlich Rons rotes Gesicht vorstellen und gluckste darüber ein wenig.

Selbst Blaises Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln und Hermione schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf darüber, dass die Weasley- Zwillinge Lees Job erhalten hatten.

„Das bedeutet also warten," seufzte Draco und holte ein kleines Taschenbuch aus seinem Umhang.

Harry konnte noch _**Candelario's kleiner Führer durch die dunklen Künste** _lesen, bevor Draco das Büchlein aufschlug und darin zu lesen begann.

„Literatur aus Durmstrang?", fragte Harry neugierig und tippte auf das Buch.

„Ja," antwortete Draco, „Gehörte zur Lehre der dunklen Künste. Es ist nur das kleine Buch. Ich habe auch noch ein viel größeres und umfangreicheres."

„War das Fach interessant?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, sehr sogar," gestand Draco, „Obwohl ich es ein bisschen heftig finde, dass sie die Unverzeihlichen in der Siebten lehren."

Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie Hermione dazu etwas sagen wollte, doch da sie nicht das erste richtige Gespräch zwischen ihnen stören wollte, begann sie einfach ein Gespräch mit Neville über seine Randnotizen.

„Du vermisst Durmstrang, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Vermissen ist kein Ausdruck," antwortete Draco ehrlich, „Es war mein Zuhause. Ich wusste nicht einmal was mein Vater vorhatte, als er in der Schule auftauchte und mich in diesen riesigen Portschlüssel namens Kutsche zerrte. Ich hab's erst kapiert, als ich das Ortsschild von Hogsmeade gesehen habe...Ich konnte mich nicht einmal richtig von Tristan und Salem verabschieden."

„Tut mir leid," sagte Harry und meinte es tatsächlich so.

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er von heute auf morgen Hermione und Ron nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen als plötzlich Angelina Johnson mit ihrem Besen zu ihrer Tribüne flog.

„Harry," sagte sie panisch, „Ginny taucht nicht auf und wir brauchen einen Sucher. Kannst du nicht..."

„Nein," unterbrach er sie sofort, „Ich bin nicht mehr Sucher des Teams und außerdem knutscht Ginny auf der Treppe dahinten."

„Sie tut was?", schrie Angelina und landete neben Blaise auf der Tribüne und stürmte die Treppe hinunter.

„Arme Ginny," murmelte Harry, „Sie wird taub werden."

„Ach was," meinte Blaise gutgelaunt, „Sie stellt sich Johnson einfach als einen Heuler von ihrer Mutter vor."

„Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht mehr Sucher?", fragte Draco an Harry gewandt.

„Die selbe Frage könnte ich dir stellen," meinte Harry.

„Ich will sehen, wie sich Millicent als Hüterin blamiert," sagte Draco grinsend, „Was ist dein Grund?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Quidditch," antwortete Harry ausweichend.

„Weshalb? Was hat sich geändert?", erkundigte sich Draco neugierig.

„Zu viel, das ich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit erzählen will," sagte Harry und Draco nickte verstehend.

_„Na endlich," _erklang wieder Georges Stimme, _„Johnson hat unser **liebreizendes Schwesterherz gefunden und zerrt sie nun an...sehe ich das richtig...ja, ich sehe das richtig...an ihren Haaren zum Spielfeld."**_

_**„Oh weh, da bekommt jemand mächtig Ärger,"**_ gluckste Fred

_**„Aber du bist selbst schuld, Ginny. Du hast dich freiwillig dieser Sklaventreiberin unterstellt,"** _sagte George.

Harry blickte gespannt auf das Spielfeld, als Marcus Flint die Klatscher und den Schnatz freiließ.

_„Flint wirft den Quaffel in die Höhe und das Spiel beginnt," _rief Fred begeistert, _„Johnson, diese hinterhältige kleine..."_

Professor McGonagall nahm den Zwillingen das magische Megafon weg und gab es ihnen erst zurück als Ravenclaw mit einem Treffer in Führung ging.

„Komm schon Ron," rief Harry, „Den nächsten hältst du."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Blaise an sich selbst einen Zauber anwandte.

Sofort änderte seine Slytherin- Uniform ihre Farbe in rot-golden und an Stelle des Slytherin- Wappen prangte nun ein Foto von Ron auf seiner Brust.

„Los Ron. Los! Zeig es ihnen," brüllte Blaise und begann wild in der Tribüne auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Tut er das jedes Mal wenn Gryffindor spielt?", fragte Harry an Draco gewandt.

„Ja," bestätigte dieser, „Und du wunderst dich tatsächlich, dass es mir in Durmstrang besser gefällt?"

_„Quaffel an Johnson...sie wirft zu Bell, doch NEIN. Boot hat ihn ihr vor der Nase weggeschnappt und fliegt nun direkt auf Gryffindors Ringe zu...Er wirft und...ja, Weasley hat ihn gehalten."_

„Gut gemacht," rief Blaise und klatschte begeistert.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich niemals wieder neben Blaise setze," bat Harry und Draco grinste amüsiert.

Blaise schien sie nicht zu hören, da er weiterhin Ron anfeuerte und als dieser noch einen Quaffel hielt, wäre er vor Begeisterung beinahe aus der Tribüne gefallen.

„Du hättest Sucher bleiben müssen," meinte Draco, „Dann wäre das Spiel schon längst entschieden."

„Wahrscheinlich," sagte Harry, der wie Draco schon längst den goldenen Schnatz in der Nähe der Lehrertribüne gesehen hatte.

„Ron! Halt ihn!", rief Blaise abermals, bevor ihn eine Ganzkörperklammer von Theodore traf und er regungslos zur Seite fiel.

„Endlich Ruhe," seufzte Theodore erleichtert.

„Es war doch gut, dass ich als Sucher zurück getreten bin," meinte Harry, „Sonst hätte ich niemals diese tolle Show gesehen."

„Ja! Auf den Tribünen ist immer etwas los," stimmte ihm Draco grinsend zu.

Ginny und Cho entdeckten den Schnatz erst, als sich Theodores Fluch von Blaise aufhob.

Da sich Blaise sofort mit bloßen Händen auf Theodore stürzte und sich mit diesem zu prügeln begann, bekamen weder Harry noch der Rest der Tribüne mit wer ihn nun gefangen hatte, da alle verzweifelt versuchten die beiden Streithähne auseinander zu bringen.

„Hört gefälligst auf oder ich lasse euch beide bei Trelawney nachsitzen," drohte Draco, doch auch das stoppte sie nicht.

„Ron, komm her," rief Hermione, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass das Spiel zu Ende war.

Ron flog mit Harrys altem Feuerblitz zu ihnen und sagte stolz: „Willst du mir zum Sieg gratulieren? Das wäre echt nicht nötig gew...Blaise?!"

Er blickte erschrocken auf die beiden sich prügelnden Slytherins.

„Deswegen habe ich dich eigentlich gerufen," gestand Hermione, „Bringe ihn dazu aufzuhören."

„Geht nicht," sagte Ron ein wenig beschämt, „Eher schlägt er mich als dass er einen Kampf mit Nott unterbricht."

„Irgendjemand sollte sie auseinander bringen," meinte Neville nachdem er einen Blick die Treppe hinunter geworfen hatte, „Professor Dumbledore und Snape kommen."

„Hört schon auf," brüllte Harry und war kurz davor den Imperius an den Beiden zu verwenden.

Er konnte sich im letzten Moment zurückhalten und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, nachdem er einen entsetzten Blick und ein heftiges Kopfschütteln von Hermione erhalten hatte.

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob Hermione Gedanken lesen konnte.

Inzwischen waren Snape und Dumbledore bei ihnen angekommen und betrachteten die Szene vor ihnen kritisch.

„Mister Nott! Mister Zabini! Auseinander," befahl Snape, doch sie hörten ihn nicht einmal.

Sie prügelten ohne Unterbrechung auf den anderen ein.

„Hört auf," rief Dumbledore mit erhobener Stimme und alle Anwesenden inklusive den beiden Prügelnden zuckten zusammen.

„Auseinander ihr beiden," befahl Dumbledore und zögerlich trennten sich Theodore und Blaise von einander.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Dumbledore enttäuscht, „Ich dachte sie hätten es geschafft ihre kindischen Streiterein auf eine zivilisierte Basis zu bringen."

„Vollmond," meinte Theodore unberührt.

„Mister Nott, das hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Mond zu tun, der übrigens erst in zwei Wochen wieder in voller Größe erstrahlt," erwiderte Dumbledore, „Ich verbiete mir solche Lügen. Sie können nicht alles auf den Mond schieben."

„Er hat angefangen," sagte Blaise trotzig.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten, Mister Zabini," entgegnete Snape, „Uns ist es egal wer womit angefangen hat."

„Ich würde sagen hundert Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch," sagte Dumbledore.

„Direktor, das ist doch ein wenig übertrieben," sagte Snape sofort.

Man konnte es ihm ansehen, dass er mit so einem Verlust für sein Haus nicht einverstanden war.

„Nein, Severus," widersprach Dumbledore, „Das ist noch untertrieben..."

„Wie sie meinen Direktor," murmelte Snape.

„Ihr beiden kommt mit mir," befahl Dumbledore und wies mit seiner Hand in Richtung Treppe.

Theodore und Blaise starrten sich wütend an, doch da Dumbledore und Snape hinter ihnen gingen, versuchten sie keinen weiteren Kampf.

„Das war seltsam," meinte Neville, als der Rest der Tribüne zum Schloss ging, „Blaise ist noch nie so aus der Haut gefahren."

Hermione stimmte ihm zu, doch Ron schien darüber weniger verwundert zu sein.

Dieser hoffte nur, dass Blaise nicht aus Hogwarts geworfen wurde.

„Das passiert nicht, Wiesel," sagte Draco schließlich, nachdem Ron zum x-ten mal damit begonnen hatte.

„Was weißt du schon, Frettchen," erwiderte Ron und blickte verwirrt, als Draco nur zu grinsen begann, anstatt wütend oder beleidigt zu werden.

„Du hast es ihnen nicht erzählt oder?", fragte Draco an Harry gewandt.

„Was erzählt?", wollte Ron wissen, „Seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

„Nein," entrüstete sich Harry sofort, wodurch Draco ein wenig beleidigt wirkte.

„Es ist so ein schöner Tag," sagte Draco themenwechselnd, „Ich werde wohl noch ein wenig draußen bleiben."

„Pass auf Raubvögel auf," grinste Harry.

Ron blickte verwirrt von Harry zu Draco, bevor er einen schrillen Schrei von sich gab, als Draco schrumpfe und schließlich ein weißes Frettchen neben ihnen am Boden saß.

Das Frettchen schnüffelte neugierig am Boden, bevor es in Richtung See rannte.

„Malfoy ist ein Animagus?", fragte Ron und klang tatsächlich beeindruckt.

„Er muss ein Naturtalent sein, wenn er schon nach einem Monat ein Animagus geworden ist," meinte Hermione.

Harry nickte nur zustimmend, während sie weiterhin zum Schloss gingen.

„Wer hat jetzt eigentlich gewonnen?", fragte Neville plötzlich.

„Wir," sagte Ron stolz, „Ginny hat den Schnatz gefangen. Ihr hättet Chos Gesicht sehen sollen! Sie war...Sorry, Harry! Wollte sie nicht beleidigen."

„Schon in Ordnung," versicherte Harry.

Auf ihren Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm begegneten sie Fred und George, die gerade lauthals mit Lee Jordan stritten.

Immerhin hatte dieser ihren wunderbaren Plan zerstört, in dem er ein perfektes Treiberduo mit Seamus gebildet hatte.

Ron schüttelte darüber nur ungläubig seinen Kopf und beachtete die Zwillinge nicht weiter.

„_Honigtopf_," sprach Ron das neue Passwort und der von dem Sieg seines Hauses begeisterte Godric gab den Weg frei.

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum applaudierte als sie Ron sahen.

Diese wurde sofort rot und ging zu den Schlafsälen mit der Ausrede, dass er sich noch umziehen müsste.

„Das machen sie bei jedem," sagte Ginny, nachdem Seamus den Raum betrat und die Gryffindors wieder applaudierten, „Ich wusste gar nicht, wie nervend so etwas sein kann."

„Toller Fang," beglückwünschte Harry die neue Sucherin.

„Ich habe deine Freundin besiegt," sagte Ginny stolz.

„Das ist nicht sonderlich schwer," meinte Harry grinsend, „Versuch einmal den Schnatz gegen Krum zu fangen."

„Das schaffe ich nie," seufzte Ginny, „Wir müssen halt einen riesigen Vorsprung gegenüber Slytherin entwickeln."

„Solltest du eigentlich nicht in Ravenclaw sein und Cho trösten?", fragte Neville an Harry gewandt.

„Sie kann ruhig einen Tag auf Harry verzichten," sagte Hermione kühl.

„Mione hat recht," stimmte ihr Harry zu, worauf ihn Hermione ungläubig ansah, „Wir sollten lieber den Sieg feiern."

„Ich gehe schnell in die Küche," bot Ginny an und verschwand aus dem Turm.

Sie war nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde weg, als auf den Tischen im Gemeinschaftsraum silberne Teller mit verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten erschienen.

„Nur zusätzliche Arbeit für die Hauselfen," murmelte Hermione und weigerte sich vehement etwas zu essen.

Im Gegensatz zu Ron, der sich begeistert von jedem Teller eine handvoll in den Mund schob

Parvati Patil holte aus ihrem Schlafsaal ein magisches Radio, woraufhin sich die Stimmung immens hob.

Außer Fred und George, die schmollend in einer Ecke saßen, feierte ganz Gryffindor den Sieg über Ravenclaw.

Colin Creevey fotografierte jeden, der ihm über den Weg lief und Ginny erzählte den Erstklässlern wie sie den Schnatz gesichtet und ihn Cho vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte.

Beim dritten Mal hörte Harry sie sogar von Drachen sprechen.

„Hey! Wollt ihr weiterhin schmollen?", fragte Harry amüsiert, während er sich zu den Zwillingen in die Ecke setzte.

„Sie waren gut," grummelte Fred, „Sehr gut sogar."

„Ihr wart auch toll," versicherte Harry, „Ihr seid bessere Sprecher als es Lee jemals sein könnte."

„Danke," murmelte George.

„Auch wenn du das nur so daher gesagt hast," fügte Fred hinzu.

Die kleine Feier dauerte bis spät in die Nacht und war auch noch lange nicht vorbei, als Ron und Harry in ihren Schlafsaal gingen.

Fière hüpfte auf Harrys Kopfkissen herum, was nichts sonderlich ungewöhnliches war.

Seit Moonshine wieder bei Draco war, benahm sich sein Phönix sehr seltsam.

Harry hob den silbernen Phönix hoch und setzte sie in ihrem improvisierten Nest ab.

„Bald brauchst du ein Größeres," schmunzelte Harry und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Kopf.

Er zog sich um und wollte sich gerade in sein Bett legen, als Ron lautschreiend auf sein Bett sprang.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry ein wenig genervt.

„Spinne...Riesenspinne...Töte sie! Töte sie," schrie Ron panisch und zeigte mit zittrigen Fingern auf eine faustgroße schwarze Spinne, die vor Rons Bett am Boden krabbelte.

Selbst Harry stockte für einen kurzen Moment der Atem, als er die Größe der Spinne sah.

Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er am haarigen Rücken der Spinne zwei weiße Farbkleckse sah, die die Buchstaben HP bildeten.

„Ron, beruhig dich," sagte er, „Das ist nur Khayri."

„Khayri?", fragte Ron ängstlich, den es offensichtlich nicht sehr beruhigte, dass die Spinne einen Namen trug.

„Ja!", bestätigte Harry, „Khayri! Du weißt schon, **meine** Spinne."

„Die war kleiner," erwiderte Ron und schaffte es nicht seine Augen von der Spinne zu nehmen.

„Aber es ist die Selbe," versicherte Harry und zeigte auf ihren Rücken, „Sieh mal! Ich habe meine Initialen hinauf gezaubert, damit ich ihn nicht unabsichtlich erschlage, weil ich ihn für eine normale Spinne halte."

„Harry," sagte Ron beinahe lautlos, „Du hast dir keine Acromantula besorgt, oder?"

„Nein," antwortete Harry verwirrt, „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil dieses Vieh zu groß für eine normale Spinne ist," erklärte Ron.

„Das ist lächerlich," meinte Harry, „Khayri ist keine Acromantula!"

Doch ganz sicher war er sich dabei nicht.

Er würde es Snape zutrauen, dass er keine normale Spinne gezaubert hatte.

„Egal was er ist. Schaff ihn fort," bat Ron.

„Du benimmst dich kindisch," meinte Harry, bevor er seine Spinne hochhob.

Khayri erkannte ihn sofort und krabbelte an seinen Arm hoch und ließ sich schließlich auf Harrys Schulter nieder.

„Siehst du? Er ist ganz zutraulich," sagte Harry stolz und streichelte über den pelzigen Körper der Spinne, „Willst du ihn mal anfassen?"

Ron schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen, was Harry doch ein wenig amüsierte.

Scheinbar entfachten die Unverzeihlichen nicht nur eine gewisse Streitlust, sondern auch die sadistische Seite in ihm.

„Fass ihn an," bat Harry, „Dann siehst du, dass es nicht so schlimm ist."

„Ich fasse das nicht an," kreischte Ron, „Das ist haarig und groß und..."

„Stör ich euch bei irgendetwas?", fragte eine amüsierte Stimme von der Tür.

„Blaise," rief Ron erleichtert und lief zu dem Slytherin um sich hinter diesen zu verstecken.

„Er will, dass ich es anfasse," jammerte Ron.

„Schäm dich, Potter," sagte Blaise grinsend, „Dafür hast du doch Chang."

Harry blickte ihn kurz verwirrt an, bis ihm die Erkenntnis kam und er mit rotem Gesicht sagte: „Nicht das! Ich rede von Khayri."

„Jaja," grinste Blaise, „Tommy und ich verstehen das."

„Tommy?...Müsst ihr Slytherins eigentlich immer so fixiert denken?", fragte Harry seufzend, „Ich rede von Khayri! Meiner Spinne!"

Bevor Blaise darauf etwas erwidern konnte, nahm er Khayri von seiner Schulter und hielt ihn Blaise vor die Nase, wodurch Ron hinter Blaises Rücken hervorkam und sich in sein Bett flüchtete.

„Ist der süß," sagte Blaise begeistert, „Darf ihn mal halten?"

„Klar," antwortete Harry und überreichte Blaise die Spinne.

Ron beobachtete das mit geweiteten Augen und schien am liebsten auf der Stelle aus dem Fenster springen zu wollen.

„Ich hatte auch mal eine kleine Acromantula," erzählte Blaise, während er Khayri über den Rücken streichelte, „Aber ich musste sie weggeben, als ich nach St. Mungo's kam."

„Das ist keine Acromantula," widersprach Harry, „Das ist eine ganz gewöhnliche Spinne, die halt sehr schnell und sehr viel wächst."

„Sicher doch, Harry," murmelte Blaise, bevor er Harry Khayri zurückgab.

Harry entschloss sich bei Gelegenheit mit Hagrid über Khayri zu sprechen.

Dieser würde wohl eine Acromantula erkennen, wenn er eine sah.

Allerdings wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn Khayri tatsächlich keine normale Spinne war.

„Ähm...Ron, kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?", fragte Blaise an den Rothaarigen gewandt.

„Nein," sagte Ron gespielt ernst und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, „Ich lasse meinen Verlobten nicht bei mir schlafen."

Blaise grinste daraufhin nur und kuschelte sich zu Ron unter die Decke.

„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Nicht viel," antwortete Blaise ausweichend, „Nur dass er sehr enttäuscht von uns ist und er sich mehr von uns erwartet hätte. Außerdem muss ich jetzt ein Monat lang bei Snape nachsitzen."

„Vielleicht vergisst er's," meinte Harry aufmunternd, während er Khayri unter seinem Bett freiließ, „Ich müsste theoretisch auch zwei Monate Nachsitzen, aber Dumbledore scheint es vergessen zu haben...Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde oder so."

„Bei mir war aber Snape dabei und der vergisst so etwas niemals," erwiderte Blaise.

„Das ist Pech," sagte Harry mitfühlend, bevor er in sein eigenes Bett krabbelte und nach einem leisen „Gute Nacht" die Vorhänge um sich schloss.

Blaise und Ron schienen den Schweigezauber vergessen zu haben, da er kurze Zeit später die Beiden miteinander reden hörte.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Er hat seinen Thron zurück erobert," antwortete Blaise zögerlich.

„Das ist nicht gut," seufzte Ron.

„Das kannst du laut sagen," stimmte ihm Blaise zu, „Zum Glück ist Draco zurück, denn ansonsten würde ich wahrscheinlich ein schreckliches Deja Vu erleben."

„Versprich mir sofort zu mir zu kommen, bevor du..."

„Ich werde das nicht tun," unterbrach ihn Blaise sofort, „Ich habe dir das doch schon einmal gesagt...Allerdings werde ich wirklich öfters hier übernachten. Dracos Passwörter sind zur Zeit nicht sehr einfallsreich, darauf würden sogar Crabbe und Goyle kommen und so ungern ich es zugebe, ist er sehr intelligent."

„Ich werde es Harry sagen," entschloss sich Ron, „Er soll das wissen."

„Ich habe ihn schon einmal gewarnt, aber er scheint es nicht ernst zu nehmen," sagte Blaise, „Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles nur ein, aber..."

„Ist er ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wen?", fragte Ron.

„Das weiß ich nicht," gestand Blaise.

„Aber in den Weihnachtsferien hast du etwas anderes gesagt," meinte Ron, „Du nanntest ihn _Anführer der Junior-Todesser_."

„Das war nur so dahin gesagt," erwiderte Blaise, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie wirklich Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wen sind, aber auf jeden Fall benehmen sie sich so."

„Trotzdem werde ich Harry warnen," entschloss sich Ron.

„Lass es," bat Blaise, „Ich werde Draco darum bitten. Ich denke, dass er es dann eher glaubt, als wenn er es von uns hört."

„Hast wahrscheinlich recht," murmelte Ron.

Die Stimmen der Beiden verstummten und als Harry sogar schon Rons Schnarchen hören konnte, lag er immer noch wach in seinem Bett und fragte sich über wen sie gesprochen hatten.

Wann hatte ihn Blaise vor jemanden gewarnt?

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Er entschloss sich einfach abzuwarten.

Er würde es früh genug noch erfahren.

Harry versuchte verzweifelt an diesem Abend seinen Kopf frei zu machen, aber es gelang ihn einfach nicht.

Also konzentrierte er sich auf Quidditch, damit er nicht wieder etwas sah, das er niemals sehen wollte und hoffte, dass der morgige Tag einige Antworten parat hielt.

TBC


	93. Besuch bei Aragog

Veränderungen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar, Narcissa/Snape,…

Warnung: Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

Kommentar: So, endlich ist mal ein Kapitel so geworden wie ich es wollte...na ja, eigentlich sollte es kürzer sein, aber das ignoriere ich jetzt einfach mal:-) Viel Spaß!

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer DarkHarryFan, Kira, blub, Snuggles2, GefallenerEngel, Sailam, ShadeFleece, Kirilein, Severina35, Takuto-kun, Die-Nudel, ödarius, Truemmerlotte, ayanamireichan, Sjerda, CeeLeStInE, mrsgaladriel, Kylyen, sana-chan, Lorelei Lee, Dark-live, Taetzchen, rah-chan, Yumiko-chan, Arwen, Psychojani, Ito-kun, Kerzo, TiaAgano, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Elli, Katashidori, Sonja, yvi und Tobi.

- Tobi: Was genau meinst du?

- Elli: Die Ideen mit den Pairings kommen einfach ohne dass ich viel dabei tun kann und so ungewöhnlich sind sie ja auch nicht.

- Psychojani: Weshalb?

- Seikon: Na ja, es sind zwischen den beiden Kapitel auch einige Tage vergangen. Ich kann ja schlecht **jeden** Tag beschreiben.

- Yumiko-chan: Ja, das mit Mrs. Norris dauert noch eine Weile, aber keine Sorge. Ich habe sie nicht vergessen.

- CeeLeStInE: Nicht sehr. Ich hasse diese Viecher auch. Jedes Mal wenn ich so ein Ding sehe, schreie ich das halbe Haus zusammen...Zu Theo: Nein, vorher war er kein Werwolf. Das wäre wohl irgendjemanden aufgefallen. Außerdem wer sagt, dass nicht Blaise der Wolf im Schafspelz ist?

- ???: Du musst es ja nicht lesen oder zwinge ich dich etwa dazu?

- kirrie: Blitzmerker, was? So etwas schon nach 92. Kapitel zu bemerken. Große Leistung! (Im Übrigen war das sarkastisch gemeint, falls du das nicht kennen solltest)

- Severina35: Habe ich noch nirgends geschrieben(zu mindestens nicht in _Veränderungen_), also hast du auch nichts vergessen.

- Sailam: Nein, tut sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob diese Geschichte überhaupt so etwas hat.

- Kira: Willst du das wirklich wissen? Das nimmt nämlich die Spannung.

* * *

Obwohl es Sonntag war, wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh auf.

Teils wegen Khayri, der sich inmitten der Nacht auf Harrys Kopfkissen gelegt hatte und nun mit seinen haarigen Beinchen über Harrys Körper krabbelte, doch größtenteils wegen seinem Traum von letzter Nacht.

Weshalb war er auf die Idee gekommen, dass Quidditch etwas harmloses war?

Er hätte gut darauf verzichten können zu sehen, wie Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint nach dem ersten Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin in der Dusche...Nein, darauf hätte er wirklich verzichten können.

Warum sah er eigentlich immer so etwas?

Er sehnte sich förmlich nach Träumen über Voldemort und dessen Todesser.

Doch nein! Er durfte immer Leuten beim Sex zu sehen.

„Liegt wahrscheinlich an der Pubertät," murmelte er mürrisch.

Khayri krabbelte nun von seinem Bauch auf die Matratze des Bettes und Harry wollte sich lieber nicht Rons Gesicht vorstellen, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass die ganze Nacht eine Spinne bei Harry gelegen hatte.

Er zog sich langsam an und warf einen kurzen Blick über die Betten der anderen.

Sämtliche Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen und aus Rons Bett konnte er lautes Schnarchen hören.

Khayri wollte gerade wieder unter Harrys Bett verschwinden, doch dieser hob ihn einfach hoch und flüsterte: „Du kommst heute mit mir mit."

Die Spinne schien ihn zu verstehen, da sie auf seinen Arm entlang krabbelte und schließlich ruhig auf seiner Schulter sitzen blieb.

Noch recht verschlafen, schlurfte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der durch die frühe Zeit noch vollkommen leer war.

Harry wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er Krummbein wild fauchend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum jagen sah.

Er verfolgte eine andere Katze, die Harry nach kurzer Zeit als Filchs Mrs. Norris erkannte.

„Was tust du schon wieder hier?", fragte er genervt.

Krummbein ließ sich davon nicht ablenken, doch Mrs. Norris spitzte die Ohren und eilte zu Harry.

Sie versteckte sich zwischen seinen Beinen, während Krummbein immer näher kam.

„Irgendwann werde ich das bereuen," seufzte Harry, bevor er Mrs. Norris hochhob und Krummbein mit einem „Husch! Husch! Zurück zu Mione!" vertrieb.

Mrs. Norris schmiegte ihren Kopf zärtlich an Harrys Arme und ließ sich nicht einmal von Khayri stören, der seinen Platz auf Harrys Schulter verlassen hatte um den neuen _Passagier_ begutachten zu können.

Harry schüttelte darüber nur ungläubig den Kopf, bevor er schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Guten Morgen," grüßte ihn Godric freundlich.

„Morgen Godric," grüßte er zurück, „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Natürlich," antwortete Godric hilfsbereit, „Was darf es sein? Soll ich für dich einen Drachen erlegen? Eine hübsche Jungfrau retten?"

Auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck erklärte er entschuldigend: „Sorry! Ich habe wohl zu viel Zeit mit Sir Cadogan verbracht...Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Lass Mrs. Norris nicht mehr in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum," bat Harry und hielt Mrs. Norris dicht vor Godrics Gemälde, damit sich dieser die Katze einprägen konnte.

„Das tue ich doch nie absichtlich," erwiderte Godric, „Sie schleicht sich immer hinein, wenn einer von euch das Passwort spricht. Ich kann doch nicht sie oder einen Schüler mit meinem Gemälde erschlagen."

„Sie und die Creevey Brüder schon," meinte Harry halbernst, bevor er sich von Godric verabschiedete und in Richtung große Halle ging.

„Hübsche Acromantula," rief ihm Salazar Slytherin nach einigen Schritten nach, „Aber ich denke nicht, dass so etwas im Schloss erlaubt ist."

„Das ist keine Acromantula," widersprach Harry laut und drehte sich dabei mitten im Gehen zu Salazars Portrait um.

Dadurch bemerkte er auch nicht die Person, die aus einem anderen Gang kam und stieß mit dieser zusammen.

Harry konnte sich gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren, doch die Person fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Harry sofort, bevor er sich zu der Person umdrehte und wusste, dass es ihm **wirklich** leid tun würde.

Vor ihm am Boden saß niemand geringerer als Mrs. Norris Besitzer Argus Filch.

„Mr. Filch, es tut mir leid. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen," entschuldigte sich Harry schnell.

„Dann kaufen sie sich stärkere Gläser, Potter," zischte Filch, während er sich mühselig aufrichtete.

„So Potter," knurrte Filch, „Das Pokalzimmer ist schon lange nicht mehr gereinigt worden..." Er brach ab, als er Mrs. Norris in Harrys Armen erkannte.

„Was tun sie mit meiner Katze?", fragte er wütend und entriss Harry die genauso wütende Mrs. Norris.

Diese mochte es gar nicht von Harry getrennt zu werden und biss Filch in die Hand.

Dieser war dadurch so überrascht, dass er Mrs. Norris fallen ließ und diese verschwand so schnell sie konnte in den nächsten Gang.

„Mrs. Norris," rief Filch und rannte ihr, jegliche Bestrafung für Harry offenbar vergessend, hinterher.

Harry beeilte sich von diesem Ort wegzukommen, bevor es sich Filch anders überlegte und ihn nun doch das Pokalzimmer reinigen ließ.

Doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet, da weder Filch noch Mrs. Norris seinen weiteren Weg zur großen Halle kreuzten.

Harry erwartete nicht, dass viele um diese Uhrzeit in der großen Halle anwesend waren und lag damit ziemlich richtig.

Außer ein paar Lehrer und Theodore Nott war die Halle menschenleer.

Theodore bemerkte ihn jedoch nicht, da er sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte und nur ab und zu einen Schluck seines Tees trank.

Harry ließ seinen Blick nochmals, in der Hoffnung Remus zu entdecken, zum Lehrertisch schweifen, doch wie er es sich schon gedacht hatte, war dieser wieder nicht anwesend.

Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Glückskraut hatte er Remus nicht mehr gesehen, denn dieser verließ einfach seine Wohnung nicht mehr.

Hagrid hatte seinen Unterricht übernommen, was besonders die Slytherins und ein paar Ravenclaws störte.

Harry wollte sich gerade an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzen, als er es sich nochmals überlegte und stattdessen neben Theodore am Slytherin- Tisch Platz nahm.

„Morgen Theo," grüßte er diesen fröhlich, der daraufhin verwirrt von seinem Buch aufblickte und ungläubig zu Harry sah.

„Morgen," murmelte Theodore zögerlich, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Frühaufsteher bist."

„Bin ich auch nicht," versicherte Harry, während er seinen Teller mit den verschiedensten Speisen füllte, „Ich hatte nur wieder so eine bescheuerte Sexvorhersage."

„Sexvorhersage?" Theodore hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Ist das so etwas wie ein erotischer Traum?"

„Ich wünschte so wäre es," seufzte Harry, „Dann hätte **ich **wenigstens meinen Spaß. So darf ich immer nur anderen Leuten dabei zusehen."

„Du meinst das ernst, oder?", fragte Theodore ungläubig, „Du siehst tatsächlich im Traum wie wildfremde Menschen miteinander schlafen? Ist das deine verborgene Leidenschaft? Beobachtest du gerne Menschen? Bist du ein Spanner?"

„Nein," entrüstete sich Harry, „Ich habe Traumvorhersagen. Drei hatte ich bis jetzt und zwei davon waren eben...ein bisschen erotischer."

„Du bist ein Seher?", fragte Theodore erstaunt, „Seit wann?"

„Etwa eine Woche," antwortete Harry.

„Das ist doch klasse," meinte Theodore begeistert.

„Nicht wenn du immer Leute beim Sex beobachten musst," erwiderte Harry.

„Ist sicher nur eine Phase," überlegte Theodore nachdenklich, „Wahrscheinlich bist du sexuell ein bisschen frustriert...Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit Chang geschlafen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an," zischte Harry, während Khayri von seiner Schulter krabbelte und bei Harrys Teller mitaß.

Theodore verzog ein wenig sein Gesicht und rutschte einen Stuhl weiter.

„Ist was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich stehe nicht sonderlich auf Spinnen," antwortete Theodore ehrlich, „Sie erinnern mich immer an meinen Vater. Er hat Spinnen geliebt. Unser ganzer Keller war mit diesen Viechern übersäht."

„Ich habe kein Problem mit ihnen," meinte Harry und streichelte Khayri über den haarigen Rücken, „Was ich wohl meinen Verwandten und den spinnenverseuchten Schrank unter der Treppe zu verdanken habe."

„Ist ja grauenvoll," wisperte Theodore.

Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich und Harry wunderte sich tatsächlich, dass jemand schon um diese Uhrzeit das Bett verlassen hatte.

Herein traten Montague und Adrian Pucey, zwei ehemalige Jäger des Slytherin- Teams.

Harry hatte die beiden schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, störte ihn das überhaupt nicht.

Außer foulen bei Quidditch- Spielen konnten die Beiden wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts.

Beunruhigt beobachtete Harry wie sich die Beiden zu ihnen begaben.

„Potter," schnarrte Montague, „Hast du den Tisch verwechselt? Verschwinde..."

„Montague," sagte Theodore mahnend, „Lass ihn in Ruhe und setzt euch gefälligst wo anders hin."

Harrys Hand berührte schon seinen Zauberstab um im Notfall Theodore von den beiden wesentlich größeren und stärkeren Jungen beschützen zu können.

Doch diese taten überraschenderweise nichts anderes, als untertänigst zu nicken und sich weit von Theodore und Harry entfernt an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Man legt sich nicht einfach mit mir an," antwortete Theodore grinsend, „Das haben diese Idioten inzwischen wieder kapiert."

„Seit wann respektieren dich die anderen Slytherins wieder?", wollte Harry wissen, „Sie haben dich doch die ganze Zeit gemieden. Aber gestern wirkten Crabbe und Goyle...na ja...fast ein wenig stolz als sie neben dir sitzen durften."

„Harry, Harry," Theodores Augen funkelten vergnügt und auch sein Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln, „Für so naiv hätte ich dich nicht gehalten. Haben es dir Malfoy und Zabini niemals erzählt?"

„Was erzählt?", fragte Harry misstrauisch und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen Blaise und Ron, das er am Vorabend belauscht hatte.

Sie wollten ihn vor jemanden warnen, der seinen _Thron_ zurück erobert hatte.

Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an ein Gespräch, das er einmal mit Blaise geführt hatte.

Damals hatte ihn dieser vor Theodore gewarnt.

Er hatte gesagt, dass dieser nicht umsonst in Slytherin war.

„Ich bin nicht so nett wie Zabini," wisperte Theodore ihm ins Ohr, „Ich wehre mich und hole mir auch das was mir zusteht."

Harry verstand nicht wirklich was daran so schrecklich war.

Das taten viele! Selbst Draco gehörte zu dieser Art von Leuten.

Das war doch noch lange kein Grund um ihn vor Theodore zu warnen.

„Äh? Und wie fandest du das Spiel gestern?", wechselte Harry das Thema, worauf er nur einen verwirrten Blick von Theodore erhielt.

Doch dieser fasste sich ziemlich schnell und schon bald sprachen sie über das Spiel und die neue Besetzung des Gryffindor- Teams.

Inzwischen tauchten immer mehr Schüler in der Halle auf.

Die Meisten davon waren Ravenclaws, doch auch ein paar Slytherins hatten sich aus ihren Betten begeben.

Bei jedem Slytherin lief es nach dem gleichen Schema ab: Sie beleidigten Harry, worauf sie Theodore bedrohte und sie danach weit entfernt von ihnen Platz nahmen.

Harry wunderte sich nach dem zehnten Mal gar nicht mehr darüber, sondern fragte stattdessen: „Seit wann redest du eigentlich öffentlich?"

„Nun, da sowieso jeder weiß, dass ich mit dir spreche, kann ich das genauso gut mit jeden anderen machen," erklärte Theodore und trank genüsslich seinen Tee zu Ende.

Er stellte die leere Tasse auf den Tisch, während er sich langsam erhob.

„Also, ich muss los," sagte er, „War schön wieder mal mit dir zu sprechen."

Theodore blickte noch einmal angewidert auf Khayri, der es sich nun wieder auf Harrys Schulter gemütlich gemacht hatte und verließ danach die Halle.

Harry brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die anwesenden Slytherins zu werfen und er wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr an ihrem Tisch erwünscht war.

Er ließ sein Frühstück stehen und eilte aus der Halle.

Er überlegte kurz was er nun tun könnte, da schließlich noch kein Gryffindor wach war und entschloss sich einfach schon jetzt bei Hagrid vorbeizuschauen.

Khayri wurde fürchterlich aufgeregt, als Harry ins Freie tat und zu Hagrids Hütte marschierte.

Die Spinne krabbelte ruhelos auf Harrys Kopf und wieder hinunter.

Harry hoffte nur, dass er nicht auf den Boden sprang und einfach verschwand.

Schon bald hatte er Hagrids Hütte erreicht und Khayri war zu Harrys Erleichterung nicht abgehauen.

Er klopfte an die Tür und sofort hörte er Fangs Bellen, das in der Hütte entstand.

„Komm schon, komm schon," rief Hagrid und öffnete kurz darauf die Tür.

„Harry," Hagrids Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf, „Schön dich zu sehen. Komm rein, komm rein."

Harry betrat die kleine Hütte zögerlich, da Khayri bei dem Anblick Hagrids sehr unruhig geworden war.

Er setzte sich auf einen der großen Sessel vor dem Fang lag, der Harry sofort begrüßte in dem er ihm das Gesicht abschleckte.

„Tee? Kekse?", fragte Hagrid gutgelaunt und stellte einen Teller mit völlig verbrannten Kekse auf den Tisch.

„Es ist schon lange her, dass ich dich gesehen habe," sagte Hagrid ein wenig anklagend.

„Wir haben uns erst gestern im Unterricht gesehen," erwiderte Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

Khayri krabbelte inzwischen auf seinen Schoss und blieb dort ruhig sitzen, während er Fang beobachtete, der soeben einen Grashüpfer verspeiste.

„Das ist Unterricht," widersprach Hagrid, „Privat habe ich dich erst drei Mal im ganzen Schuljahr gesehen und von Ron beginne ich lieber nicht. "

„Tut mir leid," sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Er hat mir nicht einmal erzählt, dass er sich verlobt hat," fuhr Hagrid fort, „Ich habe das erst von Bill und Hermione erfahren."

„Mir hat er es auch nicht gesagt," sagte Harry schnell, „Ich weiß es von Blaise...Ron vergisst eben so manche Dinge."

„Aber so etwas vergisst man doch nicht," widersprach Hagrid.

„Ron vergisst alles," meinte Harry grinsend.

Hagrid setzte sich gegenüber von Harry in den Sessel und sagte ein wenig beleidigt: „Du hast mir auch nicht von dir und Miss Chang erzählt. Hast du es auch einfach vergessen oder genierst du dich für sie?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht," versicherte Harry, „Ich dachte nur, dass es nach der Geschichte mit dem Mädchenschlafsaal sowieso bekannt geworden ist."

„Natürlich ist es das," sagte Hagrid, „Trotzdem hätte ich es lieber von dir persönlich erfahren."

„Tut mir ehrlich leid," entschuldigte sich Harry nochmals.

„Was willst du nun von mir?", fragte Hagrid, „Ich denke nicht, dass du einfach nur mal zum Plaudern vorbei geschaut hast. Habe ich recht?"

„Ähm...ja," gestand Harry zögerlich, „Ich brauche deinen Rat für Khayri..." Er hob die Spinne auf den Tisch, wo sie wieder begann aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen.

„Eine große Spinne," sagte Hagrid.

„Ja, das dachte ich auch," erklärte Harry, „Aber seit gestern denke ich, dass er vielleicht eine Acromantula sein könnte."

Sofort funkelten Hagrids Augen erfreut auf.

Da Khayri gefährlich sein konnte, interessierte sich dieser natürlich sofort für ihn.

„Woher hast du sie?", fragte Hagrid und hob die Spinne hoch um sie genauer untersuchen zu können.

„Ich habe sie aus einer Kaffeetasse gezaubert," antwortete Harry.

Eigentlich war es zwar Snape gewesen, doch wen störte das schon?

„War die verhext?", wollte Hagrid wissen.

„Wer?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Die Kaffeetasse!", sagte Hagrid, „Hatte sie einen Fluch auf sich? Es muss nichts besonderes sein. Ein einfacher Immerwiederfinderfluch würde schon reichen um einen Verwandlungszauber zu verändern."

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Harry, „Aber es wäre schon möglich!"

Er traute es Snape zu, dass dieser sogar seine Tassen verfluchte um sie vor möglichen Dieben zu schützen.

„Dann ist es schwer zu sagen," brummte Hagrid, „Wenn man nicht genau weiß, ob es eine Acromantula ist, erfährt man es erst, wenn sie die Größe eines Hundes angenommen und zu sprechen begonnen haben."

„So lange kann ich nicht warten," meinte Harry, „Ich muss es jetzt wissen, bevor sich Khayri zu sehr an mich gewöhnt."

„Na dann," Hagrid gab Harry Khayri zurück, bevor er sich einen schweren Umhang überzog, „Dann gehen wir."

„Gehen? Wohin?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du willst wissen, ob du eine Acromantula hast," sagte Hagrid, „Dann frag einfach eine."

Harry brauchte eine Weile bis er Hagrids Worte verstand, doch danach wurde er sofort blass im Gesicht und stotterte: „Du...du...meinst doch nicht etwa...Aragog?!"

„Sicher meine ich den," bestätigte Hagrid.

„Aber als ich das letzte Mal dort war, wollte er mich töten," stammelte Harry, „Ich gehe sicher nicht mehr dorthin."

„Sei nicht albern," meinte Hagrid, „Ich bin bei dir. Dir kann gar nichts geschehen...Komm Fang."

Nur ein wenig beruhigter folgte er Hagrid und Fang aus der Hütte.

Seine letzte Erfahrung mit Aragog war nichts gewesen, das er gerne wiederholen würde.

Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment ob er nicht auch Ron mitschleifen sollte, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich der Rothaarige dann vom Astronomieturm stürzen würde.

Er betrat zögerlich den verbotenen Wald und wurde dann ein wenig schneller um mit Hagrids Tempo mithalten zu können.

„Was machst du wenn deine Spinne eine Acromantula ist?", fragte Hagrid nach einer Weile.

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Vielleicht kann ich ihn bei Aragog lassen."

„Das würde ich nicht tun," warnte ihn Hagrid, „Das sieht dann aus, als ob du ihn aussetzen wolltest und das wird ihnen überhaupt nicht gefallen. Wenn das tatsächlich eine Acromantula sein sollte, ist das nämlich noch ein Baby."

Harry blickte auf Khayri in seinen Armen hinab.

So anhänglich wie dieser inzwischen geworden war, konnte er ohne Probleme noch ein Baby sein.

Während er Hagrid immer tiefer in den Wald folgte, erzählte er diesem von den Neuigkeiten in seinen Leben.

Er erzählte von Sirius' Tod und seiner neuen Fähigkeit, was Hagrid zwar schon durch Dumbledore erfahren hatte, aber es sich trotzdem nochmals anhörte.

Von Hermiones neuentfachtem Wissensdurst, den Streiterein zwischen Theodore und Blaise, Georges Verliebtheit und von seiner merkwürdigen Freundschaft mit Draco.

„Freundschaft, eh?", fragte Hagrid, „Ist nicht leicht, oder? Besonderst wenn da noch Gefühle sind..."

„Es sind aber keine Gefühle mehr da," log Harry, „Wir haben das überwunden."

„Das kannst du Peeves erzählen," meinte Hagrid, „Ich sehe doch Malfoys Blicke. Der Junge hat dich noch lange nicht überwunden."

„Und wahrscheinlich willst du mir jetzt auch einreden, dass ich Cho verlassen und zu Draco zurückkehren soll?", vermutete Harry.

„Aber nein," entrüstete sich Hagrid, „Mir ist diese Beziehung mit Miss Chang wesentlich sympathischer...Weshalb? Wer versucht dich umzustimmen?"

„Alle," antwortete Harry, „Allen voran Hermione. Sie mochte diese Beziehung von Anfang an nicht."

„Vielleicht ist sie eifersüchtig," überlegte Hagrid.

„Nein! Das glaube ich nicht," sagte Harry, „Hermione denkt doch nicht **so** über mich."

„Weißt du's? Habt ihr jemals darüber gesprochen?", fragte Hagrid und schien völlig begeistert von der Idee einer Beziehung zwischen Harry und Hermione zu sein.

„Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen," sagte Harry sofort, „Niemand denkt so über den anderen...Na ja, vielleicht Ron früher, auch wenn er es abstreiten wird, aber jetzt ist er mit Körper und Seele Blaise verfallen."

„Ja," gluckste Hagrid, „Ich habe auch immer gedacht, dass Ron und Hermione ein Paar werden würden...Ich habe darauf sogar mit Dumbledore gewettet."

„Ihr habt gewettet?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, aber er hat ebenfalls verloren," sagte Hagrid, „Du bist nämlich nicht mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen gekommen...oder?"

„Bei Merlin nein," antwortete Harry schockiert, „Wie kommt man auf so etwas grauenvolles? Pansy und ich? Nein, danke!"

Hagrid schmunzelte darüber nur amüsiert.

„Hat noch jemand mitgewettet?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig.

„Natürlich," sagte Hagrid, „Das hat Tradition! Alle Lehrer wetten jedes Jahr vor Schulbeginn über die möglichen Paare unter den Schülern."

„Snape auch?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht Snape bei so etwas lächerlichen vorstellen.

„Gezwungenermaßen," antwortete Hagrid, „Allerdings ist er dafür jetzt um ein Monatsgehalt reicher. Hat doch tatsächlich vorausgesagt, dass du mit Malfoy zusammen kommst."

„Das hat er?", fragte Harry ehrlich überrascht.

„Ja," erzählte Hagrid, „Haben ihn natürlich für verrückt erklärt. Sinistra und Sprout haben stundenlang gelacht, aber er ist hartnäckig geblieben und damit hat er gewonnen."

„Was war das merkwürdigste Paar auf das jemand gewettet hat?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Lavender Brown und Vincent Crabbe," antwortete Hagrid, „Das kam von Trelawney. Scheint sich Crabbe noch nicht so genau angesehen zu haben."

„Wer weiß?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das Schuljahr dauert noch drei Monate. Vielleicht kommen die noch zusammen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Hagrid genauso wenig daran glaubte wie Harry selbst.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie schon gegangen waren, doch inzwischen knurrte sogar schon sein Magen.

Es musste also schon einige Zeit vergangen sein, denn Harry hatte für seine Verhältnisse mehr als genug zum Frühstück gegessen.

„Sind gleich da," sagte Hagrid stolz.

Da er dieses Mal am helllichten Tag zu Aragogs Senke ging, konnte Harry diese schon von weiten erkennen.

Ein Waldteil ohne Bäume fiel nun mal auf.

Harry schluckte geräuschvoll als er die vielen Spinnen am Boden bemerkte.

„Komm! Ich helfe dir," bot Hagrid an und half Harry unverletzt in die Senke zu kommen.

Die Sonne strahlte direkt in die Senke hinein, was für Harry nicht sonderlich beruhigender war, da er nun besser als je zuvor die riesigen Spinnen erkennen konnten.

Eine pferdgroße Spinne krabbelte zu Harry und Hagrid und blickte sie unverhohlen mit ihren acht Augen an.

„Aragog," rief die Spinne und klickte dabei mit ihren Greifzangen, „Aragog! Hagrid und ein kleiner Mensch sind hier."

Klein? Harry hoffte sich verhört zu haben.

Er war doch nicht klein.

Natürlich gab es viele Jungen, die größer als er waren, aber deswegen musste er doch nicht klein sein.

Warum konnten diese nicht einfach groß und er normal sein?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Aragog wie schon einst aus der schleierartigen Netzkuppel auftauchte.

„Hagrid? Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Aragog und seine acht blinden Augen huschten ruhelos umher.

„Ja," antwortete Hagrid stolz, während Harry ernsthaft überlegte, warum er sich von Hagrid dazu überreden ließ.

Der Anblick Aragogs weckte nur die alten Erinnerungen.

Damals hatte dieser auch zuerst mit ihnen gesprochen und danach wären sie beinahe Spinnenfutter geworden.

„Ich habe einen Freund mitgebracht," sagte Hagrid und an Harry gewandt bat er: „Sag doch auch was."

„Ähm...hallo," grüßte Harry die riesige Spinne.

Khayri schien von deren Anblick hingerissen zu sein und versuchte sich verzweifelt aus Harrys Griff zu befreien.

Er hatte die größte Mühe ihn festzuhalten.

„Ich kenne diese Stimme," sagte Aragog, „Sie klingt nun tiefer, aber ich habe sie schon einmal gehört."

„Harry war schon einmal hier," erklärte Hagrid, „Er hat daran aber keine schöne Erinnerung! Also entschuldige seine Unhöflichkeit."

„Ich erinnere mich," sagte Aragog, „Ein anderer Mensch war damals ebenfalls bei ihm."

„Das war Ron," antwortete Hagrid, „Ich habe dir doch schon von Harry und Ron erzählt."

„Nicht nur einmal," sagte Aragog und die herumstehenden Spinnen klickten zustimmend.

„Harry möchte dich jedenfalls etwas fragen," erklärte Hagrid und drängte Harry ein wenig näher zu Aragog.

„Los doch," wisperte er Harry ins Ohr, bevor er ihn direkt vor Aragog stellte.

Jetzt war sich Harry sicher, dass es eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen war.

Die riesigen Greifzangen befanden sich nun genau vor ihm und Khayri wurde immer unruhiger.

„Ich habe eine Spinne gezaubert," begann Harry vorsichtig.

„Gezaubert?", krächzte Aragog schockiert, „Hast du keinen Respekt vor der Natur?"

„Ich bereue es nicht," sagte Harry fest und das schien die alte Spinne ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Hätte er gesagt, dass es nur zum Üben von Zaubersprüchen war, wäre er bestimmt schon längst tot.

Er musste nun höllisch aufpassen was er zu Aragog sagte.

„Jedenfalls befür...denke ich nun, dass es möglicherweise eine Acromantula und keine gewöhnliche Spinne geworden ist," erklärte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

Er blickte zu Hagrid zurück, der ihn nur aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Hast du sie mit?", fragte Aragog.

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „Aber es ist ein er. Er heißt Khayri."

„Setz sie auf den Boden," bat Aragog wesentlich freundlicher als zuvor.

Er schien sehr beeindruckt zu sein, dass Harry Khayri einen Namen gegeben hatte und nicht einfach nur Spinne nannte.

Harry ließ die unruhige Spinne in seinen Armen auf den Boden nieder, die nur darauf gewartet hatte und nun aufgeregt zu Aragog krabbelte.

Khayri schmiegte sich an eines der großen Beine Aragog und Harry hörte ein schwaches Klicken.

Aragog musste nun nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Er wusste es nun.

Normale Spinnen klickten nicht.

„Es ist eine Acromantula," bestätigte Aragog, „Er ist noch jung und unerfahren. Du wirst ihn kaum behalten können. Meine Söhne und Töchter könnten ihn aufziehen. Möchtest du das?"

Harry drehte sich abermals zu Hagrid um und dieser schien selbst zu überlegen, doch schließlich nickte er.

„Das wäre großartig," antwortete Harry hoffend, dass Hagrids Zustimmung richtig gewesen war.

„So soll es sein," sagte Aragog.

„Komm Harry," rief Hagrid fröhlich, „Gehen wir zurück, bevor sie sich um dich sorgen."

„Einen Moment noch," bat Harry, „Ich will mich noch von Khayri verabschieden."

Er kniete sich nieder und krabbelte auf allen vieren unter Aragogs mächtigen Körper.

Er hoffte nur inständig, dass dieser das nicht als Drohung ansah.

„Bye Kleiner," wisperte Harry und streichelte Khayri über den Rücken, „Ich werde dich vermissen."

Khayri richtete seine acht Augen auf Harry und schien ihn regelrecht verwirrt anzusehen.

„Aber hier wird es dir bestimmt besser gefallen," flüsterte Harry weiter.

Er streichelte Khayri nochmals über den Rücken, bevor er unter Aragogs Körper hervorkroch und sich aufrichtete.

„Wiedersehen und vielen Dank," verabschiedete sich Harry von Aragog und ließ sich danach wieder von Hagrid helfen um die Senke verlassen zu können.

Da sich Fang geweigert hatte in die Senke zu gehen, wartete er nun außerhalb und wedelte freudig mit seinem Schwanz, als er Harry und Hagrid auf sich zu kommen sah.

„Na? War doch nicht so schlimm, oder?", fragte Hagrid gutgelaunt, während sie den Weg durch den Wald zurück gingen.

„Ich lebe noch," antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Aragog scheint sehr von dir angetan zu sein," erklärte Hagrid, „Gut, dass du deiner Acromantula einen Namen gegeben hast."

„Ich werde Khayri wirklich vermissen," seufzte Harry.

„Du kannst ihn doch ab und zu besuchen," schlug Hagrid vor, „Ich würde dich auch begleiten."

„Danke," sagte Harry ehrlich und drehte sich zu Hagrid, wodurch er nicht den Baumstumpf vor sich sah und hinüber stolperte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hagrid besorgt, als er Harry mit seinem Gesicht im feuchten Moos liegen sah.

Fang winselte und stupste Harry mit seiner Schnauze an.

„Jaja," murmelte Harry, während er sich aufrichtete, „Alles in..."

Er brach ab, als er die Augen einer riesigen Schlange aus einem Busch leuchten sah.

„Hagrid," sagte er warnend und während sich Hagrid schockiert zu der Schlange umdrehte, holte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Fang knurrte sofort, doch die Schlange ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Ihre Augen hatte sie immer noch auf Harry gerichtet, doch ansonsten bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter.

„Ich dachte dieses Vieh wäre längst verschwunden," brummte Hagrid missmutig.

„Nagini," zischte Harry in Parsel, wodurch Hagrid einen kurzen Moment zusammen zuckte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sich der Halbriese durch Harrys Parsel unwohl fühlte.

„Harry Potter," zischte die Schlange zurück.

„Verschwinde von hier," befahl Harry und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Oder was?" Nagini amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys versuchter Gegenwehr.

Harry wusste, dass er kaum etwas tun konnte.

Würde er die Unverzeihlichen einsetzen, hätte er nur das Ministerium, Dumbledore und hunderte dämliche Fragen auf dem Hals.

„Ich töte dich," drohte Harry und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

„Was redest du mit ihr?", fragte Hagrid flüsternd, doch Harry ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Dich wollte ich gar nicht," sagte Nagini und fügte nach kurzer Zeit hinzu: „Zu mindestens nicht heute."

Und ohne eine weitere Erklärung glitt sie tiefer in den Wald hinein.

„Das war merkwürdig," murmelte Harry.

„Ist sie wirklich weg? Soll ich sie verfolgen?", fragte Hagrid.

„Für heute ist sie weg," antwortete Harry durch Naginis Worte noch ein wenig verwirrt.

Wen wollte Voldemorts sonst, wenn nicht ihn?

War sie vielleicht wegen Wurmschwanz hier?

Lucius Malfoy und die restlichen Todesser bekamen ihn vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr aus Hogwarts und versuchten stattdessen nun zu verhindern, dass Wurmschwanz ihre Geheimnisse ausplauderte.

„Hagrid? Warum habt ihr nicht schon etwas gegen Nagini unternommen?", fragte Harry anklagend.

„Wir dachten sie sei schon wieder bei Du-weißt-schon-wem," antwortete Hagrid ein wenig beschämt, „Immerhin wusste Malfoy Senior von dir und dem Junior. Wir haben nicht erwartet, dass sie wieder zurückkommt."

„Wart ihr immer schon so dämlich?", fragte Harry ernst und ignorierte Hagrids verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, „Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort so lange herrschen konnte. Seine einzigen Gegner sind Teil einer Witzveranstaltung. Der Orden ist eine einzige Lachnummer und Dumbledore wird langsam senil."

„Jetzt ist aber genug," unterbrach ihn Hagrid wütend.

Für ihn hatte Harry damit eine Grenze überschritten.

Nicht einmal Harry durfte Albus Dumbledore vor ihm beleidigen.

„Dumbledore kann nicht an alles denken," verteidigte Hagrid den Schulleiter, „Du weißt gar nicht wie viel eigentlich los ist. Du weißt nicht wie anstrengend so ein Orden sein kann. Er muss sich jede Mission der verschiedenen Mitglieder merken und unterstützen. Er persönlich muss die neuen Mitglieder befragen und ihnen alles erklären. Außerdem muss er eine Schule führen und das ist weiß Merlin kein Zuckerschlecken. Denn falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, gibt es nicht nur Probleme mit den fast tausend Schülern. Professor Black ist in eine fürchterliche Depression gefallen und weigert sich sein Bett zu verlassen. Professor Snape muss er davon abhalten etwas dummes anzustellen um nach Narcissa Malfoy zu suchen. Professor Zabini..."

„Ich denke ich habe es verstanden," unterbrach ihn Harry schließlich.

„Das hoffe ich doch," meinte Hagrid.

„Ich muss zu Aragog zurück," murmelte Harry und wollte schon zurückgehen, als ihn Hagrid am Arm packte.

„Warum?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Nagini ist im Wald," antwortete Harry sachlich, „Ich lasse Khayri sicher nicht hier."

„Khayri ist wesentlich sicherer hier als bei dir," sagte Hagrid ernst, „Also lass uns gehen."

Er ließ Harry keine Wahl, da er ihn einfach mit sich zog.

Erst als er sich versichert hatte, dass Harry nicht umkehren würde, löste er seinen Griff.

Die Stimmung war nun wesentlich gespannter, als sie auf den Weg zu Aragogs Senke gewesen war.

Sie redeten kein Wort miteinander, doch beide lauschten wachsam nach dem Geräusch einer Schlange, die über den Boden glitt.

Da Harry weiterhin ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache hatte, behielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Erst als er das Schloss in seiner ganzen Pracht vor sich stehen sah, steckte er zögerlich seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Komm Fang," murmelte Hagrid und sperrte den Saurüden in seine Hütte, bevor er mit Harry in Richtung Schloss ging.

„Ich gehe zu Dumbledore," erklärte Hagrid nach einer Weile, „Versprich mir, dass du niemals in den Wald gehst um Khayri zurückzuholen."

„Ich verspreche es," sagte Harry leise.

„Ein bisschen lauter und mit mehr Gefühl," meinte Hagrid.

„Ich verspreche es," brüllte Harry, wodurch sich einige Schüler verwirrt zu ihnen drehten.

„Halte es auch," bat Hagrid und stampfte danach zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Mister Potter," tadelte ihn plötzlich McGonagall, die sich mit Flitwick vor der großen Halle unterhalten hatte, „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und beherrschen sie sich."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

Das Mittagessen würde bald beginnen, also hatte er wohl recht gehabt mit der Annahme, dass er schon ziemlich lange im Wald gewesen war.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich nicht schon einmal in die große Halle setzen sollte, doch er entschied sich im letzten Moment anders und eilte mit schnellen Schritten die Gänge entlang.

McGonagalls Rufe, dass man in den Gängen nicht laufen sollte, hörte er schon gar nicht mehr.

Ihm war etwas eingefallen, dass Hagrid soeben gesagt hatte.

Die ganze Woche hatte er vermutet, dass Remus einfach nur trauerte, aber durch Hagrid wusste er nun, dass es wesentlich schlimmer um den Werwolf stand.

„Schokostern," wisperte er das Passwort, als er Remus' Sternenportrait erreichte, das heute einen genaueren Blick auf Pluto warf.

Doch Remus schien das Passwort geändert zu haben, da das Gemälde bewegungslos blieb.

„Remus," rief Harry und klopfte einfach an dem Gemälde an, „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Mach die Tür auf."

Er klopfte nun in einem regelmäßigen Takt, doch Remus öffnete trotzdem nicht.

„Komm schon," bat Harry, „Lass mich rein. Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Er versuchte es beinahe eine halbe Stunde lang in der ihn Remus einfach ignorierte, bevor er aufgab und enttäuscht in die große Halle trottete.

„Harry? Wo warst du?", fragte Hermione sofort, nachdem er sich gegenüber von ihr und Ron hingesetzt hatte.

„Bei Aragog," antwortete Harry ehrlich, worauf sich Ron an seinem Getränk verschluckte und sein Gesicht leichenblass wurde.

„Bei wem?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Aragog? Aragog wie in Aragog, der Riesenspinne Aragog, die uns im zweiten Schuljahr töten wollte?", fragte Ron panisch.

„Ach **der** ist das," sagte Hermione nachdenklich, „Schade, dass ich ihn nie kennen gelernt habe...Acromantula sind sehr intelligente Wesen."

„Sind sie nicht," fuhr Ron das Mädchen an, bevor er sich an Harry wandte und mit immer noch blassen Gesicht fragte: „Das war doch nur ein Scherz, nicht wahr Harry? Das war nur ein Scherz!"

Sowohl seine Stimme als auch seine Augen flehten Harry regelrecht an, damit er es als Scherz abtat.

„Nein, ich war wirklich dort," bestätigte Harry.

„Aber...aber...aber...," stammelte Ron und wurde noch ein bisschen blasser.

„Ron, mach dich nicht lächerlich," bat Hermione, „Harry geht es gut und er wird schon einen Grund gehabt haben, warum er in den Wald gegangen ist."

Harry und Ron waren beide von ihrer Ruhe überrascht.

Normalerweise hätte sie Harry längst einen Vortrag über die Schulregeln gehalten und warum es diese gab.

Wahrscheinlich machte sich Hermione nicht mehr so viele Sorgen, da Harry nun immerhin die Unverzeihlichen als Verteidigung beherrschte.

„Ich kann trotzdem nicht glauben, dass du dort freiwillig hingegangen bist," murmelte Ron.

„Hagrid hat mich begleitet," sagte Harry.

„Der macht da auch noch mit?", fragte Ron ungläubig, „Der hat genauso einen Knall wie du."

„Ich wäre niemals dort hineingegangen, wenn du nicht Khayri als Acromantula geoutet hättest," erwiderte Harry kühler als er es wollte, doch schon bald darauf sprach er in einer besorgten Tonlage weiter: „Nur deinetwegen muss er dort draußen im kalten Wald leben. Dabei ist er doch erst ein Baby."

„Er war also eine Acromantula?", fragte Ron, „Dann hättest du ihn so oder so weggeben müssen."

„Aber doch noch nicht so früh," entgegnete Harry, „Er war doch nur ein Baby. Ein harmloses kleines Baby."

„Du hörst dich auf beunruhigende Weise sehr nach Hagrid an," meinte Ron, „Habt ihr Körper getauscht?"

„Woher willst du wissen wie sich Hagrid anhört?", fuhr ihn plötzlich Hermione an, „Du hast doch schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen...Deine ganze Freizeit verbringst du mit Blaise und vergisst dabei deine Freunde. Liebesbeziehungen kommen und gehen, aber wahre Freunde bleiben ein Leben lang."

Harry bereute innerlich, dass er sich nicht zu Cho oder wenigstens zu anderen Gryffindors gesetzt hatte.

Dort gab es wenigstens nicht diese albernen Diskussionen.

Er dachte schon es könnte nicht noch lächerlicher werden, als Ron plötzlich rief: „Sieh mal Hermione. Ernie Macmillan patzt Soße auf _Hogwarts, a History_."

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab...ERNIE," brüllte Hermione und polterte zum Hufflepuff- Tisch, „DAS IST EIN BUCH! KEINE SERVIETTE!"

„Hermione abzulenken ist kein Problem mehr. Man muss nur wissen wie," sagte Ron stolz, während er Hermione beobachtete, die weiterhin Ernie anschrie.

Dem Hufflepuff war es anzusehen, dass er am liebsten flüchten wollte.

„In dem man andere ins Unglück stürzt?", fragte Harry und bekam sogar Mitleid mit dem Hufflepuff, als sich Hermione neben ihn setzte um ihn besser im Auge behalten zu können.

„Roni- Spatz," säuselten Fred und George, die sich plötzlich auf die freien Plätze neben Ron setzten.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Wir wollen doch nichts," sagte Fred.

„Ist es so abwegig, dass wir einmal Zeit mit unserem kleinen Bruder verbringen wollen?", George tat beleidigt.

„Unser kleiner Bruder, der uns wirklich lieb hat," fügte Fred hinzu.

„Spinnt ihr jetzt völlig?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Du hast uns doch lieb, oder?", fragte George und schmiegte sich ein wenig an Ron.

„Sicher," antwortete Ron nun noch verwirrter.

Selbst Harry wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit den Beiden passiert war.

War eine ihrer Erfindungen explodiert und hatte sie am Kopf getroffen?

„Dann sag es," bat Fred.

„Ich habe euch lieb," murmelte Ron schnell, der langsam wirklich Angst vor dem Verhalten der Zwillinge bekam und die Beiden nur noch schnell los werden wollte.

„Wir haben dich auch lieb," versicherte Fred, während er Rons Haare verwuschelte.

„Vergiss das nicht, Bruderherz," sagte George, „Auch nicht wenn du dich als Minister bewirbst."

„Okay, was ist los mit euch beiden?", fragte Ron nun ehrlich interessiert.

„Er hat uns vergessen," klagte Fred und wirkte ernsthaft verletzt, „Er hat uns einfach vergessen."

„Gut, wir waren nicht immer nett zu ihm, aber trotzdem ist er unser Bruder," sagte George und klang dabei nicht minder verletzt als Fred.

„Wer hat euch bei was vergessen?", fragte Ron und als Antwort drückte ihm George einfach den heutigen _Tagespropheten_ in die Hand und nachdem Fred noch einmal Rons Haare verwuschelt hatte, verließen die Zwillinge die große Halle.

Ron schlug die Zeitung auf und nachdem er eine Weile geblättert hatte, stoppte er auf einer bestimmten Seite und seine Augen nahmen die Form von Tennisbällen an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry wirklich interessiert.

„Das gibt's nicht. Hör zu: _Ministerkandidat Percy Weasley dankte bei einem kurzfristigen Pressetermin seinen Geschwistern. Ohne ihnen hätte er es niemals so weit gebracht, ließ der jüngste Kandidat verlauten,_" las Ron laut vor, „_Seine älteren Brüder Bill und Charlie wären immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er sie einmal wirklich gebraucht hatte. Sein jüngerer Bruder Ronald habe immer zu ihm aufgeschaut und wollte von allen Geschwistern immer nur mit ihm spielen. _Das ist gelogen. Ich habe nur immer mit Percy gespielt, weil der keine meiner Spielsachen in Spinnen verwandelt hat oder mit mir Teeparty spielen wollte. _Dadurch habe er das erste Mal gelernt, was es wirklich bedeutet Teil einer Familie zu sein. _Percy, nicht ich! _Und seine einzige Schwester Ginevra... _So hat Ginny schon lange keiner mehr genannt. _...habe immer zu ihm gehalten. Ohne seine wunderbaren Geschwister wäre sein Leben wertlos gewesen und er hofft, dass sein Sohn Ikarus schon bald ebenso wunderbare Geschwister erhalten wird. _Schwachsinn! Percy schleimt schlimmer als Malfoy."

„Er hat sie tatsächlich vergessen," staunte Harry, „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Steht da wirklich nichts über die Zwillinge?"

Ron überflog den Bericht und antwortete: „Nein, er redet nur noch über politische Dinge und weiter unten spricht er von Mom und Dad. Den Rest kann ich nicht entziffern, weil da so ein merkwürdiger grüner Farbklecks am Schluss ist. Stammt wahrscheinlich von Fred und George."

„Sie hätten besser auf die Zeitung aufpassen sollen," sagte Blaise, der nun den freien Platz neben Ron besetzte und dem Rothaarigen einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, „Zum Schluss erwähnt er sie nämlich. Er macht sogar gleich ein wenig Werbung für ihren Laden."

„Ach ja?", fragte Ron ungläubig, bevor er Blaise zärtlich zur Begrüßung küsste.

„Ich schwöre," murmelte Blaise, nachdem sich ihre Lippen voneinander getrennt hatten, „Ich weiß nicht warum er erst zum Schluss von ihnen spricht, aber dabei kommen sie besser weg als ihr und sein Interview lässt er tatsächlich mit einem _und sie eröffnen nächstes Jahr das beste Scherzartikelgeschäft der Welt: Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze _enden."

„Damit bedankt er sich wohl bei den Beiden, dass sie nichts schlechtes über ihn in ihrem Interview erzählt haben," vermutete Harry.

„Und sie haben das natürlich nicht mitbekommen," seufzte Ron.

„Du kannst es ihnen doch noch erzählen," meinte Harry grinsend, „Immerhin habt ihr euch alle so lieb!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe," bat Ron und wurde dabei ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„So was sagt man nicht," wisperte Blaise und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Entschuldige dich oder ich muss dich bestrafen..."

„Oh ja! Bestrafe mich," flüsterte Ron, „Ich war ein böser Junge..."

„Ich gehe dann mal," sagte Harry, dessen Kopf inzwischen die Farbe einer gesunden Tomate angenommen hatte und rannte so schnell wie er konnte aus der Halle.

**So **etwas wollte er nicht unbedingt beim Mittagessen hören.

So etwas wollte er eigentlich überhaupt nicht hören.

Da es endlich wieder ein schöner Tag war, entschloss er sich ein wenig an den See zu setzen.

Als er den See erreicht hatte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass er der Einzige gewesen war, der diese Idee gehabt hatte.

Er ließ sich unter einem Baum nieder und beobachtete die sanften Bewegungen des Wassers.

Es hatte etwas beruhigendes.

Er schloss langsam seine Augen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht kitzelten.

Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, doch ein Knistern weckte ihn schlagartig und in sekundenschnelle hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf den Ursprung des Geräusches gezielt.

„Wow," sagte Draco ehrlich beeindruckt, „Deine Reflexe haben sich wesentlich gebessert."

„Schreck mich nicht so," seufzte Harry und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, „Ich dachte es sei Nagini."

„Dieses Vieh ist immer noch hier?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

„Scheint so," murmelte Harry, während er Draco beobachtete, der immer noch an der selben Stelle wie vorhin stand.

„Setz dich doch," bot er an und sofort nahm der blonde Slytherin dieses Angebot an.

Er setzte sich neben Harry auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Stamm des Baumes.

„Beginn schon," bat Harry, da Draco ebenfalls den Bewegungen des Wassers folgte und nicht zu sprechen begann.

„Mit was?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Der Warnung," erklärte Harry, „Blaise hat dich doch gebeten, dass du mich vor Theodore warnst..."

„Das stimmt so nicht," unterbrach ihn Draco, „Ich soll dir nur die Wahrheit über ihn sagen."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Harry.

„Er ist kein einfacher Slytherin," antwortete Draco.

„Das weiß ich," meinte Harry, „Theo hat so was schon angedeutet."

Draco blickte ein wenig verwirrt, als er die Abkürzung des Namens hörte, doch gleich darauf sagte er: „Nott ist kein einfacher Slytherin. Er ist der Boss."

Harry brauchte eine Weile um es zu verstehen, doch danach brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Der war gut," gluckste er, „Theo ist der Boss! Klar, Draco!" Er tätschelte Dracos Kopf, „Alles wird wieder gut."

„Harry, das meine ich ernst," sagte Draco nun ein wenig lauter um Harrys Gelächter übertönen zu können, „Schon in der ersten Klasse wusste Nott mehr von den dunklen Künsten als das ganze Haus Slytherin zusammen. Gut, das liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem Vater, aber trotzdem. Er hat dieses Wissen immer ausgespielt und hat sich im wahrsten Sinne still und heimlich zu einer Art Anführer in Slytherin hinaufgearbeitet."

Harrys Gelächter stoppte abrupt, da Draco keineswegs wirkte, als ob er scherzte.

„Jeder bei uns hat fürchterlichen Respekt vor ihm," fügte Draco hinzu.

„Du auch?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Natürlich," antwortete Draco ernst, „Ich würde mich niemals mit Nott anlegen wollen."

„Aber...sie haben...als er gebissen wurde...da hat er," stammelte Harry, doch trotzdem verstand ihn Draco.

„Ja, nach dem Biss haben sie ihn gestürzt," bestätigte Draco, „Doch inzwischen hat er so viele verflucht und bedroht, dass er ganz langsam wieder..."

„...seinen _Thron_ zurückerobert hat," endete Harry in Erinnerung an das Gespräch von Ron und Blaise.

Draco nickte zustimmend, doch schwieg ansonsten.

Beide verloren sich in ihren eigenen Gedanken und beobachteten schweigend die Bewegungen des Sees.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben.

Theodore sollte der heimliche Anführer der Slytherins sein?

Dafür war er doch viel zu nett, doch wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, passte das auf das neuerste Verhalten der Slytherins.

Wahrscheinlich war es früher auch schon so gewesen und Harry hatte nur nie etwas davon bemerkt, weil er sich nicht für die Slytherins interessiert hatte.

„Ist er gefährlich?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Draco blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ich denke nicht."

Harry verwirrte dies nur noch mehr.

Wenn Theodore tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Anführer in Slytherin war, musste er doch gefährlich sein.

Ansonsten hätten die anderen Slytherins doch nicht so viel Respekt vor ihm.

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch," sagte Draco, als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte, „Er ist nicht ungefährlich. Ich möchte niemals in ein Duell mit ihm geraten, aber ich denke nicht, dass er für dich gefährlich ist. Er mag dich wirklich. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist nun mal so. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, dass er ein wenig in dich verknallt ist..."

„Theo? In mich verknallt?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Es stimmte schon, dass dieser zu Harry besonderst freundlich war, aber das kam doch nur wegen ihrer Freundschaft.

„Sicher," antwortete Draco und grinste ein wenig, „Immerhin redet er jetzt nur wegen dir. Wir haben über vier Jahre lang versucht ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht," erwiderte Harry selbstsicher, „Er mag George!"

„Hat er dir das jemals gesagt?", fragte Draco, „Wer hat ihn denn zu George gebracht?"

„...Ich," antwortete Harry zögerlich.

„Und du denkst, dass das Zufall ist?", fragte Draco ehrlich amüsiert, „Du sagst ihm, dass sich George Weasley für ihn interessiert und plötzlich sieht er in ihm die große Liebe seines Lebens...Harry, du bist **noch** leichtgläubiger geworden."

„Vielleicht war es so," sagte Harry nun doch ein wenig unsicher, „Bei uns war es doch auch so."

„Ich bin die Liebe deines Lebens?", fragte Draco stolz.

„Du weißt wie ich es meine," widersprach Harry.

„Schade," meinte Draco und klang dabei mehr amüsiert als traurig.

Sie schwiegen wieder einige Zeit, in der Harry einige Schüler beobachtete, die scheinbar das schöne Wette bemerkt hatten und nun den Nachmittag im Freien verbringen wollten.

Darunter sah er auch Ginny, die mit Justin Finch-Fletchley hinter einem Busch verschwand.

„Warum solltest du mich dann vor Theodore warnen, wenn er überhaupt nicht gefährlich für mich ist?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Weil es Blaise ein bisschen anders sieht," antwortete Draco in einer neutralen Stimmlage, „Sieh mal. Bevor Blaise damals nach Slytherin gekommen ist, hatte er überhaupt keinen Zugang zu den dunklen Künsten. Dadurch ist er ziemlich schnell zum Opfer der anderen geworden...Tja und es ist so, dass Nott daran schuld war. Hätte er nicht damit angefangen, wäre Blaise sicher ohne Probleme von uns angenommen worden. Dadurch hasst ihn Blaise wirklich **so** sehr, dass er manchmal schon Dinge um Nott sieht, die gar nicht stimmen."

„Ist er ein Anhänger von Voldemort?", fragte Harry.

Draco runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn und überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Nein, das denke ich nicht..."

Auf Harrys ungläubigen Blick fügte er hinzu: „Er benimmt sich zwar so, allerdings benimmt sich jeder in Slytherins so. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es viele echte Anhänger bei uns gibt. Man muss höllisch aufpassen, dass man sich nicht bei den falschen Leuten verspricht. Ich denke deswegen wirkt Nott auf Blaise wie ein Anhänger Voldemorts."

„Du vertraust ihm?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Trotz ihrer Trennung vertraute er Dracos Urteil blind.

Dieser konnte um einiges besser Menschen als er selbst einschätzen.

„Das ist zu viel gesagt," schmunzelte Draco, „Ich würde ihm nicht mein Leben anvertrauen, aber..." Er brach ab und fuhr schließlich wesentlich leiser fort: „Er ist bestimmt kein Anhänger Voldemorts. Die Versuche seines Vaters ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, haben nämlich das genaue Gegenteil gebracht. Nott fürchtet sich jetzt viel zu sehr vor Voldemort....Natürlich zeigt er es nicht. Das wäre schließlich für einen Anführer unpassend."

Harry gluckste ein wenig, als er sich plötzlich Voldemort vorstellte, der bei einem Treffen seiner Todesser mit zittriger Stimme verkündete, dass er schreckliche Angst vor Dumbledore habe.

Da Draco natürlich keine Ahnung von seiner Vorstellung hatte, blickte er nur verwirrt zu Harry, als dieser schließlich sogar lauthals loslachte.

„Hat sich während meiner Abwesenheit hier irgendwas geändert?", wollte Draco wissen, „Sind jetzt Drogen im Essen erlaubt?"

„Tut mir leid," gluckste Harry und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen , „Ich habe einfach zu viel Fantasie."

„Was du nicht sagst," sagte Draco sarkastisch, „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen."

Harry beruhigte sich nur langsam, weswegen er auch von den anderen Schüler verwirrte Blicke erhielt.

Besonders Cho Chang, die mit ihren Freundinnen ein wenig von ihnen entfernt in der Wiese saß, nahm ihren Blick einfach nicht von den beiden Jungen.

Doch zu Dracos Freude und Harrys Glück, bemerkte der Gryffindor die eifersüchtigen Blicke seiner Freundin nicht.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Remus los? Ich habe ihn die ganze Woche nicht gesehen," wechselte Draco einfach das Thema, als Harry immer noch leise kicherte.

Damit hatte er wohl bei Harry den Ausschaltmechanismus getroffen, denn sofort hörte er mit dem lächerlichen Kichern auf und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Draco vorsichtig, denn auch ihm war die plötzliche Stimmungsänderung Harrys nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Ich hatte vergessen, dass du es noch nicht weißt," sagte Harry ernst.

„Was wissen?" wunderte sich Draco, „Ist etwas mit Sirius passiert?"

Harry nickte langsam und wisperte schließlich: „Er ist tot."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben und er nahm Harry sofort tröstend in seine Arme.

Harry versteifte sich zuerst ein wenig, doch dann ließ er die Umarmung einfach zu.

„Es tut mir so leid," flüsterte Draco und streichelte ihm durch die schwarzen Haare.

Harrys Verstand schrie verzweifelt, dass er es nicht tun sollte, doch trotzdem kuschelte er sich näher an den blonden Slytherin.

Dieser hatte einfach eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, wie sie Cho niemals haben würde.

Erst ein helles Leuchten brachte Harry dazu sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

Verwirrt blickte er zur der Ursache des Leuchtens und erkannte Colin Creevey wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, der stolz seine Kamera in den Armen hielt.

„Creevey," zischte Draco, „Willst du noch einmal Bekanntschaft mit dem Riesenkraken machen?"

Colin machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das sich sehr nach einem Quietschen anhörte, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten wieder im Schloss verschwand.

„Irgendwann werde ich die Kamera dieser kleinen Landplage in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen," knurrte Draco.

„Bekommst dann von mir eine Belohnung," meinte Harry, der sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr von Colins Kamera gestört fühlte.

Auslöser dafür war wohl gewesen, als Colin mit seiner Kamera im Bad aufgetaucht war, als Harry gerade geduscht hatte.

Seit dem verschloss er die Badezimmertür immer mit einem Zauber oder ließ Ron vor dieser Wache stehen.

Als jedoch Pansy Parkinsons Schatten auf sie fiel, wünschte sich Harry wieder Colin zurück.

Dieser verdeckte wenigstens nicht die Sonne.

„Draco," sagte sie ein wenig beleidigt, „Du wolltest mir bei meiner Aufgabe für Zaubertränke helfen. Ich suche dich jetzt schon seit Stunden."

„Sorry Pan," sagte Draco ehrlich und drehte sich danach zu Harry.

„Ich muss los," sagte er enttäuscht und richtete sich auf.

„Viel Spaß," wünschte ihm Harry, während Draco seinen Umhang von möglichen Schmutz säuberte.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Unterricht," verabschiedete sich Draco und verschwand mit Pansy an seiner Seite zurück ins Schloss.

Harry blieb noch eine Weile unter dem Baum und beobachtete die sanften Bewegungen des Wassers, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und ins Schloss zurück ging.

Er versuchte noch einmal mit Remus zu sprechen, doch dieser ignorierte sein Klopfen abermals.

Also kehrte er enttäuscht in den Gryffindor- Turm zurück, wo ihn Seamus aus Langeweile zu einer Partie Schach herausforderte.

In einem Sessel nahe des Kamins hatten sich Blaise und Ron zusammengekuschelt und unterhielten sich leise.

„Schachmatt," sagte Seamus schon nach kurzer Zeit und Harry stöhnte laut auf.

„Das Spiel hast du ihm geschenkt," rief Ron zu ihnen, „So schlecht hast du noch nie gespielt, Harry!"

„Nicht jeder spielt so wie du, Ronilein," mischte sich Fred ein, der mit George soeben in den Turm gekommen war und nun mit diesem den Stand für den heutigen Verkauf vorbereitete.

„Vielleicht Percy," überlegte George, „Aber von dem sprechen wir nie wieder."

„Wir kennen ihn nicht," stimmte Fred zu.

„Lest den Schluss," meinte Blaise und warf ihnen seinen eigenen _Tagespropheten_ vor den Stand.

Verwirrt hoben sie die Zeitung auf und blätterten bis zu Percys Interview.

„_Fred und George, meine liebsten Brüder...mich immer gefordert...dafür danke ich ihnen...ohne sie wäre mein Leben halb so schön... und sie eröffnen nächstes Jahr das beste Scherzartikelgeschäft der Welt: Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze_," las Fred einige Zeilen vor und blickte danach peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

„Ähm...ja...also...," stammelte George, bevor er mit fester Stimme rief: „WÄHLT PERCY WEASLEY!"

„Das ist unser Bruder," erklärte Fred überflüssigerweise.

„Er ist der Beste," sagte George.

Alle Anwesenden des Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich verwirrt zu den Zwillingen, die nun an ihren Stand _Wählt Percy Weasley_ Buttons zauberten.

„Ich sagte es schon einmal," sagte Ron an Harry gewandt: „Jetzt spinnen sie völlig."

TBC


	94. Remus

**_Veränderungen _**

**__**

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar, Narcissa/Snape,…

**Warnung:** Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

**Kommentar: **Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte eine fürchterliche Schreibblockade(zu mindestens bei dieser Story; andere gingen wie von selbst) und dann ist mein ganzer Zeitplan der Story durcheinander geraten...Das hätte alles viel später passieren sollen, aber egal. Kann man nichts machen. Verändert zwar alles ein bisschen, aber ihr werdet das sowieso nicht bemerken...Es sei denn jemand von euch kann Gedanken lesen!?

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Queen of Nightfever, shila848, auxia, Kylyen, Leah, Snuggles2, Carys L, Jago Talan, Dark-live, Severina35, Takuto-kun, GefallenerEngel, ödarius, Adelaide, Die-Nudel, bloody Death Eater, Yumiko-chan, Sjerda, Taetzchen, Kira, Altron, Kirilein, Zanzahra, mrsgaladriel, Truemmerlotte, ShadeFleece, Sonja, anni kiddo, momo-chan21989, charon, Lorelei Lee, Psychojani, Elen Sirilon, Arwen Urodumiel, katze7, Arwen, AnnaMoonlight, Schnegge, Naddu, Blackgirl, Fíriel, Ito-kun, Moin, leah-chan01, yaoilovergirl, Tienchen, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Zogrem, darkoracle und yvi.

- Zogrem: Ja, könnte ich als extremen Fehler von mir gelten lassen, aber man kann es auch ein bisschen anders sehen. Was wäre wenn Crouch ihn getötet hätte und man hätte Moodys Leiche gefunden? Klar könnte er ihn verstecken, aber das Risiko eines Fundes ist immer da. Außerdem hat er ihn auch für die Informationen über Moodys Leben gebraucht.

- leah-chan01: Es werden definitiv mehr als hundert.

- Moin: Sorry! Auf eine Abhängigkeit hatte ich es nicht abgesehen.

- Schnegge: 1. Lass dich überraschen 2. Keine Ahnung.

- AnnaMoonlight: Ja, verstehe total was du damit sagen willst. Wobei das mit dem Beispiel Sirius einfach ein blödes Timing von mir war. Dass Harry etwas kälter wird, war schon geplant und auch Sirius' Tod. Allerdings sollte man von Sirius' Tod viel später erfahren(so ungefähr nach der Wahl) und dann wäre es klar gewesen warum Harry nicht zu sehr trauert, aber irgendwie machen sich meine Ideen immer selbständig und kommen dann in der Umsetzung viel zu früh.

- Arwen Urodumiel: Deine Berechnung stimmen wahrscheinlich sicher. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung wie viele Schüler es in Hogwarts gibt, aber da es immerhin 28 Klassen sind, habe ich einfach eine höhere Zahl genommen.

- Elen Sirilon: Prima, ne Steirerin! Dann versteht es wenigstens einer wenn ich zu sehr ins österreichische bzw. steirische triefte:-)

- Sonja: Ne, passt nicht so in meinen Plan.

- Altron: Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Blaise tatsächlich der Wolf im Schafspelz ist. Ich sagte nur, dass man sich nicht zu sehr auf Theo fixieren sollte.

- ödarius: **Das** habe ich nicht gesagt. Kannst du sogar bei deinen Fragen und meinen Antworten nachlesen.

- Dark-live: Du meinst Hagrid, oder? Denn dass Harry Ähnlichkeit mit Harry hat, ist wohl irgendwie klar:-)

- Carys L: 1. Ähm...ja, ich habe einen Schluss im Auge oder zu mindestens weiß ich schon wie es enden soll, aber es dauert wahrscheinlich **noch** ein Jahr bis ich endlich dorthin gekommen bin. 2. Das mit Ginevra steht auf J.K. Rowlings offizieller Website.

-Kylyen: Ich habe ein Vorsprechen veranstaltet um ein Vorbild für Ginny zu suchen und dorthin ist sie gekommen:-)

* * *

„Ich habe die neuesten Umfragen aus dem Ministerium besorgt," erklärte Arthur Weasley beim nächsten Ordentreffen.

Er überreichte einige Pergamentrollen an Dumbledore und Moody, die sie kurz studierten, bevor sie sie weitergaben.

Als es zu Harry kam, blickte er nicht einmal hinauf und gab es gleich an Fred Weasley weiter, der es sich neben ihm gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Harrys Blick ruhte nämlich schon seit längerer Zeit auf dem leeren Platz zwischen Snape und Moody, wo normalerweise Remus sitzen müsste.

Doch dieser kam immer noch nicht aus seiner Wohnung.

Harry hatte die gesamte Woche bei ihm geklopft und ihm sogar schon Briefe geschrieben, doch der Werwolf ignorierte ihn weiterhin.

Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es Remus überhaupt gut ging.

Er hatte nur Dumbledores Wort, doch selbst dieser hatte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr mit Remus gesprochen.

Das war einer der Gründe warum sie Wurmschwanz immer noch nicht gefasst hatten, denn scheinbar war die Karte der Rumtreiber selbst für Dumbledore zu kompliziert zum verändern gewesen.

„Das darf nicht sein," fluchte plötzlich Bill Weasley, „Malfoy und Avery an erster Stelle? Was ist mit Diggory passiert?"

„Er hat Wählerstimmen durch seine Pressekonferenz verloren," erklärte Mr. Weasley seinem Sohn, „Anstatt sich bei jemanden zu bedanken, hat er sämtliche Zauberer für den Tod seines Sohnes verantwortlich gemacht."

„Das ist großartig," meinte Bill sarkastisch, „Also haben wir die Wahl zwischen zwei Todesser als Minister. Das Leben könnte nicht schöner sein."

„Diggory hat das wirklich prima hinbekommen," sagte Charlie ebenfalls sarkastisch, „Jetzt steht er sogar hinter Percy."

„Warum ist Percy so weit hinten?", fragte Fred enttäuscht, „Wir unterstützen ihn doch."

Das stimmte auf jeden Fall!

Seitdem die Zwillinge die Schleichwerbung für ihren Laden in Percys Interview gesehen hatten, versuchten sie jeden in der Schule _Wählt Percy Weasley _Buttons anzudrehen bzw. den wahlberechtigten Schülern zu erzählen wie großartig Percy doch sei.

Dass Ginny und Ron inzwischen vehement bestritten mit ihnen verwandt zu sein, bekamen sie zum Glück nicht mit.

„Vergiss Percy," meinte Charlie, „Er schafft es niemals aufzuholen. Wir müssen nun einfach auf Esperanza setzen."

„Mich? Oh nein, Charlie," widersprach die ältere Hexe, deren Umhang heute ein Karpfen zierte, „Das schaffe ich nicht und außerdem kann ich unter Druck noch weniger arbeiten."

„Manipulieren wir die Wahl," knurrte Moody, „Wenn ihr junges Gemüse Angst vor den Unverzeihlichen habt, mache ich das auch ganz allein."

„Alastor," zischte Mrs. Weasley, „Wenn du nochmals mit dieser Manipulation kommst, werde ich dich eigenhändig erwürgen."

Mr. Weasley versuchte sofort seine Frau ein wenig zu beruhigen, während Moody sie nur unbeeindruckt ansah.

Harry blickte lustlos durch die anwesenden Zauberer und bemerkte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich wünschte heute nicht zum Treffen gegangen zu sein.

Es schien beinahe so, als ob Snape jede Minute einschlafen würde.

Harry schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das sogar ganz wenig erwidert wurde.

„Die Wahlen sind schon in einer Woche," sprach Dumbledore und brachte somit sämtliche Anwesenden zum Schweigen, „Vorschläge?"

Moody wollte etwas sagen, doch ein strenger Blick von Mrs. Weasley hinderte ihn daran.

„Wir könnten doch wirklich böse Gerüchte über Malfoy und Avery verbreiten," überlegte Tonks, „So blöd ist das nämlich nicht...Auch wenn ihr das anders seht."

„Wir verbreiten keine Gerüchte über Luc," zischte Snape.

„So also ist das," sagte Tonks überrascht, „Du siehst ihn immer noch als einen Freund an."

„Und? Stört es dich?", erwiderte Snape kühl.

„Ich finde es nur merkwürdig, denn immerhin will er dich tot sehen," erklärte Tonks.

„Damit ist er nicht der Einzige," murmelte Fred.

Tonks und Snape starrten sich jetzt nut noch drohend an, doch ansonsten blieben die beiden ruhig und verhexten sich nicht wieder gegenseitig.

„Wir haben auf die Wahlen keinen Einfluss," sagte Dumbledore und klang unglaublich müde.

Wenn es Harry nicht besser wissen würde, käme es ihm so vor, als ob der alte Schulleiter in dieser Hinsicht längst aufgegeben hatte.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft die richtige Wahl trifft," fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Sprecht trotzdem mit ihnen. Versucht sie umzustimmen, doch verbreitet keine Gerüchte und verwendet bitte nicht die Unverzeihlichen." Dabei blickte er besonders zu Moody, der gerade sein magisches Auge in der Hand hielt und dieses anpustete.

„Damit ist die Wahl für uns abgeschlossen," sagte Dumbledore, „Gibt es noch irgendwelche Anliegen?"

„Ja, die gibt es. Professor, egal wie sehr sie das bestreiten, ist Peter Pettigrew ein Problem des Ordens und...," begann McGonagall, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie: „Peter Pettigrew befindet sich in Hogwarts und unterliegt damit der Schule und nicht dem Orden. Es ist ein schulisches Problem."

„Nichts für ungut, Direktor," mischte sich George ein, „Doch ein schulisches Problem ist doch eher wenn man sich in einem Fach nicht richtig auskennt oder die Lehrer einen unfair behandeln..." Dabei blickte er unauffällig zu Snape, der davon aber nichts mitbekam, „Aber ein entflohener Todesser ist weiß Merlin **kein** schulisches Problem."

„Das erste Mal in den ganzen sieben Jahre gebe ich Mr. Weasley recht," sagte McGonagall, „Wir müssen etwas tun..."

„Wir können noch nichts tun," erwiderte Dumbledore, „Zuerst muss sich Remus wieder fassen."

„Was hat Remus damit zu tun?", wunderte sich McGonagall und Harry erinnerte sich, dass diese nichts von der Karte wusste.

Dafür war Harry doch ein wenig dankbar, denn es machte bei den Lehrern sicher keinen guten Eindruck, wenn diese wussten, dass er ungestraft durch das Schloss wandern konnte.

Außerdem wäre da noch Filch, der diese bestimmt wieder beschlagnahmen würde.

„Er ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil," antwortete Dumbledore und das schien für ihn als Erklärung zu genügen.

„Wir könnten es doch den Schülern erzählen," überlegte Professor Flitwick, „Wenn die ganze Schule nach einer Ratte Ausschau hält, haben wir ihn in sekundenschnelle."

„Noch dazu eine Ratte mit einer silbernen Pfote," fügte Harry hinzu.

„Nein," sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „Das würde nur zu Panik unter den Schülern führen."

Professor McGonagall stimmte Dumbledore zu und nach kurzer Überlegung gab ihm Harry ebenfalls recht.

Panik wäre das Letzte was die Schule brauchte.

„Gibt es etwas neues von Sirius?", wechselte Tonks das Thema.

„Er ist tot, was gibt es da noch groß zu sagen?", fragte Harry kühl, was ihn von allen Anwesenden einen verwirrten Blick bescherte.

„Das ist nicht sicher," widersprach Tonks, „Sirius ist erst tot, wenn man seine Leiche findet."

„Geschmackloser geht es wohl nicht," erwiderte Harry wütend und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Harry, was..." wollte Fred fragen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn mit seiner erhobenen Hand und murmelte nur ein „Ich muss gehen", bevor er den Keller der drei Besen verließ.

Harry ignorierte die Rufe der Zwillinge und lief einfach den dunklen Gang entlang.

Wieso hatte sie das sagen müssen?

Warum konnte man das Thema Sirius nicht einfach ruhen lassen?

Musste man ihn unbedingt erinnern, dass es irgendwo da draußen eine Leiche in Sirius' Gestalt gab?

Harry dankte nur Merlin, dass Remus heute nicht anwesend gewesen war.

Dieser hätte es wahrscheinlich noch weniger verkraftet als er selbst.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er gelaufen war, doch schlussendlich kam er in Dumbledores Büro an.

Fawkes zwitscherte mitfühlend, doch Harry ignorierte den Phönix einfach.

Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und nie wieder an Sirius' Tod denken.

Er wollte es nicht und er konnte es auch nicht.

Seine Beine trugen ihn fast automatisch zurück in den Gryffindor- Turm.

„_Honigtopf,"_ rief er schon weitem Godrics Portrait zu und als er bei diesem ankam, hatte Godric schon längst den Zugang freigegeben.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu seiner großen Freude leer; er hätte auch nicht wirklich erklären können, warum er außer Atem und den Tränen nahe im Schloss umher lief.

Im Schlafsaal schliefen alle schon friedlich bis auf Ron und Blaise die Harry hinter den Vorhängen von Rons Bett reden hörte.

Er sollte wirklich einmal Ron erinnern, dass es so etwas wie einen Schweigezauber gab.

„Nein, das hat er nicht gesagt," gluckste Ron soeben und auch Blaise kicherte ein wenig.

Harry schloss seine Vorhänge fest zu, damit er keinen Zauber brauchte um Rons Gespräch zu überdecken.

Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen und weder an Ron noch an Sirius denken.

Einfach nur schlafen.

* * *

_Harry öffnete die Augen wieder, doch er befand sich nicht in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal._

_Er stand inmitten eines dunklen Raumes._

_Nur eine Fackel beleuchtete den Raum spärlich, wodurch Harry die feuchten Wände und einige Ratten am Boden kriechen sah._

_Er blickte sich weiter um und erkannte an einer Wand eine Person, deren Arme mit Ketten gefesselt waren, die an der Wand angebracht waren._

_Da sich Harry nicht bewegen konnte, versuchte er so das Gesicht der Person zu erkennen, doch da diese nicht aufblickte war das ein sinnloses Unterfangen._

_„Hey du," rief Harry, „Sieh mal auf."_

_Zwar wusste er genau, dass ihn die Person nicht hören konnte, aber man musste alles einmal ausprobieren._

_„Oh bitte. Sieh auf," bat Harry und tatsächlich blickte die Person in Harrys Richtung._

_Harrys Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als er das Gesicht der Person erkannte._

_„Sirius," hauchte er._

_Sirius blickte weiterhin in seine Richtung, doch er sah nicht Harry sondern Crouch und Bellatrix Lestrange, die hinter Harry eine Tür zu dieser Zelle geöffnet hatten._

_Harry bemerkte diese ebenfalls, als Bellatrix einfach durch ihn durchging._

_Er wusste was er nun sehen würde._

_Er würde sehen, wie Sirius gestorben war._

_Warum hatte er auch vergessen seinen Kopf freizumachen?_

_Einmal in ihrem Leben gab Professor Trelawney einen funktionierenden Rat und dann hielt er sich nicht daran._

_Er wollte schon wie einst bei Snape und Narcissa die Augen zukneifen, doch da fiel sein Blick auf die Zeitung in Barty Crouchs Händen._

_Das Titelbild zeigte die Gringotts Kobolde, die mit einem kleinen Drachen vor einem Verließ posierten._

_Harry kannte das Bild._

_Es gehörte zu einem Artikel in dem geschrieben wurde, dass die Kobolde endlich den Drachen Robby, der seit Monaten spurlos in den Kanälen Gringotts verschwunden gewesen war, wieder gefunden hatte._

_Er kannte den Bericht so genau, da er ihn erst heute morgen beim Frühstück gelesen hatte und mit Ron sofort in Erinnerungen über Hagrids Drache Norbert geschwelgt hatte._

_Aber das würde dann doch bedeuten, dass Sirius...Harrys Herz machte einen gewaltigen Sprung. Sirius lebte noch!_

_„Schönen guten Abend mein lieber Cousin," säuselte Bellatrix Lestrange und kniete sich vor Sirius auf den Boden, „Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"_

_Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, als Crouch in der Zwischenzeit weitere Fackeln anzündete._

_„Oh! Tut das Licht in deinen Augen weh?", fragte Bellatrix mit gespielt besorgter Stimme._

_Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sein Gesicht einfach von ihr weg und betrachtete nun starr eine Ratte in einer Ecke._

_„Scheint als ob er nicht mit dir reden will," gluckste Crouch, während er sich lässig an die Zellenwand lehnte und im Tagespropheten zu lesen begann._

_„Sieh mal...sie haben Robby gefangen," sagte Crouch und zeigte Bellatrix das Titelbild._

_„Das ist schön für sie," meinte Bellatrix unbeeindruckt und an Sirius gewandt flüsterte sie: „Alles Idioten hier."_

_„Dann passt du doch gut zu ihnen," erwiderte Sirius und blickte ihr nun wieder direkt in die Augen._

_„Das war böse, Cousinchen," säuselte Bellatrix._

_„Das tut mir aber leid, liebste Cousine," Sirius spie ihr das letzte Wort regelrecht entgegen._

_„Sollte es auch," sagte Bellatrix und holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang._

_Sie richtete ihn spielerisch auf Sirius' Brust, der davon aber unbeeindruckt blieb und sie weiterhin mit seinen Augen böse anfunkelte._

_„Bist du verheiratet, Cousin?", fragte Bellatrix erstaunt, als plötzlich der goldene Ring auf Sirius' Finger das Licht reflektierte und ihr genau in die Augen blendete._

_„Mit dem Werwolf, nicht wahr?", fragte Bellatrix weiter und ließ derweil ihren Zauberstab zu Sirius' Hals wandern._

_„Du hast mir nichts davon gesagt," sagte sie beleidigt._

_„Das tut mir aber leid," sagte Sirius sarkastisch, „Ich hätte dich natürlich zur Hochzeit einladen sollen..."_

_Er brach abrupt ab, als sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste._

_„Ich hasse Sarkasmus," erklärte sie und in ihrem Tonfall schwang etwas drohendes mit._

_„Du kannst mich mal," wisperte Sirius mit fester Stimme und spuckte seiner Cousine ins Gesicht._

_Bellatrix verzog keine Miene als sie ihr Gesicht mit einem schwarzen Stofftaschentuch säuberte, doch danach drückte sie ihren Zauberstab so fest in Sirius' Hals, dass dieser beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam._

_„Bella," ermahnte sie Crouch ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen, „Lass ihn in Ruhe."_

_„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum ihn der Meister lebend will," sagte Bellatrix, während sie sich aufrichtete und den Zauberstab wieder einsteckte._

_„Er weiß nun mal viel," erklärte Crouch und beobachtete sie über den Zeitungsrand hinweg, „Er kann uns sehr nützlich sein."_

_„Unsinn," zischte Bellatrix und trat Sirius in den Magen, der das unbeeindruckt über sich ergehen ließ._

_„Er ist über ein Monat hier und wir wissen nichts," sagte Bellatrix an Crouch gewandt._

_„Würdest du dich wieder erinnern wie man Veritaserum herstellt, hätten wir dieses Problem nicht," meinte Crouch._

_„Dann ist es meine Schuld?", fragte Bellatrix, „Du könntest dich genauso daran erinnern."_

_„Ruhe," befahl eine weitere Stimme und als sich Harry umdrehte, sah er Lucius Malfoy in die Zelle treten._

_„Heute muss mein Glückstag sein," murmelte Sirius sarkastisch, „So hoher Besuch kommt selten."_

_Bellatrix trat ihm nochmals in den Magen und dieses Mal entwich Sirius ein gequältes Stöhnen._

_„Kein Sarkasmus," erinnerte sie ihn und wandte sich danach Malfoy zu, „Guten Abend Lucius."_

_Sowohl Harry als auch Crouch verdrehten bei ihrem plötzlich freundlichen Tonfall die Augen._

_„Hat er schon geredet?", fragte Malfoy ohne Umschweife und blickte Sirius voller Verachtung in den Augen an._

_„Wir haben ihn noch nicht gefragt," gestand Bellatrix._

_„Bella wollte lieber mit ihm spielen," mischte sich Crouch ein, worauf Bellatrix künstlich lächelte und danach Crouch drohend ansah._

_„Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen," versicherte Bellatrix und wollte Malfoy berühren, doch dieser trat einfach einen Schritt vorwärts und sie griff ins Leere._

_„Black," sagte Malfoy, „Wo ist meine Frau?"_

_„Das ist alles?" Sirius lachte gefühllos auf, „Du nützt meine Gefangenschaft um dein entkommenes Frauchen zu finden. Ehrlich Malfoy, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet."_

_„Wo ist sie?", wiederholte Malfoy seine Frage und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius._

_„Keine Ahnung," sagte Sirius unbeeindruckt._

_„Crucio," rief Malfoy und Sirius schrie vor Schmerz auf._

_Malfoy löste den Fluch und fragte nochmals: „Wo ist meine Frau?"_

_„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Sirius abermals und Malfoy verwendete wieder den Cruciatus an ihm._

_Harry kniff fest die Augen zusammen._

_Er wollte nicht sehen wie sein Pate gequält wurde._

_Malfoy ließ den Fluch sehr lange auf Sirius, bis sich schließlich sogar Crouch einmischte._

_„Lucius, das ist genug," sagte Crouch, „Wenn du ihn zu lange unter dem Fluch lässt, wird er uns nichts mehr nützen...Ich weiß wovon ich spreche."_

_Malfoy zögerte, doch dann hörte er auf Crouchs Rat und löste den Fluch von Sirius._

_Dieser hang nun schlaff an den Ketten und bewegte sich nicht mehr._

_Harry befürchtete das Schlimmste, doch zum Glück konnte er die schwachen Atembewegungen seines Paten erkennen._

_Crouch stieß sich von der Wand ab und kniete sich neben Sirius auf den Boden._

_„Für heute ist er hinüber," stellte er fest._

_„Dann frag ich ihn eben morgen noch mal," erwiderte Lucius bissig._

_Wahrscheinlich war dieser nun sauer, weil er den Befehl eines anderen entgegen nehmen musste._

_Harry kannte zwar nicht die Rangordnung bei den Todessern, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy über Crouch stand._

_Andererseits war Crouch immer loyal gewesen und hatte immer Voldemort suchen wollen._

_„Warum verschwendest du eigentlich wertvolle Zeit um Narcissa zu suchen?", fragte Bellatrix und ihre Stimme klang nun verführerisch, „Du könntest genauso gut mich haben und ich bekomme nicht das Kind eines Verräters."_

_„Du bist verheiratet, Bella," erinnerte sie Crouch und grinste breit, als sich Bellatrix wütend zu ihm drehte._

_„Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit," beschwichtigte sie Crouch, „Oder ist dir Rodolphus inzwischen egal? Vielleicht hast du ihn auch vergessen? Dann erinnere ich dich daran. Das ist der Mann der in eurem Zimmer sitzt und Selbstgespräche führt."_

_„Ich weiß sehr wohl wer mein Ehemann ist," zischte Bellatrix und klang danach wieder freundlich als sie weitersprach: „Aber Lucius ist mit meiner lieben Schwester verheiratet und da sie nun verschwunden ist, habe ich die familiäre Pflicht ihn zu trösten."_

_„Kein Interesse," sagte Malfoy kühl und apparierte danach davon._

_Bellatrix blickte nur verwirrt auf die Stelle an der soeben noch Malfoy gestanden hatte, während Crouch hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu lachen begann._

Harry erfuhr nie wie diese Todesserseifenoper ausging, da er kurz danach aufwachte und direkt in das fröhliche Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.

„Aufstehen Harry," sagte Ron, „Heute ist Freitag! Der letzte Tag dieser Woche und darüber bin ich wirklich...."

Harry ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, da er sofort aufsprang und sich so schnell wie möglich anzog.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Ron verwirrt, als er das erfreute Funkeln in Harrys Augen bemerkte.

„Er lebt," sagte Harry einfach, zog sich danach seinen Umhang über und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßte ihn auch Hermione, doch selbst diese ignorierte er und rannte aus dem Turm.

Sirius lebte!

Sirius lebte tatsächlich noch und eine bestimmte Person sollte dies so schnell wie möglich erfahren.

„Remus," rief Harry, als er bei dessen Sternenportrait angekommen war und an diesem klopfte, „Remus, mach auf. Er lebt noch. Sirius lebt noch."

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich kippte das Gemälde zur Seite und Remus' Anblick nahm Harry beinahe die Luft weg.

Der Werwolf hatte immer schon kränklich ausgesehen, doch nun sprengte dieser alle Grenzen.

Er trug einen alten schäbigen Pyjama, der Remus' abgemagerten Körper deutlich zeigte.

Seine Haare schienen noch einige graue Strähnen dazu bekommen zu haben, die Blässe seiner Haut konkurrierte mit Snapes und dunkle Augenringe befanden sich unter seinen rotunterlaufenen Augen.

„Verschwinde," sagte Remus mit brüchiger Stimmer, als ob er sie lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

„Sirius lebt," wiederholte Harry aufgeregt, doch Remus blieb von dieser Nachricht ungerührt.

„Darüber macht man keine Scherze, Harry," sagte er nur, bevor er zurück in seine Wohnung ging und sein Gemälde hinter ihm schloss.

„Das ist kein Scherz," rief Harry verzweifelt, „Sirius lebt noch."

Es dauerte wieder eine ganze Weile, bis Remus das Gemälde abermals öffnete und nun Harry mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Hoffnung anblickte.

„Kann ich rein kommen?", bat Harry, denn er wusste genau, dass ihn Remus nicht so schnell vertreiben konnte, wenn er sich in dessen Wohnung befand.

Der selbe Aspekt schien Remus bewusst geworden zu sein, doch in seinem Fall wäre dies nun eher etwas negatives.

Er zögerte lange, doch schließlich erlaubte er Harry den Zutritt.

Dieser beeilte sich in die Wohnung zu kommen, bevor es sich Remus nochmals überlegen konnte.

„Sprich," sagte Remus fast schon befehlend, als sich Harry auf seine Couch setzte.

„Ich hatte einen Traum," begann Harry, „Genauer gesagt eine Traumvorhersage. Sirius lebt noch."

„Wer weiß wann das so war," erwiderte Remus deutlich enttäuscht, bevor er sich neben Harry niederließ.

„Gestern Nacht," antwortete Harry sofort, „Crouch hatte den gestrigen Tagespropheten bei sich.

„Mit Robby dem Drachen?", fragte Remus und man konnte deutlich die wachsende Hoffnung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Mit Robby dem Drachen," bestätigte Harry, „Sirius lebt noch. Ich habe es gesehen. Er wird zwar gefangen gehalten, aber er lebt noch."

„Warum?", wunderte sich Remus, „Warum sollten sie das tun?"

„Für Informationen," vermutete Harry, „Er weiß Dinge über den Orden, über mich und sogar über Merlin's Beard und Narcissa, um auch Malfoy einen Grund für sein Weiterleben zu geben."

„Woher weißt du von Merlin's Beard?", fragte Remus misstrauisch, doch da Harry nicht sofort antwortete, sprach er stattdessen weiter: „Das würde Sinn ergeben. Sie brauchen Informationen und Sirius kann sie ihnen geben...Aber sie haben ihn jetzt schon seit über einem Monat. Warum verwenden sie nicht einfach Veritaserum?"

„Scheinbar wissen sie nicht mehr wie man es herstellt," antwortete Harry und fragte sich nur nebenbei, warum sie nicht auf die Idee kamen in einem Buch nachzuschlagen oder einfach eines besorgten.

Malfoy kannte bestimmt genug illegale Geschäfte in denen er es bekommen könnte.

„Nein, nein. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken," überlegte Remus und seine leblosen Augen erhielten plötzlich ihren Glanz zurück, „Veritaserum ist nicht immer gut. Man muss die Fragen gezielt stellen und erhält dadurch viel weniger Informationen. Außerdem bilde ich mir ein, dass Sirius vor seiner Abreise ein Antiveritaserum getrunken hat...Das macht jegliche Wahrheitsseren für sechs Monate wirkungslos," erklärte er auf Harrys verwirrten Blick.

„Wir wissen aber nicht wo sich Sirius befindet," fuhr Remus fort und begann aufgeregt im Zimmer umher zu gehen, „Er ist vielleicht nicht tot, aber wir können ihn auch nicht retten. Wenn wir bloß jemanden in Voldemorts Reihen hätten. Jemand der weiß wo sie sind..."

„Wurmschwanz," sagte Harry, „Wurmschwanz weiß es sicher und er befindet sich noch im Schloss. Wenn wir ihn fangen würden, könnte er es uns sicher verraten."

„Nein, er ist nicht der Geheimniswahrer," erwiderte Remus nachdenklich, „Er könnte es uns nicht sagen, selbst wenn er wollte. Trotzdem ist das eine gute Idee und....Warum habt ihr ihn noch nicht gefangen? Es sind zwei Wochen seit dem vergangen!"

„Wir wissen nicht wo er ist," antwortete Harry beschämt.

„Nehmt die Karte," sagte Remus.

„Leichter gesagt als getan," sagte Harry, „Er ist nicht auf der Karte eingezeichnet...Wir wollten dich dazu fragen, aber du warst..." Er brach ab, als er Remus schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Er muss seinen Namen einfach gelöscht haben," überlegte Remus.

„Das kann man also tatsächlich?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Nicht jeder," antwortete Remus, „Nur die Hersteller und dabei auch nur ihren eigenen Namen."

„Kannst du den Namen wieder sichtbar machen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht," gestand Remus, „Eigentlich kann nur derjenige seinen Namen wieder sichtbar machen, der ihn auch gelöscht hat. Aber ich könnte es mal versuchen. Wo ist die Karte?"

„Die hat Dumbledore," antwortete Harry.

„Gut, ich werde zu ihm gehen," sagte Remus, „Ich kann ihm dann auch gleich von Sirius erzählen. Dann brauchst du nicht extra zu ihm."

„Das wäre toll," bedankte sich Harry, „Ich wollte jetzt sowieso lieber zum Frühstück."

„Dann geh frühstücken," sagte Remus, „Ich muss mich sowieso noch anziehen und duschen und rasieren und...Grundgütiger, habe ich mich gehen lassen."

Harry lag der Kommentar auf der Zunge, dass Remus' Haare nun den Fettanteil von Snape übernommen hatten, doch er verkniff es sich, da er gerade erst zu Remus durchgedrungen war.

„Harry, bevor du gehst...," sagte Remus, als sich Harry von ihm verabschiedete.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Remus mit leiser Stimme und obwohl er ängstlich klang, wusste Harry, dass er ihm die Wahrheit und nicht irgendwelche schonenden Lügen erzählen musste.

„Nicht gut," antwortete er ehrlich, worauf Remus nur nickte und in seinem Badezimmer verschwand.

Als Harry die Dusche rauschen hörte, verließ er die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Unterwegs begegnete er den Weasley- Zwillingen, die ihn zum Glück nicht auf das gestrige Ordentreffen ansprachen, sondern ihm einen _Wählt Percy Weasley_ Button ansteckten.

Dass er schon fünf andere in seinem Koffer liegen hatte, schien ihnen ziemlich egal zu sein.

Sie wollten ihm sogar einen bunten _Percy Weasley for Minister_ Schal andrehen, doch er lehnte dankend ab.

Da dies nichts half, wies er einfach auf ein paar Erstklässler, die noch ohne Buttons umher liefen und das Schalproblem löste sich von allein.

„Haben sie dich auch erwischt?", fragte ihn Ron und wies auf den Button, als er sich gegenüber von diesem neben Hermione am Gryffindor- Tisch niederließ.

Harry schaffte es mit viel Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, als er Rons Umhang bemerkte, der nur so mit _Wählt Percy Weasley_ Buttons überfüllt war und kein einziges Stück schwarzen Stoffs preisgaben.

„Ihre Unterstützung in allen Ehren," seufzte Hermione und versuchte gerade den Knoten um ihren _Percy Weasley for Minister_ Schal zu lösen, den ihr die Zwillinge gemacht hatten damit sie den Schal nicht wieder abnehmen konnte, „Aber man kann es auch übertreiben."

„Stimmt," sagte Ron und griff nach seiner Tasse Tee, worauf die Buttons an seinem Umhang mit klickenden Geräuschen aufeinander trafen.

„Harry, könntest du mal?", bat Hermione keuchend, da sie durch ihre verzweifelten Versuche den Knoten zu lösen, diesen nur fester gemacht hatte und ihr nun die Luft wegnahm.

„Evanesco," murmelte Harry, während er seinen Zauberstab auf den Schal richtete und dieser verschwand.

„Danke...aber du hättest ihn nicht ganz verschwinden lassen müssen," meinte Hermione, „Der Stoff fühlte sich eigentlich sehr gut an."

„Du bekommst sicher noch einen," versicherte Harry grinsend, als er die Zwillinge mit einer Kiste Schals die Halle betreten sah.

Den Zwillingen folgte eine Schar Erstklässler, die nun alle einen Button und einen Schal trugen.

Keiner von diesen schien darüber sehr begeistert zu sein, doch aus Angst vor Fred und George versuchten sie lieber nicht die Knoten wie Hermione zu lösen.

„Post ist da," hörte er einen von diesen rufen, als die vielen Eulen in der Halle erschienen.

Er bemerkte sofort Hedwig, die mit einem kleinen Paket zum ihm geflogen kam.

„Na, meine Hübsche," grüßte er sie und streichelte ihr über den Kopf, „Haben es endlich gebracht?"

Er reichte Hedwig einen Speckstreifen, während er das Paket von ihr löste.

„MTV," las Hermione verwirrt die drei Buchstaben, die über dem gesamten Packet in leuchtenden Farben verstreut waren, „Was ist das?"

„Magischer Transportversand," antwortete Ron für Harry, „Das ist der Name eines Kataloges aus dem man Dinge bestellen kann...Sehr praktisch, aber auch sehr teuer."

Harry öffnete das Paket und heraus kam eine weiße Tasse auf der mit dunkelblauen Buchstaben _Severus, der Strenge_ geschrieben stand.

Er steckte sie schnell in seinen Rucksack, damit es Ron nicht sah und Hermione schenkte ihm nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Khayri war mal seine Kaffeetasse und er wollte dafür eine neue," erklärte er leise und Hermione grinste nur amüsiert.

„Nicht schon wieder," stöhnte Ron entsetzt, als vier Eulen die Halle erreichten.

Sie trugen einen großen Weidenkorb und flogen mit diesem durch die Bankreihen der Schüler.

Einige nahmen eine Zeitung aus diesem Korb, andere ignorierten diesen einfach.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„_HogNews_," antwortete Hermione.

„Die gibt es noch? Ich dachte, dass ihr das schon längst aufgegeben habt, weil es nie eine Ausgabe gegeben hat," sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Du warst nur nie da," verbesserte Hermione, „Du warst entweder im Krankenflügel oder hast einfach nur das Frühstück ausfallen lassen."

„Sei froh Kumpel," meinte Ron aufmunternd, „Das ist sowieso ein einziger Witz."

„Das stimmt so nicht," entrüstete sich Hermione, „Wir haben auch interessante Artikel..."

„Wie interessant kann das denn sein?", fragte Ron, „Alles was da drinnen steht, weiß man sowieso durch den alltäglichen Tratsch. Wieso soll man das dann auch noch lesen?"

Da Harry noch nie in seinem Leben eine Ausgabe der _HogNews_ gesehen hatte, griff er zu, als der Weidenkorb bei ihnen vorbeikam.

„Das ist Schwachsinn," warnte ihn Ron, „Da kannst du gleich die _Hexenwoche _lesen."

Harry betrachtete die Zeitung, die statt einem Titelbild das Schulwappen zeigte.

Er blätterte auf die erste Seite wo er kleine Bilder von den Mitarbeitern sehen konnte.

Auf der zweiten Seite unter einem Gruppenfoto fand er abwechselnd in roter, grüner, blauer und gelber Schrift das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

_Was ist mit Professor Remus Black?_

_Colin Creeveys zweiter Besuch beim Riesenkraken!_

_Pansy Parkinson und die Unterwäsche!_

_Dumbledores neueste Entdeckung!_

_George und Fred Weasley und warum sie uns nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen!_

_Blaise Zabini und Ronald Weasley lieben es schmutzig!_

_Das Traumpaar wieder vereint!_

_Professor Snape hat sich die Haare gewaschen!_

_Madam Pomfreys Tipps für Allergiker!_

_Partnersuche!_

_Anzeigen!_

_Umfragen!_

Ohne auch nur einen Artikel gelesen zu haben, wusste Harry innerlich, dass der Rothaarige recht hatte.

Trotzdem blätterte er die Zeitung durch und überflog einige Artikel.

Nach lächerlichen Vermutungen über Remus bei denen sich die Schüler einig waren, dass er bei einer Vollmondnacht in den Wald gelaufen war und sich nun verirrt hatte, ein Interview mit Dumbledore warum Kirschbonbons zwar gut, aber Zitronenbonbons besser waren, einer Fotoreportage von Ron und Blaise, die sich in dieser leidenschaftlich in einer Schlammpfütze wälzten und einer riesigen Anzeige des Harry Potter Fanclubs fand er etwas, bei dem er Colin am liebsten gemeuchelt hätte.

Über eine Doppelseite erstreckte sich das Foto von ihm und Draco, die sich vor dem See umarmten.

Das Traumpaar wieder vereint lautete die Überschrift, die Harry nur noch mehr anstachelte um Colin seinen dritten Besuch beim Kraken zu bescheren.

Harry las sich den Artikel durch, der eigentlich nur behauptete, dass Harry Cho mit Draco betrug und Lavender schien sich in diesem Artikel sehr sicher zu sein, dass Harry wieder mit Draco zusammen war.

„Lavender," zischte Harry und wandte seinen Blick zu dem Mädchen, das gerade über einen Witz von Dean Thomas kicherte.

„Ja, Harry?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt, nachdem sie zu kichern aufgehört hatte.

„Warum?", fragte Harry einfach und warf ihr die HogNews auf den Teller.

Sie sah ihn nur kurz verwirrt an, doch dann schien sie zu verstehen was Harry aufregte.

„Ich schreibe nur die Wahrheit," verteidigte sie sich.

„Blödsinn," knurrte Harry.

„Colin hat euch gesehen," sagte sie.

„Ja? Was hat er denn gesehen?", fauchte Harry, „Wir sind nur Freunde..."

„Harry...," versuchte ihn Lavender zu beruhigen, doch in diesem Moment wurde sie von Crabbe und Goyle von ihrem Platz und aus der Halle gezerrt.

Harry sah noch wie ihnen ein blonder Haarschopf folgte, bevor die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel.

„Harry," flüsterte Hermione beunruhigt, „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

Dean Thomas schien Hermiones Meinung zu teilen, da er mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet seiner Freundin folgte.

„Wir sehen uns in Verteidigung," murmelte Harry und folgte Dean aus der Halle.

Er fand sowohl Dean, als auch Lavender und die drei Slytherins in der Eingangshalle.

Crabbe und Goyle hielten den sich wehrenden Dean fest, während Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Lavender richtete.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Brown," zischte er drohend, „Du wirst einen Widerruf schreiben, verstanden?"

„Das kann ich nicht," sagte Lavender und ihr Blick ruhte ängstlich auf Dracos Zauberstab, „Dann hält man mich für eine Lügnerin und niemand wird mir mehr glauben."

„Das tut sowieso keiner," erwiderte Draco kühl.

„Ich werde keinen Widerruf schreiben," wiederholte Lavender.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Draco und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Als Harry sah, wie Draco einen Zauberspruch sprechen wollte, entschloss er sich dazwischen zu gehen.

„Morgen Draco," grüßte er ihn freundlich, als ob er die Szene vor ihm gar nicht bemerkte.

„Morgen," sagte Draco, aber senkte seinen Zauberstab nicht.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Harry interessiert und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dean einen weiteren erfolglosen Versuch unternahm um sich von den beiden Slytherins zu befreien.

„Hast du etwa nicht ihren Artikel gelesen?", fragte Draco und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Natürlich habe ich es gelesen," sagte Harry, „Aber ich bin falsche Gerüchte um mich gewöhnt. Es gibt in diesem Schloss niemanden mit dem ich noch nichts haben soll...Oder stört es dich so sehr, dass du sie gleich verfluchen musst?"

Draco senkte seinen Zauberstab nun ein wenig und sagte: „Mich stört es überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil! Aber ich dachte, dass es dich stört und wir sind jetzt Freunde und ich wollte dir nur helfen."

„Das ist nett von dir, aber mich stört es wirklich nicht," versicherte Harry ehrlich darüber gerührt, dass Draco nur für ihn jemanden verfluchen würde.

Nicht dass er Gewalt unterstützte, aber es war doch eine nette Abwechslung.

„Wirklich nicht? Aber was machst du wenn es Chang liest?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Cho glaubt mir," antwortete Harry.

Er hatte es seiner Freundin schon vor Tagen erklären müssen, warum er sich mitten in der Öffentlichkeit von Draco umarmen ließ und warum sie so harmonisch miteinander auskamen.

Zuerst hatte sie natürlich getobt, aber schon kurze Zeit später akzeptierte sie seine Erklärung.

Allerdings hatte ihm Padma Patil in Geschichte der Zauberei verraten, dass Cho immer noch fuchsteufelswild und Draco gegenüber sehr misstrauisch war.

„Wenn das so ist," murmelte Draco peinlich berührt und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

Lavender nutzte diesen Moment und rannte so schnell sie konnte von dem Geschehen davon.

„Und Dean?", fragte Harry und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Dean und Dracos persönliche Leibgarde.

„Ähm...klar, natürlich," murmelte Draco, doch bevor er Crabbe und Goyle den Befehl geben konnte, hörte Harry Theodores leise doch drohende Stimme.

„Crabbe, Goyle, verschwindet."

Crabbe und Goyle warfen nur einen entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Draco, bevor sie Dean losließen und in die große Halle verschwanden.

„Sieh mal einer an," sagte Theodore und grinste amüsiert, „So früh am Morgen und schon müsst ihr in einen Streit geraten."

„Morgen Theo," grüßte ihn Harry fröhlich und Theodore nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder an Draco wandte.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er kühl.

„Noch unterstehen sie mir," antwortete Draco mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja, noch tun sie das," sagte Theodore, „Aber das könnte sich schnell ändern, wenn du sie weiterhin für deine Beschützerrolle benutzt..."

„Ich kann sie für alles verwenden," erwiderte Draco, „Das war die Abmachung."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz.

Sowohl Draco als auch Theodore strahlten eine ungewöhnliche Kälte aus und sie schienen völlig vergessen zu haben, dass Harry ihnen noch immer zuhören konnte.

„Bezweifelst du meine Entscheidung?", fragte Theodore.

„Natürlich nicht," knirschte Draco und verneigte seinen Kopf ein wenig, doch Harry konnte nicht feststellen, ob das nun Absicht war oder nicht.

„Gut, das wollte ich hören," meinte Theodore und wesentlich freundlicher sagte er zu Harry: „Wir sehen uns gleich, Harry!"

Er winkte Harry nochmals freundlich zu, bevor er sich von ihnen entfernte.

„Harry, tu mir einen Gefallen," flüsterte Draco mit unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme, „Solltest du dich jemals von Chang trennen, geh nicht mit ihm zusammen."

„Versprochen, aber...Was war das gerade eben?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Kann ich dir nicht beantworten," sagte Draco bitter, „Geht dich nichts an. Du bist kein Slytherin."

„Aber beinahe wäre ich..."

„Nein, Harry. Das mit dem sprechenden Hut gilt nicht. Es geht dich nichts an," unterbrach ihn Draco sofort, „Und versuch gar nicht dein Glück bei Blaise. Schlimmstenfalls machst du ihm damit sein weiteres Schulleben zur Hölle...Vergiss es einfach."

Harry nickte zustimmend, doch anstatt es zu vergessen, dachte er den ganzen Weg zu Zabinis Klassenraum über dieses Gespräch nach.

Nachdem er sich dort an seinem üblichen Sitzplatz niedergelassen hatte, hatte sein Gehirn die einzige Möglichkeit gesponnen.

Wenn Theodore tatsächlich der Anführer in Slytherin war, hatte Draco sicher schon in der ersten Klasse um Erlaubnis für Crabbe und Goyle bitten müssen, da diese eigentlich Theodore unterstanden.

Theodore musste es ihm erlaubt haben, doch war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, dass er Draco die Beiden genauso schnell wieder abnehmen konnte.

Er fragte sich nur, warum Draco dann so ein Geheimnis daraus machen musste, aber wahrscheinlich war es diesem doch ein wenig peinlich.

Er unterbrach seine Gedanken als Professor Zabini die Klasse betrat und sich wie üblich auf den Lehrertisch setzte um mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen.

Da die Slytherins in der ersten Stunde anwesend waren, begann Zabini mit einem neuen Thema, das er sicher auswendig kannte.

„Verführungsflüche und Liebestränke," erklärte Zabini, „Man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen. Ihr wisst nicht wozu Leute im verliebten bzw. eifersüchtigen Zustand fähig sind. Ich habe mal von einer Hexe gehört, der Flügel gewachsen sind, nachdem sie ihren Mann mit einer anderen im Bett erwischt hat...Es ist ziemlich simpel so einen Fluch abzuwerfen. Man muss es nur wirklich wollen, denn seien wir uns mal ehrlich, meine Herren. Wer würde von ihnen freiwillig bei einem hübschen Mädchen nein sagen?"

„Du sicher nicht," murmelte Blaise, doch Zabini tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, sondern betrachtete nur die vielen zustimmenden Gesichter unter den Schülern.

„Liebestränke sind da schon ein anderes Thema," fuhr Zabini fort, „Man kann sie nicht abwerfen, weil es innerlich ist. Man könnte Abführtränke einnehmen, aber davon rate ich lieber ab. Am Besten ist ein Rundumantitrank. Man erhält ihn um zehn Galleonen in St. Mungo's und muss ein Jahr keine Angst vor Liebestränke oder leichten Gifte haben."

Zabini übernahm schließlich eine Lernmethode vom falschen Mad-Eye Moody indem er sie einzeln mit einem leichten Verführungsfluch verzauberte.

Harry hatte kaum Probleme diesen abzuwerfen und auch bei Blaise wirkte er nicht.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin murmelte nur „Inzest! Ich bin doch nicht blöd!", bevor er seinen Vater einfach stehen ließ und sich wieder neben Ron niederließ.

Andere hatten aber reichliche Probleme damit ihn abzuwerfen.

Lavender und Parvati stürzten sich sogleich auf Zabini um diesen einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben und Pansy Parkinson zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, bis Zabini den Fluch von ihr nahm.

„Ihr seht also, dass man damit nicht spaßen sollte," sagte Zabini am Ende der Stunde, nachdem er soeben von Millicent einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange erhalten hatte, „Schreibt mir bis zum nächsten Mal einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung des Fluches und warum ihr ihn nicht oder eben doch abwerfen konntet. Länge ist egal, aber bitte schreibt mehr als zwei Zeilen."

Er wartete bis die Slytherins seinen Klassenraum verlassen hatten, bevor er mit seinem eigentlichen Unterricht begann.

„So, ihr habt inzwischen alle eure eigene Aura spüren können," sagte er mit deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme.

Nach seiner kleinen Drohung vor fast zwei Monaten hatte sich die Klasse besonders bemüht und auch Draco hatte es als einer der Letzten beim letzten Mal geschafft.

„Jetzt wird es aber endlich Zeit, dass ihr auch andere spüren könnt," sagte Zabini, „Und deswegen..." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich wurde Harrys Blick unscharf bis er nur noch Dunkelheit um sich sah, „...seid ihr für diese Stunde blind."

„Ich kann nichts mehr sehen," rief Lavender verzweifelt und kurz danach hörte man ein dumpfes Geräusch und Lavenders schmerzerfülltes Jammern.

„Ja, Miss Brown," gluckste Zabini, „Sie sind soeben über ihre Tasche gestolpert...Das Ziel dieser heutigen Stunde ist es mich zu finden. Da sie mich aber wahrscheinlich hören werden, werden sie am Ende meiner Erklärung auch vorübergehend taub werden."

„Was?", kreischte Parvati schockiert, „Das will ich nicht."

„Suchen sie mich mit Hilfe meiner Aura und ich nehme den Fluch wieder von ihnen," erklärte Zabini und kurz danach wurde es beunruhigend still in dem Klassenraum.

Harry schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch er konnte sich nicht selbst hören und entschloss sich nun lieber auf die Suche nach Zabini zu gehen.

Er konzentrierte sich so gut er konnte und nachdem er seine eigene Aura in sich spürte, ließ er diese Kraft über die Klasse wandern und plötzlich brauchte er kein Augenlicht mehr um die Anwesenden zu sehen.

Er konnte die verschiedenen Auren zwar nicht auseinander halten, doch das störte ihn nun wenig.

Er konnte es!

Zwei Auren stachen sofort heraus.

Eine schien Narben zu haben, als ob die Person zu der sie gehörte, früher psychische Schmerzen erlitten hatte.

Die andere schien weiser und älter als die anderen zu sein und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nun Zabini entdeckt hatte.

Er stand auf und ging zögerlich auf diese Aura zu.

Er kannte zwar nun die Aufenthaltsorte der anderen, doch die Tische konnte er immer noch nicht sehen, wie ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, nachdem er an einer Tischkante angestoßen war.

Seine Zielaura bewegte sich von ihm fort je näher er dieser kam, doch schließlich blieb sie stehen und auch er blieb direkt vor dieser Person stehen.

„Ich habe sie, Professor," rief er, auch wenn er sich nicht selbst hören konnte.

Er wartete nur kurz, bis plötzlich sein Hör- und Sehvermögen wieder zurückkehrte.

„Nicht schlecht Potter," gratulierte ihm Zabini, „Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor! Wirklich nicht schlecht! Sirius hatte recht. Sie **sind** begabt."

Harry bemerkte nun, dass er Zabini in eine Ecke des Klassenraums gedrängt hatte und machte ihm sofort Platz, doch Zabini blieb an diesem Ort.

Die Ecke lag an der Wand gegenüber seines Schreibtisches auf den die meisten Schüler zusteuerten.

„Dachten die wirklich ich würde am selben Platz stehen bleiben?" Zabini schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und beobachtete nun Neville, der gefährlich nahe an ein offenes Fenster kam.

Für Harry war es ein kleiner Höhepunkt dieses Tages, als er am Ende der Stunde der Einzige war, der Zabini finden konnte.

Neville war dafür der Einzige, der beinahe aus dem Fenster gefallen wäre, wenn ihn Zabini nicht mit einem Schwebezauber zurück in die Klasse geholt hätte.

Doch Nevilles Beinahsturz aus dem Fenster war nichts gegen seine Kesselexplosion in Zaubertränke eine Stunde später.

Snape musste die Hälfte der Klasse in den Krankenflügel schicken, darunter auch Blaise, der sich innerlich fragte, warum er Neville eigentlich noch Nachhilfe gab.

Doch schloss Snape damit seine Stunde?

Nein!

Der Rest der Klasse musste bis zum Schluss dort bleiben und ihre Zaubertränke fertig brauen.

Als Harry eine Phiole mit seinem Trank zu Snapes Schreibtisch brachte, bereute er irgendwie, dass er sich nicht am Anfang des Schuljahres in Nevilles Nähe gesetzt hatte.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal schreiben sie mir vier Rollen Pergament warum Longbottoms Trank explodiert ist," befahl Snape am Ende der Stunde und sofort stürmten die Schüler aus dem zweiten Zaubertrankklassenzimmer.

Harry wartete bis auch der Letzte den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er zögerlich zu Snapes Schreibtisch trat.

„Was wollen sie Potter?", fragte Snape ungeduldig, „Ihr Trank ist schon ruiniert."

„Äh....hier," sagte Harry leise und überreichte Snape die Kaffeetasse, die er am Morgen erhalten hatte.

Snape musterte diese skeptisch und nachdem er sich scheinbar versichert hatte, dass kein Fluch auf dieser lastete, stellte er sie auf seinen Tisch.

„Und die zehn Galleonen?", fragte er kühl ohne eine Spur von Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Zehn Galleonen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Für den Kessel, den sie bei ihrer sinnlosen doch recht amüsanten Kakerlakenjagd zerstört haben," erklärte Snape.

Harry kramte in seinem Umhang und in seinem Rucksack bis er zehn Galleonen beisammen hatte und überreichte diese Snape.

„Wenigstens begleichen sie ihre Schulden wenn sie etwas zerstören," murmelte Snape und das war wohl das Höchstmaß an Dankbarkeit, das er zeigen konnte, „Longbottom müsste seine gesamten Ersparnisse opfern, wenn ich ihn mal zur Kasse bitten würde."

„Haben sie heute Abend Zeit?", erkundigte sich Harry leise, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte.

„_Drachenblut_," sagte Snape, „Seien sie um acht da."

Harry erstaunte es doch sehr, dass ihm Snape sogar sein neues Passwort verriet, doch er sprach diesen nicht darauf an, sondern nickte nur verstehend und machte sich dann zum Mittagessen auf.

Als er sich neben Hermione an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte, bemerkte er wie Lavender und ein anderes Gryffindor- Mädchen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln begannen.

Er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn es dabei um ihn und Draco ging.

„Hat ihm die Tasse gefallen?", fragte Hermione gutgelaunt, während sie einen warnenden Blick in Richtung der beiden Mädchen warf und diese sofort zu Tuscheln aufhörten.

„Bedankt hat er sich nicht," meinte Harry schulternzuckend.

„Das hast du doch nicht tatsächlich erwartet, oder?" fragte Hermione amüsiert.

„Nicht wirklich," gestand Harry, „Trotzdem hätte er es tun können...Wie geht es Neville?"

„Nicht gut," antwortete Hermione traurig, „Ihn hat es ziemlich schlimm erwischt. Er muss noch mindestens das Wochenende im Krankenflügel bleiben. Ron und die anderen dürfen heute Abend schon hinaus."

„Weißt du was er falsch gemacht hat?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein," antwortete Hermione, „Ich weiß gar nicht ob Snape uns wirklich diese Aufgabe geben durfte."

„Er kann uns auch Aufsätze über Gummibärchen schreiben lassen, wenn er will," erwiderte Harry.

„Bring ihn nicht auf falsche Gedanken," warnte ihn Hermione, doch ihre Mundwinkel zierte ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

Da Harry keine Ideen für seine beiden Freistunden hatte, entschloss er sich spontan einfach mit der Aufgabe für Zabini zu beginnen und nachdem sich Hermione zu Arithmantik aufmachte, setzte er sich an einen Tisch in der Bibliothek.

Er kratzte sich gelangweilt sein Kinn mit seiner Feder, während er überlegte warum er den Verführungsfluch von Zabini so leicht abwerfen konnte.

„Weil er Blaises Vater ist und ich ihn nur als das sehe," murmelte Harry zu sich selbst und versuchte aus diesem Ansatz einen passablen Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Madam Pince beobachtete ihn angespannt als ob er jeden Moment ohne jeglichen Grund losschreien könnte, was Harry zwar störte, aber einfach zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Interessante Überlegung," lobte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück und erkannte Draco, der sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hatte und nun Harrys Aufsatz durchlas.

„Ist das einzige was mir eingefallen ist," meinte Harry abwinkend.

Draco ließ sich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl nieder und erst da bemerkte Harry, dass der Slytherin eine Ausgabe der _HogNews_ in seinen Händen hielt.

Er knetete diese unruhig, was Harry aber nicht ihm selbst auffiel.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry deswegen besorgt.

„Ja, ich...es ist nur...das Foto," sagte Draco nach einer Weile.

„Was ist mit dem?", fragte Harry, „Wenn es dich so sehr stört, kannst du ruhig noch mal Lavender bedrohen, aber deswegen wird sie es trotzdem nicht ändern lassen."

„Es stört mich wirklich nicht," sagte Draco leise, „Es ist nur schmerzhaft."

Harry seufzte laut; er hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch führte.

„Draco, du wolltest Freundschaft," erinnerte er den Slytherin, „Ich habe dich davor gewarnt."

„Und ich stehe noch vollkommen zu dieser Freundschaft, aber..." Draco zögerte kurz, bevor er weitersprach: „Es so offen zu sehen. Sieh es dir an..." Er schlug die Seite mit dem Foto auf, „...Wir sehen perfekt zusammen aus."

„Ja, das tun wir," gestand Harry.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, aber das ändert nichts daran..." Harry brach ab, als er plötzlich die Lippen des blonden Slytherins auf seinen spürte.

Irgendwas war wirklich in die falsche Richtung geraten.

TBC

* * *

Okay, bevor irgendwelche Jubelschreie kommen: Wartet erst das nächste Kapitel ab!!! 


	95. Falsche Hoffnungen

_**Veränderungen **_

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** Harry/Cho, Blaise/Ron, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar, Narcissa/Snape,…

**Warnung:** Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

**Kommentar: **Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich stehe jetzt ziemlich unter Stress(Maturaball, Maturazeitung etc.) Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass der nächste Teil wieder schneller kommt, aber ich werde es einfach mal versuchen. Außerdem sollte ich mich auch gleich dafür entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel trotz der langen Wartezeit so schlecht geworden ist(zu mindestens nach meiner Meinung).

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Katashidori, yvi, anni kiddo, gugi28, mellin aka dat Dray-chan, GefallenerEngel, Queen of Nightfever, auxia, Sunnylein, nina, DarkStrike, Bibilein, Truemmerlotte, Snuggles2, mrsgaladriel, Moin, Sailam, Kerzo, Angie, Psychojani, Naddu, Tarivi, Kylyen, ödarius, Fisch, Angel344, Baerchen23, Merilflower, tinkita, yaoilovergirl, andrea/India, phoenixfeder, Yuri, Lil-A.K, Taetzchen, Talvi, Arwen Urodumiel, Takuto-kun, ShadeFleece, katze7, Neji, Die-Nudel, shila848, Dark-live, annika, leah-chan01, Carys L., Kirilein, Kaktus, Kira, Severina35, Altron, Zanzahra, Liriel, Yumiko-chan, blub, Aya, Majin Micha, juno5, Akuma no Amy, Hudi, Arwen, Dudai, GinnyMalfoy, tinuviel, LanaKaetzchen, Dray, Mafia, Sanies, Ralna Malfoy und Fionella.

-Fionella: Zehn Mal? Wow, dann musst du die Geschichte inzwischen besser kennen als ich selbst:-)

- Sanies: Besser eine Vorwarnung als falsche Hoffnungen, oder?

- TheSnitch: Nein, mir geht es blendend. Ich stehe zur Zeit einfach nur im Stress.

- tinuviel: Für Luc? Noch habe ich das nicht vor und ich bezweifle auch, dass ich es irgendwann schreiben werde.

- Majin Micha: Lass dich überraschen.

**- **Liriel: Doch, leider war das mein ernst.

**- **Altron: Ja, das zweite.

**-** Severina35: Na ja, er kann erst zwei richtig.****

**- **shila848: Ich habe mich dabei aber nicht aufs Buch bezogen, sondern auf meine eigene Geschichte. Da wurde Colin nämlich von Draco in den See geworfen.

**- **Lil-A.K: Harry/Theo? Nein, das wird's nicht. Theo ist für George reserviert, aber ich kann mich ja noch anders entscheiden.

**- **Merilflower: Wow, da hat jemand meine Art durchschaut:-) Das ist sehr gut!

**- **Fisch: Nein, die narbige Aura war ausnahmsweise nicht Draco. Gibt nämlich noch jemanden der psychische Probleme hatte....Jaja, Nott ist ein Rätsel! Das gebe ich zu, aber ich mag den Jungen einfach:-)

**- **Tarivi: Also, wenn das Geburtsdatum in deiner Bio stimmt, bist du aber jünger als ich:-)

**- **Angie: Wer sagt, dass es Dumbledore noch nicht heraus gefunden hat?

- Moin: Nicht unbedingt. Die Augen werde davon schlechter:-)

* * *

Harry erstarrte als er die sanften Lippen des Slytherins spürte, die fordernd seine eigenen berührten.

Er hatte es gewusst!

Er hatte es innerlich gewusst, dass diese Freundschaft eine lächerliche Idee war, da Draco immer noch Gefühle für ihn hegte, doch trotzdem hatte er zustimmen müssen.

Warum musste er immer so herzensgut sein?

Auf die Dauer würde ihm das wirklich noch schaden.

Erst als Draco den Kuss vertiefen wollte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre und reagierte in sekundenschnelle.

Der Slytherin konnte kaum blinzeln, als ihn Harry schon von sich und auf den Boden gestoßen hatte.

„Spinnst du total?", zischte Harry so leise wie möglich, um Madam Pince nicht unnötig aufzuregen, „Was sollte das?"

„Ich dachte du willst es auch," antwortete Draco kleinlaut und wollte aufstehen, doch nach einem Blick in Harrys Augen, blieb er lieber am Boden sitzen.

Man erlebte es nun mal nicht jeden Tag, dass einen Harry Potter mit einem mordlustigen Blick ansah.

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen und außerdem habe ich eine Freundin. Interpretier deine Wünsche nicht in mich."

„Aber du hast doch zugegeben, dass wir perfekt zusammen aussehen," erwiderte Draco nun ein wenig sauer, „Warum sagst du das und machst mir falsche Hoffnungen, wenn du danach alles wieder zurücknimmst?"

„Ja, ich finde wir sehen perfekt zusammen aus," sagte Harry, „Hermione und Ron sehen auch perfekt zusammen aus, aber deswegen würde ich sie niemals miteinander verkuppeln...Falls du es vergessen hast, Draco. Es ist deine eigene Schuld."

„Und wehe...," unterbrach ihn Harry sofort, als Draco seinen Mund öffnen wollte, „....wenn du mir nun wieder vorheulen willst, wie sehr du das doch bereust. Ich habe das nämlich jetzt schon oft genug gehört und weißt du was? Es ist mir egal."

Harry sah den verletzten Blick Dracos, doch es berührte ihn nicht.

Der Slytherin musste nun endlich die Fakten akzeptieren, auch wenn diese für ihn schmerzhaft werden würden.

„**Du **hast Schluss gemacht," sprach Harry weiter, „**Du** allein trägst dafür die Verantwortung. Ich spiele nicht plötzlich wieder deinen _Freund_, weil du einfach wieder darauf Lust hast. Es war dir ziemlich ernst, als du es beendet hast. Du hattest nicht vor jemals wieder mit mir zusammen zu kommen und wenn dich dein Vater nicht zurückgebracht hätte, würdest du daran nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwenden. Ich lasse mich nicht ausnützen und schon gar nicht von dir, Draco."

Harry war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden, doch Madam Pince rügte ihn nicht einmal.

Sie beobachtete ihn nur interessiert und schien sich sogar Notizen zu machen.

„**Du** lässt dich **nicht** ausnützen?", Draco lachte gefühllos auf, „Du lässt dich von **jedem** ausnützen."

„Das ist nicht wahr," presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus, „Das ist nicht wahr."

„Ach nein? Warum spielst du dann Dumbledores Vorzeigeheld?", fragte Draco kühl, „Er nützt dich mehr aus, als ich es jemals tun könnte."

„Du gibst also zu, dass du mich nur ausnützt?", zischte Harry und sein kurzzeitiges Mitleid für Draco verwandelte sich nun in rasende Wut.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," verteidigte sich Draco schnell, „Ich gebe zu, dass du mit einigen von deinen Vorwürfen recht hast. Ja, **ich** habe unsere Beziehung beendet. Ja, ich hatte niemals vor wieder mit dir zusammen zu gehen. Aber ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass ich dich vor unserem Schulabschluss wieder sehen würde. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie du dann heiraten und Kinder bekommen wirst, weil wir uns auseinander gelebt hätten. Vielleicht wären wir Freunde geworden, doch niemals ein Paar..."

Harry wollte ihn unterbrechen und ihm sagen, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, doch er schwieg und hörte Dracos Erklärungen zu.

„Aber das Schicksal hat meine und wahrscheinlich auch deine Pläne verändert," sprach Draco weiter, „Ich **bin** wieder hier. Ich habe dich wieder gesehen, bevor du dich vollkommen von mir entfremden konntest."

„Du glaubst an das Schicksal und hältst **mich** für naiv?", fragte Harry kühl.

„Ja, ich glaube an das Schicksal. Ich glaube daran, dass es für alles einen bestimmten Grund gibt," sagte Draco ernst, „Deswegen habe ich mich auch von dir getrennt. Ich war mir sicher, dass es einen Grund geben muss, dass es mir so gut in Durmstrang gefällt. Ich weiß es klingt wie eine billige Ausrede, aber es ist wahr."

„Und jetzt versucht das Schicksal dir weiszumachen, dass du wieder mit mir zusammen kommen sollst, weil wir für einander bestimmt sind?", fragte Harry und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Draco an so einen Schwachsinn glauben würde.

Er fragte sich nur, warum dieser Wahrsagen abwählen wollte, wenn er doch mit Professor Trelawney auf der selben Wellenlänge zu stehen schien.

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Draco zögerlich, wodurch sich Harry nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und nun schallend zu lachen begann.

Selbst Madam Pince kicherte ein wenig, bevor sie einen Erstklässer verscheuchte, der sich nach einem Buch erkundigte.

„Das ist mein ernst," sagte Draco, worauf Harry nur noch lauter zu lachen begann.

Draco zeigte eine erstaunliche Geduld, als er wartete bis sich Harry wieder beruhigte.

Es dauerte lange bis sich dieser tatsächlich beruhigt hatte, doch danach war sein Blick vollkommen ernst.

„Dann hör mir jetzt mal zu," spie er Draco entgegen, „Lies deine Teeblätter von neuem, denn ich werde **niemals** wieder mit dir zusammengehen. Entwickel dich weiter und such dir jemand neuen. Ich werde nie wieder dein Schosshündchen spielen."

„Das meinst du nicht so," wisperte Draco enttäuscht, „Ich weiß, dass du noch Gefühle für mich hast."

„Das habe ich auch niemals abgestritten," sagte Harry kühl, „Ich habe noch Gefühle für dich, aber sie werden von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Bald werden sie völlig verschwunden sein. Also vergiss diesen Schwachsinn."

„Aber das Schicksal," murmelte Draco leise, doch Harry hörte ihn trotzdem.

„Vielleicht liest du dein Schicksal falsch," zischte Harry und triefte beinahe ins Parsel ab, „Vielleicht sollst du dein Glück bei einem deiner Hauskollegen finden. Wer weiß? Vielleicht sind sogar du und Blaise für einander bestimmt...Aber wenn du Rons Beziehung zerstören solltest, werde ich dir dein Leben sehr schwer machen. Dagegen wird dir Voldemort wie ein liebevoller Vater vorkommen."

„Was ist bloß mit dir geschehen?", fragte Draco vorsichtig, „So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

„Es ist inzwischen sehr viel passiert," erwiderte Harry kühl, „Ich habe mich verändert."

„Und nicht gerade ins Positive," fügte Draco hinzu.

„Das kann dir doch egal sein," zischte Harry, „Da du nun dein Versprechen gebrochen hast, ist dieser Freundschaftsversuch hiermit beendet. Es gibt keinen Grund warum du dich weiterhin für mich interessieren solltest. Ich will weder eine Freundschaft noch eine Beziehung mit dir! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Glasklar," antwortete Draco und Harry konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen, dass der Slytherin kurz vor einem Wutanfall stand, doch anstatt lauter zu werden, drehte er sich einfach um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Bibliothek.

Sobald der blonde Slytherin aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, bereute Harry seine verletzenden Worte.

Er hätte nicht so hart zu Draco sein sollen.

Irgendwie hatte ihm diese merkwürdige Freundschaft gefallen, doch dies war nun vorbei.

Er würde nicht den Slytherin um Verzeihung bitten und dadurch unabsichtlich falsche Hoffnungen in diesem wecken.

Er würde ihm einfach das restliche Schuljahr so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen.

Erst als er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und den Aufsatz für Zabini fortsetzen wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass er und Draco immer noch Jahrespartner waren.

Er fluchte daraufhin leise, was ihn eine Rügung von Madam Pince einbrachte.

Diese Frau würde er nie verstehen!

Gerade vorhin hatte sie kein Wort verloren, als er mit Draco gesprochen hatte und nun störte sie ein leises Schimpfwort.

Wildentschlossen diese Partnerarbeit aufzulösen, packte er seinen Aufsatz ein und stürmte zu Dumbledore Büro.

Beim Wasserspeier angelangt, sprach er das Passwort und rannte die Treppen hinauf.

Er wollte auch gleich in das Büro stürmen, doch im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich, dass es immer noch das Büro des Schulleiters war.

Deshalb klopfte er an und wartete bis er Dumbledores Stimme hörte, die ihn hereinbat.

„Ah Harry," grüßte ihn Dumbledore erfreut, „Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du kommen würdest."

„Sie wissen also weshalb ich hier bin?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Dumbledore und säuberte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch, die mit leeren Schokofroschschachteln überfüllt gewesen waren, „Setz dich doch."

„Und wie lautet ihr Antwort?", fragte Harry, während er sich zögerlich auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

„Ich tue alles was in meiner Macht steht um ihn zu finden," erklärte Dumbledore, „Elstern als Postvögel sind sehr selten. Ich lasse nun alle Ortschaften prüfen, die Elstern dazu ausbilden."

„Wovon sprechen sie bitte?", fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

Einen kurzen Moment konnte man die deutliche Verwirrung in Dumbledores Augen sehen, doch diese war so schnell verschwunden wie sie gekommen war.

„Ich rede von Sirius," antwortete Dumbledore, „Remus erzählte mir von deinem Traum."

„Oh! Nein, Professor. Ich bin nicht wegen Sirius hier," sagte Harry schnell.

„Soso," murmelte Dumbledore und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoss, „Darf ich dann um den wahren Grund fragen?"

„Es geht um die Partnerarbeiten," begann Harry vorsichtig, „Sie wissen wovon ich spreche?"

„Natürlich, immerhin war es meine Idee," sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Sehen sie, Sir? Draco und ich haben eine sehr schwere Zeit hinter uns und es würde nur noch schlimmer für uns beide werden, wenn wir weiterhin in fast jedem Fach zusammenarbeiten müssten," erklärte Harry.

„Du möchtest also, dass ich dir einen anderen Jahrespartner zuteile?", vermutete Dumbledore, bevor er ihm eine Schüssel mit Bonbons hinschob, „Das sind Bananenbonbons! Ich weiß nicht ob sie wirklich gut sind. Koste mal eines."

Harry lehnte dankend ab und schob die Schüssel von sich.

„Es wäre wirklich großartig, wenn ich einen neuen Partner bekommen würde," antwortete Harry.

„Hast du einen bestimmen Wunsch?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore und holte eine kleine Aktenmappe aus seiner Schublade.

Harry überlegte kurz und antwortete danach: „Theodore Nott!"

„Nott?" Dumbledore betrachtete Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick, bevor er die Aktenmappe aufschlug und ein Stück Pergament herausholte, „Nun Harry. Normalerweise würde ich nun nein sagen, da diese Partnerarbeit dafür gedacht war, dass ihr eure Konflikte löst und nicht einfach mitten drinnen aufhört, weil es euch nicht mehr gefällt..."

Harry senkte betrübt den Kopf; es wäre einfach zu schön gewesen.

„Allerdings...," fügte Dumbledore hinzu, „...hast du weit mehr Probleme als jeder andere Schüler in Hogwarts und obwohl ich dich nie bevorzugen wollte, werde ich deiner Bitte nachkommen."

Schlagartig hellte sich Harrys Miene wieder auf.

„Wirklich?", fragte er begeistert.

„Wirklich," bestätigte Dumbledore, „Ab sofort wird Mister Nott ihr Jahrespartner aus Slytherin sein. Das ist mir eigentlich nur recht, weil mich jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr täglich Miss Brown belästigen wird, weil sie nicht mit einem Werwolf zusammen arbeiten will."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er das nun lustig finden oder auf Lavender wütend sein sollte.

Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie so abweisend auf Theodores Werwolfdasein reagierte.

Bei Remus hatte sie damit doch auch keine Probleme.

„Und Miss Brown erhält nun Draco zu ihrem Jahrespartner," fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist," sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Etwa deshalb?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert und holte aus einer weiteren Schublade die heutige Ausgabe der HogNews heraus und schlug diese auf der Seite mit Lavenders Bericht auf.

„Ganz genau," antwortete Harry.

„Nun, sie müssen einfach miteinander auskommen," sagte Dumbledore, „Das ist immerhin der Sinn dieser Partnerarbeit."

„Wenn sie meinen," murmelte Harry, obwohl er weiterhin ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Paarung hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lavender nur einen einzigen Tag mit Draco überleben würde.

„Gibt es noch etwas, Harry?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Nein," sagte Harry, „Das war alles."

„Gut, dann solltest du wieder zum Unterricht gehen," schlug Dumbledore vor.

Harry konnte es sich nur einbilden, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn Dumbledore wieder loswerden wollte und nachdem er sich kurz auf die Auren in diesem Büro konzentriert hatte, wusste er auch warum.

Er konnte deutlich eine weitere Präsenz hinter einer Säule spüren.

Professor Zabini hatte recht behalten: Es war tatsächlich sehr praktisch.

Er musste nun nur noch lernen, die verschiedenen Auren auseinander zu halten und es würde ihn niemand mehr überraschen können.

„Wiedersehen," verabschiedete sich Harry grinsend von Dumbledore und verließ danach das Büro.

Ein wenig bereute er, dass ihm die Karte des Rumreibers fehlte, denn es interessierte ihn sehr, wer sich nun in Dumbledores Büro befand.

Es musste ein Mitglied des Ordens sein, denn ansonsten hätte Dumbledore nicht so offen über Sirius gesprochen und da es eben Sirius war, konnten es nur Remus, Snape oder Kingsley Shacklebolt gewesen sein.

Harry schätzte auf Kingsley, denn die anderen Beiden hätten sich kaum vor ihm versteckt.

Doch eigentlich hätte sich Kingsley ebenso wenig verstecken müssen!

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, warum sich Kingsley versteckte.

Er hatte das erreicht, was er erreichen wollte und konnte damit zufrieden auf sich sein.

Er wusste nur nicht, ob seine Entscheidung mit Theodore tatsächlich richtig gewesen war.

Würde Blaise ihn nun wieder warnen wollen?

Irgendwie fand er es ja süß, dass sich Blaise so um ihn sorgte, aber er verstand die ganze Aufregung einfach nicht.

Theodore hatte ihm nie etwas getan und nur weil Blaise einige schlechte Erfahrungen mit diesem gehabt hatte, sollte sich Harry von ihm fern halten?

Er hatte größten Respekt vor Rons Verlobten, doch hierbei bildete sich dieser nur etwas ein.

Theodore war in Ordnung und niemand würde Harry vom Gegenteil überzeugen können.

Der Gryffindor überlegte gerade, was er nun mit der restlichen freien Zeit tun könnte, als er plötzlich Cho Chang und deren Freundin Marietta aus einem Gang auftauchen sah.

„Das ist typisch," schimpfte soeben Marietta, „Das ist einfach typisch."

„Du hättest dich beherrschen können," erwiderte Cho ruhig.

„Aber mich dafür gleich zu Dumbledore schicken..." Marietta brach ab, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel.

„Hallo Potter," grüßte sie ihn kühl und auch von Cho kam nicht wirklich eine freundliche Begrüßung.

Sie sah ihn nur mit einem gefühllosen Blick an, doch ansonsten tat sie nichts.

„Ich gehe dann mal zu Dumbledore," flüsterte Marietta, „Du kannst ihn inzwischen los werden."

Harry beobachtete verwirrt wie Cho nickte und kurz danach Marietta mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen die Treppe hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro verschwand.

Er versuchte das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren und fragte deshalb gutgelaunt: „Und wie geht's so?"

„Wir müssen Schluss machen," sagte Cho.

Das war nicht gerade die Antwort, die sich Harry erhofft hatte.

„Habe ich mich soeben verhört?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Auch wenn ihm Cho nicht so viel bedeutete, wollte er nicht schon wieder eine Beziehung verlieren.

Was machte er nur falsch, dass sich jeder von ihm trennen wollte?

„Nein, Harry," sagte Cho und wich dabei geschickt Harrys Blick aus, „Wir müssen Schluss machen."

„Wir **müssen** Schluss machen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Wer sagt das?"

„Ich sage das," antwortete Cho und blickte nun direkt in Harrys Augen, „Ich habe es satt! Ich habe es einfach satt! Ich will mich nicht jeden Tag fragen müssen, ob du mich jetzt doch wegen Malfoy verlässt."

„Wie oft muss ich eigentlich noch sagen, dass ich nicht wieder mit Draco zusammen gehen werde?", schrie Harry wütend, „Warum kapiert das eigentlich keiner?"

„Schrei nicht mit mir Harry Potter," warnte ihn Cho, „Dazu hast du kein Recht."

„Oh, ich denke schon," erwiderte Harry kühl, „Nach einer Trennung darf man ruhig schreien und toben."

„Es wird aber nichts ändern," sagte sie, „Ich habe die Zeit mit dir wirklich genossen, aber ich ertrage diese Ungewissheit nun nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid!"

„Aber ich werde nie wieder etwas mit Draco haben," verteidigte sich Harry, „Das ist inzwischen sogar ihm bewusst geworden."

„Es tut mir leid," wiederholte Cho, „Aber ich werde meine Entscheidung nicht zurücknehmen."

„Brauchst du auch nicht," meinte Harry kühl, „Ich habe es schon verstanden...Heul mir dann nur nicht in ein paar Tagen die Ohren voll."

„Keine Sorge," sagte Cho, „Das werde ich nicht...Aber wir können doch trotzdem Freunde bleiben, oder?"

„Ja, spinnt ihr etwa alle?", brüllte Harry wütend, „Ist das der neueste Trend? Schluss machen und dann Freundschaft? Ihr habt doch alle einen Knall!"

„Ich nehme das mal als ein _nein_," meinte Cho.

„Zehn Punkte an Ravenclaw," sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Du hast definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Slytherins verbracht," murmelte Cho.

„Danke! Darauf wäre ich niemals gekommen," zischte Harry.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, doch als Marietta Edgecombe aus Dumbledores Büro zurück kam, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass mehr Zeit vergangen war als er es vermutet hätte.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und tatsächlich würde schon bald Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beginnen.

„Wir sehen uns dann," verabschiedete sich Cho und ging mit Marietta zu ihrem eigenen Unterricht.

„Nicht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt," rief ihr Harry noch nach und langsam fürchtete er, dass Draco und Cho recht gehabt hatten.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich sehr verändert, doch noch konnte er daran nichts negatives entdecken und schließlich veränderte sich jeder im Laufe der Zeit.

Selbst Snape konnte nett sein und das war für Harry wohl die Überraschung des Jahres gewesen.

Er blickte nochmals auf seine Uhr und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er zu lange in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er die Treppen hinunter, was ihm zwar einen strengen Blick von Filch einbrachte, doch als dieser danach eine Gruppe Erstklässler Zaubersprüche im Gang üben sah, interessierte er sich kaum noch für Harry.

Ein wenig taten ihm diese Erstklässler zwar leid, doch eigentlich war er ihnen sehr dankbar für ihre unabsichtliche Ablenkung Filchs.

In der Eingangshalle stießen Ron und Blaise zu ihm, die gerade von Trelawneys Unterricht kamen und beide unangenehm nach Knoblauch rochen.

„Knoblauch fördert das innere Auge," erklärte Ron augenrollend, als er Harrys gerümpfte Nase bemerkte.

Harry fiel daraufhin nichts ein, deshalb nickte er nur, während er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen versuchte.

„Also bei mir hat es gewirkt," warf Blaise der Fairness halber ein, „Ich habe einen Jungen mit Papierkügelchen in den Haaren gesehen."

„Ich hasse es deine Illusionen zu brechen Schatz, aber das war dein Spiegelbild," sagte Ron und holte zum Beweis eines der Papierkügelchen aus Blaises Haaren.

„Das muss noch von heute morgen kommen," meinte Blaise und strich sich kurz durch die Haare um sämtliche Kügelchen zu entfernen.

„Ich frage einfach nicht," murmelte Ron und Harry grinste daraufhin ein bisschen mehr.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, wo sich auch schon einige andere Schüler eingefunden hatten.

Harry bemerkte, dass die meisten anwesenden Schüler eigentlich noch wie auch Blaise und Ron im Krankenflügel sein sollten.

„Was tut ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry verwirrt an die beiden Jungen gewandt.

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Blaise und zuckte mit den Schultern, „McGonagall und Snape waren bei Pomfrey und haben irgendetwas mit ihr besprochen. Kurz darauf hat sie uns alle entlassen."

„Ich glaube ich weiß warum," sagte Ron mit hörbarem Stolz in der Stimme, „Fred und George haben mich schon davor gewarnt. Je näher die ZAGs und UTZs kommen, desto weniger Zeit darf man im Krankenflügel verbringen...Ich wette, dass Pomfrey jetzt selbst dich sofort entlassen würde, Harry."

„Das glaube ich kaum," meinte Harry, „Bevor sie mich freiwillig gehen lässt, würde sie mich eher selbst im Krankenflügel unterrichten."

Sie blieben neben Hermione stehen, die soeben Pansy Parkinson von der Wichtigkeit ihres gemeinsamen Arithmantikprojektes überzeugen versuchte.

Allerdings wurde sie völlig von Pansy ignoriert, die schließlich einfach Crabbe und Goyle zu sich winkte.

„Na gut! Dann eben nicht," gab Hermione nach, nachdem die Beiden einmal drohend mit ihren Knöcheln geknackt hatten.

„Einfach unglaublich," beschwerte sich Hermione, nachdem sich die Slytherins ein wenig von ihnen entfernt hatten, „Diese Partnerarbeit ist völlig überflüssig. Es muss sowieso immer alles ich erledigen. Aber nicht dieses Mal! Ich werde nichts tun und dann sieht sie was sie davon hat."

„Dann bekommst du aber eine schlechte Note," meinte Ron, doch Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es mir leisten," sagte sie, „Hauptsache Parkinson kapiert endlich, dass ich mir nicht alles gefallen lasse."

Harry hörte kaum dem Gespräch zwischen Ron und Hermione zu, da sein Blick schon seit einigen Minuten auf Draco lag, der sich ziemlich fröhlich wirkend mit Morag McDougal unterhielt.

Er fragte sich, ob der blonde Slytherin ihm nur etwas vorspielte oder ob diesem Harrys Worte weniger schmerzten als es Harry vermutet hatte.

Er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich alle um ihn herum zu wispern und flüstern begannen.

Er folgte ihren Blicken und sah wie Remus mit einer kleinen hölzernen Kiste auf seinem Arm zu ihnen kam.

„Professor Black," hauchte Lavender erfreut, als er bei ihnen ankam.

„Guten Tag meine Lieben," grüßte Remus alle freundlich, bevor er die Kiste auf die kleine Treppe vor Hagrids Hütte abstellte.

Statt einer Erwiderung dieser Begrüßung zu erhalten, wurde Remus mit Fragen über seine lange Abwesenheit gelöchert.

„Haben sie sich wirklich im Wald verirrt?", fragte Millicent Bulstrode.

„Gab es eine unpassende Sternkonstellation?", wollte Parvati wissen.

„Haben sie sich an einem von Dumbledores Bonbons verschluckt und sind ins Koma gefallen?", erkundigte sich Crabbe, wodurch er von allen Anwesenden einen verwirrten Blick geschenkt bekam.

„Was denn?", wunderte er sich, „Könnte doch sein."

„Nein, es war nichts dergleichen," versicherte Remus fröhlich, „Ich war einfach nur krank. Glücklicherweise konnte mir heute ein sehr wirkungsvolles Gegenmittel verabreicht werden."

Dabei zwinkerte er Harry einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder den weiteren Fragen der Schüler hingab.

Diese glaubten die einfache Erklärung des Werwolf überhaupt nicht und so verbrachten sie die beiden Stunden hauptsächlich mit Fragen anstatt mit echtem Unterricht.

Allerdings schien das Remus überhaupt nicht zu stören, denn seine gute Laune verschwand nicht einmal.

Jedoch hatte er Probleme die Schüler nach Unterrichtsschluss zurück ins Schloss zu schicken, da diese ihn immer noch mit Fragen löcherten.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen," sagte Remus schließlich, doch dabei blickte er intensiv zu Harry, „Einen schönen Tag noch!"

„Aber Professor Black," jammerte Lavender, „Ich will noch so viel wissen."

„Ein anderes Mal, Miss Brown," versprach Remus und flüchtete schließlich in Richtung des Schlosses.

Harry verabschiedete sich schnell von Ron und Hermione, bevor er Remus in das Schloss folgte.

Er holte den Werwolf erst ein, als dieser das Passwort für das Sternenportrait sprach.

„Sind deine Klassenkameraden immer so?", erkundigte sich Remus ohne sich auch nur einmal zu Harry umzudrehen.

„Damit musstest du rechnen," meinte Harry ungerührt, „Du warst lange weg."

„Ja, das war ich wohl...Tee?", Remus wartete Harrys Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern zauberte sofort zwei Tassen Tee auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch.

„Ich habe vor dem Unterricht eine interessante Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten," sprach Remus, während er sich auf die Couch setzte und Harry zu sich bat.

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry skeptisch, bevor er sich neben Remus auf der Couch niederließ.

„Ja," bestätigte Remus, „Dir wurde ein neuer Jahrespartner aus Slytherin zugeteilt."

„Das weiß ich," sagte Harry und nippte an seiner Tasse Tee, „Ich habe Dumbledore darum gebeten."

„Warum?", fragte Remus, „Du und Draco seid doch jetzt wieder Freunde."

„Nicht mehr," widersprach Harry.

„Funktioniert es nicht?", erkundigte sich Remus besorgt, „Ich weiß, dass eine Freundschaft mit seinem Ex schwer sein kann, doch ich dachte du bekommst es bestimmt hin."

„Er hat mich geküsst," sagte Harry bitter, „Er hat mich geküsst und damit alles ruiniert."

Remus antwortete daraufhin nicht, sondern trank nur einen Schluck seines Tees und betrachtete Harry über den Rand der Tasse hinweg.

„Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?", fragte er schließlich ruhig und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es war ein Kuss, kein Weltuntergang," sagte Remus.

„Aber wir hatten eine Abmachung," erwiderte Harry.

„Harry? Ich mische mich normalerweise nicht in das Liebesleben anderer ein," sagte Remus, „Dafür war und wird auch immer Sirius zuständig bleiben..."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", unterbrach ihn Harry verwirrt.

„Harry? Warum bist du wirklich so wütend über den Kuss?", fragte Remus sanft, bevor er seine Tasse wieder in die Hand nahm.

„Was meinst du?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Dann frage ich dich anders," meinte Remus, „Was hast du bei dem Kuss gefühlt? Hat er dir gefallen?"

Harry wurde ein wenig rot bei dem Gedanken an den Kuss und murmelte leise: „Ähm...ja, er war schön!"

„Soso," Remus schmunzelte liebevoll und seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, wie man es normalerweise nur bei der Erwähnung von Sirius erleben konnte.

„Aber es war falsch," fügte Harry schnell hinzu, da er keine falschen Vermutung von dem Werwolf hören wollte.

„Warum war es falsch?", fragte Remus in einer Stimmlage, die er normalerweise nur bei Hermione im Unterricht verwendete.

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben!

An diesem Kuss war einfach alles falsch gewesen!

Warum fragte ihn Remus etwas, das so offensichtlich war?

„Wir sind nicht zusammen," antwortete Harry, „Ich habe...hatte eine Freundin."

„Hatte? Du hast sie nicht mehr?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Sie hat kurz vor deinem Unterricht mit mir Schluss gemacht," erklärte Harry.

„Harry? Was hat dich an diesem Kuss wirklich gestört? Dass er dich ohne deine Erlaubnis geküsst hat oder..."

„Es gibt tatsächlich ein oder?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Oder du wolltest es auch, aber du konntest es nicht zugeben, weil du damit Cho betrogen hättest," sagte Remus, „Dein Verlangen für Draco hat dich abgeschreckt. Der Kuss hat es nämlich wieder geweckt, obwohl du dachtest, dass du ihn überwunden hättest. Das Einzige, was dich wirklich an diesem Kuss gestört hat, war die Tatsache, dass du ihn nicht immer wenn du es willst, wiederholen kannst."

Harry konnte daraufhin nichts erwidern.

Seine Augen war geweitet und er ließ Remus' Worte langsam in sich sinken.

War das wirklich der wahre Grund für seinen Wutausbruch nach dem Kuss?

Hatte er ihn selbst gewollt, aber nur ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Cho gehabt?

Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, als ihn die Erkenntnis kam: Remus' Worte stimmten!

„Ich habe Recht, oder?", fragte Remus ruhig und Harry nickte darauf nur langsam.

Remus hatte mit jedem seiner Worte recht!

„Und was willst du nun mit deiner neuen Erkenntnis tun?", erkundigte sich Remus und seine Stimme klang ein wenig stolz.

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Ich bin...ich habe..."

„Miss Chang hat sich von dir getrennt," erinnerte ihn Remus, „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr! Sei nicht so stur und sage ihm, dass du wieder gerne mit ihm zusammen wärst."

„Aber er hat mir damals mein Herz gebrochen," sagte Harry leise, „Wer kann mir garantieren, dass er das dieses Mal nicht mehr tut?"

„Niemand," antwortete Remus, „Du musst einfach nur Vertrauen in euch haben."

„Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach meine Meinung ändern," erwiderte Harry, „Ich habe ihn so vieles an den Kopf geworfen. Er ist sicher wütend und..."

„Harry," unterbrach ihn Remus liebevoll, „Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du es nicht versuchst."

Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er sich mit entschlossener Miene erhob.

„Du hast recht," sagte er, „Ich werde mit Draco sprechen."

„Viel Glück," wünschte ihm Remus.

„Danke," murmelte Harry und verließ danach Remus' Wohnung.

Warum war er bloß so stur gewesen?

Er hätte schon viel früher Draco eine zweite Chance geben sollen!

Zum Glück hatte Remus hinter seine Maske geblickt, denn ansonsten hätte er es wahrscheinlich niemals verstanden.

„Hey Blaise," rief er, als er den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin ein paar Meter vor sich sah.

„Hi Harry! Was gibt's?", fragte Blaise freundlich.

„Weißt du wo Draco ist?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ähm...ich glaube in der Bibliothek, aber...", begann Blaise, doch Harry achtete nicht mehr auf ihn.

Seine Beine trugen ihn automatisch in schnellen Schritte zum Eingang der Bibliothek.

Bevor er sie jedoch betrat, atmete er nochmals tief ein und überlegte ob er wirklich das richtige tat.

„Sicher tue ich das," wisperte er, bevor er all seinen Gryffindor- Mut zusammen nahm und die Bibliothek betrat.

Madam Pince blickte nur kurz auf, doch ansonsten schien sie seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren.

Er ging geradewegs in Dracos liebste Ecke, in der sie sich schon so oft getroffen hatten.

Er schien richtig gelegen zu haben, denn er konnte einen blonden Haarschopf vor einem Bücherregal erkennen.

Er wollte ihn schon grüßen, doch plötzlich erstarrte er, als er die ganze Szene vor sich sah.

„Harry," hörte er Blaise atemlose Stimme neben sich, „Hast du ihn gefunden?"

Scheinbar war ihm der Slytherin gefolgt, doch Harry beantwortete seine Frage nur in dem er in Richtung Draco nickte.

Blaise folgte seinem Blick und er sah das Selbe, das Harry so sprachlos werden ließ: Draco und Pansy Parkinson, die sich leidenschaftlich vor dem Bücherregal küssten.

**_TBC_**


	96. Wo bleibt da die Logik?

**_Veränderungen _**

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** Blaise/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar, Narcissa/Snape, Draco/Pansy…

**Warnung:** Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

**Kommentar: **Ich weiß, dass ich schneller updaten wollte, aber ich stehe wirklich im totalen Stress. Seid nicht böse, wenn das nächste Kapitel erst in ein bis zwei Monaten kommt.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Arwen Urodumiel, anni kiddo, leah-chan01, auxia, tinkita, die-Nudel, Mellin aka dat Dray-chan, rah-chan, Merilflower, Snuggles2, GefallenerEngel, ShadeFleece, shila848, Psychojani, phoenixfeder, Zanzahra, LanaKaetzchen, Severina35, Baerchen23, Yumiko-chan, Kylyen, Arwen, Ralna Malfoy, bloody Death Eater, Ito-kun, Lego-chan, Truemmerlotte, Sunnylein, Black Nightleaf, Akuma no Amy, Neji, Kira, TheSnitch, Mehoooooo, alyssa03, Angie, ayanamireichan, Nordica, blablabla, mrsgaladriel, ayrana, Yue19, Leandriel-Whitestorm, Lady Callisto, Kaefer, yvi, KiraR. und anna.

- KiraR.: Ja, aber das war beabsichtigt. Zuerst wollte ich Draco eigentlich mit Lavender rumknutschen lassen, aber das hätte noch weniger Sinn ergeben, deshalb bleib ich bei den guten alten Klischees.

- Tobi: Nein, das muss man wirklich nicht.

- Sailam: Nein, betteln und jammern, hilft bei mir nicht. Ich habe meinen Plan und den zieh ich durch.

- Yue19: Warum gibt es so selten neue Kapitel? Ganz einfach! Ganz am Anfang gab es fast jeden Tag ein neues, aber da hatte ich auch mehr Zeit dafür. Jetzt fehlt mir eben diese und daher gibt es so selten ein neues Update(aber es gibt auch Geschichten, bei denen es über ein Jahr mit den Updates dauert).

- blablabla: Kapitelanzahl kann ich wirklich nicht voraussagen, aber deine Vermutungen kommen wahrscheinlich dorthin...Aber nein, die Story endet zeitgleich mit dem Schuljahr in Hogwarts und nicht erst wenn die Beiden alt und grau sind.

- ayanamireichan: Nein, ich habe das jetzt schon ein paar Leuten verraten und das bereue ich ein klein wenig. Das nimmt einfach zu viel vorne weg und außerdem tut ein bisschen Spannung im Leben gut.

- Kira: Ja, ich quäle euch gerne. Ich gebe es zu.

- Yumiko-chan: Ja, es wird wieder mehr Theodore vorkommen. Ich mag den nämlich auch. Ich hoffe ja, dass J.K. Rowling ihn auch noch mal erwähnen wird.

- Zanzahra: Äh...sicher bin ich das. Ich bin J.K. Rowling und deshalb dauert es auch so lange mit dem sechsten Buch, weil ich erst diese Fanfic zu Ende bringen will:-)

- Merilflower: Na ja, zuerst wollte ich ihm Lavender aufhalsen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man das logisch verpacken hätte können. Deswegen ist es jetzt Pansy.

- Die-Nudel: Ne, es war keiner von den Beiden.

- leah-chan01: Nein, war er nicht.

* * *

Harry nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem sich küssenden Pärchen, obwohl ihn der Anblick beinahe Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Einen wahnsinnigen Moment dachte er sogar daran, einfach hinzugehen und Pansy direkt ins nächste Jahrtausend zu hexen.

„Harry," flüsterte Blaise leise neben ihn, „Lass uns gehen."

Doch Harry ignorierte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin; selbst als dieser an Harrys Umhang zog, beachtete er ihn nicht.

Sein Blick haftete weiterhin auf Draco und Pansy, die Beide ihre Beobachter noch nicht entdeckt zu haben schienen.

Harry musste sich beinahe übergeben, als er von Draco ein genießerisches Stöhnen hörte.

Was fiel Pansy Parkinson bloß ein?

Dieses Stöhnen gehörte Harry; nur er durfte es Draco entlocken.

Einen flüchtigen Moment überlegte er, ob sich Draco genauso gefühlt haben musste, wenn er Harry mit Cho knutschen gesehen hatte.

„Harry," wisperte Blaise, „Komm schon! Lass uns gehen."

Harry schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

Er würde nicht eher gehen, bevor er nicht genau wusste, was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten hatte.

Noch vor zwei Stunden hatte Draco versucht ihn zurückzugewinnen und nun küsste er einfach Parkinson?

War das die berühmte Slytherin- Logik von der Hermione immer sprach oder versuchte Draco nur ihn eifersüchtig zu machen?

Wenn er dies tatsächlich versuchte, gelang es ihm hundertprozentig.

„Harry," versuchte es Blaise noch einmal, „Lass uns gehen. Tu dir das nicht an."

Harry blickte weiterhin auf das Paar, bevor er sich einen flüchtigen Moment zu Blaise drehte.

Dessen Augen schienen ihn geradezu anzuflehen mit ihm zu kommen, doch das war nicht der Grund warum Harry seinen Blick nicht von ihm nahm.

Blaise wollte ihm nicht wirklich Dracos Aufenthaltsort zeigen und er war Harry sogar in die Bibliothek gefolgt.

„Du wusstest davon," wisperte Harry als ihn die Erkenntnis traf.

„Können wir nicht woanders reden?", bat Blaise so leise wie er nur konnte.

Harry warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf Draco und Pansy, bevor er zögerlich nickte und sich von Rons Verlobten aus der Bibliothek zerren ließ.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, sondern verließen ohne den anderen weiter zu beachten das Schloss.

Die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter einem Berggipfel und die letzten Schüler, die im Freien gewesen waren, liefen in das schöne warme Schloss zurück.

Harry und Blaise gingen schweigsam um den See und beobachteten Bill Weasley, der soeben mit dem Riesenkraken Federball spielte.

„Seit wann?", unterbrach schließlich Harry die Stille, als sie unter einer großen Eiche zum Stillstand kamen.

„Keine Ahnung," Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Pansy versucht ihn schon seit über einer Woche zu verführen..."

„Warum?", fragte Harry, „Wollte sie jetzt nicht dich?"

„Doch, das wollte sie," bestätigte Blaise, „Aber dann hat sie den Ring an meinem Finger entdeckt und das Handtuch geworfen. Sie hätte es gar nicht erst bei mir versucht, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie ernst es mir mit Ron ist..."

Harry überraschte das doch ein wenig.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich Pansy bei ernsten Beziehungen zurückhalten würde.

Doch wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie auch nicht bei seiner Beziehung mit Draco irgendetwas versucht.

„Draco...," fuhr Blaise fort, „...überlegt schon seit einigen Tagen ob er Pansys Avancen nachgeben soll. Er wollte es noch einmal bei dir versuchen und erst danach weiter denken...Allerdings hat sich seine Meinung nun ziemlich drastisch geändert. Ich weiß nicht was du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast, aber das scheint genügt zu haben um ihn in Pansys Arme zu treiben."

„Großartig," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Jetzt ist es auch noch meine Schuld."

„So darfst du das nicht sehen," sagte Blaise schnell.

„Aber so ist es," meinte Harry ernst, „Wenn ich nicht so gemein zu ihm gewesen wäre..."  
Langsam bereute er, dass er Draco nicht gefolgt und ihn um Entschuldigung gebeten hatte.

Vermutlich dürfte dann er mit dem blonden Slytherin hinter einem Bücherregal knutschen.

„Du gibst doch nicht etwa schon auf?", fragte Blaise überrascht, als er Harrys nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?", erwiderte Harry verwirrt.

„Kämpfen," sagte Blaise in einem befehlenden Tonfall, „Draco hat dich auch nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Er ist dir wie ein Hündchen gefolgt und hat alles versucht, damit ihr euch wieder besser versteht."

„Das werde ich nicht tun," meinte Harry.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Weil es peinlich wäre," antwortete Harry.

„Typisch Gryffindors," seufzte Blaise, „Euer bescheuerter Stolz muss euch immer alles ruinieren."

„Es ist nicht nur mein Stolz," verbesserte Harry, „Ich hasste es, wenn mich Draco um eine zweite Chance bat, obwohl ich mit Cho zusammen gewesen war."

„Gewesen war?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

„Sie hat Schluss gemacht," antwortete Harry ausweichend und fuhr danach mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Wenn Pansy genauso eifersüchtig wie Cho sein kann, würde ich nur die Harmonie zwischen den Beiden zerstören und das will ich nicht."

„Harmonie? Bei Merlin und den Gründern, denkst du wirklich, dass das etwas ernstes zwischen den Beiden ist?", fragte Blaise schockiert, „Sie sind nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen gekommen. Das ist erst eine halbe Stunde her."

„Halbe Stunde oder nicht, er hat wieder eine Beziehung und ich werde mich nicht einmischen," sagte Harry.

„Beziehung?" Blaises Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, „Wenn das eine Beziehung ist, fresse ich meinen _Neo- Feuerblitz_. Er lenkt sich nur ab! So wie du damals am Anfang von dieser Geschichte mit Chang. Wäre es den Beiden nämlich ernst, würde Pansy ihre Naturhaarfarbe tragen."

„Naturhaarfarbe?", fragte Harry verwirrt und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, das Blaise einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor ausgeplaudert hatte.

„Sie ist eigentlich rothaarig," erinnerte er sich.

„Ganz genau," sagte Blaise, „Wäre es nämlich wirklich etwas ernstes, würde Draco wollen, dass sie dieses Schwarz sein lässt."

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Weil sie damit fürchterlich aussieht," erklärte Blaise, „Ich habe sie einmal in ihrer Naturhaarfarbe gesehen und ich hätte sie damals beinahe besprungen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie eine Haarfarbe das ganze Aussehen beeinflussen kann."

„Ich denke eher, dass du einen Faible für Rothaarige hast," erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Stimmt gar nicht," widersprach Blaise, „Eigentlich stehe ich auf schwarz..." Er zwinkerte Harry einmal zu, woraufhin er aber sofort zu kichern begann.

„Pansy sieht also eigentlich gut aus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Gut? Sicher nicht! Atemberaubend schön ist die richtige Beschreibung," antwortete Blaise.

„Natürlich nicht so hübsch wie Ron," fügte er schnell hinzu, als er einen misstrauischen Blick von Harry erhielt.

„Dann hat er den Jackpot erwischt," seufzte Harry und seine Hoffnung auf eine neuerliche Beziehung mit Draco schwand, „Hübsch, begabt, intelligent, reinblütig und reich. Sein Vater wird davon begeistert sein."

„Du hast das Wichtigste vergessen," erinnerte ihn Blaise, „Anhängerin von Du-weißt-schon-wen."

„Gezwungenermaßen," erwiderte Harry, „Sie ist es nicht freiwillig."

„Ja, das ist die beste Ausrede von allen Slytherins," sagte Blaise.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wer glaubst du, würde die mildere Strafe bekommen? Jemand der Du-weißt-schon-wen total unterstützt oder der _leider_ von seinen Eltern dazu gezwungen wurde?", fragte Blaise ernst und wartete gespannt auf Harrys Antwort.

„Ich glaube, dass du unter Verfolgungswahn leidest," sagte Harry ehrlich, „Du siehst in jedem Slytherin irgendeine Verbindung zu Voldemort...Du bittest sogar Draco darum, dass er mich vor Theo warnt..."

„Nott **ist **ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wen," unterbrach ihn Blaise.

„Das sagst du," erwiderte Harry sanft, „Ich sehe dafür aber keinen Beweis."

„Du willst einen Beweis?", fragte Blaise und seine Augen funkelten wütend auf, „Dann schau dir doch mal seinen linken Unterarm an..."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber," sagte Harry wütend, „Ich habe selbst gehört, wie du dich mit Ron über Theo unterhalten hast. Du weißt es selbst nicht genau, ob er ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wen ist."

„Das merkt man doch," meinte Blaise.

„Nur weil du dich nicht sonderlich gut mit ihm verstehst, musst du nicht andere von ihm abraten," erwiderte Harry, „Du leidest einfach nur unter Verfolgungswahn."

„Du denkst, dass ich lüge?", fragte Blaise kühl.

„Ja, das tue ich," bestätigte Harry, „Es mag für dich eine nette Geste sein, aber mir gehen diese ewigen Warnungen vor Theo auf den Geist. Behalte deine falschen Vermutungen für dich und nerv nicht mich damit."

„Bitte! Dann sag ich eben nichts mehr," zischte Blaise, „Aber gib dann nicht mir die Schuld, wenn du eines Tages mit einem Messer im Bauch aufwachst."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stolzierte mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloss zurück ohne Harry nochmals zu beachten.

„Ganz großartig," murmelte Harry.

Jetzt hatte er es sich mit dem nächsten Slytherin verscherzt.

Irgendwann müsste er wirklich einmal lernen, wie er sein Temperament zügeln konnte.

Blaise hatte ihm doch eigentlich nur helfen wollen, doch er hatte es mal wieder geschafft jemanden ohne sein bewusstes Zutun zu beleidigen.

Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass nicht auch noch Ron auf ihn wütend werden würde.

Er wusste nämlich nicht einmal annähernd, für wen sich Ron bei einem möglichen Streit entscheiden würde.

Harry selbst wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er sich zwischen Draco oder Ron entscheiden hätte müssen.

In der Hoffnung auf ein hoffentlich ruhiges Abendessen, kehrte er zum Schloss zurück und schloss sich einer Gruppe Ravenclaw- Erstklässer an, die sich gerade auf den Weg in die große Halle befanden.

„Hey," wurde er plötzlich angesprochen und sofort erkannte er diese leise Stimme.

„Hi Theo," grüßte er den aschblonden Slytherin und verringerte nun ein wenig sein Tempo, damit Theodore aufholen konnte.

„Was hast du mit Zabini angestellt?", fragte Theodore und klang dabei beunruhigend fröhlich.

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Harry misstrauisch.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit ihm zum See gegangen bist," erklärte Theodore, „Und ich bin ihm gerade begegnet und er sah ziemlich wütend und auch ein klein wenig enttäuscht aus."

Theodores Stimme klang nun nicht mehr fröhlich, sondern einfach nur schadenfroh.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Blaise?", fragte Harry.

„Er stirbt einfach nicht," sagte Theodore.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Theodore bewusst als Slytherin sah.

Noch nie zuvor war es ihm so deutlich bewusst gewesen wie in diesem Moment.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört," sagte Theodore, „Ich wünsche ihm seit Jahren den Tod, aber es hilf nichts. Er ist immer noch da...Er hat es nicht einmal geschafft sich selbst zu töten. Langsam fürchte ich, dass er unsterblich ist."

„Aber warum hasst du ihn so?", fragte Harry und versuchte ein wenig sein Entsetzen aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„Kein bestimmter Grund," meinte Theodore schulternzuckend.

„Es gibt keinen Grund?", fragte Harry erschrocken, „Du wünscht ihm einfach nur so den Tod?"

„Harry," seufzte Theodore und blieb stehen, damit die Ravenclaw- Erstklässler an ihnen vorbeigehen konnten, „Ich mag ihn nicht. Seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, stellt es mir jedes Mal die Nackenhaare auf, wenn er in meine Nähe kommt..."

„Das ist doch albern," meinte Harry.

„Möglich," gab ihm Theodore recht.

„Gibt es wirklich keinen richtigen Grund?", fragte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht.

Er konnte sich doch nicht so in Theodore getäuscht haben.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es an meinem Vater," antwortete Theodore leise.

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht mitten auf dem Gang darüber reden wollte.

„Inwiefern?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Theodore antwortete ihm nicht, weshalb Harry seine Frage wiederholte.

Der aschblonde Slytherin antwortete wieder nicht, sondern ging nur einige Schritte rückwärts und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

Harry wollte näher auf ihn zugehen, doch Theodores Verhalten wurde von Crabbe und Goyle bemerkt, die daraufhin Harry fest am Arm packten.

„Loslassen," zischte Harry, woraufhin sie den Griff verstärkten und sein Arm zu schmerzen begann.

„Lasst ihn los," sagte Theodore leise und sofort löste sich der schmerzhafte Griff um seinen Arm.

„Stört er dich?", fragte Crabbe.

„Nein, er stört mich nicht," sagte Theodore, „Und nun verschwindet!"

„Wenn du meinst," murmelte Crabbe und zusammen mit Goyle ging er in Richtung der großen Halle.

„Ich muss mich für die Beiden entschuldigen," sagte Theodore an Harry gewandt, „Sie reagieren immer so, wenn sie Gefahr um mich herum wittern."

„Ich bin eine Gefahr?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete Theodore, „Für diese Beiden sind schon panierte Pilze eine Gefahr!"

„Die sind auch gefährlich," meinte Harry, „Mein Cousin Dudley wäre an so einem Ding beinahe erstickt."

„Das lag bestimmt nicht an den Pilzen, sondern an der Dummheit dieses Muggels," erwiderte Theodore und betonte das Wort Muggel besonders abwertend.

„Großartig," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Noch ein Antimuggelanhänger!"

„Versteh mich nicht falsch," bat Theodore, „Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel. Ich finde nur nicht, dass sie in unsere Welt gehören. Schlammblüter sind für unsere Welt das größte Risiko! Sie verplappern sich zu oft."

„Meine Mutter war auch eine Muggelgeborene," sagte Harry.

„Du tust mir auch schrecklich leid," meinte Theodore grinsend.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt," sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Das war ein Scherz," sagte Theodore, „Bei dir macht es mir überhaupt nichts aus."

„Das ist ja noch besser," meinte Harry.

„Nimm nicht alles so ernst," gluckste Theodore und verwuschelte mit seinen Händen Harrys Haare, „Dann machst du nämlich immer so ein merkwürdiges Gesicht und das passt dir überhaupt nicht."

Er lächelte Harry nochmals an, bevor er diesen völlig verwirrt stehen ließ und selbst in die große Halle ging.

Harry hätte niemals gedacht, dass es eine Person gab, die noch schwerer als Draco einzuschätzen war, doch Theodore Nott hatte ihm so eben das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Einmal wollte man ihn einfach verhexen und im nächsten Moment wirkte er wieder so liebevoll und naiv, dass man ihn am liebsten vor allen bösen Dingen beschützen wollte.

Er vertrieb seine Gedanken an Theodore und folgte nun einer Gruppe Gryffindors in die große Halle.

Sobald er diese betrat, richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn und er konnte leises Gemurmel hören.

„Hey! Was ist los?", fragte er Ron, als er sich zu diesem und Hermione an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzte.

Doch statt einer Antwort erhielt er nur eine Gegenfrage.

„Stimmt es?", erkundigte sich Hermione.

„Stimmt was?", Harry überlegte angestrengt was er getan haben könnte.

Seine kleinen Diskussionen mit Blaise und Theodore waren doch nichts besonderes gewesen und außerdem war bei Blaise niemand in der Nähe gewesen und Theodore sprach so leise, dass man ihn niemals verstehen konnte, wenn man nicht genau neben ihm stand.

„Cho hat sich von dir getrennt?", fragte Hermione und klang dabei sehr hoffnungsvoll.

„Ach das," sagte Harry erleichtert, „Ja, das stimmt."

„Wurde auch Zeit," meinte Hermione.

„Sie ist die Sensibilität in Person," sagte Ron und warf Harry einen aufmunternden Blick zu, „Du findest sicher bald jemand neues."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht," erwiderte Harry, „Ich werde nämlich nicht auf die Suche nach jemanden gehen! Ich konzentriere mich jetzt lieber auf mein eigenes Leben. Immerhin sind schon bald die ZAGs."

„Harry, ich bin stolz auf dich," sagte Hermione, „Das ist die richtige Entscheidung..." Sie drehte sich zu Ron und sagte: „Weiße Rosen!"

„Nein," sagte Ron und rollte daraufhin mit den Augen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermione ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen deine Vorschläge hätte, aber sie sind noch völlig überflüssig," sagte Ron.

„Besser man beginnt damit früh!", erwiderte Hermione, „Es soll schließlich der schönste Tag in deinem Leben werden."

„Über was redet ihr?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Rons Hochzeit," antwortete Hermione.

„Sie denkt, dass ich jeden Moment heiraten würde," erklärte Ron, „Schau dir das an..." Er holte aus seinem Rucksack einen Stapel Hochzeitsmagazine und hievte sie auf den Tisch „...die hat sie mir gegeben."

„Das ist doch nett," meinte Harry.

„Aber ich heirate noch nicht," sagte Ron, „Vielleicht in vier oder fünf Jahren, aber doch nicht jetzt."

„Man kann nie früh genug mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen," meinte Hermione.

„Mione, es ist wirklich noch zu früh," sagte Harry.

„Dann eben nicht," seufzte Hermione und nahm die Hochzeitsmagazine wieder an sich.

„Aber gebt dann nicht mir die Schuld, wenn diese Hochzeit eine Katastrophe wird," bat sie und verstaute die Magazine in ihrem Rucksack.

„Na ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht dabei sein," meinte Harry.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Ich wollte dich als meinen Trauzeugen."

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Streit mit Blaise," antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Ich fand es nicht so schlimm, aber für ihn..."

„Über was?", unterbrach ihn Ron und wirkte dabei sehr nervös.

Zuerst glaubte Harry, dass er sich Rons Nervosität nur einbildete, aber nachdem auch Hermione verwirrt zu dem Rothaarigen blickte, wusste er, dass es keine Einbildung war.

„Theo," antwortete Harry.

Ron ließ ihn nicht weiter erklären, sondern stürmte sofort aus der Halle und vergaß dabei sogar seinen Rucksack.

Harry und Hermione überlegten einen Moment lang, ob sie ihm folgen sollten, entschlossen sich dann aber dagegen.

„Geht uns ja eigentlich nichts an," sagte Hermione.

Harry konnte darauf nur zustimmend nicken, während er seinen Teller zu füllen begann.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er unauffällig den Slytherin- Tisch, doch weder Draco noch Pansy waren anwesend.

„Du Lügner," sagte Hermione lächelnd und riss damit Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sagtest du nicht, dass du keine Beziehung in nächster Zeit willst?", fragte sie.

„Das stimmt auch," versicherte Harry.

„Und warum blickst du die ganze Zeit gespannt auf den Slytherin- Tisch? Hat das zufälligerweise mit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin zu tun?", fragte Hermione.

„Nein, es...es ist kompliziert," seufzte Harry.

„Das ist nicht kompliziert," erwiderte Hermione, „Du gehst zu ihm, gibst ihm eine zweite Chance und lasst mich dann eure Hochzeit planen."

„Du verstehst es nicht," sagte Harry so leise, damit nur Hermione ihn verstehen konnte, „Ich habe Draco ein paar ziemlich heftige Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Darunter auch, dass ich _niemals wieder mit ihm zusammen gehen werde_ und dass mir seine Gefühle egal sind."

„Harry, du Idiot," seufzte Hermione und schüttelte dabei ungläubig ihren Kopf.

„Das ist noch nicht alles," sagte Harry.

„Was denn noch?", fragte Hermione genervt, „Hast du dir eine gerichtliche Verfügung besorgt, dass er sich dir nicht mehr als zehn Meter nähern darf?"

„Nein, nein. Das ganz bestimmt nicht," versicherte Harry, „Es ist nur so, dass sich Draco tatsächlich jemand neuen gesucht hat."

„Wen?", fragte Hermione neugierig.

„Pansy," antwortete Harry.

„Parkinson? Ist er übergeschnappt? Du wärest doch eine viel bessere Wahl," entrüstete sich Hermione.

Harry zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und begann lustlos in seinem Teller zu stechen.

„Na ja, kann man nichts machen," seufzte Hermione, „Dann konzentriere dich jetzt einfach auf die ZAGs und danach kannst du dir immer noch überlegen, was du tust."

Den Rest des Abendessen verbrachten sie in Schweigen und als sie beide fertig waren, verließen sie gemeinsam die große Halle.

„Was hast du heute noch vor?", fragte ihn plötzlich Hermione, „Ich werde jetzt meinen Aufsatz für Zabini schreiben und vielleicht willst du..."

„Ich kann nicht," antwortete Harry und auf Hermiones fragenden Blick sagte er nur: „Snape!" und sie verstand.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich damit?", erkundigte sich Hermione, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war.

„Ganz gut," antwortete Harry flüsternd, „Den Imperius und den Cruciatus kann ich ohne Probleme verwenden, aber beim Avada Kedavra mangelt es noch ein wenig. Ich schocke die Kakerlake nur."

„Avada Kedavra ist auch der Schwerste von den Unverzeihlichen," erklärte Hermione, „Ältere und erfahrenere Zauberer als du schaffen ihn erst nach Jahren."

„Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass ich auf den richtigen Weg bin," sagte Harry, „Snape hat jetzt schon viel weniger an mir auszusetzen."

Er beobachtete verwirrt, wie sich Hermiones Mundwinkel plötzlich zu einem Grinsen verzerrten.

„Was ist los?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Du hast es noch nicht bemerkt?", gluckste Hermione, „Harry, für so etwas bist du einfach blind."

„Für was?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ach nichts," kicherte Hermione, „Viel Spaß bei Snape!"

Sie gluckste noch einmal, bevor sie die Treppen hinauf stieg und Harry alleine im Gang stehen ließ.

Er blickte ihr nur kurz hinterher, bevor er eine andere Richtung als sie einschlug und in den nächsten Gang wechselte.

Das stellte sich aber als Fehler heraus, denn in diesem Gang kamen ihm Draco und Pansy entgegen.

Zuerst wollte er sofort umdrehen und davon rennen, aber da dies nicht zu einem Gryffindor passte, ließ er es bleiben.

„Abend Potter," grüßte ihn Pansy und schmiegte sich zärtlich an Dracos Arm, worauf sich Harry beinahe übergeben musste.

„Du hast dich also an meinen Rat gehalten?", fragte Harry den blonden Slytherin und ignorierte Pansy nun einfach.

„Sieht man doch," sagte Draco kühl.

„Das ist schön für dich," log Harry, „Ich freue mich für dich."

„Willst du etwas bestimmtes, Potter?", fragte Draco kühl, „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

_Potter?_

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben!

Seit wann nannte ihn Draco wieder beim Nachnamen?

„Potter, geh aus dem Weg," sagte Draco, „Es gibt Leute, die wollen etwas mehr als in einem Gang zu stehen und lächerlich auszusehen."

„Warum so kühl?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das war doch dein Wunsch," sagte Draco und seine Stimme klang so kalt wie nie zuvor, „Keine Beziehung! Keine Freundschaft! Also fallen wir jetzt wieder in unser altes Muster...Also, verzieh dich, wenn ich dich nicht verhexen soll."

„Versuch es ruhig," sagte Harry herausfordernd.

Wenn Draco wieder das alte _Ich-bin-Slytherin-und-du-Gryffindor-und-deswegen-hassen-wir-uns-Spiel _spielen wollte, konnte er das gerne haben.

Vielleicht würde das auch Harrys Gefühle verschwinden lassen und dann hätte er um eine Sorge weniger.

„Draco, lass uns gehen," bat Pansy, „Er ist es nicht wert."

Draco warf ihm nur noch einen kühlen Blick zu, bevor er mit Pansy an seinen Arm an Harry vorbei stolzierte.

Harry hätte ihm für diesen Auftritt am liebsten einen der Unverzeihlichen an den Hals gehext, aber er konnte sich beherrschen und ging stattdessen einfach seinen Weg weiter.

Zur selben Zeit als er bei Snapes Kesselportrait ankam, tauchte auch Snape aus einem Gang auf.

„Potter," grüßte er ihn, „Es ist noch nicht acht Uhr."

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry, „Aber ich bin **jetzt** gerade so gut in Stimmung für den Avada Kedavra!"

Snape betrachtete ihn skeptisch, bevor er sich entschloss Harry nicht weiter zu fragen und stattdessen das Passwort sprach.

Gemeinsam betraten sie Snapes Wohnung, in der ihnen sofort Wily entgegen gerannt kam.

Der kleine Fuchs schien sich aber nicht richtig entscheiden zu können, wen er als ersten begrüßen sollte, da er einfach vor den beiden Zauberern stehen blieb.

„Hi Süßer," säuselte Harry, was bei Snape ein Augenrollen verursachte, aber Wily die Entscheidung abnahm.

Sofort tapste der kleine Fuchs zu Harry und sprang freudig vor diesem auf und ab.

„Na, du Kleiner," wisperte Harry, während er Wily hochhob, „Wie geht's meinem Lieblingsfuchs?"

Wily leckte ihm freudig über die Wange und schmiegte sich danach näher an Harrys Körper.

„Du bist so ein liebes Kerlchen," gurrte Harry und hauchte Wily einen sanften Kuss zwischen die Ohren, „So ein liebes Füchschen!"

„Potter, das reicht," sagte Snape angewidert, „Ihr Geschwafel hält doch kein Mensch aus."

„Snapi ist sauer," flüsterte Harry dem kleinen Fuchs ins Ohr, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Boden absetzte.

„Potter," knurrte Snape, „Unten ist das Glas! Sie sagten doch, dass sie gerade in Stimmung sind."

Harry streichelte Wily nochmals über den Kopf und ging danach die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Er verwandelte das Glas in seine Übungskakerlake, nachdem er den Tisch um dieses mit einigen Zauber gesichert hatte.

Er wollte nicht schon wieder die ganze Nacht lang eine Kakerlake jagen.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kakerlake und sagte: „Avada Kedavra!"

Die Kakerlake wurde von dem grünen Strahl getroffen und blieb bewegungslos liegen, doch nach einigen Minuten richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Verdammt," fluchte Harry.

Warum schaffte er es einfach nicht eine kleine Kakerlake zu töten?

Nach über einer Stunde sinnloser Kakerlakenschockungen probierte er etwas neues aus.

Er stellte sich vor, dass diese Kakerlake Pansy Parkinson war.

Er sah deutlich wie diese mit **seinem** Draco vor dem verfluchten Bücherregal knutschte.

Mit diesem Bild in seinem Kopf richtete er seinen Zauberstab abermals auf die Kakerlake und sagte: „Avada Kedavra!"

Die Kakerlake fiel bewegungslos um, doch Harry wusste nicht, ob er sie nun getötet oder einfach nur wieder geschockt hatte, denn im nächsten Moment wurde ihm ganz schwarz vor den Augen und er fiel bewusstlos auf den Boden.

**_TBC_**


	97. Frühstück bei Snape

**_Veränderungen _**

**__**

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** Blaise/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Lavender/Dean, Ernie/Seamus, Angelina/Alicia, Godric/Salazar, Narcissa/Snape, Draco/Pansy…

**Warnung:** Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und verwirrend!

**Kommentar: **Oh mein Gott! Ich bin ein Idiot! Ich erzähle euch was von ein bis zwei Monate, weil ich vorher keine Zeit habe und dabei vergesse ich total, dass ich diese Woche frei hatte...Okay, es waren also keine zwei Monate, aber beim nächsten Mal könnte es wirklich so lange dauern:-)

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Severina35, phoenixfeder, auxia, TheSnitch, Momo-chan21989, mrsgaladriel, Mellin aka dat Dray-chan, Angie, blub, Hudi, Sunnylein, Akuma no Amy, Truemmerlotte, Takuto-kun, GefallenerEngel, Snuggles2, ShadeFleece, anni kiddo, Lady Callisto, Kylyen, Ito-kun, Yuri, Leandriel-Whitstorm, HOHO, ödarius, Susi, Die-Nudel, leah-chan01, tinadragon, Kaktus, Alain, Yumiko-chan, Zanzahra, Ralna Malfoy, Moin, Hexe-chan, Altron, Anny An, Black Nightleaf, Shila, Melle150590, nina, Little Nadeshiko, Classic-Angel, Arwen, katze7, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Tobi, KiraR., yvi und SunnyBunny.

- Classic-Angel: Nein, das kann ich dir nicht verraten. Sorry! Ich bin eben einfach zu fies. Aber ein bisschen Spannung tut im Leben gut:-)

- ginger ale: Nicht ignoriert, nur nicht bedankt. Allerdings kommt noch dazu, dass ich beim letzten Mal eine fürchterliche Laune hatte und nicht darauf eingehen wollte. Aber jetzt kann ich es ja tun...Du hattest mit deinem letzten Review schon recht. Es war extrem OOC, aber mich hat es eigentlich nicht so gestört. Außerdem finde ich, dass dann sowieso alles in Kapitel 96 erklärt wurde.

- leah-chan01: Nein, das wird nicht passieren. Harry/Theo ist auf keinen Fall geplant. Sonst brauche ich nämlich wieder jemand neuen für George und langsam fällt mir niemand mehr ein.

- ödarius: Ich kann dir garantieren, dass es ganz anders weitergeht:-)

- Ito-kun: Nein, Harry/Theo wird es nie geben.

- Lila-Girl: Wenn du das so siehst, kann ich nichts machen. Offiziell ist es nämlich keine H/D mehr.

- anni kiddo: Ja, da breche ich die Story ab...Nein, kleiner Scherz. Das 100.Kapitel wird nichts besonderes, weil sonst der ganze Plan durcheinander kommt. Könnte sogar sein, dass es nicht einmal lang wird.

- Snuggles2: Immer weiter so!

- Luthien: Kein Problem! Ehrlich gesagt überrascht es mich selbst, dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die **alles** lesen...Allerdings garantiere ich dir nicht, dass die Beiden wieder zusammen kommen.

- Severina35: Nein, das habe ich nicht.

* * *

Harry erwachte wieder als eine raue Zunge seine Nase abschleckte.

Zögerlich öffnete er seine Augen und blickte direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Wily, Snapes kleinem Fuchs.

„Hey Süßer," murmelte Harry und streichelte Wily über das rote Fell.

Wily widmete sich daraufhin Harrys Hand und schleckte zärtlich über diese.

Da Wily auf seinem Bauch lag, setzte sich Harry vorsichtig auf, damit der kleine Fuchs nicht hinunter fallen konnte.

Verwirrt blickte sich Harry in diesem Raum um.

So viel er sich erinnern konnte, war er doch in Snapes Untergeschoss ohnmächtig geworden!

Er wusste zwar nicht warum, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es unten gewesen war.

Warum lag er jetzt also auf der schwarzen Couch in Snapes Wohnzimmer?

Sogar ein Kopfkissen und eine Decke lagen unter bzw. auf ihm.

Der Geruch von frischgebrühten Kaffee stieg in seine Nase und kurz darauf kam Snape aus einem der anderen Räume, von dem Harry wusste, dass es die Küche war.

In einer Hand hielt er eine Kaffeetasse, die wie Harry amüsiert feststellte, diejenige war, die er Snape geschenkt hatte.

„Sind sie endlich wach?", fragte Snape und beobachtete missmutig, wie es sich Wily auf Harrys Beinen gemütlich machte.

„Scheint so," murmelte Harry und kraulte den kleinen Fuchs ein wenig.

„Sie waren beinahe zwölf Stunden ohnmächtig," erklärte Snape.

„Ich erinnere mich," sagte Harry, „Ich habe den Avada Kedavra geschafft, nicht wahr? Die Kakerlake ist tot!"

„Ja, die Kakerlake **ist** tot," bestätigte Snape.

Harry genoss es diese Worte zu hören.

Er hatte es geschafft!

Er beherrschte den letzten der Unverzeihlichen und das sogar schneller, als es Snape damals geschafft hatte.

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er ein bisschen schadenfroh wurde, doch eigentlich gefiel ihm das recht gut.

„Aber das war nicht ihr Verdienst," sprach Snape weiter und zerstörte damit Harrys kurzen Moment des Triumphes, „Wily hat sie gefressen."

„Ich habe es also nicht geschafft?", fragte Harry hörbar enttäuscht.

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Die Kakerlake krabbelte sehr lebendig in ihren Haaren als ich sie dort unten ohnmächtig fand."

„Aber das verstehe ich nicht," gestand Harry, „Warum bin ich dann ohnmächtig geworden?"

„Dachten sie etwa, dass sie mit dem Avada Kedavra ihre Magie überlastet haben?", fragte Snape amüsiert, „Dass sie ohnmächtig wurden, **weil** sie es geschafft haben?"

„Ja," antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

„Nun, damit liegen sie jedenfalls völlig falsch," sagte Snape, „Sie haben es nicht geschafft!...Frühstück?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Frühstück," wiederholte Snape ein wenig gereizt, „So wird das morgendliche Essen genannt."

„Bieten sie mir etwa gerade eines an?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Ach, halten sie die Klappe und folgen sie mir einfach," sagte Snape, bevor er Wily von Harrys Schoss hob und mit diesem in seinen Armen in die Küche zurück ging.

Obwohl Harry die ganze Situation ein wenig merkwürdig vorkam und es nicht gerade sein Wunschtraum war mit Snape zu frühstücken, folgte er seinem Zaubertrankprofessor trotzdem.

Dieser saß mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewandt an dem kleinen Esstisch und trank in kleinen Schlücken seine Tasse Kaffee.

Wily lag artig unter Snapes Stuhl und schien schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Tee? Kaffee?", fragte Snape, als sich Harry ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Kaffee," antwortete Harry sofort.

Bei den Dursleys hatte er niemals Kaffee probieren dürfen und in Hogwarts schenkten die Hauselfen nur den Lehrern Kaffee aus.

Wenn er schon einmal eine Chance zum Kaffeetrinken bekam, würde er sie auch annehmen.

Snape hob zwar über Harrys Antwort ein wenig verwirrt seine Augenbraue, doch schon kurz danach schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und vor Harry erschien eine Tasse mit Kaffee.

„Danke," murmelte Harry und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, den er am liebsten wieder ausgespuckt hätte.

„Schmeckt es nicht?", fragte Snape hörbar amüsiert über Harrys ekelverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Doch, ganz gut," log Harry und als sich Snape kurz von ihm abwandte, löffelte er sich die halbe Zuckerdose in die Tasse.

Dass diese dabei schon überlief, bemerkte er im Gegensatz zu Snape nicht.

„Wissen sie Potter," sagte er, „Sie könnten auch einfach Tee trinken!"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung," versicherte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck, bei dem er aber keinen Unterschied zu dem vorigen entdecken konnte.

„Sie sollten auch umrühren," meinte Snape und überreichte ihm einen kleinen silbernen Teelöffel, der ein rotes S eingraviert hatte.

Harrys Gesicht war inzwischen vor Scharm tomatenrot geworden, doch das legte sich sofort wieder, als er auf einem Regal seinen Zauberstab bemerkte.

Um den Zauberstab schwebten mehrere goldene Fäden, die sich nach einem bestimmten Abstand zu einem einzigen zusammenfügten, der an einer Flotteschreibefeder befestigt war, die ruhelos über ein Blatt Pergament tanzte.

Er würde seinen Zauberstab unter tausenden wiedererkennen und das war definitiv seiner.

Harry erhob sich um das Geschriebene erkennen zu können, doch zu seinem Pech schrieb die Feder in einer ihm unbekannten Schriftart, die ihn etwas an asiatische Schriftzeichen erinnerte.

Als er seinen Zauberstab nehmen wollte, hörte er Snapes warnende Stimme: „Fassen sie den Stab nicht an. Ich habe Stunden gebraucht um mich an diesen Zauber zu erinnern und ich lasse nicht zu, dass das umsonst war."

„Was tun sie eigentlich mit meinem Zauberstab?", erkundigte sich Harry misstrauisch.

„Potter, setzen sie sich," bat Snape, „Das könnte länger dauern."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und wartete gespannt auf Snapes Erklärung.

„Bevor ich meine Ausbildung zu einem Tränkemeister angefangen habe, war ich in Lehre bei Mister Ollivander," erzählte Snape, „Daher kenne ich diesen Zauberspruch. Er überprüft die Zusammensetzung, die Schutzzauber und die Flüche um einen Zauberstab."

„Und warum tun sie das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Potter, es wird für sie merkwürdig klingen, aber ich befürchte, dass mit ihrem Zauberstab etwas nicht stimmt," sagte Snape.

„Mein Zauberstab ist in Ordnung," widersprach Harry trotzig.

Er wusste, dass er sich soeben wie ein kleines Kind benahm, doch sein Zauberstab war in Ordnung und das konnte ihm niemand ausreden.

Selbst Mr. Ollivander hatte dies bei der Eichung der Zauberstäbe letztes Jahr gesagt.

„Mister Potter," sagte Snape eindringlich, „Mit ihrem Zauberstab stimmt etwas nicht."

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry nun ein bisschen interessierter, „Und was soll daran nicht stimmen?"

„Ich werde ehrlich mit ihnen sein, Mister Potter," fuhr Snape fort, „**Sie** haben gestern Abend den Avada Kedavra geschafft, ihr Zauberstab jedoch nicht. Das war der Grund für ihre Ohnmacht. Der Fluch ist zurückgeprallt."

„Zurückgeprallt?", fragte Harry entsetzt und fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise sehr an Voldemort erinnert, der ebenfalls vor vierzehn Jahren seinen eigenen Zauberspruch zu spüren bekommen hatte.

„Müsste ich dann nicht tot sein?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Voldemort war damals zwar auch nicht gestorben, doch seine Existenz war zerstört gewesen.

„Nein," erklärte Snape, „Wenn ein so mächtiger Fluch zurückprallt, wird die Macht des Fluches halbiert. Ihr Avada Kedavra war noch schwach, deswegen wurden sie nur geschockt..." Als hätte er Harrys Gedanken von vorhin gelesen, fügte er noch hinzu: „Voldemorts Avada Kedavra ist selbst bei Halbierung der Kraft noch stark genug um...Nun, sie wissen doch, was damals mit ihm passierte."

„Hätte der Fluch dann aber nicht schon bei früheren Versuchen zurückprallen müssen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein," antwortete Snape, „Früher haben sie es nicht geschafft den Fluch korrekt anzuwenden. Gestern Abend haben sie es zum ersten Mal geschafft, aber ihr Zauberstab hat es nicht zu gelassen...Für mich ist es selbst ein Rätsel, deswegen werde ich diesen Bericht..." Er nickte zu dem Pergament und der Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, „...an Mr. Ollivander schicken. Vielleicht kann er ihnen helfen."

„Muss es unbedingt einen Fehler bei meinem Zauberstab geben?", fragte Harry, „Kann es nicht einfach an der Kakerlake liegen?"

„Ich enttäusche sie äußerst ungern," sagte Snape und klang zu Harrys Überraschung kaum sarkastisch, „Doch ihr Zauberstab ist das Problem und nicht die Kakerlake...Bis ich genaueres von Mr. Ollivander erfahre, werden wir unser Training abbrechen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass sie sich selbst mit dem Fluch töten."

Die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder stoppte abrupt und die goldenen Fäden verschwanden.

Snape erhob sich zögerlich und nahm den Zauberstab und das Pergament an sich.

Den Stab gab er dem noch völlig verwirrten Harry zurück und das Pergament ließ er in einem Briefumschlag verschwinden.

„Persephone," sagte er, während er Ollivanders Adresse auf den Umschlag schrieb.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Snapes schwarzer Rabe in die Küche flatterte und vor Harry auf dem Tisch landete.

Selbst der Rabe schien Harrys Kaffeetasse mit abwertendem Blick zu betrachten.

„Bring das zu Ollivander und beeil dich," befahl Snape und befestigte den Umschlag an dem Raben.

Der Rabe krähte zustimmend und flog davon, nicht ohne Harrys Kaffeetasse mit seinen Flügeln umzuwerfen.

„Reizendes Tier," grummelte Harry und blickte missmutig auf die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die sich nun am ganzen Tisch verbreitete.

„Sie hätten das sowieso nicht getrunken," meinte Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kaffee, „_Evanesco_!"

Die schwarze Flüssigkeit verschwand von dem Tisch und er wirkte wieder wie neu.

„Sir? Wer hat eigentlich den Fluch auf meinen Zauberstab gesprochen?", fragte Harry, „Er wird doch nicht von allein aufgetaucht sein."

„Ich kenne jemanden, der es ungern sehen würde, wenn sie den Todesfluch beherrschen," sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„Voldemort?", fragte Harry.

„Nein! Ausnahmsweise ist es nicht Voldemort," versicherte Snape.

„Wer dann?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Den einzigen Zauberer, den er kannte, der nicht wollte, dass er die Unverzeihlichen lernte, war Draco, doch dieser hätte so etwas niemals getan.

„Ich wusste, dass etwas faul sein muss, als er den Unverzeihlichen-Finder verändert hat," sagte Snape in Gedanken verloren, „Ich wusste gleich, dass seine Ausrede mit Pettigrew genau das ist: Nämlich eine Ausrede! Der alte Narr weiß sicher schon von unserem Training."

„Alte Narr?", fragte Harry verwirrt und ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihm, „Meinen sie Dumbledore?"

„Genau den," bestätigte Snape, „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er ihren Zauberstab verändert hätte."

„Aber warum sollte er das tun? Und wann soll er das getan haben?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Warum? Ganz einfach," sagte Snape, „Er will nicht, dass sein kostbarer Goldjunge in Berührung mit den dunklen Künsten kommt. Es könnte schließlich sein, dass sie daran Gefallen finden und sich Voldemort anschließen."

„Das würde ich nicht tun," unterbrach ihn Harry, doch Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: „Außerdem könnten sie ihn durch die Veränderungen der Unverzeihlichen nicht mehr als Allwissenden ansehen. Sie würden sich über andere Dinge Gedanken machen und ich nehme einmal richtig an, dass er damit nicht so unrecht hat...Und wann er es getan haben könnte? Potter, haben sie mitgezählt, wie oft sie dieses Jahr schon im Krankenflügel waren? Jedes Mal liegt ihr Zauberstab dann ungeschützt auf ihrem Nachtkästchen. Jeder hätte ihren Zauberstab verändern können."

„Dumbledore will nicht, dass ich die Unverzeihlichen lerne?", wiederholte Harry leise.

„Nein, das will er sicher nicht," versicherte Snape, „Er hält nicht viel von den Unverzeihlichen, auch wenn sie manchmal sehr wirkungsvoll und die wesentlich bessere Antwort für einige Dinge wären."

Harry betrachtete seinen Zauberstab genauestens.

Hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich einen Fluch über seinen Zauberstab gesprochen um ihn davon abzuhalten, dass er den letzten und tödlichsten Fluch der Unverzeihlichen lernte?

Aber warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach darauf angesprochen?

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore die Macht hatte um ihn das Lernen der Unverzeihlichen zu verbieten.

Oder war das Lernen an sich nicht verboten?

Langsam konnte Harry die Gedanken von Snape nachvollziehen.

Das Lernen der Unverzeihlichen war nicht verboten und deshalb konnte Dumbledore gesetzlich nichts dagegen tun, weshalb er einfach einen Fluch auf Harrys Zauberstab anwandte um ihn so daran zu hindern.

Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was Snape vorhin erwähnt hatte.

„Was meinen sie damit, dass Dumbledore den Unverzeihlichen- Finder verändert hat?", erkundigte er sich bei Snape, der nun eine zweite Tasse Kaffe trank und Harry vorsorglich Kakao gezaubert hatte.

„Der Alarm ist ausgebreitet worden," erklärte Snape, „Man hört ihn jetzt überall im Schloss."

Harry trank noch schnell seine Tasse Kakao, bevor er sich von Snape verabschiedete, Wily nochmals über den Kopf streichelte und danach schleunigst die Wohnung verließ.

Er musste unbedingt mit jemand anderem außer Snape darüber reden und da es nur eine Person gab, die von seinem geheimen Unterricht wusste, begab er sich nun auf die Suche nach Hermione.

* * *

Ron an einem Samstagvormittag zu finden, wäre wie die Stecknadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen, doch bei Hermione sah es zum Glück anders aus.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in den Gryffindor- Turm um sich umzuziehen und sich zu erkundigen, ob Hermione dort war, war er schnurstracks in die Bibliothek gelaufen, in der er schon von weiten das braunhaarige Mädchen an einem Tisch sitzen sah.

Madam Pince beäugte ihn misstrauisch, als er an ihr vorbei ging und Harry konnte sogar schwören, dass er gesehen hatte, wie sie ihren Zauberstab festumklammert hatte.

„Hermione," grüßte er das Mädchen erfreut und bemerkte erst dabei, dass Ron ebenfalls anwesend war, „Hi Ron!"

„Harry," grüßte Ron ihn ein wenig kühl, doch das merkte Harry nicht.

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?", fragte Hermione, „Ich weiß von Neville, dass du nicht in eurem Schlafsaal übernachtet hast."

„Ähm...ja, deswegen wollte ich eigentlich mit dir sprechen," gestand Harry und blickte Ron flehend an.

„Ah, ich verstehe schon," knurrte Ron, „Mir willst du das natürlich nicht verraten. Ich muss schließlich nichts wissen. Wenn ich mich unterhalten will, muss ich mich einfach an Blaise halten."

Harry bemerkte wie Hermione verzweifelt den Kopf senkte, während er von Ron mit wütenden Blick beinahe aufgespießt wurde.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Bist du etwa sauer, weil ich einen kleinen Streit mit Blaise hatte?"

„Das auch," bestätigte Ron wütend, „Blaise ist psychisch nicht ganz auf der Höhe und es hilft nicht sonderlich, wenn du ihn als Lügner und Paranoiker bezeichnest. Doch davon mal abgesehen, stört es mich wesentlich mehr, dass du mir überhaupt nichts mehr erzählst. Immer willst du nur mit Hermione sprechen und vergisst mich dabei völlig. Denkst du ich würde deine Geheimnisse bei Blaise ausplaudern? Redest du deswegen lieber mit Hermione? Weil sie in keiner Beziehung ist?"

„Ron," sagte Hermione sanft, „Beruhig dich."

„Nein, ich beruhige mich nicht," zischte Ron, „Ich will es jetzt endlich wissen." Er drehte sich wieder zu Harry und fragte: „Stört dich meine Beziehung zu Blaise?"

„Nein," entrüstete sich Harry, „Das tut es nicht...Ich weiß nicht einmal, was du auf einmal hast. Ich erzähle dir doch immer alles."

„Tust du nicht," widersprach Ron, „Ich erfahre immer alles durch andere und wenn ich Hermione darauf anspreche, weiß sie es schon längst."

„Würdest du mir auch ein Beispiel geben," bat Harry.

„Ich habe gestern bei Blaise übernachtet, weil ein gewisser Jemand ihn unbedingt aufregen musste," antwortete Ron und blickte dabei anklagend zu Harry, „Jedenfalls war dort auch Malfoy. Weil mir ja niemand etwas erzählt, habe ich versucht freundlich zu sein und was bekomme ich? Einen Fluch an den Hals, weil ich es wage in Slytherin zu übernachten. Ich durfte also die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen, weil es scheinbar so ist, dass du und Malfoy wieder Feinde seid und mir das natürlich keiner mitteilen konnte."

„Aber das habe ich auch nicht Hermione erzählt," erwiderte Harry.

„Darum geht es nicht," meinte Ron, „Es geht darum, dass du es mir nicht erzählt hast! Mir! Deinem besten Freund!...Oder ist es jetzt Nott? Er weiß sicher schon davon, denn Nott kann man alles anvertrauen."

„Jetzt spinnst du," sagte Harry ernst, „Du bist mein bester Freund und alles was ich für wichtig halte, erzähle ich dir auch."

„Deine neuerwachte Feindschaft mit Malfoy ist also unwichtig?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Nein, das ist sie nicht," versicherte Harry, „Aber ich weiß das selbst erst seit gestern Abend und ich hatte nicht die Zeit dafür es irgendjemanden zu sagen."

„Wegen dieser geheimen Sache für die du die ganze Nacht verschwunden bleiben musstest?", vermutete Ron, „Was ist es? Eine neue Freundin? Ein neuer Freund? Hast du dich mit Nott in irgendeinem leeren Raum vergnügt? Der war nämlich auch nicht in seinem Zimmer. Crabbe und Goyle haben sich vor Sorge beinahe in die Hosen gemacht. War es so? Warst du mit Nott irgendwo?"

„Nein, ich war nicht...Theo war nicht in Slytherin?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Darum geht es nicht," sagte Ron ernst, „Es geht darum, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Habe ich irgendetwas getan, was dein Misstrauen geweckt haben könnte?"

„Ron," seufzte Harry, „Ich vertraue dir doch."

„Ja?", fragte Ron skeptisch, „Dann erzähl mal: Was hast du gestern Abend gemacht?"

„Das...das kann ich dir nicht sagen," wisperte Harry.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass Ron diese Antwort überhaupt nicht mögen würde.

„Ich verstehe schon," sagte Ron kühl und reagierte genauso, wie es sich Harry vorgestellt hatte.

Der Rothaarige stopfte seine Bücher brutal in seinen Rucksack, warf Hermione einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu und stampfte wutentbrannt aus der Bibliothek.

Dabei machte er so einen Lärm, dass ihn Madam Pince folgte und man sie noch von weiten mit ihm schimpfen hörte.

Hermione schüttelte nur ungläubig ihren Kopf über das Verhalten Rons, bevor sie sich wieder den Büchern vor ihr widmete.

„Woher hat er das auf einmal?", wollte Harry von ihr wissen, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung," gestand sie, „Heute morgen hat er mich aufgesucht und mich gefragt, ob du und ich ein Geheimnis vor ihm haben. Er scheint zu befürchten, dass wir etwas vor ihm verbergen."

„Das ist doch lächerlich," meinte Harry.

„Und was ist mit den Unverzeihlichen?", fragte Hermione im Flüsterton und beugte sich dafür ganz nahe an Harrys Ohr.

„Das kann ich ihm nicht erzählen," sagte Harry, „Das geht nur mich etwas an."

„Mir hast du es erzählt," erwiderte Hermione.

„Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt," widersprach Harry, „Du hast es heraus gefunden."

„Ach ja, so war das," murmelte Hermione und senkte beschämt ihren Kopf.

Ihr schien es ein wenig peinlich zu sein, dass sie so ein wichtiges Detail vergessen hatte.

„Ich könnte ihm Tipps geben," bot Hermione an, „Vielleicht findet er es dann auch heraus."

Harry lachte kurz über diesen Vorschlag, denn Ron könnte nicht einmal mit der Lösung vor den Augen ein Rätsel lösen.

„Du könntest es ihm auch einfach erzählen," überlegte Hermione, „Immerhin **ist** er dein bester Freund, oder?"

„Natürlich ist er das, aber...", Harry brach ab, da er selbst nicht wusste, wie er diesen Satz beenden wollte.

Es stimmte schon, dass Ron sein bester Freund war, doch warum wollte er dann nicht, dass dieser von seinem geheimen Training wusste?

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass er es Blaise erzählen würde?", fragte Hermione ungläubig und mit einer Spur Anklage in ihrer Stimme.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht," antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Er wusste, dass Ron keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen an seinen Verlobten ausplauderte.

„Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er wie Dumbledore alles versuchen würde um mich daran zu hindern Du-weißt-schon-was zu lernen," gestand Harry, „Er würde es sicher Remus erzählen und das will ich einfach nicht."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht," gab ihm Hermione recht, „Ron würde das sicher tun. Er hasst die dunklen Künste."

„Wenn er es heraus finden sollte, werde ich es nicht abstreiten, aber es ihm selbst erzählen möchte ich nicht," sagte Harry ehrlich.

Hermione nickte verstehend.

„Das leuchtet mir ein," sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Jedoch hatte sie kaum einen Satz gelesen, als ihr wieder etwas einfiel und sie Harry ungläubig ansah.

„Was meinst du eigentlich mit _wie Dumbledore_?", erkundigte sie sich verwirrt.

„Deswegen wollte ich eigentlich mit dir sprechen," sagte Harry.

Er erzählte Hermione von seinem gestrigen Zusammenbruch nach dem Avada Kedavra(Hermione hob erstaunt die Augenbraue, als er ihr gestand, dass er an Pansy Parkinson gedacht hatte) und der Theorie, die Snape darüber entwickelt hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, lehnte sie sich nur in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen.

Harry wusste, dass sie das Gehörte soeben verarbeitete.

„Und was denkst du?", fragte er sie.

„Gehen wir hinaus," schlug Hermione vor, „Hier wird es zu voll."

Harry musste Hermione recht geben, als er selbst bemerkte, wie sich langsam die Bibliothek zu füllen begann.

Je näher die ZAGs und UTZs kamen, desto voller wurde die Bibliothek an Wochenenden.

Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass das meistgesuchte Thema die Koboldaufstände waren, da sich niemand außer Hermione in Professor Binns Unterricht Notizen machte.

Hermione stellte einen Teil der Bücher in die Regale zurück, während sie den anderen Teil in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden ließ.

„Gehen wir," sagte Hermione und wartete nun nur noch darauf, dass Harry sich endlich erhob.

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses, bis sie endlich das Eingangsportal erreichten und durch dieses das Schloss verließen.

„Und wohin jetzt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Zum See...," begann Hermione, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Rand des Sees und die vielen Liebespärchen, die dort ein Picknick veranstalteten.

„Wieso picknicken die schon?", beschwerte sie sich, „Es ist noch viel zu kalt dafür...Na ja, kann man nichts machen. Dann müssen wir eben etwas anderes finden."

Plötzlich richtete sich ein gewaltiger Schatten über sie und als sie aufblickten, sahen sie direkt in das fröhliche Gesicht Hagrids.

„Ihr sucht ein ruhiges Plätzchen?", fragte der Halbriese freundlich und beruhigte Fang ein wenig, der ganz aufgeregt um Hermione und Harry hüpfte.

„Ja, aber das ist heute wohl unmöglich," seufzte Hermione.

„Ihr könnt meine Hütte verwenden," bot Hagrid an, „Die steht frei. Ich muss jetzt mit Dumbledore reden, wisst ihr?"

„Das ist lieb von dir, Hagrid," bedankte sich Hermione und wollte schon zu der kleinen Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gehen, doch Harry bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Weshalb musst du mit Dumbledore sprechen?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ist nicht wichtig," versicherte Hagrid, „Nur der übliche Tratsch...Wie geht es deinem Phönix?"

„Sehr gut," antwortete Harry, „Sie ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber das scheinen alle Phönixe zu sein."

„Das ist wahr," gluckste Hagrid.

Hermione beugte sich zu Fang hinunter und streichelte den Saurüden über den Kopf.

„Und du warst auch nicht im Wald um eine gewisse Acromantula zu holen?", fragte Hagrid und schenkte Harry einen strengen Blick.

„Nein, ich habe Khayri nicht geholt. Warum? Ist er verschwunden?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, ihm geht es gut," versicherte Hagrid, „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst...Bleib fern von dem Wald."

„Werde ich," versprach Harry.

„Dann ist ja gut," sagte Hagrid und wandte sich zum Gehen, „War schön mal wieder mit euch zu sprechen...Komm Fang."

Fang winselte enttäuscht, als Hermione mit dem Streicheln aufhörte und er stattdessen Hagrid in das Schloss folgen musste.

Harry beobachtete noch wie Hagrid und Fang im Schloss verschwanden und fragte sich innerlich, ob es wirklich nur der übliche Tratsch zwischen dem Halbriesen und Dumbledore war oder ob irgendetwas passiert war.

„Komm Harry," flehte Hermione, „Es ist ziemlich kalt."

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass weder er noch Hermione ein passendes Gewand für die kühlen Temperaturen des Aprils trugen, da keiner von Beiden damit gerechnet hatte heute noch hinaus zu gehen.

Hermione schlang wärmend ihre Arme um sich und versuchte nicht zu sehr mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

„Klar, gehen wir," sagte Harry.

Wenn tatsächlich etwas passiert sein sollte, würde es sicher bald ein Ordentreffen geben und dann würde er es sowieso herausfinden.

Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn ein wenig und er folgte Hermione, die fast schon rannte, zu Hagrids Hütte.

Einige Slytherins pfiffen zwar, als sie gemeinsam in der Hütte verschwanden, doch das störte sie nicht sonderlich.

„Wärme," sagte Hermione erleichtert und ließ mittels Zauberkraft das Feuer in Hagrids Kamin noch stärker brennen.

„So kalt ist es draußen auch nicht," meinte Harry amüsiert über Hermiones Verhalten.

„Dann sei froh wenn du residenter gegen Kälte bist," erwiderte Hermione, „Ich finde es jedenfalls noch kalt."

Harry schmunzelte darüber ein wenig, während er sich in einem von Hagrids großen Sesseln gleiten ließ.

Hermione setzte sich in den Sessel, der am nächsten beim Kamin stand und hielt ihre Hände zu den wärmenden Flammen.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du von Snapes Theorie hältst," erinnerte Harry das Mädchen, als sie einige Minuten schweigend in der Hütte saßen.

„Ich halte sie für brillant," gestand Hermione, „Er hat vollkommen recht."

„Denkst du?", staunte Harry.

Er hätte gewettet, dass sie sagen würde, dass Snape paranoid war und Harry mehr auf Dumbledore vertrauen sollte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es Dumbledore getan hat, weil er deinen Wechsel zu Du-weißt-schon-wen fürchtet," sagte sie, „Aber ansonsten gebe ich Snape vollkommen recht...Und er war wirklich in Lehre bei Ollivander? Kannst du ihn mal fragen wie er das geschafft hat? Ollivander nimmt nämlich kaum Lehrlinge an."

„Das werde ich nicht tun," entrüstete sich Harry, „Frag ihn doch selbst, wenn es dich so sehr interessiert."

„Aber ich habe nicht so ein Verhältnis zu ihm wie du," erwiderte Hermione.

„Was für ein Verhältnis? Wir benehmen uns wie immer," widersprach Harry.

Hermione grinste wie schon gestern wissendlich und murmelte: „Du kapierst es wirklich nicht."

„Was kapiere ich nicht?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Harry," seufzte Hermione und sah ihm tief in die Augen, „Snape mag dich."

Harry glaubte schon, dass er sich sofort übergeben müsste, als er Hermiones Theorie hörte.

„Igitt. Das ist furchtbar," sagte er angewidert.

„Nicht auf **diese** Weise," verbesserte Hermione sofort und strafte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, „Ich denke, dass er dich als Freund mag."

„Hermione? Ich weiß nicht welche Pillen du schluckst, aber du solltest sofort damit aufhören," sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Das ist einer der Vorteile eures geheimen Unterrichts," erklärte Hermione und ging nicht auf Harrys Beleidigung ein, „Er lernt dich besser kennen. Ich denke, dass er inzwischen verstanden hat, dass du nicht wie dein Vater bist...Ich wage sogar so weit zu sagen, dass du ihn höchstwahrscheinlich schon beim Vornamen nennen darfst."

„Das glaube ich nicht," sagte Harry ernst.

An dem Tag an dem er Snape mit Severus anreden dürfte, würde Voldemort in einem rosaroten Tutu durch das Ministerium tanzen.

„Du hast es bestimmt noch nie versucht," erwiderte Hermione, „Probier es einfach einmal. Ich wette er wird dazu nichts sagen."

„Aber dafür wird er mir dann in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde doppelt so viel Arbeit aufhalsen," meinte Harry.

„Glaub doch was du willst," seufzte Hermione frustriert, „Ich weiß was ich sehe und Snape ist wesentlich netter zu dir. Früher hätte er dich niemals auf seiner Couch schlafen lassen, sondern hätte dich in irgendeinem Gang auf den Boden gelegt."

„Hätte er nicht," widersprach Harry, „Dafür hätte er mich _anfassen _müssen."

„Und wie denkst du, dass du auf der Couch gelandet bist?", fragte Hermione, „Hat er dich von Schmetterlingen tragen lassen?"

„Schwebezauber," sagte Harry einfach und darauf fiel selbst Hermione kein weiteres Argument ein.

Um dies zu verdecken, wechselte sie jedoch geschickt das Thema um wieder auf Dumbledore zurückzukommen.

„Dumbledore hasst die dunklen Künste," sagte sie, „Er würde sie niemals einsetzen, auch nicht wenn es für die gute Seite wäre. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er von dir das Selbe erwartet."

„Dann soll er mir das ins Gesicht sagen und nicht meinen Zauberstab verhexen," meinte Harry wütend.

„Es ist noch nicht sicher, dass tatsächlich etwas mit deinem Zauberstab nicht stimmt," erwiderte Hermione, „Warte erst Ollivanders Ergebnis ab, bevor du dich in deine Wut reinsteigerst."

„Vermutlich hast du recht," gab ihr Harry recht, „Es ist nur so beunruhigend, dass man tatsächlich einen Zauberstab verfluchen kann...Ich frage mich, ob man das mit Voldemorts Zauberstab auch tun könnte."

„Ich denke schon," sagte Hermione nachdenklich, „Aber dazu müsste man seinen Stab bekommen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich einmal über Zauberstabverfluchungen gelassen habe."

„Was hast du eigentlich noch nicht gelesen?", unterbrach sie Harry.

„Genug," antwortete Hermione und fuhr dann mit ihren Überlegungen fort: „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, muss man für diesen Zauber sehr mächtig sein und viel Zeit zur Verfügung haben. Ich glaube der Zauber dauert um die zwei Stunden um ihn durchzuführen."

„Ich frage mich, was man als Direktor von Hogwarts eigentlich tun muss," sagte Harry amüsiert, „Wenn man sogar Zeit findet um zwei Stunden mitten in der Nacht im Krankenflügel den Zauberstab eines Schülers verhexen zu können."

„Dumbledore ist sowieso merkwürdig," meinte Hermione, „Aber es gibt keinen besseren Zauberer als ihn."

„Muss man merkwürdig sein um ein guter Zauberer zu werden?", witzelte Harry.

„Dann schaffst du es ohne Probleme," erwiderte Hermione mit einem breiten Grinsen in ihren Gesicht.

„Ich werde einfach so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört," sagte Harry, doch auch sein Gesicht zierte ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

Hermione erhob sich aus dem großen Sessel und ging hinüber zu einem der Fenster.

Harry beobachtete verwirrt, wie das Mädchen in ihren eigenen Gedanken versinken zu schien.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach bei Blaise entschuldigen," sagte sie plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt.

Was hatte Blaise mit der Verhexung seines Zauberstabes durch Dumbledore zu tun?

„Dann wäre Ron nicht so beleidigt," erklärte sie, „Du kennst ihn doch! Er kann sich ewig auf stur stellen!"

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Harry, „Ich hatte schließlich recht."

„Harry," seufzte sie, „Blaise mag ein wenig paranoid gegenüber Nott sein, doch zeigt seine Warnung eigentlich nur, dass er sich um dich sorgt...Und das ist sicher nicht nur wegen Ron. Du warst einer der ersten Menschen, die ihm vertraut haben."

Harry lächelte sanft, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er immer mit Blaise über seine damals noch nicht vorhandene Beziehung mit Draco gesprochen hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war damals wirklich für ihn da gewesen und ohne Blaise hätte er wahrscheinlich auch nie erfahren, dass Draco an ihm interessiert war.

Hermione hatte recht; er sollte sich wirklich bei Blaise entschuldigen und das nicht nur, weil er somit Ron beruhigen konnte.

Er sollte es wegen seiner eigenen Beziehung zu Blaise tun.

Sie waren zwar niemals die besten Kumpels gewesen, doch meiden wollte er den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin auf keinen Fall.

„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dich allein lasse?", fragte er Hermione, die sich nun wieder in den großen Sessel gesetzt hatte und einige der mitgenommenen Bücher aus ihrem Rucksack holte.

„Nein, geh nur," sagte sie, „Ich bleibe noch hier! Es gibt so wenig ruhige Plätze im Schloss und ich wollte diese Bücher schon seit Ewigkeiten lesen."

„Überanstrenge dich nicht," bat Harry, „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein Gehirn vor lauter Wissen explodiert."

Hermione rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und zeigte mit ihrer Hand in Richtung des Ausganges.

„Ich gehe ja schon," lachte Harry und verließ kurz danach die warme Hütte.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, fühlte er sich wesentlich entspannter als noch vor einer Stunde bei Snape.

Er genoss es sehr so offen mit Hermione reden zu können und bereute irgendwie, dass er Ron niemals von den Unverzeihlichen erzählen konnte.

Auch wenn er mit Ron über alles andere reden konnte, würde dieses Thema immer ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen bleiben.

Er verdrängte die traurigen Gedanken an Ron und machte sich in Richtung des Schlosses auf.

Sobald er die Eingangshalle betreten hatte, wurden er schneller und rannte beinahe zum Eingang von Slytherin.

Allerdings hatte er dabei völlig vergessen, dass er nicht das Passwort kannte.

Es hatte eben doch große Nachteile, wenn man nicht gerade mit einem Slytherin zusammen war.

Er versuchte es mit Klopfen, doch es würde ihn wundern, wenn ihn jemand durch diese dicken Mauern hörte.

Er musste nun einfach warten bis irgendein Slytherin hinein oder hinaus wollte.

Er wollte sich schon auf den Boden setzen um zu warten, als er das bekannte Geräusch der Wand hörte, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Er hoffte auf einen Erstklässler, den diese waren zu leicht zu erschrecken und ließen danach jeden X-Beliebigen hinein.

Doch als er den Slytherin vor sich sah, hätte er lieber einen zweimeterhohen Siebtklässler gehabt als mit diesem zu diskutieren.

„Potter," grüßte ihn Draco kühl, „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich will zu Blaise," sagte Harry und wollte sich schon an Draco vorbeizwängen, doch dieser versperrte mit seinen Arm den Durchgang.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen," zischte Draco, „Geh zurück in deinen Turm und spiel mit Granger."

„Draco, ich warne dich. Lass mich durch oder es wird hier ungemütlich," drohte Harry.

„Hilfe! Der große böse Harry Potter bedroht mich," sagte Draco in einer übertrieben hoher Stimme, „Jetzt habe ich aber Angst."

„Halt die Klappe und gib den Weg frei, _Malfoy_," zischte Harry.

Er mochte vielleicht seine Gefühle für Draco wieder entdeckt haben, doch dies bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er sich von diesem alles gefallen lassen musste.

Er würde diesen auch in den Krankenflügel hexen, wenn es sein musste.

„Was ist hier los?", mischte sich plötzlich Theodores leise Stimme ein.

„Hi Theo," grüßte ihn Harry erfreut, denn dieser konnte ihm sicher den Zugang gewähren.

„Hallo Harry," sagte Theodore sanft, „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Ich muss hinein," sagte Harry.

„Hier hinein? Nach Slytherin?", fragte Theodore ungläubig und nachdem Harry mit dem Kopf genickt hatte, fragte er weiter: „Was willst du hier?"

Harry fluchte innerlich; Theodore würde ihn niemals nach Slytherin lassen, wenn er wusste, wen Harry besuchen wollte.

„Du willst zu Zabini," vermutete Theodore und seine Stimme klang ein klein wenig genervt.

„Ja," gestand Harry.

„Das war klar," sagte Theodore, „Ihr Gryffindors müsst euch immer wegen jeder Kleinigkeit entschuldigen."

„Wir warten auch schon ungeduldig auf unsere Kurierung," scherzte Harry.

„Zehn Minuten," sagte Theodore, „Danach bist du wieder weg...Malfoy, gib den Weg frei."

„Unglaublich! Du schaffst es immer, dass es nach deinen Wünschen geht," zischte Draco in Harrys Ohr, bevor er einen kühlen Blick zu Theodore warf und danach in den Gang stürmte.

„Danke! Ich schulde dir dafür was," bedankte sich Harry, als ihn Theodore in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte.

Die meisten anwesenden Slytherins blickten verwirrt zu ihm, denn keiner von ihnen hatte nach der Trennung von Draco den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nochmals in Slytherin erwartet.

Da aber Theodore bei Harry stand, wagten sie aber nicht zu protestieren.

„Deine zehn Minuten laufen," erinnerte Theodore den Gryffindor und tippte mit seinen Fingern auf seine Armbanduhr.

Harry nickte daraufhin nur und eilte zu den Schlafzimmer der Fünftklässler.

Er wusste allerdings nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn Blaise seine Entschuldigung nicht annahm.

Er konnte sich dann sicher ewig die Jammerei von Ron anhören.

Als er immer näher zu Blaises und Dracos Schlafzimmer kam, entdeckte er plötzlich eine Ratte, die vor diesem in einer Ecke lungerte.

Normalerweise wäre dies nichts ungewöhnliches, doch die rechte Pfote der Ratte schimmerte silbern.

„Pettigrew," zischte er und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Diese verlogene Ratte hatte sich also die ganze Zeit in Slytherin versteckt, da dort niemand sein Aussehen kannte.

Er wollte einen Zauber aussprechen, doch dazu kam er nicht, denn plötzlich hörte er „Stupor" und ein roter Strahl schlug kurz neben Pettigrew ein.

Harry war zu verwirrt über den plötzlichen Zauber, dass er nicht sah, wie Pettigrew in einem kleinen Loch in der Mauer verschwand.

Erst als er den Verwender des Zaubers ausfindig machte, bemerkte er Pettigrews Fehlen.

„Blaise," stöhnte er verzweifelt, „Was sollte das?"

„Tut mir leid," sagte Blaise ein wenig verdutzt, „War das deine Ratte? Das habe ich nicht gewusst..."

„Schockst du jedes Tier, das sich hier herumtreibt?", fragte er den Slytherin.

„Wenn es Ratten sind dann ja," antwortete Blaise, „Ich kann diese Viecher nicht leiden. Ich bin ziemlich froh, dass Ron seine alberne Ratte nicht mehr hat."

„Das **war** Rons alberne Ratte," sagte Harry.

Er bemerkte wie ihn Blaise verwirrt ansah und wusste sofort, dass Ron tatsächlich nicht alles mit seinem Verlobten besprach.

„Nicht so wichtig," seufzte Harry und winkte Blaises Fragen ab, „Ich wollte sowieso zu dir."

„Mir? Weshalb?", fragte Blaise.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen," sagte Harry, „Ich hätte dich nicht anfauchen müssen. Du wolltest mir schließlich nur helfen. Tut mir echt leid."

„Na ja, vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich ein wenig paranoid gegenüber Nott," murmelte Blaise beschämt, „Aber das hat wirklich gute Gründe."

„Ich weiß," sagte Harry.

„Wenn du ihn wirklich so gern hast, werde ich mich ein wenig zurückhalten," versprach Blaise, „Aber du passt auch auf."

„Geht klar," sagte Harry.

„Soll ich dir noch helfen diese Ratte zu finden?", bot Blaise an.

„Keine Ahnung! Wohin führt dieses Loch?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf das Loch in dem Pettigrew vorhin verschwunden war.

„Überallhin," antwortete Blaise, „Im ganzen Kerker gibt es Hohlräume in den Wänden. Diese Ratten haben sich ein ziemlich großes Tunnelsystem gebaut...Elende Viecher."

„Dann finde ich ihn sowieso nicht," seufzte Harry, „Trotzdem danke für das Angebot."

„Das war einmalig," sagte Blaise ernst, „Ab sofort werde ich dir niemals wieder anbieten nach einer Ratte zu suchen."

„Es ist auch nicht mein Hobby," meinte Harry.

Blaise wollte darauf noch etwas sagen, doch die beiden Jungen wurden von der Ankunft von Crabbe und Goyle unterbrochen.

Die großgewachsenen Slytherins blickten ein wenig dumm von Blaise zu Harry und sagten dann: „Potter, deine zehn Minuten sind um."

„Dann muss ich wohl gehen," sagte Harry.

„Wir sehen uns," verabschiedete sich Blaise.

Harry lächelte zustimmend und winkte ihm nochmals zu, bevor er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum das Haus Slytherin verließ.

Doch sobald sich die Wand hinter ihm schloss, stürmte er los.

Er musste Dumbledore unbedingt von seiner Entdeckung berichten.

**_TBC_**


	98. Date mit Theo?

**_Veränderungen_**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und zu verwirrend.

**Pairing: **Blaise/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Dean/Lavender, Godric/Salazar, Angelina/Alicia, Snape/Narcissa, Draco/Pansy, …

**Kommentar1: **Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe, aber unser Internetanschluss hat uns leichte(große) Probleme bereitet. Jetzt ist aber wieder alles in Ordnung und eigentlich müssten die Kapitel nun wieder regelmäßiger kommen.

**Kommentar2: **Okay, ich muss einmal etwas klar stellen. Ich habe einige Reviews auf eine bestimmte Antwort von mir bekommen, warum es nun offiziell keine H/D Story mehr ist. Ich habe das ein bisschen anders gemeint, als ihr es aufgefasst habt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch schon aufgefallen ist, aber ich habe diese Story nur noch auf Harry umgestellt, weil es inzwischen wirklich so ist, dass es mehr um Harry allein geht. Damit meine ich aber nicht, dass Harry und Draco nicht mehr zusammen kommen. Allerdings sage ich auch nicht, dass sie es tun. Doch der einzige Grund für diese Umstellung ist einfach, weil es mehr um Harry geht und nicht weil ich irgendein Pärchen deklarieren will oder eben nicht will.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer yvi, KiraR, SunnyBunny, anna, ano und nym, eulchen, Darkfire, Leandriel-Whitestorm, Kylyen, blub, tinkita, GefallenerEngel, Takuto-kun, Arwen, Snuggles2, LanaKaetzchen, Moin, Leah, RalnaMalfoy, Little Nadeshiko, Shila, Sjerda, Ito-kun, Akuma no Amy, phoenixfeder, Yumiko-chan, Classic-Angel-Amy, Talvi, mrsgaladriel, TheSnitch, Neji, Truemmerlotte, sweetdraci, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Susi, Tienchen16, pandoradoggis, Kerzo, Alyssa, leah-chan01, Pia, Avallyn Black, Guest, Carys L, Zogrem, Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy, phoenix-vulpecula, Mona, Chillkroete, Vero, Lady Claw, eiskugel, Momo-chan21989, Lilith, XxCelinaxX, Samantha Potter, Altron.

- phoenix-vulpecula: Okay! Ich bin zwar immer noch am überlegen ob das ein Kompliment war, aber danke. Nur so viele H/D Szenen gibt's doch gar nicht mehr(noch nicht).

- Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy: 1. Ja, 2. Verrate ich nicht.

- Susi: Eine Party zum 100. Kapitel? Ne, das wäre doch zu albern. Es ist eigentlich auch gar nichts Besonderes. Ich schreibe nämlich gerade am 100. und ich persönlich halte es nicht für ein Jubiläumskapitel.

- Truemmerlotte: 1. Nein, oder zu mindestens weiß ich nichts davon. 2. Verrate ich nicht 3. Ein Single! 4. Mal sehen. Wir sind im April und es passiert noch ‚xxx' und ,xxx' und nicht zu vergessen ,xxx'. Könnte noch ein wenig dauern. Und Fortsetzung? Ja, das ist so eine Sache. Ich hätte schon eine Idee und mir persönlich würde diese dann sogar besser als _Veränderungen _gefallen. Weiß nur nicht ob ich nach _Veränderungen _dann tatsächlich noch Lust habe. Wir werden sehen.

- Talvi: Ne, er wurde nicht einfach abgesetzt. Er war es nur nie. Harry hatte früher keinen Kontakt zu Theo, sonst hätte er dies schon längst bemerkt.

**-**

* * *

-

Obwohl Harry kurz nach seiner Entdeckung von Peter Pettigrew in den Hohlräumen der Slytherinwände zu Dumbledore gestürmt war und diesem von der Neuigkeit berichtet hatte, konnte dieser kaum etwas dagegen tun.

Solange Remus den Namen Pettigrew nicht zurück auf die Karte des Rumtreibers brachte, würden sie ewig nach der Ratte suchen.

„Die Hohlräume in den Kerkern sind zu groß", hatte ihm Dumbledore erklärt, „Man würde Jahrhunderte brauchen um alles zu durchsuchen."

Allerdings war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore längst von dieser Neuigkeit gewusst hatte, da er kaum überrascht reagierte.

Doch immerhin wusste Dumbledore immer mehr als er zugab.

Harry bezweifelte kaum noch Snapes Theorie mit dem verfluchten Zauberstab und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch dies Dumbledore nicht unbekannt war.

Seit diesem ereignisvollen Samstag war inzwischen eine weitere Woche vergangen und alle fieberten dem Ausgang der Ministerwahlen am Sonntag entgegen.

Selbst Ron vergaß ein paar Mal seine Wut auf Harry und fachsimpelte mit diesem über die möglichen Minister, bis er sich wieder an den Streit erinnerte und danach mit Dean oder Seamus weiter sprach.

Harry fand Rons Sturheit ziemlich bescheuert, da er sich wieder prima mit Blaise verstand und dieser ihren Streit niemals erwähnte.

Er hielt sich sogar zurück, wenn es um Theodore ging und beleidigte diesen viel weniger.

Das half natürlich nichts gegen Theodores Beleidigungen, da dieser den unausgesprochenen Waffenstillstand nicht akzeptierte.

„Ich mag ihn halt nicht", sagte Theodore, als ihn Harry wieder einmal auf den Grund für ihren Streit ansprach.

Sie hatten es sich gerade unter einer Eiche gemütlich gemacht um gemeinsam die Hausaufgaben für Snape zu erledigen.

„Du sagtest einmal, dass es an deinem Vater liegen würde", erinnerte sich Harry, „Erklär mir wenigstens das."

„Ich spreche nicht gerne über ihn", sagte Theodore.

„Du musst auch nicht die Lebensgeschichte deines Vaters erzählen", meinte Harry.

Theodore seufzte laut und blickte danach mit seinen grünen Augen intensiv in Harrys ebenfalls grüne Augen.

„Dich interessiert es wirklich, was?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Ich mag eben euch beide und ich hasse es, wenn ihr euch streitet", erklärte Harry.

„Du bist komisch", meinte Theodore, „Dich interessiert es mehr, dass ich mich mit Zabini verstehe, als du dich mit Weasley."

„Ron ist ein Idiot", sagte Harry, „Er versteht einfach nicht, dass jeder Mensch seine kleinen Geheimnisse braucht."

„Die sind wichtig", gab ihm Theodore Recht.

„Außerdem erzählt er mir auch nicht alles", fuhr Harry fort, „Ich habe erst durch Blaise erfahren, dass sie verlobt sind."

„Was ist eigentlich dein großes Geheimnis?", fragte Theodore neugierig.

„Wenn ich es Ron nicht erzähle, werde ich es dir wohl kaum erzählen", meinte Harry.

Theodore wirkte ein wenig verletzt, doch sobald er Harrys besorgten Blick bemerkte, grinste er diesen wieder gutgelaunt an.

„Du bist im Recht", sagte er, „Jeder braucht seine Geheimnisse, sonst wäre das Leben doch langweilig. Das kannst du Weasley gerne ausrichten."

„Das kann ich nicht", widersprach Harry, „Ron redet kaum noch mit mir."

„Dann lässt du's eben", Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern, „Er ist selbst schuld, wenn er deswegen eure Freundschaft gefährdet."

Harry musste zugeben, dass Theodore nicht so Unrecht hatte, doch er würde hierbei nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Er mochte inzwischen viele Freunde haben, doch Ron blieb als sein erster Freund überhaupt etwas Besonderes und das konnte nicht einmal Hermione ausgleichen.

Jedoch benötigte Harry nicht lange um zu bemerken, dass das ganze Gespräch über Ron nur eine Ablenkung des eigentlichen Themas war.

„Guter Versuch, Theo", sagte Harry, „Und jetzt erzähl."

„Mist", fluchte Theodore leise, „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es vergessen."

„So etwas vergesse ich nicht, " erwiderte Harry, „Ich habe ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant."

„Das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum du immer vergisst die Zitterwurzel zu schälen", sagte Theodore und spielte damit auf einem Vorfall in Zaubertränke vor einigen Tagen an.

Sowohl Theodore als auch Lavender hatten sehr erleichtert gewirkt, als sie von dem Partnertausch erfahren hatten.

Allerdings hatte Theodore dabei noch nicht gewusst, wie _gut_ Harry in Zaubertränke war und auch nach zehnmaliger Erwähnung, dass die Zitterwurzel geschält werden musste, hatte sie Harry ungeschält in den Kessel geworfen und diesen somit zum Explodieren gebracht und dadurch zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor erreicht.

„Lenk nicht schon wieder ab", bat Harry, „Ich will es wissen."

„Warum? Ich frage dich doch auch nicht, warum du dich jetzt wieder mit Draco verfeindet hast", erwiderte Theodore.

Harry konnte daraufhin nichts argumentieren, da ihn Theodore als einziger Schüler in Hogwarts nicht über die neu erwachte Feindschaft befragt hatte.

Alle anderen waren ihm stundenlang gefolgt und Lavender Brown hatte ihm sogar nach einem Exklusivinterview für HogNews gefragt, das er jedoch dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Jedoch war Hermione die Einzige, die tatsächlich den wahren Grund dahinter kannte und darüber jedes Mal nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Sie fand dieses ewige Hin und Her einfach nur lächerlich, bemitleidete Harry jedoch nicht, da er ihrer Meinung nach, selbst Schuld an diesem Schlammassel sei.

„Na gut", seufzte Harry, „Ich gebe es auf!"

„Prima", grinste Theodore, „Dann sind wir alle zufrieden."

„Irgendwann wirst du es mir aber erzählen", sagte Harry selbstsicher, wodurch sich Theodore merklich ein schalendes Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Wir sollten weiter machen", schlug Theodore vor und wies auf ihren unbeendeten Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Zitterwurzeln.

Theodore hatte sogar eine Zitterwurzel mitgenommen, die nun neben ihnen in einem Plastiksack zitterte und als optisches Hilfsmittel für Harry eingesetzt wurde.

Mit Theodore war es wesentlich einfacher zu lernen als mit Hermione oder Draco, da er sich zwar über jeden Fehler Harrys köstlich amüsierte, aber darüber nicht wütend oder altklug wurde.

Als sich die ersten Wolken am blauen Himmel bildeten, wollte Harry in die Bibliothek gehen, doch Theodore winkte nur ab und meinte, dass es sowieso noch ewig dauern würde, bis die ersten Tropfen fielen.

Damit lag er gar nicht so weit daneben, da es erst leicht zu nieseln begann, als sie gerade fertig wurden.

„Perfektes Timing", sagte Theodore stolz und packte ihren Aufsatz in seinen Rucksack, der das Familienwappen der Notts, eine grüne Rose, trug.

Er setzte noch einen Zauber ein um seinen Rucksack wasserdicht zu machen, bevor sie langsam durch den Nieselregen zum Schloss zurückgingen.

„Ich liebe Regen", sagte Theodore und blickte begeistert zu der grauen Wolkendecke am Himmelsfeld.

Seine Augen begannen beinahe zu strahlen, als er den ersten Blitz bemerkte.

„Scheint ein Gewitter zu werden", meinte Harry.

„Umso besser", freute sich Theodore und streckte seine Arme aus um den leichten Regen besser spüren zu können.

Harry schüttelte über das ungewohnte Verhalten des aschblonden Slytherin nur seinen Kopf und beobachtete dessen gute Laune durch den immer stärker werdenden Regen.

Doch als Theodore seine Arme in die Luft hob und dabei sein Ärmel ein wenig hinunterrutschte, blieb beinahe Harrys Herz stehen.

An Theodores linkem Unterarm prangte ein schwarzes Zeichen, das Harry auszulachen schien.

Er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und blickte völlig geschockt auf Theodores Unterarm.

Blaise hatte also doch Recht behalten!

„Ist was?", fragte Theodore verwirrt und nahm seine Arme wieder herunter.

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, holte Harry aus und schlug Theodore fest ins Gesicht.

Dieser fiel auf Grund des Schlages auf den durchnässten Boden und sah Harry fassungslos an.

„Was sollte das nun wieder?", fragte er.

„Du hinterhältiges Arschloch", zischte Harry, „Ich habe dich immer vor Blaise und den anderen verteidigt, wenn sie dich als Todesser beschimpft haben. Und was muss ich nun feststellen? Sie hatten Recht!"

„Von was redest du bitte?", erkundigte sich Theodore verwirrt.

„Ich habe es gesehen", antwortete Harry, „Ich habe das Mal gesehen."

Theodore schien angestrengt zu überlegen, bis plötzlich deutlich eine Erkenntnis in seinen Augen erschien.

„Meinst du etwa das?", fragte er amüsiert und zog seinen Ärmel ein Stückchen hinauf um Harry das schwarze Zeichen zu zeigen.

Harry fragte sich warum es Theodore auch noch lustig fand, wenn er gleich an die Auroren verraten würde, doch dann blickte er nochmals genauer auf das Zeichen.

Es war nicht das dunkle Mal, sondern ein schwarzer Skorpion, der auf Theodores Unterarm prangte.

„Das ist nicht das dunkle Mal", sagte Harry fassungslos.

„Habe ich auch nie behauptet", erwiderte Theodore und rieb sich die Wange, die Harry bei seinem Schlag getroffen hatte.

„Was ist das dann?", fragte Harry.

„Eine Tätowierung, das sieht man doch", antwortete Theodore, „Ich bin nämlich Skorpion."

„Im Sternzeichen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein, als Teilzeitberuf", erwiderte Theodore sarkastisch.

„Musstest du dir ausgerechnet diese Stelle aussuchen?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ich wusste bis zum Sommer nicht, wo sich das dunkle Mal befindet", rechtfertigte sich Theodore, „Dieses Ding habe ich schon seit zwei Jahren an dieser Stelle. Das war eine verlorene Wette mit meiner Cousine."

Harry blickte betreten zu Boden, denn ihm war das ausgesprochen peinlich.

Kaum sah er etwas an einem Unterarm, vermutete er schon das dunkle Mal dahinter.

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er bald so paranoid wie Mad-Eye Moody werden.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich ehrlich und half dem aschblonden Slytherin vom Boden auf.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht in der Nähe waren", murmelte Theodore leise, „Ich wüsste nicht, was die Beiden mit dir getan hätten."

„Du erzählst es ihnen doch nicht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Geistig war er den beiden Gorillas zwar überlegen, doch würde ihm das nicht viel helfen, wenn sie ihn Beide aufhielten.

„Harry, das war keine Drohung", erklärte Theodore etwas verdutzt, „Ich meinte das nur allgemein."

„Ich habe es auch nicht als Drohung verstanden", sagte Harry und wagte es weiterhin nicht dem aschblonden Slytherin in die Augen zu sehen.

Was musste dieser jetzt von ihm denken?

Wahrscheinlich dachte dieser nun, dass Harry nur noch darauf wartete bis Theodore irgendetwas tat, das ihn als Todesser auszeichnen würde.

Harry bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich der sanfte Nieselregen in schwere Tropfen verwandelte, die nun unaufhaltsam auf sie prasselten.

Ihm wurde es zwar eiskalt, da sein Gewand völlig durchnässt war, doch dies versuchte er zu ignorieren.

„Bleiben wir hier stehen?", sprach ihn Theodore an

„Du magst doch Regen", sagte Harry und blickte immer noch nicht auf.

Harry hörte wie Theodore genervt seufzte und plötzlich spürte er die Hand des Slytherins an seinem Kinn, die es sanft anhob und er dadurch nun Theodore direkt ansah.

Die aschblonden Haare waren völlig nass und klebten förmlich an Theodores Kopf, dem das aber kaum störte.

„Du bekommst jetzt doch nicht Schuldgefühle?", fragte Theodore ihn besorgt.

Da Harry darauf nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter: „Ich nehme dir das nicht übel! Mir war schon klar, dass du so etwas vermuten würdest, nachdem du so viel Zeit mit Zabini verbringst."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", beteuerte Harry.

Theodore winkte beruhigend ab, doch trotzdem behielt Harry noch ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.

Er wäre sicher fuchsteufelswild, wenn man ihn einfach so als Todesser beschimpfen würde und er dafür auch noch einen Schlag erhalten dürfte.

„Lass es gut sein, Harry", sagte Theodore, während sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne löste und in sein Gesicht fiel.

„Ich halte dich nicht für einen Anhänger Voldemort! Ich vertraue dir", versicherte Harry sanft und er strich liebevoll die gelöste Haarsträhne aus Theodores Gesicht.

Kaum zog er seine Hand zurück, näherte sich ihm plötzlich Theodore und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Harry erstarrte sofort und fragte sich nur nebenbei, ob das nun immer seine Reaktion sein würde, wenn ihn einmal jemand küsste.

Doch im nächsten Moment entspannte er sich ein wenig und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.

Er erinnerte sich noch an seinen ersten Kuss mit Theodore, als dieser nur ihre gegenseitige Anziehungskraft testen wollte, doch dieser war kein Vergleich zu dem jetzigen gewesen.

Harry konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es ihm gefiel.

Es fühlte sich anders an als bei Draco oder Cho, aber nicht ungut.

Er beachtete nicht den Regen, der immer mehr sein Gewand durchnässte, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf die sanften Lippen, die fordernd seine eigenen berührten.

Sie trennten sich erst von einander, als ein lautes Hundegebell die friedliche Stimmung durchbrach.

Harry blickte zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes, bei dem gerade Fang aufgeregt um ein silbernes Linyinwin rannte.

Das Linyinwin entpuppte sich als Moonshine, der laut maunzend an den beiden Jungen vorbei ins Schloss lief.

Fang zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern folgte dem Kater.

Harry wollte zuerst Moonshine zu Hilfe kommen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er seit dem Partnerwechsel nicht mehr für Moonshine zuständig war und ließ es bleiben.

Dies war nun das Problem von Lavender und Draco.

Theodore räusperte sich leise, wodurch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den aschblonden Slytherin gerichtet wurde.

„Hast du Lust mit mir zum morgigen Quidditch- Spiel zu gehen?", fragte Theodore leise.

„Ähm…klar", antwortete Harry ein wenig verdutzt.

Durch die Ministerwahlen hatte er völlig das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff vergessen.

„Okay", freute sich Theodore, „Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Er küsste Harry auf die Wange, bevor er mitsamt dem Rucksack im Regen verschwand.

Harry blieb noch einen kurzen Moment starr im Regen stehen, bis es ihm schließlich doch zu kalt wurde und er ebenfalls ins Schloss ging.

An einer Wand gelehnt stand dort Draco, doch diesen bemerkte er erst, als er stehen blieb um einen Trockenzauber an sich zu verwenden.

Er blickte kurz zu dem blonden Slytherin, bevor er desinteressiert in eine andere Richtung sah und dabei das Verlangen unterdrückte, Draco einfach zu umarmen.

Es würde scheinbar doch schwerer werden seine Gefühle für diesen zu ignorieren als er dachte.

Er spürte deutlich Dracos stechenden Blick in seinem Hinterkopf, als er bei diesem vorbeiging.

„Lügner", sagte Draco leise, doch trotzdem hatte ihn Harry verstanden und blieb auf der Stelle stehen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um.

„Lügner", wiederholte Draco und blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, „Du hast mir einmal versprochen, dass du niemals mit Nott zusammen gehen würdest." Seine blaugrauen Augen wirkten enttäuscht und müde, als er dies Harry offenbarte.

„Aber da sieht man mal wieder, wie verlässlich die Versprechen von Gryffindors sind", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst", sagte Harry, während sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

Wenn ihn Draco mit Theodore gesehen hatte, konnte er sich auf eine anstrengende Zeit vorbereiten.

„Harry Potter und der Kuss im Regen! Das wäre doch mal eine tolle Geschichte für HogNews", meinte Draco und sofort schlug Harrys Herz schneller.

Draco hatte ihn also doch gesehen!

„Das war nicht so wie es aussieht", verteidigte sich Harry, „Es ist einfach passiert. Es war ein spontaner Akt, weiter nichts."

„Und deswegen hast du morgen ein Date mit ihm?", fragte Draco und Harry konnte schwören, dass er ein wenig Eifersucht aus der Stimme des Slytherins heraushörte.

„Ich habe kein Date mit Theo, " widersprach Harry, „Wir gehen nur zusammen zum Quidditch- Spiel…Außerdem, warum spionierst du mir nach?"

„Ich habe dir nicht nachspioniert", erwiderte Draco, „Ihr wart nur zufällig auf meinem Weg."

„Natürlich", sagte Harry ohne ein Wort davon zu glauben.

„Ich lüge nicht", erwiderte Draco kühl, „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Zauberern."

„Theodore und ich haben nichts miteinander", wiederholte Harry, „Der Kuss war eine einmalige Sache."

„Weshalb hast du dich dann mit ihm verabredet?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das habe ich nicht", sagte Harry, „Wir gehen nur zum Quidditch- Spiel. Wir haben kein Date."

„Wie naiv kann ein einziger Mensch eigentlich sein?", fragte Draco amüsiert.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wenn dich jemand küsst und dich danach fragt, ob du mit ihm oder ihr irgendwo zusammen hingehen willst, ist das meistens nicht einfach nur freundschaftlich", erklärte Draco, „Aber wer weiß! Vielleicht irre ich mich! Vielleicht ist in Harrys Lalaland alles anders."

„Ich habe kein Date mit Theo", wiederholte Harry nun schon ziemlich gereizt.

Seine Hand griff automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab um einfach einen Fluch an Draco zu hexen, doch im letzten Moment schaltete sich sein rationales Denken wieder ein und er ließ seinen Zauberstab unangetastet in seiner Umhangtasche.

Er musste wirklich lernen, wie er sein Temperament zügeln konnte.

Vielleicht würde ihn das Snape ebenfalls lehren, nachdem er mit den Unverzeihlichen fertig wäre.

„Und selbst wenn ich eines **hätte**", fügte Harry kühl hinzu, „Was geht es dich an?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du dich an das Versprechen erinnern kannst", antwortete Draco.

„Das ist nicht dein Problem", sagte Harry, „Außerdem gelten Versprechen unter Feinden nicht."

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, doch wunderlicherweise erwiderte er darauf nichts.

Er blickte Harry nur lange an, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort an Harry vorbei, die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker ging.

Harry verstand dieses Verhalten des Slytherins nicht.

Es war nicht seine Idee gewesen, dass sie nun wieder Feinde sein mussten.

Er hatte eigentlich an befreundete Bekannte gedacht, doch Draco hatte es wieder einmal völlig verdrehen müssen.

Warum wurde dann dieser bloß wütend, wenn ihn Harry an seine eigene Idee erinnerte?

Er würde Draco Malfoy niemals vollkommen verstehen können.

Dazu war der Slytherin einfach viel zu widersprüchlich, doch eigentlich war es genau das, was Harry an ihm gefiel.

Man konnte Dracos Reaktion nie vorhersagen und deshalb wurde es auch niemals mit diesem langweilig.

Doch eigentlich war Dracos merkwürdiges Verhalten sein geringstes Problem!

Viel mehr sorgte er sich um Dracos Vorwurf!

Hatte er wirklich ein Date mit Theodore?

Er hatte es eigentlich für eine freundschaftliche Einladung gehalten, doch wenn er nun genau darüber nachdachte, war es in Theodores Augen wahrscheinlich tatsächlich eine Verabredung.

Harrys Magen krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen.

Er hatte eigentlich noch nie eine richtige Verabredung gehabt!

Sowohl mit Draco als auch mit Cho war er mit mehr oder weniger Komplikationen sofort in einer Beziehung gewesen, doch so etwas wie ein Date hatten sie nie gehabt.

Er wusste nicht einmal was man bei einem Date tun sollte, geschweige denn bei einem wo man erst nach der Zustimmung erfuhr, dass es überhaupt eines war.

Er könnte noch schnell mit Theodore reden um dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären, jedoch wollte er in keiner Weise dessen Gefühle verletzen.

Doch wenn er nun dorthin gehen würde, hätte er danach sicherlich große Probleme mit George Weasley.

Harry raufte sich die Haare; es war einfach zu kompliziert.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein heller Blitz die Eingangshalle beleuchtete.

„Elendes Wetter", murmelte Harry, bevor er nun seinen Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm fortsetzte.

Schon von weiten konnte er Salazar Slytherin und Helga Hufflepuff miteinander streiten hören.

„Muggelgeborene verdienen das Leben genauso wie wir", sagte Helga soeben.

„Sie können leben, aber bitte auf einer Insel im Pazifik, wo sie uns nie wieder belästigen können", erwiderte Salazar kühl.

„Du bist unmöglich", kreischte Helga.

„Ich bin untröstlich", sagte Salazar sarkastisch.

Harry bog in ihren Gang, als Helga wütend Salazar in Rowenas Portrait zerrte und ihn dort in den See warf.

„Das hast du jetzt davon", meinte sie.

„Hilfe! Wasser! Es ist so gefährlich! Ich schmelze", sagte Salazar sarkastisch, worauf Godric Gryffindor mit den Augen rollte und sehr glücklich über Harrys Ankommen zu sein schien.

„Das geht seit Tagen schon so", erklärte er dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor mit deutlich genervter Stimme.

Harry schmunzelte darüber nur ein wenig, bevor er das Passwort(„Pflaumenkompott") sagte und Godric den Zugang öffnete.

Harry wollte sich eigentlich nur noch in seinen Lieblingsstuhl neben dem Kamin setzen und all seine Sorge vergessen, doch unglücklicherweise saß Ron in genau diesem.

Der Rothaarige bemerkte Harry und machte sich provokant in dem Stuhl breiter.

„Ron, ich habe es satt", sagte Harry laut, „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind! Armer kleiner Roni muss gleich schmollen, wenn ihn mal etwas nicht gesagt wird. Er ist ja so arm!" Harrys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, doch das war dem Schwarzhaarigen egal.

„Weißt du Ron", sagte Harry, „Du erzählst mir auch nicht alles. Ich wette es gibt hunderte Geheimnisse, die ich nicht von dir kenne."

„Es geht mir nicht darum, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast", verbesserte Ron, „Gegen Geheimnisse habe ich nichts. Mich stört es nur, dass Hermione immer besser Bescheid weiß als ich. Ich will auch einmal etwas vor ihr erfahren."

„Du willst etwas vor ihr erfahren?", fragte Harry genervt, „Gut, das kannst du. Ich glaube, ich habe ein Date mit Theo."

Rons Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, während sich Harry auf den Rand von Rons Stuhl setzte und sich verzweifelt durch die Haare fuhr.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll", seufzte Harry.

Ron betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er seine Wut auf Harry ignorierte und ihm tröstend über den Arm streichelte.

„Warum _glaubst_ du, dass du ein Date mit Nott hast?", fragte Ron besorgt, „So etwas weiß man normalerweise doch."

„Ich dachte es sei freundschaftlich gemeint", gestand Harry peinlich berührt und er erzählte Ron von dem Kuss, der Einladung zum Quidditch- Spiel und Dracos Reaktion darauf.

Der Rothaarige unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal, sondern lauschte ihm ehrlich interessiert.

Als Harry endete, hatten sich Rons Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber Malfoy hat recht", sagte Ron, „Du **bist** naiv. Dachtest du wirklich, dass es _nur _freundschaftlich ist, nachdem er dich geküsst hat?"

„Ähm…ja", antwortete Harry, dessen Gesicht in jeder vergangenen Sekunde röter wurde.

Langsam begann er sich wirklich für seine Naivität zu schämen.

Er hätte wirklich ahnen können, dass Theodore an mehr als eine freundschaftliche Einladung gedacht hatte.

„Oh Merlin", seufzte Ron und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen, „Ich lasse dich nur eine Woche allein und du schaffst es gleich dich in so einen Schlammassel zu bringen."

„Da siehst du's! Ohne dich bin ich hoffnungslos verloren", sagte Harry.

Ron blickte ihm einen Moment in die Augen und stand danach von Harrys Lieblingsstuhl auf und setzte sich in den Gegenüberliegenden.

Harry nickte leicht, bevor er sich auf den wieder freigewordenen Stuhl niederließ.

Diese Geste war eine unausgesprochene Versöhnung zwischen ihnen und Harry schätzte das sehr.

Er mochte lange Entschuldigungsreden sowieso nicht.

„Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?", fragte Ron zögerlich.

„Sicher", antwortete Harry, „Allein weiß ich sowieso nicht, was ich tun soll."

Ron schmunzelte darüber ein wenig, doch antwortete er nicht sofort, da einige Gryffindor- Mädchen soeben durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Er wartete bis diese den Turm verlassen hatte, bevor er vorschlug: „Geh mit ihm aus."

„Ich soll was?", fragte Harry entsetzt, „Das kann ich nicht. George…"

„George wird es verstehen", meinte Ron abwinkend, „Ihr geht doch nur gemeinsam zu einem Quidditch- Spiel und nicht gleich zum Traualtar. Wenn es funkt, ist es schön für dich. Dann hättest du wieder jemanden und wenn es das nicht tut, ist es auch noch lange kein Weltuntergang…Zu mindestens hättest du dann wieder ein wenig Spaß."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir soeben von Theodore Nott reden?", erkundigte sich Harry, „Der selbsternannte Todfeind deines Verlobten?"

„Ich habe auch lange benötigt um Malfoy zu akzeptieren", meinte Ron achselzuckend.

„Aber ich bin an Theo nicht in dieser Weise interessiert", sagte Harry.

„Noch nicht", grinste Ron, „Das kann sich noch ändern."

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Harry nachdenklich, „Ich sehe mich nicht in einer Beziehung mit Theo. Das wäre zu merkwürdig!"

„Für ein einfaches Date machst du viel zu viel Wirbel darum", meinte Ron, „Geh hin! Sieh dir an, wie es läuft und dann kannst du immer noch _nein _sagen."

Harry leuchtete Rons Vorschlag zwar ein, doch trotzdem verengte sich sein Magen unangenehm, wenn er an Theodore und Date in einem Satz dachte.

Es war nicht so, dass er Theodore nicht mochte, aber dieses eine Date konnte seine inzwischen sowieso minimalen Chancen bei Draco zerstören.

Allerdings hatte Ron Recht.

Vielleicht funkte es tatsächlich zwischen ihm und Theodore und dadurch würde sich das Thema Draco sowieso erledigen.

„Okay", sagte Harry, „Ich werde hingehen…Aber was mache ich mit George?"

„Er wird euch nicht sehen", versicherte Ron.

Harry wünschte, dass er Rons Zuversicht besitzen würde.

„Er wird euch sicherlich nicht sehen", sagte Ron, „Er muss kommentieren! Wie soll er das tun, wenn er auf etwas anderes als das Spiel sieht?"

Selbst Harry fiel darauf kein passendes Argument ein.

George würde auf das Spiel achten und nicht auf die anwesenden Zuschauer.

„Sollen Blaise und ich mitkommen?", bot Ron an.

„Das ist wohl nicht so eine gute Idee", antwortete Harry, „Ich will nicht, dass sich Theo bei unserem ersten Date mit deinem Verlobten prügelt."

„Ist mir sehr recht", grinste Ron, „Dann können wir den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen."

„Lustmolch", murmelte Harry, was Rons Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie weitgehend friedlich miteinander.

Nur einmal stritten sie sich wieder, als Harry sagte, dass er nicht an einen Sieg Percys bei den Ministerwahlen glaubte.

Immerhin kannte er die Zahlen aus dem Ministerium, aber dies konnte er Ron nicht berichten, da diese Zahlen niemals öffentlich gemacht wurden und er daher eigentlich nicht von den Zahlen wissen durfte.

Deswegen musste er sich stundenlang anhören, wie toll es wäre, einen Minister in der Familie zu haben.

Ron ähnelte ein wenig den Zwillingen als er davon sprach.

Selbst als sie sich abends für das Abendessen an den Gryffindor- Tisch setzten, behaarte Ron auf einen Sieg Percys.

Vom Slytherin- Tisch hörte Harry, wie einige von den Schülern auf Lucius Malfoys Sieg hofften.

„Idioten", kommentierte Ron nur, „Malfoy kann Percy niemals schlagen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen um zu verhindern, dass er Ron aufklärte, dass Lucius Malfoy sehr wohl weit vor Percy lag und damit die besten Chancen auf den Ministertitel hatte.

Dies schien selbst Hermione zu glauben, da sie Ron vorsorglich nicht widersprach, auch wenn ihre Augen deutlich eine andere Meinung zeigten.

„Liebe Schüler", sagte plötzlich Dumbledore und brachte somit sämtliche Gespräche an den Tischen zum Stillstand.

Es war schon lange her, dass Dumbledore eine Ansage gemacht hatte, weswegen die Schüler dementsprechend neugierig waren.

Selbst Harry blickte interessiert zum Lehretisch und bemerkte dabei erstmals die Abwesenheit von Remus.

Er entschloss sich daraufhin spontan, nach dem Essen bei Remus vorbei zu sehen.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen", begann Dumbledore und ließ seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Tische schweifen, wobei er den Gryffindor- Tisch und besonderst Harry am Längsten ansah.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, finden morgen die Ministerwahlen statt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Da ihr nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen dürft, werden den ganzen morgigen Vormittag Wahlkabinen und Beamte des Ministeriums in der großen Halle sein. Ich lade alle Volljährigen unter euch ein, diese Möglichkeit zum Wählen zu nützen. Eure Stimme könnte der ausschlaggebende Punkt in diesen Wahlen sein."

„Natürlich gilt das Selbe für unsere Lehrer", fügte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln in Richtung des Lehrpersonals hinzu.

Danach wünschte er allen Schülern noch einen guten Appetit und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl sinken.

„Klasse", sagte Fred begeistert, „Dachte schon, dass Percy auf unsere Stimmen verzichten muss."

George nickte darauf zustimmend.

„Ich will auch wählen", grummelte Ron.

Daraufhin scherzten die Zwillinge über sein junges Alter, was nur dazu führte, dass Ron den Rest des Abendessens schmollend zu sich nahm.

Sobald Harry sein eigenes Essen beendet hatte, entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Freunden und verließ die große Halle.

Mrs. Norris verfolgte ihn bis zu Remus' Sternenportrait, doch er hatte sich angewöhnt diese nicht mehr zu beachten.

Sie blieb artig stehen, während Harry an das Portrait klopfte.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis sich dieses öffnete, doch staunte er nicht schlecht, als er seinen Einlasser sah.

Louis, das kleine Kokos blickte zu ihm hoch, bevor es begeistert Harrys rechtes Bein umarmte.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen", grüßte Harry das Kokosnussähnliche Wesen und hob es zu sich hoch.

Mit Louis in den Armen betrat er Remus' Wohnung und versicherte sich, dass Mrs. Norris immer noch an derselben Stelle stand, bevor er das Gemälde schloss.

Je tiefer er in die Wohnung trat, desto genauer musste er aufpassen um nicht über eines der vielen Bücher am Boden zu stolpern.

Einen Moment dachte er daran, dass Sirius zurückgekommen war, weil Remus sonst nie so ein Durcheinander akzeptieren würde, doch dies war nur Wunschdenken und er wusste das.

Inmitten der Bücher saß Remus am Boden und hatte einen spiralförmigen blauen Stab in seiner Hand, während er sich über die am Boden ausgebreitete Karte des Rumtreibers beugte.

„Hi", grüßte ihn Harry vorsichtig.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Remus ohne dabei aufzublicken.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er den spiralförmigen Stab über die Karte hob.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

Remus sah ihm kurz in die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Danach wandte er sich wieder der Karte und dem Stab zu.

Er flüsterte leise eine Zauberformel, wodurch sich die Spitze des Stabes öffnete und einen dünnen silbernen Faden freigab.

Seine Hände zittern nur noch mehr, als er diesen vorsichtig auf die Karte sinken ließ.

Doch kaum berührte der Faden die Karte, stieg Rauch auf und die Karte klappte unter gewaltigen Lärm zusammen.

„Mist", fluchte Remus und schleuderte den Stab gegen eine Wand, an der er in zwei Teile zerbrach und der silberne Faden auf den Boden schwebte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Normalerweise war Remus ein sehr ruhiger Mensch und wurde nur am Tag des Vollmondes etwas aggressiver.

„Nein", gestand Remus ernst, „Ich schaffe es einfach nicht…Tee?"

„Ja, bitte…Was schaffst du nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Alles", antwortete Remus, bevor er sich zögerlich erhob und Harry in die Küche bat, in der er am Herd einen Kessel Wasser aufstellte.

„Setz dich doch", bat Remus und löste Louis von Harrys Beinen.

„Ich sperre ihn nur schnell im Schlafzimmer ein", erklärte Remus, „Es ist sehr anstrengend geworden, seit er den Eingang öffnen kann."

Sobald Remus die Küche verlassen hatte, schweifte Harrys Blick durch den altmodisch eingerichteten Raum, bis sein Blick am Tisch und einer darauf liegenden Zeitung hängen blieb.

Diese nannte sich _Der Wochenwolf_ und ihre Schlagzeile war eine Studie, über eine längere Lebenserwartung von Werwölfen, wenn sie Tee wie Muggel kochten.

Das erklärte auch, warum Remus ihren Tee ohne magische Hilfe machte.

Harry blätterte durch die Zeitung und bemerkte, dass beinahe alle Artikel irgendetwas mit Werwölfen zu tun hatten.

Selbst bei einem Bericht über die Ministerkandidaten wurde gerätselt, welcher mögliche Minister sich stärker für die Rechte von Werwölfen einsetzen würde.

Erstaunlicherweise hoffte man in diesen Bericht auf einen Sieg Percys.

Auf einer anderen Seite gab es wiederum eine Liste von neu registrierten Werwölfen und eine Aufforderung sich dafür nicht zu schämen.

„Interessante Zeitung", sagte Harry, als Remus durch das Pfeifen des Teekessels in die Küche gerauscht kam.

Er legte die Zeitung neben einem _Tagespropheten_, einer_ Hexenwoche_ und eines _Klitterers_ auf den Küchentisch.

„Das hoffe ich doch", sagte Remus, während er zwei dampfende Tassen Tee auf den Tisch stellte und sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Harry an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich will mich dort nämlich bewerben", fügte Remus hinzu und nahm einen zögerlichen Schluck seines Tees.

„Bewerben?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja", bestätigte Remus, „Ich werde meine Stelle als Lehrer aufgeben."

Harry hätte beinahe seine Tasse Tee vor Schreck fallengelassen, doch Remus hatte dies kommen gesehen und diese vorsorglich aus Harrys Hand genommen.

„Natürlich erst nach diesem Schuljahr", versicherte Remus, „Ich kann euch doch nicht für den Rest des Jahres einen anderen Lehrer zumuten."

„Warum willst du das tun?", fragte Harry.

„Warum? Das liegt doch auf der Hand", sagte Remus, „Ich habe Theodore gebissen. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass so etwas nochmals passiert."

„Aber warum erst jetzt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken", erklärte Remus, „Inzwischen bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass es zu gefährlich für alle Schüler ist, wenn ich hier bleibe. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr garantieren, dass mich der Wolfsbanntrank zahm macht. Die restlichen Vollmonde bis zum Jahresende werde ich in der heulenden Hütte verbringen und danach verlasse ich diese Schule…dieses Mal endgültig."

„Jeder wird dich vermissen", sagte Harry, „Ich auch."

„Du siehst mich doch in den Ferien", erwiderte Remus, „Und die anderen Schüler werden mich gleich vergessen, wenn mein Nachfolger nur ein paar Jahre jünger als ich ist."

„Bei Lavender und Parvati trifft das sicherlich zu", schmunzelte Harry.

„Ich habe diese Stelle nur angenommen, weil mich Sirius dazu gezwungen hat", sagte Remus erinnerungsvoll, „Er wollte in deiner Nähe sein!"

„Daran hält er sich auch so sehr", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Sirius war immer schon ein wenig merkwürdig", gestand Remus, „Aber genau das liebe ich so an ihm."

„Also…zu dieser Zeitung", wechselte Harry rasch das Thema, als er bemerkte, dass Remus' Augen bei der Erinnerung an Sirius ihren Glanz verloren und er nun mit leerem Blick seine Tasse betrachtete.

„Ist die neu? Ich kenne sie gar nicht", sagte Harry.

Remus warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor seine Augen wieder ein wenig des Glanzes zurückerhielten.

„Ja, sie ist neu", bestätigte Remus, „Kaum ein Monat alt, doch dafür recht erfolgreich. Jeden Montag gibt es eine neue Ausgabe, die in neun Ländern veröffentlich wird. In Kanada ist sie am erfolgreichsten, weil es dort die größte Werwolfgemeinde weltweit gibt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Journalismus interessierst", gestand Harry.

„Casey hat mich auf diese Idee gebracht", erzählte Remus, „Es ist beinahe unmöglich als Werwolf eine Arbeitsstelle zu finden, aber beim _Wochenwolf_ sucht man genau das. Es ist eine Zeitung von Werwölfen für Werwölfe! ... Und die Bezahlung ist auch nicht gerade schlecht", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Obwohl Harry Remus als Lehrer vermissen würde, wusste er, dass sich Remus bei dieser Zeitung wohler fühlen würde.

Es gab nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass ihn seine Arbeitskollegen wegen der dunklen Seite in ihm meiden würden.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee", sagte Harry, „Ich hoffe sie nehmen dich."

„Nimm dieses Exemplar für Theodore mit", bat Remus und überreichte Harry die am Tisch liegende Ausgabe des _Wochenwolfs_, „Vielleicht will er sich dort für einen Ferienjob bewerben."

„Ich gebe sie ihm morgen", meinte Harry, „Dann haben wir bei unserem Date zu mindestens ein Gesprächsthema."

Remus blickte Harry über den Rand seiner Tasse fragend an.

„Ja, ich habe ein Date mit Theodore", bestätigte Harry und beobachtete skeptisch wie sich Remus Mundwinkel zu einem belustigenden Grinsen verzerrten.

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Remus und auch sein Tonfall klang über diese Nachricht sehr erfreut.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ich habe es nicht verstanden, Draco hat mich aufgeklärt, Ron ebenfalls und jetzt gehe ich morgen mit ihm aus", sagte Harry in einem Atemzug.

„Zum Quidditch- Spiel?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, wir gehen gemeinsam zum Spiel", sagte Harry, „Und warum freut dich das eigentlich so sehr?"

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht an dich gedacht, weißt du? Ich sehe das Ganze ein wenig egoistisch", antwortete Remus ehrlich.

„Warum bist **du** egoistisch, wenn **ich** mit Theodore ausgehe?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Im _Wochenwolf_ gibt es einen Artikel", erklärte Remus ohne Harry dabei ins Gesicht zu blicken, „Der Autor ist der Meinung, dass Werwölfe eher angesehen werden würden, wenn sich Prominente öfters in deren Nähe befinden würden…Und…na ja, du bist der Junge, der lebt. Prominenter geht es nicht mehr! Was denkst du, wie schnell sich die Meinung über Werwölfe ändern würde, wenn ausgerechnet du mit einem zusammen wärst?"

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte Harry perplex.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er sogar völlig vergessen, dass Theodore ein Werwolf war.

Allerdings machte dies die Sache nicht einfacher!

Wenn er mit Theodore etwas hätte, wäre George stink wütend und wenn er nichts mit ihm hätte, wäre Remus enttäuscht.

Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich; warum konnte er nicht einmal seinen Mund halten?

Er musste sich wirklich abgewöhnen alles was er dachte auszusprechen.

Wahrscheinlich konnte man seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht ablesen, denn Remus sagte sofort: „Du musst nicht wegen mir mit ihm ausgehen. Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen."

„Ausgehen tue ich sowieso schon mit ihm", seufzte Harry, „Wir werden sehen, wie es sich entwickelt."

„Auch ohne sein Werwolfdasein finde ich ihn eigentlich ganz nett", meinte Remus, „Er würde zu dir passen."

„Kennst du eigentlich seinen Rang unter den Slytherins?", fragte Harry, „Er ist der Anführer."

Remus' Reaktion auf diese Offenbarung war nicht das, was sich Harry vorgestellt hatte.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Remus völlig entsetzt wäre und ihm den Umgang mit Theodore verbieten würde.

Doch dieser blickte ihn völlig ruhig an und schien davon nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein.

„Er hat es dir erzählt", vermutete Harry.

„Das musste er nicht", sagte Remus, „Ich weiß es schon seit ich hier das erste Mal unterrichtet habe."

„Wie das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Ihm war das in der dritten Klasse nicht aufgefallen und es wäre ihm wohl auch nie, wenn es ihm nicht Theodore selbst erzählt hätte.

„Das war doch offensichtlich", sagte Remus, „Man muss doch nur das Verhalten der Slytherins um ihm herum beachten."

„Aber er war immer so ruhig", erwiderte Harry.

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun", entgegnete Remus, „Welcher Rumtreiber war wohl für unsere besten Streiche zuständig?"

„Sirius und mein Vater", antwortete Harry.

„Sirius und James?" Remus lachte kurz auf, „Den Beiden wäre nicht einmal ein guter Streich geglückt, wenn es dazu eine Betriebsanleitung geben würde…Sicher haben sie auch ohne meine Hilfe genug angestellt, aber das war eher Snape ärgern oder Slytherins verhexen und kein meisterhafter Scherz an den sich das Lehrpersonal heute noch erinnert."

„Du willst mir also damit sagen, dass man ruhige Menschen nicht unterschätzen sollte?", vermutete Harry und Remus nickte heftig.

„Das will ich damit sagen", bestätigte Remus, „Genauso wenig wie man Verräter unterschätzen sollte. Manche von ihnen haben ihr Wissen in punkto Zaubersprüche wesentlich aufgebessert." Remus' Stimme klang nun ein wenig bitter und er starrte wütend durch die offene Tür ins Wohnzimmer.

Genau deshalb wusste Harry plötzlich, was er vorhin bei seinem Eintritt beobachtet hatte.

„Pettigrews Name erscheint nicht mehr", sagte er und studierte genau, wie sich Remus' Gesichtsausdruck von Wut zu Scham und wieder zurück zu Wut veränderte.

„Ich habe wirklich alles versucht", versicherte Remus, „Ich habe sogar Dumbledore darum gebeten, dass er mir einen Zauberblocker für magische Artefakte besorgt."

„Der spiralförmige Stab?", riet Harry.

„Zwanzig Galleonen für nichts", seufzte Remus, „Wenn bloß Sirius hier wäre…" Er brach betrübt ab und blickte gedankenverloren in seine fast leere Tasse Tee.

„Sirius und James haben die Karte entwickelt", erklärte er schließlich nach einer Weile, „Ich war nur für den letzten Feinschliff zuständig. Daher weiß ich nicht genau, was für Zauber sie benutzt haben. Das Einzige was ich bis jetzt herausfinden konnte, war nur, dass es sehr mächtige sein müssen…Ich bin davon ehrlich überrascht."

„Und wie konnte Pettigrew dann seinen Namen löschen?", fragte Harry, der eigentlich immer angenommen hatte, dass Pettigrew im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab genauso _begabt_ wie Neville Longbottom war.

„Ich habe ihn unterschätzt", gab Remus zu, „Ich hätte ihm dieses Wissen niemals zugetraut. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich sein Talent bei Duellen nicht geändert hat."

„Die Karte ist also unbrauchbar?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Noch gebe ich nicht auf", sagte Remus schnell und sogar ein wenig beleidigt, dass Harry an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte, „Heute Abend wird Bill nach seinem Rundgang um das Schloss hier auftauchen. Ein ehemaliger Fluchbrecher von Gringotts wird wohl die Zauber um eine Karte entschlüsseln können, die von Jugendlichen hergestellt wurde."

Harry nippte an seiner Tasse Tee und stimmte Remus innerlich zu.

Wenn es Bill nicht schaffte, würde es wohl niemanden gelingen.

„Er müsste jede Minute kommen", sagte Remus, nachdem er auf eine Wanduhr oberhalb seines Herdes geblickt hatte.

„Dann werde ich gehen", meinte Harry und wollte sich schon erheben, doch Remus hielt seinen Arm fest und zog ihn bestimmt auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Harry, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten", sagte Remus und klang dabei ein wenig nervös, „Es ist viel verlangt und ich…"

„Bitte mich schon", unterbrach ihn Harry, „Ich helfe gerne."

„Du kannst doch selbst bestimmen, was du _siehst_...in deinen Träumen", sagte Remus.

„Ja, das kann ich", bestätigte Harry, „Aber ich leere immer meinen Kopf vor dem Schlafengehen. In dem Buch von Trelawney steht nämlich, dass Traumvorhersagen sehr Kräfte zerrend sind."

„Sind sie das?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Noch habe ich davon nichts bemerkt", gestand Harry, „Aber die Erklärung in dem Buch war ziemlich logisch…Es ist nämlich so, dass das Gehirn während einer Vorhersage aktiv ist und da man sich im Schlaf normalerweise erholen sollte…"

Harry musste nicht weiter erklären, denn Remus nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ich schlafe allerdings nie sonderlich viel", sagte Harry, „Deswegen habe ich es noch nicht bemerkt, aber auf die Dauer wäre es für mich sicher genauso anstrengend…Warum fragst du eigentlich?"

Remus senkte seinen Blick und hielt seine Tasse so fest, dass sie zu zerbrechen drohte.

„Ich will wissen wie es ihm geht", wisperte er nach einiger Zeit und Harry wusste sofort, welchen Gefallen Remus von ihm erwartete.

Er sollte für diesen eine Vision von Sirius bekommen.

„Kein Problem! Ich tue es", sagte Harry zuversichtlicher als er sich fühlte.

Was wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie Sirius gefoltert wurde?

Das war der ausschlaggebende Grund, warum er trotz seiner Neugier niemals nach Sirius _gesehen_ hatte.

„Danke", murmelte Remus, „Das bedeutet mir viel."

„Dafür bekomme ich dann ein Supergeburtstagsgeschenk", scherzte Harry und das schien Remus wieder ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er neckend, „Wenn du brav bist…"

Sie grinste sich gegenseitig an, bis sie plötzlich ein dumpfes Klopfen hörten.

„Das ist Bill", sagte Remus.

„Ich gehe dann", meinte Harry und erhob sich dieses Mal wirklich.

„Das musst du nicht", sagte Remus, „Du kannst gerne bleiben."

„Ne", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Ist sicher langweilig."

Remus schmunzelte darüber nur und verabschiedete sich von Harry.

Als dieser durch das Wohnzimmer zum Ausgang ging, hörte er deutlich Louis' Kratzen an der Schlafzimmertür.

Das kleine Kokos wollte wohl unbedingt noch jemanden hinein lassen.

Es klopfte abermals, als Harry das Gemälde öffnete und er in das strahlende Gesicht Bill Weasleys blickte.

„Habe ich mich im Gemälde vertan?", fragte dieser überrascht, doch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint.

„Remus wartet schon auf dich", sagte Harry und trat aus der Wohnung, hielt aber weiterhin das Gemälde für Bill offen, „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück."

„Ich bin optimistisch", meinte Bill.

„Gib hinterher aber nicht damit an, dass du es im Gegensatz zu Remus geschafft hast", bat Harry.

„Wofür hältst du mich? Fred und George?", fragte Bill beleidigt.

„War nicht ernst gemeint", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Weiß ich doch", murmelte Bill und verstrubbelte Harrys Haare, „Schlaf schön, Kleiner."

Harry wünschte ihm ebenfalls noch eine gute Nacht, bevor Bill in Remus' Wohnung ging und er selbst sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindor- Turm machte.

Von Mrs. Norris war nun nichts mehr zu sehen, doch Harry konnte schwören, dass er ihre Anwesenheit spürte.

„Pflaumenkompott", sagte er zu Godrics Portrait und dieses kippte auf der Stelle zur Seite.

Er wünschte den anwesenden Gryffindor eine schöne Nacht und ging geradewegs in den Schlafsaal.

Dort begegnete er Ron, der aufgeregt alle Zeitungsartikel über Percy, die von den Zwillingen gesammelt worden waren, nochmals durchlas.

Er blickte nur auf, als er hörte wie Harry die Vorhänge um sein Bett aufzog.

„Gehst du schon schlafen?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich tue Remus einen Gefallen", erklärte Harry, „Ich sehe nach Sirius."

Rons Augenbrauen schelten so in die Höhe, dass Harry befürchtete sie würden über Rons Kopf hinweg springen.

„Sirius?", fragte Ron ungläubig, wodurch Harry einfiel, dass er weder Hermione noch Ron über Sirius wahren Zustand aufgeklärt hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass dies Ron nicht wieder als Grund für einen Streit verwendete.

„Das hast du damals also gemeint, als du gleich nach dem Aufwachen _Er lebt_ geschrieen hast", vermutete Ron.

„Ron, es tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich war so durcheinander, dass ich völlig vergessen habe es dir zu erzählen", entschuldigte sich Harry aufrichtig.

„Schon gut", winkte Ron ab, „Du hast es mir doch gesagt! Ich habe es nur nicht verstanden."

Er lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu und durchwühlte danach wieder die Zeitungsartikel über Percy.

„Mom hat daheim sicher eine Mappe über Percy angelegt", murmelte Ron, „So viele Artikel wie es über ihn gibt…Die Hälfte von denen kenne ich gar nicht."

„Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen", grinste Harry, bevor er sich seinen Schlafanzug anzog und sich in sein Bett legte.

Er versuchte einzuschlafen und obwohl er Remus unbedingt diesen Gefallen tun wollte, war er noch nicht müde und daher lag er beinahe eine halbe Stunde im Bett, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und Ron bei der Sortierung der Artikel half.

Sie saßen gerade seit einigen Minuten auf Rons Bett, als Ron plötzlich zwischen den vielen Artikel über Percy einen Bericht über Lucius Malfoy vorkam, der sich deutlich gegen Percy als Ministerkandidat aussprach.

„Eingebildeter Schnösel", murmelte Ron und zerriss den Bericht.

Harry erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern nickte einfach nur zustimmend.

„Harry, kann ich dich mal was fragen?", erkundigte sich Ron zögerlich.

„Sicher, sofern es nichts mit meinem Sexualleben zu tun hat", antwortete Harry.

„So was hast du noch?", fragte Ron neckend, woraufhin er von Harry ein Kopfkissen in sein Gesicht geworfen bekam.

Dies ließ er sich aber nicht so einfach gefallen und warf das Kissen zurück, wodurch sofort eine Kissenschlacht zwischen den beiden Jungen ausbrach.

Sie hörte erst auf, als die Kissen zerrissen und das ganze Bett mit Federn überfüllt wurde.

„Großartig", sagte Ron sarkastisch und hustete eine Feder aus, während er nach seinem Zauberstab auf seinem Nachtkästchen griff.

„Reparo", sagte er und die Kissen erneuerten sich wieder, jedoch ohne die Federn, die weiterhin im Bett verteilt blieben.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er Rons Gesicht bei der Betrachtung seiner wieder ganzen aber leeren Kissen sah.

„Ich borge dir eines von meinen", bot er an, „Morgen haben dir die Hauselfen sicher ein neues gebracht."

„Und die ganzen Federn?", fragte Ron.

„Die überlasse ich mit Freuden dir", antwortete Harry grinsend, „Ich hoffe du bist kein Allergiker."

Ron betrachtete die Federn missmutig, bevor er seinen Zauberstab mit der Begründung, dass er bei einem Verschwindezauber vermutlich das Bett mit verschwinden ließ, auf sein Nachtkästchen zurücklegte.

„Du wolltest mich vorhin etwas fragen", erinnerte Harry den Rothaarigen, der nun damit beschäftigt war, ohne Magie sein Bett von den Federn zu säubern.

„Ja, genau", sagte Ron in seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, „Es geht um deine neu erwachte Feindschaft mit Malfoy..."

„Es war seine Idee", antwortete Harry sofort.

„Das wollte ich nicht wissen", erklärte Ron und blickte Harry direkt ins Gesicht, „Mich interessiert diese Sache mit seinem Vater und Du-weißt-schon-wen. Er sollte doch in deiner Nähe bleiben, oder? Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber bekommt er jetzt nicht fürchterlichen Ärger?"

Harry war eindeutig sprachlos.

Er hatte daran nicht mehr gedacht, obwohl er diese Probleme mit Malfoy hatte und Ron, der immer gegen diese Beziehung gewesen war, konnte sich noch daran erinnern.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Harry, „Vermutlich!"

„Eigentlich hätte er längst einen Heuler erhalten müssen…okay vielleicht keinen Heuler, weil das wäre zu auffällig, aber irgendeine Nachricht hätte Malfoy erhalten müssen", erklärte Ron, „Aber ich habe Lucius Malfoys Adlereule seit Wochen nicht mehr bei den Posteulen gesehen."

„Beobachtest du Draco?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich", antwortete Ron, als sei dies selbstverständlich, „Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen…"

Harry ließ ihn nicht weiterreden, denn er umarmte Ron sofort gerührt und den Tränen ziemlich nahe.

„Danke", flüsterte er Ron ins Ohr.

Außer vielleicht Sirius und Remus hatte in seinem Leben noch nie jemand auf ihn aufgepasst.

Es war ein herrliches Gefühl und er bereute es ein wenig, dass er vor Ron noch immer einige Geheimnisse hatte.

Er war schon kurz davor Ron von den Stunden bei Snape und seinem Beitritt in den Orden zu erzählen, doch im letzten Moment beherrschte er sich sofort.

Er hatte Dumbledore Schweigepflicht versprochen und Snape wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn noch jemand davon wusste.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich", murmelte Ron hörbar beschämt.

Als sich Harry von ihm löste und die verräterischen Tränen aus den Augen wischte, blickte er peinlich berührt auf seine Hände und meinte nur: „Jemand muss das doch tun, so oft wie du dich in Gefahren stürzt."

Harry schmunzelte darüber nur ein wenig und bedankte sich nochmals bei Ron, dem dies von Sekunde zu Sekunde peinlicher zu werden schien.

„Also zu Malfoy", wechselte er schließlich das Thema.

Harry hätte sich gerne nochmals bedankt, doch sah er ein, dass Ron diese vielen Danksagungen zu viel wurden und sagte: „Vermutlich liegt es an der Wahl! Malfoy hat bestimmt andere Sorgen, als die Freunde von seinem Sohn."

„Dann hat das Frettchen nur noch bis übermorgen eine Galgenfrist", überlegte Ron, „Ich wette, er wird dich wieder um eine Freundschaft anflehen."

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Harry.

Vermutlich lag es nur an seiner Gutmütigkeit, doch irgendwie überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass er nun den ersten Schritt machen und Draco einen neuerlichen Freundschaftsversuch anbieten musste.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dracos Stolz einen weiteren Bettelversuch nicht zulassen würde.

Er unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit Ron über unwichtige Dinge wie der Beschaffung eines Freundes für Hermione(Ron lachte zehn Minuten nachdem Harrys Vorschlag Neville gewesen war), der Vorstellung einer rothaarigen Pansy Parkinson und ihren nicht vorhandenen Fortschritten in Zabinis Unterricht.

Harry blieb weiterhin der Einzige, der es schaffte, andere Auren zu spüren, doch konnte er diese immer noch nicht richtig unterscheiden.

Er spürte Zabini und diese verletzte Aura, doch alle anderen fühlten sich noch immer gleich an.

Ron verstand nicht wirklich über was sich Harry beschwerte, denn immerhin schaffte es dieser im Gegensatz zum Rest der Klasse.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Harry in sein eigenes Bett zurückging und die Vorhänge um dieses schloss, nachdem er Ron noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf Sirius und die Gegenwart zu fixieren, doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Draco und seinem Vater.

Obwohl er sich bemühte, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er mit der Frage einschlief, was Lucius Malfoy und Voldemort nun mit Draco tun würden.

-

* * *

-

_Harry stand inmitten eines mittelalterlichen Speisesaales._

_Die Wände waren mit Wappen, Schwerter und Rüstungen verziert und die reichlich gedeckte Tafel hätte bestimmt wunderbar geduftet, wenn Harry tatsächlich in diesem Saal gewesen wäre._

_Ihm war sofort klar, dass er Remus' Wunsch zu mindestens nicht heute Nacht erfüllen konnte, denn er glaubte nicht, dass sich Sirius' Unterbringung dermaßen verändert hatte._

_Er nahm seinen Blick von einem beeindruckten Wandgemälde Hogwarts und wäre, wenn er es könnte, sicherlich rückwärts gestolpert, als er die anwesenden Zauberer bemerkte, die sich die Speisen der Tafel schmecken ließen._

_Avery und Malfoy saßen sich gegenüber und blickten sich starr in die Augen, als ob der Erste, der blinzelte oder den Blick abwandte, verlieren würde._

_Jedoch waren es nicht die beiden Todesser, die Harry so erschrocken hatten._

_Es war der Zauberer mit den rubinroten Augen, der an einem Ende der mittelalterlichen Tafel saß und das Geschehen zwischen den beiden Männern amüsiert betrachtete: Lord Voldemort!_

_Harry berührte verwirrt seine Narbe und verstand nicht, warum diese nicht schmerzte._

_Sicherlich war er nicht wirklich anwesend, doch wenn er in Voldemorts Körper gewesen war, hatte sie auch immer geschmerzt oder zu mindestens unangenehm gejuckt._

_Neben Voldemorts beinahe thronähnlichem Stuhl lag Nagini eingerollt am Boden und schien zu schlafen, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen._

_„Lasst es", befahl Voldemort nach einer Weile, „Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder…und ihr wollt meine Elite sein."_

_„Verzeiht Meister! Es kommt nie wieder vor", versicherten Avery und Malfoy gleichzeitig und schenkten sich danach noch einen letzten kühlen Blick, bevor sie sich nun ignorierten._

_„Einer von euch beiden wir morgen zum Minister gewählt werden", sagte Voldemort kühl, „Ihr solltet euch angemessen benehmen."_

_Sowohl Malfoy als auch Avery wirkten nicht sehr begeistert darüber, dass Voldemort sie ermahnte wie sie sich zu benehmen hatten._

_„Lucius", Voldemort sprach nun Malfoy direkt an, der sofort seine Gabel sinken ließ und seinem Meister aufmerksam zuhörte, „Wie geht es deinem Sohn? Mir ist nämliche eine sehr interessante Neuigkeit zu Ohren gekommen."_

_„Tut mir leid, mein Lord", sagte Malfoy, „Ich habe zur Zeit keinen Kontakt mit meinem Sohn! Die Wahlen beanspruchen mich zu sehr."_

_„Das ist schade", meinte Voldemort und seine roten Augen blitzten einen Moment lang auf, „Hättest du mit ihm Kontakt, wüsstest du längst davon."_

_„Von was, mein Lord?", fragte Malfoy und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich soeben sehr unwohl fühlte._

_Es war auch nicht gerade aufbauend, dass Avery wie ein Kind vor Weihnachten strahlte._

_„Er hat seine Freundschaft zu Potter abgebrochen", sagte Voldemort und Malfoys Augen weiteten sich für einen flüchtigen Moment, „Sie sind nun wieder Feinde!"_

_„Das war mir nicht bekannt", gestand Malfoy, „Ich werde nach der Wahl sofort persönlich mit Draco darüber sprechen."_

_„Sprechen? Das wird nicht helfen", sagte Voldemort, „Du kannst noch so oft mit ihm sprechen, doch das wird nichts ändern…Dein Sohn liebt Potter noch zu sehr. Er würde für ihn sterben." Voldemort verzog deutlich sein Gesicht bei dem Wort ‚Liebe' und wartete danach gespannt auf Malfoys Argument._

_Harry sah deutlich, wie Voldemort schon seinen Zauberstab umfasste und auch Avery bemerkte dies, was diesen nur noch breiter grinsen ließ._

_„Das kann ich leider nicht ändern", sagte Malfoy, „Draco glaubt, er würde ihn lieben und Severus ermutigt ihn nur dazu. Solange dieser Verräter in Hogwarts bleibt, wird Draco weiterhin an diese Gefühle glauben."_

_Das überraschte Harry nun doch._

_Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Snape immer ihre Beziehung zerstören und nicht unterstützen wollte._

_„Pettigrew könnte ihn für uns töten", schlug Malfoy vor, „Wenn man ihm eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen könnte..."_

_„Wurmschwanz soll Severus töten, damit dein Sohn wieder normal wird?", fragte Voldemort leicht amüsiert, „Wie naiv bist du, Lucius?"_

_„Es geht nicht nur um meinen Sohn", erwiderte Lucius mutig, „Severus ist ohnehin eine Gefahr für uns. Er weiß zu viel."_

_„Er weiß nichts", sagte Voldemort, „Er kennt weder unseren Aufenthaltsort, noch meine nächsten Schritte…Doch für seinen Verrat soll er büßen!"_

_„Ganz recht", stimmte Malfoy zu, „Dafür soll er sterben."_

_„Dafür? Oder weil er dir deine Frau genommen hat?", fragte Voldemort und Avery kicherte darauf schadenfroh._

_„Ich streite nicht ab, dass auch meine persönlichen Gefühle eine Rolle spielen", antwortete Malfoy und schenkte Avery seinen kühlsten Blick, was diesen zum Schweigen brachte._

_„Deine Gefühle haben hier nichts zu suchen", sagte Voldemort kühl, „Jedoch hast du mit der Beseitigung Severus' gar nicht mal so unrecht. Wurmschwanz könnte es tatsächlich übernehmen."_

_„Vielen Dank, mein Lord", bedankte sich Malfoy und senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf._

_Avery schien davon nicht zu begeistert zu sein, denn immerhin wollte er Malfoy leiden sehen._

_„Ich werde Nagini mit der Überbringung der Nachricht beauftragen", überlegte Voldemort und wandte sich nun der Schlange neben seinem Stuhl zu._

_Er zischte etwas in Parsel, was Harry als „Wach auf" identifizieren konnte._

_Nagini öffnete ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf ein wenig, doch anstatt auf Voldemorts weitere Befehle zu lauschen, sah sie gebannt direkt in Harrys Richtung._

_Harry dachte sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, als Nagini zu ihm geschlängelt kam und genau vor ihm stehen blieb._

_„Was hat sie?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt und selbst Voldemort blickte etwas verwundert in ihre Richtung._

_Harry hoffte, dass er es sich nur einbildete, doch Nagini blickte starr in seine Augen und ignorierte Voldemorts Parsel._

_„Potter", zischte sie, „Welch nette Überraschung."_

_Harrys Herz schlug nun so schnell, dass er befürchtete es würde jeden Moment zerspringen._

_Konnte man ihn sehen?_

_Er blickte ängstlich zu den Männern, doch alle drei sahen nur auf Nagini._

_Allerdings schien Voldemort seine Schlange verstanden zu haben, denn seine Lippen zierte plötzlich ein listiges Grinsen._

_„Mein Lord? Was hat sie?", fragte Avery verwirrt._

_„Scheinbar haben wir Besuch", sagte Voldemort und blickte nun direkt in Harrys Richtung, „Potter ist hier."_

_Malfoy und Avery tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, bevor sie ebenfalls auf die Stelle von Harrys Standort blickten, doch weiterhin einen ungläubigen Blick behielten._

_„Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, mein Lord", gestand Avery beschämt._

_„Natürlich nicht. Ich kann ihn auch nicht sehen", schnarrte Voldemort, „Er schläft in seinem Bett in Hogwarts, doch er ist hier." Voldemort erhob sich und schritt zu Nagini. _

_Er streichelte Nagini über den Kopf und blickte danach Harry direkt in die Augen._

_Harry wusste, dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte, aber das half nichts gegen die panische Angst, die sich soeben in Harrys Körper breitmachte. _

_„Du beobachtest uns, nicht wahr Harry?", fragte Voldemort und griff durch Harrys Körper hindurch, „Du hast soeben eine Traumvision! Wolltest du das sehen oder war es ein Unfall? Konntest du deinen Kopf nicht frei machen oder dachtest du absichtlich an einen von uns? Hat dich Dumbledore dazu angestiftet? Will er deine Gabe nun ausnützen?"_

_Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Schock; Voldemort wusste davon?_

_Er wusste von Harrys Gabe als Seher?_

_„Aber es ist sehr günstig", fuhr Voldemort fort, „So kann ich ohne Dumbledores Einfluss mit dir sprechen…" Er drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy und Avery um und befahl mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie verschwinden sollten._

_Malfoy und Avery verbeugten sich, bevor sie disapparierten. _

_„Ich biete dir eine letzte Chance an um sich mir anzuschließen", sagte Voldemort, „Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden, doch bedenke: Schlägst du mein Angebot aus, wirst du und dein Patenonkel sterben. Black lebt nur noch, weil ich ihn am Leben lasse. Ein Wort von mir und meine liebe Bella wird ihn unter qualvollen Schmerz töten. Vielleicht lasse ich ihn auch von Nagini beißen um ihn auf diese Weise sterben zu lassen, die Severus bei dem Werwolf verhindert hat…Richte ihn dafür meine Hochachtung aus! Noch niemand konnte ein Gegengift erfinden. Er soll mir das Rezept schicken."_

_Harry fragte sich, ob Voldemort ein bisschen zu viel von dem Rotwein getrunken hatte oder ob er einfach versuchte lustig zu sein._

_Möglicherweise war aber auch etwas bei seiner Wiedergeburt mit seinen Gehirnaktivitäten schiff gegangen._

_„Überlege es dir", sagte Voldemort und streichelte über Harrys Wange und obwohl seine Finger durch Harrys Körper hindurch gingen, kam es diesem so vor als könnte er die kalten Finger an seiner Wange spüren._

_„Wir sehen uns noch", zischte Nagini, bevor alles um Harry herum schwarz wurde._

-

* * *

-

Seine Sicht kam zurück und er blickte direkt auf die Decke seines Himmelbettes im Gryffindor- Turm.

Aus Reflex griff er panisch auf seine Narbe, aber sie schmerzte immer noch nicht.

Für ihn war das sehr ungewohnt, doch er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren.

Da er seine Brille suchte, tastete er vorsichtig über das Nachtkästchen und ergriff plötzlich ein kleines Päckchen.

Nach dem er seine Brille gefunden und auch aufgesetzt hatte, betrachtete er das in roten Geschenkspapier gewickelte Päckchen ausführlich.

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er es und lachte beinahe laut, als er das kleine gelbe Bonbon im Innern des Päckchens entdeckte.

Er nahm es in den Mund und sobald es zu schmelzen begann, hörte er die ihm inzwischen bekannte klare Stimme, die sagte: „Ordentreffen, heute Abend. Neun Uhr! Pippi Langstrumpf und Peter Pan."

Harry fand es nicht sonderlich überraschend; er hatte ein Ordentreffen nach den Wahlen erwartet.

Er fühlte wie er beobachtet wurde und als er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, blickte er direkt in Fières Augen, die ihn starr ansahen.

„Na du? Gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry und Fière zwitscherte fröhlich.

„Ich nicht", sagte Harry, „Ich hatte eine Begegnung der unheimlichen Art."

Fière flatterte von ihrem Nest auf seinem Nachtkästchen zu Harry ins Bett und tapste liebevoll über Harrys Beine.

Harry streichelte ihr über das silberne Federkleid, während er zeitgleich nach seiner Uhr suchte und danach erstaunt feststellte, dass es erst acht Uhr morgens war.

Das erklärte auch, warum er Neville und Ron immer noch schnarchen hörte.

Er hob Fière in ihr Nest zurück, das er längst magisch vergrößert hatte und zog sich schnell an.

Danach holte er Trelawneys Buch über Traumvorhersagen unter seinem Bett hervor und blätterte dieses durch.

Er verstand nicht, warum ihn Nagini sehen konnte, doch diese Entdeckung hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht.

Möglicherweise könnte er mit den Menschen kommunizieren, wenn er eine Vision über die Gegenwart hatte.

Dabei dachte er natürlich nicht an Voldemort, sondern an Sirius, der somit selbst seinen Aufenthaltsort beschreiben konnte.

Als er nach minutenlangen Suchen immer noch nichts entdeckte, entschloss er sich zu dramatischeren Maßnahmen.

Er musste nun einfach zu der selbsternannten Expertin in Übersinnliche Kräfte gehen.

Er schlich aus dem Schlafsaal und blieb einige Minuten unschlüssig im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.

Er wusste nicht einmal annähernd, wo sich Professor Trelawneys private Gemächer befanden.

„Guten Morgen Harry", wurde er von einer Gruppe Mädchen, darunter auch Ginny, begrüßt und plötzlich fiel ihm jemand ein, der ihm helfen konnte.

„Hey", rief er die Mädchen zurück, die soeben den Turm verlassen wollten, „Ist Parvati Patil schon wach?"

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete ihm Ginny, „Aber das weiß ich nicht genau. Sie ist nicht in unserem Schlafsaal."

„Du kannst doch nach ihr sehen", kicherte ein anderes Mädchen.

„Nein danke. Es ist noch zu früh für Rutschpartien", antwortete Harry.

„Lavender hat den Alarm ausgeschalten", sagte Ginny noch, bevor sie mit den anderen Mädchen den Gryffindor- Turm verließ.

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern raste sofort die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Die Treppe verwandelte sich tatsächlich nicht in eine Rutschbahn und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal der Fünften öffnete.

Ein wenig schreckte er zurück, als er das laute Schnarchen aus einigen der Betten kommen hörte.

Ihm war es völlig unbekannt, dass Mädchen überhaupt schnarchen konnten.

Da er nicht Parvatis Bett kannte, probierte er die Betten einfach durch, bis er das indische Mädchen schließlich entdeckte.

„Pst…Parvati, aufwachen", wisperte er und rüttelte sie vorsichtig an ihren Schultern.

„Was ist los?", murmelte Parvati verschlafen und öffnete zögerlich ihre Augen, „Harry? Was tust du hier?"

„Könntest du mich zu Professor Trelawney bringen?", fragte Harry direkt.

„Trelawney?" Parvati gähnte laut, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete, „Was willst du von ihr?"

„Unwichtig", sagte Harry, „Also? Könntest du mich hinbringen?"

Parvati rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blickte danach Harry mit einem ungläubigen Blick an.

„Jetzt?", fragte sie, „Kann das nicht warten?"

„Ich würde es gern so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen", gestand Harry.

„Meinetwegen", seufzte Parvati, „Warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich. Ich komme gleich nach."

„Danke", sagte Harry ehrlich und schlich sich abermals die Treppen hinunter ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkte.

Er wartete kaum fünf Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Parvati in einem schwarzen eng anliegenden Trainingsanzug zu ihm stieß.

„Wow", sagte er und pfiff leise, „Der steht dir gut."

„Danke", sagte Parvati etwas verdutzt, „Lavender hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt…"

Harry betrachtete Parvati genauer und musste zugeben, dass sie ihrem Ruf als schönstes Mädchen seines Jahrganges gerecht wurde.

Ein wenig bereute er seine Ignoranz beim Weihnachtsball im letzten Schuljahr, denn wenn er damals etwas netter zu ihr gewesen wäre, hätte sich sicherlich etwas zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und er hätte nicht diese Katastrophe mit Draco durchmachen müssen.

„Soll ich dich jetzt hinbringen?", fragte Parvati ein wenig ungeduldig, da Harry sie schweigend mit geweiteten Augen ansah und sich ansonsten nicht rührte.

„Ich kann mich auch wieder hinlegen", sagte sie, „Ich stehe sowieso nicht gerne um diese Zeit auf."

Damit riss sie Harry aus seiner Starre und er murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, bevor er ihr aus dem Turm zu Trelawneys privaten Gemächern folgte.

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend durch die leeren Gänge und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Harry war längst von Trelawney zurück auf Theodore und sein Date mit eben diesen gekommen.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Parvati und überlegte angestrengt, ob er ihr davon erzählen sollte, denn immerhin war sie kurze Zeit mit dem jungen Werwolf zusammen gewesen.

„Ähm…Parvati", sprach er sie zögerlich an.

„Ja?", fragte sie höflich.

„Du warst doch mit Theo zusammen", sagte er.

„Wieso?" Ihre Stimme klang nun kühl, „Willst du mir jetzt einen Vorwurf machen? Ich will nun mal Kinder haben und mit einem Werwolf geht das…"

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht", sagte Harry schnell, „Ich habe ein Date mit ihm."

„Du hast was?" Parvatis Stimme wandelte sich nun von kühl in deutliche Amüsiertheit, „Ausgerechnet du! ... Nimmst einfach George seinen Quasi- Freund weg!"

„Du weißt von Georges Verliebtheit?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Natürlich", antwortete Parvati, „Fred hat es mir erzählt."

„Ihr habt noch Kontakt zueinander?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Seit die Zwillinge wieder gemeinsam unterwegs waren, hatte er angenommen, dass Parvati und Fred kein Wort miteinander wechselten.

Selbst andere sahen dies so, da über die Beiden überhaupt nichts mehr gesprochen wurde.

„Wieso sollten wir den nicht mehr haben?", fragte Parvati verwirrt, „Wir sind Freunde…Auch wenn ich langsam das Gefühl bekomme, dass er mehr will. Denkst du, ich bilde mir das ein?"

„Mich darfst du bei so etwas nicht fragen", sagte Harry, „Ich bin eine Niete auf diesem Gebiet…Frag Hermione! Die sieht Dinge, bevor sie geschehen."

„Oh nein", widersprach Parvati, „Sie redet es nur einem so lange ein, bis es dann tatsächlich geschieht…Das mit Cho tut mir übrigens leid."

„Cho? Oh das", Harry winkte ab, „Das ist Schnee von gestern."

„Ihr habt sowieso nicht zusammen gepasst…Hier ist es", sagte Parvati, bevor sie vor einem leeren Bilderrahmen stehen blieb.

„Da ist kein Bild", sagte Harry.

„Was du nicht sagst", grinste Parvati, „Also wir sehen uns…"

Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit um sich bei ihr zu bedanken, denn kaum hatte er sich zu ihr gedreht, war sie schon in einem anderen Gang verschwunden.

Er wollte klopfen, doch bevor seine Hand den leeren Rahmen berührte, öffnete sich dieser und Professor Trelawney stand in einem albernen rosa Morgenmantel und einem Handtuch wie einen Turban über ihren Kopf gewickelt vor ihm.

„Ich habe Sie schon erwartet, Mister Potter", sagte sie, „Kommen Sie rein."

Während sie Harry in ein Zimmer führte, das ihn sehr an einen Flohmarkt, den er mal mit seiner Tante Petunia besucht hatte, erinnerte, löste sie das Handtuch und ihre nassen Haare fielen ungebändigt auf ihre Schultern.

„Sie hatten gestern Nacht eine Traumvorhersage", stellte sie nach einem Blick in Harrys Augen fest.

Harry nickte nur und versuchte nicht auf Trelawneys Morgenmantel zu achten, der sich langsam öffnete und Körperstellen offenbarte, die er niemals bei ihr sehen wollte.

„Beabsichtigt?", fragte sie.

„Jein", gestand er und blickte nun starr auf den Boden um nicht noch mehr von Trelawneys Körper sehen zu müssen, „Ich wollte etwas sehen, aber ich war dann mit meinen Gedanken woanders."

„Black?", vermutete Trelawney, was Harry überrascht aufsehen ließ, das er aber im nächsten Moment bereute und wieder auf den Boden sah.

Ihm war nicht mehr klar gewesen, dass Trelawney zum Orden des Phönix gehörte und damit von Sirius'…Moment! Sie musste von Sirius Tod wissen, doch nicht von seiner Gefangenschaft!

„Tun Sie nicht so überrascht, Potter", bat sie und da sie ihren Morgenmantel richtete, konnte Harry wieder aufblicken, „Ich habe Minerva gesagt, dass er noch lebt. Ich habe euch allen gesagt, dass ich es in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen habe…Doch ihr seid alle Ignoranten des inneren Auge."

„Ja, Sie hatten recht", gab Harry zu.

Trelawney strahlte nun beinahe vor Stolz und sicherlich würde sie morgen vor Freude bei jedem Schüler ein Todesomen lesen.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich Sie nun etwas fragen", fuhr Harry fort.

„Ich werde es Ihnen aber nicht beantworten", erwiderte Trelawney, „Da Sie meinen Unterricht abgewählt haben, können Sie nicht viel von meinen Fähigkeiten halten."

„Das war nicht meine Schuld", log Harry, „Draco hat mich dazu gezwungen."

„Gezwungen?", fragte Trelawney skeptisch.

„Er hat mir mit Sexverbot gedroht", sagte Harry und ignorierte dabei einfach die Tatsache, dass sie damals noch gar nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten, „Was hätte ich tun sollen?"

„Dann können Sie das ohne Probleme unterschreiben", meinte Trelawney und holte zwischen zwei alten Plüschpantoffeln ein Blatt Pergament hervor, das sie Harry mitsamt einer Feder in die Hand drückte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch und besah sich das Pergament näher.

Für ihn wirkte es beunruhigend wie ein Vertrag!

„Eine schriftliche Abmachung zwischen Ihnen, dem Ministerium und mir", erklärte Trelawney, „Mit ihrer Unterschrift erklären Sie sich einverstanden, ab nächsten Jahr meine UTZ- Klasse zu besuchen. Da Sie die ZAGs in Wahrsagen nicht ablegen werden, musste ich die Abteilung für das Schulwesen benachrichtigen um Sie in meine Klasse lassen zu dürfen."

„Ich soll was?", fragte Harry geschockt, „Aber…"

„Es ist für einen Seher eine heilige Pflicht in die Kunst des Wahrsagen eingeführt zu werden", sagte Trelawney, „Sie müssen natürlich nicht die UTZ dann tatsächlich ablegen, aber in meiner Klasse haben Sie Anwesenheitspflicht."

„Warum sollte ich das unterschreiben?", fragte Harry.

„Weil ich Ihnen ansonsten nicht weiterhelfen werde", antwortete ihm Trelawney ohne Umschweife.

Harry wog diese Entscheidung innerlich ab, denn zum einen wollte er Sirius helfen, doch andererseits hatte er die ewigen Todeszeichen satt.

Da seine Angst um Sirius gewann, unterschrieb er unter den strahlenden Augen von Trelawney das Pergament.

„Und jetzt zu meiner Frage", kam Harry wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, „Ist es möglich mit jemanden zu sprechen, wenn man eine Vision über die Gegenwart hat?"

„Ja", antwortete Trelawney.

Harry wartete einige Minuten in denen seine Professorin schwieg, bevor er deutlich genervt fragte: „Und wie?"

„Mit Hilfe von Telepathie", sagte sie.

„Telewas?", fragte Harry.

„_Telepathie_", wiederholte Trelawney, „Gedankenübertragung, mein Junge!"

„Können Sie mir das beibringen?", bat Harry und fragte sich innerlich, ob er bald bei jedem Lehrer Privatunterricht erhalten würde.

„Nein", antwortete Trelawney, „Das kann ich nicht…Minerva ist gut darin. Fragen Sie sie."

„Das ist alles?", fragte Harry schockiert, „Mehr können Sie mir nicht raten? Deswegen muss ich nun wieder Wahrsagen gehen?"

„Da sehen Sie es", meinte Trelawney unberührt, „Als ausgebildeter Seher hätten Sie dies ahnen können…Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Harry ohrfeigte sich innerlich für seine Dummheit, als er von Trelawneys Gemächer zur großen Halle ging.

Weshalb war er auf die Idee gekommen zu Trelawney zu gehen?

Diese Frau könnte ihn nicht mal helfen, ein Gurkenglas zu öffnen.

Die große Halle war zu dieser Tageszeit so gut wie ausgestorben.

Nur die Hauslehrer waren anwesend.

Jedoch schien Flitwick über seinen Müsliteller eingeschlafen zu sein.

Da Professor McGonagall anwesend war, entschloss er sie gleich zu fragen, bevor sich die Halle füllen würde.

Er bemerkte Snapes auf ihn ruhenden Blick, während er zum Lehrertisch ging.

Scheinbar befürchtete dieser, dass Harry etwas von ihm wollte.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Harry seine Professoren, die ihn bis auf Snape freundlich zurück grüßten; selbst Flitwick murmelte irgendetwas in sein Müsli.

„Professor McGonagall, ich würde Sie gerne um etwas bitten", begann Harry ohne Umschweife.

„Mich?", fragte McGonagall ehrlich überrascht, „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich war schon bei Trel…Professor Trelawney, aber sie schickte mich zu ihnen", erzählte Harry und McGonagalls Augenbrauen hoben sich deutlich bei der Erwähnung der Wahrsagelehrerin, „Ich möchte Telepathie lernen und Sie sind angeblich sehr begabt darin."

„Telepathie?" McGonagall war überrascht und sie machte daraus auch kein Geheimnis.

Selbst Snape und Sprout lauschten aufmerksam.

„Sie können das doch, oder?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass er sich nicht soeben völlig blamiert hatte.

‚Ja, ich kann das', antwortete McGonagall und Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht laut gesprochen, sondern er ihre Stimme nur in seinem Kopf hören konnte.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Harry beeindruckt.

„Vielen Dank, Mister Potter", sagte McGonagall, „Doch ich kann es Ihnen leider nicht beibringen."

„Ist es illegal?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Nein", versicherte McGonagall, „Es ist nur so, dass ich es Ihnen wirklich nicht beibringen **kann**. Sehen sie? Telepathie ist ein Teilgebiet der Legilimentik und man muss diese beherrschen, bevor man sich an die Telepathie wagen kann. Leider habe ich im Laufe der Zeit die Fähigkeit der Legilimentik verlernt, deswegen kann ich ihnen leider nicht weiterhelfen."

„Was ist Leglidings?", fragte Harry, was bei Snape ein missbilligendes Schnauben auslöste.

„Legilimentik! Das ist Gedankenlesen", antwortete McGonagall und Snape schnaubte gleich noch lauter.

„Es ist nicht Gedankenlesen", zischte er, „Es ist die Fähigkeit, Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf einer anderen Person herauszuziehen…"

„Severus, sei nicht so penibel. Das **ist** Gedankenlesen", erwiderte McGonagall und plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, als ob sie einen großartigen Einfall hätte, „Severus, du bist ein Meister in Legili- und Okklumentik. Du könntest es doch Mister Potter beibringen und danach könnte ich ihm Telepathie lehren."

Sowohl Harry als auch Snape schienen von dieser Idee nicht allzu begeistert zu sein, da sie immerhin schon genug Stunden miteinander verbrachten.

Bald würde Harry seine gesamte Freizeit bei Snape verbringen.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee", sagte Snape und blickte Harry wütend an, als ob es seine Schuld wäre.

„Unsinn", meinte McGonagall, „Das ist eine großartige Idee…"

Snape wollte etwas erwidern, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn: „Du bist doch Lehrer, Severus. Deine Pflicht ist es jungen Menschen etwas beizubringen und Mister Potter möchte etwas lernen. Du solltest ihn lieber dabei unterstützen! Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass unsere Schüler freiwillig ihre Freizeit opfern."

„Schon gut", gab Snape nach, „Ich bringe es ihm bei."

„Vielen Dank", bedankte sich Harry.

„Nehmen Sie Weasley oder Granger mit", sagte Snape kühl.

„Warum?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Weil ich Sie nicht in meinen Gedanken herumstöbern lasse", antwortete Snape.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, denn dies bedeutete, dass Snape zwei Gryffindors privaten Unterricht geben würde.

Hermione hatte wohl doch Recht, denn noch vor einem Jahr hätte sich Snape noch selbst vergiftet anstatt Zeit mit Harry und seinen Freunden zu verbringen.

„Mister Potter, es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber warum möchten Sie eigentlich Telepathie lernen?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Na ja…äh…also", Harry wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob alle Hauslehrer von Sirius' wundersamer Auferstehung wussten.

„Minerva, du hast Recht. Es geht dich nichts an", rettete Snape den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aus der misslichen Lage.

„Das stimmt wohl", seufzte McGonagall, „Aber Sie wollen damit doch nicht bei den ZAGs schummeln, Mister Potter?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry.

An diesen positiven Effekt hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

Er könnte andauernd Hermione oder Theodore um Hilfe fragen.

„Das ist gut", sagte McGonagall, „Es würde ohnehin nicht funktionieren. Die große Halle ist an diesem Tag gegen alle möglichen Hilfskräfte gesichert. Darunter fallen auch Telepathie und visionäre Kräfte…" Sie wandte sich an Madam Sprout und dem inzwischen aufgewachten Professor Flitwick, „Erinnert ihr euch noch an Marissa Moon?"

Sprout und Flitwick nickten lachend, während Snape und Harry verwirrt zusahen.

„Oh, tut mir leid", sagte McGonagall an die Beiden gewandt, „Das war noch vor eurer Zeit. Wir hatten einmal eine Schülerin namens Marissa Moon. Sie schaffte all ihre Prüfungen auf die beste Note, obwohl sie niemals lernte. Erst nach ihren UTZ erfuhren wir von ihren hellseherischen Kräften. Sie hat einfach bei jeder Prüfung in die Zukunft geblickt."

„Dumm war es nicht", meinte Sprout, „Da sie ihr Abschlusszeugnis schon hatte, konnten wir auch nichts mehr dagegen tun."

„Ich mochte sie", mischte sich Flitwick ein, „Beim Ehemaligen-Treffen hat sie für mich in die Zukunft gesehen."

„Sie war schon ein nettes Mädchen", stimmte ihm McGonagall zu.

„Nur eben hinterhältig", lachte Sprout.

„Die sind in ihrem Element", meinte Snape, als die anderen drei Hauslehrer über ihre lustigsten Erlebnisse mit Schülern sprachen und Harry und Snape völlig ignorierten.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Harry.

„Potter, kommen Sie mal mit", bat Snape, „Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Harry nickte nur und folgte Snape aus der Halle ohne dass die anderen Hauslehrer davon Notiz nahmen.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, drehte sich Snape zu Harry und begann von dem Antwortbrief Ollivanders zu erzählen.

Scheinbar hatte dieser nur eine Ahnung und würde deshalb in der kommenden Woche nach Hogwarts kommen.

„Aber was ist mit Dumbledore?", wollte Harry wissen, „Wird er nicht misstrauisch werden?"

„Ach was", winkte Snape ab, „Ich benötige sowieso einen zweiten Stab und er weiß, dass ich das Schloss nicht verlassen darf…"

„Und wenn mir Ollivander nicht helfen kann?", fragte Harry.

„Im schlimmsten Fall müssen Sie dann einfach einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen…", sagte Snape und brach dann plötzlich ab.

Er deutete Harry leise zu sein und als der Gryffindor ein wenig seinen Kopf drehte, sah er Dumbledore auf sie zu kommen.

„Harry? Severus? Es ist so früh und schon müsst ihr euch streiten?", fragte er amüsiert und seine Augen funkelten wissend.

„Wir besprechen den Tag für Potters Legilimentikstunden", sagte Snape, „Ich bin für Montag Abends, doch davon will Mister Potter nichts wissen."

„Freitag ist einfach besser", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

„Legilimentik?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Potter möchte Telepathie lernen", erklärte Snape, „Und Minerva hat ihn mir zugeteilt ohne mich dabei zu fragen."

„Das ist schrecklich, Severus", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten noch mehr, „Dafür bekommt sie ein Monat keine Nachspeise."

Harry grinste darüber ein wenig, hingegen fand dies Snape gar nicht lustig.

„Weshalb willst du Telepathie lernen, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, das Thema wechselnd.

„Ich möchte mit Sirius sprechen", erklärte Harry, „Mit Hilfe von Telepathie könnte ich das, wenn ich eine Vision über die Gegenwart habe."

„Wohl wahr", sagte Dumbledore beeindruckt, „Das wäre wahrhaftig ein Vorteil…Severus, pass dich Harry an. Er muss Hausaufgaben machen! Du kannst deine Stunden auch an anderen Tagen vorbereiten."

„Verstanden", sagte Snape bitter.

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück", meinte Dumbledore und ging in die große Halle, wo immer noch über ehemalige Schüler gelästert wurde.

„Dann also Freitag?", fragte Harry.

„In meinem Klassenraum", bestätigte Snape, „Und vergessen Sie Weasley oder Granger nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harry allein und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang in die Halle zurück.

Harry hatte zwar noch nicht gefrühstückt, doch da er nicht als einziger Schüler in der großen Halle sein wollte, entschloss er sich in den Gryffindor- Turm zu gehen und dort auf seine Freunde zu warten.

Jedoch bewegte er sich kaum einen Meter, als er Fred und George Weasley in seine Richtung kommen sah.

Die Zwillinge trugen ihre _Percy Weasley for Minister_ Schals und ließen ein beinahe zehn Meter langes Banner hinter ihnen herschweben, das andauernd _Wählt Percy Weasley _mit _Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherze_ abwechselte.

„Morgen Harry", grüßte ihn Fred fröhlich, „Sind die Leute aus dem Ministerium schon da?"

„Wir wollen wählen", erklärte George.

„Soll ich raten wen?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Mach dich nicht darüber lustig", sagte Fred.

„Du würdest das Selbe tun", meinte George.

„Stell dir das vor! Den Zaubereiminister zum Bruder haben", schwärmte Fred, „Wir würden in Geld schwimmen."

„Warum konnte er nicht schon früher kandidieren?", beschwerte sich George, „Dann hätten wir etwas davon gehabt."

„Wir könnten uns das mit unserem Auszug nochmals überlegen", meinte Fred.

„Bist du irre?", fragte George, „Ein weiteres Jahr mit Mutter? Nein, danke…Wir werden auch so viel Geld haben."

„Ihr zieht aus dem Fuchsbau aus?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn an, als ob sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln würden.

„Natürlich, ziehen wir aus", sagte Fred.

„Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass wir daheim wohnen werden, wenn wir unser eigenes Geschäft leiten?", fragte George.

„Und wo wollt ihr wohnen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Gerade erinnerst du mich sehr stark an Mom", meinte Fred.

„Mit einer Spur Hermione", fügte George hinzu.

„Aber wenn es dich so sehr interessiert: Über unserem Laden gibt es eine kleine Wohnung", antwortete Fred auf Harrys Frage.

„Die wollt ihr euch teilen?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ja, weshalb? Spricht was dagegen?", fragte George.

„Na ja, wenn ihr nun beide mit jemanden zusammen seid, würdet ihr dort zu viert wohnen", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Dann müssen wir eben Singles bleiben", sagte Fred ungerührt.

„Bloß nicht! Weißt du was da für Gerüchte aufkommen? ... Hast du etwa nicht von diesen Zwillingen aus Yorkshire gehört? Die, die Jahre lang zusammen gewohnt haben?", fragte George.

„Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

„Die waren ein Liebespaar", antwortete George.

„Ne, bloß nicht. So was will ich nicht mit dir", sagte Fred, „Du bist viel zu unattraktiv."

„Dito", erwiderte George und damit schien diese Diskussion ein Ende zu haben, da die Zwillinge danach wieder zu ihrem neuen Lieblingsthema zurückkamen: Percy und die Wahl!

„Also? Sind sie schon da?", fragte George an Harry gewandt.

„Wer?", fragte Harry.

„Die Leute aus dem Ministerium", antwortete Fred.

„Ähm…nein, sind sie nicht. Es ist noch keiner da drinnen, außer Dumbledore und den Hauslehrern", erklärte Harry.

„Moony auch?", fragte George.

„Nein, der nicht", antwortete Harry.

„Wir haben ihn schon lange nicht mehr beim Essen gesehen", sagte Fred besorgt, „Ihm geht es doch gut, oder?"

„Ja, ihm geht es gut, aber die Karte macht ihn zu schaffen", antwortete Harry.

„Er kann Pettigrews Namen nicht sichtbar machen?", vermutete Fred, „Das ist tragisch für einen Rumtreiber…Ich habe gehört, dass er sogar schon Bill zu Hilfe gerufen hat."

„Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund um jedes Essen ausfallen zu lassen", meinte George.

„Vielleicht mag er uns nicht mehr?", überlegte Fred.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich verachtet er uns", stimmte George zu.

„Oder er hört so gerne stumpfsinnige Theorien", sagte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und die Zwillinge wirbelten herum und sahen direkt in die müde wirkenden Gesichter von Remus und Bill.

Beide schienen in der letzten Nacht nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen zu haben und Harry würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie die ganze Nacht lang an der Lösung der Karte gesessen hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Moony", grüßten die Zwillinge ihn erfreut, „Wir haben uns nur gewundert, warum Sie nicht mehr in der großen Halle essen."

„Und was geht es euch an, wo oder wann ein Professor isst?", fragte Bill streng und sein Blick ähnelte sehr Mrs. Weasley, wenn sie die Zwillinge wieder bei einem Streich erwischte.

„Wir haben uns nur gewundert", verteidigte sich Fred.

„Ganz genau", sagte George, „Das ist doch noch erlaubt, oder?"

„Also? Warum essen Sie nicht mehr in der großen Halle?", fragte Fred nun wieder an Remus gewandt.

„Jetzt reicht's aber. Lasst ihn in Ruhe", sagte Bill und zog die Zwillinge an ihren Ohren in die Halle, von wo man sie über Bills grobe Art beschweren hörte.

Remus schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, als sich die massiven Türen der Halle schlossen und die Stimmen der Zwillinge erloschen.

„Bin ich tatsächlich so interessant?", fragte Remus ernst, jedoch wusste Harry nicht ob es nur eine rhetorische Frage war oder ob Remus darauf eine Antwort hören wollte.

„Selbst Miss Brown hat mich schon um ein Interview für _HogNews_ gebeten", fuhr Remus fort, „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum es so eine große Sache ist, wenn ich nun mal lieber in meinen Gemächern speise."

„Lavender muss man ignorieren", riet ihm Harry, „Mit der Zeit gibt sie auf…hoffentlich."

„Mir war nun mal nicht nach Gesellschaft", sagte Remus, „Ich **wollte** allein sein…Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass diese Nacht mit Bill sehr amüsant war."

„Habt ihr es geschafft?", erkundigte sich Harry neugierig.

„Leider nicht", antwortete Remus, „Aber Bill fragt nun seinen alten Lehrmeister um Rat…Wir sind bis in die frühen Morgenstunden an der Karte gesessen und dann sind wir eingeschlafen. Auf dem Fußboden! Mir ist so etwas nicht mehr passiert, seit mich Sirius in der siebten Klasse ins HogsHead geschleppt hat." Remus schmunzelte reumütig bei dieser Erinnerung.

„Und wenn Louis nicht so einen Lärm gemacht hätte, würden wir immer noch schlafen", fügte Remus grinsend hinzu.

„Zu mindestens hast du dich amüsiert", meinte Harry.

„Das auf jeden Fall", sagte Remus und strahlte beinahe, „Wenn wir Sirius befreien können, müssen wir unbedingt einmal zu dritt ausgehen."

Dies versetzte Harry einen kleinen Stich im Herzen und er schämte sich ein wenig, dass es nicht wegen Sirius war.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig von Remus hintergangen, denn warum durfte er nicht mitgehen?

„Harry, das ist nichts persönliches", sagte Remus schnell, der Harrys plötzliches Schweigen richtig interpretiert hatte, „Es ist nur so, dass du noch zu jung für Sirius' Kneipen bist…Sirius würde das wahrscheinlich anders sehen, aber ich finde dich nun mal zu jung."

„Ich bin fünfzehn", erwiderte Harry.

„Eben", sagte Remus, „Viel zu jung…Wir können dich mal in _Merlin's__Beard_in eine Bar mitnehmen."

„Ich bin nicht zu jung", widersprach Harry trotzig, „Ich habe schon Alkohol getrunken!"

„Butterbier zählt nicht", erwiderte Remus, „Da ist kaum was drinnen."

„Feuerwhisky", verbesserte Harry mit gewissem Stolz in der Stimme, „Ich habe sogar mehr als eine Flasche getrunken…"

„Und Draco hat dir dann kurz danach einen Nüchterungstrank gegeben?", vermutete Remus.

„Ähm…ja", gestand Harry, „Aber der Punkt ist, dass ich schon mal getrunken habe…"

„Das zählt auch nicht", sagte Remus, „Es würde erst dann zählen, wenn du am nächsten Tag mit einem fürchterlichen Kater erwacht wärest…Und versuche das gar nicht. Madam Pomfrey wird dir dagegen kein Gegenmittel geben."

„Ich habe auch schon Sex", sagte Harry.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", wunderte sich Remus.

„Ich bin nicht zu jung", wiederholte Harry abermals.

„Harry, lass uns nicht streiten", bat Remus und seine Augen funkelten plötzlich vergnügt, „Du würdest doch nur den Kürzeren ziehen. Immerhin bin ich dazu befugt dir in den ganzen Sommerferien Hausarrest zu geben."

Absurderweise gefiel Harry diese Drohung.

Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er das erste Mal in den Sommerferien nicht zu den Dursleys musste.

„Sirius hat da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

„Den wickle ich um meinen kleinen Finger", sagte Remus ernst, bevor sie beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Während sie lachten, bemerkten sie auch kaum, wie Zauberer aus dem Ministerium inzwischen die große Halle betraten.

„Aber ernsthaft Harry", sagte Remus nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „Du bist wirklich zu jung für Sirius' Kneipen. Du würdest darin keine Minute überleben."

„Wenn du meinst", seufzte Harry, „Aber irgendwann will ich dorthin."

„Wenn du älter bist", versprach Remus.

„Apropos Sirius", wechselte Harry das Thema, „Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Aber dafür habe ich mich zu etwas anderem entschlossen…" Und er erzählte Remus von der Vision über Voldemort und wie er durch diese auf die Idee mit der Telepathie gekommen war.

„…und jetzt gibt mir Snape immer Freitags Stunden in Legotätig", endete Harry ein wenig atemlos.

Remus war sprachlos.

Seine Augen zeigten seine Fassungslosigkeit deutlich und auch die fischartigen Bewegungen seines Mundes halfen dabei.

„Legilimentik", sagte Remus nach einer Weile.

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Es heißt Legilimentik", antwortete Remus, „Lego ist ein Spielzeug der Muggel."

„Kenne ich nicht", sagte Harry.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Remus überrascht, „Aber sei froh! Dieses Spielzeug steht doch nur dafür wie wenig Vertrauen Muggel in die Intelligenz ihrer Kinder haben…Jeder Idiot kann bunte Steine aufeinander stellen."

Sobald Remus bunte Steine erwähnte, konnte sich Harry plötzlich wieder an etwas aus seiner Kindheit erinnern.

Dudley hatte zum Geburtstag irgendetwas mit bunten Steinen bekommen, aber diese niemals aufstellen können, weshalb dieses Spielzeug nach weniger als einer Woche auf dem Müll landete.

„Harry, du musst das nicht tun", sagte Remus plötzlich in Gedankenverloren.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du musst nicht Telepathie lernen", sagte Remus ernst, „Ich habe es zwar nie versucht, aber es heißt, dass Legilimentik zu den schwersten Gebieten der Zauberei gehört…und dann noch mit einem Lehrer wie Severus. Du musst es nicht tun. Selbst Sirius würde dir davon abraten…Na ja, eigentlich würde er dir von allen abraten, was mit Severus zu tun hat."

„Ich will es aber tun", sagte Harry, „Wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit habe Sirius zu retten, dann sollte man es doch auch tun, nicht wahr?"

Remus runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn und verzog ein wenig seinen Mund.

„Das ist sowieso merkwürdig", sagte er ernst.

„Was ist merkwürdig?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Deine Fähigkeit als Seher", antwortete Remus ehrlich, „Ich habe ein wenig über Seher und Visionäre nachgelesen."

„Und was stand dort?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Du dürftest gar kein Seher sein", sagte Remus, „Seherblut kann sich nur entwickeln, wenn es schon einmal einen Seher oder eine Seherin in der Familie gab. Doch weder die Potters, noch die Evans brachten jemals einen Seher hervor. Außerdem hätten diese Fähigkeiten schon zu deiner Kleinkindzeit auftauchen müssen."

„Sind sie aber nie", sagte Harry.

„Eben", seufzte Remus, „Du dürftest eigentlich nicht _sehen_ können…Ich habe darüber auch schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen, aber er sieht dies nicht als Grund zur Besorgnis an."

„Wieso Besorgnis?", fragte wunderte sich Harry und plötzlich kam ihn ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

„Denkst du, es hat etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?", fragte er besorgt.

Das würde zu mindestens erklären, warum Voldemort von seiner neuen Fähigkeit wusste.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Remus und wirkte ein wenig nervös bei dem Gedanken an einen möglichen Plan Voldemorts.

Harry hatte diese Fähigkeit immer als etwas Normales angesehen, so wie er auch sein Parsel akzeptierte.

Etwas das einfach ohne Vorwarnung auftauchte und mit dem er nun zu leben lernen musste.

„Aber mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Remus beruhigend, „Vielleicht gab es bei den Evans schon mal einen Seher und die Muggel hielten es für eine Geisteskrankheit. Das passiert öfters. So viele wahre Seher mussten deswegen in den psychiatrischen Abteilungen ihr Leben fristen."

„Das ist schrecklich", sagte Harry geschockt, „Warum hat man sie nicht befreit?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach", antwortete Remus ehrlich, „Selbst als Zauberer kann man nicht immer feststellen, ob jemand tatsächlich ein Seher oder geistesgestört ist."

Harry sagte daraufhin nichts.

Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre als Muggel ein Seher zu sein.

Die Dursleys hätten ihn bestimmt einliefern lassen, wenn sie ihn nicht gleich an einer Londoner Straßenecke ausgesetzt hätten.

„Aber lassen wir dieses trostloses Thema", meinte Remus, „Lass uns frühstücken gehen."

Er legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und führte den noch immer ein wenig geschockten schwarzhaarigen Jungen in die große Halle zurück.

Fred und George hüpften aufgeregt um die Ministeriumsangestellten, die soeben mit magischer Hilfe einige Wahlkabinen aufstellten.

Beide schienen gar nicht mehr warten zu können.

Sowohl Harry als auch Remus grinsten sich bei diesem Anblick amüsiert an, bevor sich Harry am Gryffindor- Tisch niederließ und Remus zum Lehretisch weiterging.

Dort setzte er sich neben Snape, der ihm nur einen kühlen Blick zuwarf und danach seinen Kaffee genüsslich weiter trank.

Während sich Harry eine Semmel mit Marmelade schmierte, beobachtete er die Zwillinge, die sofort nach der Fertigstellung der Wahlkabinen in diese verschwanden.

Auch einige der Lehrer näherten sich den Kabinen zögerlich und schritten nach kurzer Überlegung hindurch.

Eigentlich erwartete Harry, dass diese nach kurzer Zeit wieder heraus traten, doch die Zwillinge erschienen erst nach über zehn Minuten wieder und unterhielten sich danach flüsternd, während sie zu Harry gingen.

„Warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht?", fragte Harry amüsiert, „Habt ihr vergessen, wen ihr wählen wolltet?"

„Nein, deshalb haben wir doch sicherheitshalber unsere Schals mitgenommen", sagte Fred.

„Es gab dort eine Broschüre", erklärte George, „Wir mussten uns doch durchlesen, was man für einen Unsinn über unseren Bruder verzapft."

„Die Hälfte davon wusste ich noch gar nicht", sagte Fred.

„Er wollte wirklich einmal Theaterdarsteller werden?", fragte ihn George.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das würde diese Phase erklären, wo er sich immer die Obstschüssel auf den Kopf gesetzt hat", antwortete Fred achselzuckend.

„Das muss schon Ewigkeiten her sein", überlegte George.

„Zwölf Jahre", antwortete Fred.

„Sie hat ihm aber gepasst", sagte George.

„Definitiv", stimmte Fred zu.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz, als er hörte wie die Zwillinge in alte Erinnerungen schwelgten.

Er konnte keine lustigen Geschichten über seine Kindheit erzählen, denn er hatte damals nichts Lustiges erlebt.

Dies war so ein Moment in dem er sich wünschte, dass Sirius nicht nach Askaban gekommen wäre.

Sein Leben hätte völlig anders verlaufen können.

Er wäre von Anfang an in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen und würde sich nun bei einigen Dingen nicht so seltsam verhalten.

Er seufzte laut und knabberte nun lustlos an seiner Semmel.

Erst als ihm die Zwillinge einen besorgten Blick zuwarfen, biss er richtig ab.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wer seinen Schönheitsschlaf beendet hat", grinste Fred und blickte in Richtung der Tür, durch die gerade Ron noch ein wenig schlaftrunken ging.

„Hat aber nicht viel geholfen", meinte George.

„Was hat nichts geholfen?", fragte Ron verwirrt und wirkte dabei so ahnungslos, dass die Zwillinge sofort zu kichern begannen.

Ron blickte dabei noch verwirrter, doch beachtete er die Zwillinge einfach nicht und setzte sich stattdessen gegenüber von Harry an den Gryffindor- Tisch.

Er wünschte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen schönen guten Morgen und begann danach gutgelaunt seinen Teller mit allen möglichen Dingen zu füllen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich schon wach?", fragte Harry schließlich, nachdem er eine Weile beobachtete hatte, wie Ron eine Semmel nach der anderen verschlang.

„Ischt deren Schuld", schmatzte Ron und wies dabei auf die Zwillinge, die ihren unschuldigsten Blick aufsetzten, „Schind vorhin in den Schlafschaal geschtürmt…"

„Gar nicht wahr", sagte Fred.

„Das hast du dir eingebildet", sagte George.

„Ne", Ron schluckte den Bissen hinunter, „Ihr seid in den Schlafsaal gestürmt und habt ein Lied über Percy und die Wahl geträllert…" Er drehte sich zu Harry, „Sie haben auch die anderen geweckt, aber die konnten wieder einschlafen."

„Jetzt halluziniert er", verteidigte sich George.

„Wir würden so etwas niemals tun", stimmte Fred zu.

Die Zwillinge sahen Ron mit so einem ernsten Blick an, dass selbst dieser einen Moment lang an seiner Erzählung zweifelte.

Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand sofort, als die Beiden zu kichern begannen und danach aus der großen Halle huschten.

„Sei froh, dass du ein Einzelkind bist", meinte Ron an Harry gewandt.

„Ich hätte gerne Geschwister", sagte Harry.

„Kannst meine haben", bot Ron an, „Ich schenke sie dir."

„Ich blicke mich zuerst nach was anderem um", sagte Harry scherzend, „Ich habe gehört, dass Dean einen liebenswerten Bruder hat…Ich frage mal ihn."

„Das ist aber ein Muggel", erwiderte Ron in einer Tonlage, als ob er um Teppiche auf einem orientalischen Markt handelte, „Meine sind Zauberer. Die können alles und tun auch alles. Heute bekommst du sie noch gratis, morgen kosten sie eine Galleone das Stück."

Sie lachten danach so laut, dass ihnen Snape schon Punkte abzog und kurz davor war ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen.

Dadurch wurden sie wieder ernst und glucksten nur noch leise.

Während Ron sein Frühstück weiter verschlang, fasste Harry einen Entschluss.

Er hatte eigentlich Hermione um die Hilfe bei seinem neuen Lehrprogramm mit Snape bitten wollen, da diese einfach begabter als Ron war, doch in diesem Moment entschied er sich um.

Er wollte nicht nochmals einen Streit mit Ron riskieren, weil er diesen wieder hinterging.

„Ron, kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte Harry und nachdem Ron nickte, erzählte er ihm von seinem Plan mit der Telepathie( er nannte es Telemanie) und dem daraus entstehenden Legilimentik- Unterricht( er nannte es weiterhin Legotätig) mit Snape.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah er Ron direkt in die Augen und bemerkte, dass dieser in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien.

Er erwartete, dass Ron gegen zusätzliche Stunden mit Snape war, doch die nächste Frage des Rothaarigen warf ihn völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Du siehst also das in deinem Schlaf, an das du als letztes vor dem Einschlafen gedacht hast", begann Ron, „Wenn ich mit dir über mein Sexleben mit Blaise sprechen würde und du deinen Kopf nicht freimachen könntest…Du würdest dann mich und Blaise…na ja…in Aktion erleben?"

Ron wurde dabei knallrot im Gesicht, als er diese Frage stellte.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich ja", antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Aber ich tue so etwas nie absichtlich."

„Das heißt, du hast schon mal jemanden beim Sex gesehen?", fragte Ron schockiert.

„Ähm…ja", gestand Harry, „Genauer gesagt sind es sogar zweimal gewesen. Einmal Oliver und Flint in der Duschkabine und das andere mal Snape und…" Er brach ab, als er bemerkte, was er soeben seinem besten Freund verraten wollte.

„Snape?", fragte Ron geschockt und senkte seine Stimme, damit man ihn am Lehrertisch nicht hören konnte, „Warum denkst du vor dem Schlafengehen an Snape beim Sex?"

„Das ist nicht so, wie es klingt", verteidigte sich Harry schnell, „Komm mit!"

Er erhob sich schon, doch Ron blieb bewegungslos sitzen.

„Warum?", fragte der Rothaarige.

„Weil es hier langsam zu voll wird", antwortete Harry und deutete dabei auf die erste eintreffende Schülerschar von Ravenclaws, die alle über das kommende Quidditch- Spiel plauderten.

Dies sah Ron als Grund an und nachdem er sich noch einige Semmeln für unterwegs eingesteckt hatte, folgte er Harry aus der Halle.

Auf den Weg ins Freie begegneten sie Theodore Nott, der Harry freundlichst begrüßte und an ihre Verabredung für das Spiel erinnerte.

Harry hatte durch die ganze Aufregung mit Sirius völlig auf das Date vergessen und ohne es verhindern zu können, wurde er wieder nervös.

Ron bemerkte dies und grinste dabei nur amüsiert.

Doch kaum verließen sie das Schloss wurde er wieder ernst und blickte Harry fragend an.

„Okay, hör zu", sagte Harry, „Davon weiß weder Hermione noch Draco…"

„Was hat das Frettchen damit zu tun?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Ziemlich viel", sagte Harry, „Und ich möchte, dass sie auch weiterhin nichts davon erfahren. Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du es niemanden erzählst?"

„Bei Merlins Strumpfhose, du hast eine Affäre mit Snape, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron entsetzt und auch deutlich angewidert.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry sofort, „Snape hat eine Affäre, aber nicht mit mir."

„Mit wem dann?", fragte Ron.

„Narcissa Malfoy", antwortete Harry und Rons Augen weiteten sich zu einer Größe von Golfbällen.

„Narcissa Malfoy?", fragte er nochmals nach, „Wie kommt ein Kerl wie Snape an so eine Frau?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry achselzuckend, „Aber so ist es nun mal…Sie bekommt sogar ein Kind von ihm."

„Was? Dann gibt es doch zwei von seiner Sorte?" Rons Stimme wurde unnatürlich hoch und es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihn die Vorstellung eines jungen Snape noch weniger gefiel, als die Tatsache, dass ihn Harry beim Sex mit Blaise beobachten konnte.

„An dem Abend habe ich an Snape als Vater gedacht und danach leider gesehen, wie er zu einem geworden ist", erklärte Harry.

„Du Armer", sagte Ron und seine Stimme klang tatsächlich mitfühlend, doch kurz danach wurde er wieder misstrauisch.

„Woher weißt **du** eigentlich von Mrs. Malfoys außerehelicher Schwangerschaft?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass er Ron damit nicht reizte.

„Ansonsten köpft dich Snape, was?", scherzte jedoch dieser und schien über Harrys Schweigsamkeit eher amüsiert als beleidigt.

„Erzähl es nicht weiter", bat Harry.

„Kein Problem", versprach Ron, „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt…Auch wenn ich zu gerne dem Frettchen von seiner verkorksten Familie berichten würde."

„Ron", ermahnte ihn Harry und versuchte dabei so gut wie möglich Mrs. Weasley zu imitieren.

„Schon gut! Ich sag ja nichts", beruhigte ihn Ron und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, „Mir gefällt es so sowieso recht gut. Endlich weiß ich mal was vor Hermione."

Als er dies sagte, wirkte Ron so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr und Harry wusste innerlich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, ihm davon zu erzählen.

„Und bei dieser Leglomendl kannst du natürlich auch auf mich zählen", sagte Ron, „Ich werden mein Bestes geben, nur…Such dann nicht absichtlich nach schmutzigen Details."

„Nur wenn du das auch nicht tust", entgegnete Harry.

„Abgemacht", sagte Ron und hielt Harry seine Hand entgegen.

Dieser schlug darauf ein und sie grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

Harry genoss diese Harmonie zwischen ihm und Ron und hoffte, dass diese wenigstens für ein weiteres Jahr wieder bleiben würde.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Freien und sprachen über ihre Erinnerungen, die sie unbedingt vor Snape blockieren mussten.

Darunter fielen so Dinge wie der Vielsafttrank in der zweiten Klasse oder ihre Belustigung über Snape in den Klamotten von Nevilles Großmutter.

Auch ihren Verdacht gegenüber Snape in der ersten Klasse, wollten sie lieber für sich behalten.

Sie kehrten ins Schloss zurück, als es Zeit für das Mittagessen wurde und überlegten abermals mit wem sie Hermione verkuppeln konnten.

Sie hatten Glück, dass das Mädchen nicht anwesend war und somit nicht mitbekam, wie sie auf die verschiedensten Personen in der Halle zeigten und danach darüber diskutierten.

Ron wies auf Anthony Goldstein, einem Ravenclaw aus ihren Jahrgang, doch Harry schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.

Er war immer noch der Meinung, dass Neville eine Chance bei Hermione verdient hatte.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ron verwirrt, „Es muss ein Ravenclaw sein! Andere könnten mit ihr überhaupt nichts anfangen."

Sie brachen ab, als sie Hermione in die große Halle kommen sahen, doch obwohl sich diese neben Ginny und damit nicht einmal in ihre Nähe setzte, wechselten sie lieber das Gesprächsthema, bevor sie von Hermione bemerkt wurden.

Sie sprachen danach wieder einmal über den mögliche Wahlausgang und waren wie so oft dabei nicht derselben Meinung.

Ron zählte gerade positive Eigenschaften über Percy auf(wobei er sich ziemlich schwer tat), als Harrys Blick zum Slytherin- Tisch schweifte.

Dort beobachtete er Theodore, der soeben mit Crabbe sprach und dabei andauernd mit den Augen rollte.

Etwas weiter abseits sah er Blaise und Draco, die gerade über irgendetwas glucksten.

„Nervös?", fragte ihn auf einmal Ron.

„Was?..." Harry nahm seinen Blick wieder vom Slytherin- Tisch und konzentrierte sich auf Ron, „…Nein! Weswegen?"

„Dein Date mit Nott", antwortete Ron grinsend, „Ich bezweifle, dass deine Aufregung von gestern Abend verschwunden ist."

„Ich hatte eben noch nie eine richtig Verabredung", sagte Harry ein wenig beschämt.

„Das ist nicht so schwer", meinte Ron, „Du übertreibst mal wieder viel zu sehr."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du", erwiderte Harry, „Du hattest doch auch nie eine richtige erste Verabredung mit Blaise. Bei dir ist das auch einfach so passiert."

„Aber ich hatte davor schon mal eine Verabredung", sagte Ron, „Mom hat mich einmal gezwungen mit der Tochter von einer Hexe aus ihrem Strickverein auszugehen."

„Und jetzt bist du Experte oder was?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht", gestand Ron, „Aber trotzdem übertreibst du…Unterhalte dich mit ihm wie immer und nach dem Spiel lade ihn zu einem Kaffee oder so was ein."

„Ich soll ihn in die Küche schleppen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Küche? Wer sagt denn was von der Küche. Ich spreche von den _1½ Besen_", sagte Ron.

„Den was?", fragte Harry noch verwirrter.

„Du weißt nichts davon?" Ron sah ihn ungläubig an, doch plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen in deutlicher Erkenntnis, „Stimmt ja! Du warst damals im Krankenflügel als Dumbledore diese Ansage machte."

„Was für eine Ansage?", wollte Harry wissen.

Er verbrachte definitiv zu viel Zeit im Krankenflügel, wenn er nicht einmal die wichtigsten Dinge der Schule erfuhr.

„Weil wir ja nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen, hat er Madam Rosmerta gebeten immer nach den Quidditch- Spielen einen kleinen Stand in Hogwarts zu betreiben", erklärte Ron, „Hast du etwa noch nie die vielen Tische am Seeufer nach einem Spiel gesehen?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt habe ich das nie", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Das ist ziemlich cool", sagte Ron, „Man kann dort nämlich kellnern und somit sein Taschengeld ein bisschen aufpäppeln…Ich habe auch schon mal gekellnert, aber mir sind damals so viele Gläser hinunter gefallen, dass Madam Rosmerta mich nicht nochmals anstellen wollte."

„_1½ Besen_! Ja, das klingt gut", meinte Harry, „Ich lade ihn einfach zu einem Getränk ein…"

Er sprach absichtlich nicht von Kaffee, denn nach seinem Erlebnis bei Snape rührte er das schwarze Getränk sicherlich nie wieder an.

„Und was willst du anziehen?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Na das..." Er wies auf seine gerade tragenden Klamotten, „Wieso? Ist das nicht gut?"

„Natürlich", sagte Ron, „Wenn du Nott das Gefühl geben willst, dass er mit einer Klobürste ausgeht."

Harry blickte entsetzt auf sein Gewand.

Wenn selbst Ron, der den Geschmack eines Nilpferdes hatte, behauptete, dass er nicht gut aussah, musste er wirklich schrecklich aussehen.

„Ich ziehe mich schnell um", murmelte Harry und stürmte ohne eine weitere Erklärung aus der Halle, in der Ron wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.

Er rannte so schnell wie möglich in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und durchwühlte seine Truhe nach passenden Anziehsachen.

Doch außer seinem Festumhang wirkte alles irgendwie gleich und mit diesem wollte er auch nicht zu einem Quidditch- Spiel gehen.

Glücklicherweise erschien soeben Seamus im Schlafsaal, der sich über das Verhalten Harrys deutlich amüsierte.

Es kam eben nicht oft vor, dass der Junge, der lebt verzweifelt in seiner Truhe nach passenden Klamotten suchte.

„Heißes Date?", fragte Seamus und als Harry aufblickte, sah er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht des Iren.

„So was in der Art", murmelte Harry.

„Nott?", fragte Seamus weiter.

Harry nickte leicht, bevor er weiter in seiner Truhe wühlte.

Seamus beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, bis er sich erbarmte und aus seiner eigenen Truhe eine schwarze Hose, einen dunkelgrünen Pullover und einem schwarz glänzenden Umhang heraus holte und diese auf Harrys Bett warf.

„Nimm die", sagte er, „Wir sind ungefähr gleich groß."

Harry blickte kurz auf das Gewand und hatte dieses sofort ins Herz geschlossen.

Es war zwar nichts besonderes, aber es sah gut aus und war nicht so auffällig.

„Danke", bedankte sich Harry und verschwand mit den Klamotten ins Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Doch sobald er Seamus' Hose anzog, nahm er alles zurück.

Die Hose war viel zu eng um nicht unauffällig zu sein.

„Seamus", rief er durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür, „Hast du nicht eine etwas größere Hose?"

Verwirrt kam Seamus in das Badezimmer und betrachtete Harry genauestens von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Weshalb?", fragte er schließlich.

„Die ist mir viel zu klein", sagte Harry.

„Nein, die passt genau", meinte Seamus und pfiff danach sogar kurz, „Siehst echt gut aus…Wenn das mit Nott nichts wird, gehst du mal mit mir aus?"

„Was ist mit Ernie?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Schluss gemacht", antwortete Seamus ungerührt, „Schon vor Wochen. Hat nicht so recht geklappt…"

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Harry ehrlich, doch Seamus grinste nur beruhigend.

Der Ire schien seiner Beziehung mit dem blonden Hufflepuff keine Träne nachzuweinen.

„Aber nein", antwortete Harry auf die vorhin gestellte Frage Seamus'.

„Zu schade", seufzte Seamus, doch schien nicht ernsthaft enttäuscht zu sein.

Als Harry versuchte seine Haare ein wenig zu bändigen, hinderte ihn Seamus daran und verwuschelte Harrys Haare gleich noch mehr.

„Wirklich schade", sagte Seamus grinsend, als er sein fertiges Werk betrachtete.

Harry blickte sein Spiegelbild an, doch konnte er nicht wirklich verstehen, was Seamus meinte.

Sicherlich sah er nicht **so** schlecht aus, aber…Er betrachtete sich genauer und änderte spontan seine Meinung.

Er sah umwerfend aus!

Kein Wunder, dass sich in letzter Zeit fast jeder in ihn verknallte.

„Danke Seam", bedankte sich Harry und Seamus murmelte nur ein „Gern geschehen", bevor er das Badezimmer verließ.

Harry betrachtete sich noch kurze Zeit im Spiegel, bevor er schließlich ebenfalls das Badezimmer verließ und in Richtung der Eingangshalle ging.

Dort wartete zu seiner Überraschung nicht Theodore, sondern Draco auf ihn.

Der blonde Slytherin betrachtete ihn genauestens und ihm schienen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen.

„Ist was?", fragte Harry unhöflich.

Draco bemerkte sein Starren und um abzulenken, schnarrte er: „Von wegen Date, was?"

„Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon mal?", fragte Harry.

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass ihr Gryffindors euch an Versprechen halten würdet", zischte Draco.

„Ich gehe nur mit ihm aus", erwiderte Harry, „Das bedeutet noch gar nichts."

„Unglaublich", murmelte Draco zornig.

„Unglaublich?", fragte Harry wütend, „Was geht es dich an? Du wolltest Feindschaft, nicht ich. Also, lass mich in Ruhe und knutsch mit Pansy herum."

„Damit du in Ruhe mit Nott knutschen kannst?", fragte Draco sauer.

„Ja, damit ich in Ruhe mit Nott knutschen kann", bestätigte Harry, obwohl er das eigentlich gar nicht vorhatte.

Doch um Draco zu reizen, würde er auch erzählen, dass er einen Dreier mit Crabbe und Goyle wollte.

„Gerne, aber lass uns erst sehen, wie es läuft", sagte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und als sich Harry umdrehte, wurde sein Gesicht tomatenrot.

Hinter ihm stand Theodore und erinnerte ihn nun ein wenig an die Grinsekatze von Alice im Wunderland.

„Hi Theo", grüßte er ihn schließlich ohne ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Harry, immer wieder schön dich zu sehen", sagte Theodore und auch sein Blick blieb länger als normalerweise auf Harrys Körper hängen.

Draco schenkte Theodore einen kühlen Blick, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zu Pansy ging, die soeben aus den Kerker kommen zu schien.

Theodore sagte irgendetwas zu Harry, doch dieser bekam es nicht mit, da er entsetzt auf Pansys rote Haare sah.

Blaise hatte Recht gehabt; eine rothaarige Pansy Parkinson sah fantastisch aus.

„Meinst du nicht auch?", unterbrach plötzlich Theodore seine Gedanken.

Harry hatte ihn zwar nicht verstanden, doch trotzdem nickte er und schien damit Theodore sehr zu erfreuen.

„Gehen wir?", fragte Theodore charmant und bot Harry seinen Arm an.

Dieser rollte daraufhin nur die Augen und Theodore ließ leicht enttäuscht seinen Arm sinken.

Trotzdem gingen sie friedlich nebeneinander zu den Quidditch- Tribünen und fanden eine in der niemand war, den sie kannten.

Während des Spieles sprachen sie kaum miteinander, denn Harry war viel zu sehr von diesem gefesselt.

Theodore versuchte zwar ein paar Mal seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch nach dem zehnten Versuch gab er es auf.

Harry wusste, dass dies nicht gerade das perfekte Verhalten für eine Verabredung war, doch trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht von den sensationellen Würfen des Ravenclaw- Teams nehmen.

Schon in der Hälfte des Spieles sah es für Hufflepuff nicht gut aus, doch entschied es sich erst richtig, als Cho Chang den Schnatz vor dem gegnerischen Sucher fing.

Die anwesenden Ravenclaws brachen in begeisterte Schreie aus und selbst Harry wurde von dieser Freude nicht verschont, denn urplötzlich küsste ihn ein begeisterter Ravenclaw- Siebtklässler auf die Lippen.

Harry war so perplex, dass er erst reagieren konnte, als dieser schon die Tribüne verlassen hatte.

„Küsst du eigentlich immer fremde Leute bei Verabredungen?", fragte ihn Theodore und man konnte deutlich die Eifersucht aus seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich habe nicht geküsst, ich wurde geküsst", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Wie auch immer", murmelte Theodore.

Harry sah es dem aschblonden Slytherin deutlich an, dass diesem ihre Verabredung bis jetzt überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Zuerst ignorierte ihn Harry die ganze Zeit und danach küsste sein Date einfach einen unbekannten Mitschüler.

„Hast du noch Lust auf einen Kaffee oder so was?", fragte Harry deswegen und sofort hellte sich Theodores Gesicht sichtbar auf.

„Gerne", antwortete er strahlend und folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor die Tribünentreppe hinunter.

Da Harry nur ungefähr von Ron den Standort der _1½ Besen_ kannte, suchte er das Gelände nach den Tischen ab, als sie in Richtung des Sees gingen.

Tatsächlich entdeckte er am Ufer des Sees mehrere Tische, die von einem niedrigen Holzzaun begrenzt wurden.

Die Tische waren beinahe alle besetzt und nur durch Theodores strengen Blick gegenüber einem Slytherin- Pärchen, das sofort verschwand, erhielten sie einen freien Tisch.

„Das war unnötig", sagte Harry anklagend.

„Ansonsten hätten wir nie einen Tisch bekommen", erwiderte Theodore achselzuckend.

Doch da Harrys Blick weiterhin anklagend blieb, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Sie bekommen von mir eine Entschädigung."

Das beruhigte Harry zwar nicht wirklich, aber er widersprach lieber nicht.

Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Tische gleiten und stellte erschrocken fest, dass nur zwei Tische neben ihnen Pansy und Draco saßen.

Da Draco mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, wurde er allerdings von bösen Blicken verschont.

Zwar wirkte Pansy sehr angriffslustig, aber diese war Harry völlig egal.

„Ich war noch nie hier", sagte plötzlich Theodore, „Ich wollte es immer, aber es hat sich nie ergeben."

„Ich habe erst heute von Ron erfahren, dass es überhaupt existiert", gestand Harry.

Theodore wirkte über diese Neuigkeit nicht sonderlich überrascht.

Er grinste nur und winkte danach eine Schülerin zu ihren Tisch, die scheinbar als Kellnerin fungierte.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als das Mädchen zu ihrem Tisch kam.

Durch den Haarknoten hätte er sie beinahe nicht erkannt, doch ihr missbilligender Blick gegenüber Theodore verriet sie.

„Hermione?", fragte Harry fassungslos, „Was tust du hier?"

„Mir ist das Geld ausgegangen", sagte Hermione leicht gereizt, als ob sie diese Frage heute schon öfters gehört hatte, „Und ich kann meine Eltern kaum darum bitten extra nach London zu fahren um bei Gringotts Geld zu wechseln um es dann mir zu schicken."

„Muggel", murmelte Theodore abwertend, doch Harry ging darauf nicht ein, was ihm nur einen weiteren anklagenden Blick von Hermione einbrachte.

„Und was tust du hier?", erkundigte sich Hermione neugierig.

„Na ja…also…Theo…und ich…na ja…wir…haben…na ja…ein…", stammelte Harry verlegen.

Seine Wangen wurden leicht rot und Hermione quittierte dies mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Wir haben ein Date", antwortete Theodore für Harry, der immer noch verlegen vor sich hin stotterte.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Hermione schmunzelnd.

„Er ist kein guter Schauspieler, was?", fragte Theodore grinsend in Richtung Harry nickend.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gab ihm Hermione Recht, „Also was darf es sein?"

„Date!" brachte Harry schließlich heraus, worauf sowohl Hermione als auch Theodore zu glucksen begannen.

„Das hast du schon, Harry", erinnerte ihn Hermione grinsend.

„Butterbier", sagte Harry und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sich Hermione und Theodore köstlich über ihn amüsierten.

„Ebenfalls", sagte Theodore.

Hermione nickte und wuselte durch die Tische zu einem kleinen Holzhäuschen auf dessen Dach ein großer und ein kleiner Besen hangen.

„Irre ich mich oder hattest du wirklich noch nie eine Verabredung?", fragte Theodore, nachdem Hermione die zwei Butterbiere an ihrem Tisch abgeliefert hatte und sich danach den anderen Tischen zuwandte.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte Harry beschämt.

„Eigentlich schon", sagte Theodore grinsend, „Ich finde es nur merkwürdig. Zwei Beziehungen aber noch kein Date. Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Bei mir ist alles ungewöhnlich", meinte Harry ein wenig bitter.

Theodore lächelte ihn beruhigend an und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Butterbier.

„Das ist aber nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes", sagte er schließlich.

„Aber auch nicht etwas gutes", erwiderte Harry.

Darauf sagte Theodore nichts, sondern nippte weiterhin an seinem Getränk.

Derweil ließ er seinen Blick beinahe herrschend über die Slytherins an den anderen Tischen gleiten ohne dabei jemanden direkt anzusehen.

Dadurch erinnerte sich Harry an eine Frage, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte und die er sich noch nie getraut hatte zu stellen.

Er hatte sich darüber schon öfters gewundert, jedoch kein Wort verloren.

Er verstand nämlich nicht, warum jeder Draco für den ungekrönten Prinz von Slytherin hielt, wenn es doch Theodore war und vor allen warum Theodore niemals etwas gegen diese Gerüchte getan hatte.

Als er dies erwähnte, lachte Theodore laut auf, was nun auch Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich nur kurz zu ihnen um, rollte bei diesem Anblick mit den Augen und wandte sich danach wieder Pansy zu.

„Harry, Harry", brachte Theodore nach einer Weile glucksend heraus, „So etwas hat mich noch nie jemand gefragt."

„Ehrlich? Ich habe gedacht, dass du diese Frage schon satt hast, weil man sie dir immer stellt", gestand Harry.

„Nein, es scheint keiner wirklich zu bemerken, wer in Slytherin das Sagen hat und das ist auch gut so", sagte Theodore mit gesenkter Stimme, damit ihn niemand an den anderen Tischen verstehen konnte.

„Weißt du warum ich kein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wen bin?", fragte Theodore ernst.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn obwohl Theodore alle Eigenschaften eines Todessers besaß, zeigte er niemals öffentlich irgendeine Bewunderung gegenüber Voldemort.

Zwar störte dies Harry nicht, aber gewundert hatte er sich trotzdem.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist ein Idiot", erklärte Theodore, „Jeder kennt ihn als Führer der Todesser, sprich: Jeder weiß, wen man töten oder stürzen muss, damit alle Todesser verschwinden…Ich bin der Meinung, dass man niemals den Drahtzieher eines Unterfangen verraten darf. So wie bei uns in Slytherin. Zuerst geht man auf Draco los, bevor man überhaupt an mich denkt."

„Und du kannst dich rechtzeitig absetzen", endete Harry für ihn.

„Ganz genau", sagte Theodore ein wenig stolz.

„Die Idee ist nicht dumm", gestand Harry, „Aber was ist dann mit Draco?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?", fragte Theodore, „Er hat mehr Macht als alle anderen Slytherins. Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele für seinen Platz morden würden?"

„So genau wollte ich es eigentlich nicht wissen", sagte Harry und für ihn war dieses Thema damit erledigt.

Theodore schien das zu bemerken, denn auch er erwähnte es nicht mehr.

Dafür unterhielten sie sich über Kleinigkeiten und Harry erfuhr sogar, dass Theodore trotz seines Protestes vor einigen Wochen, schon einmal eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen gehabt hatte.

Allerdings schien das nur eine Art Urlaubsflirt gewesen zu sein, denn sobald er nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, hatte sich Theodore niemals wieder bei ihm gemeldet.

Obwohl Harry Theodore inzwischen anziehend fand, fehlte ihm in der ganzen Unterhaltung das gewisse Kribbeln im Magen, das er immer bei Draco verspürte.

Unauffällig kehrte sein Blick zu Dracos und Pansys Tisch zurück und bemerkte, dass Pansy und Draco die Plätze getauscht hatten, so dass Draco ihn nun direkt ansah.

Als der blonde Slytherin seinen Beobachter bemerkte, nahm er Pansys Hand in seine und grinste Harry beinahe provokant an.

Dies ließ sich Harry aber nicht gefallen und als Theodore von Irrwichten auf seinen Dachboden zu sprechen begann, legte er seine Hand auf die des aschblonden Slytherins und warf einen kühlen Blick in Richtung Draco.

Dieser sah es aber als Herausforderung an und beugte seinen Körper über den Tisch und küsste Pansy leidenschaftlich, jedoch nicht ohne seinen Blick von Harry zu nehmen.

Wütend drehte sich Harry wieder Theodore zu, der nun mit verträumtem Blick auf Harrys Hand, die auf seiner lag sah, während er weiterhin von den Irrwichten sprach.

„Meine Mutter wollte sie natürlich immer loswerden, aber mein Vater kam auf die idiotische Idee, dass man sie doch als Wächter einsetzen könnte und hat deswegen unsere ganzen Wertgegenstände auf den Dachboden verfra…" Theodore stoppte abrupt, als sich Harry zu ihm beugte und ihn auf den Mund küsste.

Während er Theodore küsste, spürte er deutlich Dracos Blicke im Nacken und vertiefte allein deswegen den Kuss.

Natürlich konnte er auch nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm gefiel.

Theodore küsste wesentlich besser als Cho, doch nicht so gefühlvoll wie es einst Draco bei ihm getan hatte.

Sie lösten sich erst von einander, als sie Beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Wow", wisperte Theodore atemlos, „Das war…nett."

„Ja, das war es", flüsterte Harry und küsste ihn nochmals sanft auf die Lippen.

„Sollen wir zahlen?", fragte Theodore verführerisch, „Und danach zu einem ruhigeren Ort gehen…wie beispielsweise: Mein Schlafzimmer?"

Harrys Herz schlug wesentlich schneller, als er Theodores Angebot hörte.

Zuerst wollte er es sofort verneinen, denn soweit hatte er eigentlich nicht gehen wollen, doch dann fiel sein Blick abermals auf Draco und Pansy.

Das Mädchen saß nun auf Dracos Schoss und dieser küsste sie mit solch einem Verlangen, von dem er immer gedacht hatte, dass es nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen war.

‚Es ist aus', erinnerte sich Harry in Gedanken, ‚Es gibt keinen Grund der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern.'

Er wandte sich wieder Theodore zu, der nun verführerisch lächelte und mit deutlicher Anspannung auf Harrys Antwort wartete.

Ein letzter Blick zu Draco und Harrys Entschluss festigte sich.

Er musste Draco vergessen und weiterleben.

„Gerne", antwortete er deswegen auf Theodores Frage, „Gehen wir?"

Theodores Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch der aschblonde Slytherin reagierte schnell und rief Hermione zu ihnen, bei der er schnell bezahlte.

Das Mädchen sah Harry zwar enttäuscht nach, als er mit Theodore die _1½ Besen_ verließ, sagte daraufhin aber nichts, sondern schüttete einfach Draco eine Tasse Kaffee in den Nacken, als ob sie ihm dafür die Schuld geben wollte.

Harry sah nur noch wie Pansy von Dracos Schoss sprang und dieser seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione richtete, bevor er sich mit Theodore zu weit von den Tischen entfernte.

Er wollte schon umkehren und ihr helfen, doch entschied er sich im nächsten Moment anders.

Hermione konnte auf sich alleine aufpassen und er glaubte nicht, dass Draco ihr vor den ganzen Schülern etwas tun würde.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich für prüder gehalten habe?", fragte ihn plötzlich Theodore als sie das Schloss betraten.

„So? Hast du?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte Theodore grinsend, „Jeder in Slytherin hat von Draco erfahren wie lange du ihn hingehalten hast…Mich hat ja schon diese Geschichte mit Chang gewundert, aber die hätte sie sich auch ausdenken können. Doch scheinbar bist du seit Draco wirklich ein bisschen offener."

„Er hat es herum erzählt?", fragte Harry geschockt.

„Ach, keine Sorge", winkte Theodore lässig ab, „Er hat nichts schlechtes erzählt."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt", sagte Harry sarkastisch und folgte Theodore die steinernen Treppen in die Kerker hinunter.

Obwohl er den Weg nach Slytherin kannte, ließ er Theodore die Führung, der Gänge nahm, die Harry noch niemals aufgefallen waren und mit denen sie wesentlich schneller an der kahlen Mauer ankamen.

„_Zitterwurzeln muss man schälen_", sagte Theodore.

„Das habe ich inzwischen auch schon kapiert", verteidigte sich Harry, bevor sich die Mauer vor ihnen teilte und ihm dabei bewusst wurde, dass dies das Passwort sein musste.

Theodore warf ihm nur einen amüsierten Blick zu, bevor er Harrys Hand nahm und diesen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte.

Dieses Mal blickte nicht einmal einer von den Anwesenden auf, als Harry diesen durchquerte.

Einen flüchtigen Moment dachte Harry an Flucht, doch er wollte jetzt einfach nicht kneifen.

Vielleicht half es wirklich um Draco zu vergessen und wenn nicht, hatte er zu mindestens seinen Spaß.

Sie blieben vor der Tür mit der silbernen Beschriftung _T. Nott M. McDougal _stehen, vor dieser Theodore das Passwort murmelte um den Türknopf erscheinen zu lassen.

Er drehte diesen zur Seite und öffnete die Tür und bat Harry in das schwarz gehüllte Zimmer hinein.

Sein Zimmernachbar lag zwar faul auf seinem Bett, doch nach einem strengen Blick von Theodore, verschwand dieser schneller als Harry blinzeln konnte.

„Nun, mach's dir gemütlich", meinte Theodore, während er sich auf sein Bett setzte und auf die Stelle neben sich klopfte.

Harry fühlte sich nervöser als jemals bei Draco und Cho.

Bei Draco hatte er sich einfach sicher gefühlt und bei Cho war er so aufgelöst wegen der Trennung gewesen, dass er den Hauptteil kaum mitbekommen hatte.

„Scheinbar doch prüde", neckte ihn Theodore, was Harry nicht auf sich sitzen ließ.

Er zog seinen(eigentlich Seamus') Umhang aus und warf diesen achtlos in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

„Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Theodore grinsend.

„Ach, halt den Mund", bat Harry und küsste den aschblonden Slytherin so leidenschaftlich, dass sie Beide rückwärts auf das Bett fielen.

Einen kurzen Moment stoppten sie und blickten fragend in die grünen Augen des Anderen, bevor sie sich von neuem küssten.

Harry fühlte sich wie im Rausch, als seine Hände unter Theodores Hemd glitten und er selbst die Hände des aschblonden Slytherins unter seinem Hemd spürte, wie sie zärtlich über seinen Rücken streichelten.

Sein letztes Mal war schon zu lange her und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nie großen Spaß mit Cho gehabt.

„Wie weit willst du gehen?", fragte ihn Theodore, bevor er Harrys Hemd zerriss und die beiden Teile achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Harry brachte kein Wort heraus, denn er genoss zu sehr die sanften Küsse, die Theodore nun auf seinem Brustkorb verteilte.

Jedoch spürte er deutlich wie diese Küsse langsam gen Süden gingen und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Theodore tatsächlich so unschuldig war, wie er immer behauptete.

Er stöhnte lustvoll, als er Theodores Hand spürte, die flüchtig über die wachsende Erregung in seiner Hose streichelte.

Er hörte, wie Theodore seine Hose öffnete und konnte nicht anders als seinen Kopf zu senken und den Slytherin zu beobachten.

Doch sobald er den aschblonden Haarschopf unter sich sah, fielen ihm Erinnerungen von ihm und Draco ein.

Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern, als Draco in derselben Lage wie gerade Theodore gewesen war und zu allem Überfluss Seamus mit einem Brief von Voldemort in den Schlafsaal gekommen war.

Und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr.

Nicht einmal um des Spaßes Willen konnte er mit jemand anderen schlafen, nachdem er endlich seine Gefühle für Draco wieder entdeckt hatte.

„Stopp", rief er deswegen und hechtete rückwärts um genügend Distanz zwischen ihm und Theodore zu bringen.

Theodore blickte ihn verwirrt an und als er seine Hose wieder schloss, stand deutlich ein riesiges Fragezeichen über dem Kopf des Slytherins.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry, „Ich dachte, dass ich es könnte, aber ich kann einfach nicht. Tut mir leid."

„Können ist wohl nicht das Problem", erwiderte Theodore grinsend und sein Blick glitt zu der deutlich sichtbaren Beule in Harrys Hose.

„Ähm…ja. Körperlich könnte ich tatsächlich", gab ihm Harry Recht.

„Aber?", fragte Theodore.

„Ich finde dich wirklich nett", versicherte Harry und konnte sehen wie Theodores Verwirrtheit zu wachsen schien, „Aber ich kann mir keine Beziehung mit dir vorstellen. Nur ist es so, dass ich sobald ich mit dir schlafe aus Schuldgefühlen bei dir bleiben würde und wir dann Beide unglücklich werden würden, so wie bei Cho und mir. Das will ich dir einfach nicht antun."

Theodores Gesicht zierte plötzlich ein breites Grinsen und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Harry, du hast da was völlig missverstanden", sagte Theodore, „Ich will keine Beziehung mit dir."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt, denn er befürchtete, dass er sich soeben verhört hatte.

Theodore hatte doch dafür genug Andeutungen gemacht.

„Harry, ich bin ein klein wenig in dich verknallt", gestand Theodore und Harrys schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden wahr.

Er hätte auf seinen Instinkt hören sollen und ihn schon bei ihrem gestrigen Kuss im Regen von sich stoßen sollen.

„Verknallt, nicht verliebt", sagte Theodore sofort, als ob er Harrys Gedanken erraten hatte, „Doch wer ist das nicht? Ich bitte dich! Du bist der Junge, der lebt. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe unter 20 steht ein wenig auf dich…manchmal sogar Ältere. Ich gehe mit dir sogar jede Wette ein, dass auch ein paar Todesser feuchte Fantasien mit dir darin haben."

Harry verzog dabei sein Gesicht in deutlichem Ekel.

Er dachte lieber nicht daran, dass jemand wie McNair oder Avery an ihn dachten, wenn sie sich selbst Erleichterung beschafften.

„Also lass den Unsinn und lass uns vögeln", bat Theodore, „Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich danach keine Beziehung mit dir akzeptieren werde."

„Außerdem liebe ich noch Draco", sagte Harry, als Theodore sich wieder zu ihm beugen wollte.

Sofort stoppte der aschblonde Slytherin und stand auf um noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen.

„Das ist natürlich etwas anderes", murmelte Theodore und hob seinen Maulwurf vom Boden auf, der zwar normalerweise unter dem Bett lag, doch nun wegen den Bewegungen von Harry und Theodore in die Mitte des Zimmers geflüchtet war.

„Wieso seid ihr dann nicht wieder zusammen?", fragte Theodore und streichelte seinen Maulwurf liebevoll.

„Nun, mal überlegen. Vielleicht weil er jetzt mit Pansy zusammen ist!", fragte Harry gespielt unwissend.

„Ich könnte ihnen diese Beziehung verbieten", bot Theodore an.

„Das könntest du?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, doch im nächsten Moment schämte er sich dafür und sagte schnell: „Vergiss das! Das darfst du nicht tun."

„Es wäre mir aber eine Ehre", sagte Theodore, „Ich ertrage Pansys ewige _Oh, ich bin mit Draco zusammen_ und _Endlich habe ich es geschafft _oder _Denkst du, Draco wird mir bald einen Antrag machen_ sowieso nicht mehr. Früher oder später mische ich mich ein. Das garantiere ich dir."

„Ist sie so schlimm?", erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt.

„Sie ist unerträglich", antwortete Theodore, „Jetzt hat sie endlich das, was sie schon seit über zehn Jahren haben wollte und natürlich reibt sie es nun jeden unter die Nase…Millicent Bulstrode ist schon kurz davor sie im Schlaf zu ersticken", fügte er mit verschwörerischerer Stimme hinzu.

Harry kicherte ein wenig bei der Vorstellung, dass Pansy mit ihrem Glück nun fast alle Slytherins gegen sich aufhetzte, denn soviel er wusste, hatte ihn kein Slytherin(außer vielleicht Pansy) wegen seiner Beziehung zu Draco im Schlaf ersticken wollen.

Theodores Maulwurf bewegte sich unruhig in den Händen des aschblonden Slytherins und deswegen stellte ihn Theodore auf den Boden, wo er schnell unter das Bett laufen wollte, doch stattdessen den Kopf gegen das Nachtkästchen rammte.

„Autsch", meinte Harry, als er den Maulwurf beobachtete, der nun leicht torkelnd unter dem Bett verschwand.

„Ignorier ihn", sagte Theodore, „Der ist immer so."

Harry wollte Theodores Rat befolgen, doch der Maulwurf wollte nicht unter dem Bett bleiben, sondern torkelte nun im ganzen Zimmer herum und kam schließlich bei Seamus' Umhang stehen, in den er sich liebevoll kuschelte.

„Aiyetoro", sagte Theodore streng, „Lass das."

Er hob den Maulwurf wieder auf und legte ihn nun einfach neben Harry auf das Bett.

Danach betrachtete er Harry, der sich ohne sein Hemd noch sehr nackt fühlte und dies nun mit der Bettdecke zu verdecken versuchte.

„Schlimmer als jedes Mädchen", murmelte Theodore kopfschüttelnd, doch ging darauf nicht näher ein.

Stattdessen holte er nun einen kleinen Notizblock aus seiner Nachttischschublade und setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu Harry und dem Maulwurf auf das Bett.

„Da wir nicht vögeln, können wir auch etwas für die Schule tun", erklärte Theodore dem verdutzten Gryffindor, der ganz verwirrt auf den schwarzen Notizblock sah.

„Es geht um unser Linyinwin", sagte Theodore ernst, „Ich mag den Namen Marie Antoinette nicht. Brown kam auf diesen Schwachsinn und sie hat sich einfach keinen anderen Namen einreden lassen, weil Marie Antoinette ja _so süß _klingt. Und jetzt ist sie nicht mehr für Marie zuständig und wir hängen mit diesem Namen fest."

„Wo ist Marie Antoinette eigentlich?", fragte Harry und blickte sich suchend im Zimmer um.

Doch außer Aiyetoro, dem Maulwurf, der nun gefährlich nahe an die Bettkante torkelte, gab es kein weiteres Tier in diesem Zimmer.

„Irgendwo", Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wahrscheinlich im Wald."

„Hör mal, ich mag diesen Namen auch nicht", sagte Harry ehrlich, „Aber sie hat sich jetzt schon an diesen gewöhnt und wir können ihn nun nicht einfach ändern…Stell dir mal vor, wenn du jetzt auf einmal _Heinrich_ heißen müsstest."

„Können wir sie dann wenigstens M.A. nennen?", bat Theodore.

„Von mir aus", gab Harry nach und Theodore kritzelte nun ganz begeistert in seinem Block, den er scheinbar für seine Notizen rund um Marie Antoinette benutzte.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen", sagte Harry im selben Moment in dem Aiyetoro mit einem dumpfen Geräusch vom Bett fiel.

„Wenn du willst", sagte Theodore, doch seine Stimme klang über diese Nachricht nicht gerade erfreut.

Harry stolperte beinahe aus dem Bett und musste höllisch aufpassen um nicht auf den Maulwurf zu treten, der nun durch den Sturz völlig verwirrt im Kreis umher lief.

Missmutig betrachtete Harry die beiden Teile seines Hemdes und fragte sich gerade wie er dies Seamus erklären sollte.

Doch wahrscheinlich würde der Ire nur anzüglich grinsen und keine weitere Erklärung benötigen.

„Soll ich dir was von mir leihen?", fragte Theodore hilfsbereit, der Harrys anklagenden Blick deutlich auf sich spürte.

„Nein", lehnte Harry ab, „Geht schon so."

Er zog sich seinen Umhang über und kontrollierte mehrmals ob man sehen konnte, dass er nichts darunter trug.

Als er sich völlig sicher war, verabschiedete er sich von Theodore und verließ schnellstmöglich das Zimmer.

Irgendwie konnte er nun nicht lange mit Theodore in einem Zimmer bleiben, wenn er daran dachte, was sie beinahe miteinander getan hätten.

Er hoffte nur, dass er sich nun nicht jedes Mal in Theodores Nähe unwohl fühlen würde.

Bei seiner schnellen Flucht achtete er allerdings nicht auf mögliche andere Schüler, die in den Gängen des Slytherin- Hauses unterwegs sein konnten und stieß prompt mit einem Slytherin zusammen.

Harry wollte sich schon entschuldigen, doch als er den Slytherin als Draco erkannte, verkniff er sich jegliche Entschuldigungen.

Doch Draco sprach ihn nicht an, sondern starrte nur mit deutlich erzürntem Gesichtsausdruck auf Harrys Umhang.

Harry brauchte eine Weile bis er den Grund für Dracos schlechte Stimmung bemerkte; bei ihrem Zusammenstoß hatte sich sein Umhang ein wenig geöffnet, dass man nun auf seinen nackten Oberkörper blicken konnte.

Er wollte dies schon erklären, als Theodore ausgerechnet diesen Zeitpunkt nutzen musste um mit Seamus' nun wieder ganzen Hemd aus seinem Zimmer zu kommen.

„Bei Merlin, wo hatten wir bloß unsere Köpfe?", fragte Theodore amüsiert ohne auf Dracos zornigen Blick zu achten, „Es gibt doch Zauber dafür…Hier!"

Er gab Harry das Hemd zurück, der es mit sorgenvollem Blick in Richtung Draco annahm.

Doch Draco sagte überraschenderweise überhaupt nichts, sondern ballte nur seine Hände zu Fäusten und schien kurz davor zu sein, Theodore einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Wir sehen uns dann", sagte Theodore, warf einen wissenden Blick zu Draco und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Sobald die Tür hinter dem aschblonden Slytherin zufiel, drehte sich Harry zu Draco, der ihn weiterhin mit diesem wütenden Blick ansah.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht", sagte Harry.

„Mir ist doch egal, was du machst", erwiderte Draco gelangweilt, doch seine Körperhaltung zeigte deutlich, dass es ihm eben nicht egal war.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht", wiederholte Harry.

„Ich sagte doch, es ist mir egal", zischte Draco.

„Dann schau nicht so, als ob du Theodore am liebsten meucheln würdest", entgegnete Harry trocken.

„Ich…ich…so schaue ich nicht", erwiderte Draco ein wenig trotzig und wenn Harry seine Körperhaltung richtig deutete, war er darüber sogar beschämt.

„Draco", seufzte Harry, „Lass doch diesen Unsinn. Wir sind als Rivalen nicht mehr geeignet."

„Ja? Gut, dann geh weg und schicke mir stattdessen das Wiesel her", sagte Draco.

„Lass Ron in Ruhe", bat Harry, der sich daran erinnerte, dass Ron wegen eines Fluches von Draco eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte.

„Zwing mich doch", sagte Draco herausfordernd.

„Wenn du willst", Harry holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Draco.

Er hatte nicht wirklich vor den blonden Slytherin zu verhexen, doch dieser schien Harry ernst zu nehmen, denn seine Augen weiteten sich kurz angsterfüllt, bevor sie ihre normale Kälte wieder annahmen.

„Versuch es ruhig", provozierte ihn Draco, „Du bist hier in Slytherin. Attackiere einen von uns und du schaffst es niemals unversehrt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Lass uns Theo dazu holen und uns seine Meinung darüber hören", schlug Harry halb drohend vor.

Dracos Reaktion darauf war nicht das, was sich Harry vorgestellt hatte.

Statt hasserfüllten Blicken oder Beleidigungen, grinste Draco nur ehrlich amüsiert und bevor er in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwand, wisperte er noch: „Wesentlich verbessert!"

Harry wusste nicht, was er damit meinte, doch er vermutete nichts Gutes dahinter.

Ohne einen weiteren Moment in Slytherin zu verschwenden, durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum und beachtete Pansy Parkinson und die paar Slytherins, die über ihn kicherten überhaupt nicht.

Er schenkte ihnen nur einen herausfordernden Blick, bevor er in den Gang hinaus trat.

Dort hörte er plötzlich ein lautes „Stupor" und er zog zur Sicherheit seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

Aus einem entfernten Gang sah er das rote Licht des Stupor- Zaubers leuchten und eilte dorthin.

Ihm kam es wie ein Déjà Vu vor, als er das Schauspiel vor sich sah.

Blaise Zabini hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und eine Ratte mit einer silbernen Pfote flüchtete soeben in eines der vielen Löcher.

„Flieh nur", rief Blaise soeben der Ratte nach, „Irgendwann werdet ihr alle in Filchs Mausefallen tappen."

„Blaise", grüßte Harry den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

„Hi Harry", kam die etwas kühle Begrüßung von Blaise zurück, „Ich sollte Stupor lernen. Ich treffe diese Viecher nie."

„Siehst du oft Ratten?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Öfters als man denkt", antwortete Blaise, „Niemand in Slytherin besitzt eine Ratte, aber diese mit der silbernen Pfote taucht andauernd auf…und ich hasse Ratten."

„Ja, das hatten wir schon mal", sagte Harry.

Peter Pettigrew tauchte also öfters in Slytherin auf!

Harry fragte sich, ob dieser dort einen Informanten oder zu mindestens einen Gehilfen hatte.

„Gibt es einen Slytherin bei dem diese Ratte häufiger auftaucht?", fragte Harry deswegen.

Blaise zögerte einen Moment und schüttelte danach seinen Kopf, doch Harry konnte deutlich sehen, dass Blaise dabei nicht ganz ehrlich war.

Man konnte es dem Slytherin deutlich ansehen, dass ihm ein Name auf der Zunge lag, doch wenn er nichts sagen wollte, würde er es auch nicht in hundert Jahren preisgeben.

„Wenn du sie jemals erwischen solltest, bringe sie zu Dumbledore", bat Harry.

Blaise wirkte über diese Bitte zwar ein wenig verwirrt, nickte jedoch trotzdem.

„Danke...Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann", meinte Harry und ging langsam von Blaise weg.

Er hoffte, dass ihn dieser den Namen noch verraten würde, doch da ihn dieser nicht zurückrief, beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Schon bald hatte er die Eingangshalle erreicht und sah dort Remus gutgelaunt mit Bill Weasley über das Quidditch- Spiel sprechen.

Er winkte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er die Treppen zum Gryffindor- Turm bestieg.

Zur Abwechslung stritten sich Salazar Slytherin und Helga Hufflepuff nicht, was aber wohl nur daran lag, dass Salazar nicht anwesend war.

Ein wenig lachte er über Rowena Ravenclaws Besuch in ihrem Portrait.

Sir Cadogan kniete mit einem Strauß Rosen in seinen Händen vor ihr auf den Boden und schien soeben ein selbst geschriebenes Gedicht über Rowenas Schönheit vorzutragen.

Diese war davon jedoch weniger erfreut, denn sie rollte bei jedem neuen Wort mit den Augen und griff immer in die Nähe ihres Zauberstabes, bevor sie sich doch noch beherrschte und diesen auf ihrem Tisch liegen ließ.

„Ich werde ignoriert", seufzte Godric, als Harry vor seinem Portrait stehen blieb, „Zar redet immer nur mit Helga und mit Rowena ist es sowieso unmöglich ein normales Gespräch zu führen…"

„Sprich über irgendeinen Vorfall von vor tausend Jahren und Hermione lässt dich wochenlang nicht mehr allein", schlug Harry halbernst vor.

„So verzweifelt bin ich noch nicht", erwiderte Godric und sein Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er diese Erfahrung schon gemacht hatte und sie in nächster Zeit sicher nicht wiederholen wollte.

„Pflaumenkompott", sagte Harry und beendete somit ihre kleine Unterhaltung, denn Godric kippte sofort zur Seite und gewährte Harry den Zugang nach Gryffindor.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf die Weasley- Zwillinge leer, die in jeder Ecke des Raumes eine kleine bunte Glaskugel versteckten.

Sie deuteten Harry, dass er darüber Stillschweigen bewahren sollte und er nickte nur gelangweilt.

Jedoch machte er sich mental eine Notiz in den nächsten Stunden nicht lange Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben.

Er stieg die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf und war überrascht in diesem Ron zu finden.

Noch dazu einen Ron, der nach einem ganze Nachmittag im Bett mit Blaise, sichtbar schlechte Laune hatte.

„War Blaise nicht in Stimmung?", fragte er deswegen scherzhaft.

Ron brummte nur, was Harry aber als Zustimmung ansah.

„Wir hatten einen Streit", sagte Ron, „Über dich und Nott!"

„Über Theo und mich?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Weshalb? Blaise hat sich doch in den letzten Tagen ziemlich zurückgehalten, was meine Verbindung zu Theo angeht."

„Ja, aber da wusste er noch nichts von deiner Verabredung", sagte Ron, „Es hätte heute so schön werden können und ich Idiot erzähle ihm von deinem Date mit Nott."

„Und das hat ihn gestört?", fragte Harry.

„Oh ja und besonders die Tatsache, dass ich dich dabei unterstützt habe", erklärte Ron, „Nach seiner Meinung kann man mit Mühe eine Freundschaft zwischen dir und Nott akzeptieren, aber alles was darüber hinausgeht, muss man eliminieren."

„Das hat er nicht gesagt?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es kommt noch schlimmer", warnte ihn Ron.

Harry legte zuerst Seamus' Hemd auf das Bett des Iren, bevor er sich neben Ron auf dessen Bett setzte und gespannt auf dessen weitere Erklärungen war.

„Dann habe ich ihn gefragt, was daran so schlimm wäre und er hat zum Schreien und Brüllen angefangen", erzählte Ron, „Er meinte, was mir einfiele, dich zu einer Verabredung mit einem Monster zu bewegen. Man sollte sie alle ausrotten und nie wieder ein Wort über sie verlieren."

„Was?", fragte Harry geschockt.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass Blaises Beziehung zu Theodore nicht sonderlich gut war, doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass auch Theodores Werwolfdasein zu den störenden Faktoren gehörte.

„Dann habe ich mit Lup…ich meine Black gekontert und ihn daran erinnert, dass er auch ein Werwolf ist", fuhr Ron fort, „Und was macht Blaise? Er offenbart mir plötzlich, dass es sowieso eine Frechheit ist von einem Monster unterrichtet zu werden und das man Black spätestens bei seinem Ausschuss rauswerfen hätte sollen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit Blaise gesprochen hast?", fragte Harry, „Und nicht irgendjemanden mit Vielsafttrank?"

„Nein, das war Blaise", antwortete Ron traurig, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was er auf einmal hat…Devon ist nämlich genauso geworden."

„Devon?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Professor Zabini", sagte Ron, „Ich habe ihn beobachtet, nachdem du heute die große Halle verlassen hast. Normalerweise sitzt er immer in der Nähe von Professor Black, aber heute saß er so weit entfernt wie nur möglich."

„Was haben die Beiden plötzlich?", fragte Harry verwirrt, doch Ron zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht alles", gestand Ron nach einer Weile, in der sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren waren, „Weißt du, warum Blaise und ich verlobt sind?"

„Ihr seid bis über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt", antwortete Harry grinsend und schaffte es nur mit Mühe die wachsende Eifersucht in seinem Inneren zu kontrollieren.

Er wünschte sich schon lange eine solche Beziehung wie Blaise und Ron zu haben.

„Äh…ja, das auch", antwortete Ron mit rotem Kopf, „Aber eigentlich war es wegen Professor Zabini."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", gestand Harry und fragte sich ernsthaft, was Zabini die Beziehung seines Sohnes anging.

Sirius und Remus hatten ihn auch nie zu einer Verlobung mit Draco oder Cho gezwungen, wobei Sirius nie von seiner Beziehung mit Cho gewusst hatte und er seit dem Vorfall in den Weihnachtsferien sowieso geglaubt hatte, dass Harry und Draco verlobt seien.

„Sieh mal…Du bist bei Muggel aufgewachsen und meine Familien hält von dieser Tradition nicht sonderlich viel", begann Ron nachdenklich, „In reicheren Zaubererfamilien ist es üblich seine Kinder zu verloben, sei es nun mit jemanden, den sich die Kinder aussuchen oder ob sie von ihren Eltern dazu gezwungen werden. Es ist meistens so, dass nach drei Monaten einer Beziehung die Eltern unruhig werden…Devon hat uns quasi die Ringe aufgezwungen und da es keinen von uns beiden gestört hat, sind wir eben verlobt geblieben."

„Kann man diese Verlobung wieder lösen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Natürlich", antwortete Ron, „Moms Cousin Julian war ganze siebenundfünfzig Mal verlobt, bevor er endlich geheiratet hat…Ich glaube, seine Familie hat ihm deswegen einen Job irgendwo am Himalaja besorgt."

„Draco hat nie eine Verlobung mit mir gewollt", fiel Harry plötzlich ein und irgendwie fühlte er sich dabei ein klein wenig hintergangen.

Dracos Familie hielt soviel von den Zauberer-Traditionen, dass er eigentlich schon nach nur ein paar Tagen einen Antrag machen hätte sollen.

„Na ja, die Kinder tun es in den seltensten Fällen freiwillig und du kannst wohl kaum erwarten, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn zwingen würde sich mit **dir** zu verloben", erwiderte Ron.

Harry war sich dabei gar nicht mal so sicher.

So wie es zurzeit mit Voldemort aussah, würde Lucius Malfoy eine mögliche Verlobung kaum verhindern.

Allerdings würde Pansy Parkinson alles tun um dies zu verhindern.

Harry traute ihr sogar zu, persönlich mit Voldemort darüber zu streiten.

„Und Professor Zabini hat euch wirklich die Ringe aufgezwungen?", erkundigte sich Harry besorgt.

„Na ja, aufgezwungen ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck", antwortete Ron ehrlich, „Er hat nur andauernd Andeutungen gemacht und immer öfters auf die Verlobungsringe von sich und Eliza gezeigt, die er ja _so gerne einmal an Blaise sehen würde_."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Zabini auf solche Etiketten besteht", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Er kam mir nie so vor."

„Ich habe es eigentlich erwartet", gestand Ron, „Es gibt kaum reinblütige Familien, die darauf nicht bestehen."

„Warum bist du dann so überrascht?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Diese Tradition hat nichts mit ihrem jetzigen Verhalten zu tun", erwiderte Ron sofort.

„Vielleicht gab es vor kurzem irgendeinen Vorfall, der es ausgelöst hat", überlegte Harry.

„Oder Blaise zeigt endlich seine Slytherin- Seite", murmelte Ron besorgt.

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Harry ernst und er meinte es auch so.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Blaise nun plötzlich die Meinungen der anderen Slytherins teilte, denn dann müsste er auf Theodore hören und Harry bezweifelte, dass er dies liebend gerne tun würde.

„Ja, eigentlich glaube ich das auch nicht wirklich", seufzte Ron, „Aber mir fällt sonst keine andere Erklärung ein."

„Sprich ihn einfach darauf an", schlug Harry vor.

„Großartige Idee", sagte Ron sarkastisch, „Damit wir uns gleich nochmals streiten können."

„Dann eben nicht", sagte Harry.

Ron schwieg daraufhin nur und blickte geistesabwesend in die Mitte des Schlafsaals, während sich Harry seine eigenen Kleider anzog und Seamus' auf das Bett des Iren legte.

„Wie ist eigentlich dein Date mit Nott gewesen?", fragte Ron plötzlich und schien somit das Thema von sich und Blaise ablenken zu wollen.

„Es wird kein Zweites geben", meinte Harry.

„So schlecht?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, das Date war eigentlich gut", antwortete Harry, „Wir haben uns unterhalten, Draco eifersüchtig gemacht, beinahe miteinander geschlafen und uns von Hermione Butterbier bringen lassen."

„Moment", unterbrach ihn Ron geschockt, „Unsere Hermione hat Butterbier serviert?"

„Ja, sie arbeitet heute als Aushilfe bei Rosmerta", bestätigte Harry.

„Und mir erzählt sie von wichtigen Arbeiten in der Bibliothek", gluckste Ron, „Denkst du, sie geht jedes Mal woanders hin, wenn sie uns von der Bibliothek erzählt?"

„Nein", sagte Harry kurzgebunden und griff unter sein Bett um seinen _Neo-Feuerblitz_ heraus zu holen.

Er mochte vielleicht keine Zeit mehr für Quidditch haben, doch seit dem Spiel juckte es ihn nach einem kleinen Ausritt auf seinem Besen.

Ron hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, als Harry das Fenster öffnete und sich mit seinem Besen auf das Fensterbrett stellte.

„Ich dachte, das Date sei nicht so schlecht gewesen", sagte Ron, „Weshalb willst du springen?"

„Ich springe nicht!", erwiderte Harry, „Ich will fliegen…Kommst du mit?"

„Durchs Fenster? Nein, danke. Ich bleibe hier", lehnte Ron ab.

„Na gut", seufzte Harry und wollte sich schon abstoßen, als plötzlich Fière zu ihm geflattert kam.

„Willst du etwa mit?", fragte Harry den kleinen Phönix, der daraufhin begeistert zu zwitschern begann.

„Dann los", sagte Harry und stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab.

Fière folgte ihm auf Anhieb und er konnte den kleinen Phönix immer ein Stückchen hinter sich flattern sehen.

Als er so ausgelassen über die Gründe von Hogwarts flog und dabei achtete, dass er nicht der Barriere zu nahe kam, bereute er beinahe seinen Austritt aus dem Quidditch- Team.

Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er das Fliegen vermisst hatte.

Er und Fière flogen bis es dunkel wurde und wären weiter geflogen, wenn nicht Professor McGonagall aus ihrem Bürofenster geblickt und Harry entdeckt hätte.

„Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein", ermahnte sie Harry, als sie diesen zur großen Halle führte.

„Gerade für Sie ist es unklug im Dunklen draußen zu sein", sagte sie.

„Aber ich war doch nur ein bisschen fliegen", erwiderte Harry, „Das ist noch nicht verboten."

„Trotzdem sollten Sie auf ihren Verstand hören und nicht in Zeiten wie diesen im Dunklen herum fliegen, wenn niemand weiß, wo Sie zu finden sind", sagte McGonagall und klang dabei ungewöhnlich besorgt.

„Zeiten wie diesen?", fragte Harry und blieb stehen, „Soll ich etwa niemals wieder im Dunklen ausgehen, nur weil Voldemort vielleicht in der Nähe sein könnte?"

McGonagall stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie den Namen hörte und auch einige Schüler wandten sich ängstlich zu ihnen.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nicht in der Nähe", sagte McGonagall laut und beruhigte somit die herumstehenden Schüler.

„Dann sehe ich kein Problem mit abendlichen Ausflügen", meinte Harry achselzuckend und betrat die große Halle ohne nochmals auf McGonagall zu achten.

Da noch niemand aus seinem Jahrgang anwesend war, setzte er sich zu Ginny Weasley, die Terry Boot mit hungrigen Blicken beobachtete.

Scheinbar hatte das rothaarige Mädchen ein neues Ziel nach Justin Finch-Fletchley gefunden.

Neben ihr saß ein Mädchen mit schmutzig blondem Haar und einem träumerischen Blick in ihren Augen.

Nach einem Blick auf ihre Uniform, stellte sie sich als Ravenclaw heraus und Harry fragte sich verwirrt, was eine Ravenclaw neben Ginny tat.

Das Mädchen schien Ginnys hungrigen Blick gen Terry nicht zu beachten, sondern spielte nur mit den Nudeln in ihrer Suppe.

Er schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und erwartete eigentlich, dass sie sich vorstellte und ihm erklärte, warum sie nicht an ihrem eigenen Tisch aß, doch das Mädchen betrachtete ihn nur mit ihrem träumerischen Blick ohne eine Wort an ihn zu verlieren.

Harry zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern und begann nun seinerseits seinen Teller mit Speisen zu füllen; den Blick des Mädchens immer in seinem Nacken spürend.

„Harry, was hältst du von Seamus?", fragte Ginny plötzlich Harry flüsternd, als dieser gerade zu essen beginnen wollte.

Harry hätte beinahe seine Gabel fallen gelassen, denn Ginnys plötzliches Sprechen hatte ihn doch ziemlich überrascht.

Er erholte sich jedoch ziemlich schnell von seinem Schreck und wandte sich Ginny zu, die gerade an einer Erdbeere knabberte.

„Seamus?", fragte Harry verwirrt und blickte nochmals zu Terry Boot.

Verwechselte Ginny nun schon Namen oder beobachtete sie nun einfach gerne Jungen beim Essen?

„Seamus Finnigan", sagte Ginny, „Was hältst du von ihm?"

„Warum?", fragte Harry misstrauisch und mit langsam stetig wachsendem ungutem Gefühl im Magen, „Willst du mich verkuppeln?"

„Aber nein", sagte Ginny und das ungute Gefühl verschwand sofort aus seinem Magen.

„Ich will ihn für mich", fügte das Mädchen hinzu, „Er ist süß, witzig und ich stehe auf seinen irischen Akzent…"

„Seamus?", fragte Harry nochmals.

„Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen?", fragte Ginny ein wenig ungeduldig, „Seamus Finnigan, er schläft mit dir in einem Schlafsaal. Du weißt doch, oder? Rotblonde Haare? Eher unscheinbare Figur?..."

„Ich kenne Seamus", unterbrach Harry sie ein wenig beleidigt, „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es so klug wäre, wenn ich mich dazu äußern würde."

„Ach? Und warum?", erkundigte sich Ginny verwirrt.

„Weil mich Ron töten würde, wenn ich für eine mögliche Beziehung von dir verantwortlich wäre", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Feigling", murmelte Ginny, doch ihr war es anzusehen, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

„Dann muss ich mich eben allein an Seamus ranmachen", meinte Ginny und wandte sich danach an das blonde Ravenclaw- Mädchen mit dem sie sich flüsternd unterhielt.

Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Ginny nicht ein wenig frühreif war.

Als er letztes Jahr in ihrem Alter gewesen war, hatte er nie einen Gedanken an solche Dinge verschwendet.

Nur einmal wegen des Weihnachtsballes und dies gewiss nicht freiwillig.

Aber vielleicht hinkte er auch nur nach und bei ihr stimmte alles.

Die Mädchen neben ihn tuschelten immer noch und blickten nur einmal auf, als Seamus die große Halle betrat.

Er ging zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs und flüsterte etwas in Ernie Macmillans Ohr, worauf dieser leicht nickte und ihm eine ebenso leise Antwort ins Ohr wisperte.

Dies schien Seamus zu genügen, denn nun wandte er sich wieder von den Hufflepuffs ab und schritt direkt zu dem freien Platz gegenüber von Harry am Gryffindor- Tisch.

Beinahe vermutete Harry einen Accio- Zauber von Ginny dahinter, doch diesen albernen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder.

„Und Harry? Wie war dein Date?", fragte er vergnügt, nachdem er Ginny und das Ravenclaw- Mädchen begrüßt hatte und sich danach lieber Harry zuwandte.

„Welches Date?", fragte Ginny verwirrt und schenkte Harry einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Das Date mit Theodore Nott", antwortete Seamus grinsend, als Harry einen verzweifelten Versuch wagte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Theodore Nott?", wunderte sich Ginny, „Wolltest du ihn nicht für George übrig lassen?"

„Ja, aber es hat sich nun mal so ergeben", verteidigte sich Harry, „Außerdem ist überhaupt nichts passiert. Wir haben nicht einmal ein zweites Date miteinander."

„War wohl nichts", vermutete Seamus grinsend und schaffte es nicht, die Freude aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„Meine Antwort ist immer noch die Selbe", sagte Harry und der Ire zog eine enttäuschte Schnute.

„Du warst schon einmal mit einem Slytherin zusammen", sprach plötzlich das Ravenclaw- Mädchen und überraschte damit nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Seamus, der erschrocken seine Gabel fallen ließ.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte das Mädchen weiter.

„Ja, das war ich", bestätigte Harry und fragte sich, wer dieses Mädchen eigentlich war und ob er sie kennen sollte.

„Mit Cho Chang hattest du auch etwas", fuhr sie fort, „Aber sie war nicht sehr glücklich darüber…Du hast sie nicht gut behandelt."

„Äh…entschuldige mal. Kennen wir uns eigentlich?", unterbrach Harry die anklagende Rede des Mädchens.

„Harry, das ist Luna Lovegood", stellte Ginny das blonde Mädchen vor, „Luna, du kennst Harry ja sicher."

„Lovegood?", fragte Seamus, „Loony Lovegood?"

Das Mädchen wirkte darüber weniger verletzt, als Ginny, die den Iren mit einem bösen Blick bestrafte.

„Seamus, das war gemein", sagte sie streng, „Entschuldige dich gefälligst."

„Hey, nicht aufregen", bat Seamus und hob seine Hände ein wenig, „War ja nicht böse gemeint. Ich dachte, es sei so etwas wie ein Spitzname oder so."

„Ja, ein fabelhafter Spitzname", sagte Ginny sarkastisch und flüstere Luna etwas ins Ohr.

Diese beachtete Ginny nicht mehr, sondern haftete ihren Blick auf Harry und schien in nächster Zeit nicht vorzuhaben woandershin zu sehen.

Unter diesem intensiven Blick konnte Harry einfach nicht essen und stand deshalb ohne seinen Teller anzurühren auf und verließ die Halle.

Da sein Magen knurrte, entschloss er sich zu einem spontanen Besuch in der Küche.

Er wollte sich gerade dorthin begeben, als er Ron und Hermione die Treppen hinunter kommen sah.

Ron kicherte gerade über irgendetwas, während ihm Hermione nur ihren kühlsten Blick schenkte.

Als sie Harry entdeckten, winkten die Beiden ihm deutlich, dass er auf sie warten sollte und schon bald waren sie bei ihm angekommen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermione, „Bist du schon mit dem Essen fertig?"

„Nein, aber Ginnys Freundin da drinnen…Sagen wir einfach, dass es für mich unmöglich war weiter zu essen", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Loony Lovegood?", vermutete Ron, „Ja, sie ist ein wenig merkwürdig."

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Aber natürlich kenne ich sie", antwortete Ron ein wenig beleidigt, „Ihr Familie wohnt in unserer Gegend und sie gehört seit Kindertagen zu Ginnys engstem Freundeskreis…auch wenn ich bis heute noch nicht weiß warum."

„Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen", sagte Harry.

„Na ja, du verbringst auch nicht sonderlich viel Zeit mit Ginny", erwiderte Hermione schnippisch, „Selbst ich kenne sie…Und sie heißt Luna und nicht Loony", fügte sie an Ron gewandt hinzu.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Ron und fragte dann Harry: „Gehst du jetzt in die Küche?"

Harry nickte und sogleich entschloss Ron ihn zu begleiten.

„Kommst du etwa nicht?", fragte Ron verwirrt, als Hermione an ihnen vorbei in Richtung der großen Halle ging.

„Ich werde den armen Hauselfen nicht zusätzliche Arbeit geben, wenn wir unser Essen schon längst haben", antwortete Hermione kühl und verschwand zwischen einigen Hufflepuffs in der großen Halle.

„Sie ist ein wenig sauer, weil ich sie mit diesem Kellnerjob aufgezogen habe", erklärte Ron grinsend, „Wie war dein Ausflug?"

Auf ihrem Weg in die Küche, erzählte Harry stolz von Fières Ausdauer und wurde danach ein wenig bitter, als er Ron von McGonagall und ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen erzählte.

„Sie stand auf einmal unter mir und hat mir mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt in die Augen geblendet…Sie wollte mich wahrscheinlich nur auf sich aufmerksam machen, aber ich wäre deswegen beinahe in einen der Türme geflogen", erzählte Harry, „Und jetzt will sie mich nicht mehr im Dunklen fliegen lassen."

„Sie hat es dir verboten?", fragte Ron erstaunt und kitzelte die Birne, die als Türklinge die geheime Tür zur Küche offenbarte.

„Direkt verboten nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Aber sie hat es angedeutet."

Sobald sie die Küche betraten, wuselten mehrere Hauselfen zu ihnen und fragten ganz bestürzt, ob etwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre.

Ron fand es lustiger als Harry, der nun ein wenig Schuldgefühle bekam.

„Harry Potter, Sir", rettete ihn zum Glück Dobby, der sich zwischen den anderen Hauselfen zu ihm gezwängt hatte, „Welch nette Überraschung. Dobby hat sich schon gefragt, wann Sie wieder kommen würden, Sir…Oh und ihren Wheezy haben Sie auch mitgebracht." Er blickte hinter sie, als ob er noch jemanden erwarten würde.

„Suchst du jemanden, Dobby?", erkundigte sich Harry freundlich.

Der Hauself blickte mit seinen großen runden Augen zu Harry auf und fragte schüchtern: „Ist Master Draco nicht bei Ihnen? Dobby hat Sie und ihn schon lange nicht mehr zusammen gesehen."

„Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen", erklärte Harry leise, „Es hat nicht so wirklich geklappt."

„Nicht geklappt?", fragte Dobby verwundert und obwohl Harry es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, wurden die Augen des Hauselfen noch größer.

„Das heißt, dass sie beide zu blöd waren", übersetzte Ron und erhielt dadurch von Harry einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Dobby, wir haben in der großen Halle jemanden den wir meiden wollen", log Harry und wechselte damit das Thema, „Hättet ihr noch etwas zu essen da?"

„Für Harry Potter immer", sagte der Elf hilfsbereit und führte sie zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke der Küche.

Sobald sie sich setzten, wuselten die anderen Elfen zu ihnen und bald darauf, ächzte der kleine Tisch unter den gewaltigen Massen von Speisen und Getränke, die auf dem Tisch standen.

„Reicht das? Oder will Harry Potter mehr?", fragte Dobby höflich und Harry, der nicht einmal mehr Rons Gesicht wegen dem vielen Essen sehen konnte, verneinte schnell, bevor der Elf ihnen noch etwas gab.

„Dobby muss weiter kochen", sagte Dobby, „Falls Harry Potter Dobby brauchen, nur rufen, Sir."

Und mit diesen Worten wuselte er zu den anderen Hauselfen zurück.

„Wenn Hermione wüsste, wie die Reste aussehen, würde sie sicher einen Beschwerdebrief an Dumbledore schreiben, dass Hogwarts ein Ort der Essensverschwendung ist", hörte Harry von irgendwoher die Stimme Rons aus dem Essensberg kommen.

„Und dann gibt es nur noch ein Butterbrot pro Tag für jeden Schüler", fügte Ron hinzu.

Harry grinste leicht bei dieser Vorstellung und versuchte vorsichtig eine Platte mit Pizzastücken aus der Mitte des Berges zu ziehen.

Dies klappte aber nicht sonderlich, denn der Berg wackelte beunruhigend und eine Torte fiel von der Spitze und scheinbar genau auf Ron, denn er konnte den Rothaarigen leise fluchen hören.

Doch er hörte nicht nur Rons leises Fluchen, als er an seinem Pizzastück genüsslich abbiss.

Vom Eingang der Küche hörte er deutlich zwei Stimmen, die er nach kurzer Überlegung als Georges und Theodores erkannte.

Er drehte sich in seinem Sessel um und beobachtete die beiden, die ihn dank seines versteckten Platzes in der Ecke nicht sehen konnten.

Neben George wirkte Theodore wie ein zerbrechlicher kleiner Junge, der vor seinem eigenen Schatten flüchten würde.

„Das ist die Küche", sagte George stolz und Theodore nickte, als ob er es nicht selbst bemerkt hätte.

„Das sind Hauselfen", sagte George und zeigte auf die vielen Hauselfen, die ihnen nun leckere Biskuits auf silbernen Platten servierten.

Scheinbar kannten die Hauselfen George schon so gut, dass sie nicht mehr nach seinen Wünschen fragen mussten.

Er bedankte sich flüchtig und nahm den Hauselfen die Platten ab, die daraufhin sofort wieder in die Mitte der Küche verschwanden.

„Und das sind Biskuits", vermutete Theodore, bevor George etwas sagen konnte und seufzte danach deutlich gelangweilt.

„Ähm…ja. Willst du?", fragte George und bot Theodore eine der Platten an.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Theodore kühl.

„Oh…okay", sagte George, doch nun wirkte er bei weitem nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie zuvor.

„Hör mal…ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen, aber ist das alles?", fragte Theodore deutlich genervt, „Ein Besuch in der Küche und ein paar Biskuits? Laufen so deine Dates ab?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

Theodore hatte wohl die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle gesagt, wenn er schon so kurz nach ihrer Verabredung mit George unterwegs war.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte George verwirrt.

„Sex", antwortete Theodore ohne jegliche Regung in seinem Gesicht, „Mein Zimmernachbar ist gerade beim Abendessen. Wir hätten das Zimmer für uns allein…"

„Wow…äh…wow", stotterte George und wurde dabei knallrot im Gesicht und Harry fragte sich, ob dies das normale Verhalten der Weasleys auf sexuelles war, denn Ron wurde auch bei jeder Möglichkeit rot im Gesicht.

„Also?", fragte Theodore und tippte mit einem Fuß ungeduldig auf dem Boden.

„Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig zu früh ist?", fragte George, „Wir kennen uns kaum und…"

„Seit Monaten stellst du mir nach und nun willst du kneifen?", unterbrach ihn Theodore wütend, „Wo ist der berühmte Gryffindor- Mut? Hat es nicht mehr für dich gereicht und deine Hälfte hat nun dein Zwillingsbruder Tedd?"

„Fred", verbesserte George, „Siehst du? Wir kennen uns kaum."

„Wie auch immer", sagte Theodore mit einer abwertenden Geste, „Ich habe mir mehr von dir erwartet. Einer der berühmten Weasley- Zwillinge kneift bei etwas…"

Theodore konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn George hatte ihn einfach an sich gerissen und ihn leidenschaftlich geküsst.

„Wo ist dein Zimmer?", fragte George, nachdem er sich von Theodore gelöst hatte.

„Komm mit", sagte Theodore grinsend und in einer Stimmlage, die deutlich zeigte, dass er nun gewonnen hatte.

Die Beiden verließen die Küche ohne auf die Biskuits zu achten, die nun vergessen auf dem Boden lagen.

Als sich Harry wieder dem Tisch zuwandte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass Ron soweit gegessen hatte, dass er nun den Kopf des Rothaarigen sehen konnte.

„Wow", sagte Ron, „Ist Nott bei dir auch so rangegangen?"

„So ähnlich", gestand Harry.

„Das war aber so vorhersehbar", meinte Ron, „Man darf den Zwillingen nun mal keine Feigheit vorhalten…"

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nur für die Zwillinge oder nicht ganz Gryffindor galt.

„Wer denkst du liegt bei denen oben?", fragte Harry abwesend.

„Darüber mache ich mir lieber keine Gedanken", sagte Ron sofort, „Denn das ist mein Bruder und ich bin immer noch nicht sehr am Sexualleben meiner Geschwister interessiert."

Sie schafften beinahe den ganzen Essensberg, doch bei den Torten gaben sie es auf.

Sie benötigten eine Weile um wieder gehen zu können, doch danach bedankten sie sich bei den Hauselfen, die ihnen sofort noch etwas anboten und gingen mit Eclairs gefüllten Taschen zum Gryffindor- Turm hinauf.

„Weiß nicht, wie sie mich jedes Mal dazu bekommen", sagte Ron, der genauso grün im Gesicht wie Harry bei dem Gedanken an weiteres Essen wurde.

„Pflaumenkompott", sagte Harry an Godrics Portrait gewandt und Ron murmelte nur ein „Bitte nicht!", bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Dort schenkte Harry seine Eclairs dem erstbesten Gryffindor, der ihm über den Weg lief.

Leider war dieser Colin Creevey, der vor Entzückung von seinem Idol etwas geschenkt zu bekommen, beinahe zu kreischen begann.

„Extra für mich?", fragte er begeistert, „Oh Harry, das ist so nett von dir. Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann…"

„Jaja, Colin", sagte Harry abwinkend und ging geradewegs in den Schlafsaal mit der Ausrede, dass er heute früher schlafen gehen wollte.

Ron hielt ihn nicht davon ab, da dieser gerade selbst versuchte, seine Eclairs loszuwerden.

Doch die meisten Gryffindors hielten dies nur für einen neuen Versuch von den Zwillingen ihre Produkte zu testen und mieden die Eclairs und somit auch Ron.

Harry setzte sich mit einem neuen Zaubererroman in sein Bett und versuchte so die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis er zum Ordentreffen gehen musste.

Kurz nach acht entschloss er sich los zu gehen um nicht nochmals zu spät zu einem Treffen zu kommen.

Er holte seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Truhe und achtete auf die Stimmen, die durch die geschlossene Schlafsaaltür zu ihm drangen.

Als er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand herein kam, zog er sich den Tarnumhang hinüber und schlich vorsichtig in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron hatte inzwischen seine Eclairs verschenken können, die nun begeistert von ein paar Erstklässler gegessen wurden.

Er sah außerdem Hermione, die an einem Tisch mit Neville ihre Aufsätze für Zaubertränke durchging.

Harry bemerkte, wie sich das Portrait öffnete und schlüpfte hinaus, als Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

Er huschte durch die Gänge und wäre öfters beinahe in einige herumstreunende Schüler gelaufen, wenn er diese nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hätte.

Erst nachdem er Dumbledores steinernen Wasserspeier passiert und in das Büro des Schulleiters gelangt war, legte er seinen Tarnumhang ab und verstaute ihn unter seinem normalen Schulumhang.

„Sehr unauffällig, Potter", erschreckte ihn plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme aus einer Ecke des Büros, „Jetzt sehen Sie aus, als wären Sie schwanger."

Professor Snape trat aus der dunklen Ecke und betrachtete Harry mit abwertendem Blick, während er selbst eines von Dumbledores Objekten in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden ließ.

„Besser schwanger als ein Dieb", erwiderte Harry.

„Dieb?", fragte Snape amüsiert und holte das Objekt wieder aus seiner Tasche, „Wissen Sie was das ist, Mister Potter?"

„Dumbledores Denkarium", antwortete Harry, der erst letztes Jahr die Auswirkungen des Denkariums am eigenen Körper erlebt hatte.

Er hatte auf Dumbledore gewartet und dabei diese merkwürdige Schale entdeckt.

Mit Hilfe von dieser hatte er die Erinnerungen von Dumbledores bei mehreren Verhandlungen, unter anderem auch die von Barty Crouch Junior, gesehen.

„Nicht schlecht, Potter", sagte Snape, „Ja, das ist ein Denkarium…Professor Dumbledore ist so freundlich und leiht es mir für unsere gemeinsamen Legilimentik- Stunden."

„Wollen Sie etwa Ihre Erinnerungen vor mir versteckten?", fragte Harry amüsiert und als Snape darauf nicht antwortete, sagte er verunsichert: „Aber Sie lassen mich doch sowieso nicht in Ihren Gedanken stöbern…Deswegen sollte ich doch Ron mitnehmen."

„Sie haben sich also für Weasley entschieden", vermutete Snape und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, wozu er das Denkarium brauchen würde.

„Ja, zuerst wollte ich Hermione nehmen", erklärte Harry ehrlich, „Aber Ron fühlt sich in letzter Zeit sowieso hintergangen und deswegen…"

„Ich verstehe schon", unterbrach ihn Snape mit gelangweilter Stimme, die deutlich zeigte, dass er kein Interesse an Harrys Freundschaftsproblemen hatte.

Er steckte das Denkarium wieder in seine Tasche und betrachtete die Erhebung unter Harrys Umhang abwertend.

„Lassen Sie den Tarnumhang hier", befahl er, „Dumbledore wird ihn nicht stehlen und…Sie sehen damit einfach lächerlich aus."

Widerwillig holte Harry seinen Tarnumhang hervor und hang ihn über einen von Dumbledores Stühlen.

„Wollen Sie auch schon zum Treffen gehen?", fragte Harry um nicht schweigend neben Snape stehen zu müssen.

„Das hatte ich vor", antwortete Snape kühl und ging zu Dumbledores Kamin, bei dem er das neue Passwort flüsterte und dieser zur Seite klappte.

„Kommen Sie oder warten Sie noch auf jemanden?", fragte Snape, da Harry immer noch an derselben Stelle neben seinem Tarnumhang stand.

Ein wenig zögerte Harry noch, da ihm die Aussicht auf einen langen Spaziergang im Dunklen mit Snape nicht sehr zusagte, doch andererseits war es besser als allein zu gehen.

Er folgte seinem Professor rasch, bevor sich der Kamin wieder schloss und sie in totaler Finsternis standen.

„Lumos", murmelte Snape und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Stiegen hinunter.

„Wieso zünden Sie nicht die Fackeln an?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er Snape die Treppen hinunter folgte.

„Weshalb Potter? Haben Sie Angst im Dunklen?", schnarrte Snape.

„Nein, aber ich sehe gerne was vor mir liegt", erwiderte Harry.

„Dann zünden Sie sie an", meinte Snape spöttisch und beschleunigte nun seine Schritte.

„Ich weiß nicht wie", gestand Harry, „Ich könnte eine Fackel anzünden, aber alle auf einmal…"

Snape drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um, wodurch Harry beinahe in ihn gestolpert wäre.

Ein hämisches Grinsen zierte das Gesicht seines Professors, was ihn durch das schwache Licht des Lumos ein wenig unheimlich aussehen ließ.

„Passen Sie auf, Potter", sagte Snape und ging einige Schritte aufwärts um bei einer unangezündeten Fackel stehen zu bleiben.

„An", sagte er und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Fackel und kurz darauf leuchtete diese und alle anderen Fackeln in dem Gang hell auf.

„Nox", murmelte Snape, da sie nun das Licht des Lumos nicht mehr benötigten und steckte seinen Zauberstab zu dem Denkarium in seine Tasche.

Danach wandte sich Snape wieder zu Harry und fragte spöttisch: „**Das** können Sie nicht?"

Harry entschloss sich darauf nichts zu erwidern und ging einfach schweigend die Stufen weiter hinunter.

Da Snape nun hinter ihm ging, konnte Harry das hämische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Professors nicht sehen, doch er konnte es beinahe spüren.

„Potter, warum wollen Sie eigentlich unbedingt Telepathie erlernen?", fragte ihn Snape nach langer Zeit des Schweigens und zu Harrys Überraschung hörte sich dieser tatsächlich interessiert an.

„Um Sirius zu helfen", antwortete Harry.

„Das ist wohl klar", sagte Snape ungeduldig, „Aber wie sind Sie auf diese Idee gekommen? Sind Sie einfach aufgewacht und haben sich gedacht: ‚Was für ein schöner Tag! Die Vögel singen, Longbottom schnarcht und ich werde heute zu einem Telepathen' oder steckt da etwas anderes dahinter?"

„Ich hatte eine Vision von Voldemort", antwortete Harry zögerlich.

Sie hatten nun die Stufen hinter sich gelassen und waren in den breiten Gang gekommen, wodurch Snape nun neben Harry gehen konnte.

„Das haben Sie Dumbledore nicht erzählt", sagte Snape.

„Warum auch? Er könnte damit nichts anfangen", meinte Harry achselzuckend, „Es war nichts wichtiges…"

„War Nagini anwesend?", fragte Snape.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und erinnerte sich an das schreckliche Gefühl, als die Schlange ihn direkt angesprochen hatte.

Irgendwie störte ihn das weit mehr als das darauf folgende Gespräch mit Voldemort.

Dieser hatte ihn wenigstens nicht sehen können, doch bei Nagini war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn nicht auch attackieren könnte.

„Dann hat er mit Ihnen gesprochen", vermutete Snape und Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Hat er Ihnen angeboten auf seine Seite zu kommen?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das würde zu ihm passen", sagte Snape knapp, „Sie werden stärker als er jemals vermutet hätte. Da ist es nur logisch, dass er Sie lieber auf seiner Seite als auf der seines Feindes sieht…Aber erwarten Sie davon nicht all zu viel. Diese Angebote seinerseits gelten nicht ewig und danach wird er Sie wieder töten wollen."

„Er will Sirius töten, wenn ich nicht auf seine Seite gehe", sagte Harry.

„Er wird tausende Menschen töten, wenn Sie es tun", erwiderte Snape.

„Ich habe es sowieso nicht vor", sagte Harry, „Ich hoffe nur, dass Sirius noch so lange lebt, bis ich Telepathie beherrsche."

Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu, den man beinahe als Mitleid verstehen konnte.

„Wir können Legilimentik mehrmals in der Woche üben", bot Snape an, „Mit den kommenden ZAGs und UTZs habe ich nicht mehr so viel zu tun."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Hatte ihm Snape gerade tatsächlich angeboten öfters zu üben damit Harry schneller Sirius' Aufenthaltsort herausfand?

Da er sein Glück nicht strapazieren wollte, fragte er dies natürlich nicht, sondern bedankte sich nur herzlich für das Angebot.

Sie gingen wieder eine Weile in Schweigen, bis Harry wieder ein Gespräch begann.

„Woher wissen Sie eigentlich, dass mir Voldemort dieses Angebot gemacht hat?", erkundigte er sich interessiert.

„Das habe ich ihnen vor zehn Minuten beantwortet", sagte Snape kühl, „Haben Sie Gedächtnisprobleme? Hat Longbottom Sie angesteckt? Das würde zu mindestens einige Vorfälle in meinem Unterricht erklären."

„Nein, mein Gedächtnis arbeitet astrein. Vielen Dank", entgegnete Harry ebenso kühl.

„Warum fragen Sie mich dann die selbe Frage nochmals?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Ich meinte damit eher, woher Sie wussten, dass er mit mir sprechen konnte", sagte Harry.

„Sie sagten Nagini sei anwesend gewesen", antwortete Snape, „Mehr Hinweise benötige ich dafür nicht."

„Sie wissen, dass mich Nagini sehen kann?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Potter, denken sie logisch. Sie kennen Nagini! Sie ist keine gewöhnliche Schlange", erklärte Snape seufzend, „Ich weiß nicht genau was sie ist, denn Voldemort verriet dies aus guten Gründen niemals…Ich weiß nur soviel, dass sie mehr als das normale Auge erblicken kann. Sie kann auch durch Tarnumhänge sehen, also passen Sie auf."

„Es ist unheimlich", meinte Harry, „Ich bin nicht wirklich anwesend und sie kann mich trotzdem sehen."

„Es gibt schlimmeres", erwiderte Snape und damit schien für ihn das Thema erledigt zu sein.

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie wieder schweigend und Harry war sehr dankbar, als sie endlich die Wand zu Rosmertas Keller erreichten.

„Peter Pan", sagte Snape und die Wand teilte sich vor ihnen.

Obwohl es noch mehr als eine Viertelstunde bis zum Beginn des Treffens dauerte, waren beinahe alle Mitglieder anwesend.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte ihn sofort minutenlang und Mr. Weasley erzählte ihm aufgeregt, dass er einen Muggel mit einem tragbaren _Feleton_ in London gesehen hatte.

Er konnte auch Remus sehen, der sich mit Bill in einer Ecke unterhielt und dabei so herzlich lachte wie es Harry bei ihm seit Sirius Verschwinden nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Fred unterhielt sich mit Charlie, der ihm stolz von der Drachenausstellung in China erzählte und sogar einen eventuellen Wechsel in die Drachenterritorien von Rumänien nach China in Betracht zog.

George war noch nicht anwesend, wobei Harry hierbei Theodore die Schuld gab.

Percys Ehefrau Penelope hielt ein kleines Kind in den Armen und zeigte es jedem, der ihr über den Weg lief, voller mütterlichem Stolz.

Als Mrs. Weasley ihren Enkel entdeckte, stürmte sie sofort zu ihrer Schwiegertochter und nahm dieser Ikarus aus den Armen und lächelte liebevoll, als dieser gähnte.

Unwillig gab sie Ikarus zurück an seine Mutter, die sofort mit Mrs. Weasley über Kindererziehung zu sprechen begann.

Mr. Weasley erzählte ihm noch immer ausführlich von seiner Begegnung mit dem tragbaren _Feleton_, als Dumbledore zu ihnen stieß.

Sogleich setzten sich alle an den Tisch und Harry landete zwischen Fred und Remus, der sich um einen Sitz neben Bill bemüht hatte.

„Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Abend", grüßte sie Dumbledore freundlich.

„Lass das Geschwätz, Albus", knurrte Mad-Eye Moody, „Sag uns lieber wen wir jetzt als Minister ertragen müssen."

Harry fiel auf, dass Kingsley und Esperanza heute Abend nicht anwesend waren und vermutete einen Ministeriumsbesuch dahinter.

Auch ihr Reporter des Tagespropheten Casey Thompson fehlte.

„Zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass es eine sehr knappe Entscheidung war und nur zwei Stimmen gefehlt hätten…", Dumbledore brach ab, als sich die Wand hinter ihnen teilte und George herein gestürmt kam.

Seine Haare waren durcheinander, seine Lippen ein wenig geschwollen und auch sein Umhang war nicht richtig geschlossen.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er atemlos und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Cain Gerald nieder, der ihn nur mit einem wissenden Blick ansah und danach kindlich zu kichern begann.

„Wo waren wir?", fragte George neugierig und viele warfen ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Albus wollte uns gerade mitteilen, dass nur zwei Stimmen gefehlt haben um uns von einem Todesser als Minister zu retten", knurrte Moody und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, „Ich wusste doch, dass wir die Wahl manipulieren hätten müssen."

„Ist das wahr, Albus?", fragte Mr. Weasley entsetzt.

„Ich habe eben mit Casey gesprochen, der bei der Auswertung der Stimmen anwesend war", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „Und es fehlten in der Tat genau zwei Stimmen…"

„Verdammt", fluchte Bill und bekam sofort einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Mutter zugeworfen.

„…um einen Todesser auf das Ministeramt zu bringen", endete Dumbledore und alle Anwesenden sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Es ist kein Todesser?", fragte Moody verwundert.

„Nein, doch leider ist es auch niemand von uns", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Dann konnte Diggory seine verlorenen Stimmen wieder gut machen?", vermutete Remus, doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wer ist es dann?", knurrte Moody.

„Molly, Arthur, ich gratuliere euch zu eurem Sohn", sagte Dumbledore und Mr. Weasleys Augen weiteten sich in Unglaube.

Mrs. Weasleys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schniefte leise: „Heißt das etwa…"

„Eurem Sohn Minister Percival Weasley", endete Dumbledore und Mrs. Weasley begann nun vor Glück zu weinen.

„Ich wusste immer, dass er es zu etwas bringen würde", schluchzte sie und warf sich in die Arme ihre Mannes.

Fred und George jubelten lautstark, doch alle anderen Anwesenden sahen Dumbledore nur mit einem Ausdruck puren Unverständnisses an.

„Wie kann das sein, Albus?", fragte Mr. Weasley verwirrt, „Er lag doch so weit hinten…"

„Unsere Werbung hat geholfen", waren sich George und Fred sicher und jubelten gleich nochmals.

„Möglich", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Unsinn", knurrte Moody, „Wahrscheinlich wollte nur niemand zugeben, dass er einen Grünschnabel wählen wird."

„Das klingt irgendwie logischer, was?", flüsterte Remus Harry ins Ohr und grinste danach leicht.

„Wir können jedenfalls von Glück reden, dass er soweit aufgeholt hat", sagte Dumbledore, „Zwei Stimmen mehr und es wäre Lucius Malfoy geworden mit nur zehn Stimmen vor Avery."

„Glück? Ich weiß nicht, ob das Glück ist", sagte Mr. Weasley ehrlich, was ihm einen ungläubigen Blick von seiner Frau einbrachte.

„Percy gehört nicht zum Orden und er wird sich nicht von uns etwas einreden lassen", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort, „Er wird seinen eigenen Willen durchsetzen."

„Aber ich gehöre zum Orden", mischte sich Penelope ein, während sie vorsichtig Ikarus in ihren Armen hin und her wiegte, „Und ich beeinflusse Percy mehr als jeder von euch."

„Ist ein Pantoffelheld geworden", gluckste Fred.

„Das hoffe ich, Penelope", sagte Dumbledore ernst, jedoch schmunzelte er ein wenig über Freds Behauptung, „Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass er mich in der nächsten Woche aufsuchen wird?"

„Ich spreche mit ihm", versprach Penelope und gab Ikarus an Mrs. Weasley, da ihre Arme langsam zu schmerzen begannen.

Mrs. Weasley störte dies überhaupt nicht und kurz danach wisperte sie schon in Ikarus' Ohr: „Dein Daddy ist Minister, mein süßer Wonneproppen."

Harry bemerkte auch wie Fred und George ihre Köpfe reckten um einen ersten Blick auf ihren Neffen werfen zu können.

„Dann kommen wir nun zu einem anderen Thema", sagte Dumbledore und sofort mischte sich Moody ein.

„Ja, genau", knurrte dieser, „Sprechen wir über Amalia van Minsk. Beim letzten Treffen haben wir sie nur kurz angeschnitten, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass wir diese Frau keine Minute aus den Augen lassen dürfen. Wenn sie wirklich dieses Lager errichten will…"

Harry und die Zwillingen blickten verwirrt zu Moody, während die anderen Anwesenden panisch mit den Händen winkten.

„Was ist?", knurrte Moody und sah verständnislos auf die vielen Hände.

„Von was reden Sie?", fragte Fred verwirrt, „Wir haben nie über eine Amalia van Was-auch-immer gesprochen."

„Natürlich haben wir das, Junge", knurrte Moody, „Bei unserem gestrigen Treffen, weißt du das etwa nicht mehr?"

„Wir hatten gestern kein Treffen", sagte Fred verwundert, doch Harry ahnte, was dahinter steckte.

„So ist das also", sagte er in einer Tonlage, die jeden im Raum einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, „Deswegen haben Sie mich sofort in den Orden gelassen."

„Harry", begann Dumbledore, doch Harry erhob sich und brachte mit nur einem Blick den Schulleiter zum Schweigen.

„Lassen wir Harry in den Orden", sagte Harry kühl, „Aber nur zu bestimmten Treffen. Er muss ja nicht alles wissen! Hauptsache er denkt, dass er es tut."

„Harry, es war notwendig", begann Dumbledore, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Notwendig?", fragte er wütend, „Weshalb war es notwendig? ...Ach, ich kann es mir schon denken. Sie hatten Angst, dass ich nochmals in ihr Büro einbrechen würde und haben sich einfach dazu entschlossen mir einzureden, dass ich zu diesen Orden gehören würde, damit ich Ruhe gebe. Und in Wirklichkeit haben Sie weiterhin ihre Treffen hinter meinem Rücken abgehalten. Nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihn nur mit einem ruhigen Blick direkt in die Augen.

„Nicht wahr?", fragte Harry nochmals und dieses Mal nickte Dumbledore leicht.

„Schön, dann brauche ich ja auch nicht mehr zu euren Scheintreffen kommen", sagte Harry kühl und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Fred und George zögerten nur kurz, bevor sie sich ebenfalls erhoben und ihm zu der jetzt geteilten Wand folgten.

„Ach und Professor Snape", Harry wandte sich nochmals zu den anwesenden Zauberern um, „Pettigrew hat den Auftrag Sie zu töten. Achten Sie also lieber auf sich."

Und ohne den Zauberern eine weitere Sprechmöglichkeit zu bieten, trat er mit den Zwillingen in den breiten Gang und ging ins Schloss zurück, ohne sich jemals umzudrehen.

TBC


	99. Minister Weasley

**_Veränderungen_**

**Disclaimer**Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und zu verwirrend.

**Pairing: **Blaise/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Dean/Lavender, Godric/Salazar, Angelina/Alicia, Snape/Narcissa, Draco/Pansy, George/Theodore …

**Kommentar: **Seht ihr? Seht ihr? Es ging wieder schneller. Ich versuche jetzt jeden Sonntag oder Montag ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe auch, dass ich _Fehler _und _Traitor_zu mindestens jede zweite Woche hinbekomme, aber das kann ich noch nicht garantieren.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Talvi, kitten with the silver bell, Tarivi, tinkita, Lorelei Lee, Ellie172, LadyVictoriaMalfoy, Truemmerlotte, Schwarzlerin, Takuto-kun, Kerzo, Snuggles2, Arwen, Altron, phoenixfeder, Yumiko-chan, Kylyen, Sjerda, mrsgaladriel, Paige007, ginA, XxCelinaxX, Kirilein, Kaktus, LaraAnime, KleenesKnuddelmuff, Samantha Potter, Lina, Darkfire, Julia, KiraR., Tobi, ano und nym.

Tobi: Ja, ich habe auch kurz mit den Gedanken an Harry/Seamus gespielt, aber irgendwie passt das nicht mehr in meinen Zeitplan. Mit dem nächsten Kapitel gehen wir nämlich **quasi **in die „Endrunde"(aber noch ohne Ende in Sicht) und da kann ich es nicht mehr reinquetschen.

ano und nym: Pansy hat sich die Haare nicht rot gefärbt…sie hat sie schwarz gefärbt. Rot ist ihre Naturfarbe. Das hat Blaise in einem früheren Kapitel den Gryffindors verraten.

Lina: Ja, Tricca wird in _Veränderungen _auftauchen, allerdings erst später. Sind nämlich noch ziemlich viele Kapitel bis zum Ende. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wie viele es werden, da ich nur die Szenen und nicht die Länge im Kopf habe. Sobald ich es aber weiß, sage ich es natürlich. Und ja! Tricca war in Percys/Penelopes/Olivers Jahrgang.

ginA: Sicherlich. _Weihnachten bei Zabini_ wird beendet, aber ich muss da noch auf etwas warten.

Yumiko-chan: Du bist da schon die Zweite, die Harry mit Seamus sehen will-) Mir würde die Idee ja auch gefallen, aber es passt von der Zeit jetzt nicht mehr.

Altron: Ja, anfangs wollte ich Theo auch schwarze Haare oder zu mindestens braune verpassen, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass aschblond mal etwas anderes wäre. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass die nicht sonderlich schön sind. Bin nämlich auch von Natur aschblond(jetzt sind sie gerade rotbraun) und kam mir damit immer wahrlich wie eine graue Maus vor.

Arwen: Tja, Lucius mischt sich ein. Aber wohl nicht so, wie du es dir wünscht. Einfach dieses Kapitel lesen und in den nächsten Kapiteln die genaue Erklärung bekommen…Draculs Kuss? Ganz einfach zu erklären. Er hat eigentlich nur versucht Remus schlecht zu machen und ihn deswegen geküsst. Durch diesen Kuss ist dann nämlich der Werwolf ausgerastet und hat Theo gebissen(war alles Teil von Draculs Plan; er ist nämlich kein netter Vampir).

Ellie172: Nein, sorry. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie lange es wird. Ich habe die Szenen im Kopf, aber die Länge könnte ich noch nicht voraussagen.

Snuggles2: Danke! Ich hoffe ja, dass ich Snapes Charakter auch beibehalten kann, wenn er Daddy wird. Auch wenn das sicherlich nicht einfach wird(allein Narcissa wird das sicher verhindern wollen-))

Takuto-kun: Äh…nein. Die Blume hätte nur Harry vor Jahrhunderten verpflichtet Draco zu heiraten. Draco hätte auch einfach ablehnen können. Da die Blume jetzt nur noch als größter Liebesbeweis angesehen wird, ist da nichts mit Heirat.

Tarivi: Gute Besserung!

Talvi: Ne, _Veränderungen _wird beendet und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue-)

**-**

* * *

-

Harry war an diesem Abend so wütend gewesen, dass er mit niemanden sprach und beinahe auch seinen Tarnumhang in Dumbledores Büro vergessen hätte.

Die Zwillinge hatten seine schlechte Laune erkannt und deshalb Abstand von ihm gehalten.

Doch als Harry am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück mit Ron und Hermione in die große Halle kam, entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich statt zu ihnen zu den Zwillingen.

Diese unterhielten sich gerade über irgendeinen Versuch, den sie bald ausprobieren wollten.

„Hi", grüßte Harry die Beiden freundlich und erhielt zwei vergnügte Begrüßungen zurück.

„Hört mal", sagte Harry und beugte sich zu ihnen, damit sie ihn auch verstehen konnten, wenn er flüsterte.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit mit euch wegen gestern zu sprechen", begann er.

„Brauchst du nicht", meinte Fred achselzuckend, „Wir verstehen es."

„Unglaublich wie dich Dumbledore hinters Licht geführt hat", sagte George.

„Bis jetzt genoss er eine Immunität, doch nun wird er auch einmal die Freuden eines Weasley- Scherzes zu spüren bekommen", erzählte Fred.

„Lasst es", bat Harry, „Ihr wisst nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Er ist immer noch der Schulleiter und könnte euch in einer Sekunde der Schule verweisen."

„Das wäre uns ziemlich egal", meinte Fred, doch George zögerte nun ein wenig.

Er flüsterte Fred etwas ins Ohr, worauf dieser schallend zu lachen begann.

„Ist ja süß, Georgie", gluckste Fred, „Du willst nicht hinaus geworfen werden, weil sich endlich was zwischen dir und Nott entwickelt hat..."

„Ich will das nicht zerstören", verteidigte sich George, wodurch Fred noch lauter lachte.

Ginny blickte neugierig zu ihnen, doch Harry zeigte ihr, dass es unwichtig war und sie wandte sich wieder zu Parvati um mit dieser weiter zu sprechen.

„Du wolltest noch etwas sagen, Harry?", fragte George verzweifelt und wandte sich nun Hilfe suchend an Harry.

„Ja, wegen gestern", bestätigte Harry, „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr nicht auch hättet gehen müssen."

Fred beruhigte sich nur langsam und kicherte nun immer noch ein wenig.

„Doch, das mussten wir", sagte George, „Wir wurden genauso hereingelegt."

Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern, denn George hatte in diesem Punkt Recht.

Auch den Zwillingen waren nur begrenzte Ordentreffen gestattet gewesen, was wohl auch daran lag, damit diese nichts an Harry weitergeben konnten.

Fred kicherte immer noch und wurde erst ruhig, als die Posteulen in die Halle geflogen kamen.

Harry bemerkte Hedwig unter ihnen, doch sie trug keinen Brief bei sich.

Sie landete nur vor Harrys Teller und blickte ihn mit ihren großen dunklen Augen an.

„Na du?", fragte Harry und wollte sie streicheln, doch sie wich seiner Berührung aus, „Was hast du?"

„Eifersucht", schätzte George, „Wann hast du sie zum letzten Mal besucht?"

Harry konnte sich daran nicht einmal mehr erinnern.

Über Khayri und Fière hinweg hatte er Hedwig völlig vergessen, obwohl sie doch seit seinem ersten Tag als Zauberer immer treu zu ihm gehalten hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Mädchen", wisperte Harry und hielt ihr als Zeichen der Versöhnung seinen vollen Frühstücksteller hin.

Hedwig zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihr Gefieder plusterte und danach einige Essenstücke von seinem Teller stibitzte.

Nun hatte sie auch nichts mehr dagegen, dass er sie berührte und Harry nützte dies um ihr über das weiße Federkleid zu streicheln.

Da nun Hedwig sein Frühstück verspeiste, konnte er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren und hörte erstaunt, wie an allen Tischen aufgeregt gemurmelt wurde.

„Ich kannte ihn", sagte ein Mädchen vom Ravenclaw- Tisch stolz, „Er hat mir mal den Weg gezeigt."

„Mir auch! Mir auch", quietschte ein anderes.

Ähnliche Gespräche konnte er auch von den anderen Tischen hören und fragte sich, wovon sie plötzlich alle sprachen.

„Harry", rief Ron glücklich und rannte mit der heutigen Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ zu Harry und seinen Brüdern.

Er hielt Harry die Zeitung entgegen und Harry verstand, wovon sie alle sprachen.

Ein riesiges Bild von Percy zierte das Titelblatt und darüber stand:

_Nesthäkchen gewinnt Wahl_

_Neuer Minister Percival Weasley_

_(Ausführliches Interview mit dem neuen Minister lesen Sie auf den Seiten 2-6)_

„Das ist toll, Ron", sagte Harry und versuchte eine überraschte Miene zu ziehen, als ob er erst jetzt diese Neuigkeit erfahren hätte.

Die Zwillinge jedoch zuckten nicht einmal mit den Augen, was Ron doch ein wenig stutzig werden ließ.

„Freut ihr euch nicht?", fragte er verwirrt, „Ihr wolltet doch, dass Percy gewinnt."

Erst jetzt bemerkten die Zwillinge ihren Fehler und taten sogleich hoch erfreut.

„Aber das war doch klar", sagte Fred überheblich und grinste, „Nach unserer guten Werbung für ihn konnte er doch nur noch gewinnen."

„Denkt ihr, dass wir uns nun mehr erlauben können?", fragte Ron aufgeregt und die Zwillinge sahen ihn mit einem Blick an, der deutlich sagte, dass sie sich noch nie an Grenzen gehalten hatten und damit nun auch nicht beginnen würden.

Dafür mischte sich Ginny ein, die nun auf den Platz neben Harry gerückt war.

„Eher das Gegenteil", sagte sie, „Wir dürfen kein schlechtes Bild abgeben, sonst geht das alles zu Percy zurück."

„Mist", fluchte Ron leise, „Und ich habe gehofft, dass ich nun Snape nach meiner Pfeife tanzen lassen kann."

„Den Gedanken solltest du schleunigst vergessen", riet ihm Harry und spielte damit auf ihre gemeinsamen Legilimentik- Stunden an.

Wenn Snape so einen Gedanken bei Ron lesen konnte, würde es dieser seine restliche Schulzeit sehr schwer haben.

„Sieh mal", sagte George zu seinem Zwillingsbruder, als Errol verspätet vor ihnen landete, „Wette Mom warnt uns, Percy nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

Fred öffnete den Brief und überflog ihn nur kurz, bevor er bestätigend nickte.

„Sie ist zu leicht durchschaubar", schnaubte Ginny und erhob sich von ihrem neuen Platz.

„Ich muss los", verabschiedete sie sich, „Bis später."

Sie ging zum Ravenclaw- Tisch, wo sie Luna Lovegood ansprach und gemeinsam mit dieser die große Halle zu ihrer ersten Stunde verließ.

„Wir sollten auch gehen", schlug Harry vor, als er sah wie ihnen Hermione einen strengen Blick zuwarf und danach aus der Halle eilte.

Da sich auch die restlichen Gryffindors ihres Jahrganges auf den Weg in Snapes Kerker machten, stimmte ihm Ron sogleich zu und steckte die Zeitung in seinen Rucksack, bevor er Harry in den Gang folgte.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", sagte Ron, als sie vor Snapes Klassenraum ankamen und sich dort zu den anderen wartenden Schülern gesellten, „Percy als Minister."

„Ja, das muss unglaublich sein", schnarrte Pansy Parkinson, die mit Millicent Bulstrode und Gregory Goyle einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt an der Wand lehnte.

„Das ist das Wunder des Jahrhunderts", sagte sie abwertend, „Ein Weasley, der mehr als fünf Galleonen im Monat verdient…Das ist für euch doch neu, nicht wahr?"

Ron ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hätte Pansy höchstwahrscheinlich angegriffen, wenn sie kein Mädchen gewesen wäre.

„Musst du doch wissen", mischte sich dafür Hermione ein, „ Du bist doch eine Weasley oder was sollen die roten Haare?"

Ron sah Hermione einen kurzen Moment verletzt an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass dies nur eine Beleidigung gegen Pansy und nicht gegen ihn persönlich war.

Harry befürchtete einen Augenblick, dass Hermione zu weit gegangen war, denn für einen Weasley gehalten zu werden, war sicher die größte Beleidigung für Slytherins, wie sie Schlammblut für Muggelgeborene war.

Pansy blieb jedoch ruhig und sah Hermione nur mit einem Ausdruck reinen Abscheus an.

„Wenn du meinst, Schlammblut", sagte sie kühl.

Ron schien es nun egal zu sein, ob Pansy ein Mädchen war oder nicht, denn nun wollte er sich vorstürzen, doch Harry hielt ihn vorsorglich an beiden Armen fest.

Doch keiner von ihnen hatte mit Seamus gerechnet, der nun vortrat und sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seinem Umhang glänzen ließ.

„Du solltest dich lieber entschuldigen, Parkinson", sagte er.

„Sonst was?", schnarrte Pansy, „Willst du mir Punkte abziehen? ... Das geht nicht. Ich bin ebenfalls Vertrauensschülerin."

„Dir kann ich vielleicht keine Punkte abziehen, aber deinem Nilpferd dort hinten schon", erwiderte Seamus und deutete mit seinem Blick auf Millicent Bulstrode, die nun gefährlich mit den Fäusten knackte.

„Und ich deinem heiß geliebten Schlammblut", entgegnete Pansy, „Die ja leider als Vertrauensschülerin ungeeignet war…Weißt du, Granger?" Sie wandte sich nun wieder direkt an Hermione, „Ich habe noch nie von jemanden gehört, dem das Amt des Vertrauensschüler aberkannt wurde. Aber es war vorhersehbar, dass es bei einem Schlammblut passieren würde."

„Lass mich los, Harry", zischte Ron, den Harry immer noch mit beiden Armen festhielt, „Mädchen oder nicht, ich werde ihr dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen."

Harry ließ ihn aber nicht los, was eigentlich auch sinnlos gewesen wäre, denn Hermione schlug unerwartet in diesem Moment zu.

Pansy stürzte durch den Schlag rückwärts und fiel auf den harten Boden.

Ihre Nase blutete und sie sah Hermione mit einem mordlustigen Blick durch die Schlitzen ihrer Augen an.

Nun wollten sich auch Millicent und Goyle auf die Gryffindors stürzen, doch die Ankunft von Snape gebot ihnen Einhalt.

Hinter Snape gingen Draco und Morag McDougal, die sich in der Nähe des anderen scheinbar köstlich amüsierten.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Snape und betrachtete das Geschehen vor ihm mit deutlicher Langeweile.

„Granger hat Pansy geschlagen, Sir", antwortete Millicent sofort.

„Nachdem sie Hermione schwer beleidigt hat", mischte sich Seamus ein.

„Mister Malfoy, begleiten Sie ihre Freundin in den Krankenflügel", befahl Snape und sofort stürmte Draco an ihm vorbei um Pansy auf die Beine zu helfen.

Er würdigte Harry und den anderen keinen Blick, als er an ihnen vorbei in Richtung der Treppen ging.

„Und Sie Miss Granger dürfen sich auf einen Besuch in Filchs Büro freuen", fuhr Snape fort, „Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen."

„Sie hat sich doch nur verteidigt, Sir", verteidigte Seamus das Mädchen, das seit dem Schlag wie versteinert vor ihnen stand.

„Dies hätte sie auch verbal tun können", erwiderte Snape kühl.

Harry musste zugeben, dass Snape in diesem Punkt gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte, doch würde er dies niemals offen zugeben.

Snape öffnete den Klassenraum und die Schüler stürmten schnell auf ihre Plätze, bevor einem von ihnen Punkte abgezogen wurden.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass der Platz neben ihm leer und Theodore nicht einmal anwesend war.

Besorgt musterte er die anderen Tische und sah das Selbe bei Ron: Blaise fehlte!

„Nächste Stunde bringen Sie mir alle eine Probe Ihres Vita- Trankes", begann Snape mit seinem Unterricht und einige Gryffindors tauschten besorgte Blicke untereinander.

Harry wusste, dass die Meisten kein Rezept zu dem Trank gefunden und deshalb noch nicht einmal begonnen hatten.

Zu seinem Glück besaß Theodore das teure Buch und war mit dem Trank schon so gut wie fertig.

„Doch für heute habe ich einen Test für Sie vorbereitet", sagte Snape, was nun auch bei den Slytherins für leichte Unruhe sorgte.

Normalerweise verriet Snape immer heimlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins einen Testtermin und durch Blaise erfuhren es auch meist die Gryffindors, doch dieses Mal hatte der Professor geschwiegen.

Bevor dieser weitere Erklärungen geben konnte, klopfte es jedoch zögerlich an der Tür und ein deutlich übermüdeter Theodore betrat den Klassenraum.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte er kurz abgebunden und ließ sich auf seinem Platz neben Harry sinken.

Harry musterte den Slytherin besorgt.

Theodores Haut war unnatürlich blass, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und von dunklen Ringen umrandet.

„Ich habe mehrere Tränke vorbereitet, denen zur Vollständigkeit noch genau eine Zutat fehlt", fuhr Snape fort, als ob es keine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte und wies auf seinen Tisch auf dem mehrere Kesseln standen, „Sie müssen herausfinden welcher Trank es ist und ihn mit der richtigen Zutat vollenden ... Worauf warten Sie noch? Holen Sie einen Kessel!"

Da Theodore nicht sehr gesund aussah, übernahm Harry die Wahl des Kessels und stand gleich darauf wie mehrere der Schüler unentschlossen vor Snapes Tisch.

„Woran erkennen wir eigentlich einen Trank?", flüsterte Neville Hilfe suchend.

„Testen", schlug Harry scherzend vor und musste danach verhindern, dass es Neville tatsächlich tat.

„Ihr habt ja noch Glück", murmelte Ron, der einfach den erstbesten Kessel nahm, „Ihr habt wenigstens eure Partner."

„Wo ist Blaise eigentlich?", fragte Harry.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete Ron, „Beim Frühstück war er jedenfalls auch nicht und Devon hat ebenfalls gefehlt."

„Potter, Weasley", zischte Snape und erschien wie ein unheimlicher Schatten hinter den Gryffindors, „Mein Unterricht ist nicht für ihre Privatunterhaltungen da…Fünf Punkte Abzug von jeden und ich erwarte Sie nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro."

Danach rauschte er wieder zu den anderen Schülern zurück und beugte sich leicht zu Theodore hinunter.

Dieser antwortete leise und Snape nickte verstehend, bevor er in den Nebenraum huschte und kurz danach mit einem dampfenden Becher wiederkam.

Harry kannte diesen Trank, da er ihn schon einmal bei Remus in seinem dritten Schuljahr gesehen hatte: Wolfsbanntrank.

„Sind Sie immer noch nicht fertig?", fragte Snape ungeduldig, als er die vielen Gryffindors sah, die immer noch unschlüssig vor den Kesseln standen.

Da er einen weiteren Punkteabzug befürchtete, tat es Harry Ron gleich und nahm einfach irgendeinen Kessel, den er zu seinem Tisch zurücktrug.

Theodore nippte an dem Wolfsbanntrank und sah nur kurz auf, als Harry den Kessel vor ihn stellte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Vollmond", antwortete Theodore leise.

„Gestern?", fragte Harry.

„Heute", sagte Theodore unglücklich.

Harry wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie es Remus ging, wenn Theodore schon so erschöpft durch den nahenden Vollmond war.

„Aber dieses Mal darfst du wenigstens den Trank nehmen", versuchte ihn Harry aufzuheitern.

„Ja und darauf würde ich nicht verzichten wollen", sagte Theodore sarkastisch und verzog sein Gesicht als er einen weiteren Schluck des Trankes nahm.

Theodore schien nicht sonderlich erpicht auf ein Gespräch über Werwölfe zu sein, deshalb wechselte Harry rasch das Thema und begann mit sorgenvoller Miene über ihren Arbeitsauftrag zu sprechen.

„Du kannst es nicht einfach testen", sagte Theodore, als Harry abermals vorschlug, dass man den Trank doch einfach probieren und die Auswirkungen beobachten konnte.

„Im unvollständigem Zustand sind die meisten Tränke giftig", fügte er als Erklärung hinzu.

„Wie macht man es dann?", fragte Harry.

Theodore holte einen gläsernen Teller, der eigentlich für die Zutaten bereit stand und löffelte ein bisschen des blauen Trankes hinauf.

„Wir müssen beobachten, wie er sich unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen bewegt oder verändert", erklärte Theodore und begann danach mit seinem Zauberstab kleine Kreise in dem Trank zu rühren um die folgenden Bewegungen genauestens zu beobachten.

Harry wusste nicht nach was Theodore eigentlich suchte, doch der aschblonde Slytherin schrieb fleißig Notizen mit.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen und bemerkte, dass dies außer ihnen nur Hermione tat.

Das Mädchen drehte soeben den Teller im Uhrzeigersinn und blickte lange auf die sich drehende rosarote Flüssigkeit.

Ron jedoch saß völlig hilflos vor seinem Kessel und schien damit nicht allein zu sein.

Millicent und Neville wussten davon ungefähr genauso viel wie Parvati und Morag, die verzweifelt in ihren Büchern nach Antworten blätterten.

Lavender tat als ob sie überlegen würde, doch in Wirklichkeit blickte sie immer hoffnungsvoll zur Tür.

Harry wusste, dass sie verzweifelt auf die Rückkehr von Draco wartete, damit dieser die Aufgabe erfüllte.

„Bist du jetzt eigentlich mit George Weasley zusammen oder war es nur Frust, weil ich nein gesagt habe?", fragte Harry irgendwann leise, als Theodore soeben Wasser zu ihrer Probe hinzuführte.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Theodore verwirrt.

„Du weißt wovon ich spreche", sagte Harry, „Ich war gestern Abend in der Küche, als du mit George dort warst…"

Theodore sah ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, doch danach zierte ein leichter Rotschimmer seine Wangen.

„Also? Zusammen oder One Night Stand?", fragte Harry interessiert, denn wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, sah es George als mehr an.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen", antwortete Theodore und fügte ein leises: „Noch nicht" hinzu.

„Ich bin ihm gestern begegnet und na ja…", Theodore brach peinlich berührt ab, bevor er fortsetzte: „Und jetzt werden wir uns regelmäßig treffen um miteinander zu schlafen. Ob es mehr als Sex wird, sei noch dahingestellt."

„Aber du magst ihn?", grinste Harry und war für George erleichtert, als Theodore leicht nickte.

„Er ist nett", bestätigte Theodore, „Aber auch nicht zu sehr, weißt du? Um ehrlich zu sein, erinnert er mich ein wenig an meine Mutter."

„Das würde ich ihm lieber nicht sagen", riet ihm Harry, worauf Theodore leise lachte.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", versicherte Theodore grinsend.

„Potter, Nott, was gibt es da zu bereden?" Snape rauschte zu ihrem Tisch mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich zeigte, dass Gryffindor nun gleich ein paar Punkte verlieren würde.

„Wir diskutieren über unseren Trank", log Theodore.

„So? Tun Sie das?", fragte Snape kühl und richtete seinen Blick direkt auf Harry, „Nun gut, dann erzählen Sie mir ihre bisherigen Vermutungen, Mister Potter."

Theodore schob ihm im Schutz des Kessels die Notizen hin und Harry warf unauffällig immer wieder einen Blick darauf, als er antwortete: „Es ist kein Heiltrank, denn dann hätte sich das Wasser mit dem Trank vermischt und auch kein Gift, weil es sich sonst verfärbt hätte."

„Gut abgelesen, Mister Potter", schnarrte Snape, „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und zehn für Sie Mister Nott. Hervorragende Arbeit!"

„Vielen Dank, Sir", bedankte sich Theodore ehrlich, bevor er sich nun eine neue Probe des Trankes auf den Teller löffelte.

Sobald Snape zu einem anderen Tisch schritt, beugte sich Harry zu Theodore und fragte ihn: „Weshalb vermischt sich der Trank eigentlich nicht mit Wasser? Bei einem Trank beginnt man doch immer mit einem Kessel Wasser, bevor die Zutaten hinzukommen."

„Ja, aber in diesem Stadium greift es nicht mehr", erklärte Theodore, „Die Ausnahme sind Heiltränke, weil man dort mit dem Wasser variieren kann."

„Weshalb?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Nun, du kannst wohl kaum einem Kind die selben Tränke wie einem Erwachsenen geben", antwortete Theodore, „Für Kinder fügt man immer mehr Wasser hinzu, damit es für sie nicht zu stark ist."

„Wow, du weißt ziemlich viel über Zaubertränke", meinte Harry anerkennend.

„Bei weitem nicht so viel wie Draco", gestand Theodore, „Er ist und bleibt unser Genie in diesem Bereich."

„Draco ist auch eine Ausnahme", sagte Harry, „Niemand ist so versessen mit Tränke wie er."

„Na ja, was erwartest du?", fragte ihn Theodore grinsend, „Immerhin will er ein Tränkemeister werden und hat sich fest vorgenommen vor seinem dreißigsten Lebensjahr mindestens zwei Tränke patentieren zu lassen."

„Das klingt ganz nach Draco", gluckste Harry, doch wurde wieder still als Snape einen strengen Blick zu ihnen warf.

Die erste Stunde verbrachte Theodore damit, die Trankproben in alle möglichen Richtungen zu rühren und nach Veränderungen zu suchen.

Bei Beginn der zweiten Stunde kam auch Draco aus dem Krankenflügel zurück und entschuldigte Pansy, da diese von Madam Pomfrey festgehalten wurde.

Lavender atmete sichtbar erleichtert auf und schob ihrem blonden Partner sofort den Kessel zu, während sie ihm den Arbeitsauftrag erklärte.

Draco warf nur einen kurzen Blick in die blaue Flüssigkeit und sagte dann: „Mexikanischer Schlaftrunk und es fehlt noch die Ingwerwurzel."

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy", lobte ihn Snape anerkennend, „Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin und zehn Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Sie hier nur meine Zeit verschwendet haben, Miss Brown."

„Ich sag's ja", murmelte Theodore, „Unser Genie!"

Als sich die Stunde ihrem Ende näherte und Snape immer bedrohlicher wirkend durch die Reihen streifte, hatte Theodore immer noch keine Ahnung über ihren mysteriösen Trank.

„Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass wir diesen Trank noch nicht im Unterricht durchgemacht haben", seufzte Theodore, als er die nächste Probe auf ihren Teller löffelte.

„Ich habe jetzt doch wirklich schon alles probiert", Theodore stand sichtbar der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Angezündet haben wir ihn noch nicht", schlug Harry vor.

„Damit er uns vor der Nase explodiert? Sicherlich nicht", erwiderte Theodore, doch in diesem Moment hatte Harry schon seinen Zauberstab genommen und mit einem Zauber eine kleine Flamme in dem Trank entzündet.

„Bist du irre?", fragte Theodore entsetzt und hielt sich schon die Ohren um den erwarteten Knall ein wenig zu mindern.

Doch zu seiner Verwunderung explodierte nichts, sondern es sprühten nur kleine bunte Funken von dem Teller bis sich die ganze Probe aufgelöst hatte.

„War wohl nichts", sagte Harry entschuldigend, „Aber ein Versuch war es immerhin wert."

Theodore blickte ihn nur mit großen Augen an, bevor er leise sagte: „Du bist ein Genie, Harry."

„Ach? Bin ich das?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ja, das bist du", antwortete Theodore, „Das ist ein Trank der sprühenden Sterne."

„Der Trank der was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich zeig's dir", meinte Theodore und hob danach seine Hand um Professor Snape zu ihnen zu rufen, „Professor, könnten wir eine sternförmige Drachenfelsblüte bekommen?"

Snape holte aus seinem Umhang eine hellblaue Blüte in der Form eines Sternes und übergab sie Theodore mit stolzem Blick.

„Gute Arbeit, Mister Nott. Zwanzig Punkte für Sie", lobte er Theodore.

„Harry hat den ausschlaggebenden Anstoß gegeben", sagte Theodore.

„So? Hat er?", fragte Snape nicht wirklich überzeugt und sah Harry mit abwertenden Blick unter seinem fettigen Haar heraus an, „Dann einen Punkt für Gryffindor."

Danach rauschte er zu Ron um diesen gleich fünfzig Punkte abzuziehen, da dieser immer noch nicht mit seiner Arbeit begonnen hatte.

„Er ist heute großzügig, was?", scherzte Theodore und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Du wolltest mir etwas zeigen", erinnerte ihn Harry um schleunigst das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Genau, pass auf", sagte Theodore und warf die Blüte in ihren Trank.

Sogleich leuchtete er kurz rot auf, bevor er in einen zarten lila Ton überging und bei diesem blieb.

Theodore löffelte nun abermals eine Probe des Trankes auf ihren Teller und zündete diese mit Hilfe eines Zaubers an.

Sofort sprühte die Probe kleine bunte Sterne über ihren Tisch, die sich bei Berührung mit dem Holz auflösten.

„Ein Unterhaltungstrank", erklärte Theodore, „Mein Vater hat sich für unsere Feste immer den gleichen besorgt…Sieht umwerfend aus, wenn man ihn in Lampions gibt."

Harry glaubte ihm das aufs Wort, doch bezweifelte er, dass dieser Trank zu den normalen Schultränken gehörte.

Doch da er auch noch nie etwas von Dracos mexikanischen Schlaftrunk gehört hatte, vermutete er, dass dies alles Tränke waren, die sie noch nicht kannten.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte es nur noch Hermione mit viel Glück geschafft ihren Trank zu erkennen, doch wusste immer noch nicht welche Zutat fehlte, wodurch sie sofort zwanzig Punkte verlor.

Bei den anderen Gryffindors sah es ähnlich aus und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich nun kein Rubin mehr in ihrem Stundenglas befand, als sie den Klassenraum verließen.

Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst war zur allgemeinen Erleichterung der Gryffindors das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Zaubertrankstunde und das einzig aufregende war nur, als Harry von seiner Partnerin Hannah Abbott gefragt wurde, ob es mit Cho nur nicht geklappt hatte, weil dieser ein bestimmtes Körperteil fehlte.

Ron, der dies zufällig mitgehört hatte, war in schallendes Lachen ausgebrochen, während Harry noch bis zum Ende der Stunde mit einer glühenden Gesichtsröte kämpfen musste.

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass ihre Theorie recht einleuchtend klingt", sagte Ron glucksend, als sie zur Mittagszeit in der großen Halle Platz nahmen.

„Wirklich, Ron", schnaubte Hermione, „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass immer mehr Gerüchte um Harrys Beziehungen auftauchen. Da musst nicht auch noch du damit anfangen."

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel", entschuldigte sich Ron grinsend, „Es ist nur so, dass ich an das nie gedacht habe und nun…das ergibt so viel Sinn."

„**Das** war nicht der Grund", zischte Harry und hoffte damit seinen Freund ruhig zu stellen, doch Ron sinnierte darüber während des gesamten Mittagessens und Harry war sichtlich erleichtert, als Ron zu Wahrsagen musste und Harry dadurch endlich ein wenig Ruhe erhielt.

Da er weder einen Aufsatz zu schreiben oder jemanden zum sprechen hatte, entschloss sich Harry während seiner beiden Freistunden in die Eulerei zu gehen, damit Hedwig nicht nochmals in beleidigter Stimmung in die Halle geflattert kam.

Doch als er die knarrende Tür öffnete, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hedwig eher beleidigt wäre, wenn er sie nun stören als sie Monate ignorieren würde.

Hedwig hockte auf einer Stange dicht neben Dracos Eule Zeus und die beiden schienen in vertrauter Zweisamkeit aneinender gekuschelt zu schlafen.

Während er die Treppen wieder hinunter stieg, fragte Harry sich gerade, was er denn nun tun könnte, als er neben einer verstaubten Rüstung eine blonde Person am Boden sitzen sah.

Harry überlegte schnell, ob es einen Geheimgang in der Nähe gab, doch da ihm nichts einfiel, musste er wohl oder übel an Draco vorbeigehen.

Draco hatte seine Ankunft noch nicht bemerkt, da dieser intensiv einen Brief durchlas und dabei bei jeder neuen Zeile verstörter als zuvor wirkte.

Harry schaffte es sogar unbemerkt bei ihm vorbeizugehen, doch als er nochmals einen Blick zurückwarf und den verloren wirkenden Jungen dort sitzen sah, vergaß er alle Bedenken und ging zu Draco zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zögerlich und sofort blickte Draco überrascht auf.

Die Überraschung verwandelte sich jedoch sofort in die gewohnte Kühle und Draco verbarg den Brief, bevor er zischte: „Geht dich nichts an…Verschwinde."

Harry tat jedoch das Gegenteil und ließ sich neben Draco auf den kalten Steinboden sinken.

„Von deinem Vater, oder?", erkundigte er sich, doch eigentlich wusste er es schon.

Lucius Malfoy war nun nicht mehr mit der Wahl beschäftigt und konnte sich somit um die Freundschaften seines Sohnes kümmern.

Draco schwieg beharrlich, doch seine nun deutlich nervösere Haltung bestätigte Harrys Vermutungen.

„Er hat dich an einen Befehl von einem gewissen Lord erinnert, nicht wahr?", fuhr Harry in ruhiger Stimme fort, „Ich würde dir jetzt gerne etwas anderes sagen, aber daran bist du selbst schuld. Ich habe dir mehrmals gesagt, dass dir deine Sturheit nur Ärger bringen wird…"

„**Du** hast unsere Freundschaft beendet", unterbrach ihn Draco wütend und blickte ihn nun erstmals direkt in die grünen Augen.

„Aber es war nicht mein Vorschlag, dass wir wieder Rivalen sein müssen", erwiderte Harry immer noch in der ruhigen Stimme, die Draco mehr alles andere aufzuregen schien.

„Das wolltest du doch", zischte Draco.

„Das wollte ich nie", widersprach ihm Harry, „Es gibt nicht nur Feind- oder Freundschaft. Dazwischen gibt es so viele Möglichkeiten…" Er dachte dabei an seine eigene etwas merkwürdige Beziehung zu Snape, die Hermione schon als Blutsbrüderschaft und er selbst als einfachen Waffenstillstand ansah.

Draco erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern atmete nur tief durch, bevor er sich nun etwas entspannter an der Wand anlehnte.

„Was genau hat er geschrieben?", fragte Harry leise.

„Das Übliche", seufzte Draco, „Dass er enttäuscht von mir ist und dass ich ihn vor Voldemort und Avery blamiert habe…Das eben."

„Keine neuen Befehle? Sollst du mich nicht um Verzeihung anflehen?", fragte Harry scherzhaft, doch Draco verspannte sich daraufhin wieder.

„Doch, da gibt es noch etwas", sagte Draco und klang nun ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Und was?", fragte Harry.

Draco antwortete lange nicht, sondern blickte einfach nur geradeaus, als ob dadurch all seine Sorgen und Probleme verschwinden würden.

Als er schließlich sprach, blieb Harry beinahe das Herz stehen.

„Ich soll mich mit Pansy verloben", wisperte Draco.

„Warum zwingt er dich nicht gleich einen Drachen mit bloßen Händen zu erlegen?", fragte Harry.

Draco lächelte; ein ehrliches Lächeln, das Harry schon seit Wochen verwehrt worden war und das seine Eingeweide Purzelbäume schlagen ließ.

Doch bevor er irgendwie dieses Gefühl auskosten konnte, stand Draco auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem leisen „Bis in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe".

Kaum dass Harry aufblickte, war der blonde Slytherin schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Das lief gar nicht mal so übel", murmelte Harry und entschloss sich öfters über Voldemorts Befehle zu sprechen, wenn er dadurch ein zivilisiertes Gespräch mit Draco erreichte.

Den Rest seiner freien Stunden, streifte Harry ziellos durch die Gänge und erfuhr so von Peeves die wunderbare Erfahrung mit Klopapierrollen beschossen zu werden.

Als er schließlich bei seiner Klasse vor Hagrids Hütte ankam, hang immer noch ein wenig Klopapier in seinen Haaren, was die Slytherins schadenfroh zu kichern brachte.

„Harry", flüsterte Hermione hilfsbereit, da Harry nur verwirrt zu den Slytherins blickte, „Du hast Klopapier in den Haaren."

Beschämt entfernte er es sofort und warf einen flehenden Blick zu Theodore, der nur einmal böse schauen musste damit sich alle Slytherins beruhigten.

Harry blickte sich nach Draco um und erkannte den blonden Slytherin etwas abseits der Gruppe, wo dieser soeben mit Ron über irgendetwas sprach.

Ron wirkte völlig verzweifelt, während Draco nur ahnungslos mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Er weiß auch nichts genaueres", seufzte Ron, als er sich zu Harry und Hermione stellte.

„Was soll er denn wissen?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Blaises Verschwinden", erklärte Ron, „Er hat mir nur erzählt, dass Blaise gestern Abend von seinem Vater abgeholt worden war und die beiden seit dem nicht mehr im Schloss gesehen worden sind."

„Denkst du, dass etwas mit Mrs. Zabini passiert ist?", fragte Harry besorgt, der es der vergesslichen Ehefrau von Zabini zutrauen würde, dass sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte, dass sie nicht fliegen konnte und somit aus dem Fenster gestürzt war.

„Vielleicht aber auch Agnes", murmelte Ron, „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung…Ich hoffe nur, dass es keinen Rückfall gegeben hat und Blaise…" Ron brach verlegen ab und zeigte deutlich, dass er darüber nicht weiter sprechen wollte.

Zu seinem Glück kam in diesem Moment Remus aus Hagrids Hütte hinaus und begann mit seinem Unterricht, was sämtliche Fragen gegenüber Ron verhinderte.

„Schönen Nachmittag, Klasse", grüßte Remus die anwesenden Schüler fröhlich, „Bevor wir mit dem normalen Unterricht beginnen, würde ich mich gerne einen kurzen Moment über eure Linyinwins erkundigen? ... Ich nehme an, dass alle wieder in den verbotenen Wald verschwunden sind?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel bewies Harry, dass er und Theodore nicht die einzigen Schüler waren, die den Aufenthaltsort ihres Linyinwins nicht kannten.

„Nein", widersprach jedoch Dean Thomas und auch Seamus schüttelte den Kopf, „Boss und Kollege sind noch in unserem Schlafsaal."

„Mmm", machte Remus, „Das ist merkwürdig. Ich werde mich später um sie kümmern…Doch nun zu meinem eigentlichen Thema! Wer weiß, warum sie wieder verschwunden sind…Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Der April ist die Paarungszeit der Linyinwins", antwortete Hermione sofort, „Sie suchen sich meistens in einem dunklen Ort ihren passenden Partner."

„Das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum Boss und Kollege kein Interesse an dem Wald haben", mischte sich Seamus glucksend ein.

„Wie meinen?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Nun, die Beiden hätten mit einem Weibchen keine Freude, wenn Sie verstehen", antwortete Seamus und grinste danach anzüglich.

„Nun ja, das wäre eine Erklärung", meinte Remus zustimmend, „Unter diesen Voraussetzungen müssen sie sich nicht paaren. Guter Einfall, Mister Finnigan. Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor."

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Hermione etwas beleidigt.

„Ebenfalls fünf", sagte Remus schnell und wandte sich danach wieder den anderen Schüler zu, „Spätestens am Ende des Schuljahres werden Sie ihre Linyinwins wieder sehen, doch kann ich Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass diese dann noch allein sind. Linyinwins werfen meistens vier bis fünf Junge, wobei einem davon immer die Flügel fehlen. Dieses wird meist von der Mutter getötet und falls es in sehr seltenen Fällen entkommen kann, erkennt man keinen Unterschied zu einer normalen Katze."

„Barbarische Eltern", murmelte Ron.

„Es hätte auch nicht geschadet, wenn deine Eltern ein paar von euch losgeworden wären, Weasley", schnarrte Pansy Parkinson, die seit dem Mittagsessen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war.

Ron wollte sich sofort auf sie stürzen, doch Remus ging dazwischen.

„Aber, aber…zwingt mich nicht bei Professor Dumbledore anzusuchen, dass ihr beide Jahrespartner werdet", sagte Remus und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es dieser ernst meinte oder nur scherzte.

Ron und Pansy sahen es wohl als ernst an, denn sie gingen sofort ein wenig rückwärts und beachteten sich jetzt nicht mehr.

„Zu schade", wisperte Hermione in Harrys Ohr, „Beinahe wäre ich Parkinson losgeworden."

Harry gluckste darauf ein wenig, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Ron einbrachte.

Der Rothaarige sprach ihn jedoch nicht darauf an, sondern blickte jetzt zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes aus dem nun Hagrid und Bill Weasley zu ihnen geschritten kamen.

„Ah gut", sagte Remus, „Unsere Eskorte kommt."

„All's klar, Professor?", fragte Hagrid.

„Ja und ich hoffe doch bei dir auch", antwortete Remus.

„Sin' all da", sagte Hagrid stolz, „Ganz viel. Hab schon lang nich' mehr solche Menge g'sehen."

„Das ist gut", meinte Remus und wandte sich nun der Klasse zu: „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr alle eure Zauberstäbe dabei habt, denn wir gehen jetzt in den Wald."

„Und was ist wenn wir sie nicht dabei haben?", fragte Pansy.

„Dann geht bitte ins Schloss zurück", sagte Remus und sofort tauschten Pansy und Millicent einen Blick aus und verkündeten danach, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe in ihren Zimmern vergessen hatten.

Der ganzen Klasse und sogar Remus war klar, dass sie dies nur sagten, damit sie nicht in den Wald mussten, doch da er dies nicht beweisen konnte, schickte er die beiden Slytherin- Mädchen einfach ins Schloss zurück.

„Und der Rest folgt mir bitte in den Wald", sagte Remus und ging voraus, „Achtet darauf, dass Ihr immer in der Nähe von Hagrid, Mister Weasley oder mir bleibt."

„Er meint Bill, nicht mich", rief Ron sofort, als sich Crabbe und Goyle nahe zu ihm stellten.

„Weißt du?", murmelte Ron, als sie tiefer in den Wald eindrangen, „Parkinsons Idee war gar nicht mal so dumm…Ich hätte vielleicht auch meinen Zauberstab „vergessen" sollen."

Allerdings schwieg er sofort, als Bill neben ihnen auftauche.

„Alles klar, Ron?", fragte er gutgelaunt.

„Alles bestens", log Ron und setzte eine strahlende Miene auf, als ob er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als am Nachmittag in einen Wald voller Monster zu gehen.

„Und bei dir Harry?", fragte Bill und Harry konnte sich denken, dass er damit den gestrigen Vorfall beim Ordentreffen anspielte.

„Muss doch", sagte Harry kühl.

„Hör mal", Bill beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte so leise, dass ihn außer Harry niemand verstehen konnte, „Es war nicht meine Idee und auch nicht Remus'. Wir durften dir nichts sagen…Außerdem haben sich Fred und George schon um mich gekümmert. Ich bin davon schon gestraft genug."

Harry fragte sich, was die Zwillinge getan hatten, doch als er einen unnatürlich roten Ausschlag an Bills Arm bemerkte, wollte er es lieber nicht wissen.

„Remus wollte es dir immer sagen", flüsterte Bill weiter, „Er war von Anfang an dagegen dich im Dunklen zu lassen."

Bill schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben Remus unter allen Umständen zu verteidigen.

Ihr Gespräch brach ab, als Remus zwischen der Dunkelheit zweier dicht bewachsener Baumkronen stehen blieb.

Bill und Hagrid entfernten sich ein wenig von den Schülern und überwachten die Umgebung nach ungewöhnlichen Geräuschen oder Bewegungen.

„Nicht so schüchtern", bat Remus und winkte die Schüler zu sich, „Kommt her, sonst seht Ihr sie nicht."

Obwohl sich Harry genau neben Remus stellte, sah er nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Ein paar Ameisen und Spinnen krabbelten über den Waldboden, doch er bezweifelte, dass diese zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehörten.

„Siehst du was?", fragte er deswegen Hermione, die genauso ratlos auf die Ameisen und die Spinnen blickte.

Ron bemerkte diese ebenfalls und wurde unnatürlich blass im Gesicht und stellte sich auf einem Baumstumpf um weiter von den Spinnen entfernt zu sein.

„Also?", fragte Remus heiter, „Was sehen wir hier?"

„Nichts", antwortete Lavender Brown und einige Gryffindors nickten zustimmend.

„Magische Ameisen?", versuchte es Harry, doch er erhielt nur einen amüsierten Blick von Remus zugeworfen und die Slytherins kicherten vergnügt.

„Es gibt keine magischen Ameisen", erklärte ihm Hermione flüsternd.

„Weiß es wirklich niemand?", fragte Remus ein wenig enttäuscht und als jeder mit dem Kopf schüttelte, half er ein wenig nach.

„Ein Zauber hilft euch dabei", sagte er und kurz danach weiteten sich Hermiones Augen in Erkenntnis.

„Das sind Baumlichter, nicht wahr?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor", sagte Remus, „Kann mir jemand erklären, was Baumlichter sind? … Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Das magische Äquivalent zu den Glühwürmchen in der Muggelwelt", erklärte Hermione, „Nur mit Hilfe von Lumos werden sie sichtbar. Über Baumlichter ist nicht viel bekannt, außer dass sie dunkle Orte lieben und ungefährlich sind. Soviel ich weiß, sind sie abgesehen von ihrer Wärmeausstrahlung nutzlos."

„Falsch Granger", schnarrte Draco, „Man verwendet sie für Tränke."

„Fünf Punkte sowohl an Gryffindor als auch an Slytherin", sagte Remus, „Nur vielleicht hätten Sie erwähnen sollen, dass Baumlichter in Tränken illegal sind, Mister Malfoy."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei ihm das völlig egal.

„Also, seht sie euch an", bat Remus.

Einige Schüler murmelten Lumos und leuchteten durch die Luft.

Als die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab aufleuchtete, wäre er beinahe vor Schreck rückwärts gestolpert, denn plötzlich tauchte ein Schwarm von grünen Lichtern vor ihm auf.

„Sind die süß", kicherte Parvati Patil, die soeben von den grünen Lichtern umkreist wurde.

Harry hob seine Hand und fing mit seinen Sucherreflexen eines der grünen Lichter ein, das nun schnell in seiner Faust umher flatterte.

So bemerkte er auch, was Hermione mit Wärmeausstrahlung gemeint hatte.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob er eine schwache Flamme in seiner Hand halten würde.

„Baumlichter sind sehr praktisch, wenn man sich in einer kalten Nacht verirrt hat", erklärte Remus, als sich die ganze Klasse endlich von den grünen Lichtern abgewandt hatte, „Nur zwei Stück von ihnen, können einen erwachsenen Menschen stundenlang Wärme schenken."

„Und drei von ihnen in einem Trank können einen Menschen verbrennen", murmelte Theodore.

Der aschblonde Slytherin wirkte eher unbeeindruckt von den Lichtern, die über seinem Kopf kreisten.

„Man sollte nur niemals ein Baumlicht von seiner Gruppe trennen, denn dann können sie gefährlich werden", fuhr Remus fort und sofort öffnete Harry seine Faust und ließ das grüne Licht frei.

Der Rest der Stunde war für Remus' Verhältnisse recht langweilig, denn durch die fehlenden Informationen über Baumlichter, konnte er nur geschichtliche Ereignisse aufzählen.

Von der Entdeckung 1321 bis zu einem verrückten Zauberer, der 1987 eine Armee aus Baumlichter aufstellen wollte, machten sie alles durch und mussten als Aufgabe eine Zusammenfassung über die heutige Stunde schreiben.

„Du hast dir doch alles gemerkt, oder Hermione?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll, als sie den verbotenen Wald wieder mit ihrer Eskorte verließen

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Hermione, „Ich habe mir Notizen gemacht."

„Prima! Kann ich die mal sehen?", bat Ron.

„Nein", sagte Hermione schnippisch, „Du hättest dir selbst Notizen machen können."

„Ich habe mir Notizen gemacht", sagte Neville stolz und sofort gesellte sich Hermione zu ihm um mit diesen ihre Notizen zu vergleichen.

„Hast du Notizen gemacht?", wandte sich Ron nun an Harry.

„Nein, aber ich werde Theo danach fragen", antwortete Harry und warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu Theodore, der zwar mit den Augen rollte, doch danach nachgab und nickte.

„Ich werde dann bei dir abschreiben", meinte Ron, „Erzähl nur nicht Blaise, woher du die Informationen hast, sonst beschwören wir einen Krieg herauf."

Sie gingen an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, bei der sie plötzlich von Remus aufgehalten wurden.

„Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", bat Remus.

„Ich habe nur gescherzt", sagte Ron sofort, „Ich würde doch nie abschreiben."

Remus blickte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an und meinte dann: „Sehr lobenswert, Ronald."

„Ron, geh schon mal voraus. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen", sagte Harry und ging Remus nach, der nun zum See streifte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry beobachten, wie sich Ron nun wieder Hermione anschloss und diese nur streng mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Weder Remus noch Harry schienen mit dem Gespräch beginnen zu wollen und so spazierten sie lange schweigend um den See, bis Harry endlich das Schweigen brach.

„Du willst wahrscheinlich über gestern sprechen", vermutete Harry und versuchte so kühl wie möglich zu klingen.

„Harry", seufzte Remus und blieb nun stehen um Harry direkt in die Augen sehen zu können, „Es war falsch dich anzulügen, aber du musst auch Albus verstehen. Du bist in sein Büro eingebrochen. Jeder andere Schüler wäre deswegen der Schule verwiesen worden."

„Nur einmal", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Einmal zu viel", sagte Remus, „Du wärest sicherlich nochmals eingebrochen bis du alles über Sirius erfahren hättest. Wie oft glaubst du, kann er darüber hinweg sehen? ... Also hat er das Selbe getan, wie einst bei Sirius, James, Peter und mir."

„Er hat bei euch das Selbe getan?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Oh ja", antwortete Remus lächelnd, „Damals begann gerade der Krieg und es kamen kaum Informationen nach Hogwarts durch, da beinahe alle Eulen abgefangen wurden oder in ein Zaubererduell gerieten. Wir waren neugierig und niemand wollte uns etwas sagen. Sirius wollte wissen, ob seine Eltern schon auf Voldemorts Seite standen. James sorgte sich um seine Eltern. Ich mich um meinen Bruder, der sich damals zu einem Auror ausbilden ließ und Peter um seine Muggelfreundin Grace…Ja, Peter hatte eine Muggelfreundin", fügte Remus hinzu, als sich Harrys Augen überrascht weiteten.

„Wir hatten den Tarnumhang und wir hatten die Karte", erzählte Remus weiter, „Also haben wir das getan, was man von anständigen Rumtreiber erwartet. Wir sind in Dumbledores Büro eingebrochen. Dummerweise war das an einem Tag eines Ordentreffens und da wir von dem Geheimgang in den Keller der drei Besen nichts wussten, hat uns Dumbledore erwischt."

„Oh je", seufzte Harry, „War er wütend?"

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete Remus, „Ich denke, er hat es schon die ganze Zeit erwartet."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nun, damals kursierten Gerüchte in Hogwarts über einen geheimen Orden, der gegen Voldemort arbeitet und von Dumbledore angeführt wurde", erklärte Remus, „Und als James den Geheimgang in Dumbledores Büro entdeckte…Nun, du kannst es dir sicherlich vorstellen. Damit wir die Gerüchte nicht bestätigen, hat uns Dumbledore dem Orden beitreten lassen. Erst nach unserem Schulabschluss klärte er uns auf, dass wir nur Zugang zu bestimmten also harmloseren Treffen gehabt hatten."

„Wart ihr wütend?", erkundigte sich Harry, der sich bildlich vorstellen konnte, wie sein Vater und Sirius getobt und gewütet hatten.

„So kann man das nicht sagen", sagte Remus nachdenklich, „James war wütend. Er hat dies Dumbledore bis zu seinem Tod niemals verziehen. Peter war enttäuscht. Das musst du dir vorstellen. Er war enttäuscht, weil uns Dumbledore verraten hat. Wochenlang hat er sich in seiner Wohnung mit Grace zurückgezogen."

„Ironie des Schicksals", murmelte Harry.

Durch die Offenbarung mit der Muggelfreundin und der Enttäuschung bei einem Verrat, konnte sich Harry einfach nicht erklären, warum Peter Pettigrew damals die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Remus den genauen Grund kannte.

„Und Sirius…", fuhr Remus fort, „glaubt bis heute noch, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war. Er ist manchmal so naiv, dass man sich kaum vorstellen kann, dass er zwölf Jahre in Askaban gewesen ist."

Remus brach ab und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er nun wegen der Erinnerung mit Sirius' Gefangenschaft in Askaban an die jetzige Gefangenschaft von Sirius erinnert wurde.

Als er Remus mit diesem traurigen Blick in den Augen sah, wünschte sich Harry, dass er schon Telepathie beherrschen würde und somit Sirius längst helfen hätte können.

„Was ich dir damit sagen wollte", wisperte Remus nach einer Weile, „Du solltest nicht all zu wütend auf Dumbledore sein. Er hat nur das getan, was er für das Richtige gehalten hat."

Harry nickte einfach nur, obwohl er immer noch enttäuscht von Dumbledores Handlungen war.

Kombiniert mit seinem manipulierten Zauberstab, von dem Remus aber nichts wusste, war er nicht gerade freundlich auf Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Du wirst in den Orden genommen", meinte Remus, „Nach deinem Schulabschluss. Die Weasley- Zwillinge auch, wenn sie das noch möchten."

„Und ich werde gezwungen, oder wie?", zischte Harry, der seine Wut gegen Dumbledore nun unbeabsichtigt Remus spüren ließ.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Die Zwillinge kommen in den Orden, wenn sie es wollen", antwortete Harry, „Aber du hast nichts davon erwähnt, dass ich eine andere Wahl als einen Beitritt hätte."

„Nun, ich habe angenommen…", Remus räusperte sich kurz und fuhr danach fort: „Nicht wichtig, was ich angenommen habe."

„Oh, ich kann es mir schon vorstellen", sagte Harry wütend, „Da ich Voldemort vernichten soll, ist es quasi meine Pflicht bei euren heiligen Treffen anwesend zu sein, nicht wahr Remus? ... Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ihr mich jetzt nicht einweiht. Voldemort könnte schon morgen angreifen."

„Harry, ich habe niemals gesagt, dass du Voldemort besiegen sollst", verteidigte sich Remus.

„Aber gedacht", konterte Harry, „So ist es doch bei euch allen. In eurem Unterbewusstsein seht ihr mich immer noch als Retter, egal wie gut ihr mich inzwischen kennt."

„Das ist nicht wahr", widersprach Remus, doch er klang nicht so selbstsicher wie vorhin.

„Doch, das ist es", sagte Harry, „Ron und Hermione denken so, Dumbledore denkt so…meine Güte, selbst Draco und Snape haben mir einmal gestanden, dass sie auf meinen Sieg gegen Voldemort hoffen."

„Du kannst auch nicht erwarten, dass sie ihre Hoffnung nicht auf jemanden setzen, der Voldemort als Baby besiegen konnte", erwiderte Remus.

„Also gibst du zu, dass du mich eigentlich nur als euren Retter siehst?", fragte Harry.

„Harry", seufzte Remus niedergeschlagen, „Ich streite nicht ab, dass auch ich meine Hoffnungen in dich setze…Aber eines sollte dir immer bewusst sein. Für Sirius und mich bist du immer zuerst Harry und dann der Junge, der lebt. Vergiss das nicht!"

Remus' ehrliche Antwort beruhigte Harry wieder und selbst seine Wut gegen Dumbledore verdrängte er für den Moment.

Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er diese nun an Remus auslassen würde.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Harry, „Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien sollen."

„Ich kann es verstehen, Harry", seufzte Remus, „Ich würde wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren…"

„Ich sollte gehen", meinte Harry, „Muss noch Aufgaben vor dem Abendessen erledigen…"

„Tu das", sagte Remus und blickte besorgt in den Himmel.

„Schönen Vollmond", wünschte ihm Harry noch, bevor er Remus alleine am Ufer des Sees stehen ließ und schnell zum Schloss zurückging.

Die Gänge waren beinahe überfüllt, als er seinen Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm einschlug und nur mit Mühe verhinderte er, dass er mehrmals in einige Schüler rannte.

Im Gegensatz dazu war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors so gut wie ausgestorben und nur sein Jahrgang brütete über den Büchern für Zauberkunst oder ihren Notizen von der heutigen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde.  
Es gab nur zwei, die sich den plötzlichen Lerneifer nicht angeschlossen hatte: Ron und Seamus.

Die Beiden spielten nahe des Kamins Zaubererschach und so wie es aussah, würde Seamus haushoch verlieren.

Neville und Hermione verglichen immer noch ihre Notizen und Harry hörte Hermione immer erstaunt murmeln, dass sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass Neville mehr als sie geschrieben hatte.

Lavender und Parvati saßen an einem Tisch in einer Ecke und schienen soeben die Hand der anderen zu lesen.

Er wollte sich schon zu Seamus und Ron setzen, als ihn Parvati zu sich winkte und da er ihr noch etwas für gestern schuldete, ging er zu ihr und ließ sich auf dem freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch nieder.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er lässig und versuchte nicht auf Lavender zu achten, die ihn mit skeptischem Blick musterte.

„Du hast es noch nicht gehört, oder?", erkundigte sich Parvati besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung und ehrlich gesagt, interessieren mich Gerüchte auch nicht", sagte Harry.

„Das ist mir klar", versicherte Parvati, „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du es nicht irgendwo in einem Gang aufschnappst."

Lavender schnaubte leise.

„Niemanden interessiert das", schnarrte sie, „Der neue Minister wird noch wochenlang das Gesprächsmonopol in dieser Schule einnehmen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte Parvati, „Die Slytherins werden schon dafür sorgen, dass man sich in mindestens zwei Tage den Namen Percy Weasley nicht einmal mehr aussprechen traut."

„Um was geht es eigentlich?", unterbrach Harry die beiden Mädchen, die ihn nun ansahen, als hätten sie vergessen, dass er anwesend war.

„Um deinen Ex", sagte Lavender.

„Draco?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wie viele Exfreunde hast du noch?", konterte Lavender mit einer Stimme, die deutlich sagte, dass sie nun genauere Nachforschungen in den verschiedenen Häusern durchführen würde.

„Wir haben es nur durch Zufall erfahren", sprach nun Parvati, „Es ist noch ganz neu. Es scheint erst vor Pflege magischer Geschöpfe passiert zu sein."

„Und was?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Nun…also", sagte Parvati zögernd, „Vielleicht stimmt es auch nicht. Wir haben Bulstrode mit McDougal darüber sprechen gehört. Vielleicht ist es nicht wahr."

„Dein Ex hat sich mit Parkinson verlobt", mischte sich nun wieder Lavender ein wenig kühl ein.

„Ven", sagte Parvati geschockt, „Wir wollten es ihm schonend beibringen."

„Ja, aber so wie du es machen wolltest, hätte er es nur erfahren, wenn er Gedanken lesen könnte", erwiderte Lavender.

„Ist doch egal", meinte Harry, „Ich habe es sowieso schon gewusst."

Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, da er nur gewusst hatte, dass Draco sich mit Pansy verloben musste, aber das brauchten Lavender und Parvati nicht wissen.

„Aber natürlich", sagte Lavender spöttisch, „Du bist schließlich ein _Seher_."

Harry blickte erschrocken zu dem Mädchen, das ihn nun mit ihrem kühlsten Blick ansah.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher Lavender es erfahren hatte, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass die größte Tratschtante Hogwarts darüber Bescheid wusste.

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde dies wohl die nächste Schlagzeile von HogNews werden.

„Ven", mahnte Parvati ihre Freundin, „Wir wollten das doch nicht erwähnen…"

„Dir passt heute aber gar nichts", zischte Lavender, „Da kann ich dich und deinen neuen Schatz genauso allein lassen…" Sie stand auf und schritt wütend zu Dean Thomas hinüber.

„Dean, lass uns spazieren gehen", befahl sie und kurz darauf verließ sie mit Dean an ihrer Seite den Turm.

Seamus blickte dem Paar amüsiert hinterher und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wow", murmelte Harry, „Ich würde nicht mit Dean tauschen wollen."

„Sie kann manchmal sehr anstrengend sein", gestand Parvati, „Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran…Besonders wenn man eine Zwillingsschwester hat, die ungefähr genauso ist."

„Was hat sie überhaupt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ach, Professor Trelawney hat uns heute ganz stolz offenbart, dass sie dich für ihr nächstes Jahr bekommen hat", erklärte Parvati, „Und auf Lavenders Frage, was daran so toll sein soll, hat sie uns erzählt, dass du ein echter Seher bist und mehr Potenzial als jeder anderer ihrer Schüler besitzt…Das hat Ven natürlich fürchterlich aufgeregt, weil sie bis jetzt Trelawneys Neo- Seherin war."

„Aber ihr wisst doch, dass Trelawney nur eine Hochstaplerin ist?", warf Harry überrascht ein.

„Natürlich, aber ein Kompliment ist trotzdem immer schön", antwortete Parvati, „Spätestens heute hätten wir sowieso gewusst, dass sie keine Ahnung von ihrem Beruf hat. Sie nannte deine Fähigkeit Traumvorhersage."

„Und was ist daran falsch?", wunderte sich Harry, der sogar ein Buch mit diesem Titel in seiner Sammlung besaß.

„Alles", sagte Parvati, „Nur Stümper denken, dass man mit Vorhersagen nicht unbedingt vorhersagen muss. Glaub mir Harry, es gibt einen Grund warum es **Vorher**sage heißt…Der richtige Name deiner Fähigkeit lautet Traumsehen oder Traumvisionen, wobei man bei Traumvisionen immer die Gegenwart und bei Traumsehen die Vergangenheit sieht."

„Aber ich habe ein Buch, dass…"

„Das hast du bestimmt von Trelawney", unterbrach ihn Parvati, „Glaub mir Harry. Kein wahrer Seher benutzt den Ausdruck Traumvorhersage…Ich habe ein fabelhaftes Buch darüber. Wenn du willst, kann ich meine Eltern bitten, es mir zu schicken."

„Ähm…okay", sagte Harry zögernd, „Das wäre nett…Sag mal, wenn du so viel darüber Bescheid weißt, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher", sagte Parvati, „Aber ich habe davon nicht so viel Ahnung wie Lavender. Wenn du eine Expertin suchst, solltest du dich an sie wenden."

„Nein, du reichst mir völlig", versicherte Harry, „Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob ich auch die Zukunft voraussagen kann…Trelawney meinte, dass das nicht geht, aber…na ja, du kennst Trelawney."

„Das stimmt leider", sagte Parvati, „Mit Traumsehen und Traumvisionen kannst du nicht in die Zukunft sehen…Allerdings bedeutet dies, dass du das Potenzial dazu hast. Du solltest vielleicht wieder dein Buch aus der dritten Klasse suchen und mit den Teeblättern beginnen. Mit ein wenig Übung kannst du uns die Fragen zu den ZAGs verraten."

Sie kicherte ein wenig darüber und auch Harry hatte plötzlich ein Bild in seinem Kopf, das ihn in einem verrauchten Zimmer in Trelawneys albernen rosaroten Bademantel und mit einer Kristallkugel in seinen Händen zeigte.

Doch die Möglichkeit in die Zukunft sehen zu können, gefiel ihm und er entschloss sich irgendwann an Parvatis Vorschlag mit den Teeblättern zu denken.

Er wäre wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile bei Parvati geblieben, doch da Seamus sich den büffelnden Schülern anschloss, forderte ihn Ron zu einer Partie Zaubererschach heraus und deshalb verabschiedete er sich von Parvati und setzte sich zu dem Rothaarigen.

Mehrere Niederlagen später, ging er mit Ron und Seamus zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Harry bemerkte sofort, dass Percys neuer Ministertitel tatsächlich zu regen Gesprächstoff unter den Schülern führte.

Mehrmals wurde Ron angesprochen und über seinen Bruder ausgefragt.

Ron genoss sichtlich die neue Aufmerksamkeit, die er erregte und erzählte nur kurz darauf lautstark Geschichten über Percy in der großen Halle.

Ginny und die Zwillinge rollten darüber nur genervt mit den Augen und knurrten jeden an, der Informationen über Percy von ihnen haben wollte.

Den Slytherins schien das neue Gesprächsthema auch nicht zu gefallen, da sie schließlich auf einen Sieg Lucius Malfoys gehofft hatten.

Nur von Draco konnte sich Harry vorstellen, dass dieser erleichtert über die Niederlage seines Vaters war.

„Ich freue mich ja für Ron", sagte Seamus, der mit Harry am Ende des Gryffindors- Tisch saß, da die Mitte von den Ronbewunderern beansprucht wurde, „Aber er übertreibt schon ein wenig. Wenn mein Bruder zum Minister gewählt werden würde, würde ich nicht von seinem Dauerdurchfall mit neun Jahren erzählen."

Harry stimmte Seamus in diesem Punkt zu, doch die begeisterten Zuhörer fanden Rons Geschichten interessant.

Doch als Harry bemerkte, wie Snape die große Halle verließ, entschloss er sich Ron von seinen Zuhörer zu trennen.

„Ron, wir müssen zu Snape", sprach er seinen rothaarigen Freund an.

„Tut mir leid, Leute", entschuldigte sich Ron bei seinem Publikum, „Ich muss los. Nachsitzen. Wir können es ein anderes Mal fortsetzen."

Traurige Gesichter und Schluchzer folgten ihnen noch lange auf ihrem Weg zu Snape und Ron strahlte nur so vor Begeisterung über seine neue Beliebtheit.

Allerdings verschwand das Grinsen sofort von seinem Gesicht als sie vor Snapes Bürotür ankamen.

„Bin gespannt, was wir tun müssen", sagte Ron düster, „Hoffentlich nicht wieder das Pokalzimmer."

Harry zuckte daraufhin nur ratlos mit den Schultern und klopfte an die Tür.

„Kommen Sie rein", hörten sie kurz danach Snapes Stimme.

Zögerlich öffnete Harry die Bürotür und betrat mit Ron an seiner Seite das Büro des Zaubertrankprofessors.

Die Gläser mit den merkwürdigen Inhalten, die normalerweise in Snapes Regalen standen, waren heute verschwunden und stattdessen lag Dumbledores Denkarium einsam und verlassen an ihrer Stelle.

„Schließen Sie die Tür und versiegeln Sie sie magisch", befahl Snape, „Wir benötigen keine Zeugen."

Harry tat wie befohlen, doch Ron wurde nun unnatürlich blass und blickte sich panisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

„Weasley, beruhigen Sie sich auf der Stelle", zischte Snape, „Ich werde Sie nicht verfluchen und in diesem nervösen Zustand helfen Sie Potter überhaupt nicht."

„Bitte?", fragte Ron, doch er wirkte nun nur minimal ruhiger.

„Potter, für Telepathie benötigen Sie nur Legilimentik", sprach Snape nun an Harry gewandt, „Und ich hatte auch nicht vor Ihnen mehr als das zu lehren. Jedoch hält es Professor Dumbledore für vorteilhaft, wenn Sie auch Okklumentik beherrschen…Unglücklicherweise waren seine Argumente nachvollziehbar und deshalb werden Sie beides lernen. Sie und Mister Weasley."

„Sir? Warum sollen wir auch noch Okklumentik lernen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Der dunkle Lord ist ein Meister der Legilimentik", erklärte Snape und Ron wurde wieder ein wenig blass, „Zur Zeit schützt Sie die Barriere vor seinem Eindringen, doch Professor Dumbledore kann nicht garantieren, dass Sie den selben Schutz in den Sommerferien erhalten werden. Früher oder später hätten Sie sowieso Okklumentik lernen müssen, also seien sie lieber dankbar, dass es mit etwas _für Sie _nützlichem verbunden ist."

„Ist es auch nicht so, dass man leichter die Gedanken derjenigen lesen kann, die Legeletik beherrschen?", mischte sich Ron ein.

„Es heißt Legilimentik", korrigierte Snape kühl, „Und es ist **nicht** _Gedankenlesen_. Weasley, Sie sind in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen, Sie sollten den feinen Unterschied kennen."

„Ich kenne ihn", sagte Ron und überraschte Harry damit weit mehr als Snape, „Gedankenlesen würde bedeuten, dass man wie in einem Wörterbuch einfach nach den Gedanken blättern kann, doch bei der Legilisowieso muss man es gezielt suchen und es besteht die Gefahr, dass man sich in den Gedanken des anderen verliert."

Harry verstand nicht ganz, was Ron mit _in Gedanken verlieren_ meinte, doch es beunruhigte ihn trotzdem.

„Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich", sagte Snape, „Wie lange ist es her? Fünf/Sechs Jahre? Es war Charlie, nicht wahr? … Wenn es Sie beruhigt, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass man bis jetzt noch jeden zurückholen konnte, auch wenn es möglicherweise länger dauert. Sie haben es doch bei ihrem Bruder gesehen."

„Das wollte ich gar nicht wissen", erwiderte Ron und Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob Legilimentik tatsächlich so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Snape sah einen Moment so aus, als wollte er Ron doch noch in das Pokalzimmer schicken, doch dann antwortete er ruhig: „Ja, Weasley. Es stimmt. Einer der anderen Gründe für Dumbledores Vorschlag, war die Tatsache, dass man durch Legilimentik automatisch seinen Geist ein wenig mehr für das Eindringen in seine Gedanken öffnet…Und jetzt schweigen Sie. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Snape holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und bevor Harry registrierte, was geschah, hatte Snape „_Legilimens_!" gerufen und ihn mit dem Zauber unvorbereitet getroffen.

Er sah nur noch Rons entsetztes Gesicht, bevor das Büro um ihn verschwand und stattdessen Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit vor seinem Auge auftauchten.

Er war vier und Dudley wurde mit Weihnachtsgeschenken beschenkt, während Harry dabei nur zusehen durfte…Er war sechs und hörte durch die Schranktür eine Talkshow im Fernsehen, wo eine Frau nach zwanzig Jahren ihre Eltern wieder gefunden hatte. Er wünschte sich fest, dass er seine Eltern früher wieder sehen würde…Er war neun und wurde von Dudley verprügelt, nachdem er es einmal gewagt hatte Dudleys Meerschweinchen zu füttern…Er war zehn und sie gruben das tote Meerschweinchen im Garten ein, nachdem es verhungert war…Er war zwölf und vor sich sah er die versteinerte Hermione…

Und plötzlich stoppten seine Erinnerungen und langsam kehrte Snapes Büro zurück.

Er lag auf dem Boden und Ron kniete besorgt neben ihm.

„Was ist passiert?", murmelte er erschöpft.

„Ich habe Legilimentik an Ihnen verwendet", erklärte Snape kühl, „Sie sollten zu mindestens wissen, was Sie lernen wollen."

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Ron besorgt und half seinem Freund wieder auf die Beine.

„Ja, geht schon", versicherte Harry.

„Versuchen Sie es nun aneinander", befahl Snape, „Die Formel lautet Legilimens."

Harry und Ron holten ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und sahen sich danach unsicher in die Augen.

„Wer fängt an?", fragte Ron.

„Du", antwortete Harry, da er sich noch nicht in der Lage für einen Zauber fühlte.

„Okay", murmelte Ron und richtete danach seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Legilimens", rief er, doch nichts passierte.

„Das habe ich erwartet", schnarrte Snape, „Potter, versuchen Sie es jetzt."

Harry zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Ron und rief: „Legilimens!"

Was danach geschah, verstand er nicht einmal annähernd.

Auf einmal verschwand Snapes Büro und alles wurde schwarz.

Er dachte schon, dass er wieder einmal ohnmächtig geworden war, doch in diesem Moment blitzte für einen kurzen Moment ein Bild von einem Teddybär auf, der sich plötzlich in eine Spinne verwandelte…Danach wurde es wieder schwarz und ein weiteres Bild blitzte auf.

Dieses verschwand genauso schnell wie das andere und wurde kurz danach von dem nächsten Bild abgelöst.

Die Bilder kamen immer öfters, doch Harry konnte den Inhalt nicht mehr erkennen.

Sie blitzten wie viele kleine Lichter und blendeten ihn.

„Verdammt, was ist los?", rief er, doch niemand antwortete ihn.

Die Lichter blitzten nur noch schneller und langsam wurde ihm übel.

Er bildete sich sogar ein, dass er sich nun rasend schnell im Kreis drehen würde.

„Snape, verdammt. Tun Sie was", schrie er verzweifelt und danach wurde alles schwarz und es blieb auch so.

TBC


	100. Neuer Mitbewohner

**_Veränderungen_**

**Disclaimer**Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **Slash! OOC! Minispoiler zu OotP! Viel zu lange und zu verwirrend.

**Pairing: **Blaise/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Dean/Lavender, Godric/Salazar, Angelina/Alicia, Snape/Narcissa, Draco/Pansy, George/Theodore …

**Kommentar: **Ich kann nicht sagen, wie leid mir diese Verspätung tut. Ich war die letzten Monate im Maturastress und hatte daher keine Zeit irgendetwas zu schreiben. Tut mir wirklich leid.

Wenn es das nächste Mal so lange dauert, werde ich schon vorher eine Nachricht in meiner Bio hinterlassen.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Darkfire, eniloiv, Julia, Ano und Nym, Herr Apo, Su, Luzifer, Shadow, Dracolina, Maxxi, Yasa, OEDARIUS, leah-chan01, Serendipity44, Lethe4, Imurah, pandoradoggis, cordelia, Drake, Mellin aka dat Dray-chan, Aya, Majin Micha, Mina Syusuke, Sarah N. Malfoy, Altron, paranoider Androide, Carabina, Neji, Lady-Claw, lynx, Black Firedragon Drake, zissy, Susi, Fìriel, KleenesKnuddelmuff, LadyVictoriaMalfoy, Severina35, Lobarie, mrsgaladriel, Kerzo, Carys L., Yumiko-chan, Kylyen, LaraAnime, Ellie172, tinkita, Arwen, Sjerda, Talvi und Snuggles2.

- Luzifer: Harry und Theo? Ne, das geht sich jetzt nicht mehr aus. Klärt sich ein wenig schon in diesem Kapitel.

- OEDARIUS: Aus Quellen, soso? Welche Quellen? Man sollte sich nicht immer auf irgendwelche Quellen verlassen.

- Serendipity44: Nein, sorry. Möchte ich nicht so. Ich verliere nämlich langsam schon den Überblick, wo sie überall ist und will da nicht noch eine Seite dazuhaben. Tut mir leid.

- Lethe4: Aber natürlich.

- Mellin aka dat Dray-chan: Nein, sorry. Wäre mir nicht so recht. Ich verliere nämlich den Überblick der Seiten und deshalb versuche ich nur auf den bis jetzt veröffentlichen Sites zu bleiben. Hoffe du bist nicht allzu böse.

- Aya: Ja, ich lebe noch.

- Majin Micha: Na ja, ich werde auch immer älter. Begonnen habe ich die Story mit 16 und inzwischen schreibe ich schon beinahe zwei Jahre an ihr.

- Mina Syusuke: Harry und Theo? Geht leider nicht mehr. Klärt sich jetzt ein wenig auf.

- Sarah N. Malfoy: Sorry wegen der Verspätung. Dafür kannst du jetzt feiern:-) Zu den Fragen: 1. Hast recht. Beantworte ich nicht. 2. Beinahe. Draco hat Schluss gemacht…und jetzt wird's gleich noch komplizierter. 3. Eigentlich finde ich, dass sie eh sehr oft vorkommen. 5. Es ist Bill und…na ja…ähm…lies das Kapitel.

- Lady- Claw: Nein, habe ich nicht.

- Black Firedragon Drake: Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde, dass das OOC zu recht da oben steht. Trotzdem danke, dass du es nicht so empfindest…Ja ja, die Ordentreffen. Sollten auch so sein, damit man schon bemerkt, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmen kann.

- Susi: Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich habe die Szenen im Kopf, aber ich könnte nicht die Kapitelanzahl sagen. Ich versuche gerade unter 150 zu kommen, indem ich einfach die Kapitel länger mache, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das trotzdem schaffe.

- Regina Sommer. Keine Ahnung.

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_Nur langsam verschwand die Dunkelheit vor Harrys Augen und statt ihrer erschien die Aussicht vom Eingangstor Hogwarts' zu den inzwischen grünen Flächen der Länderein, die von dem Licht des Vollmondes hell erleuchtet waren._

_In der Ferne konnte er eine schwarze Kutsche erkennen, die je näher sie zu Harry kam, immer größer wurde._

_Geführt wurde diese Kutsche von den unheimlichsten Pferden, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte._

_Sie waren vollkommen fleischlos und obwohl man jeden einzelnen Knochen ihrer Skelette sehen konnte, fürchtete sich Harry nicht wirklich vor ihnen._

_Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass diese Wesen trotz ihres erschreckenden Aussehens harmlos waren._

_Die Kutsche kam immer näher und einen winzigen Moment lang, kam es Harry so vor, als würden ihn die Pferde mit ihren weißen Augen direkt ansehen._

_Dieser Gedanke kam ihm nochmals, als die Kutsche wenige Meter vor ihm stehen blieb und die Pferde ihre Köpfe wandten um genau in Harrys Richtung sehen zu können._

_Zögerlich winkte er ihnen zu um ihre Reaktion zu testen, doch die Pferde drehten ihre Köpfe wieder vorwärts und reagierten kein bisschen auf Harrys Bewegungen._

_Ein Hauself erschien neben der Kutsche und öffnete diese demütig._

_„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal einen Hauself zu Hause hatten", hörte Harry deutlich die Stimme Professor Zabinis aus der Kutsche und einen Moment später, stieg dieser die metallenen Stufen der Kutsche hinab._

_„Kurz nachdem Agnes zu uns gekommen ist", antwortete eine weitere Stimme aus der Kutsche und kurz darauf stand Blaise neben seinem Vater, der den Hauself mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand auf ihre Gepäckstücke hinwies._

_Der Elf verbeugte sich leicht, bevor er mit einem Plopp verschwand._

_„Ach ja? So lange ist das schon her?", wunderte sich Zabini, „Meinst du wir könnten es jetzt wieder riskieren?"_

_„Weil Mom im Krankenhaus ist oder wie?", fragte ihn Blaise kühl._

_„Das hat nichts damit zu tun", erwiderte Zabini schnell, „Ich denke nur, dass sie inzwischen auch schon genug von der Hausarbeit hat."_

_„Probier es doch", seufzte Blaise, „Mir ist es egal. Ich verbringe den Sommer sowieso bei Ron."_

_„Noch immer?", fragte Zabini erstaunt, „Obwohl du ihn so angefaucht hast?"_

_„Er wird es verstehen", sagte Blaise, doch er klang bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher, wie er es vermutlich hoffte._

_Der Hauself kehrte mit drei anderen Elfen zurück und sie wuselten in die Kutsche um das Gepäck der Zabinis herauszuheben._

_Blaise wirkte in diesem Moment wie jeder andere Slytherin ebenso; sein Blick war gefühllos auf die Elfen gerichtet, die unter der schweren Last keuchten und stöhnten._

_Harry fragte sich einen Moment, warum die Elfen keinen Zauber anwandten, doch schließlich vermutete er eine Zaubersperre im Inneren der Kutsche, die wohl für die Schüler bei der An- und Abreise gedacht war._

_Blaise sagte wieder etwas zu seinem Vater, doch Harry verstand es nicht, da er hinter sich eine fremde Präsenz spürte._

_Er wusste, dass er soeben eine Vision hatte und ihn deshalb niemand sehen durfte, aber jemand hinter ihm, betrachtete ihn genau._

_Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Vision von Voldemort und es stellten sich ihm unvermeidlich die Nackenhaare auf._

_Doch als sich die Person neben ihn stellte, entspannte er sich ein wenig und fragte sich nur, was diese in seiner Vision tat._

_„Was ist das hier?", fragte Ron und blickte starr auf Blaise und dessen Vater, die sich nun über ein spezielles Gepäckstück zankten._

_„Das ist eine meiner Visionen", erklärte Harry und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Rotschopf neben sich._

_Ron wirkte keineswegs verängstigt, wie es Harry bei seiner ersten Vision ergangen war._

_Im Gegenteil, er sah glücklich aus, wobei dies wohl nur an der Sicht auf Blaise lag._

_„Warum bin ich dann hier?", fragte Ron._

_„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Harry, „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich plötzlich hier bin. Ich weiß nicht, was in Snapes Büro geschehen ist. Ich habe auch nicht an Blaise gedacht und trotzdem…"_

_Er brach ab und zeigte belanglos auf den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin._

_„Du hast es geschafft", erklärte Ron, „Der Zauber hat bei dir funktioniert."_

_„Ach wirklich?", fragte Harry zweifelnd, „Wenn das Legilitätig sein soll, fresse ich meinen Besen."_

_„Der Zauber hat funktioniert", sagte Ron, „Aber du hast es nicht geschafft. Du hast dich in meinen Gedanken verloren."_

_„Das heißt?", fragte Harry._

_„Du konntest sie nicht ordnen. Es waren zu viele", erklärte Ron, „Charlie ist das mal passiert. Er war über vier Monate in den Gedanken seiner damaligen Freundin gefangen. Hinterher war er nicht mehr der Selbe und sie leidet heute noch unter den Folgewirkungen."_

_„Das ist es nicht", sagte Harry ernst, „Anfangs mag ich mich in deinen Gedanken verloren haben, aber jetzt ist es eine Traumvision und du bist anwesend."_

_„Ich kenne mich in diesem Bereich der Magie nicht so gut aus, aber ich vermute mal, dass Snape dich gewaltsam aus meinen Gedanken geholt hat, aber nicht die Verbindung brechen konnte", überlegte Ron, „Bei Charlie war es so. Als sie ihn endlich aus Dalias Gedanken geholt hatten und er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, träumten er und Dalia zwei Monate lang das Selbe."_

_„Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum du da bist und warum ich eine Vision über Blaise habe", erwiderte Harry._

_Blaise und sein Vater begannen nun die steinernen Treppen zum Eingangstor hinauf zu steigen._

_„Wir sind nun gedanklich verbunden", erklärte Ron, „Ich habe an Blaise gedacht. Ich denke immer an Blaise…Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran."_

_Harry nickte verstehend und beobachtete nun wieder Ron, der sichtbar erleichtert über die Rückkehr seines Verlobten war._

_„Sie können uns wirklich nicht sehen?", fragte Ron._

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf und behielt lieber für sich, dass es Voldemorts Schlange konnte._

_„Das ist merkwürdig", gestand Ron, „Ich würde ihn so gerne begrüßen, aber er sieht mich nicht einmal."_

_„Man gewöhnt sich daran", meinte Harry achselzuckend, „Und außerdem, so eine Vision dauert schließlich nicht ewig." _

_Hinter sich hörte er plötzlich, wie sich das Eingangstor mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete und einen Moment später erschien Professor Dumbledore mit Bill Weasley an seiner Seite._

_Während Bill einen schwarzen Umhang um seinen besenbedruckten Pyjama gewickelt hatte, trug Dumbledore nur ein albernes weißes Nachthemd mit rosa Rüschchen an den Ärmelenden._

_„Ihr seid es nur", sagte Bill und klang unwahrscheinlich erleichtert._

_„Haben wir euch mit unserer Ankunft geweckt?", erkundigte sich Zabini besorgt._

_„Nein, nein…Ja", gestand Bill, „Der Alarm in meinen Räumen ist losgegangen."_

_„Tut uns leid", sagte Zabini, „Wir wollten nur nicht am Tag kommen, wenn uns jeder Schüler sehen würde."_

_„Verständlich", meinte Dumbledore, „Blaise, wie wäre es wenn du dich nun zurückziehen würdest. Die Nacht ist noch jung und vielleicht kannst du noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf vor dem morgigen Unterricht bekommen."_

_„Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht Dad, Professor, Bill", verabschiedete sich Blaise und ging an Ron vorbei in das Schloss, der ihm nur schmachtend nachsah._

_„Ich gehe dann auch mal", gähnte Bill Weasley, „Ich brauche ein wenig Schlaf. Albus, tu mir den Gefallen und rufe mich, wenn Ron oder Harry wieder aufwachen sollten."_

_Harry spürte seine Wangen erröten bei der Erwähnung seines Namens und auch Rons Gesicht zierte eine leichte Röte._

_Wie weit war ihr kleiner Unfall in Legilimentik schon bekannt?_

_„Natürlich", versicherte Dumbledore, „Eine erholsame Nacht wünsche ich noch."_

_„Und hoffentlich ohne einen Alarm", murmelte Bill, „Jetzt sind hoffentlich alle Lehrer im Schloss."_

_Bill verschwand so schnell, dass Harry einen Moment eine Apparation dahinter vermutete, bis er sich an Hermiones und Dracos ewige Lektionen aus Hogwarts, a History erinnerte._

_„Was ist mit Potter und Ron schon wieder?", fragte Zabini verwirrt._

_„Ein kleiner Unfall in Legilimentik…Wie geht es Eliza? Ich hoffe doch, dass sie nicht gebissen wurde", sagte Dumbledore._

_„Nein, nur gekratzt. Sie wird nun noch eine ganze Weile in St. Mungo's bleiben müssen", antwortete Zabini, „Ich habe die Nachrichten nicht verfolgt. Konnte Casey den Druck verhindern?"_

_„St. Mungo's war überraschend diskret", erklärte Dumbledore, „Die Nachricht ging nicht an den Tagespropheten…Sollte jedoch jemand etwas verraten, wird Casey sofort eingreifen."_

_„Ich möchte auch nicht wissen, was geschehen würde, wenn die Bevölkerung davon erführe", sagte Zabini, „Zum Glück hat Eliza schon wieder vergessen, was sie angegriffen hat."_

_„Ich erwarte aber ebenso von dir und Blaise Stillschweigen darüber", sagte Dumbledore ernst._

_„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Blaise wird es zwar bestimmt seinem Freund erzählen, aber ich denke Ron kann es für sich behalten", meinte Zabini._

_„Es ist aber sehr beunruhigend, dass Tom dazu in der Lage ist", murmelte Dumbledore und seine sonst so funkelnden Augen wirkten ernst und nachdenklich._

_„Was sagt Remus dazu?", fragte Zabini._

_„Sieh in den Himmel", antwortete Dumbledore kurzgebunden._

_Zabini hob verwirrt seinen Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich in deutlicher Erkenntnis, als er den runden Mond entdeckte._

_„Er weiß es also noch nicht?", vermutete Zabini und wie auf Befehl hin, hörten sie zwei heulende Wölfe in der Ferne._

_„Ich muss es ihm wohl erklären und mich gleich für mein Verhalten Samstags entschuldigen", seufzte Zabini._

_„Wir müssen sowieso mit ihm reden", sagte Dumbledore, „Er ist der Einzige…"_

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_Professor Zabini und Dumbledore verschwanden und stattdessen tauchte vor Ron und Harry das Zimmer von Draco und Blaise auf, durch dessen Türe Blaise gerade hineinschlich._

_„Denk nicht immer an Blaise", bat Harry, „Sonst kommen wir hier nie raus."_

_„Okay gut", sagte Ron und das Zimmer verschwand und zurück blieb eine unheimliche Dunkelheit, in der nicht einmal mehr Ron anwesend war._

** ------------------**

* * *

-----------------

Harrys Kopf schmerzte schlimmer als nach jedem Schmerz, den er jemals mit seiner Narbe und der Verbindung zu Voldemort erlebt hatte.

Er öffnete seine Augen nur einen Spalt, doch musste er sie gleich darauf wieder schließen, denn das Licht der Sonne brannte in seinen Augen.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", hörte er von irgendwoher die gedämpfte Stimme Remus', „Da bin ich eine Nacht lang nicht da und du verwendest einen Unverzeihlichen an ihm."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Lupin", tauchte nun auch die Stimme Snapes auf, „Das war die schnellste Möglichkeit ihn da hinaus zu holen. Tut mir leid, dass ich kein gelernter Heiler bin. Das nächste Mal bringe ich ihn sofort zu Pomfrey und sie kann ihn dann mit ihren Duftkerzen zurückleiten. Dauert zwar ein paar Monate, aber das scheint dich nicht zu interessieren. Lies einmal nach, Lupin. Je länger man in dieser Situation bleibt, desto mehr Schäden gibt es bei beiden."

„Erstens: Ich heiße Black, Zweitens: Das sind keine _Duftkerzen_, sondern Geleitkerzen und drittens habe ich dir überhaupt keinen Vorwurf gemacht", erwiderte Remus, „Ich hätte wahrscheinlich das Selbe getan."

„Lupin, du hast noch niemals einen Unverzeihlichen an einem anderen Menschen angewandt. Ich bezweifle, dass du Potter als dein erstes Opfer wählen würdest", entgegnete Snape.

„Es heißt Black", sagte Remus, „Und außerdem geht es hier nicht um Harry. Bist du eigentlich des Wahnsinns einen kombinierten Zauber einzusetzen, wenn du genau weißt, dass Peter hinter dir her ist?"

„Mit Pettigrew werde ich auch ohne Zauberkraft fertig", zischte Snape.

„Als ob", schnarrte Remus, „Severus, ohne deine Kräfte könnte dich sogar Colin Creevey besiegen."

„Hat dir der Mond nicht gut getan?", fragte Snape, „Bist du aus Langeweile gegen eine Wand gelaufen?"

„Lassen wir das", seufzte Remus, „Es ist mir einfach nur unbegreiflich, wie du so etwas Dummes tun konntest. Deine Zauberkräfte so zu riskieren, Severus. Noch dazu eine Kombination mit einem Unverzeihlichen. Wenn du Pech hast, bekommst du deine Kräfte niemals wieder."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Snape hatte keine Zauberkräfte mehr?

Was war bloß in seinem Büro geschehen?

„Hätte ich nichts tun sollen?", fragte Snape wütend, „Wenn ich nichts unternommen hätte, würden wir dann eben streiten, wieso ich euren geliebten Goldjungen nicht gerettet habe."

Harry hörte hastige Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden des Krankenflügels hallen, die sich scheinbar in Richtung der beiden Zauberer begaben.

„Remus, Severus, entweder ihr streitet leiser oder ihr verlässt auf der Stelle meinen Krankenflügel. Meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe", wisperte Madam Pomfrey

„Die sind bewusstlos", erwiderte Snape ungerührt.

„Verzeihung Poppy", entschuldigte sich Remus, „Wir werden leiser sprechen."

Dies schien Madam Pomfrey zu genügen, da Harry nun wieder die Schritte hören konnte, die sich nun langsam wieder entfernten.

„Verzeihung Poppy", machte Snape mit lächerlich hoher Stimme Remus nach, „Ich werde leiser sein, weil ich tue immer alles was man mir sagt. Ich bin ein braver Gryffindor…"

„Wirst du eigentlich auch einmal erwachsen?", fragte Remus unbeeindruckt, „Du bist manchmal schlimmer als Sirius…"

„Nimm das zurück, Lupin", zischte Snape.

„Black", sagte Remus und seufzte danach hörbar, „Na ja, ich werde mich nun wohl an deine Art gewöhnen müssen."

„Moment mal, Lupin! Habe ich irgendetwas Wichtiges verpasst?", fragte Snape sofort.

„Ja, scheinbar die Hochzeit im Dezember. Ich heiße Black", sagte Remus, „Und des weiteren werde ich dir nun nicht mehr von der Seite weichen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun, du bist nun hilflos, weil du Harry gerettet hast. Also werde ich nun dein persönlicher Bodyguard sein", erklärte Remus.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Ich bin dazu nun verpflichtet", sagte Remus, „Und du wirst mir das auch nicht ausreden können."

„Das habe ich beinahe schon befürchtet…Wie lange willst du es durchziehen?", fragte Snape.

„Bis man Pettigrew wieder gefangen hat", antwortete Remus.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee", mischte sich auf einmal Dumbledores Stimme ein, was Harry für einen kurzen Moment sehr erschreckte.

Er hatte keine Schritte oder anderweitige Bewegungen wahrgenommen.

„Ich dachte schon an Kingsley, aber das ist eine viel bessere Idee", freute sich Dumbledore, „Du wirst natürlich ab sofort bei Remus übernachten, Severus. Ich werde den Hauselfen Bescheid geben."

„Albus, ich brauche keinen Wachhund", meinte Snape, „Ich komme alleine zu Recht."

„Natürlich Severus. Und dass du einen Unverzeihlichen an einem Schüler verwendet hast, werden wir höflichst übergehen", sagte Dumbledore und Harry konnte sich nun bildlich das bekannte Funkeln in seinen Augen vorstellen.

„Gegen Mittag bin ich umgezogen", sagte Snape kurzgebunden und Harry hörte deutlich wie sich schnelle Schritte in Richtung des Ausganges bewegten und kurz darauf fiel die Tür des Krankenflügels mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Ich sollte ihm lieber folgen", überlegte Remus, „Peter ist so dumm und greift vermutlich auch am helllichten Tag an."

„Tu das…und keine Sorgen wegen deiner Unterrichtsstunden. Hagrid wird sie für dich übernehmen", sagte Dumbledore.

Remus antwortete darauf nichts und Harry vermutete, dass er genickt hatte, da kurz danach ein weiteres Mal Schritte und das Schließen der Tür zu hören waren.

Danach blieb es beunruhigend still im Krankenflügel.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wohin Dumbledore verschwunden war, aber außer seiner eigenen Atemgeräusche und Rons leisem Schnarchen hörte er nichts mehr.

Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und versuchte die durch das grelle Licht verursachten Schmerzen zu ignorieren und sich im Krankenflügel umzusehen.

Da er seine Augen aber nicht ganz öffnen konnte und seine Brille irgendwo lag, sah er kaum etwas.

Alles war weiß und nur ein paar unscharfe Klumpen konnte er entdecken, bei denen er sofort an die anderen Betten dachte.

„Du bist wach", sagte eine Stimme nahe ihm und als er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, bemerkte er eine verschwommene Gestalt neben seinem Bett.

Dumbledore schien also doch noch nicht den Krankenflügel verlassen zu haben.

„Sei es nicht", sagte die Stimme wieder und wie auf Befehl schlossen sich Harrys Augen wieder.

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_„Wo warst du?", hörte Harry die erstaunte Stimme Ron Weasleys neben sich._

_Der Rothaarige stand mit Harry zusammen inmitten der großen Halle, nahe des Slytherin- Tisches._

_Die Halle war gefüllt mit Schülern, die alle mehr oder weniger wach ihr Frühstück vor der ersten Stunde einnahmen._

_Er konnte Blaise und Draco sehen, die wie meist nebeneinander am Tisch der Slytherins saßen._

_Blaise versicherte soeben Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode, dass es ihm gut ginge, während Draco gelangweilt in einem Buch blätterte und nur ab und zu einen missbilligenden Kommentar an Crabbe und Goyle abgab, die sich leise über Süßigkeiten stritten._

_„Wo warst du?", fragte Ron abermals und blickte nun Harry direkt an._

_„Was meinst du?", wunderte sich Harry._

_„Du warst auf einmal weg", erklärte Ron, „Ich bin in Blaises Zimmer gewesen und du bist einfach verschwunden…Kannst du in deinen Visionen apparieren?"_

_„Du bist in Blaises Zimmer geblieben?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig, „Das kann nicht sein. Du bist kein Traumseher."_

_„Es war aber so", beharrte Ron, „Ich habe gesehen wie Blaise mit Malfoy gesprochen hat…Wow, du hättest das sehen sollen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy zu solchen Gefühlen fähig ist."_

_„Welche?", fragte Harry verwirrt._

_„Mitleid! Angst! Sorge! Such dir etwas aus", meinte Ron._

_Harry blickte nochmals zu Draco, der jetzt wo er genauer hinsah, tatsächlich erleichtert wirkte, jedes Mal wenn er zu Blaise sah._

_„Also? Wo warst du?", fragte Ron nochmals._

_Harry wusste nicht, wie er dies beantworten sollte._

_War er wirklich für ein paar Minuten wach gewesen oder war dies auch nur seiner Imagination entsprungen?_

_Doch wenn er wirklich wach gewesen war, was hatte ihn dann wieder zurück gebracht?_

_Er versuchte sich zu erinnern und ihm fiel ein, dass Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wach sein sollte._

_Er überlegte weiter, doch ihm fiel keine Erklärung dazu ein._

_„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete er deswegen seinem besten Freund, „Ich denke, ich war wach."_

_„Du bist aufgewacht?", fragte Ron ungläubig, „Warum bist du dann wieder hier?"_

_„Dumbledore, denke ich", sagte Harry, „Er hat irgendetwas mit mir gemacht."_

_„Vielleicht sollst du mir helfen, damit ich wieder hinaus finde?", vermutete Ron._

_„Möglich", sagte Harry, „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie das gehen soll. Ich wache selbst meistens nur durch Zufall auf und somit wird die Vision unterbrochen…Vielleicht müssen wir einfach warten bis du aufwachst."_

_„Das kann dauern", seufzte Ron._

_Harry hoffte allerdings, dass es schneller gehen würde._

_Er wollte sich lieber nicht Hermione vorstellen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sowohl er als auch Ron im Krankenflügel lagen._

_Wahrscheinlich wäre dies aber nicht so schlimm, wie das Gefühl des Verrates, das Hermione bestimmt bekommen würde, wenn sie von den Legilimentik- Stunden erfahren sollte._

_Inzwischen ging Ron noch näher zu Blaise, wodurch Harry erst jetzt etwas auffiel._

_Er und Ron konnten sich frei in der Vision bewegen._

_Normalerweise müssten sie wie angeklebt am Boden stehen, doch wie Harry testete, konnten sie bis zu der Grenze eines bestimmten Radius gehen. _

_Dieser war in diesem Fall der Tisch der Hufflepuffs, den Harry trotz Anstrengung nicht erreichen konnte._

_Ein wenig kam es ihm wie eine magische Barriere vor, was es vermutlich auch war._

_„Hey Harry", rief ihn Ron zurück, „Wusstest du, dass Malfoy mit Parkinson verlobt ist?"_

_„Ja", antwortete Harry, „Lucius Malfoy hat es ihm befohlen."_

_„Sollte er sich nicht wieder mit dir anfreunden?", fragte Ron verwirrt._

_„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry ehrlich, während er langsam wieder zu Ron zurückkam, „Ich konnte noch nie die Handlungsweisen von Slytherins nachvollziehen."_

_Er stand nun genau hinter Draco, der immer noch in seinem Buch blätterte._

_Nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte es Harry als eines von den Büchern aus Durmstrang._

_„Die können das wahrscheinlich selbst nicht", lachte Ron und wollte seine Hände auf Blaises Schultern legen, doch sie gingen einfach wie durch Luft hindurch._

_Ron schien davon ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, doch die Ankunft von Hermione am Slytherin- Tisch lenkte ihn sofort davon ab._

_„Blaise", sagte das Mädchen, „Du bist wieder da."_

_„Siehst du doch, Granger", antwortete Draco gelangweilt und blätterte eine Seite weiter, „Du hast ihn jetzt gesehen, also kannst du nun wieder gehen."_

_„Habt ihr auch das Gefühl, dass die Luft auf einmal schmutziger geworden ist?", fragte Pansy hämisch und sofort kicherten sie und Millicent Bulstrode._

_„Ron und Harry sind im Krankenflügel", sagte Hermione an Blaise gewandt und ignorierte Pansy einfach, „Ich dachte, du solltest das wissen."_

_„Bei Salazars Tränkekessel, was hat Potter nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Draco genervt, doch wenn er genauer hinhörte, erkannte Harry eine Spur Sorge in der Stimme._

_Dies schien auch Ron aufzufallen, da er Harry sofort fragend ansah._

_„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hermione, „Niemand darf zu ihnen…Es sei denn, man ist ein Verwandter oder…nun, es gilt auch für…"_

_„Verlobte", endete Blaise für sie, „Ich sehe sofort nach."_

_„Sag mir dann, wie es ihnen geht", bat Hermione und machte nun wieder kehrt zurück zum Gryffindor- Tisch, allerdings nicht ohne an einem Glas anzustoßen, dessen Inhalt über Pansys Rock floss._

_„Igitt", machte Pansy und suchte sofort nach ihrem Zauberstab um den nassen Fleck wegzuzaubern._

_„Das büsst das Schlammblut", murmelte sie danach._

_„Ich gehe dann in den Krankenflügel", meinte Blaise an Draco gewandt, „Keine Ahnung, wann ich wieder komme."_

_Blaise erhob sich und streifte damit Rons Oberkörper durch den er einfach hindurchging._

_„Pass aber auf, dass du dich nicht ansteckst", witzelte Draco und blickte hinter sich, wo Blaise soeben seinen Rucksack schulterte._

_Sein Blick jedoch galt nicht Blaise, sondern war starr auf Harry gerichtet, der sich unter diesem intensiven Blick überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte._

_„Potter?", fragte Draco ungläubig und alles wurde wieder schwarz._

**------------------**

* * *

------------------

_„Hast du das gehört?", fragte Ron, als sie wieder in der großen Halle standen, doch dieses Mal auf der anderen Seite, weit weg vom Tisch der Slytherins, „Er hat dich gesehen."_

_„Ja", wisperte Harry beunruhigt._

_Draco hatte ihn gesehen!_

_Doch wieso?_

_Das Ganze gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht, denn nur Nagini hatte ihn jemals in einer Vision gesehen und diese stand ohne Frage in direkter Verbindung mit den dunklen Künsten._

_Er wusste, dass es Draco bei Tränken ziemlich egal war, ob sie nun zu den dunklen Künsten gehörten oder nicht, aber niemals hätte er vermutet, dass sich Draco auch für die Sprüche interessierte._

_Schon gar nicht nachdem er ihn immer die Unverzeihlichen ausreden wollte._

_Vielleicht hatte Durmstrang nicht umsonst so einen schlechten Ruf, was die dunklen Künste anging._

_Vielleicht hatte Draco dort einen Fluch gelernt, der es ihm ermöglichte unnatürliche Phänomene zu sehen._

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_Die große Halle wurde plötzlich düster, die Wände schienen zu schrumpfen, die vier Haustische wurden zu einem großen und statt der verzauberten Decke gab es plötzlich ein riesiges Deckengemälde, das einen Riesenartigen Zauberer auf einem Drachen darstellte._

_Es gab hochgezogene Fenster, die einen hervorragenden Blick auf spitze mit Schnee bedeckte Berge besaßen. _

_„Mensch Harry, wir sind in Durmstrang", sagte Ron aufgeregt, nachdem er das Schulwappen an einer Wand hängen sah._

_Harry blickte sich um und tatsächlich schien alles nur nach Durmstrang zu schreien._

_Jugendliche, die ihre Köpfe in Bücher über die dunklen Künste gesteckt hatten oder mit Hilfe von Zauber ihre Brote schmierten und der endgültige Beweis war wohl Dracul, der zwischen einer bezauberten blonden Hexe und einer Art Kobold an dem Tisch saß._

_Die drei sprachen in einer für Harry fremden Sprache, doch trotzdem konnte er Dinge wie Lupin, Potter oder Hogwarts heraus hören._

_„Sieh mal", sagte Ron, „Da ist Malfoy."_

_Harry folgte Rons Blick und tatsächlich saß Draco zwischen zwei Jungen, von denen einer rothaarig und der andere schwarzhaarig war._

_Er erkannte die beiden sofort als Salem und Tristan, da er sie schon einmal auf einem Foto, das ihn von Draco geschickt wurde, gesehen hatte._

_„Ist das cool", sagte Ron begeistert, „Wir sind in der Vergangenheit…Komm mit. Wir hören uns an, was Malfoy über dich gesprochen hat."_

_Ohne auf den Protest Harrys zu hören, nahm er diesen einfach am Arm und zog ihn zu den drei Jungen, die am runden Tisch saßen._

_„Es ist trotzdem mehr als lächerlich", sagte soeben Tristan, während er sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen mit der Serviette polierte, „Schicksal hin oder her. Du liebst den Kerl."_

_„Wen?", fragte Salem verwirrt, woraufhin alle Umstehenden mit den Augen rollten._

_„Niemand, Sally. Iss weiter", sagte Tristan._

_„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn du mich Sally nennst", knurrte Salem mit einem so starken Akzent, dass Harry Probleme hatte, ihn überhaupt zu verstehen._

_„Iss einfach", seufzte Tristan genervt und wandte sich danach wieder zu Draco, „Hör mal Drasy. Er erwartet dich. Was willst du tun? Bis auf seine nächste Meldung warten und ihm dann einfach den Laufpass geben…Außerdem, das ist Harry Potter, bei Merlins Barte noch einmal. Du willst doch nicht tatsächlich Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der lebt, einen Laufpass geben."_

_„Wenn es das Schicksal so will", entgegnete Draco, „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich hier bin."_

_„Natürlich", sagte Tristan sarkastisch und legte zum ersten Mal sein Abzeichen beiseite, „**Ich** bin deine große Liebe und du solltest mich kennen lernen."_

_„Warum du?", fragte Salem beleidigt, „Warum nicht ich?"_

_„Weil du in zehn Minuten wieder vergessen hast, über was wir eigentlich gesprochen haben", antwortete Tristan._

_„Es ist sowieso egal. Ich habe mich entschlossen", sagte Draco, „Das Schicksal will es so und das Schicksal bekommt es auch so."_

_„Gut, ich gehe wieder ins Bett", meinte Salem._

_„Weshalb?", fragte Tristan skeptisch._

_„Das Schicksal will, dass ich heute Zaubertränke ausfallen lasse und ich werde es auch ausfallen lassen", antwortete Salem mit einem Augenzwinkern in Richtung Draco und verließ danach den Saal, indem er einfach durch Harry hindurch ging._

_„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht", knurrte Tristan, befestigte stolz sein Abzeichen auf seinem Umhang und stürmte Salem hinterher, hinter dem gerade ein mächtiges Eichentor zufiel._

_Draco schüttelte über das Verhalten seiner Zimmernachbarn nur den Kopf und holte danach eines der Schulbücher hervor, um in diesem ein bisschen zu blättern._

_„Mensch, Harry, habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Malfoy hat mit dir Schluss gemacht, weil er an das Schicksal glaubt?", fragte Ron gleichsam schockiert wie amüsiert._

_„Ja", antwortete Harry, „Deshalb wollte er anfangs auch wieder mit mir zusammenkommen, als er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist."_

_„Hält uns für naiv und glaubt selbst an das Schicksal", murmelte Ron, „Slytherins sind wirklich alle miteinander totale Spinner."_

_„Mmm", machte Harry nur. _

_Er wusste bis heute noch nicht, was er von Dracos Glauben an das Schicksal halten sollte._

_Vielleicht hatte der blonde Slytherin Recht und ihr ganzes Leben wurde von einer höheren Macht gesteuert._

_All ihre Taten, all ihre Gedanken und selbst ihre Gefühle!_

_Harry wollte lieber nicht daran denken._

_Der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes außer ihm selbst für sein ganzes Leben zuständig war, verängstigte ihn sogar._

_„Aber eigentlich hätten wir uns das denken können", fuhr Ron fort, „Blaise glaubt auch daran. Ich sag's ja immer wieder. Slytherins sind ein eigener Fall für sich."_

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_Die Kulisse ihrer gemeinsamen Vision veränderte sich abermals und statt der düsteren Halle von Durmstrang, befanden sie sich nun neben ihren eigenen bewusstlosen Körpern im Krankenflügel._

_Dort wo sich nach seinem Aufwachen Dumbledore befunden hatte, gab es nun nur einen leeren Stuhl, der nahe an Harrys Bett geschoben worden war._

_Nicht weit von den bewusstlosen Jungen entfernt, saß Theodore Nott in einem der Bette, der mehr als boshaft in Richtung Rons Bett blickte, neben dem es sich Blaise gemütlich gemacht hatte. _

_„Ich bitte Sie, Mister Malfoy", hörten sie auf einmal Madam Pomfreys Stimme, „Mister Potter ist bewusstlos!"_

_Ron und Harry blickten sich verwirrt in die Augen, bevor sie beide in Richtung der Stimmen gingen, die aus dem Büro der Heilerin zu kommen schienen._

_Verwirrt blickten sie in das kleine Büro, in dem sich Draco vor der Heilerin aufgebaut hatte und stur sein Erlebnis in der großen Halle erzählte._

_„Mister Malfoy, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Mister Potter heute noch kein einziges Mal seine Augen geöffnet hat. Wie soll er dann Ihrer Meinung nach, zu Ihnen in die große Halle kommen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey ruhig, doch ihre Augen verrieten ihre eigene Unsicherheit._

_„Was weiß ich?", sagte Draco, „Dunkle Künste, wahrscheinlich…"_

_Madam Pomfrey legte ihre Hände in Falten und entschloss sich schließlich, diese alberne Diskussion mit Draco Malfoy zu beenden._

_„Mister Zabini", rief sie aus ihrem Büro hinaus, „Haben Sie vielleicht Mister Potter in der großen Halle gesehen?"_

_„Nein, Madam", antwortete Blaise, „Draco behauptet aber, dass er ihn gesehen hat."_

_Madam Pomfrey sah Draco mit einem Blick an, als ob sie die Siegerin einer langwierigen Schlacht sei._

_„Vielleicht haben Sie einfach Halluzinationen, Mister Malfoy", sagte sie, „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Harry Potter weder den Krankenflügel verlassen oder sich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigt hat."_

_Harrys Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen; Madam Pomfrey verteidigte seine Magie mit so festen Glauben, dass er sich nicht den Schock für die Heilerin vorstellen wollte, wenn diese von seinem Umgang mit den Unverzeihlichen wusste._

_„Ich habe keine Halluzinationen", entrüstete sich Draco, „Potter war da und ich werde es auch beweisen."_

_„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", sagte Madam Pomfrey._

_Draco wandte sich zum Gehen, doch als er das Büro verließ, blieb sein Blick sofort an Harry hängen, der mit Ron an einer Wand lehnte._

_„Sehen Sie", sagte Draco und zeigte genau auf die Stelle, an der Harry stand, „Er tut es schon wieder…"_

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_„Also langsam wird mir das Frettchen unheimlich", sagte Ron, als sich ihr Umfeld wieder geändert hatte und sie sich nun, in einem schwach erleuchteten Gang befanden, der über und über mit toten Ratten übersäht war._

_Nach einem genaueren Blick erkannte Harry ihr neues Umfeld als eine Art Kerker, da sich links und rechts von ihnen, mit Metallstäben begrenzte Zellen befanden._

_In jeder Zelle konnte er eine abgemagerte schmutzige Person entdecken, die brutal an die Wand gefesselt war._

_Einige von ihnen waren sogar an ihren Füßen befestigt und hangen mit dem Kopf die Decke herunter._

_„Allerdings werden mir deine Visionen auch von mal zu mal unheimlicher", fügte Ron nach einem Blick auf die Gefangenen und die Rattenkadaver hinzu, „Also heißt das vielleicht nicht viel…Wo bei Merlins Strumpfhose sind wir hier?"_

_Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln, obwohl er eine wage Vorstellung hatte._

_Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, an ihn gedacht zu haben, aber sein Unterbewusstsein tat sowieso immer was es wollte._

_Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei von der anderen Seite des Ganges hörte._

_„Aber…die Stimme kenne ich doch", sagte Ron und wurde unnatürlich blass im Gesicht, „Das ist doch…"_

_„Sirius", endete Harry für ihn, während er schon dem Schrei folgte._

_Wenn Sirius schon zu Schreien begann, musste ihm wirklich etwas Schreckliches passieren._

_Harry schaffte es nur bis knapp vor Sirius' Zelle, bevor ihn die unsichtbare Barriere am Weitergehen hinderte._

_Trotzdem konnte er immer noch sehen, was in Sirius' Zelle vor sich ging._

_Sirius war einer der Armen, die kopfwärts von der Decke baumelten, doch dies schien bei weitem nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie die rauchende Flüssigkeit, die von der Decke auf ihn tröpfelte._

_Es musste eine Art Säure sein, denn jeder Tropfen brannte ein kleines Loch in Sirius' Haut._

_Harry hätte sofort den Avada Kedavra benutzt, wäre er nicht in einer Vision und würde er nicht von einer Barriere abgehalten werden, als er in einer Ecke der Zelle, gut geschützt vor der Säure, Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy stehen sah._

_Die Beiden genossen den Anblick von Sirius' Qualen, wie die Dursleys einen guten Sonntagsfilm._

_„Verlobt, ja?", fragte soeben Bellatrix, „Zu Parkinson? Armes Drachenkind, so hässlich Parkinson ist."_

_„Ich kenne keine Alternative", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy kühl, „Wenn ich Draco selbst entscheiden lasse, kommt er mir nur wieder mit so etwas wie Potter an. Und passable Reinblutmädchen sind heutzutage schwer zu finden."_

_„Luci, warum verlobst du den Drachen überhaupt?", fragte Bellatrix verspielt und blickte fasziniert auf Malfoys blonde Haare, als ob diese aus purem Gold bestehen würden, „Unser Lord wünscht doch Potter…"_

_„Nein", schnarrte Malfoy, „Er hat Draco aufgegeben. Sagt, dass mein Sohn sowieso nie über Potter hinweg kommen und ihn uns damit auch nie bringen würde. Also habe ich diesen ganzen Schwachsinn vergessen und Draco mit Parkinsons Tochter verlobt."_

_„Und der Lord erlaubt das?", fragte Bellatrix ungläubig und begann nun eine von Malfoys blonden Haarsträhnen in ihren Fingern zu zwirbeln. _

_„Ja", antwortete Malfoy knapp und klatschte danach ihre Hand von seinem Haar weg._

_Bellatrix zog eine beleidigte Schnute, aber darauf reagierte er überhaupt nicht._

_„Ich muss los", sagte er._

_„Geh ruhig, Luci. Ich spiele noch ein wenig mit meinem Schatz von Cousin", kicherte Bellatrix und blickte schadenfroh auf Sirius._

_„Viel Spaß", wünschte ihr Malfoy noch, bevor er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und die Zelle verließ._

_Ron, der neben Harry aufgetaucht war, ballte wütend die Fäuste, als Malfoy durch sie hindurchging, doch da es nur eine Vision war, konnte er diesen nicht schlagen._

_„Also Siri", säuselte Bellatrix und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes endete das Tröpfeln der Säure, „Lass uns nun zusammen Spaß haben."_

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

Harry erfuhr nie genau, was Bellatrix Lestrange unter Spaß verstand, denn auf einmal verschwand der unterirdische Kerker und er öffnete seine Augen im hell beleuchteten Krankenflügel.

„Na, bist du endlich wach?", fragte eine amüsierte Stimme neben ihn und als er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, erkannte er die verschwommenen Umrisse von Theodore Nott.

„Merlin sei Dank", sagte Madam Pomfrey und wuselte sofort zu Harry, „Wie fühlen Sie sich Mister Potter?"

„Gut,…denke ich", antwortete Harry und suchte das Nachtkästchen nach seiner Brille ab.

Sobald er diese hatte, setzte er sie auf und richtete sich selbst ein wenig höher, um einen besseren Blick über den Krankenflügel zu haben.

„Madam Pomfrey, Ron ist auch wach", hörte er Blaises Stimme und als er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung wandte, erkannte er den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der neben Rons Bett auf einem Stuhl saß.

Ron hatte die Augen nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet und jammerte bei jedem weiteren Versuch die Augen ganz zu öffnen.

„Einen Moment", sagte Madam Pomfrey und kontrollierte Harry schnell durch.

„Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut?", fragte sie ungläubig, „Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen? Schwindel? Übelkeit?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Aber Ron hat es", sagte Blaise und wie auf Kommando, musste sich Ron übergeben.

„Na gut, Mister Potter, Sie dürfen gehen. Theodore, sei so lieb und begleite ihn", sagte Madam Pomfrey, „Sobald es Ihnen aber schlecht geht, kommen Sie sofort wieder hierher, Potter."

Danach trippelte sie zu Ron und kontrollierte dessen Körper auch durch.

„Oh weh", sagte sie schließlich, „Sie haben genau das, was Mister Potter auch haben müsste…Typische Reaktion auf das Eindringen in anderen Gedanken. Mister Weasley, Sie müssen noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

„Könnte auch noch nicht gehen", krächzte Ron beinahe lautlos und sofort nahm Blaise seine Hand und streichelte liebevoll hinüber.

Harry entschloss sich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen und zu verschwinden, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihn doch noch länger in ihrem Gewahrsam behalten wollte.

Er zog sich schnellstens an und wartete nicht einmal auf Theodore, als er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der junge Werwolf seine Flucht auch gar nicht bemerkt, da ihn selbst nach Minuten noch niemand folgte.

Zuerst wollte er eigentlich zurück in den Gryffindor- Turm gehen, doch nach einer kurzen Überlegung, entschloss er sich doch zu Snapes Büro zu gehen.

Er wollte nun endlich erfahren, was genau am Vorabend mit ihnen passiert war und nur Snape war anwesend gewesen um ihm den genauen Vorgang erzählen zu können.

Schon von weiten konnte er eine Person vor Snapes geschlossener Bürotür erkennen, die immer und wieder anklopfte.

Doch erst als er ein paar Schritte von dieser Person entfernt war, erkannte er diese als Remus.

„Severus, sei kein Narr", sagte Remus mit deutlicher Ungeduld in seiner Stimme, „Wenn dich Pettigrew nun attackiert…"

„Das ist meine Sorge, Lupin", erklang Snapes Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ich kann dir auch beim Packen helfen", sagte Remus, „Du hast tausende Dinge hier drinnen und wenn du die alle mitnehmen willst, stehen wir beide noch morgen hier…Oder gibt es so viele dunkle Artefakte in deinem Büro, dass ich dir deswegen nicht beim Packen helfen darf?"

Remus hatte kaum seinen Satz beendet, als schon die Tür des Büros aufschwang und einen wütenden Snape preisgab.

„Lupin, ich sage es nicht nochmals. Verschwinde! Niemand attackiert mich am helllichten Tag", zischte Snape.

„Und wenn doch?", fragte Remus.

Snape wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, der das Geschehen von ein paar Metern entfernt beobachtete.

„Dann wird Potter mich beschützen", schnarrte Snape, „Schlechter als du kann er nicht sein, Lupin…" Dann wandte er sich zu Harry, „Ich nehme einmal an, dass Sie zu mir möchten?"

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Harry und sogleich drehte sich Remus überrascht zu ihm.

„Harry, du bist wieder wach", freute er sich und umfing Harry in einer festen Umarmung, „Wie geht es dir? Hat dich Poppy tatsächlich schon gehen lassen? ...Hast du Kopfweh?"

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ehrlich", versicherte Harry und löste sich aus der Umarmung, „Ich würde nur gerne mit Professor Snape sprechen."

„Da hörst du's, Lupin", sagte Snape, „Also verschwinde endlich."

„Damit du nochmals einen Unverzeihlichen an ihm verwenden kannst?", erwiderte Remus, „Das denke ich nicht."

Snapes Blick ähnelte nun sehr Onkel Vernons, wenn dieser wieder einmal das Wort _Zauberer _gehört hatte.

Remus ließ sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern, sondern blieb standhaft vor dem Tränkemeister stehen.

Harry überlegte schon, ob er nicht doch lieber gehen sollte, als sich Snape wieder zu ihm wandte.

„Kommen Sie schon, Potter. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", schnarrte er und wies mit seinen Händen auf sein Büro.

Harry lächelte Remus kurz aufmunternd an, bevor er sich an diesem vorbei in Snapes Büro begab.

Snape folgte ihm und das hätte wahrscheinlich auch Remus getan, wenn Snape nicht genau die Tür vor der Nase des Werwolfes zugeschlagen hätte.

„Einfach unglaublich", murmelte Snape, während er seine Tür magisch verschloss und einen Schweigezauber um das Büro legte.

Das Büro sah nicht anders aus, als am Vorabend als sie ihre Legilimentik- Stunde begonnen hatten.

Die Gläser mit den Trankzutaten fehlten weiterhin und immer noch stand Dumbledores Denkarium einsam in den Regalen.

„Professor, ich…", begann Harry, doch Snape brachte ihn mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand zum Schweigen.

„Nicht jetzt, Potter. Später", sagte er kühl, „Ich habe da was für Sie."

„Für mich?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Snape nickte und öffnete ohne weitere Erklärungen die Tür zu seiner privaten Vorratskammer.

Zwischen den unvorstellbarsten Zutaten, verschiedenen Tränke und einem Haufen alter Kessel stand beinahe regungslos Mister Ollivander aus der Winkelgasse.

Er hatte seine Arme gekreuzt und die Augen geschlossen.

Erst nach einem lauten Räuspern von Snapes Seite, öffnete Ollivander seine Augen und blickte interessiert auf Harry.

„Mister Potter", sagte er in seiner Stimmlage, die manche kleinen Kinder erschrecken würde, „Ich freue mich Sie zu sehen."

„Guten Tag, Mister Ollivander", grüßte ihn Harry freundlich und fragte sich nebenbei wie lange Snape den Zauberstabmacher in seiner privaten Vorratskammer eingesperrt hatte.

„Meister, ich würde Sie bitten sich zu beeilen", sagte Snape ungeduldig, „Lupin sitzt auf der Lauer."

„Severus, Severus", murmelte Ollivander amüsiert, „Du bist noch genauso ungeduldig wie damals als du bei mir in Lehre warst…Und wie ich spüre mit weniger Zauberkraft. Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Ein Unfall", antwortete Snape.

„Mit einem kombinierten Zauber?", fragte Ollivander skeptisch, „Das kann niemals ein Unfall sein, Severus. Du weißt das! … Oft genug habe ich dich davor gewarnt."

„Meister", zischte Snape und nun war ihm seine Ungeduld deutlich anzusehen.

„Ja ja, schon gut", seufzte Ollivander und kam nun aus der Vorratskammer.

Sobald er diese verlassen hatte, fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Klicken hinter ihm zu.

„So, Mister Potter. Severus schrieb mir von einer möglichen Blockade in Ihrem Zauberstab", sagte Ollivander und streckte seinen Arm heraus.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, bevor er verstand was Ollivander wollte, doch danach gab er diesen sofort seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Sie können damit keinen Avada Kedavra durchführen?", fuhr Ollivander fort und strich langsam über den Stab, „Sehr merkwürdig! Wirklich sehr merkwürdig!..."

„Mister Ollivander, Dumbledore sollte davon nichts…", begann Harry, doch Ollivander unterbrach ihn.

„Severus hat mir bereits alles erklärt", sagte Ollivander beruhigend, „Keine Sorge, Mister Potter. Dumbledore wird es nicht erfahren. Severus ist ein guter Freund für mich und außerdem schulde ich ihm noch etwas. Er hat mir mehrmals mein Leben gerettet."

Verwirrt blickte Harry zu dem Tränkemeister, der nun an einer Wand gelehnt stand und sie beobachtete.

Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, schnarrte er: „Ja, Potter. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht. Aber ich hatte schon vor Ihrer Geburt ein Leben."

„Das sieht man", murmelte Harry leise, doch Snape hatte ihn gehört und zischte sofort: „Wie war das?"

„Severus, ich brauche Ruhe", bat Ollivander, während er nun Harrys Zauberstab von allen Seiten betrachtete.

„Sie sollten ihn nicht ärgern", flüsterte Ollivander zu Harry, „Zur Zeit hält er sehr viel von Ihnen, aber das kann sich sehr schnell ändern."

Abermals blickte Harry verwirrt zu dem Tränkemeister und fragte sich, ob sich Ollivander das nur einbildete.

Es konnte nicht sein, dass Snape tatsächlich viel von ihm hielt.

„Was haben Sie dem Bengel nun schon wieder eingeredet?", fragte Snape an Ollivander gewandt, doch der Zauberstabmacher beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wirbelte nun Harrys Zauberstab in der Luft herum.

Danach schnipste er ein paar Mal mit seinen Fingern gegen den Stab und murmelte immer wieder, wie merkwürdig es doch sei.

Erst nach dem fünfzehnten Merkwürdig, wagte Harry endlich zu fragen, was genau merkwürdig an seinem Zauberstab sei, abgesehen von seiner ihm längst bekannten Verbindung zu Voldemort.

„Es ist gesperrt", antwortete Ollivander nach einer Weile und legte den Zauberstab in eines von Snapes leeren Regalen, „Ich habe Severus' Bericht gelesen, aber ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass es so etwas ist…Merkwürdig."

Harry wollte schon Snape zu einer Partie Zaubererschach herausfordern um einen Zeitvertreib zu haben, bis Ollivander seinen persönlichen Wortwiederholungsrekord gebrochen hatte, doch zu seiner Überraschung fuhr Ollivander beinahe ohne Unterbrechung fort.

„Es liegt nicht am Stab", erklärte Ollivander, „Es liegt am Kern. Die Feder lässt den Zauberspruch nicht zu."

„Wie kann so etwas sein?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Eine Feder hat doch kein Eigenleben?"

„Nicht die Feder, mein Junge. Aber der Phönix hat eines", antwortete Ollivander nachdenklich, „Phönixes Federn sind etwas Besonderes. Sie stehen ein Leben lang mit ihrem Geber in Verbindung…"

„Dann hatte ich recht", sagte Snape gelangweilt, „Dumbledore hat daran etwas gedreht."

Ollivander betrachtete den Stab eine ganze Weile, wie er einsam und verlassen neben dem Denkarium in dem Regal lag, doch schließlich sagte er: „Aber nicht gegen den Jungen."

Obwohl Harry weiterhin kein Wort verstand, bemerkte er doch, dass dieser Satz Snape aus seiner gelangweilten Beobachterpose geholt hatte.

Selten erlebte man in Hogwarts, dass der Zaubertrankprofessor seinen herablassenden Blick gegen einen interessierten austauschte.

„Vor ein paar Monaten…", begann Ollivander zu erzählen, „…wurde in meinem Laden eingebrochen. Die Diebe stahlen eine Truhe mit Stabholz und eine Box mit verschiedensten Zauberstabkernen…Ich dachte bis jetzt, dass es ein Jungenstreich gewesen sei, doch…"

„Was doch?", fragte Harry verwirrt, worauf Snape seinen üblichen abwertenden Blick annahm.

„Denken Sie einmal in ihrem Leben nach", sagte er.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry ernst, „Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Dann will ich es mal so erklären, dass es selbst Longbottom verstehen würde", schnarrte Snape, „Voldemort tötet mit einem Kern aus den Federn von Dumbledores Phönix. Dumbledore will das nicht. Dumbledore kommt auf eine Idee. Dumbledores Phönix lässt keinen Avada Kedavra mit seinen Federn durchführen. Voldemort kann niemanden töten. Avada Kedavra funktioniert nicht mehr. Voldemort braucht neuen Zauberstab. Voldemort kann nicht einfach in Ollivanders Laden marschieren. Voldemort lässt sich die Teile bringen.

Voldemort macht sich selbst einen neuen Zauberstab. Voldemort kann wieder töten."

„Severus", sagte Ollivander besorgt, nachdem Snape seine Erklärung in der albernen Art und Weise geschildert hatte, „Hast du getrunken?"

„Sie wollen damit also sagen, dass Dumbledore nur Voldemorts Zauberstab am Avada Kedavra hindern wollte und das mit meinem eigentlich nur purer Zufall war?", fragte Harry.

„Wie schön Sie einmal mitdenken zu sehen", sagte Snape.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Regal und betrachtete ihn nun selbst.

Wenn Snapes und Ollivanders Theorie stimmte, teilte er sich nun keinen Stab mit Voldemort.

Er wusste nicht genau, ob er sich darüber freuen oder besorgt sein sollte.

Zum einen fand er es toll, dass er um eines weniger mit Voldemort gemeinsam hatte, doch andererseits könnte ihm diese Zauberstabverbindung nie wieder das Leben retten, wie es einst am Friedhof nach dem Trimagischen Turnier geschehen war.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Harry an Mister Ollivander gewandt.

Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich Voldemort amüsieren würde, wenn sich Harry in einem Duell mit seinem eigenen Zauber tötete, weil dieser zurück geprallt war.

„Sie brauchen einen neuen Kern", antwortete Mister Ollivander, „Das könnte schwierig werden. Sie können nicht in die Winkelgasse kommen und ich kann Ihnen nicht mein ganzes Sortiment an Stäben zur Probe schicken…"

„Potter hat einen Phönix", mischte sich Snape ein.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was Fière damit zu tun haben sollte, doch Ollivanders Augen begannen sofort zu strahlen.

„Das ist wunderbar", sagte er, „Damit haben wir unseren Kern."

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Potter, Ihr Kern muss aus der Feder eines Phönixes bestehen. Das ist eine alte Regel. Niemand erhält in seinem Leben Zauberstäbe mit verschiedenen Kernen", erklärte Snape, „Und wenn es Ihr eigener Phönix ist, umso besser."

„Severus hat recht", stimmte Ollivander zu, „Nichts ist geeigneter als der eigene tierische Partner."

„Und wie soll ich das machen?", fragte Harry, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Fière sich einfach so eine Feder ausreißen ließ.

„Vertrauen", antwortete Ollivander, „Ihr Phönix muss Ihnen vertrauen. Die Feder muss freiwillig gegeben werden, sonst erzielt sie nicht die gewünschte Wirkung."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll.

Es dürfte für ihn kein Problem sein, die Feder zu erhalten, denn immerhin war er derjenige, der Fière aufgezogen hatte.

Er bezweifelte, dass ihm der kleine Phönix nicht vertraute.

„Geben Sie die Feder Severus", bat Ollivander, „Er wird sie mir zukommen lassen…Ich schicke Ihnen dann Ihren neuen Stab. Sie können Ihn bezahlen, wenn Sie das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse sind."

Ollivander schien plötzlich sehr in Eile zu sein, denn kaum hatte er diesen Satz fertig gesprochen, stand er schon neben dem Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein, worauf sich das Feuer sogleich grün färbte.

„Severus, ich würde dir raten, dass du dein kleines Problem nicht mit Zaubertränken zu heilen versuchst. Du weißt doch noch, was mit Logan passiert ist", sagte Ollivander an Snape gewandt, der daraufhin nur eine abwertende Geste mit seinen Armen machte.

„Mr. Potter, es war schön Sie wieder zu sehen", Ollivander stieg in die grünen Flammen, „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein angenehmes Schuljahr und…" Ollivanders Stimme wurde leiser, „…ärgern Sie Severus nicht zu sehr."

Er murmelte seinen Zielort und verschwand wirbelnd in den grünen Flammen, genau in dem Moment als die Bürotür beinahe aus ihren Angeln flog und einen wütenden Remus mit erhobenen Zauberstab preisgab.

„Lupin, wie ich sehe, hast du dich entschlossen uns Gesellschaft zu leisten?", schnarrte Snape.

„Du bist der sturste Schwachkopf, den ich kenne", zischte Remus, „Und dabei rechne ich Sirius mit. Du kannst dich nicht einfach in deinem Büro einsperren. Wenn Pettigrew nun hier…"

„Was soll sein, Lupin? Denkst du etwa, dass sich Personen in meinem persönlichen Vorratsschrank aufhalten?", fragte Snape amüsiert.

„Eine Ratte könntest du übersehen", meinte Remus.

„War gestern Abend nicht Vollmond? Solltest du heute nicht noch bettlägerig sein?", konterte Snape.

„Ich bin bettlägerig, wenn ich es sage und nicht, wenn du es entscheidest", erwiderte Remus wütend.

„Könnten wir nochmals über diese neue Situation sprechen?", fragte Snape, „Du wirst doch ständig unter einem Silencio stehen, nicht wahr?"

„Oh nein, Severus. Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dir deinen blöden Silencio nicht um die Ohren donnere", zischte Remus.

„Als ob man mit einem Silencio jemanden verletzen könnte", schnarrte Snape, „Und du warst tatsächlich mal Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Lupin?"

„Wenigstens war ich es schon einmal", entgegnete Remus.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal", meinte Harry, doch die beiden erwachsenen Zauberer beachteten ihn nicht.

Sie waren viel zu sehr in ihrem kindischen Streit gefangen, um irgendwelche anderen Aktivitäten wahrzunehmen.

Zwar störte dies Harry, denn somit hatte er wieder nicht erfahren, was gestern Abend passiert war, doch andererseits fand er es beinahe amüsant.

Er hatte immer vermutet, dass Snape und Sirius für alberne Streitereien zuständig waren, doch scheinbar konnte Remus diesen Platz ohne Probleme übernehmen.

Er konnte sie sogar noch durch die geschlossene Bürotür streiten hören, als er selbst schon das Büro verlassen hatte.

Die Gänge im Schloss waren leer, da die meisten Schüler noch Unterricht hatten und somit waren Harrys Schritte die einzigen Geräusche.

Erst als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, hörte er auf einmal andere Schritte, die sich ihm langsam näherten.

Zuerst vermutete er Dumbledore dahinter, doch diesen hätte er niemals gehört.

Er drehte sich vorsichtig um und staunte nicht schlecht, als er Hermione auf ihn zu kommen sah.

„Was habt ihr beiden nun wieder angestellt?", fragte sie ohne einer Begrüßung oder einer Nachfrage um seine Gesundheit.

Das Mädchen schien inzwischen schon mehr als genervt über Harrys ständige Krankenflügelaufenthalte zu sein.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte sie, „Neville hat mir heute morgen erzählt, dass ihr nicht zurück gekommen seid und dann höre ich plötzlich von Professor Black, dass ihr im Krankenflügel seid."

„Wir…"

„Na, ist ja auch egal", seufzte Hermione und unterbrach damit Harrys zögerlichen Erklärungsversuch.

Nur nebenbei fragte er sich, warum sie überhaupt gefragt hatte, wenn sie keine Antwort erwartete.

„Madam Sprout bat mich einen speziellen Trank für ihre _Nebelsträucher_ bei Professor Snape zu holen", erklärte das Mädchen, „Kommst du mit?"

Harry überlegte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, bevor er heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Keine zehn Hippogreife könnten ihn jetzt wieder in Snapes Büro bringen.

„Du gehst doch Kräuterkunde, oder?", fragte Hermione skeptisch.

„Hermione", seufzte Harry, „Ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenflügel…"

„Dir scheint es gut zu gehen", sagte sie schnippisch, „Kein Grund um Kräuterkunde zu schwänzen."

„Solltest du nicht etwas für Sprout holen?", fragte Harry um eine mögliche Diskussion über die Wichtigkeit der Schule zu vermeiden.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht fehlen", sagte Hermione ernst, während sie schon halb die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter verschwand.

Einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit den Gedanken doch noch zu Kräuterkunde zu gehen, doch da er nicht einmal etwas zum Schreiben dabei hatte, ließ er es lieber bleiben.

Stattdessen ging er aus dem Schloss und schlenderte friedlich um den See.

Den Riesenkraken konnte er nicht erkennen, doch dafür sah er von weitem eine Nixe, die auf einem Stein die Sonnenstrahlen genoss.

Als sie Harry bemerkte, tauchte sie sofort wieder im Wasser unter.

Er ließ nun seinen Blick weiter über die grünen Flächen von Hogwarts wandern und entdeckte dabei Hagrid, der nun tatsächlich Remus' Klassen zu übernehmen schien.

Soeben zeigte er ein paar verstörten Drittklässler, wie man unbeschadet Knallrümpfige Kröter fütterte.

Wenn Harry die Gesichter der Schüler richtig deutete, waren diese wohl genauso davon begeistert, wie sein Jahrgang letztes Jahr.

Er ließ sich unter dem Schatten einer Weide nieder und genoss einfach nur die Sicht auf Hagrid und die Schüler, von denen wohl keiner unbeschadet einen Kröter füttern konnte.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihm dies zu ermüdend und er schloss seine Augen, kurz bevor die Sonne ihn nun direkt anstrahlte.

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen blendete ihn die Sonne und er wollte sich schon auf die andere Seite des Stammes setzen, als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn fiel.

Er öffnete seine Augen ein Stück in der schrecklichen Erwartung Hermione mit seinen Kräuterkunde- Bücher vor sich zu sehen, doch statt dem braunhaarigen Mädchen stand ein gewisser blonder Slytherin vor ihm und er konnte partout nicht behaupten, dass ihn das erleichterte.

Draco hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte mit mörderischem Blick auf Harry hinab.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry gutgelaunt, obwohl ihm diese Situation überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Dadurch dass Draco stand und er nur saß, wirkte der Slytherin wesentlich überlegener als er selbst.

„Was es gibt?", wiederholte Draco die Frage Harrys, „Ich denke, das weißt du genau."

„Du hast nicht mal Kräuterkunde mit mir", sagte Harry gelangweilt, obwohl er wusste, dass Draco bestimmt nicht wegen dem hier war, „Dir kann es doch egal sein, ob ich fehle oder nicht."

„Das ist es auch, Potter. Das kannst du mir glauben", schnarrte Draco, „Es wird mich sogar erfreuen, wenn du keine deiner ZAGs bestehst und nächstes Jahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück darfst."

„Sag so was nicht", sagte Harry und setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf, „Du würdest mich dann nur vermissen und den ganzen Tag weinen."

„Lass die Spielchen, Potter", zischte Draco, „Du weißt wovon ich spreche. Pomfrey und Blaise können so tun, als hätten sie dich nicht gesehen, aber wir beide wissen, dass du heute früh in der großen Halle warst…"

„Draco, bei allem Respekt. Ich war den ganzen Vormittag ohnmächtig und bin erst vor etwa einer halben Stunde aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden", erklärte Harry, „Ich war heute bestimmt nicht in der großen Halle."

„Vielleicht nicht körperlich", erwiderte Draco, „Aber du warst dort! Welchen dunklen Zauber hast du dafür verwendet?"

„Keinen", sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Ich bin gestorben und du hast nur meinen Geist gesehen. Jetzt bin ich nur wieder lebendig, weil mich der Sensenmann mit einem anderen Potter verwechselt hat. Ich habe jetzt sogar zehn Jahre zusätzlich, als Entschädigung für heute…Ehrlich, Draco. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich. Ich war ohnmächtig und sollte ich nicht schlafzaubern, habe ich keinen Zauber ausgesprochen."

„Potter, bitte sage mir, dass du mich anlügst oder tatsächlich schlafzauberst", bat Draco.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry, „Ich habe keinen Zauber verwendet."

„Großartig", murmelte Draco leise, „Dann habe ich tatsächlich Großvaters Halluzinationen geerbt."

Besorgnis kroch in die Augen des Slytherins und beinahe hätte ihm Harry die Wahrheit erzählt, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch beherrschen.

Er würde Draco nichts über seine Fähigkeiten verraten, bevor er nicht herausfand, wie ihn dieser in der großen Halle gesehen hatte.

„Aber die dunklen Künste sind trotzdem im Spiel", sagte Draco plötzlich ernst und blickte durchdringend auf Harry hinab, „Irgendetwas verheimlichst du mir."

„Ich verheimliche dir nichts", erwiderte Harry, „Ich habe nichts mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun."

„Lügner", zischte Draco und fuhr danach ruhig fort: „Ich spüre es bei dir. Schon seit langem. Ich weiß nicht, wovon es kommt, aber dunkle Künste umgeben dich."

„Soso, tun sie das?", fragte Harry und versuchte für Draco ein amüsiertes Grinsen aufzusetzen, doch innerlich tobte es in ihm.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Draco die dunklen Künste an ihm spürte, doch er wusste gewiss, woher sie stammten.

Offensichtlich hatte das Lernen der Unverzeihlichen mehr Einfluss auf ihn, als nur seinen Charakter ein wenig zu verändern.

„Nun, du wirst schon wissen, was du tust", meinte Draco, wenig von seinen Worten überzeugt.

Der Slytherin blickte ihn nochmals kurz an, bevor er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds davon stolzierte.

Harry richtete sich ein wenig auf um Dracos Weg besser erkennen zu können und bemerkte, dass dieser ohne Umwege in das Schloss zurückkehrte.

An Dracos letzte Wort erinnernd, lehnte er sich wieder an den Stamm des Baumes.

„Wenn ich wüsste, was ich tue, hätten wir weit weniger Probleme", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

„Und er will einfach nicht darauf antworten", beklagte sich Lavender Brown später am Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Nachdem es zu nieseln begonnen hatte, war Harry in das Innere des Schlosses geflüchtet und entspannte sich nun in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Hermione war nur kurz bei ihm gewesen um ihn wegen seines Fehlens in Kräuterkunde zu rügen, bevor sie sich mit Neville in einer Ecke des Raumes einen Tisch nahm und mit diesen den heutigen Stoff wiederholte.

„Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden und dann wieder auftauchen", fuhr Lavender fort, „Nicht einmal Ron wusste, wo er war…Ich finde, er schuldet HogNews eine Erklärung."

Harrys Sessel stand nahe an denen von Lavender und Parvati und deswegen hörte er jede ihrer Unterhaltungen.

Gerade diskutierten sie über Blaises Verschwinden und seiner plötzlichen heutigen Rückkehr.

„Lass mal, Ven", meinte Parvati, „Ich glaube, das ist privat."

„Aber um das geht es doch", sagte Lavender, „Wenn es öffentlich wäre, könnten wir daraus doch keinen Artikel machen, denn dann wüsste sowieso jeder, um was es geht."

Harry stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging zwischen den beiden Mädchen vorbei, die noch immer über Blaise sprachen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte ihn Hermione, als er bei ihrem Tisch auf seinem Weg zum Ausgang vorbeikam.

Neville sagte kein Wort, doch auch er schien interessiert zu sein, denn immerhin hatte Harry niemanden in Gryffindor gesagt, warum er im Krankenflügel gewesen war und folglich war nun jeder auf seine Unternehmungen gespannt.

„Ich geh zu Remus", antwortete Harry und entschloss sich im selben Moment es tatsächlich zu tun.

Ein Puffer zwischen Remus und Snape konnte nicht schaden, so lange die beiden Zauberer sich erst aneinander gewöhnen mussten.

„Bis zum Abendessen dann", sagte Hermione in einer Tonlage, die nicht so klang, als würde sie Harry glauben.

Er nickte ihr nur zu und verschwand danach aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Weg zu Remus' Räumen war unspektakulär; nicht einmal Mrs. Norris ließ sich blicken und Marcus Flint, den er nahe seines Zieles begegnete, beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Er ging einfach nur stillschweigend an Harry vorbei.

Das Sternenportrait, das Remus' Eingang bedeckte, strahlte dieses Mal schon von weiten.

Statt des üblichen Blickes auf das Sternbild des großen Hundes, insbesondere des Sirius, zeigte es die Supernova eines für Harry unbekannten Sternes.

Da er das Passwort nicht kannte, klopfte er an und wunderte sich nicht, als ihm Louis, das kleine Kokos das Portrait öffnete.

„Na du?", fragte er liebevoll und sofort umarmte das Kokos sein linkes Bein.

Mit dem Kokos an seinem Bein hängend, betrat Harry die Wohnung, dessen Eingang sich sofort hinter ihm schloss.

Er wusste nicht, was er sich von einem Zusammenleben von Snape und Remus erwartet hätte, doch was er nun sah, war es nicht.

Im gesamten Wohnzimmer lagen alte Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und Gegenstände, die Harry unbekannt waren, verstreut.

Sämtliche von Remus oder auch Sirius' Dingen waren verschwunden und Harry konnte wegen der offenen Schlafzimmertür diese Dinge als kleine Berge rund um das Bett erkennen.

Was ihn aber wirklich überraschte, war ein weiteres Zimmer, das normalerweise nicht existierte.

Erst nach kurzem Überlegen, war ihm klar, wie dumm er gewesen war, anzunehmen, dass Snape auf der Couch schlafen würde, wenn es doch Magie gab um dem Platz ein wenig nachzuhelfen.

„Potter, welch wunderbare Überraschung. Ich befürchtete schon, ich dürfe Ihr strahlendes Antlitz heute Abend nicht mehr bewundern", erklang Snapes sarkastische Stimme.

Der Professor saß inmitten der Bücher und Zutaten am Boden und hielt Wily fest, der bei Harrys Anblick schon auf ihn zuspringen wollte.

„Ist Remus da?", fragte Harry ohne auf Snapes Sarkasmus einzugehen.

„Nein", antwortete Snape und ließ Wily endlich los, woraufhin der kleine Fuchs sofort zu Harry stürmte und sich an seinem freien Bein rieb.

„Wissen Sie wo er ist oder wann er zurück kommt?", fragte Harry und hob den kleinen Fuchs hoch, der daraufhin überlegen auf Louis hinab blickte.

„Sie sollten nicht zu vertraut mit Wily umgehen", meinte Snape und sah missbilligend auf Harry und den Fuchs, „Das könnte nur zu lästigen Fragen führen."

„Es ist niemand hier", erwiderte Harry, während er Wily liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte, „Und außerdem haben Sie meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Bin ich Lupins Butler?", schnarrte Snape, „Mich interessiert weder, wo er ist, noch, wann er wieder kommt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Snape wieder seinen Büchern zu, die er scheinbar einzeln auf Schäden durch den Transport untersuchte.

Harry beschloss auf Remus zu warten, denn da der Werwolf als Bodyguard für Snape fungierte, dürfte er nicht zu lange fort sein.

Er setzte sich auf eine Stelle der Couch, die nicht mit Büchern oder anderweitigen Gegenstände überdeckt war.

Wily rollte sich in seinem Schoss zusammen und Louis, der durch die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit wohl beleidigt war, löste sich von Harrys Bein und trippelte in Remus' Schlafzimmer.

„Potter, ich schulde Ihnen wohl eine Erklärung", sagte Snape plötzlich und überraschte damit Harry, der soeben nach einem der Bücher greifen wollte um wenigstens eine Ablenkung zu haben.

„Weswegen, Professor?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Deshalb", sagte Snape und deutete auf die vielen Bücher, die um ihn herum am Boden verstreut lagen.

„Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind", gestand Harry und hoffte, dass Snape nicht all zu wütend über sein Wissen werden würde, „Sie haben irgendetwas getan, das Ihnen Ihre Zauberkräfte gestohlen hat und nun stehen Sie unter Remus' Schutz."

„Meine Zauberkräfte sind nicht gestohlen worden", erwiderte Snape mürrisch und versuchte wohl die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Harry von seinem kleinen Problem wusste, „Sie sind nur vorübergehend nicht vorhanden. Ich habe sie zu sehr strapaziert."

Harry nützte es aus, dass Snape nun scheinbar gesprächig war und fragte: „Professor, was ist gestern Abend eigentlich passiert?"

„Hat es Ihnen noch niemand erklärt?", schnarrte Snape, „Bestimmt haben Sie schon hunderte Blickwinkel des gestrigen Abends erhalten."

„Nein", antwortete Harry, „Mir hat keiner etwas gesagt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was gestern eigentlich schief gegangen ist."

Snape betrachtete ihn durchdringend und schien innerlich mit sich zu hadern, ob er es Harry erklären sollte oder ob er ihn nicht einfach ignorierte und weiter seine Bücher kontrollierte.

Schließlich legte er das letzte Buch zurück auf dessen Stapel und wandte sich zu Harry.

„Ich habe Sie unterschätzt", sagte Snape, „Ich habe mich auf Ihre anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten der Unverzeihlichen verlassen. Hätte ich geahnt, dass Sie es bei Ihrem ersten Versuch schaffen würden, hätte ich das Denkarium aktiviert."

„Das Denkarium?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Denkarien sind nicht nur Aufbewahrungsorte der Gedanken", erklärte Snape, „Man kann sie auch dazu benutzen um eine Stütze in der realen Welt zu behalten, um nicht, wie Sie gestern Abend, in den Gedanken eines anderen verloren zu gehen."

„Ich habe mich also tatsächlich in Rons Gedanken verloren?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Also war es eigentlich Ihre Schuld, weil Sie das Denkarium nicht aktiviert haben?", fragte Harry nach.

„Potter, treiben Sie es nicht zu weit", warnte ihn Snape.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry schnell, der nicht riskieren wollte, dass ihn Snape nun einfach ignorierte und nicht weitererzählte, „Was ist danach passiert, als ich mich in Rons Gedanken verloren habe?"

„Es gibt zwei Methoden um jemanden aus den Gedanken eines anderen zu holen", erklärte Snape, „Zum einen, die Methode aus St. Mungo's. Heiler benutzen spezielle Geleitkerzen um jemanden den Weg zurück zu leiten. Dauert ein paar Monate und führt meistens danach zu jahrelangen Migräneanfällen. Die zweite Methode ist weitgehend unbekannt und geächtet. Kaum jemand verwendet sie."

„Sie haben es getan?", vermutete Harry.

„Natürlich", sagte Snape, „Sie ist am effektivsten."

„Es war irgendetwas mit den Unverzeihlichen, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry, der sich noch an die Gespräche von Remus und Snape erinnern konnte.

„Potter, kennen Sie den Ausdruck kombinierter Zauber?", erkundigte sich Snape und schien nicht allzu sehr überrascht zu sein, als Harry verneinend mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet", sagte Snape, „Ein kombinierter Zauber ist nichts anderes, als dass man zwei Zauber zur selben Zeit verwendet. So etwas fordert jahrelanges Training und wird kaum verwendet, weil man danach zu leicht angreifbar wird."

„Weil man seine Kräfte überstrapaziert und sie verliert", riet Harry.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape, „Sie können also zu hundert Prozent davon ausgehen, dass Sie niemals in einem Duell einen Gegner haben werden, der so dumm ist und einen kombinierten Zauber ausspricht."

„Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, was das mit Legilimentik zu tun hat", gestand Harry.

„Um es einfach zu sagen", erklärte Snape, „Ich habe Legilimens mit dem Imperius kombiniert und Ihrem Gehirn den Befehl zur Bewusstlosigkeit gegeben."

„So war das also", murmelte Harry und war ein wenig enttäuscht, denn er hatte sich etwas Spektakuläreres vorgestellt.

„Und wann werden Sie Ihre Kräfte wiederbekommen?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Snape knapp und für ihn schien damit das Thema beendet zu sein, da er eines seiner Bücher nahm und mit einem kurzen strengen Blick Richtung Wily, der ihm daraufhin sofort folgte, in sein Schlafzimmer ging und dessen Tür beinahe lautlos schloss.

Harry seufzte geräuschvoll; warum schaffte er es nicht ein einziges Mal ein normales Gespräch mit Snape zu führen, ohne dass dieser beleidigend, wütend oder einfach nur merkwürdig war.

Wäre da nicht Hermiones Theorie würde er sich bei Gesprächen wesentlich wohler fühlen.

Doch seit Hermione dachte, dass Snape ihn eigentlich mochte, versuchte er diesen nicht zu reizen um ihm keine Chance zu geben, Harry wieder zu verachten.

„Nein, das stimmt so nicht", hörte Harry plötzlich eine kichernde Stimme vom Eingang her.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich das Portrait geöffnet hatte und Remus mit Bill Weasley, dem er einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte, die Wohnung betreten hatte.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig, Remus", gluckste Bill, „Ich habe es gesehen."

„Du hast nichts gesehen", kicherte nun wieder Remus und Harry überraschte es nicht zum ersten Mal, wie fröhlich der Werwolf in der Nähe von Rons ältesten Bruder wurde, „Du warst noch nicht mal in Hogwarts, als das passiert ist."

„Aber ich habe Geschichten gehört", erwiderte Bill.

„Geschichten können sich irren", meinte Remus und nahm nun seinen Arm von Bills Schulter.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er, bevor sie beide in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers kamen und dadurch Harry auf der Couch bemerkten.

„Harry", sagte Remus überrascht, „Was tust du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte sehen, wie du dich mit Snape als Mitbewohner machst", antwortete Harry ruhig, „Aber wenn ich störe, kann ich…"

„Nein, du störst nicht", sagte Remus sofort, „Bill und ich haben nur über die neuesten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Schloss gesprochen."

Harry hatte das nagende Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte, doch er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen.

„Ich habe Ron im Krankenflügel besucht", wechselte Bill das Thema, „Er hat sich da mal wieder etwas eingebrockt. Ich möchte mir nicht die Reaktion meiner Mutter vorstellen, wenn sie das erfährt…Ich bezweifle, dass sie ihm erlaubt weiter mit dir Legilimentik zu üben. Nicht, nachdem was Charlie vor sechs Jahren passiert ist."

„Allerdings war das damals allein seine Schuld", meinte Remus.

„Du warst nicht dabei", widersprach Bill, „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe Geschichten gehört", sagte Remus neckend und plötzlich wusste Harry, was ihn an den beiden Zauberern so störte.

Sie benahmen sich genau, wie es normalerweise nur Remus und Sirius taten und dies gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht.

Durch den Vorfall mit Dracul wollte er nicht vorschnell handeln, doch er würde einen Besen fressen, wenn sich nichts zwischen Bill und Remus entwickelte.

Er hoffte nur, dass Sirius vorher noch zurückkam und dies verhindern konnte.

„Hey Severus", rief Bill plötzlich, „Hast du deinen neuen Zauberstab bekommen?"

Snape antwortete nicht, doch Bill schien davon auch nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein.

„Welchen Zauberstab?", fragte Remus überrascht, „Gibt es nun schon Zauberstäbe mit integrierter Zauberkraft?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es wäre ein Kassenschlager für Squibs", antwortete Bill grinsend, doch gleich danach wurde er wieder ernst.

„Severus hat Ollivander ins Schloss eingeladen", erklärte er, „Er scheint schon vor Monaten eine Bestellung bei ihm abgegeben zu haben. Ich nehme an, dass es wegen dem Einbruch in seinem Geschäft so lange gedauert hat."

„Das könnte sein", bestätigte Remus, „Ich habe Severus damals in Ollivanders Laden kennen gelernt. Ich weiß, dass er einen ungewöhnlichen Kern hat. Thestral- Knochen, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Thestral- Knochen?", wunderte sich Bill, „Sind die nicht schon seit Jahren als illegal eingestuft?"

„Ja, aber vor dreißig Jahren noch nicht", erklärte Remus, „Und ich denke es ist gesetzlich einen Thestral- Knochen aus dem Ausland zu importieren, wenn man einen Kunden mit diesen Zauberstabkern hat…Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn es deswegen so lange gedauert hat. Thestral- Knochen bekommt man nicht so einfach."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", meinte Bill, „Charlie könnte aus Rumänien Kisten davon mitbringen…"

„Bring ihn nicht auf falsche Gedanken", sagte Remus.

„Bin ich Fred oder George?", fragte Bill grinsend.

„Von irgendjemanden müssen sie es doch haben", erwiderte Remus.

„Natürlich und zwar von Mom. Sie war Hogwarts größte Unruhestifterin, wusstest du das nicht? Sie übertrifft sogar euch", sagte Bill.

„Natürlich", sagte Remus sarkastisch.

Obwohl Harry den Gedanken an Bill und Remus in trauter Zweisamkeit überhaupt nicht mochte, fühlte er sich fehl am Platz und wäre am liebsten wieder gegangen.

Zu seinem Glück schienen die beiden Zauberer Snape mehr als ihn zu stören, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des normalerweise nicht existierenden Zimmers und Snape stürmte heraus.

„Lupin, es gibt Menschen, die ihre Ruhe möchten", zischte Snape.

„Wir haben nichts getan, Severus", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

„Ihr sprecht", sagte Snape, „Das ist schlimm genug."

„Wir gehen sogar aufrecht", meinte Bill grinsend.

„Merkwürdig, wo Sie sich doch noch Tierknochen in die Ohren stecken", erwiderte Snape kühl und an Remus gewandt, sagte er: „Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Lehrern, muss ich Aufgaben kontrollieren. Ich wünsche dabei völlige Ruhe."

„Du brauchst nicht hier zu bleiben", sagte Remus gelassen, „Du kannst jederzeit wieder gehen."

„Das ist mir nur recht", meinte Snape kühl und mit einem Pfiff rief er Wily zu sich, den er sofort aufhob.

„Ich werde die Hauselfen für meine restlichen Sachen schicken", sagte Snape und wollte schon hocherhobenen Hauptes Remus' Wohnung verlassen, doch Remus stand seufzend auf und hielt ihn leicht an seiner Robe fest.

Er flüsterte Snape etwas ins Ohr, dass Harry zwar nicht verstand, aber bei Snape die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte.

Snape setzte Wily wieder auf den Boden ab und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in seinem Zimmer.

Remus stand immer noch inmitten des Raumes und sah entschuldigend zu Bill und Harry.

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ihr geht", sagte er.

„Kein Problem", meinte Bill, flüsterte Remus noch einen Abschiedsgruß ins Ohr und verließ die Wohnung, kurz bevor es Harry tat.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Remus noch, bevor er das Portrait schloss.

Bill schien noch mit Harry über irgendetwas sprechen zu wollen, doch bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, hatte sich Harry verabschiedet und war den Gang hinunter gelaufen.

Die vielen Schüler, die er in den Gängen sah, waren für ihn ein Zeichen, dass das Abendessen schon begonnen hatte und so schloss er sich einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs an, in deren Mitte Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott und Ernie Macmillan waren und er eigentlich nur den Namen eines großen Jungen nicht kannte.

Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser früher in der Hufflepuff- Quidditch- Mannschaft gewesen war, bevor alle Angst davor bekommen haben und sämtliche Spieler ausgewechselt wurden.

„Hey Harry", grüßten ihn Susan und Hannah freundlich, während ihm die Jungen nur zur Begrüßung zunickten.

Auf ihrem Weg zur großen Halle stellte ihm Susan, den ihm unbekannten Jungen als Zacharias Smith vor.

„Zack wird ab nächsten Jahr wieder seinen alten Posten als Jäger übernehmen", erzählte ihm Susan, „Für mich ist es viel zu anstrengend. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass Quidditch einfach ist…Aber diese dauernden Trainingseinheiten sind fürchterlich. Natürlich, man muss trainieren, aber ich würde viel lieber einfach nur spielen und deswegen trete ich zurück."

„Zu mindestens kannst du deinen Enkelkindern erzählen, dass du schon mal in der Hausmannschaft gespielt hast", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Susan doch nicht", meinte Ernie neckend und legte seinen Arm über ihre Schultern, „Sie hat sich entschlossen als alte Jungfer zu sterben."

„Und Ernie will sein Leben lang nun im Kloster verbringen und Finnigan nachtrauern", sagte Susan kühl und nahm seinen Arm von ihr.

„Hey, das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte Ernie sofort, „Ich trauere Seamus nicht nach. Ansonsten wäre ich nicht immer noch mit ihm befreundet."

„Oh ja, das stimmt", mischte sich Hannah sarkastisch ein, „Einmal Hallo im Gang zu sagen, ist das größte Zeichen einer Freundschaft."

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Ernie sich Hilfe suchend an die anderen Jungen wandte.

„Vergiss es", sagte Justin lachend, „Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt."

Sie erreichten die große Halle ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und obwohl die Hufflepuffs ihn an ihren Tisch einluden, setzte er sich lieber zu Hermione und Dean an den Gryffindor- Tisch.

Lavender saß ausnahmsweise nicht neben ihren Freund, sondern diskutierte am anderen Ende des Tisches immer noch mit Parvati über Blaises Verschwinden.

Seamus war ebenfalls noch nicht anwesend und da Ginny auch noch fehlte, konnte sich Harry schon vorstellen, was den Iren aufgehalten hatte.

„Das ist lächerlich, Dean", sagte Hermione soeben und schöpfte sich reichlich Nudelsuppe in ihren Teller, „Du bist schon nicht mehr ihr Freund, sondern eher ihr Diener oder noch besser: Ihr Haustier! Du solltest wirklich lernen, wie man Nein zu jemandem sagt. Du kannst nicht andauernd nachgeben und nur **ihre** Wünsche erfüllen."

Sie registrierte Harrys Anwesenheit mit einem knappen Nicken, als er sich neben ihr am Tisch niederließ.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Dean verzweifelt, „Wenn ich einmal Nein sage, droht sie sofort mit Trennung."

„Dann trennt euch eben", meinte Hermione knapp, „Wenn sie wegen so etwas Schluss macht, solltest du dir sowieso Gedanken machen."

„Ich will aber nicht von ihr getrennt sein", sagte Dean, „Wir haben zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten."

„Was denn?", fragte Hermione skeptisch und Harry musste ihrer Skepsis sogar recht geben.

Wenn er so zu Lavender Brown hinunter blickte, die soeben ihren Lippenstift nachzog, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, welche Gemeinsamkeiten sie mit Dean Thomas hatte.

„Nun…", begann Dean, doch danach zögerte er sofort.

Erst nach über einer Minute sagte er schließlich: „Wir sind beide Muggel- Geborene."

„Das bin ich auch und wir sind deshalb noch kein Paar", konterte Hermione.

Harry bemerkte, dass diese Aussage Dean nachdenklich stimmte.

Seine Blicke huschten nun immer wieder von Lavender zu Hermione.

Hermione, die diese Blicke bemerkte, sagte sofort: „Und nein, Dean! Ich biete mich nicht gerade als deine Freundin an."

„Dachte ich auch nicht", sagte Dean nachdenklich, „Ich habe nur überlegt, wer eigentlich zu mir passen würde, wenn ich, nur hypothetisch natürlich, mit Lavender Schluss machen würde."

„Für was interessierst du dich?", fragte Hermione und plötzlich wurde Harry klar, dass er obwohl er seit fünf Jahren den Schlafsaal mit Dean teilte, sich nie für dessen Hobbys interessiert hatte.

Wenn er genauer nachdachte, wusste er auch eigentlich nicht viel von Seamus und Neville, da er immer nur mit Ron zusammen war oder wenn Ron einmal wütend auf ihn gewesen war, seine Freizeit mit Hermione verbracht hatte.

„Kunst", antwortete Dean sofort, „Sowohl von Zauberern als auch von Muggeln, wobei mir unbewegliche Bilder immer noch besser gefallen, was verschiedene Gründe hat. Dann bin ich ein irrsinniger Fan von Fußball. Quidditch ist schon toll, aber es gibt mir eben nicht denselben Kick…" Er stoppte kurz um über seinen kleinen Wortwitz zu grinsen, „…Außerdem liebe ich noch Romane, allerdings nur die von Muggeln, weil Muggel einfach mehr Fantasie besitzen und sich bei ihnen nicht immer alles zum Teil wie ein Sachlexikon anhört. Und seit kurzem bin ich ein absoluter Fan von _Davino__ Onivad_. Dieser Kobold hat eine Stimme, bei der man dahin schmelzen kann. Ich habe ihn das erste Mal auf Terry Boots Feier in den Weihnachtsferien gehört. Bester Sänger überhaupt. Solltet ihr euch einmal anhören."

Hermione nickte stetig bei jeder neuen Information und begann gleich darauf die große Halle nach einem passenden Partner abzusuchen.

Zu ihrem Glück war Ron im Krankenflügel, denn ansonsten hätten die beiden sicher darüber gestritten, warum Hermione sehr wohl verkuppeln durfte, wenn es Ron verboten war.

„Ich weiß jemanden", sagte Hermione plötzlich und ihr Blick ruhte am Ravenclaw- Tisch, „Michael Corner…Seine Mutter ist Muggel. Er liebt Kunst und Muggel- Sportarten. Und da er in Ravenclaw ist, interessiert es sich auch bestimmt für Literatur. Er ist…"

„Er ist ein er?", unterbrach Dean das Mädchen schockiert, „Hermione, ich bin nicht…also…du weißt ich…"

„Wir sind Zauberer, Dean Thomas", sagte Hermione streng, „Wir müssen uns genauso anpassen, wie es Zauberer unter Muggeln tun, ansonsten haben die Slytherins recht. Es ist hier völlig normal, also geh gefälligst auch mit einem Jungen aus..."

„Wenn du dich mit einem Mädchen verabredest", erwiderte Dean.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich habe sogar eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen", entgegnete Hermione ruhig.

„Mit wem?", fragten Harry und Dean gleichzeitig und mit derselben überraschten Stimmlage.

„Charlotte Moon, Ravenclaw", antwortete Hermione knapp und damit schien für sie das Thema erledigt zu sein, da sie nun genüsslich ihre Nudelsuppe aß.

Harry sah sie einfach nur ungläubig an, während Dean nicht recht wusste, was er von dieser Information halten sollte.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen", murmelte Dean und wuselte danach zu Lavender ans andere Ende des Gryffindor- Tisches.

Harry beobachtete, wie Lavender ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und sich danach wieder zu Parvati drehte.

„Ich hätte mich schon längst an seiner Stelle von Lavender getrennt", sagte Hermione sobald Dean außer Hörweite war, „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was sie über ihn im Schlafsaal immer erzählt."

„Du hast nicht wirklich eine Verabredung mit Charlotte Moon, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Doch, allerdings nicht freiwillig", gestand Hermione und errötete leicht, „Sie hat mich nach Geschichte der Zauberei angesprochen. Sie wollte sich mit mir in der Bibliothek treffen um zu lernen und ich habe zugesagt. Erst später habe ich dann erfahren, dass sie es als Date sieht."

„Soso", Harry musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, „Und warum sagst du nicht einfach ab?"

„Das kann ich nicht", sagte Hermione, „Sie freut sich schon so sehr darauf. Außerdem will ich ihr die Peinlichkeit ersparen."

„Und was hast du dann vor?", fragte Harry grinsend, „Du willst dir doch keine Freundin anlachen, oder? Wenn ja, hättest du dir Ginny nehmen sollen, dann wäre wenigstens Ron zufrieden."

„Nein, ich habe nicht vor mir eine Freundin anzulachen", antwortete Hermione ernst, „Ich werde einfach das schrecklichste Date sein, dass Charlotte jemals hatte und hoffentlich wird ihr das die Lust an mir nehmen."

„Klingt nicht sehr nach dir, Hermione", meinte Harry.

„Mir fällt nun mal nichts besseres ein", grummelte sie und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie schon lange über eine andere Lösung nachgedacht hatte.

„Wann trefft ihr euch?", fragte Harry.

„Samstags", antwortete Hermione, „Ich hoffe nur, dass mir bis dahin etwas besseres einfällt."

„Viel Glück", sagte Harry nur und ließ seinen Blick auf den Ravenclaw- Tisch wandern.

Charlotte Moon war ein eher unscheinbares Mädchen mit rotbraunen Haaren, die sie immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden trug.

Ihr Gesicht war zum Großteil mit Sommersprossen übersehen und sie trug immer einen Zauberstab als Halskette.

Es war nicht ihr eigener, da er schon einmal gesehen hatte, wie sie ihren eigenen aus der Innentasche ihres Umhanges geholt hatte, doch trotzdem war sie recht merkwürdig und weiß Merlin niemand den er mit Hermione gesehen hätte.

Als die meisten der Schüler ihr Abendessen beendet hatten und sich schon auf den Weg in ihre Häuser machen wollten, erhob sich Dumbledore, während McGonagall um Ruhe bat.

„Meine lieben Schüler", begann Dumbledore und Harry fragte sich, was nun schon wieder geschehen war.

Er hatte zwar nicht den heutigen Tagespropheten gelesen, doch wenn etwas Schlimmes geschehen wäre, hätte ihn sicher Remus darauf angesprochen.

„Ich habe eine unschöne Mitteilung zu machen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Bis auf weiteres muss ich den Vertrauensschüler verbieten, nachts ihre Runden zu drehen. Sollte man sie nachts in den Gängen finden, werden sie wie alle anderen Schüler eine Strafe erhalten. Für den Rest gilt dieses Verbot sowieso, doch mir ist bewusst, dass manche von ihnen sich nicht gerne daran halten…" Sein Blick streifte nun die Weasley- Zwillinge, die unschuldig zu pfeifen begannen, „…Ich möchte sie nicht auf dieses Verbot hinweisen, ich bitte sie um ihre eigene Sicherheit es einzuhalten…Das war alles. Gute Nacht."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und die meisten Schüler gingen verwirrt aus der großen Halle.

Darunter waren auch Hermione und Harry, die genauso ahnungslos wie der Rest der Schule waren.

„Denkst du, dass es etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wen zu tun hat?", fragte ihn das Mädchen.

„Bestimmt", antwortete Harry sofort, „Wann gab es schon einmal ein Verbot, das nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte?"

„Mir gefällt das nicht", sagte Hermione ehrlich, „Selbst im zweiten Jahr durften die Vertrauensschüler ihre Pflicht erfüllen und damals gab es einen Basilisk im Schloss. Was immer es ist, es muss Dumbledore sehr beunruhigen…Und wenn man bedenkt, dass noch vor zehn Minuten mein größtes Problem Charlotte Moon war."

Sie erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit Colin Creevey, der sofort ein Bild von Harry schoss.

„Irgendwann lasse ich diese verteufelte Kamera explodieren", murmelte Harry, woraufhin Hermione nur mitfühlend nicken konnte.

Harry entdeckte außerdem Ginny und Seamus, die beide nicht zum Abendessen gekommen waren.

Seamus saß vor dem Fenster und wurde soeben von Parvati Patil über die neueste Regelung von Dumbledore aufgeklärt.

Ginny jedoch saß am anderen Ende des Raumes und schien zu schmollen, wenn er ihre Körperhaltung richtig interpretierte.

„Oh weh", sagte Hermione mit einem Hauch von Schadenfreude, „Scheint als ob Ginny ihre erste Abfuhr erhalten hat."

„Morgen hat sie es sicher schon wieder vergessen und wird dem nächsten Jungen nachstellen", meinte Harry, „Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht ich bin."

„Trotzdem werde ich sie ein wenig aufheitern", sagte Hermione.

„Tu das", meinte Harry und als sich Hermione neben Ginny niederließ, setzte er sich auf einem Sessel nahe des Kamins.

Er beobachtete eine Weile die Bewegungen des Feuers, doch mit der Zeit wurden diese doch sehr eintönig und seine Lider immer schwerer.

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

_„Kannst du eigentlich an nichts anderes als an Blaise denken?", fragte Harry, als er plötzlich neben Ron inmitten des überfüllten Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraumes stand._

_Er hatte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin sofort zwischen Pansy und Draco, der glücklicherweise nicht in ihre Richtung blickte, entdeckt._

_„Tut mir leid", sagte Ron, „Er war bis eben den ganzen Tag bei mir…Da kann man danach schwer an etwas anderes denken."_

_Harry lauschte einigen Gesprächen in dem Raum und fand somit heraus, dass die Slytherins ebenso ratlos über das neueste Verbot Dumbledores waren._

_Einige vermuteten einfach nur Filch dahinter, der seine geliebte Katze vor nächtlichen Unruhestiftern beschützen wollte, während andere tatsächlich einen Angriffs Voldemort in Betracht zogen._

_„Wie geht's dir eigentlich?", fragte Harry._

_„Kopfweh", antwortete Ron, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwache. In meinem ganzen Leben hat mir mein Kopf noch nie so geschmerzt. Nicht einmal Pomfrey kann es lindern. Sie gibt mir dann immer nur einen Schlaftrunk und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ihr dafür dankbar."_

_„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry._

_„Weshalb denn?", fragte Ron, „Keiner von uns hätte das voraussehen können…Na ja, du vielleicht schon." Ron gluckste leise._

_„Ich kann die Zukunft nicht sehen", antwortete Harry._

_In diesem Moment drehte sich Draco in ihre Richtung und wie es Harry vermutet hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er schüttelte beinahe unmerklich seinen Kopf._

_„Ist etwas, Draco?", fragte Pansy besorgt, als sie Dracos intensiven Blick in Harrys Richtung bemerkte._

_„Großvater lässt grüßen", sagte Draco nur und erhob sich danach ohne weitere Fragen Pansys zu beantworten._

_„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Blaise und hielt ihn an seinem Ärmel fest._

_„Ich muss etwas erledigen", antwortete Draco knapp und verschwand in dem Gang, der zu den Schlafzimmern der Slytherins führte._

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

„Harry, wach auf."

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und bemerkte, dass ihn Ginny Weasley soeben wachrüttelte.

„Ich bin wach, Gin. Ich bin wach", sagte er und sofort zog sie sich von ihm zurück.

Er blickte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und sah, dass niemand mehr von den anderen Gryffindors anwesend war und selbst die Flammen im Kamin erloschen waren.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich durchschlafen lassen", erklärte Ginny in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall, „Aber du hast Post bekommen. Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht wichtig ist."

Harry sah sie verständnislos an, bis das rothaarige Mädchen zum offenen Fenster zeigte, bei dem eine gewöhnliche Schuleule mit einem Brief in ihrem Schnabel wartete.

„Danke", murmelte Harry, bevor Ginny ihm eine schöne Nacht wünschte und die Treppen in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf verschwand.

Er nahm den Brief aus dem Schnabel der Eule, die daraufhin zurück in die Nacht flog.

Dadurch erkannte er auch, dass es kein Brief, sondern nur eine kleine Nachricht auf einem Schmierzettel war.

_Komm um Mitternacht in die Eulerei._

_Es ist wichtig!_

_D.M._

Er blickte auf seine Uhr und sah, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich hingehen sollte.

Da er und Draco keine Freunde mehr waren, konnte es leicht sein, dass ihn der blonde Slytherin nur in eine Falle locken wollte.

Wahrscheinlich würde in der Eulerei Argus Filch auf ihn warten.

Außerdem fiel ihm nichts ein, dass so wichtig war, dass ihn Draco um Mitternacht noch treffen wollte.

**------------------**

* * *

-----------------

Harry war schließlich sogar stolz auf sich, dass er tatsächlich fünf Minuten gezögert hatte, bevor er in den Schlafsaal gegangen war, seinen Tarnumhang geholt hatte und aus dem Gryffindor- Turm geschlichen war.

Er musste vielleicht zusammen mit Dean zu einem Nein-Sage-Kurs gehen, wobei er sich für wesentlich willenstärker als Dean hielt.

Er zögerte noch einmal vor der Eulerei, doch da er seinen Tarnumhang und unerklärlicherweise die Sympathie Mrs. Norris' hatte, dürfte ihm selbst bei Filch nichts passieren.

Er öffnete die Tür und war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun erleichtert sein sollte, dass Draco tatsächlich anwesend war und soeben seine Eule Zeus streichelte.

„Potter, leg deinen Tarnumhang ab", bat Draco und blickte genau in die Richtung in der Harry stand, „Der Trick wird langsam alt."

„Er ist zeitlos", erwiderte Harry, nahm aber trotzdem den Umhang von sich.

Draco warf ihm einen kurzen abschätzenden Blick zu und streichelte danach Zeus weiter.

„Also, was willst du?", fragte Harry direkt, „Ich schleiche mich nämlich nicht gerne für nichts hinaus."

„Ach?", Draco hob eine Augenbraue, „Seit wann?"

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen", sagte Harry kühl und wandte sich schon zum Ausgang der Eulerei, als Draco seine Eule in Ruhe ließ und Harry am Handgelenk packte und ihn somit am Gehen hinderte.

„Und was genau soll das nun werden?", fragte Harry und blickte auf Dracos Hand, die sein Handgelenk immer noch in einem festen Griff hielt.

„Bleib hier", bat Draco, „Ich muss mit dir sprechen…"

„Und das geht nicht am Tag, weil…"

„Weil dabei die Gefahr besteht, dass wir belauscht werden", antwortete Draco, „Adrian Pucey folgt seit Tagen jeden meiner Schritte."

„Weshalb sollte er?", fragte Harry und entfernte sich nun erstmals ein paar Schritte vom Ausgang.

Draco bemerkte dies und ließ gleichzeitig das Handgelenk wieder frei.

„Ich denke, dass ihn mein Vater beauftragt hat um mich im Auge zu behalten", sagte Draco und wandte sich nun wieder seiner Eule zu, „Er vertraut mir nicht. Selbst meine Verlobung mit Pansy hat ihn nicht zufrieden gestimmt."

„Dein Vater vertraut dir also nicht. Wow, das sind unglaubliche Neuigkeiten. Und noch dazu so unfassbar, wenn man bedenkt, dass du **nur** mit dem Todfeind seines Bosses zusammen warst", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Potter", zischte Draco, „Wenn er mich hier schon so beobachten lässt, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es erst in den Sommerferien wird."

„Was willst du also von mir?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass er nun nicht hörte, dass er bis zu den Sommerferien Voldemort besiegen musste.

„Du sagtest, dass es zwischen Freundschaft und Feindschaft andere Möglichkeiten gibt und…", begann Draco leise, „…ich denke, du hast recht. Es ist nicht alles immer schwarz oder weiß. Es kann auch grau sein und grau hat wiederum ebenfalls verschiedene Schattierungen."

„Draco", drängte Harry.

„Okay, was ich sagen will, ist folgendes. Ich möchte so was mit dir haben, wie die Hufflepuffs", erklärte Draco, „Du weißt schon. Zwar keine echte Freundschaft, aber zu mindestens die Vorstufe davon…Abgesehen von den grässlichen Gelb. Das können sie behalten."

Harry sagte eine Weile nichts, sondern beobachtete nur wie die vielen Eulen aus und ein flogen.

„Was willst du wirklich, Draco?", fragte er schließlich.

„Bitte?", fragte der Slytherin verwirrt.

„Ich kenne dich jetzt schon ziemlich lange, Malfoy", antwortete Harry und zeigte mit der Benutzung des Nachnamens, dass er dabei nicht nur an ihre gemeinsame Zeit dachte, „Du willst nicht einfach nur Freundschaft. Ich bezweifle sogar, dass du dazu fähig bist. Daher werde ich doch ein wenig stutzig, wenn du plötzlich so etwas vorschlägst. Ich weiß, dass hinter deinem Freundschaftsangebot etwas anderes steckt und ich bin nicht so naiv um nochmals anderweitig zu denken."

Harry war selbst überrascht, wie ernst seine Stimmte geklungen hatte und wenn er Dracos Blick richtig interpretierte, war dies Draco auch.

Der Slytherin starrte ihn eine ganze Weile schweigend an, doch anstatt seinen Blick abzuwenden, hielt ihn Harry stand.

„Gut, du hast recht", sagte Draco schließlich und nahm seinen intensiven Blick von Harry, „Ich will etwas von dir. Genauer gesagt, will ich drei Dinge."

„Und was?", fragte Harry.

„Theodore Notts Tagebuch, eine Träne deines Phönix und den Aufenthaltsort meiner Mutter", sagte Draco.

Harry versuchte seine Überraschung nicht zu zeigen und da Draco nicht gewinnend grinste, durfte es ihm auch gelungen sein.

Er war nicht von der ersten Bitte überrascht.

Draco und Blaise vertrauten Theodore nicht und es war anzunehmen, dass sie jeden Beweis dafür haben wollten.

Die Träne war mit Sicherheit für irgendeinen Trank, wobei Harry hoffte, dass es kein Gift war.

Doch woher wusste Draco, dass Harry den Aufenthaltsort seiner Mutter kannte.

Snape und Remus hatten es ihm sicher nicht gesagt.

Hatte Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn von seinem Verdacht erzählt, dass Sirius von Narcissas Aufenthaltsort wusste und Draco hatte einfach angenommen, dass es dieser Harry ebenfalls gesagt hatte.

„Theos Tagebuch kannst du dir abschminken", antwortete Harry, „Frag ihn doch selbst danach. Von deiner Mutter weiß ich nichts und wofür bei Merlin brauchst du eine Träne von Fière?"

„Kleiner Scherz", sagte Draco und setzte danach sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf, „Ich weiß, dass du nichts von meiner Mutter weißt und dass du zu gut für einen Diebstahl bist…Ich brauche nur die Träne und am besten so schnell wie möglich."

Harry entspannte sich wieder innerlich.

„Wofür?", fragte er trotzdem.

„Ich brauche sie für einen Heiltrank und ich werde kaum Dumbledore darum bitten", antwortete Draco, „Du hast einen Phönix. Ich habe ihn dir geschenkt. Jetzt möchte ich eine Träne."

„Einen Heiltrank?", wunderte sich Harry, „Wieso gehst du nicht zu Pomfrey?"

„Damit mein Vater zum Schluss davon erfährt?", erwiderte Draco, „Das denke ich nicht. Außerdem möchte ich nicht die nächste Schlagzeile dieser bescheuerten HogNews sein."

„Wieso? Was hast du?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was so schlimm sein sollte, dass es niemand erfahren durfte.

Draco zögerte einen Moment.

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte und sich das ganze Treffen mit weniger Fragen erhofft hatte.

„Mein Großvater hatte Halluzinationen", begann er dann doch zögernd, „Ich scheine es geerbt zu haben. Ich fürchte, so etwas überspringt eine Generation…"

„Halluzinationen, ja?", fragte Harry und musste sich sein Grinsen verkneifen.

Hatte er es nun wirklich geschafft, dass sich Draco seinetwegen für verrückt hielt?

„Das ist nicht lustig, Potter", sagte Draco und schien auf einmal sehr aufgewühlt zu sein, „Ich will gar nicht wissen was passiert, wenn mein Vater davon erfährt. Er empfand meinen Großvater deswegen schon als abnormal. Beinahe hätte er deswegen die Hochzeit mit meiner Mutter abgesagt."

„Weswegen?"

„Aus genau diesem Grund", seufzte Draco und er klang nun wirklich verzweifelt, „Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass seine Kinder ebenso werden würden…"

Harry hörte ihm zu und bekam bei jedem neuen Fünkchen Verzweiflung, das er in Dracos Augen bemerkte, ernsthafte Schuldgefühle.

Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen ihm alles zu erklären und Draco somit zu beruhigen, doch Harry war immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte.

Es war nun mal nicht normal, wenn Draco ihn während einer Vision sehen konnte.

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ihn nochmals zu verärgern", flüsterte Draco eher zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

„Draco, ich…", Harry wusste nicht recht, wie er den blonden Slytherin beruhigen konnte ohne sein eigenes Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Ist schon gut", seufzte Draco und eine einsame Träne bannte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.

Allein dieser Anblick zerbrach Harry beinahe das Herz und ehe sich sein Verstand einmischen konnte, hatte er sich zu dem blonden Jungen vorgebeugt und die Träne weggeküsst.

Er spürte wie Draco bei der Berührung kurz erstarrte.

Dadurch wurde ihm auch bewusst, was er eigentlich tat und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Draco überraschte ihn nun seinerseits indem er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte und sich nun ihre Lippen berührten.

Sanft und zaghaft, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, bewegten sie ihre Lippen.

Der Kuss schien ewig zu dauern und Harry fragte sich innerlich, warum er so dumm gewesen war und unbedingt auf stur gemacht hatte, als ihn Draco nach einer zweiten Chance gebeten hatte.

Sie vertieften den Kuss, in dem Moment als plötzlich ein lautes Sirenenartiges Geräusch erklang.

Erschrocken trennten sie sich voneinander und blickten sich fragend an.

Den anwesenden Eulen gefiel dieses Geräusch überhaupt nicht und eine nach der anderen flatterte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Was in Salazars Namen ist das?", rief Draco über die Sirene, denn anders konnte es Harry nicht nennen, hinweg.

Und obwohl Harry diese Sirene noch nie gehört hatte, wusste er genau, was geschehen war.

„Der Unverzeihlichen- Finder", rief er zurück, „Jemand hat im Schloss einen Unverzeihlichen angewandt."

„Scheiße", fluchte Draco, „Und ich bin nicht in Slytherin. Wollen wir wetten, wer wohl der Schuldige sein wird?"

„Darüber solltest du dir jetzt am wenigsten Sorgen machen", meinte Harry und warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über, doch ließ er ihn noch ein Stückchen in der Höhe, damit Draco noch hinzu schlüpfen konnte, wenn er wollte, „Sämtliche Lehrer werden jetzt in den Gängen unterwegs sein."

„Du klingst wie Granger", sagte Draco, bevor er zu Harry unter den Tarnumhang kroch.

Die beiden Jungen verließen die Eulerei im Schutz des Umhanges und versuchten gar nicht erst leise zu sein, denn die Sirene übertönte sowieso jedes Geräusch.

Als sie in einen Gang kamen, durch den gerade Professor McGonagall huschte, bereute es Harry nicht mehr die Karte des Rumtreibers zu haben.

Er hatte sich entschlossen Draco ungesehen nach Slytherin zu bringen, doch dieses Unterfangen wäre mit Karte wesentlich leichter zu bewerkstelligen.

Die Professorin für Verwandlungen bemerkte sie zum Glück nicht, sondern eilte einfach an ihnen vorbei.

Ihr folgte Mrs. Norris, die kein einziges Anzeichen machte, dass sie die beiden Jungen bemerkt hätte.

„Mrs. Norris, nach rechts", hörten sie McGonagall bei einer Abzweigung, „Und melde dich sofort bei Filch, wenn du sie entdeckst. Sei dieses Mal nicht stur, Mädchen."

„Wen entdecken?", Draco drehte sich fragend zu Harry, als ob er von diesen erwartete, dass er immer ein Rundschreiben von Dumbledore erhielt.

„Unwichtig", sagte Harry, „Bringen wir dich erst nach Slytherin und dann sorgen wir uns um alles weitere."

Draco widersprach ihm überraschenderweise nicht, sondern nickte nur zustimmend.

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle ohne einem weiteren Lehrer zu begegnen und wollten gerade zu der Treppe gehen, die in die Kerker führte, als sich das Eingangstor öffnete und drei Personen angeführt von Bill Weasley das Schloss betraten.

Harry erkannte Kingsley Shacklebolt, der scheinbar mit einem seiner Auror- Kollegen aufgetaucht war.

Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass der Unverzeihlichen-Finder auch in der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums reagierte, wenn er es im Schloss tat.

Außerdem schien Mad-Eye Moody ebenfalls eine Verbindung zum Finder zu haben oder er war von Dumbledore benachrichtigt worden, da er hinter Kingsley und dem anderem Auror ging.

Harry reagierte darauf zu spät und schon hatte sich Moodys magisches Auge in ihre Richtung gedreht.

„Potter", knurrte Moody über den Lärm der Sirene hinweg, „Nimm den Umhang ab und komm mit, damit ich dich im Auge behalten kann."

Beschämt nahm Harry den Umhang von sich und Draco und die beiden Jungen trotteten lustlos zu den Auroren.

Kingsley hob nur überrascht eine Augenbraue, während Bill vor Schreck einen Sprung nach hinten gemacht hatte und Kingsleys Kollege die beiden schon verhaften wollte.

„Lass es, Bakers", knurrte Moody, „Der Junge hat's nicht getan. Das ist Harry Potter…Allerdings…" Beide Augen Moodys blickten nun auf Draco, der sich sichtlich unter diesem abschätzenden Blick unwohl fühlte.

„Er war die ganze Zeit bei mir", sagte Harry rasch.

Moody blickte daraufhin nur noch mit seinem magischen Auge zu Draco, als erhoffte er sich eine widersprechende Aussage.

„Wir können uns nicht mit Kindern befassen, Alastor", sagte der Auror, der scheinbar Bakers hieß.

Moody warf einen bösen Blick mit beiden Augen auf Bakers, doch dieser schien davon weniger eingeschüchtert zu sein, als es sich Moody erhofft hatte.

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Professor Flitwick zu ihnen gelaufen.

„Gut, dass sie da sind. Wir haben das Opfer entdeckt", keuchte der kleine Professor und schien nicht sehr überrascht zu sein, dass Harry und Draco anwesend waren.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Bill.

„Blaise Zabini, Cruciatus", antwortete Flitwick immer noch außer Atem.

Harry und Draco teilten sich denselben erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, doch niemand beachtete die beiden Jungen nun.

„Der Angreifer?", fragte Bakers.

„Wissen wir nicht", sagte Flitwick.

„Er ist bestimmt noch im Schloss", meinte Kingsley, „Bakers, wir teilen uns auf. Ruf mich, wenn du ihn finden solltest."

„Und die Zwerge?", fragte Bakers und blickte dabei auf Harry und Draco.

„Ich werde sie in den Krankenflügel bringen", knurrte Moody, „Trau ihnen nicht zu, dass sie in ihren Häusern bleiben."

Kingsley nickte nur kurz und daraufhin verschwanden er und Bakers in verschiedenen Gängen.

„Kommt mit", knurrte Moody und zerrte links und rechts von sich die jungen Zauberer an ihren Umhängen mit.

„Bin nicht sonderlich überrascht dich außerhalb deines Hauses zu finden, Potter", knurrte Moody und ging daraufhin schneller, „War mir klar, dass Dumbledore mit seinem Verbot euch junges Gemüse nur noch in die Gänge lockt. Ich habe ihn davor gewarnt…Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du bei diesem Mini-Lucius warst."

„Hey", protestierte Draco wütend, „Ich bin nicht mein Vater."

„Ja", knurrte Moody, „Das stimmt. Du bist zu klein dafür."

Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel im selben Moment, als Dumbledore eine bewusstlose Person hinein schweben ließ.

„Blaise", hauchte Draco und lief sofort zu seinem besten Freund, als dieser sanft auf ein Bett gelegt wurde.

„Du meine Güte", wisperte auch Madam Pomfrey geschockt und hielt sich danach demonstrativ die Ohren zu.

„Albus, wir wissen was passiert ist. Stopp die Sirenen", bat Pomfrey und Dumbledore hob danach eine kleine weiß leuchtende Kugel und der Alarm hörte auf.

Harry beachtete Dumbledore nicht, sondern stellte sich einfach zu Draco an Blaises Bett.

Blaise sah fürchterlich blass aus und Harry hätte ihn sogar für tot gehalten, wenn sich sein Brustkorb nicht leicht auf und ab bewegt hätte.

Harry spürte Dumbledores enttäuschten Blick in seinem Nacken, doch interessierte ihn das nicht sonderlich.

„Wer war das?", fragte er einfach nur.

Dumbledore schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf.

Er war also doch nicht so allwissend, wie alle immer vermuteten.

„Nott", wisperte Ron wütend und als sich Harry zum Bett seines Freundes drehte, sah er diesen gestützt am Bettpfosten stehen und mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfen.

„Es war Nott", zischte Ron nochmals, „Und dafür wird er mir büßen."

**_TBC_**


End file.
